La esposa secuestrada
by Noham
Summary: Únicamente él podía conseguir lo que tantos intentaron en el pasado; secuestrar a Akane para casarse con ella. Pero esta historia no trata de eso, sino de lo siguiente, de los pequeños momentos que ambos deben enfrentar en su nueva vida. [Capítulo final. Gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta hermosa aventura]
1. Prioridades

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura que la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad de nuestras almas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

_Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta el nuevo fic de Noham Theonaus._

_Una pequeña aventura surgida de un cálido sentimiento en una tarde de verano._

..

.

**La esposa secuestrada**

.

"_**Prioridades"**_

.

Ranma abrió los ojos lentamente. Tenía la boca seca y los brazos algo pesados resintiendo todavía los turnos extras que había realizado durante toda la semana en el gimnasio. El que dijera que el trabajo de instructor era sencillo merecía ir de viaje con Ryoga, y en especial recordaba con dolor las clases de Tai chi que impartía al final de cada día. ¿Habría imaginado que un grupo de señoras de sobre sesenta años tenían más vigor que las chicas que antes lo acosaban? Dobló el brazo dejándolo caer sobre la frente cubriéndose los ojos. Dinero, sí, dinero para comer, dinero para pagar la renta del departamento y también para cubrir los daños que provocaban "accidentalmente" cuando discutían era por lo que necesitaba seguir trabajando sin detenerse. A veces se preguntaba sinceramente si no sería más sencillo regresar a casa de los Tendo y hacerse cargo del dojo… hasta que recordó la manera en que había dejado Nerima y que no le haría nada agradable el regreso si tenía que enfrentarlos a todos. Secuestrar a Akane para casarse con ella había sido la idea más genial de todas las que se le habían ocurrido en su vida y también la más osada, ¿por qué no lo pensó antes? Se rió entre dientes, después de todos los secuestros y rescates que había sufrido su "antes prometida" solamente él podía tener éxito en una empresa semejante, aunque el que Akane fuera su cómplice además de víctima había ayudado, pero… todo el mérito era gracias a su astucia, sí, y de nadie más, ni siquiera a Nabiki se le podía haber ocurrido algo mejor. Se rascó el vientre todavía medio dormido. Volvió a sonreír entre recuerdos, al final se quejaba sólo por costumbre del cansancio porque en verdad le encantaba su nuevo hogar, oculto de todos los que siempre habían querido separarlos gozando de esos meses de tranquilidad como nunca antes siquiera imaginó que podría hacerlo y todo gracias a ella. Dejó caer el brazo en la otra mitad del gran futón doble sobre el que dormía y abrió los ojos asustado. Ella no estaba allí.

— ¡Demonios!

Saltó de la cama tirando las mantas, apenas vistiendo una sudadera gris ajustada y bóxers oscuros, corrió hacia la puerta cuando tropezó al escuchar un fuerte estruendo. Golpeó con las manos el piso impulsándose rápidamente para levantarse ahora estando seguro de que sus peores temores se habían cumplido. Un par de metros de pasillo lo apartaban de la modesta sala y comedor, separados a su vez de la cocina por un pequeño mueble largo al estilo de las cocinas occidentales. No se detuvo a reparar que el sol ya iluminaba el balcón del departamento y giró aferrándose del borde de la pared deslizándose sus pies desnudos por sobre el piso, con el mismo ímpetu saltó como un atleta por encima del mueble que lo separaba de la cocina apoyando una mano en la superficie. Allí se encontraba ella asustada ante una llamarada que iluminaba toda la pared desde el quemador de la cocina hasta el techo y con un par de ollas desparramadas a sus pies. Akane con los cabellos erizados de pavor apenas cubierta por una bata abierta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas revelaba un cortísimo camisón de noche lila con una mona cinta formando una rosa en el centro del bonito escote, levantando con ambos brazos una botella dispuesta a arrojarla a las llamas.

Ranma no tuvo tiempo de siquiera advertirla. La sorprendió cogiéndola por detrás rodeándola con uno de sus fuertes brazos por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo obligándola a retroceder y con la otra mano sostuvo en alto la botella deteniéndola justo a tiempo antes de que la hubiera arrojado.

— ¿Ranma? —Preguntó la chica en una mezcla de temor y sorpresa, así también como de frustración—, ¿qué haces?

—Idiota, ¡qué pensabas tú hacer con eso!

—Apagar el fuego —respondió impaciente.

— ¿Con aceite?

La pregunta de Ranma la hizo recapacitar y ambos bajaron los brazos sin dejar ninguno de los dos de aferrar con fuerza la botella de aceite en un extraño forcejeo, cuando Akane leyó la etiqueta una nerviosa risilla escapó de sus labios. Dejando de luchar Ranma la soltó y se movió hacia un rincón evitando las llamas en un gesto de cansancio como si aquello fuera parte de su rutina y cogiendo un pequeño extintor de los tres que siempre manejaba a mano en la cocina apagó el fuego. Al terminar de teñir media cocina de polvo blanco cogió el borde inferior de su sudadera estirándola envolviéndose así los dedos y evitar quemarse, y giró la perilla de la cocina cerrándola con fuerza. Todo el ambiente quedó impregnado de humo y gas.

— ¿Qué intentabas hacer? —Preguntó con rabia dejando en el piso el extintor y limpiándose el sudor de la frente—. ¿Akane? —Insistió bruscamente ante el silencio de la chica.

Ella se encogió de hombros, trató de sonreír pero su expresión fue penosa. Ranma maldijo hacia su interior, podía tratar con ella cuando se enfadaba pero no cuando parecía querer llorar y lamentó haber escogido tan mal su tono de voz. A pesar de su estupor la chica balbuceó una tímida respuesta.

—El… el de… —se pasó el puño por el rostro conteniendo las lágrimas de su orgullo herido—… el desayuno.

Ranma apretó los dientes. Akane estaba deprimida y eso lo hizo sentirse responsable a la vez que molesto porque consideraba que no era su culpa. Sin embargo no podía reclamarle eso ahora y trató de animarla buscando el tono más indiferente que podía permitirse en su agitación.

—Vamos, Akane, no es necesario que te amargues, no todos son buenos cocinando.

Akane ahogó un sollozo y Ranma se paralizó. Tratando de pensar en una solución que la calmara buscó otra estrategia, intentando ahora bromear con el tema pero sin poder evitar ser dominado por los nervios.

—Bu-Bu-Bueno, ya sabes, quizás debas aceptar que eres un poco torpe y no tienes talento para esto. ¡Oh, maldición!

Se dio en la frente con la palma cuando Akane volvió a gimotear con más fuerza inclinando el rostro y cogiendo con las manos empuñadas el borde de su corto camisón de noche.

—A-Akane, por favor, no llores. Mi-Mira, si quieres podemos pedir algo de comer que sea realmente bueno, no como lo que intentabas hacer y… ¡Ouch! —se quejó entre dientes apretando los ojos por adelantado deteniendo sus palabras sin que nadie lo hubiera interrumpido reconociendo su propia torpeza, cuando ella alzó el rostro y lo miró enfurecida.

— ¡Ranma, eres un tonto!

.

Del otro lado de la delgada pared en el departamento continuo una pareja de ancianos compartía un rato de paz en la mañana. Él terminaba de colocar la última pieza de su modelo a escala de la Yamato, el famoso crucero acorazado japonés de la segunda guerra mundial, y la afable mujer leía tranquilamente una novela cuando el estruendo de una bofetada tan fuerte como el choque de un camión contra el edificio los hizo saltar. Algunas piezas del pequeño barco cayeron sobre la mesa y el viejo se quejó sonriendo algo nervioso conteniendo malamente su desazón ante su truncada obra.

—Parece que la señora Saotome intentó cocinar, querido —dijo la señora que a diferencia de su marido no se mostró siquiera alterada cambiando la página.

— ¿De nuevo? Esta va a ser la tercera vez en la semana —murmuró malhumorado recogiendo otra vez las piezas y tratando de enderezar la nave que se había desplazado de la base.

Entonces escucharon los gritos y las ofensas cruzadas. La señora sonrió enternecida.

— ¿No te parece maravilloso ser tan joven?

— ¡Jóvenes! —Repitió para dar un sonoro resoplido gruñendo.

—Vamos, vamos, querido, no te enfades, ¿acaso no recuerdas también nuestros primeros años? —La señora cerró los ojos y dejó el libro descansar sobre su pecho con el rostro encendido rememorando ahora en su vejez la belleza de los inicios del amor.

—Por supuesto, mujer, cómo olvidarlo —bramó el cascarrabias hablando sin pensar, cosa que si en cincuenta años no había aprendido a hacer sería muy difícil exigírselo ahora—, ¡por poco me intoxico ese primer año comiendo tus almuerzos en la oficina! —Rió maliciosamente como si se estuviera desquitando con su pobre mujer por la frustración del daño en su maqueta—; los huevos parecían de goma y el arroz era como masticar arena, ¡claro que lo recuerdo! ¿Y el aroma?, como a pescado muerto y carbonizado.

La novela rebotó en la nuca del viejo con tanta fuerza que su rostro se hundió en el centro del barco partiéndolo en dos, con las piezas pegadas a su rostro arrugado murmulló incoherencias, mas la escalofriante presencia de su mujer a sus espaldas lo instó a guardar silencio por el resto de la mañana.

.

Caminando por la vereda a un costado de la carretera podía admirar el pacífico paisaje que producía la ciudad desde las alturas del cerro también urbanizado donde se encontraba unas cuadras más arriba el moderno pero pequeño edificio en el que vivían. El borde de la vereda lo delimitaba una baranda que como un balcón antecedía a una caída de varios metros aplanados y cubiertos con cemento. La calle se inclinaba ligeramente en descenso cuando se dirigía a la pequeña zona comercial de ese tranquilo distrito residencial. El viento un poco fresco para esa época del año le provocó un escalofrío, había salido únicamente con una de sus viejas camisas chinas que todavía guardaba por los recuerdos y también para fanfarronear ante Akane que todavía le quedaban a pesar de haber transcurrido poco más de un par de años desde que dejaron la escuela y ya no eran precisamente delgados adolescentes. No obstante, dado su cuerpo más fornido no la podía cerrar del todo bien, por lo que la usaba abierta sobre una camiseta blanca. Con las manos en los bolsillos del jeans oscuro y algo sucio, por la limpieza que le costó dejar en orden el departamento tras la fuerte discusión en que volaron varios muebles más que por el daño causado por el incendio, se quejó lánguidamente.

—Estúpida Akane —olfateó la manga de su camisa sintiéndola pasada al sudor de dos días—, a ella le tocaba lavar la ropa ayer.

Se detuvo de improviso mirando hacia el cielo con la misma inocencia infantil que durante años no lo había abandonado cada vez que se percataba de algo que lo avergonzaba.

— ¿O me tocaba a mí? —Contó rápidamente los días con los dedos—, ¡maldición!, sí me tocaba a mí —sonrió nervioso rascándose la cabeza agradecido de que Akane tampoco lo hubiera recordado o habrían alimentado con más leña la discusión que tuvieron esa mañana—. Bien, lo haré esta noche antes que se dé cuenta —se prometió con una astuta mirada que recordaba un poco a su padre Genma para luego mostrarse ofuscado cruzando los brazos sin dejar de hablar solo—. ¡Ah, pero por qué tenemos que compartir turnos si ella es la mujer!, ¿no debería encargarse sola de las tareas domésticas? —Se imaginó enfrentarla como un hombre fuerte y autoritario reclamándole aquello, pero luego recordó que se trataba de Akane y que mejor se guardaba sus protestas si no quería terminar durmiendo en el balcón como cuando aquella vez…

Las puertas de la florería se abrieron automáticamente. La tienda no era muy grande pero gozaba de buena visibilidad, tres de sus cuatro costados eran ventanales y en su interior se formaban varias hileras con repisas atestadas de fragantes flores. Tres dependientes la atendían a esas horas, un joven estudiante barría la entrada, una chica también de su edad preparaba un arreglo floral muy vistoso en el mesón al fondo de la tienda mientras que otro joven atendía la caja. La administradora, una señora de mediana edad a la que forzosamente conocía bastante bien por sus constantes visitas a ese negocio, no parecía encontrarse por el momento.

—Señor Saotome, bienvenido —dijo el joven con amabilidad reconociendo a un cliente habitual. Ranma miraba algo perdido no sabiendo exactamente qué llevar—, ¿le puedo recomendar alguno de aquí? —Dijo el muchacho indicando una repisa con varios pequeños ramos ya preparados. Él miró desconfiado.

—No, no, creo que de esos ya llevé la semana pasada —se pasó ambas manos por los costados de la cabeza desordenándose el cabello en un gesto de nerviosismo—, ¿y si mejor trato con bombones? —Su estómago gruñó recordándole que todavía no comía nada ese día y que con la excusa de comprar algo para el almuerzo se había escapado del departamento en no muy buenos términos con su joven esposa.

—Señor Saotome, que "agradable" encuentro.

Ranma dio un respingo cuando notó que alguien más le hablaba a sus espaldas. Era uno de los residentes del edificio donde vivía.

—Señor No… Nod…

—Es Noda, ¿cuándo lo va a recordar?

— ¡Eso, Noda! —Golpeó las manos como si él se hubiera acordado primero del apellido de su anciano vecino que vivía en el departamento continuo al suyo—. Lo siento —se disculpó algo nervioso por su distracción. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ese trato formal que había entre los adultos y de ser tratado como un igual por personas notoriamente mayores sólo por el hecho de haberse casado, además de su mala memoria para reconocer a las personas que lo rodeaban ya que le era mucho más sencillo recordar a quienes lo desafiaban a un duelo que a quienes lo saludaban en la calle.

El señor Noda era un anciano de alrededor de sesenta y algo años muy bien conservados, de piel enjuta y cuerpo largo ligeramente encorvado por el peso de la experiencia, cabello blanco y bien recortado con la frescura de la colonia recién impregnada cada vez que se le veía. Las manos largas y huesudas se movían con la destreza de un recientemente retirado burócrata del ministerio, cargo que siempre recordaba con orgullo, amante de su nación y todo lo que representaba, especialmente habiendo sido testigo y partícipe de la reconstrucción que por años le costó a su país volver a levantarse y convertirse en la potencia que ahora era tras la guerra de la que los jóvenes ahora apenas hacían memoria muy para su pesar. Se ajustaba los anteojos en un gesto casi nervioso cada vez que hablaba y apretaba con fuerza el periódico bajo el brazo sin dejar de sonreír mostrando los dientes grandes y perfectos.

—No se preocupe, comprendo que los jóvenes de hoy no piensen mucho en las cosas especialmente en este mundo tan lamentablemente rápido. ¿Está buscando algo para su joven esposa?

— ¡No!, Ah… Eh… digo… pues sí, algo así creo —dejó caer los hombros resignado.

—Deduzco que tuvieron otra discusión.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Todo el edificio debió enterarse, se lo aseguro —sonrió sintiéndose vengado de sus molestias de la mañana por el sonrojo del joven.

—Lo siento, no ha sido nuestra intención.

—Calma, calma, muchacho, ¿quién no ha tenido una discusión marital antes?

—Aunque nadie tantas como nosotros —se lamentó cabizbajo.

—Si supiera, Saotome, si supiera... es el típico error de los jóvenes que idealizan el amor sin saber cómo funciona en la realidad. ¿Discusiones?, son más habituales en la vida de casado que el arroz de cada comida. Pero bueno, usted recién comienza, ¡ya verá por sí mismo! Oh, ¿piensa comprar uno de esos?

— ¿Este ramo? No, bueno, quizás.

—No se lo recomiendo. ¿Ve ese precio tan bajo?, dice que están en oferta.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y? Todo se sabe, Saotome, especialmente entre mujeres. ¿Puedo recomendarle algo mejor?

Ranma se sintió motivado por la sabiduría que representaba aquel anciano, muy distinto a la decena de timadores que había conocido en su vida. ¿Y si de verdad tenía alguna receta mágica que le permitiera arreglar su asunto con Akane? No quería pasar otra semana enemistado con ella como le pasaba cada vez que discutían ni volver a dormir en el frío comedor cogido de una almohada aguantando las ganas que jamás confesaría por abrazarla por culpa de su necio orgullo.

—Escucho.

Noda lo llevó del brazo hacia el mesón, allí dio rápidas órdenes al joven dependiente que los atendía como si fuera uno de sus viejos empleados. Tan confundido se encontraba el muchacho al tratar de obedecer las rápidas instrucciones del anciano que la chica que antes preparaba el ramo del otro extremo del mueble y habiendo acabado ya su trabajo lo reemplazó de inmediato enviándolo a atender la caja. La jovencita notoriamente una estudiante trabajando de medio tiempo era mucho más hábil y certera con las órdenes del viejo hombre mientras arreglaba las flores sobre el mesón. Al final compuso un maravilloso arreglo florar de esplendorosas rosas y ramilletes de ilusiones que los sorprendió a todos.

—Increíble —murmuró Ranma.

—Con algo como esto agasajamos al honorable emperador y a su hija la princesa cuando tuvimos el honor de recibirlos en nuestro distrito por la década de los setenta.

El joven hurgó los bolsillos y preocupado sacó la billetera.

—Debe costar una fortuna —se lamentó ahora volviendo a la realidad percatándose de que si bien dinero no le faltaba ya tenía planes para éste.

—Pero no tanto como la felicidad de la señora Saotome, ¿o me equivoco?

—Bueno, sí, pero… —Ranma pensó en su deseo de comprar una televisión ya que todavía no tenían ninguna y era algo bastante costoso para una pareja pobre como ellos, por lo que había estado ahorrando en secreto durante los últimos dos meses, invirtiendo en más horas extras en el trabajo cubriendo más de esas dolorosas clases. Pero al final recordó la sonrisa de Akane arrancándole con suspiro todas las dudas del corazón—. ¡Qué diablos!, me lo llevo.

—Muy buena decisión. Recuerde siempre que a una mujer no le interesa el precio de un regalo.

Ranma lo miró con la cara desfigurada cuando ya sacaba un fajo de billetes que celosamente había ocultado siempre en la billetera para que Akane no los descubriera, ¿y ahora le decía esto? ¿Entonces para qué el gran gasto en el arreglo de flores digno de un emperador? Pero antes de que pudiera arrepentirse la chica que los atendía le arrebató los billetes de los dedos con una sonrisa amable confundiéndolo todavía más.

—Espere, pero…

—Pero a una dama sí le preocupa la importancia que ella pueda tener en la vida de un hombre. Tener millones de yenes y regalar un ramo como éste no tiene el mismo significado que si un pobre joven recién casado se lo regala a su mujer haciendo un gran sacrificio. Señor Saotome, recuérdelo siempre, "prioridades", esa es la palabra que más agrada a una mujer especialmente si esas prioridades atentan contra toda lógica masculina.

El señor Noda se retiró con una amable reverencia y con otro ramo de flores en la mano, el que anterior al de Ranma habían preparado para él.

—Prioridades, ¿eh? —Meditó Ranma profundamente.

.

Akane abrazó el ramo con tanta fuerza que los pétalos saltaron por toda la pequeña sala.

—Ranma, ¡están preciosas!

El joven se hinchó de orgullo, cruzando los brazos y esbozando una arrogante media sonrisa.

—Sabía que te gustarían.

—Oh, Ranma, pero debieron costarte una fortuna, no tenemos dinero ahora para estos gastos —protestó con tanta debilidad que era obvia la dicha que la invadía, cuando recordó algo importante—. ¿Y la comida?

— ¿Qué comida?

— ¿No compraste el almuerzo, que no habías salido justamente a eso?

La mirada incisiva de Akane lo hizo temer lo peor.

—Tal vez… —respondió dubitativo intentando alargar las palabras y así ganar un poco de tiempo.

— ¿Tal vez?, ¿de verdad te olvidaste de traer algo?

—Pues eso parece —sonrió intentando mostrarse inocente.

—Así que te has olvidado por completo de comprar algo para comer por traerme un ramo de flores.

—Sí, sí, Akane, lo siento, yo…

Pero Akane no se mostró molesta, sino que abrazando con más fuerza el ramo cerró los ojos y agregó en un tierno susurro que el joven en su temor no percibió.

—Así que Ranma Saotome olvidó comprar "comida" por un ramo de flores… para a mí.

Ranma esperaba el estallido de Akane en cualquier momento.

—Ranma, ¡eres un tonto!

Y en lugar de golpearlo ella dejó caer el ramo sobre la mesa y saltó a sus brazos empujándolo, cayendo ambos sobre el sofá. Antes de permitirle responder ella lo besó con torpeza.

—Espera, uhm..., espera, Akane —Ranma la obligó a separarse un poco levantándola por los hombros—, ¿no estás molesta de que se me haya olvidado…? —Ella no lo dejó terminar dándole otro beso que asfixió sus protestas—… No… uhmm… ¡Tiempo! —Respiró agitado tratando de recobrar el aliento—, ¿en realidad no estás enfadada?

— ¿Debería? —Akane preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa levantando una ceja.

—Eh… no, creo que no.

Ella se rió de la cara de confusión de Ranma y lo volvió a besar, pero esta vez él no la detuvo sino que esperándola se dejó llevar por el encantador momento hasta que un ruido profundo los separó. Ambos se miraron cuando el ruido volvió a repetirse. Era el estómago de Ranma rugiendo como un tigre hambriento. El joven se sonrojó apenado por el mal momento evitándola girando el rostro con orgullo al sentirse avergonzado, pero Akane lo volvió a sorprender levantándose de un enérgico salto.

— ¿Akane?

— ¡La hora que es, debes estar hambriento! No te preocupes, prepararé algo enseguida.

Ella corrió hacia la cocina tarareando alegremente cuando él la detuvo con una inadecuada pregunta para nada amable.

— ¿Vas a intentar cocinar de nuevo?

—Sí… —respondió ella dubitativa en un tono gélido esperando que él volviera a arruinar el momento. Hubo silencio entre ambos cuando Ranma antes de decir alguna idiotez se quedó mirando las flores que quedaron sobre la pequeña mesa de centro.

—Ah… bueno, ¡pues eso es genial, ya que estoy que muero de hambre! —Sonrió forzosamente muy nervioso—, no tardes mucho, ¿quieres?

—No lo haré —Akane sonrió encantada recobrando al instante todo el entusiasmo inicial y rodeó el mueble que la separaba de la cocina comenzando a desordenarla, sacando todo lo que encontraba tanto de utensilios como ingredientes del refrigerador y de los estantes que colgaban de la pared del fondo.

—Pero ten cuidado —"suplicó" cariñosamente el joven Saotome en un intento desesperado por salvar su vida.

—Lo tendré, deja de preocuparte —le respondió su joven esposa sacándole la lengua en un tono fingidamente molesto volviendo a tararear llena de felicidad. Ranma giró en el sofá sentándose derecho dándole la espalda a Akane apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas y muy pálido. Escuchó entonces un par de frascos caer al piso, a la chica quejarse por ello pero seguir al instante cantando y cocinando entre golpes de cuchillo sobre la mesa y expresiones de sorpresa por alguna nueva torpeza que al joven le provocaban a escalofríos.

Ranma se cogió el vientre con la mano sintiendo de antemano el dolor que le esperaba y pensativo murmuró para sí dejando escapar un lamentable suspiro.

— ¿En qué me metí ahora?

Giró apoyando un brazo en el respaldo del sillón y levantó la cabeza para observarla cocinar, justo cuando un cuchillo resbaló de las manos de Akane clavándose en la pared ante una expresión de "¡ups!" que a ella se le escapó llevándose confundida un dedo a los labios. Ranma se rió de la ineptitud de su joven esposa provocándole un infantil reclamo que le causó más gracia todavía y también de sí mismo al reconocer que su prioridad siempre había sido ella, aún sobre el riesgo de su propia vida.

.

"_**Prioridades" fin.**_

..

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Notas del autor: Agradezco a todos los que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta corta historia sin mayores ambiciones más que la de divertirlos un rato con un momento agradable. La idea se me ocurrió durante el trabajo de Ragnarok/Idavollr que ahora consume casi todo mi tiempo. Al concentrarme en una obra tan densa que tiende a confundirme a mí mismo, entre investigación y trazado de ideas, correcciones sobre correcciones, pues que en momentos siento bloqueos en los que utilizo mi tiempo para ejercitar un poco de escritura automática. Así expresando las ideas que continuamente me rondan es que cree este conjunto de escenas y pensando se me ocurrió que serían dignas de ser compartidas con ustedes. Tras la primera revisión la codicia volvió a dominarme y quise darle un nuevo aire, desafiar mis continuas debilidades en la narrativa como lo son la poca capacidad de síntesis que poseo y la ampulosidad de mis párrafos, y también tratar de escribir algo que no sea acción, aventura ni mucho menos fantasía. Inspirado quizás en la manera en que Hayao Miyazaki puede crear mundos en tan sólo los primeros cinco minutos de sus películas, así también intenté darle forma a un mundo en muy pocas páginas que pudiera expresar su propio "sentimiento" más allá de la participación de los personajes (que debían ser por fuerza muy pocos). ¿Lo habré conseguido? Sinceramente lo dudo, menos en mi primer intento, más me ha gustado la experiencia y el ambiente en que se han movido Ranma y Akane para esta historia, ha sido refrescante. Una trama sin preocupaciones mayores, sin grandes conflictos ni tribulaciones, simplemente el vivir lejos de todos los problemas, un escape de la realidad y sus angustias. Un "corto secuestro", como una fuerza superior e irreal que nos arrancara de este mundo por un momento dándonos felicidad. Bien, no esperen nuevas entregas de esta historia por lo pronto, aunque la dejaré abierta ya que posee un muy buen pie para seguir escribiendo escenas de este mundo que ya comienzo a vislumbrar lleno de personajes amenos y situaciones cotidianas que más de alguno sentirá familiar. Un rincón para ocultarme de todo lo demás cada vez que necesite hacerlo.

Sin más querer molestarlos con tanta palabrería os agradezco otra vez y sinceramente tanto apoyo que siempre me han brindado en todas mis fantasías, porque por ustedes es que estas historias pueden cobrar auténtica vida. Recuerden pasarse por el foro de Fantasy Fics Estudios ("_Universo Crónicas de Asgard"_, aquí en los foros de fanfiction) si poseen alguna duda que estaré encantado de responderlas todas (menos adelantos de las historias, esas están cerradas bajo siete llaves), además de compartir con los chicos de FFE.

De ustedes por siempre,

Noham.-


	2. Estrategias

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura que la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad de nuestras almas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ranma entró al baño y descansó el peso del cuerpo apoyándose en el borde del lavamanos. Se miró detenidamente en el espejo y relamiéndose los labios todavía con los ojos caídos tras el lento despertar se frotó el mentón sintiéndolo un poco áspero. Murmuró un quejido con pesar suponiendo que estaría obligado a afeitarse. No alcanzó a abrir la llave del agua cuando sintió el dulzón aroma del arroz quemado. Suspiró y entreabriendo la puerta asomó la cabeza al pasillo fuera del baño.

—Akane, ¿qué estás haciendo?

— ¡El desayuno! —Respondió ella con cantarina voz asomándose también desde la cocina, encontrándose las miradas de ambos de un extremo al otro del pequeño pasillo. Akane tenía la corta melena recogida en un divertido mechón atado con una cinta elástica a un costado de la cabeza, haciéndola ver todavía más encantadora a sus ojos.

Juntó la puerta del baño escuchando todavía el distante eco del chisporroteo del aceite en la sartén, cerró los ojos con fuerza, los abrió mirando el techo y dejó escapar una maldición. Abrió el pequeño botiquín oculto tras el espejo y buscó dentro de una pila de frascos de medicamentos dirigiendo la mano hacia el grupo de la derecha. Levantó uno a uno leyendo las etiquetas: antiácidos, laxantes, tabletas para dolores estomacales, colon inflamable… Cogió cualquiera y destapándolo se echó un par de píldoras a la boca. Por seguridad abrió otro frasco más y se echó un segundo par de tabletas.

—Va a ser un día de esos —susurró de malagana con las píldoras todavía en la boca.

.

..

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta otra pequeña anécdota escrita por Noham Theonaus.**_

..

.

Akane entró al baño con las manos empuñadas y el cabello crispado de rabia.

— ¿Lo probaste antes de servirlo? —Se escuchó el grito de Ranma reclamando desde el comedor—, ¿cuántas veces te he repetido que es lo mínimo que debes hacer al cocinar? ¡Sabe horrible!

Ella dio un portazo encerrándose en el baño. Llevándose ambas manos al rostro se lo frotó con fuerza, con la misma rabia se arrancó la cinta elástica del cabello arrojándola al piso y dio dos giros completos por el pequeño espacio del baño como un animal enjaulado llena de nerviosismo susurrando incoherencias. Suspiró profundamente intentando dominarse, ella trataba, realmente trataba de no golpearlo pero él parecía empeñarse en provocarla cuando más hacía esfuerzos por cambiar un poco. ¿Se tomaba siquiera la molestia de criticarla con algo de amabilidad antes de soltarle toda esa sarta de insultos que no merecía? ¿Se preocupó de lo temprano que se había levantado, del cuidado que había puesto, del esfuerzo que hacía intentando cocinarle cada día a pesar de sus constantes fracasos? Sintió un nudo en la garganta y abriendo la llave del agua se mojó la cara. Miró su propio reflejo, se vio patética, exhaló un poco de aire intentando sonreír llena de tristeza. Abrió el botiquín oculto tras el espejo y buscó en la pila de frascos de medicamentos tanteando en el grupo del lado izquierdo. Levantó los envases uno por uno leyendo las etiquetas: Calmante para los nervios, pastillas para la presión, relajantes musculares, sedantes para dormir… Cogió una mezcla de tres y se echó las pastillas a la boca, sin tragarlas todavía las dio vuelta entre los dientes murmurando apesadumbrada.

—Va a ser un día de esos.

.

..

**La esposa secuestrada**

.

"_**Estrategias"**_

..

.

La radio vibraba con la música de un antiguo himno militar. El señor Tetsu Noda tarareaba entusiasmado siguiendo la melodía mientras sus ojos se humedecían por la emoción, rememoraba cada una de las imágenes de su infancia que se grabaron con fuego en su mente y que no olvidaba por más años que hubieran pasado. Usando un viejo gorro del ejército del imperio japonés de la segunda guerra mundial mecía la cabeza al son de las marchas. Se detuvo un segundo cuando escuchó a las mujeres hablando desde la cocina y molesto giró la perilla de la vieja radio con casetera que abrazaba celosamente contra su vientre subiendo el volumen.

En la cocina la señora Keiko Noda se sonrió al notar lo que había hecho su marido.

— ¿Estamos incomodando a su esposo? —Akane preguntó un poco preocupada. La joven señora Saotome se encontraba ese día como invitada de la señora Noda en el apartamento de la anciana pareja justo al lado del que compartía con Ranma.

Hacía unos pocos días que la señora Noda descubrió a Akane deprimida sentada en un parque a los pies del edificio cerca del mediodía, y tras una profunda conversación descubrió que todo se debía a un desencuentro que Akane había tenido con su joven esposo Ranma por culpa de la cena del día anterior, una discusión como últimamente muchas se repetían desde que llegaron a vivir a ese lugar. La señora Noda ante el problema se tomó el asunto como un proyecto personal, viendo en Akane la imagen de su propia juventud llena de inconvenientes a los que están expuestos los recién casados, y le ofreció ayudarla para que aprendiera a cocinar.

Notando los nervios de Akane se apresuró a calmarla, suponiendo que la timidez de la joven esposa iba más allá de las molestias que creía provocarle sino debido a una gran falta de confianza en sus propias habilidades culinarias.

—Para nada, Akane, él siempre hace lo mismo. ¿Puedo llamarla así, verdad, solamente Akane?

—Sí, sí, está bien —respondió sonrojada y encantada a la vez por calidez de la señora Noda. Le gustaba la confianza con que ella la trataba además que prefería no escuchar su nuevo apellido en tiempos como esos cuando estaba molesta con Ranma ya que sólo la enfurecía más.

—Te pareces tanto a mi hija.

— ¿Su hija?

—Sí, ella vive en Okinawa con su marido, fue la más reacia a casarse de todos mis hijos y ahora resulta ser la que menos se acuerda de estos pobres viejos, con suerte podría llamarme para las fiestas de año nuevo si nada la distrae —guardó silencio cuando se escuchó desde la sala a su marido cantar un párrafo a viva voz.

— ¿El señor Noda participó en la guerra? —Preguntó Akane curiosa por la fascinación que el anciano demostraba por el pasado.

—No, claro que no, no es tan viejo como aparenta —rió con malicia—, de hecho era un niño todavía en esa época, ambos lo éramos y pertenecíamos al mismo vecindario, aunque él siempre quiso ser un soldado. ¿Te imaginas?, con lo torpe que es lo habrían matado de los primeros y ni siquiera estaríamos casados.

Pensativa evitó los ojos de Akane. Lo que ella no quería decirle era la verdadera razón de la nostalgia que apenaba al señor Noda y que se remontaba a la última gran guerra. Noda tenía un hermano mayor al que admiraba mucho, Akira Noda, el que sí partió al frente de batalla para jamás regresar. Lo poco que conservaba el señor Noda de su hermano era el gorro militar que siempre usaba cuando la tristeza lo invadía y se ponía a escuchar sus viejas marchas militares. Pero ella era comprensiva para entender que por muchos años que pasaran su esposo nunca sanaría del todo la herida en su corazón.

—Quizás vine en un mal momento —insistió Akane nerviosa.

—Oh, no tema, Akane, esto es de todos los días, ignórelo por favor. Bien, ¿terminó de cortar lo vegetales?

Akane sonrió nerviosa y le mostró el resultado de su trabajo. Eran los vegetales más extrañamente rebanados que la señora Noda había visto en su vida y se sintió un poco perpleja tratando de imaginar como ella lo habría conseguido cuando levantó un trozo con los dedos para mirarlo más de cerca. Si no fuera porque se trataba de comida lo habría considerado una bizarra obra de arte.

—Lo siento, ni siquiera esto puedo hacerlo bien.

—No, no me malinterprete se lo ruego, no es que esté mal… quizás un poco original y la creatividad siempre es bienvenida —trató de disculparse tras su evidente sorpresa inicial—. Mejor pongamos el agua al fuego y comencemos a mezclar los ingredientes. Señora Saotome, ¿se encuentra bien?, hoy no la veo tan animada como siempre.

Akane suspiró lánguidamente, la señora Noda tenía razón al pensar que algo le sucedía ya que en otras ocasiones la joven esposa vibraba de entusiasmo por aprender. Era como si ella se estuviera dando por vencida.

—Akane —La señora Noda insistió ante su silencio—, ¿sucedió algo con el señor Saotome?

—Ese tonto… —contuvo un gimoteo llevando la mano empuñada al rostro cubriéndose la boca.

—Oh, ya comprendo, no tiene porqué decirme nada más. Ahora pongamos a cocer las verduras que no tenemos todo el día.

—Pero…

—Vamos, Akane, arriba ese ánimo. Usted no se va a rendir únicamente por un par de fracasos, ¿no es así?

¿Un par de fracasos? Akane no se sintió muy aliviada contando en su cabeza que eran muchas más las derrotas en la cocina que las discusiones con Ranma.

—Pero a él nunca le gusta lo que yo preparo. ¡Ni siquiera es capaz de decirme algo amable cuando lo intento!

—Akane, ¿prefiere que su marido sea una persona honesta en la que pueda creer, o un mentiroso que por fingir agradarla le dirá que todo está bien cuando no es así?

La joven Akane no había reparado nunca en esa diferencia y pensándolo seriamente la miró antes de responder. ¿Cuántos hombres diciendo ser sus amigos o intentando agradarla habían comido sus platillos mintiéndole, diciéndole que todo estaba perfecto cuando no era así? A diferencia de Ranma que jamás se guardó nada para con ella lo que siempre la hizo ganarse su confianza aunque ella dijera ante todos lo contrario para ocultar sus sentimientos.

—Supongo que… —dubitativa se llevó una mano a la mejilla—… prefiero que sea honesto.

—Exacto. Así cuando él diga que le gusta su comida podrá creerle de todo corazón que dice la verdad. Y no sólo en la comida sino en todos los aspectos de la vida, ser honesto o no serlo es la base de dos tipos de matrimonios muy distintos entre sí; uno donde la pareja lleva sus vidas por separado contándose entre sí lo justo y necesario, lo que crean adecuado para mantener la paz y el balance en sus vidas, una vida sólo de apariencias en la que en realidad viven más para sí sin importarles la persona que tienen a su lado.

— ¿Y el otro grupo?

— ¿Los que son tan honestos que llegan a ser un poco irritantes? Pues al final, si sobreviven… —rió traviesa haciendo sonrojar a Akane que sabía a lo que se refería antes de continuar—, pues si sobreviven serán los más felices de todos. Aunque ésa es únicamente mi opinión personal, cada persona debe decidir que la hace feliz y como llevar su vida en adelante, o sus vidas, porque una vez casada una debe pensar por dos, no por uno —suspiró cuando escuchó cantar a su viejo esposo arrancándole un profundo pensamiento—; Y muy en especial cuando los hombres no parecieran saber usar sus propias cabezas y nos obligan a pensar también por ellos. Oh, lo lamento, me dejé llevar pensando en voz alta. Señora Saotome, no, Akane, ¿qué clase de matrimonio desea usted tener?, eso es algo que debe quedar establecido desde el principio de la vida marital si no quiere fracasar en ello, aunque ahora me moleste recurrir a este ejemplo el matrimonio es un poco parecido a una guerra a la que hay que ir preparada; si lo enfrenta sin ningún propósito claro ni menos una estrategia para sortear los problemas de cada día, como batallas que vencer, obstáculos que superar, trabajo en equipo y todo eso pues tendrá muchos problemas. Eso del amor y dejar las cosas al azar está bien al principio, pero no siempre, hay que usar la cabeza. De lo contrario perderá el foco en su verdadero enemigo que son los problemas de cada día y comenzará a ver como a su enemigo a la persona que debería ser su más grande aliado. ¡Use la cabeza, no el corazón!

— ¿La cabeza? —Akane se sintió un poco frustrada creyendo aquellas palabras algo frías cuando se trataban de amor.

—Sí, Akane, hay que usar la cabeza. Con el corazón se siente, pero con la cabeza decidimos qué decir, cómo actuar y de qué manera invertir nuestros sentimientos. ¿No fue con la cabeza que decidió casarse con él, no fue con la cabeza que aceptó esta aventura de vivir lejos de su familia siendo tan jóvenes los dos? No puede dejar nada al azar, debe tener una estrategia para todo, ¡todo!, o no llegará a buen término con su matrimonio.

— ¿El matrimonio debe terminar algún día? —Preguntó con inocencia un poco preocupada.

—Con suerte y felizmente será el día en que me muera —miró por la puerta de la cocina la cabeza de su anciano esposo que se balanceaba al son de la música—, aunque espero que no sea yo la que deje este mundo primero. Quiero tanto a ese porfiado hombre que prefiero ser yo la que viva un tiempo sola que abandonarlo, sé que no sobreviviría un día sin mí, mi pobre Tetsu es tan inútil…

Akane meditó profundamente en todo lo que la señora Noda le estaba diciendo y se sintió conmovida por el cariño que ella le expresaba a su marido. También encontró interesante la idea de visualizar el matrimonio como un combate donde tenía que ver a Ranma como un aliado ante la adversidad y no como su rival al que debía vencer en cada discusión.

—Mujer, ¿está lista la comida? —El señor Noda preguntó dando un potente vozarrón desde la sala.

A pesar de la brusquedad de la voz de Tetsu Noda que preocupó un poco a Akane, la señora Keiko cambió completamente su suavidad para responderle con un grito igual de fuerte.

—Si sigues quejándote comerás arroz amarillo y nabos.

— ¡No te atreverías! —Amenazó el anciano con tono marcial, inspirado quizás por sus marchas.

— ¡Oh, sí, y por todo el mes, viejo terco!

La señora Noda sonrió cuando su marido no respondió de inmediato, sino que al poco tiempo lo escuchó bajar el volumen de la radio y llamarla otra vez pero con voz más suave, lo suficientemente fuerte sólo como para ser escuchado desde la cocina.

—Cariño, Keiko, no me gustan los nabos —se quejó de manera tan infantil y tierna que hasta a Akane se le comprimió el corazón. Pero esto no pareció alterar a la señora Keiko Noda.

—Hombres, no importa los años siempre serán como niños —rió la señora—, y bien, Akane, ¿será capaz de continuar sola? Debo encargarme de mis propios "problemas".

— ¿Sola? Bueno, sí, eso creo.

—Únicamente queda por hacer el arroz, lo demás lo tenemos todo preparado ya para la cena. Estoy segura que su esposo esta vez quedará encantado.

— ¿El arroz? —Akane giró los ojos insegura. "El arroz" había sido justamente la causa de la fuerte discusión que habían tenido en la mañana.

.

Ranma se desplomó sobre la silla, ni siquiera se había quitado el traje deportivo que utilizaba como uniforme de instructor en el gimnasio donde trabajaba. Akane notó lo cansado que se encontraba y se preocupó, si en el mejor estado de ánimo no la perdonaba por sus errores en la cocina menos lo haría ahora y se preparó de antemano para una fuerte discusión poniéndose a la defensiva.

— ¿Compraste la cena? —Preguntó el joven secamente. No tenía energías para mostrarse paciente, no después de haber pasado todo el día sin comer.

—No, yo la preparé —le contestó con la misma fría agresividad. Más que un matrimonio parecían dos contendientes a punto de batirse a duelo.

Hubo silencio en la mesa. Ranma sonrió irónicamente. Ella lo consideró un gesto de desconfianza que la ofendió, pero en realidad él se estaba enorgulleciendo de su propio ingenio. Conociendo el espíritu competitivo de su joven esposa supuso que ella en lugar de rendirse lo intentaría otra vez, y por lo mismo no había probado bocado durante todo el día a pesar de la ardua jornada que tuvo sólo para aumentar su hambre y así poder engullir todo lo que Akane le preparara sin reclamar. Observó la mesa y hasta donde podía ver todo le parecía normal; un grupo de fuentes con verduras cocidas, pescado y una abundante porción de arroz servida en un pequeño tazón delante de él. Sabía de las clases que le estaba dando la señora Noda y debió reconocer que por lo menos en apariencia ya no se veía algo tan espantoso como cuando ella cocinaba en casa de su familia. Cogió los palillos muy lentamente. Akane siguió con los ojos cada uno de los movimientos de su esposo. El joven tomó con la punta de los palillos una de las verduras y la alzó en el aire observándola detalladamente curioso por su peculiar forma, ella se molestó por su notoria falta de confianza aunque se contuvo de decir algo, él viendo la incomodidad de su joven mujer también se guardó de hacer comentarios dejando la verdura sobre el montículo de arroz. Cogió el tazón con una mano acercándolo a la boca. Con los ojos afilados miró a Akane, ésta al sentirse descubierta vigilándolo giró el rostro hacia un costado fingiendo distracción.

—Boba —murmuró el joven apenas audible.

—Idiota —respondió ella con un murmullo igual de tenue.

Él se llevó la porción de arroz y verdura a la boca. Ella se tensó empuñando las manos sobre la mesa arrugando con los dedos el mantel. Ranma lo mascó todo muy lentamente y tragó haciendo un fuerte ruido que se sintió en todo el silencioso comedor. Ella esperó. Él la miró y no demostró ningún sentimiento, se llevó otra porción de arroz a la boca y repitió el mismo lento procedimiento. Akane no lo soportó por más tiempo y reaccionó histérica.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué? —Respondió él severamente tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

—Ranma, no te hagas. ¿Acaso no me vas a decir qué tan malo está?

Ranma la miró con curiosidad antes de responderle.

— ¿Y tú no lo sabes? Akane, ¿otra vez no probaste lo que tú misma cocinaste?

Ella se sonrojó con fuerza pero no estaba de ánimo para sus burlas.

—Eso no te importa.

—Entonces tampoco voy a responderte.

El cabello de Akane se erizó pero consiguió contenerse otra vez guardando silencio. Ranma volvió a engullir un bocado esta vez con un poco de pescado, lentamente, muy lentamente, moviendo la comida dentro de la boca con mucha exageración, mascó y tragó, todo con tanta calma que parecía estarla provocando intencionalmente. Cuando Akane con disimulo intentó mirarlo comer descubrió que él la estaba observaba con una ligera sonrisa de triunfo al haberla descubierto otra vez espiándolo, ella golpeó la mesa con ambas manos remeciendo todas las fuentes.

— ¿Vas a hablar o no? ¿O te estás burlando de mí? —Lo interrogó bruscamente.

—Sí, lo estoy.

— ¡Ranma!

—En lugar de esperar a que caiga envenenado, ¿por qué no pruebas primero tu propia comida?

La chica recordó recién su porción de arroz que se estaba enfriando ante ella, avergonzada no quiso tomar los palillos sino que giró en la silla dispuesta a levantarse. Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, los insultos y los reclamos de Ranma eran mucho mejor que esa versión irónica y burlona de él. Recordó lo que la señora Noda le había dicho, ¿quería ella un matrimonio de mentiras y silencio, quería ella competir siempre con Ranma por un simple halago? Se sintió insegura y herida.

—Está un poco salado —dijo él repentinamente deteniéndola cuando apenas había conseguido despegar el cuerpo de la silla.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que el arroz está un poco salado —suspiró bajando los palillos para mirarla con un gesto de sinceridad—, además está algo crudo, pero las verduras están bien.

— ¿Bien? —Ella volvió a sentarse y se enderezó en la silla muy lentamente con las piernas juntas y los labios entreabiertos preguntándole incrédula con mucha desconfianza—, ¿qué tan bien?

—Si tanto quieres saberlo pues te diré que prefiero que quede salado antes que dulce, detesto cuando confundes el azúcar con la sal como hiciste al desayuno. Además crudo es mejor que quemado, y no tan crudo, casi te quedó perfecto. Las verduras están un poco pasadas, pero… —sonrió con tanta alegría que ella se sintió desconcertada—… son mis favoritas, eso nunca lo has olvidado, Akane.

—Ranma, yo…

— ¿Vas a probar o no tu propia comida, boba?

Ella cogió nerviosa los palillos, ¿de verdad había hecho algo a lo menos comestible? Las manos le temblaron y el arroz resbaló de los palillos un par de veces antes de poderlo coger con firmeza y echarse una porción a la boca con algo de desesperación. Al sentir el sabor sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—Está un poco salado y algo crudo —repitió la chica.

—Te lo dije.

—Y las verduras un poco pasadas.

—Sí, eso también te lo dije. Pero se me olvidó mencionar un pequeño detalle —Ranma sonrió de una forma que a ella le pareció encantadora, había esperado tanto tiempo escuchar esas simples palabras de él, tanto, que ahora le parecían irreales—, me cuesta un poco reconocerlo, pero qué demonios, a pesar de todo está bastante bueno.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

Ranma no se preocupó de la sorpresa de su esposa e ignorándola siguió comiendo. De verdad estaba hambriento. Apenas acabó estiró el brazo con el tazón vacío ante ella obligándola a retroceder un poco asustada.

— ¿Hay más? —Preguntó con entusiasmo.

— ¿Más?, ¿de verdad quieres más?

— ¿Qué?, ¿no puedo repetir?

—Sí… ¡Sí!, dame un segundo. ¡Sólo un segundo no te muevas!

—No iré a ninguna parte.

Akane en su desconfianza había dejado la olla en la cocina no esperando a que él quisiera repetir. Ranma dejó descansar la mejilla sobre una mano mirándola moverse con tanta ansiedad que se sintió un poco culpable por haber jugado con ella. Pero se encontraba igual de sorprendido que Akane al descubrir que finalmente había cocinado algo que no lo mataría, por el contrario, no quería halagarla mucho más dado su necio orgullo pero le había gustado tanto como lo que antes preparaba Kasumi. Se arrepintió por haber sido tan injustamente duro con ella, después de todo Akane se estaba esforzando mucho únicamente para complacerlo, ¿y él cómo le pagaba, con insultos? Sintiéndose un idiota se dio un suave golpe en la frente.

Cuando ella regresó con la olla que dejó a un lado de la mesa le sirvió una gran porción de arroz que parecía una montaña sobre el pequeño tazón. Ranma sudó un poco ante lo que tenía en la mano pero la sonrisa de su esposa era tan radiante que sólo pudo responder asintiendo torpemente en señal de gratitud.

Un rato después, tras largos minutos comiendo comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo por la forma tan atenta con que ella lo trataba.

— ¿Por qué me miras? —Preguntó con un grano de arroz pegado en la mejilla cuando notó que Akane lo único que hacía era sonreír y observarlo comer como si fuera algún tipo de animal exótico en exhibición.

—Nada, nada —respondió con ambas manos en la mejilla y una risilla nerviosa que lo inquietó—, sigue comiendo, por favor.

—Está bien —engulló otra porción de arroz y volvió a preguntar con los palillos en la boca—. ¿Y tú ya acabaste?

—Sí. Oh, pero continua, come todo lo que quieras que hay mucho más. ¿Y cómo está?

—Akane, es la tercera vez que me preguntas lo mismo.

—Anda, dime —insistió alargando las palabras con chispeante alegría.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos como si ya estuviera cansándose de la situación. Aspiró profundamente antes de responder otra vez lo mismo que en las veces anteriores.

—Está bueno.

La chica no dijo nada más, pero el joven creyó imaginar que la sonrisa de su esposa había crecido hasta iluminar toda la sala sintiéndose un poco inseguro.

.

Ranma estaba satisfecho, hacía días que no comía tan bien y por fin su humor comenzaba a cambiar positivamente. Acurrucado a su lado del gran futón se estaba durmiendo cuando una vez más su esposa le habló en un susurro.

—Ranma.

— ¿Qué quieres, Akane? Ya son las dos de la mañana.

—Lo siento, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Abrió los ojos y los movió como si quisiera ver a su esposa cuando la percibió acercándose suavemente por detrás como si tratara de no molestarlo apoyándose en su espalda, aferrándose con los dedos tímidamente tirando de su sudadera. Ranma movió los labios en silencio como si hubiera pronunciado un largo quejido antes de responderle con un gruñido fingiendo estar medio dormido.

—Dime, Akane.

— ¿De verdad que estaba bueno?

Movió los ojos hacia arriba antes de volverlos a cerrar y responder un poco molesto.

—Sí, Akane, estaba bueno.

Akane se acurrucó en su espalda. Eso lo hizo sentirse tan bien que no se pudo quejar de nada. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos cobijado por el calor de Akane cuando ella volvió a preguntar impacientándolo.

— ¿Ranma?

—Sí, Akane, ¡sí, estaba bueno! ¿Puedo dormir ahora?

—Perdón.

Pasaron otros quince minutos de silencio y Ranma, sintiéndose ahora estúpidamente culpable, le habló.

—Akane.

— ¿Sí, Ranma?

—Estaba bueno.

Ella se rió cuando Ranma giró en la cama abrazándola con fuerza.

.

..

"_**Estrategias" fin.**_

..

.

* * *

><p>Notas del autor:<p>

Agradezco de todo corazón los muchos mensajes y críticas positivas que he recibido tras la primera entrega de "La esposa secuestrada". Lo que creía un simple experimento y algo creado para mi propio placer y reposo entre largas obras se convirtió en una pequeña aventura que llena mis espacios libres, cada vez que contemplo el viento mecer los árboles de mi jardín o cuando viajo admirando las nubes de verano y sus divertidas formas. Siempre he fantaseado con momentos así de solaz, más que simple comedia mostrar las escenas cotidianas para nuestra querida pareja de siempre. ¿Cómo conseguirlo? Cuando comencé con este proyecto, decididamente tomándomelo en serio dispuesto a publicarlo, recurrí a la fantasía que tenía de mucho tiempo atrás, de ellos viviendo como pareja lejos de todas las "influencias negativas" que significaban sus familias y los a veces tan mal llamados "amigos" (opinión personal, espero no conjurar la ira de nadie). La idea de agregar un matrimonio anciano era la de crear una comparación, una especie de antes y después en dos etapas tan distintas de la vida pero también demostrar que no importando los años los sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos tan puros como en un principio. ¿Seré demasiado idealista? En fin, es fantasía, se puede ser todo lo idealista que uno desee y ser feliz. Además, ¿no es de ideales que vive lo mejor de la humanidad? Bien, dejaré para otro día la mala filosofía que no domino en absoluto.

El tema de la guerra me tenía un poco inseguro al principio, fue una idea que surgió de las muchas conversaciones que tengo a menudo con mi hermano menor (un fanático de la historia que siempre sale con diversos temas, es como si me hiciera viajar en una máquina del tiempo en cada charla), tenía reparos en tomar, aunque fuera de forma tangencial, un tema tan doloroso en una historia trivial de corte ameno y familiar. Pero luego pensé, muy a mi opinión personal, que la vida misma siempre está llena de lo feliz así también como de lo triste. Negar lo segundo nos imposibilitaría de disfrutar plenamente de lo otro, ¿qué mejor manera también de humanizar a los personajes que dándoles al igual que a las personas reales un trasfondo lleno de experiencias agridulces? Es la vida, y lo malo que hemos pasado la hará más bella y disfrutable todavía.

¡Oh!, horrible nota, demasiado larga como para el final de una historia corta, por eso siempre he evitado poner comentarios a los pie de mis historias, soy incapaz de contenerme, espero me perdonen. Ignórenme, se los ruego, sólo es palabrería de un alma nostálgica. Ideas tengo como para dos episodios más, además que todavía no me siento conforme con la narrativa, soy incapaz de sintetizar bien las ideas sin extenderme más de lo debido y no consigo, aún, plasmar sentimientos y lugares con la profundidad que estoy buscando desde el primer episodio sin tropezar con estúpidos errores de continuidad. Por ahora me dedicaré a Ragnarok y daré rienda suelta a toda la tinta y sangre que mi mano desea derramar. (Risa maligna)

De ustedes por siempre,

Noham.-


	3. Presupuesto

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura que la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad de nuestras almas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta otra madrugadora historia escrita por Noham Theonaus.**_

..

.

Akane conectó dos fuertes golpes de puño que Ranma contuvo con las manos extendidas, la chica sin desistir dio un rápido paso atrás y arrojó una rápida patada buscando el rostro. Ranma la detuvo atrapándola con la mano por el tobillo a centímetros de tocar su mejilla. Con una seriedad inusitada el joven miró detenidamente la pierna de su esposa apenas moviendo los ojos para después dirigirse a ella y concluir severamente como el gran maestro de artes marciales que era.

—Te estás volviendo blanda. Esa patada no fue ni la mitad de fuerte de las que acostumbras darme cuando duermes.

—No me provoques.

Ambos vestían ropa deportiva practicando en la plaza frente al edificio. La mañana se encontraba fría tras el amanecer, la neblina cubría los árboles y como un manto se extendía por la ciudad que se veía a los pies del cerro más allá de la calle frente a la plaza y de la barrera en la vereda opuesta que hacía de baranda. Akane continuó atacando con todo lo que tenía pero era fácilmente detenida por las palmas de Ranma. Retrocedió un poco tomando un segundo aire manteniendo la postura de ataque con notable concentración. Ranma por su parte se encontraba erguido con ambas manos alzadas como si fueran cojines de práctica y la esperó calmado con una placentera sonrisa en los labios, disfrutaba mucho de esos momentos con su joven esposa. Akane gritó y embistió no sólo con la mano sino con todo el peso del cuerpo al girar la cadera en el ataque. Ranma lo previó y aunque amenazó con detener el puño en el último momento se deslizó hacia un costado dejando que ella pasara frente a él. Aprovechó la oportunidad y le dio una sonora nalgada que la espantó violentamente.

— ¡Iahhh! ¡Ranma, estúpido pervertido! —Gritó adolorida, asustada y roja de la vergüenza con ambas manos cubriéndose la retaguardia.

Ranma le sacó la lengua pero siempre atento manteniendo una prudente distancia de su esposa.

—Eso te pasa por distraerte —le respondió lleno de arrogancia—. Estabas tan concentrada en mis manos que dejaste de notar el resto de mi cuerpo, ¡bien merecías una reprimenda de tu _sensei_!

—Vas a pagarlo muy caro —amenazó la chica en un tono escalofriante y con lágrimas de indignación.

—Te espero —le cerró un ojo fanfarroneando. Al momento recordó algo que lo hizo sonreírse todavía más abriendo y cerrando una de sus manos, para agregar en un tono amenazador preocupante para ella—. Ahora que estamos en esto podríamos aprovechar la oportunidad para practicar esa técnica ancestral que nos enseñó la vieja momia, ¿la recuerdas?, esa que servía para liberar la ira.

El sonrojo de Akane le llegó hasta las orejas ante las temibles intenciones de Ranma, pero eso sólo provocó más a su espíritu combativo para no permitirse otra distracción. Cuánto más sonreía su joven esposo más le cosquilleaban a ella los nudillos por el deseo de castigarlo justamente por tal descaro. En ese momento dos chicas muy hermosas pasaron trotando por la vereda frente a la plaza, apenas vieron a Ranma levantaron las manos saludándolo sin detenerse.

— ¡Buenos días, maestro Saotome!

—Buenos… —guardó silencio al instante al notar la fría mirada de su esposa y se defendió casi por instinto—. ¡Qué! Son clientas del gimnasio donde trabajo, nada más. No te pongas celosa.

—Yo no he dicho nada, "Saotome".

—Pero lo pensaste, ¡y no me llames "Saotome" con tanta indiferencia, sabes que me molesta que lo hagas cuando estás enojada!

— ¡Y quién está enojada!

Otras tres chicas aparecieron trotando tras las primeras; igual de hermosas, alegres y que también lo saludaron entre risas y cotilleos al pasar frente a la plaza. Ranma sonrió nervioso y rascándose la nuca miró a su esposa tratando de mostrarse inocente. Ella de brazos cruzados alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y debo suponer que ellas también son clientas del gimnasio?

—Pues sí, acertaste. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad? ¿No estás molesta?

Ella gruñó pero no respondió poniéndolo nervioso. Ranma intentó evitar una discusión y levantó ambas manos preparándose otra vez para entrenar.

—Vamos, Akane —trató de hablar con firmeza pero las palabras le salieron temblorosas ante la notoria ira de su mujer—, será mejor que sigamos practicando, no tenemos todo el día.

— ¡Ranma, cariño, buenos días! —Otra chica trotando lo saludó al pasar. Ranma sorprendido por el repentino llamado giró la cabeza.

El puño de Akane dio en toda su mejilla enviándolo en un doloroso vuelo directo a los matorrales.

— "Eso te pasa por distraerte" —lo aleccionó su esposa repitiendo con mucha ironía las mismas palabras que él antes le había dicho y sacudiéndose las manos regresó enfadada al edificio.

Ranma trató de sentarse en el suelo enredado entre las ramas murmurando una maldición, llevándose la mano a su inflamada mejilla.

—Estúpida Akane.

.

..

**La esposa secuestrada**

.

"_**Presupuesto"**_

..

.

Las puertas del moderno gimnasio en el centro del área comercial se abrieron por sí solas deslizándose suavemente. Akane entró un poco insegura mirando en todas direcciones. Había tanta gente allí que se sorprendió un poco. Se acercó al mesón donde dos chicas y un apuesto joven atendían a los clientes.

—Buenos días, bienvenida al centro de acondicionamiento físico Takeda —la saludó una de las chicas, una recepcionista que si bien demostraba amabilidad y buen ejercicio de su trabajo, sus ojos un poco ojerosos carentes de energía y la manera desganada con que sostenía una taza de un cargado café le decían todo lo contrario—, puedo suponer que no es una de nuestras clientas habituales, ¿desea consultar por uno de nuestros programas? Tenemos excelentes planes semanales, mensuales y una oferte para dos personas por la inscripción anual…

—No, oh, no, discúlpeme, sólo estoy buscando a alguien que trabaja aquí.

— ¿Buscando a alguien?

—Sí —un poco avergonzada mostró el _bento_ que traía envuelto en un paño en las manos, la tradicional comida japonesa contenida en una caja rectangular para llevar—, es que él olvidó su almuerzo en casa.

La chica hizo una media sonrisa apenas notoria por su falta de ánimo que ya Akane comenzaba a sospechar era una característica de su personalidad, divertida por la situación tratando de imaginar a cuál de sus distraídos compañeros de trabajo le habría sucedido para terminar dando un sorbo del cargado café, muy amargo que la hizo arrugar el rostro, pero volvió a sorber un poco mostrando lo acostumbrada que se encontraba a beberlo de esa manera.

—Y, ¿cuál es el nombre de nuestro despistado? —Rió de una forma siniestra que en combinación con su rostro pálido y algo demacrado incomodó un poco a Akane.

—Saotome, Ranma Saotome.

— ¡Ranma, ese bombón! —Exclamó con pasión no la recepcionista que la atendía ni tampoco la otra que atenta a la conversación disimulaba su curiosidad ordenando unas facturas sobre el mesón, sino que había sido el apuesto y atlético joven que recién se desocupaba de un cliente para unirse a la charla.

Akane con los labios entreabiertos sonrió nerviosa, muy sorprendida, no esperaba aquello.

—Debes ser su hermana, déjame decirte que eres muy hermosa. Me encanta como te has arreglado el cabello, pero si quieres puedo darte algunos consejos ya que lo tienes un poco opaco —agregó muy seriamente el joven lleno de entusiasmo.

—Y él es guapísimo también —exclamó la otra chica que terminaba de ordenar los papeles, contraria a la apagada recepcionista ella era alegre, enérgica y con una ligera chispa de coquetería en sus ojos que expresó en toda su plenitud cuando escuchó hablar de Ranma. Se colgó del mesón cruzándose frente a su compañera casi haciéndole volcar el café, lo único que la hizo mostrarse activa por un instante, para hablarle directamente a Akane—, ¿te molestaría si me lo presentas después? El muchacho no habla mucho cuando trabaja, pareciera que es un poco tímido aunque eso lo hace todavía más lindo.

Al instante Akane dejó de lado su timidez adoptando la más combativa de las miradas.

—No, y no. Yo soy su esposa Akane Saotome.

El aire se enfrió peligrosamente en el ambiente.

—Yo… ah… ¡lo llamaré enseguida! —Avergonzada la coqueta chica bajo del mesón corriendo para escapar de allí. El apuesto joven y la recepcionista sonrieron nerviosos, y Akane incómoda respondió con una sonrisa igual de forzada.

— ¡Akane! —Ranma apareció en la recepción aliviando la tensión, con su tenida de instructor y una toalla colgando del hombro con la que se limpiaba el sudor del rostro—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ella se sintió un poco cohibida al encontrarse con Ranma, en especial al verlo sudado, endemoniadamente atractivo y tan seguro de sí mismo en su nuevo ambiente laboral que le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago. En lugar de responder de inmediato ella alzó primero las manos mostrándole el _bento_.

—Olvidaste tu almuerzo.

— ¿Lo…? —Ranma se quedó perplejo. Se pasó la mano por el cabello un poco contrariado—. Demonios, no pensé que me lo prepararías después de lo de esta mañana.

— ¿Y por qué no lo haría? Soy tu esposa después de todo, bobo.

Aquellas simples palabras envueltas en un aire de timidez realzaron la dulzura de Akane. Ranma se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo y al descubrir que una decena de clientes y sus compañeros de trabajo miraban la escena con molesta curiosidad cogió la mano de Akane y la arrastró rápidamente fuera de allí. La guió hasta el segundo piso del gimnasio donde había unas pocas mesas junto a una pequeña fuente de soda atendida por un muchacho algo distraído, donde comían clientes e instructores por igual, en un lugar elevado desde donde se podía ver el resto del gran ambiente dividido entre máquinas de ejercicios y gente practicando aeróbica.

Akane pacientemente lo observó comer encantada. Todavía no se acostumbraba a que Ranma devorara con tanta normalidad lo que ella le preparaba sin intentar escapar. Disfrutó de una manera particular cuando vio a su joven esposo raspar con los palillos el último grano de arroz llevándoselo a la boca con ansiedad.

— ¿Y cómo estaba?

—Horrible —respondió distraídamente chupando la punta de los palillos.

— ¿Cómo? —La sonrisa de Akane se descompuso.

—Estoy bromeando, ¡estoy bromeando, Akane, baja esas puños, demonios! Que estaba bien.

— ¿Sólo bien?

—Bueno —miró hacia ambos lados un poco cohibido antes de responderle acercando su rostro al de ella hablando muy bajo—, ¿prometes que esta vez no vas a hacer una escena?

Ella asintió un poco insegura no sabiendo a lo que él se refería, parecía que ella ignoraba las cosas que hacía cada vez que él la alababa su forma de cocinar. Ranma no muy seguro de que Akane lo hubiera comprendido continuó.

—Estaba… delicioso.

— ¡Sí, lo logré! —Celebró poniéndose de pie de un salto con las manos en alto tirando la silla.

Ranma reaccionó enojado ante la explosiva felicidad de su esposa cruzando los brazos mirándola severamente.

—Espera un momento, Akane, ¿por qué la alegría? No me digas que… ¿Estabas insegura porque volviste a cocinar algo sin siquiera probarlo?

Akane sonrió nerviosa bajando los brazos y mostrándose un poco avergonzada evitando los ojos de su esposo.

—Pues… parece olvidé hacerlo… de nuevo.

— ¡Akane!

— ¡Perdóname, a cualquiera puede pasarle!, pero… ¿por qué me disculpo? ¿Y tú de qué te quejas?, estaba delicioso, ¿o no?

—Ese no es el punto, tuviste suerte.

— ¿Suerte? —Akane recogió la silla dejando caer el cuerpo con fuerza al sentarse dispuesta para una buena pelea—, eso quisieras, porque si puedo cocinar algo sin siquiera probarlo es gracias a que me he vuelto mucho más hábil de lo que imaginas.

—Sí, por supuesto, "tan hábil" como sucedió con la sopa que quisiste preparar el lunes.

— ¿Sopa? —Akane miró hacia el techo de forma divertida disimulando no recordar nada de lo sucedido jugando nerviosamente con los dedos, a pesar de que no habían pasado más de dos días desde aquello—, ¿qué sopa?

—Akane, ¿cuándo vas a entender que…?

Ambos se sonrojaron avergonzados deteniendo al momento la discusión cuando escucharon las risas de las personas que los rodeaban seguidas por comentarios del tipo: "qué linda pareja", "son tan tiernos" y "deberían buscar una habitación", entre otras cosas. Perdiendo todo el deseo de discutir inclinaron los rostros cohibidos soportando dolorosamente ser el centro de atención.

—Torpe —susurró el joven incómodo.

— ¡Perdón! —Con un fuerte murmullo insistió su esposa igual de cohibida.

Escucharon más risas y cuando percibieron que ya no se burlaban de ellos levantaron los rostros llenos de curiosidad, miraron hacia un lado, después al otro, para terminar asomándose por el borde de la barandilla al lado de su mesa sin levantarse de las sillas. Descubrieron a una pareja de ancianos llamando la atención de la gente mucho más que ellos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó Ranma un poco molesto con la situación.

—Nos cruzamos en la entrada del edificio y dijeron que tenían cosas que comprar así que vinimos juntos. Pero los perdí cuando entré en este lugar —se explicó Akane sintiéndose un poco culpable.

—Te siguieron porque de seguro estaban aburridos.

—Ranma, no seas descortés.

El señor Tetsu Noda con la camisa arremangada jugaba con pequeñas pesas de un kilo en cada mano, toda la formalidad que desprendía su canosa figura se diluyó por su juvenil actitud.

—Mira, querida, esto es juego de niños. Años levantando los archivos del ministerio me han dado brazos firmes como una montaña.

— ¡Ay, cariño, eres sorprendente! —Su esposa feliz, vistiendo un elegante kimono de diseño otoñal, lo alentaba con dos pequeños abanicos con el dibujo del sol naciente—, pero si sigues llamando la atención de estas muchachas harás que me ponga celosa.

—Sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti, mi bellísima Keiko.

—No digas esas cosas que me avergüenzas, Tetsu.

Ranma retrocedió en el respaldo llevándose una mano al rostro.

—Akane.

— ¿Sí, Ranma?

— ¿Podemos fingir que no los conocemos?

Ella no dudó en responder cerrando los ojos y asintiendo.

—Sí, Ranma.

—Mira, mira —exclamó Keiko Noda con los ojos puestos en la joven pareja—, ¿qué no son los Saotome?

—Sí, cariño, pues qué esperamos para ir con ellos.

La pareja de ancianos levantó las manos saludándolos con mucho entusiasmo. Akane respondió al momento haciendo también un tímido gesto con los dedos y una dulce sonrisa antes de que los Noda apuraran los pasos hacia las escaleras.

—Lo lamento —Akane intentó consolarlo cuando Ranma dejó caer el rostro sonoramente contra la mesa.

—Señor Saotome, cuánto tiempo sin vernos —Tetsu Noda lo saludó con un apretón de mano tan fuerte que remeció todos sus huesos. El joven practicante de artes marciales se sorprendió, nunca habría imaginando que el anciano de apariencia enclenque guardaba tanto ímpetu.

—Sí, sí, mucho, eso parece.

—Siéntense por favor —los invitó Akane con honesta alegría.

—Muchas gracias, ya me estaba cansando un poco —la señora Noda junto a su marido ocuparon el lado opuesto de la mesa—. ¿No los estamos incomodando, no es la hora de descanso del señor Saotome?

—No, para nada —respondió Ranma con notoria ironía descansando aburrido el rostro en una mano. Akane le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa obligándolo a corregirse—. ¡Ay! No, digo, no, es todo un placer para nosotros —tras hablar miró a su esposa con un gesto asesino. Ella le devolvió la mirada con actitud de reprimenda.

Al notar lo ocurrido los Noda se sonrieron sintiéndose invadidos por la nostalgia.

—Qué magnifico lugar es este gimnasio, en mis tiempos no teníamos cosas tan modernas. ¿La paga es buena?

—Querido, no hagas preguntas impertinentes.

—No mucho en realidad —Ranma respondió un poco apenado.

Un hombre alto y fornido de contextura gruesa al que apenas le cabía la camiseta del gimnasio, de edad pasando los cincuenta y mostrando una orgullosa calva que brillaba como un espejo, se presentó ante ellos.

—Saotome, me dijeron que tu esposa estaba de visita, ¿por qué no me avisaste para saludarla como es debido? —Lo reprendió cariñosamente el hombre que siempre guardaba gran cercanía con sus empleados.

— ¿Señor Takeda? —Si ya el joven se sentía incómodo con todas las visitas la aparición de su jefe lo hizo mucho peor—, es que no… pues… fue sorpresivo, yo no los invité.

Tras recibir un segundo puntapié de Akane rápidamente se despabiló poniéndose de pie y saludándolo ahora de manera más formal presentando a su esposa, y también a los Noda como sus vecinos y amigos. Takeda era un hombre amable tras su portentoso tamaño, eso comprendió Akane al ver sus ojos alegres y sonrisa sencilla. Ella poniéndose también de pie al lado de su esposo hizo una formal reverencia agradeciéndole por hacerse cargo de Ranma todo este tiempo. Ranma quedó perplejo, un gesto tan común y formal entre personas adultas a él le pareció un mundo nuevo, Akane actuando como su esposa le provocó una profunda emoción tan intensa como darse cuenta segundos después que en realidad ella sí era su esposa. Sentimiento de descubrimiento y sorpresa que Akane pareció compartir también por el sonrojo tan intenso que sufrió en ese momento. Ambos se quedaron observando un poco avergonzados tras la reverencia como si todo eso fuera nuevo para ellos dándose cuenta recién del rol que ahora juntos tenían en el mundo.

— ¡Oh, qué maravillosa pareja! —Exclamó Takeda—, y qué mujer más encantadora. Envidio tu suerte, Saotome, debes atesorarla mucho.

—Sí, casi son tan lindos como usted y su esposa cuando recién se casaron, señor Takeda.

—Señora Noda, por favor, no me avergüence frente a mis empleados —rió el hombre acompañado por los ancianos. Esto causó sorpresa en el nuevo matrimonio.

— ¿Ya se conocían? —Preguntó Akane.

—Por supuesto, querida —respondió la señora Keiko—, en un barrio tan pequeño todo el mundo se conoce desde hace muchos años.

—Pues de hecho fue gracias a ellos que mi esposa y yo tuvimos donde vivir cuando recién nos casamos. Yo era un simple profesor de educación física en una escuela pública y no tenía más que un departamento de soltero aquí en un edificio cercano que fue demolido hace poco —se excusó algo apenado el señor Takeda que ya se encontraba sentado con ellos a la mesa sin que nadie lo hubiera invitado—, y conocí al señor Noda el día en que tramité mi solicitud de matrimonio.

En Japón el matrimonio religioso estilo tradicional, o uno más festivo a la usanza occidental son meras formalidades sociales o con el fin de celebrar la ocasión. El único casamiento válido ante la ley y muy fácil de realizar es el que se hace con un simple trámite sin juez ni ceremonia de por medio como conocemos en occidente, en el que se llena un formulario timbrado con los sellos de familia y se entrega en el registro civil del lugar de residencia haciendo válida la unión desde ese momento en que es aceptado. Cada familia en Japón posee un libro que contiene la información de todos sus miembros. Cuando una pareja contrae matrimonio se arranca la hoja de uno de los cónyuges del libro de su familia y es agregado en el libro del otro. Uno de los dos renuncia a su anterior familia y se une a la nueva de manera legal como si hubiera sido adoptado perdiendo completamente su apellido y parentesco anterior, y cualquiera de las dos partes puede unirse a la familia del otro no importando el género, aunque en los últimos años por costumbre ha habido una preferencia por conservar el apellido del varón esto nunca ha sido obligatorio.

—Eras un joven tan despistado entonces —el señor Noda se rió entre dientes para agregar dirigiéndose a la joven pareja con complicidad—, tan nervioso se encontraba ese día que terminó en la oficina de tránsito.

Takeda enrojeció como un adolescente. Tosió para aclararse la voz antes de agregar.

—No lo puedo negar, ese día me debí ver tan patético que el señor Noda se apiadó de mí y tras enterarse de mi precaria situación me rentó uno de sus departamentos a un muy buen precio. Fue casi un regalo. Gracias a su generosidad mi mujer y yo tuvimos un mejor comienzo.

—El hogar debe de ser lo más cómodo posible y así se evita una de las muchas razones por las que una pareja puede discutir en los inicios e incluso fracasar —dijo la señora Noda con sabiduría, casi como si estuviera instruyendo al joven matrimonio Saotome—. Se debe evitar vivir por lo menos en un principio en casa de alguno de los padres por mucho que nuestras tradiciones acostumbren a ello, ¿saben la cantidad de problemas que se suceden porque uno de los conyugues se siente pasado a llevar por la familia del otro? Tetsu fue muy sabio al llevarme con él cuando recién nos casamos, y así he instruido a todos mis hijos cuando les ha llegado el momento de formar familia, que deben vivir solos y tener todo el espacio del mundo para gritarse todo el día si lo desean sin que nadie los interrumpa. ¿Cuántos queriendo ayudar terminan empeorando una discusión? La convivencia de una pareja, con lo bueno y lo malo, se queda siempre en la pareja.

—Ay, Keiko, ya estás con tus sermones. ¿No puedes dejar en paz a nuestros vecinos un momento siquiera?

—Perdóname, querido, creo que me he entusiasmado un poco —la anciana sonrió a modo de disculpa. Todos rieron menos Ranma y Akane, que sabiendo a lo que la señora Noda se refería por sus propias experiencias se miraron y suspiraron aliviados de haber escapado de Nerima imaginando los mil problemas normales y no tan normales que podrían haber sufrido, por lo menos en sus inicios como un auténtico matrimonio.

—Señora Saotome —habló ahora Takeda sorprendiendo un poco distraída a Akane—, por lo que nos ha contado su esposo, y no hay día en que no nos hable de usted y sus virtudes si perdona mi indiscreción —sus palabras provocaron un furioso sonrojo en Ranma que evitó los ojos emocionados de Akane—, usted también es una gran practicante de las artes de combate.

—Oh, no, no mucho en realidad.

—Qué humildad, qué gran ejemplo. Después de lo que nos dijo su marido hice mis averiguaciones. ¿Le suena el nombre de Akane Tendo, campeona dos años consecutivos del torneo nacional de artes marciales categoría libre?

Ranma se llevó una mano a la frente y Akane rió un poco nerviosa.

—Ése… pues ése era mi nombre de soltera.

—Por kamisama, ¿vivimos junto a una celebridad? —La señora Noda exclamó sorprendida y agradada.

—No, por favor, no es gran cosa —se disculpó la chica—, además Ranma ha ganado más trofeos que yo —le dio un suave codazo a su esposo tratando de desviar la atención hacia él, cosa que el joven le reprochó con un gruñido.

—Lo sé —respondió el señor Takeda —, por eso estoy feliz de haberlo contratado, ¿o no? Es una gran publicidad tenerlo en mi gimnasio.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza desordenándose el cabello un poco contrariado.

— ¿Te das cuenta, querido? Nuestros vecinos son gente famosa.

— ¿Famosa? Yo más bien diría importantísimos y dignos de imitar, ¿qué jóvenes en estos días se dedican en preservar las tradiciones de nuestra nación? Todos se dejan llevar por las tendencias de países extranjeros, ¿qué será de nosotros si seguimos así?

Los jóvenes avergonzados inclinaron los rostros no sabiendo qué responder.

—Eso me da una idea —agregó Takeda—, he hablado con su esposo en un par de oportunidades pero pareciera no muy interesado en mi oferta, es una suerte que finalmente pueda hablar directamente con usted, señora Saotome.

— ¿Conmigo? —Miró confundida a Takeda y luego a Ranma, notó de inmediato la molestia en el rostro de su esposo y supuso que sería algo incomodo—, ¿de qué se trata? Ranma nunca me ha dicho nada.

— ¿No, de verdad no lo ha mencionado? Oh, vaya, es que conociendo de sus prestigiosas habilidades me he preguntado si no estaría interesada en trabajar también en mi gimnasio.

— ¿De verdad? —Los ojos de Akane brillaron, se sentía honrada con tal proposición.

—Señora Saotome, qué buena idea —dijo la señora Noda alegre—, ¿no te parece, querido?

—El trabajo siempre es bienvenido —respondió su esposo.

—Yo no sé qué decir —a pesar de su entusiasmo inicial Akane mostró reparos al sentirse un poco insegura—, nunca he trabajo en un gimnasio…

—Ella no lo necesita. Agradecemos mucho la oferta, señor Takeda, pero estamos bien así —Ranma sonó escalofriante, serio y frío como cuando se enfrentaba a sus peores rivales mirando directamente a su jefe. Takeda retrocedió nervioso, los señores Noda también percibieron aquella esencia atemorizante que emanaba descubriendo que Ranma Saotome era mucho más que el enérgico y amable joven que aparentaba.

Akane era la única que lo conocía como para no sentirse intimidada, por el contrario esa brusquedad la ofendió. ¿Por qué tenía que decidir él lo que ella podía o no hacer? ¿Y más que todo a qué se debía esa negativa? El dinero extra siempre sería bien recibido y ella no estaba haciendo mucho más quedándose en casa todo el día.

—Ranma, yo puedo…

—Gracias por visitarme pero ya terminó mi hora de descanso. ¿Pueden cuidar de Akane por mí en el camino de regreso? —Ranma miró a los Noda, los ancianos asintieron amablemente comprendiendo que había asuntos en los que mejor no había que meterse.

— ¡Ranma, espera, todavía no hablamos…!

—Gracias por la comida, Akane, todo estaba perfecto —habló mecánicamente sin sentimiento alguno en sus palabras, poniéndose de pie y despidiéndose de su jefe y del resto—, tengo mucho que hacer ahora.

—Pero…

Enfadado de una manera que Akane sintió injusta, porque ella era la que debía estar molesta, Ranma se retiró sin decirle nada a su mujer. Ella estaba a punto de levantarse y seguirlo para exigirle explicaciones por su actitud insolente y también egoísta, además que ella no era un objeto para que él pudiera decidir lo que quisiera con su vida, mas la señora Noda la detuvo posando una mano sobre su brazo buscando los ojos de la joven esposa con paciencia induciéndole un poco de calma.

—Cariño, Akane, es mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí.

—Yo, no… pero él… oh, lo siento, no sé qué le sucedió, pero…

—No se preocupe por nosotros, sé que se siente ofendida; No obstante, ¿puedo darle un pequeño consejo? —La anciana insistió con tal dedicación que Akane se motivó a escuchar a pesar de sentirse aturdida y humillada por el insensible de su esposo. Asintió cohibida, convirtiéndose toda su rabia en vergüenza—. Espere hasta la noche, recuerde que hay discusiones que es mejor dejarlas en privado y que es mucho más conveniente sobrellevarlas con la mente en paz.

—Yo… gracias, lo comprendo —suspiró profundamente y armándose de valor enfrentó al jefe de su esposo—. Señor Takeda, disculpe a Ranma por…

—No tema nada, señora Saotome —se apresuró en responder limpiándose todavía el sudor de la frente que el miedo le había provocado—. Lo conozco, sé que él no es así y algo debe estarle molestando. Siento si le he provocado inconvenientes innecesarios con mi propuesta, he sido muy descortés al hacerlo sin consultarlo primero con su marido, después de todo trabaja conmigo, quizás por ello le he ofendido de alguna manera…

—No, no, nada de eso, es mi culpa por haberme presentado en su lugar de trabajo sin avisarle antes. Yo hablaré con él… después.

La señora Noda asintió complacida por la decisión de Akane de tomarlo todo con calma y proteger todavía el honor de su marido a pesar de la injusta situación, y de su entereza por ser tan joven y demostrar sabiduría en medio del conflicto conteniendo lo que ella misma no habría podido a esa joven edad. Akane apretó los puños resistiendo los deseos de gritar de rabia. Tendría una discusión muy seria con Ranma esa noche.

.

Akane insistió una vez más, se le estaba acabando la paciencia pero no quería llegar a los gritos para hacerle entender a ese cabeza dura su punto de vista.

—Ranma, necesitamos el dinero.

—No, no lo necesitamos —respondió duramente de brazos cruzados sentado muy recto en la silla frente a la mesa.

—Deja de ser tan terco, tengo mucho tiempo libre y me aburro en casa. ¿Por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad?

— ¿Y por qué no practicas mejor? Eso sí que te hace mucha falta.

Ella no cayó en el juego de Ranma, ahora lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que cuando buscaba insultarla lo hacía solamente para provocarla y acabar la discusión en una pelea sin sentido y así librarse del asunto. Pero Akane ya no era la adolescente temperamental de antes.

—No intentes cambiar el tema.

— ¡Nadie está tratando de…! ¡Ahg! —Resopló frustrado al notar que ella no cogió la ofensa, y ahora estaba obligado a tener que utilizar la razón cuando sabía era una de sus debilidades—. Bien, si tanto quieres dinero puedo trabajar un par de turnos extras.

—Has estado trabajando turnos extras toda la semana, ¿te veré en algún momento del día? Además no es eso a lo que me refiero.

— ¿Pero que no te estabas quejando del dinero hace un momento? Si eso es lo que necesitamos entonces yo puedo traerlo; punto final, se acabó, no hay más discusión al respecto —Se levantó arrastrando la silla.

—Todavía no hemos terminado, ¡no pretendas escapar!

Ranma se detuvo. Volvió a sentarse muy ofuscado, nadie podía acusarlo de huir de una pelea, ¡nadie!, menos Akane. Se irguió otra vez volviendo a cruzar los brazos tratando de mirarla de una forma amenazadora que lamentablemente para su suerte no funcionaba con ella.

—Ya te he dicho lo que voy a hacer —insistió fríamente.

—Si, lo sé, te escuché hablar como el hombre más bruto, inconsciente, temperamental y poco cariñoso del mundo. ¿Pretendes que obedezca tus caprichos así sin más sin darme ninguna buena razón? ¿Por qué te negaste al ofrecimiento que me hizo el señor Takeda? Además que fuiste muy insolente con todos y en especial conmigo. ¡Me humillaste frente a nuestros vecinos, frente a tu jefe! ¿Crees que soy tu posesión, qué puedes decidir por mí lo que se te antoja como hizo mi padre y todos esos chicos que me fastidiaban cada día pretendiendo no sé qué cosas sin siquiera preguntarme? Yo creía que tú eras distinto, "Saotome".

La furia de Akane y sus palabras finales hicieron zozobrar la determinación de Ranma hasta hacerlo sentir estúpido y culpable. Bajando el tono de su voz le respondió más pausado intentando apelar a la dulzura de su esposa pero sin cambiar su obstinado punto de vista.

—Akane, lo siento, no quería decir que…

—Pero lo hiciste —lo interrumpió rápidamente herida en sus sentimientos.

—Como hombre es mi deber mantener a mi familia y no necesito la ayuda de nadie para hacerlo.

— ¿Ni siquiera de mí?

Ranma guardó silencio atrapado por la acusadora mirada de Akane. Intimidado por aquellos ojos que lo volvían loco y temiendo volver a decir algo que pudiera lastimarla respondió muy tímidamente buscando una mejor excusa.

—No… no… no hay necesidad para que tú también tengas que esforzarte, yo puedo hacerlo. De verdad.

—Dime una razón, una única razón por la que de pronto te has convertido en el más irracional de todos los hombres.

—Siempre he sido así, me conoces y a pesar de eso te casaste conmigo. Si fuiste tan idiota como para no ver lo que tenías delante ese es tú problema.

—Basta ya con tratar de provocarme que no caeré en tu juego, Ranma, ¿me escuchaste bien? ¡Mírame a los ojos, deja de evitarme! Sí, te conozco, y sí sé lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser. Pero en todo este tiempo jamás has demostrado apego a las tradiciones como nuestros anticuados padres ni mucho menos me has impedido hacer lo que quiero, ¿por qué ahora, qué se te ha metido en la cabeza?

—Akane, por favor, dejémoslo así, ¿quieres?

—No pienso hacerlo. Dime desde ya qué es lo que te pasa, porque no quieres que yo trabaje. ¿Tienes miedo, estás celoso? Me casé contigo porque te amo, no deberías sentirte inseguro, ¿piensas que puedo estar en peligro? No me mató un ejército de hombres pájaro y le voy a temer a un simple trabajo, ni siquiera es el primero que tomo en mi vida y jamás tuviste reparos antes, ¿por qué ahora, sólo porque estamos casados?

Ranma inclinó el rostro murmurando. Akane sabía lo que él estaba haciendo, Ranma se estaba encerrando en sí mismo pensando en otra estrategia para no responder directamente a su pregunta, ¡duro como una roca! Ella suspiró profundamente intentando calmarse, si seguían así tarde o temprano terminarían peleándose por varios días y ella no quería eso. Dejó su silla y sorprendiendo a Ranma acomodó otra silla a su lado sentándose muy junto a él, posó una mano sobre uno de los brazos cruzados de su esposo buscando sus ojos. Ranma se sintió indefenso, jamás ella había actuado de esa manera durante un altercado transformándose en esa Akane dulce y tierna a la que le era imposible dominar.

—Ranma, háblame, no tenemos motivo para discutir ahora. ¿No te cansas un poco de estar siempre a la defensiva esperando un golpe, como si eso quisiera hacer siempre? Somos un matrimonio, algunas cosas deberían cambiar entre nosotros, ¿no lo crees?

—No voy a dejar de trabajar —susurró como si también estuviera conteniendo una rabia inmensa en su pecho.

— ¿Tú, dejar de trabajar, por qué? No te comprendo, nadie te está pidiendo eso.

—No voy a permitir que tú me mantengas.

Akane se sintió extrañada por las palabras del joven.

—Pero, Ranma, eso no va a suceder, yo sólo tomaré un trabajo para ayudarnos, además tu nunca tuviste problemas en vivir con nosotros y jamás fue una molestia mantenerte entonces cuando los dos éramos unos niños —Akane consideró un poco ridículo aquello de "niños" dicho por sus propios labios cuando todavía no habían pasado dos años desde que se graduaron de la escuela, a pesar de ello sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y continuó con su idea—, porque ya éramos como una familia, ¿por qué ahora te incomoda pensar que yo podría…?

— ¡Yo no soy como el tramposo de papá! —Se levantó bruscamente golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Akane tratando de interpretar lo que él había dicho, y Ranma intentando entenderse a sí mismo porque sus propias palabras habían sido como una revelación para su corazón. Ni siquiera él sabía bien qué era lo que le tenía tan molesto con la idea de que Akane trabajara. Miró a su esposa y asustado de lo que ella pudiera responderle dejó la mesa y salió al balcón. Quedándose solo en mitad de la noche apoyó los brazos en el borde descansando el peso de su cuerpo. Suspiró profundamente respirando el frío aire nocturno.

—Bien, Ranma, perfecto —se dijo a sí mismo el joven esposo—, ahora debes parecer un perfecto idiota.

—Lo eres —habló Akane apoyándose en el balcón a su lado.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas solo, Akane? Debo verme patético.

—En realidad tú no tienes problemas con que yo trabaje, ¿no es verdad? —afirmó Akane segura ahora de lo que estaba sucediendo en la mente de su esposo.

Ranma negó con la cabeza.

—Pero no quieres que por algún motivo llegue a sostenerte, ¿tienes miedo que si llegaras a quedar sin trabajo por cualquier motivo yo pudiera llegar a mantenernos a ambos por un tiempo?

Volvió a mover silenciosamente la cabeza ahora asintiendo.

—Así que en el fondo temes llegar a ser como tu padre que vive siempre a costa de los demás.

—Yo no seré como el idiota de papá —protestó otra vez con un gruñido profundo y lastimero—, no permitiré que tú me mantengas, no voy a aprovecharme de ti como ése idiota hace con mamá y con tu familia.

Akane sonrió aliviada, entenderlo le daba por fin las armas para tratarlo. Ranma era orgulloso, pero su orgullo era noble y parecía cargar con la vergüenza de los años que vivió al lado de su padre sintiéndose sin merecerlo culpable por todas las fechorías que Genma había cometido. Nunca imaginó el gran peso que él cargaba en su corazón. Se acercó un poco más a su esposo hasta que sus brazos se rozaron hablándole con una ternura que ella dedicaba únicamente a él y sólo a él.

—Y no lo eres, bobo. ¿Puedes tener un poco más de confianza en ti?

— ¿Confianza? —Dio una risotada cargada de rencor hacia sí mismo y su pasado—; Tengo un trabajo horrible, la paga es mala y como siga así jamás podré darte algo mejor ya que mi único gran talento es partirle la cara a otros, ¿qué puedo hacer con eso? Y por si fuera poco ya tenemos problemas de dinero, tú misma lo dijiste.

— ¿Dinero? No, no, era sólo una excusa para defender mi deseo de querer trabajar, en realidad no lo necesitamos aunque sí estamos un poco ajustados —sonrió nerviosa intentando mostrarse conciliadora—. Además deberías sentirte orgulloso, jamás creí en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos que pudieras del día a la noche comportarte como el más confiable de los esposos. Has hecho un maravilloso trabajo cuidando de mí, señor Saotome. ¿O me puedes negar que tú planeaste sin la ayuda de nadie el plan para escaparnos de Nerima?, ¿o que tenías preparado el escondite, rentaste el departamento que ahora es nuestro hogar con antelación y por si fuera poco tuviste la prudencia de conseguir un empleo antes de secuestrarme? Además de valiente, porque apostaste todo esto sin estar seguro de cuál sería mi respuesta, me has hecho sentir tan confiada este último par de meses que jamás he temido por nuestro porvenir.

—No me halagues, no pienso desistir.

— ¡Ay, Ranma, deja de ser tan obcecado! Además esta situación es sólo temporal, ya lo discutimos, algún día tendremos que regresar y hacernos cargo del dojo.

—Del dojo de tu padre, de tú dojo, Akane. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte… como siempre.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! ¿Dónde quedó mi esposo, el gran Ranma Saotome: "todo lo puedo, nadie me detiene, jamás pierdo una batalla"? ¿Ah?

—Ya veo —Ranma respondió irónicamente lleno de tristeza—, ¿te refieres a ese Ranma: "tengo miedo de confesar mis sentimientos, lastimo a la persona que quiero, la ofendo porque soy inseguro y sólo traigo problemas a los que me rodean"?

Akane se sintió ofuscada. Era la segunda vez que lo veía tan deprimido desde ese enredo que tuvieron cuando ayudaron a Shinnosuke años atrás. Todavía tenía el recuerdo de sus ojos lastimados y derrotados como nunca antes lo había visto por su propia culpa y le dolía el corazón. No creyó jamás volverlo a ver de esa manera hasta ahora. Se propuso entonces que no lo abandonaría, que ésta sería una pelea en la que no iba a perder aunque su rival fuese el mismísimo Ranma. Recurrió a sus mejores armas, aquellas que sabía no podían fallar con él: su sonrisa y su corazón.

— ¿Miedo de tus sentimientos, inseguro? No me vengas a mí con ese cuento, ¿o no recuerdas quién entró en mi habitación a mitad de la noche, me tapó la boca para no gritar y en un minuto, un sólo increíble minuto, cambió mi futuro para siempre? ¿El minuto más importante de toda mi vida? No te bastó con decirme que me amabas tan rápido que apenas conseguí contener el aliento, sino que lo remataste todo con un "cásate conmigo" y después con un "nos vamos de aquí". Ranma, fuiste honesto con tus sentimientos, me pediste matrimonio y me secuestraste en un minuto. ¿Te parece eso algo que haría una persona insegura? Transformaste toda mi vida… y para bien.

— ¿Un minuto? —Ranma volvió a sonreír mirando el oscuro horizonte y la silueta de los brillantes edificios bajo las estrellas. La brisa meció sus cabellos oscuros—, pues me parece que fue en menos tiempo que eso.

—Sí, está bien, señor arrogante, quizás fue en menos, ¿la mitad?, treinta segundos entonces te bastaron para decirme todas esas cosas que ahora me tienen aquí convertida en tu mujer. ¿Feliz ahora?

—Estaba aterrado —sin dejar de sonreír respondió con tanta honestidad que la atrapó desprevenida.

— ¿Aterrado, por qué?

—Claro, si no recuerdas mientras te cubría la boca y te decía todas esas cosas que me costó mucho tiempo decidir cierta persona tenía su mano empuñada en alto amenazando con golpearme.

—Bu-Bu-Bueno, me asustaste, tonto —le respondió ella un poco avergonzada.

—Y que a pesar de todo tras pedirte matrimonio igual me golpeaste y arrojaste contra la pared.

— ¡Estaba nerviosa!

—Tan romántica como siempre.

— ¿Quieres dejar de molestarme? Además acepté, ¿o no?

—Sí, pero "después de golpearme" —insistió majaderamente en lo mismo incordiándola—. ¿Quién más se puede ufanar de tener un "moretón de compromiso"? ¡Pfff…! —Contuvo el aire y el deseo de reír apenas pudiendo pronunciar bien las palabras—, si te hubiese puesto un poco más nerviosa de seguro habría sido una "fractura de compromiso".

—Eres imposible —concluyó Akane rindiéndose a sus burlas.

Ranma estalló en carcajadas ante la frustración y vergüenza de su joven esposa. Otra vez era él mismo y eso la alegró aunque trató de mostrarse molesta.

—Y esa misma noche —agregó ella nostálgicamente mirando también las estrellas en el horizonte—, todavía me sentía en un sueño cuando no supe como de pronto me encontraba en la estación de tren vistiendo aún mi pijama y pantuflas, cubierta con un abrigo mirándote cargar un par de maletas muy nervioso, esperando ambos el primer tren de la madrugada para irnos de Nerima.

—Sí, no me lo recuerdes, todavía me da escalofríos. Te veías tan confundida que creía que en cualquier momento te arrepentirías y volverías a casa.

— ¿Y por qué lo habría hecho, idiota? Fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. Además que librarnos por un rato de nuestras familias sigue siendo la mejor idea que se te pudo haber ocurrido nunca.

—Cómo es que siempre sabes decir las cosas más… eh… ¿dulces? Como sea, cada vez que hablas así me es imposible seguir molesto.

—Porque soy tu esposa y te conozco —ambos se miraron y acercaron sus rostros. Sus labios se rozaron en un tímido beso. Ella se acurrucó al lado de su esposo—, ¿quieres estar enfadado conmigo?

—No es contigo, Akane, es conmigo mismo que lo estoy por...

—No empieces de nuevo.

—Bien, bien, lo diré de otra manera. Soy el mejor y por eso quiero darte lo mejor.

—Y lo estás haciendo.

—Akane, tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste y sí fui un poco terco.

— ¿Sólo un poco?

—Deja de molestarme, ¿quieres? Estoy tratando de decirte que… me rindo. Creo que te debo una disculpa.

—Como siempre. Espera un momento, Ranma Saotome, ¿acabas de decirme que te rindes? —Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo observó un poco preocupada—. ¿Estás hablando en serio?

— ¿Y por qué no lo haría?

Ella posó su mano en la frente de su esposo y luego cogió con ambas manos las mejillas de Ranma remeciéndole la cara preocupada.

— ¿Seguro que no te sientes mal, no tendrás un poco de fiebre? Ranma Saotome acaba de decir que se rinde, ¡el cielo se está cayendo!

— ¡Akane!

Akane lo sorprendió pellizcándole con fuerza el costado del vientre y huyó hacia el interior del departamento. Ranma se quedó perplejo sobándose cuando recibió un cojín en todo su rostro. Cogiéndolo con las manos antes que cayera lo bajó mirando furioso a su esposa, la que desde el interior y bien resguardada del lado opuesto del sofá se burló sacándole la lengua y haciéndole ridículos gestos con el rostro. A Ranma esto lo despabiló y entrecerrando le dedicó una atemorizante amenaza.

—No, no escaparás —Ranma con una sonrisa siniestra corrió tras su mujer persiguiéndola alrededor de los muebles, entre risas y más cojines que la chica le arrojaba para defenderse.

.

Ranma se paseaba de brazos cruzados dibujando con los pies una amplia circunferencia en la recepción del gimnasio. Murmuraba hablando solo y a veces se detenía para mirar la calle a través del cristal un par de segundos para luego seguir dando círculos. El personal del gimnasio casi en su totalidad se encontraba alrededor del mesón de la recepción todos siguiendo con los ojos al joven de un extremo al otro como hipnotizados. La chica recepcionista llegó con una taza de café recién preparado para ocupar su puesto en el centro del grupo y también seguir al joven con la mirada.

— ¿Todavía en lo mismo? —Preguntó como quién se estaba poniendo al tanto de un partido de béisbol tras el descanso.

—No ha variado desde que abrimos hace media hora —respondió otro instructor. Los demás asintieron al unísono.

El señor Takeda llegó a la recepción tras sus empleados puliéndose la calva con una toalla.

— ¿Qué sucede, por qué están todos reunidos aquí?

—Es Saotome, mírelo usted mismo.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa a ese muchacho? Pareciera posesionado por un mal espíritu.

—Su esposa comenzaba a trabajar hoy —respondió la ojerosa recepcionista sorbiendo un poco de café para hacer una mueca arrugando el rostro por lo cargado que se encontraba.

—Ya veo. ¿Todavía sigue con eso?

— ¡Señor Takeda! —Ranma al percatarse de que su jefe había llegado lo llamó con entusiasmo.

—No, Saotome, ya le he dicho que no puede tomarse el día libre para espiar a su mujer así que ni siquiera intente pedírmelo de nuevo, ¡con diez veces esta mañana ya es suficiente! —Takeda le respondió rápidamente adelantándose a los deseos de Ranma, el que dejó caer los hombros derrotado escapándosele una maldición de los labios—. Además —insistió su jefe con molesta lógica—, por lo que me dijo tampoco usted sabe dónde ella va a trabajar. ¿Qué pretende, buscarla a ciegas por toda la ciudad?

Ranma gruñó quejándose con las manos en la cintura.

—Estúpida Akane, me dijo que sería una sorpresa.

—Bastante razón tenía ella para no decirle nada, se nota que la señora Saotome debe conocer muy bien a su marido —murmuró la ojerosa recepcionista sorbiendo un poco más del caliente brebaje, todos volvieron a asentir incluyendo al dueño mientras ella otra vez apretaba los ojos de puro disgusto con su café.

—Saotome —ordenó impaciente Takeda contagiado como el resto por los nervios del joven que lo estaban volviendo loco—, ya deja eso o terminarás cavando un pozo en el piso. ¿Por qué mejor no haces algo útil y sacas los letreros? Dentro de poco llegarán nuestros clientes de tu primera clase y más vale que estés concentrado.

El joven a regañadientes obedeció. Takeda suspiró, sabía que sería un día muy difícil teniendo que controlar al muchacho, era su mejor instructor y a él le debía la gran popularidad que su gimnasio gozaba por esos días, pero también era el más problemático siempre ocasionando divertidos imprevistos.

Frente al gimnasio Ranma comenzó a mover los letreros que acomodaban siempre frente al paseo peatonal. Eran dos grandes y gruesos marcos de aluminio con carteles a ambos lados y luces en el interior sobre una base cuadrada con ruedas. Terminó de ubicarlos con facilidad, se sacudió las manos y miró hacia su derecha. Al lado del gimnasio se encontraba la panadería de la señora Ozawa, un lugar pequeño y acogedor muy popular por el buen sabor de sus panes y su repostería famosa en todo el distrito. Vio como la anciana otra vez luchaba con el letrero de su negocio similar al del gimnasio viéndosele únicamente los pies bajo el borde del letrero y tras la base con ruedas, suspiró divertido olvidándose por un instante de sus problemas, como siempre tendría que ir a ofrecerle su ayuda para mover el anuncio a pesar del orgullo de la mujer que siendo viuda desde hacía varios años intentaba hacerlo todo por sí misma sin buscar quién la socorriera. Con una mano detuvo el anuncio que la señora empujaba con dificultad.

—Señora Ozawa, ¿me permite hacerlo a mí?

—No necesito tu ayuda, puedo sola —insistió en seguir empujando el letrero forcejeando bruscamente con él.

—Pero usted… —Ranma guardó silencio, esa no era la voz de la señora Ozawa. Más bien era una voz juvenil y dulce pero con un ligero rasgo de porfía que le provocó una familiar sensación de molestia, casi de provocación. Apenas reaccionó se asomó por encima del cartel—. ¡Akane!

—Oh, Ranma, buenas días —sonrió un poco contrariada distraída en su labor de empujar el letrero—. Ahora, ¿me permites seguir haciendo mi trabajo en lugar de estorbarme?

— ¿Tu trabajo? Pero… tú… cuándo… cómo… ¿por qué?

Akane dejó de empujar el letrero y se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose tentada a reírse por la evidente confusión de su esposo. Vestía el uniforme de la panadería, una falda acampanada café claro que le llegaba a las rodillas, una blusa tono crema y un delantal blanco con un lindo bordado de hojas en hilo rojo oscuro con el nombre de la panadería Ozawa. Coronaba su cabeza con un pequeño sombrero que parecía un pañuelo plegado en los mismos colores del uniforme.

—Sí, Ranma, soy yo y sí, éste es mi trabajo —Llevándose un dedo a los labios pensó un momento para al instante agregar alegre estirando los brazos ligeramente—. ¡Sorpresa!

Ante la estupefacción del joven que con la boca abierta y con los brazos sobre el letrero todavía no daba crédito a lo que veía, Akane traviesa cogió los bordes de la falda dando un giro completo modelándolo para él.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Eh… sí, te ves… ¡espera, eso era lo que iba a decir!

— ¿No te agrada que ahora trabajemos uno al lado del otro?

—Bueno, sí, pero…

— ¿O que podremos venir al trabajo juntos cada mañana?

—Eso está bien, pero…

—Además como acordamos será un trabajo de medio tiempo solamente, ¿alguna queja?

— ¡Pues sí!

— ¿Y cuál es?

Akane esperó con las manos en la cintura en actitud de desafío, Ranma se enredó en sus palabras y al final no pudo dar con nada que decir. Dejó caer el rostro dándose por vencido.

—Nada, no pasa nada —respondió finalmente—, supongo que está bien.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué? —Preguntó Ranma todavía un poco aturdido y agotado de tantas emociones recién comenzando el día.

— ¿Qué no vas a felicitarme?

Ranma sonrió encantado recién pudiendo disfrutar de la hermosa nueva apariencia de Akane.

—Si es lo que quieres —suspiró profundamente fingiendo aburrimiento como si lo estuviera diciendo a la fuerza—. Te felicito por tu nuevo trabajo —pero luego cambió su gesto de fastidio por una mirada voraz sobre el cuerpo de su joven esposa que no pasó desapercibida para Akane—, y te queda muy bien tu nuevo uniforme.

—Gracias —inclinó ligeramente el rostro tímidamente—. ¿Vendrás a comprar seguido a la panadería? —Preguntó un poco coqueta balanceando el cuerpo ligeramente hacia los lados jugando con los dedos.

—Depende —contraatacó recuperando el completo dominio sobre sus sentimientos y deseando cobrarse venganza por todas las preocupaciones que ella le había hecho pasar.

— ¿Depende? —Repitió ella contrariada—, ¿depende de qué?

—De que tú no vayas a hornear el pan. No quisiera morir envenenado.

— ¡Ranma!

Todo el personal del gimnasio se encontraba apostado contra el vidrio de la entrada mirando a la pareja correr dando círculos alrededor del letrero de la panadería, Ranma huyendo y Akane arremangándose la blusa con deseos para nada saludables, lo que los desilusionó un poco. Esperaban un beso o algo más romántico que eso, pero recién comenzaban a entender el particular estilo del matrimonio Saotome.

.

"_**Presupuesto" fin.**_

.

..

* * *

><p><em>Notas del autor: Este capítulo me llevó más tiempo del debido, una tarde para escribirlo y varios días cambiando las cosas que no me gustaban. ¿Dónde está el punto de equilibrio entre lo que ellos son y lo que ellos pueden ser? Es la gran pregunta de todo autor de fanfiction que se preocupa de los límites que definen a los personajes. Al final siempre he concluido con mis hermanos que no existe trama ridícula o imposible, que todo se puede siempre que exista una buena narración que lo justifique. ¿Se puede aplicar lo mismo a los personajes y no sólo a los desarrollos? Luego pensando vine a comprender que es lo mismo pero de otra manera: un personaje puede actuar de la manera que uno desee siempre y cuando se justifique. ¿Cómo definir a Ranma y Akane estando casados? ¿Son un caldo de clichés simples y repetidos de la serie original, se puede buscar algo más creíble sin dejar de lado lo que los hace únicos? Siempre uno tenderá a ocupar aquellas muletillas que los identifican, pero también hay algo más profundo, un toque especial de sus personalidades, una lista de cualidades y sentimientos, de forma de reaccionar ante ciertas situaciones que uno puede ir descubriendo cuando consulta constantemente la obra original (y me refiero al manga, el anime también me agrada pero no existe la profundidad en la relación que se puede entrever a través del manga).<em>

_ Uno debe pensar que los personajes son igual que las personas reales: un cúmulo de experiencias que nos definen y enseñan a actuar de cierta manera, pero también son las experiencias las que nos moldean y cambian en el camino de la vida. Todo es experiencia, todo es situaciones, todo es acumulación de vivencias que nos definen y también nos cambian. Cuando uno tiene claro eso el camino se torna mucho más sencillo. Al final uno termina creyendo que los personajes tienen vida propia y no importando la situación en que los pongamos su particular manera de ser los hará salir de una forma natural y propia, a veces (más que a veces, casi siempre), harán lo que uno no quiere que hagan. (Lo de Akane buscando ser conciliadora en mitad de una discusión, juro, no fue mío, ella no quiso hacerme caso ni pelear como lo hacía antes por más que la presioné en cada escena. Esta nueva Akane me supera, ¡es más madura que yo! ¿O será que por ser un hombre no puedo comprender del todo la complejidad del alma femenina en todos sus exquisitos matices?)_

_ ¿Me propuse decir todas estas aburridas ideas?_

_ Me he vuelto a pensar mucho en ello al notar la diferencia que existe entre este fic y mis otros trabajos. Son los mismos personajes pero también son distintos, y son las experiencias que imagino han sucedido en sus vidas post el final del manga lo que los ha cambiado. En el universo de Crónicas/Ragnarok son más jóvenes, inocentes, temperamentales y también más violentos, atormentados, han pasado por cosas increíbles. ¿Y aquí? Sin explicar mucho el contexto se presumen más adultos, maduros, pero también más calmados por las otras experiencias que han debido vivir. Son los mismos pero no son los mismos, eso me hace sentir muy extraño cuando salto de esta sencilla historia a los momentos que ahora reescribo en Ragnarok con el arco de Akane. Pero tiene un encanto especial, ya que a veces me siento con la oportunidad de tomar dos Akane distintas, compararlas, sacar todo lo que se les ha agregado por las "experiencias" de los distintos fics y el resultado debiera ser lo más parecido al original del manga. Este pequeño ejercicio retrospectivo me ayuda a saber si no me he perdido mucho el camino._

_ No los aburriré más y diré un par de cosas concretas. Gracias a todos por leer esta pequeña historia y les puedo adelantar que ya tiene un final muy bien definido en mi cabeza, sin embargo, por su propia naturaleza, puedo extenderla todo lo que quiera antes de cerrarla. Veré cuánta atención genera porque no puede ser muy larga sin perderse dada su propia esencia. De hecho, ya algo de esto nos dice Akane en la historia: "esta situación es sólo temporal, ya lo discutimos, algún día tendremos que regresar y hacernos cargo del dojo."_

_ De ustedes y por ustedes, para ustedes pensando en ustedes,_

_ Noham.-_


	4. Técnicas

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

**Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta un húmedo fic de Noham Theonaus.**

..

.

Ranma se frotó la frente con el antebrazo secándose el sudor. Sentado en el piso de piernas cruzadas ante las puertas abiertas del lavaplatos sonrió sintiéndose victorioso, giró la llave inglesa ajustada a una sección de la cañería hasta que se detuvo como si hubiera topado con algo, dejó de sonreír, insistió en empujar el mango pero la herramienta no quiso moverse más. Gruñó mostrando los dientes. Insistió con un poco más de fuerza y las tuberías comenzaron a crujir.

—Ranma, ¿ya acabaste? —Akane se quejó levantando la voz desde el baño—, necesito el agua.

—Está casi listo —mintió.

— ¡Pero eso dijiste hace media hora!

— ¡Ya lo sé, sólo déjame…!

La tubería cedió ante su fuerza bruta y estalló en dos partes seguidas por un chorro de agua fría que le dio en toda la cara.

—Ranma, ¿estás bien?, escuché un ruido y... —Akane apareció en la cocina vistiendo únicamente una de las camisas chinas de Ranma que gustaba usar como prenda de dormir y se detuvo bruscamente al descubrir a su esposo, ahora "esposa", sentada de piernas cruzadas con mirada de resignación bajo un constante chorro de agua que la empapaba como una cascada desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y que comenzaba a formar un charco en todo el piso de la cocina—… Oh.

—Vamos, ya puedes reírte —se quejó de muy mal humor con el orgullo lastimado, la llave inglesa colgando de los dedos y la mejilla apoyada en la otra mano empuñada—. Sí y sí, no tienes para qué repetírmelo, ya sé que me lo dijiste y que tenías razón desde un principio; quizás sí necesitábamos a un fontanero. ¿Feliz ahora?

—Ay, Ranma —Akane suspiró profundamente llenándose de paciencia.

.

**La Esposa Secuestrada**

.

"_**Técnicas"**_

.

Cuando el joven esposo regresó esa noche al departamento, cargando una bolsa de mercadería que había comprado en el camino, escuchó un ruido extraño.

Primero notó para su pesar que Akane no se encontraba en la entrada para recibirlo; por muy tonto que fuera se había acostumbrado a que ella por iniciativa propia lo esperara cada día a su regreso y así darle la bienvenida como toda adorable pareja de recién casados, acto que él siempre le criticaba con ácidas bromas sólo para ocultar su propia vergüenza y emoción. Ahora que ella no estaba allí se sintió profundamente deprimido y culpable por tantas desconsideradas palabras que le dedicaba para no revelar su timidez que consideraba una debilidad en un hombre como él. Se prometió jamás volver a molestarla y decirle algo realmente dulce la próxima vez que ella lo recibiera.

Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa todavía sintiéndose culpable y solitario, e invadido de tanta negatividad miró la superficie del mueble desconforme. No le gustaba mucho tener un comedor estilo occidental pero el inmobiliario había sido parte del departamento cuando lo adquirió. Ahora que llegaba el otoño se había empeñado en ahorrar un poco más y cambiarlo todo por inmobiliario más tradicional, incluso comprar un _kotatsu_, la tradicional mesa japonesa con un cobertor que la cubre por los costados y calefaccionada en su parte inferior, ahora que avanzaba el otoño. Si tan sólo le hubiera quedado algo de dinero de sus ahorros al comenzar esa pequeña aventura lejos de casa ya habría cambiado muchas cosas más. ¿Quién imaginaría que secuestrar a una esposa sería algo tan costoso?

Miró la televisión recordando la última compra que había hecho y se sintió un poco ofuscado pensando en la importancia del dinero. Si tan sólo no tuviera que vivir con bajo perfil para no llamar la atención de sus viejos conocidos y rivales ya habría buscado participar en algún torneo como aquellos con que antes habían alimentado todos sus ahorros, y que supo ocultar muy bien de su padre y de su ahora "hermana Nabiki". Volviendo su atención a la mesa dejando de lado los recuerdos suspiró imaginando lo agradable que sería una siesta bajo un _kotatsu_ y mucho mejor en compañía de "su Akane" durante los días más fríos que les esperaban por el resto del otoño e invierno. Sonrió decidido, seguiría juntando todos lo que podía sólo para ello. Contando con los dedos calculó que con un par de semanas dando clases extras lo conseguiría, hasta que recordó que una buena parte de ese dinero lo perdería por culpa de contratar a un fontanero que repare el desastre que él mismo provocó en la cocina durante la mañana. Su fantasía se hizo trizas otra vez por culpa del daño que causaba su propio orgullo.

—Maldición, adiós al _kotatsu_ —se quejó malhumorado frotándose la cabeza con ambas manos, imaginado que junto con la nueva mesa se despedían también todas las otras imágenes que habían aparecido tan seductoramente en su mente. Saberlo lo puso de peor genio todavía. Y volviendo a pensar en ella recién se preguntó por el paradero de su desaparecida esposa—. ¿Akane, dónde estás?

La llamó no pudiendo ocultar del todo su enfado.

— ¿Ranma? —La escuchó responderle desde la cocina a sus espaldas a pesar de que no la veía en ninguna parte—, ¿ya llegaste, qué hora es? ¡Oh, no puede ser, se me ha hecho tarde!

Ranma entró en la cocina y descubrió que no la había visto por encima del mueble que dividía la sala del comedor pues se encontraba sentada en el piso frente al lavaplatos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?

La dulce Akane ya se había cambiado pues llegaba mucho más temprano a casa dado que su trabajo en la panadería era solamente de medio tiempo. La corta melena se la había recogido con una cinta elástica tras la nuca atando las puntas en una cortísima coleta, dejando libres sólo los mechones sobre la frente bailando a la altura de los ojos.

Por culpa de la temperatura más baja de la época ella vestía un abultado suéter blanco con una figura tejida en el centro de "Domokun", personaje muy popular en Japón. Prenda que se enorgullecía de haber comprado en liquidación pero que no utilizaba más que para trajinar en casa y le quedaba tan grande que en ocasiones la usaba sin ningún acompañamiento como un vestido que le llegaba a los muslos, pero que ahora la combinaba al cubrirlo con una también holgada jardinera que le daba un aire de ternura con uno de los tirantes sueltos colgando sobre el brazo. Y como siempre en casa vestía pantuflas ahora calzaba un par que le quedaban algo grandes ya que eran de Ranma. Ésa era otra costumbre que molestaba a su marido, la de vestir cualquier prenda del joven cuando se encontraban en el departamento con la excusa de que eran más cómodas, pero que Ranma creía que ella lo hacía sólo para fastidiarlo. Sin embargo, lo que Akane no confesaría por su timidez y que Ranma en su escasa astucia jamás imaginaría era que ella tenía la manía de usar la ropa de su esposo, lo que fuera aunque se tratara de un simple par de pantuflas, por un profundo sentimiento de posesivo romanticismo.

Pero nada de esto había llamado la atención de Ranma, toda su preocupación estaba en lo que su esposa estaba haciendo con ardua concentración. Akane, sonriente se pasó la manga por la frente corriendo los mechones.

—Espérame un segundo que ya termino —dio un último ajuste con la llave inglesa y orgullosa se levantó. Tiró la herramienta sobre la mesa de la cocina, se sacudió las manos y apoyándolas sobre el pecho del joven al girar hacia él estiró los pies para darle un rápido y corto beso en los labios—. Bienvenido a casa. ¿Uh, sucede algo malo?

Preguntó al percatarse que Ranma apenas había respondido al beso y que la miraba fijamente con el cuerpo rígido como una estatua.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

La chica un poco confundida le respondió llena de inocencia.

—Reparando el lavaplatos. No era tan malo como habíamos creído y fue sencillo. ¡Mira! —Entusiasmada abrió la llave y el chorro de agua brotó rápidamente sin ningún problema.

—Lo reparaste.

—Sí, te lo acabo de decir, ya no tendremos que gastar más dinero llamando a un especialista.

Ella todavía no notaba del todo el rostro endurecido y lleno de perplejidad de su joven esposo.

—Y… ¿dónde aprendió una chica tan torpe como tú a arreglar una cañería?

Akane no se sintió ofendida por el ácido tono de las palabras de Ranma, sí lo encontró un poco desagradable más lo consideró otra de sus tantas bromas pesadas no dejando de sonreír como si no le hubiera escuchado.

—En mi trabajo. La señora Ozawa nos enseña a todas a realizar estos trabajos en la panadería. Ella siempre ha sido una mujer muy independiente y quiere que todas las chicas lo seamos también. ¿Te conté cómo tuvo que lidiar con la panadería ella sola cuando comenzó con su negocio años atrás?

Ranma ya lo sabía. Estaba harto de escuchar las historias de esa admirable mujer de rostro regordete y cuerpo sin cuello, como una muñeca rusa de esas con forma de huevo. La señora Ozawa había tenido un matrimonio espantoso, con un marido terrible que la abandonaba cada dos meses y luego volvía por más dinero para malgastar en sus conquistas que ocultaba muy mal de ella. Y a pesar de todos los sufrimientos la señora Ozawa se las había arreglado para educar a su hija y tener su propio negocio para mantenerlas. Tan mal estaba con los escándalos que le armaba su marido que la viudez había sido como una bendición para la pobre mujer que ahora en su madurez recién disfrutaba de la paz de la vida. No era que Ranma no sintiera simpatía por la señora Ozawa, pero comenzaba a cansarse de la admiración que provocaba en Akane y la influencia que tenía en ella que la hacía cada vez más independiente, temiendo en secreto que por eso Akane dejaría de confiar en él. Después de todo él no era un mal esposo, ¿o sí? Volviendo de sus pensamientos reaccionó sacudiendo un poco la cabeza notando que Akane le seguía hablando.

—… Así que con ella practicamos un poco cuando hay que realizar alguna reparación. ¿Puedes creerlo?, hay cosas tan sencillas de hacer y terminamos pagando una fortuna para que alguien más las haga, ¡es una locura! Todo es cuestión de un poco de técnica —dijo orgullosa mostrando el brazo en alto.

—Sí, sí, técnica, como tú digas —Ranma respondió desanimado.

— ¡Ay!, debes estar hambriento y cansado, perdóname, y yo aquí hablándote cosas del trabajo. Deja que termine de preparar la cena y luego hablamos, ¿sí? Ahora ve a darte un baño que te hará sentir mucho mejor. Debe hacer un frío espantoso allá afuera.

—Akane…

—Muévete, muévete, que si te quedas quieto sentirás más cansancio —le dio de suaves empujones guiándolo hasta la entrada del baño —la tina ya está lista, te la preparé antes de ponerme a trabajar.

— ¡Akane!

— ¿Qué? —Le preguntó al notar que él la miraba seriamente.

—No… no era necesario que lo hicieras tú, yo podía haberme encargado de arreglarlo… luego.

— ¿Y dejar que destruyas la cocina como en la mañana?, Ranma, por favor, y después dices que yo soy la torpe —la risa de Akane le dolió como una puñalada, ni siquiera tuvo algún sarcasmo para responderle y gruñendo se metió en el baño dando un portazo.

Akane se quedó contrariada frente a la puerta del baño por la brusquedad de Ranma, pero encogiéndose de hombros lo atribuyó al cansancio del día y quizás a alguna mala pasada que habría tenido sabiendo cómo era él para atraer los problemas, apelando así a su nuevo lado más sabio, paciente y conciliador ignoró el impase.

—Pobre, debió ser una jornada difícil. ¡Prepararé algo que realmente le encante! —Proclamó batiendo las palmas con una sonrisa entusiasta, haber logrado algo la instaba a tener más energía para continuar.

Minutos después Ranma se estiraba en la pequeña tina con el agua caliente hasta el cuello y una toalla de mano doblada sobre la frente. Miraba el techo sin poder dejar de sentir que algo lo molestaba seriamente.

—Yo podía haberlo hecho mejor —pensó en voz alta—, estúpida Akane, no tenía por qué haberse molestado.

.

El cliente se quedó con el billete en su mano estirada esperándola.

— ¡Akane! —La llamó la señora Ozawa por tercera vez y ella despertó de sus pensamientos.

—Oh, ¡oh, lo siento, ruego que me disculpe! —Rápidamente atendió al cliente, recibió el pago, dio el cambio y con insistencia inclinó la cabeza pidiéndole disculpas por su distracción. El cliente un poco avergonzado por la belleza de Akane rogó que ella no se sintiera mal y se despidió sabiendo que volvería, como tantos otros, a esa encantadora panadería.

—Akane, cariño, andas muy distraída —La señora Ozawa era bajita de estatura y con la forma de un óvalo no se podía distinguir bien la cabeza del resto del cuerpo. De pie apenas alcanzaba a Akane que se había dejado caer suspirando sobre la silla detrás del mesón de la caja. Pocas trabajaban a esa hora de la mañana, además del maestro panadero y su ayudante había dos chicas más que se encargaban una de limpiar mientras la otra reponía pasteles dentro de la vitrina en la sección de repostería—, ¿problemas en casa?

—Es culpa de ese idiota, ¡y el _udon_ no me quedó tan mal!, aunque quizás no debí haber abusado del _kétchup_ —se llevó un dedo a los labios pensativa antes de volver a estallar de rabia—, ¡pero eso no importa!, ¿por qué tenía que hacer una escena, qué se le metió en la cabeza? Con todo lo que me esforcé, ¿acaso cree que un Saotome come tan poco, imagina siquiera que para él debo preparar el equivalente para tres personas? —Resopló furiosa—. Podría haberle dado sólo un plato de sopa miso al muy malagradecido y a ver si así seguiría quejándose.

—Así que sí se trata de una discusión doméstica —los ojos de la señora Ozawa resplandecieron como dos estrellas y frotándose el mentón se acercó a la chica cogiendo sus manos—. Pobrecilla, apuesto a que tu marido te ha hecho la vida difícil, siempre los hombres nos hacen eso.

—No, no, no ha sido tan terrible —Akane se disculpó avergonzada de tener que contar sus problemas personales—, sólo fue una discusión, nada más.

— ¿Y por qué fue la discusión, sólo por la cena?

Akane tuvo el deseo de resistirse a hablar y contener por sí sola todos sus problemas, pero tras un prolongado silencio en que la mirada de la señora Ozawa no menguó ella se rindió dejando caer los hombros, mezclando un suspiro con sus palabras.

—Ni siquiera lo sé, estoy segura que lo de la cena fue una excusa. Noté algo raro en él cuando llegó ayer pero no le quise preguntar para no molestarlo —cruzó los brazos mirando con pesar por la ventana. Al lado de la panadería se encontraba el gran gimnasio donde trabajaba Ranma—. ¿Por qué no me dice qué le pasa en lugar de arrastrar su mal humor y desquitarse así conmigo? Debería confiar un poco más en mí.

—Los hombres son niños orgullosos, se enfadan en grande por lo más pequeño, y son torpemente indiferentes ante lo verdaderamente importante. Por eso, Akane, es que nosotras nunca debemos valernos mucho de ellos. No te preocupes, ya se le pasará si lo ignoras unos días, al igual que a un cachorro molesta volverá solo a buscarte humillado y arrepentido.

— ¿Y si no es así?

—Entonces te buscas uno mucho mejor, con ese lindo rostro debiste casarte con un millonario. ¿Qué importa si no lo quieres?, al final el divorcio te dejaría una maravillosa fortuna como para consolar todas tus penas —la señora Ozawa rió de manera tétrica y a Akane no le gustó mucho la broma por encontrarla un poco preocupante—. Los hombres son todos unos inútiles que siempre dependen de una para todo.

—Ranma no es así, él es muy orgulloso y no tolera que alguien sea mejor que él. Además siempre intenta convertirse en un hombre distinto a su padre.

—Oh, interesante, muy interesante, ¿y cómo era el padre del señor Saotome?

—Muy parecido a su esposo por lo que me cuenta, señora Ozawa.

—Vaya, vaya… Pobre Akane, espero que el joven señor Saotome no se torne igual a su padre entonces o peor aún como mi marido, ya sabe cómo es esto de la herencia.

—Ya le dije que Ranma no es así.

—Sí, sí, lo que usted diga, "señora Saotome".

La señora Ozawa se retiró riéndose de una forma un poco escalofriante que a Akane le recordó a la maniática de Kodachi. Ella no era una mala mujer, pero sí un poco cruel en su sentido del humor que contrastaba enormemente con su apariencia de mujer sencilla y afable, quizás rasgos que le quedaron del tiempo en que la vida había sido un poco dura con ella. Akane se quedó pensativa en la advertencia de la señora Ozawa. Ranma no era así, nunca lo sería, lo había visto sufrir por su empeño de no depender de nadie más, ni siquiera de ella y…

Akane recordó que ella había reparado la cañería, cosa que él no pudo y no se dio cuenta de que quizás eso había lastimado el orgullo de su esposo. No, no podía ser eso, era algo demasiado tonto e infantil como para haberse molestado, ¡pero se trataba de Ranma, el más orgulloso de todos los hombres de Japón! ¿Sería posible que…? Con los ojos abiertos reaccionó ante lo que creyó una revelación golpeando con fuerza el mesón, haciendo saltar la caja registradora.

— ¡No puede ser, estúpido Ranma, es peor que un crío! ¿Y por algo tan estúpido es que tenemos que pelearnos?

Empuñó ambas manos con rabia cuando finalmente había comprendido lo que Ranma tenía en la cabeza. Esta vez era culpa de él, de nadie más y en su enojo la chica se propuso que no iba a mover un solo dedo por arreglar la situación ya que se había cansado de ser ella la que siempre se tenía que mostrarse dispuesta a todo y reparar cualquier bache en su relación. ¡Ni uno solo!, reafirmó en su cabeza furiosa, que Ranma hiciera lo que quisiera con su vida, ella estaba harta de sufrir por culpa del orgullo de su marido.

.

Lunes durante la cena.

—Ranma, ¿me alcanzas la salsa de soya? —Preguntó Akane con hiriente frialdad.

—Aquí tienes —respondió su joven esposo percatándose del actuar de su mujer y no cediendo un solo centímetro recurriendo también a la indiferencia.

— ¿No tienes algo que decirme? —Preguntó Akane que al levantar la ceja intento ocultar aquella pequeña esperanza que rogaron sus labios.

—No, no, nada, en absoluto.

—Ah, ya veo —desilusionada se llevó una porción de arroz a la boca y no volvieron a hablar por el resto de la noche.

.

Martes hacia el crepúsculo. Ranma cogió el teléfono público y marcó con entusiasmo, alternando las miradas sobre las teclas con el restaurante que tenía al frente. ¡Era un genio!, de seguro que eso la alegraría.

_ "¿Hola?, habla Akane Saotome, ¿quién habla?"_, se escuchó la voz de Akane a través del auricular.

—Akane, hola, soy yo.

_ "Ah, sí, ya veo"_

La falta de entusiasmo de Akane no lo desanimó.

—Se me ocurrió que por hoy podríamos cenar algo de comida china, ¿te parece si llevo un poco a casa? Así no tendrías que cocinar.

_ "¡Qué!, ¿te preocupa que yo prepare la cena?"_

—Yo…

_ "¿O será que sientes nostalgia por tu querida Shampoo?"_

—Eh…

_ "No me importa lo que hagas."_

—No, yo…

_ "¿Es eso entonces, tanto odias lo que yo preparo para ti?"_

—Ah…

Escuchó a Akane hacer un ruido extraño como si hubiese contenido un pequeño gimoteo, luego la oyó murmurar algo como si hubiese hablado consigo misma, la sintió suspirar profundamente y luego ella le volvió a hablar con un tono más tranquilo, incluso conciliador.

_ "Ranma, lo siento, estoy un poco cansada es todo, pero ¿no tienes primero que decirme algo?"_

Ranma se quedó pensativo antes de responder un poco inseguro.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Entonces sí compro la cena?

_ "¡Idiota, haz lo que quieras!"_

Akane le gritó y colgó el teléfono. Ranma se quedó perplejo mirando el auricular, lo colgó impaciente y se ajustó la bufanda para meter a continuación las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago? Si llevo la cena puede que se enfade, si no la llevo podría enfadarse porque quizás no preparó nada esperando a que yo la compre. ¡Demonios, qué ideas tiene ahora esa boba! —Pensativo respiró con calma y miró las estrellas apenas visibles en la ciudad en esa fría noche que recién comenzaba—. Si tanto le desagradaba la comida china quizás debí ofrecer llevarle okonomiyaki.

.

Miércoles al despertar.

—Akane, ¿dónde está mi camisa favorita?

Con el torso descubierto vistiendo únicamente ajustados jeans negros, con el botón desabrochado y la bragueta ligeramente entreabierta revelando parte de su varonil ropa interior entró en la sala secándose con una toalla la cabeza. La incipiente madurez hacía maravillas con el torneado abdomen y pectorales del joven señor Saotome.

— ¿La roja? —Preguntó Akane apenas prestándole atención.

—Sí… —Ranma perdió el ímpetu cuando vio a su esposa utilizando un pijama de dos piezas para nada sexy. Creía que ella estaría vistiendo su camisa china al no haberla encontrado donde siempre, pero no era así, además que el tono de voz de Akane era tan distante que se le quitaron los deseos de siquiera comenzar una discusión para liberar sus nervios.

—Si no la has tocado debe encontrarse planchada, doblada y bien guardada en el clóset donde debería estar siempre —respondió distraída con un ligero tono de reproche.

—Ya veo. Eh… —se detuvo a mitad del pasillo observándola detenidamente, Akane parecía estar más interesada en leer una revista que en mirarlo a él. Maldijo para sí, nunca antes había fallado con ella el truco de salir del baño sin la sudadera, ¿estaría perdiendo su toque?

— ¿Quieres algo más? —Volvió a preguntar Akane distraída en la lectura.

Ranma respingó la nariz irritado por la frialdad de la chica.

—No. Gracias, Akane.

—Por nada —respondió severamente su esposa pasando la hoja de la revista, haciéndolo temblar y no de frío. Cuando Ranma se retiró Akane levantó los ojos secretamente para observar la espalda desnuda de su esposo desapareciendo por el pasillo. Se mordió el labio inferior con una mirada de angustia.

.

Jueves. Tres de la mañana. Una pelea de gatos se escuchó en la lejanía seguida por algunos ladridos de los perros del vecindario.

Ranma entró en la habitación tras haber ido a la cocina para beber un poco de agua. Se acurrucó en su lado de la cama y sintió frío. Akane parecía dormir dándole la espalda. Se acercó lentamente a ella deseando abrazarla por detrás.

—Si me tocas, "Saotome", te mueres —susurró Akane aparentando estar medio dormida.

El joven retrocedió el brazo, giró otra vez lentamente dándole la espalda a su mujer y se acurrucó conteniendo un escalofrío.

Cuando Akane despertó su esposo ya se había ido al trabajo. Se sintió un poco apenada, mas cuando se sentó en la cama percibió más peso sobre ella. Al sobarse los ojos para prestar mejor atención notó que Ranma la había arropado con otra manta antes de partir para protegerla del frío de la mañana. La chica acarició lentamente la manta y cogiéndola por el borde la jaló abrazándola contra su pecho lamentándose.

—Tonto, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto pedir perdón?

.

Viernes al empezar la tarde.

— ¡Ya no lo soporto! —Akane se echó sobre sus brazos recostándose en la mesa que tenían en el cuarto del personal, a un costado de los casilleros al interior de la panadería—, no puedo seguir con esto —se quejó al borde de los sollozos.

Las chicas de la panadería y la señora Ozawa la rodeaban intentando reconfortarla.

—No, Akane, no puedes rendirte ahora —dijo la señora Ozawa con la determinación de un entrenador—, te prohíbo que lo hagas.

—Ya lo tienes, estoy segura que está peor que tú —dijo otra de las chicas.

—Si te rindes ahora tendrás que hacerlo toda la vida, ¿eso quieres? —La instó Yushiko Ozawa, la pecosa hija de la señora Ozawa que trabajaba también media jornada en la panadería después de la escuela, ya que cursaba el último año de preparatoria.

—Pero, pero él, él no es… siempre fue…

— ¿Alguna vez te pidió disculpas en el pasado? —Preguntó Yushiko.

—No. Bueno, no directamente. Siempre nos arreglábamos porque algo más sucedía y… ¡pero ahora es distinto, no lo conocen! ¿Y si no cede, o si tal vez olvidó siquiera que estábamos enfadados? Ése idiota es muy capaz de hacerlo.

La señora Ozawa cogió con fuerza las manos de Akane instándola a mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

—Escúchame bien, niña, no puedes rendirte ahora. Recuérdalo, ésta es la guerra, aquí no hay lugar para los débiles. Esto es la victoria o la muerte. ¡O el divorcio!

— ¿Qué? —Akane dio un grito de espanto.

Yushiko cogió a su pequeña pero demencial madre por los hombros obligándola a retroceder al notar que se había dejado llevar por sus propios recuerdos y emociones, mientras las otras chicas intentaban calmar a la pobre Akane que con el impacto que le provocó esa palabra se sumió en una pequeña crisis nerviosa.

—Yo no quiero divorciarme, yo no quiero divorciarme, yo no quiero divorciarme, yo no… —repetía incesantemente mientras sus compañeras la remecían suavemente por los hombros y trataban de que bebiera un poco de agua.

.

Sábado por la noche y todo seguía igual.

Akane miraba fijamente a Ranma desde la cocina en silencio. Vestía una sencilla falda verde desarreglada y una blusa clara que no combinaban en nada, pantuflas de distinto color, mal peinada y con un delantal torpemente atado tras la cintura. Ya no tenía fuerzas para disimular su malestar ni orgullo que la protegiera de la tristeza. Mañana sería domingo, uno muy especial porque hacía mucho tiempo que no coincidía un día libre para ambos y habían planeado hace dos semanas tener una cita normal como jamás lo habían hecho a pesar de llevar varios meses casados y tantos años más comprometidos. Ahora, si las cosas seguían así no sólo sabía que los dos pasarían todo el día sin hablarse sino que la palabra "divorcio" seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Por muy irreal y tonto que fuera imaginar que Ranma llegaría a permitir que se separaran, en el actual estado de estrés en el que ambos vivían hacía algunos días no era anormal que su imaginación la torturara de esa manera exagerando todos los pequeños problemas de cada día.

Ranma veía televisión sentado en el sofá dándole la espalda a su esposa. Pero él sabía que Akane lo observaba por sobre el mueble que los separaba. ¿Qué es lo que tenía ella en la cabeza?, parecía preguntarse con su rostro cansado, perplejo, marcado por varias noches sin poder conciliar el sueño. Cogió el control remoto y subió el volumen hasta que se hizo molesto, pero en los ojos del joven era evidente que no prestaba atención a nada de lo que estaban transmitiendo.

—Akane —la llamó con arrogancia y frialdad aunque sus ojos se ocultaran de ella para no revelar su propio dolor y temor—, ¿está lista la cena?

—Casi —respondió como una autómata. No importando las ojeras que afeaban su rostro ella respondió con la misma cruel indiferencia de los días anteriores, mientras todos los implementos de cocina seguían tirados sobre la mesa sin haber tocado ninguno todavía.

Ambos apretaron los dientes tras haber hablado, ninguno de los dos había querido expresarse de esa manera tan brusca hacia el otro, y los dos se creían odiados por la persona que más amaban y habían prometido jamás lastimar.

Akane giró lentamente apoyando la espalda en el borde del mueble de cocina pensando. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil hablar con él? Bastaba con que él se disculpara y todo se arreglaría en un instante. Giró lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo por encima de su hombro. Descubrió que Ranma había hecho lo mismo y los dos se enderezaron rápidamente esperando no haber sido descubierto por el otro. "¡Es su culpa!", pensó indignada al borde de estallar y lanzarle algo de la cocina por la cabeza. Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse. "No, es mi culpa por ser tan obcecada", reconoció intentando buscar algún consuelo al mortificarse, tampoco se sintió aliviada. Miró entonces el lavaplatos y la certeza la invadió recuperando un poco de vida en los ojos.

—No —murmuró pensando en voz alta ahora llena de seguridad—, es "tú" culpa.

Se acercó al lavaplatos y abrió las puertas del mueble. Entre algunas botellas de productos de limpieza se veía la misma tubería que antes con tanto orgullo ella había reparado. La imagen de la señora Ozawa instándola a mantenerse firme y con determinación apareció en su mente. Sacudió la mano en el aire como si quisiera alejar los malos pensamientos y suspirando profundamente se irguió, miró a Ranma sentado en el sillón y entonces decidió que en la vida no se podía tener todo, había que elegir qué era lo más importante para ella y reconoció que hacía mucho tiempo que ya había escogido. Cogiendo la falda con ambas manos la recogió por sobre las rodillas preparándose.

Y le dio un fuerte puntapié a la cañería.

.

Ranma escuchó el golpe y creyéndolo alguna olla que tiró su enfadada esposa se encogió en el sillón no queriendo encontrarse en ese lugar. Se hallaba al límite de su resistencia pero cada idea que tenía para congraciarse con ella terminaba en sólo pensamientos por considerarla estúpida y sin sentido. Mientras se rascaba la cabeza con ambas manos Akane apareció deteniéndose silenciosamente tras el sillón. Tenía las piernas, la falda y la mitad del delantal empapados. La chica se veía calmada y decidida, incluso algo relajada.

Miró a su esposo con enfado. Se sacudió un poco las manos en el húmedo delantal, las levantó empuñándolas con fuerza, observó a una y después a la otra mano como si quisiera asegurarse de que su postura fuera la correcta. Volvió a mirar a Ranma, se irguió, respiró profundamente hasta llenar los pulmones y cerró los ojos.

— ¡Iiiaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

El grito que dio fue tan fuerte y desesperado que Ranma saltó en su puesto y cayó al piso tirando el control remoto que después rebotó en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué, qué pasa? ¡Akane!

Apenas reconoció el terrible grito que lo dejó sordo por medio segundo saltó por encima del respaldo del sofá y cogió a su esposa por los brazos de forma fuerte y posesiva.

—Akane, ¿qué sucede, estás bien, te lastimaste, volviste a quemar la cocina, algún otro idiota quiere secuestrarte? ¡Habla!

"¿Algún otro idiota aparte de ti…?", pensó la chica rápidamente con los ojos entrecerrados por la indignación, pero rápidamente volvió a retomar su actuación demostrando gran angustia. Con las manos empuñadas lo miraba con los ojos humedecidos al borde de las lágrimas.

Ranma trató de recordar cuándo la había visto de esa misma manera. ¿Dónde, dónde fue que…? ¡Ah!, se acordó por un instante de una escena años atrás cuando habían robado las galletas que Akane preparó durante una clase de economía doméstica y… Se sacudió la cabeza para volver a enfocar su atención en ella y preocupado tratando de ser un poco más amable deslizó sus manos por los brazos de la chica hasta cogerla por los hombros, hablándole con dulzura conteniendo duramente todo su propio nerviosismo.

—Akane, dime qué te sucede.

—La tubería.

— ¿La tubería? —Aquella respuesta lo confundió porque no estaba en la decena de situaciones que esperaría haber escuchado.

—Estalló, ¡mírame, tonto, estoy empapada!

—Pero… —con la mirada perdida preguntó ingenuo—, ¿pero que ya no la habías reparado?

Ella negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no sabía lo que había sucedido. Ranma al comprenderlo sonrió orgulloso.

—Así que algo hi… —iba a decir "hiciste mal", pero apretó los dientes deseando golpearse a sí mismo. ¡Ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para arreglar las cosas! Y sintiéndose un genio actuó de la manera más amable que podía—, digo —tosió para aclararse la voz hablando después en un tono más ronco y seguro—, ¿se ha roto otra vez?, eso es… terrible.

Ella asintió dejando un poco su actuación para mostrarse realmente asombrada de que su joven marido no hubiese ya estallado en risas y burlas llenas de necio orgullo. Lo esperaba, incluso se había preparado para soportarlo por el bien de ambos, más no fue así.

—Sí, sí, eso pasó, se estropeó de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, Akane, deja que yo me haga cargo de todo.

Estirando el cuerpo lleno de confianza y con el pecho inflado caminó hacia la cocina dejando a su esposa en la sala. Akane se alegró, se limpió las lágrimas y chasqueó los dedos de la mano derecha con una sonrisa de victoria.

— ¡Akane, necesito las herramientas que no puedo moverme ahora mientras sostengo esto! —gritó Ranma ya no tan confiando, con voz femenina al haberse transformado otra vez en mujer por culpa de su maldición provocándole a Akane un brinco al haberla pillado desprevenida.

Y la joven señora Saotome volviendo a retomar su actuación de frágil doncella en apuros corrió hacia la cocina con las manos sobre su pecho.

.

Las dos mujeres se encontraban sobre un charco en la cocina, la escena era muy similar a como había comenzado todo una semana atrás. Ranma en su forma femenina de piernas cruzadas no tomando en cuenta que se encontraba sentada en mitad de un charco intentando ajustar la nueva pieza de la cañería y Akane a su lado de pie, inclinada con las manos sobre las piernas lo miraba llena de curiosidad.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacerlo? —Preguntó ahora Akane al sorprenderse de que Ranma demostrara esta vez sí saber realmente lo que estaba haciendo.

La chica de postura masculina esbozó una media sonrisa sin dejar de concentrarse en lo que hacía.

—No eres la única que puede aprender cosas en el trabajo.

—Bobo —Akane se sonrió imaginando con seguridad que Ranma en su determinación se habría encargado de molestar a alguien en el gimnasio para que le enseñara. Su esposo nunca cambiaba, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era imposible de vencer.

— ¿Estará bien? —Ranma preguntó pensando en voz alta no muy seguro en cierto punto de lo que estaba haciendo.

—No lo sé —su esposa se negó ayudarlo fingiendo ignorancia.

— ¿Y esto irá aquí?

—Ni idea.

— ¿Por qué no gira? —Se preguntó Ranma, pero ahora miraba disimuladamente a su esposa. Akane se tensó, sabía que él lo estaba haciendo mal pero esforzándose al máximo para no contradecirlo volvió a negar.

—De verdad, no lo sé.

—Ya veo, entonces empujaré…

— ¡No! —Lo interrumpió.

Ranma se detuvo mirándola fijamente.

— ¿No qué?

—No… no… ¿no te parece que el día "no" estuvo tan frío como ayer?

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con…? ¡Ah!, ya comprendo —Ranma reaccionó dando una risotada—, está bien, será como tú quieras, Akane —cogiendo desprevenida a Akane él giró la llave en sentido contrario con gran seguridad acabando diestramente de instalar la nueva pieza.

Al terminar ambos guardaron silencio, ahora era obvio para los dos que sabían que el otro había estado fingiendo todo el tiempo. Ella se sonrojó inclinando el rostro.

—Akane.

— ¿Sí, Ranma?

La chica de movimientos varoniles descansó su rostro en la mano mirando a su nerviosa esposa porque quizás ella creería que él se molestaría por haberlo manipulado de esa manera tan obvia. Pero la sonrisa de Ranma aplacó todos sus temores diciendo la única palabra que ella había esperado los últimos días.

—Perdóname.

— ¿Por qué…? —Pero al instante Akane cerró los labios al descubrir en la profunda mirada de su esposo que ambos sabían a lo que se refería, para luego agregar un poco enojada—. No lo sé, no es tan fácil. Me hiciste sufrir mucho esta semana por no ser capaz de pedir perdón antes.

— ¿Eso era todo lo que querías entonces, que me disculpara? —Ranma bufó incrédulo—. ¡Por _Kamisama_!, ¿y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— ¿Y qué más querías que hiciera, idiota? No sólo no fuiste capaz de disculparte sino que además me ignoraste como si tú fueras el que se sentía ofendido.

—Yo no hice eso.

— ¿No?

Ranma ante la acusadora mirada de su esposa la evitó mirando el piso. Se sentía un poco ridículo al tener que reconocer una debilidad.

—En realidad creía que eras tú la que no quería hablarme.

— ¿Ahora es mi culpa?

—No, escúchame primero y déjame terminar, sabes que siempre que abro la boca termino por empeorarlo todo, ¿no es así? Pues creía que si esta vez me callaba todo sería mejor así que esperé hasta que tú quisieras hablarme. Sé que fue mi culpa, boba, no tienes que repetírmelo. Imaginé que algo debía cambiar entre nosotros, como siempre te quejas que te ofendo y lastimo, pues yo quise… yo… bueno, eso, ya me entiendes —terminó evitándola avergonzado rascándose con fuerza la cabeza.

Akane se dio un golpe en la frente, toda la semana había deseado que se gritaran de frente antes que mantener esa fría relación en la que ninguno de los dos se había hablado. ¿Él lo había hecho para tratar de no herirla? Menuda gracia, pensó, cuando resultó ser todo lo contrario.

—Ranma, es verdad, hay cosas que deben cambiar pero no todo —se arrodilló abrazando a su esposo, ahora esposa, por la espalda cogiéndolo desprevenido—, pero si algo no soporto es que no me hables. Vivimos los dos solos en este lugar, si te quedas en silencio yo siento que me abandonas, que no te importo.

—Pero yo…

—Sé lo que querías hacer, pero no resultó. La próxima vez es mejor que nos peleemos de frente y después nos reconciliemos en el momento antes que dejar que las cosas empeoren. Ya estoy cansada de tantos malentendidos que siempre hay entre nosotros.

—Sí, cómo en tu casa —Ranma sonrió conmovido por la nostalgia—, cuando discutíamos y pasaban muchas cosas antes de que pudiéramos reconciliarnos.

—Porque tú nunca me hablabas y esperabas a que todo empeorara —se quejó Akane.

— ¡Espera un momento!, ¿así que ahora la responsabilidad era solo mía? —Chilló indignada la empapada chica de gestos viriles.

—Bueno, está bien, yo tampoco era muy paciente entonces. Quizás tampoco fui de mucha ayuda —reconoció su esposa.

—Hasta ahora —Ranma cogió la tubería rota que tras haberla reemplazado había dejado tirada en el piso sopesándola en la mano—, aunque la próxima vez podríamos comenzar hablando primero, así ahorraríamos mucho dinero en reparaciones.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Por favor, Akane! ¿Crees que no reconocería una patada de mi "dulce esposa" donde fuera? —Se burló mostrándole el daño en la tubería rota—, tengo mucha experiencia con tus golpes.

— ¡Tonto! —Reclamó avergonzada su esposa. Todavía abrazada a Ranma sin preocuparse de que ambas fueran chicas cuando palpó la sudadera de su esposo y se preocupó—. Oh, estás empapado.

— ¿Y recién te das cuenta? Tan astuta como siempre.

—Deja ya las bromas, Ranma, y será mejor que te des un baño caliente ahora.

—Tú ve primero, Akane, también te mojaste.

—No, no, no, irás tú primero, no quiero que enfermes.

—De qué estás hablando, nadé desde china hasta Japón ¿y me va a asustar un resfrío? Tú eres más débil así que ve al baño primero.

— ¿Quién es la débil?

Se miraron agresivamente gruñendo, ambas chicas acercaron sus rostros como dos perros a punto de batirse a duelo mostrándose los dientes, cuando arrugaron las narices involuntariamente. Las dos estornudaron a la vez sobre el otro sin alcanzar a contenerse. Retrocedieron rápidamente limpiándose y haciendo gestos de desagrado.

—Mira lo que hiciste, tonto, eso fue asqueroso.

—Fue tu culpa, además también me ensuciaste, boba —Ranma se pasó la manga por la cara y miró a su enfadada esposa que hacía lo mismo refregándose el rostro con el delantal. Luego dio una fuerte risotada que sorprendió la sorprendió—, ¿y por qué estamos peleando ahora?

—No lo sé —ella dejó caer las manos frustrada—, ¿hasta cuándo estaremos en esto?

—De seguro hasta que cojamos una neumonía.

Ambos se miraron, con frío, mojados, sentados sobre un charco en el piso de la cocina y volvieron a reírse de sí mismos.

—Somos patéticos —Akane no podía dejar de reír.

—Lo sé —dijo Ranma sonriente, para después detenerse bruscamente y mirarla con determinación—. Ve tu primero.

Akane se tensó al instante volviendo a ponerse a la defensiva.

—No, ya te dije que irás tú.

Ranma suspiró profundamente, sabía que ambos podían estar así toda la noche y el agua en la tina que Akane había dejado preparada antes de intentar preparar la cena pronto se enfriaría, hasta que una mejor idea tuvo en mente que expresó golpeando la mano empuñada sobre la otra palma y miró a Akane silencioso y decidido. La chica, intuyendo algo de las intenciones de su esposo se asustó retrocediendo ligeramente el cuerpo, poco le faltó para levantar ambas manos como si quisiera pelear, pero para su desconcierto Ranma se levantó primero sacudiéndose los pantalones y estirando la espalda hacia atrás. Akane no esperaba que Ranma la obedeciera así sin más, cuando sorprendiéndola se detuvo ante ella y la tiró de la mano obligándola a levantarse también, antes que pudiera reaccionar Ranma con esa facilidad que tenía para atraparla que nadie jamás pudo ostentar rodeó la espalda de Akane con un brazo y pasó rápidamente su otro brazo por debajo de las piernas de su esposa alzándola, cogiéndola así en brazos. Era algo tan habitual para el cuerpo de Akane que ni siquiera se defendió hasta que asombrada se vio ya con las piernas en el aire presionada contra el cuerpo de su esposo, o esposa ahora que era también una mujer.

—Ranma… ¡No! ¿Qué estás haciendo? No, detente, espera, ¿dónde me llevas?

—Al baño. Ya que no podemos decidir quién va primero, ¿por qué no nos bañamos juntos? —Ranma miró a Akane con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

—Pero la tina es muy pequeña —Akane respondió inocentemente dejando de protestar pensando seriamente con una mano en la mejilla.

—Mucho mejor entonces.

—Pero…, un momento, ¿qué estás pensando, pervertido? ¡No ahora, las dos somos mujeres!

— ¿Y eso te preocupa?

— ¡Ranma, no es gracioso! —Reclamó Akane sonrojada hasta las orejas intentando librarse de los brazos de Ranma, que aunque pequeños en su forma maldita eran mucho más fuertes que sus débiles intentos por zafarse, como si su propio cuerpo confabulara en su contra ansioso también por ese contacto que había extrañado por tantos días.

—No te quejes, además en una tina llena de agua caliente —Ranma acercó sus labios a los de la asustada Akane susurrándole seductoramente—, no tendré este cuerpo por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué, no, pero, yo, ah…? Ah… Oh.

Akane contuvo una nerviosa risilla.

.

"_**Técnicas" fin**_

.

..

* * *

><p><em>Notas del autor: La culpa me corroe. Prometí dos cosas de las cuales ninguna he podido cumplir. Primero me propuse no publicar otro capítulo más de esta tierna historia mientras no acabara el siguiente capítulo de Ragnarok, y como ya es obvio no lo he podido hacer (todavía me enfrasco con ese largo, muy largo episodio que me está provocando una crisis nerviosa, es mucho más trabajo del que parecía ser en un principio); y lo segundo, pues que me dispuse a que el siguiente capítulo de "La esposa secuestrada" sería la primera aparición de otro famoso personaje de Ranma ½. Nada, no he cumplido con nada, quizás debería dejar de escribir del todo… (Es broma, sólo una exageración poética nada más así que no teman que seguro se aburrirán de mí mucho antes de lo que yo pudiera dejar este fantástico oficio)<em>

_ Después de un buen sorbo a este exquisito té muy oscuro que siempre me acompaña en mis ratos de escritura, con el corazón más repuesto y lejos de la oscura depresión que me invade durante las temporadas de estrés intentaré excusarme aun sabiendo que ello aumentará la falta. Este capítulo fue una improvisación, no lo tenía concebido de ninguna manera. De hecho el que sería el siguiente capítulo de "La esposa secuestrada" sigue en carpeta y "Ragnarok" sigue siendo escrita con la vehemencia de un demente, pero la sobrecarga de trabajo administrativo en esta vida real provocó días en los que apenas tenía sesiones de cinco minutos de escritura entre largas separaciones del teclado por arduas tareas. No consiguiendo concentrarme mucho en mis otras obras pues que me dediqué a "descansar" (soñar despierto, mi único y molesto talento aunque esté hablando con otras personas) improvisando este pequeño relato en la cabeza que luego impaciente traspasé al papel. Espero disculpen los errores y lo forzosamente trabajadas de algunas escenas, ha sido el más descuidado de todos y no lo considero digno de vuestras lecturas, más suplico perdón a este seso seco de tanto sacar cuentas y más cuentas, que no he sido capaz de traerles tras tanto tiempo más que una obra tan poco elaborada._

_ Mas, si consiguen todavía encontrarle algo divertido, se los agradeceré de todo corazón porque esa siempre ha sido mi intención al crear esta obra. Y no por mérito propio sino por la efervescente frescura que nuestros queridos personajes siempre consiguen no importando la mala pluma del que los tortura detrás de un monitor con pésimas tramas._

_ ¿Lo más divertido del capítulo? Pues la interesante investigación que tuve que hacer sobre el kotatsu, que quedé tan encantado como si estuviera cotizando la compra de mi próximo mueble. ¿Serán tan deliciosamente cómodos como se ven? Porque, sinceramente, creo que se ajustaría perfectamente a mis días de invierno. Soy de ese tipo de personas que puede estar todo el día en pijama y disfrutar de la música que provoca la lluvia y ver las gotas rodar por la ventana. ¡Ah, nostalgia, maldita puñalada ahora que estoy obligado a estar trabajando! (Vuelvo a decirlo aunque la mayoría que me conoce ya lo sabe, escribo solamente en mi lugar de trabajo, es casi una cábala)_

_ Saludos a todos ustedes, mis queridos amigos, que de la misma forma deben encontrarse atareados con tanto diario vivir, más historias vendrán para animarnos un poco el día con un buen cóctel de fantasías._

_ Por ahora, me retiro. De ustedes como siempre, para ustedes y esta vez pensando egoístamente en mí… y un poquito en ustedes también, je._

_Noham Theonaus._


	5. Plan

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

..

**Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta un retrospectivo fic de Noham Theonaus.**

..

.

Registró la venta, entregó el cambio y se despidió de la anciana con una amable reverencia y una gran sonrisa. La anciana respondió agradecida a la chica que la había atendido con tanta presteza. Cuando la anciana notó la alianza en el dedo de la chica hizo un ligero gesto de contrariedad, para luego insistir en su pensamiento de lo joven que ella era. Las puertas de la panadería se abrieron automáticamente cuando la anciana dejó el local, una corriente fría entró con fuerza, se acomodó la bufanda y deslizando la cinta de la bolsa hacia el antebrazo para tener libre las manos cogió con firmeza el mango del paraguas y lo estiró abriéndolo en un único movimiento. Las primeras gotas de lluvia de ese día se dejaban sentir junto a un frío glacial. Miró hacia atrás para descubrir que la chica en la caja registradora tras el cristal que ahora las separaba la seguía mirando con honesta preocupación por ella debido al mal tiempo. La anciana volvió a sonreírle inclinando ligeramente la cabeza como despedida antes de partir, dando vueltas a la misma idea en su cabeza que la acompañaría por el resto del día: Qué joven era esa niña, ¡y ya estaba casada!

Akane sentada tras la caja registradora siguió con curiosidad a la mujer hasta que la perdió de vista entre la gente que se movía rápidamente intentando protegerse del cruel clima. Se frotó los brazos, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo tras la corriente que había ingresado por un momento al interior de la panadería.

— ¿Quieres que prepare un poco de café? Tardaré sólo un momento —Le preguntó Suzume, la joven que la acompañaba en el turno de la mañana y que se veía un poco pálida no dejando de mover los pies por las bajas temperaturas.

Ella lo pensó un momento antes de responder, casi no habían atendido público durante las primeras horas y la oscuridad del día gris le provocaba más frío y sopor. Asintió agradecida.

—Sí, te lo ruego. Yo me encargaré del resto.

La oscuridad del exterior se hizo más envolvente cuando las nubes grises se tornaron más y más densas como un manto oscuro y sin forma. La lluvia antes fina ahora caía con fuerza provocando un continuo murmullo que la hizo sentirse insegura. Se inclinó sobre el mesón apoyando el rostro en las manos. Los transeúntes en el exterior corrían cubriéndose las cabezas con maletines, periódicos y paraguas. El cristal que rodeaba todo el frontis de la panadería se cubrió de gotas de agua dibujando largos surcos que distorsionaban la imagen del exterior. ¿En qué momento se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que olvidó si se encontraba dormida o despierta? Cuando se asombró al ver cruzar por la calle a una chiquilla de aparentes dieciséis años vestida con un masculino y llamativo atuendo chino que le quedaba abultado y un enorme oso panda persiguiéndola, parecía discutir a gritos con el enorme animal aunque ella no escuchó ningún sonido notando solamente el movimiento de los labios opacados por el tronar de la lluvia, cuando la chiquilla de actitud extravagante en mitad de la calle alzó los puños dispuesta a batirse a duelo con el furibundo panda.

— ¡Akane!

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh! —Akane levantó el rostro confundida, asustada por su compañera que colocó la taza de café que le había traído a su costado sobre el mesón, rápidamente volvió a mirar hacia la calle para descubrir que allí no había nada. Avergonzada entonces tornó su rostro hacia su compañera pidiéndole disculpas.

—Lo siento, estaba distraída.

— ¿En qué, sucedió algo interesante? —Suzume miró por la ventana buscando en el exterior llena de curiosidad.

Akane cogió la taza con ambas manos para calentarlas y dio un pequeño sorbo de café antes de responderle cerrando los ojos llena de satisfacción.

—Sólo recuerdos —murmuró con una nostálgica sonrisa.

.

**La esposa secuestrada**

.

"_**Plan"**_

.

Ranma saltó el muro entrando en el jardín y cruzó sigilosamente el espacio que lo separaba de la casa. Por el silencio supuso que ya todos dormían en el hogar de la familia Tendo y una sonrisa triunfal coronó sus labios. Avanzó hasta detenerse junto a la pileta. Allí pensativo alzó los ojos mirando la ventana oscura de la habitación de su prometida. Todo el valor del que antes se jactaba desapareció tan rápido como el color de su rostro. Apretó los dientes, se rascó la cabeza con ambas manos hasta desordenarse el cabello. Chasqueó los labios al final, lanzó una maldición, dio media vuelta y se propuso escapar.

Se detuvo tres metros más cerca de la muralla, apoyó las manos en la cintura, inclinó la cabeza. Resopló con fuerza vaciando de aire los pulmones, dejó caer los hombros y los brazos. Volvió a girar y rehízo el camino hasta la pileta. Allí se cruzó de brazos. Miró otra vez la ventana de la habitación de Akane meditando. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, metió las manos en los bolsillos y nervioso giró alrededor de la pileta, dio dos vueltas completas antes de detenerse en el mismo lugar donde había comenzado.

¿A qué le tenía tanto miedo? Recordó acusadoramente que una vez estuvo toda una noche en vela por ser incapaz de probar un simple pastel de arroz que ella había preparado, aunque tuvo sus motivos entonces, ¿no era esto mucho más importante? ¡Él no era un cobarde!, pensó empuñando la mano con fuerza dándose ánimos. Trató de dar un paso más hacia la casa y se sorprendió de ser incapaz de hacerlo. Frustrado clavó ambos pies en el suelo y se dio de fuertes golpes en la frente como si quisiera ayudarse a reaccionar de alguna manera. Cabizbajo vio a los peces en la pileta mirándolo fijamente. Si ese par de animales hablara de seguro le estarían diciendo "idiota".

Ranma dobló las piernas acuclillándose en el borde de la pileta y enojado sacudió con la mano la superficie del agua espantando a los peces. Cuando se percató de que estaba otra vez perdiendo el tiempo dejó escapar un largo suspiro apoyando los brazos sobre las rodillas.

— ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

Habían transcurrido dos, casi tres años desde que terminaron la escuela y ese lugar seguía estancado en el tiempo como su situación con Akane. Discusiones, reconciliaciones a medias, demostraciones un poco vedadas de sus mutuos sentimientos que ambos reconocían pero que ninguno era capaz de dar el primer paso para declararlos honestamente. Ella era terca y lo hacía todo más difícil, aunque también era cierto que muchas oportunidades habían sido arruinadas por sus propios comentarios tan fuera de lugar. ¡Pero él no lo hacía con intención!, se rascó la oreja con los ojos puestos inocentemente en el cielo lleno de estrellas calmando sus pensamientos. Bien, debía reconocer que él también cometía errores. Inclinó la cabeza, se sintió agotado de tanto pensar sin motivo alguno. Ya estaba aburrido de la misma situación, ¿hasta cuándo estarían así, otros diez años? Y lo que más lo mortificaba era reconocer que la mayoría de la culpa de los problemas que tenían se debía a la constante "ayuda" de sus padres y del resto de ese grupo de entrometidos que decían ser sus amigos. Sí, también estaba enfadado con todos ellos que no les habían dado un respiro. Ryoga tenía a Akari, Ukyo se la pasaba esclavizando al sumiso de Konatsu con un placer que no entendía ni quería intentar comprender, hasta Shampoo parecía estar más conforme con las constantes atenciones de Mouse. ¿Y por qué seguían fastidiándolos? ¿Era divertido, sí, eso les parecía, eran los bufones de Nerima a los que había que molestar?

¿Cuándo se hizo todo tan complicado?

Lo sabía, se sonrió víctima de recuerdos felices y también problemáticos. Siguió fantaseando con un mundo diferente y más sencillo; Y si sus padres no los hubieran obligado a comprometerse, a ellos, un par de niños inmaduros y orgullosos entonces, que fue el motivo que los hizo al principio declararse la guerra, ¿habría sido distinto? ¡Qué importaba eso ahora! Ya no era un niño, ahora todo dependía de él, no podía seguir echándole la culpa a todo el mundo cuando él era incapaz siquiera de enfrentarla, ¿no se estaba acobardando otra vez? Ya no tenía excusas para fracasar y el peso de la responsabilidad lo mortificaba. Gruñó mostrando los dientes a su propio reflejo en la pileta con la luna de fondo en lo más alto del cielo.

—Vaya, vaya, cuñadito, ¿ya regresaste a Nerima?

— ¡Nabiki! —Alzó la voz para bajarla rápidamente asustándose de su propio exabrupto—, no hagas eso.

— ¿Hacer qué? —Preguntó inocentemente, o actuaba hacerlo. La segunda hija de Soun Tendo vestía un sensual pijama de dos piezas color naranja y lo miró con tal interés que hizo al joven sentirse intranquilo, como un pequeño conejo ante la voraz mirada de un lobo hambriento—, ¿no debería preguntar el por qué te encuentro haciendo algo sospechoso casi de madrugada en mitad del jardín?

— ¿Sospechoso? —Ranma la evitó nerviosamente mirando en la dirección opuesta—, ¿yo?

Nabiki afiló la mirada con una sarcástica sonrisa.

—No es muy amable lo que estás haciendo, Ranma. ¿Huyes de Nerima por una semana a la primera discusión que tienes con mi hermana sin siquiera tomarte la molestia de pedirle disculpas primero? Te estás pareciendo mucho al tío Genma.

—Yo no me parezco a ese imbécil —respondió con fuerza para luego dudar al recordar su comprometedora posición—. Y no… no me he escapado, porque yo… tenía que… ¡que participar en el torneo regional de combate libre!, sí, eso, por si lo habías olvidado —Terminó cruzando los brazos mostrándose orgullosamente indignado.

—Oh, por supuesto, tan importante era ganar "otra" aburrida competencia que no tuviste tiempo para hablar con ella.

— ¡Además no había razón para pedirle disculpas a Akane en primer lugar! Ella es la boba que malinterpretó todo otra vez.

—No creo que ella piense lo mismo, ¿no es verdad, Akane? —Preguntó Nabiki mirando por sobre el hombro de Ranma.

— ¿Akane? —Ranma dio un salto y giró cubriéndose con los brazos—. Espera un momento, no fue mi culpa, fue otra jugarreta de Shampoo, ¡tienes que creerme, yo…! ¿Ah? —Se sintió perplejo al bajar los brazos lentamente con un ojo abierto y descubrir que su adorable prometida no estaba allí donde había apuntado Nabiki—, ¿dónde…? ¡Nabiki!

Nabiki dio una risotada ante la ingenuidad de Ranma.

—Tan asustado estás que regresas de madrugada para no encontrarte con ella, ¿no? Ranma, Ranma, Ranma, ¿cuándo vas a aprender? ¿No están ambos lo bastante crecidos ya como para seguir jugando a esto? Se vuelve tedioso sólo verlos.

—Lo sé.

La respuesta seria y algo triste de Ranma descolocó a la risueña Nabiki. Ella no esperaba un arranque de madurez del joven. Hizo sonar los labios en un gesto de aburrimiento.

—Como sea ya tengo bastante sueño, será mejor que mañana me pagues muy bien por mi tiempo.

— ¿Pagarte, y por qué ahora?

—El premio esta vez fue bastante suculento —respondió frotando en alto los dedos de la mano derecha—, ¿no es así, cuñadito? ¿No ayudarás a tu querida futura hermana? Soy una estudiante pobre, ¿no te compadeces de mí, tú, el famoso y galardonado artista marcial? Porque de los anteriores premios no hemos visto una sola moneda. Qué tacaño de tu parte al no compartir tanta ganancia con la familia que te albergó y que te lo ha dado todo durante años. Está bien que ocultes tus ahorros del tío Genma, ¿pero de mí? Tu desconfianza lastima mis sentimientos.

Ranma se sintió indignado. Por supuesto que ayudaba al sustento de la familia, mucho más de lo que jamás su padre habría deseado hacer, pero también era cierto que todo se lo daba directamente a Kasumi, la única que le inspiraba confianza y manejaba los gastos de la casa. A pesar de su enfado sabía que Nabiki sólo intentaba provocar su orgullo, por lo que intento la última posible defensa a la que podía acudir un orgulloso guerrero Saotome: negarlo todo.

— ¿Premio, qué premio? Para que te enteres resulta que perdí —declaró ufanándose, apuntándose a sí mismo con el pulgar.

—Eres tan malo para mentir; ¿tú, el gran Ranma Saotome perdiendo, y diciéndolo con tanta tranquilidad? —Su mirada triunfal aplastó la confianza de Ranma. ¿Tan idiota era? —Además —agregó Nabiki—, todos te vimos por televisión, y sí, antes de otro comentario fuera de lugar, la competencia fue transmitida en directo. Si vieras como mi pequeña hermana te apoyó fielmente echándote porras como la más enérgica de tus seguidoras a pesar de que debería haber estado enfadada contigo. ¡Y tú rompiéndole el corazón ocultándote así de ella!

— ¿Ella me vio, de verdad estaba animándome? —Preguntó ilusionado como un niño en navidad, cuando sacudió la cabeza con fuerza recomponiéndose, no podía perder la frialdad ante Nabiki o todo peligraría en la hora más crucial de su vida—. Un momento, no pienso darte un yen del premio, no a la misma "casi hermana" que me vendió con Shampoo diciéndole donde se encontraba el restaurante en el que tendría mi cita con Akane. ¡Toda la pelea que tuve con ella fue por tu culpa en primer lugar!

—No deberías ser tan rencoroso. Eh, ¿admites ahora que sí era una cita la que querías tener con Akane?

—Sí, ¡no!, ¡digo sí!, ¡lo que sea, maldición, no cambies de tema! Si crees que voy a seguir financiando tus estúpidas fiestas con tus amigas de la universidad…

—Voy a gritar y tendrás a todo el mundo en segundos aquí en el jardín. Eso podría ser muy malo para tu plan de disculparte en secreto con Akane.

—… ¡No voy a caer en tu juego! Además yo no iba a disculparme con esa idiota.

—Ay, Ranma, ¿cuántas veces hemos pasado por esto antes, quieres seguir provocándome?

Ranma se quedó perplejo. No necesitó pensarlo mucho para terminar alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—Me tienes, mañana te pagaré lo que quieras pero sólo si hoy nadie, y digo "nadie", me molesta.

—Tienes mi palabra que ninguna alma en Nerima se enterará de que has regresado esta noche a pesar de tus inoportunos gritos. Me encanta cuando tú y Akane se reconcilian, mi hermana se ve tan feliz. Así que tendrás toda la noche libre para hacerlo, espero que ambos la disfruten —le cerró coquetamente un ojo.

—Nabiki, ya deja eso. No convences a nadie.

— ¡Qué irritante! Viajar te hace muy mal, últimamente andas de pésimo humor —Nabiki se retiró despidiéndose con la mano en alto moviéndola con desgano—. Qué tengas una muy buena noche, cuñadito.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas —apenas Nabiki le dio la espalda entrando por la puerta que unía el jardín con la sala se sonrió malévolamente—, y espérame sentada a que mañana te pague algo, si es que me encuentras para entonces.

Ranma, más decidido que nunca por la humillación que le había hecho pasar Nabiki, sin imaginar ella lo mucho que en realidad lo había ayudado a superar su terrible nerviosismo despertando su espíritu competitivo, y también por esa pequeña esperanza que pudo arrancar durante su conversación pensando en que Akane estuvo esos días también preocupada por él, volvió su atención a la oscura ventana. Apretó las manos resbalosas de sudor. Todo estaba preparado, había aprovechado los últimos días fuera de la ciudad para realizar cada fase de su plan, ahora lo único que necesitaba era un poco de valor, sólo un poco más, para hacer lo que durante años no se había atrevido. Sabía que ella lo amaba tanto como él la adoraba a ella, para ambos era obvio aunque ninguno de los dos había jamás dado su brazo a torcer siendo el primero en declarar abiertamente sus sentimientos al otro. Esa noche no era tiempo para dudas, no dejaría que la mala suerte lo volviera a interrumpir, era él contra el rival más grande que jamás había tenido, al único al que temía más que a perder su propia vida: Akane.

Y no perdería. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que imaginar aquello como un duelo era la única manera en que podría vencer sus miedos, manipulando para bien el mismo necio orgullo que antes tanto daño les había provocado a los dos.

Respiró profundamente y dio un salto al tejado con la destreza de ese animal al que ni de pensamiento se atrevía a nombrar, se arrastró por las tejas hasta tocar el borde del marco y abrió la ventana deslizándola suavemente para no hacer ruido. Entró primero con las piernas. Allí se encontraba Akane dormida tan plácidamente que se sintió enfadado por la injusticia, en la que ella descansaba llena de paz mientras él se sentía casi al borde de la locura por los nervios. Más luego se sintió un estúpido por pensar con tanto egoísmo. Se deslizó apenas equilibrándose entre el borde de la ventana y la silla del escritorio manteniendo el cuerpo arqueado por sobre la superficie del escritorio. La silla tenía ruedas y apenas apoyó un pie se movió peligrosamente quedando él estirado al límite de sus fuerzas. Rozó con la camisa un libro con un par de lápices encima que Akane había dejado en el borde del escritorio y cayeron haciendo ruido. Contuvo la respiración.

Akane apretó los ojos, hizo un gesto de desagrado con los labios. Se acurrucó entonces dándole la espalda.

—Ranma, bobo… —susurró en sueños.

— ¿Cómo que bobo? —Contuvo un reclamo enfadado, apenas consiguiendo cubrirse su propia boca con la mano.

—Idiota… fue tu culpa… —respondió tenuemente y volvió a moverse quedando de espaldas con una mano al lado de su cabeza sobre la almohada, sin despertar, como si en realidad mantuviera una discusión con él también en sus sueños.

A Ranma ahora esto le causó gracia y la postura de la chica le inspiró ternura. Se sentó a un costado de la cama mirándola dormir. Los años pasaban y ella no cambiaba, no, error, se había vuelto tan hermosa que se mordía los labios cada vez que al desear provocarla la trataba de fea. No pudo contener su propia mano cuando acarició con los dedos el rostro de su prometida deslizándolos lentamente por la mejilla sonrojada hasta los labios que tocó como algo adorado. ¿En cuántas ocasiones la había besado en todos estos años, dos, tres, cuatro veces? Solo una vez en sus días de escuela que para su pesar no recordaba por culpa del maldito "puño del gato" que lo hacía perder la conciencia. Las demás vinieron después, por accidente, como aquella oportunidad durante la guerra campal en que se transformó la fiesta de graduación que tuvieron en la escuela, cuando en mitad del caos se aprovechó de la fama de la terrible técnica y "fingió" creerse un gato otra vez. Se había prometido no graduarse sin besar a esa chica violenta y aunque tuvo que recurrir a un truco tan sucio no se arrepentía de nada. Además que se encontraba seguro que a ella también le había encantado porque fue mucho más que un simple roce de sus labios, y ella se ponía muy nerviosa y lo evitaba cuando él le preguntaba qué había sucedido ese día, aunque lo hiciera sólo para molestarla porque lo sabía todo perfectamente.

Luego recordó aquel momento agridulce que había provocado su actual situación. Una semana atrás cuando la besó por primera vez sin excusas ni pretextos, por culpa del deseo no forzado, en una situación única en que todo había resultado perfecto, por una sola vez en su vida en que su atolondrada suerte pareció haberse distraído y no los interrumpió, por lo menos no hasta que fue alegremente muy tarde. En el restaurante donde la citó, la forma tan apasionada en que habían hablado entrecortados los dos por los nervios. Ambos habían parecido esperar algo importante en ese día y ninguno quiso arruinarlo siendo más silenciosos de lo acostumbrado, expectantes, mirándose, buscándose, disfrutando de algo tan cotidiano para otros y raro para ellos como la simple compañía del ser querido. La cena no tuvo contratiempos, nadie los atacó, nada los molestó y hablaron como dos personas normales, como dos amigos recordando sus vidas, como dos amantes que se habían ocultado por siempre sus sentimientos y los descubrían sutilmente con nerviosas palabras como si abrieran un presente delicadamente envuelto. En ese día Ranma se había propuesto hacer lo mismo que ahora de una manera más tradicional; declararle su amor a Akane y pedirle, al fin, que unieran sus vidas para siempre. ¡Ella le pertenecía! No dejaría que ningún idiota se la arrebatara, menos esos imbéciles que la molestaban incansables en la universidad donde ella asistía.

Ese día él tenía preparado un anillo de compromiso para el que había ahorrado por mucho tiempo, no sería una baratija como las que tenía acostumbrado a heredar de sus padres, sino que sería realmente algo único, valioso, digno de ella y de la vida tan increíble que había recibido sólo por conocerla. Durante la cena y con los nervios lo había extraviado en uno de sus bolsillos, cuando se distrajo para buscarlo y lo encontró no alcanzó a mostrárselo porque ella se le había adelantado. Cuando Akane lo miró hurgar sus bolsillos con una mirada comprensiva llena de ternura, para después levantándose de su silla y apoyando ambas manos en la superficie se estiró sobre la mesa invitándolo a un juego que jamás habría imaginado. Él olvidándose de la caja que finalmente tenía en su mano hizo lo mismo que ella. Jamás creyó a Akane tan osada y valiente como para dar el primer paso aunque todavía no le había declarado directamente sus sentimientos, y no quiso ser menos que ella por lo que no dudó un instante en aceptar ese desafío. Y allí ligeramente levantados y algo incómodos se besaron por primera vez porque ambos lo querían ya no como un par de tímidos adolescentes, sino como una mujer y un hombre que habían anhelado aquello por mucho tiempo.

Y todos los maravillosos recuerdos terminaron allí. Era de esperarse, concluyó Ranma cuando hizo un gesto de desagrado al rememorar lo que siguió aquel día acariciando ahora los cabellos de los mechones de la dormida Akane que se enredaban sobre su frente. Cuando Shampoo entró en el restaurante y los cogió a ambos en el momento más pleno de su vida. Desde ahí todo se tornó en un esperable desastre. Volaron las mesas hechas pedazos, Ranma trató de defender a Akane y la apartó, pero la astuta amazona en lugar de atacarlo se arrojó a sus brazos provocando un desastre peor de lo que le hubiese costado un par de golpes, por culpa de sus propios nervios que lo traicionaron intentando negar justamente lo que más feliz lo había hecho, ¡y todo ante Akane! No podía haber sido más idiota. Luego todo fue de mal en peor, Shampoo, se había dado cuenta de lo que tenía el joven en las manos, le arrebató la caja con el anillo y huyó fingiendo malamente el dolor del despecho. Pero Akane le creyó, la muy boba jamás notó lo que él tenía para ella en la mano, en especial cuando él siguió a Shampoo. Quizás no debió seguir a la amazona, quizás debió permanecer al lado de Akane, pero ya no podía remediar nada arrepintiéndose.

No volvió a ver a su prometida hasta la medianoche, ella lo había esperado en pie y debió haber sido más agradecido por su gesto de preocupación a pesar de la cara de enfado que tenía. Pero él había estado tan enojado con todo el mundo que reconoció no haber actuado bien en la discusión que tuvieron a continuación. Akane lo acusó de correr tras su "amada Shampoo" justo tras el romántico momento y él, enfadado, no fue amable, agotado tras el terrible tiempo que había tenido para recuperar el anillo de la vengativa amazona. Tan marcado quedó con la pelea que tuvieron, que esa misma noche dejó la casa con su equipaje listo para el torneo al que no estaba seguro antes de querer participar hasta ese momento, y cuando cruzó sobre el río no tuvo una mejor idea que arrojar el anillo con su caja al río dominado por la rabia. Todo lo que deseaba era salir de Nerima. ¡Ya no soportaba la ciudad que siempre había estado en su contra!

¡Quinientos mil yenes al agua! ¿No podía haber sido un poco más tarado?

Dejó de acariciar el cabello de Akane para llevarse la mano al rostro avergonzado. Quinientos mil yenes, si Nabiki adivinara cuánto le costó lo que le hizo ese día de seguro también se arrepentiría, pero no por el dolor que le provocó a ambos eso era seguro. Estaba acostumbrada ya a divertirse a costa de los dos. Ya no más, ahora estaba decidido, lo habían provocado demasiado y todo tenía un límite, incluso para él. Fue despojado de una vida normal, apartado de su madre viviendo en los caminos por el estúpido arte, ¿alguien le preguntó alguna vez si de verdad amaba las artes marciales? No conocía nada más, eso era seguro, su padre se encargó muy bien de ello. Después vinieron los compromisos forzados, las peleas en la escuela, su aparente mejor amigo desafiándolo a muerte en cada esquina que se lo topaba, ¿le agradeció alguna vez todos sus esfuerzos por ayudarlo?, Ryoga no estaría junto a Akari de no ser por él. Pero todos seguían empeñándose en hacerle la vida imposible. Un poco de ayuda ¿era mucho pedir? Lo había intentado por las buenas, había querido hacerlo de forma normal: flores, cena, proposición romántica, ¿y de qué le sirvió? Ahora lo haría a su manera, al estilo Saotome. Si Nerima lo quería sólo para divertirse y jamás le permitiría estar con Akane entonces le quedaba una única posibilidad. Amaba a esa ciudad, pero por una única razón que ahora no estaba dispuesto a perder, o dispuesto a seguir teniendo allí al alcance de su mano sin realmente poderla tomar como si ambos protagonizaran una macabra comedia creada por una mente malévola.

—Akane —susurró nervioso con la voz quebrada. Ni toda la rabia acumulada por los recuerdos podía darle el valor necesario para hablarle con firmeza.

Ella respondió moviendo las piernas y quejándose entre susurros. En sueños entreabrió los labios como si fuera a volver a hablar dormida pero se quedó en un suave suspiro. Ranma comenzó a olvidar el motivo por el que había llegado hasta allí únicamente mirando los labios de Akane. Aquel beso en el restaurante se hizo vívido en su memoria y por un momento no deseó nada más que sentir otra vez esa sensación. ¡Había sido un necio! Tantos años entrando a escondidas en la habitación de su prometida con distintas excusas ¿y jamás vio lo bella y seductora que era? Pensando y pensando no supo como su cuerpo se inclinó casi inconscientemente sobre ella, apoyó ambas manos a los costados de la almohada y bajó el rostro hasta rozar sus labios. Entonces se detuvo, otra vez consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, asustado casi al borde del pánico. ¿Qué demonios, él estaba, por…? Pensó con una idea atropellando a la siguiente sin poderse concentrar. Sintió el aliento de Akane sobre su boca.

—Ranma… —susurró la chica provocándole un escalofrío y no de placer, sino de terror. Si Akane despertaba en ese momento, con él prácticamente atacándola como el pervertido que ella siempre lo había acusado de ser, ¿qué excusa podría esgrimir ahora?, su vida tendría un abrupto y muy doloroso final—… Ranma… no te vayas.

No sabía lo que ella estaba soñando pero la voz suplicante y desesperada lo conmovió hasta derretir la poca razón que le quedaba, aplastada por la cautivante belleza de una dormida Akane, como un mazo emocional de tres toneladas haciéndole añicos el corazón una y otra vez sin cansarse. Y la besó, presionando sus labios con desesperación.

Ranma se detuvo cuando la sintió tensarse. Separó sus labios retrocediendo la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse de frente con una Akane despierta, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, sonrojada furiosamente, el cabello erizado y los ojos abiertos como dos platillos en una mirada mezcla de miedo e incredulidad.

— ¿Ran… ma?

—Ah…

Akane movió su mano hasta rozar con los dedos sus propios labios sintiendo todavía el calor de la voracidad de su prometido como si quisiera todavía entender lo que había sucedido.

—Tú… a mí… me… ¿eso? —murmuró con lenta torpeza cuando recorrió con la mirada la oscura habitación dándose cuenta recién del lugar en el que se encontraba.

— ¿Me creerías si te dijera que existe una muy buena explicación para todo esto? —Balbuceó rápidamente, aterrado, sonriéndole de una manera estúpida sin apartarse de encima de ella.

—Ranma…

El tono de Akane pasó de la confusión a uno escalofriante de amenaza. Ranma apretó los ojos dolorosamente suponiendo lo que vendría a continuación. Entonces ella aspiró profundamente llenando los pulmones, cuando Ranma la detuvo rápidamente tapándole la boca al pensar que era de noche y que no debían despertar a nadie más en casa. Akane gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero no se escuchó más que un agudo chillido bajo la mano pesada de su prometido. Tras el desahogo inicial Akane se enderezó bruscamente sentándose en la cama indignada pero Ranma no soltó su boca impidiéndole hablar, cuando ella comenzó a darle un terrible sermón que sólo se escuchó como balbuceos entre los grandes dedos del joven. Al final, impaciente, con ambas manos apartó la de Ranma para poder hablar libremente.

— ¡Cómo pudiste, pervertido…!

Ranma nerviosamente volvió a taparle la boca haciéndole un gesto para que se callara.

—Akane, ¿quieres guardar silencio? —Insistió.

Ella en su furor volvió a balbucear algunas palabras antes de retirar otra vez la mano de Ranma bajándola con fuerza.

— ¿Qué haces en mi habita…?

Ranma la volvió a interrumpirla subiendo la mano.

—Te dije que guardaras silencio, boba, van a descubrirnos.

Akane pellizcó la mano de Ranma para que la soltara. Haciendo que el joven la sacara quejándose y agitándola con fuerza.

— ¿Descubrirnos? —Akane preguntó sin saber por qué le había hecho caso, pero ella ahora susurró enojada sin levantar la voz contagiada por la actitud sigilosa de su prometido—. A ti deberían descubrirte, ¿acaso te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer?

— ¿Qué cosa? —Ranma perdió todo el miedo sobándose con molestia la mano—, ¿te refieres a… a… eso?

—Sí, ¡sí, eso, tú me be-be-be…! Quiero decir que tú me… ¿me…?—La chica tartamudeó deteniendo todo su furor y acarició otra vez sus labios pensando recién entonces en lo que había sucedido preguntando ahora incrédula—, ¿me besaste?

— ¿Y cómo crees que yo querría besar a…? —Se dio una palmada en la frente deteniéndose bruscamente para discutir después consigo mismo sorprendiéndola—. ¡No!, no, no era eso. Demonios, tenía que decirte algo muy importante y ahora por tu culpa me encuentro tan nervioso que no lo recuerdo.

— ¿Nervioso, importante? Ranma, no…

—Te dije que guardaras silencio, necesito pensar.

Le volvió a tapar la boca quedándose con la mano estirada y enojado consigo mismo se enderezó un poco acomodándose en el borde de la cama, cruzó las piernas con furiosa elegancia e hizo gestos con la otra mano moviendo los labios como si hablara pensando en voz alta sin hacer ruido alguno repasando todos los hechos hacia atrás. Akane confundida y curiosa lo esperó pacientemente sin apartar esta vez la mano de Ranma de sus labios, sintiendo el calor de esa piel llena de energía. En un momento Ranma se tensó abruptamente e inclinó la cabeza sonrojándose con fuerza. Finalmente recordó a lo que había venido y eso lo cohibió. Akane adivinó que algo se traía entre manos y compadeciéndose de su prometido que en ese momento se veía tan necesitado como un pequeño cachorro en mitad del camino, cogió la mano de Ranma con las suyas, pero ahora muy suavemente, y la apartó bajándola a la altura de su pecho para poder hablar en voz muy baja.

— ¿Viniste a decirme algo importante?

Él dudó, la miró de reojo un instante y volvió a apartar los ojos tímidamente. Tardó un poco en decidirse pero al final asintió con la cabeza débilmente.

—Ranma, ¿tú me besaste?

El silencio del joven fue más prolongado esta vez. Suspiró pesadamente como un condenado a muerte aceptando su camino al patíbulo. Volvió a asentir con la cabeza débil y sonrojado. Akane recibió esta respuesta sonrojándose también hasta perder la seguridad. Tras eternos segundos de silencio ella tuvo el valor de volver a hablar.

—Dímelo.

—No, olvídalo, mejor en otro momento.

— ¡No! —Ella impidió que se levantara no soltándole la mano y tirando de ella—. Por favor, sólo dímelo, todo lo que tengas que decirme, prometo que no te interrumpiré.

—Pero, yo, puede que…

Akane hizo un gesto que sorprendió a Ranma, cuando sin soltar la mano del joven volvió a llevarla a sus labios como dándole a entender que no volvería a hablar hasta escucharlo atentamente. Él se sintió perdido, ¿y si no resultaba? Ella estaba siendo paciente, amable, dulce y en lugar de sentirse confiado más alteraba sus nervios. ¿Y si lo rechazaba, y si todas sus muestras de cariño durante años no habían sido más que gestos de amistad conociéndola como era ella con todos? Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, otra vez estaba siendo presa del mismo miedo que durante mucho tiempo lo detuvo. Animándose se subió a la cama de rodillas frente a ella y la miró directamente a los ojos. No había sentido tanto pavor desde el día en que la creyó morir en sus brazos, porque si fallaba de la misma manera sentía que la perdería para siempre. Se mordió los labios hasta lastimarse y, viendo como ella lo esperaba, comenzó a hablar muy suavemente con la voz vibrante de emoción.

—Akane.

— ¿Ranma? —Susurró ella expectante sintiéndose su aliento entre los dedos del muchacho, los que cogía a la vez con fuerza con sus manos nerviosas.

—Akane, yo… —apretó los dientes. Había memorizado tantas veces esas pocas palabras para no equivocarse, palabras que aún en soledad le costó decir en voz alta, que ahora se sintió frustrado por ser incapaz de repetirlas—, yo…

— ¿Tú?

—Maldición, ya no puedo más con esto —estalló en un arranque de emoción que la cogió desprevenida rompiendo todo el encanto del momento—. Akane, escúchame bien, esto no es por el compromiso de nuestros padres, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Ella reafirmando sus palabras negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Tampoco tiene que ver con las demás chicas.

Akane se tensó apretando con mayor fuerza sus dedos, cosa que lo hizo apresurarse en agregar:

—Amigas, sólo puedo verlas como amigas. No tengo la culpa de que estén locas, en especial Kodachi —sintió un escalofrío de disgusto al recordarla—. ¿Puedes creerme aunque sea una vez que yo no tengo ni quiero tener nada con ninguna de ellas?

Ella gruñó no muy convencida cerrando los puños. Ranma notó que su estrategia no estaba resultando.

—No, no, me estoy desviando, no era eso lo que tenía que decirte. ¡Ahg! Al demonio con todo —cogió a Akane por los hombros remeciéndola bruscamente cuando susurró con tanta fuerza que más pareció un grito—. ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, lo he estado desde hace mucho tiempo y quiero que te cases conmigo…!

Akane le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo rodar sobre la cama hasta caer por el borde a los pies quedando doblado en el piso contra la pared. Con el puño todavía en alto la chica abrió un ojo, después el otro, se miró la mano y sintió que le dolía tras haberlo golpeado con toda sus fuerzas.

—Oh, estoy despierta —se llevó la otra mano al rostro emocionada. Conteniendo un suspiro al reaccionar se movió rápidamente gateando por sobre la cama hasta asomarse sobre el final mirando a Ranma tirado en el piso—, ¿es verdad?, dímelo de nuevo.

— ¿Qué?, ¿qué cosa? —El pobre Ranma preguntó a regañadientes recostado en el piso con la espalda doblada contra la pared.

— ¡Repítelo ahora! —Ordenó la chica con una autoridad que no daba lugar a reparos.

Ranma reaccionó al instante mirándola fijamente repitiendo como una mascota perfectamente entrenada.

— ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

— ¿Y lo otro? —Insistió ella violentamente.

— ¿Qué otro?

Akane alzó una ceja impaciente.

—Ah, bien, eso, ¿no? Eh, ¿te amo? —Agregó no muy seguro de lo que ella quería.

La chica con una gran sonrisa llena de emoción se dejó caer sobre el adolorido cuerpo de su prometido abrazándolo por los hombros con todas sus fuerzas, y llevando sin intención ni percatarse de ello el rostro de Ranma a hundirse en su pecho.

— ¡Acepto!

Ranma sonrojado la apartó intentando levantar un poco los hombros para estar a su altura—. ¿Lo dices en serio? Espera un momento, Akane, ¿lo dices de verdad, aceptas? Digo, ¿casarte conmigo? Digo, ¿ser mi novia? No, si ya estamos comprometidos, entonces digo… ¿qué estoy diciendo?

— ¡Claro que sí, tonto! Acepto, acepto, ¡acepto! —Respondió olvidándose que estaba sentada sobre él—. ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en pedírmelo?

A Ranma se le cayó el rostro de indignación, ¿ella lo había estado esperando todo ese tiempo, también había deseado lo mismo que él, entonces por qué todas sus dudas y sufrimientos? Pero Akane no permitió que pensara en más idioteces cuando lo cogió por la camisa atrayéndolo rudamente y lo besó con tanta fuerza y desesperación, liberando así el deseo contenido durante años de frustración, que apenas le dio tiempo de respirar.

—Akane… —jadeó entre besos—… detente.

La volvió a apartar respirando con desesperado.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? —Preguntó la chica confundida y emocionada.

Ranma la observó detenidamente y en silencio, acarició lentamente la mejilla y cabello de la chica provocándole una nerviosa risilla. Hasta que su cerebro volvió a funcionar.

—Claro que quiero, ¿en qué estoy pensando? —Ranma fue el que ahora se sentó sosteniendo a Akane por la cintura para que no perdiera el equilibrio atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, se besaron otra vez y con más calma pero no menos intensidad.

—Esto es increíble —sonrió ella cuando Ranma la soltó un momento para respirar—, todavía no puedo creerlo.

—Yo tampoco —Ranma miró hacia un costado de la habitación—, ¿es tan tarde?

— ¿Qué pasa?

Ranma no la dejó terminar cuando la levantó por la cintura como si no pesara nada parándose también y la dejó sentada en el borde de la cama. Dio dos largos pasos hasta el escritorio cogiendo el pequeño reloj de Akane entre las manos.

—Son las cinco.

—Sí, bueno, eso parece. ¿Ya quieres irte a dormir? —Preguntó muy confundida por la brusca separación, desarreglada y notoriamente desilusionada.

—No, tonta, si no nos vamos ahora no alcanzaremos el primer tren.

— ¿Tren? —Akane despertó completamente por la sorpresa—, ¿qué te traes entre manos?

Sin responderle de inmediato Ranma se dirigió al closet de Akane y abriéndolo comenzó a sacar todo lo que allí había tirándolo sobre la cama.

—Necesitas ropa, ¿qué más? A, sí, ropa interior —fue a abrir el cajón inferior del armario más privado de su prometida, ése que ella protegía celosamente de peligros desagradables como el maestro Happosai, cuando recibió un coscorrón de la chica que lo detuvo al instante.

—Qué estás haciendo.

—Armando tu equipaje, ¿qué no ves? —Respondió airado sobándose la cabeza. Ella cerró el cajón con una patada casi aplastándole los dedos—. Qué haces, Akane.

—Eso te pregunté yo primero.

— ¿Acaso quieres viajar en pijama? Bueno, si así lo deseas —Ranma de un salto volvió al clóset y cogió un abrigo de la chica, antes que ella pudiera reclamar la vistió en dos diestros movimientos ajustándoselo bruscamente.

— ¡Ay! Ranma, detente, qué estás haciendo, ya basta, me estás asustando.

— ¿Qué no dijiste que te casarías conmigo, ya te arrepentiste? —Preguntó mirándola con notorio temor.

—Sí, sí, eso dije, y por supuesto que no me arrepiento. ¿Pero se puede saber a qué viene todo esto?

—Akane, déjame preguntarte una cosa. Si nos queremos casar, ¿tú crees que aquí en Nerima podremos conseguirlo?

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Piensa en nuestros padres.

—Ah…

—En tu hermana Nabiki.

—Eh…

—En Shampoo.

Ella gruñó entre dientes.

—Ukyo.

—Pero…

—Kodachi.

—No sigas.

—El idiota de Kuno.

— ¡Ya! Entendí, es imposible que nos casemos en Nerima —se dejó sobre en la cama frustrada—. ¿Pero no crees que esto sea… ehm… un poco rápido?

— ¿Rápido?

Con la mirada perpleja de Ranma vino a la mente de Akane los recuerdos de todas las situaciones que vivieron desde que se conocieron años atrás; los intentos de matrimonio obligados, y los que no fueron tan forzados, los miles de enredos y malentendidos, las situaciones peligrosas en que temió perderlo, los constantes fracasos y las miles de interrupciones. Suspiró profundamente comprendiendo que en realidad ya habían vivido muchas cosas como para ahora seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Dejó caer los hombros dándose por vencida ante la expectante mirada de su prometido.

—Entonces nos iremos de aquí —Ranma agregó triunfalmente ante el silencio de Akane.

— ¿Irnos de Nerima, hablas en serio?

—Sí —dijo sin mirarla mientras sacó una maleta de viaje que Akane guardaba bajo su cama obligándola a apartar los pies, abriéndola y metiendo desordenadamente un montón de ropa de su prometida. Por un momento ella se sintió avergonzada de que Ranma supiera moverse con tanta familiaridad dentro de la intimidad de su propia habitación haciéndole pensar lo mucho que la conocía. A pesar de toda la emoción y los nervios Akane no dejaba de tener reparos.

—Ranma, espera un momento, ¿pretendes que nos escapemos y vivamos juntos? No podría…

—No he dicho eso, Akane, no voy a aprovecharme de ti —reclamó.

—Yo no quise decir eso.

Él continuó interrumpiéndola.

—Tú y yo nos iremos de Nerima y hoy mismo nos casaremos.

— ¿Casarnos, hoy? —Akane palideció. Saltó de la cama y lo detuvo cogiéndolo por la camisa. Llevó ambas manos al rostro de su prometido acariciándole la mejilla hinchada con verdadera preocupación y arrepentimiento—. Pobre, ¿tan fuerte te he golpeado? Lo siento, quizás debería llevarte a ver al doctor Tofú.

—Akane —respondió él mirándola con indignación—, ¿qué estás insinuando?

—Es que yo…

Ranma guardó silencio. Se enderezó mirándola fijamente para decirle ahora con una profundidad que estremeció su alma.

—Bueno, si no confías en mí, lo entiendo. Después de todo nunca lo has hecho.

—Confío en ti, no digas idioteces. Siempre lo he hecho. ¿Pero estás hablando seriamente, huir de Nerima, casarnos hoy?

—Sí —respondió con una naturalidad que sólo después él mismo comprendería. Haber sido aceptado por Akane había cambiado la forma en que veía el mundo, mirando ahora el pasado e imaginando lo tonto que había sido entonces cuando todo en realidad era mucho más sencillo.

Se miraron fijamente.

—Yo confío en ti —insistió Akane desafiante creyendo que él seguía dudando de ella.

—Lo sé —sonrió el joven ahora relajado dándole un suave golpe en la frente con los dedos. Ella se quejó sobándose para mirarlo otra vez atareado con la maleta.

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos? —Preguntó la chica tratando de inspirarle el ánimo que en realidad ella misma necesitaba ante el miedo que la sola idea le provocaba.

— ¡Rayos!, lo olvidaba, debemos apresurarnos —reclamó dándose cuenta de que se había relajado y que estaba contra el tiempo.

—Buscaré mis cosas —dijo Akane contagiándose de la prisa de Ranma, presintiendo que si tardaban demasiado algo los detendría.

Ranma se agachó otra vez frente a la cómoda abriendo rápidamente el cajón con la ropa íntima de Akane. Y ella lo volvió detener cerrándolo con el pie fuertemente, parándose al lado de su todavía por pocas horas más prometido, de brazos cruzados muy enfadada.

—Será mejor que yo me encargue de eso.

Ranma levantó ambas manos con una sonrisa traviesa fingiendo inocencia.

—Cómo quieras.

.

El alba llegó con los primeros rayos del sol que bañaron con un manto dorado los árboles y edificios que rodeaban a la estación de trenes de Nerima, reflejándose su luz en la suave neblina que parecía hundir a la ciudad en un mar violeta de vaporosa consistencia. Akane disfrutó de la vista de las silenciosas calles que rodeaban a la estación, sintiendo que esa pequeña muestra de belleza era parte de una cariñosa despedida. Sentada en la banca se dejó llevar por la emoción, sonrojada cerró los ojos disfrutando de la débil calidez de la primera luz del día en su rostro. Tarareó entre labios una alegre melodía y la siguió meneando la cabeza y jugando con los pies. Todavía vestía el pijama protegida por su grueso abrigo, calzaba zapatillas deportivas y se protegía el cuello con una bufanda gris que le pertenecía a Ranma, con la que el joven la había abrigado cuando ella sintió frío camino a la estación. La prenda estaba un poco gruesa y mal terminada, Akane sabía que esa bufanda no había sido su mejor tejido, que le confeccionó a Ranma para su último cumpleaños, pero a pesar de ello él la había utilizado desde ese día cada vez que podía. A un costado de la banca junto a ella descansaba la gran maleta hinchada y mal cerrada que demostraba la poca agilidad y nerviosismo de quién la había preparado. Sobre sus piernas reposaba un pequeño bolso de mano.

—Aquí tienes —Ranma la distrajo obligándola a abrir los ojos y dejar de susurrar cuando más inspirada se encontraba en la melodía. Su prometido estaba de pie a su lado ofreciéndole una lata de café que había ido a sacar de una máquina expendedora cerca de la entrada a la estación—. Cuidado que está caliente.

La advertencia llena de auténtica preocupación y afecto no hizo más que aumentar su felicidad. Cogió la lata con cuidado, la rodeó calentándose las manos. Ranma se dejó caer a su lado estirando las piernas y descansando los hombros sobre tras el respaldo, jugando con tirar la lata de una mano a la otra para que se enfriara un poco. Tras unos segundos la cogió con firmeza y abrió. Probó un poco.

—Está horrible —se quejó. Akane abrió la suya, probó y con un poco de culpa tuvo que reconocer lo mismo.

—Sí que lo está.

Se miraron sonriendo nerviosos. Volvieron a beber. Akane sopló dibujando una hilera de vapor con su aliento.

—Ranma.

— ¿Sí, Akane?

— ¿Es verdad?

Ranma la miró apenas moviendo los ojos. Se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando los codos en las piernas descansando el peso del cuerpo.

—Sí, es verdad.

Ella se rió entre dientes mirando el cielo y cerró los ojos meditando.

—Saotome… —murmuró.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó el joven contrariado de que Akane lo hubiera llamado por su apellido, algo no habitual en ella.

— ¿Qué cosa? Oh, no, lo siento, estaba pensando en voz alta.

— ¿Y se puede saber en qué?

Ella se sonrojó con una sonrisa insinuante evitándolo antes de responder.

—En cómo suena.

— ¿Suena qué cosa?

Ella le sacó la lengua.

—No pienso decírtelo.

—Akane… —Ranma insistió impaciente.

—Está bien, qué gruñón. "Akane Saotome", ¿te gusta cómo se escucha?

— ¿Akane Saotome? —Ranma tras repetir se percató a lo que ella se refería. Se sonrojó furiosamente inclinando la cabeza lo que causó gracia a su prometida.

—Akane —dijo al rato un poco pensativo—, ¿estás segura?

—Sí, Ranma. Sí —reafirmó apoyando su mano sobre el brazo del joven llamando su atención, y premiándolo con una encantadora sonrisa—, estoy completamente segura de que quiero casarme contigo.

El tren llegó a la estación. Otros pasajeros, los pocos que había a esas horas, se reunieron en el andén. Algunos miraban curiosos a la pareja de jóvenes notando algo extraño. Sólo uno de ellos, una anciana de baja estatura con una pequeña maleta con ruedas que iría por una temporada a visitar a uno de sus nietos, los reconoció. Al principio se mostró incrédula, luego se frotó los ojos. Entonces se emocionó riéndose entre dientes y se alejó para evitar avergonzarlos. ¿Cuántas veces había mojado por accidente a ese muchacho cada vez que se cruzaba frente a su casa? No tenía que adivinar el motivo por el que esos dos se encontraban allí, más en las condiciones en que se veían. Movió la cabeza asintiendo pensativa, la ciudad no sería la misma sin ellos dos, quizás hacía bien en irse también de viaje por un tiempo.

Ranma nervioso volvió a beber un poco de café.

—Retiro lo dicho, no está malo, ¡está asqueroso!

—Deja de beber entonces.

—Pero lo pagué.

—Qué tacaño, además no es para tanto —Akane también volvió a beber para dar después un chillido de disgusto—. ¡Ah, está horrible!

—Te lo dije, pero nunca me escuchas. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Ranma preguntó contrariado cuando ella volvió a beber a la fuerza hasta terminárselo.

Respiró profundamente con una mirada de triunfo antes de responderle.

—No voy a dejar que se desperdicie, recuerda que lo pagaste.

—Pero no tenías que forzarte a…

—Y tú dinero ahora será nuestro dinero, ¿lo recuerdas?

El joven la miró fijamente, parpadeó perplejo, entonces se rió de la extraña ocurrencia de Akane bebiéndose después todo el café que le quedaba.

—Debimos haber hecho esto mucho antes.

Akane asintió ante las palabras de Ranma.

—Fue tu culpa.

— ¿Cómo?

—Me hiciste esperar por mucho tiempo, Ranma Saotome.

El tren se encontraba próximo a partir y ellos seguían allí perdiendo el tiempo. Ranma se animó a levantarse, caminó hasta la maleta y la cogió con confianza. Dio dos pasos hacia el tren y se detuvo sintiendo ahora una gran inseguridad, cuando giró lentamente mirando a Akane que con el rostro inclinado seguía sentada en la banca. Sintió un frío glacial en el corazón imaginando que ella se hubiera arrepentido, o que estaría tan nerviosa que ya no seguiría con su osado plan.

— ¿A-Akane? —La llamó tímidamente. Ella levantó el rostro y su sonrisa contrastaba con las dos lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas brillando como el cristal bajo el hermoso sol—. Akane, ¿qué sucede? —Preguntó al borde del pánico.

—No, nada —se limpió el rostro con la manga. En ese momento tan crucial sentía que las piernas le temblaban, que todo lo que había dicho y soñado se estaba haciendo real tan rápido que todas sus experiencias previas no le servían para nada—. Es sólo que… ¡tonto, qué esperas para ayudarme!

Akane estiró la mano. Ranma dudó, pero al ver la bella sonrisa de su prometida comprendió, en el fondo de su corazón, el sentimiento que ambos compartían. Miró también su entorno, los edificios blancos, la tranquilidad de sus calles, el aire fresco impregnado de la fragancia de los árboles tan propio de ese distrito que le recordaba al mismísimo día en el que había llegado por primera vez a Nerima. Qué recuerdos, pensó por un rápido instante, había llegado con el odioso de su padre a esa ciudad y ahora se iba con lo más valioso que Nerima podía haberle ofrecido. Si había alguna clase de justicia por todas las cosas malas que había tenido que padecer en su vida era ese momento de felicidad el pago de todos sus esfuerzos. Estiró también la mano cogiendo la de su prometida con una firmeza que la hizo sentir otra vez segura. Afirmándose de Ranma dejó la banca acercándose así al cuerpo de su prometido.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó inocente.

—Es una sorpresa —respondió Ranma cerrándole un ojo sin soltarla, cuando ambas manos se acomodaron entrelazando los dedos. Se escuchó por segunda vez el silbato del encargado de la estación. Tirando de la mano de Akane la guió entonces al interior del tren y de la nueva vida que a ambos los esperaba.

.

Suzume quedó prendada a tal punto de la historia de Akane que la tasa de café ya se había enfriado en sus manos, bebió un sorbo distraída sin siquiera percatarse de ello. La lluvia se tornó intensa y menos gente circulaba ya por las calles.

—Akane, por Kami, ¡qué historia más emocionante!

— ¿Lo crees? —Akane se mostró un poco avergonzada.

—Escapaste con el hombre que amabas para casarte con él, ¡es como el final de una película romántica! Lo único que faltó es que un príncipe extranjero te hubiera raptado y que tu esposo te fuera a rescatar para hacerlo todavía más fantástico.

—Tarde, y no una vez —se quejó Akane hastiada en un murmullo que Suzume, perpleja, no comprendió.

La puerta de la panadería se abrió y ambas chicas se movieron rápidamente al haberse encontrado distraídas.

—Bienvenido a la panadería Ozawa, ¿en qué puedo…? ¡Ranma!

Ranma terminó de sacudir el paraguas en el piso sin moverse de la entrada. Distraídamente saludó a Suzume que la conocía de vista. La chica emocionada todavía por la historia de Akane le respondió con una sonrisa inusual que lo descolocó, para luego darle un suave codazo a Akane cerrándole un ojo con complicidad que la hizo sonrojarse.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No, ¡no, nada! —Respondió Akane, en el momento en que Ranma le dio la espalda distraído por un ruido de la calle, la chica le reclamó con rápidas señas de manos a Suzume por haberla dejado expuesta, ella le respondió de la misma manera y más risueña que antes con gestos sin ningún arrepentimiento, cuando el joven volvió a girar obligándolas a mantenerse quietas.

—Estás actuando muy extraña hoy.

— ¿Extraña, yo? —Akane miró el techo evitándolo con una forzada sonrisa, cuando recordando algo importante lo encaró preocupada—, ¿no deberías estar en el gimnasio?

—Me dieron lo que queda del día libre —respondió examinando el resto de la panadería un poco tenso, se relajó cuando notó que la señora Ozawa, ante la que no se sentía muy cómodo, no se encontraba allí—, todo el mundo canceló las horas de la tarde así que me quedé sin hacer nada.

— ¿Entonces?

—Entonces he venido a buscarte —se inclinó sobre el mesón con una mirada llena de picardía acercando su rostro al de su mujer—, ¿no es tu hora ya de salir o tendré que secuestrarte de nuevo?

Akane sonrió coqueta cruzándose de brazos con un aire de desafío.

—Que no se te haga una costumbre, Saotome.

Suzume dejó escapar un silbido de emoción al haberlos escuchado que disimuló tirando intencionalmente una espátula al piso para agacharse detrás de la vitrina de la pastelería, ocultándose de la avergonzada pareja. Akane miró el reloj de la pared tratando de evitar el incómodo momento.

—Cielos, me he distraído. ¿Tan tarde es?

—Lo lamento, Akane —se disculpó Suzume regresando al lado de su compañera empujándola para que le dejara a ella la caja—, ha sido por culpa de nuestra charla —terminó de decir apenas conteniendo una nerviosa risilla mirando disimuladamente a Ranma, lo que provocó recelo en el joven.

Ranma apartó a Akane del brazo preocupado.

—Tu amiga es un poco extraña —le susurró casi en el oído.

—Ranma, no hables así de los demás—le reprochó sonrojada sabiendo a qué se debía el actuar de su inoportuna compañera.

.

La oscuridad del día hacía que las luces de las vitrinas y la de los vehículos al pasar se reflejaran en las pozas sobre la acera. Ranma caminaba nervioso y con sumo cuidado para no mojarse por la lluvia, Akane se colgaba de su brazo sin preocupaciones, con sus cuerpos apegados al tener que compartir ambos un único paraguas.

— ¿Cómo fuiste a olvidar el tuyo en casa, boba? Anunciaron lluvia durante todo el día de ayer.

—Lo lamento, fue una distracción. Deja ya de quejarte —se disculpó muy malamente la chica, hablando casi sin pensar, abrazándose de su prometido con una gran sonrisa—. Ranma, ¿tanto miedo le tienes al agua?

—No le tengo miedo a nada.

—Sí, sí, lo que tu digas.

—Eres muy descuidada, ¿qué hubiera sucedido si no llego a buscarte? —Ranma la regañó notando la infantil felicidad de su esposa que no llegaba a comprender. Enfadado también porque apenas hubieron dejado la panadería Akane le arrebató su bufanda gris, la que era su favorita—. Akane, ¿me estás escuchando siquiera?

—Sí, lo estoy —respondió alargando las palabras en un tono distraído acurrucándose risueña contra el cuerpo de Ranma, cubriéndose la boca con la bufanda impregnada de la fragancia del joven.

Ranma se relajó. La alegría de Akane le hizo imposible seguir reclamándole nada, además, aquella situación le traía recuerdos felices.

.

Yushiko Ozawa, la hija de la señora Ozawa que trabajaba también medio turno por las tardes, se encontraba en el pequeño cuarto vestidor de la panadería comenzando a desabotonar la blusa de su uniforme de preparatoria cuando notó un paraguas colgando de una de las sillas.

—Suzume, ¿de quién es ése?

— ¿Qué cosa? Oh, el paraguas —ella que al contrario de Yushiko estaba terminando de quitarse el vestuario de la panadería, le respondió entusiasmada—, es de Akane.

— ¿Lo olvidó?, pero cómo pudo, si ya llovía cuando se fue, ¿o no?

—No, no lo ha olvidado, es que ella… —Suzume se interrumpió cubriéndose la boca con la blusa conteniendo un grito de emoción que dejó más confundida a la muchacha.

.

"_**Plan" fin**_

.

..

* * *

><p>Notas del autor: Este capítulo, debo reconocerlo, fue el que más peligrosamente dulce se tornó de todo lo que he hecho, advertidos quedan todos los que no soporten el azúcar. Me fue imposible por más vinagre que traté de agregarle a la historiar contrariar el ánimo de Akane. Quizás si hubiese intentado con un par de puñados de sal… pero no, la canela y la vainilla son muy fuertes oponentes. ¿Pimienta?, no se me ocurrió probar. Ya no importa, me quedó un postre cuando quería hacer una ensalada. Debo confesarles que de cocina no sé nada, es mi hermano menor el que me hace todo (tiene la mano de Kasumi) y cuando es mi turno de cocinar simplemente compro algo preparado por temor a envenenar a mi familia, ¿cómo esperaban entonces que hiciera algo bueno con una receta?<p>

Fuera de bromas. Este capítulo es algo especial, primero, porque como varios anteriores jamás fue lo que quería que fuese. Toda la culpa la tiene la lluvia. Amo la lluvia, es mi elemento, me inspira como jamás nada podría hacerlo. Al principio de la semana un sorpresivo día lluvioso me instó a comenzar esta historia dejando de lado todo lo que tenía previamente elaborado. ¿Y ahora, al final? Pues otro día de lluvia para terminar sin haberlo planificado. Por lo que el capítulo en sí continuó la misma senda de mis sentimientos tornándose cíclico con el tema del clima. Otra cosa divertida fue el seguir experimentando con el poder contar una historia dentro de otra historia, y dentro de otra historia de nuevo. He aprendido a hacerlo con diálogos, pero quería también jugar un poco con el narrador. ¿No creen que sea un recurso interesante? Espero no haberlo complicado en demasía por mi falta de experiencia.

Sobre la trama, pues, desde hace mucho tiempo que me quedó dando vueltas la historia del como dejaron Nerima. Aparte, me hizo recordar esos amaneceres cuando era pequeño, en que se preparaban los viajes familiares fuera de la ciudad, la oscuridad previa al alba, el aire húmedo y frío impregnado a árboles, aquellas sensaciones extrañas que provoca la somnolencia haciendo todo lo real un poco irreal, como un sueño. Y cuando el sol aparece lentamente iluminando todo con un carmín dorado, ¿no les parece hermoso? Siento no haber podido describir mejor esa escena, mis límites siguen siendo enormes a la hora de jugar con la pluma, mas espero que a pesar de las falencias lo pudieran haber imaginado; la belleza de las lágrimas de esa Akane cuando debía decidirse a comenzar su nueva vida con el simple gesto de levantarse. ¿No lloramos al nacer? Pero ahora fue distinto, porque ese inicio necesitó una ayuda, de hecho no la necesitó, sino que deliberadamente la pidió como un símbolo de que ya no sería un esfuerzo de uno solo el seguir adelante, sino de dos. Bueno, muchas ideas quedaron en el aire, otras más las dejaré intencionalmente guardadas. ¿No es mejor que cada uno saque sus propias conclusiones? Eso es lo bello de las letras, en que una obra puede tomar muchas interpretaciones distintas, es un diálogo del texto con el lector y cada una de esas miradas será tan correcta o más sabrosa que las que el autor pudo tener en su momento.

De ustedes, por ustedes, agradeciendo vuestros comentarios que siempre me ayudan a mejorar la historia para, ya saben, siempre ustedes, se retira vuestro empapado servidor,

(Sí, yo también olvidé mi paraguas al final de la jornada de trabajo, mañana espero que alguno me haga llegar una deliciosa sopa de pollo o no sobreviviré)

_Noham._


	6. Terapia

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

..

**Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta un agotador fic de Noham Theonaus.**

..

.

La puerta del baño se abrió con prisa, Akane se asomó envuelta únicamente con una corta toalla que dejaba admirar la belleza que sus recientes veintidós se habían encargado de madurar muy bien desde la adolescencia, dejando que el cálido vapor de la ducha se escapara rápidamente hacia el pasillo.

—Ranma —Lo llamó con urgencia—, ¿me traes el acondicionador que tenemos guardado en la alacena? El del baño se acabó. ¡Ranma!

Ranma todavía vistiendo pijama, con los ojos medio cerrados se acercó a la cocina arrastrando los pies dentro de las pantuflas y se dirigió a la puerta del mueble donde guardaban los enseres de aseo. Con la botella plástica en la mano, a la que apenas le leyó la etiqueta con balbuceos de un hombre semidormido, recorrió el pasillo de regreso al baño levantándose el borde de la camiseta rascándose el costado del vientre.

—Aquí la tienes —alcanzó a decir ante su impaciente esposa que lo había esperado todo ese rato sintiendo ya un poco de frío. Sólo entonces el joven abrió los ojos notando la desnudez de su bella mujer oculta únicamente por esa, como él lo pensó en ese momento, "maldita" toalla.

—Gracias… oh… ¿Ranma?

El joven todavía medio dormido se había quedado con la cabeza inclinada mirando vorazmente el cuerpo de Akane sin ningún remordimiento a pesar de encontrarse frente a ella.

— ¿Ranma? —Insistió la chica un poco molesta y sonrojada. Ranma subió ligeramente la cabeza como si hubiera recorrido completamente con los ojos aquel hermoso cuerpo desde los pies hasta quedarse pegado en el seductor escote húmedo por las primeras gotas de vapor—. ¡Ranma!

— ¿Qué, qué cosa? —Parpadeó un poco más despierto y confundido recién mirándola a los ojos.

Ella cogió el acondicionador de la mano de su esposo con fuerza.

—Gracias —dijo un poco cohibida intentando sin éxito mostrarse enojada. Pero cuando iba a cerrar el baño Ranma la detuvo apoyando su mano en la superficie de la puerta—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Me preguntaba, Akane, si no te gustaría que te ayudara a bañarte —el joven sonrió con malicia inclinándose ante ella acercando osadamente su rostro.

Akane se rió de la ocurrencia y dudó un segundo a la tentación.

—Puede que… No, lo siento, ya estoy muy atrasada —retrocediendo bruscamente y le cerró la puerta en el rostro.

Ranma se quedó allí perplejo y un poco desilusionado. Iba a protestar cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y Akane salió rápidamente, lo cogió por los hombros y le dio un apasionado beso que terminó por despertarlo completamente más de lo que jamás habría podido estar. Ella se separó rosando sus labios y le preguntó coquetamente.

—Ranma, ¿me harías un pequeño favor?

—Sí… lo que quieras.

Ella con un ligero movimiento de la mano trató de acomodar con dificultad la toalla justo delante de su escote para finalmente terminar sosteniéndola peligrosamente cuando amenazaba tras el brusco movimiento con soltarse y caer, cosa que para él con los ojos forzosamente inclinados hacia abajo no pasó desapercibida atontando todavía más su ya perdida concentración.

— ¿Puedes preparar el desayuno?

—Supongo…

Antes que pudiera cogerla por la cintura ella volvió a retroceder dando un portazo que le rozó la nariz a su joven y entusiasmado esposo. Ranma se quedó allí paralizado hasta que escuchó con mucha envida el agua de la ducha caer sobre la suave piel de Akane. Suspiró resignado, giró hacia la derecha y caminó de regreso a la cocina rascándose de nuevo el vientre.

—Siempre me hace lo mismo —se quejó al recordar que era el turno de ella preparar ese día el desayuno. Torció los labios con una media sonrisa—. Tramposa.

.

**La esposa secuestrada**

.

"_**Terapia"**_

.

Takeda se limpió el sudor de la frente y como si no le hubiera bastado se pasó el pañuelo también por la calva hasta el cuello en un claro gesto de nerviosismo. Cruzó los largos dedos apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio. Su oficina la sintió más fría que de costumbre hasta el punto de parecerle incómoda. El joven que tenía ante él se paraba con tal dignidad, cruzando las manos en la espalda y mirando fríamente hacia la ventana de la oficina, que se sintió presionado hasta el punto de creer irónica la situación cuando el nervioso debería ser ese muchacho y no al revés. Suspiró pesadamente y abrió un cajón buscando su pipa. Apenas la sacó notó que el joven con el resto del cuerpo rígido movió apenas los ojos mirándolo con desaprobación. Takeda no pudo disimular su vergüenza, el líder de un gimnasio no podía descuidar así su salud y volvió a guardar la pipa cerrando el cajón. Ranma, como si lo aprobara, volvió a mover los ojos en dirección de la ventana.

—Saotome —dijo finalmente Takeda intentando mostrarse serio y calmado.

—Si va a despedirme puede hacerlo. Fue mi culpa, no tengo excusas.

El hombre apretó los dientes, ese chico era una trama mortal llena de espinas afiladas. Trató otra vez calmando un poco las palabras con un tono más paternal.

—Ranma —lo llamó ahora por su nombre intentando mostrarse más ameno con él—, antes que nada, ¿podrías explicarme algo?

El joven bajó los hombros. Respiró profundamente y miró otra vez a su jefe. Se sintió mal al comprender que el señor Takeda no tenía culpa alguna de lo sucedido y no tenía derecho en desquitar con él su ira. Otro en lugar de Takeda ya lo habría echado a patadas del gimnasio pero allí estaba él con una paciencia que sentía no merecía.

—Lo siento, señor Takeda —suavizó su semblante—, pregúnteme lo que quiera.

—Bien, entonces ayúdame a comprender esto porque me es muy difícil hacerlo—los músculos del atlético Takeda a pesar de su edad se tensaron hasta tirar de la camiseta deportiva—, cómo es que uno de mis mejores instructores terminó ¡colgando a un cliente del balcón del segundo piso por el tobillo!

—Ese idiota se lo merecía.

— ¡Saotome, esa no es una respuesta! ¿De verdad quieres que te despida?

—No me importa…

Takeda golpeó con fuerza la mesa del escritorio y la madera se agrieto de lado a lado. Ambos se miraron entre sí apretando los dientes con un poco de culpa antes de recordar el porqué discutían. El dueño del gimnasio respiró profundamente, aspiró y exhaló tres veces como si estuviera realizando uno de sus ejercicios. Entonces giró alrededor del escritorio sentándose por delante. Cruzó los brazos y lo miró severamente.

— ¿Tuvo algo que ver la señora Saotome? —Tanteó reconociendo esa escalofriante y posesiva mirada en el joven, de una oportunidad en que fueron visitados por la esposa de Ranma.

—No es de su incumbencia.

—Lo es, ¡claro que lo es! Acabas de amenazar de muerte a uno de mis clientes, en mi gimnasio y además mientras representabas a mi negocio como uno de mis empelados, ¿te hace eso comprender cuán involucrado me encuentro en todo esto? ¿Puedes por un momento dejar de ser tan terco y responderme como es debido? Estoy intentando ayudarte, muchacho necio.

El joven Ranma se quedó pensativo.

—Lo lamento, no quise causarle problemas. Pero ese sujeto dijo algo que… —se detuvo guardando silencio.

—Ranma, ¿acaso no confías en mí?

Se rindió a la insistencia de Takeda y comenzó a hablar. Recordó con un dolor profundo como ese cliente joven, apuesto y arrogante comenzó a ufanarse con sus amigos como lo hacía cada semana de sus conquistas. Ranma jamás le prestó atención hasta que nombró con palabras que era mejor no repetir las cualidades de "la nueva chica de cabello corto que trabajaba en la panadería" planeando ya su siguiente ataque. Hasta allí llegó la calma de Ranma para contar su historia y la seriedad de Takeda, que por el contrario de lo que todos pensarían admiró al muchacho por su control.

— ¿Y sólo lo colgaste de cabeza por unos minutos? Kami-sama, ese idiota podría haber muerto —dio una risotada que descolocó a Ranma.

— ¿Señor Takeda, no está molesto?

—Si alguien hubiese dicho algo así de mi mujer lo habría mandado directo al hospital. Saotome, ¿qué te retuvo de no hacer lo mismo, ah?

El joven se mordió humillado los labios, no por lo que había hecho sino por reconocer como una debilidad la razón de no haberle practicado una cirugía plástica a ese imbécil con los puños.

—Necesito el empleo.

Takeda volvió a reír. Orgulloso y responsable, mala combinación para un hombre tan joven como Ranma.

—Ya entiendo todo.

— ¿Estoy despedido?

— ¿Quieres dejar de insistir con eso? Eres mi mejor instructor y, como te dije, yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo. Lamentablemente perderé un cliente si no te despido, así que…

—Voy por mis cosas.

—Tendrás que hacer turnos extras y trabajar una temporada gratuitamente en publicidad para el gimnasio. ¿Te parece un buen trato compensatorio por los daños? Si pierdo un cliente por tú culpa tendrás que ganar diez más para mí, así es como acostumbro trabajar—Takeda sonrió muy agradado de su propio ingenio. Ranma era popular con las mujeres más jóvenes y ¿qué le importaba perder a un odioso cliente si podía ganar a otras veinte más lindas y agradables?

Ranma se quedó con la boca abierta, cuando Takeda se acercó dándole de en aparente suaves pero pesadas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Yo…

—No vuelvas a cometer un error como ese sin decirme primero lo que está pasando, ¿bien? Últimamente te veo más tenso, las chicas de tu clase han preguntado mucho por tu salud ya que también te han notado algo al límite en tu trato con todo el mundo. Ten cuidado, Saotome, eso te puede costar muchos errores. Y no lo digo por la lección que le diste a ese idiota, sino por la forma en que te dirigiste a mí hace un rato, eso solo ya hubiera valido para despedirte de cualquier parte. Ahora, ¿por qué mejor no te tomas unos días libres y piensas un poco las cosas? Convérsalo con tu mujer, ella es una chica muy comprensiva, pero si tienes un problema y no es con ella será mejor que lo resuelvas rápido. No puede un joven de tu edad andar maldiciendo por la vida como si fuera un anciano. ¿Tenemos un trato?

—Pero no necesito descansar. No hay nada de malo con mi carácter.

— ¡Es una orden! —lo amenazó con su enorme estatura y fornido cuerpo, apareciéndosele como una gigantesca sombra de ojos brillantes como dos asesinas estrellas rojas, apretando con mucha fuerza su hombro.

— ¡Sí, me tomaré unos días de descanso!

—Así me gusta, buen chico.

.

Ranma caminaba cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos sin dejar de murmurar con fuerza lo que estaba pensando.

—No sé qué les sucede a todos conmigo —se detuvo un momento y se preguntó apuntándose a sí mismo con el pulgar—. ¿Acaso me ven extraño? ¿Estoy de mal humor?

Alzó la voz con fuerza un poco alterado, sólo para percatarse que en su distracción se había dirigido por error a un grupo de mujeres que lo miraron asustadas.

—No, no, lo lamento, no quise decir a ustedes… ¡perdónenme!

El joven se apresuró muy avergonzado a disculparse con una rápida reverencia y salir con raudos pasos de ese lugar. Sonrojado furiosamente dio vuelta en la esquina, metió otra vez las manos en los bolsillos y encogió los hombros inclinando todavía más la cabeza.

—Esto es estúpido, ¿qué rayos me está pasando?

Había sido una semana difícil para el joven Ranma Saotome y lo de hoy sólo fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de su ya colmada paciencia. Recordó a principios de semana el caso de una alumna problemática que lo acosó hasta el cansancio y que después cuando quiso mencionárselo a Akane sin pensarlo terminó teniendo una discusión con ella todo por decir las cosas en el orden equivocado. Y eso sólo había sido el principio de su calvario. Amenazó a un cartero por mirar en demasía a Akane. Discutió con sus compañeros de trabajo por una estupidez al no ser capaz de aceptar una pequeña broma, él no creía ser un amargado como lo tildaron después. Tras aquello no había pasado un solo día sin que algo malo sucediera, estaba rompiendo su propio record y se sentía tan o más presionado que cuando vivía en Nerima. ¿No había sido esa la razón por la que se había escapado en primer lugar? Era feliz, se suponía que debía disfrutarlo, pero todo lo que hacía era protestar y gruñir por todo lo que le pasaba. Incluso Akane se lo había hecho saber: "Gruñón, malgenio, cascarrabias, pareces un anciano, estás de pésimo humor, sonríe un poco, sal a refrescarte, ¿qué demonios te está pasando?" entre otras pequeñas críticas de su "paciente" esposa que lo habían hecho pensar seriamente si el problema al final pudiera realmente ser él.

¿Desde cuándo que se sentía tan fuera de sí? Tenía que reconocer que se encontraba tenso, algo que había arrastrado desde que salieron del instituto años atrás. Akane se había distanciado en ese tiempo de él, entró a la universidad, comenzó a tener más amistades. ¿Y él, qué había hecho? Abrió y cerró la mano recordando las tristes discusiones que había tenido con ella sólo por no ser capaz de reconocer sus celos. Pero lo había resuelto, él siempre lo conseguía, ¿o no? Al lograr sin la ayuda de nadie reconocer abiertamente para sí mismo sus propios sentimientos y aceptar lo mucho que la necesitaba. Pero también lo doloroso que fue darse cuenta que se sentía más inseguro al ver como ella seguía con su vida y él no cambiaba, siendo el mismo idiota de siempre. ¡No, eso también se había terminado! Desde que reconoció sus sentimientos las cosas habían mejorado con Akane, lo recordaba, las discusiones, por lo menos las que antes eran provocadas por sus estúpidos celos, ya no seguían estando allí. ¿Qué lo siguió molestando entonces? Sus padres, sí, los mismos que los presionaban todo el tiempo. ¿Y sus amigos?, también. ¿Y los ingratos invitados que siempre se dejaban caer? Todos ellos lo molestaron hasta haberle hecho perder la paciencia una y otra vez. Sí, era culpa de ellos el que se sintiera siempre tan irritado, amenazado, tan temeroso de perder a Akane. Pero él lo consiguió otra vez, nadie lo podía derrotar, ahora se había librado de todos los que amenazaban su felicidad con Akane. ¡Por Kami, se había casado con ella! Eras feliz, muy feliz, todo debería estar bien ahora.

"¿Debería?"

Se detuvo un momento frente a una vitrina y examinó su propio reflejo. Su rostro lo sorprendió, de verdad parecía enojado y cansado. ¿Por qué ahora seguía sintiéndose así tan nervioso, amenazado en todo momento, como esperando un ataque a traición tras cada sombra en la calle?

—Debo ser un estúpido si me sigo comportando de esta manera —reconoció al no poder comprender la razón del estrés que estaba sufriendo ya que no encontraba ningún motivo aparente. ¿Sería su nueva vida? Akane parecía estarla pasando muy bien, siempre lo hacía, ella se adaptaba con facilidad a todo mientras que él… Masculló lastimosamente ante la idea de que él seguía siendo el mismo chico inmaduro que llegó una vez para fastidiarle la vida. Se sacudió el cabello con fuerza, otra vez lo estaba haciendo pensando esas idioteces que no iban con él, deprimiéndose como si se estuviera atacando a sí mismo. ¡Desde cuándo se sentía tan triste, ni que fuera el depresivo de Gosunkugi!

Comprar un departamento, revisar los gastos del mes, ir al trabajo todos los días, volver a casa para encontrarse con la más bella sonrisa de todo Japón esperándolo únicamente a él. Era perfecto, todo perfecto, pacífico, no tenía problemas, no tenía peleas ni desagradables sorpresas. ¡Todo estaba quieto, malditamente quieto! No podía ser verdad, era demasiado perfecto como si esperara que en cualquier momento una bomba le fuera a estallar en el rostro.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido ante su propio reflejo. ¿Era eso? Sonrió. ¿Se sentía inseguro porque todo había resultado tan bien? La sonrisa se convirtió en una risilla nerviosa. ¿Esperaba que algo sucediera, las experiencias que lo vieron crecer nunca lo prepararon para vivir en paz? La risilla se convirtió en una risa nerviosa, preocupante. Había escapado de la locura, ¿y ahora tenía miedo de una vida normal?... ¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes!

Comenzó a reír a carcajadas en mitad de la calle, cubrió su rostro con una mano y no pudo parar hasta que la gente comenzó a alejarse de su alrededor. ¡Siempre esperaba que alguien lo atacara! Había vivido así desde que tenía memoria, entrenado metódicamente para estar siempre a la defensiva. ¿Preparado para toda situación como le decía su padre? No, entrenado para sentir miedo, de eso se trataba. Miedo hasta traumatizarlo como en el puño del gato, miedo que le impedía disfrutar de una simple comida sin tener que defender cada porción, miedo al hacer trampa para sobrevivir en los caminos y estar dispuesto siempre para escapar. Miedo, la razón era el miedo, ahora ese miedo se transformó en algo más profundo como el terror a perderla a ella, a que todo resultara mal, a que al final la suerte lo traicionaría. ¡Miedo! El gran Ranma Saotome jamás había podido reconocer que tenía miedo hasta ahora.

Él escapó de Nerima porque había tenido miedo; Jamás enfrentó sus problemas, jamás los terminó, solamente huyó con Akane para no tener que verle la cara a sus "amigos" y familia. Queriendo escapar trajo con él la causa de todas sus angustias que ya lo había hecho sufrir en el hogar de la familia Tendo y que ahora lo volvía a atacar buscando nuevos motivos, nuevas armas con que torturarlo. Su peor enemigo siempre fue el miedo.

Entonces rió con libertad, a carcajadas en mitad de la calle ante un público que se alejó del extraño joven.

—Soy un cobarde —dijo sin parar de reír—, siempre me creí capaz de enfrentarlo todo, ¡pero soy un cobarde! Soy igual que el idiota de papá, siempre lo fui. ¿No lo cree genial saberlo? —le preguntó entusiasmado de una alegría casi liberadora una señora que pasó por su lado y en respuesta sólo pudo sonreírle algo nerviosa—. Sí, de verdad que lo soy —Suspiró profundamente estirando los hombros hacia atrás. Orgulloso de haber hallado esa profunda raíz que había sido la causa de muchos de sus problemas.

Siempre había odiado parecerse a su padre Genma Saotome pero había olvidado en el fondo el porqué de ello, la mala costumbre de su padre que tanto le desagradaba: Huir. ¿Su viaje de entrenamiento había sido por el bien del arte o sólo provocado por el temor de su padre a vivir como un hombre de familia responsable? ¿El compromiso con Akane fue por el futuro de la escuela de Combate Libre o por encontrar un lugar donde poder comer y dormir gratis sin responsabilidades? ¿No le enseñó a coger su mochila de viaje y tratar de escapar al primer peligro como cuando se aparecía su madre Nodoka? Aunque sonreía apretó los dientes con ese dolor que provocaba la vergüenza cuando debió reconocer que escapar de Nerima había sido al final lo mismo para él. Llevarse a Akane en esa aventura no había sido gracias a su propio valor como todos creían sino al profundo sentimiento que ella inspiraba en él.

Al final de todos sus pensamientos se sobó la cabeza no tan alegre torciendo los labios en un gesto de perplejidad. Ahogando todo su entusiasmo demencial en un enorme mar de racionalidad.

—Me parece que no debería sentirme muy orgulloso de esto, ¿verdad?

.

Tarareando alegremente siguió con su paseo. Todo el peso del que era víctima se había desvanecido tan rápido como darse cuenta que él era el único responsable de su propia felicidad. Ahora pensó que le había dado muchos más problemas a Akane de los que ella merecía, en especial por haberla separado de su familia únicamente por culpa de su egoísmo y temor. Se frotó el cuello un poco avergonzado sintiendo sobre los hombros el peso de la culpa, ahora planeando una manera para explicarle todo esto a ella sin que pudiera malinterpretarse conociendo su suerte. ¡Suerte! Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza recordando que ahora no podía vivir temiendo a una suerte adversa que quizás había sido siempre su responsabilidad, después de todo él era el que había provocado o extendido la mitad de sus problemas al nunca decidirse a actuar, no ser honesto con sus sentimientos o dejarse llevar por el pánico arruinándolo todo cada vez que había abierto la boca queriendo desentenderse de la situación o escapar, como siempre, como lo hacía un Saotome. Ya no más, no más cansarse, no más estar alerta, no más ponerse a la defensiva, no más correr, no más su famosa técnica secreta, ¡se encargaría de inventar una nueva que reflejara su auténtica personalidad! Ideó entusiasmado con los puños en alto. Ahora tenía una vida nueva y cuando regresara a casa se encargaría de que Akane lo entendiese muy bien, ¿o sería que él no lo había entendido hasta ahora? Se rió de su propia estupidez.

Se detuvo antes de un cruce peatonal a mitad de la calle esperando a que la bella oficial de policía en el centro de la avenida, de estatura más pequeña con el cabello largo color castaño y con un par de divertidos anteojos que resaltaban su aparente personalidad más relajada, diera la señal para poder cruzar. Por primera vez desde que dejó Nerima se sintió tranquilo. Era feliz, ya lo había sido con todas las emociones que significó fugarse y vivir con Akane, pero esto era distinto: era paz, algo nuevo y desconocido para Ranma. Respiró profundamente. Le sonrió a un pequeño que se le adelantó para cruzar la calle de la mano de su madre cuando la oficial ya indicaba que se podía avanzar y esperó quieto un par de segundos más. El pequeño le respondió tirando de la mano de su madre girando el cuerpo hacia atrás con el brazo en alto mostrándole su juguete con entusiasmo, era una figura de acción de _Kamen Rider_. Ranma alzó el puño con fuerza también, lo que hizo al niño alegrarse mucho más. Luego pensó, ¿y si invitaba a Akane a cenar esa noche?

La sonrisa juguetona que tenía en sus labios era reflejo de la felicidad casi infantil que acababa de recuperar. Ahora él llevaría la vida a su manera y no podía seguir sintiéndose presionado por el pasado ni continuar siendo un esclavo del miedo. Terminó de cruzar la calle y se detuvo al no saber en qué dirección de la vereda continuar. Se encogió de hombros y eligió seguir hacia la izquierda sin preocuparse otra vez de nada más. Comenzó a tararear alguna melodía que ya no recordaba de donde la había aprendido. Cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma del _Taiyaki_ que vendían en un puesto cercano. Se detuvo en una tienda mirando las portadas de las revistas tras la vitrina. Lo pensó un momento cuando vio una guía de cocina. ¿Y sí…? No, negó rápidamente moviendo la mano frente a su rostro, se retiró concluyendo que su primera idea de invitarla a cenar sería mucho mejor para su seguridad, Akane había mejorado bastante en la cocina pero todavía no era del todo seguro dejarla improvisar, y por muy clara que estuviera escrita una receta ella "siempre" sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Se detuvo preocupado, ¿tenía dinero para una cena romántica? Estiró los brazos levantándolos y cruzándolos detrás de la cabeza retomando el lento caminar. Haría algunas clases extras, después de todo el gimnasio era divertido, le gustaba trabajar y siempre podía molestar a Akane en la panadería durante los ratos libres. Apretó los dientes conteniendo una malévola risa imaginando desde ya las bromas que podría decirle para hacerla enojar o sonrojar. ¡Cómo le gustaba fastidiar a su esposa! Cuando Akane sonreía era linda, cuando se avergonzaba era tierna, pero lo mejor era cuando la hacía enfadar; jamás lo confesaría, menos a ella, pero Akane enojada era la mujer más sensual de este planeta. Ni siquiera Shampoo podría comparársele. Se detuvo con los ojos girando al cielo en un gesto de incertidumbre, ¿sería acaso él algún tipo de masoquista? Chasqueó la lengua y mostró los dientes en un gesto de risa.

—La vida es buena —Exclamó deteniéndose en la esquina siguiente. Justo delante de un café donde dos amigos de edad avanzada bebían en una mesa en el exterior conversando animadamente.

Habiendo escuchado la expresión del muchacho y estando de acuerdo con él asintieron contagiándose de su alegría con los pulgares en alto. Ranma tímidamente respondió al saludo con una reverencia de cabeza intentando no sonrojase, rascándose después la mejilla. Era feliz.

Silbando alegremente se cruzó entonces con un chico de mirada perdida que cargaba con el hombro una pesada mochila y una gran sombrilla tradicional.

—Hola, Ryoga —exclamó Ranma, risueño, sin siquiera mirarlo.

—Hola, Ranma —respondió su viejo amigo sin dejar de estudiar un mapa que tenía en las manos distraídamente.

Cada uno de ellos continuó su camino en direcciones opuestas. Ryoga se detuvo a tres metros, alzó el rostro y giró el cuerpo bruscamente apuntando con el dedo.

— ¡Ranma, finalmente te…! Te he… ¿Uh? —Ryoga sólo vio una calle vacía, un poste del alumbrado público y un contenedor de basura. Se rascó la cabeza bajo el cinto confundido— Debo estar imaginando cosas.

Detrás del contenedor Ranma se encontraba acurrucado en el piso con los hombros encogidos abrazándose las rodillas, muy pálido por la sorpresa y el cabello erizado.

— ¿Qué hace el imbécil de Ryoga aquí? —Reclamó susurrando con fuerza.

.

Lo siguió por largos minutos cubriéndose detrás de los carteles, la pared tras el borde de los callejones, la espalda de un turista occidental gordo y distraído, un mueble en movimiento que un par de empleados de una empresa de transporte habían bajado de un camión estacionado en la vereda, tras una chica que con kimono hacía propaganda para un restaurante provocándole un gran sonrojo y antes de ser descubierto, cuando su viejo amigo giró por décima vez rápidamente hacia atrás la cabeza, se lanzó bajo la sombra de una banca acostándose en el piso. Ryoga parecía sospechar algo pero cada vez que miraba hacia atrás no descubría nada extraño a pesar de no notar la evidente curiosidad de los transeúntes que los rodeaban.

—No puedo dejar que me descubra —murmuró el joven Saotome, sabiendo que con Ryoga aparecería después la tropa de entrometidos que arruinarían su recién redescubierta felicidad. Olvidándose de las promesas que minutos atrás se había hecho de enfrentarlos. Cuando abrió los ojos asustado al reconocer esa habitual calle y los negocios que había más adelante en el inicio de la siguiente manzana—. ¿La panadería de la señora Ozawa? —Su rostro se desfiguró en un gesto de dolor como si hubiera probado uno de los bizcochuelos de Akane— Oh… ¡demonios!

Tarde recordó y comprendió, con una intensa ira aumentada por los celos, que el pésimo sentido de orientación de Ryoga por alguna macabra casualidad siempre lo guiaba hacia Akane.

.

La señora Ozawa estaba revisando algunos documentos sobre un largo mesón unido al vidrio a un costado de la panadería cuando notó algo extraño afuera.

—Akane, querida, ¿estás desocupada?

La chica recién había aparecido de la puerta trasera dejando una bandeja con pasteles en la mesa de la repostería que su compañera Suzume comenzó rápidamente a reponer dentro de la pequeña vitrina.

—Sí —se sacudió las manos por costumbre—, ahora sí. ¿Qué necesita, señora Ozawa?

— ¿Podrías revisar la luz del letrero? —Dijo indicando con el bolígrafo en su mano el ancho cartel con ruedas que tenían en el exterior a un costado de de la vereda—. Me parece que hoy olvidé encenderlo.

—Voy —respondió muy animada. Canturreando en murmullos una dulce canción se ajustó el delantal del uniforme que se le había deslizado un poco hacia uno de los lados. Se dirigió a la entrada de la panadería desenrollando los puños arremangados de la blusa y alisándose con las manos la falda, todo con rítmica alegría.

— ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica? —Se preguntó la señora Ozawa al notar a Akane tan embriagada de felicidad después que ésta hubo salido del local.

—Ah, eso… —Suzume contuvo una inquietante risilla tapándose la boca con las manos.

—Confiesa, niña, confiesa ya, ¿qué sabes?

—El señor Saotome llamó esta mañana diciéndole que estaba libre hoy y que vendría por ella al final del día. ¿No es lindo?

— ¿Lindo? —El entusiasmo inicial de la señora Ozawa por lo que había creído un divertido chisme se esfumó al instante— No me parece para nada sensato estar tan contenta sólo porque un hombre la viene a buscar.

Suzume se sintió frustrada por la amargada de su jefa. Siempre era una mujer optimista y alegre hasta que el tema de "los hombres" salía al ruedo.

—Vamos, señora Ozawa, que no es cualquier hombre, es su esposo y además es un gesto muy encantador de su parte. No todos lo hacen.

—Sí, sí, es verdad. Pero con los años ya verás cómo se pudre detrás de un televisor ensanchando la cintura con _sake_, inventando mentiras para no trabajar y escapándose sólo para flirtear con mujeres más jóvenes. Los hombres no son más que demonios disfrazados con sonrisas, bombones y flores. No olvides mi advertencia, querida.

—Ay, pobre de su hija Yushiko cuando quiera tener un novio.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver! Ningún hombre pondrá sus sucias manos en mi pura pequeña. Siento que Akane ya sea un caso perdido —meneó la cabeza con tristeza—, una pena. Pero tú todavía estás a tiempo de salvarte de esa malévola raza masculina. Suzume, ten mucho cuidado.

Suzume cruzó los brazos impaciente, prefirió morderse la lengua antes que seguir discutiendo con ella para no echar a perder la alegría que ella sentía por la dulzura del amor. Por el contrario deseaba algún día conocer a un hombre así de cariñoso con ella y tan posesivo como lo era el joven señor Saotome con Akane.

.

Ryoga Hibiki avanzaba directo hacia el cruce de la calle cuando se detuvo un momento estudiando con mayor detenimiento el mapa.

—Debe tratarse de una coincidencia, no es posible que el inútil de Ryoga pueda habernos encontrado —Ranma susurró rápidamente conteniendo su agitada respiración mientras seguía oculto recostado bajo la banca.

El joven Ryoga comenzó entonces a cambiar el mapa de posición, primero le dio un giro a la derecha, después dos a la izquierda, lo giró en ciento ochenta grados hacia la derecha de nuevo, lanzó una maldición y en su desesperación desgarró el mapa en dos. Cogió su cabeza con ambas manos dando un grito desesperado para al final, resignado, guardar una mitad del mapa en el bolsillo y quedarse con la otra en las manos examinándolo con mucha dedicación. Y cuando parecía haber comprendido algo lo volvió a girar a la derecha, después a la…

Ranma se sonrió entre dientes.

—Idiota.

Una pequeña niña se detuvo a un lado de la banca de Ranma y miró al joven con curiosidad mientras se comía una galleta del paquete que tenía en la mano.

—Hermano mayor —lo llamó respetuosamente la pequeña—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

— ¿Yo? Nada, digo… jugando. Eso, estoy jugando.

— ¿A qué juegas?

Ranma se sintió intranquilo de que la niña pudiera hacer que lo descubrieran, pero al mirarla se quedó perplejo. Esa pequeña tenía el cabello corto y oscuro, y no pudo evitar ser amable con ella.

—Eh… ¿Ves a ese hombre de allá con la sombrilla? Él es un espía malo, yo soy el espía bueno y no puedo dejar que me descubra. Por eso necesito que guardes silencio y disimules que no me ves o harás que nos atrape.

— ¡Oh! —la niña rió encantada, para luego recordar que estaban jugando. Obedeciendo apretó los labios y giró erguida en dirección de Ryoga simulando no mirar a Ranma de una manera muy cómica como si le costara gran esfuerzo mantenerse quieta. Cuando escuchó a su abuela que saliendo de la tienda que tenía enfrente la llamó por su nombre.

—Akane, cariño, ya nos vamos. Deja de jugar.

— ¿Akane? —A Ranma ese nombre le provocó tal sorpresa que lo llevó a levantar la cabeza bruscamente golpeándose con la superficie debajo de la banca — ¡Ay! —. Con ambas manos sobre su chichón volvió a mirar a la pequeña con mayor curiosidad. Sí había un notorio parecido de esa niña con…

—Ya me voy, mi abuelita me llama. Hermano mayor, ¿quieres una galleta?

Ranma iba a negarse cuando escuchó a su estómago gruñir recordándole que no había comido nada desde el desayuno. Ni todo el peligro del mundo podría hacerlo olvidar la comida, además que la divertida forma que tenía esa pequeña para mirarlo con tanto interés le impidió negarse. La niña se marchó corriendo para colgarse de la mano de su abuela contándole con entusiasmo su gran aventura en el mundo del espionaje. Ranma siguió oculto bajo la banca con una galleta en la mano. Se quedó pensativo con los ojos perdidos en la calle olvidándose de vigilar a su viejo amigo.

—Si tuviéramos una hija…

Iba a dar un mordisco a la galleta con la mente perdida en una alegre fantasía todavía asombrado de su extraño encuentro, cuando un pequeño cachorro de raza Terrier, de pelaje blanco y esponjoso, se detuvo a su lado y le ladró un par de veces moviendo la cola con alegría.

— ¿Qué ahora? —Se quejó intentando recobrar la concentración y no perder de vista a Ryoga, al que descubrió con alivio que seguía quieto examinando el mapa— Guarda silencio —ordenó al animal susurrando con fuerza poniendo su dedo en los labios.

El cachorro dio rápidos giros y se sentó obediente sin dejar de mover la cola. Ranma se resignó, partió en dos la galleta y le dio una mitad al cachorro que comenzó a comerla con gusto. Se quedó con la otra mitad y se dispuso llevarla a su boca cuando se detuvo rozando la galleta con los dientes al notar que Ryoga retomaba la marcha.

—Rayos, tengo que hacer algo —miró al cachorro—, ¿tienes alguna idea?

Volvió a ladrar el pequeño animal dejando ahora la cola rígida, como si estuviera diciéndole algo lleno de determinación.

—Claro, para ti es muy sencillo, ¿no?

El perro gimió penosamente bajando las orejas.

—Está bien, ¡está bien! Tienes razón, no es hora de alarmarse, sólo debo asegurarme de que no me vea, es todo.

Ladró de nuevo alentándolo, meciendo la cola de felicidad.

El joven iba a moverse cuando notó como el cachorro lo seguía con la mirada atenta. Suspiró profundamente sintiéndose impotente ante su nuevo aliado. Un instante después se arrastraba al estilo de los soldados con los codos por el suelo avanzando de la sombra de una banca a la siguiente hasta que llegó a un poste donde se cubrió de rodillas. Atrás quedó el pequeño cachorro comiéndose la segunda mitad de la galleta. Levantándose Ranma se asomó nuevamente y vio con horror en el tramo siguiente de la calle la pequeña silueta de una hermosa chica vestida con el uniforme de la panadería junto un letrero en la vereda. Ella primero inclinada parecía examinar el letrero publicitario, después lo remeció suavemente, luego un poco más fuerte, al final lo agitó bruscamente para terminar dándole puntapié sin resultados. Ranma se sorprendió al haberla reconocido más rápido por su brusquedad que por su notoria belleza.

— ¡Akane! No ahora, ¿tú también estás en mi contra? —reclamó por el pésimo momento que ella hubo escogido para salir a la calle. Había tenido la esperanza de que Ryoga pasara frente a la panadería sin siquiera notar que Akane trabajaba allí pero ahora seguro se encontrarían frente a frente. Trató de pensar en una nueva solución, quizás pudiera convencer a Ryoga de guardar su secreto, tal vez sería el momento de enfrentarlo con determinación y honestidad.

¿Ryoga guardando un secreto, en especial uno que sería para ayudarlo? ¿Ryoga escuchándolo por primera vez en su vida en una madura conversación sin llegar a la violencia? Se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos cuando su rostro se tornó azul imaginando lo que vendría después, ¡una pelea sin sentido en la que destrozarían media ciudad! Lo siguió espiando. Ryoga se había detenido una vez más, la luz del semáforo le había regalado unos pocos segundos de ventaja. ¡Perfecto!

—Akane, por lo que más quieras, termina lo que estás haciendo y regresa a la maldita panadería —murmuró en una angustiada súplica.

La observó detenidamente a la distancia y por un pequeño segundo toda su ansiedad desapareció. Akane porfiaba otra vez remeciendo el letrero, ahora parecía enfadada como si se tratara de una cuestión de orgullo y en una cómica situación le dio una palmada sin medir su fuerza que tiró la pesada publicidad de costado al suelo. La chica pareció dar un pequeño grito de espanto llevándose ambas manos empuñadas a la boca, para después tratar nerviosamente de enderezarlo agachándose a su lado, pero al intentar cogerlo con tanta prisa por el borde en lugar de alzarlo lo hizo girar cayendo con la otra cara fuertemente al piso.

Ranma suspiró enternecido con la boca entreabierta.

—Es tan torpe…

Reaccionó al instante dándose a sí mismo una fuerte bofetada con la diestra volviendo a sus cabales.

—Qué estás pensando, idiota, ¡concéntrate! No está bien, definitivamente no lo está, esa tonta sigue perdiendo el tiempo ahí afuera.

La luz cambió a verde, Ryoga dio el primer paso para cruzar la calle, levantó lentamente los ojos, muy lentamente. A varios metros Akane consiguió levantar otra vez la publicidad y avergonzada miró hacia un costado de la calle, luego al otro, también muy lentamente, o así fue como lo percibió Ranma, justo hacia dónde se encontraban ellos.

— ¡La va a ver!

Ranma saltó de su escondite con una velocidad que sólo sería comparable a su técnica del _Umisen-ken_. En dos segundos esquivó a un hombre que caminaba distraído leyendo el periódico, saltó deslizándose por encima de un buzón de correo, arrastró los pies sobre el asfalto deteniéndose justo al inicio de la calle a un costado de Ryoga. El joven Hibiki percibió algo y alcanzó a mirar hacia su lado cuando sintió la presión del brazo de Ranma al golpearlo y rodear su cuello como un gancho en un fuerte abrazo. Ranma sin detenerse se desvió por la calle perpendicular al cruce arrastrando a Ryoga. Akane terminó de girar la cabeza y creyó por un momento ver algo extraño, pero todo lo que notó fue a un numeroso grupo de personas que curiosas miraban en otra dirección.

La chica alzó una ceja un poco confundida justo cuando percibió que alguien la llamaba, era la señora Ozawa que con suaves golpes del lápiz en el vidrio la instaba a mirarla. Cuando lo hizo le indicó a Akane con el mismo lápiz una dirección específica en el suelo. Akane la siguió inclinando la cabeza y abrió los ojos sorprendida, se sonrojó y respondió riéndose un poco nervioso. Tirado detrás del letrero se hallaba el cable desconectado de la electricidad.

La calle era empinada y Ranma corrió ganando velocidad hasta el punto de ser incapaz de detenerse, cargando a Ryoga por el cuello arrastrando en el aire al resto de su cuerpo. Ryoga trató de soltarse forcejeando con las manos.

— ¡Deja de moverte! —reclamó el joven Saotome cuando en su distracción tarde vio a un vehículo aparecer desde un callejón ante ellos. Dio un salto de más de tres metros pasando por sobre el automóvil dejando a los transeúntes admirados, pero con tan mala suerte que del otro extremo de la calle ya no había nada más que el final del camino donde la calle doblaba en una aguda curva, demarcado por una baranda de metal y una caída de varios metros hasta el cauce de un canal—. ¡No, por qué ahora!

Ryoga se soltó cogiendo violentamente por el cuello de la camisa al joven Saotome.

— ¿Ranma?

—Ah, hola Ryoga.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Creo que es un mal momento para que hablemos —Ranma trató de sonreír tontamente en un gesto de inocencia—, ¿no lo crees?

Recién reparó el joven Hibiki en que se encontraban suspendidos en mitad del cielo cayendo en picada hacia las gélidas aguas que los esperaban impacientes. Los dos jóvenes se abrazaron y gritaron con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sumergieron con un gran estruendo, como si hubieran sido una bala de cañón, levantando una gran columna de agua que se vio por encima de los pequeños edificios.

.

El atardecer comenzaba a dar los primeros trazos rosados sobre las espumosas paredes de cúmulos grises y blancos de las anchas nubes, que comenzaban a rodear como un aro la mitad del cielo sobre la ciudad. Aves cruzaban el cielo pidiendo con sus cantos la llegada de la ansiada tormenta, atentas descansaron en los cables del tendido eléctrico y las ramas de los árboles que comenzaron a mecerse con la fuerza de un inquietante viento. En un terreno baldío en las afueras de la pequeña ciudad, donde iniciaba un pequeño bosque a los pies de un cerro a un costado del canal, Ranma había levantado la pequeña tienda de campaña tras rescatar al pequeño cerdito negro y la pesada mochila de las aguas. Una bienvenida fogata calentaba ahora a los dos amigos que cubiertos con mantas y en ropa interior esperaban a que el resto de sus ropas se secaran colgadas de ramas en torno al fuego. Ambos bebían un poco de té en tazas de acero algo magulladas. Ranma tras rociar su cabeza con agua caliente imitando finalmente a Ryoga que se había transformado a su forma humana casi al principio dejó la tetera sobre una piedra a orillas de la fogata y suspiró agotado conteniendo un escalofrío. Los dos miraban el contenido de sus tazas seriamente, la plática que habían tenido minutos atrás no fue lo más agradable que Ranma recordaba haber hecho en su vida. Esperaba reclamos, amenazas y maldiciones, pero todo lo que Ryoga había hecho tras la sorpresa inicial fue escucharlo en completo silencio. El joven Saotome terminó de narrar los hechos hasta el punto en cómo fue que llegó a esa ciudad y esperó. Dio un sorbo al té y aunque siempre le había agradado el gusto que tenía Ryoga para preparar el brebaje ahora tristemente le supo amargo.

—Así que… —murmuró Ryoga finalmente.

—Sí —respondió Ranma impaciente. Volvieron a guardar silencio.

Los dos miraban sus tazas sin atreverse a cruzar la mirada con el otro.

—Comprendo… —Ryoga dejó la taza en el suelo. Se paró dejando que la manta cayera por su espalda. Cogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse muy lentamente.

—Todavía está húmeda…

—Ya no me voy a transformar de nuevo.

—Lo decía porque vas a enfermar, inepto.

—No he pedido tu opinión.

Ranma también comprendió el tono frío de Ryoga aunque él había tratado de aminorarlo con sus bromas. Bebió rápidamente lo que le quedaba de té, hizo un acostumbrado gesto de agradecimiento que no iba al caso en ese momento y también se levantó y comenzó a vestirse. Se quejó por el frío de la humedad aspirando con fuerza entre los dientes.

—Estás hecho toda una nena.

—Cállate, cerdo.

Ryoga intentó hacer una mueca similar a las sonrisas llenas de desafío de antaño, mas ahora todo lo que consiguió fue desprender gran melancolía. Los dos se miraron fijamente por primera vez en todo ese rato.

—No te lo voy a perdonar jamás, Ranma.

El joven Saotome imitándolo se separó también poniendo varios metros entre ellos, giró el cuerpo enfrentándose así a su antiguo rival.

— ¿Quién necesita que lo perdonen? Tú fuiste el que se entrometió en mi vida en primer lugar.

— ¡No tenías derecho a quedarte con Akane!

— ¿Derecho? —Dio una risotada— ¿Y qué derecho tenías tú? Te hiciste pasar por su mascota, te aprovechaste de ella y también de la promesa que te hice de no ponerte en evidencia. ¿Derecho, de qué derecho me hablas? Ella era mi prometida en primer lugar.

—Por tu culpa estoy maldito.

—Tú te cruzaste en mi camino, ¿te obligué a seguirme a China?

—Faltaste a nuestro duelo.

—Tú no llegaste a tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso fuiste tú el que faltó en primer lugar.

— ¡Me perdí!

—Como siempre, ¿no? Ya estoy harto de la misma excusa, estoy harto que lloriquees por la misma historia. No más, estoy harto también que trates de culparme por todo lo que te sucede. Ryoga, escúchame bien, ya no somos un par de niños para luchar por idioteces, ¿me entiendes?

—No, no quiero escucharte —Ryoga deslizó los pies levantando una línea de polvo—, no pienso volver a hacerlo —levantó los brazos, cerró los dedos empuñando con fuerza las manos hasta que éstas crujieron—. Esta vez Akane no está aquí para impedir que te destruya por todos lo que me has hecho.

— ¿Akane? ¿Otra vez con eso? —Ranma endureció su semblante— Olvidas a Akari, ¿qué hay de ella?

—La semana pasada —dijo Ryoga cerrando los ojos con solemnidad. Había algo oscuro en su semblante que Ranma no había podido adivinar hasta ese momento—, cuando nos encontramos por última vez notó lo preocupado que yo estaba por la desaparición de Akane.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y?... —Ryoga sonrió tristemente— Ella ya no es una niña, tienes razón, ninguno de nosotros lo es. Me pidió, no, me rogó que olvidara de una vez a Akane y comenzáramos algo serio. ¿Tú sabes a qué se refiere una mujer cuando dice eso? Yo no… —apretó los dientes haciéndolos sonar como si el recuerdo le doliera tanto como si fuera el mismísimo momento en que vivió aquello—. Pero en ese instante le confesé que jamás podría olvidarme de Akane.

— ¿Hiciste qué…? ¡Idiota, cómo pudiste decirle a ella algo como eso! Sé que eres un imbécil, pero eso fue demasiado incluso para ti.

— ¡Silencio, Ranma! No vine a escuchar sermones de ti ni de nadie más. Akari terminó conmigo, dijo que me dejaría en libertad y jamás volvería a presionarme. Ya no me queda nada, ¡nada, porque al final tú te quedaste con todo lo que yo quería!

Ranma guardó silencio, pensativo miró a su amigo meditando detenidamente lo que diría a continuación. Al final concluyó que él no había sido el único incapaz de aceptar la madurez. Una cadena de ridículos malentendidos, mentiras y verdades a medias los ataba al pasado y era hora de terminar con todo eso.

—Te creo —abrió y cerró los dedos un par de veces haciéndolos sonar—. Tienes razón, si lo sigo negando las cosas no van a cambiar, ¿no es así, Ryoga? Claro que te entiendo porque sé que también fue mi culpa. Durante años nunca fui honesto con mis sentimientos y veo que eso ha provocado daños en ti y también en el resto. Debí ser más directo…

—Te dije que no quería sermones, ¡deja de hablar y pelea!

—… Si hubiese aclarado mi situación con Akane mucho antes nadie más hubiera sufrido por mi indecisión. Esto no es más que otra de las consecuencias de haberme escapado durante años de todos los problemas en lugar de enfrentarlos— Ranma separó las piernas, alzó los brazos, entrecerró los dedos en su habitual postura de combate—. Tu dolor es otra maldita prueba de mi cobardía —sonrió apenas alzando el labio—, pero ya no pienso huir más. Aquí estoy, Ryoga, nada nos interrumpirá ahora. ¿Me quieres destruir? Ven por mí entonces.

Ranma se sentía lento, entumecido y un poco torpe, fuera de forma, lo que sería peligroso ante un rival en constante viaje y entrenamiento como Ryoga. No obstante, hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la adrenalina recorrer cada músculo de su cuerpo y eso le trajo recuerdos que para él eran felices: Los enfrentamientos que habían tenido en la escuela secundaria, después las divertidas peleas en Nerima, las cientos de aventuras que vivieron juntos, la manera en que unieron sus fuerzas cuando tenían que proteger a Akane o superar momentos de auténtico peligro. Ese idiota sí era su amigo, ¿quién más podría serlo conociéndose a sí mismo?

—Vas a morir —esta vez la amenaza de Ryoga iba en serio. Ranma no necesito adivinarlo, pero en lugar de preocuparse se relajó, pues sabía que era algo que tenían que haber hecho mucho tiempo atrás.

—Ryoga, escúchame bien: Yo voy a ganar esta pelea.

—Aplastaré esa arrogante boca que tienes…

—Voy ganar porque no permitiré que tú ni nadie se acerque nunca más a Akane.

—Ella es…

— ¡Akane es mía! —Gritó Ranma adelantándosele con una autoridad que incluso hizo temblar el profundo odio de Ryoga—. Akane era mi prometida, ahora es mi mujer y lo será por siempre porque yo la amo como tú jamás podrías siquiera imaginar hacerlo.

—Eso no es verdad, porque yo la a…

— ¡No! No… No lo estás. Jamás estuviste enamorado de ella. Ahora lo sé, sé lo que es el amor y no le tengo miedo como cuando era un crío. Te puedo asegurar que es mucho más profundo de lo que tú puedes comprender porque estás obsesionado con ella igual como lo has estado con la idea de vencerme. ¡Puedes ser feliz si buscas tu propio camino, estúpido imbécil, deja de depender de los demás para eso! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes todavía?

—Palabras —Hibiki resopló cansado, dominado por la ira y el dolor, sordo a la verdad que estaba escuchando de alguien que ya había recorrido ese oscuro camino y trataba inútilmente de encender una luz para que él lo pudiera seguir—, ¿tanto miedo me tienes, Ranma?

Ranma gruñó impaciente.

—Parece que sólo hay una manera de hacerte entender.

Esta vez el encuentro no tendría un final seguro porque los sentimientos que los enfrentaban hacía mucho tiempo que habían superado a los de sus infantiles riñas del pasado. El grito de combate se alzó por sobre los árboles y al primer golpe retumbaron provocando que las aves chillaran escapando de las ramas, cubriendo con su asustado clamor los cielos cuando el día llegaba a su declive. Llevando un coro de malos augurios por toda la pacífica ciudad que nunca conoció antes de estos conflictos.

.

Akane se encontraba sentada en la alfombra con las piernas dobladas bajo la cálida manta del _Kotatsu_, la pequeña mesa tradicional japonesa calefaccionada en su interior con una manta que sobresale por los bordes, que Ranma había comprado como una sorpresa para ella a principios de la semana anterior. A pesar de la comodidad la chica no se encontraba en paz ni podía disfrutar de ella. La taza de té se hallaba fría sobre la mesa. Los sentimientos de rabia e indignación habían sido reemplazados por unos mucho peores. El teléfono sonó y dio un salto tan brusco que golpeó la mesa con las piernas casi volcando el té. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió para coger el auricular.

— ¡Ranma! —Clamó angustiada. Mas luego se deshizo en rápidas disculpas—. Oh, no. No. Lo siento, señora Ozawa, pensé que podría tratarse de él. No —volvió a negar hablando al teléfono ahora perdiendo toda la fuerza inicial—, todavía no ha regresado. Estoy bien no se preocupe, de seguro se habrá metido en algún lio sin importancia. Ya verá cuando llegue, lo… —trató de sonreír pero sus nervios la traicionaron haciéndole temblar la voz. Guardó silencio hasta que la señora Ozawa le habló y pareció calmarse un poco— Gracias, pero de verdad creo que debió tratarse de alguna tontería. Sí, la llamaré ante cualquier novedad. Muchas gracias por llamarme, señora Ozawa. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Bajó el auricular apoyándolo sobre su pecho pensativa, un momento después sacudió ligeramente la cabeza intentando espantar los malos augurios y colgando el teléfono con ambas manos regresó al Kotatsu. Juntó los dedos sobre la superficie de la mesa, la televisión estaba encendida pero no prestaba atención. Miró la oscuridad tras los cristales de la ventana empañados por el intenso frío que debía sentirse en el exterior, en una noche al principio despejada y cristalina, ahora cubierta de nubarrones con fuertes vientos que remecían de vez en cuando el cristal. Akane pensó en esto y aumentó su preocupación. ¿Dónde se habría metido Ranma? Toda la rabia que sentía se mezclaba con el temor que aumentaba hasta crisparle los dedos. Estaba sola, no tenía muchos conocidos en esa ciudad ni lugares de referencia donde pudiera preguntar por él.

Ranma la había llamado durante la mañana diciéndole que tendría el día libre y acordaron que la pasaría a buscar tras cumplir su jornada en la panadería. No llegó, lo esperó dos horas en la panadería, nada sucedió. Entonces todo el enojo que tenía por haber sido plantada se tornó en preocupación cuando llamó al departamento por décima vez sin recibir respuesta alguna. Decidió regresar sola a casa y sus pensamientos trataban de enfocarse en que se le habría olvidado, en la rabia que tenía que sentir, todo para omitir esa pequeña y lastimosa voz en su cabeza que le decía que algo podría haber salido mal. Cuando llegó sus temores no hicieron más que crecer porque Ranma todavía no había llegado al departamento. ¡Cómo lo haría pagar cuando apareciera! Insistió en imaginar que todo se debía a una irresponsabilidad de parte del joven. Las horas pasaron, ella seguía allí y ahora toda la rabia que antes sentía no era comparable a la idea de que algo pudiera haberle sucedido a su joven esposo.

—No tengo que pensar en eso. Ranma es fuerte, no podría haberle sucedido nada malo —murmuró con los ojos fijos en la ventana y el resto de su cuerpo paralizado.

Quiso distraerse mirando la televisión en un pésimo momento. El noticiario pasaba un resumen de los hechos del día y como toda buena prensa se encontraba saturada de lo más mórbido de notas sobre accidentes y crímenes. Akane estiró el brazo tanteando por el piso hasta dar con el control remoto apagando rápidamente el aparato. Tiró el control sobre la mesa y apoyó el rostro en las manos cabizbaja. Suspiró pesadamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

— ¿Dónde estás, por qué no apareces? —Miró el reloj en la pared y contó inconscientemente las horas desde que llegó al departamento antes de la puesta del sol hasta ahora cuando ya era pasada la medianoche.

Observó el teléfono y el deseo de llamar a Kasumi sólo para reconocer después que su hermana mayor no podía ayudarla en algo como esto, sino que en realidad quería la tranquilidad que siempre ella le sabía prodigar cuando más la necesitaba. Kasumi había sido el reemplazo perfecto de su madre y ahora pensó que jamás había expresado su gratitud con ella como debió haberlo hecho antes de dejar el seno de su hogar familiar, más de la manera en que lo hizo sin despedirse de nadie. Comenzó a tener un poco de frío a pesar de que la pequeña estufa cilíndrica a parafina estaba encendida en el centro de la sala. Se frotó los brazos, miró el reloj, ya era la una y media de la madrugada. Dejó caer el cuerpo sobre la mesa recostándose, con la mejilla apoyada sobre la fría superficie y los ojos perdidos en el vacío silencioso del departamento. Parpadeó ajena a todo sentimiento contagiándose de la inamovilidad de los muebles. Cuando reaccionó violentamente cerrando los ojos y hablando con renovadas fuerzas.

— ¡Voy a buscarlo!

Se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia a la puerta, no le importaba no tener la menor idea de dónde comenzar a buscarlo ni lo tarde que era, sólo se arrepentía de no haberse decidido antes siempre retenida por la esperanza de que él pudiera haber llegado en cualquier momento. Cogió el abrigo de la percha y no acabó de ponérselo con torpeza cuando ya se estaba acomodándose su calzado en la entrada. Apoyó una mano en la pared con el abrigo todavía a medio subir en el hombro sosteniéndose para doblar la pierna hacia atrás y así levantar el otro pie y calzar el último de sus zapatos deslizando con los dedos el talón. En esa pose la sorprendió el ruido del cerrojo girando.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar una brisa de aire frío, con la misma velocidad con que él entró cerró la puerta tras de sí, colgó las llaves en un pequeño y bonito adorno de madera en la pared con forma de un pato y giró hacia el interior cuando se detuvo de golpe al toparse con ella y verla paralizada en la misma postura anterior manteniendo todavía el equilibrio. Ranma trató de sonreír, pero le fue un poco doloroso con la mejilla hinchada, el labio partido con manchas de sangre seca, un ojo notoriamente entintado y un par de moretones en el cuello y en el costado de su rostro.

— ¿Akane?

En ese instante ella quería gritarle, reclamar, enfurecerse y golpearlo, regañarlo, simplemente hacerlo pagar por todas las horas de angustia que había tenido que pasar. Eran tantos los contradictorios sentimientos que se alborotaban dentro de su corazón mezclados con el alivio de tenerlo otra vez ante ella que no pudo reaccionar quedándose paralizada con los labios entreabiertos y mirándolo tan fijamente que lo hizo temblar.

—Akane, mira, siento la tardanza pero todo tiene una justa explicación, es sólo que…

— ¡Cállate! —dio un paso al frente, su zapato a medio poner saltó lejos y con fuerza lo abrazó rodeando el torso del joven y ocultando en la sucia camisa su rostro.

Ranma hizo un gesto de dolor entre dientes al escuchar algunos de sus huesos crujir, víctimas de la anterior aventura de ese día, pero no dijo nada, menos cuando sintió un ligero gimoteo y la humedad en su camisa.

Posó la mano cariñosamente sobre la cabeza de su joven mujer.

—Perdóname, no quise hacerte llorar.

— ¡Y quién está llorando, idiota!

El joven sonrió al límite de sus fuerzas que ya no le quedaban tras ese eterno día para luego mirar el techo con una chispa de travesura en los ojos.

—Supongo que tú no, boba, eso es obvio.

Sin mover el cuerpo ni aflojar su abrazo Akane le dio un fuerte pisotón que hizo a Ranma morderse los labios para no maldecir.

.

El gran reloj en la muralla decía que ya eran las once de la mañana. La luz de un sol palidecido apenas podía combatir el frío invernal. Las nubes que durante el día de ayer habían amenazado con una tormenta fueron arrastradas por el ventarrón que durante la madrugada había hecho silbar a los tejados con atemorizante furia. Ahora apenas se las divisaba quietas en la distancia formando un manto gris en el oscuro horizonte que contrastaba con el intenso color del diáfano cielo sobre ellas. En la estación de tren de esa pequeña ciudad que no se ha de revelar aún, Ryoga esperaba sentado en una banca con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante y los brazos descansando sobre las piernas mirando alicaído el piso. Ranma se detuvo a su lado poniéndole en la cabeza una lata de café justo sobre uno de sus chichones. Ryoga se quejó adolorido y enojado reaccionó enderezando el cuerpo lanzándole un manotazo que el joven Saotome supo evitar retrocediendo el cuerpo.

—Qué crees que estás haciendo —reclamó. Ryoga Hibiki reveló su rostro amoratado, hinchado, magullado y lleno de banditas.

Ranma no respondió sino que le sonrió con burla. Ryoga le lanzó un segundo manotazo que él aprovechó para detenerlo colocándole la lata en la mano. Entonces se sentó a su lado y abrió su propia lata ignorándolo completamente.

—Ten cuidado que sabe horrible —le advirtió Ranma acomodándose en la banca estirando las piernas con relajo antes de comenzar a beber.

Ryoga se sentía fuera de lugar, un sentimiento que lo había acompañado desde que llegó a esa pequeña ciudad tan tranquila que se le hacía difícil escapar de sus propios y amargos recuerdos, un extraño sitio donde se respiraba la calma de un antiguo templo. Qué distinta era a la ruidosa Nerima, pensó un instante antes de recordar el odio que sentía por el joven que tenía sentado a su lado, casi intenso como el que sentía por sí mismo. Había algo en especial de ese nuevo Ranma que lo tenía abrumado. Se veía tan calmado y sonriente que parecía que ninguna de sus palabras podría provocarlo y eso lo molestaba todavía más. Abrió la lata de café y lo probó. Se detuvo, agrandó los ojos y en un momento se inclinó hacia el otro costado escupiendo la mitad de su contenido para luego toser con desesperación.

—Cómo te atreves, Ranma, ¿ahora tratas de envenenarme?

—Deja de quejarte que es gratis. Además que mi presupuesto es limitado como un "hombre casado", así que será mejor que lo aprecies, cerdo malagradecido.

El joven Hibiki hizo sonar los dientes peligrosamente. "Hombre casado", de pronto sintió que todo lo que tuviera que ver con la palabra matrimonio le revolvía el estómago tanto como la imagen de un Ranma feliz y satisfecho junto a Akane. Sin embargo, se calmó misteriosamente relajando la tensión en las manos. Volvió a mirar a su amigo y notó que Ranma también tenía varias banditas en su rostro, algunas de ellas con dibujos y adornos de colores vivos.

—Esas banditas, vaya —dio una burlesca risotada—, de verdad que ahora tienes los gustos de una nena —lo retó intentando cogerlo por su orgullo.

Ranma se detuvo justo cuando bebía, inclinó apenas la lata todavía cubriéndole la boca y lo miró de reojo. Volvió la mirada hacia el frente, cerró los ojos con indiferencia y respondió rápidamente para volver a beber.

—Akane me las puso esta mañana.

Ryoga apretó su lata hasta triturarla entre los dedos desparramando el café que le quedaba.

—No lo desperdicies —Ranma lo volvió a regañar en un tono distraído entre rápidos sorbos.

— ¿Entonces para qué compras algo tan repugnante en primer lugar, quieres insultarme?

Ranma no respondió de inmediato. Bajó la lata y la examinó detenidamente haciéndola girar con los dedos. Sonrió de una manera que incluso el denso de Ryoga pudo comprender que no era para molestarlo, sino que un nostálgico recuerdo parecía haberlo conmovido.

—Fue el mismo que bebimos ese día… —Ranma notó recién que estaba hablando con Ryoga y sonrojándose reaccionó incómodo pasándose la mano por el cuello— No fastidies, no es asunto tuyo. Me gusta y eso es todo, ¿vale?

La risa de Ryoga sorprendió a Ranma. El joven Hibiki se estiró en la banca relajándose también, soltando así parte de sus pesares.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Preguntó ofendido.

—Creía que habías madurado, pero por lo que parece ni el matrimonio es capaz de corregirte.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por nada. Pero es un alivio saber que sigues siendo el mismo —terminó de reírse y más calmado suspiró profundamente mirando el cielo—. Dime, Ranma, ¿ella es feliz?

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió enfadado por culpa de los celos, cruzó las piernas con elegancia volviendo a beber.

— ¿Lo es?

Ante la insistencia de su viejo amigo, Ranma se quedó mudo. Bajó la lata y lo pensó detenidamente antes de responder tomándose la pregunta con mucha seriedad. Sus primeras palabras sorprendieron enormemente a Ryoga.

—Para serte sincero no lo sé… —Dejó caer el codo sobre el apoyo lateral de la banca reclinando un poco el resto del cuerpo, descansando la mejilla sobre la mano— La mitad del tiempo no tengo la menor idea de lo que ella tiene en la cabeza y la otra mitad sólo estoy apostando.

—Ella no puede ser tan difícil de comprender.

— ¿Bromeas? —Ranma insinuó socarronamente— Se nota que no te has casado aún, qué va, ni siquiera conoces a las mujeres y como pueden llegar a ser de contradictorias. Si tuvieras la misma cantidad de experiencia que yo…

—Porque eres una la mitad del tiempo.

—Haré como que no te escuché, cerdito. Pero si quieres puedo darte lecciones, después de todo yo sí sé cómo tratar a una mujer.

— ¿Tú enseñarme a tratar a una mujer a mí? Eso quisieras —Ryoga respondió al instante—, ¿lo dice el imbécil que huyó de las chicas durante toda su adolescencia? Por lo menos yo hubiese sabido que hacer con ellas.

—Sí, eso no te lo niego; sangrar por la nariz y desmayarte. ¡Qué buen ejemplo!

Se miraron detenidamente y sus rostros fueron perdiendo rápidamente el entusiasmo combativo hasta suspirar resignados.

—Éramos patéticos.

—Yo no —ante la acusadora e insistente mirada de Ryoga tuvo que ceder en su orgullo—… quizás un poco —Ranma imaginó su juventud, Ryoga tenía razón, cuando la mitad de los chicos de su clase perseguían a las muchachas, él se vio obligado a huir de ellas. Eso no había sido una juventud muy normal ahora que lo pensaba y por suerte no terminó odiando a las mujeres víctima de algún nuevo trauma. De pronto sintió la urgente necesidad de correr donde Akane y besarla lleno de gratitud y algo más.

— ¿Estás pensando en Akane?

— ¿Yo? Claro que no… espera, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Ryoga volvió a entristecerse.

—Es obvio, no sólo para mí sino para todos los que te conocíamos. Cuando tus ojos… olvídalo, Ranma, no es algo que me agrade hablar contigo de todos modos.

Guardaron silencio por otros incómodos minutos. Ryoga se miraba las manos. Ranma jugaba con la lata vacía entre los dedos. Era como si hablar para ellos fuera algo nuevo y difícil, no cuando no habían golpes de por medio. Ranma miró el cielo lleno de tranquilidad y volvió a contagiarse de esa paz que antes había sentido.

— ¿Sabes algo? Es verdad que no sé lo que ella siente muchas veces…

—Ranma…

—… Pero puedo prometer con todo mi corazón que si todavía no es feliz me aseguraré de que ella lo sea —Ranma dejó su tono alegre cuando entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente serio—. Aunque me cueste toda la vida juro que ella será feliz.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque la amo.

Esas simples palabras provocaron admiración en Ryoga junto con un escalofrío de emoción y temor. Quizás Ranma no era consciente todavía de la propia fuerza de sus sentimientos, pero para un ser tan sensible como el joven Hibiki aquello no pasó desapercibido. Lo envidió, por amar a esa mujer tan adorada de una manera que tuvo que reconocer era mucho más fuerte de lo que él mismo se ufanó de confesar tantas veces en el pasado. Ya lo sabía, desde se volvieron a reunir en Nerima el joven Ranma se había encargado de demostrarle a todos cuánto amaba a Akane con sus actos que contradecían muchas veces la inmadurez de sus propias palabras cuando lo negaba. La mirada de Ranma al confesar esas tres palabras no era la de un bobo joven enamorado como todos los idiotas que la habían deseado, sino que era afilada con la misma peligrosidad de cuando se enfrentaba a su peor enemigo; mezcla de celos y codicia que amenazaban con quemar a cualquiera que se atreviera osar acercarse a su posesión más querida. Ryoga se encogió de hombros resignado, ¿en qué momento dudó de la amistad de Ranma? Ahora creyó entender algo más profundo y quizás un poco atemorizante, que si Ranma no se hubiese contenido con él por haberlo considerado de verdad un amigo, al haberse acercado tantas veces a Akane amenazándolo su vida realmente estuvo cerca de terminar de manera trágica. ¿Qué quedaba entonces para las otras chicas que amenazaron a Akane? Esas idiotas, pensó Hibiki, jamás imaginaron lo cerca que se encontraron de la desgracia si hubiesen llegado a cometer algún necio error en contra de la hija menor de Soun Tendo.

Volvió a suspirar pesadamente y notó que Ranma lo observaba ahora con un poco de lástima. Por mucho que reconociera su derrota no estaba dispuesto a recibir ni una pizca de su compasión. Alzó el rostro orgulloso y con una sonrisa burlesca supo perfectamente como desquitarse.

—Pobre Akane, casada con un bobo que es incapaz de conocer sus sentimientos. Si yo me hubiese casado con ella, Ranma —bromeó notando el fuego en los ojos de su rival—, te aseguro que la habría hecho feliz como nadie más en este mundo.

— ¿Eh, eso crees? —Ranma pareció comprender el intento de Ryoga por evitar un tema tan vergonzoso para ambos, pero no estaba dispuesto a perdonarle tal osadía de imaginarse siquiera al lado de su mujer. Respondió en el mismo tono irónico, si era posible todavía más infantil y burlesco que el de su amigo— Ahora que lo pienso creo que ella está bastante contenta de haberse casado conmigo. Después de todo tras habernos casado se ha convertido en la mujer más encantadora del mundo y no deja de recordármelo con sus atenciones: "Amor mío, te hice tu desayuno predilecto" —dijo en un repentino cambio de humor con las manos empuñadas bajo el mentón, los ojos cristalinos muy abiertos y la voz clara fingiendo ser una Akane dulce y melosa—; "querido, salimos a caminar cogiéndonos de las manos"; "cariño, te he preparado el agua para que te des un baño" —Ranma miró a Ryoga de manera maligna, notando la oscura aura que comenzaba a rodearlo, pero en lugar de detenerse agregó muy lentamente como si fuera el golpe de gracia, acercándose a Ryoga con esa coquetería femenina tan bien aprendida cuando abusaba en los días de escuela de su maldición—; "Ranma, amor, quieres cenar, darte un baño primero, o me prefieres a…"

Ryoga lo hizo callar hundiéndole un puñetazo en el rostro. En un segundo Ranma tiró la lata de café y ambos se pararon enfrentándose el uno al otro con las manos en alto en pose de combate.

— ¡Por qué hiciste eso! —reclamó Ranma ahora con el otro ojo morado.

—Y todavía lo preguntas, idiota, ¿cuándo vas a aprender a mantener la boca cerrada, no te bastó con la paliza que te di ayer?

— ¿Paliza, tú a mí? Que recuerde fui yo el que tuvo que atender tus heridas y dejarte bien arropado en tu tienda anoche cuando caíste inconsciente.

—Me pillaste desprevenido, eso fue todo. ¡Hiciste trampa!

Se miraron agresivamente y la gente en la estación se alejó lentamente de los dos jóvenes atemorizada. Los ojos de ambos rivales chispearon y sus manos crujieron todavía resintiendo los golpes que habían intercambiado el día anterior.

—Esto es estúpido —Ranma se relajó expulsando todo el aire de los pulmones. Se dejó caer sobre la banca con los brazos colgando detrás del respaldo.

—Espera un momento, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Ryoga reaccionó sorprendido y decepcionado como un niño al que le acaban de quitar su juguete favorito.

—No voy a pelear contigo.

—Ranma, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Me tienes miedo?

— ¡Claro que no! Yo… —Ranma se sintió un poco avergonzado pero al no ocurrírsele mejor excusa terminó confesando la triste verdad— Ah, como sea, Akane me hizo prometer que no volvería a pelear contigo, por lo menos no hoy.

El joven Hibiki lo miró incrédulo, para después caer sentado en la banca riéndose con ambas manos sosteniéndose el abdomen. Ranma lo soportó estoicamente retirando su rostro en la dirección opuesta.

—Ahora sé quién… quién manda en tu… casa.

— ¿Ya acabaste? Estás haciendo el ridículo. Además no es lo que piensas, sabes perfectamente que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Ryoga se limpió las lágrimas de risa. Aquello había calmado todo su furor.

—Sí, sí, lo que tu digas, Ranma, todos sabemos cuánto miedo le tienes a Akane.

— ¡Yo no le tengo miedo!

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Quieres que te golpee, ¿no es verdad, cerdito?

—Claro, inténtalo, justo aquí —lo retó apuntando con el dedo índice su propia nariz acercando su rostro molestosamente a Ranma—, si quieres romper tu promesa con Akane.

Ranma se mordió el labio inferior y Ryoga se relajó echándose también en el respaldo con un aire de victoria. El tren llegó a la estación y las puertas se abrieron. Los pasajeros comenzaron a ingresar rápidamente cargando bolsos o tirando de carros con ruedas.

—Supongo que ya es hora de irme. Ranma, ¿por qué insististe en que tomara el tren? No era necesario que me costearas el pasaje de regreso a Nerima, ya sabes que prefiero caminar.

—Por mí que caminaras hasta Alaska —bufó todavía molesto—. Pero fue idea de Akane así que más te vale que lo aceptes.

— ¿Ella lo hizo? —Se sorprendió, para después agregar maliciosamente— ¿Estaba preocupada… por mí?

Ranma reaccionó al instante cogiéndolo por la camisa con una ira que provocó a Ryoga una mirada de auténtico pavor. Apenas el joven volvió en sí lo soltó apenado.

—Lo lamento, fue sin pensar. Pero no vuelvas a mencionar algo así si no quieres…

—Ya entendí, no tienes que disculparte —Ryoga suspiró profundamente—. He perdido otra vez.

La sonrisa triste de Ryoga contagió igualmente a su amigo. Dejó la banca, cogió la pesada mochila y se encaminó hasta la entrada del tren sin mirar atrás. Ranma dudó un momento, antes de pararse y seguirlo rápidamente.

—Ryoga, espera un segundo.

Ranma hurgó en el bolsillo de su gruesa chaqueta y sacando un paquete se lo arrojó. Ryoga lo atrapó y miró primero con curiosidad, para después reírse lleno de nostalgia y honestamente sorprendo. Era un panecillo envuelto en una bolsa plástica sellada.

—Te acordaste de cuál era mi favorito después de todo.

—Y esta vez no está pasado de fecha.

—Bien, Saotome, con esto doy por saldada nuestra deuda.

—Más te vale, entre el panecillo y el café me dejarás en la ruina.

—Te has vuelto todo un tacaño, ¿eh?

Ranma se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

—Akane me dice lo mismo.

—Ella tiene toda la razón, deberías escucharla más seguido.

—Lo hago —Ranma sonrió también y ésta vez fue sincero, sin ánimo de provocarlo—, por eso me casé con ella.

Ambos se rieron de una manera extraña, no se sabía si estaban felices o tristes, o simplemente eran víctimas de la melancolía. Se sentían como si estuvieran en el funeral de algo que no conocían pero que sabían los había unido por años. Ahora la relación que tendrían en el futuro, amistad, rivalidad o como fuera que se llamara, sería completamente distinta construida desde los cimientos de la nueva situación en que la vida los tenía envueltos. Ryoga se encogió de hombros y dándole la espalda quiso seguir cuando Ranma, sabiendo que no podía evitar intentar ayudarlo aunque él no lo quisiera, lo obligó a detenerse otra vez con una directa y dolorosa pregunta.

— ¿De verdad terminaste con Akari?

Él no respondió al instante. Cabizbajo asintió antes de agregar.

—Fue un error. Lo pensé después de lo de anoche y tenías razón. Desde el principio Akane sólo tuvo ojos para ti y yo lo sabía, aunque entonces tú nunca parecías darte cuenta. Lo que más me molesta ahora es saber que cada vez que traté de apartarte de ella también la estaba lastimando, al querer separarla de ti.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —Ranma no daba crédito a la seriedad y cordura que demostró su amigo.

—No me duele nada más que mi orgullo tras haber perdido a Akane. ¿No te parece eso una señal suficiente de que no era amor lo que sentía? Y pensar que dediqué mi vida a un sentimiento que era una mentira.

—Mira, Ryoga, todos nos equivocamos.

—Pero lo que sentí el día que me despedí para siempre de Akari fue algo que… terrible. Debí percatarme entonces de a quién realmente quería pero estaba ciego, creía que por Akane sentiría un dolor mucho peor porque pensaba que la amaba más a ella, pero cuando descubrí que te casaste con Akane no sentí nada más que ira. Ahora entiendo que lastimé a la persona equivocada, a la única que me hacía sentir aceptado y feliz… perdí a la mujer que sí era para mí. Ya no tengo el valor para verla otra vez, mi vida es más miserable que antes por eso y es el precio que debo pagar por hacer mucho más infeliz a Akari.

—Deja de compadecerte a ti mismo y ve a recuperarla si tanto te importa —Ranma reclamó empuñando la mano con fuerza, tenía deseos de golpearlo hasta que entendiera.

Ryoga intentó sonreír sin ser capaz de librarse de la tristeza.

—Parece sencillo cuando lo dices así, lanzarse de frente contra un enemigo sin dudar no importando lo fuerte que sea —dio el primer paso al interior del tren—, pero no todos somos como tú, Ranma. Algunos simplemente aceptamos la derrota.

— ¡Espera!

Las puertas del tren se cerraron. Ranma tuvo la imagen de Ryoga por última vez despidiéndose con un leve movimiento de cabeza cuando se encontraba sentado junto a la ventanilla antes de que el tren comenzara a moverse.

—Espera… —repitió en un murmullo el joven Saotome, sintiendo un profundo dolor por su amigo, cuando siguió con los ojos el lento partir del los vagones— Tú también eras así, ¿o ya lo olvidaste, necio?

.

Dejó atrás el andén con las manos en los bolsillos sintiendo un peso en el corazón por algo que no podía arreglar. Si tan sólo viviera todavía en Nerima quizás… ¿podría todavía hacer algo más? Se sintió impotente y responsable por la felicidad de ese idiota, después de todo él había sido el que en un principio hizo todo lo posible para que Ryoga terminara junto a Akari, aunque debió reconocer que fueron sus celos los que lo habían motivado entonces para deshacerse del que siempre fue su más temido rival por el corazón de Akane. Se introdujo en el pequeño pasillo que lo llevaría a la entrada de la estación. Se detuvo repentinamente para mirar hacia un costado. Akane lo esperaba con la cabeza inclinada, las manos cruzadas por detrás de su abrigo y la espalda apoyada en la pared.

—Ya se fue —dijo de manera brusca, pero por un enojo que no iba dirigido a ella sino a él mismo—, pero lo sabes. Nos estabas escuchando, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió. El silencio de Akane lo molestó más que cualquier reclamo.

— ¿Te duele que haya partido, querías hablar con él? Después de todo fue tu idea lo del tren, ¿tan preocupada estás por sus heridas ahora que sabes lo mucho que le importabas?

Akane respingó la nariz y furiosa se acercó rápidamente a Ranma. Lo pellizcó en el costado con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle sus heridas haciéndolo gritar.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces!, ¿quieres? —Lo regañó airada en un tono que no daba lugar a respuestas haciéndolo sentir estúpido y cohibido.

—Pero tú…

—Estoy triste, sí, me duele toda esta situación. Me siento culpable por Ryoga porque lo quiero como a un amigo, ¿lo entiendes ahora o vas a seguir dudando de manera estúpida de todas las promesas que te hice? No tienes porqué ponerte celoso y si llegas a imaginar siquiera algo más no te lo perdonaré. ¡Así que cuídate muy bien de no decir alguna otra idiotez, "Saotome", y deja ya de estar celoso!

— ¡No estoy celoso! —Gritó en respuesta. Ambos guardaron silencio por un largo momento. Ranma miró en todas direcciones y al notar que se encontraban solos agregó con un débil susurro avergonzado—. Lo siento, no quise insinuar que…

—No te preocupes, Ranma, sé que a veces hablas sin pensar en especial cuando te pones celoso.

Ranma torció los labios molesto pero Akane le respondió alzando la ceja mostrándole que todavía se sentía lastimada por su desconfianza. Dio un paso atrás temiendo al enojo de su esposa y resignado asintió levemente dándole la razón.

—Perdóname, Akane, no es tu culpa y no debí desquitarme contigo. Es sólo que me siento inútil en situaciones como éstas.

—Sé que te preocupas por él, después de todo es tu mejor amigo.

— ¿Mejor amigo ese idiota que me amenazaba con un duelo en cada esquina que me lo topaba? —preguntó con exagerados gestos cambiando completamente su semblante al exclamar ahora con relajo y mucha ironía.

La chica se rió ante la broma que limpió aquel enrarecido ambiente que se había formado en un principio, sintiéndose ambos más ligeros y calmados. Akane entonces meditó profundamente antes de agregar con seriedad:

—No esperaba que Ryoga dijera que estaba enamorado de mí ni mucho menos que tú me lo hubieras ocultado todo este tiempo. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes de cómo él se sentía. Todo el tiempo lo traté como a un amigo y quizás… quizás lastimé sus sentimientos en más de una oportunidad sin saberlo. Si no me hubiese mostrado tan amable o hubiera entendido la razón tras sus regalos, si tan sólo no hubiera alimentado sus ilusiones, tal vez… Incluso salimos un par de veces, ¿lo recuerdas? —La manera en que su joven esposo arrugó la frente e inclinó las cejas le confirmó lo bien que lo recordaba para su pesar— Yo creía que era sólo por un gesto de amistad el haberme invitado entonces e incluso lo utilicé para provocarte celos, me avergüenzo ahora de pensar que él debió habérselo tomado muy en serio. Y ahora por mi culpa también salió lastimada Akari —la nobleza de Akane comenzó a mermar su buen ánimo. Ranma notó como ella comenzaba peligrosamente a deprimirse—. Nunca me imaginé algo así, incluso Akari lo sabía pero ella jamás me dijo nada tratándome como a una amiga, yo…

— ¡Akane! Es suficiente —Ranma le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza a su esposa con la mano estirada como un cuchillo—, no sigas.

— ¡Ay! Pero…

—Te dije que lo dejaras. No es tu culpa de quién ese idiota se haya enamorado. Él es quien debería pedirte disculpas por haberse aprovechado de ti cuando tú sólo le ofreciste tu amistad.

— ¿Aprovecharse de mí, cómo?

El joven evitó la interrogante mirada de su esposa y un poco nervioso intento cambiar de tema.

—Bueno… Tú sabes, con todo eso de ser amable y actuar como buen amigo cuando sólo intentaba ganarse tu favor… Y además tú siempre creíste que él tenía buenas intenciones cuando en realidad sólo quería separarnos haciéndome desaparecer del mapa, o cuando colaboraba con Ukyo y las demás e intentaban acabar con nuestro compromiso.

— ¿Él hacía todo eso?

—Ni te imaginas todas las veces que ellos tramaron en contra de nosotros y tú jamás te enteraste de nada siempre creyéndolo tan inocente —se cruzó de brazos dejándose llevar por los recuerdos, cuando se detuvo mirando curiosamente a su esposa—. Un momento, Akane, ¿de verdad me crees o piensas que lo estoy inventando?

Ella le sonrió calmando sus temores. Akane imaginó todos esos odiosos momentos en que las pretendientes de Ranma le hicieron la vida imposible e imaginar que él pasaba por algo similar la hizo comprender algunas cosas más de su pasado.

—Parece que en ocasiones fui un poco distraída.

— ¿Sólo un poco?

—Bueno, no más que tú eso es un hecho —contraatacó sacándole la lengua, para después levantar las manos disponiéndose a contar con los dedos—. Porque ahora que lo pienso hubieron situaciones en que tú…

Ranma cogió las manos de Akane deteniéndola abruptamente buscando sus ojos casi con una súplica, al recordar con bastante nerviosismo todas sus pequeñas y muy, pero muy insignificantes travesuras.

—Akane, ¿te parece si lo dejamos mejor como un empate?

Ella al verse atrapada por las grandes y fuertes manos de Ranma, en un gesto que lo sorprendió le mordió suavemente un mano a su esposo para que la soltara y sonrió malévolamente cruzándose de brazos fingiendo indignación.

—Oh, y justo cuando te tenía en las cuerdas, "Saotome".

—Sí, sí, muy graciosa —se quejó todavía sobándose su mano de manera exagerada—. A veces te pareces un poco a Nabiki.

—Algunos genes compartimos, ¿no lo crees?

— ¿Genes? —Ranma dudó. Akane lo miró con un gesto de cansancio— Eh… Sí, ya lo recuerdo, esas cosas, genes.

—Bobo, y pensar que nos amanecimos estudiando juntos para que pudieras pasar los últimos exámenes. ¿Ya se te olvidó todo?

Ranma intentó hacer memoria de esas terribles sesiones de estudio, las que no hubieran progresado de no ser por el empeño que Akane tenía para que pudieran graduarse juntos, a pesar de todos los desastres tan habituales que sucedían siempre en casa de la familia Tendo.

—Claro que lo recuerdo —respondió indignado el joven—, cada una de las sucias técnicas que quisieron utilizar en mi contra el maestro Happosai, Ryoga, Mouse, Kuno, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, Konatsu, Tsubasa, Pantimedias Taro... ¿Olvido a alguien que me haya atacado esa noche? Porque parece que todo el mundo tenía empeño para que fracasara en los exámenes.

—"Nos" atacaron, por si olvidas que yo estaba allí también. ¿Acaso sólo piensas en técnicas de artes marciales, es lo único que recuerdas?

—Bueno, no fue sencillo estudiar con ese grupo de idiotas metiéndose con nosotros por distintas razones.

"Nosotros" era una palabra que Ranma comenzaba a ocupar más habitualmente, un detalle que a Akane no se le escapaba y le agradaba.

—Sí, fue terrible. Pensar que esas locas de "tus prometidas" creían que no debían dejarnos solos porque tú y yo podríamos haber… ya sabes.

—Ahora que lo pienso —Ranma sonrió y sus ojos resplandecieron con un pícaro deseo que a la chica le provocó un instantáneo recelo intentando precavidamente mantenerse a distancia de sus brazos, porque lo conocía mucho mejor que antes—, si me hubiera imaginado mucho antes lo divertido que era… ya sabes qué, pues sus temores habrían estado muy bien justificados; porque a la primera oportunidad me hubiera colado en tu habitación para…

— ¡Pervertido!

Se quedaron quietos y estallaron juntos en una risa nostálgica llena de recuerdos. Ranma suspiró profundamente mirando el andén recordando recién la razón por la que se encontraban allí. Akane lo notó y lo abrazó por la espalda intentando confortarlo.

—Sigues pensando en lo mismo, ¿no?

—Perdóname, Akane, es sólo que ese idiota me sigue preocupando aunque no se lo merezca.

La chica se apartó de él y caminó hacia el andén. Entonces giró dedicándole una sonrisa maravillosa llena de optimismo que lo hizo sentir otra vez animado.

— ¿Qué es esto, el gran Ranma Saotome dándose por vencido?

—Yo no he dicho eso —respondió ante la provocación con fuerza—, pero no se me ocurre que…

— ¿Olvidas que me tienes a mí, a la gran e invencible Akane Saotome de tu lado? —Ella le guiñó el ojo. Ranma respondió a su gesto mirándola confundido y con muy poca fe lo que provocó un poco la molestia de la chica, mas no tomándoselo en cuenta llevó las manos a la cintura con ese orgullo innegable que tenía y continuó hablando llena de energía—. Todavía puede que las cosas funcionen —dijo recuperando el interés de su joven esposo—, pues durante la madrugada después que me explicaste todo lo sucedido busqué en mi antigua agenda; todavía tenía el número telefónico de la granja del abuelo de Akari.

— ¿Hiciste qué?... Akane, ¿y para qué?

—Tuve una larga charla con Akari.

— ¿Larga? Oh, pobre cuenta telefónica.

—No te quejes y déjame terminar, tacaño. ¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí. Ella es una chica admirable e imaginar que siempre me ocultó que sabía lo que le pasaba a Ryoga y aun así haberme tratado tan bien… ahora me siento un poco estúpida. Debió ser el doble de doloroso tener que hablar con la culpable de sus problemas. Necesito disculparme después con ella —sacudió ligeramente el rostro evitando la tristeza—. Pero eso ya no importa, está en el pasado ahora, porque me pareció que se tomó con mucha felicidad lo que le propuse —Akane dio un rodeó con ligeros pasos por el borde del andén, Ranma la siguió con pasos lentos e inseguros quedándose un poco atrás. Al final de la estación la chica giró rápidamente dejando que su falda y el borde del abrigo bailaran graciosamente alrededor de sus piernas, cruzó las manos por detrás mirando nuevamente al confundido joven, hablándole ahora con voz cantarina—. Adivina quién estará esperando a Ryoga en la estación cuando llegue a Nerima.

Ranma parpadeó dos veces, luego otras dos, se desordenó el cabello sobre la oreja un poco perdido y sólo reaccionó cuando Akane comenzó a reírse de su notoria lentitud.

— ¿Ella? ¿Akari?

La chica asintió con un exagerado vaivén con la cabeza.

—Eres increíble —Ranma pensó en voz alta murmurando lleno de admiración, concluyendo que ella había hecho con una simple llamada lo que él con toda su fuerza había sido incapaz de conseguir, para ayudar a esa idiota pareja de amigos que tenían.

—Sí, eso también lo sé, aunque me gustaría que me lo dijeras más a menudo —llevó su dedo a los labios mirando el cielo con un poco de esperanza—. Ahora sólo espero que las cosas se arreglen para esos dos, merecen ser tan felices como nosotros.

El joven se sintió maravillado ante las palabras de su esposa, intentó decirle algo igual de agradable pero maldijo no poseer más que palabras de amenaza en su extenso repertorio alimentado con sus problemáticas experiencias, con los labios entreabiertos intentó balbucear porfiadamente un par de respuestas más se quedó sin poder dar con la oración que reflejara el estado caóticamente dichoso de sus sentimientos. "Tan felices como nosotros", con una frase tan sencilla muchos de sus temores fueron aplacados con la facilidad con que la brisa mecía los cabellos oscuros de Akane, cuando la veía sonreír en el final de la estación como si en su imaginación ese lugar fuera el fin del mundo, con el cielo despejado y un manto de nubes en el horizonte embelleciendo la escena a espaldas de la chica impregnando su silueta de un mágico resplandor. Era una imagen que perduraría por mucho tiempo en su memoria, quizás una de las últimas con que muchos años en el futuro podría despedirse de esta vida creyéndose satisfecho. Pero ahora, decenas de años atrás y todavía con mucho que vivir juntos, todo lo que podía hacer era cerrar los labios y admirarla silente.

Al notar que Ranma se había quedado como un bobo observándola tan intensamente que también le fue imposible decir nada más, reaccionó evitándolo girando otra vez para que él no descubriera su sonrojo, que ya sentía como un intenso calor sofocándole el rostro.

—Bien, eso ya no es de nuestra incumbencia —tras su asombro inicial el joven volvió a ponerse a la defensiva no queriendo ilusionarse con la idea de que Akari y Ryoga pudieran encontrarse prontos a una reconciliación. Un día o dos era un tiempo muy corto para borrar del todo la inseguridad que había rayado como un diamante en un cristal parte de su alma. Pero la confianza no estaba puesta ahora en su orgullo de humo, sino en esa mujer que le había enseñado lo que era la auténtica fuerza y el verdadero propósito que justificaba todo deseo de luchar.

—Anda, Ranma, confiesa que también te preocupan —Akane rió. Nunca adivinaría que tras esa irónica sonrisa juvenil de su esposo se ocultaba un gran combate dentro de su alma, uno que sin saberlo ella le estaba ayudando a ganar día a día.

—Sólo un poco —indicó con obstinada arrogancia alzando los dedos separados apenas por un centímetro, otra vez dueño de sus sentimientos bromeando con ligereza—, así, nada más.

—Deja de ser tan terco y reconoce que sí te importan.

—Ya dije que no mucho, no insistas.

Entrelazaron sus manos muy lentamente como si cada dedo luchara contra el otro para buscar su lugar, pero la misma porfía con la que se rechazaban empujándose era la que los unió con fuerza. Akane lo esperó paciente y Ranma en un principio no comprendió su quietud, la chica le dio suaves jalones con la mano instándolo a moverse, como si con sus ojos le estuviera diciendo: "si llegaste tan lejos no te detengas ahora", entonces el joven avanzó un paso y se detuvo al tirar de ella. Akane seguía quieta, confundido miró hacia atrás y ella lo estaba esperando con una astuta sonrisa negándose a moverse como si lo estuviera provocando a esforzarse un poco más. Ranma respondió a su sonrisa de la misma manera con un ligero aire de arrogancia que le provocó risa a su esposa y tiró de ella obligándola a caminar a también. Atrás dejaron las puertas de la estación y la brisa fría volvió a recorrer las calles con inusitado ímpetu. Akane se acomodó la bufanda y observó detenidamente el rostro de Ranma, la sonrisa que tenía le pareció encantadora, como si lo hubiera visto idéntico a años atrás equilibrándose sobre la cerca camino a la escuela. La gran diferencia estaba en que ahora él no se encontraba allá lejos en el cielo apartado por ese estúpido orgullo que tanto los había hecho sufrir, ya que ahora se encontraba a su lado cogiendo su mano con una fuerza que de haber sido una chica débil habría sido lastimada, pero ella poseía la misma fortaleza para coger sus dedos con igual, o sino más, intensidad. Las calles comenzaban a llenarse de gente, un par de niños pasaron corriendo llenos de entusiasmo y la pareja tuvo que hacerse hacia un costado para evitarlos.

—Qué distraídos —exclamó la chica divertida. El joven no respondió sino que se sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Esto causó extrañeza en Akane—. Estás muy contento hoy, ¿no? Normalmente hubieras gruñido.

— ¿Yo, gruñir? Debes estar imaginando cosas, siempre estoy de excelente humor.

Akane lo contempló detenidamente y una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro cuando le habló con provocadora sutileza.

—Entonces ya se te pasaron los celos por lo de Ryoga, me alegro. ¿Qué haremos después?

Ranma inclinó la cabeza acusando el golpe de las palabras de su bromista esposa, pero se repuso rápidamente simulando no haberla escuchado.

— ¿Y si compramos algo para el almuerzo ya que estamos aquí? Estoy comenzando a tener hambre.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre.

—Eso no es verdad... Pero vi un puesto donde venden _taiyaki_ muy cerca de aquí ayer —dijo entusiasmado casi babeando para terminar en un brusco cambio de actitud agregando apático—. Ah, y te dije que no estaba celoso.

—Suena bien, pero eso sólo es un dulce y aunque te comieras diez no vamos a satisfacer tu estómago de dinosaurio. Ranma, ¿por qué no compramos un poco para el camino y después volvemos a casa? Podría intentar hacer curry, no es tan difícil. La última vez casi lo conseguí —habló pensativa con un dedo a un costado de la frente para volver a agregar casi como si no se hubiera percatado de lo que decía—. Y sí estabas celoso, reconócelo.

—Me parece una idea genial.

Akane se mostró orgullosa.

—Todas mis ideas son geniales.

—Para ya que se te va a inflar la cabeza —rió el joven.

—Oh, lo siento, supongo que el ego viene con el apellido —respondió la chica fingiendo distracción.

—Sí, sí, hoy estás muy divertida —Ambos se miraron y se mostraron las lenguas molestándose mutuamente—. ¿Pero no sería mejor si almorzamos fuera?

—Acabas de decir que tenemos que ahorrar.

—Vamos, Akane, lo decía sólo por el cerdo ése. Gastar en nosotros es muy distinto. Eh… y antes que digas alguna tontería pues no, no estaba celoso.

—Así que no quieres que cocine otra vez, ¿ah? Desconfiado y ¡celoso!

—Sólo estoy siendo precavido, ¿o me vas a negar que un curry hecho con mermelada de frambuesa fue una pésima idea? —Apretó la mano de Akane y tiró de ella atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo para esquivar un letrero que la chica no había visto en su distracción, aprovechando la situación para abrazarla por la cintura por un prolongado momento—. Y no estaba celoso —le susurró al oído provocándole un placentero escalofrío.

Akane se sacudió un poco para recobrarse de la agitación antes que perdiera el control sobre el color de su propio rostro. No obstante, eso no le impidió seguir hablando como si nada pasara.

—Pensé que sería novedoso, qué poco original eres.

—Te aseguro que tu forma de cocinar tiene muy poco que ver con la originalidad.

—Sigue hablando así y me enfadaré seriamente.

Se miraron un largo momento directamente a los ojos. Lo que decían y hacían era muy distinto a lo que sus corazones parecían conversar en un nivel más profundo, menos evidente. Akane sin decir nada se soltó del abrazo de Ranma para después coger su mano otra vez acomodándose a su lado y lo jaló para obligarlo a retomar la marcha. Ranma pensativo suspiró profundamente con un ligero sentimiento de resignación. Tiró de la mano de Akane guiándola en una nueva dirección al doblar bruscamente en la esquina.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

—A la tienda, boba, ¿qué no necesitábamos ingredientes para hacer el curry o ya lo olvidaste?

—Pero pensé que tú no querías que yo…

—Cuándo vas a entender que a veces no hablo en serio, ¿eh? —La refrescante risa del joven la hizo darse cuenta de lo que decía aplacando su enfado.

Alegre recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo haciéndolo temblar y no de miedo.

—Pero prométeme una cosa, Ranma.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—No tratarás de huir esta vez.

—Yo… ah…

— ¿Ranma? —Lo llamó en un tono ligeramente amenazador.

El joven levantó la mano con la seriedad de un niño explorador realizando un solemne juramente.

—Lo prometo. Ahora deja de mirarme así que "todavía" no he dicho nada indebido... creo —terminó diciendo no muy seguro de sí mismo.

—Eres increíble —la chica exhaló profundamente. Cuando giró su rostro hacia él con una gran y triunfal sonrisa—. Estabas celoso.

— ¡Ya te dije que no!

.

"_**Terapia" fin.**_

.

..

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tiempo extra**

.

Ranma silbaba distraídamente con las piernas recogidas cruzadas sobre el sofá y las pantuflas tiradas en el piso. Tras los quehaceres del día por fin podía leer y con mucho interés el último tomo semanal de Shōnen Jump que Akane le había comprado ayer porque ella sabía era uno de sus favoritos. Fuera en el balcón Akane hacía mucho tiempo que había acabado de tender la ropa y todo lo que hacía era observar a su esposo con esa peligrosa dedicación que sólo tenía cuando alguna idea se le había atravesado en la cabeza. La chica asintió como si ya se encontrara preparada para enfrentar un duelo y con la misma metódica concentración entró en la sala abriendo y cerrando de nuevo el ventanal. Caminó decidida hasta quedar frente a Ranma y arqueó los brazos con las manos empuñadas en la cintura. Al momento que Ranma la percibió cerró un poco avergonzado su revista y la miró para descubrir que ella no parecía muy contenta.

—Akane, ¿qué pasa, olvidé algo?

—Ranma, tenemos que hablar.

El joven no respondió y sólo asintió con la boca entreabierta moviendo la cabeza y asumiendo al instante una mirada de condenado a muerte, nervioso quizás tratando de recordar qué habría hecho esta vez que no se hubiera percatado y que podría haberla enfadado.

—Llevamos mucho tiempo viviendo juntos, somos un matrimonio feliz. Porque lo somos, ¿no es verdad?

Ranma volvió a asentir, no se atrevía a hablar porque la conocía en especial cuando se dirigía a él como si tuviera un discurso preparado de antemano que era menor escuchar hasta el final o atenerse a las consecuencias, avanzando como un tren encarrilado a toda velocidad.

—Ya no deberíamos tener miedo a lo que pudieran hacer nuestras familias si llegasen a descubrirnos. ¿No crees que sea un poco tonto que todavía no podamos hablar seriamente con ellos?

Asintió por tercera vez más confundido que en el principio. Akane respiró profundamente preparándose para una discusión.

—Por eso creo que ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para que ya podamos comunicarnos con ellos y decirles que estamos bien. Ranma, son mi familia, no quiero decir con esto que esté incómoda o que desee regresar, no, todo lo contrario. Estoy bien y feliz, muy feliz, pero me gustaría que ellos también lo supieran. Los extraño y también deseo saber de ellos, en especial hablar con Kasumi que podría haber sufrido por nuestra desaparición. ¿No crees que sería una buena idea si los llamo por teléfono?

—Pero…

— ¡No me discutas, que todavía no termino! He pensado mucho en esto y sé perfectamente que sería problemático tenerlos a todos aquí en menos de veinticuatro horas. No quiero que lleguen a enterarse todavía tus "ex prometidas" de nuestro refugio, sería desastroso. Sólo imaginar tener que limpiar pétalos negros en el departamento todo el día me da un ataque de nervios. Te comprendo perfectamente que no quieras que todo el mundo nos encuentre, pero también creo que no es justo para ellos.

—Yo…

—Así que tengo un plan. Hablaré sólo con Kasumi, ella siempre ha sido muy prudente y de seguro nos apoyará y sabrá avisarles de nosotros a los demás sin provocar algún desastre.

—Supongo...

—Y no temas que no le diré exactamente donde vivimos ahora, confío en mi hermana mayor, pero no en Nabiki y antes que me lo digas ya sé que perfectamente ella podría haber intervenido con micrófonos el teléfono en casa, quiero decir en casa de mi familia —agregó un poco cohibida al recordar que ahora "su casa" estaba allí junto a Ranma—, por lo que me cuidaré de no decir nada innecesario.

—Bueno, si eso quieres…

— ¡Te dije que no me discutieras! Sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, ¿o es que no confías en mí? Yo sé que puedo manejarlo sin arruinar lo que ahora tenemos y… —Akane perdió todo el ímpetu al mirar a Ranma y descubrir recién que en todo ese tiempo él no había protestado— ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—Claro que sí, Akane. Tienes razón, he sido un poco egoísta y no he pensado en los sentimientos de nuestros padres y tus hermanas, creo que hablar con Kasumi es una excelente idea. Además ya no temo a lo que pueda suceder porque sé que estarás siempre a mi lado. ¿O no?

Akane fue la que ahora asintió silenciosamente incrédula.

— ¿Pero me harías un pequeño favor? —Agregó el joven con la misma calma— Cuando hables con Kasumi dile de mi parte que… me perdone por no haberle informado del día exacto de nuestro escape.

—Espera un momento, ¿Kasumi conocía tus planes?

—Sí.

— ¡Y recién me entero tras tantos meses!

—Eh, me había olvidado decírtelo —se rascó un poco avergonzado la mejilla—, perdón, creo que fue mi culpa.

La chica no respondió. Un poco aturdida, como si hubiese arrojado un golpe con todas sus fuerzas que terminó siendo evadido con facilidad, se alejó con pasos algo torpes. Se detuvo bruscamente cuando casi chocó con la pared. Se rió tontamente al ver como Ranma la miraba, dio un paso hacia el costado para dirigirse al pasillo.

—Creo que… creo que la llamaré ahora —indicó con nerviosos movimientos de sus manos hacia el pasillo donde tenían el teléfono.

—Sí, sería perfecto. Aquí te espero y me dices como te fue. Oh, Akane, antes de eso —la observó detenidamente con una calma y madurez que la perturbó profundamente—, te amo.

—Yo… yo también te amo —murmuró en respuesta. Mutando su confusión en alegría corrió en dirección del teléfono.

Ranma se rió mostrando los dientes, abrió otra vez la revista.

—Boba, si quería llamar a Kasumi debió decirlo antes —mintió, porque él sabía perfectamente que esta misma proposición les hubiera costado una terrible discusión días atrás, pero ahora ya no se encontraba tan inseguro de sí mismo ni temía a lo que pudiera enfrentar el día de mañana. Por fin podía relajarse. Emocionado releyó las mismas líneas de la postal que tenía oculta entre las páginas, la misma que leía antes de que Akane lo hubiera interrumpido.

_"Akari estaba allí, estoy seguro que todo lo planearon ustedes dos. Y ahora soy feliz._

_ Prometo guardar tu secreto así que no temas, nadie sabrá dónde vives._

_ No lo repetiré, no me gusta hacerlo pero mi honor me obliga:_

_ Ranma, gracias._

_ –Ryoga Hibiki."_

El joven sonrió hablando con un poco de dificultad por culpa de ese innegable sentimiento que se le atoraba en la garganta pero que jamás confesaría.

—Cerdo idiota, como si fuera a confiar en ti —rió entre dientes.

Se levantó gateando sobre el sillón y apoyándose en el borde estiró el cuerpo en el aire asomándose hacia el pasillo. Allí estaba Akane cogiendo el teléfono con ambas manos llena de nerviosismo mientras escuchaban los pitidos constantes tras haber marcado aquel conocido número. Contuvo con angustia la respiración.

— ¡Kasumi!, sí, Kasumi, soy yo, Akane —la chica se limpió los ojos con una mano —. Estoy bien y… ¡me casé!

.

..

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas del autor**: Este capítulo fue largo. No creo que sea perfecto porque reconozco que cometí algunos errores de diseño. Primero, como ya dije, su extensión. Para tratarse de una historia enfocada en escenas cotidianas me fue difícil acortar esta idea, que se compuso de algo que quería escribir hacía mucho tiempo. Espero también que las palabras utilizadas no hayan sido muy redundantes. Esto se da porque tiendo a omitir cualquier uso coloquial o también pretendo como deseo personal no caer en los clichés clásicos del fandom. Me odio a mi mismo cuando tipeo un "peli-azul", he evitado a muerte el "pelirroja" porque para este fic en particular quise quedarme con la visión del manga donde literalmente no tienen un color de rasgo definido, cuando Rumiko pintaba a sus personajes lo hacía de colores antojadizos, el uso de la palabra "mazo" o peor mi eterna perdición: "la menor de las Tendo". Por lo que me llevo buscando alternativas lo que me deja con pocas palabras para las expresiones más simples como un "maldición", evito también los modismos locales (aunque creo que más de alguna construcción gramatical propia de mi país se me pasa a menudo como la doble negación o el abuso del "demasiado"). También tengo todavía algunos problemas con los tiempos, especialmente cuando reviso y reviso textos un poco densos y eso me termina mareando hasta el punto de no saber si lo que leo está en perfecto español o es un bodrio de perfecto latín clásico; en el latín clásico las palabras tiene su función en la desinencia, la "colita" al final de cada palabra que indican su función de si son substantivos, adjetivos, complementos… y terminaban poniéndolas en el orden que se les daba la antojada gana dentro de la oración. De la misma manera tiendo a desordenar todas las palabras dentro de una oración y por más que la mire no le veo errores, sólo hasta leerla algunos días después cuando descubro que no es tan sencilla de entender como lo creía en un principio. Lo siento, me cuesta ordenar las cosas, es un problema personal a nivel de las ideas. (Lo siento, lo dice alguien que prefiere dejar todas sus cosas tiradas en el piso al alcance de la mano, "en la mesa grande" como decía mi abuelo, pero en mi desorden sé exactamente dónde se encuentra todo)

Punto dos, los personajes. Es difícil trabajar con ellos primero por la situación original de cada fic que no se vieron en el manga. Luego por la edad que deberían tener, entre la adolescencia y la adultez. Luego la parte de la maduración porque todas las personas somos en gran parte resultado de las experiencias. Así también creo fehacientemente que toda persona puede cambiar para bien o para mal, pero de igual manera siempre en base a las experiencias vividas. Eso justifica nuestra humanidad y también les da un trasfondo creíble a los personajes. Debo confesar que me gusta el tipo de hombre gruñón, es algo personal de mis preferencias en los tipos de pareja que busco cuando leo algo de manga shojo (sí, lo hago, también tengo mi corazoncito romántico, no todo son espadas y litros de sangre como en Ragnarok). Agradezco de antemano todos las críticas tan bien elaboradas que ustedes me han dado, pude ver el problema que estaba teniendo con Ranma. Quizás más a los treinta podría haber cuadrado más, pero no en un veinteañero. Así que intenté utilizar toda esa retroalimentación que dio inicio a este capítulo. No puedo asegurar darle en el gusto a todo el mundo, ni siquiera si me disfrazara de Rumiko con una peluca y sus grandes anteojos, además que incluso si analizáramos a los personajes originales del manga ya habrían diferentes opiniones por eso de que la interpretación se crea en la relación entre la obra y el lector. Así que tenía varios puntos que trabajar: edad, contexto y personalidad única de los personajes. ¿Qué hice? Cambiar abruptamente a un personaje es un acto de insolencia hacia los lectores que han seguido con tanta fidelidad, y con mucha gratitud que debemos tener los autores, una obra. Además que el Ranma un poco gruñón igual me cuadraba por las cosas que en mi imaginación lo había hecho vivir hasta entonces (aproximadamente cuatro años tras el final del manga). Por ello tuve que recurrir a lo que decía al principio de este párrafo: experiencias.

Si las malas experiencias habían convertido a Ranma en un joven un poco inseguro que disimulaba con arrogancia y orgullo, pues entonces tenían que ser nuevas experiencias las que lo hicieran darse cuenta de sus errores para seguir adelante. Sí, de eso se trató este capítulo. La aparición de Ryoga fue una ayuda increíble, porque parte de nuestra relación con el mundo y el entendernos a nosotros mismos está también en la relación que tenemos con los otros. Una vez escuché que una persona es tres en realidad: la que creemos ser, la que los demás creen que somos, y la que somos en realidad que muchas veces ignoramos. También existe el asunto de los clichés. Odio que a un personaje lo consideren más acorde al canon sólo porque no es capaz de salir de sus cuatro paredes bien delimitadas. Por el contrario, será más realista si es más humano (un punto para Rumiko, Ranma ½ siempre fue una comedia de situaciones pero con personajes extremadamente humanos, muy distintos a la pobre versión que hicieron de ellos en el anime). Un ser humano es a veces complejo, inexplicable y muy contradictorio, no siempre actuará de la manera que creemos y en otras actuará de una forma que él mismo no comprende. Si nuestros personajes reflejan esas contradicciones, bien fundamentadas, entonces serán más humanos y creíbles. También está el problema del contexto, hay que pensar seriamente lo que es habitual en la cultura japonesa y no en la nuestra, hay que tener en cuenta lo que para ellos es machismo y lo que para nosotros es machismo y hablando de esto mismo que muchas veces me provoca problemas en la escritura de este fic: saber diferenciar lo que es machismo de lo que es tradicional. En Japón en base a mi pobre investigación he descubierto que muchas veces se refieren a las costumbres como más tradicional o menos tradicional. En el caso de Ranma y Akane siempre me imaginé que ellos dentro de su soltura serían bastante tradicionales, pero entendamos tradicional como apegados a su historia, sentido del deber, responsabilidades, amor al arte. De hecho creo, y lo propuse tiempo atrás en una discusión que tuvimos en el foro de FFE, que Akane es mucho más tradicional de lo que aparenta, se toma seriamente el legado de su familia (y creo que se toma el arte mucho más seriamente que Ranma, es la única que piensa en preservar el dojo), y que en muchas ocasiones desea ser una mujer perfecta según el ideal japonés de Yamato Nadeshiko, lo intenta no importando cuántas veces fracase (más porfiada que Charlie Brown); pero eso no la hace ni sumisa, ni frágil, ni débil que es lo que lamentablemente entendemos si no conocemos en realidad todo el espectro de la mujer perfecta según la cultura japonesa, sino todo lo contrario, tan terca como una roca, fuerte y leal hasta la misma muerte. Bueno, este tema da para largo y no para ya esta exagerada nota final escrita con muy pocas horas de sueño, lo lamento, ya no los aburro más.

Para terminar, porque ya los debo tener bastante aburridos, pero como comencé estas notas apenas terminé la última revisión de este fic (y a minutos de subirlo para luego no arrepentirme de todas las vergonzosas cosas que aquí escribí), me he dado un gran placer con este capítulo y me he tomado licencias que quizás sean más del gusto personal que del constante afán por hacer algo correcto. ¿Por qué? Dije también que durante este mes no escribiría fanfictions y me dedicaría a mis obras originales, ¿por qué? Y luego, incapaz de dejar de lado todos los fics, comencé con este capítulo que sinceramente lo creía mucho más corto la primera vez que lo visualicé. ¿Por qué? Y haberlo hecho tan largo contradiciendo la mecánica de la misma historia pero dándome otro gusto a mí, que me gustan las cosas así de largas (y eso que pudo haber sido más detallado pero quise abusar de los diálogos para no extenderlo mucho más en páginas). Además que quise publicarlo exactamente en este día del mes.

¿Por qué?

Porque hoy es mi cumpleaños y me he hecho este regalo para mí mismo. Si lo disfrutaron junto conmigo, entonces sean bienvenidos a mi fiesta. ¿Y qué mejor fiesta para un loco que le gusta escribir que componer una historia como ésta? Gracias a todos ustedes que me han acompañado por tantos años con cada una de mis locuras, gracias a los chicos de FFE por inspirarme con las más épicas y ridículas batallas cruzando dimensiones, gracias a la paciencia que han tenido con mis eternas demoras y con esos bloqueos que me tuvieron incluso un tiempo sin escribir, casi un capítulo al año tiempo atrás. Gracias por seguir más que siendo lectores, importantes críticos y colaboradores, amigos sinceros y compañeros. Y gracias a Rumiko, porque a través de su obra pude conocerme y encontrar lo que realmente me gusta hacer en esta vida.

A todos ustedes mis queridos amigos, muchas gracias.

_Noham Theonaus.-_

_Un año más cerca del final de su propia y divertida historia._


	7. Premonición

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta un triste fic escrito por Noham Theonaus.**_

..

.

Akane se sentó en el borde de la casa, las pequeñas piernas no llegaban al césped del jardín y los pies desnudos colgaban balanceándose lentamente. La fuente del jardín se rodeaba por un atractivo resplandor, como si una cristalina neblina se hubiese posado sobre la casa durante la mañana.

Ella lloraba, al principio no sabía la razón de sus propias lágrimas, cuando al bajar los ojos descubrió sobre sus pequeñas manos un juguete; Era un hermoso caballo de madera que se había roto en dos partes.

Sintió entonces una presencia a su lado. Cuando giró la cabeza se encontró con la alta y solemne figura de su madre que la miraba atentamente. A pesar de la posición en la que se encontraba no pudo verle el rostro, sólo los labios bajo la oscuridad de los rizados mechones.

No sonreía.

Su madre posó una mano sobre ella, se sentía grande y pesada encima de su diminuta cabeza, como si el cariño no fuera capaz de ocultar la fuerza que los nervios provocaban.

Ella se quedó prendada de los labios de su madre, con curiosidad intentaba mirarle el rostro sin tener éxito. Los labios, sólo los labios, era todo lo que la pequeña podía ver.

Y los observó moverse, muy lentamente. Era como si ella hubiese querido ser muy clara con Akane. Pero la niña fue capaz de escuchar su voz, no pudo comprender su mensaje.

.

**La esposa secuestrada.**

.

"_**Premonición"**_

.

Akane examinó el pequeño manual que no se componía más que de una hoja de papel cuché plegada en cuatro partes. Al extenderlo miró por encima las instrucciones acompañadas con vistosas imágenes de colores.

—Así que estaba en oferta —repitió no muy convencida a lo que él acababa de comentarle segundos atrás.

—Sí —dijo distraídamente su joven esposo, Ranma Saotome, cuando terminaba por sacar del fondo de la caja una bolsa plástica con el cable de alimentación y otro paquete con más documentación.

Ella dejó de lado el instructivo para coger la bolsa con el resto de los folletos, la trató de abrir con cuidado en un principio, impaciente tiró hasta arrancar uno de los extremos del envoltorio. Echó una rápida ojeada a la documentación técnica, abrió uno de los folletos, el que se desdobló hasta tocar el piso. Exhaló un profundo suspiro mirando de nuevo el objeto de la discordia que se encontraba sobre la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿Estás seguro que fue una buena idea?

—Por supuesto que sí —Ranma despegó la cinta adhesiva del último empaque transparente que protegía al aparato y lo sacó dejándolo sobre la mesa de la cocina, tirando todas las bolsas al piso en un arranque de impaciencia. El aroma a plástico nuevo se sintió al instante— ¿Y, te gusta?

— ¿Tiene que gustarme? Ranma, es sólo una arrocera eléctrica.

— ¿Sólo una…? ¿Sólo una arrocera? —Ranma chistó entre dientes para reírse de la cara de Akane, a la que creía solamente distraída sin reparar en el opaco tono de desánimo detrás de su mirada— Pero, Akane, ¿acaso no lo ves? Podremos preparar el arroz de la manera más sencilla posible, sin esfuerzo, sin trabajo, sin perder el tiempo —declaró como si estuviera repitiendo un anuncio comercial, dándole de orgullosas palmaditas al nuevo aparato en la cocina al que casi abrazaba con entusiasmo—. ¿No leíste las instrucciones?

—Sí lo hice; ¿Echar el arroz, agua, encenderlo y ya? No posee ninguna ciencia.

—Exacto, incluso tú podrías llegar a hacerlo sin miedo a equivocar… ar… ar… —Ranma alargó las palabras dejando inconclusa la oración, cuando percibió la furia instantánea emanando del cuerpo de su joven mujer— ¡Oh, mira, viene con un vaso de regalo! —cambió rápidamente el tema.

—Eso es un dosificador para el arroz, bobo.

— ¿Sí, eso es? Vaya, qué interesante, ¿no lo crees, Akane? —sudando fingió torpeza, estallando en una nerviosa risotada.

—Idiota —gruñó Akane tirando el folleto sobre la mesa, cruzando los brazos con fuerza.

.

El ambiente durante el desayuno se sentía incómodo para ambos. Akane comía en silencio llevando metódicamente los palillos a la boca con pequeñas porciones. Ranma la miraba confundido no comprendiendo del todo la molestia de su mujer. Después de todo, lo que le había dicho el día anterior supuso no fue más que una pequeña broma. ¿O había algo más que no notó? ¿La ofendió sin percatarse en otro momento? Repasó mentalmente lo que había sucedido y lo único nuevo que recordaba fue compra de la arrocera. Se llevó una porción a la boca. No estaba mal, un poco insípido, pero mucha culpa la tenía el curry que la chica había intentado preparar y en el que, más descuidada de lo habitual, cometió pequeños errores en los que ya no acostumbraba caer. Se sentía un poco salado, la salsa le quedó aguada y el sabor ceniciento de habérsele quemado un poco no pasaba desapercibido. A pesar de todo prefirió no decírselo. Sin embargo, estaba picante, no como el que comía antes en casa de la familia Tendo, sabor que ahora le gustó mucho más.

¿Sería eso, ella se estaba molesta porque la preparación no quedó perfecta? ¿Tan boba era?

—El curry no te quedó tan mal —dijo con aire triunfal, orgulloso de su propio tacto para con ella. Se sentía el mejor y más sensible esposo del mundo.

Akane abrió los ojos alzando una ceja cuando tenía la punta de los palillos entre los labios. Los cerró asintiendo sin energías. Ella conocía a su esposo y sabía que jamás se daría cuenta de lo que les sucedía a los demás si es que no se lo gritaban en la cara, menos cuando se trataba de un sentimiento que incluso ella misma no podía entender del todo bien dentro de su cabeza. Se dio por vencida, suspiró profundamente antes de responder aletargada.

—Gracias, Ranma, a pesar que no sea cierto.

Ranma se tensó. Si había algo que lo inquietaba más que la furia de Akane era verla desanimada. Situación extraña y todavía más alarmante. Recordó cuando la descubrió años atrás en la antigua habitación que tenía en casa de los Tendo, intentando deshacerse de todos los libros de cocina que atesoraba con tanto celo.

—No estoy mintiendo, Akane. Está comestible, de hecho casi sabe bien, no como lo que normalmente cocinas…

Ranma tarde se dio cuenta de su error. Reaccionó a una velocidad qué bien podría haber aprendido a usar con sus palabras, empujado por su instinto de conservación. Tiró rápidamente los palillos cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos.

Nada sucedió. Separó ligeramente los antebrazos mirando entre ellos con precaución. Akane se limitó a asentir una vez más apesadumbrada. Ni siquiera había reparado en la nueva torpeza de Ranma, que ahora apretaba los dientes y no de miedo. Algo estaba mal, muy mal, pensaba el joven. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que bastara un simple halago a la comida de su mujer para que ésta resplandeciera de felicidad, o una pequeña broma para resucitar ese carácter indomable que tanto admiraba, que haber fallado en su estrategia dos veces lo hizo cuestionarse su propia capacidad.

—Oh, lo lamento —Akane, al levantar el rostro, notó la preocupación de su esposo y trató de sonreír como si ella tuviera la culpa de la extraña sensación de frustración que ahora ambos compartían—. Tú no tienes nada que ver en que yo haya fracasado… Otra vez.

— ¡No sé de lo que estás hablando! —enfadado golpeó la mesa con las manos.

—Vamos, Ranma, no tienes que fingir. Sé que el curry está horrible, lo estoy comiendo también, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

El joven apretó los labios inflando las mejillas. Contuvo la sarta de estupideces que estuvo a punto de decir. Finalmente lo consiguió y exhaló todo el aire retenido en el pecho. Controlado pero no menos irritado, y con la voz fría y severa, agregó:

—Deja de comportarte así.

— ¿Así cómo?

— ¡Así! —Ranma se frotó la cabeza con fuerza no sabiendo cómo explicarse.

La joven Akane se encogió de hombros con resignación.

—Por lo menos el arroz ya no me puede salir mal. Gracias a la nueva arrocera no todo se estropeará si me equivoco.

Los ojos de Ranma brillaron cuando finalmente creyó comprender los sentimientos de Akane. La ofuscación inicial se convirtió rápidamente en culpa, ¡se sentía tan imbécil en ese momento! Ella se esforzaba cada día para mejorar cuando le tocaba cocinar, ¿y qué había hecho él? Ni siquiera se trató de un insulto, fue peor que ello, decirle que todo su trabajo no había valido para nada, que fácilmente podía ser reemplazada por un dichoso electrodoméstico. Se frotó la frente, ¿ahora cómo lo solucionaba? Miró el reloj, se le hacía tarde para llegar al gimnasio. Akane tenía libre ese día lo que no lo ayudaba a su plan de disculparse con ella, porque podría haber aprovechado el viaje a sus respectivos trabajos para ganar algo de tiempo y arreglar la situación. Además, la idea de dejarla sola no le sentó tan bien como antes cuando era un crío inmaduro, durante los días en que habría agradecido una excusa para escapar de cualquier problema, como lo hacía su padre. Él ya no era así, no soportaría sentir que huía de ella dejándola sola pensando quizás qué idioteces.

La tentación de coger la arrocera y lanzarla por la ventana le pareció oportuna. Para después sacudir con fuerza la cabeza negándolo, él ya no era un crío para estar solucionando los problemas a golpes… ¿O sí? Si el aparato en la cocina tuviera vida, habría temblado ante la predadora mirada en que el joven le dedicó desde su puesto.

El puntero del reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina, que se alcanzaba a ver desde el comedor, marcaba el paso cada vez más rápido, mientras que el silencio se estancaba entre los dos. Ranma miraba los números y volvía a mirar a Akane constantemente. Ella sólo comía en silencio desanimada, sin percatarse siquiera de que su joven esposo había dejado de comer. Después miraba su plato, luego la arrocera que alcanzaba a divisarla desde el comedor, otra vez el reloj, de nuevo a Akane, su plato, la arrocera, el reloj, Akane, el plato de curry y arroz, la maldita máquina que se arrepentía de haber comprado, a Akane…

Akane alzó los ojos en un momento mirando también el reloj, e intento sonreír de nuevo cuando notó que Ranma se encontraba preocupado, seguramente por ella.

—Ranma, se te está haciendo tarde.

"¡Al demonio con la hora!", pensó el joven. En lugar de responder a su mujer, con una mano recogió los palillos y con la otra se hizo bruscamente del plato acercándolo al rostro. Movió rápidamente los palillos casi engullendo todo lo que caía por el borde. Lo arrojó sobre la mesa al acabar, limpiándose la boca con la manga.

—Terminé, es hora de que vaya—dijo en esa mezcla de determinación y enfado que sólo tenía ante un oponente, que esta vez no se trataba de Akane, sino de su propia idiotez.

—Yo… —Akane iba a decir algo cuando notó que Ranma no se había terminado del todo su porción. Se había comido el curry pero apenas había tocado el arroz. Meneó ligeramente la cabeza por lo infantil del intento de su esposo— Ranma, no te lo acabaste. Si te niegas a comer luego tendrás hambre. No conoceré tu insaciable estómago…

—No me gustó —dijo sin titubear. No mentía aunque ella no le hubiera creído.

—Pero no lo preparé yo, lo hizo tu maravillosa arrocera, debería estar años luz mejor de lo que yo podría cocinar.

—Bien, me equivoque, ¿ya? El arroz preparado en la arrocera no sabe a nada, prefiero como lo haces tú.

—Deja de insistir, Ranma, no es necesario que trates de fingir para subirme el ánimo. Es molesto.

— ¿No quedamos en que me creerías?

—Ranma, es obvio que ahora intentas…

—Por Kami. ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! Además el curry te quedó más picante que el de Kasumi.

—Oh, lo lamento, sólo intentaba…

—Déjame terminar: Me gusta así como lo dejaste. El de Kasumi siempre lo encontré un poco suave. No te quedó perfecto, pero por favor, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que me gusta mucho más así como lo preparaste.

—Lo que tu digas, Ranma —Akane suspiró cansada—, pero se te está haciendo tarde. Podemos conversarlo a la noche.

—Sabe un poco como el de tu hermana, pero el tuyo sabe más como si… Como si siempre debió haber sido así. No sé cómo explicarlo.

Akane se quedó mirándolo fijamente, su escepticismo zozobró, dada su naturaleza ingenua y optimista. ¿Él lo decía de verdad? Aquél gesto de interés Ranma no supo interpretar si se trataba de una buena o una mala señal. La chica se sonrojó ligeramente volviendo a inclinar el rostro antes de responderle con una solemnidad que el joven jamás esperó, pero con nuevas energías, que finalmente lo alegró.

—Ahora que lo dices, intenté preparar la receta de mamá. Al principio, cuando era pequeña, Kasumi intentaba hacerlo igual, pero a ella no le gustaba muy picante y terminó cambiado la receta original. Yo quise hacerla igual a como la preparaba entonces mamá, aunque no recuerdo muy bien sus platillos.

—Pero si ella… ¿Usaste el cuaderno de tu mamá?

Ella se alegró de que Ranma recordara aquel pequeño detalle.

—No pude dejarlo en casa cuando nos fuimos esa noche. Lo traje junto con mis libros predilectos.

—Ya veo —Ranma se volvió a acomodar en el respaldo lleno de curiosidad—, por eso es que tu comida me sabe tan diferente siempre, aunque sea la misma que preparaba Kasumi. Creo que ella cambió más que un solo platillo, ¿no?

Ella movió la cabeza con fuerza, suspirando una afirmación. Para después entristecer otra vez como al principio.

—Anoche soñé con ella.

Ranma saltó de la silla.

— ¡Por eso es que estabas deprimida! —Reclamó con fuerza apuntándola con el dedo, se sentía burlado— Y yo que te creía enfadada porque compré esa estúpida arrocera.

— ¿La arrocera…? Ranma, ¿cómo, pensaste que yo…? ¡Cómo pudiste creer que yo voy a ser tan sensible y estúpida para enojarme por algo así!

Se miraron fijamente con intensidad. Luego se calmaron respirando profundamente hasta exhalar un largo suspiro, descansaron los cuerpos en las sillas. Tras un par de minutos el joven agregó rápidamente y con relajo.

—Voy a devolverla.

Akane asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo —respondió con la misma fingida normalidad con la que ambos intentaban ocultar lo estúpidos que se sentían. Después de todo Ranma no había estado tan perdido con respecto a sus sentimientos. Lo que no sabía en ese momento es si debía alegrarla o hacerla sentir peor—. Pero puedo utilizarla una última vez para preparar la cena.

—Olvídalo —él le cerró un ojo—, quiero comer más curry acompañado con un arroz que sí tenga sabor.

— ¿Más curry, otra vez? Pero… ¿Cómo lo hacía Kasumi o como lo preparaba mamá?

—No como el de Kasumi, y no tuve la suerte de probar el de tu mamá, Akane. Prefiero "el que haces tú".

Ella se rió de las ocurrencias de su joven esposo. Cuando se esforzaba tanto casi podía llegar a ser un hombre tierno.

— ¿Te gusta picante? —preguntó ella.

—Muy picante —respondió con una traviesa sonrisa—. Sólo espero que esta vez te quede bien —se burló levantando ambas manos y negando desconfiadamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Ah, con que esas tenemos? —Akane golpeó la mesa con las palmas, apoyándose y levantando el cuerpo—. Voy a preparar un curry que te hará chuparte los dedos, señor Saotome.

—Eso tengo que verlo para creerlo —la desafió apoyándose igualmente sobre la mesa acercando su rostro, rozando con su nariz la de su esposa.

—Te va a gustar tanto que de rodillas me suplicarás que siga cocinando para ti.

—No me hagas reír. Si lo consigues te prometo que te invitaré al cine a ver la película que tú quieras.

— ¿Sin quejarte?

—Sonreiré toda la cita.

— ¿Y sin quedarte dormido durante la película?

Ranma dudó torciendo los labios. Sabía que Akane sería capaz de hacerlo ver algún drama romántico de esos que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba sólo para torturarlo. Pero ante su silencio, ella alzó la ceja esperándolo como si lo estuviera acusando de cobardía, haciéndolo reaccionar.

— ¡Ni siquiera voy a pestañar!

—Es un duelo entonces, señor Saotome.

—Lo es, señora Saotome.

Akane se irguió con orgullo y seguridad.

—Estás muy confiada, Akane.

—Por supuesto que sí —ella le sacó la lengua—. Vete preparando, Ranma, vas a perder.

.

Ranma dejó caer los hombros y se pasó el brazo por la frente empapada de sudor. Si alguien le hubiera advertido que ese día estaría cargando los implementos de gimnasia de un lado a otro del edificio se hubiera inventado alguna excusa para faltar. Se miró con Yoshiro que lo acompañaba en ese momento, otro de los jóvenes instructores que trabajaban para el señor Takeda. Ambos compartieron un gesto de dolor, pensaban en lo mismo.

Una enorme sombra apareció tras ellos. Batiendo las palmas lleno de energía, el señor Takeda los hizo dar un grito de espanto.

— ¿Qué hacen descansando? A moverse, tenemos que terminar de cambiar todo de lugar antes de que lleguen los albañiles.

Chiyo Ueda, la delgada, ojerosa y de nerviosos movimientos joven mujer que atendía la recepción del gimnasio, llegó con una pequeña taza de café en una mano y un gran tazón en la otra. Cuando Takeda se percató de que se encontraba a su lado ofreciéndole una, gustoso estiró las manos hacia la más grande, sólo para descubrir que Chiyo lo interceptó con la más pequeña quedándose con el tazón para ella, que bebió rápidamente antes de que su jefe pudiera protestar.

— ¿Cuántas llevas? —le preguntó Ranma a la chica con honesta curiosidad, además gustoso de iniciar una conversación que le diera unos minutos más de descanso—, no imagino cómo puedes estar bebiendo esa cosa todo el día.

—Sólo cinco, Saotome —respondió con una mirada que le decía "métete en tus asuntos".

Yoshiro contuvo una sonrisa, sí Chiyo decía cinco, había que multiplicar eso por dos y sumarle además las tres que ya se había tomado dentro de los vestidores, lo primero que hacía cada mañana inclusive antes de cambiarse al uniforme de trabajo.

—No se distraigan, muchachos, —les gritó de pasada el joven y apuesto Eita Doi, que se paseó con una ligera caja de toallas delante de ellos—. No se desanimen, además que me encanta verlos sudar —les cerró un ojo a ambos jóvenes provocándoles un incómodo escalofrío.

—Maldición, ¿no podía pagarle a los albañiles para que movieran también todas las cosas? Mi contrato no dice nada sobre actuar como una mula de carga.

— ¿Contrato? —Takeda dio una risotada dándole a entender lo mucho que le importaba aquel asunto— Mi joven Saotome, debes cuidar más los modales si pretendes actuar como un auténtico instructor —lo corrigió burlonamente—. Se dice: "Maldición, jefe Takeda". Recuérdalo bien, "jefe Takeda" primero, después me mandas al demonio todo lo que gustes —le dio de suaves palmadas en el hombro, con la enorme y pesada mano que casi lo tira al piso—. Además, ¿para qué pagar a enclenques mequetrefes, cuando tengo en mi capacitado personal a los más fuertes deportistas de todo Japón? Sería un desperdicio de recursos.

—Tacaño —murmuraron ambos jóvenes.

— ¿Qué dijeron?

— ¡Nada, nada! —respondió rápidamente Ranma.

—Supongo que ninguno de ustedes recuerda el bono extra que les pagaré a finales de mes. Sí quieren puedo cambiar de opinión y pagarle a otros en vuestro lugar. Además que le regalaré unos días de vacaciones en una de las islas de Okinawa para el que demuestre ser el mejor empleado de este mes.

Yoshiro y Ranma se miraron como niños pequeños sorprendidos en navidad.

—Saotome, ¿escuchaste, dijo bono extra? —Yoshiro imaginó con placer unas vacaciones en las playas de las islas de Okinawa, rodeado de hermosas mujeres.

— ¿Okinawa? —Ranma en cambió recordó las tranquilas playas rurales que conoció durante sus viajes. Imaginó a Akane con el resplandor del océano de fondo, enfundada en un ajustado bikini amarillo, sonriéndole mientras lo llamaba repitiendo traviesamente su nombre.

—Por qué se sorprenden tanto, muchachos, ¿no se los había ya mencionado? —Takeda presa de la confusión miró a Chiyo, la que en respuesta negó con la mano—. Oh, vaya, ahora lo entiendo, supongo que debí haberlo olvidado. Por supuesto que les pagaré por este trabajo extra, muchachos, ¿o me creen un tirano? ¡Y al que más trabaje lo enviaré a Okinawa por toda una semana!

Ranma cargó rápidamente con dos pilas de barras de pesas que se echó a los hombros, y Yoshiro para no sentirse menos se hizo con una pesada de discos persiguiendo al primero sin siquiera reclamar. Entusiasmados y llenos de energía corrieron por el pasillo teniendo que ser esquivados por el resto del personal.

— ¿Yo también puedo ganarme el viaje a Okinawa, jefe Takeda? —Chiyo preguntó seriamente.

—Pues tendrías que trabajar muy duro lo que queda del mes si deseas competir.

—Me lo imaginaba —sorbió un poco de café y se retiró protestando—, al final a quién le interesaba ir a una aburrida playa.

Takeda se sonrió, sería inútil molestarse con ella. Cruzó los brazos examinando el tejado del viejo galpón en el que se encontraba. Realmente ese edificio estaba maltratado, quizás hubiese sido una mejor idea demolerlo en lugar de intentar arreglarlo. Apoyó una mano en una columna y la escuchó crujir estruendosamente. Lo que provocó una expresión de desconfianza.

— ¿Oh...?

Cuando escuchó rápidos pasos y un fuerte grito a sus espaldas.

— ¡Señor Takeda, cuidado!

.

Abrió la olla y una aromática bola de vapor cubrió su rostro. Con el cucharón vertió en el pequeño cuenco que tenía en la mano una pequeña porción que probó lentamente para no quemarse. Cerró los ojos un momento saboreando la salsa con un ligero toque de nostalgia. La expresión alegre de su rostro creció.

— ¿Cómo va eso, señora Saotome? —Keiko Noda, su anciana vecina que gustaba acompañarla y enseñarle también algunos trucos de cocina, preguntó confiada al verla feliz.

—Perfecto. Ese idiota va a tragarse cada una de sus burlas.

—Me alegro, ¿pero no sería más conveniente que el señor Saotome se tragara la cena en lugar de eso?

Confundida no supo que responder, tarde reaccionó al vedado reproche percatándose del vocabulario tan incorrecto que había empleado delante de la anciana, llevándose los dedos a los labios y sonrojándose con fuerza. Akane se empeñaba en actuar ante la señora Noda como una mujer madura y mesurada, cosa que fallaba siempre al primer descuido. Sin embargo, la anciana mujer no se molestó en absoluto, mas se reía de los exabruptos que cometía la inocente chica. Los días se habían tornado interesantes desde que podía compartirlos con esa joven que le recordaba tanto a una de sus hijas.

La campanilla del teléfono salvó a Akane de tener que dar explicaciones y disculpándose dejó la cocina. Limpiándose las manos en el delantal llegó al pasillo donde cogió el auricular.

—Hola, residencia Saotome —contestó ya acostumbrada, pero no dejaba de sentir cierto placer infantil cada vez que utilizaba su nuevo nombre familiar—, ¿sí, quién habla?... ¿Chiyo Ueda? —Akane dudó, parecía recordar aquel nombre y la voz del otro extremo de la línea—. Ah, ¡del gimnasio Takeda! Lo siento, no la reconocí…

Keiko Noda terminaba de cortar las verduras cuando escuchó un quejido. Con pasos cortos y rápidos dado el kimono que vestía, dejó la cocina llegando al pasillo donde descubrió a Akane. La joven sostenía el aparato con las manos temblorosas, se podían escuchar murmullos saliendo del auricular de una nerviosa voz que no cesaba de hablar atropelladamente.

—Akane, ¿sucede algo?

—Ranma… —los labios temblorosos, la mirada perdida, la voz opacada y el color cetrino de su rostro previnieron a la anciana de lo peor— Ranma tuvo un accidente.

.

El silencio en la sala de espera del hospital era incómodo. Cuando se atrevían a hablar lo hacían en voz baja, como si ninguno de ellos quisiera llamar la atención de Akane Saotome. La joven mujer se encontraba sentada con la espalda recta, las manos empuñadas sobre las rodillas y los brazos estirados. El rostro emblanquecido se mostraba calmado en apariencia, pero los ojos ámbar se encontraban pegados en el piso. Los labios los apretaba intentando contener el temblor que acusaba con volver a ellos cada vez que respondía a alguna pregunta.

A su lado Keiko Noda guardaba silencio, sin decirlo asumió el rol de su guardiana y cualquiera que quisiera dirigirse a la joven primero lo consultaba con ella.

—Akane, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de beber?

La chica tardó en responder, como si no la hubiera escuchando en un principio. Levantó ligeramente el rostro con los ojos bien abiertos, confundida, entonces se dirigió a ella negando débilmente con la cabeza para regresar su atención al piso.

Takeda gimoteó con fuerza. Sentado frente a las mujeres del lado opuesto de la pequeña sala se limpió la nariz con la manga, para espanto de su recatada mujer, la señora Fumie Takeda, que intentaba corregirlo con un pañuelo en la mano cada vez que lo hacía, sin éxito. La esposa del dueño del gimnasio desprendía elegancia y pulcritud que contrastaba con la brusquedad de su marido, pero tras los enormes cristales que cubrían sus pequeños ojos se revelaba la ternura que tenía para con ese gran y ahora débil hombre.

Cada vez que Fumie volvía su atención a Akane revelaba en su rostro una gran tristeza y gratitud. Saber que gracias al joven Ranma su marido seguía a su lado inflaba su pecho de alivio, pero también de amargura imaginando que esa joven, a la que veía tan desamparada como a una pequeña extraviada, estaba ocupando en la vida el que debió haber sido su doloroso lugar.

—Señora Saotome, Akane —se corrigió la señora Noda intentando mostrarse lo más dulce posible para con ella—, ¿no sería conveniente que avisara a su familia? Quizás ellos…

—No —esta vez respondió con seguridad—, se encuentran muy lejos, no podrían viajar durante la noche y sólo los preocuparía. Esto no es nada, Ranma saldrá bien, siempre lo hace. No se atrevería a dejarme si sabe lo que le conviene —intentó sonreír tras la ligera broma, pero su voz se quebró y conteniendo las lágrimas apretó los dientes con fuerza cerrando los ojos.

—Si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo, te sentirás mejor.

Ella volvió a negar con un leve gesto mordiéndose los labios. Tanta terquedad y fortaleza provocaba la admiración de la anciana. Los ojos de Akane se comenzaron a mover del piso hacia un costado de la sala, donde dos compañeros de Ranma esperaban tan angustiados como el resto. Los jóvenes notaron como la esposa de Ranma los miraba nerviosa intentando disimularlo, lo que hacía que se sintieran incómodos. La anciana Keiko lo notó, pero Akane rápidamente volvió su rostro palidecido como si quisiera ocultar todos sus temores de ella y de los otros.

Keiko se levantó lentamente con gran elegancia.

—Iré por un poco de café, ¿de verdad no quieres nada, querida?

Akane negó con fuerza. La señora Noda dio cortos pasos y al cruzarse con los jóvenes se acercó a ellos hablándoles en voz baja.

—Discúlpenme, muchachos, pero los noto agotados y nerviosos, han vivido momentos muy duros. ¿No sería mejor que se retiraran a descansar un poco?

—No se preocupe, señora…

—Noda —les respondió la mujer con una leve y respetuosa reverencia.

—Señora Noda —dijo Yoshiro un poco avergonzado—, no tenga cuidado por nosotros, estamos bien.

—No podemos abandonar a Ranma, ¡él es nuestro amigo! —agregó el joven Eita.

La señora Noda sonrió.

—Comprendo. Perdónenme si he un poco maleducada, pero ¿no habrán traído con ustedes algún cambio de vestimenta que puedan utilizar?

Yoshiro, percatándose de la preocupación de la señora Noda, le dio una suave palmada a su compañero en el pecho para que se mirara a sí mismo. Al inclinar la cabeza ambos jóvenes recién notaron que sus camisetas blancas del gimnasio se encontraban teñidas de un rojo oscuro e intenso, recordándoles que ellos habían sido los primeros en socorrer a Ranma, cuando el joven lastimado y por sus propias fuerzas se había librado de los escombros para asombro de sus asustados compañeros. Apretaron los dientes y se sintieron avergonzados al reconocer la razón por la que Akane los había mirado con tanta insistencia y temor.

—Creo que traemos algo, señora Noda, nos cambiaremos de inmediato.

—Se los agradecería enormemente, son jóvenes muy amables.

Iba dejando el pasillo cuando tras ella cruzó rápidamente una mujer de mediana edad, de estatura baja y generosa contextura. A pesar de su peso se la veía correr con la agilidad de una adolescente siendo seguida por una agotada chiquilla pecosa. Keiko Noda adivinó que la niña seguramente debía cursar el último año de preparatoria. Cuando las vio dirigirse hacia Akane recién pudo reconocer a la señora Ozawa, la dueña de la panadería donde trabajaba la joven señora Saotome.

.

Llegó a la máquina expendedora donde todavía se encontraba su esposo, el anciano Tetsu Noda. Un hombre delgado, de piel enjuta, estricta postura que recordaba sus días trabajando para el ministerio y agradable perfume con la frescura de la madera húmeda del bosque. Parecía distraído mirando atentamente las opciones que tenían las imágenes sobre los grandes botones de colores.

—Querido, Tetsu —Keiko intentó mostrarse enfadada, pero su preocupación por Akane le impidió demostrar otro sentimiento más que desazón—, ¿todavía sigues con eso?

—Tienen cinco variedades distintas de té, cuatro de café y dos zumos dietéticos, ¿puedes creerlo, Keiko? —Tetsu Noda con disgusto alzó una ceja— Este maldito aparato ha dejado sin trabajo a toda una cafetería completa. ¡Barbaridades modernas! Se supone que deberían facilitarnos la vida, no quitárnosla.

Keiko Noda conocía a su marido, sabía que ciertas cosas que hablaba no eran más que palabras sin pensar cuando trataba de ocultarse de algún problema mayor. Se acercó posando su mano suavemente sobre el brazo del anciano hombre.

—Tetsu, amor, te necesito. No puedo cuidar de la señora Saotome yo sola.

El anciano gruñó. Dudó como si no estuviera seguro de lo que quería decir, hasta que finalmente venció el deseo de confesarse con su mujer.

—Esto es injusto, nosotros somos viejos, ellos son jóvenes. No quiero ser malagradecido, amo vivir, ¿pero no crees que es lo correcto que los viejos nos vayamos primero? Esto no tiene sentido.

Ella con temor apretó el brazo de su esposo, para después relajar la presión.

—Tienes razón, es injusto. Pero todavía no podemos darnos por vencidos —se acercó suavemente al rostro de Tetsu susurrando en su oído—. El joven señor Saotome no nos dejará, a él no le sucederá lo mismo que a tu hermano; Sé que eso es lo que te preocupa, querido.

— ¡Cómo puedes estar segura! —reaccionó en un arranque de emoción.

— ¿Tu me hubieses dejado sola?

—No, nunca… Mi hermano fue un idiota.

—Tetsu, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió con el joven Akira. Yo te preferí a ti.

—Entonces yo no era más que un crío que no sabía limpiarse solo las narices.

—Teníamos la misma edad.

— ¡Pero estabas comprometida con él!

—Contra mi voluntad.

—Pero yo… Él lo sabía, sabía lo que yo… Lo que nosotros… Por eso se fue.

—Exacto, él se fue. A diferencia de ti, querido, que tú nunca me dejaste sola no importando las dificultades que hemos tenido en la vida. Huir es sencillo, quedarse y luchar no. Siento ser tan dura pero es lo que siempre he creído y por lo que me siento orgullosa de ti.

Tetsu Noda gruñó impaciente.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

—El señor Saotome es como tú, jamás abandonaría a Akane.

El anciano lo pensó un prolongado momento, cuando la conclusión a la que llegó en su mente lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo y enfocado que nunca.

—Sí, ¡sí! Y por mientras nosotros nos tenemos que hacer cargo de todo; Vaya comodidad la de nuestro joven señor Saotome. Será mejor que volvamos, querida, debemos cuidar de esa chiquilla, ese grupo de quejumbrosos que han llegado no saben otra cosa que hacer más que andarse lamentando, ¡manera de dar apoyo a alguien! Esos niños nos necesitan.

—Sí, querido, tienes toda la razón.

Keiko Noda se alegró al ver la rabiosa energía con que su marido regresaba a la sala de espera y lo siguió, mientras en silencio elevaba una súplica en su corazón para que su esperanza fuera tan fuerte cómo las palabras que había dicho con tanta seguridad.

.

Akane esperaba impaciente, apenas entendía todas las cosas que la hiperventilada señora Ozawa intentaba decirle para darle ánimos. A su lado Yushiko, la hija de la señora Ozawa, le dedicaba una tímida mirada de lástima. La joven sacudió las manos soltándose de la fuerte presión de las manos de su jefa y trató de sonreír.

—Muchas gracias, a las dos, pero no hay nada que temer. Ranma estará bien, se los aseguro, él nunca se da por vencido.

Las mujeres intercambiaron miradas de piedad, para ninguna era oculto el esfuerzo que hacía Akane para mostrarse con entereza a pesar de que sus manos temblaban con inusitada fuerza.

Un médico se presentó en la sala todavía vistiendo la bata verde de cirujano. Se presentó con la mecánica actitud que da la rutina no pudiendo adivinarse en sus severas palabras algún indicio de esperanza o desdicha.

— ¿Quién acompaña a Ranma Saotome?

Akane sintió como si un agujero se abrió bajo sus pies y amenazó con engullirla, cuando la mano firme de la señora Noda la sostuvo por el brazo. Sintiéndose dueña otra vez de sus emociones se adelantó para enfrentar al profesional, un hombre calvo y maduro que parecía tener mayor interés en el intenso blanco de la pared que en ellos.

—Yo, soy Akane Saotome.

—Oh, lo lamento, señorita Saotome, la situación de su hermano…

—Es mi esposo.

— ¿Su qué? —El médico perdió la calma por un instante. Tratando de aclarar la voz tosió un poco, se pasó la mano sobre la frente todavía húmeda por el sudor de la larga jornada en la sala de operaciones— Lamento mi error, señora Saotome, me ha pillado desprevenido. Es que usted se ve tan joven…

— ¿Cómo está Ranma? —Akane impaciente interrumpió los balbuceos del galeno.

—Bueno, sobre el estado de su esposo —el hombre recobró el control y volvió a adoptar la fría seriedad con que siempre intentaba enfrentar estas incómodas situaciones—. Seré honesto con usted, señora Saotome. La situación de su esposo es muy delicada en este momento. Hemos conseguido detener la hemorragia, pero…

.

Sentada en el borde de la casa admiraba el jardín. El vestido ligero se pegaba a la piel, descalza rozaba el césped sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en la planta de los pies. Amaba el hogar en el que había crecido, pero no deseaba en ese tiempo encontrarse allí. Descansó una mano encima de la falda y la otra la extendió sobre la madera descansando el peso del cuerpo reclinándose levemente en el brazo. Cerró los ojos un momento, sentía la humedad de sus propias lágrimas, las que no se atrevía a detener. Rodaban por las mejillas blancas y colgaban del mentón hasta caer mojando su vestido.

La brillante neblina envolvía tenuemente el jardín llenándolo todo con su mágico resplandor. La mujer que recién se presentó ocupó un lugar al lado de la joven. Se acomodó lentamente, no quería distraerla. En un movimiento que acompañó de un gesto infantil, giró los pies y lo sacudió dejando caer las pantuflas, imitando a la joven, los posó desnudos sobre el césped. En silencio la acompañó un buen rato.

La joven fue la primera en interrumpir la quietud, cuando llevó la mano que descansaba sobre las piernas a su rostro, intentando contener un involuntario lamento.

—Akane, mi vida, ¿por qué lloras? —le preguntó la mujer.

Volviéndose la joven descubrió a su acompañante y se sorprendió. Ambas tenían ahora la misma estatura. La voz apenas consiguió escapar de sus labios.

— ¿Mamá?

La madre de Akane asintió muy lentamente, en un movimiento que fue mitad afirmación y mitad un saludo. La neblina provocaba un hermoso resplandor alrededor de la fuente, y también en torno a la figura de la señora Tendo. La mujer no dando otra respuesta estiró la mano, posándola sobre la cabeza de Akane. Ella la sintió pesada y cariñosa, conteniendo la ansiedad que los años habían hecho crecer durante la prolongada separación.

Deslizó la mano por el costado del cabello, acarició las puntas de la corta melena y también la mejilla fría de su hija. Limpió con los dedos los ojos de la chica, tuvo que usar ambas manos cuando las lágrimas de la joven aumentaron contra su voluntad.

— ¿Por qué estás tan asustada?

Akane gimoteó doblando el cuerpo, no podía responderle sin sentir que rompería en un renovado llanto. Las caricias de su madre menos la ayudaban, quería liberarse, quería dejar salir todo el dolor que había contenido durante ese oscuro tiempo.

—No estás sola, amor. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sus propias manos competían con las de su madre, cuando en su rostro intentaban secar y contener los porfiados sollozos. Entonces recordó, aquellas mismas palabras que en un sueño anterior creyó haber olvidado, las que ahora su madre volvía a repetir con la misma dulzura:

—Mi pequeña, Akane, ten valor. No temas, todo saldrá bien.

.

Aves cantaban en los árboles, jugaban de rama en rama y batían las alas con placer; Fue lo primero que escuchó al despertar. Cuando abrió los ojos sintió el peso del mundo sobre ellos. La boca la tenía amarga y la piel tiraba, el fuerte aroma a antibióticos lo mareó. Tenía sed. Se relamió los labios pesadamente y los sintió secos, le dolían. Quiso levantar el brazo derecho y no pudo hacerlo, un intenso dolor que lo recorrió desde los dedos de la mano hasta el hombro se lo impidió. Veía borroso y no tenía fuerzas para enderezar el cuerpo. Levantó la otra mano y se palpó el cuerpo, notó vendas en el otro brazo que lo tenían inmovilizado. ¡Eso era! Pensó, cuando notó la delgada manguera que unida a una aguja traspasaba su mano. Tercamente al no poder incorporarse por sus propias fuerzas, apoyó la mano y se deslizó hacia atrás, levantando el cuerpo por encima de la almohada, hasta apoyar la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama. Apretó los dientes, percibió el peso de otra manguera que colgaba de su rostro y entraba por la nariz. Al moverse la sintió dentro de la garganta lastimándolo. Exasperado tiró de ella sacándosela del interior de su cuerpo. Cayó sobre la almohada rendido. Otro dolor nuevo apareció, uno más fuerte que todos los demás juntos que le recordaba cuántos músculos tenía en la totalidad de su cuerpo, porque todos y cada uno de ellos le dolía. Tanteó su frente al sentirla presionada y descubrió gruesas vendas rodeándole la cabeza.

¿Qué le había sucedido? Perturbado se pasó la mano por encima del vientre, allí localizó el profundo dolor que le llegaba hasta las entrañas. Recordó el gimnasio, el accidente. El techo desplomándose sobre el indefenso señor Takeda. Corrió y lo empujó, pero él no pudo escapar. Después el dolor, la oscuridad, aquella voz llamándolo que lo obligó a abrir los ojos y empujar con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. El dolor en el brazo entonces fue como si los huesos los tuviera rotos, no le había importado en ese momento, esa voz le decía que siguiera empujando. Lo último que recordó fue salir de los escombros y ver a sus compañeros Yoshiro y Eita intentando llegar a él, le gritaban cosas que no entendía cuando lo sostuvieron por los brazos, había gritado, miró su cuerpo, una barra de acero la tenía hundida en el abdomen como un cuchillo. Luego la oscuridad.

"Ya lo recuerdo, sufrí un accidente. Soy un idiota, debí moverme más rápido", sintió temor. Ahora sabía que se encontraba en un hospital. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? "Tengo levantarme, esa boba va a preocuparse si no regreso pronto a casa".

Hizo otro esfuerzo para enderezarse en la cama cuando la descubrió. Se quedó quieto, no tenía valor siquiera para respirar con mucha fuerza con tal de no despertarla.

Akane descansaba sobre un sillón de cuero en un extremo de la habitación. Era un cuarto privado, después lo sabría, pagado por el señor Takeda. La joven dormía acurrucada con la pequeña cabeza apoyada en un costado del respaldo, el cuerpo cubierto a medias por una frazada.

En ese momento Ranma sintió alivio al saber que no tendría que explicarle nada a ella, luego la angustia al adivinar que llevaba más de unas cuantas horas en ese lugar. Olvidándose de la herida quiso sentarse y resbaló cayendo sobre la almohada dando un alarido.

— ¡Ah! —Akane respiró profundamente al despertar, la manta cayó al piso. En dos pasos llegó a la cama y sostuvo a Ranma por los hombros—. Idiota, qué haces, no debes moverte.

— ¿Y quién lo dice? —a pesar del dolor se quejó taimado, no quería recibir órdenes de nadie.

—Yo lo digo. Ahora quédate quieto.

—Tengo que levantarme.

—No, no tienes… ¡Ranma! —chilló asustada y furiosa, cuando el joven conteniendo el dolor que era notorio en su rostro consiguió doblar el cuerpo y sentarse frente a ella.

—Deja de fastidiarme, fue sólo un par de rasguños, nada… ¡Agh!… más —exhaló agotado.

— ¿Cómo que sólo un par de rasguños? Grandísimo idiota, has estado dos días inconsciente. ¡Puedes ser un poco más responsable!

Guardaron silencio, Akane respiraba agitada, todavía no completamente consciente de lo que sucedía al haberse despertado tan bruscamente, y Ranma apenas pudiendo mantener el ritmo de su corazón ante el dolor que lo aquejaba. Aquel momento de descanso permitió que ambos descansaran. Sus ojos se encontraron. Exhalaron un profundo suspiro.

Akane expresó entonces toda su sorpresa y emoción.

—Estás despierto… —llevó sus manos al rostro cubriéndose los labios.

—Sí, boba, claro que lo estoy… Espera, ¿dijiste dos días? Oh, demonios, esto duele.

— ¿Qué no te das cuenta de nada? Imbécil, ¡pudiste haber muerto!

— ¿Muerto, yo? No exageres, Akane… ¿Akane? Espera, no vayas a llorar, ¡espera!

— ¡Y qué quieras que haga, idiota! ¿Qué me ponga a reír?

El que se rió fue Ranma, para mayor frustración de su joven mujer, el verla con él mejoraba todo su ánimo no importando la situación. Intentando calmarla posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Akane. La chica ante ese gesto se sintió sumida por una profunda nostalgia que calmó de inmediato su ánimo, un sentimiento que no podía comprender del todo bien, como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes. El joven acarició su cabeza y deslizó la mano jugando con la punta de los cabellos de la chica.

—Deja de preocuparte, no me iré a ninguna parte. No tengo la más mínima intención de morir, te lo aseguro.

—Pero…

— ¿Qué no confías en mí? Por favor, Akane, deja ya eso. Lo siento, ¿está bien? Prometo no volver a preocuparte… Qué, ¿no me dirás ahora: "y quién estaba preocupada"?

Akane no podía tolerar el tono relajado y casi burlesco con que él le hablaba, sin imaginar que todo lo que trataba de hacer Ranma era no preocuparla. No después de haber sufrido durante aquellos dos días, manteniendo la serenidad ante todos los que venían a visitarlo, conteniéndose de llamar a Kasumi cuando se sentía sola porque sabía eso no los ayudaría en nada, soportando los deseos de llorar ante cada momento para mantenerse fuerte, como él la necesitaba que fuera. Cada día temía que él no volviera a abrir los ojos. En todo ese tiempo ella no había derramado una sola lágrima.

—Akane, todo saldrá bien.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

Ranma interpretó el repentino silencio de Akane como un problema, no quería que ella siguiera sufriendo por su culpa. Con la voz grave y raspada dada su condición de debilidad, intentó calmarla. El dolor que aumentaba en su cuerpo le importaba mucho menos que la angustia que veía en los ojos de la chica. Al examinarla mejor la descubrió pálida, ojerosa, un poco más delgada y nerviosa en sus movimientos. Reafirmando su deseo por verla feliz otra vez llevó la mano a la mejilla de Akane y con los dedos limpió la incipiente humedad de sus ojos.

—No temas —susurró débil, agotado pero feliz—, ya te dije, todo saldrá bien.

En ese momento Akane no sólo sintió que el peso sobre su corazón caía como la frazada que antes se había deslizado de sus piernas. La imagen que vio en un sueño se hizo vívida en sus recuerdos. Los ojos de Ranma poseían aquel amor, aquel deseo de protegerla que vio entonces en su madre. La fortaleza que la había hecho valiente durante todo ese tiempo terminó, no por debilidad, sino por confianza porque sabía que podía descansar en él toda su amargura. La pesadilla había terminado. Las lágrimas brotaron, lentamente, como las palabras que ella nunca llegó a mencionar pero que las sintió tan intensas, que movieron todo su cuerpo.

Lo abrazó, escondiendo en el pecho del joven su rostro. Ranma contuvo un quejido, no importando el dolor de las heridas no quiso detenerla. La joven lloró, y lloró, por cada minuto que había debido soportar estoica durante los últimos días. Lloró por cada vez que temió perderlo, lloró por la soledad que imaginó sufriría en su ausencia si hubiese llegado a ser eterna, lloró como deseó haberlo hecho cuando tenía que dar respuestas en lugar de exigirlas. Lloró porque ya no necesitaba mostrarse fuerte ante nadie más. Lloró sólo porque quiso hacerlo.

Hasta que lágrimas de Akane empaparon los vendajes de Ranma y lavaron los malos recuerdos de todas sus heridas.

El joven la envolvió con el único brazo que podía mover, con la mano celosamente sobre los cabeza de Akane, maldiciéndose a sí mismo al entender el gran dolor que pudo haberle provocado. Y descubrió recién en la puerta de la habitación a un grupo de metiches observándolos. Allí estaba Takeda y los chicos del gimnasio, La señora Ozawa asomada por el otro borde de la puerta siendo tironeada sin éxito por su avergonzada hija. Y los ancianos Noda emocionados y felices en el centro del grupo.

En otro tiempo Ranma se hubiera avergonzado de ser atrapados así en público.

Ahora, ya no le importaba.

.

"_**Premonición" Fin.**_

.

..

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Otra vez.**

.

Akane se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos sacudiéndose el cabello. Estaba pronta a estallar.

— ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan terco, qué haces en pie otra vez?

Ranma no respondió. Estaba más entretenido jugando. Tenía el brazo derecho inmovilizado contra el cuerpo colgando de una venda, vestía pijama a rayas y cojeaba. Todavía llevaba vendajes alrededor de la cabeza y un par de banditas sobre el rostro. Pero eso no le impedía divertirse dando vueltas por el interior del departamento estudiando qué tan rápido podía moverse con la muleta que necesitaba para mantenerse en pie.

—Mira lo que puedo hacer, Akane —dijo haciendo un pequeño acto de equilibrio, únicamente con la fuerza de su brazo sostuvo todo el cuerpo sobre la muleta—. Se me acaba de ocurrir que podría desplazarme a saltos igual que la vieja momia.

Akane, que había girado para ordenar las bolsas con las compras del día, al volverse y descubrir lo que estaba haciendo ahogó un chillido de espanto.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!

— ¿Qué cosa, esto? —provocándola hizo esfuerzos para levantar el cuerpo un poco más, se había propuesto conseguir una postura invertida sobre la muleta para tocar el techo con los pies. Pero el dolor se lo impidió perdiendo el equilibrio.

De no ser por Akane que lo sostuvo a tiempo atrapándolo en un desesperado abrazo habría caído al piso.

—Casi lo conseguí —sonrió tontamente fingiendo inocencia, intentando aplacar la furia de Akane.

—Sí, ya te vi, ¿quieres volver a la cama ahora?

—Está bien —murmuró un gruñido por respuesta—, pero podrías acompañarme…

Akane dio un respingo cuando sintió un osado movimiento sobre su cuerpo. Lo empujó dándole una pequeña palmada en la mano a su esposo, porque él la había movido peligrosamente bajo su cintura desordenándole el vestido.

—No-puedes-hacer-ningún-tipo-de… ¡ejercicio! ¿Qué de todo lo que dijo el doctor se te ha olvidado?

Ranma no respondió. Gruñendo se aferró de la muleta regresando a la habitación. A mitad de camino se detuvo.

—Akane, tengo hambre.

—Ya termino el almuerzo, si no me sigues interrumpiendo.

Dio dos pasos más, para agregar en un tono infantil y exasperante.

—Akane, estoy aburrido.

—Ve la televisión. O si quieres jugaremos cartas más tarde.

A Ranma no le gustaba esa idea, en especial porque nunca ganaba. Avanzó hasta detenerse a mitad del pasillo.

—Akane…

—Deja de buscar excusas y regresa a la cama.

—Pero…

— ¡Ahora!

La fingida mirada de desamparo del joven la enterneció, pero no se lo demostró o no conseguiría jamás que reposara como debía hacerlo. Esperó de brazos cruzados hasta que lo escuchó acostarse. Recién se animó a retomar las tareas domésticas cuando sintió el timbre de la entrada. Se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta descubrió al grupo de amigos que tenían en esa pequeña ciudad. Sus vecinos, los Noda, se disculparon por la intromisión, seguidos por la señora Ozawa, la joven Yushiko Ozawa y Suzume. Tras ellos animadamente ingresó Takeda haciendo una reverencia seguido por algunos jóvenes del gimnasio a los que había obligado a cargar los presentes para Ranma. La última en entrar fue Fumie Takeda que cargaba un enorme ramo de flores que le entregó a Akane con una gran gratitud que no importando el tiempo que transcurriera seguiría demostrando para con ellos en el futuro.

Akane no sabía qué hacer, ¿debía servirles algo o llevarlos a la sala? El departamento era pequeño, no cabrían todos sentados, era la primera vez que recibía "en su hogar" a tantas personas. Era su deber atender a los invitados pero se turbó. Recordó a Kasumi y la facilidad con que podía manejar a veinte o más visitas inesperadas y se sintió sobrepasada.

Cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos estaban sentados, ubicados alrededor de la mesa o algunos en la sala de estar. Sin saber lo que había sucedido descubrió a Keiko Noda organizándolos a todos y sirviéndoles un poco de sake que su esposo Tetsu había traído para la ocasión. Se sintió avergonzada, pero la anciana le cerró un ojo con complicidad alcanzándole una bandeja para que ella se encargara de atender a sus huéspedes mientras que se proponía ayudar a la señora Fumie, que la esperaba ya en la cocina, para preparar algunos bocadillos.

La situación se tornó amena cuando Ranma, arrastrando los pies y la muleta, volvía a aparecer en la sala.

—Akane, ¿por qué hay tanto ruido? ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

Se quedó igual de asombrado que su mujer.

—Ranma… —Akane murmuró de manera escalofriante al verlo otra vez en pie.

— ¡Señor Saotome, qué hace levantado! —gritaron todos los invitados adelantándosele a la chica. Ranma, por el susto, tiró la muleta acurrucándose contra la pared.

Hubo entonces un incómodo silencio. Que fue interrumpido por la cristalina risa de Akane. Tal fue la reacción de la joven que todos se quedaron perplejos mirándola, incluso Ranma, cuando la chica no podía parar de reír llegando a las lágrimas. Pero ya no fueron lágrimas de dolor, sino lágrimas de alivio y felicidad.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas del autor:** El primero de los cuatro capítulos que publicaré este mes. Lo lamento, no tengo mucho tiempo para comentarlo y dejaré el trabajo a ustedes. Espero lo disfruten. Yo me embarcaré enseguida con el trabajo del siguiente. Nos vemos en una semana. See ya!


	8. Visita

.

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta un confabulador fic escrito por Noham Theonaus.**_

.

Podía caminar casi normalmente, pero repentinas punzadas de dolor lo hacían perder el equilibrio, por lo que todavía debía apoyarse en la muleta para dar paseos más largos. Esa mañana apenas despertó quiso probar una vez más pisando con fuerza. No sintió nada extraño. Dio un par de ligeras patadas al piso, muy suaves para no despertar a Akane, que todavía dormía con su delicado rostro coronado con una satisfecha sonrisa. Siguió sin percibir nada más que una ligera molestia. Dejó la muleta contra la pared y realizó un par de flexiones de piernas. Apretó los dientes, se le erizó el cabello, adolorido tuvo que contener el deseo de reclamar. No, todavía no estaba bien y por culpa del renovado dolor que él mismo se había provocado debió apoyarse otra vez la muleta para conseguir levantarse y desplazarse por el departamento, cojeando notoriamente.

En la cocina comenzó a sacar los utensilios de las gavetas para preparar el desayuno. Tarareaba por aburrimiento, y para intentar olvidarse del dolor. En un momento se sintió frustrado de que la muleta lo estuviera estorbando y trató dejarla volviendo a pisar con seguridad. Pudo hacerlo, el dolor se había ido casi por completo pero no quiso volver a tentar a su suerte por lo que siguió moviéndose con cuidado. Sacó una cesta con huevos que colocó sobre la mesa de la cocina. Se quedó mirándolos un instante. Abrió y cerró la mano derecha. También le dolía el brazo, pero no era eso lo que más lo incomodaba, sino la falta de fuerza y precisión que todavía adolecía.

Inesperadamente cogió un par de huevos con la mano derecha, luego un tercero estirando los dedos con fuerza. Le dolía un poco, pero se sintió feliz de poder tener algo de destreza. Entonces los arrojó al aire. Rápidamente los recibió con una mano para pasárselos a la otra, realizando un improvisado malabar. Los arrojaba haciéndolos girar formando un imaginario aro en el aire, separó las manos y aceleró el ritmo hasta que el círculo de huevos rozó el techo. Podía hacerlo, la mano no lo molestaba tanto.

Akane se encontraba hace un rato descansando el cuerpo en el borde de la puerta de la cocina, vistiendo todavía un corto camisón de dormir y el cabello desarreglado. Cruzó los brazos y recostó la cabeza en el marco de la entrada. La sonrisa que tenía era de orgullo. Tras un momento en que disfrutó del espectáculo se acercó a la mesa y sin que Ranma la notara tomó otro par de huevos.

— ¡Ranma!

A poco más de un metro le arrojó un huevo primero sin advertencia. Pero el viejo instinto del joven lo hizo reaccionar como si no hubiese sido sorprendo en absoluto, cogiendo con un ligero giro de la mano el huevo sin detenerse, uniéndolo al movimiento del resto. Entonces miró a su mujer levantando una ceja, como si quisiera ufanarse ante ella. Akane no esperó y le arrojó el segundo huevo que Ranma recibió con la parte superior del pie, que con un rápido movimiento lo abanicó levantando el huevo en el aire uniéndolo a los otros. Ahora tenía cinco huevos girando por sobre su cabeza sin detener las rápidas manos. Rápidamente cambió el movimiento, comenzó a coger los huevos en grupos de dos y de a tres arrojándolos al aire de manera alternada, entonces giró, los atrapó detrás de la espalda sin mirar y comenzó otra vez a girarlos. Rápidamente se volvió otra vez mirando a Akane sin perder en ningún momento el ritmo con los huevos.

La chica silbó y batió las palmas entusiasmada. Ella era el mejor público que él podía haber deseado tener. Atrapó los cinco huevos con una sola mano y terminó con una profunda reverencia que dedicó a Akane. La que no cesaba de aplaudirlo entre risas, presa de una efervescente emoción.

.

..

.

**La esposa secuestrada.**

.

"_**Visita"**_

.

Soun Tendo se encontraba furioso. Si alguna vez se mostró serio delante de sus hijas ninguna de las dos lo recordaba, hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera Genma se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra de manera directa.

—Kasumi.

— ¿Sí, padre?

— ¿Es verdad?

—Sí, padre, es verdad. Deberíamos estar felices por ellos…

— ¿Felices? Me han traicionado, mi propia hija me ha dado la espalda, huyendo con un hombre durante la noche, sin mi consentimiento.

Nabiki no parecía escuchar los reclamos de su padre, lamía lentamente un cono de helado mirando la televisión.

—Papá, no exageres. Ustedes dos planeaban casarlos de todos modos, ¿qué importa si lo hicieron por su propia cuenta? No te entiendo. Kasumi tiene razón, deberían estar celebrando y emborrachándose, o algo más.

—Nabiki, no le hables así a papá.

—Deja de defenderlo, Kasumi, solamente está taimado porque por una vez las cosas no le han resultado.

—Bueno, Nabiki, ahora que lo dices —Kasumi inocentemente respondió con un dedo en los labios—, creo que en realidad nunca le ha resultado nada.

Soun apretó los labios conteniendo un gimoteo, sus propias hijas desconfiaban de su capacidad.

—Esto es una vergüenza, Soun, no es posible que esos dos nos hayan burlado, ¿qué es eso de fugarse sin avisarnos? —Genma se mostró severo—. Casarse en secreto es una afrenta para nuestro honor, deben regresar y responder por sus actos.

¿Tío Genma reclamando responsabilidad? Nabiki intercambió miradas con la sonriente Kasumi.

— ¿No estarán más preocupados porque temen que Akane y Ranma no se hagan cargo del dojo?

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio y palidecieron por las acusadoras palabras de Nabiki, mencionadas con tal ligereza que aumento la herida en sus orgullos.

—Akane parecía muy contenta en su nueva vida —agregó Kasumi taciturna—, es posible que no deseen regresar.

— ¡Lo escuchaste, Soun, esos dos planean abandonar a sus pobres y ancianos padres!

—Qué desgracia, mi hija me ha olvidado en la miseria. ¡Qué será del dojo, de nuestro honor como artistas marciales!

—Papá, tienes otras dos hijas aquí por si lo olvidabas—mencionó Nabiki esperando ser ignorada, lo que sí sucedió.

— ¡Y de nosotros! La escuela de combate libre todo vale se encuentra en peligro. Debemos hacer algo para salvarla.

—Así es, Genma —Soun con la seriedad de un samurái, elevó la mano empuñada—, está en nuestras manos proteger el legado de cientos de generaciones.

Mientras los hombres maquinaban, Kasumi se acercó a su hermana Nabiki.

— ¿Crees que estarán bien?

—Déjalos jugar, no les hará daño. Además, ¿qué pueden hacer aparte de emborracharse y hacer promesas al aire? De seguro se les ocurrirá dar una vuelta por la plaza antes de regresar hambrientos.

—Entonces iré a preparar la cena.

—Kasumi, ¿es verdad que no sabes dónde esos dos se metieron?

Kasumi respondió con una inocente sonrisa. Nabiki chistó entre labios, era increíble que por una vez ese tonto de Ranma la hubiese burlado. ¿O sería ella la que estaba confiada y lo subestimó? De seguro su confianza la hizo relajarse, sí, debió ser aquello. ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que Ranma tendría las agallas para hacer lo que hizo, llevarse a Akane durante la noche y casarse con ella? Era tan irreal que de no habérselos confirmado Kasumi todavía lo dudaría. ¿Esos dos casados, viviendo juntos, durmiendo juntos sin que ninguno de los dos peligrara su vida? Tenía que verlo, eso debía ser infinitamente más divertido que la por ahora aburrida y estática Nerima. Pero no haría nada que no le reportara algún beneficio. Miró a su padre y al tío Genma, y la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios fue de antología.

—Papá, ¿qué tan dispuesto estás en descubrir el paradero de Akane?

—Oh, Nabiki —Genma reconoció la avaricia en los ojos de la chica—, no estarás pensando en cobrarle a tu propio padre.

—Pruébenme. ¿No les importaba tanto el futuro del dojo? Porque conociendo a Ranma y lo cansado que estaba de ustedes, de seguro no vuelve a poner un pie en Nerima. Y saben lo terco que puede llegar a ser.

Los hombres apretaron los dientes hasta hacerlos sonar. Ella tenía un buen punto.

.

..

El timbre del departamento de los Noda sonó como el repicar de minúsculas campanas. La anciana Keiko se divertía ocupada realizando un hermoso arreglo floral al estilo tradicional, tan concentrada se encontraba ella que únicamente al segundo llamado del timbre se percató de que había alguien en la puerta.

—Querido, Tetsu, ¿puedes abrir?... ¿Tetsu?

Se dio un ligero golpe en la mejilla, ¡qué torpe estaba siendo! Había olvidado que su esposo dejó la casa temprano para ir a comprar el periódico, lo que significaba que tomaría café con sus amigos en un café cercano, con la vieja escuadra de retirados del ministerio. Eran como un viejo club de veteranos de guerra que discutían sobre aburrida política y criticaban con placer toda nueva tendencia que aparecía en el país. Riéndose todavía de su olvido se levantó cuidadosamente, se limpió las manos y trató de sacudir los tallos que se pegaron a su kimono. Dando voces de paciencia mientras llegaba a la puerta se acomodó el cabello. ¿Sería Tetsu, quizás no se encontró con sus amigos? Pero al abrir se llevó una agradable sorpresa. La joven amiga a quién no veía desde hacía unos años se encontraba allí en la entrada de su hogar con la misma ingenua sonrisa y desvalida mirada que siempre le provocó lástima y deseos de protegerla, en especial por las trágicas situaciones que siempre habían adornado su solitaria vida.

— ¡Señora Saotome! —clamó la anciana llena de dicha.

—Señora Noda —respondió Nodoka Saotome, igual de feliz, realizando una profunda reverencia sin soltar la espada envuelta en género que abrazaba con cuidado.

Cuando la puerta del departamento se cerraba detrás de las señoras, la del departamento continuó se abría en ese preciso momento. Akane, usando un hermoso y ligero vestido primaveral, salió seguida por Ranma.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el joven, que todavía se movía con lentitud a pesar de haber insistido en salir sin la muleta, al notar la repentina quietud de su esposa.

—No, no es nada. Creí escuchar que me llamaban —murmuró Akane.

—Estás imaginando cosas, boba —. Cuando Ranma le dio un suave coscorrón en la cabeza ¿Será que no dormiste bien?

— ¡Ay! No me fastidies —frunció el rostro como una niña pequeña—. Además fue tu culpa el que no haya dormido nada anoche. Pervertido.

Él le sacó la lengua y ella hizo lo mismo en respuesta.

.

..

En las puertas del banco Nabiki se reencontró con los penosos hombres. Soun y Genma intentaban actuar de manera disimulada, sentados en una banca leyendo el mismo periódico al revés, con anteojos oscuros y ridículos sombreros de pescador que no combinaban en nada con los habituales trajes de entrenamiento que usaban. El intento era tan forzoso que terminaban llamando la atención de la gente en lugar de pasar desapercibidos.

La joven suspiró de disgusto, en otra situación los habría ignorado, lamentablemente no era aquella, porque un cliente siempre sería un cliente.

—Papá, tío Genma, ¿podrían dejar de hacer eso?

— ¿Hacer qué, hija? —respondió Soun, no sin antes mirar enérgicamente en ambas direcciones. Genma se limitó a asentir silenciosamente, sin prestarles atención, como si no los conociera.

—Eso… Ah, olvídenlo.

— ¿Descubriste algo, Nabiki? —Genma impostó una voz ronca con aires de misterio.

Ella sonrió. Abrió el pequeño cuaderno de apuntes que tenía en la mano.

—Mi querido cuñado hizo un retiro tres días antes de desaparecer de Nerima. Por lo que parece lo ha trasladado a otro banco. Jamás creí que tuviera una segunda cuenta secreta. Vaya, y yo que pensaba que lo conocía todo sobre él.

—Por eso no tenía dinero en su cuenta bancaria —Genma reclamó sintiéndose ofendido—. ¡Muchacho malagradecido!

—Genma, ¿conocías el acceso a la cuenta de Ranma? —Soun se mostró sorprendido— Tu hijo debía tener mucha confianza en ti.

—Eh… Sí, sí, por supuesto que Ranma siempre me ha confiado todo. Por eso es que esta traición me duele tanto en el corazón, amigo Soun, ¡fue como una fría puñalada de acero clavada en el centro del pecho de este viejo y cariñoso padre!

—Qué terrible…

—Papá, ¿todavía le crees al tío Genma? De seguro averiguó la clave de acceso de la cuenta de Ranma y probó con la tarjeta que mi cuñado debió olvidar en casa tras su fuga —"Oh quizás dejó atrás intencionalmente para gastarle una merecida broma al tío Genma", pensó Nabiki sin decirlo.

—Genma, ¿es verdad eso?

—Es el deber de un padre buscar alguna señal sobre el paradero de su propio hijo. Sólo he cumplido con mi deber recabando datos.

—Eres un gran padre, Genma.

—He aprendido de mi gran amigo, mi estimado Soun.

— ¿Pero cómo es que averiguaste la clave de Ranma? —insistió el padre de Nabiki curioso por la gran inteligencia de Genma.

—Papá, es obvio, la mitad de Nerima lo sabría con facilidad. Ni siquiera necesito esforzarme para suponerlo. Es la clave que Ranma utiliza para todo. ¿No es así, tío?

Genma, sintiéndose ofendido, cruzó los brazos mirando en otra dirección para evitar la acusadora mirada de los dos. A lo que Nabiki agregó risueña:

—Es el cumpleaños de mi querida hermanita Akane.

.

..

Nodoka intentó relajarse cuando se acomodó en la mesa. Asombrada recorría con los ojos aquel pequeño departamento tan lleno de recuerdos. Las fotografías de los hijos e hijas de los Noda se encontraban ordenadas en la pared recorriendo toda la historia de ellos, terminando en hermosos recuadros matrimoniales y también otras imágenes enmarcadas donde aparecían los nietos. Había únicamente dos nietas, más pequeñas y únicas dentro de un gran número de descendientes varones. Las niñas de distintas edades ocupaban un espacio separado de la pared, donde salían retratadas con tiernos kimonos, en fotografías de distintos años consecutivos que seguramente fueron tomadas durante las festividades de _Hina Matsuri_.

_Hina Matsuri_, o popularmente conocida como "la fiesta de las niñas", por tratarse de una celebración en torno a las pequeñas. Con diez días de anticipación las familias de las niñas arman en los hogares una corte imperial con muñecas, muy valiosas que normalmente se heredan de generación en generación. A las niñas el día indicado se las viste con kimonos y se preparan platillos conmemorativos y dulces, se entonan cánticos tradicionales y se realizan ceremonias por la futura suerte de las mujeres de la casa.

Nodoka Saotome, sabiendo esto, esbozó una melancólica sonrisa. Recordó sus propias celebraciones en casa de su padre, cuando era una pequeña niña llena de ilusiones. Imaginaba casarse con un gran señor, y como la muñeca de la hermosa corte de figuras, soñaba ser ella la esposa del emperador por encima de todas las demás imágenes. Años después se miraba a sí misma como una triste y solitaria mujer casada con un artista marcial pasando toda clase de necesidades. ¡De seguro alguien había retirado tarde las muñecas durante sus propios _Hina_ _Matsuri_! Pensando en la costumbre de guardar las muñecas en el preciso momento en que terminaba el día de la celebración, porque de no hacerlo la superstición decía que el futuro matrimonial de las pequeñas sería funesto.

¿Ahora le echaba la culpa a unas muñecas?

La mujer intentó reír, más todo lo que consiguió murmurar fue un lánguido suspiro. Amaba a sus muñecas, la única cosa que había conseguido conservar lejos de la codicia de Genma fuera de esa katana que no sabía todavía porqué llevaba siempre consigo, quizás porque la espada representaba también la herencia de su familia y la memoria de la felicidad que en su infancia había gozado. Cada día tres de marzo durante los interminables años en que había vivido sola, las sacaba de la vieja caja de madera, extendía las capas de seda en que estaban envueltas, limpiaba y rememoraba mejores épocas. Soñaba con poder celebrar la fiesta de _Hina Matsuri_ con sus propias hijas, pero ante la partida de Genma con su hijo Ranma, las esperanzas de haber concebido hijas se esfumaron como la compañía de su único hijo al que no vio crecer.

¿Nietas? La ilusión regresó a los cansados ojos, que parecían tener el peso de los años que su cuerpo carecía en realidad. Para volver a perderla por la cruel realidad a la que se había acostumbrado a vivir. Ranma había desaparecido, de seguro los odiaba a todos por la vida que le había tocado, por los padres tan irresponsables que lo hicieron sufrir. ¿También lo había perdido para siempre, por no haber tenido el valor por segunda vez de haberse opuesto a las barbaridades de Genma? Si ella hubiera tenido el mismo valor que su hijo… Sonrió sinceramente, Ranma se parecía mucho a su terco abuelo, por suerte, aunque no pudiera confesarlo para no deshonrar a su esposo, Ranma no había heredado la turbia sangre de Genma. Aunque sí había heredado mucha de su propia ingenuidad, se quejó Nodoka para su pesar.

¿Tendría una tercera oportunidad de recuperarlo? ¿O ya era demasiada torpeza pedir más a la suerte, tras tantos errores?

La señora Saotome guardó un profundo silencio, intentó librarse de tantas confusas ideas. Sentía un poco de envidia sin malicia, aquella que la hacía atesorar los recuerdos de familia de la señora Noda y también extrañar los que ella nunca pudo forjar. La culpa por haberse separado de Ranma seguía latente, más en las últimas semanas que al volver a vivir sin él revivía constantemente todo su pasado.

Aquel pendiente viaje que debió realizar hace meses, incluso años, creía que podía haber sanado un poco las heridas, cuando ya no soportaba el silencio y la incomodidad de sentirse una carga en casa de la familia Tendo, mucho más grave cuando notaba la vergonzosa actitud de su esposo Genma. Debía recordarse a sí misma que Ranma ahora era feliz, que había sido osado y varonil para secuestrar a Akane y casarse con ella lejos de la mala influencia de los hombres de la casa. Anheló profundamente la felicidad de Ranma, pero nada consolaría a una madre obligada a estar apartada de su hijo.

¿No obstante, era ella realmente una madre, o una mujer extraña en la vida de Ranma? ¿Había sido todo lo sucedido responsabilidad de Genma? No, el honor demandaba algo que quizás a lo que una auténtica madre jamás debió haber cedido. Su formación estricta en una larga dinastía de espadachines, sometida a la autoridad paterna y enseñada a obedecer de igual manera a su esposo no la había preparado para cuestionarse su deber, por lo menos no hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde. Seguía sin entender cuál era el lugar que ella ocupaba en el corazón de su pequeño Ranma, al que seguía imaginando como el niño que Genma apartó de sus brazos y no como el joven que vio ya crecido y maduro años después.

Keiko Noda la hizo regresar de sus profundos pensamientos cuando irrumpió en la sala. Traía una pequeña bandeja, al llegar a la mesa le sirvió una taza de aromático té y una pequeña fuente con galletas. Nodoka no respondió, quizás conteniendo la emoción que los recuerdos la habían hecho sufrir. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza con los labios sellados. Keiko no se sintió ofendida, parecía poder leer a través de esa alma todavía joven y penosamente marchita, como una flor jamás regada a tiempo, opacada en la que debió haber sido su plenitud. Sentía tanta lástima por ella.

—Me alegra su visita, señora Saotome. ¿Puedo volver a llamarla Nodoka como en ese tiempo? —habló la anciana en un tono informal y alegre.

—Debí venir mucho tiempo atrás —se excusó Nodoka con la voz temblorosa. Agradeciendo con los ojos lo que en palabras era incapaz de decir, mesurando su voz para contener el deseo de llorar. Sentía un profundo afecto por Keiko Noda, pero tenerla frente a ella era enfrentar también parte de su solitario pasado.

— ¡Vamos, querida! No te amargues por tan poca cosa. Sé perfectamente que desde el reencuentro con tu hijo debiste pasar más tiempo con él y te olvidaste de esta pobre vieja —rió divertida—. ¿No es eso lo que yo misma te recomendé tantas veces? Me alegra que finalmente me hayas hecho caso, aunque sea una vez.

Nodoka asintió con una reverencia. Keiko torció los labios frustrada, ¿había alguna manera que esa joven mujer recordara lo que era disfrutar la vida sin culpas? No estaba en edad todavía para mirar las hojas de los árboles caer, ¡ni siquiera ella lo hacía! Si se lo proponía Nodoka podía ser perfectamente madre otra vez si así lo deseaba y comenzar toda una nueva vida en lugar de seguir remordiéndose por el pasado. ¿Qué edad tenía todavía Nodoka, treinta y cinco, treinta y seis? Apenas aparentaba llegar a los treinta, si no fuera por la formalidad con que se movía y la tristeza que la acompañaba celosamente, aparentaría mucho menos. La vida recién empezaba para ella.

Conocía la historia de Nodoka y la de su esposo Genma, aquel despropósito de hombre que parecía abusar constantemente de la ingenuidad y estrictos principios de esa pobre mujer. ¡Qué deseos de darle una lección! ¿A cuántos dioses rogó con algo de culpa que Nodoka pudiera haber quedado viuda? Mordió la galleta frustrada, lástima que ninguno la quiso escuchar. Cogió una segunda galleta para intentar convencerla a que se relajara también y la imitara. Aprovechó el momento para observarla detenidamente por prolongados segundos. Nodoka la evitaba constantemente mirando en otra dirección.

— ¿Sucede algo malo, querida? Te notó decaída. El viaje te habrá sentado mal, si quieres puedes descansar un momento.

La señora Saotome creyó que estaba siendo una molestia. Negó con la cabeza, para después hacer una pequeña reverencia. Sin levantar la cabeza, sacó un abultado sobre que traía oculto bajo el kimono y lo deslizó humilde por la superficie de la mesa.

—He venido a saldar mi deuda, señora Noda, y repetir con todo mi corazón la gratitud por la ayuda que su esposo y usted me han proporcionado durante años. No sólo yo, mi familia entera está en deuda con ustedes.

—Ya veo —Keiko no quería aceptar aquel dinero, no le hacía falta y desde un principio al ayudarla años atrás no había esperado que ella se lo devolviera. Pero conocía a Nodoka y supuso que rechazarlo habría significado una afrenta para el honor de esa joven mujer. Colocó una mano encima del sobre y lo deslizó hacia su lado de la mesa. Lo cogió con mucho respeto y una ligera reverencia antes de guardarlo bajo su kimono—. Me alegra saber que se ha reencontrado con su hijo y que las cosas comienzan a marchar mejor.

Nodoka ya no pudo fingir, en las llamadas telefónicas y cartas jamás había mencionado a Keiko que en los últimos meses no sabía nada tampoco de Ranma. El cuerpo que pareció inclinarse para hacer otra reverencia se quedó curvado, los ojos cerrados y los labios dolidos comenzaron a contener un silencioso gemido, las manos cruzadas sobre las piernas se cerraron con fuerza cogiéndose una a la otra sin esperanza, mientras los hombros acusaban con fuertes temblores su debilidad.

—Ay, querida —Keiko exhaló un profundo suspiro. Se le hizo tan vívida en la memoria la imagen de Nodoka Saotome, diez años más joven en los que no había cambiado casi nada, llorando en la misma postura intentando conservar su orgullosa, con la misma angustia, con la misma ansiedad.

.

..

En casa de la familia Tendo, en el distrito de Nerima, Nabiki había ocupado la mesa para extender un mapa del Tokio y todos sus distritos. Junto a su cuaderno de apuntes en el que se divertía anotando detalles. A su lado tenía el teléfono de la casa con una extensión. Realizaba una llamada, sonreía como sólo ella lo hacía con palabras melosas y encantadoras, que no dejaban de sonar a una disimulada amenaza, y tras la respuesta lo volvía a colgar frustrada. Tachaba una palabra del cuaderno y volvía a buscar en el mapa y comparar con otros apuntes y fechas.

Soun la miraba preocupado, jamás la había visto trabajar con tal esmero, siquiera para sus estudios en los que parecía no necesitar ningún esfuerzo a pesar de los grandes logros que obtenía, pero que por alguna razón tampoco la emocionaban. Y eso era lo que más lo preocupaba, ¿cuánto le saldría semejante esfuerzo? Sin embargo, no notó que la sonrisa de diversión que tenía Nabiki era tan grande como meses atrás cuando Ranma y Akane todavía vivían en esa casa.

—Nabiki, tengo una duda —Soun parecía confundido, por intentar hacer algo cogió un papel para leerlo que Nabiki le arrebató, adornando la chica su brusquedad con una dulce sonrisa—… ¿Cómo estás tan segura que Ranma tiene otra cuenta bancaria?

La idea de un Ranma tan irresponsable como Genma teniendo en la miseria a Akane, así como vio sufrir a Nodoka, a pesar de no confesárselo a su amigo, lo atormentaba. Siempre creyó que de casarse ese par de jóvenes vivirían bajo su seguro alero y dirección. La incertidumbre de la suerte de la más pequeña de sus niñas le impedía dormir por las noches. Estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera porque ella regresara, aunque no le había confesado a Nabiki que no era mucho lo que tenía en realidad.

Olvidaba convenientemente que los últimos años de prosperidad se habían debido justamente al joven Ranma, que tras haber terminado la escuela renunció a la idea de seguir estudiando como Akane y Nabiki, sino que se dedicó a dar clases en el dojo, participar en competencias, hacer trabajos esporádicos sin cansarse. La preocupación por Akane parecía haber nublado la memoria del viejo Soun que no reconocía los méritos del muchacho, viéndolo únicamente como el irresponsable sucesor natural de Genma.

Soun también desconocía la verdadera ayudaba que el joven en los últimos dos años antes de desaparecer había sido para el hogar, porque Kasumi es la que había administrado todo lo que Ranma le entregaba al presupuesto familiar semana a semana. Algo que también todos ignoraban era que los estudios de Akane los había pagado directamente Ranma a través de Kasumi, los famosos ahorros del padre de las niñas Tendo habían desaparecido tras años de vivir de ellos, sin trabajar, sin tener estudiantes en el dojo como los pocos que ahora tenían y que había vuelto a perder tras la partida del joven. Soun seguía viviendo de sus pobres ilusiones.

Genma era más práctico, su mente rápida si notaba la diferencia a pesar de jamás haber conseguido sonsacarle más que unos pocos yenes a su hijo. También había notado como la carne disminuyó y el nabo aumentó en las comidas desde que Ranma escapó llevándose a Akane. ¡Era necesario traerlo de inmediato! Por el bien de esos niños que no sabían cuidar de ellos mismos, pensaba mintiéndose con una solemne mirada de hambre, recordando el suculento sabor del estofado de res.

Nabiki, concentrada, omitió hacer algún comentario por la desvergüenza de su tío que babeaba en silencio, y tardó en responder la pregunta de su padre:

—Intenté rastrearlo, pero lamentablemente el retiro lo hizo en efectivo, por lo que no sabemos en qué banco creo su nueva cuenta.

—Pero, hija, ¿acaso no podría habérselo gastado?

— ¡Gastado! —Genma ahogó un lamento agónico— Ranma, vas a pagar esta traición, cómo pudiste no compartirme nada de tu dinero. ¿Quién fue el que te enseñó todo lo que sabes, por lo que ahora eres un famoso artista marcial?

—Es lógico, papá —Nabiki volvió a ignorar a Genma y sus gimoteos—, hizo retiros similares en lapsos periódicos durante todo el último año, no se explica otro motivo más que el haberlo trasladado a otra cuenta. Además, al retirar el dinero en efectivo impidió que quedara registro de sus movimientos financieros, hasta creo que la facilidad con que todos conocíamos cuál era su banco fue parte de un plan para hacernos sentir confiados. También cada retiro lo realizó en otras ciudades, cuando viajaba para competir o realizar alguna exhibición de artes marciales, por lo que las posibilidades son demasiadas.

Nabiki esbozó una gran sonrisa, pensando en voz alta:

—Muy astuto, cuñadito, ocultaste bien sus huellas, me la ha jugado otra vez al haberme fiado de tu ingenuidad. ¿Cuántos secretos más tienes, Saotome? —murmuró, los ojos de la joven resplandecieron de curiosidad y desafío. Al final de todo era una Tendo, y amaba el combate tanto como odiaba la idea de perder—. Pero me intriga que tuviera tanta paciencia y habilidad para ocultar así su dinero —se frotó el mentón pensativa—. Quizás debió recibir los consejos de alguien más, ¿pero quién sabría lo suficiente sobre finanzas como para haberlo ayudado?

.

..

Kasumi tendía la ropa en el jardín cuando repentinamente estornudo.

—Oh, debería buscar algo con que cubrirme —dijo limpiándose recatadamente la nariz, mirando después el cielo—, no sería conveniente que enferme.

La repentina idea que un resfrío la obligaría a visitar la consulta del doctor Tofú la hizo cambiar de opinión.

—Bueno, todavía hace un poco de calor —se dijo con una mano en la mejilla—, no está mal tomar un poco más de aire fresco.

Continuó con su tarea canturreando más animada que en un principio.

.

..

Ranma se sintió un poco incómodo, avergonzado en público de la manera en que Akane le cogía la mano con tanta insistencia. Intentó inútilmente soltarse, pero cuando lo consiguió la chica se resistió a dejarlo, iniciando una torpe batalla con las manos que al final le dio la victoria a Akane, al conseguir atrapar otra vez los dedos de su esposo.

—Akane, no es necesario, no me voy a caer.

—Eso no lo sabemos.

—La pierna está más firme que antes, hasta podría trotar. ¿Echamos una carrera?

— ¡Ni lo sueñes, Saotome!

—Mira, Akane, llevo todo este tiempo caminando y no he perdido el equilibrio, ¿cómo puedes explicar eso, ah?

El joven le dedicó una provocadora mirada levantando una ceja. Akane no se amedrentó y respondió igual de confiada.

—Pues obviamente ha sido porque te estoy sosteniendo, Ranma. ¿Ves que tengo la razón, como siempre?

Intentó responderle algo ingenioso, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Akane se rió cuando escuchó su bufido. Se acercó a él cogiendo el brazo de Ranma, apegándose a su cuerpo, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—A-Akane, no es necesario que te acerques tanto.

— ¿Por qué, no te agrada?

—Bueno, sí, pero estamos en público.

—Qué divertido eres. Ahora te pones tímido, después de lo que me hiciste anoche.

—Ah, bueno, eso es diferente.

Akane lo observó cambiar de actitud, y ahora fue ella la que se apartó antes de que Ranma pudiera cogerla por la cintura.

— ¿Qué estás pensando?

— ¿Tengo que decírtelo?

— ¡Pervertido! ¿No ves que estamos en mitad de la calle? —Akane reaccionó sonrojada e incrédula.

—Oh, ¿y ahora quién es la que se siente avergonzada?

— ¡Tonto!

Pasaron frente a un café y Akane se detuvo confundida. Ranma que caminaba detrás casi topó con ella.

—Ten cuidado, Akane. ¿Otra vez escuchando cosas?

—No es nada.

—Anda dímelo.

—Bueno, escuché que me llamaban. ¡Te dije que no te burlaras de mí!

El joven contuvo la risa. En lugar de eso cruzó los brazos mirando fríamente a su esposa con un aire de preocupación.

—Me parece que esto es serio, Akane.

—Un momento, ¿por qué esa mirada? ¿A qué te estás refiriendo?

Ranma acercó el rostro a su esposa de manera amenazante, la sombra de los mechones se proyectó escalofriantemente sobre su rostro.

— ¿No será que algún espíritu está llamándote? Puede ser serio…

— ¡Iahhh! —Akane dio un chillido y le lanzó un suave puñetazo que impactó en el brazo a su esposo. Ranma se quejó del dolor, recordando las lesiones.

— ¡Cuidado donde golpeas, boba!

— ¡Y tú por qué me asustas, idiota!

Se miraron en forma agresiva. Hasta que Akane perdió la paciencia.

—Yo me estaba preocupando por ti, y a la primera cita que tenemos ¿se te ocurre burlarte de mí? ¿Sabes siquiera lo asustada que me encontraba el tiempo que estuviste en el hospital?

—Ah, no, Akane, espera…

—Me voy a casa.

—No… ¡No, espera, Akane, era sólo una broma! ¡Una broma! Demonios.

La chica caminó rápidamente seguida por su joven esposo. Ranma se detuvo un par de segundos, nervioso miró a su derredor y por suerte se encontró con un puesto de flores. Hablando torpemente con la vendedora compró una rosa, en todo momento pendiente de que su esposa no se alejara demasiado. Y corrió, ligeramente cojeando, tras ella.

.

..

Keiko compartía una pequeña mesa de un café al aire libre junto a Nodoka, separado del paseo peatonal por una corta hilera de matorrales de no más de un metro de altura. Bajo la refrescante sombra de los parasoles ambas conversaban. O eso intentaba la señora Noda. Había tenido la idea que Nodoka pudiera distraerse un poco antes de regresar a Nerima. No obstante, no estaba dando resultado.

Por más que intentara distraerla, Nodoka seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, al tercer intento de iniciar una conversación se rindió. La señora Noda se entretuvo mirando a los transeúntes buscando alguna solución, cuando se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir a "la otra señora Saotome" pasar justo frente a ellas, dando rápidos pasos y mostrándose tan furiosa que no reparó en su presencia. Tras la chica, el joven señor Saotome pasó trotando con una rosa en la mano, tan concentrado en lo suyo que tampoco la vio. La anciana se rió de la escena, le era tan habitual que la enterneció. Para después volver a entristecerse con la situación de Nodoka al comparar vidas tan distintas y sentimientos igualmente disímiles en las vidas que los jóvenes llevaban, en comparación a la dura realidad de la mujer que tenía ante ella.

Nodoka Saotome se hallaba tan perdida en su tristeza, que con el rostro inclinado no había visto a la joven pareja pasar, menos los había escuchado discutir. Hasta que tardíamente levantó la cabeza mirando la acera, pero allí ya no había nadie.

— ¿Sucede algo, señora Nodoka?

—Creí… No, no, olvídelo. Debe ser mi imaginación —suspiró lánguidamente.

—Siento la situación de su hijo, pero también lo entiendo. Debe haber sido duro soportar a un hombre como su esposo Genma durante toda una vida… ¡Oh, qué estoy diciendo! Perdóneme por ser tan inoportuna.

—Oh, no es necesario que se disculpe, señora Noda —la sonrisa de Nodoka resultó tan falsa como la alegría que intentaba expresar a través de sus palabras—. El error fue mío, por no haber sabido protegerlo. Ahora debe ser feliz.

—Sí, ahora que lo menciona, me recuerda mucho al caso de la joven pareja que vive junto a nosotros. Ellos, por lo que me ha contado Akane, también huyeron de sus padres…

— ¿Akane? —Los ojos de Nodoka brillaron por la sorpresa—, ¿Akane Tendo?

— ¿Tendo? ¿La conoce? Oh, no, debe tratarse de un error, su nombre familiar es Saotome. Igual que el suyo, ¿no lo cree una interesante coincidencia? Dos señoras Saotome en la misma ciudad —Keiko se rió, hasta que su risa cesó cuando notó la palidez de Nodoka—, querida, ¿te sientes mal?

—Akane… ¿Saotome? —la voz de la joven mujer se quebró, víctima de una emoción que no pudo interpretar. Las manos le temblaban con fuerza, tanta, que Keiko las cogió entre las suyas preocupada—. Y su esposo no será… ¿Ranma Saotome?

—Sí, sí, ¿los conoce…? —Keiko en ese momento se maldijo por haber sido tan torpe y lenta. Se sintió más vieja que nunca—. Oh… ¡Oh, no me diga que esos dos…!

.

..

En una banca de la pequeña plaza frente al cine, la pareja esperaba pacientemente a que llegara la hora para la película que habían escogido. Akane se veía feliz, susurraba una hermosa melodía mientras sostenía contra su pecho la rosa que Ranma le había regalado. El joven se veía satisfecho, ya no le molestaba que Akane lo cogiera por el brazo, ni mucho menos que ella se recostara en su costado.

Miro el reloj sobre la columna en el centro de la plaza.

—Te dije que llegaríamos muy temprano.

—Para la función de la tarde sí, pero se supone que veníamos a la del medio día.

— ¿Sí? —el joven se rascó la mejilla fingiendo inocencia.

—Ay, Ranma, siempre provocando que lleguemos tarde a todas partes. No has cambiado nada desde la preparatoria.

— ¿Y eso te molesta? —Ranma se mostró un poco lastimado en su orgullo.

Akane, sorprendiéndolo, se cobijó a su lado sonriente.

—No, en absoluto. Así es como te conocí.

—Y yo a ti —se sonrió igualmente el joven. Con voz suave y seductora, inclinó la cabeza acercándose al oído de su mujer—. Akane…

— ¿Mhhh…? —susurró ella una respuesta a medias, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del aroma del varonil perfume de Ranma.

— ¿Tenemos que ver esa película…?

—Ranma, no insistas —dijo taciturna—, yo gané.

—Tuviste más tiempo para practicar, fue trampa.

Ella se rió de su desesperada defensa. Así los descubrió la anciana Keiko Noda, que caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia ellos dado el incómodo Kimono que vestía.

— ¡Señor Saotome! ¡Akane! Por fin los encuentro.

— ¿Señora Noda? —Apenas los alcanzó los jóvenes se levantaron dejando a la anciana sentarse. Se la veía exhausta—. ¿Qué sucede?

—La señora Saotome… ella…

— ¿Yo qué?

— ¡No tú!.. ¡Ella! —Apenas podía respirar por el esfuerzo que le costó llegar a ellos.

— ¿Está bien?

—Ranma, no preguntes idioteces. Ve a comprar una botella de agua.

—Eso hago.

— ¡No! No, señor Saotome, usted no… debe… ¡Nodoka!

— ¿Nodo…? ¿La tía Nodoka? —Preguntó Akane.

— ¿Mamá? —repitió Ranma para sí.

—Ella… ¡Ella!... Esa niña terca, quiere irse sin despedirse de… usted… dice que… que no merece a su hijo. ¡Debe detenerla! —suplicó colgándose de la camisa de Ranma.

—No lo comprendo, ¿por qué mamá está aquí, acaso nos descubrió?

Rápidamente Keiko Noda les explicó sobre la antigua amistad que tenía con Nodoka Saotome, de cómo la había ayudado en los tristes días que ella vivía sola sin su esposo e hijo. Y la extraña coincidencia que resultó el encuentro que ese día habían tenido.

—Ranma, tu mamá está aquí, en esta ciudad. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó Akane seriamente. La paz que había disfrutado, todo por lo que ellos habían trabajo, estaba tambaleándose en ese momento.

—Mamá está aquí —balbuceó el joven, todavía incrédulo—. Pero no podemos dejar que nos descubra —los ojos siempre vivos se opacaron, ante Akane se veían tan triste como en aquellos días cuando no podía decirle a Nodoka que él era su hijo.

Aquello hizo estallar la furia de Akane, no permitiría que esa horrible situación se diera otra vez. Giró hacia Ranma y lo cogió bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa, sacudiéndolo duramente.

— ¡Qué tienes en la cabeza, Ranma! ¿Vas a dejar que tu mamá se vaya sin verla?

—Pero ella… nuestro secreto…

— ¿Le vas a hacer lo mismo que le hizo el tío Genma todos estos años?

Las sinceras palabras de Akane lo hicieron reaccionar. Ranma empuñó las manos con fuerza.

—Lo siento, Akane, pero no puedo dejar que… ¿Estás segura de esto? Todo el mundo puede llegar a enterarse que estamos aquí.

Ella asintió con firmeza. Ranma sonrió.

—Regresa a casa, iré por ella.

—La señora Nodoka dijo que partiría en el tren de las ocho —insistió Keiko—. Lo lamento no pude convencerla de que se quedara. Siento también no haberlos encontrado antes.

Ranma miró el reloj de la plaza otra vez, la hora marcaba diez minutos para las ocho horas. Sería imposible llegar a la estación con tan poco tiempo. Miró a Akane, ésta le respondió con un gesto de seguridad. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr para sorpresa de la anciana.

— ¡No camines, toma un taxi, regresa a casa con la señora Noda!

—Lo haré —respondió Akane con la misma fuerza y confianza—, ¡ten cuidado!

Keiko observó a Akane curiosa.

—Lo siento, querida, pero es imposible con tan poco tiempo.

—Usted no conoce a mi Ranma, él lo conseguirá.

— ¿Pero es bueno que él corra de esa manera? ¿Ya se encuentra recuperado?

—Oh… —Akane se llevó los dedos a los labios. Ahora estaba preocupada.

.

..

La tarde avanzaba y Nabiki no cesaba de trazar apuntes sobre algunos mapas turísticos. El viento movía la campanilla colgada del dintel de la entrada al jardín. Ella no parecía enterarse de lo que sucedía a su derredor. Kasumi llegó a su lado y le sirvió un vaso de refresco.

—Nabiki.

Ella no respondió. Tachó frustrada otro nombre de la lista. Tiró un mapa, cogió otro, con un compás dibujó una circunferencia desde un punto, y luego otra circunferencia en otro que señalaba una estación de tren.

—No, no, de haber utilizado aquella sucursal habría perdido más de dos horas —pensó en voz alta.

"Entonces no sirve".

—No, no sirve.

Nabiki parecía discutir consigo misma, con una voz invisible que la corregía en su interior.

—Nabiki, te traje un poco de refresco. Hace calor y no es bueno que te esfuerces demasiado.

La chica volvió a ignorar a su hermana mayor. Desechó el mapa y cogió otro más de la pila de papeles que tenía dispersos por toda la mesa. Su padre y el tío Genma, luciendo la perseverancia que los hacía tan famosos, se habían marchado hacía un par de horas dejando a la chica trabajar en solitario.

— ¡No! Con esto coinciden siete ciudades —se rascó la cabeza con la lápiz—. ¿Será posible que algo se me esté escapando?

—Nabiki…

—Ranma no podría haberlo pensado intencionalmente, él no sería capaz de…

"¿Suponer que tratarías de encontrarlo?"

—Diablos.

— ¡Nabiki! No utilices esas palabras en casa.

— ¿Entonces sí puedo usar palabrotas en otro lugar? —Nabiki preguntó con sarcasmo. Producto de un acto reflejo, cuando levantó los ojos del papel y se encontró con la mirada tierna pero a la vez reprobatoria de su hermana mayor—. ¡Oh, Kasumi! Lo siento, estaba distraída. ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí?

—Nabiki —insistió Kasumi pacientemente por tercera vez—, te he traído un poco de refresco.

Nabiki, todavía un poco desconectada de la realidad, bajó los ojos topándose con el vaso. Lo tomó cuidadosamente y bebió un poco.

—Gracias, está delicioso.

—Me enorgullece que te sientas tan motivada, ¿pero no deberías aplicarte de la misma manera para tus estudios?

—Vamos, Kasumi, no eres mi mamá.

"Pero me ha cuidado como si lo fuera".

Gruñó al instante, volviendo a pasarse el lápiz por la cabeza. Kasumi no parecía afectada por sus palabras, a pesar de que se sintió ligeramente culpable por la broma.

—Lo siento, no quise decir nada con eso.

— ¿Todavía no puedes encontrar a Akane?

—Ahora que lo mencionas... He tratado de cruzar la información de todos los lugares a los que Ranma ha viajado durante los últimos dos años. Intento encontrarlo a través de las sucursales bancarias de cada zona.

—Qué interesante —Kasumi se sentó a su lado abrazando la bandeja—, ¿pero de qué sirve eso?

—Es sencillo. Ranma movió su dinero de un banco a otro en cada viaje que hizo fuera de Nerima. Si consigo despejar las variables de los distintos bancos, podría hallar un punto que posea un único banco que se ha repetido en todos los lugares.

—Es maravilloso. ¿Pero no podría darse el caso que más de un lugar posea todos los bancos, o a lo menos dos o tres de ellos?

—Posible —afirmó Nabiki.

—Además Ranma podría haber ocupado más de una cuenta bancaria para ocultar su dinero.

—Eso solamente lo habría hecho de saber que alguien le estaría pisando los talones. No, no es tan astuto.

"Además, si un plan le funciona, seguirá con ello hasta el final. Ranma jamás prepara un "plan B" hasta que todo sale mal, muy mal, y este no es el caso".

—Parece que lo conoces muy bien, Nabiki.

—Sí —respondió con un sentimiento de orgullo, que disimuló rápidamente enfriando la sonrisa de su rostro—, un poco. Después de todo hemos vivido años con él. Tú también lo conoces, hermana.

Kasumi sonrió.

—No, no lo creo. No tanto como tú.

Nabiki guardó silencio.

"¿Qué es esto, un interrogatorio?"

—Necesito más datos, los bancos por sí solo no bastan.

Kasumi estiró el cuello mirando los mapas trazados de Nabiki.

—Estos círculos, ¿qué son?

—Ranma no podría haberse movido muy lejos del lugar al que iba originalmente y las estaciones de tren o bus que utilizaba a menudo. En todo momento la familia sabía dónde se encontraba, en más de una ocasión lo acompañó Akane, a la que debió ocultarle lo que hacía incluso estando con ella, por lo que no tenía mucha libertad para haberse alejado de estos puntos. Ello me ayuda todavía más a acotar la información y eliminar las coincidencias innecesarias.

"Además de incluir los lugares que estaban cerca de los corredores de propiedades. No puede haber dejado Nerima sin un lugar primero donde ocultarse".

—Vaya —Kasumi inclinó la cabeza riéndose de un viejo recuerdo—, es como jugar con los conjuntos numéricos.

— ¿Conjuntos…?

"Buscando grupos de elementos que se encuentren en un círculo, en otro, o en ambos…" Respondió su rápida mente antes que lo hiciera su hermana mayor.

—Es como buscar los lugares que coinciden donde se cruzan las áreas —citó Kasumi con un dedo en los labios mirando el techo, como si intentara recordarlo de los días de escuela.

—Kasumi, comienzas a darme miedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Olvídalo.

"Olvídalo".

Nabiki intentó concentrarse otra vez en la labor. Necesitaba una pista, algo que le permitiera seguir dirimiendo el lugar exacto donde se ocultó en Japón su ahora auténtico cuñado. En un momento repentino tiró el lápiz y dejó caer el cuerpo hacia atrás apoyando las manos en el piso.

—No es posible, esto debe ser una broma.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

"Ranma me puso una trampa."

—Ranma… No, no es nada.

En un arranque de energía regresó a los mapas. Incluso comenzó a revisar los que antes había descartado.

—Donde se elimina una coincidencia…

"Aparece otra".

—Aquí, aparece una nueva opción.

"Pero desaparece la pieza clave".

— ¿Estuvo todo el tiempo pensando en que lo seguiría así algún día?

Ante el estallido de Nabiki, Kasumi se mostró asombrada. No porque se halla enfadado, sino todo lo contrario. La hermana del medio de las niñas Tendo esgrimió una apasionada sonrisa, tan viva como pocas veces recordó haberla visto en su niñez.

—Nabiki…

—Hace tiempo que no nos divertíamos tanto, Ranma —susurró extasiada. Los días en Nerima sin la pareja de tortolitos se habían tornado monótonos. Los estudios eran sencillos, ninguno representaba un desafío para ella. ¿Ganar dinero? La gente la subestimaba al creer que todo lo que le interesaba era el dinero; a ella le gustaba el desafío, el juego, el poder, el control. Sin esos elementos podría haberse vuelto millonaria y sentirse igual de aburrida.

Ranma siempre había significado una fuente inagotable de diversión. Sin embargo, lo que encontró ahora habría toda una nueva dimensión que la sorprendía sobre su cuñado. Él había realizado ciertos movimientos que parecieron producto de la casualidad, con la misma astucia con que provocaba a un rival durante un enfrentamiento.

—Él quiso confundirme desde un principio, y yo caí en su juego —la sonrisa de Nabiki se hizo más grande en sus labios.

"Finalmente me tomas en serio, Saotome".

—Si ellos no quieren que los encuentres, no deberías seguir —suplicó Kasumi sin muchas esperanzas.

La chica llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole a su hermana mayor que guardara silencio. Estaba disfrutando del dulce momento de la contienda.

—Siempre lo creí un tonto.

"Y lo es, aunque esa era parte de su encanto".

—Pero tratándose de un duelo siempre resultó ser imbatible.

"Ranma tiene su propia forma de genialidad, no puedo negarlo".

— ¿Así que ahora entramos en el mismo juego, me consideraste como a una rival cuando hiciste todo esto, las pistas falsas, los viajes durante un año con la única intención de derrotarme?

"Una rival, ¡una rival! Finalmente en el mismo terreno, finalmente uno dónde puedo competir con él en lugar de Akane".

—Hermana, Nabiki, ¿quieres que te traiga más refresco? —la insistencia de Kasumi se escuchó ligeramente más fría de lo normal. Había algo en el rostro emocionado de Nabiki que la preocupó.

—No quiero nada.

"¿Él pensó en mi durante un año?"

—Nabiki, si quieres puedo traerte un poco de galletas.

—No, no, gracias —respondió impaciente, cogiendo el lápiz con la mano temblorosa.

"Lo sabía, ¡sabía que algún día también intentarías vencerme! Te provoqué tantas veces, te intenté demostrar la clase de enemigo que era para ti, pero no me mirabas, sólo la mirabas a ella".

—También tengo pastelillos.

—Casi, casi, si eliminó aquí, y cojo esto de allá, sí… —tiró de otro plano acercándolo a ella, ya no buscaba su escondite, sino la prueba que necesitaba para saber que todo se había tratado de un plan confeccionado con la única intención de que ella, Nabiki Tendo, no pudiera descubrirlo—. Él no tendría por qué haber viajado aquí tampoco, sí, puedo verlo, de verdad lo veo, lo hiciste intencionalmente, ¿no, Ranma?

"Me tenías miedo…"

—No tuviste contemplaciones conmigo.

"Me tenías miedo como a ella, ¿o más que a ella? ¿A quién de las dos temías más, Ranma?

— ¿Aquí también? —Unió dos puntos con una línea recta—. Oh, eso fue ruin, ¿y luego dices que no golpeabas a las chicas? De no haber sido yo, habría caído por eso también. Ranma, Ranma, de verdad que no me subestimabas.

—Se está haciendo tarde —Kasumi tiró uno de los mapas con un ligero nerviosismo que apenas contuvo—, deberíamos despejar la mesa para servir la cena.

—Un poco más…

—Nabiki, de verdad no deberías…

— El pensaba en mí —en un arranque de emoción se dirigió a su hermana—. ¿Lo ves, aquí, y aquí también? ¿Para qué esforzarse tanto, para confundir a nuestros padres? No, él sabía que yo lo seguiría. ¡Él hizo todo esto pensando en mí!

— ¡Nabiki!

— ¡Él pensaba en mí, Kasumi!

— ¡No, él pensaba en Akane!

La fuerte voz de Kasumi enfrió la sala. El viento sopló otra vez meciendo la campanilla. Ambas se miraban muy seriamente. Kasumi intentó sonreír otra vez, pero fue débil, casi imperceptible.

"Él hizo todo esto… para escapar con Akane".

Nabiki dejó caer el lápiz. Su mente, como siempre, fue cruel, incluso con ella misma.

.

..

Esquivó a un distraído oficinista, pidió perdón cuando pasó a llevar el periódico de un viejo que leía sentado en una banca. Impaciente no llegó a la esquina cuando los vehículos se detuvieron ante la luz roja, y saltó girando sobre el capó de un taxi provocando reclamos y maldiciones de su dueño. Cruzando la plaza saltó una línea de arbustos. Al caer se encontró con una anciana que evitó penosamente, en su desesperación giró, perdió el equilibrio y tropezó cayendo al suelo. Vio entonces que un jardinero se encontraba regando la plaza y apuntó con la manguera justo hacia donde se encontraba él.

"No ahora", cerró los ojos esperando transformarse. Nada sucedió. Cuando los abrió se encontró con la niña que había conocido tiempo atrás con la que se topaba de vez en cuando en la ciudad, aquella pequeña que le recordaba tanto a Akane. La niña lo había protegido con su pequeña sombrilla de papel y madera que usaba para cubrirse del sol.

—Hola, hermano mayor.

—Ah…

— ¿No tenías prisa?

—Es verdad —Se impulsó con las manos en el césped para levantarse de un salto y seguir corriendo. Levantó la mano al despedirse—. ¡Gracias!

La pequeña levantó los dedos en señal de victoria.

Cruzó la plaza y dio vuelta en la esquina. Dos sujetos cargaban un largo sillón. Ranma sin detenerse ante el miedo de los hombres brincó, apoyó las manos en el respaldo del mueble realizando una voltereta gimnástica para terminar del otro lado y seguir corriendo. Sintió que el dolor le regresaba a la pierna lastimada, se detuvo jadeando apoyando una mano en la pared. También le dolía el costado del abdomen. Mirando hacia el callejón descubrió un grupo de niños que jugaban con sus patinetas.

—Te doy dos mil yenes por tu patineta —dijo al primero que se topó sacando la billetera del pantalón.

—Que sean cinco mil, señor, y cerramos el trato.

Ranma gruñó.

—Está bien, ¡lo que quieras! Ahora dame eso.

La calle era inclinada, Ranma apareció en lo alto de un salto y cayó ágilmente montando la patineta. Agachándose para ganar velocidad esquivó a los asombrados transeúntes moviéndose en zigzag como un relámpago. Saltó evitando a una mujer y su mascota, cayendo sobre la verja de barras de acero que separaba la calle del paseo peatonal, y como un experto equilibró la tabla deslizándose por todo el resto del descenso. Saltó, giró la tabla en el aire un par de veces, antes de caer en el borde de la calle impulsándose otra vez con un pie para ganar velocidad. Los niños que lo siguieron con las miradas silbaron entusiasmados.

En el momento en que la oficial de policía que dirigía el tránsito indicaba a los vehículos que avanzaran, Ranma en patineta cruzó delante de ella como una sombra que la despeinó y amenazó con hacerla tirar el sombrero. Tras el chillido de espanto, la joven oficial torpemente cogió el radio del cinturón llevándoselo a los labios.

— ¡Tenemos un infractor a exceso de velocidad!

_"Calma, novata, que con ese grito me has hecho tirar el café"_. Se escuchó la voz que le respondió, grave y profunda, de un hombre con muy poca paciencia.

—Lo siento, sargento, yo sólo…

_"Deje eso, oficial Shizuka, y describa al vehículo"_.

—Es una patineta roja con ruedas amarillas, sin patente y piloteada por un apuesto y joven hombre, digo, me corrijo, ¡qué hombre tan atractivo! Era alto, tenía los ojos claros, el cabello era oscuro, brillante, con una sensual coleta. Se veía atlético, y esos brazos… El sudor adornaba su bonita cara, el…

_"¿Dijo patineta? ¿Apuesto joven…? ¿Qué clase de estúpida broma es ésta, oficial?"_

Cuando le confirmó que hablaba en serio, recibió a gritos tal regaño que la hizo llorar.

.

..

El tiempo que demoró en pensar todo lo que había sentido fue más de lo que le habría gustado demostrar. Jamás ella se mostraría tan dubitativa ante nadie, por suerte se trataba de Kasumi. Intentó hablar con seguridad, pero un ligero temblor fue perceptible para Kasumi, cuando ella finalmente respondió:

—Lo siento, hermana, creo que sí estoy un poco cansada… y hambrienta.

La frialdad regresó al rostro siempre templado de Nabiki Tendo. Kasumi se levantó muy lentamente y se dirigió al pasillo. Las nubes blancas de primavera cubría el horizonte, del enorme cielo azul que rodeaba la silueta de Nabiki. La joven con el rostro inclinado sobre la mesa parecía mirar fijamente los mapas. La campanilla no cesaba de bailar y cantar.

—Compré unos pocos _"dangos"_ para después de la cena, pero si quieres podría traerte ahora—dijo Kasumi rompiendo el silencio. Hablaba de un típico dulce japonés elaborado con harina de arroz.

— ¿No será que trajiste _"goma"_? —Nabiki levantó ligeramente el rostro para preguntarle a su hermana, se la veía tan indiferente como era habitual mostrarse ante todos, pero no se atrevió a mirar a Kasumi directamente.

La sonrisa de Kasumi creció.

—Sí, siempre fueron tus favoritos. Mamá los preparaba para ti todo el tiempo. Siento que a mí no me resulten igual.

—No, está bien. Gracias, Kasumi.

_"Goma"_, era una variedad de las muchas que existen del dulce llamado _"dango"_. Se elabora en su mayoría con semillas de sésamo. Su sabor es a la vez dulce y salado.

—Eres la única de las tres a la que le gustaban tanto. Akane los prefería muy dulces, yo soy más suave en mis preferencias.

—Cada quién tiene sus gustos.

—Pero pareciera que nunca dejamos las cosas que nos gustaron en nuestra niñez. Es como si volviéramos a ellas siempre.

Nabiki se sintió confundida por el último comentario de su hermana, dicho con tanta solemnidad. Buscó a Kasumi pero ella ya le había dado la espalda dirigiéndose a la cocina.

— ¿Las cosas de nuestra niñez?

"A las que volvemos a ellas una y otra vez…"

En un repentino arranque de lucidez, Nabiki miró los planos.

—Todo es un truco, todo es una trampa —la risa de la joven se escuchó hasta la cocina.

"Todo este tiempo he dado vueltas dentro de la espiral."

Con fuerza tiró los mapas al piso. Volvió al primero que tenía con los lugares más importantes del distrito de Tokio.

—No, más lejos.

Sacó un mapa de la gran isla de Japón y sus ciudades. Entonces se deshizo del cuaderno de apuntes con bancos y estaciones, torneos y fechas importantes. Desdobló una hoja que tenía guardada en el bolsillo, con información que había pedido al tío Genma por costumbre, pero que rápidamente había descartado.

—Aquí está.

"Los lugares que Ranma visitó durante su entrenamiento, los sitios de su niñez".

—Un lugar que le pareció agradable y seguro. Dónde no le sucedió ninguna desgracia, donde el tío Genma no provocó ningún alboroto.

"Dónde se quedaron por dos años, Ranma cursó la secundaria allí".

—Antes de ser trasladado a otra ciudad. Sólo el último año de secundaria lo hizo en el internado de hombres en el que conoció a Ryoga.

"Pero antes de eso, ¿cómo se llamaba la ciudad?"

La chica sonrió, cogió de nuevo la libreta de apuntes y comparó los datos.

—Tiene todo lo que necesita.

"El único banco que cumple todos los requisitos".

—Y tras el último torneo tardó dos días en regresar.

"Pudo ir allí, el último riesgo para conseguir el lugar perfecto para su escondite."

—Un lugar al que nunca habría considerado importante. Montañas, bosques, muchos templos, una ciudad pequeña pero cómoda, un sitio alejado y silencioso.

"Aburrido, jamás lo hubiera siquiera considerado."

Nabiki rodeó el nombre de una ciudad en el mapa con un grueso trazo del lápiz. El gesto de la joven fue triunfal, pero a la vez de alivio.

"No lo conocía tan bien como creía hacerlo, vaya…"

—Pero finalmente te he encontrado.

"Los he encontrado, a los dos… Recuerda que Akane está con él".

—Pareces contenta —habló Kasumi, llegando con los dulces y una taza de té verde para su hermana.

—Sí. ¿Sabes algo, Kasumi? —Nabiki sonreía dominada por un maravilloso sentimiento de conformidad—. Siempre he sabido que esa boba es la única lo suficientemente capaz de tolerar a ese tonto.

Kasumi no dijo nada, tampoco la reconvino por volver a hablar con tanta ligereza.

— ¿Vas a decirle a nuestros padres?

Entonces la joven dijo algo que alegró y también calmó las preocupaciones de Kasumi.

—Creo que mejor me cercioraré por mí misma que mi corazonada es verdadera. Tengo una reputación que cuidar, no puedo vender información que no sea verídica.

—Ay, Nabiki.

—No te preocupes, Kasumi —le cerró un ojo a su hermana mayor—, será divertido.

.

..

Ranma se agachó un poco más cogiendo el borde de la tabla con una mano, tirando de ella al inclinar el cuerpo hacia atrás, giró así abruptamente en un cruce de calles sin disminuir la velocidad, rozando de improviso con las rodillas un camioneta que se le apareció en sentido contrario haciendo sonar la bocina. Apretando los dientes vio el frontis de la estación y un numeroso grupo de personas bloqueando el camino. Dio una patada a la tabla y se despegó del suelo, cayó sobre el respaldo de una banca, se deslizó sacando chispas con el centro de la patineta. Se agarró con las manos de un poste de luz a continuación, afirmando la patineta con los pies, dándose un impulso para saltar sobre el techo de un autobús que recorrió haciendo sonar las pequeñas ruedas sobre el metal. La gente en la vía pública lo siguió con curiosas miradas. Descendió al final del largo vehículo de un corto brinco y sin detenerse se acostó sobre la tabla para deslizarse velozmente bajo un cambión en la entrada del estacionamiento de la estación. Se detuvo inclinando la patineta hacia atrás marcando el asfalto por más de dos metros. La pateó haciéndola girar en el aire y la cogió con una mano.

—Cuídela, ya regreso —dijo con prisas al encargado del estacionamiento, pasándole la patineta en la mano. El hombre sorprendido no supo que responderle, cuando las pobres ruedas del juguete todavía humeaban por el esfuerzo.

El joven saltó los escalones que lo separaban de la entrada, cruzó el pórtico. Pasó frente a la caja, tiró un billete y se olvidó del cambio cuando recibió el pasaje. Pasó por la barra de acceso y corrió hasta detenerse frente al andén deslizando los cansados pies.

— ¿Y el tren? —clamó con un hilo de voz al ver el andén vacío, y mirar rápidamente el reloj de la estación. Había llegado cuatro minutos tarde.

—Lo siento, chico —dijo un encargado—, ya ha partido. Pero el próximo llegará en media hora, así que no te angusties tanto…

Ranma no escuchó más. Había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con su madre. Agotado no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse y se inclinó sosteniendo el peso de su adolorido cuerpo con los brazos estirados y las manos sobre las rodillas. Tragó el aire a bocanadas, el sudor comenzó a formar un pequeño charco en el piso. No sabía si su agitación se debía a la carrera, al dolor de las heridas que no habían sanado y que luego lamentaría por haber abusado de su cuerpo, o al remordimiento que ahora lo atormentaba.

"No puedo esconderme por siempre de mi familia".

Cerró los ojos sin poder contener todavía la agitada respiración, ni el doloroso golpear de su corazón dentro de su pecho.

—Quizás… Quizás no sea hora todavía… de volver… ¡Pero si hubiese llegado un poco antes!

Apretó los dientes murmurando una maldición. El consuelo no llegaba a pesar de recurrir a toda la lógica con que contaba, sentía que las cosas no habían terminado bien y se sintió tan frustrado como en años atrás, cuando no podía decirle la verdad a su madre y se ocultaba de ella. Pero ella no era como su padre, su madre Nodoka no merecía su secreto, Akane tenía razón. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ahora? Ella ya se había marchado.

Se irguió penosamente y se pasó el brazo por el rostro, no sabía si la humedad que sintió entonces era sudor o algo más. Suspiró lánguidamente, ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer a pesar de la amargura que ahora sentía. Giró para volver y la vio.

Nodoka Saotome lo esperaba sentada tranquilamente en una banca en el borde del andén. El bolso de mano lo tenía a un costado sobre el asiento y la espada envuelta en género descansaba en el suelo del otro lado. Ella lo miraba con esa paciencia que sólo una madre podía tener para con su hijo.

— ¿Ranma?

— ¿Mamá? Pero, cómo, creía que tú, el tren…

Ella sonrió al borde de la emoción.

—Tuve un presentimiento. Cuando la señora Noda me habló de sus vecinos supe de inmediato que se trataba de ustedes. Quizás en mi corazón sabía que vendrías.

—Pero, ¿lo sabías? —Ranma pasó del cansancio a la frustración, y luego a la indignación que da el alivio— ¿Entonces por qué no fuiste al departamento, o nos esperaste junto con la señora Noda? ¿Por qué quisiste marcharte sin decirme nada?

—Porque no puedo obligarte a recibirme en tu nueva vida. Ranma, hijo mío, una vez te negué la posibilidad de crecer a mi lado —Nodoka llevó una mano a sus labios, ante la imposibilidad de su hijo para decir nada, ella continuó—, ¿qué derecho tengo yo ahora de incomodarte? Has tomado tu decisión, nos dejaste atrás porque era lo justo.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

—Ranma, no es varonil maldecir frente a tu madre.

—Lo siento, mamá —tras el rápido regaño continuó con la misma emoción anterior—. Es sólo temporal, porque en casa las cosas eran difíciles. Es todo, jamás quise abandonarte.

—Nunca fui una buena madre, no tuve el valor de oponerme a lo que tu padre se proponía, es normal que no me veas como a tu madre.

— ¡Yo sólo quería alejarme de todos ellos! Pero no de ti, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Si todavía me guardas rencor por el pasado, lo comprendo.

—Maldición, ah, lo siento de nuevo —hizo sonar los dientes—. Yo no te odio. Eres mi madre, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?

—Te abandoné.

—Fue una estúpida idea de papá, no te culpo si él te engañó como lo hace con todos.

—Creciste sin siquiera saber que yo existía.

—Insisto, la culpa de todo la tiene papá. Pero cuando me enteré de tu existencia lo único que quería era conocerte. ¡Soñaba con tener una mamá como el resto de los chicos en la escuela! ¿No sabes lo feliz que me hizo sentir saber que existías?

—Te ocultaste de mí porque me temías. ¿Qué clase de madre provoca miedo en su hijo?

Ranma dejó caer los hombros.

—Supongo que una madre que tiene un hijo tan idiota, que haciéndole caso a su imbécil padre, se escondió de ti por mucho tiempo creyendo que en realidad cumplirías tu amenaza.

— ¡Cómo podría, a mi propio hijo! La promesa fue sólo…

—Para que papá cumpliera su parte y me cuidara, o por lo menos no me abandonara en un orfanato al primer problema. Sí, ya lo sé, mamá, no tienes que explicarme nada. Desde hace años que lo he sabido.

Ranma se acercó a su madre, inclinándose ante ella tomó sus manos.

—Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes, mamá. Pero tenía miedo que el idiota de papá me descubriera antes de poder ejecutar mi plan. Por eso no podía decirle a nadie, esperaba que Kasumi se los hubiera dicho, que estaba bien, que no tenían de qué preocuparse.

—Lo hizo, pero no es lo mismo que hablar contigo directamente. Ranma, ¿lo dices en serio, no me odias?

—Mamá, entiéndelo, no te odio —dijo, para luego agregar en un susurro para sí—. ¿Por qué todo el mundo es tan terco y nunca me cree?

Ella sonrió emocionada.

—Oh, Ranma, nunca imaginé que pudieras hablar con tanta madurez.

—Mamá, ¿qué significa eso? —Ranma molesto entrecerró los ojos.

—Nada, querido, no pienses en eso —se rió recatadamente. Suspiró lentamente admirando a su hijo—. Realmente has crecido.

Avergonzado el joven se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

—No, en absoluto. No han pasado más que unos pocos meses, no creo que haya alguna diferencia con mi cuerpo. Además ya no estoy en edad de seguir creciendo.

Nodoka se rió de la poca lucidez de su hijo.

—Me alegra haber esperado.

—A mí que lo hicieras.

—Supongo que podré regresar en paz a Nerima. Oh, no temas, no le diré a nadie que están aquí.

— ¿Irte, tan pronto? ¿No vendrás a visitarnos a casa?

—Pero, Ranma, es tan tarde ya…

—Entonces quédate hasta mañana.

No le dio tiempo para protestar cuando Ranma ya había cogido el bolso. Quiso tomar la espada y miró a su madre. Nodoka dudó un prolongado instante, después asintió dejando que su hijo cogiera aquel viejo tesoro familiar, lo único que le había quedado de valor tras tantos años de pobreza y soledad, un valor más allá de lo material porque simbolizaba la promesa de que algún día volvería a ver a su hijo. Pero tanto tiempo cargando con el pesado acero había olvidado el propósito del metal, así como ahora peligrosamente había olvidado el verdadero sentimiento de sentirse una madre llevando una dolorosa carga sobre el corazón. Ahora s sentía ligera, ya no le importó más esa espada, después de todo ahora le pertenecía a su hijo y ella ya no la necesitaba más.

Se dirigían a la salida de la estación cuando a Nodoka la asaltó una duda.

—Ranma, ¿cómo es que tienes un departamento?

—Pagándolo.

— ¿Con qué dinero?

A Ranma le extrañó la pregunta.

—Trabajando como todo el mundo.

—Oh, pero, hijo, ¿y tu entrenamiento?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tu padre siempre me dijo que el arte estaba primero, que el trabajo era una distracción, y…

—Espera, ¿me dices que papá no trabajaba incluso antes de nuestro viaje?

Nodoka no tuvo que responder.

— ¿Y de dónde sacaban dinero entonces? —insistió ya suponiéndolo para su malestar.

—Bueno, yo tenía que trabajar, nunca dejé de hacerlo por el bien del arte y de mi familia.

— ¿El arte? ¡Más bien por la pereza de ese miserable! Cuando me vuelva a topar con él ya verás, tendremos una pequeña charla.

—Ranma, no es correcto amenazar a tu padre. Eso no es honorable.

—No te preocupes, mamá —Ranma sonrió encantado haciendo crujir los dientes—, será una conversación "por el futuro de nuestra escuela".

—Oh, oh, ya veo. Ranma, realmente has crecido. Me siento tan orgullosa de ti y que tomes con tanta responsabilidad nuestro legado.

— ¿Crecido? —Ranma miró su reflejo en una de las pulidas paredes de la estación un poco preocupado.

"No, no he crecido en absoluto. ¿Ella necesitará anteojos?"

.

A pesar de haberse encontrado en el mismo pasillo con balcón, frente al departamento siguiente, esa misma mañana, Nodoka se detuvo en la puerta del hogar de su hijo con una silenciosa actitud.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—No, nada —respondió Nodoka volviendo a sonreír.

—Akane debería haber llegado antes que nosotros—dijo el joven.

Abrió la puerta y dejó a Nodoka ingresar primero, la siguió con el equipaje que incluía ahora una patineta que cargaba bajo el brazo. Se detuvo al notar la repentina quietud de su madre. Extrañado se movió hacia un costado para mirar lo que sucedía.

En la entrada del pasillo del departamento se encontraba Akane. La chica vestía aquel viejo pero todavía hermoso kimono oscuro que tan bien le quedaba, no había cambiado en nada a pesar de los años. La joven se veía tan formal y solemne como si fuera a visitar un templo. Adornaba además su cabeza con una pequeña peineta que recogía parte de la corta melena. Nodoka parecía entender la situación, a diferencia de su hijo que se mostró perplejo por las miradas de complicidad que intercambian las mujeres.

Akane fue la primera en moverse, sonrió con la calidez que la había hecho popular en los días de preparatoria. Juntó las manos delante del kimono con gran elegancia e hizo una pronunciada reverencia ante Nodoka.

—Bienvenida a nuestra humilde casa, querida madre.

Nodoka guardó un profundo silencio. Lo que a ella la embargaba era la alegría y la emoción. Cuando consiguió mantener la calma juntó las manos como lo había hecho Akane, se inclinó igualmente y en un movimiento intencional procuró bajar la cabeza a la misma altura que la joven.

—Me siento honrada y agradecida de estar aquí, querida hija.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —preguntó Ranma intrigado.

Ambas mujeres lo observaron y estallaron en recatadas risas, las dos recogiendo una manga del kimono sobre los labios, todavía sumidas en el sentimiento de solemnidad que compartían, y también de secretismo que hizo al joven gruñir de disgusto por sentirse ignorado.

.

"_**Visita" fin.**_

.

..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas del autor:<strong>_ Sí, es triste, hoy no habrá epílogo. No es debido a falta de ideas, sino de tiempo para desarrollarlo como era debido. Ya este capítulo me ha dado más problemas del necesario. Originalmente sería muy corto, pero tuve la ocurrencia de hacerle caso a la inspiración y agregarle una segunda trama que debía ser contada en el futuro. El precio a pagar fue el epílogo, y cierto grado de calidad dentro de algunos pasajes. Supongo que la debilidad del texto se notará más en éste.

El desafío de escribir un capítulo semanal estuvo pronto a derrotarme en esta ocasión. Deberé tener más cuidado para el siguiente. Pero he aprendido mucho, creo que aquello que he estado buscando, y por lo que comencé esta ardua tarea de escribir sin descanso cada día para conseguir cumplir con las metas, dará muy buenos resultados a futuro, para el bien de todas las historias que han de llegar entonces.

Los comentarios se los entregaré una vez más a ustedes. Perdónenme si abuso de los errores y de los contenidos más rápidos y menos elaborados. Como les decía, las fechas son crueles. En el siguiente espero aprender superar las trabas que he descubierto en esta experiencia.

También debo agradecer a mi colega de FFE, Aoi Fhrey, que indirectamente sin que él se entere me ha ayudado en este capítulo. Admiro de él la manera tan bien trabajada que tiene para retratar a ciertos personajes, como es el caso de Nodoka, la profundidad que le da al mismo en uno de sus últimos trabajos es el que me ha dado luces para poder desarrollarla de mejor manera. Ustedes me conocen, lo difícil que me es trabajar los personajes del canon a diferencia de aquellos que son inventados y me proporcionan mayor libertad de creación.

Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	9. Alarma

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

**Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta un esperanzador fic escrito por Noham Theonaus.**

.

Ranma yacía dormido de espaldas, con la mitad del cuerpo descubierto por culpa del calor. Movió un brazo y levantándose el borde de la camiseta se rascó el vientre, revelando la fea cicatriz que la herida le había dejado. Murmuró algunas palabras que fueron imposibles de entender. Respiró profundamente. Abrió los ojos sintiendo el sol de la mañana sobre su rostro. Se relamió los labios. Tenía hambre. Cuando giró la cabeza en la almohada la descubrió despierta.

— ¿Akane?

Ella no respondió. Sentada en la cama con las piernas dobladas las abrazaba descansando el peso del cuerpo. Con la cabeza recostada sobre las rodillas lo miraba fijamente. El joven se mostró ligeramente impaciente, no era la primera vez que la descubría en ese extraño estado de ánimo. Movió la mano, Akane dejó caer una de las suyas, los dedos de ambos se deslizaron buscándose, encontrándose sobre las sábanas.

—Nada malo va a sucederme, boba. Deja ya de preocuparte.

—No estoy preocupada —ofendida, pero sin soltar los dedos de Ranma, giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado ignorándolo. Pasaron pocos segundos cuando volvió a girarla hacia él.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

—Sí, lo prometo, no seré tan descuidado la próxima vez…

Dejó de hablar cuando notó el temor despertar en el rostro de su esposa.

— ¡No estoy diciendo que vaya a haber una próxima vez! —agregó reaccionando rápidamente, levantando el cuerpo apoyándose en uno codo para acercarse más a ella— Yo sólo decía que… Quería decir que… Tú sabes lo que yo quería decir, ¿verdad?

Akane resopló impaciente ante el poco tacto de su esposo, movió los dedos entre los de Ranma buscando coger su mano con más seguridad.

—Sí, lo sé. Idiota.

— ¿Y por qué tanta preocupación? Maldición, deja de pensar en el accidente, todo eso quedó atrás. Además no soy un crío, sé cuidarme.

—Sí —ironizó la chica—, eso se nota bastante. Sabes cuidarte muy bien.

Ranma en un rápido movimiento recogió su almohada y se la arrojó al rostro.

— ¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Por desconfiada.

Ella respondió enterrándole la almohada en la cabeza, recogiendo después la suya para un segundo ataque antes de que Ranma pudiera recuperarse. El joven enfadado le devolvió la almohada que ella esquivó agachando la cabeza, pero no pudo celebrarlo cuando su esposo la cogió por las muñecas haciéndola girar sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Y tú qué crees?

—Tonto.

.

..

.

**La esposa secuestrada.**

.

"_**Alarma"**_

.

Silbaba alegremente la melodía de un viejo tema titulado _"__Niji to Taiyou no Oka__", _o como quiera que se llamara esa canción que creía haber escuchado alguna vez en la radio. Todavía en pantalones cortos y camiseta preparaba el desayuno revolviendo los huevos en la sartén con una espátula.

— ¿Me alcanzas la sal, por favor? —Ranma pidió distraído.

Akane, a su lado y también en pijama, lo miraba cocinar mientras le alcanzó el pequeño frasco. Ranma se dispuso a rociar un poco sobre los huevos cuando se fijó en lo que tenía en la mano. Se lo devolvió a la chica.

—Dije la sal, ésta es la pimienta.

—Lo siento —Akane cambió los ingredientes pasándole el correcto—. Ranma, ¿estás seguro que ya puedes volver a trabajar?

—Ya lo discutimos. No estoy dispuesto a seguir aburriéndome un día más en casa.

—Lo sé, pero me…

—Bueno, si me lo pides de rodillas, como una mujer sumisa prometiéndome que me harás caso en todo y que jamás volverás a molestarte no importa lo que yo diga, pues podría reconsiderarlo… —percibió la ira emanando del cuerpo de su esposa y rápidamente agregó levantando la espátula en alto como señal de paz—. ¡Broma! Es una broma, baja esos puños, Akane —chistó entre dientes—. Últimamente andas más sensible de lo usual.

—No me molestes entonces, es tu culpa por no tomarte nada con seriedad.

—Como quieras. ¿Me alcanzas la salsa de soya?

— ¿Soya? ¿Estás seguro?

—Relájate, yo sí sé lo que estoy haciendo. Ésta es una receta que aprendí en los caminos, puedes hacer de los simples huevos un sabroso banquete. Me hace recordar los días de lluvia que pasamos en el bosque de…

La chica lo escuchaba atentamente. Había aprendido más del pasado de Ranma que en todo el tiempo que habían vivido juntos en casa de su padre. En realidad, sin que nadie los interrumpiera o se entrometiera en sus vidas, ambos descubrieron que tenían mucho más que conocer del otro. Las historias del joven la asombraban, jamás imaginó que hubiera conocido todo Japón durante sus viajes, lugares de los que únicamente había leído en las revistas turísticas: Cuando Ranma comenzaba a narrarle historias sobre bosques húmedos entre las montañas; silenciosos templos budistas donde las ancestrales campanas repiqueteaban al atardecer; arcos de madera sintoístas que se perdían en la distancia formado túneles entre las rocas de una montaña; pueblos con dos o tres personas únicamente habitándolos; estaciones de trenes abandonadas en mitad de las montañas; entre otras misteriosas maravillas. Era como si Ranma, aún de pequeño, se hubiera divertido explorando esos lugares cuando Genma lo dejaba solo para cometer alguna fechoría.

Aquel joven hombre que entró en su vida para no dejarla jamás, ocultaba muchas más riquezas de las que ella había imaginado en un principio. ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo había encasillado en el papel del bruto artista marcial? Es verdad que él no había ayudado mucho a su propia imagen, pero ella misma debió reconocer que no siempre fue paciente para escucharlo y en más de una oportunidad había sido injusta con él.

La felicidad que sentía porque el destino le permitió tener una nueva oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien a veces la emocionaba. Desde el accidente que ella se sentía agradecida por cada pequeño día que antes en su ignorancia no había aprovechado. Akane sacudió el rostro para despabilarse cuando se había quedado mirándolo llena de ternura. Le pasó la botella con la soya.

—Akane —Ranma le devolvió la mirada levantando una ceja.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Esencia de canela? —le mostró la botella que ella misma le había alcanzado con un ligero tono de reproche.

— _¡Ups!_

Tras haber recibido la botella correcta, comenzó a rociar la salsa oscura sobre los huevos, sin dejar de burlarse de ella.

—Es increíble que una artista marcial de tu categoría sea tan despistada. ¿Recuerdas algo sobre la concentración, la apertura de mente, estar siempre preparado para toda situación? Si vives en las nubes veo muy difícil que algún día pueda tomarte seriamente durante nuestros entrenamientos.

— ¡No me fastidies! —Akane se mostró ofuscada y avergonzada—. Fue sólo una distracción.

—Ahora sí, cabeza de aire, dame la pimienta.

Ella gruñó. Ranma debía agradecer el que todavía se encontrara convaleciente lo que la obligaba a contenerse, aunque se aprovechaba de ello. La chica tras respirar una profunda bocanada de aire se calmó.

Y le alcanzó la sal.

Ranma se quedó observándola fijamente, ya no lo encontró divertido, sino preocupante. Akane, sonrojada, rápidamente le arrebató el salero y puso la pimienta en la mano de su esposo. Sonrió inocentemente como si nada hubiese sucedido.

—Es increíble que aprendieras a cocinar tan bien durante tus viajes —Akane lo alabó intentando cambiar el tema de la conversación. Ranma sonrió orgulloso, cayendo ingenuamente en la trampa de su esposa.

—Cuando todo lo que tienes al alcance son huevos durante días y días de camino por los bosques, pues tienes que ser ingenioso. A veces ni siquiera el hambre es capaz de hacerte comer lo mismo tantas veces seguidas. En especial cuando el idiota de tu padre se acaba las raciones al segundo día de haber iniciado el trayecto.

—Lo lamento.

—Estaba acostumbrado, así que no importa —terminó de revolver los huevos mostrándole el resultado a su joven mujer—. Y, qué crees, ¿no te parece que huele bien?... ¿Akane?

La chica mirando aquel revoltijo de huevos y salsa oscura comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Su rostro tomó un color amarillento y sus labios temblaron violentamente.

— ¿No te gusta? Pero si ni siquiera lo has probado —acercó la sartén al rostro de Akane. Ella lanzó un grito retrocediendo hasta la pared—. ¿Qué tienes?

—Yo… —se llevó una mano a la boca. Sin responderle corrió en dirección del baño, dejando a Ranma sólo y confundido en la cocina.

Ranma se encogió de hombros. Probó los huevos con una cuchara saboreándolos con placer.

—Ella se los pierde.

.

..

En la hora en que dejaron el departamento el sol todavía no aparecía, pero el borde luminoso sobre las montañas alcanzaba también la cúspide de los edificios. Una brillante neblina recorría las calles. Desde el balcón que se extendía por todo el pasillo frente a las puertas de los departamentos, del edificio que habitaban en lo alto de un cerro, tenían una vista privilegiada de toda la ciudad. Ambos no tuvieron que decir palabra alguna, simplemente se quedaron quietos mirando la luz dorada que daba la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Un ritual que repetían sin habérselo propuesto cada mañana que salían juntos, y que habían interrumpido hasta ese día en el que Ranma finalmente pudo volver a trabajar.

Olvidándose de toda responsabilidad se relajaron. Ranma terminaba de cerrar la puerta y Akane con premura corrió para recostarse en el borde del balcón. El sol comenzó a aparecer como un líquido áureo esparciéndose sobre la silueta de las montañas, rodeó a los edificios, se reflejó en los cristales. Destacó el contorno del pequeño cuerpo de Akane que como cada mañana brillaba únicamente para él. La chica volteó y le dedicó una entusiasta expresión llena de energía, cuando los rayos del sol se traslucieron a través de la punta de los cabellos de la corta melena.

Un nuevo pasillo separaba en dos la pared internándose hacia el interior del edificio. Se detuvieron frente a las puertas del elevador y esperaron unos segundos. Ranma se mostró impaciente, no estaba acostumbrado a usarlo hasta que se había visto obligado por culpa del accidente. Cogiendo a Akane desprevenida le arrebató su bolso de mano y echándoselo al hombro se dirigió a las escaleras. Akane reclamándole lo siguió todo el camino de descenso.

En la entrada se detuvieron frente a la pared donde pequeños casilleros se encontraban repartidos, que correspondían a los buzones de cada departamento. Ranma dejó ambos bolsos en el piso y abrió el casillero, sólo para que Akane se le adelantara, corriendo por su lado metió la mano arrebatándole la correspondencia. Mientras ella revisaba los remitentes, él terminaba de volver a cerrar el casillero, resignado y molesto, para seguirla. Cruzaron el pequeño jardín del edificio que daba a la plaza donde acostumbraban entrenar. Ranma suspiró penosamente. Ella, que leía los sobres, dejó su tarea un momento para cogerlo del brazo en un gesto de consuelo. La chica sabía cuánto el joven anhelaba volver a entrenar, pero eso era algo que todavía el doctor se lo tenía prohibido, y dado lo exigente que era Ranma consigo mismo, ella estaba de acuerdo.

Descubrió un sobre que no era otra cuenta que pagar y se alegró.

—Mira, Ranma, es una carta de "mamá".

— ¿De verdad? Ábrela.

— ¿No quieres leerla tú?

—Tengo las manos ocupadas —la regañó mostrándole los bolsos, tanto de él como de ella, que llevaba en cada mano. Akane no se disculpó, más le sacó la lengua molesta.

Impaciente abrió el sobre y sacó la carta. Ranma se acercó a ella leyéndola también por encima de su hombro. Era larga, mas con leer las primeras líneas se sintieron conformes y felices.

Algunos pasos más allá descubrieron a los Noda. El anciano Tetsu vistiendo tenida deportiva porfiaba con un par de pequeñas pesas. Su mujer lo observaba con mucha paciencia, sentada en una banca con un libro descansando en su regazo.

—Señor Saotome, señora Saotome, muy buenos días.

Los jóvenes hicieron una pequeña reverencia a los ancianos.

—Buenos días —respondieron los chicos al unísono.

—Qué alegría verlo más repuesto, señor Saotome —el anciano Tetsu lo retó con arrogancia—, ¿cuándo estará disponible para echar una carrera?

—No todavía —respondió el joven con un resplandor travieso en los ojos, para luego sonreír siniestramente—, no quiero darle ninguna ventaja.

Tetsu rió también inflando el pecho de orgullo y las mujeres se miraron para después poner los ojos en el cielo.

.

..

A los pies del cerro esperaron el bus que los llevaría al centro de la ciudad. Compartían el pequeño paradero techado junto a una chica de preparatoria y otros dos niños de secundaria que discutían sobre una revista de historietas que compartían, también había una mujer de mediana edad y un nervioso oficinista, todos vecinos del edificio. Akane intercambiaba saludos con ellos. Ranma apenas hizo un gesto con la cabeza para llevarse un vedado regaño de Akane por su descortesía.

Dentro del bus los chicos comenzaron a hablar con Ranma, y éste entusiasmado les respondía como todo un conocedor sobre la serie de acción y artes marciales, la que él también leía en casa. Corregía los errores de la serie y también los sorprendía con sus propias experiencias en el auténtico arte de combate. Akane se reía a ratos y en otros se avergonzaba de lo infantil que parecía su esposo al intentar lucirse frente a unos críos. Para luego mirarlo pacientemente, pensando en lo poco que había cambiado a través de los años. ¿Cómo sería tener un hijo parecido a Ranma de la edad de esos chicos, vistiendo uniforme de secundaria y dejándose una coleta como su padre?

—Akane, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Oh, no, lo siento. Pensando en otra cosa —respondió apresurada intentando ocultar de él su rostro avergonzado.

Dos cuadras más adelante, el joven cedió su asiento a una joven mujer que había subido al bus, la que tenía varios meses de embarazo. La joven, entusiasmada, comenzó a entablar conversación con Akane. Hablándole de todo ese mundo de sensaciones y emociones que significaba el pronto nacimiento de su primer hijo. Era como si necesitara compartirlo con alguien o explotaría de la ansiedad.

Ahora fue Ranma el que se quedó en silencio observando a Akane, imaginando un futuro que en su timidez no deseaba confesar. Cuando Akane lo miraba el disimulaba poniendo los ojos en la ventana, para volver después secretamente a espiarla mientras seguía disfrutando de su fantasía.

—Debe ser realmente maravilloso —dijo Akane en un momento a la joven contagiada de su emoción.

Ella sonrió enternecida acariciando su abultado vientre.

—Lo es —rió con malicia antes de agregar—, supongo que muy pronto será tu turno.

Akane se sonrojó furiosamente e inclinó el rostro. Ranma, escuchándolas, las evitó intentando que no notaran su rubor. La joven mujer se sonrió por la ternura que le provocaba de esa joven pareja. ¡Todo lo encontraba tierno! Qué tonta estaba siendo, pensó alegremente.

.

..

El vergonzoso encuentro los hizo guardar silencio durante la última cuadra que los separaba de la concurrida avenida llena de puestos comerciales donde trabajaban. Se detuvieron frente a la panadería. Akane se dirigió a su esposo tímidamente.

—Yo…

—Lo sé —respondió rápidamente el joven. Ambos nerviosos tropezaban con sus palabras torpemente.

Ranma dio los primeros pasos tras dejarla, cuando ella lo detuvo tirándolo del borde de la chaqueta. No dijo ninguna palabra. Ranma giró y amenazó con darle un suave coscorrón. Ella cerró los ojos. En lugar de eso el joven posó su mano en la mejilla de Akane.

—Voy a estar bien, deja ya de preocuparte. Tú nunca fuiste una miedosa.

—Nunca tuve que pasar por la experiencia de casi quedarme viuda.

El joven hizo una mueca tras recibir el impacto de las palabras de la chica. Un poco arrepentido siguió acariciándola hasta deslizar los dedos por su mentón. La soltó suavemente.

—Te lo prometo, no va a suceder nada. Demonios —se pasó la mano por la cabeza impaciente—, ¿será que nunca vas a creerme?

La chica un poco más conforme se dirigió a la entrada de la panadería. Sólo para girar el rostro en el último momento.

—Te creo, Saotome —levantó el puño en alto—, así que más te vale no decepcionarme. Si llegas a empeorar "así un poco" —le mostró los dedos apenas separados por un centímetro—, te aseguro que te ataré al departamento para que no vuelvas a salir hasta finales de mes.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes.

Cuando se despidieron Ranma se quedó un momento más mirándola desaparecer tras los cristales de la puerta automática.

—Boba —murmuró un poco molesto—, yo también pasé por eso una vez.

Ranma recordó aquel terrorífico día cuando creyó que la había perdido para siempre, reviviendo la imagen de tenerla en sus brazos inerte, fría, prácticamente muerta. Contuvo un escalofrío, luego entendió que no podía culparla. Sabía que quizás Akane jamás superaría ese miedo, porque él nunca lo había hecho.

Cuando entró en el gimnasio dio un brinco al ser sorprendido por una lluvia de explosivo confeti. Allí se encontraba la totalidad del personal liderados por el señor Takeda, aplaudían y se mofaban felices del aturdido muchacho.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

—Vamos, Saotome, pareciera que viste un fantasma —el señor Takeda le dio de palmadas en el hombro, que de no haber sido Ranma un joven tan fuerte de seguro lo hubiera mandado de regreso al hospital—. ¿No deberías sentirte a lo menos agradecido? Hemos preparado una pequeña fiesta en tu honor.

—Pero… ¿y el trabajo, y los clientes?

—No atenderemos a nadie hasta pasado el medio día —dijo Chiyo Ueda, la nerviosa recepcionista más alegre que de costumbre. Pero no por el regreso de Ranma, sino porque tendría toda una mañana sin hacer nada.

El asombro del joven crecía, las únicas "sorpresas" que imaginaba era las que se asociaban a la palabra "emboscada" o "trampa". Jamás había recibido algo semejante en su vida. Pero no fue hasta que el grupo se abrió e hicieron aparecer un rectangular pastel coronado por una pequeña muleta de caramelo, no muy bien moldeada, que se relajó. La señora Ozawa y algunas chicas de la panadería invitadas al gimnasio para esa ocasión, escoltaban el pastel que seguramente ellas prepararon, siendo cargado por la única de las chicas a la que miró como a ninguna otra.

—Akane, ¿tú lo sabías?

—Todo el tiempo —proclamó vanidosamente con el pastel en las manos que puso delante de su esposo—, me hicieron prometer que no te diría nada.

Ranma observó la muleta de caramelo, de no ser una figura tan simple la habría confundido con una torre.

— ¿Tú la hiciste? —preguntó apuntando con el dedo.

—Sí, ¿te gusta?

La alegría de Akane, tan llena de emoción, lo obligó a guardar silencio. Junto con la identidad de P-chan, su sincera opinión sobre la obra de arte de su mujer sería otro secreto que jamás revelaría.

—Pues… me encanta, creo… —rió nerviosamente en respuesta.

— ¿Qué esperas para besarla, Saotome? —gritó el joven Yoshiro alzando la voz por encima del grupo—, dense prisa, que queremos comer pastel.

—No tenemos todo el día —se quejó el joven y apuesto Eita.

La pareja se sonrojó furiosamente. En el centro de la recepción del gimnasio fueron rodeados por las risas de sus compañeras y compañeros de trabajo. Inclinaron los rostros cohibidos por encontrarse en público, muy cerca el uno del otro, apenas separados por un delicioso pastel de crema y moras.

.

..

Muchas cosas buenas podía decir Yushiko Ozawa sobre su madre, pero si una palabra la definía más que todas, ésta debía ser "fuerte". No de ese tipo de mujeres que dicen serlo levantando la voz a la primera oportunidad, sin justificación alguna más que para vanagloriarse de su propia osadía; sino de las mujeres realmente fuertes. Sin la ayuda de un marido alcohólico y vividor mantuvo silenciosamente su hogar durante años, no teniendo mayores estudios que la preparatoria que había suspendido por ser obligada a casarse con un hombre al que creía haber amado por quedar embarazada de Yushiko. Aprendió toda clase de oficios intentando sobrevivir al haber sido repudiada por su familia olvidándose completamente de ella y su pequeña hija. Tres veces intentó juntar dinero, las tres veces se lo robó su marido para malgastarlo escapando por días y semanas del hogar, sólo para volver después con más deudas.

¿Pero alguna vez se quejó? Yushiko podía dar testimonio de que jamás había visto a su madre llorar, siquiera una sola vez, todo lo que tenía para ella eran sonrisas y también autoridad que mantenía una sensación de orden y estabilidad en la pequeña habitación que compartían en esos días, a la que llamaban hogar. Yushiko recordaba también como su madre jamás discutió con su padre delante de ella. Se lo guardaba todo, incluso los malos tratos. Su padre jamás se atrevió a golpear a su madre, pero había palabras, en especial cuando llegaba borracho, que dolían más que los golpes. Su madre siempre intentó darle a ella la sensación de que su familia era la más normal del mundo.

Recordaba dos historias en particular de su madre. Yushiko tenía apenas ocho años cuando la acompañaba a realizar las compras. Entonces ambas vieron a un hombre paseándose de la mano con una mujer, reía de manera escandalosa y deteniéndose en un puesto de comida en la calle sacó un fajo de billetes para pagarle a su invitada. Ese hombre era su padre, esa mujer no era su madre. Su madre era la que estaba a su lado cogiéndole la mano, su madre era la que observaba la situación en silencio, su madre era la sabía que apenas les alcanzaba el dinero para comprar la comida de ese día, pero dudando si tendría para el siguiente. ¿Fue dónde él a protestar, a reclamar, a hacerle un escándalo como se lo hubiera merecido? Recordaba Yushiko perfectamente como su madre presionó con más fuerza su pequeña mano. Pero sólo duró un instante. La señora Ozawa dio una risotada. "Gente ruidosa", le dijo como si no hubiese reconocido a su propio marido, mintiendo. Dirigiéndose después a ella le dijo con ternura: "¿quieres un poco de helado?"

Al día siguiente había un desayuno y también una comida. Nunca sabía como lo hacía su madre, pero ella siempre lo conseguía. La veía trabajar durante las noches realizando costuras para las vecinas. Lavaba la ropa, atendía un café como mesera. Finalmente consiguió un trabajo estable atendiendo una panadería donde aprendió los secretos del rubro que después la convertirían en una exitosa empresaria dueña de su propio negocio.

La segunda historia era la más dura que Yushiko podía recordar, porque le dolía también a ella. Era un ejemplo de la entereza de su madre, la fuerza verdadera que la hacía admirarla por encima de cualquier otra mujer en este planeta. La noche en que murió su padre había llegado a casa tras una borrachera. Hacía un frío glacial, no tenían calefacción en casa por lo que ella de pequeña debía dormir casi vestida. Su padre parecía haberse dormido durante horas en una plaza bajo la nieve. Al llegar a casa en mitad de la noche tenía la voz ronca y cansada, se quejaba de un intenso dolor en la espalda. Se había desquitado con su madre, Yushiko lo había escuchado gritar escondiéndose bajo las mantas.

Lo que sucedió después se lo contó su madre cuando creyó que tenía la edad suficiente para saberlo. El dolor en la espalda de su padre debió provocarlo el frío que sufrió al haberse dormido en la calle. Aquella noche él fue más violento de lo usual. Cuando consiguió calmarlo y meterlo en la cama se acostó a su lado. Tosía, se quejaba, daba lamentos profundos que a ella le provocaban escalofríos. Al final el hombre emitió un profundo suspiro. La señora Ozawa giró en la cama y lo llamó, tocó su rostro helado, el pecho inmóvil, no había vida en esos huesos cansados, tampoco en la piel seca. La belleza del muchacho del que se había enamorado en su juventud terminó por desaparecer del todo. Y comprendió que el señor Ozawa había fallecido.

Dejó la cama, eran las cuatro de la madrugad. Se vistió lo más formal que pudo, arregló su cabello y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija. Desde ese momento Yushiko podía recordar la historia con sus propias palabras. Con apenas once años su madre la despertó suavemente y le dijo con la misma calma con la que había asumido todas las dolorosas situaciones anteriores, lo sucedido con su padre.

"Levántate, Yushiko Ozawa, y vístete. Tu padre ha fallecido."

.

..

La pequeña señora Ozawa, de cuerpo triangular y saludable, se paseaba como gobernadora por el interior de la panadería. Daba instrucciones a los panaderos y a las chicas por igual, con disciplina casi militar. Atendía a los clientes como si fuera una trabajadora más, con una solicitud que daba ejemplo entre sus empleadas. Se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana todos los días para supervisar en persona la preparación del pan. Odiaba lo que hacían otros negocios que mantenían la masa congelada para ahorrar tiempo durante las mañanas. Lo consideraba una estafa, al cliente había que darle siempre lo mejor.

Los pasteles de la panadería Ozawa debían ser pedidos con antelación, en las fechas importantes como navidad prácticamente estaban todos reservados un mes antes de la víspera de noche buena. Contaban las chicas de una oportunidad en que fue desafiada por un repostero de gran fama que aparecía en la televisión. Aquel muchacho se fue humillado, sólo para volver días después y suplicarle que lo contratara. Akane dudaba de esta historia, no podía creer que el hombre más joven que por años había asistido al anciano Muto hubiese sido una personalidad.

—Akane, mueve esas manos, la masa se está enfriando.

—Sí —Akane sudaba. No estaba en su contrato que tendría que cocinar, pero le encantaba que la señora Ozawa dispusiera de su tiempo para enseñarles algunas cosas "útiles" a sus chicas. Parecía sentirse responsable por cada una de ellas preparándolas para cualquier imprevisto en el futuro.

— ¿Y te dices una artista marcial? Cielos, he visto al maestro Muto golpear la masa con más fuerza que tú.

— ¡Sí! —afirmó orgullosa, aplicándose con mayor dedicación.

La señora Ozawa cortó un pequeño trozo de masa cruda y se la echó a la boca.

—El sabor está… bien, casi bien, pero volviste a pasarte con la sal. Por otro lado la consistencia está horrenda, lo has hecho muy lento, se volverá quebradiza en el horno.

—Yo…

—Presta atención a lo que estás haciendo, niña. Vuelve a empezar desde el principio. Suzume, ¡Suzume! Deja de perder el tiempo, ¿llegó el pedido de frambuesas?

—Todavía no, señora Ozawa —se apresuró la compañera de Akane en responder, corriendo con una pequeña caja de enseres de cocina que traía para los maestros de la panadería.

—Habrase visto tanta ineptitud. ¡Hace dos horas que los estoy esperando! ¿Querrán que vaya yo misma al campo a buscarlas? Si es así, pues que iría gustosa a enseñarles a hacer bien su trabajo. Akane, por Kami-sama, mira lo que estás haciendo.

—Sí, perdón.

—Mueve las manos, niña, dale con todas tus fuerzas a la masa. No tengas piedad. ¡Imagina que es tu hombre! —Soltó una siniestra risotada. Miró el reloj en la pared, otra cosa la estaba preocupando y se retiró de la cocina para dirigirse a supervisar a las chicas que a esa hora debían estar atendiendo a los clientes, preparándose para otra de los momentos agitados del día.

Akane tenía la blusa empapada y el cabello pegado al rostro, el calor dentro de la cocina de la panadería era infernal. Los dos maestros panaderos, el maestro Muto, hombre maduro que bordeaba los cincuenta, y el segundo maestro más joven Abe, tarareaban como si aquello no los molestara, moviendo kilos y kilos de masa con las manos, usando las máquinas sólo para lo necesario, era parte del secreto de la preparación. Akane admiraba a esos hombres, en especial al más viejo que no importando su edad la sola experiencia como panadero le había dado brazos fuertes y gruesos como troncos. Terminó de amasar y se miró sus propios brazos, ¿los tendría igual de musculosos si seguía así?

Suzume se acercó a Akane.

—Esto es malo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó no muy atenta limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

—Vaya, sí que eres despistada. La señora Ozawa está molesta, mira la hora, Yushiko todavía no aparece.

Estaban en eso cuando escucharon el autoritario grito de la señora Ozawa venir desde la parte trasera de la panadería donde se encontraban los vestidores, regañando a Yushiko por la hora de llegada. Ambas chicas se miraron con lástima por la más joven. Minutos después la pecosa Yushiko entró corriendo en la cocina con la blusa del uniforme corrida y el delantal a medio poner.

—Yo te ayudo —le dijo Akane, poniéndose detrás de la jovencita para atarle las cintas del delantal mientras ella corregía su blusa y falda—. Siento que tu madre te haya regañado, hoy es un día ocupado y se encuentra algo tensa.

Yushiko contuvo un pequeño gimoteo, pero se la veía conforme.

—Está bien, ella tiene razón. Olvidé decirle que saldría con unas amigas después de la escuela. Además hoy me necesita en la panadería.

—Se ve que quieres mucho a tu madre.

La chiquilla se limpió los ojos con la manga y se alegró.

—La adoro. Aunque a veces me exaspera un poco.

Fueron interrumpidas por la señora Ozawa que entró rápidamente siendo seguida por un par de empleados de la empresa de transporte que traían las cajas de frambuesas embaladas. Ordenó que depositaran una sobre la mesa y la abrió para comprobar el estado del contenido, había una gran cantidad de pequeñas bandejas plásticas cuidadosamente apiladas. Desenvolviendo una de las bandeja tomó una frambuesa que se echó a la boca.

—Sí, sí, no está mal. Pero la próxima vez que me hagan esperar tanto tiempo les aseguro que no seré igual de comprensiva. ¿Entendieron?

Los jóvenes, nuevos en el empleo de la empresa de transporte, comprendieron el porqué de las advertencias de sus compañeros cuando debían llevar encargos a la panadería. Tras haber firmado el recibo y despedirlos se acercó a las chicas con la misma bandeja de plástico abierta de la que se había servido, ofreciéndoles también a ellas.

—Saquen una, necesitan endulzar un poco la vida.

— ¿Es eso o quiere probarlas con nosotras para asegurarse de no envenenar por error a un cliente? —Suzume susurró con malicia. Una dura mirada de la señora Ozawa la hizo arrepentirse de su broma y esconderse detrás de Akane.

Yushiko fue la última en coger una frambuesa, observando tímidamente a su madre sin saber si todavía estaba enfadada con ella.

—Yushiko.

— ¿Sí? —la joven se tensó al ser llamada de manera tan severa.

La señora Ozawa no sonrió, tampoco se mostró enfadada, sino que con la misma seriedad con que atendía su negocio agregó diciéndole a su hija:

—Saca dos.

.

..

Akane le contó a Suzume, Suzume le contó a Yushiko, Yushiko le contó a su madre la señora Ozawa. La señora Ozawa, todavía impactada por la noticia, cuando entregó personalmente los panes y pasteles que se servían en la cafetería del gimnasio, le comentó a Chiyo Ueda.

Chiyo le contó a Yoshiro. Yoshiro le llevó el chisme a Eita, el que emocionado tenía que decírselo a alguien cuando se topó con Michi, la coqueta chica que asistía medio tiempo a Chiyo en la recepción. Se enteró la instructora de aeróbica, el instructor de halterofilia, el instructor de acondicionamiento físico, el encargado de los baños saunas, el pequeño conserje que siempre se lo veía silencioso con un trapero en las manos. Se enteró Rumiko que escupió el café indignada cuando se tomaba un descanso en la cafetería, pensando en que tendría que demandar a alguien.

A Takeda le contaron en su oficina, cuando recibía unos documentos mientras hablaba por teléfono con su mujer, quejándose del aburrido trabajo administrativo como hacía todos los días. Entonces gritó. Y se enteró su esposa, la señora Fumie Takeda, la que quedó un poco sorda del oído derecho.

Todo el mundo ya lo sabía, a excepción de un joven instructor que en ese momento daba clases de _Taichí_ a un jocoso grupo de ancianas, el único al que le competía haberlo conocido desde el principio.

.

..

Ranma se despidió de la clase y se dirigió a los vestidores. Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando uno de sus jóvenes compañeros de trabajo pasó por su lado alcanzándole una botella de agua, dándole dos suaves palmadas en el brazo.

—Felicidades, Saotome.

—Ah, sí, gracias. Supongo —se rascó la cabeza con la punta de la botella cuando quedó sólo otra vez—. Aunque no sé qué de difícil pueda tener dar una clase de _Taichí_.

Encogiéndose de hombros continuó cuando el conserje pasó por su lado haciendo una reverencia con el sombrero.

—Felicidades, señor Saotome.

—Oh, gracias.

— ¡Felicidades, Saotome! —Michi le cerró un ojo, cuando se la topó saliendo de la bodega con un par de carpetas—, bien guardado que te lo tenías.

— ¿Guardado, qué cosa? —preguntó sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo.

—Saotome, felicidades, guapo —Eita le dio de palmadas en el hombro y una en la mejilla—, eres todo un semental.

—Ah…

El joven se apresuró en llegar a los vestidores. No estaba preocupado, sino asustado. La norma en su vida le dictaba que si sucedía algo a su alrededor que no entendía las posibilidades de un desastre eran casi seguras.

—Deben estar bromeando por la clase de _Taichí_, sí, eso debe ser —trató de calmarse, pensando en que antes ya lo habían molestado por lo de si sería capaz de controlar a un grupo de ancianas, dada su reciente reincorporación al trabajo. No obstante, ni siquiera él podía dejar pasar que algo no cuadraba del todo.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando olvidarse del asunto, se dirigió a su casillero cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, Takeda entró como un coloso dando grandes zancadas.

— ¡Ranma Saotome!

Sin darle tiempo para escapar, el asustado muchacho se arrinconó contra los casilleros cerrando los ojos. Cuál sería su sorpresa cuando Takeda lo levantó en el aire dándole un fuerte abrazo que casi quebró otra vez sus huesos.

—Felicidades, muchacho, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

— ¿Decir qué, qué cosa? Señor Takeda —gruñó casi sin aire—, no sé de lo que me está hablando.

—No seas tímido, ya todo el mundo lo comenta. ¿Por qué no me informaste que serías padre?

—Pa… Pa… ¿Padre?

.

..

Las puertas de la panadería se abrieron. Akane, tras la caja junto a la puerta, se inclinó amablemente para saludar al cliente.

—Bienvenido a… ¿Ranma?

El joven impetuoso se acercó a ella y golpeó el mesón con ambas manos haciendo saltar a todas las chicas de la panadería.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí? Por favor, compórtate —nerviosa y confundida no sabía de qué manera actuar, ya que se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo, menos podía comprender qué cosa se le había metido en la cabeza a su esposo—. Si tienes un problema este no es el momento.

—Eso no me importa. Sólo dime si es verdad.

— ¿Qué cosa es verdad?

—Akane, deja de hacerte la inocente. ¿Es verdad?

—Ranma, no sé de lo que me estás acusando. Además estás interrumpiéndome en mi hora de trabajo —Akane perdió la paciencia—. Si tienes que decir algo, sólo hazlo de una buena vez.

Ranma se puso rojo y no de vergüenza, se mordió la lengua conteniéndose de decir alguna barbaridad. Respiró rápidamente, le dio la espalda, habló consigo mismo en fuertes susurros hasta que pareció llegar a una conclusión consigo mismo, volvió a girar y levantó las manos como si quisiera decirle algo, movió los labios, no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos, pateó el suelo. Akane comenzó a asustarse no sabiendo si él se encontraba nervioso o enfurecido, cuando recordó una única razón por la que él podría haberse alterado de esa manera y palideció. Al final Ranma consiguió reunir el valor necesario para decirlo de manera directa antes de que ella pudiera impedírselo.

— ¿Es verdad que estás embarazada?

— ¡No lo sé! —respondió tan rápido la chica que casi habló a la par con su esposo.

Tras el fuerte grito, las chicas de la panadería miraron en distintas direcciones disimulando distracción. Incluso la señora Ozawa intentó no meterse en el asunto escapando hacia la cocina. Suzume, la que se sentía más culpable de todas ellas, ocultó su rostro tras una bandeja.

Los jóvenes inclinaron los rostros avergonzados, siendo incapaces de mirarse a los ojos.

—No… ¿No lo sabes? —preguntó tímidamente el joven en un apenas audible susurro.

—No estoy segura —Akane respondió de igual manera, conteniendo un sollozo.

.

..

Una buena discusión y una reconciliación. ¿Qué tan terrible podía haber sido aquello? Pero ni siquiera el rostro enfadado de Akane se comparaba al miedo que ahora tenía y le revolvía el estómago. Con las manos en los bolsillos se paseaba de una esquina a la otra de la cuadra frente a la farmacia.

—Eres el hombre, debes hacerte responsable. No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, jamás tengo miedo —se repetía incansablemente. Miró el cielo y se sintió un estúpido, había llegado allí cuando todavía atardecía y ahora las estrellas coronaban la oscuridad del firmamento.

Respiró profundamente. Entró en la farmacia y sintió los pies pesados, como si la distancia que iba desde la puerta hasta el mesón estuviera cubierta de engrudo que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Cuando una de las personas que atendía la farmacia reparó en él, el chico al instante giró frente a una de las góndolas mirando los desodorantes. Tarde se percató que era la sección femenina y se sintió desesperado, como si hubiera sido atrapado por una técnica que le era desconocida durante un enfrentamiento. Cogió cualquiera por azar. Se sintió muy astuto cuando recuperó algo de confianza dada la maravillosa excusa que se le había ocurrido.

Al llegar al mesón dejó encima el desodorante femenino.

—Es para mi esposa —dijo con la cara brillante de emoción. Realmente él era un genio.

—Bienvenido, señor. Muy bien, un desodorante para su esposa —respondió la mujer que lo atendió—. ¿Necesita algo más?

— ¿A-Algo más? ¿Y-Yo…? —Ranma perdió la voz, se le había olvidado la razón por la que en un principio había entrado a ese lugar, hasta ese momento.

—Sí, pregunto si el señor desea algo más. ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

El rostro de Ranma se encontraba más blanco que el de un cadáver.

—Yo… —raspó la garganta intentando recuperar la voz—. Pues resulta que estoy casado, sí, eso, casado hace poco… con mi esposa. Nos casamos hace unos meses atrás. Sí, eso era, estoy casado con Akane, ¡mi esposa!

—Entiendo, muchas felicidades por su matrimonio, señor.

—Sí, sí, gracias… ¡No! No era eso lo que quería decir, necesito algo. Eso, vine a comprar una cosa que necesito de manera urgente.

— ¿Qué necesita, señor?

—Era… ¿le dije ya que me casé? Porque casi no lo consigo por culpa de esos idiotas que…

La mujer suspiró profundamente. Lo dejó hablando solo y al rato regresó con una pequeña caja en las manos. Ranma seguía mencionando incoherencias. La mujer se sintió un poco aturdida ahora por las historias sobre maldiciones, duelos a muerte, islas flotantes, barcos que cuelgan de globos, hombres con alas de pájaro, estanques encantados, un panda, una amazona china con delirios psicopáticos, un pato con anteojos, un arte marcial de cocina, espejos malditos de los que salen copias de los que se miran en él, aguas mágicas que hacen que la comida tenga buen sabor, un pequeño cerdo que no es un cerdo, plantas que escupen semillas como ametralladora, hongos que cambian la edad, una esposa capaz de partir una pared con su cabeza si no se daba prisa…

— Señor, ¡Señor! Perdóneme por interrumpirlo.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Lo que necesita es una prueba casera de embarazo para su esposa?

Ranma se quedó paralizado, con una mano en alto a mitad de su discurso. Las puertas de la farmacia se abrieron y entró un anciano que fue recibido por otro dependiente. Compró algunas aspirinas, saludó al joven que lo había atendido, después a la mujer que estaba frente al paralizado Ranma. Se rió al ver al chico recordándole otros tiempos más divertidos de su vida y se retiró lentamente apoyándose en su bastón. Las puertas se escucharon cerrarse otra vez.

—Sí —reaccionó finalmente el joven con un débil murmullo—, eso es lo que quiero.

.

..

Akane sostenía la caja entre los dedos con recelo. La volteó para un lado, luego para el otro, leyendo las indicaciones con un gesto de desánimo. Al final la dejó caer sobre las piernas creyendo no haber comprendido nada en su nerviosismo. Ranma se encontraba de brazos cruzados sentado en el piso a los pies del sillón, a un costado de sus piernas. Parecía más un niño taimado tras un berrinche.

—Ranma, por favor…

— ¡No estoy asustado!

—Ya me lo dijiste cinco veces —la chica exhaló un profundo suspiró.

— ¿Por qué estás tan tranquila?

—Hace tres semanas que estoy con retraso, ya tuve suficiente tiempo como para haberme asustado.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

La furia de Ranma era real, se sentía tan palpable que la lastimó. ¿Él era capaz de enojarse así con ella, como lo hacía con sus peores enemigos? ¿Por qué? ¿Se sentiría traicionado por ella? Tenía deseos de abrirle su corazón para que descubriera todo lo que había padecido hasta ese día en silencio, los temores, las dudas, la horrible manera en que había disimulado normalidad o forzado sus sonrisas para que él no sospechara nada. Sin embargo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para intentar hacerlo entender, otra vez, lo mucho que le importaba.

—Estoy cansada, no quiero volver a discutir.

— ¿Tú eres la que no quiere hablar? ¿Estás cansada? ¡Maldición, Akane, cómo pudiste escondérmelo!

— ¡Estuviste a punto de morir! —estalló liberando todo el pánico que había intentado contener, aún lastimando su propio orgullo. La voz le tembló furiosamente como sus pequeños labios—. Estuviste todo este tiempo esforzándote para recuperarte. ¿Crees que podría haberlo hecho, haberte dicho que quizás estaba embarazada con todo lo que ya tenías encima? Te conozco, hubieses comenzado a correr por toda la ciudad ante cualquier excusa y no hubieras cuidado para nada de tu propia salud. Podía esperar un poco más, pensaba decírtelo pero no todavía, o no hasta que estuviera realmente segura.

Ranma se levantó de un salto y en un movimiento que la cogió desprevenida, la tomó por los hombros presionándola contra el respaldo. Acercó su rostro al de la asustada chica.

— ¿Y a cambio de qué, Akane? ¿Tú cargarías con todo esto sola? —Apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar, el cuerpo del joven temblaba por la ira—. ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

—Lo hice por ti.

El joven se sintió desfallecer por la presión que tenía dentro de la cabeza. Por una parte la ira que sentía se contrastaba con la penosa imagen de Akane. Recién lo notaba, ¿cómo podía haber estado tan ciego? El hermoso rostro estaba marcado por las ojeras, la piel más clara, sin el color saludable y natural, los hombros de Akane los percibió más débiles, huesudos, delgados como el resto del cuerpo que descubrió más frágil bajo el peso de sus dedos. Todo lo atribuía antes únicamente al temor que provocó el accidente, pero ahora descubría que había algo más, un peso con el que ella debió cargar sola todo este tiempo. La ira que sentía no era contra ella, sino que era hacia sí mismo por su otra vez torpeza al no haberlo notado antes. ¿No se cansaría siempre de ser tan ciego con todo lo que le sucedía a ella, porque siempre llegaba un paso atrás a todos los conflictos de su vida?

Conteniendo las palabras trató de medirse, hablando con la mayor suavidad que podía. Era tan difícil cuando quería gritarle en la cara, cuando todo el amor que tenía se confundía con la rabia, el deseo de protegerla con la furia que lo carcomía cuando creía que ella misma se lo impedía.

—Akane… La próxima vez que intentes hacer algo por mí para evitar lastimarte, hazme el favor de no hacerlo. ¿Quieres?

—Ranma…

—Después de todos estos años cómo pretendes que soporte el que sigas intentando guardártelo todo. ¿Tan mal me veo? ¿Tan inútil?

—Está bien, no te lo dije antes porque ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera cierto. ¿Para qué preocuparte?

— ¡No entiendes nada!

La liberó retrocediendo rápidamente. Azotó un puño contra el aire dando un grito de desesperación. Dándole la espalda se dirigió a la ventana. Apoyó las manos en el cristal. Se detuvo, no sólo su cuerpo, sino también sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, los acelerados latidos de su corazón, todo en su ser detuvo. El frío refresco el calor palpitante de sus manos.

—Es increíble, cómo puedes seguir siendo tan obcecada. Se supone que yo te haría feliz, ¿y al primer problema intentas ocultármelo?

—Así que esto es un problema para ti…

—Deja de intentar confundirme, o confundirte a ti misma. Sabes que no me refería a eso —dijo el joven. Ella lo miró indignada, chocando con su determinación que la hizo titubear—. Ni siquiera lo intentes, no ahora, Akane. Tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir que estar cayendo en nuestras malas costumbres.

—Pero…

—Ya tuvimos suficientes discusiones para desahogarnos por una semana, créeme —regresó a Akane mucho más calmado, cosa que la asombró. Se dejó caer al lado de ella sentándose con fuerza. Suspiró pesadamente antes de preguntarle—. ¿Y, qué vamos a hacer si estás embarazada?

— ¿A mí me lo preguntas?

—Bueno —ironizó el joven—, ya que lo tienes todo tan bien controlado que no decidiste contarme nada, aunque sí a tus amigas, me corrijo, más todavía, a todo el mundo antes que a mí, supongo que ya tienes un plan. ¿O me equivoco?

La chica inclinó el rostro y comenzó a sollozar. Ranma se mordió los labios y arrepentido descansó el rostro en las manos. Él no quería lastimarla, otra vez se había dejado llevar por su gran ego y resentimiento. ¿Acaso no podía simplemente quedarse callado?

—Akane, lo siento, no fue mi intención decir todo eso.

— ¡Pero lo hiciste!

—Yo…

—Y tienes razón —gimoteó—, ¡la tienes, debí confiar primero en ti! ¿Estás satisfecho ahora? El gran Ranma Saotome tenía razón, jamás se equivoca, yo fui la tonta que quise hacer las cosas con calma.

—Sabes que no quería lastimarte.

Ella se pasó la mano por los ojos lentamente antes de responder más calmada.

—Y tú sabes que yo no quería mentirte. Lo siento.

—Soy yo el que lo lamenta. No debí ser tan…

— ¿Bruto, insensible, bestia, inconsciente, brusco, violento, egoísta, mal marido?

— ¡Akane! —El joven se contuvo de reclamarle cuando la vio reírse en su cara—, estás loca.

Akane sin responderle deslizó el cuerpo por el respaldo descansando, luego se inclinó lentamente hacia él apoyando la cabeza en el hombre de Ranma.

—No digas nada más. Abrázame.

Él la obedeció, rodeándola con su brazo la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. La cobijó celosamente. Ella suspiró agradecida. Akane por un momento se asombró al percibir los latidos del corazón de su esposo. Esperaba que estuviera asustado, tanto como cuando eran un par de adolescentes. Se había equivocado al no haber confiado en él. Los latidos de Ranma eran lentos y fuertes, acompasados como la melodía poderosa de un ferrocarril en marcha lenta. No pudiendo interpretar la paz del joven abrió los ojos un momento y buscó su rostro. Ranma se encontraba silencioso con la mirada afilada y los ojos puestos en el vacío. Lo conocía, estaba pensando, planeando una estrategia. Aquella seguridad de su corazón mermaron todos sus miedos hasta el punto en que se sintió una idiota por no haber confiado antes en él, se habría ahorrado muchos temores innecesarios. Había olvidado que la vida que ahora tenían era un trabajo de los dos con todo lo que viniera por delante.

—Debí decírtelo antes —murmuró cuando finalmente pudo descansar todo el peso de sus temores en él.

—Sí, debiste —agregó sin dejar de pensar, con arrogancia.

— ¿Vas a seguir?

—Perdón. Solamente quería dejarlo claro.

—Ay, eres imposible —buscó las manos de Ranma, cuando las encontró sus dedos parecían pedirle a gritos ser cogidos y rodeados, tal como él hizo, estrechando la temblorosa mano de la chica con fuerza—. Ranma, ¿qué vamos a hacer si estoy embarazada?

—Estamos casados, no significaría nada malo…

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, tonto. ¿Qué hay de mi trabajo? Tendría que dejarlo en algún momento, por un largo tiempo. ¿Y del dinero? ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta criar a un niño?

— ¿Lo sabes tú? —Replicó. Tenía un extraño aire de seguridad que a ella le pareció misterioso, casi como si no fuera el Ranma de siempre, y también desesperante por sentir que caminaba por una tierra desconocida. Al final ella negó con la cabeza viéndose obligada a darle la razón— Entonces no actúes más como si lo supieras todo. No lo sabes, yo tampoco lo sé —se encogió de hombros—, ya veremos cómo lo arreglo.

Akane pronunció lo que ambos temían, la razón por la que ninguno de los dos quería llegar a ese momento.

—Tendremos que regresar a casa de mi padre.

Sintió el cuerpo de Ranma tensarse hasta el punto que ya no le fue cómodo estar junto a él. Pero el joven consiguió volver a calmarse, soltó toda la tensión de su cuerpo con un profundo bufido. Ranma tiró la mano soltando la de Akane y cogió la pequeña caja que ella había olvidado sobre sus piernas. La levantó poniéndola frente a ella como una advertencia.

— ¿Confías en mí?

—Ranma, no se trata de confianza. Tenemos que ser realistas, sería muy difícil tener un niño por nosotros mismos, como estamos ahora, necesitamos la ayuda de nuestras familias.

— ¿Confías en mí? —insistió tercamente hasta casi parecer infantil. Volvía a ser el mismo adolescente orgulloso que no concebía una derrota.

—Además, aunque consiguiéramos el dinero, ¿cómo se debe criar a un niño? Una madre debe ser paciente, comprensiva, ¿qué voy a hacer yo, si ni siquiera puedo cocinar algo que no se queme cada dos días?

—Akane Saotome —la regañó con furiosa ansiedad, impaciente, haciendo temblar la caja en su mano por la tensión—, ¿confías en mí?

Ella ya no pudo evitar más su pregunta.

—Sí, Ranma, confío en ti, pero deja de ser tan…

— ¿Alguna vez he faltado a una de mis promesas? Digo, las de verdad.

—No —suspiró cansada al verse incapaz de hacerlo entrar en razón—, nunca lo has hecho.

—Te haré una nueva promesa —se irguió separándose un poco, para girar y quedar frente a ella—. Akane, te prometo que si regresamos a Nerima será porque tú quieres hacerlo, si no volvemos será porque tú no quieres. Pero nuestro hijo jamás va a ser una excusa.

—Ranma, ¿hasta cuándo crees que podrás….?

— ¡Créeme, maldición! Si voy a ser padre no pienso utilizar a mi hijo como una justificación para rendirme, no lo voy a usar como una justificación para ninguno de mis problemas —las palabras de Ranma iban dirigidas contra su pasado, contra todo lo que Genma había hecho echándole la culpa a él. Tanta era la emoción de sus palabras que provocaron un escalofrío en Akane—. ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Nuestro hijo va a ser feliz aunque tenga que cortarme los brazos para conseguirlo. Lo prometo.

—No puedo creerlo.

— ¿Cómo, no me crees?

—No, tonto. No puedo creer que hayas pensado todo esto justo en este preciso momento. No has dicho ninguna tontería, no me has echado la culpa, no has querido salir corriendo, ¡ni siquiera has balbuceado un poco! ¿Estoy soñando? ¿De qué me he perdido?

—Bueno, Akane —Ranma, más calmado, se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza tímidamente—, estamos casados desde hace meses, no es como que yo no haya pensado antes en que podríamos llegar a ser padres. Si lo piensas creo que deberíamos haberlo esperado en algún momento.

—Ah…

Akane parpadeó confundida, con la boca abierta se quedó mirando a su esposo fijamente. ¿Ranma había pensado algo que ella no? ¿Lo estaba esperando, lo había imaginado? ¿Era mérito de él, o había sido ella la que no había pensado en nada de esto? ¿Quién de los dos era ahora el más responsable? Se sintió una idiota, lo que Ranma decía era lo más lógico del mundo; estaban casados, tenían relaciones como cualquier pareja normal, no habían tomado ningún resguardo, ¿era algo de qué sorprenderse o asustarse? Más conforme comprendió que tal era la confianza que había crecido en su corazón al lado de Ranma que había olvidado lo más elemental. Se sintió culpable, seguía comparándolo a aquel muchacho inoportuno, soberbio e ingenuo que conoció casi siente años atrás sabiendo en los momentos en que más se sentía asustada, sabiendo lo injusta que estaba siendo.

La chica fue contagiada por la emoción de su esposo. Él hablaba en serio, muy en serio, y sabía que ni siquiera ella podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, lo que más la animó y la llenó de fe en el futuro.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo, Ranma? ¿Puedo creer en ti?

Él sonrió sin ocultar el resplandor competitivo en sus ojos profundos y traviesos. Ahora ella sabía que cualquier dificultad que le recordara él la consideraría un desafío y menos cedería. Resignada Akane se dejó llevar por el optimismo, ¿por qué temer antes siquiera de haber comenzado? Recuperando la energía que tanto amaba su joven esposo, le arrebató la pequeña caja con la prueba de embarazo.

—Supongo que llegó la hora —dijo más tranquila—, ¿me prometes que no hablaste sólo por mostrarte valiente, y que si resulta que estoy embarazada no te desmayarás, ni escaparás, no dirás alguna tontería, ni mucho volverás a gritarme?

Ranma estuvo pronto a responder con un firme "sí", pero lo pensó detenidamente.

—Depende.

— ¿Depende de qué? —preguntó la chica en un tono escalofriante, sintiendo que la sangre volvía a hervir en sus venas.

—Si cocinas no esperes que no huya.

— ¡Ranma!

—Y si vuelves a dudar o esconderme algo así, no esperes a que no vaya a regañarte.

—Sigues con lo mismo, ¿acaso no te rindes?

—Nunca —retrocedió evitando un cojín que rozó su nariz.

— ¡Cómo puedes ser tan odioso!

— ¿Te sientes más relajada?

—Oh —Akane se calmó, aunque tenía la prueba de embarazo en las manos ya no se sentía nerviosa por nada—, sí, un poco.

Él le cerró un ojo.

—Arrogante —le respondió la chica—, ya te veré temblar asustado con un bebé en los brazos.

— ¿Con que esas tenemos? Para mí la que va a temblar y a rogarme que la salve, será otra persona.

—Vas a suplicar cuando te toque cambiar pañales.

—Y tú vendrás corriendo a pedirme ayuda cuando tengas que preparar un simple biberón.

—Eso lo veremos, Saotome.

Poniéndose de pie se dirigió al baño, a mitad del pasillo se detuvo y giró levemente para mirar a su esposo. El joven, alegre y confiado en apariencia, la seguía atentamente con un brazo descansando sobre el respaldo pero con la mano empuñada tan fuertemente apretada que hacía sonar los huesos con molestia—. Ranma, ¿en verdad que no tienes miedo?

— ¿Bromeas? —Ranma mostró los dientes al intentar sonreír, ya no tenía razón para mostrarse inseguro y mentirle como antes—. Estoy aterrado.

Ella sonrió de igual manera, con la misma conformidad y la misma ansiedad.

—Yo también.

.

..

Esa mañana la neblina descendía lentamente por las faldas de las montañas, cruzaba los bosques arrastrando el aroma fragante de las hojas y del río hacia las calles de la ciudad. El sol se vertía como una áurea copa de luz sobre el contorno de las montañas. Akane observaba el amanecer descansando los brazos en el borde del balcón. Ranma terminaba de cerrar la puerta del departamento, para después recoger los bolsos de ambos que descansaban en el piso al costado de sus pies.

Llegaron al elevador y Akane quiso seguir por las escaleras, pero Ranma silbó para llamar su atención, deteniéndose frente a las puertas de acero. Ella impaciente arqueó los brazos con las manos en la cintura, él la ignoró descaradamente, obligándola a también a esperar.

Una vez en la entrada del edificio Ranma abrió el casillero y esperó pacientemente a que ella sacara la correspondencia, realizando una jocosa reverencia burlándose. Akane le dio suavemente en la cabeza con los sobres.

Mientras descendían por la vereda inclinada de la calle, que los llevaría al paradero del transporte público a los pies del cerro, se toparon con los Noda. Ranma siempre se sorprendía de que esos ancianos se levantaran mucho más temprano que él, a lo que Akane le respondía con ironía que "cualquiera" en esa ciudad se levantaría antes que su esposo.

—Me alegra verlo más repuesto cada día, señor Saotome.

—Así es —respondió el joven al borde de la risa, rodeando a Akane con un brazo—, estoy mejor que nunca.

—Tonto —respondió Akane sonrojada, sacudiéndose del abrazo ante la risa de los ancianos y de su esposo.

Durante el viaje en el bus aquel par de chicos de secundaria discutían entre ellos por un problema infantil. Akane no alcanzó a entender la razón, cuando Ranma que si estaba atento se interpuso entre los dos antes que llegaran a los golpes. La joven se quedó observando detenidamente como su esposo trataba con ellos, ya no lo vio pelear como a un crío más, sino que parecía estarlos regañando pacientemente por lo que estaban haciendo. Como lo haría un padre.

—Estaban peleándose por un estúpido panecillo —se explicó sin que ella le hubiera preguntado cuando regresó a su lado, ya que ella se encontraba sentada mientras él seguía en pie—, ¿puedes creerlo?

—Me es imposible imaginarlo —respondió la chica con una irónica sonrisa que él fue incapaz de comprender.

.

..

Ranma y Akane se detuvieron en el centro entre los dos negocios en los que trabajaban. Cogiéndose de las manos podían adivinar que una decena de ojos los seguían atentamente detrás de los cristales de uno y del otro local.

— ¿Estás lista?

—Creo, ¿y tú?

—Eso espero.

Los dedos se entrelazaron con fuerza una última vez antes de separarse con desgano, tirando hasta que el último de ellos consiguió librarse del deseado agarre del otro. Ranma respiró profundamente en las puertas del gimnasio, miró tímidamente hacia el costado, Akane había hecho lo mismo.

.

Akane saludó a Suzume que ya vestida se encontraba tras la caja.

—Buenos días, Suzume.

—Buenos días… ¡Akane!

Ella no dijo nada más y siguió rápidamente su camino hasta el fondo de la panadería. Suzume dudó, no tenían ningún cliente todavía. Gruñendo dejó la caja y corrió tras ella. Akane caminando por el pasillo cruzó frente a la cocina.

—Buenos días, señora Ozawa. Buenos maestro Muto, maestro Abe.

—Buenos días, señora Saotome —respondieron alegremente los maestros panaderos.

—Llegas dos minutos tarde, querida —dijo también la señora Ozawa que se encontraba distraída inventariando los sacos de harina que se apilaban contra la pared— Oh, pero buenos días de todos modos.

En el momento en que Akane desapareció la señora Ozawa dejó de disimular que trabajaba, y tirando las hojas y el lápiz corrió también en pos de la joven. En el pasillo se topó con Suzume y otras tres chicas.

— ¿Qué hacen…? Olvídenlo.

Liderándolas avanzaron a rápidos pasos hasta llegar a la puerta de los vestidores. Sin avisar la abrieron de golpe donde sorprendieron a Akane recién desabotonándose los primeros botones de la blusa.

.

Ranma corrió, se deslizó bajo una mesa, intentó utilizar el _umisen-ken_ para hacerse invisible. Ni siquiera su ingeniosa variación de la técnica para ocultarse bajo el _tatami_, aplicada ahora con las colchonetas del gimnasio, pudo librarlo del acoso del ejército de chicos y chicas que lo corretearon por todo el establecimiento. Al final, arrinconado como un roedor ante un hambriento halcón, en la esquina de los casilleros del vestidor, no tenía escape ante la veintena de curiosos que lo rodearon, liderados por el jefe Takeda, Yoshiro Obushi, Eita Doi y la nerviosa Chiyo Ueda que no se había despegado de su taza de café durante toda la persecución.

Jadeando Takeda lo interrogó.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y qué? —respondió el joven, a pesar de la comprometedora posición en la que se hallaba, miraba insistentemente hacia un costado disimulando no darse cuenta de nada.

— ¡Deja de fingir, Saotome! —Clamó Chiyo—. Me has hecho derramar la mitad de mi café, debes hacerte responsable. Habla de una buena vez.

— ¿Hablar qué cosa?

— ¡Saotome! —Takeda se acercó a él amenazante.

Ranma no tuvo otra opción más que ceder a los curiosos y egoístas deseos de ese grupo de chismosos.

.

La señora Ozawa intentó pensar en lo que necesitaba decir, a pesar que Akane sonreía como si en realidad intentara consolarla a ella.

— ¿Falsa alarma?

—Sí, lo lamento, siento haberlas desilusionado a todas, pero se trató solamente de una falsa alarma. No estoy embarazada.

—Ah, pues creo que quién debería pedir disculpas es otra persona —dijo una de las chicas apuntando a Suzume, la que rió nerviosa—, ella fue la que comenzó con el rumor.

—No fue culpa de nadie —Akane se mostró comprensiva con sus compañeras de trabajo—. Creo que fue el estrés durante el accidente de Ranma lo que me afectó, además que no he comido lo suficiente durante las últimas dos semanas, quizás eso provocó la confusión.

— ¿Pero estás segura, no querrás hacerte otro examen? —Suzume insistió guardando las esperanzas.

—No —Akane recordó que tras el extraño sentimiento de alivio y también de desazón que la embargó tras el resultado negativo de la prueba de embarazo, su cuerpo respondió a las pocas horas haciendo lo que tendría que haber hecho tres semanas atrás, como si le hubiera gastado una horrible broma—, ya no será necesario.

—Bien, se acabó. ¿Qué hacen todas ustedes aquí todavía? Regresen al trabajo —La señora Ozawa correteó a las chicas quedándose a solas con Akane— Por favor, dejen respirar a la pobre.

Akane inclinó la cabeza y siguió vistiéndose, la señora Ozawa se sentó en una de las bancas y la esperó pacientemente.

—Akane.

—Dígame, señora Ozawa —habló lentamente, parecía segura en sus palabras, sumida en una profunda melancolía.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, no como tu jefa, sino como a una amiga.

La chica dudó un momento, cerró los ojos. Respiró profundamente antes de continuar moviendo las manos. Se sacó la blusa y rápidamente se colocó la blanca del uniforme de la panadería, deslizó la suave tela sobre sus hombros y con las manos desenredó la corta melena por encima del cuello de la prenda. Se quedó con los dedos un prolongado momento acariciando las puntas de sus cabellos, pensó que había crecido mucho las últimas semanas y pronto debería retocarlo. Siguió muy lentamente abotonando la blusa.

—Gracias, señora Ozawa, pero me encuentro bien. Se trató de un malentendido, debería estar acostumbrada ya a que nos sucedan esa clase de cosas —intentó reír, pero no pudo hacerlo—. Además recién estamos comenzando, con Ranma somos muy jóvenes, no tenemos dinero, fue irresponsable de nuestra parte no habernos cuidado más, planificar para un mejor momento el comenzar a tener hijos, una familia.

—Tienes razón, me agrada que pienses con tanta madurez, querida… ¿Querida? Oh, Akane —la señora Ozawa dejó su asiento lamentando.

—Soy una tonta —Akane intentaba hablar calmadamente, incluso sonreír, pero las cristalinas lágrimas que bañaban su rostro la contradecían dolorosamente—, todos estos días estaba preocupada, asustada. Y ahora que lo sé, que no es verdad, me siento… Siento que…

La señora Ozawa caminó la distancia que las separaba y poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica la obligó a volverse hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza. La dejó llorar en su hombro por largos minutos.

—A veces perder una ilusión es tan doloroso como perder lo real. Ya llegará tu momento, niña. Pero no hoy, no ahora.

Ella movió lentamente la cabeza asintiendo, pero ni los brazos de la señora Ozawa, ni la lógica de sus palabras pudieron calmar el vacío que sentía en su corazón, uno que antes no existía.

.

"_**Alarma" Fin**_

.

..

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Irresponsabilidad.**_

.

Tetsu Noda salió de la consulta del doctor y se sentó en la sala de espera del hospital para descansar un poco las viejas piernas. A su derredor madres con niños pequeños esperaban su turno para ser atendidas, también había un par de ancianos de su edad; por supuesto que no en el maravilloso estado físico ni menos tan apuestos como él lo era. Se encontraba distraído cuando Ranma se sentó a su lado sorprendiéndolo.

— Señor Saotome.

— ¿Señor Noda?

—Qué agradable coincidencia —clamó el anciano, pero para el joven fue notorio el sudor en la frente y la recelosa actitud que revelaban lo nervioso que se encontraba. Para Ranma, acostumbrado a tratar con su padre, reconocía los signos de un mal mentiroso.

— ¿Está enfermo?

—No, ¡no!, para nada. Es sólo una revisión periódica. Ya sabe lo quisquillosa que puede ser mi mujer con esto de la salud. ¡Ella insiste en que me estoy poniendo viejo! Habrase visto semejante patraña, cuando todavía me encuentro en la flor de la vida.

Ranma no sabía si reír o mostrarse confundido, jamás adivinaba si el señor Tetsu bromeaba o hablaba seriamente, temiendo en todo momento ofenderlo.

— ¿Y usted, mi joven señor Saotome, también lo aquejan los años que lo veo por aquí? —rió entre dientes.

—No, Akane me obligó a venir a un condenado chequeo médico.

— ¿Cómo están sus heridas?

El joven sonrió con arrogancia.

—Como nuevo.

—En eso somos iguales entonces, mi joven amigo —el anciano trató de reír hasta que se detuvo abruptamente conteniéndose para no toser. Cuando Ranma lo miró preocupado esbozó una forzada sonrisa. Agregó con la voz raspada, todavía sin aire, a modo de disculpa—. Perdóneme, ya sabe cómo es esto del acondicionado o como se llame, es una pesadilla. ¿Qué hacen en el gobierno que no cuidan a su gente y ponen esos infernales aparatos con aire viciado y lleno de gérmenes? Mentecatos.

.

Ranma caminaba junto a Tetsu de regreso a casa, se impacientaba que el anciano lo mantuviera a un ritmo tan lento, pero también lo miraba notándolo no tan firme y enérgico como en otras ocasiones. El rostro de Tetsu adoptaba un color ceroso y el sudor aparecía constante en el rostro enjuto.

— ¿Quiere descansar un poco? —dijo apuntando a una banca en una pequeña plaza a un costado de la vereda.

— ¡Claro que no! Los miembros de la generación del cuarenta jamás nos tomamos respiros. El país nos necesitaba entonces, lo reconstruimos desde las cenizas. ¿Cuántos días libres cree que nos disfrutábamos en ésa época? Ninguno, el deber por nuestra nación nos obligaba a darlo todo…

El joven estaba resignado a escuchar otra de sus historias cuando Tetsu se interrumpió. La tos lo sacudió con fuerza como si el cuerpo largo y delgado amenazara quebrarse como una frágil varilla. Ranma lo sostuvo rápidamente y a rastras lo llevó a la banca entre convulsiones. El joven se asustó cuando notó en su propia manga una mancha húmeda y oscura que el viejo había escupido.

— ¡Señor Tetsu, necesita regresar al hospital!

—No hagas un escándalo, muchacho —le ordenó cuando finalmente pudo recobrar el aliento, al respirar el anciano producía el horrible sonido del aire pasando por una angosta abertura—, necesito que no le cuentes esto a nadie… Es un secreto.

— ¿Secreto, qué secreto? Debemos volver, yo lo cargaré en la espalda.

— ¡No! No, se lo ruego, señor Saotome… —respiró dificultosamente sosteniéndose del brazo de Ranma, a pesar de estar sentado parecía mareado— Allí no me dirán nada que ya no sé. Sólo necesito un poco de aire y me sentiré mejor… Se lo aseguro… Debe creerme.

Echándose sobre el respaldo siguió respirando, dando profundos suspiros. Cada vez fueron más lentos y acompasados. Más tranquilo disfrutó mirando las estrellas y sonrió.

—Keiko solía decirme… que hay tantas estrellas en el cielo, que ni toda una vida alcanzaría para contarlas —se metió la mano en la vieja chaqueta de paño y sacó una caja pequeña, al abrirla reveló una pipa que acomodó lentamente entre los dedos.

Ranma reaccionó rápidamente, indignado puso su mano sobre la del viejo deteniéndolo.

—Así que de eso se trataba, usted está enfermo.

—Niño, por kami-sama, ¿le negarás este placer a un viejo? Ya más daño no puede hacerme, una semana o dos de diferencia si lo dejo ahora, qué más da. He gozado mi vida y nada se puede deshacer cuando uno tiene cierta edad. Además, no importa perder un pulmón si para eso tenemos dos —intentó reírse de su propio chiste, pero la severa mirad del joven lo cohibió—. Con esa mirada serías un excelente ministro, mi querido joven.

— ¿Acaso un par de semanas más al lado de la señora Noda no lo valen? ¿No piensa en ella, en lo que va a sentir?

Tetsu se quedó mirando fijamente a Ranma, la mezcla de angustia y desesperación resplandecían intensamente en los honestos ojos del joven, con tal intensidad que lastimaron su alma con la verdad de la que siempre intentaba escapar.

—Eres todo un caso… Ah… Mi joven señor Saotome, realmente mantienes tu reputación… de no perder ante nadie, no tienes piedad ni de un pobre viejo como yo —suspiró profundamente guardando otra vez la pipa para satisfacción de Ranma—. Dos semanas más, quizás tres, sí lo valen por ella.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda en realidad? —preguntó Ranma conteniendo un escalofrío, no había esperado nada de lo que hoy el destino le había revelado, y le costaba asimilarlo aún—. Si me permite saberlo.

El anciano se encogió de hombros.

—Es mejor no pensar en eso. Más urgente es concentrarse en el futuro, la vida es corta, jamás sabremos lo que nos puede suceder. ¿Un mes, seis meses, un año? Cruzando la esquina puedo perder la vida si ando distraído pensando en cuánto me queda en este mundo.

— ¿Ella lo sabe? —Ranma preguntó con las manos sobre los muslos y el rostro inclinado—, me refiero a la señora Noda.

—No. Bueno, creo que lo sospecha. Pero no debe saber lo complicado que me encuentro realmente. El médico que me atiende es un viejo conocido y ha tenido la delicadeza de ayudarme a ocultárselo. Antes que me juzgues debes preguntarte a ti mismo, en mi lugar, ¿le dirías a la señora Saotome la verdad o preferirías disfrutar la felicidad que te queda con ella? Soy viejo, el final es algo natural con lo que debo lidiar, no le temo porque me siento satisfecho de todo lo que he vivido y de la felicidad que se me ha otorgado. Aunque deba lamentar que mi muerte se apresurará un poco más de lo esperado por mi propia irresponsabilidad —Tetsu acarició la caja de madera donde guardaba la pipa—. Keiko siempre luchó porque lo dejara, a pesar de que mi hábito de fumar se debió a que esta pipa fue uno de los pocos recuerdos que quedó de mi fallecido hermano. ¡Es tu culpa, maldito Akira!

Vociferó al cielo dando una gran risotada, que interrumpió cubriéndose la boca en un renovado ataque de tos.

—Señor Tetsu, quizás debería decirle. Cuando le ocultaba las cosas a Akane antes de casarnos sólo provocaba más problemas para los dos. Quizás haya algo que se pueda hacer todavía, no hay que darse por vencido.

— ¡Silencio! Ya he tomado mi decisión, y no crea que no haya intentado ya hacer todo lo posible por alargar mi vida. Pero hay cosas que no se pueden recuperar, ni reparar el daño que hemos cometido, el tiempo avanza para todos nosotros. Por ello, mi querido y joven amigo, tome el consejo de este viejo: no se niegue a nada, disfrútelo todo, bueno y malo, porque no sabemos cuando el destino pasará por nosotros. Planificar es lo correcto a los ojos de nuestra sociedad, pero que eso no nos prive de gozar lo inesperado, ¡vivir es lo realmente bueno! Se lo dice un viejo que está en la vuelta final de la vida, de algo mis consejos deberían valer ya que sé de lo que estoy hablando. Ahora le pediré que me prometa no comentar esto con nadie.

—Pero…

Tetsu se acomodó en la banca inclinándose formalmente ante el joven Ranma.

— ¡Se lo ruego! No por mí, se lo suplico por la felicidad de mi querida Keiko.

.

Esa noche Ranma sentado en la mesa no comía. Akane bajó los palillos preocupada. La luna brillaba por sobre las montañas, podía verla perfectamente a través del ventanal que daba al balcón. El joven suspiró aletargado y en lugar de comer giró la comida en el plato de un lado a otro.

— ¿De verdad que estás bien, no te habrá dicho algo el doctor que no me quieras comentar? —Akane le preguntó un poco alarmada. Ranma jamás se había negado a comer.

—Estoy bien, te lo juro, ya no tengo nada. Sólo una bonita cicatriz que algún día les mostraré a mis hijos —rió con un gesto de arrogancia que a Akane le pareció odioso.

—No bromes con eso, ¿quieres? Todavía me da escalofríos de sólo recordar lo que sucedió.

—Akane, quiero preguntarte algo —esperó hasta tener toda su atención—. ¿Realmente es tan malo que tengamos un hijo ahora?

Akane dejó caer los palillos. Con la boca abierta lo observó fijamente. Parpadeó confundida, luego alarmada, su rostro se enfrió pensando en la mil y un complicaciones de lo que le estaba proponiendo, luego vino la calma y una extraña curiosidad.

—Ranma, pensé que tú no querrías tener un hijo en este momento.

— ¿Yo lo dije?

—No, bueno, pero después de los sucedido supuse que…

—Yo creía que eras tú la que no quería tener un hijo.

— ¿Yo? —la chica ahogó un chillido de indignación.

—Después de todo fuiste tú la que trajiste esas condenadas pastillas.

— ¡Un momento! ¿Qué me estás tratando de insinuar? —Akane enfurecida esperó su respuesta, al no recibirla se levantó bruscamente de la mesa.

Ranma se cogió la cabeza con las manos, no había deseado enfadarla, era solamente que la conversación que había tenido con Tetsu Noda seguía resonando en su mente. Se había propuesto pensar en algo feliz, ¿por qué se le ocurrió sacar ese tema de nuevo? Akane regresó interrumpiendo los pensamientos del joven, se sentó dejando caer el peso del cuerpo sobre la silla y con un fuerte manotazo depositó la caja de píldoras anticonceptivas sobre la mesa.

— ¿Ésas son?

—Sí, éstas son las "condenadas pastillas" que "yo quise" traer.

Ranma cogió la caja entre sus manos y la examinó con un sentimiento de culpa.

—Lo siento, no quería decir nada con eso. Es sólo que… olvídalo. Pero no tienes la culpa, tuve un mal día en el trabajo y me desquité contigo. Todo el mundo sigue preguntándome por lo de tu casi embarazo, teniendo que dar explicaciones, luego me tratan con lástima como si algo malo me hubiera sucedido sólo porque se trató de un malentendido.

El semblante de Akane se suavizó.

—Te entiendo, me sucede lo mismo a pesar de los días que han transcurrido. Creo que el rumor corrió por toda la ciudad, los clientes me lo preguntan todo el tiempo. Tampoco imaginé que fuéramos tan conocidos, apenas llevamos unos meses viviendo aquí.

— ¿A ti también te fastidian? —rieron tímidamente. Ranma notó algo extraño en la caja y su ánimo se enfrío peligrosamente—. Espera un momento, ¿esta caja está cerrada? —Rompió el sello y sacó las tiras de papel plateado y plástico en el que venían enumeradas las píldoras—. No has tomado ninguna.

Akane torció los labios y lo evitó.

—Bien, creía que era una responsabilidad muy grande planificar todo esto, no quería comenzar a tomarlas sin hablarlo contigo primero. Ranma, además nunca me dijiste sí estabas de acuerdo o no, sólo evitaste el tema y lo dejaste todo en mis manos...

— ¿Antes o después de lo que hicimos anoche?—Ranma preguntó fríamente.

La chica apretó los dientes y desvió la mirada.

— ¡Akane!

— ¡Está bien, no quise tomarlas! ¿Está tan mal?

Ranma la observó detenidamente, después la caja, otra vez a ella, la caja, ella, la caja, ella.

— ¿Pero y si quedas embarazada de verdad?

—Tú no parecías muy preocupado. ¿Ya olvidaste las promesas que me hiciste, fue sólo por la emoción del momento?

—No lo he olvidado, pero…

— ¿Pero qué? —Akane dio un grito desesperado. Respiraba angustiada y al notar su propia ansiedad bajó el rostro avergonzada— Lo siento, no estaba pensando.

—Espera un momento, Akane. ¿Quieres decirme que tú sí quieres que tengamos un hijo?

Ella no respondió.

— ¿Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes, por qué las píldoras, por qué las conversaciones sobre "responsabilidad", "trabajo" y todas esas idioteces? ¿Por qué hemos discutido toda esta estúpida semana?

—Quería ver lo que pensabas, pero nunca me dijiste nada. Siempre lo dejabas todo en mis manos o cambiabas el tema.

— ¿Ahora es mi culpa? Sólo estaba intentando hacer lo que tú querías para no hacerte sentir presionada —Ranma rió nervioso, esto estaba siendo tan común en sus vidas; malentendidos, indirectas, sutilezas que era incapaz de interpretar debía suponer que Akane nunca le decía las cosas directamente cuando algo la afectaba.

Enfurecido se paró tirando la silla, caminó hacia ella rodeando la mesa. Akane cerró los ojos, sabía que Ranma jamás la lastimaría, pero en ese momento temió al verlo tan enfadado. Él pasó por su lado sin decirle nada. Ella abrió los ojos y se volvió rápidamente mirándolo con curiosidad. Ranma salió al balcón empujando de un golpe el ventanal corredizo, retrocedió con fuerza la mano. Akane giró rápidamente mirando la mesa confirmando sus sospechas, Ranma había cogido las píldoras.

Dando un grito de rabia las arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al infinito cielo negro cubierto de hermosas estrellas. Pero no había terminado, todavía no estaba satisfecho. Respirando una gran bocanada de aire frío dio media vuelta y la enfrentó.

—Eres una grandísima idiota, sí querías tener un bebé, ¿por qué demonios no me lo preguntaste desde el principio?

—No sabía cómo hacerlo. Después de todo lo sucedido, de todo lo que conversamos sobre que no era un buen momento. Pensé que te molestaría. Yo también creía que eras contrario a la idea, yo también estaba intentando no presionarte.

— ¿Contrario a la idea? —Ranma no sabía si reír por esta nueva broma del destino—. Boba, ¡yo también quiero que tengamos un hijo! —terminó gritando furioso con las manos empuñadas.

El silencio reinó entre los agitados jóvenes. Ranma se pasó la mano por el mentón, percibió la humedad del sudor. La chica en un profundo estado de conmoción movía los ojos nerviosa, pensando, repasando toda la conversación para entender el porqué estaban enfadados en primer lugar. Finalmente se rindió, no podía creer lo que él le había dicho. Así que empezó por donde debió haberlo hecho días atrás, preguntándole primero a él.

— ¿Estás diciéndome la verdad? Ranma, por favor, necesito estar segura.

Ranma afirmó con un enérgico movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Sabes lo irresponsables que estamos siendo? —Akane le reclamó emocionada, con los labios torciéndose involuntariamente en una gran sonrisa, sintiendo la humedad en sus ojos— ¿Los problemas que podríamos tener, la situación en la que nos encontramos ahora? Tú deberías estar intentando detenerme, regañarme por mi egoísmo, tratándome de ingenua, ilusa, o lo que sea, no darme más esperanzas de que podemos hacerlo. Tú tienes que detenerme, Ranma, ¡no alentarme!

—Akane —Ranma tampoco pudo evitar el ligero temblor en su voz, que hizo acompañar con una tierna sonrisa—, ¿te das cuenta a quién le estás pidiendo que sea responsable?

Emocionada la chica corrió a sus brazos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz. Mientras Ranma la sostenía con fuerza, la felicidad que también lo embargaba se mezclaba con el miedo a lo inesperado.

Pero no olvidaría las palabras de Tetsu Noda, que en ese día, y también cada vez que el miedo amenazara con detenerlo en el futuro, las repetiría mentalmente para recuperar el valor que lo haría comportarse siempre con gran osadía: la vida era corta, ¿para qué temerle?

Un acto de irresponsabilidad puede empezar una hermosa nueva vida, otro acto de irresponsabilidad puede terminarla. No cometer ninguna irresponsabilidad es vivir esclavizado en el seguro patio de cuatro paredes construido por los miedos que justificamos disfrazándolos de prudencia. ¿Dónde está el equilibrio?

.

..

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Notas del autor:**_ Se terminó. Tercera semana, tercer episodio. Queda uno más y todavía el desafío está en alto. A ustedes, como sigo abusando en mi pereza, dejo los comentarios, porque me dirigiré de inmediato a preparar el bosquejo del siguiente.

De todo corazón deseo que se hayan divertido con esta nueva entrega, que los errores no sean tan notorios, y que esta historia los haga a todos sentirse un poco más felices durante los días que nos esperan. ¡Hasta la próxima semana!

.


	10. Julieta

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

La obra mencionada dentro de este capítulo, algunas situaciones, y los diálogos citados textualmente dentro del mismo, pertenecen a una traducción al español de la clásica obra de la dramaturgia inglesa: "La tragedia de Romeo y Julieta", de William Shakespeare.

.

..

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta el final de temporada de un fic escrito por Noham Theonaus.**_

.

_**¡Gracias a todos por un año increíble!**_

.

..

.

El pequeño niño corría por el pasillo con una caja de cartón abierta sobre la cabeza, la que contenía una gran cantidad de adornos y un largo cable verde enredado con luces de colores colgando por uno de los bordes. La gran camisa que le llegaba a los tobillos amenazaba con enredarse en las cortas piernas.

Saliendo del cuarto de la casa que usaban como bodega lo siguió una joven mujer, tan hermosa como el día en el que un afortunado muchacho la había conocido. El cabello de corta melena bailaba con la ligereza de las hojas bajo la brisa de primavera, que ahora dada la época de frío y nieve, extrañaba con insistencia. Una de sus pantuflas amenazó con resbalar del pie cuando quiso seguir el ritmo del pequeño, deteniéndose para acomodársela. Entonces al quedar atrás lo regañó con fuerza para hacerse escuchar, cosa que ya sabía sería difícil aunque lo tuviera a su lado.

—Tetsu Saotome, ¡no corras que te puedes ca…!

El ruido de la caja desparramándose por todo el suelo la desalentó.

—… er—exhaló lentamente.

Cuando entró en la sala lo descubrió de rodillas en el piso con los pies a los costados, las pequeñas manitos cruzadas sobre su frente adolorida, sentado ante el desastre que había provocado. El niño tenía la boca cerrada y las mejillas enrojecidas. Miró a su madre y rápidamente inclinó el rostro apretando los labios con más empeño, a pesar que era evidente que contenía las lágrimas por un orgullo que le quedaba tan grande como la vieja camisa china que le gustaba usar, cuando jugaba a "disfrazarse de papá".

Akane no se preocupó por el pequeño más que lo justo. Recordaba cómo tiempo atrás podía hacer correr a su esposo a mitad de la noche si el pequeño Tetsu sufría por una simple tos o un poco de fiebre. Ahora confiaba en que su pequeño tenía la cabeza tan dura como la de su padre. Dejó la caja que traía en un rincón contra la pared tomándose su tiempo. Conocía a su hijo tan bien que de haberlo consolado de inmediato lo habría ofendido: ¡Tan pequeño y tan soberbio! Estaba segura que lo heredó de su odioso padre, porque ella definitivamente era una persona encantadora.

—Tetsu, te dije tres veces que no corrieras por el pasillo. ¿Me estabas escuchando? —Mientras lo regañaba se hincó a su lado y lo obligó a sacar las manos para examinarle la cabeza, desahogándose con un segundo suspiro de alivio al notar que no tenía nada—. De seguro el piso saldrá más lastimado que tú.

—No fue mi culpa.

— ¿No, y de quién fue? —Akane lo acariciaba suavemente.

—La estúpida caja me hizo perder el equilibrio.

Akane se rió del berrinche que hizo el niño, era tan parecido a "ese idiota" cuando algo no le salía como lo había planeado. Lo abrazó con una mano revolviéndole el cabello.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien.

— ¡Suéltame, mamá, suéltame, me ahogas!

—Perdón —Akane lo dejó ir sin saber bien porque reclamaba.

—Ya estoy grande, no tienes que abrazarme, mamá.

La mujer lo miró malévolamente. El pequeño Tetsu sintió un escalofrío poniendo los ojos redondos y cuando quiso escapar fue demasiado tarde, porque su madre lo atrapó en un abrazo más fuerte que el anterior, refregándole la mejilla con sus besos.

— ¡No, auxilio, no, mamá, ah!

La joven mujer lo soltó conteniendo las lágrimas de risa. Tetsu rabeaba pateando el suelo, reclamándole, refregándose las mejillas con ambas manos, dándole después un airado discurso apuntándola con el dedo en alto, porque ella "no entendía" lo vergonzoso que era para un niño "tan grande" como él ser abrazado por su mamá. Más risa le provocaba al verlo con esa enorme camisa roja que arremangada igual le cubría las manos. Ya tranquila vio entre los adornos navideños que su hijo había tirado un viejo álbum de fotografías.

— ¿Qué hace esto aquí? —Al tomar el álbum y comenzar a hojearlo, percibió como Tetsu comenzaba a escabullirse a sus espaldas dando sigilosos pasos para intentar salir del salón—. Tetsu Saotome, ¿tú lo metiste aquí? Lo he buscado durante días. Te ordené que lo dejaras en su lugar cuando terminaras de verlo, no en cualquier parte.

—Pero lo tiré en la bodega.

— ¿Dónde exactamente lo dejaste?

—Lo tiré, mamá, ya te dije. No es mi culpa que cayera en esa caja.

—Eres imposible —bufó su atormentada madre.

Minutos después el niño estaba jugando con los adornos navideños, dejándolos todos sobre la mesa de manera ordenada.

— ¿No quieres que comencemos a armar el árbol, cariño? —le preguntó Akane, que se encontraba divertida volviendo a mirar el viejo álbum de fotografías.

—No —respondió el niño—, tenemos que esperar a papá.

Akane se sintió preocupada, no quería decepcionarlo. Al mirar por el gran ventanal que daba hacia el amplio jardín apenas pudo distinguir la silueta de la pileta y un árbol, porque el resto lo cubría una densa cortina de nieve que silenciosamente caía sin cesar; Seguramente los vuelos habían sido suspendidos a esa hora y su pobre esposo estaría acurrucado en una incómoda banca del aeropuerto de Osaka. Miró en dirección de la cocina pensando en el chocolate caliente que había preparado para su hijo, deseando que su esposo también estuviera cómodo, o por lo menos se hubiera comprado algo de comer, porque con lo descuidado que era cuando se encontraba solo podía pensar cualquier cosa.

—Hijo, Tetsu, ya te expliqué que la tormenta puede hacer difícil que él regrese hoy. Pero si quieres dejaremos los adornos sobre la mesa, no guardaremos nada y mañana apenas regrese prepararemos el árbol de navidad. ¿Te gustaría?

— ¡Papá me prometió llegar hoy!

Akane silbó con el dedo en los labios haciéndolo callar.

—No grites, despertarás a tu hermana, con lo difícil que me es hacerla dormir. Es increíble lo diferentes que son, ella despierta al primer suspiro, mientras que a ti tendría que tocar una banda completa a tu lado para quizás con suerte obligarte a abrir un ojo —dejó caer los hombros desanimada. Observó a su terco niño con las manos empuñadas sobre las piernas cruzadas, frente a la mesa con los ojos puestos decididamente en los adornos, sabía que nada ni nadie sería capaz de mover a su hijo de ese lugar. Entonces suspiró un largo reclamo pensando en voz alta, dirigido al culpable de haber ilusionado a su pequeño hijo—. ¡Ay, tonto, siempre metiéndome a mí en líos por tus promesas!

En el álbum de fotografías abierto sobre sus piernas, las imágenes le recordaban otro de esos embarazosos momentos que le tocó vivir por culpa de su terco esposo.

.

..

.

**La esposa secuestrada.**

.

"_**Julieta"**_

.

Akane ahogó un grito de angustia. Miró a su joven esposo, la culpa y el arrepentimiento que él expresaba no bastaban para calmarla. Compartían una mesa en el centro del casino del gimnasio donde ambos a la hora del almuerzo, ya que los dos debían trabajar hasta tarde ese día.

—Pensé que te agradaría la idea —murmuró—, siempre te gustó actuar.

— ¿Agradarme? Ranma, no puedes andar por allí ofreciendo mi ayuda sin consultármelo primero. Tengo un trabajo, tengo que atender una casa, ya no soy una estudiante de preparatoria divirtiéndose con las locuras en las que tú nos metías.

— ¿Qué yo te metía en qué cosa? Por si lo olvidas la mitad de los idiotas que se cruzaron entre nosotros andaban detrás de ti.

—Un cuarto, Ranma, sólo un cuarto —lo corrigió Akane contando con los dedos delante de él para dejar el asunto claro—. Porque del grupo de los chicos que nos fastidiaban, la mitad estaba detrás de tu cuerpo maldito.

—Espera un momento, Akane, estás contando mal.

—Lo dudo, por si lo olvidabas mis calificaciones en matemáticas eran lejos mejores que las tuyas.

— ¡Y a quién le importaba la tonta escuela!

—Lo dices sólo porque era mejor que tú —Akane exagerando un vanidoso gesto se pasó una mano por la punta de sus cabellos.

—Claro que no. Si hubiese querido habría tenido mejores calificaciones que cualquiera…

Akane silenciosa cruzó los brazos y posó los ojos en el cielo ante la ciega arrogancia de su esposo, el que no cesaba de hablar haciendo furiosos gestos con las manos.

—… Además olvidas un detalle importante que altera tus cálculos, niña genio. De los chicos había un grupo lo bastante grande de pervertidos como Kuno que nos perseguían a los dos. ¿Lo recuerdas ahora?

—Oh, bien, lo había olvidado. Pero eso no hace una gran diferencia. Además no estábamos hablando de eso.

—Sí, no estábamos discutiendo sobre quién era más popular en la escuela —Ranma se irguió en la silla y cruzó las piernas vanagloriándose ante ella con una petulante sonrisa—, aunque según tus propias palabras yo lo era mucho más.

Su esposa perdió todo el ánimo combativo y respondió con tal frialdad que lo hizo volver a la realidad:

—Ranma, detente ahora o voy a golpearte.

— ¡Ya paré! —saltó con las manos en alto y un tono ligero, casi infantil de inocencia.

La chica se quejó sobándose la frente.

—Hasta olvidé de qué hablábamos.

—De la obra de teatro que organiza el gimnasio, en la que tú vas a participar.

—Ya te lo dije, terco, ¿por qué me ofreces sin antes consultármelo?

—Está bien, ya me quedó claro que no quieres ayudarnos. Tendremos decirles a esos pobres niños que necesitamos a otra actriz de tu talento. Aunque no sé dónde conseguiremos a alguien que se sepa la obra tan bien y en tan poco tiempo.

—No, Ranma, no juegues conmigo. ¿Quieres hacerme sentir culpable? No esperes a que reaccione bien si me sales con esto así, de sorpresa. Además que no tienes ningún tacto para pedir las cosas, bobo.

—Esos pobres niños, demonios, tendré que buscar alguna solución —pensaba el joven en voz alta mirándola ocasionalmente.

El semblante de Akane comenzó a suavizarse. Era obvio para ella que la estaba chantajeando, que debió habérselo pedido de manera más amable, que a ella le encantaría poder ayudar en lo que fuera, pero la enfermaba de rabia saber que él podía disponer así de su tiempo. ¡Por lo menos tendría que haber sido un poco más dulce, hombre estúpido! En el fondo la joven sabía que terminaría cediendo, aunque quería en su empeño hacérselo un poco más difícil, o por lo menos que él recapacitara y fuera más amable, cosa que no estaba consiguiendo.

Volvió a leer el folleto que minutos atrás Ranma le había entregado diciéndole: "vas a actuar en una obra de teatro". ¡Idiota, arrogante, estúpido y engreído!

_"El gimnasio Takeda, como cada año, invita a toda la comunidad a disfrutar de un evento en beneficio de los niños del hospital…"_

— ¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea de una obra de teatro en primer lugar?

—Supongo que al jefe Takeda —Ranma miró hacia la pared evitándola.

— ¿Por qué yo? Ni siquiera trabajo en el gimnasio. ¿Tú me recomendaste?

Ranma se quedó quieto un prolongado momento mirándola. Al final dejó escapar todo el aire que había retenido en su pecho, y la máscara de frialdad y arrogancia cayó de su rostro.

—Maldición, Akane, lo siento, en verdad lo lamento, pero creía que te encantaría la idea de volver a actuar. Incluso la señora Ozawa estaba de acuerdo durante la reunión que hicimos aquí en el gimnasio. Supongo que debí habértelo consultado primero. Perdóname, fui un idiota otra vez.

— ¿Mi jefa? ¿Ella? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto? —Akane preguntó confundida, para luego pensar en la razón de que Ranma lo hubieran invitado a una reunión con sus jefes y a ella no.

— ¿No te lo comentó? —El joven mostró una burlona sonrisa al comprender que él sabía más cosas que ella sobre ese pequeño asunto—. Pues "tu jefa" también colabora cada año vendiendo comida a los que asisten en beneficio de los niños. Es una actividad en la que participan todos los comerciantes del barrio. Akane, te conozco, sé que siempre estarías dispuesta a colaborar.

—Ranma, me encantaría ayudar en lo que fuera. Pero actuar, a mi edad…

— ¿A tu edad? Akane, hace poco que cumpliste los veintiuno.

—No me refiero a eso —Akane imaginó que la obra sería infantil, viéndose dentro de un enorme, redondo y sonrosado traje de melocotón, con un agujero para su rostro y las manos y los pies apenas saliendo por los bordes. Con Ranma de por medio se podía esperar lo que fuera.

—Y yo que pensé que actuarías conmigo.

— ¿Contigo? ¿Vas a actuar también? —Akane jamás esperaba que Ranma quisiera participar de un evento como ése, de hecho creía que la estaba metiendo a ella sólo como una excusa para librarse él de tener que trabajar—. ¿Por qué?

Ranma se tensó, ofuscado y con el rostro enrojecido intentó mostrarse indiferente; pero el temblor ligero en su voz, la tensión en las manos que intentó ocultar tras cruzar los brazos, y la manera tan escalofriante con que había afilado la mirada, reveló un que Akane reconocía muy bien pero que no entendía el motivo, ya que no había nada que lo justificara.

— ¿Y por qué no? ¿Crees que no tengo talento? —Ranma se defendió, pero en lugar de parecer conciliador, o incluso relajado, terminó expresando una gran y amenazante tensión.

"Está celoso. ¿Pero, por qué?"

Akane sintió curiosidad, cogió el folleto y recién le prestó mayor atención cuando leyó aquellos símbolos que antes había ignorado en su enfado.

_"Interpretado por los trabajadores del gimnasio Takeda, un clásico del teatro extranjero…"_

— ¿Romeo & Julieta? —Gritó, tan fuerte que ni el ruido alrededor de ellos pudo aplacarla, provocando que todos los que comían los miraran asustados.

—Sí, supongo que recordé que te sabías esa obra de memoria. Por ello imaginé que te gustaría intentarlo otra vez —Ranma trató de mostrarse confiado, pero sonrojado ya no se atrevió a enfrentarla.

—Idiota, debiste comenzar por ahí desde el principio.

— ¿Entonces sí quieres hacerlo?

— ¡Claro que quiero! —Akane pasó del entusiasmo a una coqueta sonrisa que hizo temblar a su esposo— Y tú serás Romeo, ¿o me equivoco?

—Bueno, si me lo pides así…

Y de la coquetería la chica mutó tan rápido a la más escalofriante de las amenazas, cogiéndolo desprevenido.

—Más te vale que esta vez te aprendas el libreto, Ranma, o no te lo perdonaré jamás.

.

..

El silencio de la tarde le provocaba sopor, habría preferido dormir una corta siesta junto a su pequeña hija, pero no podía dejar de vigilar al terremoto en miniatura que ahora jugaba en la sala. Si antes se aburría sin su esposo, ahora su hijo era un reemplazo más que agotador como para arrepentirse por no haber disfrutado aquellos días de paz cuando Tetsu todavía era un bebé. Y pensar que entonces se quejaba del trabajo que costaba criarlo. Suspiró una mezcla de lamento y sonrisa, regañándose a sí misma por lo boba que había sido. ¿Y cuando Tetsu fuera un poco mayor, entonces qué? Apretó los dientes, de sólo imaginar a un grupo de alocadas adolescentes destruyendo su casa sólo para llamar la atención de su Tetsu, se sintió más desanimada.

La historia no podía volver a repetirse, ¿o sí?

Se sentó apoyando los codos en la mesa de la cocina. Calentó sus manos con la taza de chocolate caliente. Sopló un poco antes de beber. Observó por la ventana de la cocina, la nieve seguía cayendo bajo una pálida luz que le pareció tétrica. Miró la pala apoyada en la pared, de seguro que la tendría que usar para despejar la entrada al día siguiente. Su esposo la regañaría. Imaginándose el rostro enfadado de aquel terco hombre lo imitó abriendo los ojos como una idiota y exagerando los gestos mientras movía los labios de manera burlesca con voz impostada y ronca:

—_Akane, cómo pudiste limpiar la nieve cuando todavía te estás recuperando_ —intentó reírse, pero al pensar en él se sintió más sola que antes.

No se sentía sola como si ignorara la presencia de sus hijos, por el contrario, era como si los niños y ella se sentían solos sin él.

Recordó lo mucho que a su esposo lo afectó tener que dejar la ciudad tras la urgente llamada que había recibido. A él no le importaban las dificultades del clima, sino tener que dejarla a ella a tan sólo dos semanas de haber dado a luz a su pequeña hija. Si no fuera por ella y su insistencia en que debía hacer lo correcto, de seguro él tampoco habría ido aunque el mundo entero colapsara bajo sus pies. Lo volvió a imaginar con frío, acurrucado con un abrigo en una banca del aeropuerto y tembló.

—Él va a estar bien —susurró para sí—. A lo más va a llegar con un poco helado, protestando y con hambre.

Dejó la taza a medias sobre la mesa y pensó en la comida. ¿Tenían suficientes alimentos? Había olvidado abastecerse el día anterior, si la nevada no cesaba sería esa la última oportunidad que tendría para ir de compras. ¿Y dejar a sus pequeños solos en casa? No podría hacerlo. Tampoco podía salir con ellos, cuántos inconvenientes. Pensó que sería tonto preocuparse antes de tiempo y se dirigió a la nevera. Luego imaginó que siempre podía contar con la ayuda de alguno de sus amigos; su esposo se había encargado muy bien de contar con la promesa de media ciudad que la cuidaría a ella y a los niños en su ausencia. Tan exagerado como siempre, por su culpa se la había pasado toda la mañana respondiendo llamados de sus amables vecinos preguntando por su bienestar. Pensó que quizás abusaría nuevamente de Nabiki, estaba segura que sin decirle siguiera la razón de su llamada, su hermana mayor estaría en la puerta de su casa antes de volver a cortar el teléfono.

Era increíble la manera en que su hermana se transformaba cada vez que ella quedaba embarazada. Le sucedió cuando esperaba a Tetsu, y ahora con su pequeña niña fue mucho peor. De "aprovecharse de todos" pasó a "aprovecharse de todos menos de ella", y parecía más nerviosa que ella misma con los cuidados que debía tener durante el embarazo. A veces se llegó a sentirse mareada por encontrarse en mitad de las discusiones que se formaban entre su esposo y su hermana Nabiki por quién cuidaba mejor de ella.

La misma atención desmesurada seguiría durante un tiempo más tras el nacimiento de su hija, ya que al recordar lo sucedido con Tetsu, Nabiki seguramente sería igual de celosa y protectora con ella durante un año más. Eso la hizo recordar el porqué no le había informado a Nabiki del viaje de su esposo; alguien podría salir seriamente lastimado si se enterara que ella se quedaría sola con los niños durante un par de días.

Al abrir la puerta de la nevera se topó con un hermoso pastel que todavía no había cortado. La nostalgia invadió a Akane recordando sus primeros días trabajando en la panadería, le parecía ahora como si hubiese pasado un siglo desde que conoció a la estricta pero también cariñosa señora Ozawa y a su hija, la pecosa Yushiko. Probó con la punta del dedo un poco de crema, saboreó deleitándose de la dulzura. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. Con ambas manos giró lentamente la base del pastel, para descubrir que por detrás alguien había devorado toda la crema y parte del bizcochuelo.

No tardó más de dos segundos en deducir al causante de tal fechoría. Giró lentamente la cabeza. Allí estaba el pequeño niño asomando por el borde de la puerta los mechones oscuros y un par de ojos tan intensos como los de su padre. El rostro de Tetsu ensombreció ante el furor materno.

— ¡Tetsu Saotome, ven acá!

— ¡Wah!

.

..

En la panadería Ozawa el movimiento era sólo comparable al que había para las fiestas de navidad, ya que una de las modernas tradiciones en Japón para aquella festividad era la compra de pasteles para la celebración. Sin embargo, no era navidad ni ningún día festivo que provocara tal demanda de las agotadas trabajadoras, sino un evento local que movía a toda la comunidad en torno a la fiesta benéfica que pronto se celebraría. Todas las ventas que se realizaran durante el evento serían destinadas para tan noble fin, lo que aumentaba el ánimo en el ambiente.

La señora Ozawa parecía disfrutar plenamente en los momentos de mayor estrés, daba órdenes en mitad de la cocina como un general, organizaba todos los movimientos como si llevara una lista en la mente, sin olvidar ningún detalle.

—Suzume, ¿está lista esa crema?

—Casi, señora Ozawa.

—Tienes dos minutos o te despido.

— ¡Ah! —Suzume chilló angustiada con el sudor brillando en su rostro, batiendo desesperada la crema.

—Mamá —Yushiko se asomó por la puerta de la cocina—, llaman por teléfono preguntando por el pastel de bodas.

—Respóndeles que está listo y esperando a que lo retiren. Maestro Muto, ¿los bizcochuelos?

—Perfectos y esperando, señora Ozawa —respondió solícito el hombre maduro que bordeaba los cincuenta, y que siempre tenía una devota sonrisa para su estricta jefa.

—Si confiara en los hombres, de seguro sería usted el primero de mi lista, maestro Muto. Siempre tan eficiente.

El hombre se sonrojó y la evitó fingiendo preocupación por la amasadora, para la risa de su ayudante el segundo maestro Abe.

— ¡Akane!

—Aquí están la compota de frutas y el glaseado de chocolate —Akane, haciendo equilibrio con dos grandes fuentes, consiguió llegar a la mesa sana y salva.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, niña?

— ¿Cometí un error? —la joven señora Saotome se preguntó curiosa.

—No, pero por qué no estás ensayando.

—Ah, eso. No se preocupe, me sé mis líneas de memoria.

— ¿De verdad? —Suzume se metió en la conversación, intentando descansar un poco de su tarea.

—Sí, siempre me tocó interpretar "Romeo & Julieta" desde la primaria —sonrojada omitió el pequeño detalle que jamás le había tocado el papel de Julieta, solamente el de Romeo, hasta la preparatoria cuando la interpretó junto con Ranma. Pero esa era otra historia, caótica y desastrosa que prefería omitir del todo, a excepción de ciertos deliciosos detalles que recordaría por siempre con afecto y guardaría en su corazón.

— ¿Estás segura? La obra es lo más importante del evento, que no se te olvide. Si necesitas un poco de tiempo puedo hacer que Suzume se encargue de tu parte mientras repasas.

— ¿Yo hacer qué cosa?

—Deja de reclamar, niña, y termina ya de batir la crema si no quieres que te mande a limpiar los baños.

—Estoy en eso, señora Ozawa, ¡estoy en eso! —Suzume lloró girando con más rapidez la mano.

Akane aspiró profundamente antes de comenzar a recitar con solemne romanticismo, mirando hacia un costado como si imaginariamente estuviera hablando con alguien:

—_Pregunta quién es. Si ya tiene esposa mi tumba sería mi lecho de bodas_ —se interrumpió llevando delicadamente la mano a los labios, actuó ansiosa, expectante, los ojos brillaban con tal desesperación que sus compañeras guardaron profundo silencio contagiadas de la tensión que ella expresó con sus gestos. Aspiró bruscamente y luego resistió un suspiro, con la mirada caída y las manos en el corazón, para estallar con repentino lamento que causó un sobresalto en las mujeres—_. ¡Mi amor ha nacido de mi único odio! Muy pronto le he visto y tarde le conozco. Fatal nacimiento de amor habrá sido si tengo que amar a mi único enemigo._

Contuvo la humedad de sus ojos con un recatado gesto moviendo la cabeza, lentamente dejó la mano caer sobre la mesa y deslizó los dedos por la superficie, pensativa, sufriendo en silencio.

— ¡Bravo! —La señora Ozawa fue la primera en aclamarla aplaudiendo con entusiasmo, los demás se le unieron.

La chica, sonrojada, intentó sonreír cohibida con las manos cruzadas por delante. Realizó una divertida reverencia a su improvisado público. Se alegró de comprobar no había olvidado ni una sola palabra de los diálogos. Cómo podría además, si desde que se enteró de la interpretación repasaba con entusiasmo el libreto cada noche junto a Ranma.

"¡Ranma!"

Todo su entusiasmo decayó en preocupación, si tan sólo ese bobo fuera capaz de recordar una de sus líneas sin de inmediato olvidar la anterior, se sentiría mucho más confiada.

.

..

Tetsu Saotome corrió por el pasillo como si su corta vida dependiera de ello. Akane apareció de la cocina deslizándose por el piso, se afirmó de la pared para no caer y lo correteó.

El niño saltó por encima de la mesa, Akane rodeó el mueble arrinconándolo contra la pared, pero Tetsu sin rendirse de un salto se deslizó entre las piernas de su madre arrastrándose bajo la manta del _kotatsu_, la pequeña mesa calefaccionada en su interior, levantando el borde de la manta al aparecer del otro lado.

— ¡Mamá es muy lenta! —canturreó risueño. Cuando se detuvo casi tropezando por el golpe de una pantufla que dio en la pared rozándole la nariz, con tanto miedo que sentado se desplomó al piso.

Akane estaba preparada, con una mano en la cintura y la otra en alto apuntándolo fríamente con el segundo de sus calzados.

—Tengo otra pantufla y no dudaré en usarla, pequeño pilluelo. Ni tu padre con todos sus años de entrenamiento jamás pudo evitar mi puntería, ¡no te atrevas a ponerme a prueba!

Tetsu, a pesar de su corta edad, como un buen Saotome esgrimía el espíritu imbatible de sus ancestros, sabía perfectamente a qué recurrir en una situación desesperada. Giró en el suelo y de rodillas hizo rápidas reverencias ante su madre.

—Perdón, mamá, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón…

Su madre sorprendida dejó caer los brazos. ¿Su esposo ya le había enseñado esa "técnica" al pequeño Tetsu? Tendría que hablar seriamente con él cuando regresara sobre sus métodos de enseñanza.

—Eres imposible, no te das por vencido, ¿ah? —Akane rió, era incapaz de seguir enojada con su pequeño hijo tras verlo en esa situación tan divertida y ridícula.

Examinó la pared por encima del pequeño, donde una gran fotografía enmarcada recordaba uno de los momentos más felices de la nueva vida de su esposo junto a dos medallas de oro que colgaban de la pared. La imagen era en un estadio lleno, aclamado por la multitud, su esposo levantaba en alto la gran copa de la victoria con el nombre del gimnasio Takeda bordado en la espalda de la ropa. Aunque en el preciso momento de la fotografía que sacó Nabiki no estaba muy contento, porque se encontraba siendo abrazado en el aire por el emocionado señor Takeda con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con romperle la espalda. A su lado se veía a ella misma intentando que el dueño del gimnasio le devolviera a su maltratado esposo, mientras que su familia celebraba a un costado. Kasumi llevaba en sus brazos a Tetsu cuando todavía tenía pocos meses de vida. El joven Eita Doi cargaba el bolso del bebé con todos los enseres necesarios, él siempre fue muy útil a pesar de sus excentricidades. Más atrás en un rincón de la fotografía, Yoshiro fue captado siendo amenazado por Ryoga Hibiki. ¿Por qué su esposo no le había advertido al joven Yoshiro que Akari Hibiki no era soltera? Vaya lío, de seguro su esposo lo hizo intencionalmente para divertirse.

Siempre fue un bobo.

.

..

Shota Takeda llamó a una improvisada reunión de emergencia. Todos los hombres que trabajaban en el gimnasio rodearon al jefe Takeda y a Ranma, al que de brazos cruzados y sentado obre la larga banca se lo veía frustrado.

—Esto es grave —masculló el dueño del gimnasio—, faltan apenas cuatro días y todavía no te has aprendido ni una sola de tus líneas. Saotome, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Ranma no respondió. Gruñía incoherencias como si intentara buscar alguna solución impracticable.

—Te recuerdo que fue tu idea la obra, además que tú te ofreciste para el papel.

—Lo sé —respondió secamente.

Yoshiro Obushi se animó a hablar.

—Se trata de una obra de teatro conocida, jefe Takeda, yo fui muy popular en el club de arte dramático de la preparatoria interpretando a Romeo. Si quiere yo puedo tomar el lugar de Ranma.

El joven le dedicó una mirada asesina que el incauto Yoshiro no percibió a tiempo.

—Vamos, Saotome, no te enfades. Es sólo una obra de teatro, un actor debe ser profesional, no es como si quisiera besar a tu esposa… ¡AHHH!

Corrió al momento en que Ranma dejó el asiento para saltar sobre él. Lo habría cogido de no ser por Eita que arriesgó su vida sosteniendo al enfurecido joven por detrás. Yoshiro se deslizó bajo la banca y se arrastró detrás de los tobillos del jefe Takeda.

—Perdóname, ¡sólo estaba bromeando!

—Saotome, ya basta, no tenemos tiempo para esto. Y tú, Yoshiro, más te vale que moderes esa lengua que tienes.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, tienen que creerme, pensé que sería divertido… ¡Ah! —volvió a gritar de terror cuando Ranma, arrastrando a Eita consigo, se acercó dando un pisotón muy cerca de su rostro.

— ¡Saotome!

—Lo siento, seño Takeda, ya estoy bien —conteniéndose sacudió los hombros para que Eita lo soltara. Pero la mirada que le dedicó a Yoshiro lo hizo entender que su cuenta pendiente todavía no estaba saldada. Tarde comprendió su compañero que ninguna amistad valía para Ranma la dignidad de Akane.

—Ranma, entiendo tus sentimientos, pero debes comprender que la obra es lo más importante.

—Puedo aprenderme esas tontas líneas. ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo!

Takeda asintió.

—Todos te creemos.

— ¿De verdad? —Ranma mismo dudó de su confianza al ver la seguridad con que el jefe Takeda lo había apoyado.

—Por eso es que hemos decidido apoyarte. Aunque no lo creas, cuando era maestro de educación física en preparatoria, también fui el consejero del club de dramaturgia.

— ¿Ah? —exclamaron todos los chicos en un incrédulo coro.

— ¿Dudan de mí, mocosos?

Los chicos negaron al momento, disculpándose y halagando las cualidades oratorias de su jefe, aunque ninguno fue sincero.

— ¿Pero qué puede hacer por Saotome? Él parece ser un caso perdido —concluyó Chiyo Ueda, mirando el contenido de su taza de café con escepticismo—. Cuando un café es amargo no existe endulzante que lo pueda arreglar.

Eita Doi asintió lentamente, para luego asustarse por la presencia de su compañera en el vestidor de los hombres, algo que nadie más pareció notar.

—No temas, Saotome —le dio de suaves palmaditas en el hombro que casi lo hundieron en el piso—, he preparado un riguroso plan de entrenamiento expresivo para ti, en cuatro días te haré merecedor de un "premio Oscar", o dejaré de llamarme "el gran director Takeda".

Ranma sintió un ligero escalofrío cuando miró la larga lista de actividades anotadas en un rollo de papel que su jefe estiró hasta tocar el piso. Tras ellos Eita se sentó al lado de Chiyo mirándola curiosamente.

— ¿Desde cuándo estás aquí, cariño?

Chiyo respondió dignamente después de haber mojado sus labios en el café.

—Desde el principio.

— ¿Desde que nos estábamos vistiendo?

—Si no quieres respuestas incómodas, no hagas preguntas innecesarias, "cariño".

—Pero…

— ¿Acaso sólo tú tienes derecho a recrear la vista?

—Oh, cariño, eres terrible.

Takeda, impaciente y con el fuego del entusiasmo ardiendo en los ojos, anunció a todos con gran voz:

— ¡Dejen de distraerse, escuchen todos! Desde este momento comenzamos con "la operación Romeo".

— ¿Y el trabajo? —Preguntó la joven Chiyo.

—Ustedes, las chicas, harán doble turno. Nosotros debemos enfocarnos al cien por ciento en la meta. ¿No es así, Saotome? Espero que valores el grado de compromiso aportando el ciento veinte por ciento, no, más, el doscientos por ciento de entusiasmo.

—Eh, sí, supongo… ¿Por qué creo que voy a lamentar esto?

.

..

Michi arrastraba dos enormes bolsas de plástico por el suelo, siendo liderada por Chiyo que el único esfuerzo que hacía era portar su taza de café.

—Tenemos un gimnasio lleno de hombres, ¿y me toca a mí sacar la basura?

—Deja de quejarte y muévete —la regañó Chiyo—, no tenemos todo el día.

Llegaron al gran contenedor de basura a un costado del edificio. Michi se detuvo agotada esperando que su compañera a lo menos se dignara abrir el contendor para ella. Cuando Chiyo notó que la estaba esperando se justificó sin vergüenza.

—Estoy bebiendo café, no pretenderás que ensucie mis manos mientras ingiero alimentos, sería de una irresponsabilidad terrible.

La chica no protestó, sería imposible con ella. Dejó las bolsas para levantar la pesada tapa del contenedor. Cuál sería la sorpresa de ambas al aparecérseles una oscura silueta gimiendo como un monstruo de una mala película de terror. Michi lanzó un grito y Chiyo escupió el café en la cara de la figura.

— ¡Ahrg, eso quema, quema! —Yoshiro se quejó frotándose el rostro.

— ¿Joven Yoshiro, qué hace aquí? —preguntó Michi todavía con el corazón agitado.

Yoshiro no se veía tan encantador como siempre le gustaba aparecer frente a las chicas, sino que ahora estaba con el uniforme sucio y desarreglado, con manchas de salsa en la camiseta y una cáscara de banana coronándole la cabeza como un sombrero.

— ¿Oh, yo? —sonrió nervioso—. Nada, nada, sólo me estaba reconciliando con Saotome. Ahora somos muy buenos amigos otra vez —para luego descargar todo su terror riéndose como un demente.

Chiyo y Michi intercambiaron nerviosas miradas.

.

..

El pequeño Tetsu Saotome movía los pies impaciente. Con las manos tras la espalda estaba aburrido de mirar la misma esquina de la pared.

—Mamá, ¿falta mucho?

—Estás castigado —anunció su madre que tras él, con las piernas bajo el _kotatsu_, revisaba lentamente el álbum de fotografías.

El pequeño se balanceó por unos pocos segundos más.

—Mamá, ¿cuánto me queda?

—Te dije que estás castigado, no puedes preguntar hasta que yo te lo diga.

—Pero es aburrido.

—Se supone que tiene que serlo, si estás castigado.

— ¡Estoy aburrido!

—No grites o despertarás a tu hermana. ¿O quieres que te deje allí toda la tarde?

El niño apretó los labios e infló las mejillas. Siguió balanceándose sobre los pies.

—Mamá, tengo hambre.

—Te comiste un pastel, es imposible que tengas hambre.

— ¡Mentira! Fue la mitad.

—Tetsu, guarda silencio, estás castigado, ya te lo dije.

—Pero, mamá… —el pequeño movió la cabeza intentando mirar a su madre de la manera más adorablemente tierna que sabía por experiencia le serviría en su favor.

— ¿Quieres que cambie tu castigo? —Akane lo amenazó alzando el puño.

Tetsu sintió un escalofrío y obediente se quedó mudo.

Akane intentó relajarse, pero no podía hacerlo teniendo en todo momento un ojo puesto sobre su pequeño hijo. Lo descubrió mirando atentamente la pared, como si estuviera planeando alguna manera de escapar. Ella se sonrió, sabía que sería una batalla de nunca acabar, al igual que con su padre si consideraba algo como un desafío, no pararía hasta creer que había ganado. ¡Y apenas llevaban dos minutos!

—Mamá, ¿cuánto falta?

.

..

Recitaba entre jadeos:

—_El amor es humo…, soplo de suspiros: se esfuma…, y es fuego en ojos que aman; refrénalo…, y crece como un mar de lágrimas... ¿Qué cosa es, si no? Locura juiciosa…, amargor que asfixia…, dulzor que _"atonta"_... Adiós, primo mío._

Ranma colgaba de cabeza, sujeto únicamente con la fuerza de sus pies de una barra horizontal. Con las manos tras la nuca levantaba el cuerpo doblando la cintura ejecutando una interminable serie de abdominales. Tal era el ejercicio que la camiseta la tenía humedecida, el cabello empapado ya que al colgar todo el sudor se le iba a la cabeza. Con cada ascenso y descenso debía decir un verso de memoria.

—No "atonta", sino _"conforta"_ —lo corrigió Takeda, estricto, de pie a su lado con el libreto en la mano—. Todo de nuevo, desde el comienzo, y suma cien abdominales.

— ¡Ahg! —Se quejó al detenerse un momento con el cuerpo colgando y las manos rozando el piso, intentó recobrar el aliento—. Jefe Takeda, esto es estúpido.

—Doscientas más por lloriquear, arriba y repite, ¡ahora!

El joven gimió cuando se volvió a levantarse con la fuerza de su abdomen, pero a pesar de los quejidos lo hacía de manera perfecta, contorneando el musculoso y ágil cuerpo brillando de sudor.

—… _Locura juiciosa…, amargor que asfixia…, dulzor que… que…_

—Conforta.

—_ ¡Conforta!... Adiós primo mío._

El señor Takeda ajusto los pequeños anteojos que sólo utilizaba para leer y así continuar con su parte, mientras interpretaba al primo de Romeo en la obra, llamado Benvolio.

—_Voy contigo, espera; injusto serás si ahora me dejas._

— ¡Demonios!

—Sin maldecir, apégate al libreto. Suma trescientas abdominales y continúa.

—Pero… yo… ciento veinticinco —susurró como pensando en voz alta— Qué sentido… tiene… hacer todo… esto… ciento cincuenta… ¡Agh!

—Cuatrocientas y sigue. ¿O pretendes decepcionar a tu esposa?

Ranma chirrió los dientes, intentó concentrarse en lo aprendido recordando el siguiente diálogo:

—_ ¡Bah!... Yo no estoy aquí…, y me hallo perdido… Romeo no es… este: está… en otro sitio._

—_Habla en serio y dime quién es la que amas_ —a pesar de su seriedad, el señor Takeda se mostró entusiasmado con su pequeño papel.

— _¡Ah!..._ Doscientos setenta y dos… —murmuró pensando en voz alta interrumpiéndose antes de continuar— _¿Quieres oírme… gemir?_

—_ ¿Gemir? No: quiero que digas en serio quién es._

En la sala de entrenamiento Yoshiro, con un ojo entintado, y Eita, observaban junto a los demás jóvenes instructores la tortura a la que era sometido su compañero.

—Comienzo a sentir el dolor de Romeo —lamentó Yoshiro.

— ¿Dolor? Uhm, yo lo encuentro muy excitante.

Los demás chicos comenzaron a alejarse lentamente del entusiasmado Eita y su fascinación por el sudado cuerpo de Ranma.

.

..

Michi exhaló agotada cuando llegó al mesón de la recepción con la ficha en la mano de sus alumnos. Las entusiasmadas jovencitas se iban despidiendo unas de otras mientras abandonaban el gimnasio.

—Acabé con la clase de aerobox, la de danza aeróbica y la de pilates. ¡Y también el taller de danza exótica!

—Te falta todavía cubrir la clase de gimnasia y el taller de maternidad sobre ejercicios preparto —Chiyo Ueda la instruyó pacientemente mientras acomodaba algunas carpetas sobre el mesón.

— ¿Taller de maternidad, qué no era para mañana? Además esa clase le tocaba a Tomoe.

—Se ha adelantado para hoy y nuestra querida Tomoe se encuentra con permiso por una gripe. No te quejes, lo único que tienes que hacer es enseñarles técnicas de respiración y relajación a un grupo de dichosas futuras madres. Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, hoy se imparte el modulo para embarazos avanzados, quién sabe, si tienes suerte te tocará atender un parto inesperado. ¿No te parece emocionante? —dijo intentando mostrarse animada, cosa difícil por su habitual tono desganado.

— ¿Qué? —Michi perdió el coqueto color sonrosado de sus mejillas— Pero si no tengo idea que hacer, ¡jamás he estado encinta!

—Mejor todavía, podrías aprender mucho. Así que ve leyendo los folletos camino a tu clase, que ya comienzan a llegar tus alumnas.

—Pero…

—Si quieres culpar a alguien por la sobrecarga de trabajo, recuerda a nuestros inútiles hombres que siguen jugando con lo de la dichosa obra.

—Chiyo, ¿no piensas ayudarme con algo?

—Michi, qué desconsiderada, ¿no ves que tengo las manos llenas? —le dijo mientras pasaba por su lado directo a prepararse una nueva taza de café.

.

..

Takeda mostró el rostro de piedra de un antiguo _Moai_, las populares y ancestrales estatuas erigidas en una lejana isla en la mitad del Océano Pacífico. Indolente ante el agotado Ranma que ahora corría sobre una cinta de una moderna trotadora. Uno de los chicos a su lado le pasaba constantemente una toalla seca para que se secara el sudor que ya era tan abundante como si al chico lo hubiesen metido de cabeza en una poza. A su otro lado un nuevo instructor sostenía delante del muchacho las hojas con el libreto que iba cambiando constantemente mientras lo hacían leer en voz alta entre desesperados jadeos.

Eita Doi se mostró inseguro.

—Jefe Takeda, ¿funcionará?

—Por supuesto. Conozco a los que son como Saotome; jamás prestan atención en clases, odian leer y los aburren los discursos. Pero, tratándose de las artes marciales, es un verdadero genio, ¿por qué?

—No lo sé, jefe, dígamelo usted.

—Elemental, mis queridos jóvenes, elemental. Saotome recuerda todo con su cuerpo, con la velocidad y la fuerza. ¡Así que lo haré aprender a través del dolor! Cada fibra de sus músculos perfectamente torneados por mi programa especial de entrenamiento, estarán grabados con los diálogos que juro jamás olvidará en su vida, o dejaré de llamarme Shota Takeda.

—Eso —agregó Yoshiro preocupado—, o ahora sí que dejamos a la señora Saotome viuda.

Takeda, impaciente, se acercó a la máquina. Con un gesto ordenó a su empleado retirar la hoja que Ranma estaba leyendo y que intentó seguir con el rostro en un acto casi instintivo de desesperación. Se paró delante del joven del otro lado del panel de control de la máquina como un juez, con su propia copia del guión en alto, ajustándose los anteojos.

—_Sal, Romeo, sal ya, temeroso. La aflicción se ha prendado de ti y tú te has casado con la desventura _—habló Takeda profundamente con cierto afecto y desesperación, llevando el papel del Fray Lorenzo en la obra, aquel religioso que protegió a Romeo.

Ranma mostró los dientes intentando concentrarse sin perder el ritmo mientras corría, los ojos los movía rápidamente intentando recordar mentalmente que parte de la obra estaba leyendo el señor Takeda, cuando, al notar la impaciencia de su jefe, el miedo le devolvió la memoria.

— _¡Padre! ¿Qué noticias hay?..._

— ¡Sí! —los chicos del gimnasio celebraron, dieron entusiastas exclamaciones de júbilo y chocaron las manos, porque Ranma había conseguido recordar su línea. Amontonados todos alrededor de Eita seguían a la par otra copia del libreto, como si estuvieran presenciando una anotación de su club favorito.

—… _¿Qué decidió el príncipe?..._ —Ranma tuvo que aspirar con fuerza para conseguir volver a hablar, preocupando por un momento a su improvisado público—_ ¿Qué nuevo infortunio me aguarda que aún no conozca?_

—_Hijo, harto bien conoces tales compañeros. Te traigo la sentencia del príncipe_.

—_La sentencia… _Ah, ¡Ah!

—Enfócate, Saotome, respira sin perder el ritmo, sincroniza tus pulmones con el ejercicio y habla al momento de exhalar.

—_La sentencia… ¿dista mucho de la muerte? _—gritó el último diálogo como si al citar a la muerte estuviera suplicando por la propia. La camiseta la tenía oscurecida completamente empapada en sudor.

—_La que ha pronunciado es más benigna: no muerte del cuerpo, sino su destierro._

—_ ¿Cómo, destierro?... Sed clemente, ¡decid muerte! _—alzó la voz con el último poco de aire que le quedaba. Las piernas las sentía pesadas y cada rápido movimiento para mantener el ritmo de la trotadora le costaba más y más.

— ¡No te des por vencido, Saotome! —Yoshiro lo animó siendo imitado por sus compañeros que gritaban y lo aclamaban con las manos en alto.

Ranma inclinó la cabeza, pero no dejó de decir sus líneas.

—_… Que en la faz del destierro hay más terror, mucho más que en la muerte. ¡No digáis "destierro"!_

—_Estáis desterrado de Verona. Ten paciencia: El mundo es ancho_ —habló Takeda esperándolo con una ceja en alto.

—Sigue adelante, Saotome.

—Tú puedes, Saotome.

—_No hay mundo tras los muros de Verona, sino el purgatorio, tormento, el mismo infierno: Destierro es para mí, destierro del mundo... _—cerró la boca, corrió con más fuerza cuando sentía que perdía velocidad comenzando a retroceder sobre la cinta, inclinó más la cabeza— _¡Y eso es muerte!_

Sus compañeros lo aclamaron con energía.

—_Luego "destierro" es un falso nombre de la muerte._

Más fuerte fueron los gritos de los jóvenes que lo alentaban.

—_Llamarla destierro es decapitarme con un hacha de oro _—gimió casi sin aire.

—No pares, Saotome.

—Enséñale quién manda, Saotome.

—Saotome, hazlo, ¡acábalo!

Ranma aspiró una gran bocanada y alzó la cabeza para gritar la última línea con lo último de sus fuerzas.

—…_ ¡Y sonreír ante el _"manotazo"_ que me mata!_

Hubo silencio. Ranma siguió corriendo pero sabía que algo había hecho mal.

— ¿"Manotazo"? —Takeda preguntó lentamente quitándose los anteojos.

—No, no… No era manotazo —intentó recordar pero su mente estaba en blanco, cuando todo lo que sentía era el desagradable sabor de la sangre en la garganta. Takeda movió lentamente un dedo acercándolo como el destierro que tanto temía Romeo a un botón del panel de la andadora—. ¿Lanzazo? ¿Palazo? ¿Macanazo? ¿Puñetazo? —Rápidamente miró a sus compañeros por encima del hombro. Los jóvenes hacían morisquetas, le susurraban moviendo los labios, uno actuaba de rodillas como un condenado a muerte mientras otro abanicaba una imaginaria arma que se suponía empuñaba con ambas manos con la intención de decapitarlo.

— ¡Ah! ¡Espadazo!

— ¡No! —los jóvenes exclamaron con horror, cayeron de rodillas, maldijeron, otros se jalaron los cabellos. Eita tiró enfurecido el libreto al piso, Yoshiro lanzó un grito doloroso con la mano en alto y la otra arrugando la camiseta sobre el corazón. Uno de los chicos se daba de cabezazos contra el suelo.

Takeda sonrió malévolamente, giró su propio guión para que el desesperado Ranma pudiera leerlo cuando apenas podía mantener el ritmo de sus piernas. Los ojos asustados ubicaron al instante su diálogo y los movió buscando el final.

— ¿"Hachazo"?

—Reconócelo, Saotome, olvidaste tus líneas.

—Pero fue sólo una palabra... ¡Gah! ¡No puedo más!

—Si te das por vencido te despediré.

Los chicos gemían reclamos angustiados por los nervios.

—Jefe Takeda, no lo haga.

— ¡Jefe, es demasiado joven!

—Monstruo, ser maligno, ¡cruel!

— ¡A callar todos! —Takeda con la punta del dedo rozó el botón— Lo lamento, mi joven _Romeo_, pero es el precio a pagar por la perfección

Presionó el botón y la trotadora comenzó a acelerar a velocidades nunca antes probada. Ranma intentó correr pero perdió el equilibrio, dio rápidos pasos desesperados a duras penas manteniendo el ritmo, cuando sus pies se acercaron al borde de la correa mecánica casi teniendo los talones en el aire con cada veloz paso.

Takeda ignoró los sufrimientos de Ranma por intentar mantenerse sobre la máquina. Volvió a acomodar el guión y se ajustó los lentes, con una frialdad maquiavélica. Tanto así que al notar las gotas de sudor con que Ranma había salpicado su libreto cuando se lo había mostrado, aumentó su maligno placer con que tenía aterrado a todo su personal. Y continuó leyendo:

— _¡Ah, pecado mortal, cruel ingratitud! La ley te condena a muerte, mas, en su clemencia, el Príncipe se ha apartado de la norma, cambiando en "destierro" la negra palabra "muerte". Eso es gran clemencia _—contagiado por la emoción del diálogo, Takeda miró directamente a Ranma, provocándolo—_, y tú no la ves._

Y esperó.

El ruido de la cinta mecánica sacando chispas hacía eco en la silenciosa salga de gimnasia. Los chicos parecían desanimados esperando el trágico final. Ranma decaía más y más, en cualquier instante se desplomaría siendo tirado de la trotadora.

—Vamos, Ranma —susurró suavemente Takeda, y en un acto de desesperación se negó a dejarlo caer—. ¡Si lo consigues te daré un aumento!

Yoshiro fue el primero en reaccionar de los jóvenes cuando notó el renovado entusiasmo de Ranma que a pesar de estar en su límite no había cedido todavía a la terrible velocidad.

—Miren, ¡puede conseguirlo!

Los chicos saltaron, volvieron a gritar con los corazones en las bocas. Azotaron en alto las toallas como banderas.

— ¡Vamos, Saotome! —rugió uno con la garganta como el más violento de los hinchas.

Eita se tiró de rodillas al piso recogiendo el libreto.

—No lo logrará, antes olvidó una sola palabra y ahora lo espera un monólogo completo. ¡Es imposible! Apenas tiene aire para correr, no podrá hablar.

—Deja de ser pesimista, ¡Saotome, demuéstrale!

— ¡Corre!

— ¡Habla!

— ¡Actúa!

— ¡Imagina que tu mujer te espera en casa vistiendo únicamente un delantal de cocina!

Todos guardaron silencio y miraron fijamente a aquel compañero que se le había ocurrido semejante idea. El joven avergonzado se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Perdón, creo que me entusiasmé un poco.

Al instante lo ignoraron y todos volvieron a rugir intentando transmitirle sus fuerzas al muchacho que corría como un demonio.

Ranma estaba agotado, ni siquiera la promesa del dinero podía motivarlo a dar más. Tampoco su orgullo, por horas había entrenado sin descanso y aunque pudiera seguir tenía la mente en blanco, ya no podía recordar nada más. ¡Todo eso sobre memorizar líneas de texto nunca fue lo suyo! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Pero antes de rendirse su propio instinto lo empujó, aquel que le impedía detenerse, aquel que recurría a lo más profundo de su corazón extrayendo el recuerdo de la única persona por la que podría seguir más allá de sus límites, como le había sucedido en las situaciones más peligrosas de su vida.

Ahora no era el peligro lo que enfrentaba, sino su propia naturaleza al querer realizar algo para lo que siempre se había convencido que no era para él.

Recordó la razón por la que se había metido en tantos problemas, un sentimiento que lo llevó a un arrogante arrebato al principio cuando recomendó hacer la obra, con ellos como protagonistas. ¿Pero qué sabía él de actuar?

Sin embargo, él no había olvidado. Cuando años atrás tuvieron aquella desastrosa interpretación en preparatoria. Era la voz de Akane la que volvía a resonar dentro de su cabeza:

_ "Porque yo odio actuar. ¿Ustedes nunca se dan por vencidos?"_

_ "Una oportunidad para actuar como Julieta, ¡al fin! ¡Daré todo lo que tengo!"_

_ "¡Yo quería usar un bonito vestido y ser Julieta!... Ahora, finalmente podré interpretar el rol de la más hermosa chica…"_

_ "¡Idiota! Se suponía que haríamos una obra, no una masacre. ¡Lo arruinaste todo!"_

_ "Ranma, ¿tú sabes lo que Romeo y Julieta son el uno para el otro?... ¡Al menos lee el libreto!"_

_ "Sólo estamos actuando, ¡sólo estamos actuando!"_

_ "¿Tanto me odias? Eres capaz de besar a Kuno por esto, ¿pero no a mí?"_

_ "¡Renuncio!"_

_ "¿Ni siquiera puedes… fingir?"_

Yoshiro empuñó las manos.

— ¡Mírenlo, mírenlo, de verdad lo está intentando!

—Todavía corre.

— ¡Todavía está vivo!

— ¿Todavía respira?

— ¿Qué tan rápido va? —Eita preguntó a un chico a su lado, que tomaba notas con un cronómetro.

—A esa velocidad, ya compite por el oro en los cien metros.

—Pero una carrera corta se realiza durante pocos segundos —acotó otro—. No existe cuerpo que resista tanto castigo.

—Van más de cinco minutos corriendo así. ¿Qué diablos lo motiva?

— ¿Alguien más notó que esto se suponía era un ensayo para una obra de teatro, y no un entrenamiento olímpico?

— ¡Guarda silencio! —los demás hicieron callar al pobre que había osado tal comentario.

— ¡Argh!

El quejido de Ranma llamó la atención de sus compañeros. Irguió el cuerpo, levantó más las rodillas con cada paso, balanceó los brazos de forma correcta, corrigió su postura a la de un atleta en movimiento. Miraba al frente como si quisiera alcanzar a Takeda. Lentamente su cuerpo se fue deslizando en la violenta carrera hasta alejarse del final de la cinta y recuperar su lugar sobre la mitad de la trotadora.

Takeda sonrió y repitió la última de sus líneas como el Fray Lorenzo.

—_Eso es gran clemencia, y tú no la ves._

Ranma tomó una gran bocanada de aire y le respondió sin perder el ritmo.

"Está vez lo haré bien, Akane". Pensó como la última luz de razón que quedaba dentro de su agotado cuerpo. "Mírame, me sé el libreto, ¡de verdad me lo sé, puedo recordarlo!"

—_Es… Es… ¡Es tormento y no clemencia! El cielo está donde esté Julieta… Y el gato, el perro, el ratoncillo y el más mísero animal aquí están en el cielo y pueden verla. Romeo, no… _¡Ah, ah, ah!... _Hay más valor, más distinción y más cortesanía… en las moscas carroñeras que en Romeo: ellas pueden posarse en la mano…_ ¡Ah, ah, agh!

—Un poco más, Saotome —murmuró Eita que arrugaba el libreta, con la boca abierta susurrando como todos los demás chicos las mismas líneas que Ranma intentaba interpretar.

— ¡Ah!... _Ellas pueden… ¡posarse en la mano milagrosa de Julieta!... y robar bendiciones de sus labios, que por pudor virginal siempre están rojos pensando que pecan al juntarse… ¡Romeo, no: le han desterrado! ¡Las moscas pueden, mas yo debo alejarme! Ellas son libres; yo estoy desterrado… ¿Y decís que el destierro no es la muerte?_ ¡Ahhh!

—Suficiente —el señor Takeda cerró su cuaderno. Presionó rápidamente un botón bajando la velocidad de la corredora por etapas.

Ranma fue lentamente soltando el cuerpo, bajando la velocidad, con la boca abierta jadeaba sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. Al final caminaba suavemente sosteniéndose con las manos en las barras que tenía a los costados.

—Ya no puedo más.

Las piernas se doblaron contra su voluntad, pero en lugar de caer sintió los brazos de sus compañeros sosteniéndolo.

—Bien hecho, Saotome —lo felicitó Yoshiro junto con el resto. Él sólo pudo asentir sin ser capaz de cerrar la boca.

—Así es, felicitaciones, Saotome —Takeda repitió conforme—. Nada mal para tu primer día de ensayo —sonrió levantando la comisura de los labios—, mañana espero el mismo entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué? —Fue lo último que chilló Ranma antes de dejarse caer rendido.

— ¡Saotome!

—Oh, no, se ha desmayado.

—Que alguien traiga un poco de agua.

—Denle de bofetadas a ver si así despierta.

—Si quieren yo me ofrezco para hacerle respiración boca a boca.

— ¡Cállate, Eita! —corearon los jóvenes.

Takeda se retiró silbando feliz, se sentía satisfecho. El inconsciente Ranma también sonreía en sueños cuando era sostenido por sus compañeros.

"Serás Julieta de verdad, aunque tenga que reventarme el corazón, ¡esta vez sí la serás!"

.

..

Esa noche cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió, Akane corrió a recibirlo.

—Ranma, ¿dónde te habías metido, sabes la hora que es?... ¿Ranma?

El joven parecía un sonámbulo, con el cuerpo decaído y los ojos a medio cerrar. Miró a su esposa y trató de sonreír. Apenas consiguió dar un paso cuando Akane corrió para recibirlo en sus brazos y evitar que él se desplomara en la entrada. En pie sólo sostenido por los brazos de la chica, Ranma acurrucó su cabeza sobre el hombre de Akane y murmuró algunas palabras, más dormido que despierto, en un extraño tono melódico que al principio ella no reconoció.

—_Con alas del… amor… salté la tapia..., pues para el amor no hay barrera de piedra, y… y… y, como el amor lo que puede siempre intenta, los tuyos nada pueden contra mí._

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Oh, pero si es parte de la obra —Akane reconoció el diálogo de Romeo, ¿sería que él estuvo ensayando todo este tiempo? Enternecida intentó recordar lo que seguía de la emotiva conversación entre Romeo y Julieta. Cerró los ojos sin soltarlo, evocando el sentimiento que los dos personajes debieron tener bajo la luz de la luna, encontrándose en lo secreto, y habló su parte suavemente como un susurro en oídos de Ranma—. _Romeo, si te ven te matarán._

Ranma, a medias despierto, sonrió en un suspiro, mezclando su arrogancia con la soberbia del enamorado personaje.

— _¡Ah! Más peligro hay en tus ojos que en veinte espadas suyas. Mi… Mi…_

—"Mírame" —le susurró Akane ayudándolo a recordar la línea siguiente del diálogo.

—… _Mírame con dulzura y quedo a salvo de su hostilidad._

Akane se sentía complacida por el calmado palpitar del corazón de su joven esposo, que sentía tan fuerte como si lo tuviera dentro de su propio pecho.

—_Por nada del mundo quisiera que te viesen. Romeo… ¿Romeo?_... ¿Ranma?

La chica dio un forzado paso atrás cuando sintió todo el peso del cuerpo de su esposo caer sobre ella. Ranma exhaló lánguidamente, una mezcla de suspiro y ronquido acompañando un nombre que no era el de Julieta, sino uno que pronunció con tanto sentimiento que la hizo sonrojar de emoción. Akane intentó girar bajo los brazos de Ranma sin tropezar, abrazándolo por la cintura y tirando de uno de los brazos del joven por encima de sus hombros. Lo arrastró con lentos y torpes pasos hacia el dormitorio.

.

..

Akane acariciaba las imágenes de la primera obra de teatro que realizaron años atrás para el evento anual de beneficencia. Luego vendrían otras, jamás dejaron de participar en ninguno de ellos, pero los siguientes jamás serían tan especiales como ése.

—Mamá, ¿ya?

—Todavía no, Tetsu.

Lo escuchó gruñir. Tuvo la tentación de reírse, pero no lo hizo. Ya era suficiente castigo para su impaciente niño no dejarlo moverse como para también provocarlo en su ya incipiente orgullo. Observó después una fotografía que captó el momento exacto del beso entre Romeo y Julieta.

— ¿Cómo era? —Akane se preguntó nostálgica, poniendo los ojos en el techo, ligeramente sonrojada al recordar que se habían dado un auténtico beso delante de tantas personas, uno que duró más de lo esperado—. Ya lo recuerdo: _¡Ah, egoísta! ¿Te lo bebes todo sin una gota que me ayude a seguirte? Te besaré…_

— ¿Qué haces, mamá?

—Oh —en la emoción Akane había olvidado que se encontraba con su hijo. Avergonzada lo regañó—. Nada de tu incumbencia. Ahora no busques conversar, recuerda que estás castigado.

—Pero ya estoy arrepentido.

—Como si fuera a creerte. Eres igual que tu padre, siempre diciendo lo que te conviene. ¡Ya, media vuelta, contra la pared! No me mires con esos ojos tristes que no te va a servir de nada. Si contara las veces que tu padre intentó eso conmigo.

Se mostró orgullosa ante el niño, pero no confesaría la cantidad de veces que a su esposo sí le funcionaba aquel viejo truco, cuando la miraba directamente y le decía cosas dulces en un tono ingenuo y sincero. Ella debió reconocer que casi siempre caía en la trampa, como aquella vez que celoso de un tonto traje de combate intentó persuadirla de no utilizarlo más. Sí, ella siempre caía y lo seguiría haciendo. ¡Bobo! ¿Por qué tenía que tener esa mirada tan dulce cuando se lo proponía?

Bajó los ojos y volvió a las fotografías intentando distraerse antes que volviera a sentirse sola sin él. Además de las que retrataban las escenas de la obra, había otras, de la pequeña celebración que hubo después entre los presentes. En varias de ellas los invitados quisieron tener recuerdos con los actores, en especial ellos dos que habían sido los protagonistas. Una llamo su atención, mezclando los sentimientos dulces de la felicidad con la amargura.

Con el hermoso escenario que habían construido en el gimnasio de fondo, dos matrimonios posaban frente a la cámara. En el costado derecho se encontraba la pareja formada por "Romeo", con la camisa ligeramente abierta bajo el cuello y la mano rodeando la cintura de su joven esposa, "Julieta" sin la peluca, viéndose más encantadora con su corta melena natural. Del costado izquierdo riéndose como si estuvieran disfrutando de una broma, se encontraba la señora Keiko Noda, que vestía un deslumbrante kimono negro con estampados de hojas de otoño, cogiendo el brazo de su esposo el señor Tetsu Noda, de figura delgada y elegante.

Akane se llevó una mano a los labios, la emoción la embargó al recordar momentos tan felices. Pensando que ésa había sido la primera, y también la última representación donde los cuatro habían estado juntos.

.

..

Akane susurraba entre labios aquella tierna canción de cuna que tanto le encantaba repetir cuando se encontraba concentrada en una tarea doméstica. Sentada en el piso con las piernas dobladas cosía el final de un bordado de la manga del abultado vestido del disfraz de Julieta. Otros vestidos, trozos de género, adornos de fantasía y algo de joyería de utilería se encontraban desperdigados por todo el piso del departamento; Sobre el sofá, en la pequeña mesa que tenía delante de ella, en la silla de la otra mesa estilo occidental que estaba frente a la cocina, sobre la televisión, colgando de ganchos de la barra de la cortina del ventanal que daba al balcón, y en un par de cajas viejas que descansaban sobre la pared.

La señora Keiko Noda la acompañaba con la misma tranquila devoción realizando maravillosos arreglos a otro vestido.

— ¡Ay!

—Akane, ¿volviste a pincharte?

Ella asintió mientras se chupaba el dedo. Frustrada dejó caer las manos sobre el vestido que le cubría como una frazada las piernas.

— ¿Dónde se habrán metido? De seguro han de estar perdiendo el tiempo para evitar el trabajo.

Ella pensaba en sus compañeras de la panadería que se habían comprometido a ayudarla con el vestuario, se suponía sería un trabajo de todas, pero al ver la cantidad de ropa y arreglos que se debían realizar temió no les bastaría con el tiempo que quedaba antes del día de la función.

—Ya llegarán.

—Señora Keiko, gracias por ayudarnos.

—No te sientas en deuda. Cada año cooperamos con el evento benéfico, pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de participar tan activamente como hasta ahora. Me alegra poder hacerlo, es muy divertido. Oh, Akane, querida, ¿no quieres que te ayude con eso?

—Ya casi acabo… Eh —la chica notó que su pequeña costura se había convertido en una enorme línea roja en zigzag que había unido torpemente la manga con la espalda del vestido.

—Cielos, mire la hora que es. Señora Saotome, ¿no será mejor que comencemos a preparar la cena? Sus amigas llegarán con apetito.

—Bueno, ahora que lo dice, quizás sea mejor que me haga cargo de la comida.

—Yo continuaré con su vestido —dijo amablemente, pero sus manos le arrebataron el vestido a Akane comenzando a descocer rápidamente lo que la chica había hecho.

Akane miró a su derredor, el departamento estaba hecho un desastre.

—Es increíble que la escuela nos haya prestado todo esto.

—El joven Takeda… Oh, perdóneme, le debe sonar extraño que todavía lo trate de joven, es que con mi esposo lo conocimos hace tantos años. Como sea, él no sólo fue un gran profesor de educación física, también fue reconocido por sus dotes artísticas. Durante sus años trabajando en la escuela supervisó al club estudiantil de teatro. Todavía lo quieren y extrañan en la preparatoria, era estricto, pero con su dirección el club ganó tres veces consecutivas el galardón a la mejor representación a nivel regional. Este proyecto debe ser muy importante para él y le debe provocar grandes satisfacciones. No me extrañaría que en su entusiasmo quiera representar obras de teatro todos los años.

— ¿El señor Takeda hizo todo eso? Lo siento, no quería hablar mal de él, es sólo que no puedo imaginármelo.

—Las personas esconden virtudes que jamás creemos posibles. Muchas veces no se expresan adecuadamente porque nadie les ha dado la oportunidad —la señora Noda dejó de coser y miró a Akane sonriente—. Hablando de eso, su esposo es muy romántico, mi querida señora Akane.

— ¿Ranma, romántico?

—Vamos, vamos, que no está siendo justa con su propio esposo. Puedo dar fe de la manera en que la mira y la trata todo el tiempo.

—Ya lo sé, ¿buscando como molestarme?

—No, es así como si usted fuera la persona más preciosa de toda su existencia.

Akane se avergonzó, no servía bromear cuando la señora Noda quería hablar seriamente. A pesar de ello siguió esforzándose, torciendo los labios y desviando la mirada hacia la pared con orgullo.

—Bueno, sí, es verdad que tiene sus momentos.

—Me enteré que ambos ya habían actuado en esta obra.

—No es como se lo imagina, se lo aseguro.

—Si no me cuentas no lo entenderé.

—Ah… eh… ¿ahora? Es una historia un poco larga —Akane intentó negarse, se sentía todavía avergonzada por todo lo sucedido a pesar de los años.

Keiko se sonrió con malicia. Dejando la costura de lado invitó a Akane a seguirla a la cocina.

—Preparar comida para tantas personas es distinto que hacerlo sólo para dos, hay toda una diferencia en los tiempos y las porciones, y si me permite aventurar a suponer que no has tenido esa clase de experiencias todavía. Es mejor que lo hagamos juntas, así también tendremos tiempo de charlar todo lo que queramos.

—Ouh… —Akane susurró un suspiro de derrota. Sabía que tendría que contárselo todo, la carismática anciana era una mujer extremadamente curiosa.

Minutos después las ollas hervían, tanto como el rostro encendido de la muchacha. La risa estridente de Keiko la descolocó profundamente.

—Lo siento… ¡Lo siento! Pero no puedo imaginármelo. ¿De verdad que ninguno sabía su parte cuando subieron al escenario?

—Ninguno. Con suerte sabían quién era Romeo.

— ¿Y se pelearon por usted durante toda la obra?

— ¿Por mí? Lo dudo, todo lo que ese idiota quería entonces era su famoso viaje gratis a China, y los otros siempre fueron unos pervertidos… —de pronto la frustración de Akane se convirtió en una melancólica tristeza—. Deseaba tanto ese papel, nunca había tenido la oportunidad y cuando lo conseguí todo se convirtió en un despropósito.

—Por culpa de su esposo.

—Sí… ¡No! Bueno, quizás.

—Me alegra que lo defienda a pesar de todo, es el deber de una buena esposa hacerlo. Pero creo que el señor Saotome debió sentirse muy culpable por arruinar uno de sus sueños. Los hombres suelen cometer torpezas, son como niños, no piensan en nadie más hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. Luego se atormentan por el arrepentimiento que es más grave al ser incapaces de confesarlo por culpa del mismo infantil orgullo que los llevó a errar al principio

—Eso fue muy bello —Akane se quedó meditando en las palabras de la señora Keiko—… Aunque no creo que Ranma piense tanto las cosas —negó con la cabeza—. No, él no es así de consciente.

—He vivido varias décadas más que tú, mi querida niña, no te sientas mal por no saberlo, o creerlo. Pero cuando tengas mis arrugas verás toda una perspectiva de la vida que antes no.

—Aún así dudo que él haya sentido algo por mí entonces, apenas éramos unos niños y no llevábamos tanto tiempo de conocernos. Bueno, es verdad que en ese tiempo ya se comportaba más idiota de lo habitual cuando estábamos solos o se ponía celoso, y yo ya lo encontraba… uhm… ¿interesante? —titubeó un poco avergonzada de lo que estaba confesando.

— ¿Sólo interesante?

— ¡Señora Keiko! —Akane reclamó con el rostro encendido.

—Lo siento, no más bromas —la anciana hizo esfuerzos para no reírse de la ternura de la joven esposa—. Por favor, siga contándome.

—No creo que se haya sentido culpable, o por lo menos no lo suficiente como para llegarse a sentir mal. Siempre fue un egoísta cuando tenía algo en mente. Por suerte ha madurado un poco, pero sólo un poco.

—Yo lo dudo. Permítame contradecirla porque pienso que su esposo es más consciente de todas las cosas que hizo años atrás, aunque no lo crea.

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

—Mi esposo Tetsu tiene buenos amigos entre los comerciantes que participaron de la organización del evento. Me comentó con mucho entusiasmo como la idea de este año surgió específicamente de la insistencia de nuestro vecino, el joven señor Saotome.

—No lo entiendo —Akane se quedó con una mirada confundida puesta en su propio cuchillo. Parecía negarse a comprender lo que Keiko le estaba insinuando.

—Fue su esposo el que dio la idea de realizar una obra de teatro para juntar fondos este año, específicamente eligió qué obra se debía interpretar, y la defendió hasta el final. Fue también la idea de su esposo el que ambos actuaran en la obra, alabando sus grandes cualidades actorales.

— ¿Ranma hizo todo eso? No, no es posible —intentó sonreír—, de seguro debió ser una exageración.

—Tetsu exagera, pero nunca miente. Su esposo fue quién organizó todo esto.

—No, no, debe haber un error. Ranma odiaría actuar por voluntad propia, él jamás ha leído un libro si no es por obligación, menos se aprendería un libreto y actuaría frente a un numeroso público, no podría hacerlo, es demasiado tímido y perezoso para eso.

—Puede que para él sea algo no deseado, pero quizás pensaba en otra persona cuando lo propuso.

Las mujeres se miraron detenidamente. Keiko sonreía, Akane con los labios entreabiertos tardó mucho tiempo en entenderlo.

La chica dejó caer el cuchillo con fuerza sobre la mesa.

—Pero… ¡Pero, ese tonto no podría…!

—Y sin embargo lo hizo.

Ante el silencio repentino de Akane, Keiko Noda continuó cortando los vegetales susurrando una alegre melodía. El cuchillo sonaba dando fuertes golpes sobre la tabla de cortar, melódicos, casi siguiendo el ritmo de la canción de la anciana. Sólo cuando vació el picado de verduras dentro de una olla, Akane volvió en sí.

—Él organizó una obra…

—Para que usted pueda volver a interpretar a Julieta —agregó la anciana en un tono pasajero sin dejar de moverse por la cocina—. Ya le dije que los hombres son un poco lentos, pero ellos jamás olvidan cuando cometieron un error.

—Oh...

— ¿No le dije que su esposo era un hombre muy romántico? Debería sentirse afortunada. Mire la hora, es mejor que nos demos prisa. Akane, ¿me alcanzaría la botella con la salsa?... ¡Akane, despierte!

— ¿Qué, qué pasa?

—Olvídelo —Keiko se rió recatadamente—. ¿Me ayuda por lo menos vigilando la sopa?

—Sí. Sí, claro —Akane se movía con lentitud, la mirada perdida parecía revelar que todavía era presa de la emoción y la incertidumbre. Aún no era capaz de aceptar lo que Keiko Noda le estaba diciendo, a pesar de que todas las pruebas indicaban que era verdad. No porque le desagradara, sino porque era algo tan feliz que prefería su alma degustarlo lentamente, para no arruinarlo como tantas cosas buenas que habían desaparecido con un simple comentario o malentendido. Los meses de tranquilidad todavía no podían borrar del todo lo que años de desconfianza habían provocado en el corazón de la joven

El timbre sonó y Akane dio un sobresalto. Agradeció al destino que le permitió escapar de la cocina, de la mirada compasiva de la señora Noda y de sus incontrolables sentimientos que la torturaban mucho más en el silencio. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta limpiándose las manos en el delantal, esperaba encontrarse con sus compañeras de trabajo. Grande fue su asombro cuando vio una caja de cartón suspendida en el aire frente a su rostro.

—Akane, ¿me dejas pasar? —Ranma rogó—. Esto pesa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó retrocediendo rápidamente contra la pared. Todavía aturdida por la charla que había tenido con la anciana, más ahora que aparecía el culpable de tantas emociones ante ella, siéndole difícil contener el calor que subía por su rostro y le quemaba las orejas. Deseaba con todo su corazón preguntarle la verdad, pero a la vez temía hacerlo.

Ranma entró cargando la gran caja que, al no hallar un lugar despejado en el piso, dejó sobre la mesa empujando algunos vestidos.

— ¿Qué es todo esto?

—El club de teatro de la escuela donde trabajaba el señor Takeda nos ha prestado algo de utilería —respondió su esposa mecánicamente, rápida y nerviosa, impaciente porque él actuaba con tanta normalidad, cuando ella no podía dejar de sentir el rostro afiebrado.

—Ahora me lo explico, por eso dejaron esta caja en la recepción para nosotros. Akane, ¿te sucede algo? ¿No te habrás resfriado?

Intentó acercar la mano a la frente de su mujer, pero ella lo rechazó con vehemencia.

— ¡Nada, no preguntes idioteces!

Ranma dio un paso atrás asustado, retirando la mano como si Akane hubiera sido un perro rabioso que lo amenazó con mordérsela. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía ahora a su mujer?

— ¿Y ya se olvidaron de mí? —Tetsu Noda entró detrás de Ranma ofendido por haber sido ignorado. Cargaba otra pequeña bolsa en una mano con más utilería.

—Señor Noda —Akane hizo una apresurada reverencia, nerviosa y también agradecida por la interrupción que la libró de la peligrosa curiosidad de su esposo—, perdone mi descortesía y bienvenido a nuestro hogar.

—No se agite, señora Saotome. Sólo he venido a asegurarme que mi mujer no le esté ocasionando muchos problemas.

—Tetsu, te he oído —la voz de la señora Keiko Noda se sintió provenir desde la cocina.

El anciano hizo una mueca de dolor. Ranma lo comprendió asintiendo con simpatía.

—En realidad el señor Noda me estaba ayudando a subir estas cosas.

— ¿Ayudando? Qué dice, mi joven señor Saotome, usted no me ha permitido traer la caja, me la ha quitado por el camino.

—El señor Noda pensaba subirla por las escaleras —se quejó Ranma con un tono de reproche y cuidado hacia el anciano que Akane, todavía un poco ajena a la realidad, no percibió.

—Tetsu, eso también lo he oído —se hizo escuchar otra vez la suave voz de Keiko Noda con un ligero reproche.

—Se lo advertí, señor Saotome, las mujeres poseen oídos extraordinarios cuando no deberían.

—Y se hacen las despistadas cuando les conviene —Ranma agregó burlándose de la distracción de su joven esposa.

—Ranma —Akane reaccionó arqueando los brazos—, te he oído.

.

..

La luna llena resplandecía sobre el despejado cielo nocturno. La noche tranquila y cálida parecía calmar los corazones cuando el silencio se sumía sobre toda la ciudad. Desde el balcón se veían lejanas las iluminadas calles, como una malla de oro y ámbar rodeada por la negra silueta de los cerros.

Tetsu Noda releía atentamente el periódico de la tarde, especialmente interesado en una columna sobre política actual. Se rió de las palabras del nuevo primer ministro, y como engañaba a la gente con las promesas que venía escuchando treinta años atrás, por algo él había trabajado en el ministerio y conocía todo el juego de mentiras y lisonjas con que se trataban los gobernantes. En la radio se escuchaba un armónico tema de los años cuarenta, habitual en los clubes de baile que imitaron en esos años a los de occidente, cuando el país se encontraba en un gran auge previo a la crisis del gobierno militarista que había llevado al país a una funesta guerra.

Sintió el aire frío y al mirar hacia el ventanal que daba al balcón, la vio. ¡Qué mujer más hermosa! Llevaba el kimono con elegancia y el cabello recogido brillaba tanto que provocaba la envidiaba de la mismísima luna. Tetsu perdió todo interés en el periódico que tiró sobre la pequeña mesa de centro. En un gesto inusitado apagó la luz de la lámpara. Bajo la radiante luz platinada la silueta de la delgada mujer le pareció maravillosa. Tetsu se pasó las manos por el mentón comprobando la suavidad de su afeitada. Probó su aliento. Dejó su asiento pero antes de dirigirse a ella retrocedió hasta la entrada donde recogió su sombrero de la percha. Acomodándoselo pasó frente a un florero donde escogió la más sencilla de las flores: porque para el anciano no existía adorno más perfecto que la sencillez con que se envuelven los sentimientos, antes que la cobertura exagerada con que se esconde la falta de ellos.

Pasó delante de la radio y subió el volumen de la música.

La miró otra vez, no con el kimono púrpura ni el cabello plateado, no en el balcón de un moderno departamento donde descansaba los codos mirando las estrellas.

Ella tenía ahora el cabello oscuro y largo recogido con una simple peineta, el kimono en tonos rosado con estampado de flores era una combinación perfecta para su rostro coqueto y alegre. Recostada sobre la baranda de madera de un pequeño puente que se curvaba sobre el río, miraba los pétalos de cerezos caer sobre las aguas. La gente los rodeaba como aves cruzando el cielo. En su distracción ella dejó caer el quitasol de papel sobre el río, se lamentó, pero no por mucho tiempo, porque al enderezar el rostro descubrió al joven hombre que la había observado en silencio todo ese tiempo. Su novio había regresado finalmente a la ciudad. Aquél que en los duros tiempos que estaban viviendo había viajado a buscar fortuna a la capital, un trabajo estable, un lugar en la sociedad para ambos; Un futuro que poder compartir. Pero a esa jovencita poco o nada le importaba ese mundo complicado que todo lo cobra y nada lo regala; porque aunque él hubiera regresado con sólo un par de yenes en los bolsillos planchados, la candidez de la sonrisa de Keiko, esa chiquilla de apenas diecisiete años, le regaló a Tetsu en su reencuentro jamás se borraría de su memoria, porque ese fue el día en el que se prometió jamás volver a separarse de esa mujer.

Tantos recuerdos, la misma escena. El anciano Tetsu Noda se acercó lentamente y cruzó sin hacer ruido el espacio que lo separaba del balcón. Como en años atrás se quedó en silencio observándola. Tenía arrugas en su rostro, el cabello descolorido, las manos huesudas y el cuerpo curvado por los años de trabajo y sacrificio que les costó a ambos llevar una vida entera superando desafíos y trayendo amados hijos a este mundo. ¡Pero jamás le pareció verla tan hermosa! Incluso la imagen de Keiko joven no se comparaba a la Keiko de ahora que la experiencia había hecho más majestuosa y refinada.

Tetsu se recostó a su lado en el balcón, la música de la radio era una de las que tantas veces escuchaba de fondo años atrás durante sus infantiles citas. Keiko se sobresaltó cuando él cruzó la flor delante de su rostro.

—Eres una joven muy hermosa, apuesto a que tu nombre es igual de bello que el resplandor de tus ojos.

— ¡Qué impertinente! —Keiko, como una adolescente, se irguió negándole coquetamente sus ojos—. No lo conozco, señor, y no le he dado permiso para que me hable. Es usted muy osado.

—La osadía es para los valientes. Yo no lo soy, soy un cobarde que la ha estado mirando por una eternidad. Porque sólo existe un sentimiento que puede provocar al hombre más audaz a comportarse como el más miedoso de los chiquillos.

Keiko lo miró otra vez, tímida, sometida a esos ojos tan tercos como apasionados.

— ¿Qué sentimiento será ése?

—"Amor", hermosa mía. El que me ha hecho esclavo suyo desde que la vi por primera vez.

La anciana tomó los largos dedos de su esposo entre los suyos y se inclinó bajo su ardiente mirada. Se dio un momento para sentir aquel perfume varonil que le había gustado durante todos los años que compartieron juntos. Pero por las curiosidades del destino ella había olvidado exactamente desde cuándo que Tetsu lo había comenzado a utilizar; sólo hasta ese momento en que lo recordó y sintió que si seguía hablando rompería a llorar.

Ella misma le había regalado ese perfume a Tetsu antes de que se casaran, para su cumpleaños, cincuenta años atrás. Él jamás lo había cambiado. Cuando recobró el aliento acercó los labios al oído de su esposo.

— ¿Y usted sabe qué sentimiento hace a una mujer como yo aceptar tan insolentes palabras de cortejo?

—Si sus labios me lo confían, con gusto guardaré el secreto una vida entera.

—Me gustan los hombres con sombrero —bromeó ella, rompiendo con una travesura la solemnidad de las expresiones de su esposo.

—Hoy dormiré con el mío puesto —contraatacó el anciano sin perder la confianza, que hizo a su mujer darse por vencida entre risas y un emocionado abrazo.

.

..

Siempre le sucedía lo mismo. Cuando más emocionada se encontraba más difícil le era expresarlo. Se quedaba quieta, perpleja y algo aturdida, sintiéndose una tonta por todos los miedos que había guardado, pero que en su presencia se tornaban en algo superficial, casi como una broma. Comprendía que aquel sentimiento de normalidad y también de carencias de preocupaciones era lo que muchos llamaban paz.

¿Cuándo comenzó a sentirse así, desde que se casaron? No, había sido mucho antes cuando apenas eran unos niños; Por las mañana en que le tocaba despertarlo, camino a la escuela, después de alguna dolorosa discusión o al pasar un por un ridículo malentendido, tras alguna crisis en que temió realmente perderlo o también habiendo superado el peligro. O cuando lo veía regresar tras las riesgosas aventuras en las que se metía, o cuando ella lo veía aparecer siguiéndola cada vez que debía dejarlo atrás temiendo en que no lo volvería. La paz que disfrutaba no se traducía en falta de problemas o de discusiones, sino en saber con todo su corazón que no importaba lo que sucediera su esposo estaría ahí.

Con los meses y años se acostumbró a tenerlo siempre a su lado al final de cada día. Ella, una niña de familia que creció amada por hermanas y su padre, jamás había comprendido el significado de la palabra soledad hasta que lo conoció a él y vivió la experiencia de tener que extrañarlo.

Realmente se estaba convirtiendo en una tonta débil y sentimental. Y como siempre todo había sido culpa de ese idiota.

—Akane, parece que tiene hambre.

La bebé lloraba en brazos de su inútil padre que era incapaz de calmarla. Mientras que Tetsu intentaba llamar su atención trepando por su espalda. No había cambiado en casi nada, la espalda era más amplia convirtiéndose en el lugar preferido del niño, los hombros grandes como montañas, el cuello grueso, los fornidos y atléticos brazos que envolvían con el cuidado de un frágil cristal a su pequeña hija. Los mechones oscuros que se enredaban con la chispa infantil de su mirada, y esa trenza un poco más larga que ahora le provocaba un disgusto, porque Tetsu la usaba de apoyo para no caer.

— ¡Akane!

Ella volvió en sí. Con la cabeza recostada en el borde de la pared de la entrada a la sala y sosteniendo todavía el abrigo de su esposo doblado en los brazos, se había enternecido con la imagen de su familia. Intentó mostrarse enfadada.

—Por supuesto que está llorando, bobo, si la acabas de despertar a mitad de su siesta. Te he dicho miles de veces que no lo hagas.

—Pero quería verlos —se quejó taimado. Cargó a Kimiko con un solo brazo, y atrapó a Tetsu con el otro dejándolo quieto en el aire sólo para molestarlo, y lo ignoró intencionalmente a pesar de las protestas del niño que pateaba el vacío sin éxito. Los años no le habían quitado esa ingenuidad que ella tanto amaba.

Akane no podía contra esa mirada. Se acercó tomando a Kimiko en sus brazos, pero cuando quiso apartarse Ranma la abrazó por detrás susurrándole al oído.

—Te extrañé, boba.

Ella se rió suavemente. Todo estaba bien otra vez.

—Yo también, tonto. Me alegra que pudieras regresar antes.

— ¿Y por qué te sorprende? Hice una promesa, ¿lo olvidaste? —preguntó con el orgullo herido, a lo que su esposa respondió con una carcajada que lo irritó más.

—Papá —el pequeño Tetsu gruñó tirando sin éxito de la camisa de su padre, deslizando los pies por el piso esforzándose al intentar moverlo—, ven, hay que adornar el árbol de navidad. ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Papá, deja de darte besos con mamá, qué asco!

.

..

Julieta soltó la camisa de Romeo. El beso que cogió desprevenido los labios del joven enamorado no le dieron tiempo para procesar el placer que sintió, hasta que con la boca abierta trató de balbucear una queja. Sólo cuando ella le ordenó que respirara profundamente, la obedeció y consiguió hablar.

—Y… ¿Y eso por qué?

—Estaba ensayando —respondió Akane intentando ocultar tercamente la emoción que se escribía en su rostro—. Además estás muy nervioso, no es habitual que te coja desprevenido.

—No lo hiciste.

—Sí, Ranma, lo que tú digas —nada podía estropear el resplandeciente ánimo de Akane. Se arregló el vestido de Julieta y abrió la cortina tras la que se habían ocultado, cuando segundos atrás tiró al joven de la camisa, en el momento preciso en el que lo había visto pasar frente a ella—. Muévete, pronto comenzará la obra.

El gimnasio Takeda se había convertido en un gran festival, donde se vendían alimentos y algunos recuerdos, todos con el fin de ayudar en la causa benéfica. La sala más amplia al interior del gimnasio se había separado en dos áreas, una para el público donde algunos jóvenes todavía terminaban de acomodar las sillas, y la otra donde lo ocupaba el escenario. Tras bambalinas se mezclaban cortinas, cajas, disfraces y los pasillos que se comunicaban con los vestidores de las instalaciones. Todos corrían de un lado a otro con alguna tarea pendiente, los detalles sin acabar se multiplicaban a cada momento.

Keiko y Tetsu Noda pasaron de ser invitados a verdaderos colaboradores de último momento, los que estaban entusiasmados por su pequeño papel en la organización. La anciana ayudaba a los actores con los últimos detalles de los disfraces, mientras que Tetsu aconsejaba a los organizadores para poder tratar mejor al público y mantener el orden; era como si el anciano retrocediera en el tiempo rememorando los días en que todos corrían en el ministerio bajo sus instrucciones. Los chicos del gimnasio ensayaban sus líneas disfrazados para la ocasión. El más contento con su papel era el apuesto Eita, que disfrazado como la madre de Romeo representaba a una mujer más hermosa que sus compañeras de trabajo. A lo que las auténticas chicas se quejaron por permitirle tener ese rol, ya que se sentían amenazadas en su orgullo femenino por un hombre.

Takeda se paseaba dando órdenes, con el guión enrollado en la mano como una batuta apuntaba al primero que pillaba holgazaneando.

—Akane, ¿dónde vas? —Ranma rogó con un hilo de voz, cada segundo que transcurría antes de la obra comenzaba a sentir que los nervios iban en aumento. Si años atrás hubiera sabido lo difícil que era interpretar seriamente un rol, habría respetado más a los verdaderos actores.

—Debo hablar con Yushiko. ¡Ranma, por favor, estás blanco! Si sigues así me pondrás nerviosa a mí también. ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

—Estoy bien, no me molestes.

—Si quieres puedo darte otro beso.

El color regresó al rostro del joven.

— ¿A-Aquí, en público?

—Hay muchas otras cortinas que podrían cubrirnos.

—Maldición, Akane, te ves muy feliz.

No respondió con palabras. Se acercó a su esposo una última vez rozando sus labios, para susurrar tan suavemente que el joven sintió el aliento de su esposa invitándolo a un segundo beso que ella, egoísta, no le concedió—… Ranma.

—… ¿Sí?

—Gracias.

Akane lo empujó con una gran sonrisa y corrió por el pasillo desapareciendo antes que él pidiera responderle. El joven se quedó perplejo tocando sus labios con los dedos. Ella estaba feliz, era todo lo que había deseado.

— ¡Cinco minutos para comenzar! —gritó Takeda orgulloso de su atareado personal.

Los gritos de angustia y quejidos fueron un coro ensordecedor, pero el jefe Takeda se mostró inflexible. Sólo uno no se quejó, Ranma se paralizó nuevamente perdiendo el poco color que Akane había conseguido resucitar en él.

"Akane está feliz, ella está feliz, ¡Akane está feliz…!"

Se mordió los labios dándose de golpes en la frente.

"Si lo arruino otra vez no me lo va a perdonar."

Levantó el rostro con los ojos abiertos como dos platos, las pupilas contraídas de terror.

— ¡Ya no puedo recordar los diálogos!

— ¿Señor Saotome? —Keiko Noda lo interrumpió mirándolo con curiosidad.

.

..

El público compuesto en su mayoría por habitantes de la pequeña ciudad, entraban al gimnasio conversando animadamente. La idea de una obra de teatro interpretada por los trabajadores del local llamó mucho la atención de los vecinos. Una chica de cabellos castaños, hermosa, cautivante y de astuta sonrisa provocó las miradas de los jóvenes que atendían en la entrada.

— ¿Hay que pagar? Oh, he olvidado mi cartera en casa. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

—Por favor, no se preocupe —dijo uno de los muchachos intentando ser galante con ella—, es sólo una obra de beneficencia, si quieres te podemos dar una vuelta gratis...

Yoshiro le dio un manotazo al excitado chico. Con un gruñido lo hizo correr, para presentarse él mismo ante la chica.

—Lo lamento, esto es una obra de beneficencia y esos pobres niños merecen nuestra ayuda.

—Es una pena —susurró ella inclinando el rostro.

—Por eso yo mismo pagaré tu entrada.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué te me adelantaste? —se quejó su compañero.

El joven Yoshiro Obushi le dio una patada en las canillas y le ordenó que siguiera trabajando en la entrada. Cuando se adelantó ofreciéndole el brazo a la hermosa chica.

—No parece que seas de por aquí. ¿Eres de Tokio?

Ella suspiró profundamente, se dejó atrapar por la mirada del joven respondiendo ingenuamente.

—Soy de Nerima.

— ¿De Nerima?

—Sí. Uhm… Esos aperitivos se ven deliciosos. Qué pena que sea tan distraída, si tan sólo hubiera traído mi dinero.

—Encanto, no temas, de eso me encargo yo —respondió Yoshiro confiado en sus habilidades de cazador. ¡Esa chica estaba en sus manos! Ambos se dirigieron a un puesto de _Takoyaki_, o esferas de pulpo de suculento aroma.

— ¿Así que habrá una obra de teatro?

—Sí, así es. Será un poco aburrida. ¿Por qué no salimos a dar una vuelta por lugares más interesantes? Esta ciudad tiene muchos encantos secretos que podría enseñarle a una chica tan divertida como tú.

— ¿Tú no vas a actuar?

— ¡Claro que no! El resto que pasen vergüenzas, yo no estoy para tanta humillación. Menos con Saotome como protagonista, esto será un desastre asegurado, a lo menos el público se reirá. ¿Sucede algo malo?

La chica se detuvo, por un momento dejó de sonreír. Yoshiro creyó que aquellos ojos antes ingenuos por un instante se mostraron fríos y predadores. Pero no, debió ser su imaginación, cuando la vio suavizar de nuevo su semblante y dedicarle una cándida sonrisa que lo hizo olvidar todos sus temores.

— ¿Ranma Saotome?

—Sí, ¿lo conoces? ¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre?

—Ah, tú me lo dijiste, ¿ya no lo recuerdas? —deslizó un dedo coquetamente por la mejilla de Yoshiro provocándole un escalofrío.

—Bi-Bien, supongo, debo haberlo olvidado —rió nervioso.

— ¿Y con quién va a actuar?

—Pues con su esposa la señora Saotome.

La chica quedó rígida, luego se relajó otra vez y sonrió.

—Sería muy interesante ver esa obra, ¿no te parece?

—Bueno, si tú quieres…

—Quiero —ordenó con una sonrisa a medias.

.

..

Keiko Noda escuchó con paciencia los descargos del joven señor Saotome, sus dudas y también temores. Cuando él se detuvo para respirar ella miró alrededor pensando detenidamente antes de responderle.

—Señor Saotome.

— ¡Diga!

Keiko retrocedió un poco ante enérgico grito del chico. Estaba tan tenso el pobre que inspiraba la lástima de la mujer.

—Usted se sabe sus líneas.

—Ya no las recuerdo…

—Las sabe. Pero ese no es el problema; Un actor es una persona que debe representar sentimientos. ¿Sabe usted de qué se trata la historia de Romeo y Julieta?

—Lo sé, no lo sé… ¡Claro que lo sé, ahora sí que lo sé! Es sobre este chico que conoce a esa chica, y entonces ambos se enamoran, pero sus familias son enemigas, entonces él muere, ¡no, ella primero muere! No, al revés, él cree que ella muere pero entonces se suicida y ella lo ve muerto y se quita la vida y… ¡son un par de estúpidos!

La risa de la anciana lo confundió por un momento y lo hizo sentir torpe, luego se percató de la manera tan tonta en la que se estaba comportando, no como un adulto, sino como el viejo Ranma de hacía tres años atrás y se relajó producto de su propia vergüenza.

—Lo lamento, no creo estar dando una buena imagen de mí.

—Usted organizó esta idea, señor Saotome, debería tener más confianza.

—Pero si no resulta, si algo sucediera, si olvido las líneas o si algún inesperado demente se aparece en pleno acto y lo termino golpeando, yo… Yo no sabría como pedirle perdón a Akane. He arruinado muchos momentos felices para ella, antes no me daba cuenta, pero ahora cada vez que ella recuerda algo con cariño yo pienso en lo que hice mal entonces que lo echó todo a perder —Ranma exhaló profundamente con las manos en la cintura dejando caer los hombros—. Ella jamás me recrimina por nada, pero no necesita hacerlo. Por eso pensé que quizás… pudiera crear un recuerdo en el que yo no me sienta parte del problema.

—Estoy segura que la señora Saotome no piensa así, ella debe atesorar muchos recuerdos y creer que hay más hermosura en ellos sólo porque usted estuvo allí.

—Ah, bueno, puede ser —sonrojado se rascó la mejilla—, pero no estoy tan seguro.

La señora Noda cogió las manos del muchacho entre las suyas sorprendiéndolo.

—Míreme a los ojos.

—Pero…

—Míreme, se lo ruego, mi joven señor Saotome. La obra no se trata de nada de lo que usted me dijo. Esta obra habla sobre el amor y la tragedia, habla de un malentendido que lo arruinó todo. ¿Usted sabe sobre malentendidos, no?

—Algo, lamentablemente.

—Dígame, señor Saotome, y espero perdone esta pregunta: ¿cómo se sentiría si un día tuviera que aceptar la muerte de su esposa?

Ranma hizo crujir los dientes, trató de retroceder pero la señora Keiko se lo impidió sosteniendo sus manos. La mente fue más rápida de lo que él hubiera deseado y se vio una vez más en Jusenkyo, sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Akane. Por eternos segundos ella estuvo muerta para él, un milagro la devolvió a la vida, a su vida, pero ese dolor seguía allí y era el motor que alimentaba su determinación cada vez que alguna tonta duda lo hacía retroceder. Los ojos profundos de la anciana no lo dejaron escapar esta vez de los recuerdos.

—Romeo llegó a la tumba con la esperanza de encontrar a Julieta —Keiko continuó lentamente pero sin detenerse—. Él no sabía del plan que tenía el sacerdote en que ella fingiría su final, a Romeo le dijeron que estaba muerta. Pero en su corazón él tenía que verla. Y cuando lo hizo traía veneno para consigo. ¿Sabe por qué?

—No podría haber seguido viviendo sin ella —habló; ¿Lo dijo por Romeo, o por él mismo, Ranma Saotome, al imaginar con un terrible escalofrío lo que hubiera sido de su vida si Akane no hubiese abierto los ojos ese día?

—Y ella, mi joven Saotome, al ver a Romeo muerto a su lado, decidió seguirlo, porque tampoco podía vivir sin él.

Akane estuvo por morir solamente porque intentó salvarlo a él. Ella no pensaba en el peligro, ella siempre hacía lo mismo, ¡tan idiota! Por eso él se cuidaba más únicamente para que ella no se involucrara en más problemas por protegerlo. Si él hubiese muerto, ¿Akane también…?

— ¡No! —gritó apretando los dientes. La mezcla de nervios por la obra y la manera en que la anciana Keiko había sacado de su interior el terrible miedo con el que siempre vivía, acosado por el verdadero fantasma de Jusenkyo, que no era la maldición sino la imagen muerta de Akane, provocaron que las lágrimas comenzaran a rodar por las mejillas frías y pálidas del muchacho.

Sin embargo, la anciana siguió sosteniendo sus manos obligándolo a mirarla fijamente. Él ya no quería más de eso, no deseaba seguir reviviendo esa memoria, quería volver a enterrarla en lo más profundo de su mente tapada con cientos y cientos de imágenes de una Akane feliz que trataba de crear todos los días de su nueva vida. Era la única manera en que podía seguir viviendo tras lo ocurrido, tras haber sentido aquel miedo que nunca se compararía a nada más.

—De eso se trata esta obra, ése es el sentimiento que los protagonistas compartieron —Keiko Noda relajó su propio semblante mostrándose más amable con él—. Es una trágica historia de amor. Mi estimado señor Saotome, usted no debe pensar que está haciendo una obra o recitando de memoria unos versos.

— ¿No?

—No. Deje de intentar ver a Akane como Julieta, una persona a la que usted no conoce y por la que no siente ningún afecto —estrechó sus manos con más fuerza y afecto—. Usted debe ver a Julieta como si fuera su Akane; Ese es el secreto.

—Julieta es Akane.

—Esta obra se trata de ustedes, el amor que cuenta es el de ustedes.

—No —dijo él con un suave susurro—, ésta obra es de Akane.

Ella asintió. Soltó las manos de Ranma, y él se pasó las mangas por los ojos secándose las lágrimas. Con una extraña mirada, sincera, profunda y también acorde al sentimiento de la obra, se acercó al escenario donde otros lo estaban esperando. Akane no estaba allí, ella entraría después cuando comenzara su escena. Agradeció su suerte, porque de verla en ese momento la habría abrazado con ansiedad infantil.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de alejarse.

Keiko hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza. Tetsu llegó un poco más atrás mirándolo también con cierto aire de orgullo, poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su anciana esposa.

La obra comenzó, se escucharon los aplausos del público. Los primeros personajes hicieron su introducción.

—Saotome —ordenó Takeda dirigiéndolo—, a escena. Más te vale que no se te olviden tus líneas o te las haré recordar nuevamente.

Él no respondió. Sonreía. Esta obra era de Akane y nada lo echaría a perder.

—No lo haré —dejó de sonreír adoptando la melancólica seriedad del personaje. No se esforzó para conseguirlo, no cuando todo lo que tenía en la mente era Jusenkyo.

Escucharon las últimas líneas del señor Montesco, padre de Romeo, hablando de la pena del joven enamorado que lo preocupaba.

—Es tu señal —dijo Takeda—, quiébrate una pierna, chico.

Ranma asintió levemente, salió al escenario escuchando las tímidas aclamaciones del público.

.

"_**Julieta" fin.**_

.

..

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Acto VI**_

.

Ranma regresó por tercera vez a la sala. Ya vestía su pijama. Se rascaba la cabeza desordenándose todavía más el cabello. Tenía los ojos cansados, producto del largo día que había terminado de manera estupenda. La obra fue un éxito, el dinero recaudado superó las expectativas, pero lo más recordado sería la obra que provocó las lágrimas de los asistentes, los que en un principio no habían esperado más que una simple humorada de un grupo de improvisados actores.

Tras la obra la fiesta se prolongó por horas y no habían regresado a casa hasta pasadas las dos de la mañana.

Se detuvo en mitad de la sala con las manos en la cintura. Estaba agotado, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire que exhaló en un fuerte suspiro. Y la miró, ella seguía allí, posó los ojos en el techo un momento intentando mantener la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Ella era feliz, de eso se trataba todo, tendría que soportarla un poco más. La volvió a mirar. No, ya era suficiente.

—Akane, vamos a la cama.

Ella lo ignoró.

Descalza y con el cabello igual de desordenado, vestía todavía el atuendo de Julieta ahora arrugado y desabotonado en algunas partes, parada sobre una esquina del sofá. Los ojos de la chica brillaban de emoción y cogía las manos sobre su pecho.

—_La noche me oculta con su velo; si no, el rubor teñiría mis mejillas por lo que antes me has oído decir._

—Ya basta, es hora de que nos durmamos. ¡Estoy muerto!

Akane lo miró un segundo, con una sonrisa altiva y traviesa lo ignoró dando media vuelta. Con pasos cortos caminó hasta el otro extremo del sofá donde continuó su feliz acto.

—_ ¡Cuánto me gustaría seguir las reglas, negar lo dicho! Pero, ¡adiós al fingimiento! ¿Me quieres?_

Ranma había caminado armándose de gran paciencia hasta el otro extremo del sofá, alzando el rostro buscó los ojos de su esposa, a la que en su furor ya no creía tan cuerda.

—Akane, son más de las tres de la mañana…

Para su disgusto ella dio un respingo quitándole la atención con un coqueto e irritante desprecio. La chica caminó de regreso hasta la otra esquina del sofá, levantando las manos y actuando, mientras que Ranma, tras agachar la cabeza un momento rascándose el vientre bajo la camisa del pijama, volvió a rodear todo el sillón siguiéndola, muy lentamente arrastrando los pies con cansancio, murmurando rabiosas incoherencias.

— _¡Ah, gentil Romeo! Si me quieres dímelo de buena fe._

Ranma se detuvo ante ella y la observó con más calma, parecía ser que Akane lo estuviera provocando intencionalmente.

—Bien, si eso es lo que quieres —aclaró la garganta y con ridícula exageración llevó una mano a su pecho estirando la otra al cielo, hacia "su Julieta"—. _Juro por esta luna santa que platea las copas de estos árboles…_

Su esposa lo escuchó con interés, como si recién hubiese reparado en su existencia y respondió emocionada.

—_Ah, no jures por la luna, esa inconstante que cada mes cambia en su esfera, no sea que tu amor resulte tan variable._

—_ ¿Por quién voy a…?_ ¡Al demonio con esto, Akane! ¿Quieres repetir toda la obra? Pues yo te daré un final.

—No, ¡No! ¡Ranma, espera, qué haces, Iiiahhh!

Ranma la cogió por la cintura y la arrastró haciéndola caer sobre su hombro, rodeó con un brazo las piernas de la chica sobre su pecho y la cargó como un saco de verduras directo hacia el dormitorio. Akane se quejó, le dio de suaves golpes en la espalda, lo amenazó, pero nada cambió el ánimo de "Romeo".

— ¡Qué haces, bruto, así no sigue la historia!

— ¿No? Pues te presento mi nuevo final mejorado. ¡Romeo secuestra a Julieta y vivieron felices por siempre! Mientras sus estúpidas familias se pelearon hasta el cansancio.

—Pero no es así.

—Akane, ¿de verdad no te gusta mi final? —Le preguntó deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo.

Ella intentó apoyar los codos en la espalda de Ranma, colocando las manos bajo sus mejillas pensándolo detenidamente un momento, para después responderle más serena.

—Ahora que lo dices, creo que me gusta —sonrió—. ¡Oh! ¿Dónde me llevará este loco Romeo que se ha atrevido a secuestrar a esta desdichada Julieta?

—Pues esta desdichada Julieta se va directo a la cama porque mañana tenemos que trabajar.

—Ouh, Ranma, eres un aguafiestas, justo cuando me estaba divirtiendo.

—Bien, si quieres divertirte podemos pensar en algo. Pero mañana no te quejes.

—Romeo es un pervertido —Akane respondió en un melodioso e infantil tono de voz.

—Mira quién lo dice, la boba y virginal Julieta.

— ¡Romeo es un tonto!

.

..

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Notas del autor**_: Primero que nada, les ruego que me perdonen por la demora, ha sido un capítulo muy difícil de trabajar por lo que, al final, no fui capaz de cumplir con la fecha que me había prometido. Soy un fracaso de escritor, lo reconozco públicamente. Tras tres capítulos en que conseguí la meta, en el último me vine a caer horriblemente. En fin, de las caídas aprendemos, dicen; o eso se cuenta para que uno sienta algo de consuelo. Jejeje.

Ahora al fic, que esta vez no podré escaparme de comentar algunas cosas. Uhm… miro el reloj y son mis dos y media de la mañana. Quizás eso influyó en el sentimiento del epílogo. No, la verdad es que ese epílogo fue lo primero que idee de este capítulo. A veces entre los escritures existe un comentario común: "por una escena que tenía en mente he escrito toda una historia". Pues puedo confiarles que por el epílogo es que me ha salido todo el resto.

También me ha encantado darle un aire a este capítulo de final de temporada por varios motivos. Primero, quería imprimirle un sentimiento especial a este capítulo, que espero haber conseguido. Intenté un poco más de humor, es el tema que menos me resulta, nunca he tenido buen sentido del humor, pienso mucho las cosas, así que fue un buen desafío en el que quiero seguir practicando. Antes de iniciar este fic jamás me creí apto para escribir romance en este nivel tan cotidiano. Ahora, me sorprendo de todo lo que he aprendido y seguiré probando nuevos temas.

Pero les advierto. Adoro los finales felices, la fantasía para mí es un respetable escape de la realidad y sus tormentos. ¿Para qué seguir sufriendo más de lo que ya lo hago en este mundo? Respeto todos los géneros y aquellos a los que les gustan, hay gente muy creativa en todos los temas. Sin embargo, en mis historias, la esperanza siempre primará por sobre todo.

Quizás esa fue la idea de mostrar una nueva historia paralela, en un tiempo más adelantado. Es una promesa, un decir: "las cosas han de acabar bien". Pero siempre manejando un ligero toque de curiosidad: "¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? ¿En qué lugar?" Las respuestas nunca estarán completas.

También debo despedirme muy agradecido de todos ustedes por este año. Dado el trabajo de diciembre seguramente este capítulo fue el último del año para mí. El próximo vendrán nuevos proyectos y también terminar mi otro pendiente que es Ragnarok. Necesito un poco de espadas, magia y sangre antes de continuar, jejeje.

Lo que más trabajo me ha dado fue el integrar la obra de Romeo y Julieta como un gran pendiente para mí. Era una de las primeras ideas que tenía cuando comencé este fic, finalmente conseguirlo me ha dado gran satisfacción. Fue cansador releer varias veces la obra de Shakespeare, buscar citas acordes y crear una trama paralela.

¿Una de mis escenas favoritas? La manera en que quedó justificado como Ranma podría haberse aprendido un libreto, conociéndolo como es en realidad. Bien, espero haber podido traspasar los sentimientos que tuve cuando la escribí.

Lo demás, quedará para el siguiente.

Debo agradecer muy profundamente a las chicas y chicos del foro de Fantasy Fics Estudios, y del Foro de Ranma ½, por el apoyo constante, paciencia y críticas que me ayudaron a comprender mejor el tono correcto de los personajes. No todos podemos verlo todo a la vez, es necesario compartir las ideas para conseguir un acercamiento más completo a la obra.

Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron en este espontáneo proyecto que ha encontrado su pequeño rincón en mi corazón. Deseo que todos la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndola.

Me despido hasta el próximo año, y "La esposa secuestrada" hasta mediados de febrero con una nueva temporada con mayor presupuesto: lugares nuevos que conocer y alguna visita a Nerima donde muchas cosas se pueden desatar.

Ah, sí, y el final, que no le quedan muchos capítulos a esta historia, a menos que en el camino me inspire a contar mucho más de los detalles no relatados sobre esta historia.

De ustedes, por ustedes y para ustedes,

_**Noham Theonaus.-**_

PD: Lo de agregar un trasfondo navideño fue para cumplir, de paso, con el desafío de diciembre de Navidad del foro de Ranma ½. Así que ya saben eso de "matar dos pájaros de un tiro". Chicas, chicos, ¡he cumplido también con la primera entrega de diciembre! Y eso que dije que no escribiría un fic este mes. ¡Mwahahahaha!


	11. Okinawa

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta un íntimo fic de Noham Theonaus.**_

.

..

.

El cielo de un azul intenso era cruzado por nubes blancas, las que se movían con inusitada velocidad. El sol del mediodía no los molestaba por la fría brisa que refrescaba sus cuerpos. El camino de tierra aplanado era adornado con las verjas de piedra de mar de apenas un metro de alto que rodeaba los sitios con las antiguas casas japonesas de aspecto rural. Descendiendo por la ruta podían ver a lo lejos una carretera pavimentaba que se dirigía hacia la pequeña ciudad costera.

Akane susurraba una pegajosa tonada. Arrastraba con un poco de relajo la punta de las sandalias de goma como si amenazaran con salirse de sus pequeños pies en cada paso. El delgado vestido blanco de delicados detalles en la costura, un poco traslúcido que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, cubría apenas el traje de baño, las cintas del vestido se confundían con las el bañador y con las otras líneas más pálidas que quedaron dibujadas en su piel clara, en contraste con el intenso bronceado que ahora lucía en el resto de su cuerpo. Usaba además un divertido sombrero de paja de alas muy amplias, con una fina cinta esmeralda de adorno, que hacía sombra sobre sus hombros. Abrazaba una malla cargando un par de pequeñas sandías en su interior.

Otra chica caminaba delante de ella, más relajada y de gestos instintivamente bruscos. Arrastraba sandalias de goma que no eran de su talla, quedándole mucho más grandes. Vestía un masculino traje de baño holgado y una camisa manga corta de alegres colores desabotonada hasta la mitad del pecho, revelando una ajustada sudadera deportiva. La chica tenía el cabello cogido en una corta trenza estilo chino que bailaba sobre su espalda. Con inusual fuerza cargaba en cada mano una malla con un par de sandías en cada una.

—Akane —la chica la llamó mirándola hacia atrás, dirigiéndose a ella en términos hoscos y masculinos, con la voz un poco ronca y raspada al arrastrar perezosamente las últimas sílabas—, ¿no crees que son muchas para nosotros dos?

La joven dejó de tararear y recién prestándole atención observó sus sandías como si contara mentalmente, luego las que cargaba la otra chica en cada mano y después la miró directamente a ella.

—Conociéndote, Ranma, con lo glotón que eres, quizás debimos comprar más.

— ¿A quién llamaste glotón? Por si no lo recuerdas, fuiste tú la que ayer se comió mi parte del…

Akane se rió de sus protestas, dejó de escucharlo y cerró los ojos sintiendo la renovada fragancia de los árboles y el sonido lejano del oleaje que la envolvió con una cosquillosa sensación de felicidad. Al rato notó que él, o "ella", seguía protestando.

—Ranma —Akane lo llamó intentando interrumpirlo—. ¡Ranma!

—… ¿Qué?

—Te amo.

— ¿Ah?

"Ella", o en realidad él, se quedó perplejo. Deteniéndose en el camino la observó detenidamente sin decir palabra, mientras que Akane, igual de absorta en sus ideas como al principio, siguió caminando cruzándose distraída delante de su esposo, convertido en "esposa".

—Ranma, qué haces quedándote atrás, apresúrate —le ordenó risueña.

—Eh… Pero yo… Tú… ¡Boba, eso fue trampa! No puedes ganar una discusión así.

—Sí, sí, cómo tú digas.

—Akane, ¡no me estás escuchando! —caminó redoblando los pasos para intentar alcanzarla.

—Que si lo hago.

.

..

.

**La esposa secuestrada**

.

"_**Okinawa"**_

_**- Parte 1 -**_

.

La chica todavía vestida con los masculinos pantalones de baño y una camiseta holgada, se encontraba descansando de espaldas en el piso de la pequeña cabaña. Las piernas dobladas más allá del borde de la casa, colgaban descansando los pies desnudos sobre el fino césped del jardín. El pequeño patio estaba rodeado por una hilera de arbustos podados como si fueran una lisa pared verde. El lugar era pequeño, no exento de pequeños lujos, que le otorgaba privacidad a la vez de las comodidades de una casa propia. A Ranma le gustaba, ya que no debía estar dando explicaciones porque últimamente se la había pasado más tiempo en su forma maldita de lo que antes hubiera preferido. El señor Takeda se había ganado un punto más en su afecto por haber elegido un lugar tan cómodo para sus vacaciones.

Le había salvado la vida a su jefe después de todo, ¿quedaba alguna duda que él se quedaría con el premio al empleado del mes?

Sin embargo, tener una maldición era molesto, en especial cuando iba al mar. El primer día no había querido meterse al agua, insistió tercamente en no transformarse quedándose bajo el quitasol toda la tarde, mirando como Akane se divertía junto a las olas. Fue un desastre, su esposa se la pasó sintiéndose culpable por él, mientras que él se la pasó todo el día sintiéndose culpable por ella.

"Ranma, es como si fuera nuestra luna de miel."

Bastaron esas pocas palabras de Akane, al inicio de la aventura cuando se encontraban tomando el bus que los llevaría al aeropuerto, lugar donde se despidieron de todos sus nuevos amigos en la ciudad, para provocarle tanta porfía. La idea de "luna de miel" lo había hecho luchar contra su transformación, quería "ser él" lo más que pudiera. En estar aunque fuera un día completo en la playa siendo un hombre para su esposa.

Al segundo día, se rindió y prefirió ceder a la maldición para disfrutar del agua junto a Akane. Al principio fue divertido, hasta que contó al décimo grupo de idiotas que quiso acercarse "a ellas" con el ánimo de ligar una cita. ¡Era el maldito esposo de Akane y no podía decírselo a nadie! Bueno, sí lo había hecho en un momento de furor, y todo lo que consiguió fue que el resto de los veraneantes en ese lugar las creyeran "una pareja de chicas especial"; avergonzando a Akane más de lo que hubiera querido.

Recordándolo se llevó una mano al rostro. Por lo menos no los habían vuelto a molestar… No hombres a lo menos, ¿quién pensaría que luego serían "chicas" las que tratarían de ligar una cita con "ellas"?

Era el tercer día y en un acto de rebeldía aceptó de nuevo la maldición, pero no se puso un traje de baño femenino aunque pareciera el personaje más extraño de la playa. Vestido como hombre se mantuvo firme y agresivo durante todo el día. Además que no lo ayudaba haber sido reconocido por algunos bañistas como "la pareja de esposas". Akane notaba su incomodidad, él lo sabía, porque ella se había comportado muy dulce y encantadora, como hacía cada vez que se sentía mal por él.

Sí, tan tonta como aquella vez en que la recordó comportándose de la misma manera con él, por culpa del estúpido resultado de una absurda competencia que tuvo con el "famoso novio de la Rosa Blanca", una antigua rival de la hermana menor de Kuno. Un desafío al que Akane lo había arrastrado contra su voluntad por toda la ciudad haciendo causa común con Kodachi. ¡Akane haciendo equipo con Kodachi! ¿Y qué sucedió? Todavía le molestaba cómo Akane actuó de manera dulce y melosa con él durante toda una semana, sintiéndose culpable, porque junto con Kodachi habían aceptado la derrota; al haber encontrado a ese otro chico más apuesto que él. Si Akane hubiese sabido que sus atenciones más lo irritaban en lugar de ayudarlo a perdonarla… ¡Además que ellas fueron un par de idiotas y ciegas, si él seguía siendo el más apuesto y el más fuerte, el más dedicado, el más… el más…! Cómo fuera, qué más podía esperar de Akane con el pésimo gusto que tenía.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Se frotó el rostro con fuerza, pareciera que cuando algo lo humillaba recordaba todo lo malo que también le había sucedido en el pasado, y no lo hizo sentir mejor. ¿Y si entrenaba un poco? Movió la cabeza en el piso negándose a la idea, si lo hacía Akane adivinaría que se encontraba todavía molesto y más boba se comportaría intentando animarlo. Él podía perfectamente olvidarse del asunto y seguir disfrutando de su "luna de miel". Bien, lo hacía, estaba divirtiéndose mucho en esos días; pero no todo era perfecto por culpa de la maldición de Jusenkyo.

¿Y si volvía a preocuparse por conseguir una cura?

Dos años atrás se había dado por vencido, en realidad no del todo, pero desde que Akane había entrado a la universidad fueron tantas las preocupaciones porque ningún idiota se le acercara que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más. Además de los dos o tres trabajos que hacía al principio para reunir dinero y ayudar a mantener el hogar de los Tendo, tras haberse enterado en ese tiempo por una confesión de Kasumi que los ahorros de la familia se estaban terminando; ¡Y pagar la universidad de Akane sin que ella llegase a enterarse no fue nada sencillo!

Sonrió mostrando los dientes. No es que quisiera burlarse de ella al no decírselo, pero temía que el gran orgullo de Akane la hubiese hecho buscar entonces un empleo por su cuenta en lugar de estudiar con dedicación aceptando su ayuda, porque si se llegaba a enterar que era él quién corría con los gastos de la casa y los de ella… Por eso también él mismo se había negado a entrar a la universidad, por falta de tiempo y recursos, aunque debí reconocer que nunca le importó el asunto más allá de un par de discusiones con su madre, si ya a la preparatoria asistió únicamente porque fue obligado por su padre y con el único fin de mejorar su relación con Akane cuando apenas se habían conocido. Además, ¿para qué quería hacer algo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo?

Aunque hubo momentos en los que si deseó estudiar al lado de Akane, seguir viviendo como lo habían hecho en los días de escuela. La separación, si bien fue por pocas horas durante el día, le había costado más de lo que jamás imaginó. Tantos años viviendo a todas horas junto a ella lo habían malacostumbrado a su presencia.

Una preocupante duda lo asaltó: ¿Akane querría retomar sus estudios si llegasen a regresar a Nerima? Comenzó a pensar otra vez en el dinero y su gravitante importancia. Comenzaba a entender la obsesión de su padre por escapar en un prolongado viaje de entrenamiento, huir de todas las responsabilidades de sostener a una familia con una conveniente excusa. Sin embargo, él no sería como Genma, él conseguiría triunfar sobre la vida como si se tratara de otro rival.

Si tan sólo fuera el dinero la mayor de sus preocupaciones cuando recordaba los días de Akane en la universidad, que no distaban lo suficiente como para hacerlo sentir mejor, ya que no habían pasado más que algunos pocos meses desde que huyeron de Nerima.

Detalles, demasiados detalles que no quería recordar de la universidad. Los celos, los malentendidos, aquel par de idiotas que se hacían los inocentes corderos frente a su entonces prometida, pero que eran los que más problemas le habían provocado a él, ¡y uno de ellos era un maestro! Grandísimo pervertido y degenerado que se jactaba de haberse aprovechado de muchas alumnas en el pasado cuando lo enfrentó; por suerte le dejó la cara de tal manera que jamás creía iba a poder engañar a otra chica inocente… Y también gracias a Nabiki, la que lo ayudó a tenderle una trampa a ese malnacido, grabando su confesión. La hermana de Akane podía llegar a ser realmente escalofriante si se la tenía de enemiga y todavía le agradecía aquel pequeño favor.

Aunque le costó literalmente el trabajo de tres meses pagarle su ayuda.

Y Akane nunca sospechó de nada cuando le anunciaron que aquel "amable maestro" había pedido un traslado urgente a una lejana ciudad cerca de las montañas, en un ambiente agradable y lejos de todo contacto conocido. Se rió rememorando el malévolo placer que sintió en sus nudillos.

Después la situación se tornó más sencilla con el inicio de su carrera como un luchador profesional, los torneos dieron un vuelco en su precaria situación económica y también en el tiempo libre que disponía para vigilar a su prometida. Pasaba tanto tiempo en la universidad de Akane que parecía un alumno más. Además de conseguir otros interesantes trabajos mejores pagados gracias a su creciente popularidad en el arte.

Una vez trabajó en una película de espadas y artes marciales como un doble, y también como asesor de las coreografías. Días en los que tuvo que trasladarse a Kioto como si se trataran de unas cortas vacaciones, en especial porque Akane lo quiso acompañar sin esperar una negativa, aunque tuvo que esgrimir cien excusas distintas para no reconocer que estaba preocupada por él. Allí recibió más heridas por su ahora esposa y en ese tiempo prometida que en las peligrosas escenas de acción, al haber estado ella todo el tiempo celosa de la actriz principal que no sabía por qué motivos lo acosaba; Bien, en realidad sí lo sabía, no podía negar lo apuesto que él era que incluso opacaba al actor principal…

… ¡Y a la ciega de Akane se le había ocurrido elegir a otro como el más apuesto! Chistó entre dientes, todavía no podía olvidar aquel incidente con la Rosa Blanca.

¡Demonios! ¿Es que acaso no podía dejar de pensar en idioteces que más lo enfurecían?

La maldición de Jusenkyo tenía la culpa de todo. Debería estar disfrutando de la nueva vida que tenía con ella, en el que todas las dudas del pasado habían quedado para siempre enterradas. Pero no podía, porque no ser capaz estar un día en la playa junto a su mujer sin sentirse humillado de alguna manera lo estaba enloqueciendo. ¿Pero era en realidad la maldición lo que más lo molestaba, o no poder proteger a su esposa de la mirada lasciva de esos malditos pervertidos que abundaban más que las molestas moscas?

El viento hizo sonar la campanilla que colgaba de la salida al jardín con un melódico y relajante canto. Se calmó un poco y estiró los brazos sobre el piso. Cerró los ojos un momento, comenzó a sentirse más calmado, relajado, dejándose llevar por la paz que tanto le faltaba minutos atrás. Era tal el silencio que creía poder escuchar las nubes cruzar rápidamente el cielo. ¿A qué sonaban las nubes? Era algo esponjoso, no, era más bien suave como si una superficie blanda se deslizara por un suelo de tablas. "Espera", pensó somnoliento, "eso no es una nube". ¿Estaba medio dormido que pensaba idioteces sin sentido? Abrió los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás levantando ligeramente los hombros, viendo todo de cabeza descubrió que la causante del ruido era su mujer.

Akane entraba y salía de la habitación, que era grande en comparación a la pequeña sala. Parecía que buscaba algo que había extraviado en alguno de los bolsos que todavía no había desempacado. Se llevaba un dedo a los labios pensando, regresó a la habitación. Volvió a salir.

—Ranma, ¿sabes dónde…? Oh, perdóname, te estabas quedando dormido.

—Estoy despierto, no te preocupes. ¿Revisaste el bolso azul? Segundo bolsillo de cierre más pequeño.

La chica lo miró dubitativa. Obedeció y hurgando se encontró con un pequeño estuche de cosméticos.

—Aquí está. Gracias, Ranma.

No respondió. Examinó detenidamente a su esposa, había olvidado lo bien que le quedaban la faldas cortas, que usaba menos desde que se habían casado, y que en ese ángulo tenía una vista privilegiada del inicio de las bronceadas piernas. Se quedó estático esperando a que la brisa entrara con un poco más de fuerza como lo había hecho hace un rato. Akane se inclinó un momento dándole la espalda para buscar algo más en uno de los bolsos. Ranma forzó su cuello para mover la cabeza hacia atrás con mayor interés levantando un poco más los hombros.

—Ranma, ¿has visto…? —Al volverse la chica notó que su esposo, ahora "esposa", cerraba los ojos con fuerza, acostado de espaldas y tensándose como si se hubiera movido recién bruscamente— ¿Y a ti qué te sucede?

—Nada. ¿Me ibas a preguntar algo?

—Ah, sí, era si sabías donde quedaron las…

—El bolso negro que dejaste en la habitación —respondió adelantándose impaciente, con un ligero tono de ansiedad que ella no percibió.

—Allí guardamos las toallas.

—Debajo de ellas.

— ¿Sí, de verdad? —un poco confundida, Akane deslizó las sandalias de regreso a la alcoba. Desde donde la escuchó alzar la voz—. Aquí están.

—Torpe —murmuró entre dientes, dejando escapar un poco su decepción por lo que casi había visto y no pudo.

— ¡Te escuché!

Apretó los labios con una traviesa sonrisa. Se relajó con la brisa que volvía a soplar con fuerza provocándole un refrescante cosquilleo en la piel, deslizándose bajo los abultados pantalones de baño que le quedaban muy grandes en su cuerpo diminuto, más pequeño que el de Akane cuando estaba convertido en mujer. Enfriándole también el abdomen y los brazos erizándole los vellos de la nuca.

—Y ahora llegas —se quejó en un murmullo del viento.

— ¿Me dijiste algo? —Akane volvió a aparecer en la pequeña sala. Tenía las puntas de los costados y mechones de su corta melena cómicamente recogidos sobre la cabeza con un par de pinchos para el cabello dejando su frente al descubierto. Se veía en su rostro las primeras marcas de un sencillo pero coqueto maquillaje que buscaba resaltar su encanto natural.

Ranma volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás mirándola al revés.

— ¿Y ese vestido? —dijo mitad murmullo, mitad gruñido, con los ojos pesados y aletargado por el sopor que le provocaba la lentitud de la tarde y el exquisito aire de la costa.

La chica ya se había cambiado la falda corta y la sencilla blusa por un vestido completo que le llegaba a los muslos, ajustado coquetamente en la cintura, más formal y ligero con un pequeño estampado de flores en uno de los costados.

— ¿Te gusta?

Ranma se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Y por qué no te has transformado todavía? ¿Pusiste ya la tetera? —Akane volvió a preguntarle tratando de disimular su turbación, con el rubor tiñendo sus mejillas al notar la forma tan directa con que él la observaba con descaro estudiando su cuerpo a placer.

—Hace calor, no quiero mojarme con agua caliente todavía —cerró los ojos enderezando la cabeza. Descansando otra vez la espalda en el piso, ignorándola.

La chica se sintió un poco triste y frustrada por haberle preguntado recordándole la maldición.

—Lo siento…

— ¡Ya basta, te dije que no me importaba! Después me daré un baño, no te preocupes tenemos tiempo.

Ella asintió obediente, prefirió no seguir con el tema. A pesar de lo felices que habían sido los primeros días en Okinawa, no podía negar las dificultades que su esposo estaba teniendo por el tema de la maldición. Quizás debieron pedirle al jefe de Ranma que cambiara el lugar del premio, tal vez hubiera sido mejor ir las montañas o algo por el estilo, donde no se sintiera obligado a cambiar de cuerpo. Despejó las dudas agitando la cabeza, empuñó la mano decidida, no iba a permitir que Jusenkyo les volviera arruinar los mejores momentos de sus vidas, ella se iba a encargar de eso.

—Akane.

— ¿Sí, Ranma? —preguntó animada y solícita.

— ¿Me alcanzas una botella con agua? Tengo sed.

Ella atravesó la sala dispuesta a mimarlo un poco. Al cruzar casi por encima de la cabeza de Ranma, "la joven", que aparentaba tener los ojos cerrados, los abrió siguiéndola atentamente con malicia. La cocina estaba a un costado de la entrada al jardín. Ranma rápidamente levantó los pies apoyándolos sobre el borde del piso y empujó, deslizando su pequeño cuerpo femenino con grácil agilidad medio metro hacia el interior de la sala, arqueando el cuerpo como una serpiente hasta que las piernas quedaron estiradas completamente dentro de la cabaña. Teniendo ahora una vista privilegiada de la cocina. No se cansó de seguir las piernas de su esposa con los ojos entrecerrados.

Akane abrió la nevera, las botellas con agua fría se encontraban apiladas en la parte más baja y ella se inclinó para coger la primera que tenía al alcance de la mano.

—Akane, no quiero agua sola, ¿hay con sabor a limón?

— ¿Limón? —la chica repitió un poco molesta cuando ya tenía una botella en la mano. La devolvió a su lugar y hurgó entre las otras botellas encontrando finalmente una. Antes de levantarse lo volvió a escuchar.

—No, me arrepentí. ¿Puede ser agua con sabor a mango?

—Mango —repitió ya no tan amable—, ¿qué es un mango? —tardó un poco en reacomodar la botella anterior. Se afirmaba por costumbre el borde de la falda con una mano, pero impaciente la soltó para usar ambas para registrar las botellas buscando algo que se llamara "mango"—, no veo aquí, parece que no compramos nada con sabor a mango o cómo se llame.

—Sí lo hicimos, debe estar por allí. Sigue buscando —"la otra chica" la miraba con una malévola sonrisa, cada vez menos cuidadosa para ocultar su afán.

—La encontré —Akane leyó lentamente la etiqueta, pronunciando con exageración las vocales, mirando con curiosidad el dibujo de la exótica fruta—, "man-go". Qué cosa más extraña.

— ¿Queda jugo de frutas? Lo siento, Akane, pero prefiero un…

— ¡Jugo! —bufó la chica. Si no fuera porque al escuchar "la femenina voz" de su esposo se acordaba de la maldición, de lo molesto y triste que él que se veía hace un rato y de cómo ella se había propuesto hacerle el día perfecto, ya lo habría enviado al demonio—. Hay en tres sabores… —se levantó y miró hacia atrás. Se sintió un poco confundida al ver a la chica de masculinos atuendos con los ojos cerrados a la fuerza, la cabeza mirando el techo y en una posición extraña, porque creía recordarlo recostado un poco más afuera de la sala— Eh… Queda de piña, sandía y kiwi.

— ¡Piña! —exclamó feliz como un niño pequeño.

Akane se enterneció. Con los años había notado como Ranma se mostraba más expresivo cuando estaba transformado en una chica, como un disfraz que le permitía ser más abierto de lo normal. Pero en los últimos meses él había dejado de recurrir a la maldición para decir lo que sentía y eso la hacía también un poco más feliz. Volvió a inclinarse sosteniendo con una mano la puerta de la nevera, con el ánimo renovado cogió la botella con el jugo de piña que por suerte estaba al frente de las otras.

— ¿Puede ser mejor sandía?

—Sandía… —Akane soltó la botella y la deslizó hacia un lado introduciendo la mano en búsqueda de la otra. Apenas consiguió rozar la nueva botella con la punta de los dedos.

— ¡Mejor kiwi!

Akane soltó la botella que acababa de coger y movió la mano impaciente. Ésta vez estaba orgullosa de habérsele adelantado, dejando la botella con jugo de Kiwi al alcance de su mano.

—Prefiero agua en realidad, sin nada. Pura, "lisa y sin bordados", cristalina.

— ¿Bordados?

— ¡Adornos!, quise decir "lisa y sin adornos", eso. ¿Y mi agua?

La chica se quedó quieta con los dedos alrededor de la botella de jugo de kiwi, muy confundida por la cansadora indecisión de su esposo.

—Agua… ¿Ahora sí que estás seguro?

—Sí.

— ¿Completamente?

—Completamente —le respondió con un inquietante tono de voz lleno de relajante satisfacción, junto con una extraña risilla.

—Agua entonces —cogiendo una botella cerró la puerta de la nevera con prisa, no quería que volviera a cambiar de idea. Se levantó estirando el vestido bajo su espalda con una mano en un gesto instintivo y regresó donde la otra chica la esperaba con los ojos cerrados y el rostro hacia el techo—. Ranma, ¿te echaste bloqueador solar cuando estuvimos en la playa?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?—respondió recibiendo la botella al levantar el brazo sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

—Estás todo rojo, ¿seguro que no tomaste mucho sol?

—No te preocupes —abrió un ojo, después el otro. Hizo un extraño gesto de sorpresa al ver a su esposa casi encima de él, dio fugaces miradas hacia arriba, entre las piernas bronceadas de su mujer, antes de dirigirse a sus ojos—. Eh… Gracias, Akane.

—Por nada. Pero la próxima vez que estés tan exigente irás tú mismo, ¿o crees que soy tu sirvienta?

—Lo siento, es que no me decidía.

Ella se dirigió de regreso a la habitación.

— ¿Trajiste tu vestido verde? —Ranma preguntó antes de beber un poco de agua, apoyándose en los codos para levantarse un poco del suelo. Parecía afiebrado.

— ¿Qué vestido verde?

—Akane, me refiero a ese vestido verde que hace tiempo no utilizas.

—Ah, ése, sí, creo que sí. Pero no pensé que quisieras que me lo pusiera.

— ¿Y por qué no?

—Bueno, creo que es un poco corto para mí… Ahora que estoy casada…

—Vaya, vaya, ¿así que más corto que el que estás usando ahora?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? No comprendo qué se te metió en la cabeza, estás muy extraño hoy.

—Ya veo —la mirada afilada de la chica tirada en el piso, con un misterioso reflejo en los ojos, le provocó un ligero escalofrío a Akane, y no de miedo—, así que podías andar con ese vestido en la universidad para placer de todos esos babosos, pero aquí, junto a tu esposo, no quieres.

— ¡Yo no me refería a eso, tonto! Bien, me lo colocaré, ¿contento ahora? Estás peor que un niño taimado.

Se encerró en la habitación, pero una vez adentro en lugar de seguir molesta se sonrojó conteniendo una divertida risa. Le encantaba ver a Ranma celoso. ¡Y claro que sabía que lo estaba! Lo conocía bastante bien.

Apenas Akane dejó la sala, Ranma tiró la botella al aire y se levantó de un acrobático giro impulsándose únicamente con las piernas, para volverla a atraparla una vez en pie. Corrió a la cocina, impaciente llenó la tetera con la misma botella y la colocó al fuego. Cruzó los brazos y esperó marcando los segundos con el pie.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Akane apareció dando cortos pasos, se sentía avergonzada e incómoda, no solamente por lo corto vestido que en realidad sí era más provocativo de los que estaba acostumbrada a utilizar en los últimos meses y que además antes siempre usaba con medias oscuras o algo que le cubriera las piernas no como ahora; si no también al sentirse humillada pero a la vez extrañamente curiosa por haber sido "obligada por él" a vestirlo. Era la primera vez que él se comportaba de esa manera tan demandante. ¿Sería culpa de los celos? ¿Y por qué lo complacía? ¿Le gustaba a ella esa situación como un triunfo para su orgullo, al sentirse admirada tan celosamente por él mismo atolondrado Ranma que años atrás no se cansaba de ofenderla?

— ¡L-Listo!, más te vale que no se trate de otra de tus bromas, Ranma, porque si no… ¿Ah? ¿Dónde te metiste ahora?

La chica con la camiseta masculina que le quedaba grande, tan abultada como el pantalón de baño que utilizaba, asomó la mano desde la cocina llamando su atención.

—Aquí… —al ver a Akane, su voz decayó rápidamente observándola en silencio.

— ¿Qué haces en la cocina?

Ranma sacudió la cabeza para volver en sí. Respondiendo con fuerza para que no se descubriera su turbación.

—Calentando un poco de agua, ¿qué no lo ves?

—Pero recién me dijiste que te darías un baño en lugar de… ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

—Nada, nada —se rió—, pero el rosado te queda bastante bien, definitivamente, mucho mejor que el azul.

— ¿Rosado, qué rosado? —se miró por reflejo, ella no llevaba puesto ningún adorno rosado sobre el vestido verde, a menos que él estuviera hablando de su…

— ¡Pervertido! —gritó sonrojada furiosamente cubriéndose entre las piernas con las manos y los cortísimos pliegues del vestido. Cuando el pitido de la tetera hirviendo la puso en alerta. En aquel instante ella presintió una amenaza, como lo haría en sus mejores tiempos de artista marcial ante una peligrosa emboscada—. No… —murmuró comprendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba, mirando en todas direcciones, no teniendo dónde escapar de los voraces ojos de su esposo— ¡No! Espera un momento, Ranma. Íbamos a cenar fuera, ¿ya lo olvidaste? —Reclamó retrocediendo lentamente, en lo que parecía ser más una súplica infantil, asustada, con los ojos humedecidos— ¡Me prometiste que íbamos a salir!

—Así que pervertido, ¿eh? —Ranma con un lento, enérgico y fríamente calculado movimiento lleno de provocación, deslizó la perilla apagando el fuego. Siempre mirándola a ella, acosándola como si la tuviera arrinconada únicamente con su deseo, levantando la comisura de su labio en una macabra sonrisa que la hizo temblar.

.

Un hotel compuesto por cómodas cabañas individuales para el placer de las parejas, el hermoso clima subtropical en una de las paradisiacas islas del archipiélago de la prefectura de Okinawa y dos semanas por delante con kilómetros de agua separándolos de las molestias de siempre, ¿qué más se podía pedir para una postergada, pero no menos perfecta, luna de miel? Por supuesto, un restaurante al aire libre con una maravillosa vista del mar desde el balcón del hotel, separado de las olas por una alta pared de rocas.

El día se encontraba en su ocaso, el horizonte se teñía de colores que iban desde el anaranjado y dorado más intensos alrededor de un sol que ya rozaba la superficie de las aguas, hasta los celestes y púrpuras más profundos en lo alto de la bóveda celeste.

La brisa constante no molestaba a los visitantes que disfrutaban del momento y de las exquisiteces del menú. Los bordes de los manteles blancos danzaban con el aire enredándose en las piernas de los comensales. Las puntas de las servilletas temblaban sostenidas bajo el peso de los platillos y las copas. De la misma manera se mecía con la brisa el encantador cabello de Akane, que Ranma no se cansaba de admirar secretamente, mientras pudiera evitar los ojos de su enfadada mujer.

Sentados en una mesa cerca del balcón cenaban en silencio, en contraste con los demás veraneantes que disfrutaban de la charla tanto como la comida. Akane se mantenía erguida, comiendo con gestos tímidos y dejando entrever en su rostro que todavía se hallaba ligeramente enfadada. Ranma intentaban mostrarse arrepentido, realmente lo intentaba en los pocos momentos que ella levantaba el rostro y lo espiaba por debajo de los porfiados mechones que con la brisa no se decidían para qué lado quedarse quietos. Pero apenas ella volvía a su plato, él dejaba de fingir, y también de comer, observándola como si quisiera grabar para siempre ese momento en su memoria: Akane silenciosa con el océano dorado de fondo y el cabello revuelto.

Suspiró aletargado antes de volver al mundo real.

—Akane.

—No me hables, "Saotome".

Ranma mostró los dientes en un exagerado gesto de dolor.

—De verdad lo siento.

—Aunque lo repitas veinte veces más, no estoy dispuesta a perdonarte por ahora.

—Dijiste "por ahora" —recalcó el entusiasta joven taimado—, ¿después de la cena sí me perdonarás?

Trató de coger la mano de Akane, la que ella retiró bruscamente adivinando sus intenciones.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes o será peor.

La chica protegía su cuerpo de la irritante mirada de su joven esposo con un hermoso vestido de verano, de tonos crema y detalles celestes con bonitos bordados y muy, pero muy recatado. Llegándole hasta los tobillos y con un muy ligero escote adornado con cintas atadas como una flor.

— ¿Qué me miras? —Akane gruñó como un tigre enjaulado con los palillos entre los labios, al descubrirlo otra vez observándola con esa mirada pervertida.

—Te ves hermosa —intentó decirle, forzando una inocente sonrisa cuando sudaba sintiendo la amenaza.

— ¡Ya, cállate! —se quejó sonrojada, ocultando con forzado enojo su nerviosismo.

—Vamos, Akane, ni siquiera sé qué te molestó tanto.

— ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?

—Bueno…

— ¡Fuiste un desconsiderado, egoísta, estúpido, bruto, energúmeno, brusco, violento, troglodita, animal…!

—Akane, baja la voz —el joven le ordenó cohibido—, pueden escucharte.

— ¡Y bestia! Te comportaste como una bestia conmigo. ¿Qué fue todo eso, ah?

—No lo sé —admitió sonrojado hasta las orejas—, es que no me medí y…

— ¿Medirte, tú? Se ve que no sabes lo que significa esa palabra. Te pedí que pararas y ni siquiera me escuchaste.

—Akane, lo lamento.

—Además que me debes un vestido.

—Te regalaré otro.

—Y mi ropa in… in… ¡eso!

—Y "eso", claro, ya entendí —Ranma se burló fingiendo de manera exagerada un infantil tono de arrepentimiento, mientras agregó como si estuviera citando una lección de memoria—; No debo volver a rasgar la ropa interior de mi esposa con las manos…

— ¡No lo repitas! —Akane enrojeció furiosamente erizándosele el cabello.

— ¿Entonces a la próxima vez lo haré con los dientes? —Ranma levantó una ceja mirándola de manera provocadora.

— ¡Voy a matarte! —Gritó, tembló intentando contenerse— Realmente voy a matarte… ¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez?

— ¡Pero si tú estás levantando la voz desde el principio! ¿Quién te entiende?

Akane respiró con dificultad. Evitándolo pensó en voz alta en un débil murmullo:

—Por tu culpa ahora apenas puedo moverme.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Nada, guarda silencio, tonto!

— ¿Y ahora te muestras avergonzada después de haberlo gritado a todo el mundo?

— ¿Vas a seguir?

—Eh… No —incluso Ranma sabía cuándo debía detenerse al notar que el furor de Akane ya no era divertido. Se sentía igual de avergonzado con la situación, pero no dejaba de sentir ese extraño placer en la situación en que tenía a su mujer, que ahora lo motivaba a ser más osado—. Nada, nada, ya te dije que lo sentía —el joven juntó ambas manos en señal de paz—. Perdóname. ¿Quieres parar ya? Además, también te gustó cuando…

— ¿Gustarme? Pudiste haber sido mucho más romántico y dulce. Y normalmente lo eres —dudó por un momento en su enojo, parecía estarse ablandando cuando la rabia volvió a alimentar el fuego de sus ojos—, pero no, fuiste muy brusco conmigo… ¿Qué te ríes? Ni siquiera estás arrepentido —le tiró la servilleta por la cabeza.

Ranma hacía enormes esfuerzos para no estallar en una carcajada.

— ¡Lo estoy! Ah… bueno, un poco. Creo… Casi, casi, lo estoy intentando…

El rostro de niño feliz y satisfecho que tenía su esposo fue lo que más la irritó.

— ¡Animal! —Akane casi lloró de indignación— Tú no me tocas otra vez en lo que me queda de vida.

—Pero, pero, pero, Akane… —la risa de Ranma se desinfló de golpe, con el cabello desaliñado y los ojos abiertos, asustado no sabiendo qué decir—. Pero, pero…

Ella se calmó un poco exhalando un profundo suspiro. Al verlo tan afectado temió que se lo llegara a tomar seriamente. Conociéndolo, podía ser lo más seguro.

—Tal vez, quizás, ¿no por esta semana?

—Akane…

Esos ojos, ¡otra vez esos ojos que la miraban como si hubiera sufrido la más espantosa de las derrotas! No estaba siendo justo, ¿por qué usaba eso con ella? ¿Podía haber algo más hiriente para su voluntad de acero, que los quejidos de su esposo cuando se mostraba tan desvalido y necesitado? Era imposible que él estuviera fingiendo, no cuando su rostro se mostró tan demacrado, igual a como aquella ocasión durante el angustiante desencuentro que tuvieron en Ryugenzawa años atrás, cuando lo abofeteó contra su propia deseo. Suspiró pesadamente y sus manos temblaron, era demasiado doloroso para ella.

—Ya… No tienes que ponerte así. Será sólo por hoy. ¿Me escuchaste? Únicamente por hoy, ¿estará bien así?...

— ¡Trato! —respondió al instante volviendo a estar tan alegre como al principio.

El rostro de Akane se desencajó.

—Espera un momento, ¿estabas fingiendo?

—No, ¡no! Claro que no —Ranma reaccionó asustado al percatarse que su boca otra vez lo estaba traicionando. Su actuación había sido perfecta hasta ese momento, comenzaba a dominar los puntos débiles de Akane. Para su preocupación, su esposa comenzó a empuñar las manos otra vez, sabía que se le había pasado la mano con la última broma. Miró en todas direcciones desesperado y cuando descubrió un pequeño puesto de flores a la salida del restaurante se levantó rápidamente—. Espérame un momento, Akane, regreso enseguida.

El espíritu de Akane se enfrió peligrosamente como el aire a su alrededor.

— ¿Crees que regalándome otro ramo de flores vas a conseguir que te perdone?

Ranma se quedó paralizado a un costado de la mesa. Akane mantuvo la mirada glacial por unos segundos más, hasta que se relajó con una malévola sonrisa descansando el rostro en una mano. Por un instante, Akane le recordó para su pesar a la calculadora de su hermana Nabiki.

—Ah, bien, supongo que no… —se volvió a sentar con las piernas temblando.

— ¿Y qué esperas, idiota? —le gritó obligándolo a pararse de nuevo de un brinco.

—Pero tú dijiste…

—Quiero un ramo enorme, no, más, que sea gigantesco lleno de hermosas rosas blancas; agrega también unas pocas amarillas, rosadas, rojas, además de violetas, jazmines y margaritas. Más te vale que no falten las margaritas o estarás en graves problemas —dijo con seriedad, mientras cogía otra porción de comida con los palillos. Comiendo rápidamente y con metódica calma lo hizo esperar, para después agregar con prepotencia—. Y quiero "mi ramo" envuelto en un hermoso papel de seda fucsia con una cinta rosada o blanca, no, mejor que sea de ambos colores. ¡Ah! Lo más importante de todo, "Saotome", quiero una nota escrita con tu puño y letra donde me dices que te arrepientes de haber sido tan tosco y poco considerado, además de pedirme perdón por haberte atrevido a jugar con mis sentimientos; Además que no se te olvide agregar lo hermosa, bondadosa, paciente, encantadora, cariñosa, generosa, espléndida, excelente cocinera, maravillosa esposa que soy y, por supuesto, jurarme cien veces que serás mucho más romántico y delicado la próxima vez que te permita volver a poner uno solo de tus dedos sobre mí. ¿Está claro?

— ¿De verdad tengo qué escribir todo eso? —El joven esposo se mostró aburrido de sólo imaginarse la mitad de la tarea.

—Pues si es que pretendes dormir esta noche dentro de la cabaña, ¿qué crees?

— ¿Con mi puño y letra? —Ranma sudó, aquello sería una tarea titánica.

—Y legible, ¿o crees que no serás capaz de satisfacer a tu mujer?

—Eh, supongo que puedo "esforzarme un poco más", si lo de hace un rato no te dejó ya satisfecha…

Se agachó cuando los palillos volaron clavándose en el enorme parasol a sus espaldas como si hubieran sido cuchillas.

—Buena puntería —murmuró el joven revisándose el cabello por si no había perdido alguno de sus mechones.

—Gracias. ¿Y qué haces aquí todavía? Tienes diez minutos para traer mis flores u olvídate de acercarte a mí en lo que te queda de… —tosió aclarándose la voz, intentando disimular el rubor de sus mejillas—… ¿este día? —por primera vez rompió la fingida frialdad que había mantenido desde el principio, apenas consiguiendo contener las ganas de reír ante la sorpresa de Ranma.

El joven esposo prefirió no decir nada al haberse sentido burlado. Después de todo, él lo había comenzado.

—Ya voy, vaya exigencias más tontas. A ver cómo demonios recuerdo todo es —caminó relajadamente hacia la florería, hasta que percibió las risas mal disimuladas de los demás comensales, recordando recién que no se encontraban solos en el restaurante. Humillado y con el rostro enrojecido, caminó dificultosamente hasta el final de las mesas directo hacia la florería. ¡Y todavía le quedaba el camino de regreso! Estúpida Akane…

Cuando Akane lo vio marchar con tanta dificultad, como una estatua de roca hundida en profundas y cenagosas aguas, exhaló un largo suspiro. Ya lo extrañaba, en pocos segundos sin él comenzaba a sentirse sola al mirar el horizonte dorado y violeta del atardecer. Lo de animal, bruto e insensible había sido cierto, y también lo de que había quedado bastante cansada… Pero no necesariamente significaba algo malo.

Dejó escapar una ligera risilla, cruzó las piernas y se acomodó dejando la mano en la mejilla descansando el peso del cuerpo en el otro brazo que cruzó sobre la mesa, perdiéndose en el paisaje, dejando cada pensamiento libre en su cabeza como el vaivén de las olas. ¿Habría la Akane Tendo de hace unos años imaginar lo que ahora vivía sin morir de la vergüenza, ni asesinar literalmente a Ranma en el proceso? De imaginárselo le causaba risa y escalofríos. Pero ella ya no era la misma Akane de antes.

Las experiencias que comenzaba a vivir en su vida de casada la sorprendían cada día con algo nuevo. ¿Se estaría convirtiendo en una pervertida? ¿Y qué si ya lo era? Aunque no estaba lista para reconocerlo y se seguiría quejando ante él por lo sucedido durante un tiempo más, con gusto lo dejaría hacer de nuevo con toda su violenta ansiedad incluida.

Una importante duda la hizo entrecerrar los ojos y torcer los labios de manera divertida; Se preguntó seriamente si alguna de sus otras prendas le provocaría aquel atemorizante efecto a su impaciente esposo.

¿Qué le gustaba, qué no, cómo volverlo loco a voluntad? Tan tímida y vergonzosa era ella que no se había preocupado de tomar notas de tales detalles cuando lo había visto transformarse a su alrededor. Debería comenzar a fijarse más en el futuro, no era justo que él fuera el único pendiente en buscar sus debilidades; ¡él debía tener miles de puntos débiles que poder explotar con placer! Ranma Saotome podía ser derrotado por ella, ya vería el muy arrogante de lo que sería capaz de hacer.

Recordándolo a cómo Ranma era antes incapaz de mostrar sus deseos, a lo que ahora era tan demandante, le provocó una tierna mirada. ¿Ternura, estaba segura de sentir ternura por él tras haberse comportado de una manera que la sonrojaba con tan sólo recordarlo? ¿Las vergonzosas cosas que dijo, las más escalofriantemente humillantes que él "le hizo"? ¿Dónde quedó su famoso: "Ranma, eres un pervertido", seguido por una invitación para que su ex prometido conociera más profundamente la sólida pared de su alcoba? Ya no pudo contener la risa viéndose a sí misma en un espejo años atrás. ¡Cuánto había cambiado! La seguridad de sentirse amada, aceptada y deseada era todo lo que había hecho falta para poder comenzar a brotar los sutiles encantos que guardaba aquella insegura chiquilla, convirtiéndose ahora en una mujer fuerte y decidida en lo que amaba. Cambios que ahora la hacían imposible reconocerse a sí misma, y que temía no saber dónde acabarían.

Volvió a sonreír cuando disimuladamente lo vio rabear con el bolígrafo en el mesón de la pequeña florería. Parecía pedirle constantemente a la vendedora una nueva hoja donde escribir el mensaje. Pero la ternura de Akane se fue tornando en impaciencia cuando lo veía equivocarse por tercera vez, quinta vez, octava vez, décima vez. Iba por el intento número veinte y ya tenía acumulada una pequeña pila de pelotas de papel arrugado a los pies, ante la cada vez más aburrida vendedora.

—Eres un tonto —suspiró lentamente, para después sonreír encantada porque él no mostraba ningún indicio de querer darse por vencido.

.

Anochecía en la pequeña ciudad costera, lo que llenaba sus calles de más vida y sonidos, aromas agradables a comida que se mezclaban con la fuerza del aire marino. La gente se paseaba con ropas ligeras, miraban las vitrinas de las pequeñas tiendas, los cafés al aire libre se llenaban de conversaciones divertidas. Chicos de preparatoria salían riéndose de un karaoke y una pequeña sala de juegos era la atracción de los más jóvenes. Pocos vehículos cruzaban las calles con una lentitud que parecía habérseles contagiado de ese mundo calmado, lejos del ruidoso bullicio de las grandes ciudades. Ranma se paseaba con las manos en los bolsillos y Akane se colgaba relajadamente de su brazo. Ambos disfrutando de un contacto que ya se les había hecho tan habitual, que sus cuerpos parecían buscarse antes que sus conciencias se percataran del anhelo que los movía.

—Mira, Ranma —tiró de él deteniéndolo bruscamente, cuando lo obligó a retroceder algunos pasos para mirar en una vitrina—. ¿No es encantador?

— ¿Qué cosa? —Ranma miró hacia dónde ella apuntaba inclinada con una mano en las rodillas, ante una tienda llena de artículos de regalo—. ¿Eso? —Ranma contuvo un escalofrío—. Olvídalo, es horrible.

—Pero…

—No, jamás. Cualquier cosa que quieras, pero "no eso".

Sin darle más tiempo avanzó otra vez dejándola atrás. Akane lo siguió un poco decepcionada.

—Qué malhumorado.

Atrás quedaba en la vitrina lo Akane había visto; un pequeño peluche de felpa con la forma de un cerdito negro.

Ranma se detuvo en la esquina siguiente.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Akane intentó mirar curiosa en la misma dirección.

El joven se relamió los labios, parecía tener hambre de nuevo. Cuando sintieron el aroma de un restaurante de comida china a pocos metros de dónde se encontraban.

—Podríamos pasar a…

— ¡Olvídalo! —Akane reclamó tirando de su brazo, con tanta ternura que lo terminó arrastrando por la fuerza, obligándolo a cruzar la calle en sentido contrario del tentador restaurante.

—Pero, Akane, podría ser sólo un bocadillo… Espera… ¿Qué tienes ahora, dónde me llevas? ¡Akane!

—Puedes olvidarlo —lo regañó sin dejar de arrastrarlo por el brazo—, acabamos de comer y ya es suficiente por hoy.

—Tengo hambre —reclamó como un crío taimado.

—Si quieres podemos comprar algo después, lo que sea, pero nada de comida china.

— ¿Por qué…?

— ¡No comida china!

Ante la fría y asesina mirada de su mujer, Ranma prefirió asentir lentamente en lugar de seguir insistiendo, dejando de forcejear con ella.

— ¿Y bolas de pulpo? —preguntó al mirar un puesto en la calle con un ligero tono de esperanza.

—Sí, ¡bolas de pulpa sería perfecto! También comienzo a tener un poco de hambre —respondió su esposa un poco avergonzada, adelantándosele al pequeño puesto, con una encantadora sonrisa tras un brusco e inexplicable cambio de humor. Ranma se rascó la cabeza, de verdad es que no la comprendía en absoluto.

.

Esa noche se había organizado un pequeño festival en un templo local. Siguieron el camino de la calle principal junto a otras personas que comenzaban a dirigirse en la misma dirección. Los árboles se juntaban a su derecha ascendiendo por la pequeña colina, en el lado opuesto el océano comenzaba a ser dominado por la oscuridad. Las luces de algunas lanchas parecían estrellas sobre un manto negro e infinito, el sonido de las olas era relajante acompañado del fuerte aroma marino que imbuía la fresca brisa nocturna. Akane sintió un poco de frío y se acurrucó en el brazo de Ranma. El joven, notándolo, la apartó un poco, para luego abrazarla por los hombros rodeándola con ternura. Ella se sonrojó y al buscar su rostro, lo notó mirando hacia adelante con seriedad, pero sin poder esconder bajo la escasa luz de los faroles el rubor que de igual forma lo dominaba.

Más y más personas ocupaban la calle y subían por las escalinatas de piedra que se internaban en el pequeño cerro. Niños pasaron corriendo por su lado, vestían "yukatas", la prenda similar a un kimono pero mucho más ligera que se utilizaba durante los veranos o descansos. Akane se detuvo un momento observándolos.

—Quizás debí vestirme con yukata también.

—No importa.

—Pero…

—Te ves bien así.

— ¿Bien, sólo bien?

Ranma hizo sonar su garganta intentando aclarar su voz antes de responder tímidamente.

—Quise decir… Bonita. Te ves bonita con tu vestido. Eso, ¿vale?

Cogiendo la mano de Akane tiró de ella para no tener que dar más vergonzosas respuestas. Ella sonrió divertida.

—Es increíble que todavía te avergüences con algo tan tonto, después de las cosas que me hiciste.

No obtuvo respuesta, pero sintió como él presionaba su mano un poco más fuerte, dejándole sentir sus nervios. Le provocó más risa a la chica.

El festival estaba lleno de puestos. Desde las alturas se podía ver la masa oscura del océano más allá de los árboles. El lejano bramido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas todavía podía escucharse mezclándose con el ruido festivo de las voces y la música. Las luces adornaban cada sitio y lienzos de colores colgaban sobre las improvisadas avenidas entre los negocios alrededor del templo. Había no sólo visitantes de otros lugares de Japón, también vieron a varios extranjeros y más niños que revoloteaban de un puesto a otro. Ranma la dejó un momento para comprar en uno de los puestos y regresó con un enorme algodón de azúcar ofreciéndoselo galantemente a su esposa.

—Gracias, pero no te pedí uno —dijo un poco cohibida la chica, sosteniendo la gran esponja rosada, un poco emocionada por el repentino gesto que había tenido su esposo.

Ranma cogió un poco de algodón con los dedos y se lo echó a la boca.

—Por qué no, si está delicioso.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! Ranma, así que en realidad era para ti, ¿por qué me lo das a mí entonces?

—Es para niños y chicas. Me vería mal con uno en las manos.

—Sigues siendo un idiota. ¡No! —Lo apartó cuando Ranma quiso sacar otro poco— Es mío. Tienes que comprarte uno para ti si quieres.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Gruñó ligeramente, cogiéndola por la cintura con una mano intentando alcanzar el dulce con la otra, pero ella riéndose apartó los brazos lo más que pudo dejando el algodón de azúcar fuera de su alcance—. Akane, no seas egoísta.

— ¿Y qué me das a cambio?

Él lo pensó un momento teniéndola tan cerca.

— ¿Un beso?

Ella dio un pequeño grito, sonrojándose y lo empujó apartándolo.

—Basta de decir esas cosas, que estamos en público.

— ¿Entonces me darás algodón?

—Coge lo que quieras —molesta le ofreció el dulce—. No puedo creer que todavía seas tan inmaduro.

Ranma la ignoró echándose un poco de algodón de azúcar a la boca. Se limpió los dedos con la lengua mirando a Akane un momento con los ojos entrecerrados. Observó rápidamente en todas direcciones y notó que la gente estaba distraída cada una en lo suyo.

—Mira allí, Akane, un puesto de peces. ¿No te trae recuerdos?

— ¿Dónde?

Ella intentó mirar por encima del hombro de Ranma hacia donde él había apuntado con el pulgar. Aprovechándose de la oportunidad en que la tuvo otra vez tan cerca, la cogió con ambas manos por la cintura y la acercó dándole fugaz beso en los labios.

—Vamos a echar un vistazo —dijo a continuación actuando con normalidad, apartándose rápidamente de ella para dejarla atrás.

Akane quedó con el rostro inclinado y las mejillas rojas.

—Ranma… —murmuró en un tono escalofriante. Lo siguió con pasos firmes empuñando una mano.

.

No tardó más que unos minutos y el encargado del puesto de peces suplicó a Ranma que dejara tranquilo su negocio, cuando ya había repartido peces a casi todos los niños que se habían reunido para admirar como capturaba uno tras otro sin siquiera mojarse las manos. Satisfecho se retiró dejando para sí el último globo de agua con un pequeño pez dorado en su interior.

—Toma.

—Ranma, ya no soy una pequeña, ¿cómo voy a pasearme con un pez?

— ¿No lo quieres? Entonces se lo regalaré a los niños…

— ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que lo vas a regalar? Es mío —se lo arrebató, envolviendo la pequeña bolsa de agua con ternura.

—Pero que orgullosa eres, si lo querías tenías que decirlo desde el principio.

Akane le sacó la lengua, mirando embelesada su pequeño pez.

— ¿No crees que es bonito? Lo llamaré…

— ¡No "Pez-chan", por favor!

—Ah, que aburrido eres.

La chica se quedó observando detenidamente el pequeño pez. Una melancólica mirada opacó el resplandor alegre de sus ojos. Ranma notándolo se sintió intranquilo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sin embargo, la conocía muy bien, en especial cuando lo evitaba porque le era difícil hablar. ¿Le habría dicho alguna tontería sin darse cuenta? ¿Lastimó sus sentimientos? La cogió por el brazo suavemente obligándola a prestarle atención.

—Akane, dime la verdad, ¿estás bien?

—No es nada, es sólo que debo ser una tonta —la voz de la chica tembló ligeramente—. Debería sentirme feliz, soy feliz, muy feliz. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar… No, olvídalo, es una bobería —se pasó la mano por el rostro, al levantarlo estaba otra vez sonriendo aunque no era capaz de ocultar del todo la tristeza que la embargaba. Para distraerlo cruzó el pequeño pez delante del rostro de su joven esposo—. ¿No te parece que son como los que teníamos en Nerima?

— ¿Los peces de la pileta? Pero esos están viejos y gordos, no se parecen en nada.

—Deja de hablar mal de ellos, no están tan gordos los pobres. Cuando los traje a casa eran tan pequeños como éste. Papá los atrapó cuando fuimos a un festival cercano. Había cumplido apenas los trece años en ese tiempo e insistía en tratarme como a una niña haciéndome pasar todo tipo de humillaciones; Insistió en comprarme algodón de azúcar, bolas de pulpo, taiyaki, ¡y una máscara de Doraemon! Ya no tenía manos para llevar tantas cosas y papá no dejaba de llorar por todo lo que le decía. Kasumi y Nabiki parecían seguirle el juego sólo para molestarme. Ese día completo fue espantoso, Kasumi no debió haberle dicho nada, ¡nada! —Akane se sonrojó furiosamente, Ranma no podía entender qué le provocaba tanta vergüenza.

—A sí que te humillaron tratándote como a una niña pequeña —hizo una sonrisa entre dientes, podía imaginar perfectamente al tío Soun comportándose de manera ridícula en público—, ¿y por qué lo hicieron?

—Papá estaba obsesionado con la idea de que iba a perder a su pequeña. Fue vergonzoso, en especial cuando a Kasumi se le ocurrió además preparar arroz rojo para la cena ese día, provocando más bromas pesadas de Nabiki, todo para celebrar porque yo había tenido mi primera… ¡Oh!

Akane se tapó la boca con la mano asustada miró a Ranma con la esperanza de que no hubiera estado prestando atención.

— ¿Tú qué?

El ánimo de Akane se enfrió peligrosamente.

—Nada de tu incumbencia.

Ranma no era tan lento y comprendió con una malévola sonrisa la situación, provocándole a Akane un escalofrío. El "_Sekihan"_, una preparación de arroz rojo y judías, es un platillo tradicional de cualquier festividad japonesa como cumpleaños, matrimonios o festividades especiales. Tan popular que la sola mención de comerlo es casi un sinónimo de celebración, ya que el color rojo es símbolo de alegría en Japón. Dentro de todas las celebraciones en las que se utiliza este platillo, existe una vieja tradición en algunos lugares, un poco vergonzosa para la celebrada, donde también se prepara para festejar la menarquía de las jovencitas.

—Creo que comienzo a adivinarlo.

—Si lo dices —gruñó con el puño en alto al borde de las lágrimas de indignación—, te juro que me quedaré viuda.

— ¡Está bien!, mis labios están sellados.

Akane negó con la cabeza. Exhaló todo el aire de su pecho recuperando un poco la calma.

—Fue la última vez que estuvimos juntos como una familia en un festival. Supongo que papá se sentía inseguro porque yo ya no era su nenita, la última de sus hijas estaba creciendo. En ese momento sólo lo odiaba como cualquier chiquilla avergonzada de su padre. Creo que de haberlo comprendido como lo hago ahora, no habría sido tan dura con él ese día. Pobre papá, quizás lo único que quiere es no quedarse solo.

— ¿Última vez? No te comprendo, Akane, pero sí fuimos a muchos festivales, varias veces. Y siempre nos metíamos en algún lío.

—Sí, sí que lo hicimos —Akane recuperó un poco la alegría—, pero fue porque tú llegaste a mi hogar y con eso muchas cosas buenas volvieron. Antes sólo había silencio, una rutina incómoda que cada día se hacía más y más pesada. Debo reconocer que tu entraste a mi vida para desordenarla completamente —posó su mano sobre el brazo de Ranma con ternura—. Gracias, Ranma.

El joven se sonrojó, no esperaba tales palabras recordando que su estadía en casa de la familia Tendo siempre había sido un problema tras otro, aunque nunca por su culpa. ¿Cómo era la vida de Akane antes de conocerla? Jamás se lo preguntaba, quizás porque quería omitir que ella había existido para otros y no para él, que una Akane vivió desde pequeña ignorándolo no siendo parte de su vida, le irritaba todavía más imaginar que existió en el pasado una Akane que a él no lo había amado. ¿Tan grande era su orgullo y vanidad? Comenzó a pensar que ese mismo orgullo que poseía con tanta vehemencia, la estaba lastimando a ella en ese momento. La quería únicamente para él, ¿pero era justo haberla apartado de todo lo que también amaba?

Ranma se había educado en los caminos, al lado de un padre que si bien quería, no respetaba, además del que siempre debía estarse defendiendo. El concepto de familia había sido algo nuevo para él y a pesar de los años y del cariño que sentía por los Tendo, por ellos, que le enseñaron lo que era tener un hogar al que llegar al final de cada día, y tener personas que se preocupaban a su manera de su bienestar, no había sido suficiente como para no llegar a sentir aquel anhelo que la costumbre a la soledad y la autosuficiencia durante tantos años le había provocado en su entrenamiento.

Akane era todo lo que necesitaba, se preocupaba de una cosa a la vez. ¿Debía extrañar a la familia Tendo? Sí, lo hacía, pero no llegaba a sentirlo como algo doloroso. Ni siquiera su madre lo hacía sentir nostálgico porque había crecido sin ella. No sentía que fuera malo, simplemente le era natural vivir de esa manera. Tal era su costumbre y comodidad que se olvidaba que su esposa estaba sufriendo cada día la separación de su familia, al no poder verlos otra vez con libertad por culpa de hallarse ocultos del mundo. Las semanas y los meses seguían transcurriendo, y mientras él más tranquilo se hallaba en su nueva vida, más profunda era la herida que le estaba provocando a Akane. O eso era lo que comenzaba a entender.

—Akane —la evitó un poco avergonzado, no era bueno para hablar de esos temas, no sin una buena discusión de por medio para relajarse primero—, ¿extrañas a tu familia?

Ella lo miró detenidamente. Parecía adivinar lo que su esposo tenía en la mente y se mordió el labio inferior. Obcecada se culpaba de empañar la alegría que estaban compartiendo en ese día.

—Está bien, Ranma —respondió finalmente—, cuando volvamos al hotel podré llamar a Kasumi. Es sólo una tontería de mi parte, son los recuerdos, es todo.

—Pero…

Fue interrumpido por una gran explosión en el cielo, que se abrió como una flor en centenares de colores distintos. Uno tras otro los fuegos artificiales iluminaron la noche y aún la superficie del mar, el bosque y el templo. La gente se reunió para admirar el espectáculo. Los chicos aclamaban con silbidos. Muchas parejas se reunieron bajo las luces uniendo sus manos, otros se abrazaron con ternura.

Ranma, con la boca abierta como un niño más, miraba extasiado el cielo, más al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Akane junto al suyo. En un instante bajó los ojos, quería compartir su alegría con ella.

Cerró la boca, ya no estaba feliz.

Akane no miraba el cielo, en su lugar se acurrucaba en los brazos de su esposo, ocultando su rostro en la camisa de Ranma.

.

Akane con los ojos cerrados descansaba plácidamente en los brazos de Ranma. Se había quedado dormida temprano, agotada tras un día de constantes emociones. Pero su joven esposo no podía conciliar el sueño. De espaldas en la cama acariciaba el cabello de Akane aburrido de mirar el mismo techo sin encontrar una solución a su dilema.

Podía escuchar el lejano oleaje del mar. Cerraba los ojos y volvía a ver la misma imagen de Akane ocultando su rostro para que él no la viera llorar. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? ¿Qué era lo que "él" le había hecho a Akane?

Tarde o temprano tendrían que regresar a Nerima, no deseaba hacerlo todavía, pero Akane tampoco merecía seguir sufriendo sin volver a ver a su familia por su miedo y egoísmo. Dándole vueltas a las mismas ideas se llevó una hora meditando, pero nada consiguió concluir.

Intentó levantarse lentamente, apartando los brazos de Akane con mucha delicadeza. Ella protestó en sus sueños y Ranma, conociéndola que despertaría en cuestión de minutos si no lo sentía a su lado en la cama, dobló la almohada para que ella la abrazara en su lugar. Y ella lo hizo. Se sonrió entre dientes, intentar conocerla en cada pequeño detalle se había convertido en una pequeña victoria que alimentaba su orgullo.

.

La noche estaba fresca y vistió con una chaqueta sobre una de sus viejas camisas chinas, la de color azul, la más abultada, que era una de las pocas que todavía podía cerrar por culpa de su torso más ancho y fornido. Caminó por la pequeña calle entre las cabañas directo al edificio principal que era la gran sala de recepción y también el lugar del restaurante, entre otras instalaciones. Era un hotel muy cómodo y para nada económico. Parecía poder adivinar la gratitud que el señor Takeda tenía hacia él por tal regalo.

— ¿El señor está de salida? —preguntó con respeto el recepcionista.

—Sí, daré un paseo.

—Si necesita que llamemos un taxi…

—Caminaré, no se preocupe.

—Que el señor tenga un agradable paseo —se despidió el recepcionista con una amable reverencia.

Tardó poco en recorrer el bonito sendero rural para llegar a la avenida principal. La ciudad seguía viva de noche, de hecho jamás dormía. Se sintió un poco incómodo, quería silencio, no estar rodeado de gente que reía.

Se dirigió a la playa, a pesar de la oscuridad era el lugar más silencioso de todos. Se sentó en la arena fría mirando la negrura el horizonte. El sonido del oleaje ayudó a calmar su afiebrada mente. Pensaba, tenía que idear algo. ¿No lo había hecho antes? Siempre hallaba una solución.

Terminar con su vida secreta sería llamar a los problemas, regresar al dojo, volver a sufrir amenazas de rivales y pretendientes por igual. ¿Cómo se tomarían las chicas su matrimonio con Akane? Las peleas y ataques le resultaron infantiles, ¿bastaría con hablar sinceramente con ellas y explicarles que amaba a Akane y, que además, ella ya era su esposa desde hacía muchos meses? No confiaba en que lo fueran a escuchar, temía regresar a esa vida llena de enredos y malentendidos. Sus padres se encargarían de que tomaran el control del dojo, y lo que era peor, querrían apoderarse otra vez del control de sus vidas. Antes estaba acostumbrado a vivir dentro del seno familiar acatando los deseos de sus mayores aunque demostrara rebeldía. Sin embargo, ahora era distinto, él era un adulto que había probado la libertad, la independencia, junto con Akane habían sido capaces de llevar sus propias vidas y ser felices. ¿Lo perdería todo?

Quizás no, si era lo suficientemente fuerte no perdería nada de lo ganado si se enfrentaba a ellos con determinación. No, no estaba seguro de lograrlo, ni siquiera lo escucharían. Se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Es tan difícil —murmuró.

—Lo es —dijo Akane a su lado.

Ranma dio un brinco, descubrió a su esposa vestida con jeans y un delgado suéter de tono crema, mirando también la oscuridad de las aguas. Cubría su cuerpo con una manta tejida que había traído. Se sentó al lado del joven sin preocuparse por su asombro y se acurrucó lo más que pudo juntando sus cuerpos. Estiró la manta para cubrir también la espalda de su esposo. Él se acomodó acostumbrado abrazándola, rindiéndose a ese destino, a esa Akane que insistía en encontrarlo a dónde fuera que él quisiera escaparse del mundo entero. Ayudó acomodando su lado de la manta. Guardaron silencio por un prolongado momento.

—Está fresco, puedes enfermar —dijo finalmente con un ligero tono de reproche. No estaba listo para aceptar su derrota.

—Yo debería decirte eso. ¿Qué haces de noche y sólo en la playa?

—Nada importante. ¿Y tú por qué me seguiste?

—Tenía que vigilarte, no vaya a ser que pretendas serme infiel con alguna chica que conociste hoy.

— ¡Akane, cómo puedes creer que yo…! ¡Ah, estabas bromeando!

Se sintió humillado ante la risa cristalina de la chica. Ella se calmó al momento mirándolo seriamente.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veías así.

— ¿Así cómo?

—Deja de intentar disimular, Ranma, que te conozco. Antes acostumbrabas a subirte al tejado cuando tenías un problema. Pero desde que nos casamos nunca quisiste estar solo.

—Eso es porque…

—Porque no hemos tenido un problema grave, o no uno que quisieras solucionar por tu cuenta, desde que estamos casados, hasta ahora. Ranma, dime, ¿qué hice esta vez para que quisieras también alejarte de mí?

— ¿Hacer tú? Tú no hiciste nada, boba.

—Fue por lo de mi familia, ¿no es verdad? Estás pensando en si debemos regresar o no a Nerima.

Ranma apretó los dientes. Inclinando la cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados la evitó mirando fijamente hacia el lado opuesto, la arena nunca le pareció tan interesante como ahora. La astucia de Akane lo superaba en momentos que no lo deseaba. ¿Por qué era tan torpe con otras cosas, pero con él siempre parecía dar en el punto exacto?

—No, no es eso… —intentó defenderse inútilmente.

—Ranma, ¿por qué no me preguntaste a mí primero? Siempre intentas pensar en todo sin recibir ayuda de nadie. Ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes, deberías confiar más en mí. En especial si el problema soy yo.

—Tú no eres un problema, ¿quieres entenderlo de una buena vez? Yo fui el que tuvo la culpa de apartarte de tu familia, y porque no quiero enfrentar a todo el mundo es que te mantengo lejos de ellos. Deberías odiarme.

—No te odio, tonto —Akane inclinó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo—. A veces un poquito te detesto, pero nada más, y eso solamente porque eres un hombre orgulloso e insoportable.

— ¿Me estás halagando? Manera tienes de subirme el ánimo.

Ella no le permitió enfadarse y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios dejándolo confundido.

—Ranma, sí extraño a mi familia. En algunas ocasiones más que en otras. Pero no quiero regresar a Nerima, no todavía. ¿Me entendiste bien? Yo no quiero volver aún.

—Akane, ¿estás segura?

—Lo estoy. ¿No has pensado en todo lo que ahora tenemos? Hemos mantenido un hogar, nuestro hogar. Tenemos trabajo, amigos nuevos que hemos conocido por nosotros mismos. Ninguno ha aparecido cobrándote alguna deuda del pasado ni intentado tampoco envenenarme. Son amigos de verdad. Comienzo a creer más que antes que la mayoría de nuestros problemas era culpa de los padres que nos tocó tener.

—Creo lo mismo —Ranma reconoció más animado—. Papá era un idiota que me arrastró por todo Japón utilizándome como excusa para escapar de sus compromisos. Todavía no me creo eso del entrenamiento, para mí fue otra de sus salidas para evitar hacerse cargo de su propio hogar abandonando a mamá. Ése cobarde…

—Y mi papá no se queda atrás. ¿Qué padre en su sano juicio ofrece una de sus hijas en matrimonio a un completo desconocido? Sin ofender —aclaró rápidamente acurrucándose un poco más al abrazar a su esposo—. Creo que tuve mucha suerte de que fueras tú. ¿Te imaginas que habría sucedido si tú no hubieras sido tú?

— ¿Si yo no hubiera sido yo? Eh… no sé si te estoy siguiendo, Akane.

—O si tú no hubieses aparecido ese día en mi vida. A veces he soñado con eso y no ha sido agradable. ¿Me habría quedado toda la vida odiando a los chicos por no conocer al único que valía la pena amar? ¿O algo peor?

—Te habrías casado con Kuno… ¡Ay, ay, ay, suéltame, ay…!

Akane lo pellizcó con todas sus fuerzas bajo el costado no queriendo soltarlo hasta que se cansó de torturarlo.

— ¡No bromes con eso que después tendré pesadillas, grandísimo idiota!

—Deja de imaginar estupideces entonces, yo estoy aquí. Estamos casados, eres mi esposa.

—Y tú mi esposo —se relajó respirando profundamente—. A veces todavía no me lo creo. En ocasiones despierto imaginando, por un instante, que otra vez tengo dieciséis y que mi vida sigue siendo tan monótona y vacía, tan silenciosa como era antes de conocerte… Hasta que te veo dormir a mi lado y me siento feliz otra vez. Por eso todavía me da miedo cuando despierto y no estás allí por cualquier motivo. No sabes cuánto odio que "por dejarme descansar" no me despiertes los días que yo tengo libre y a ti te toca trabajar temprano; prefiero mil veces más poder verte cada mañana aunque pase el día con un poco de sueño. No me gusta volver a sentirme sola, aunque sea por pocos segundos, lo detesto.

—Yo no lo sabía…

— ¿Qué eres tan importante en mi vida? Sí, lo eres, ahora puedes vanagloriarte todo lo que quieras y reírte de mí por ser tan cursi y boba.

—No me voy a reír de ti, tonta. Primero tendría que reírme de mí mismo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Ranma posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Akane atrayéndola hacia su pecho, donde la abrazó celosamente con brusquedad y tierna torpeza.

—Me vuelves loco, ¿lo sabías? Si desapareces por un instante de mi vista, me desespero. Creo que te puede haber sucedido algo malo, o que un imbécil te puede estar molestando, o que algún otro loco querrá secuestrarte, o…

— ¿O…?

—O que… que… que podrías… —trató de aclarar la voz, reconocer sus debilidades todavía lo superaba—. Pues que tú… tú podrías… conocer alguien más… más atento y… ¡Olvida todo lo que dije!

—Ranma…

Al verlo avergonzado y también ofuscado por su propio temor, la chica se sonrió con ternura, todavía le parecía un niño pequeño en ocasiones, inseguro y asustado de todo lo que tenía y podía perder. ¡Cuánto daño le había hecho crecer sin una familia estable, sin la seguridad que otros estarían allí para él sin ninguna condición de por medio! Se levantó un momento y sorprendiéndolo se acomodó sentándose delante de él. Ranma la acurrucó casi por inercia dejando que cuerpo de Akane descansara entre sus brazos, con la espalda de la chica sobre su pecho, rodeándola también con sus piernas. Acomodó la manta para que los cubriera a ambos.

Akane cerró los ojos susurrando lentamente.

—No quiero a nadie más que a ti, tonto.

Ranma recuperó un poco de confianza.

—Lo sé, soy encantador.

—Por hoy, sólo por hoy, sí, reconozco que eres encantador... Y muy idiota.

—Idiota, ¿eh?, porque tú…

—Cállate, Ranma —murmuró relajada, acomodándose un poco mejor en los brazos de su esposo. Sus ojos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos, pero cedía cada vez más perdida en la inmensidad del océano y en el delicioso calor de ese cuerpo que la acurrucaba tan celosamente.

El oleaje humedecía la arena y el viento helado se hacía más notorio, el bullicio de la ciudad disminuía. Ranma la rodeó más protectoramente con sus brazos al sentir un poco de frío.

—Deberíamos volver… ¿Akane? ¿Ya te dormiste? —La escuchó suspirar suavemente— Ah, demonios, ahora tendré que cargarte de regreso —se rió contradiciendo sus propias palabras. La joven dormía plácidamente acurrucada en su pecho. La acomodó sobre sus brazos cargándola con ternura, no quería despertarla.

Pensaba en las palabras de Akane, en cómo ella afirmaba que él había cambiado su vida para siempre. ¿Pero y él, seguía siendo el mismo? Había cambiado su obsesión en las artes marciales por un deseo más puro y sencillo: De ser el más fuerte de todos, pasó a desear ser el más fuerte para que nadie jamás pudiera arrebatársela. Ella le pertenecía, y le pertenecía más que su propia vida de la que no era ya dueño; porque su vida estaba dedicada a esa idiota chica que cargaba con cuidado, como si fuera el objeto más frágil y valioso de todo el mundo.

En cada momento difícil de su vida ella había estado ahí. En los combates más peligrosos, esa chica osada siempre estuvo a su lado. Aún sin ella saberlo, cuando estaban apartados, era su recuerdo el que le impedía darse por vencido.

—Al final, tú eres la que siempre llega a salvarme, Akane. Como ahora… —susurró sintiendo el cabello de su esposa hacerle cosquillas en los labios. El rostro de Ranma no era amable, sino frío, determinado, como cuando se enfrentaba a uno de sus peligrosos oponentes— Tengo que hacer lo mismo por ti, de alguna manera, tengo que hacerte feliz. No creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados, boba. Esto todavía no termina.

.

Ranma se levantó temprano al día siguiente. En la recepción del hotel se encontraba preguntándole a uno de los empleados con un poco de premura. No quería que Akane llegase a despertar antes que él hubiera regresado a su lado.

— ¿Sucede algo con el teléfono de la cabaña del señor?

—No, no sucede nada, solamente necesito hacer una llamada un poco privada. Eh… Es un asunto complicado.

—Entiendo, señor.

El empleado le indicó un pasillo dónde se encontraban los teléfonos públicos, justo detrás de él. Ranma se dio un golpe en la frente, agradeció la ayuda un poco avergonzado y cogiendo un auricular, mirando primero en ambas direcciones un poco nervioso, marcó un número que conocía de memoria.

Cuando comenzó a escuchar los pitidos de la llamada sintió la tensión aumentar en su cuerpo. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Se mordió los labios, no podía seguir teniéndoles miedo. ¡Más miedo le tenía a Akane el día en que le declaró su amor! Y todo había salido perfecto, esto no tendría por qué ser tan diferente. Escuchó cómo le respondían del otro lado de la línea. La dulce voz que le habló calmó un poco su ansiedad, agradecía que hubiera sido ella la primera en responder el teléfono.

—Hola, Kasumi. Sí, soy yo, Ranma —sonrió intentando contener su nerviosismo—. ¿Cómo están todos?

.

Kasumi se aferró del teléfono con entusiasmo. Estaba acostumbrada a hablar con Akane, pero no había escuchado directamente a Ranma desde el día en que le contó sus planes de llevarse a su hermana pequeña con él. Se emocionó ligeramente escuchando sus balbuceos, seguía siendo el mismo chico un poco tímido que tanto le agradaba. Se sonrió más que antes, pensando que ahora Ranma también era "su pequeño hermano".

Todo parecía perfecto hasta que la pregunta de Ranma la descolocó ligeramente.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso, Ranma? Bien… Bien, espera un momento.

Confundida dejó el auricular sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la sala. Nabiki desayunaba relajadamente.

—Nabiki, tienes una llamada.

—Dile a las chicas que estoy ocupada —se relajó un poco más con la mejilla sobre la mano mirando la televisión—, nos queda un mes para terminar ese informe. Ya conseguiré quién lo haga en mi lugar.

—Eso no es correcto, Nabiki. Oh, además, la llamada no es de tus amigas de la universidad.

— ¿No? —la joven recién se percató del nerviosismo de su hermana mayor.

—Es Ranma.

Nabiki alzó una ceja. Llegando al pasillo cogió el auricular. Se detuvo, su rostro inexpresivo miraba el aparato con una extraña ansiedad. Cuando notó que Kasumi seguía observándola desde el inicio del pasillo se sintió incómoda. Respiró profundamente y exhaló todo el aire de los pulmones. Entonces sonrió con la divertida ironía que le era más propia de su carácter.

—Hola, "cuñadito de verdad", ¿ya me estabas extrañando que me llamas tan temprano? ¿Qué sucede, tu querida esposa te ha abandonado, o es que estás aburrido y quieres ayuda para conseguir el divorcio? Si te apetece te puedo hacer un excelente descuento…

Relajada dejó caer ligeramente el auricular colgando de la mano, alejándolo precavidamente cuando tal como supuso se escuchó una sarta de gritos y amenazas del otro lado de la línea. Ella sonreía, cómo había extrañado provocarlo.

—Ya, ya, te comprendo perfectamente —dijo acercando otra vez el auricular a su oreja, cuando en realidad no había escuchado ninguna de sus protestas—. Sólo bromeaba, qué gruñón te ha vuelto el matrimonio. Por eso digo que es mejor nunca casarse. Ahora, "Saotome", ¿qué quieres de mí? Porque no creo que me hayas llamado sólo para tener una fogosa infidelidad con la mismísima hermana de tu esposa. ¿O sí? —Terminó susurrándole con un coqueto tono de voz, jugando con el cordón—. Qué osado te has vuelto.

Precavida volvió a alejar el auricular. Suspiró lentamente sintiendo una añorada satisfacción al escuchar sus rabietas y excusas.

— ¡Estoy bromeando! No te lo tomes tan en serio que vas a enfermar —rió relajada—. ¿Y bien, qué quieres ahora? Todavía no me pagas lo de la última vez, y los intereses siguen creciendo. No querrás que toda Nerima se entere dónde has estado con mi hermana, ¿o sí? Ah, lo olvidaba, jamás creí que fueras tan buen actor, me sorprendiste mucho.

Sólo hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea, eso causó mayor alegría en la joven.

— ¿Y, no dirás nada? Ésta vez no te saldrá poco, al fugarte con Akane no confiaste en mí, eso no me tiene de muy buen humor, lastimaste mis sinceros sentimientos. ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de llamarme para pedirme un favor? ¿De eso se trata todo, no? Sólo te acuerdas de "tu hermana Nabiki" únicamente cuando me necesitas para alguna de tus travesuras. Eres muy desconsiderado con mis sentimientos.

Kasumi la observaba con cuidado, por un momento creyó ver que ella no actuaba aquel alarde de resentimiento por el resplandor de sus ojos. Nabiki giró el rostro y al recordar que su hermana mayor la observaba, torció los labios impaciente, intentando aparentar aburrimiento.

—Deja tus disculpas de lado, esto se está tornando monótono, mejor vamos al grano; Ranma, ¿qué es lo que quieres, para qué me llamaste?

.

Ranma, un poco nervioso por lo difícil que le era tratar a Nabiki, respiró profundamente. Si iba a hacerlo ése sería el momento.

—Supongo que tengo algo que te puede gustar para compensar todas las molestias, Nabiki.

.

Nabiki se mostró intrigada. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hacerle una propuesta con tanta calma. De seguro tenía algo planeado con anterioridad y pinchó su curiosidad.

—Te escucho, y espero que sea digno de mi tiempo, porque ya me estoy aburriendo. Oh, vaya, ahora que recuerdo, Akane salió muy bien en su nuevo disfraz Julieta. Mi hermanita siempre fue muy fotogénica, si quieres después puedo enviarte algunas copias. Y no, no te preocupes, no necesito que me envíes tu nueva dirección —sonrió malévolamente.

.

El joven apretó los dientes, era obvio a lo que Nabiki se refería. No dudaba que tarde o temprano ella terminaría descubriéndolos. No obstante, eso sólo reafirmaba su decisión, ya que no había ahora motivos para intentar ocultarse por más tiempo de la familia de Akane. Respiró profundamente y dijo con firmeza para que no le temblara la voz:

—Me pregunto si te gustaría pasar unos días en Okinawa junto a nosotros. Sí, dije bien, "Okinawa". Necesito que traigas a toda la familia, pero por favor, que nadie más se entere. Después te pagaré lo que quieras, pero en dinero, te lo prometo —dijo la última frase rápidamente, con un gesto de dolor, adelantándose a cualquier demanda de la joven.

.

Nabiki sorprendida entreabrió los labios.

— ¿Okinawa? —Su asombro se tornó en una inmensa sonrisa imaginando el agradable clima subtropical, las hermosas playas de mar cálido, las formaciones de coral, el divertido mundo nocturno, la comida, el paisaje, el aire, chicos apuestos, la promesa de un bronceado perfecto… —. Vaya, vaya, hasta que por fin, tras tantos años, comienzas a entender cómo halagar el delicado corazón de una mujer, cuñadito; Justo cuando necesitaba unas largas vacaciones.

.

"_**Okinawa" c**__**ontinuará…**_

.

..

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Castigo**

.

Tetsu Saotome, un inquieto muchacho de quince años, se encontraba sentado en el piso con las piernas dobladas, la espalda recta y las manos sobre las rodillas en actitud penitente. Con el rostro inclinado evitaba mirar a sus padres, y secretamente intentaba espiarlos levantando los ojos ocultándose bajo la sombra de los mechones oscuros y ligeramente ondulados que colgaban sobre su frente, notoria herencia de su sangre materna. El abuelo Soun siempre insistía en que el chico había heredado el cabello sedoso y brillante de su abuela Kimiko en lugar del de Akane más liso y oscuro, a pesar de la similitud evidente que el muchacho tenía con su madre.

Pero al descubrir que su padre seguía mirándolo severamente, volvía a ocultar de él su rostro buscando pensar en alguna estrategia que lo librara de ésta.

—Tetsu, ¿puedes repetirme de nuevo qué fue lo que sucedió en la escuela? —Ranma se masajeó con una mano la frente entre las cejas temblorosas como si le doliera la cabeza. Su cuerpo fornido y cuello ancho que reflejaba años de entrenamiento parecía más imponente justo en los momentos que el chico más temía.

El niño, ya un jovencito, volvió a alzar los ojos buscando a su madre con desesperación, la que sentada de igual manera al lado de su padre se veía enfadada, pero también preocupada por él. Seguía conservando el cabello corto, pero un halo de elegancia la rodeaba refinado por los años de paciencia y dulzura que la maternidad le había enseñado tanto o más que la tolerancia que debió tener al lado de su problemático esposo. Akane Saotome parecía buscar algún atisbo de arrepentimiento en "su pequeño" que le provocará de inmediato otorgarle todo su infinito amor y perdón. Pero Tetsu en cambio parecía más preocupado de buscar una excusa que de sobrellevar el peso de un arrepentimiento que no sentía en absoluto.

—No fue mi culpa —insistió porfiadamente por décima vez.

—Ya sabemos que nunca es tu culpa —Ranma respondió severamente, adelantándose intencionalmente a su esposa que había querido hablar, quizás a favor del muchacho.

Akane se llevó una mano a los labios y volvió a callar. Estaba asustada, porque esos dos eran tan tercos que podrían llevar la situación hasta las últimas consecuencias sin que ninguno fuera capaz de ceder. Los castigos de Ranma eran estrictos intentando siempre doblegar a Tetsu; pero más terco era su hijo que jamás cedía ni reconocía su culpa. Los enfrentamientos entre las voluntades del padre y el hijo podían prolongarse por días enteros alterando toda la paz de toda de la familia.

—Todo fue culpa de esa tonta de Hibiki —Tetsu murmuró sin pensar.

— ¿Hibiki? —Akane preguntó intrigada— ¿La pequeña Chidori? Quizás deberíamos llamar a Akari…

Tetsu apretó los dientes dándose cuenta de su error y miró a su padre, el que, sospechando los sentimientos de su hijo, le devolvió una mirada de complicidad a escondidas de Akane. En un rápido movimiento el padre se adelantó dándole un coscorrón a Tetsu.

— ¡Chidori es una chica y además es dos años menor que tú! No deberías usarla de excusa para tus mentiras.

— ¡Está bien, papá, está bien! —Tetsu se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza quejándose—. Fue mi culpa, Chidori no tuvo nada que ver en esto.

— ¿Lo dices de verdad? Tetsu, me decepcionas —lo condenó Akane haciéndolo sentir por primera vez mal durante todo ese tiempo. Pero el niño lo soportó estoicamente con tal de proteger su secreto.

—Supongo que no tenemos nada más que conversar, esto no nos está llevando a nada —Ranma se sacudió las manos—. Tengo el castigo perfecto para que aprenda un poco de disciplina.

Tetsu palideció y volvió a mirar a su madre.

—Ranma, quizás no sea necesario que seas tan duro con él, Tetsu está arrepentido —el joven asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza alentando las salvadoras palabras de su madre—. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de su castigo.

— ¿Y dejar que te engañe de nuevo?

— ¿Engañarme? —Akane protestó enfadada a su esposo.

—Eres muy ingenua, a la primera oportunidad él tratará de embaucarte con sus miradas de huérfano abandonado y el castigo quedará en nada. Sin contar las veces que también caes en los engaños de Kimiko y Keiko —Ranma bufó un suspiro mirando el techo apesadumbrado—. Tampoco quiero imaginar lo que los gemelos harán contigo cuando crezcan.

—Eso no es verdad, ¡yo puedo ser muy estricta con los niños!

—Oh, sí, ¿cómo las últimas cinco veces en que los perdonaste a los pocos minutos? No sólo hablo de las mentiras de Tetsu, bastan unas cuantas lágrimas de Keiko, o uno de esos discursos rebuscados de Kimiko y ya está, no existe castigo que dure con ellos. Los estás consintiendo demasiado.

—Yo no los consiento —protestó irritada—. Tú eres el bruto que no sabe cómo tratar a los niños.

— ¿Qué, que yo… qué? Así con que esas tenemos. Tetsu, ¿verdad que tu madre siempre cae en tus "astutos planes"? —Ranma le preguntó a su hijo, halagándolo, motivándolo a que se sintiera orgulloso de su capacidad de mentir.

—Bueno, es verdad, mamá siempre cae. Como aquella vez en que partí la mesa de la sala en dos intentando imitar el _Bakusai Tenketsu_ del tío Ryoga —hizo una pequeña risa entre dientes—, y sólo necesite dos intentos para destruirla. Pero mamá no sólo me levantó el castigo tras la historia que me inventé en el momento, ¡incluso hasta me dio helado! —Se cruzó de brazos alzando el mentón con arrogancia—. Mamá me creyó todo, siempre lo hace, ¡de verdad pensó que estaba arrepentido! Hasta casi lloró con mi excusa… Aunque no al culpo, todos caen, de verdad soy muy bueno en esto.

—Tetsu… —Ranma le susurró intentando llamar su atención. A su hijo se le estaba pasando la mano con los recuerdos, sin notar el ligero temblor en el cuerpo de su madre.

—Y cuándo intercambié las etiquetas de la sal y el azúcar, las del ají con el aderezo de sésamo, y la del café con el ajo en polvo. ¡En verdad mamá creyó que había sido su error! Es increíble que siga leyendo esas grandes etiquetas que ella misma escribe y ni siquiera se preocupe de revisar el nombre original de los envases. ¡Mamá es muy ingenua!

—Tetsu… —volvió a insistir su padre con un tono de premura, sudando preocupado.

—O la vez que hice que Kimiko y Keiko se escondieran en el desván, y le dije a mamá que una "raza de malditos de Jusenkyo mitad humanos y mitad lagarto, que practicaban una antigua arte marcial llamada _godzilla-ken_, las habían secuestrado y llevado a china". No sólo se lo creyó… Aunque esa vez no esperaba que lo hiciera tan rápido con una historia tan ridícula, ¿qué idiota secuestraría gente para llevársela a China? —Por un instante se mostró ligeramente arrepentido al recordar la angustia de su madre—. Pero lo mejor fue que llamó a papá por teléfono intentando contarle de corrido toda esa tonta explicación casi atorada.

—Lo recuerdo —se quejó Ranma—, estaba trabajando como juez durante un torneo en Osaka.

— ¿Recuerdas también, papá, la vez que quemé la colección del abuelo Happosai? Eso sí que fue divertido… Y lo mejor es que mamá jamás sospechó que fui yo.

— ¡Tetsu, ya es suficiente!

— ¿Qué quieres, papá? ¿Para qué me interrumpes?... ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah, sí, sobre lo inocente que puede llegar a ser mamá…

— ¡Tetsu Saotome, estás en muchos problemas! —Akane alzó la voz y se levantó de un salto, con las manos empuñadas miró enfurecida a su hijo. Toda la elegancia, paciencia, amor, mesura y calma que antes demostraba desaparecieron tan rápido como la sonrisa en labios de su hijo. Si algo la irritaba tanto como para hacerla perder el control era recordar que su "pequeño bebé" podía manipularla tanto como antes lo había hecho su descarado padre.

—Akane… —Ranma intentó llamarla suavemente, con la mayor ternura del mundo.

—Ranma, Tetsu es todo tuyo, ya no voy a intervenir más en este asunto.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿No me detendrás?

—Mamá, espera, yo sólo…

— ¡Has lo que quieras con su castigo! A mí ya no me importa, además, para qué necesitan la opinión de esta mujer tan ingenua.

Se retiró dando fuertes pasos pasándose una mano por los ojos y conteniendo un ligero gimoteo.

Al deslizar la puerta se detuvo de golpe encontrándose allí con sus hijas, cada una cargando en sus brazos a uno de los gemelos. Las chicas se hicieron hacia atrás y su madre pasó sin decir nada.

Ranma exhaló un profundo suspiro. Tendría mucho que hacer ese día.

—Niñas, ¿pueden cerrar la puerta? Estoy teniendo una seria discusión con su idiota hermano mayor.

Kimiko y Keiko miraron de manera asesina a su hermano mayor, lo mismo hicieron los bebés con sus pequeños ojos entrecerrados. Keiko con la punta del pie deslizó lentamente la puerta, sin dejar ninguno de los cuatro de atravesar a su hermano con ojos afilados como espadas.

Cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta Ranma miró a su hijo y lo descubrió ahora sí en verdad arrepentido. ¿Así se veía él, años atrás, cuando se percataba tarde que había lastimado los sentimientos de Akane con alguna de sus tonterías?

—Tetsu, ¿te das cuenta de lo que hiciste?

—Mamá… Mamá estaba de verdad enojada.

—Creo que la hiciste llorar.

El niño mostró los dientes de manera dolorosa, volvió a inclinar el rostro dejando caer la cabeza por el peso de la culpa. Ya no buscaba una salida a su problema sino que deseaba un fuerte castigo que lo hiciera sentirse mejor.

Ranma se rascó la nuca intentando pensar qué hacer con él.

—Déjame adivinar lo que sucedió. Conozco a Chidori, esa pequeña puede ser muy osada y terca.

Tetsu asintió silenciosamente, su espíritu combativo lo había abandonado por completo.

—Supongo ella fue la que desafió a aquellos muchachos en la puerta de tu escuela.

—Esa pandilla ni siquiera es de nuestra escuela, son un grupo de preparatoria que estaba molestando a una chica de la clase de Chidori frente a la entrada y esa entrometida quiso darles una lección. ¡Pero la muy idiota no sería capaz de vencer a esos tres! Los conozco, pertenecen al equipo de Judo de su escuela. Ella es buena, pero no tanto, además que es una niña muy torpe.

—Así que interviniste.

Enfurecido el muchacho volvió a asentir con fuerza. Ranma cruzó los brazos y se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo.

—Te comprendo, cumpliste con tu deber —las palabras de su padre hicieron que Tetsu recobrara el ánimo—, ¿pero romperle el brazo a uno de esos chicos era necesario? Ni decir como quedaron los otros dos. Podías haberlos vencido sin hacerles tanto daño, eso fue muy irresponsable. No te lo digo como tu padre, sino como tu maestro en el arte: ¡no te has medido lo suficiente! ¿Qué te hizo perder el control?

Orgulloso cerró los labios con una mirada un poco escalofriante para un chico de tan corta edad. Jamás confesaría a su padre que uno de esos muchachos de preparatoria sí había lastimado a la boba de Chidori Hibiki, a la que había cogido con fuerza durante el altercado dejándole una marca en la muñeca. Y por esa marca aquel imbécil había pagado con su brazo.

—Ya veo, así que al final no me lo dirás. Eres tan terco como tu madre —Ranma impaciente se volvió a rascar la cabeza con más energía, desordenándose el cabello—. Sabes que tendré que castigarte, y tu madre ya dijo que no intervendría esta vez.

Tetsu contuvo el temblor de su cuerpo con dignidad, como si estuviera desafiando a su padre. Provocando en Ranma una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Podría haberlo dejado pasar, ¿sabes? Puedo adivinar lo que sucedió después. ¿Cuántas veces a mi me pasó lo mismo? Pero tienes que aprender a controlarte. En todos mis años tu abuelo Genma, a pesar de lo idiota que era, jamás me perdonó si llegaba a lastimar a mi oponente sin motivo alguno —hizo una mueca de arrogancia—. Yo Jamás luchaba seriamente cuando sabía que mi rival no estaba a mi nivel, lo que sucedía casi siempre.

— ¿Y si tu oponente era tan fuerte como tú?

—No recuerdo que algo así me haya sucedido antes…

— ¡Papá!

—Está bien, que poca fe tienes en tu padre, ¿eh? Pues en esos casos también me lo pensaba dos veces. No importa la situación un artista marcial jamás debe perder el control sobre su propio cuerpo, su fuerza o sus sentimientos; porque eso significaría tu derrota. En especial cuando la vida de alguien que quieres está en peligro —Ranma mantuvo la mirada de Tetsu por un prolongado momento hasta que el chico pareció entenderlo sonrojándose.

Su padre se relajó, no quería ser tan duro con el niño. A veces creía que exageraba, en otras que era muy blando con él; Para Ranma el haber tenido a un padre irresponsable que no le había dado un buen ejemplo lo tenía a veces en penumbras y aprendiendo sobre la marcha cómo debía educar a su propio hijo para que no terminase siendo otro Genma Saotome, que al conocer la historia de su familia parecían abundaban en su linaje. Agregó finalmente:

—Como sea, el daño ya está hecho. Pagaré los costos del hospital de ese muchacho.

— ¡Pero él tuvo la culpa!

—Tú lo sabes, yo lo adivino, pero nadie más. Todo lo que el resto vio fue a un experto artista marcial rompiéndole el brazo a un atolondrado muchacho que apenas sabía defenderse. Y sí, ya sé que pertenecían al equipo de Judo de su escuela, pero no puedo compararlos a ellos al nivel que tú posees actualmente. Mientras más recibes, más se te habrá de pedir en responsabilidad y disciplina. Espero te sirva de lección para la próxima vez y des un buen ejemplo de lo que significa ser un practicante del arte.

— ¿Próxima vez?

—Así es, Tetsu. Si quieres castigar a alguien existen muchas maneras sin tener que lastimarlo seriamente; como humillarlo públicamente. ¿No te he enseñado que la esencia de la escuela de combate libre estilo Saotome se encuentra en la velocidad y en jugar con la mente de tu oponente impidiéndole llegar a ti, hasta que ellos solos descubren sus debilidades? Búrlate de ellos, has que se traguen el polvo que pisas, avergüénzalos frente a todos para que pierdan el orgullo de matones, ¡pero jamás debes lastimarlos seriamente! Aunque pareciera que todas las lecciones que te doy se te olvidan muy rápido apenas alguien te insulta —lamentó cansado—. Tienes la maldita sangre hirviente de tu madre.

Tetsu lo pensó seriamente. Tras prolongados segundos, posó las manos en el piso y se inclinó solemnemente hasta tocarlo con la frente.

—Pido perdón, maestro, he sido un idiota.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Tan rápido? —Ranma se quedó sorprendido de que su hijo hubiera ya recapacitado, de haber sido él mismo habría tardado todo un día, o quizás dos, para conseguir entrar en razón. A lo menos el muchacho también había heredado el corazón de su madre, lo que era afortunado— Ya veo. Supongo que ahora debo decidir tu castigo. No debería ser tan duro, después de todo estás arrepentido, creo. Ni siquiera te habría castigado en primer lugar, hasta yo hubiera pateado el trasero de esos críos idiotas en tu lugar. Sin embargo, tenemos otro problema que no puedo dejar pasar. Lo lamento mucho, pero ésta vez no voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente por lo que hiciste.

El muchacho levantó su rostro, para descubrir que su antes relajado padre ahora lo observaba con la frialdad que sólo la furia más intensa podía provocarle. Apenas un par de veces lo había visto así en su corta vida, y saberse la víctima de tanto enojo le provocó sudor y temblor.

—Tetsu Saotome —Ranma de brazos cruzados se inclinó ligeramente sobre él, y levantando una ceja susurró en un tono escalofriante—, hiciste llorar a tu madre.

El chico palideció. Al parecer la sangre hirviente no la había heredado de su madre Akane. Detrás de la puerta a un costado de la pared del pasillo que daba a la sala, junto a los niños que la observaban con paciencia, la pobre Akane tiraba con los dientes de un paño de cocina ante la impotencia que la dominaba, imaginando qué terribles cosas le haría el bruto de Ranma a su pequeño bebé.

¡Ella y su gran boca cuando prometió no inmiscuirse!

.

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Notas del autor:**__ Se terminó febrero, y con ello despedimos las vacaciones en el hemisferio sur con un nuevo capítulo de La Esposa Secuestrada. Comienza el año y nuevos desafíos nos esperan. Éste ha sido sencillo y un poco corto, por culpa de los muchos proyectos en los que me encuentro involucrado. Me ha permitido volver a las raíces de la trama en la que me gustaba crear historias cotidianas nacidas de las experiencias del momento. Siempre existe algo que contar, un sentimiento que transmitir, una escena observada en un parque o un recuerdo. El gran encanto que he tenido con esta serie es poder enfocarme en los diálogos, buscando hacerlos lo más normales posibles a la vez intentando mantener la esencia que hizo a los personajes únicos, bajándoles un tono en la fuerza habitual que existe en una serie de tipo comedia como es la trama original._

_ Aunque sé, de las muchas charlas que hemos tenido en el foro de Ranma ½, que el tono más fuerte y brusco con el que saturamos los Fics, se debe a problemas de doblaje con que hemos visto la serie y a la poca difusión que tuvo durante años el manga original. Porque en el manga original, justo la gran parte que no se llegó a producir en anime que es su segunda mitad, es el que se enfoca en la pareja de Ranma y Akane. Las bromas se vuelven más entrecortadas y la aparición de los demás personajes se torna secundaria, siendo la dinámica de la pareja el centro de cada situación, en que siempre se repite el "ellos" enfrentados a lo que sea. Otra curiosidad es en el anime mismo, si bien no soy devoto de la animación porque desperfilaron a muchos personajes, como el extremar la actitud violenta de Akane (que en el manga no se da), inventarse clichés (el susodicho mazo, y el enviar a volar a alguien son recursos muy comunes en las comedias japonesas, de hecho en Ranma ½ se da mucho menos de lo pensado, y más todavía, no es único de Akane, todos los usan), o se inventan capítulos en que tergiversaron las relaciones haciéndolas más límites y bruscas._

_ Agradezco mucho a Ely que nos traduce las palabras originales del manga que nos permiten entender mejor el contexto de ciertas situaciones. Cómo discutíamos un vez que Akane, según el original japonés, no es para nada marimacho. De hecho, ella (¡gracias de nuevo Ely!), nos explicaba que en términos japoneses las palabras que Akane escogía para hablar eran muy femeninas, incluso con modificaciones que la hacían hablar más "como una niña", una manera de expresarse más "infantil y bonita", que sólo usa ella. Por eso el insulto de Ranma al tratarla de "marimacho" le duele tanto, porque ella intenta ser femenina aunque su habitual torpeza e impaciencia no se lo permite, y también uno puede entender mejor los cuadros del manga al relacionar el dibujo de las expresiones tan dulces de Akane con su manera correcta de expresarse. Ranma no, por el contrario es malhablado por costumbre incluso para el contexto japonés en que los chicos se expresan de manera más brusca. Se justifica al haberse criado en los caminos y posee muy poco respeto por el protocolo y a sus mayores, cosas muy importantes en la cultura japonesa._

_ De hecho, Akane es bastante dulce con todo el mundo, excepto con Ranma que sabe cómo sacarla de quicio. Pero sólo cuando la enfada, insisto, en el manga tenemos muchos ejemplos de cómo se tratan constantemente y fuera de las escenas límites, tienen una muy buena relación de amistad e incluso de pareja._

_ Para los noviazgos japoneses entre escolares, tomarse de la mano es un gesto importante que no se da desde el principio, mucho menos pensar en un beso. Simplemente tienen citas en que se pasean juntos por todas partes, salen a comer o van al cine, y conversan… ¿Les suena de algo? También incluso entre novios siempre se llaman por los honoríficos, sólo cuando se tienen mucha confianza son capaces de llamarse por su nombre de pila. Ranma y Akane siempre se llaman por su nombre de pila en el original japonés._

_ Un detalle que no viene a lugar, que quizás les sirva para otros Fics. Cuando una pareja de novios en Japón se cogen las manos "entrelazando los dedos", normalmente es señal de que ya han tenido intimidad, o que se encuentran en una relación más profunda y avanzada. (Los japoneses son muy poco dados a las palabras, todo lo llevan con rituales y gestos. Además que para su cultura una expresión directa de los sentimientos es un gesto ofensivo. Para todo se escudan con señales y así evitar decir las cosas de frente. En ese contexto Ranma y Akane poseen una relación muy formal y casi declarada, que es como los ven sus compañeros de escuela)_

_ Por ejemplo, otro error que se comete es creer que ante todo Ranma siempre busca hablar con "su amiga Ukyo". Esto no se da en el original, en la segunda mitad del manga tenemos claro como Ranma y Akane pasan mucho tiempo juntos, conviven cada día y conversan de manera habitual. Discutíamos también en el foro aquellos ejemplos de cómo Ranma, tras pasar algunas aventuras por separado, terminaba contándole al final su historia a Akane. Ese detalle que Rumiko nos regaló, que no era necesario, fue sólo para mostrarnos como entre Ranma y Akane se desarrolló una excelente amistad además de sus sentimientos mutuos. Se podría decir que se terminan conociendo bastante bien. Por lo demás, la manera en que Ranma la provoca es la clásica dinámica del chico inmaduro que no sabe de qué manera llamar la atención de la chica que le gusta más que molestándola._

_ Todo esto que comparto, ideas que hemos discutido hasta el cansancio como buenos fans que somos, je, se debe a que muchas veces se distorsiona la idea de la trama. Es normal que uno quiera variar detalles o exagerar sentimientos en beneficio de la historia, cambiar cosas para probar teorías, el fanfiction es muy libre en ello. Pero de allí a intentar cambiar lo expresado en la obra original, forzando interpretaciones rebuscadas o adjudicándole a Rumiko intenciones que en realidad deberíamos reconocer como nuestras propias ideas, hay un tramo muy grande_

_ De hecho, Rumiko dejó bien en claro que, según sus propias palabras, la única pareja oficial del manga era Ranma y Akane (así que a los demás personajes y sus casi emparejamientos, pues que tiemblen en las garras del fandom porque no están seguros, ¡mwahahaha!)_

_ Volvamos al anime. Decía al principio que si bien no estoy de acuerdo con muchos cambios que se realizaron, como adelantar la aparición de Shampoo y el cambio en las personalidades, que es un problema que se da en casi todas las adaptaciones de manga a anime (son generalizados los comentarios en cualquier serie japonesa del tipo: "en el manga es mucho mejor; nunca leas un manga después del anime sino al revés o te decepcionarás; la versión del manga es la oficial; el manga es mucho más completo y cuenta todos los detalles…"). Y que por tanto, no lo considero un canon a la hora de inspirarme para escribir. Pues quería rescatar el problema del doblaje. Sin conocer mucho del idioma y de los cambios que ya se practican al traducirlos, me enfoco en el tono. El tono de voz escogido en los doblajes originales, la manera en que se tratan los personajes es mucho más mesurada, suave o dulce en comparación a como quedaron en los doblajes occidentales, más bruscos y violentos. Eso cambia mucho nuestra percepción de los personajes. Incluso me sorprendió cuando los veía una vez hace poco tiempo y los notaba mucho más románticos en la manera de dirigirse entre ellos. Hasta tiernos en sus discusiones. En comparación a nuestros doblajes que poco menos faltaba que se odiaran de manera visceral._

_ Lo siento, creo que me he extendido. La culpa la tienen las vacaciones y tanto tiempo libre que me permite aburrirlos con ideas salidas del momento._

_ Regresemos al fic en cuestión y al trabajo que me ha gustado hacer con los diálogos._

_ Pues decía que al hacerlos más normales, uno puede identificarse con ellos, sentir que la vida que poseen, salvando las diferencias culturales que intento (y digo intento, porque no siempre lo consigo) mantener del país en el que viven y de la manera en que piensan y sienten, es la misma que nosotros tenemos. Especialmente en este fandom en que en promedio los lectores compartimos las mismas experiencias; Manteniendo un hogar, una familia, teniendo hijos o sin ellos, viviendo del amor más allá de la pasión inicial, aquel amor que nos obliga a superar las dificultades de cada día._

_ El amor es hermoso en el papel, lleno de rosas y momentos mágicos, de frases bonitas y de coincidencias milagrosas. ¿Pero quién habla del amor que existe cuando uno le cede al otro el control remoto? Del amor que da la paciencia cuando se rabea porque el otro es incapaz de guardar los calcetines en la cesta de la ropa sucia y los deja tirados cuando llega del trabajo; ¿qué hay de ese amor que lo obliga a comerse un par de huevos fritos cuando no quedaron bien sin decir nada? ¿O del amor que existe cuando cansado igual se afeita en la noche con toda la paciencia del mundo porque a ella le molesta que la bese con barba? Tampoco se habla del amor que hace soportar a un idiota resfriado y mañoso. Del amor que hace tolerar a la entrometida familia, a la suegra metiche, a los cuñados que se comen todo lo que se guarda en la nevera._

_ ¿Y el amor que hace a uno o al otro levantarse a mitad de la noche para atender el llano de un bebé, diciéndole: "quédate en cama, yo voy"?_

_ El amor tan grande que hace soportar horas en una tienda de ropa femenina mientras ella escoge la prenda perfecta. Para al escuchar la escalofriante frase: "mejor veamos en la siguiente", sonreír y responder: "Está bien"._

_ O amor más incondicional que aquél que la hace tolerar los gritos durante un partido de fútbol, y más todavía, cuando el amor es grande (y la paciencia más) prepararle algo que comer mientras está concentrado en su juego. Sin importarle lo poco o nada que vaya a agradecérselo._

_ Existen muchas formas de demostrar el amor, pero las principales no se muestran en gestos enormes que ocurren una vez cada año. Sino en gestos pequeños, de paciencia, que suceden cada día sin esperar un premio a cambio._

_ Porque al final, ni todas las molestias juntas valen lo que es estar al lado de esa persona que tanto quieres._

_ Un poco de eso, otro poco de aquello, y disfrutar de una calmada historia donde podemos ver a nuestra pareja predilecta disfrutar de estos momentos; Ésa ha sido mi gran inspiración._

_ Como ya he dicho el final de ésta trama está listo, pero antes de eso intentaré relajarme y contar algunos relatos más, porque la vida está llena de esos momentos. Me he arriesgado mucho al crear personajes originales, y más al inventar tantos hijos, muchos personajes confunden al lector._

_ Pero, sinceramente, con la mano en el corazón, sabiendo de qué manera pueden llegar a ser ellos y suponiendo que toda esa expresión enérgica que los mueve en su adolescencia se convertiría en pasión una vez estando casados, si los ponemos en contexto; ¿de verdad se conformarían con tan pocos hijos? Con lo atolondrados que pueden llegar a ser, seguro que ni siquiera planificarían el asunto._

_ Otro tema interesante de mencionar, es que dentro de este sencillo texto, quise jugar con dos cosas: primero, aumentar un poco el nivel de intimidad de los personajes, apoyándome en cómo ciertos contextos, "la casi luna de miel", provoca para que puedan llegar a ser más pasionales y menos vergonzosos, también considerando que llevan meses de casados y aunque ciertos temas no los narro por el tono mismo de la historia dejándolo a la imaginación, igual se sobreentiende que el nivel de relación que poseen es bastante bueno; y segundo, quise jugar un poco con la intertextualidad que podría existir entre distintos textos._

_ Durante un diálogo del capítulo Akane habla de una posible pesadilla en tono de broma. Fue intencional, porque quise crear un diálogo entre dos obras, considerando lo leído en otro fic que me gustó mucho, "Efecto mariposa" de Randuril (hola, Romi, ¿cómo estás?), para crear una especie de juego mágico en que lo real en el universo de un fic, puede ser un sueño en otro, a pesar de ser obras completamente apartadas. Espero que este pequeño desliz no te haya ofendido, amiga mía. (Sí, lo he solucionado a mi propia egoísta manera, ¿me perdonas?)_

_ Me retiro, espero no les haya molestado mucho esperar tanto tiempo por un capítulo que debo reconocer, ha sido muy ligero y algo más forzado que el anterior. Espero de todo corazón que a lo menos se hayan divertido. ¡Jamás me ha tocado hacer tanto durante febrero! Se suponía sería un mes muy perezoso, la vida siempre nos da sorpresas, ¿no?_

_ Agradezco a todos los que han leído mis historias, siento en todo mi corazón el apoyo que siempre me otorgan y vuestros consejos son alimento para seguir escribiendo cada día y perfeccionado la obra que les presento. Siempre considero cada review con atención y si no respondo a cada uno, es porque uso todo ese tiempo para volver a escribir, para seguir empeñándome en crear mejores fantasías que disfrutar._

_ Se vienen muchos proyectos por delante, hay grandes escritores, ¡será un año muy divertido!_

_ De ustedes, para ustedes y por ustedes,_

**_Noham Theonaus.-_**


	12. Okinawa, parte 2

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta un caótico fic escrito por Noham Theonaus.**_

.

..

.

Keiko Saotome adoraba esos momentos de paz. Era muy apegada a su hermana mayor Kimiko, a la que sólo un año de diferencia las separaba, pero en ocasiones la exasperaba. ¿Es que jamás se podía quedar callada y dejar de mover los labios? Y ella, obligada a prestarle atención en todo momento y mirarla fijamente para entenderla, se aburría al no poder realizar sus propias tareas. Si por lo menos su hermana dijera algo sensato de vez en cuando, y no la hastiara con su interminable lista de razones por las que un muchacho era más atractivo que otro.

En realidad la amaba, y mucho, adoraba estar con ella, hasta que ella se entusiasmaba con otro chico y no tenía más tema que ése. Luego siempre sucedía lo mismo; la tonta de Kimiko terminaba llorando porque o descubría que él ya tenía novia y jamás la había correspondido, o que en realidad era un pervertido que sólo quiso sobrepasarse con ella. Keiko apretó los puños al recordar al último imbécil que quiso aprovecharse de su torpe hermana mayor, y lo bien que le había quedado el rostro por intentarlo; no por nada ella era la campeona regional de kenpo en su propia división juvenil, a pesar de su corta edad.

Descansó el peso del cuerpo en los brazos inclinándose sobre la mesa, las piernas las tenía bien cubiertas bajo la cálida manta del kotatsu. Una aromática taza de té la acompañaba y, lo mejor de todo, un libro nuevo. ¡Nuevo! No existía mayor placer en el mundo que un libro "nuevo". No significaba que el libro fuera de verdad nuevo; podía ser viejo, de hojas roñosas, como los que a veces se encontraba en la biblioteca de la escuela o en alguna tienda pequeña en el centro de la cuidad. Pero para ella era nuevo, no necesitaba más que eso y su propia curiosidad la colmaba de dicha.

Comenzó a leer las primeras páginas, y con nervioso entusiasmo jaló su larga coleta por delante del hombro con ambas manos, jugando con las puntas de sus cabellos oscuros, mientras movía inconscientemente los labios repitiendo en silencio los diálogos de los personajes a los que un divertido narrador comenzaba a presentar con humildad. El viento abanicaba las hojas secas y las derribaba una tras otra sobre la pileta del jardín, formando un manto suave de color dorado y marrón que flotaba en la superficie de las aguas. El gran ventanal cerrado se estremecía con la fría brisa del exterior. Ella podía sentir cada pequeña vibración aunque no la escuchara.

El suelo se estremeció bruscamente y ella despertó de la ilusión en la que se encontraba por culpa de su maravilloso libro. Se irguió echando los brazos atrás, apoyando las manos en el tatami para sostener el peso de su cuerpo. ¿Qué había sido eso? Cerró los ojos.

Keiko podía sentir desde pequeña todas las vibraciones de esa casa que no tenía muchos más años que ella. Escuchaba la melodía de la madera, los secretos que ocultaba en cada rincón y el moverse de todos los miembros de su familia. El vibrar de los paneles de papel recogía la voz de los que hablaban en la casa, que luego se deslizaba hacia el piso, para llegar finalmente hasta sus dedos.

Percibió los pasos suaves y melódicos de su madre en la cocina, seguramente ya preparando la cena. También el exquisito murmullo con que ella entonaba una dulce melodía, la misma de siempre, cada vez que se encontraba concentrada en una tarea doméstica. Era tal la exactitud con que Keiko podía "escuchar" a su madre a través de sus dedos sobre el piso que casi podía verla; adivinar sus gestos y titubeos cuando volvía una y otra vez los pasos deslizando con pereza las pantuflas. Su madre dudaba, se equivocaba, volvía a abrir la alacena y cambiaba los ingredientes a conciencia riéndose de su propia torpeza, y terminaba consultando el viejo cuaderno de recetas. Luego la sintió detenerse bruscamente, como si algo la hubiera puesto en alerta. Entonces la sintió moverse por el pasillo.

Akane Saotome apareció en la sala limpiándose las manos en el delantal. La mujer que no había perdido su encanto a lo largo de los años, se detuvo al final del pasillo y observó a su hija con sorpresa, después con resignación. Keiko Saotome ya la estaba esperando y se esforzaba por sonreír cuando cerró con cuidado su libro. Akane sabía cuánto le gustaba leer y se sintió culpable por haberla interrumpido.

—Keiko, siento molestarte, ¿pero podrías ayudarme un momento?

Keiko la miró fijamente con curiosidad. Akane se sonrió con ternura al observarla hacer los mismos gestos que su padre; esa muchacha de cabello oscuro, rostro travieso y mirada ingenua era tan idéntica a Ranma, que en ocasiones se sintió tentada a cortarle un poco el largo cabello y hacerle una trenza.

—Tetsu y tu padre quisieron practicar un rato en el dojo y ya sabes lo que eso significa —Akane miró el reloj de la sala con impaciencia—. Les advertí que no exageraran, que pronto cenaríamos, pero ya conoces a ese par de bobos —terminó dando un largo suspiro que no consiguió borrar del todo su enfado.

La chica apoyó con más firmeza la mano en el piso y miró hacia la pared, seguramente en dirección del dojo, como si recién hubiera comprendido la razón de lo que antes había llamado su atención. El estremecimiento que percibió seguramente debió tratarse del cuerpo de uno de esos dos tercos hombres estrellándose contra el suelo. Lo que más sorprendía a la chica era como su madre podía adivinar a veces que uno de ellos se lastimaba aún en las prácticas más insignificantes; ¿es que su madre poseía alguna secreta habilidad parecida a la suya, o sería otra cosa?

—¿Me ayudas a atenderlos? Yo me encargaré de tu padre y tú preocúpate de Tetsu. Tengo el mal presentimiento que esta vez sí se han lesionado seriamente.

La chica alzó una ceja, ¿cómo ella podía saberlo con tanta exactitud? La señora Akane agregó divertida encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sencillo, hace un momento que están muy callados y tampoco han regresado quejándose como siempre. De seguro se han de estar sobando las heridas en silencio para que no los veamos. Con lo orgullosos que son a veces creo que tus hermanos son más maduros que ellos.

Keiko se sonrió, ¿su padre y Tetsu más infantiles que los gemelos? Lo pensó y no le pareció tan desacertado. Luego levantó las manos e hizo una serie de rápidas señas delante de su pecho y rostro.

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó Akane mirándola fijamente, llevándose un dedo a los labios.

La chica volvió a usar las manos, junto con los labios que movió por reflejo casi en silencio, no murmurando más que un par de suspiros, para terminar levantando las cejas con los ojos bien abiertos como si esperara ilusionada su respuesta.

—Keiko, me encantaría… ¡Pero no podría hacer eso!, ¿dejar que curen solos sus heridas? Ni hablar, con lo torpes que son…

Su hija hizo un gesto de resignación, su madre era demasiado bondadosa. Por ella, los castigaría dejándolos también sin cenar, que bastante molesta ya se encontraba por haber sido interrumpida en su lectura. "Ni modo…", pensó, se levantó de un ágil salto y rápidamente se acomodó el vestido que amenazó con subirse más de la cuenta por culpa de su pirueta, antes que su madre la llegara a regañar como siempre hacía por su descuidada manera de moverse, en especial cuando olvidaba que usaba vestidos o faldas.

—Iré a buscarlos antes que enfermen —mencionó Akane, apurando los pasos—, con lo frío además que debe encontrarse el dojo…

Keiko Saotome llamó la atención de su madre con un rápido batir de palmas y al instante agregó con un sencillo giro y gesto de las manos en que terminó indicándose a sí misma.

—¿De verdad que tú los quieres traes, y que yo me encargue solamente del botiquín? —repitió la madre la propuesta de la hija con curiosidad—. Keiko, no sabía que te preocuparas tanto por ellos, eso es muy noble de tu parte.

La jovencita tuvo que contener las ganas de reír, en realidad ella lo hacía únicamente para ser la primera en atrapar a su patético padre y hermano mayor quejándose por sus heridas. Recordó que primero debía ir por su cámara, supuso que Tetsu había perdido, como siempre que desafiaba a su padre, y guardaría la imagen junto a su colección de vergonzosas escenas de su hermano mayor con que gustaba en ocasiones chantajearlo. Akane, aliviada por la ayuda de su hija, se dirigió a buscar el botiquín, cuando se devolvió a mitad del pasillo para que Keiko pudiera ver su rostro, pero en lugar de hablar se dirigió a ella en lenguaje de señas moviendo graciosamente los dedos.

"Gracias, cariño".

La chica se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza rascándose en un gesto de timidez, para responder con la otra mano haciendo dos rápidas señas a la altura de su pecho.

"De nada, mamá".

..

.

**La esposa secuestrada**

.

"**Okinawa"**

_**- Parte 2 -**_

.

..

En la playa los niños gritaban escapando del agua, riéndose con entusiasmo. El bullicio era acompañado por el constante murmullo de las voces alegres de los otros veraneantes y del chillido de las gaviotas. La chica de trenza, vestida con una camiseta deportiva y pantalones de baño masculinos, insistía en guardar silencio. Las olas se mecían suavemente llegándole el agua a los tobillos. La arena cosquilleaba bajo la planta de sus pies con cada ir y venir de las aguas, sintiendo que se hundía un poco en el suelo blando cada vez que el mar se recogía. A su lado Akane, cubriendo con una larga camiseta holgada como si fuera un vestido el hermoso traje de baño que vestía, miraba el océano con la misma calmada satisfacción.

Las manos de ambas chicas se entrelazaban, colgando con relajo de la punta de sus dedos.

A ellas ya no les importaba ser el centro de las miradas del resto de los bañistas, a los que también habían dejado de llamarles la atención, ya que tras tantos días en ese lugar comenzaban a reconocerlas como "la pareja especial". Todo lo que existía en el mundo de las dos era el horizonte y las nubes surcando lentamente el firmamento. Las manos se acomodaron y estrecharon con más fuerza, como si ambas hubiesen tenido la misma fantasía al mirar el firmamento y la quisieron compartir con un simple gesto de sus cuerpos. ¿Podrían algún día llegar a ser como esas nubes, volando en paz por sobre todos los problemas del mundo que seguramente los esperarían a su regreso a casa? ¿Serían capaces de llevarse en sus corazones la paz que gozaban cuando las hermosas vacaciones se acercaban a su triste final?

—Ranma…

Junto con la voz de Akane, todos los ruidos del mundo regresaron a la otra chica. Torció los labios con molestia por ello. La trenza se enroscó ligeramente junto con el movimiento que hizo al encogerse de hombros con desgano, antes de animarse a responder con pereza.

—Dime, Akane.

—¿La sorpresa es grande o pequeña?

—Se suponía que nunca lo hablamos.

—Anda, dime, sólo una pista y no volveré a preguntar más. Me dijiste que me tenías una sorpresa.

—"Se me escapó que te tenía una sorpresa", querrás decir. No sé en qué momento te respondí medio dormido esta mañana.

—¿Es es mi culpa acaso que hasta para ser un sonámbulo hables de más?

—No soy un sonámbulo. Dije "medio dormido", nada más. Además, no te lo diré, deja ya de insistirme con eso o me arrepentiré de darte alguna sorpresa o lo que fuera que dije —recobró la sonrisa al haberla molestado. Esperó un momento. Al poco rato ella comenzó a tirar de su mano con un poco más de fuerza.

—Ranma…

—Qué curiosa eres —suspiró profundamente tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que el verdadero secreto le provocaba—. Bien, te daré una pista. Pero después no me preguntes nada más.

—Qué tacaño. Bien, pero no hagas trampas. Soy muy astuta cuando se trata de un misterio —dijo la chica ufanándose.

La chica de trenza la miró incrédula, para agregar con gran sarcasmo:

—Sí… sí, lo que tú digas, Sherlock.

—¿Estás dudando de mí?

—Los hechos hablan por sí solos, Akane.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Si no lo sabes, adivínalo con tu "gran astucia".

—Me estás molestando, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh!, qué astuta eres, Akane, lo has descubierto…

Akane no lo dejó terminar. Giró delante de la otra chica, en un momento pareció abrazarla, pero en lugar de eso la cogió por la camiseta, cargó su hombro sobre el abultado pecho de la otra joven y, con gran destreza y elegancia, casi sin esfuerzo, deslizó un pie hacia atrás para empujar los pies de Ranma por la arena haciéndolo perder el balance. Lo atrapó en un rápido agarre alzándolo por encima de su hombro. Y lo hundió de espaldas en el agua.

A pocos centímetros de profundidad, Ranma, recostado en la arena, burbujeaba sus quejidos, ante una Akane que no se dignó a mirarlo cruzando los brazos.

—Te lo mereces por… por… bueno, por… —la chica dudó.

Bajo el agua Ranma le devolvió la mirada de indignación cruzando igualmente los brazos y esperando una explicación de la chica que no hallaba qué decir.

—Por… ¡por algo te lo merecerás, supongo! —Akane bufó finalmente con orgullo sacándole la lengua.

Ranma burbujeó otra larga respuesta que por suerte nadie entendió.

.

Ranma todavía convertido en chica se paseaba entre los aparadores de la pequeña tienda con las manos dentro de los abultados bolsillos del pantalón de baño. De manera desordenada sobre la camiseta deportiva, vestía abierta y arremangada una de sus viejas camisas chinas.

Con curiosidad se inclinaba mirando los adornos hechos con conchas marinas, arena y vidrio; pequeñas lanchas de madera introducidas en el interior de botellas, collares artesanales, pulseras hechas con dientes de tiburón, peinetas para el cabello de coral. El rostro de la menuda chica de cabello trenzado, con los labios torcidos, pensativa, se desfiguraba tras el vidrio de cada figura al deslizarse de uno a otro.

—Disculpa —dijo un muchacho de buen parecer que se detuvo a su lado—, ¿estás sola, no te gustaría si pudiera invitarte a algún sitio más divertido?

El joven, ahora chica, no se inmutó por el saludo del desconocido, más bien se lo tomó con filosófica resignación.

—No. Estoy con mi esposa.

—¿Esposo, estás casada? Discúlpame, yo no lo sabía, es que te ves tan joven y encantadora, que yo…

—Sí, estoy casado —dijo tirando de la fina cadena dorada alrededor de su cuello, sacando de debajo de la camiseta un anillo dorado que dejó colgar por encima de la prenda—. Y no, no dije "esposo"; dije "mi esposa".

—Ranma, ¿qué haces? —Akane lo llamó del otro extremo de la tienda. Usaba todavía la larga y holgada camiseta sobre el bañador, acompañada por una falda corta acampanada que apenas se veía como un borde de tono verde más abajo de la primera prenda, arrastraba con relajo las sandalias de goma, y cubría su cabeza con un pequeño y divertido sombrero de verano que apenas hacía sombra sobre su corta melena, adornado con una flor. Al igual que su esposo, curioseaba del otro extremo algunas figuras distraídamente. Cargaba en el hombro una bonita cartera de mimbre, grande y ligera con un tejido de cintas de colores en los bordes—. Ven, mira lo que encontré.

—Ella es mi esposa y me llama. Lo siento, amigo, pero hoy no es tu día de suerte—se retiró cerrándole un ojo al muchacho que se quedó pasmado. Se rió apenas le dio la espalda, le encantaba tener esos pequeños momentos de desquite.

Apenas llegó al lado de Akane cogió su mano libre de manera posesiva, incluso un poco brusca.

—Ay, Ranma, ¿qué te sucede ahora? —se quejó, pero en lugar de tirar su mano para soltarse, la acomodó para coger también la de la otra chica mientras le mostraba la figura. Aquél gesto no pasó desapercibido para el otro joven que todavía las observaba a la distancia, para después retirarse de la tienda en silencio rascándose la cabeza—. Mira esto, ¿no crees que sea extraño?

—¿Extraño, qué cosa…? ¡Woah!

En la mano de Akane había una botella redonda como una esfera. En su interior había un fondo de arena, algas hechas de madera y una extraña figura de un gordo oso panda con un gesto de aburrimiento, vistiendo bañador, y que se les hizo más que conocido, sosteniendo un cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a Okinawa".

—¿Y si lo compramos? —Akane parecía conmovida por la extraña coincidencia.

—Olvídalo —pronunció la chica de la trenza apenas conteniendo la risa—, debe ser de mala suerte.

Akane no era supersticiosa, o eso decía, pero por alguna razón esa casualidad la hizo sentirse intranquila tras las palabras de su esposo y devolvió la figura al mostrador para después limpiarse la mano en su camiseta por reflejo.

—¿Ya terminamos? Comienzo a sentir hambre.

—Ranma, ¿otra vez, que no comimos tallarines en ese puesto en la playa? Además, ya hemos pospuesto demasiado las compras, debemos llevarle recuerdos a todo el mundo y no se nos puede olvidar nadie. ¿Ya escogiste algunos para tus compañeros de trabajo?

—¿Para esos idiotas, por qué tendría que regalarles algo?

—Es el deber de un matrimonio, como familia que ahora somos, velar por los lazos de amistad que hemos creado —citó divertidamente, con solemnidad como si estuviera leyendo un discurso de memoria sacado de alguna revista de consejos—. Ranma, ¡no querrás quedar mal con tu jefe y tus compañeros de trabajo! Eso no sería responsable. Además, ¿es que no les tienes afecto?, ellos se han portado muy bien con nosotros, siempre.

—Te lo estás tomando muy seriamente, "señora Saotome".

—Deberías ser igual de consciente, "señor Saotome".

Ambas chicas compartieron una cómplice sonrisa. Repentinamente Akane guardó silencio al seguir paseando la mirada por los adornos, y pensativa inclinó el rostro.

—¿Qué ahora?

—No es nada… Sólo pensaba que quizás podría enviar por correo algunos presentes a nuestras familias en Nerima, y…

—Si haces eso, el remitente les indicaría donde vivimos —respondió un poco apesadumbrado. No por él, sino por Akane que sabía no había pensado en eso.

—¡Oh!, sí, ya veo. Tienes razón —intentó sonreír, pero algo faltaba en su expresión de felicidad—. Nos queda tiempo todavía antes de irnos, será mejor que te haga caso y dejemos las compras para mañana. ¿Por qué no volvemos a cenar a la cabaña?

—¿Y no quieres comer fuera? —le propuso Ranma con entusiasmo, recordaba un puesto de tallarines cerca de la playa que había deseado visitar desde el mediodía.

—No. No, Ranma. Me gustaría volver ya a casa. Estoy un poco cansada.

La repentina y mal disimulada tristeza de Akane no lo alteró. Más siniestra fue la sonrisa que Ranma hizo a espaldas de su joven esposa.

—Sí, tienes razón, será mejor que regresemos. También me siento un poco cansado —respondió estirando el brazo, moviéndolo en círculos alrededor de su hombro.

.

..

Ranma tiró la mano de Akane y juntos abandonaron la tienda. La chica lo miraba de vez en cuando, esperaba que él hubiera notado su incomodidad . Necesitaba un abrazo, necesitaba que él la escuchara un momento, necesitaba lo que fuera, aunque no estaba segura qué, pero que la hiciera sentir mejor. Ranma siempre conseguía, aunque fuera enfadándola, cambiar positivamente su humor al final. No obstante, él actuaba como si no se hubiera percatado de nada. Suspiró con mucha fuerza, apesadumbrada.

—¿Sucede algo, Akane?

—¿Yo?... Ah, bien —sonrojada por su infantil y exagerado gesto para llamar la atención de su esposo, se turbó no sabiendo cómo continuar—. N-No, no es nada, es sólo que yo…

—Bien, si tú lo dices, entonces todo está perfecto.

La ignoró bruscamente y comenzó a silbar una melodía alegre. Akane se quedó perpleja. ¿Cómo es que su esposo volvía a ser el mismo insensible muchacho de hace cinco años? ¿Lo habría enfadado de alguna manera sin saberlo y se estaba desquitando al evitarla? Apretó los labios, confundida entre la rabia que nacía en su pecho, la tristeza que no la abandonaba, y la confusión. La manera en que él tironeaba de su mano, apurando sus pasos, sin ninguna delicadeza, más la incomodaba.

—Ranma —murmuró al rato cuando dejaron la transitada calle desviándose por el tranquilo sendero camino al hotel. Cada vez era más notorio que la chica de trenza tiraba con más fuerza para mover a la desanimada joven de cabello corto—, ¿qué te sucede?

—¿Suceder, a mí? ¿Qué cosa, Akane? A mí no me sucede nada, no te comprendo.

—No, no. No es nada.

—Cómo digas.

Volvió a silbar de manera desatenta. Ni siquiera la miró cuando el rostro de la joven decía a gritos que ya no se encontraba bien. En un momento Ranma miró hacia atrás por sobre el hombro de manera disimulada. La vio triste, realmente triste y turbada. Apretó los dientes, quizás se le estaba pasando un poco la mano con su pequeña broma; quizás ya era hora de contarle la verdad, aquello que lo había tenido preocupado durante todo el día.

—Akane.

—¿Dime, Ranma?

—Yo… Yo quería contarte una cosa.

—¿Qué? —el entusiasmo de la chica por escucharlo hablar era notorio, incluso preocupante.

Ranma se mordió los labios. Su cobardía lo volvió a superar, temía la reacción que ella pudiera tener por haber tomado por su propia cuenta una decisión que podría cambiar el futuro de ambos.

—Podrías… ¿Podrías preparar _Oden_ esta noche?

—¿_Oden_?

—Sí, _Oden_.

Por un momento Ranma creyó que ella lo golpearía, de hecho se lo merecía. Pero en lugar de eso Akane relajó la tensión de su cuerpo con resignación, pasándose la otra mano por su agotado rostro.

—Bien —exhaló un profundo suspiro—, si quieres, supongo que no hay problema. Sé que puedo hacerlo bien…

—¿Qué sucede, Akane, creías que te diría otra cosa?

—¿Y qué otra cosa me podrías decir, ah? —protestó, recién revelando el enfado que había contenido desde el principio.

—Nada, supongo —insistió en tirar de ella para obligarla a avanzar, ignorándola de nuevo.

Los árboles se mecieron furiosamente cuando el viento costero del atardecer sopló con toda su fuerza. Los cabellos de ambas chicas revolotearon sobre sus rostros bronceados.

—Ranma —lo llamó de nuevo, presionando con sus dedos los de su esposo, tirando un poco de él para que se detuviera. Pero no lo hizo y la forzó a seguir caminando—, ¿estás molesto conmigo?

—No, Akane —respondió de manera rápida. Fue conciso, severo, sin reparar en ella.

—¿Entonces por qué me ignoras?

—No te estoy ignorando. Tú fuiste la que dijiste que no sucedía nada malo.

—¿Me estás castigando por eso? No puedo creerlo, porque normalmente tu insistes, y entonces yo te digo la razón, y…

—¿Razón de qué? ¿Es que en realidad sí te sucedía algo malo y no me lo dijiste?

—¡Sí!, no, es que… ¿Lo estás haciendo con intención?

Ranma se detuvo en las puertas del hotel y girando tiró de la mano de Akane atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Le dio un abrazo tan brusco y fuerte que le cortó la respiración.

—Perdóname, es que no sé cómo decírtelo.

—¿Decirme qué? —Akane se separó un poco de la otra chica mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Qué sucede, Ranma, qué es eso que no puedes decirme?, me estás asustando.

—Es increíble, ¡así que de verdad lo olvidaste!, sabía que eras distraída, Akane —sonrió no consiguiendo del todo contener sus propios nervios—. Eh, ¿cómo empiezo?… Demonios, es difícil —tosió un poco para aclarar su voz—. ¿Recuerdas ese asunto insignificante de la "sorpresa"?

.

..

Cruzaron la recepción. El encargado se acercó a Ranma, uno de los pocos que conocía sobre la maldición de su huésped y que no le importó, porque confesó seres más extraños había atendido en su vida. Y le explicó en palabras que Akane no pudo comprender algo sobre unos preparativos y un cambio en la cabaña que ocupaban. "¿Cambio, qué cambio?", pensó la chica un metro más atrás incapaz de meterse en la rápida charla que tuvieron los dos.

—Ranma, ¿qué significa todo eso?

—Hubo un problema y ya no podemos seguir ocupando la misma cabaña que antes. Nuestras cosas las movieron mientras estábamos en la playa.

—¿Problema, qué clase de problema podría…?

Akane dejó la pregunta inconclusa cuando Ranma se detuvo ante la nueva cabaña. Era más amplia por ser de tipo familiar, para un gran número de personas. Lo que más la intrigaba era la palidez casi cadavérica de su esposo, "o esposa".

—Ranma, dime honestamente, te prometo que no me molestaré… o intentaré no hacerlo; pero háblame, ¿qué estás tramando ahora?

—Eh… —la chica de cabello trenzado tosió en un gesto varonil, intentando aclarar su voz—... ¿Sorpresa?

Pronunció sin mucha energía, lleno de inseguridad apuntando con la mano extendida hacia la nueva cabaña.

Y ella escuchó una conocida voz provenir como un grito desde el interior de la cabaña:

—_¡No es posible que me haya ganado, señor Saotome!_

—Ése es… es… ¡Papá!

Ranma no pudo responder, todo lo que hizo fue mirarla encogiéndose de hombros con resignación.

.

..

Akane entró corriendo en la cabaña. Sentía que el corazón daba saltos hasta su garganta. La ansiedad la dominaba, como a una niña perdida que finalmente podría reencontrarse con sus seres amados. Incredulidad, porque no comprendía como allí, en una lejana isla de la prefectura de Okinawa, pudieran estar ellos. Y amor, más que amor; porque comprendía sin poder entenderlo en realidad, todo lo que estaba viviendo había sido obra de ese manipulador, mentiroso, odioso, antipático y querido, mucho más que querido y tierno esposo.

La entrada era similar a la de cualquier casa japonesa. Casi tropezó al tirar las sandalias y correr descalza por el pasillo. No sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, pero las voces la guiaban en la oscuridad creciente del atardecer que dominaba aquel lugar, porque todavía no encendían las luces de la entrada. Y se detuvo ante la puerta de la sala, separada únicamente por el delgado panel corredizo de papel y madera. Apoyó las manos en la superficie, sentía la angustia creciendo dentro en su pecho. Ella, quieta en la oscuridad nostálgica del pasillo. Adentro, ruido, voces y la cálida luz de la habitación tiñendo de dorado el papel de la pared y la puerta.

Contuvo el aire, y la abrió deslizándola con fuerza.

—¡Papá, Nabiki, Kasumi!

Llevó las manos a su rostro cuando los vio. El lugar era distinto, las ropas ligeras llenas de estampados de flores más adecuadas al lugar en el que se encontraban; no obstante, ellos eran los mismos de siempre y la situación tan similar como si los años jamás hubiesen transcurrido.

Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome discutían alrededor de un tablero de shogi. Nabiki bebía un vaso de gaseosa sentada relajadamente en el borde de la sala que daba al jardín pequeño de la cabaña con los pies descalzos rozando el césped, intentando sintonizar la radio pequeña que tenía a su lado. Kasumi servía una taza de té para la tía Nodoka, mientras la mujer no dejaba de comentarle divertidas historias sobre el pasado, con una sonrisa que parecía desconocer a la antes siempre melancólica mujer. Happosai era el más divertido mirando en la televisión, un especial de chicas en bikinis.

—¡Akane! —Kasumi fue la primera en exclamar cuando el resto de la familia giró para ver a la recién llegada.

El momento fue extraño. El silencio se apoderó de todos. ¿Por qué ellos se quedaban callados justo cuando ella tampoco podía decir nada? Había tal falta de sonidos que los pasos lentos y suaves de la otra chica que descalza se acercó por detrás fueron como un estruendo.

—Nunca te dije que la sorpresa sería un regalo —clamó Ranma, todavía convertido en chica, de pie en la entrada detrás de Akane. Se lo veía tan nervioso al enfrentar otra vez a la familia que intencionalmente se había cubierto tras ella.

Pero para Akane escuchar la voz de Ranma quebrando el silencio terminó por desbordar su corazón, y su primera reacción no fue saludar ni abrazar a su amada familia.

Sino que giró y se lanzó sobre el otro miembro de su nueva familia que la había hecho increíblemente feliz. Rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la otra chica un poco más pequeña que ella.

—¡Akane!, espera un momento, ¿qué vas a hacer, no ves que estoy convertido en una…? ¡Uhmmm…!

Genma se ajustó los anteojos, Nodoka se llevó las manos al rostro, Kasumi dejó caer la bandeja. A Soun la alegría y emoción cedieron ante la sorpresa que le erizó todo el largo cabello y el bigote. Happosai abrió los ojos como platos exagerando su sorpresa.

Nabiki fue la única que no se alteró, no revelando ninguna otra emoción más que la pereza con que antes estaba jugando con la radio. Y con la misma apatía levantó una cámara fotográfica.

El sonido del disparador selló para siempre la más extraña escena familiar que podrían recordar en el futuro con ternura y también mucha vergüenza: La fotografía de dos chicas besándose con tal pasión, que ambas habían olvidado que se encontraban ante toda la familia.

.

..

Ranma se sentó en el borde del jardín. El ruido de los hombres cantando lo había superado. Akane se sentó a su lado un rato después, pues lo había seguido al exterior cerrando la gran puerta al salir.

—Deberías estar con ellos.

—También son tu familia, Ranma.

—A veces creo que no.

—¡Ranma!... —ella se rió tras regañarlo al verlo sonreír también. Dejó caer el cuerpo apoyándose en el hombro de su esposo—. Gracias, me has hecho muy feliz. Ahora, ¿puedes dejar de escaparte cada vez que comienzan a pedirnos nietos? Es injusto que me dejes tratar con ellos sola.

—N-No es verdad —se sonrojó el muchacho—. Además estoy cansado de escucharlos jactarse de que sus planes funcionaron.

—¿Y por qué, no estás contento de que estemos casados? —se preguntó la chica preocupada.

—¡Porque fue mí idea! —orgulloso se apuntó a sí mismo con el pulgar—. Ellos no hicieron nada esta vez.

Akane, en lugar de decirle alguna broma en respuesta, lo sorprendió dándole un suave beso que apenas rozó sus labios.

—Lo sé, y es por eso que funcionó. Tengo al mejor esposo del mundo.

El furor de Ranma se deshizo en una tonta sonrisa. La felicidad de Akane desbordaba en todos sus gestos, de saber que ella se encontraría en ese estado de dicha habría planeado aquel reencuentro mucho antes. Hasta que ambos escucharon el sonido de la cámara de Nabiki.

—Ella no se rinde, ¿eh? ¿Cuántas nos ha sacado ya, diez, quince? Estoy perdiendo la cuenta.

—No me importa, que ella haga lo que quiera —respondió Akane dándole un segundo beso un poco más prolongado que el anterior—. Si quieres, podemos regalarle unas cuantas fotografías más. Me siento generosa.

—¿Qué insinúa, señora Saotome?

—Lo mismo que está pensando, mi pervertido señor Saotome.

—La pervertida eres tú.

—Oh, sí, ¿y quieres que te lo demuestre?

—A… ¿Akane?

—¡Eso es, muchachos, al fin un poco de acción! —clamó Nabiki, que ahora tenía una cámara de video en la mano, las mejillas sonrojadas por culpa del sake, sentada entre un par de cámaras fotográficas y varios rollos ya utilizados tirados en el piso.

La pareja se apartó rápidamente al ver que la puerta corrediza a sus espaldas estaba abierta desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Ya nadie cantaba, sino que todos los observaban con divertida curiosidad.

—Otra vez —se quejó Akane.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —murmuró Ranma, inclinando el cuerpo, descansando los brazos sobre las rodillas.

—Bien, hijo, finalmente demuestras ser tan gallardo como tu padre —clamó Genma.

—Hija mía, estás convertida en toda una mujer y… —Soun apenas pudo contener las lágrimas cubriéndose el rostro con la manga—… ¡y te pareces tanto a tu madre!

—Mi hijo es muy varonil, ¿verdad, verdad que lo es?

—Así es, tía Nodoka —Kasumi le sirvió un poco más de sake a la ya agitada madre de Ranma, que con el rostro enrojecido y el cabello un poco alborotado no sabía cómo expresar su felicidad—, ellos dos hacen una muy bonita pareja.

—Yo también quiero, Kasumi —rogó el anciano estirando su copa, dando silbidos de alegría—, ¡dame más! ¡Quiero más!

—Ya voy, maestro.

—Ranma —susurró Akane avergonzada. Dándole la espalda a su familia se acurrucó hombro con hombro al lado del joven.

—¿Sí?

—Ya no los extraño tanto.

—No tienes que repetírmelo.

.

..

Akane se quedó perpleja mirando a Ranma, que con el mismo gesto la observaba, para después girar ambos los rostros hacia los miembros de la familia. Los dos sentados y juntos se anteponían en el extremo opuesto de la sala al del resto. Mientras discutían, Kasumi era la única que trabajaba en la pequeña cocina preparando el desayuno con una felicidad que raramente expresaba con tanta energía.

—¿Ustedes pretenden…? —preguntó Ranma.

—¿… que celebremos nuestra boda aquí, ahora? —terminó Akane.

—Akane, Ranma —Soun Tendo, finalmente sobrio y calmado, con un aire de plena satisfacción, no dudó en repetir la idea que habían tenido—, creemos que ustedes se merecen una boda como es debido.

—Pero si ya estamos casados hace meses, nos falta poco para cumplir un año, esto no tiene sentido.

—Ranma, hijo mío —Nodoka se acercó al joven acomodándose en el piso—, no desaprobamos lo que hicieron. Por el contrario, ya sabes mi opinión y lo mucho que los felicito por el valor que han demostrado todo este tiempo —a cada una de sus palabras, Soun asentía con solemnidad—, en especial porque han actuado tan correctamente a pesar del mal ejemplo que han recibido —a las palabras de Nodoka, Soun volvió a asentir, pero se detuvo bruscamente abriendo los ojos, recién dándose cuenta de lo que ella había dicho—. ¿Pero no crees que sea justo festejar la unión como siempre lo hemos soñado, con una fiesta, todos reunidos como una gran familia?

—Además, cuñadito, siempre quise tener fotografías de la gran boda. No me vas a negar ese derecho.

Ranma le dedicó una mirada asesina a su cuñada Nabiki, porque ella había sido la causante de arruinar no sólo una boda, sino varias citas e intentos de declaraciones anteriores. A su lado Akane se limitó a suspirar con desazón, sabiendo que su hermana haría mucho dinero a costa de ellos dos.

—No estoy muy seguro de tus buenas intenciones…

Nabiki levantó una ceja y Ranma al momento recordó la deuda que tenía con ella.

—… Por otra parte, no parece tan mala idea. Pero una boda es costosa —insistió en excusarse.

Recordó el joven que la semana extra que había pagado para la estadía de toda la familia había salido de sus cada vez más exiguos ahorros, los que todavía mantenía para emergencias de lo ganado en su incipiente carrera como profesional de las artes marciales y solicitado doble de películas de acción. Todos los trabajos que abandonó al momento en que se casó para mantener un bajo perfil y así no revelar su paradero junto a Akane.

—No seas tacaño, Ranma —insistió Nabiki—, ¿qué clase de vida le darás a mi hermana si no puedes gastar unos cuantos yenes por su felicidad? ¿No crees que a ella le agradaría tener una auténtica boda?

—Nabiki, basta ya —la regañó Akane—, lo que Ranma dice no es una broma. Todo cuesta y ya con estas vacaciones estamos más que felices, ¿no lo crees? El estar juntos, todos juntos finalmente, es lo que más debería alegrarnos.

Kasumi llegó para preparar la mesa y se entrometió en la conversación.

—Akane tiene razón, el estar reunidos ya es un evento para celebrar.

—Kasumi, hija —protestó Soun—, pero es la boda de tu hermana.

—Ellos ya están casados, papá.

—No, ¡no! Yo quiero celebrar —Happosai lanzó un berrinche y se colgó de la espalda de Ranma tirando su trenza de manera molesta—. No puedes ser así con tu mujer, Ranma, ya verás que el dios de la pobreza te maldecirá por ser tan tacaño.

—¡Ya, suélteme viejo libidinoso! —se sacudió e intentó atrapar al maestro, pero éste lo esquivó rebotando en su frente, saltando a un metro a su lado. Ranma hizo el intento de levantarse para iniciar una pelea, pero Akane lo detuvo rápidamente tomándolo por los hombros, dedicándole una mirada de dulzura que lo calmó. El joven, contenido como un animal enjaulado, se dedicó a responderle al viejo—. Además, no tiene nada que ver con usted. Esto es un asunto de familia.

—Cómo puedes ser tan cruel —Happosai saltó al centro de la sala y de rodillas hizo una de sus escenas—. Me has desechado de la familia sólo porque soy un pobre viejo, sólo y desamparado. Ya nadie me quiere aquí.

Kasumi fue la única que se acercó al anciano y le dio de palmaditas en la espalda intentando consolarlo.

—Maestro, eso no es verdad, usted es parte de nuestra familia.

—¿Entonces me darás más sake, Kasumi?

—No, maestro —lo reconvino en el mismo tono pausado y maternal—, porque es muy temprano para beber.

Se quejó haciendo un puchero.

El joven, exasperado, se levantó sacudiéndose los pantalones.

—Ya escucharon todos y Akane está de acuerdo conmigo, nosotros somos adultos y no necesitamos que sigan haciendo planes con nuestras vidas. Así que dejen de pensar en ideas bobas.

—Ranma, ¿dónde vas?

—Afuera, Akane, necesito tomar un poco de aire.

La joven, a pesar de que estaba de acuerdo con la idea de su esposo, no dejó de mirarlo con una ligera sonrisa que a duras penas conseguía esconder su decepción.

.

..

Se encontró a su padre entrenando en el jardín. Se sentó en una roca cercana sin decir una sola palabra, pensando.

—Tardaste —dijo Genma al final de una compleja kata.

—Y a mí me extraña que no estuvieras haciendo un escándalo junto a los demás.

—Es la hora de tu entrenamiento, ¿ya lo olvidaste? Seguramente estás fuera de forma.

Ranma saltó de la roca y erguido comenzó a girar los brazos haciendo elongaciones con los hombros.

—En tus sueños, papá. Será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones porque vas a volver a perder.

Se puso frente a Genma.

—Estás más alto —dijo su padre.

—Y tú más gordo.

—Más insolente.

—Pero sigo teniendo cabello.

Genma apretó los dientes. Ranma separó un poco las piernas manteniéndose en guardia.

—Yo no te eduqué para ser tan maleducado.

—No, tienes razón, no lo hiciste. Nunca me enseñaste nada, en absoluto.

—¿Y ahora me faltas al respeto?

—Ya no soy un crío, papá, tus provocaciones no te servirán de nada esta vez —la mirada de Ranma se endureció. La experiencia como instructor le había enseñado cierta paciencia que lo ayudaba, sin darse cuenta, a tratar con su padre sin perder el control como le sucedía antes—. ¿Comenzamos?

Ranma lanzó un golpe recto que el viejo detuvo con el antebrazo. Después una patada baja que Genma contuvo alzando la pantorrilla. Ranma sintió los huesos de su padre tan duros como un tronco sólido. Sonrió, el viejo no había cambiado tanto como creía a pesar de los años, que comenzaban a notarse en el peso de los párpados bajo los anteojos y en la redondez de su antes siempre fornido cuerpo; pero no había perdido un ápice de habilidad. Los golpes siguieron, intercambiando ambos rápidas secuencias de ataque y defensa, improvisando giros y maniobras que cambiaban astutamente el blanco y la intención en el último instante.

—Vaya, vaya, parece ser verdad que el muchachito ha perdido algo de condición.

Ranma jadeaba tras haberse separado deteniendo el primer encuentro. Genma también se veía agotado, pero su respiración era calmada, armónica con el lento pulsar de todo su veterano cuerpo. El joven maldijo en un mudo susurro, su padre tenía razón: había perdido un poco de ritmo. Akane era una buena rival durante las prácticas matutinas, con fuerza y cada día mejor velocidad, no por nada era su primera alumna y la mejor que había tenido, aunque fuera todavía la única; sin embargo, ella era tan directa en sus ataques como honesto su corazón. Había olvidado que con su padre Genma un combate podía tener inexplicables resultados, y evitar la decena de trampas durante el corto intercambio con que habían comenzado, improvisando en el momento forzando sus propios músculos a cambiar de velocidad constantemente en desesperadas defensas, le había provocado un esfuerzo mayor del que creía.

El joven, pensando en todo esto, se pasó la muñeca bajo el mentón para sentir la humedad de su propio sudor.

—Bien, esto es perfecto —volvió a sonreír al ver que su padre no había perdido nada de su fastidioso vigor; ya no se preocuparía por contenerse.

Sólo a dos conocidos rivales él no temía atacar con todas sus fuerzas. Y aún así a uno de ellos trataba con el cuidado suficiente para no llegar a lastimarlo seriamente: ese rival era Ryoga Hibiki. Por el contrario, el astuto Genma Saotome era al único con el que jamás se había contenido, y al que tampoco había conseguido siquiera lastimar seriamente no importando lo mucho que se empeñara en agredirlo.

Recordaba su incipiente adolescencia. Con no más de doce o trece años, cuando la ira y el descontrol naturales de esa edad lo habían llevado al borde de la violencia. Genma siempre conseguía retenerlo, luchar tardes enteras con él hasta que terminaba rindiéndose de agotamiento, sin energías. ¿Por qué recordaba en ese momento el pasado? ¿Qué le sucedía, que al ver el rostro de su padre, las imágenes de los años en que juntos viajaron por todo Japón y China volvían a su memoria?

Quizás, muy en el fondo de su corazón, aquél enfrentamiento entre el tonto padre y el estúpido hijo, era la propia manera que ellos tenían para abrazarse y decirse cuánto se habían extrañado. Y los recuerdos seguían fluyendo, toda la relación que habían tenido se desenvolvió siempre en torno al combate; las artes marciales era el único idioma en el que padre e hijo se entendían, no necesitaban ningún otro lenguaje.

"A entrenar".

"¡Deja de holgazanear!"

"Mantente alerta".

"No desatiendas tu entrenamiento".

"¡Entrena!"

"No bajes la guardia".

"Es por el bien de tu entrenamiento".

"Recuerda que todo en esta vida es parte del entrenamiento".

"Algún día me agradecerás el haberte entrenado como lo hice, muchacho malagradecido".

—No pienso agradecerte nada —susurró una respuesta a los recuerdos que avivados por el rostro siempre impasible e irritante de su padre le provocaba, alimentando también su propio resentimiento tras la charla que tuvo en la sala.

A pesar de seguir creyendo que había tenido la razón no dejaba de sentirse frustrado. ¿O habría sido su empeño por ser tan orgulloso el que lo había obligado oponerse al deseo de todos? ¿Era tan malo tener una pequeña ceremonia simbólica, una boda aunque fuese tanto tiempo después? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto ceder cuando alguien le proponía qué hacer, sintiendo que lo estaban obligando? A duras penas conseguía razonar lo que Akane le decía para no negarse en el mismo momento, pero cuando se trataba de cualquier otro que no fuera su esposa, aunque se tratase de su familia, todavía su corazón arrogante era un caso perdido incapaz de escuchar razones.

¿Qué le preocupaba del asunto? Además, insistió enfadado en sus pensamientos, Akane había estado de su parte…

Genma insinuó un movimiento deslizando apenas un pie por el césped en su dirección. Ranma se tensó deslizando su propio pie en respuesta hacia atrás. Diez centímetros, con una sola amenaza ¡lo había obligado a retroceder diez centímetros, a él! Su propia desconcentración le provocó mayor rabia. Y la sonrisa burlona de Genma, que se decía que intencionalmente se había movido sólo para hacerlo despertar, más lo enfureció.

Se arrojó sobre su padre. Otra vez fue detenido en todos sus intentos. Giraron en una rápida danza, cambiaron de lugares. Genma era como una roca, ambos pies clavados en el césped, las piernas gruesas como pilares, todavía lo hacían ver en comparación como a un adolescente a pesar de que los años habían hecho a Ranma madurar. El torso sólido del padre daba la impresión que no cedería ante ningún golpe, y los brazos, siempre en alto y siempre defensivos, eran un escudo que le regalaría los segundos preciados tras cualquier ataque para después contraatacar; que obligaba al joven a arremeter con un pie atrás y la mirada puesta en varios lugares a la vez, para escapar a la primera amenaza que se encontrara.

Lo que más le daba cuidado eran los ojos afilados de su padre que tras los brazos en alto parecían estar planeando, pensando, mirando una debilidad en él, que temía todavía no descubría por sí mismo. ¿Mentía para inquietarlo, o en realidad debía preocuparse? Con él jamás estaba seguro de lo que podía suceder, y más dudaba de su propia capacidad.

Pero Genma Saotome jamás atacaba, no a menos que tuviera una segunda intención. Tan bien lo conocía Ranma que sus golpes de igual manera fueron débiles, simples intentos por provocarlo aunque sabía que nunca lo conseguiría. La astucia de su padre era imperturbable, se escurría constantemente alrededor de los embates de Ranma. Tan sólido como se veía su cuerpo, tan ágil que sorprendería al que lo juzgara únicamente por su apariencia perezosa.

Durante años fueron padre e hijo recorriendo los caminos, pero más fueron maestro y alumno. El escenario que los rodeaba y también sus cuerpos cambiaban tan rápido como los recuerdos que se cruzaban con sus acostumbrados movimientos. Luchaban a la sombra de los árboles, en un bosque bajo una lluvia de hojas doradas y rojas; al girar uno alrededor del otro, ya no estaban allí, sino que descalzos con el agua de un frío riachuelo escarchado llegándoles a los tobillos.

Ranma lanzó una patada que su padre evitó, ahora ambos en el jardín de una modesta casa durante las perezosas tardes después de las clases de secundaria del niño, en que el muchacho ni siquiera se había despojado de su uniforme escolar antes de las acostumbradas contiendas. Las escenas se repetían incansables dentro de la misma secuencia de sus movimientos, no importando la altura ni la edad de Ranma, ni el cabello o diámetro de la cintura de Genma; inmersos en tantos lugares distintos como largo era el país de Japón.

Se detuvieron tras un rápido cruce, en el que ambos practicaban en una playa desierta en las costas de China siendo observados por un cangrejo. Y Genma respondió con una férrea defensa, para después empujar a Ranma con una patada recta al pecho que el joven contuvo con ambos brazos, obligado a retroceder par de metros por culpa del fuerte impacto, trastabillando desesperado para no perder el equilibrio.

El joven lo consiguió deteniéndose con firmeza, hundiendo el talón de su bota en la nieve, cuando ambos practicaban muy abrigados bajo los primeros copos de nieve. Ranma movió bruscamente los brazos, enojado consigo mismo, para recobrar la postura adecuada de defensa tal y como Genma le había enseñado.

La misma postura separando las piernas con las manos en alto, uno delante del otro, repitiéndose como en otro tiempo. Ahora en una pradera, con la brisa levantando un manto de dientes de león alrededor de sus cuerpos; el de un joven Genma y el de un pequeño Ranma de no más de cinco años, al que le estaba enseñando los primeros pasos para aprender la postura correcta que debía tener un practicante del arte al enfrentarse a ante un rival. El niño imitaba de manera divertida el mismo rostro arrugado de su padre, como enojado, arqueando las cejas con valor.

Y ambos se sintieron, allí en Okinawa, como si los últimos años no hubieran sido más que el descanso de un par de días en mitad del camino. Una vida viajando juntos, y ambos hombres se conocían mejor que nadie y no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse.

Para eso tenían los puños.

Gema sorprendió a Ranma con un repentino ataque. El maestro de la evasión y del engaño ¿lanzándose de frente? El joven dudó, ¿bloquear, o esperar un golpe a traición ignorando el primer embiste? Si hubiera sido Akane, podría haber adivinado su intención con sólo mirarla a los ojos; si se hubiera tratado de Ryoga, habría tenido tiempo para pensar en la situación. Si fuera Mouse, bastaría con quedarse quieto porque el cegatón siempre fallaba, más peligroso era intentar evadirlo.

¡Demasiado lento! Tardó dos segundos más de lo debido en decidir su estrategia, porque ya lo tenía encima y su cuerpo lo traicionó respondiendo por reflejo.

Por instinto bloqueó levantando los brazos cuando sintió la amenaza recorrer su espalda como un escalofrío. Aquellos anteojos brillaron ocultando las intenciones del viejo hombre. Pero no recibió ningún golpe.

¡Él lo sabía, era una trampa! Gruñó quejándose por el inconsciente error.

Genma se había deslizado por su costado y lanzó un golpe recto buscando un punto ciego. Ranma seguía siendo más rápido, y girando el cuerpo en su dirección consiguió evadir el ataque retrocediendo la cabeza. Cuando al deslizar el pie hacia atrás sintió una punzada de dolor que lo paralizó, impidiéndole prepararse para el segundo ataque.

Cerró los ojos cuando vio a su padre alzar la pierna apuntándolo con una patada que seguramente daría en su cabeza sin poder evitarla.

Nada sucedió, otra vez.

—Párate derecho —ordenó su padre, bajando la pierna que tenía a medio doblar al haber interrumpido bruscamente su movimiento, enfriando el ánimo del combate.

—Yo no…

—¡Enderézate!

Ésa no era la voz de un atolondrado padre dirigiéndose a un orgulloso adolescente. Era la del maestro ordenándole disciplina al alumno. Ranma adivinando lo que quería, pero sabiendo que no tenía opción ni manera de negárselo a él, no a él en particular que lo conocía mejor que nadie, obedeció irguiéndose de mala gana, dejando caer los brazos. El sudor empapaba la frente del joven con una expresión de angustia mal contenida que no se debía al agotamiento del momento; y la respiración extremadamente agitada que apenas podía controlar, tampoco se justificaba por el ejercicio.

Genma cogió el brazo de Ranma palpándoselo como lo hacía cuando él era pequeño. Al hacerlo el joven se sintió extrañado, hacía mucho tiempo que no miraba al viejo hombre tan de cerca como para darse cuenta de cuan pequeño se veía en realidad, en comparación ahora que él era un poco más alto y fornido.

—Papá, no es necesario que… ¡Maldición! —se quejó repentinamente apretando los dientes.

Su padre había levantado el brazo de Ranma bruscamente, golpeándolo con la palma extendida en el costado del torso. Y a pesar de la reacción del joven que tiró intentando zafarse por el dolor, lo retuvo sin soltarlo.

—¿Qué demonios te ha sucedido, muchacho? —Genma lo interrogó, a la vez que le levantó la camiseta rápidamente mirando la horrible cicatriz que Ranma tenía en ese costado de su abdomen.

—Fue un accidente —retrocedió soltándose al fin, cubriéndose rápidamente la herida al bajarse la camiseta—, nada serio. Ya estoy completamente recuperado.

Genma se ajustó los anteojos.

—Para moverte normalmente sí, para luchar la historia es diferente. La escuela de combate libre se basa en…

—Velocidad, agilidad y control aéreo; ya me lo has dicho hasta el cansancio. No soy un novato, papá.

—¡Pero no parece que prestaras atención! ¿Cómo permites que tu cuerpo salga lastimado de esa manera? ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió, niño tonto? Mírate, en esas condiciones hasta el joven Ryoga podría derrotarte con facilidad si conociera que por ese costado eres vulnerable y lento. Tu cuerpo es tu arma, pero también es lo que debes proteger siempre. Sabes cómo recibir cualquier golpe no importando la situación, disminuir los daños, no es posible que te hayas distraído tanto.

—Es una larga historia y… ¡Además es sólo una pequeña molestia!, no exageres, te dije que ya no es de cuidado; ya casi no me molesta.

—Puedes intentarlo, pero nunca fuiste bueno mintiendo —Genma murmuró, como si pensara en voz alta en lugar de responderle al joven, frotándose la frente con preocupación—, debió ser un accidente grave. Seguramente pasaste un tiempo en un hospital. ¿Cómo es posible que Akane no nos informara nada…?

—No te atrevas a meter a Akane en esto —la respuesta fría de Ranma lo hizo titubear.

Genma, resignado por la terquedad de su hijo, continuó:

—Los músculos están dañados, tu movilidad en la cintura está comprometida junto con la velocidad de tus piernas. Si el encuentro se prolonga, lo resentirás en todo tu cuerpo aunque no hayas recibido un solo golpe. Tú mismo te lastimarás si pretendes moverte como siempre lo haces abusando de tu elasticidad. Ranma, es muy irresponsable que no lo tomes con seriedad. Deberías ver al doctor Tofú, con una herida como esa seguramente tardarás un año o más en recuperarte completamente. ¿Piensas volver a competir en esas condiciones?

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando —el joven, enfadado y orgulloso, quiso retirarse con las manos tras la cabeza.

—¡Ranma, debes escuchar a tu padre!

—Te escucho —se detuvo a mitad de camino, un gesto que era inusual en el antiguo muchacho. Bajando las manos y apoyándolas en la cintura, miró hacia atrás—. No te preocupes, papá, sé perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo.

—Te pareces a mí —el padre hizo una irónica mueca—, dudo que siquiera lo estés pensando. Pero ése es tu problema, ya no soy tu maestro para andarte cuidando las espaldas.

El joven lo miró intrigado. Tras años correteándolo a todas horas sólo para obligarlo a entrenar, ¿ahora le decía que se desentendía de él? Ranma torció los labios con un poco de desazón; no le importaba la despreocupación de Genma como un padre, pero como un maestro era una historia completamente distinta. ¿No era aquello lo que más los unía? Se sintió extraño por la situación, antes temió que su padre hubiera hecho un escándalo, que quisiera llevárselo a rastras de regreso a Nerima a la consulta del doctor Tofú, pero no se esperaba esa clase de indiferencia.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó con fuerza, para no revelar la inexplicable tristeza que se reflejó en su mirada.

—Ya eres un adulto, Ranma —Genma se sacó con cuidado sus anteojos y los limpió lentamente con de borde de su sudada camisa de entrenamiento.

Sin los anteojos los pequeños ojos se veían cansados y rodeados de arrugas. Ranma nunca lo había notado antes, pero su padre envejecía, como todos, y no siempre sería el mismo enérgico hombre capaz de escapar de los peligros más rápido que una gacela, o de cometer travesuras infantiles con la genialidad de un crío irresponsable.

Genma terminó de limpiar los lentes y volvió a colocárselos ajustándolos con paciencia, muy lentamente, haciendo esperar a su hijo, que para su asombro lo esperó en silencio como nunca lo había hecho en el pasado. Esa madurez confirmó sus paternas sospechas. Tosió aclarándose la voz antes de seguir con solemnidad:

—Te has casado por tu voluntad y ahora eres el jefe de tu propia familia; en el arte y en la vida ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte. Tú deberás decidir qué hacer ahora, como cuidar nuestro legado, y de qué forma entrenar a los siguientes herederos de nuestra escuela. No te molestaré más… Sólo te pediré una única cosa por todo lo que he sacrificado en tu formación.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el joven con sospecha. Imaginó alguna salida disparatada de su padre, recordando lo bien que él podía mentir o exagerar, mas se contuvo y esperó.

—Te pido que seas prudente, hijo mío.

Ranma se quedó perplejo. Cada vez que su padre actuaba de esa manera no sabía si él bromeaba, lo decía en serio, o ambas. En ello parecían ser iguales, eran capaces de arruinar un momento emotivo únicamente para no develar sus auténticos sentimientos. Tras un intenso momento en que se observaron fijamente, el joven reaccionó cerrando la boca y afilando la mirada disimulando indiferencia, apartando el rostro con fuerza.

—Cómo quieras —se encogió de hombros, dándole otra vez la espalda a su padre para retomar su camino de regreso a la cabaña. Pero al dar un par de pasos se detuvo otra vez llamando la atención de Genma—. Papá…

—¿Sí, Ranma?

El joven guardó silencio otro prolongado momento. Dejó caer un poco los hombros. Desde ese ángulo para Genma le era imposible saber lo que su hijo pensaba al no poder ver sus siempre transparentes ojos. Ranma volvió a levantar los hombros como si hubiera tomado una decisión y habló de nuevo.

—Gracias.

Genma se quedó solo en el centro del jardín observando a su hijo hasta que éste abandonó el jardín desapareciendo por la entrada que daba a la pequeña sala. Y sonrió con orgullo.

Años de entrenamiento, viajes, necesidades y desventuras habían terminado para él. Y su cuerpo viejo resintió en un momento el agotamiento tan largamente pospuesto, dando un prolongado suspiro. Se sentía satisfecho.

—Niño inepto —murmuró.

Volvió su atención hacia el horizonte desde donde podía verse la línea del océano más allá de la cerca que rodeaba la cabaña y el hotel. Con fuerza tiró de los bordes del traje de entrenamiento, ajustándoselo a su maduro y recio cuerpo.

Desde la casa, Nodoka lo observaba con un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia, cuando lo vio adoptar nuevamente su postura recia y comenzar otra vez a hacer una serie de katas. Él era irresponsable, mentiroso, infantil y egoísta; pero ella no podía negar que tratándose del arte, no había otro más dedicado que Genma Saotome. Quizás, no se había equivocado tanto al permitirle entrenar a Ranma; después de todo, ese hombre sí había dedicado la vida a la formación de su hijo más de lo que ella podría sentirse orgullosa jamás. La nobleza del muchacho que contrastaba con la astucia de su padre no se debía más que a ese mismo hombre que lo había educado a su extraña manera.

Nodoka Saotome pensó en ayudar a Kasumi con la comida, recordando cual era el platillo favorito de su problemático marido.

.

..

Ranma regresó a la que era su nueva habitación en la cabaña familiar que desde la noche anterior compartían junto a sus familias. Se sobaba el costado torciendo los labios incómodo y al abrir la puerta se topó con Akane. La joven esposa sentada de rodillas en el piso doblaba lentamente un grupo de camisas. Ranma, ante la sorpresa, rápidamente alejó la mano de su torso aparentando normalidad, intentando no pensar en el leve dolor que todavía le provocaba comezón.

—¡Akane!, ah, eh… —tosió forzando la voz—. Yo… estaba entrenando con papá.

—Los escuché —respondió calmada, sin dejar su tarea.

—¿Lo h-hiciste? —el joven se alteró, esperaba idear una buena excusa, pero si ella ya había descubierto que todavía se aquejaba de la herida se volvería a preocupar tontamente.

Jamás le había contado desde el accidente, y tras ser dado de alta, lo mucho que debía batallar contra el dolor durante los entrenamientos matutinos que tenían juntos, o en las jornadas más duras de las clases que impartía en el gimnasio; en parte por su enorme orgullo, y en otra más importante para no volver a ver aquella mirada de miedo en Akane que lo trastornaba completamente.

—¡Quién no! —Akane exhaló cansada, sin notar como su joven esposo se acurrucaba contra la entrada dispuesto a escapar en cualquier momento para no darle explicaciones—, los golpes se escucharon por todo el hotel. Sí que extrañaba el ruido matutino —intentó sonreír sin conseguirlo del todo.

Ranma respiró aliviado al comprender que ella en realidad no había escuchado su conversación con Genma. Al entrar cerró la puerta deslizándola con el talón y cruzó la habitación, sentándose en el marco de la ventana. Podía ver el borde del océano desde el cuarto ubicado en el segundo piso. La altura y el jardín a sus pies lo hicieron sentir nostalgia por el hogar de los Tendo.

—Son increíbles —protestó Akane, cuando luchaba con un botón que tras haberlo abrochado en el ojal equivocado y al intentar arreglarlo, terminó complicándose más de la cuenta hasta enredar toda la camisa entre sus manos. Rindiéndose la dejó caer sobre las piernas—, ¿puedes creerlo?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡Ellos!... —con movimientos furiosos retomó la tarea, resignándose a desabotonarla completamente para volver a empezar desde el principio—. Esperaba que hicieran un escándalo, o que estuvieran sobre nosotros todo el tiempo acosándonos; pero no ha pasado más que una noche y ya hacen sus vidas normalmente ignorándonos por completo.

—¿De verdad? —Ranma preguntó distraído. Descansando la espalda en el borde de la ventana con un pie sobre el marco y el otro con la pierna estirada apoyado en el piso de tatami. El viento de fragancia salada remeció lentamente sus cabellos. Por instinto volvió a cogerse el costado adolorido. Cerró los ojos y la escuchó seguir con sus protestas.

—Ya ni sé por qué me preocupaba tanto por ellos, cuando en realidad ni siquiera debieron haberse molestado por nosotros durante todo este tiempo.

—Te han secuestrado tantas veces que ya debe ser una rutina para ellos —bromeó el joven a medias, todavía pensativo.

—Oh, no me fastidies ahora. A lo menos tu padre entrenó contigo, el mío está abajo leyendo el periódico. Podría haber hecho algo de ejercicio, pero no; porque pensándolo bien él no me ha vuelto a dar una lección desde que cumplí los quince. ¿Por qué, solamente porque soy una chica, porque ya planeaba casarme con un "artista marcial de verdad" que se hiciera cargo del dojo en mi lugar?

—¿Y?

—¿"Y"? ¿Cómo que "y"?

Ranma torció los labios y retrocedió la espalda cargándose con fuerza contra el marco, asustado por la expresión furiosa de su esposa.

—Yo no quise decir nada con eso, sólo…

—Además —continuó ella con sus protestas, interrumpiéndolo, pero a la vez provocándole alivio al comprender que su enfado no era contra él—, Kasumi me impidió ayudarla en la cocina. Conozco sus excusas aunque suene amable, ya no me engaña. ¿Puedes creerlo?, ni siquiera me están dando la oportunidad para demostrarles cuánto he aprendido.

—Puedes preparar la cena —respondió al momento—, y demostrarles a todos lo mucho que de verdad has mejorado.

Akane negó con la cabeza, tan ofuscada que ni siquiera prestó atención a cómo Ranma la había halagado de una manera más directa de lo que normalmente conseguía.

—Podría haberme dejado por lo menos hacer algo.

—No sé de qué te quejas, Akane, no te entiendo. Si hubieras querido cocinar nadie te podría haber detenido, conozco lo terca que eres.

—Eres tú el que no comprende la situación. ¿Es que acaso no lo ves?, continúan tratándonos como si fuéramos un par de niños.

—Ya no lo somos.

—¡Pero díselos a ellos!

—Akane… —Ranma giró su rostro encontrándose con el de su mujer.

La perezosa paz que irradiaba el muchacho, con el cabello revolviéndose delante de sus ojos, le provocó a ella un poco de vergüenza por su rabieta.

—Lo siento, no sé qué es lo que me sucede… ¡Bien, sí lo sé! —se alteró otra vez al instante—. Y Nabiki con su idea de organizar una boda.

—¿Qué no fue tu padre?

—Ay, Ranma, sigues siendo tan ingenuo. Por supuesto que ha de haber sido idea de Nabiki y con el único fin de ver la cara que poníamos. Y ahora ella salió, está en la ciudad y de seguro divirtiéndose, tras haberme amargado el día con sus tonterías… —se tapó la boca rápidamente.

—¿Te amargó el día, y por qué?... Akane —Ranma se enderezó separando la espalda del marco de la ventana—, dime, ¿qué te sucede?

—Nada.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Sí, no es nada, es sólo que tantas emociones me tienen un poco agotada. Lo lamento, Ranma, no quería preocuparte.

—No tienes que disculparte.

Ella cogió la camisa finalmente doblada, y la paz que había conseguido reunir desapareció tan rápido como fueron sus nuevos pensamientos, azotándola al dejarla caer con brusquedad sobre la pila de las que ya había terminado a su costado.

—Y el maestro Happosai…

—¡Akane!

—¡Qué!

Ranma dejó la ventana y se acercó a Akane, se sentó a su lado en el piso cruzando las piernas y con las manos sobre los tobillos se inclinó hacia ella buscando tenazmente su rostro, de manera acusadora. Akane al instante lo evitó mirando en la dirección hacia pared, a pesar que el aliento de Ranma ya le hacía cosquillas en la oreja, y resentida empuñó las manos sobre las piernas.

—¿Por qué no me dices qué tienes de una buena vez?

—Es una tontería, nada importante.

—Maldición, Akane, no me mientas. Sé que no eres una chica débil ni taimada como para molestarte por algo tan insignificante.

—¿Y si fuera así, y si en realidad no me conoces?

—Vamos, deja ya de ser tan agresiva, que tampoco estás en tus días como para… Ahmmm...

Ambos se sonrojaron. Él por decir algo fuera de lugar, y ella por la manera tan íntima y vergonzosa en que él la conocía. Tantos eran sus nervios, que Akane tenía deseos de enterrar la cabeza de su esposo en el tatami; pero se contuvo, en su lugar insistió en mirar hacia la pared apretando los labios con fuerza.

—Akane… —la llamó con insistencia, pero ahora con un susurro suave que aumentó las cosquillas en su oído, provocándole un incómodo rubor.

Ella no respondió. Deseaba estar enfadada, ¡necesitaba estar enojada! Pero ese idiota no se lo permitía, provocándole otra clase de emociones que no comprendía si eran por culpa de su propio furor, pero que la superaban cuando menos lo quería.

—Akane —insistió el joven con una dulzura que maldijo, porque comenzaba a invadir con sopor y debilidad el resto de su cuerpo. ¿Sabía él lo que le estaba provocando?—, si te quedas callada puede que termine diciendo otra tontería —protestó lentamente, rascándose la cabeza con fuerza, desordenándose el cabello ante la desesperación que comenzaba a embargarlo.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho —se disculpó la chica, tan dócil, porque se sentía agotada de luchar contra las emociones cruzadas dentro de su corazón. Giró lentamente su rostro para enfrentarlo, y al descubrirlo tan cerca, apenas separados por unos centímetros, lo inclinó otra vez evitándolo—, no pensé que fuera tan importante. Pero ahora que lo pienso…

—¿Pensar qué cosa?

—La ceremonia.

—¿Qué ceremonia?

—¡Ranma, no puedes ser tan distraído! ¿De "qué ceremonia" podría estar hablando?

—Ceremonia, ceremonia, no… Ah, ¡ésa!, ¿te refieres a la boda?

—Pues… —tímida y avergonzada comenzó a jugar con los puños sobre las piernas—, creo que… sí.

—¿Sí?

—Sí.

—Sí…

—… Sí.

—Eh… ¿Sí?

—¡Sí! Ya, deja de hacerme repetirlo, tonto.

—Yo no he hecho nada, boba.

—Pero… pero sé que para ti no es importante.

—No lo entiendo, tú estabas de acuerdo conmigo cuando dije en la sala que no haríamos nada especial, ¿o es que cambiaste de parecer?

—No, sí, un poco, ¡no lo sé! Es que en ese momento, frente a todos, tú te adelantaste y decidiste, y yo… yo quería que nos vieran como a un matrimonio bien constituido, no ponernos a discutir como lo hacíamos antes delante de mi familia.

—Pero si seguimos discutiendo todo el tiempo —Ranma cruzó los brazos confundido, irguiendo la espalda, dándole espacio a su acosada esposa. Pudiendo ella respirar con calma—, eso no es malo para mí.

—Ranma…

—Ya es parte de nuestra rutina —pensó en voz alta con una mano en el mentón.

—¿Cómo que es parte de…?

—Además —volvió a inclinarse sobre ella haciéndola callar al momento por la peligrosa cercanía, en que al no haberlo evitado como antes sus narices casi rozaron sus puntas manteniendo una tensa quietud—, cuando te enfadas tienes un aire sensual que…

—¡Ranma! —lo cogió por la camiseta remeciéndolo muy suavemente, pero no hizo esfuerzos por alejarlo cuando sus labios rozaron los de Ranma que se torcían en una odiosa sonrisa—, ¿quieres dejar de burlarte de mí y escucharme con seriedad?

—¿Y por qué debería? —susurró en respuesta. Ambos sintieron las cosquillas que sus labios se prodigaban al rozarse con cada movimiento y poderosa palabra que influía en sus cuerpos un ligero pero delicioso escalofrío—. Me gusta mucho más verte así de animada.

—¿Así cómo? —fingió enojo, pero Akane ya no era capaz de evitar que sus ojos brillaran, cediendo al desafío. Sus manos se acomodaron en la camiseta de Ranma sin soltarlo, sino para asirlo con mayor seguridad tirando de él, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar.

—Así… —el joven ladeó ligeramente la cabeza acomodando sus labios sobre los de su esposa, sin llegar a tocarla todavía, no más que los casuales roces cuando se hablaban.

—Ranma... —ella susurró provocando la molestia del joven, que ya no quería más protestas de ella.

—¿Qué?... —gruñó impaciente.

—Tengamos una boda —declaró la chica con seguridad, entrecerrando los ojos, cuando podía sentir la nariz su esposo acariciando su mejilla, todavía resistiéndose a terminar con el último par de milímetros que la protegían de su fuerza.

—¿Una bo…?

Akane dejó de luchar por mantenerlo a raya con sus manos y Ranma perdiendo el equilibrio al haber estado todo el tiempo empujando con su peso cayó sobre ella. Sus labios se fundieron en un tierno y brusco beso. La chica cerró los ojos con placer rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo, pero al momento se quejó al no poder sostenerlo, y él también se quejó en mitad del beso al caer sin remedio sobre ella, desplomándose ambos sobre el piso.

—Akane… —reaccionó el joven al encontrarse recostado sobre su esposa, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con las manos a los costados en el tatami para no aplastarla. Respiró agitado intentando recobrar el aliento—, ¿entonces sí quieres una boda, estás segura? Porque si es lo que deseas…

Ella lo observó fijamente con el cabello corto revuelto sobre el piso. Tardó unos segundos en interpretar lo que él le estaba diciendo, cuando su corazón dando fuertes latidos era el que hablaba en lugar de su mente.

—Sí… ¡s-sí!

Lo rodeó en un celoso abrazo el torso de su esposo atrayéndolo hacia ella para darle otro largo beso. Ranma comprendía qué tan fuerte era Akane al ser incapaz de mantenerse lejos de sus labios, y terminó por acomodar los codos en el piso en lugar de las manos para poder acoplarse mejor al cuerpo de su mujer. Akane dobló una pierna levantándola con placer rozando el costado de su esposo, él arrugó el rostro apretando los ojos al sentir otra vez el dolor en su sensible herida, pero se contuvo para no demostrarlo, mas contraatacó con malicia. Ella se dobló al sentir la mano de Ranma grande y pesada recorriendo su cadera, deslizándose bajo el borde de su blusa. Contuvo un escalofrío al contacto de la fría mano sobre la piel desnuda de su cintura. En su fervor la chica deslizó una mano por la gran espalda de su esposo y tiró de la trenza desarmando el nudo de la fina cinta con que se la ataba al final, para después enredar los dedos en el largo cabello que comenzó a desarmar entre sus finos dedos.

Tan entusiasmados se encontraban los jóvenes esposos, que al quinto disparo del flash de la cámara recién se percataron de que estaban siendo espiados. Se separaron levemente, mirándose taciturnos, incrédulos, con la esperanza de que ambos sólo lo hubieran imaginado, cuando se escuchó otra vez el disparador del maldito aparato.

—¡Nabiki!

Rugieron al unísono y rápidamente se apartaron, levantándose y sentándose sobre las piernas. Ranma intentó afirmar inútilmente su trenza, cuando su largo cabello a medio desenrollar se esparcía como un velo sobre sus hombros. Akane se bajó la blusa cubriéndose el abdomen desnudo, que él le había levantado hasta revelar el inicio de su prenda íntima, pasándose después rápidamente las manos por su corta melena desordenada, consiguiendo únicamente que su cabello quedara levantado hacia todos lados con mayor porfía. Ambos intentando contener la agitada respiración y el sonrojo furioso de sus rostros.

—¿Cómo, y eso fue todo? —Nabiki Tendo se quejó indignada, acomodada en el borde de la ventana en la que también se asomaba el extremo superior de una escalera. Sacó una última fotografía de la avergonzada pareja y bajó la cámara sosteniéndose del marco con la misma alegría de siempre—. Tras tantos años de ilusiones frustradas, esperaba que finalmente fueran un poco más generosos con su público.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —reclamó Ranma, cuando finalmente consiguió recobrar la voz.

—Nabiki, cómo te atreves a espiarnos —lo respaldó Akane—. ¿O es que piensas vender esas fotografías?

—Oh, Akane, cómo crees que haría algo semejante. Para tu información estos serán recuerdos familiares que algún día podré mostrar convenientemente a sus hijos.

—¡Qué! —chillaron los dos sin comprenderla del todo bien.

—Exacto, querrán saber cómo es que llegaron a este mundo —Nabiki les cerró un ojo.

—No te atreverías…

—¿No, cuñadito? Pero qué hacemos perdiendo el tiempo, deberíamos estar ya preparándonos para el importante evento, después de todo nos queda únicamente hoy para finiquitar los detalles faltantes, y no son pocos. Mañana será el gran día.

—¿Gran día? —Ranma miró a Akane buscando respuestas.

—¿De qué hablas, Nabiki? —Akane, tras la sorpresa y más recobrada, entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente—, ¿qué estás planeando esta vez?

—La boda de ustedes dos, por supuesto.

—¿B-Boda? —murmuraron ambos jóvenes confundidos.

—La sala de eventos del hotel ya está reservada —dijo con calma, mirando hacia el cielo y contando con los dedos como si llevara una lista en la mente—. He comprado un traje a la medida para el afortunado novio y un bonito vestido que esta vez espero no arruines, hermanita. Uhmmm… y por supuesto las flores, la comida, músicos y a un ministro. También un par de camarógrafos, porque no creo que quieran hacer trabajar a un miembro de la familia en un día tan especial; y uno de ellos es muy apuesto también —se sonrió entre dientes realizando rápidos planes—. Conseguir un pastel enorme fue toda una hazaña en tan poco tiempo lo que me costó un poco más, también quería una limusina…

—¿L-Limusina? —Ranma se quedó perplejo.

—Pero en una isla como ésta me fue imposible. Así que les conseguí un carruaje, podrán dar un romántico paseo tras la boda y llenar sus jóvenes corazones de intensos recuerdos; y tengo todo perfectamente preparado antes de la recepción final. Oh… un momento, es que soy tan sensible, la emoción me supera y me es difícil hablar.

—¿C-Carruaje? —murmuró Akane, sin ser capaz de alzar la voz—. Nabiki, pero cómo, si recién nosotros acordábamos…

—¿Dudaban que permitiría que mi hermanita se casara sin celebrarlo como era debido? No importa que tu esposo sea un pobre deportista sin futuro y tan poco romántico que se sienta satisfecho firmando un par de documentos; eso no es digno de una Tendo, ¡oh!, perdón, quise decir de "una Saotome" —Nabiki le cerró un ojo a su confundida hermanita—. Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para todo lo que necesites.

—Nabiki… —el gruñido de Ranma salió desde las profundidades de sus entrañas, no le gustó la manera en que se refirió a él y se habría movido de no ser por Akane que lo retuvo del brazo, casi por reflejo, con ternura y también firmeza, recurriendo a la fuerza que únicamente ella podía tener para controlar a su marido.

—Pero, no lo comprendo, todo eso suena… increíble —Akane ya no sabía si sentirse enfadada, asombrada por la inesperada generosidad de Nabiki, o también emocionada por lo que significaba poder celebrar una boda tan magnífica junto a su familia, en un lugar tan paradisíaco—. ¿Cómo conseguiste hacerlo?

—Es muy sencillo teniendo los recursos adecuados, Akane —sacó del bolsillo un pequeño rectángulo de plástico, que arrojó girando hacia ellos. Ranma lo atrapó entre los dedos con destreza y lo observó con curiosidad.

—Esto es… —ambos esposos miraron la tarjeta de crédito que él sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas. Akane hizo un gesto de dolor erizándosele los cabellos, y Ranma palideció, como si hubiera perdido su alma—, es mía… —sentenció el joven sintiendo el peso del mundo cayendo sobre sus hombros.

—Ranma, ¡Ranma, por favor, resiste! —suplicó Akane remeciéndolo al borde de las lágrimas, temiendo perderlo para siempre al verlo sin reaccionar, más muerto que vivo.

—Deja de lloriquear, "Saotome", no es posible que seas tan tacaño —bufó Nabiki divertida—. Una boda se celebra una vez en la vida, y conociéndolos, lo de ustedes es más que un milagro, así que no podemos pensar en gastos.

—Mi… tarjeta…

—Ranma, mantén la compostura —ordenó Akane, molesta, sin conseguir que el joven reaccionara—. Y tú, Nabiki, debiste habernos consultado primero.

Su hermana mayor chistó sin mostrar el más leve gesto de arrepentimiento.

—Considéralo un regalo de mi parte, Akane.

—Mi tarjeta… de crédito…

—¿Pero con nuestro dinero?, ¿qué regalo es ése?

—Tarjeta… mi… dinero… mis… ahorros…

—Uno de tu querida hermana mayor que te ama. ¡Pero qué malagradecidos son!, ¿no lo cree así, tía Nodoka?

—¿Tía…? —Akane perdió la voz.

—¿… Mamá? —el joven reaccionó recién, pero más pálido que antes.

La pareja se tensó apretando los dientes. Lentamente, muy lentamente, giraron las cabezas y los hombros hacia el centro, donde se encontraron sus miradas un segundo en el que parecían suplicar auxilio, para seguir y observar hacia sus espaldas. La puerta de la habitación se encontraba abierta. Allí toda su familia los observaba con sonrisas culpables intentando mostrarse inocentes.

—No es posible —gruñó el joven.

—Pero, ¿desde cuándo que se encontraban ahí? —preguntó Akane con temor.

Kasumi y la señora Nodoka se miraron entre sí, y sonrojadas evitaron a los jóvenes esposos, confirmándoles el peor de sus temores.

—Se lo dije, Saotome, muy pronto seremos abuelos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Tendo, esto debemos celebrarlo.

—¡Sake!, sí, más sake —cantó eufórico Happosai—, ya era hora de que esos dos nos dieran algún motivo para celebrar. ¡Y tendremos boda, fiesta, y mujeres hermosas!

—Son unos…

—No lo digas, Ranma —susurró Akane intentando mantener la calma a pesar de todo, en el límite de su paciencia—, por favor, no digas nada.

.

..

Ranma se quedó quieto, ahora sí estaba seguro que ellos no eran más que un par de juguetes para sus padres. ¿Estaba dispuesto a que esos dos se divirtieran a costa de él? Estaba cansado, muy cansado después de ese día en que comenzaron con los planes de Nabiki, para después haber recorrido toda la pequeña ciudad costera por culpa de los preparativos.

Lo había tolerado por Akane, ella a pesar de todo parecía feliz con una boda. En realidad a él también le agradaba; aunque no confesaría que era porque le encantaba la idea de ver a su joven esposa una vez más con un bonito vestido de novia. ¡Pero esto era demasiado!

Con pijama se encontraba sentado en la cama, al lado de una Akane de labios entreabiertos e igual de impactada que él. Minutos antes ambos estaban dispuestos a felizmente dedicarse a dormir cobijados en los brazos del otro. Ahora despertados bruscamente miraban hacia la entrada de su habitación donde, una vez más, sus familias los esperaban también en pijamas y camisas para dormir.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Soun y Genma se rieron, y corriendo hacia el futón de los jóvenes cogieron a Ranma cada uno por un brazo alzándolo hasta ponerlo de pie.

—Tú dormirás con nosotros, hijo —dijo Genma, risueño y algo agitado por el licor que ya había bebido esa noche.

—Un momento, ¿cómo que con ustedes? ¿Y Akane?

Happosai saltó sobre la cabeza de Ranma, obligándolo a agacharse.

—La linda Akane dormirá conmigo…

Tras un fuerte estruendo, el maestro salió volando por la ventana.

—Ella se quedará con nosotras —dijo Kasumi, tan alegre como acostumbraba, entrando en la habitación vestida con su larga camisa para dormir y una almohada que abrazaba tímidamente al sentirse un poco cohibida ante los demás.

—Así es, nosotras cuidaremos muy bien de mi "nueva hija" por esta noche, Ranma. Así que ustedes pueden divertirse todo lo que quieran —anunció Nodoka tan divertida como el resto, con el cabello suelto sobre su yukata, o kimono más delgado, mostrando en su rostro la alegría del licor.

—¿Cómo, de qué se trata ahora? —Akane estaba cansada, todo lo que quería era dormir y más al lado de Ranma—. ¡Esperen, no se lo lleven!

—Está prohibido dormir juntos antes de la boda —cantó Nabiki moviendo el dedo.

—¡Pero nosotros ya estamos casados! —reclamó Ranma, forcejeando pero sin poder librarse de los hombres.

—¡Hace meses! —recalcó Akane, indignada porque nadie parecía entender esa idea, empuñando las manos por sobre las cobijas.

—Eso no importa —declaró Nabiki como si estuviera dando las órdenes. Recién Akane percibió que su hermana también tenía el ligero rubor del alcohol en su rostro—, ¡esta noche ustedes están solteros! ¿Por qué no disfrutar de su último momento de libertad?

—Alto… no… ¡suéltenme! ¡Akane!

—Lo siento, hijo, te vienes con nosotros —dijo Genma, para después cantar ruidosamente ignorando sus reclamos, arrastrándolo junto con Soun a la fuerza, como si fuese uno más de ellos.

—Ranma, está noche te tengo prohibido acercarte a mi hija —proclamó Soun, seriamente, a pesar que el licor le brillaba en los ojos.

—Pero… pero no se lleven a Ranma. ¡Papá, devuélvemelo!

Kasumi cerró la puerta de la habitación, casi por accidente, impidiéndole a su hermana menor correr tras su secuestrado esposo. Y Nabiki rápidamente la abrazó por los hombros obligándola a girar hacia el centro de la habitación, forcejeando con ella cuando protestaba débilmente por volver a la puerta.

No comprendió cómo tan rápidamente las otras dos mujeres habían recogido el futón, armando una pequeña mesa de patas plegables en el centro. Nodoka colocó unas botellas de sake y Kasumi sirvió las copas.

—¿Quién quiere beber un poco más? —preguntó Nabiki entusiasmada, arrastrando a la confundida Akane hacia la mesa y obligándola a sentarse en el piso empujándola por los hombros—. ¿O le preguntamos mejor a nuestra "experta" hermanita algunos de sus secretos maritales?

—Me interesaría saber si mi hijo cumple con sus deberes como debe hacerlo un varón de la familia Saotome —declaró Nodoka con exagerada solemnidad, tras beber un poco, que contrastaba ridículamente con su sonrojo y la imagen que daba con el largo cabello revuelto sobre sus hombros.

—Nabiki, tía Nodoka, no la molesten —las regañó tiernamente Kasumi, risueña, pasándole al momento una copa a su pequeña hermana.

—Yo no quiero beber —reclamó la chica casi llorando de impotencia—, ¡yo quiero a mi marido!

.

..

Era de noche. La habitación de los hombres apestaba a alcohol, las botellas vacías se amontonaban por el piso. Happosai roncaba sobre la panza del enorme panda. Soun Tendo se rascaba a momentos el vientre, y entre murmullos, dormido recordaba el nombre de su querida esposa. A través de la ventana abierta deslumbra la luna llena, y de acercarse al balcón, podría verse también su reflejo sobre el manto oscuro de las aguas del océano.

Ranma roncaba al igual que el resto. En un momento dejó de roncar, abrió un ojo con energía, luego el otro. Se sentó rápidamente y miró al resto. Giró en el piso y se arrastró muy lentamente hacia la entrada. Con una mano comenzó a deslizar la puerta con mucho cuidado. Cuando al salir al pasillo tiró de una cuerda que se enredó en su tobillo, haciéndolo tropezar entre cascabeles y campanas.

—¡Demonios!, ¿una trampa?

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí, Saotome —dijo Soun, parado ante Ranma, con los ojos brillando en la oscuridad.

—Eres todo un truhán, Ranma —lo acusó Happosai con el dedo—. ¿Tratabas de escabullirte en el cuarto de Akane?

—Claro que no, cómo creen que yo querría… —Ranma cortó sus palabras dándose a sí mismo una violenta bofetada que lo consiguió despertar del todo—… No, no, esperen un momento, ¿por qué me estoy justificando? Por supuesto que quiero ir donde Akane, ¡ella es mi mujer!

—Así que confiesas tu crimen, Ranma —habló Soun con mortal seriedad.

El Panda asintió levantando un letrero que decía: "Atrapamos a una rata".

—Ustedes… ¡no conseguirán detenerme!

.

..

Las cuatro mujeres habían juntado los futones en una enorme cama. Akane dormía entre sus hermanas, o lo intentaba. Al momento abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo.

—Duérmete, Akane —dijo Nabiki, acurrucada dándole la espalda a su lado.

—Estoy dormida —se defendió cerrando los ojos.

—Mañana podrás ver a Ranma durante la ceremonia —agregó Kasumi con optimismo, intentando confortarla.

—¿Y por qué no ahora? —azotó los brazos sobre las mantas. En sus gestos y fuerte sonrojo, se notaba que por culpa del sake que no se encontraba del todo coherente—. Se sentó en la cama.

—Ten paciencia, Akane querida.

—Oh, tía, lo siento. ¿La despertamos?

—No, estaba despierta.

—Todas lo estamos —concluyó Kasumi.

—Voy a verlo, esto es infantil, una idiotez. Estoy casada, ¿es que no lo entienden?

—Ya veo —Nabiki sonrió malévolamente—, así que extrañas que él te haga esas "cosas" que nos confesaste hace un rato, ¿eh?

—¡No!, yo n-no… ¡no lo repitas!

—Pero tú lo dijiste.

—Porque tú me obligaste —Akane se volvió a acostar, cubriéndose con la manta hasta los ojos.

—Nabiki, no la molestes.

—Pero es divertido, ¿no sientes un poco de curiosidad también, Kasumi?

—¡Nabiki, ya es suficiente!

—Además —continuó Nabiki sin prestar atención al regaño de su hermana mayor—, no sé por qué te preocupas tanto. Seguramente Ranma ha de estar roncando a estas horas junto con nuestro padre, sin siquiera pensar en ti.

—Eso no… no puede ser verdad —respondió Akane, no muy segura, sentándose otra vez en la cama, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Quieres apostarlo, hermanita? ¿Tanto miedo tienes de que en realidad esté durmiendo, olvidándose completamente de ti, por lo que quieres ir a despertarlo tú misma?

—Lamentablemente, querida Akane, mi hijo es un Saotome.

—Tía, ¿usted también?

—Ranma siempre fue bueno para dormir, nada lo altera.

—Kasumi… ¿pero es que nadie tiene confianza en él?

—Hagamos una apuesta.

—No pienso apostar contigo, Nabiki.

Nabiki, confiada, se sonrió.

—Así que sabes que vas a perder.

Akane lo pensó detenidamente, con el orgullo siendo alimentado por el calor del sake y también por el de su deseo. Decidida volvió recostarse suavemente y con los brazos sobre su cuerpo esperó mirando el techo.

—Acepto, te aseguro que él vendrá por mí. ¿Qué apostamos?

Su hermana mayor se sonrió, sintiendo que aquello sería muy delicioso.

—Pues yo pediré algo y tú ve pensando en lo que quieres. Pero te advierto que no lo esperes por mucho tiempo. Te verás mal si mañana durante tu boda te presentas con ojeras.

La escalofriante sonrisa de Nabiki la hizo dudar. ¿De verdad ese idiota se habría quedado dormido? Era posible, después de todo se trataba de Ranma, y ella sabía que también lo habrían hecho beber, y con lo malo que era su esposo para tolerar el alcohol... Lo que más la preocupaba era que de no llegar, ella se molestaría con él, y arruinaría su ánimo durante el día que les esperaba. No podía evitarlo, se conocía a sí misma, sabía que lo haría; ¡y todo por culpa de escuchar a Nabiki! Ahora su cabeza daba vueltas en todos los recuerdos amargos de las decepciones que se llevó cuando apenas eran unos niños inmaduros. ¿Pasaría de nuevo, ahora que volvían a estar junto a sus familias, volverían a actuar como hacían antes? ¿Es que los meses durante los que ellos vivieron juntos tantas increíbles experiencias desaparecerían como un bonito sueño bajo el peso de la realidad?

Tantas dudas, ¡tantos pensamientos que no debería tener! El alcohol y las emociones la tenían al límite de la racionalidad. Con los ojos abiertos por el miedo que ahora la invadía siguió pensando, esperando, mirando el techo, jugando con los dedos sobre su cuerpo.

Lo que no sabía era que Nabiki, como siempre, había jugado sucio.

.

..

Ranma se balanceaba lentamente, atado desde los pies hasta el cuello, colgado de cabeza de una viga del techo en el centro de la habitación. Más que enfadado, parecía ya resignado a la estupidez de su familia.

—¿Pueden decirme por qué me están haciendo esto?

—Lo lamento, Ranma, sé cuánto quieres estar con mi hija. Pero esto es por tu bien, sólo será por una noche, debes creernos —dijo Soun asintiendo con profundo pesar.

"Perdóname, hijo", Genma volteó el letrero, "La verdad es que Nabiki nos prometió perdonarnos lo que le debíamos, si te retenemos por esta noche".

—¿Y por qué lo estás escribiendo, si ahora eres un humano?

Genma se ajustó los anteojos cuando intentaba terminar de escribir otro letrero. A su lado descansaba la tetera recién usada. Levantó el cartel delante de la nariz de su hijo para que él lo leyera, y amablemente lo giró al revés al recordar recién que Ranma colgaba de cabeza.

"Es la fuerza de la costumbre".

—Papá, eres un idiota, si pudiera te golpearía.

Genma, a pesar de ser humano, volvió a coger un letrero para escribir en él. ¿Lo hacía intencionalmente para irritarlo?

—Deja de quejarte, muchacho —Happosai aspiró la pipa, para escupir una bocanada sobre el joven haciéndolo toser—. Es tu culpa por no poder permanecerte quieto.

Ranma furioso se balanceó, pero las cuerdas no cedieron. Pensaba que si los tres no lo hubieran atrapado desprevenido, el resultado hubiese muy sido distinto. De pronto una idea cruzó por su cabeza, pero era tan estúpida que no creyó pudiese funcionar.

—Malditas cuerdas, no puedo llegar a mi bolsillo… Justo cuando conseguí esconder una de las bragas predilectas de Akane.

Los tres hombres se paralizaron, y dos de ellos miraron asustados a Happosai.

—¿Las "bombachas" de Akane?... ¡Entrégamelas, Ranma!

—Lo haría si pudiera, maestro, pero están bajo las cuerdas.

—Maestro, tenga cuidado, debe tratarse de una trampa.

Happosai saltó sobre Ranma y trató de hurgar bajo las cuerdas, pero estaban demasiado ajustadas para deslizar incluso sus pequeñas manos.

—Maestro, no lo haga —lo advirtió Soun.

—Sólo aflojaré un poquito, nada más, no sean miedosos.

Al tirar de las cuerdas, el joven sintió que podía mover los brazos. Hubo un brusco movimiento, y Happosai saltó precavidamente hacia atrás.

—Malvado muchacho, me mentiste, ¡querías atraparme!

Pero Ranma sonreía.

—No exactamente, maestro —al girar su cuerpo balanceándose en el aire, los hombres pudieron descubrir que tras su espalda, el joven tenía entre las manos una de las bombas del maestro con la mecha encendida. Happosai, alarmado, se palpó rápidamente el cuerpo comprobando que le faltaba una.

—¡Corran! —gritó Genma, abandonado a los demás y saltando por la ventana.

.

..

Luchaba con todo su fervor para no cerrar los ojos. Pero ya ni siquiera el dolor de sus peores recuerdos podía mantenerla despierta. Nabiki dormía, ¿o aparentaba hacerlo para provocarle más sueño a ella? Se sentía confundida y un poco mareada, no, más que eso, muy mareada por culpa del sake. Quería ir ella misma a buscar a Ranma y por momentos creía que la apuesta de Nabiki había sido sólo una excusa para convencerla de no salir de la habitación. Era una tonta. Entre su orgullo y su palabra empeñada se sentía atrapada. ¿Él vendría? ¡Tenía que hacerlo!, ¿o roncaba plácidamente sin siquiera pensar en ella?

Un poderoso estruendo sacudió toda la cabaña y polvo cayó de las vigas del techo. Las cuatro mujeres se sentaron en las camas asustadas mirándose entre sí.

Kasumi fue la primera en hablar sonriendo, pero una un poco más chispeante de lo habitual, revelando que también había sido afectada por el licor.

—Oh, qué maravilla, parece que ellos todavía se están divirtiendo.

Akane sonrió recobrando toda su seguridad. Nabiki torció los labios exasperada pensando en la situación; ¿por qué esos tres eran incapaces de hacer una única cosa bien?

Escucharon gritos, golpes, amenazas y maldiciones cruzadas. Primero en el pasillo, las mujeres sentadas en la cama giraron rápidamente las cabezas siguiendo el ruido, después las movieron hacia la ventana cuando el escándalo provino desde el jardín más allá del balcón. Volvieron a girarlas en dirección de la puerta cuando escucharon más ruidos provenir en esa dirección y las paredes temblaron. La casa se estremeció otra vez y las cuatro miraron hacia el techo. Se quejaron cuando algo las obligó a dar un ligero brinco, por la sacudida que dio el piso, ya que ahora la contienda se encontraba en el primer piso bajo ellas.

—Esos hombres, ¿es que no saben qué hora es? —se quejó Nodoka—. ¿Akane…?

Akane tembló, con el rostro inclinado sacudió los hombros violentamente. Pensaron que se encontraba enfadada, y Nabiki calculó con alegría que su hermana no lo toleraría por más tiempo y crearía "una escena de ésas", que le daría la victoria.

Y ella estalló… Pero en una dulce carcajada que le fue imposible retener descolocando a su hermana mayor. Kasumi se contagió con ella riéndose también; Nodoka se mostró un poco confundida y preocupada por su reacción, temiendo que la joven hubiese bebido demasiado; y Nabiki, de brazos cruzados, bastante molesta, se resignaba a haber perdido la apuesta por culpa de esos tres ineptos. Akane no podía contenerse en una mezcla de alegría y también emoción, como si la hubieran despertado de una pesadilla para encontrarse en un bello sueño. Acompañaba con su cristalina voz el escándalo que las rodeaba y se movía por toda la cabaña, siempre por fuera de esa habitación. Reía a pesar del polvo que caía del techo, reía no importando las voces que se cruzaban entre gritos e insultos, reía y tomaba aire por cada momento que escuchaba alguna pared o puerta destrozándose, para volver a reír con más energía. Las sacudidas del piso que a veces la interrumpían cuando las otras tres se volvían a quejar por el susto, pero más risa le provocaba a ella cada salto.

—Sabía que sólo estando loca podías casarte con él —protestó Nabiki, rumiando su rabia.

Y a Akane más risa le dio su comentario. Todo le provocaba risa.

La puerta se desplomo junto con Ranma, que cayó dando tumbos por el piso hasta chocar contra la pared opuesta. Se sentó al instante sobándose la cabeza con ambas manos, adolorido.

—¡Ranma, cuidado!

La oportuna alarma de Akane lo hizo abrir los ojos, para descubrir que su padre convertido en panda lo había seguido al interior de la habitación. El panda saltó sobre él con las garras extendidas, como si planeara aplastarlo. Sin pensarlo, el joven deslizó su espalda por el piso apartándose de la pared y estirando ambas piernas lo recibió con los pies a la altura del enorme y peludo abdomen, dándole un fuerte impulso que lo envió a seguir su vuelo directo por el balcón. El panda se dio con la cabeza en la baranda, y girando cayó perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Ranma realizó un pequeño giro hacia atrás levantándose de un brinco, girando su rostro hacia la ventana pera ver lo sucedido con su padre.

—Ya no tienes escapatoria, Ranma.

Giró el rostro en la dirección opuesta, hacia la entrada, con la misma velocidad.

—¡Maestro!

Happosai apareció a continuación por la puerta, con sus piernas separadas y las pequeñas manos empuñadas desafiando al heredero de su escuela. El joven lo imitó, adoptando una férrea postura de defensa, preparándose para un combate hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Papá, ¿ya no vas a participar? —le preguntó Kasumi a su padre, al descubrirlo sentado de brazos cruzados al lado de las mujeres, asintiendo seriamente ante el espectáculo que todos observaban con divertida tranquilidad.

—Es el deber de un artista marcial respetar y no intervenir en un duelo entre hombres —respondió Soun Tendo.

—Sí, cómo no —agregó Nabiki divertida, acompañada por la mirada acusadora de Akane sobre su padre.

La tensión entre maestro y discípulo de la escuela crecía, cuando se observaban atentamente.

—Esta vez te aplastaré, muchacho, por todas las humillaciones que me has hecho pasar.

—¿Humillaciones, a usted? De qué habla, viejo libidinoso, yo debería ser el me sintiera indignado por todas las idioteces que me ha hecho pasar.

—¡Ranma, toma! —Akane le arrojó algo enrollado a Ranma. Él lo atrapó por reflejo, y al estirarlo entre las manos, se sonrojó al instante al descubrir que se trataba del bonito sostén de su esposa.

—¿Y… esto?

—Pero no lo muestres así, bobo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces, si tú me lo diste?

Todos miraron directamente a la hija menor de Soun, y ésta, sonrojada, se cubrió su cuerpo con recato cruzando los brazos a pesar que su camisa de dormir poco o nada revelaba.

—Es el sostén de Akane, ¡el sostén de Akane! —Happosai cantó feliz, y se olvidó de su rencor por los golpes recibidos danzando alegremente—. Dámelo, ¡dámelo, Ranma, no seas egoísta! ¡Dámelo y te perdonaré todo lo que me has hecho!

—Ni hablar, viejo pervertido.

Ranma no estaba dispuesto a entregarle tan valiosa prenda, ¡no si era de Akane, primero muerto! Lo evitó rápidamente moviéndose por toda la habitación.

—Te dije que me lo dieras, ¡dámelo ahora, o pagarás!

—¡Jamás se lo daré!

—¡Yo lo quiero!

—¡Nunca!

—¿Ni un poquito?

—No, el sostén de Akane ¡es mío! —bramó el joven enfurecido, empuñando la mano con la prenda contra su pecho. Al momento, parpadeó confundido ante el repentino silencio del resto. Tarde comprendió lo que había dicho enrojeciendo hasta las orejas—. Eh… yo quise decir que…

Se agachó para evadir la almohada que Akane le arrojó furiosamente avergonzada.

—Ranma, eres un completo idiota —se quejó su mujer.

Happosai aprovechó la oportunidad y saltó queriendo coger a Ranma desprevenido, pero éste, alertado, retrocedió al momento la mano. El maestro vio delante de sus ojos la bonita prenda de Akane, de color azul juvenil y brillante con transparencias, las cintas ondulando, moviéndose lentamente como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y alejándose de él dolorosamente junto con sus más puras esperanzas; pero en su lugar se encontró con los nudillos del muchacho moviéndose a su feliz encuentro, abriendo el anciano los ojos con dolor.

—¡Nunca!

Repitió el joven cuando le dio tal puñetazo al pérfido maestro que lo envió también a volar por la ventana. Justo en el momento en que su padre se asomaba todavía como un gran panda, habiendo trepado dificultosamente. El panda vio al maestro volar contra él y rugió un quejido de terror. Happosai y Genma chocaron cabeza contra cabeza, y soltándose el panda, ambos cayeron al jardín.

—Qué demonios estás pensando, Akane —reclamó el joven, olvidándose de esos dos, cayendo de rodillas delante de su extrañamente risueña esposa. Poniendo enfadado la prenda delante de sus ojos.

—Qué exagerado, era un señuelo —protestó la chica, intentando mostrarse divertida, arqueando los brazos con las mejillas coloradas notándose que no estaba en todos sus sentidos—, tú siempre usas señuelos para engañar al maestro, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo yo también, ah?

—Claro que no, ¿me escuchaste? No vas a hacerlo ni ahora, ni nunca. Primero prefiero usar mi maldición antes que exponerte a ese viejo libidinoso.

—¿Por qué? Yo también puedo pelear —protestó taimada.

—¡Porque…! ¡Porque eres mi esposa, por eso! No voy a andar ventilando tú ropa interior frente a todo el mundo.

—Entiendo —Akane, cambiando bruscamente de humor, inclinó su rostro humillada. Dio un ligero gimoteo—, no te gusta mi ropa interior, es fea, lo sé.

—Ah… no… espera… Yo no dije eso.

—Lo insinuaste…

—¡No lo hice! —La cogió por los brazos remeciéndola—. Escúchame bien, Akane, a mí me gusta tu ropa interior.

—Pero no quieres que nadie la vea —protestó apretando los labios.

—Porque… bueno, porque… porque yo soy tu esposo.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? ¿Todavía no lo entiendes, boba? —Ranma no sabía si enfadarse o avergonzarse con esa estúpida charla que se le estaba yendo de las manos—, yo soy el único que puede verte en ropa interior, ¿es que todavía no te entra en la cabeza, Akane?

—Ah… ¡Ah! —exclamó sonrojada y feliz—. Tonto, haberlo dicho antes —se rió—, ¿por qué no fuiste más claro desde el principio? Y yo preocupándome… —lo intentó empujar para apartar la ropa de cama, se enfadó porque Ranma estaba aplastando la manta al estar delante de ella—. Muévete, no me dejas destaparme.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, para qué quieres…?

—Si quieres ver mi ropa interior, yo te la muestro —dijo seriamente, insistiendo en tratar de destaparse, y comenzando a recoger el borde de su corta camisón de dormir—, porque soy tu esposa y me gusta hacerte feliz…

—¡No!, espera, yo no quiero… —la detuvo obligándola a dejar las manos abajo y el borde del camisón prudentemente en su lugar. Apartó los ojos de las piernas de Akane, y tuvo que apartar los ojos de las piernas de Akane antes que él también se sintiera un idiota. Miró a los costados girando la cabeza bruscamente en ambas direcciones, donde su madre y las hermanas de Akane los observaban divertidas por el espectáculo sin decir una sola palabra—. ¡Qué no!

—¿No...? —Akane se quedó perpleja, como si tuviera problemas para comprenderlo—. Oh, ya veo, ahora sí que te entiendo; no quieres ver mi ropa interior.

—No ahora —Ranma suspiró aliviado, sintiendo que de tanto calor en su rostro se quemaría.

—Qué difícil es complacerte —protestó contrariada—. ¡Oh!, ya comprendo, lo que quieres es verme a mí; ¡qué travieso eres, Ranma! —ella volvió a reírse, y sorprendiéndolo, comenzó a desatar torpemente la cinta que sostenía el borde de su escote—. Qué difícil esto… espera… sólo momento, espera que termine…

Ranma, sorprendido sin poder creer que Akane estuviera comportándose de esa manera, tardó en reaccionar, cuando vio que ella celebraba porque finalmente consiguió desatar el nudo y comenzó a tirar de las cintas.

—¡No! —la volvió a retener cogiéndola por las muñecas, dejando sus brazos precavidamente en alto—. Maldición, ¿qué te sucede, Akane?… No, espera, ¿estuviste bebiendo sake?

Nabiki dio una carcajada a su lado.

—Qué lento, Ranma, y recién te das cuenta.

—Akane no es muy buena para el licor, me parece —agregó Kasumi con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa tan preocupante como la de Akane.

—Todas ustedes están…

—Ranma, suéltame las manos, que no puedo desvestirme.

—No te vas a sacar nada, Akane, ¡estás borracha!

—¡Yo no estoy…! Ah, sí, quizás un poquito —se rió otra vez cerrando los labios. Entonces se detuvo y miró a Ranma fijamente, de una forma que a él le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

El joven quiso retroceder, pero ya fue demasiado tarde cuando Akane saltó sobre él, tumbándolo de espaldas en un fuerte abrazo.

—Quítate la ropa.

—¿Cómo?, no…

—¡Que te quites la ropa! —se sentó sobre él y comenzó a tirar de la camisa del pijama, que Ranma defendió con ambas manos forcejeando como si su vida estuviera en peligro—. Soy tu esposa y también quiero verte.

—¡No, Akane, no! Estás loca si piensas que me dejaré desvestir frente a todos —malhumorado siguió luchando con ella, tratando de cogerla por los brazos, pero ella se soltaba insistiendo en tirar de su pijama—. No… no volverás a beber una sola copa de sake en lo que me queda de vida, ¿me escuchaste, Akane?... ¡Jamás!

.

..

El oleaje se iluminaba con pequeños reflejos dorados del sol antes del atardecer. Las pocas nubes que había como largos cúmulos blancos por un costado, púrpuras por el otro, contrastaban con el intenso anaranjado del cielo, mientras cruzaban lentamente por sobre la línea del horizonte. El sonido del mar acercándose y recogiéndose les provocaba paz, a la vez que un intenso escalofrío aumentado por la brisa. Gaviotas recorrían el borde de la playa y la fría humedad de la arena subía por sus pies desnudos, cuando se encontraban a menos de un metro del lugar que besaban las olas.

Con las manos unidas observaban el atardecer. El reflejo del sol sobre el océano se distorsionaba como un largo camino dorado ante ellos. ¿A dónde los llevaría?

El vestido de novia de Akane rozaba la arena. La corbata desatada de Ranma colgaba alrededor de su cuello desabotonado como dos largos lienzos que bailaban al igual que sus cabellos con la constante brisa salada.

—Ranma, fue hermoso —dijo Akane tras el silencio, cerrando los ojos, acomodando y estrechando con fuerza la mano de su esposo.

Recordaba la pequeña ceremonia que acababan de vivir. En especial el largo camino que tuvo que recorrer sobre la alfombra, para llegar donde Ranma. ¿Qué pensaba él? Quizás lo mismo que ella. Cada paso significó un recuerdo, un momento agridulce del pasado que compartieron y que nunca fue tan directo y despejado como que esos últimos metros.

Al primer paso, se vio en el dojo de su padre entrenando junto una jovencita de cabello trenzado y tan o más hábil que ella.

El segundo paso estaba impregnado con el aroma de Ranma, la primera vez que lo percibió tan cerca y que le provocó titubeos en su corazón. Trepados en la rama de un árbol, ambos abrazados; ella turbada, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, se apartó lentamente de él, o "ella" en ese momento, asustada de lo que su propio cuerpo le estaba diciendo, más astuto y rápido que su mente.

En el tercer paso, la alegría la desbordó. ¿Él la defendió como a su prometida? Fue la primera vez que escucharlo en lugar de hacerle sentir rechazo, le provocó alegría. Ya sabía entonces que estaba condenada a ese destino.

Cuarto paso, y el camino que creía seguro se resquebrajó bajo sus pies. Los celos, rivales absurdos, deudas pendientes, los errores de sus padres que convirtieron el presente en una pesadilla, y el caos en la compañera de sus vidas; además de su propia inmadurez. ¿Dónde estaba ese bonito destino al que se había entregado al principio? ¿O es que se había confiado, era un error creer que todo estaba escrito? En esos días, la inseguridad la desbordaba. La batalla parecía imposible de ganar.

Cuando dio el quinto paso, inclinó el rostro. La tristeza comenzaba a invadirla recordando la primera vez que temió perderlo de verdad, al ver solamente su espalda alejándose de ella; y no fue la única oportunidad que sucedió. Tantas veces temió que dejaría de estar a su lado cuando ya se había acostumbrado a su compañía, tantas más en que imaginar volver a su vida anterior, sin él, significaba una desdicha que podría haberla destruido. Pero era una niña entonces, ni siquiera en ese momento podría haber adivinado el verdadero terror que significaba perder a la persona que amas, como hace poco había tristemente experimentado.

Con el sexto paso vino la seguridad, y también el sacrificio. Ella estaba decidida a morir por él. No, era mentira, ni siquiera lo había pensado; todo lo que tenía en la mente y corazón era proteger la vida de Ranma, nada más que eso. Jamás se preocupó de sí misma en los momentos que debía saltar al vacío por él. ¿Era el amor tan irracional?

Alzó el rostro cuando dio el séptimo paso. Los ojos de Ranma no la dejaron decaer más, porque tras el salto venía el abrazo. Cada vez que ella había intentado sacrificarse, él conseguía alcanzarla de alguna manera y devolverla al seguro lugar en el que siempre había deseado estar; desde la primera vez que lo sintió sobre un árbol en sus brazos.

Había tardado tanto en comprenderlo. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, sí era un poco lenta para entender lo obvio como siempre él se lo decía.

Dio el séptimo, giró hacia él, ya no volvería a apartar su mirada de lo que más deseaba. Allí estaba ese destino en el que había creído, por el que cedió sus miedos y perdió la batalla de su orgullo. Cerró los ojos.

Akane abrió los ojos, otra vez estaba en la playa junto a Ranma, el hombre con el que se había casado dos veces. Y dos veces le pertenecía.

—Sí, supongo que estuvo bien —respondió el joven de forma relajada, ignorando todo lo que ella guardaba en su mente y corazón. Con ese orgullo infantil que le impedía reconocer cuando alguna cosa también lo emocionaba.

Él no admiraba el océano, sino que a ella. Ranma abrió los labios y dejó de sonreír, cuando descubrió que los ojos de Akane se encontraban humedecidos. ¿Sería emoción, felicidad? No, no era eso, la conocía; porque siempre la miraba.

—Se acabó, ¿verdad? —Akane lo admitió—. Regresaremos a Nerima, nos haremos cargo del dojo. Volveremos a ser dos hijos de familia, sin control sobre nuestras vidas por más que se los intentemos hacer saber. ¿Y el resto?... Supongo que me había acostumbrado a nuestras "pequeñas vacaciones" —se sonrió con nostalgia—. Ya había perdido la costumbre.

—Supongo… —Ranma, más decidido, se distrajo y mirándose a sí mismo comenzó a buscar con la otra mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Quizás —Akane suspiro intentando mostrarse calmada—, tendremos que renunciar a nuestros trabajos, para mudarnos de nuevo. Viajaremos sólo para recoger nuestras pertenencias, y terminar con la renta de "nuestro departamento"… —se contuvo, las palabras se negaron a salir de su boca, cuando pensó que "ya no sería su departamento", ya no sería el hogar de los dos nunca más.

—Eso parece —respondió el muchacho sin prestar atención, levantándose el borde de la chaqueta para meterse la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. ¡Nada!, se palpó luego el otro bolsillo por encima. ¡Tampoco!

—Y… —respiró una gran bocanada de aire, consiguió calmarse un poco. Ella era fuerte, debía demostrarlo o podría contagiar a Ranma con su tristeza cuando se culpó, porque debería sentirse feliz—. Y despedirnos de nuestros nuevos amigos —la chica dejó caer los hombros con resignación—. Aunque fueron unos pocos meses, siento como si los hubiera conocido toda una vida.

—Sí, sí, eso también —comenzó a darse de palmaditas en el pecho, después llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—Fue divertido haber vivido solos durante tanto tiempo. ¡Demostramos que somos capaces! Ahora que lo pienso, no existe motivo alguno para que nos dejemos pasar a llevar de nuevo por nuestros padres. Será difícil lidiar otra vez con Nerima, pero nosotros podemos…

—Nerima, sí, claro.

Akane recién se percató de la poca empatía de las palabras de Ranma y lo miró girando el rostro bruscamente.

—Ranma, ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo el joven, mirándola también en respuesta, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo oculto debajo de la chaqueta.

—¡Ranma! ¿Cómo pudiste ignorarme de esta manera, es que no te importa lo que pueda suceder con nuestro futuro? Acabamos de casarnos por segunda vez y "qué cosa" ¿es todo lo que se te ocurre decirme? ¿Sabes siquiera lo que estoy sintiendo? No, claro que no lo sabes, porque te lo acabo de decir, todo lo que está en mi corazón, ¡y no siquiera me estabas…!

—¡Aquí están! —la interrumpió al conseguir encontrar lo que buscaba, dejando de mirarla al instante.

Sacó dos largos papeles del bolsillo que puso delante del rostro de la chica, justo cuando ésta estaba por regañarlo. Perpleja parpadeo sin entender lo que intentaba decirle.

—Son los pasajes de avión.

—¿Pasajes de avión?

—Claro, boba, para nuestro vuelo de regreso a casa.

—¿Regreso a casa, a Nerima?

—No, a "nuestra casa".

—Pero, cómo que nuestra casa, ¿es que no me escuchaste, no te das cuenta que nosotros tendremos que volver a Nerima ahora que nuestros padres nos encontraron?

Y Ranma la miró fijamente, haciéndola una directa pregunta tan sencilla y sincera que ella se quedó estupefacta.

—¿Tenemos, Akane?

La chica abrió los labios, los volvió a cerrar. Los abrió de nuevo y susurró apenas un suspiro antes de sellarlos otra vez. No tenía palabras para responderle, tampoco argumentos.

—Te dije que no volveríamos hasta que tú quisieras, Akane —respondió Ranma a su propia pregunta—. Y para mí es obvio que tú no quieres hacerlo todavía.

—Pero…

—Dentro de media hora saldrá el último barco del día que nos llevará a la ciudad de "Naha" —Ranma se refería a la ciudad capital de la prefectura de Okinawa, ubicada en la isla principal—. En unas horas estaremos en el aeropuerto y, mañana por la madrugada, ya nos encontraremos de nuevo en nuestro hogar —estiró los brazos con satisfacción.

—Pero, ¿y nuestros padres?

—Les pagamos una semana más aquí, si no la disfrutan serán unos idiotas.

—Pero… ¿y Nabiki, no sabe ya dónde vivimos?

—Ya no me interesa lo que ella haga.

—Pero, ¡y si nos encuentran!

—Entonces tendrás que recibirlos con una taza de té, y yo me veré obligado a comprarles algunos bocadillos y tratar de no mostrarles lo aburrido que me encuentro con la conversación, supongo. ¿No es eso lo que hace un matrimonio cuando recibe a una visita?

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Akane miró hacia la calle, donde el carruaje con el joven cochero que los había llevado a pasear por la ciudad, los esperaba—. Pero… pero nos están esperando para la recepción.

—Que esperen entonces, esa no fue nuestra idea. Además, de seguro ni siquiera nos están esperando y ya se habrán puesto a comer.

—Lo tenías planeado… todo lo tenías pensado desde el principio y no me lo dijiste.

Ranma, en lugar de mostrarse culpable, la evitó rascándose la mejilla.

—Estuve sufriendo por nada, tú ya habías pensado en esto… ¡Cómo es posible que otra vez me escondieras algo así, y más te estuvieras divirtiendo con mi sufrimiento!

—¿Yo qué?, un momento, yo jamás quise que…

—¡Eres el más grande mentiroso, manipulador, egoísta, tramposo y estúpido hombre que amo!

Akane no le dio tiempo para responder, cuando lo abrazó con fuerza obligándolo a dar un paso atrás para mantener el equilibrio. Y lo besó.

.

..

El ruido era envolvente en la pequeña fiesta que ellos tenían montada en el hotel. Genma y Soun celebraban, felicitándose mutuamente por su gran éxito. Finalmente sus hijos estaban casados, el dojo volvería a abrir sus puertas y todo sería tal y cómo lo habían soñado siempre, viviendo felices y sin más preocupaciones.

Ninguno de ellos notó, en su dicha, que el carruaje ya había llegado en silencio. Nabiki entró en la fiesta portando una pequeña nota que le entregó el cochero. La leía al entrar al ruido, y al momento se la pasó a su hermana mayor Kasumi para que también la viera.

—Oh, esto no le va a gustar a papá —dijo la mayor.

—No se los digas todavía —concluyó Nabiki—, deja que se diviertan un poco. Además, no pienso desaprovechar los días de descanso que nos quedan.

Nodoka, recién leyendo la carta que le entregó Kasumi, comprendió lo que ellas hablaban. Y en lugar de preocuparse sonrió emocionada.

Su hijo lo había vuelto a hacer: Ranma había secuestrado a la novia, a su novia, una vez más.

.

..

.

_**La esposa secuestrada**_

_**Okinawa**_

_**Fin**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

**Casi viuda**

..

.

Las manos frías. El estómago revuelto. La garganta seca. Respiración agitada. Cerró los ojos, necesitaba calmarse. Los pies los sentía pesados como el concreto. Respiró profundamente, otra vez, no conseguía controlar los poderosos embistes de su corazón. Se tensó cuando sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, abrió los ojos y la vio detrás de ella a través del enorme espejo de pared en donde ambas se reflejaban. No abrió los labios y se dejó llevar por la tierna calma que ella le inspiraba.

La otra mujer terminó de ajustar el velo sobre su cabeza con algunos pinchos para el cabello, mientras tarareaba. No podía escucharla, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, la vibración de sus labios le decía a través de su cuerpo que era esa misma melodía de cuna que había sentido acariciando su piel desde su infancia. Cuando la otra mujer terminó con el cabello, estiró la fina tela traslúcida del velo dejándola caer por su espalda, cubriendo como una segunda capa la larga cabellera oscura que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y tras acabar con los últimos detalles del vestido dio un paso atrás para admirarla completamente. Ella misma, ante su reflejo, contuvo la respiración un momento, sosteniendo el pequeño ramo de hermosas flores blancas con pequeños detalles en verde y rosado que sostenía con emoción.

—Te ves perfecta —dijo su compañera, emocionada, jugando con el borde del velo de la más joven como si hubiese algo más que ajustar.

La novia, con un hermoso vestido que se amoldaba a su pequeña figura, se movió ligeramente balanceándose de un lado al otro para admirarse mejor. Dejó caer los hombros con resignación y miró a su acompañante. Inclinó graciosamente la cabeza, sostuvo el ramo con una mano y alzó, lenta y temblorosa, la otra mano; le era imposible mover los dedos con la gracia y rapidez acostumbrada por culpa de la presión que la dominaba, cuando se dirigió a su ayudante con lentas señas que debió corregir en varias oportunidades por culpa de sus nervios.

Su compañera se rió.

—Tienes razón, es una suerte que mamá no nos esté ayudando o habríamos acabado mañana; con lo nerviosa que se pone… ¿Recuerdas cuando me gradué de preparatoria? —Kimiko Saotome, la joven veinteañera de melena corta que la ayudaba a vestirse, arqueó los brazos lanzando un bufido al recordar a su torpe progenitora—. ¡Qué lío fue ese, por poco me pierdo mi propia graduación por su culpa! Además, de ayudarnos ahora, te habría empapado el vestido con sus lágrimas, es una llorona, ¡y ni hablar de cuando…!

Keiko deslizó sus dedos por el borde del velo, mirándose en el espejo. Por el contorno del reflejo podía ver a Kimiko todavía protestando; no necesitaba leer sus labios, se sabía perfectamente de memoria su discurso cuando reclamaba por la torpeza de sus molestosos padres. Su hermana mayor era casi idéntica a su madre, aunque su personalidad fuera un desastre; torpe, brusca y sincera, con escasa o nula prudencia, como toda una Saotome; pero en el fondo, sí, muy en el fondo, era tan dulce e ingenua como su madre. Parecido que se había acentuado en el último año desde que Kimiko había decidido cortarse el cabello de la misma manera que la madre de ambas.

—Pero no cantes victoria —clamó Kimiko, tras terminar su anterior berrinche—, ya volverá, sabes que no te puede dejar por más de cinco minutos sola. La mandé a contener al idiota de papá para distraerla un momento. Y también para evitar que papá termine golpeando a tu novio… de nuevo.

Keiko se tensó, y giró hacia ella palideciendo, moviendo rápidamente ambas manos para hablarle, olvidándose que con una sostenía el ramo que remeció bruscamente.

—Oh, no, no temas, él estará bien —se apresuró Kimiko en responder a su pequeña hermana, cogiendo sus manos para tranquilizarla—. Tetsu y los gemelos demonios también está allí; él puede encargarse perfectamente de papá, no permitirá que asesine a tu adorado novio, no antes que se casen por lo menos —soltó a Keiko y en lugar de hablar movió sus propias manos para comunicarse también con señas. Aunque no necesitaba hacerlo porque Keiko leía perfectamente los labios de cualquiera que le hablara, pero desde pequeñas tenían esa costumbre cuando querían intercambiar un secreto sin que los demás las escucharan tras una puerta o por accidente.

"Tienes suerte que papá todavía no se entere de tu embarazo, porque de hacerlo, ¡te quedarías viuda en el altar!"

Ambas hicieron una mueca de dolor, para después estallar en risas y agitados gestos. Kimiko dio un paso más hacia Keiko y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, dejando recién que la emoción que antes contenía brotara a través de sus cristalinos ojos.

Keiko respondió acurrucándose en los brazos de su hermana mayor, emocionada y dichosa por el futuro, acariciando de la misma manera la corta melena de Kimiko.

.

..

**Fin**

..

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Notas del autor: Se terminó Okinawa, y también la "tranquilidad" para nuestros protagonistas. Es el final de la postergada luna de miel y de todo descanso. Es hora de comenzar a preparar el final de esta aventura, retomar el duro trabajo que significa vivir con todos los problemas que conlleva Sí, desde que comencé a jugar con los cortes temporales no pude desprenderme de eso.

Siento deber confesar que este capítulo me ha costado mucho llevarlo a cabo. Se armó en muchas sesiones diferentes, y la idea original se fue complejizando más y más. Además de lo difícil que me era mantener el espíritu estival, cuando de fondo escucho una inspiradora lluvia.

Por lo que no me siento muy conforme con su estructura, y estoy abierto a todas las críticas necesarias por éste. Espero no haberme alejado mucho de los personajes, aunque sé me ha costado mantener el tono mismo que le di a esta serie. Me justifico con que jamás he sido bueno para trabajar la dinámica de la familia Tendo cuando están todos reunidos. En mis fics siempre lo evito, es "agotador", no de una manera negativa. Sino que tantas cosas pueden suceder que en el formato escrito se convierte en una pesadilla intentar controlarlos, o apegados a una línea.

También tuve que luchar contra mi manía por querer contarlo todo. Tuve que cortar muchas escenas o se volvería eterno y más cansador de lo que ya aparenta a veces. Bien, ya pasó, no todo son éxitos y a veces debemos asumir nuestras falencias; para mejorar a futuro.

Pero trataré de redimirme.

Y mi gran pecado, fue haber escrito el capítulo siguiente antes que éste. Lo que me provocó mayor ansiedad para intentar terminarlo. Lo siento, mis queridos amigos, trataré de no volver a cometer estos errores que alteran la obra final. El ánimo es parte importante de la herramienta creativa, no cuidarlo, es no cuidar el resultado; así como el deportista debe cuidar su cuerpo, nosotros también debemos cuidar siempre nuestras mentes.

El siguiente capítulo no lo quiero subir todavía porque, primero, quiero dar tiempo para que disfruten éste. Si bien no es el mejor, a lo menos deseo que pueda divertirlos. Y segundo, quiero evitar las comparaciones directas.

Porque el siguiente capítulo sí está en el tono original de esta serie y espero, de verdad espero, hacerlos llorar un poco. (Pero no de tristeza, no teman)

El tema que seguramente les habrá llamado la atención, es el del personaje nuevo de Keiko Saotome. Ésta chica tiene una particularidad. Sí, es sorda, y sí, habla solamente por lenguaje de señas. Esta fue una idea que manejé mucho tiempo atrás. De hecho, tenía muchas dudas de poderlo abordar de forma adecuada: No quería que fuera un personaje que provocara lástima, ni mucho menos tomar el asunto como una broma.

Uno de mis hermanos es intérprete de lenguaje de señas, dada su especialidad como educador, y por él he conocido mucho sobre este mundo. Para los que no están familiarizados, el lenguaje de señas es como su nombre lo indica, un lenguaje tan complejo como cualquiera, con sus propias reglas gramaticales y tonos. Es extremadamente rico y también posee variantes dependiendo del país donde se hable.

De la misma manera, las dudas me asaltaron sobre como elaborar al personaje. Porque existen muchos casos distintos, donde una persona no oyente puede aprender a hablar para comunicarse con los oyentes, y en otras no, dependiendo de varios factores. Quería hacer un corto con respecto a eso, pero luego me abstuve; sería entrar en terrenos escabrosos del drama humano y cosas por el estilo que me alejarían mucho del tema de esta trama.

No, no quería eso. Quería trabajar al personaje de la manera más normal posible, que se desenvolviera junto a su familia; y que fuera tan especial como lo son todos los Saotome.

Quería demostrar que una diferencia no te hace diferente, sino tan único como todos nosotros lo somos.

Y sí, la vislumbré muy parecida a su padre físicamente.

De ustedes, esperando hasta uno o dos días más, para subir el siguiente capítulo, donde volveremos a tratar algunos divertidos problemas de la vida de casados,

.

_**Noham Theonaus.-**_


	13. Soledad: Akane

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta un solitario fic de Noham Theonaus.**_

.

..

Akane siguió a la pequeña y coqueta Michi, la enérgica empleada del señor Takeda, por los pasillos del gimnasio donde también trabajaba su esposo Ranma. Ni siquiera había podido cambiarse el uniforme de la panadería, incluso olvidó despojarse del delantal en el que se limpiaba nerviosa el sudor de las manos al no estar segura con lo que se encontraría. Tras intentar hacerse una idea de lo sucedido más se le revolvía el estómago al saber que debía tomar una importante decisión para su vida en menos tiempo del que le quedaba para llegar al final del largo pasillo. Cada paso aumentaba su ansiedad al no poder ponerse de acuerdo con lo que ella misma anhelaba; tambaleándose su corazón entre dos intensos deseos que se lastimaban mutuamente.

Cualquiera que llegara a ser su decisión debía tomarla rápido; porque si no estaba segura de su propia fortaleza, jamás podría enfrentarlo a él para intentar convencerlo de lo contrario.

Al llegar a la parte trasera del gimnasio se detuvo alarmada, a pesar que intentó mostrarse calmada ante todos. Un grupo de jóvenes empleados, hombres y mujeres, se agolpaban a los costados de la puerta de los vestidores de hombres. Todos preocupados, pero ninguno con el valor suficiente para intervenir.

El joven Yoshiro miró hacia atrás y descubrió a Akane observándolos. Retrocedió al instante haciéndole lugar para que ella pudiera avanzar.

—Señora Saotome —la saludó formalmente a pesar de la tensión que todos compartían.

—Señora Saotome —repitió un compañero al verla también, imitándolo y retrocediendo rápidamente.

Uno a uno dieron un paso atrás con respetuoso silencio, otros repitieron el cordial saludo, era cómo si por Akane hubieran sentido una prolongación del temor que ya los dominaba por culpa de su marido. Akane, un poco incómoda, respondió a los saludos apenas con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, cruzó las manos delante de la falda de manera formal y decidida avanzó por el espacio que le dejaron hasta la puerta.

—¡Lo harás, muchacho necio! —Takeda, de brazos cruzados y sentado con autoridad en una banca de los vestidores, insistió con la firmeza de una montaña.

—¡No va a obligarme! —respondió Ranma, apuntándolo con el dedo, para luego volver a pasearse como un animal enjaulado dando giros impaciente ante Takeda, como si fuera incapaz de contener su propia energía. Tras él se encontraban las puertas hundidas de tres casilleros que ya habían sufrido la incontenible fuerza de sus puños.

—Es por tu futuro, por el futuro de tu familia, ¿qué no lo entiendes?

— ¿Mi familia? ¿Akane? ¿Dice que es por ella el tener que abandonarla? No pienso dejarla sola por tanto tiempo. Además, nadie me preguntó si quería hacerlo.

—No te estoy obligando, Saotome, ¿pero estás dispuesto a perder una oportunidad única en tu vida?

— ¿Perder?... Cómo si me importara, el único interesado aquí es usted para promocionar su gimnasio.

—Es tu carrera como artista marcial la que está en juego —Takeda gruñó, parecía que haber cruzado los brazos era su último recurso para mantener el control, cuando cerraba los puños impaciente—. Sé cómo funciona, fui el representante de varios clubes deportivos también como maestro de preparatoria. Debes estar al tanto que los meses sin participar cuando recién acababas de entrar en la competición profesional te han dejado casi fuera de tu división; sin respaldo, sin auspiciadores. Ellos no volverán a darte otra invitación si la rechazas ahora, ya fue un milagro haberla conseguido dada tu actual condición agravada por tu inexplicable desaparición del círculo competitivo. Si desistes por un motivo así, estarías siendo muy infantil…

— ¡A quién le dijo infantil!, además…

Ninguno de los dos se percató de Akane que ya había entrado en los vestidores y los esperaba pacientemente cerca de la puerta. Sin revelar ninguna emoción, la chica parecía meditar profundamente en sus propios problemas. Ella miró por sobre su hombro a los demás agolpados en la entrada y cubiertos tras ella; era la única que parecía encontrarse más calmada y con el suficiente valor como para haber cruzado la puerta, como si la fuerte discusión no la asustara en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Hace cuánto que están así? —preguntó resignada a uno de los jóvenes.

—Alrededor de dos horas, señora Saotome, se han estado dando vueltas en lo mismo —respondió el apuesto y refinado Eita Doi, con un ligero tono de cansancio—; y ninguno de los dos ha querido terminar la discusión. Jamás habíamos visto al señor Takeda tan irritado.

—Pero tampoco creíamos a Saotome tan terco como para enfrentarse a nuestro jefe —agregó Chiyo Ueda, antes de beber un poco más de café—. Creíamos que a tu marido le gustaría la sorpresa.

¿Sorpresa?, Akane meneó ligeramente la cabeza, si supieran ellos como la palabra "sorpresa" había marcado la vida de su esposo desde muy joven.

—Ya veo… ¿Y por qué tardaron tanto en llamarme? —el regaño de Akane descolocó y también asustó un poco más a los jóvenes. El frío enojo que ella demostró les pareció tanto o más terrible que los gritos de los hombres—. Oh, lo siento —se calmó un momento sonriéndole a los muchachos, aunque ella fuera menor en edad que muchos de ellos, parecía ser dueña de una severa autoridad—, no ha sido culpa de ustedes después de todo. Gracias por avisarme, no teman, me haré cargo del resto.

Akane avanzó hasta que quedó a un metro de los hombres, mantuvo las manos cruzadas delante de la falda en un gesto de calma, y esperó. Ellos recién notaron su presencia y guardaron bruscamente silencio.

Takeda se quedó un poco asombrado de verla. Ranma de pie, con los brazos caídos y las manos empuñadas, la evitó inclinando el rostro en la dirección opuesta. Ella conocía ese gesto, la forma en que él torcía los labios con la mirada perdida en el vacío; agresivo, enojado, cegado por su propia idea sin ánimo de pensar en nada de lo que pudieran decirle. Su esposo aparentaba estar calmado y responder con frialdad, pero en realidad debía ser una tormenta de sentimientos los que azotaban su corazón. No, no era ira lo que él tenía, ella lo podía adivinar ahora que lo conocía mejor que nunca; lo que Ranma sentía era miedo.

Akane cerró los ojos un momento, tan vívido se le hizo el recuerdo de esa misma mirada vacía y perdida, con la que Ranma parecía atravesar lo que tuviera delante de sus ojos sin prestar atención en nada.

En ese entonces, años atrás, no era lo suficientemente madura como para haberlo comprendido. Cuando se encontraba en brazos de su entonces todavía prometido que, sosteniéndola con torpeza y desesperada fuerza tras el accidentado agarre con que la salvó de caer, no la miraba a ella, sino que a un temible rival llamado Herb, que la había arrojado segundos atrás con extrema violencia y descuido...

Se sonrió por un leve momento al pensar que tras tanto tiempo recién pudo comprender la locura que había poseído al corazón de Ranma ese día, y que lo había hecho reaccionar de manera tan osada, no midiéndose, atacando a un oponente con tanta inusitada violencia, sin siquiera conocerlo contradiciendo su propio estilo más calmado y astuto: era miedo. Dejó caer los hombros y suspiró un murmullo que nadie más pudo escuchar.

"Tonto…"

Ranma no había sentido miedo por él mismo, era miedo por ella; por lo que podría haberle llegado a suceder de no haber aparecido por un golpe de suerte en el restaurante. Entender otra pequeña fracción del alma de su esposo la hizo sentir segura y adulada, pudiendo finalmente tomar una decisión por el bien de ambos, pero más importante, por el bien de él.

—Señor Takeda —se inclinó educadamente para saludar al jefe de Ranma.

—Señora Saotome —rápidamente Takeda se puso de pie, limpió el sudor de su frente con un brazo y realizó una reverencia a la joven mujer—, lamento que la hayan interrumpido en su horario de trabajo.

—No se preocupe, soy yo la que ruego sus disculpas por todo lo sucedido. ¿Podría pedir, si no fuera ya abusar demasiado de su paciencia, que me permitiera unos minutos a solas con mi esposo? Estoy segura que él no ha querido ser grosero con usted desde el principio, todo se debe a un malentendido.

—Señora Saotome, ¿ya lo sabe…?

—Lo sé. La señorita Michi me ha puesto al tanto de todo durante el camino.

—Entiendo, lo dejo en sus manos entonces —miró un poco asustado como Ranma seguía en silencio, evitándolos, con las manos empuñadas y temblorosas—. Fue mi error no haberlo consultado primero con él, pensé que sería una grata noticia si tenía todo listo y… Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa, debería ya conocer cómo le desagradan a Saotome esta clase de sorpresas. Perdóneme.

Akane negó con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que perdonar. Ya le dije, todo se debe a un malentendido. Ahora, si me disculpa, necesito hablar con mi esposo.

Takeda asintió con torpeza y se retiró. Con una mirada de enfado hizo correr al resto de su personal en la entrada, como si fueran chicos de secundaria espiando a un maestro, antes de salir cerrando la puerta. La pareja de esposos quedaron solos.

El silencio se hizo perpetuo en el vestidor. Ambos de pie; ella mirándolo con fría calma, él evitándola con terquedad.

—No debiste venir, es mi problema —bramó el joven con rabia, cruzando los brazos—. Es un asunto de trabajo, de mí trabajo, es todo. Y no tienes por qué inmiscuirte en esto.

—Ranma… —se acercó a él un par de pasos muy lentamente. Se detuvo con brusquedad cuando lo notó tensarse otra vez y deslizar ligeramente un pie hacia atrás. Era como tratar con un peligroso animal salvaje, acorralado, furioso y engrifado. Pero ella no le temía, sino todo lo contrario, lo amaba—. Te equivocas de nuevo, tonto: éste también es nuestro problema.

.

..

**La esposa secuestrada**

..

.

"_**Soledad"**_

_**- Akane -**_

.

..

El suéter largo y holgado colgaba hasta bajo la cintura, las mangas se enredaban con las pequeñas manos y el cuello amplio bordeaba los hombros revelando la coqueta blusa que combinaba en tonos claros con el resto de su vestuario. La falda que le llegaba hasta casi los pies se enredaba con sus tobillos en cada paso. Relajada y no menos elegante era su postura, llamando la atención de los jóvenes que atendían el pequeño supermercado cerca de su hogar. Escogió entre varios alimentos envasados que fue depositando dentro de la canasta de compras que cargaba con un brazo. Se movió a la sección de postres y tomó algunos envases individuales de budín de chocolate. Tomó dos más, después otros dos. Al final cogió otros cuatro cargando una docena en total.

A los pocos segundos ella regresó al pasillo y comenzó, avergonzada, a devolverlos uno por uno de manera ordenada. Hasta que al final se quedó únicamente con tres. Mirando el gran vacío que había quedado en la canasta de compras exhaló un largo suspiro, su vergüenza se transformó en tristeza al pensar que así de vacía se sentía ella en ese momento.

Cuando pasó por la caja, el joven cajero le sonreía con insistencia a medida que deslizaba registrando los productos, pero ella, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, tenía los ojos puestos en el mostrador de revistas frente a la vitrina que daba hacia la calle. Allí en un lugar destacado se mostraba el último ejemplar del Shônen Sunday, la revista quincenal de "manga", o comic japonés, para adolescentes que a su esposo le fascinaba leer.

— ¿Me espera un momento? —dijo con su voz calmada, muy femenina y ligeramente nostálgica. Tardo apenas unos segundos en coger la revista y traerla de regreso a la caja para que la sumara con el resto de la compra.

Al ver que otro joven iba a empaquetar los productos en bolsas plásticas, ella lo detuvo.

—No, por favor, traje la mía —dijo levantando una bolsa de género grande, de esas modernas que se utilizan para evitar el desperdicio de plásticos.

El otro muchacho iba guardar los alimentos dentro de la bolsa con cuidado, pero se quedó mirando, al igual que el cajero, que ya traía en su interior una larga espada de madera, relucientemente nueva para práctica de Kendo, con toda la mitad y la empuñadura sobresaliendo del borde.

—Oh, es un regalo de mi esposo —dijo coquetamente, sonrojándose por la vergüenza y también por los emocionantes recuerdos—. Al igual que yo, él es un experto en artes marciales… y un poco celoso conmigo —terminó distraída.

Bastó esas pocas palabras, dichas con distracción y acompañadas por el sutil reflejo de la luz en la argolla que coronaba uno de sus dedos, para que los muchachos congelaran sus sonrisas mostrándose mucho más distantes y fríamente amables con ella.

.

..

Se pasó la mano por la corta melena acomodándosela detrás de la oreja. Volvía a levantar los palillos. Al probar el curry hizo un ligero gesto de desagrado, irritada consigo misma.

—Volví a confundir la salsa picante con el kétchup —mirando hacia adelante puso el rostro más inocente y coqueto que tenía—, ¿me perdonas, Ranma? —al momento torció los labios enfadada—. Deja de ser tan terco, un error lo comete cualquiera —golpeó la mesa con la mano empuñada—. Tonto, ¿por qué no me dices nada, ah?

Bajó el rostro apesadumbrada. Luego se encogió de hombros e intentó probar otro bocado de su agridulce preparación, arrugando el rostro al instante con desagrado.

—Ranma —hizo una ligera sonrisa, no sabiendo si se burlaba "de él" o de sí misma, por lo patética que se sentía en ese momento—, ¿has perdido un poco de peso?

Frente a ella, del otro lado de la mesa, en lugar de su esposo en la silla descansaba la nueva espada de práctica apoyada contra el respaldo.

—Si dices que es por culpa de mi comida, prepárate para dormir en el balcón. Tonto…

Suspiró frustrada. Apenas habían transcurrido cuatro días desde la partida de su esposo y ya lo extrañaba con locura. Jamás el departamento lo sintió tan grande y silencioso.

.

..

Descalza con las piernas dobladas y los pies sobre el borde del sillón, leía con atención el "manga" que había comprado. El tomo se componía como era habitual de capítulos independientes de varias series distintas que se recopilaban en cada entrega. Leyendo el último episodio de una de las historias más populares, o eso es lo que decía la publicidad de la portada, pasaba de una hoja a la siguiente un poco taciturna.

—¿Y qué de divertido le encuentra él a esto?

Pasó la página.

—Lo sabía, esa chica era la princesa; "oh, qué original" —ironizó desganada, dando un mordisco a las galletas que cogía de un plato que tenía en un platillo a su costado también sobre el sillón.

Avanzó dos páginas más.

—¿Cómo que "otra vez la raptaron", le ha pasado antes? ¡Qué idiotez! ¿Acaso creen que una chica pasa siendo secuestrada para que la rescaten, es que una mujer no puede defenderse por su propia cuenta?

Pasó a la página siguiente enderezando un poco la espalda.

—Idiota… —tomó aire y le gritó a la revista—: ¡qué haces que no vas por ella todavía!

Cerró el tomo y lo arrojó en la esquina del sillón. Cruzó los brazos murmurando enfadada.

—Perfecto, él puede pasárselas coqueteando con todas las otras chicas de la historia mientras la pobre princesa suspira esperando a que la salven. ¿Habrá una historia más absurda? Además, ¿qué importa que la princesa no tenga los pechos tan grandes como las otras? Ella debería casarse con el villano de una vez para ver si así el héroe aprende, el muy necio.

Al rato miró la revista, de brazos cruzados se negaba a seguir con esa idiotez. Cinco minutos más tarde, pensándolo un poco, la cogió otra vez abriendo con ansiedad sus páginas.

—Sólo quiero ver cómo termina, es todo —se justificó, un poco avergonzada, a pesar de encontrarse sola.

Diez minutos después, Akane doblaba las piernas con insistencia, encogiéndose emocionada, mordiéndose las uñas de una mano, pasando las páginas con la otra.

Alzó ambos brazos dando un grito. Y celebró como una niña cuando el héroe finalmente consiguió rescatar a la princesa interrumpiendo la funesta boda a la que iba a ser obligada. Para al momento coger la revista con las dos manos, ansiosa, pasando las hojas sin siquiera fijarse que había tirado el plato con galletas.

—Sí, ¡sí, vamos, bésala! ¡Bésala, te está diciendo que lo hagas! ¿No ves sus gestos, no notas la forma en que te está mirando?... No… ¡no!, ¡no, cómo pudiste decir algo tan estúpido en ese momento justo cuando...! —pasó la página y se interrumpió bruscamente, quedándose con la mirada vacía y los labios entreabiertos—. Ah, continúa en el próximo número… ¿Y qué capítulo es este ya? —con curiosidad volvió al inicio de la historia para ver el número del episodio. Ahogando una exclamación de asombro—. ¿Trescientos ochenta y dos?

Cerró la revista irritada y la tiró ahora sobre la pequeña mesa de centro.

—¡Imposible! Éste héroe es más denso que Ranma. ¿Puede ser que hayan pasado casi cuatrocientos capítulos y todavía no se atreva a besarla ni una sola estúpida vez?

Se quedó quieta, muy quieta, abrazando sus piernas. Se dejó caer lentamente deslizando la espalda por el respaldo, hasta tumbarse de costado sobre el sillón, acurrucada, con los ojos entreabiertos. Pensativa miró el resto de la sala. Sintió una dolorosa punzada en su pecho. Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado para su propio bien cuando sólo habían transcurrido la primera semana.

—A nosotros no nos costó tanto… No es lo mismo, ¿verdad? —murmuró acariciando con un dedo sus labios.

.

..

Sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado beso, buscándose con inquietud, susurrando sus nombres en entrecortados alientos. Podía sentir la mano de él buscándola con una insistencia malévola bajo su blusa, que ella, en lugar de evitarlo, cedió acomodándose para hacerle más fácil la tarea, arqueando su cuerpo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Cuando un gemido escapó de su temblorosa boca…

— ¡Ranma!

Akane despegó la cabeza de la almohada, levantando el cuerpo al estirar los brazos por encima de la cama. Tenía el cabello revuelto, el pijama corrido, el rostro en un gesto perdido, los párpados caídos, la boca entreabierta con un fino hilo de baba que unía sus labios con la almohada que parecía haber besado toda la noche durante su excitante sueño. La alarma sonaba estridente, con una insistencia odiosa que la hizo mover la cabeza hacia un lado sin cerrar la boca todavía. Miró en la otra dirección intentando comprender dónde se encontraba. Al conseguir recordarlo y despertar del todo, se sintió frustrada. Dejó caer el rostro otra vez sobre la almohada, murmurando un pequeño gruñido.

Empuñando la mano dio de golpes en la almohada casi sin energías.

.

..

Terminó de acomodar su ropa dentro del casillero. Cerrando la puerta metálica pasó las manos por la corta melena levantando el cabello por encima del cuello de la blusa de su uniforme de trabajo. Se tocó con insistencia las puntas, quizás ya era tiempo, pensó, en retocárselo.

—Le ha crecido el cabello —dijo Yushiko Ozawa, la pecosa hija de la señora Ozawa dueña de la panadería done ambas trabajaban. La muchacha de preparatoria miraba encantada la belleza de la joven señora Saotome a la que secretamente admiraba como su ideal femenino.

—¿Tan mal se me ve, Yushiko?

—No, no quise decir eso. Es que pensaba que podría verse igual de bella con el cabello largo.

—Si dices esas cosas vas a terminar avergonzándome.

Tras ellas, Suzume se terminaba de ajustar el bonito pañuelo que usaban sobre las cabezas como parte del uniforme, mirándose en un espejo de pared, uniéndose a la charla.

—Yushi-chan tiene razón, Akane, podrías probar dejártelo crecer un poco más.

—Ya lo usé largo cuando estaba comenzando la preparatoria.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Yushiko.

—¿Y por qué te lo cortaste? —insistió Suzume.

Akane lo pensó un momento con un dedo en la mejilla, era divertido alimentar la curiosidad de esas dos. Aunque después meditó que sería complicado contarles la verdad porque cada vez que se le escapaba algún llamativo detalle de su caótico pasado, ellas terminaban convirtiéndolo en un tema durante todo el día sin darle descanso. Recordó a Ranma, y eso la hizo sentirse inmediatamente aletargada.

—A Ranma le gusta así —respondió rápidamente, casi de manera imprevista—. Después del trabajo pasaré a la peluquería —terminó la conversación ajustándose su propio pañuelo.

—¡Ajá! Así que quieres que él te vea perfecta para cuando regrese, ¿no es así?

—¡Suzume!

Ante el reclamo de la sonrojada Akane, la más joven Yushiko se rió recatadamente mientras que Suzume le cerraba un ojo con complicidad.

.

..

Sería otra aburrida y triste tarde a inicios de otoño. Las nubes anaranjadas y violetas cubrían el cielo en largas líneas que se veían como un manto más allá de la ventana del balcón. Probó un poco de té y exhaló el aire lentamente concentrada en el silencio. Miró las esferas de pulpo dentro de una bandeja plástica sobre la mesa. Con las piernas dobladas sentada en la alfombra recostaba el cuerpo ligeramente hacia un costado. Cogió una de las esferas y la miró detenidamente sosteniéndola delante de su rostro.

—¿Estará bien? En los templos nunca dan mucha comida. ¿Y si baja de peso? Él no está acostumbrado a comer tan poco. ¡Qué digo!, si ese tonto come lo de cuatro personas juntas.

Echándose la bola de pulpo a la boca, quedándose con el pequeño palillo todavía entre los labios, consultó la revista que tenía abierta desde el principio. No se sentía muy animada en ese momento. Había muchas recetas de cocina distintas que jamás había probado, platillos ostentosos, y algo complicados, para momentos especiales.

—Me pregunto si seré capaz de hacer algo como esto para su regreso.

"Y celebrar su victoria", pensó sin dudar, con el orgullo que únicamente ella podía sentir por él.

Cogió la revista con ambas manos y más decidida pasó algunas hojas. Miraba atenta los nombres de los platillos y repasaba después los ingredientes, esperanzada con encontrar el plato perfecto para ella; uno que no fuese tan complicado como para arruinarlo, ni tan sencillo como para no pasar su esfuerzo desapercibido por el distraído de su esposo.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Ella miró en dirección de la entrada. Sin moverse, siquiera parpadear, esperó un largo momento sin ánimo de querer levantarse. Escuchó de nuevo el timbre. En la misma postura casi estática escupió el palillo de los labios tirándolo lejos. Tenía el cabello un poco desarreglado, como el largo suéter que casi cubría su vestido corto dejándolo ver apenas como un borde de distinto color, en actitud totalmente relajada y un poco desastrada. Se levantó lentamente, como si su cuerpo pesara toneladas, y caminó hacia la entrada arrastrando las pantuflas. Por un momento pensó más despierta, y precavida cogió la nueva espada de práctica que descansaba contra la pared cerca de la entrada.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó insegura. Ni ella misma se explicaba su propia desconfianza en ese momento.

No obtuvo respuesta, sólo unos sonidos extraños del otro lado de la puerta que la pusieron en alerta. Se asomó a la pequeña mirilla de la puerta para observar hacia el exterior. Recordó lo mucho que había reclamado cuando Ranma quiso cambiar la puerta sólo para agregar esa tontería antes de su viaje por ser otro gasto innecesario. Ahora se lo agradecía con emoción.

Entonces se topó con una boca enorme y brillantes dientes dándole un espantoso grito:

— _¡Bu!_

Akane chilló espantada y al retroceder cayó sentada en el borde entre la entrada de losa y el piso más elevado de tatami, tras sobarse la parte baja de la espalda, cogió con fuerza la espada con ambas manos.

Sólo el estallido de risas que escuchó del otro lado de la puerta la hizo volver en sí y respirar tranquila. Para después saltar enfurecida y abrirla en un violento golpe.

—¡Suzume!

Suzume dejó de reír y al ver la espada de madera, retrocedió aterrada cubriéndose detrás de la nerviosa Yushiko.

—Akane, le juro que le pedí que no lo hiciera —clamó angustiada la chiquilla, intentando detenerse con los pies cuando Suzume la empujaba hacia Akane. Para ninguna de las dos fue agradable ver a la señora Saotome tan irritada, ni menos con una espada de práctica en la mano que abanicaba con atemorizante experiencia.

—Eso debió haberlo pensado antes.

—Perdóname, que ha sido una broma —Suzume suplicó. Akane dio un paso al frente—. ¡Perdón! —al momento la chica se recobró y mirando decidida a Akane alzó la mano mostrándole una bolsa llena de delicias—. Te traigo una ofrenda de paz.

—¿No sólo me asustas, sino que además crees que puedes sobornarme? —Akane bajó la espada apoyando la punta contra el piso, con la mano sobre el pendón y la postura de un antiguo señor de la guerra.

—Te trajimos pastel de arándanos con crema, de cereza, de nuez y moca, y también uno de chocolate.

Akane torció los labios. Dio un paso atrás despejando la entrada, intentando mostrarse orgullosa con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—Pasen.

.

..

Las chicas se acomodaron en torno a la mesa. Akane no alcanzó a servirles un poco de té cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Miró a Suzume. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Ésta vez la joven Akane Saotome miró con mayor cuidado por la mirilla. Abrió la puerta a continuación sorprendiéndose de encontrar a otras dos conocidas chicas.

—Buenas tardes, señora Saotome —saludó la pequeña Michi, que lucía un bonito vestido rosa lleno de bordados muy femeninos, con medias blancas que le llegaban a los tobillos, zapatos brillantes de charol y una boina sobre sus cabellos largos cuidadosamente arreglados y ondulados de manera llamativa, porque normalmente la chica era de cabello tan liso como las demás. Parecía una muñeca.

—Hola —dijo también Chiyo Ueda a su lado con muy poco entusiasmo. La delgada chica vestía únicamente una enorme camiseta de béisbol del que parecía ser su equipo favorito, y que como un vestido le llegaba hasta casi las rodillas. Y las piernas cubiertas por pantimedias negras. Calzaba un par de zapatillas deportivas con cordones de distinto color. Terminando su "estilizado" conjunto cubriéndose la cabeza con una gorra de béisbol. Ella dejó de lado su apatía y levantó el rostro ligeramente entusiasmada cuando miró hacia el interior del departamento de Akane.

—Buenas… —alcanzó a responder Akane cuando Chiyo se le adelantó interrumpiéndola.

—Gracias por la invitación —cruzó delante de ella, se sacó las zapatillas en la entrada y rápidamente se dirigió a la pequeña mesa. Se acomodó dejándose caer entre Suzume y Yushiko. Le quitó la taza de té a Suzume que todavía no había alcanzado a probar y cogiendo una bola de pulpo se la echó a la boca. Al notar que las otras dos la miraban atentamente, sin dejar de comer con entusiasmo, inclinó la cabeza con una formal reverencia como saludo, para seguir luego comiendo.

—Lo siento —lamentó Michi dejando caer los hombros, avergonzada en lugar de su inconsciente compañera de trabajo.

—No te preocupes —intentó consolarla Akane. Ella estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de visitas. Pero era muy distinta la situación cuando estaba a cargo de la casa que cuando era una simple hija de familia. "Resignarse y sonreír", parecía recordar a su hermana Kasumi y eso le indicaba ligeramente como actuar ante tales imprevistos—. Pasa, pasa, ¿qué las trajo a mi hogar? ¿Alguna novedad de Ranma? —se detuvo repentinamente preocupada.

Pensó que si bien Ranma podría llamarla ante cualquier imprevisto, ¿qué sucedía si él no podía hacerlo en ese momento? De seguro sería el señor Takeda el que se comunicaría a través de sus empleados o su esposa, la agradable señora Fumie Takeda.

Michi pareció adivinar la preocupación de la joven señora Saotome. Era de esperarse, Akane había quedado muy afectada tras lo del accidente y todavía no podía dejar aquel temor que siempre la asaltaba ante cualquier situación anómala en la que no supiera dónde se hallaba su esposo de manera exacta.

—No sucede nada malo, señora Saotome. Lo que sucede es que estamos cumpliendo una promesa.

—¿Promesa?... Ah, no, ya lo adivino —se mostró molesta, tanto hacia él, como por su propia vergüenza al haberse asustado tan infantilmente—. Fue Ranma, ¿no?

Al llegar a la mesa terminó de responderle.

—Saotome nos encargó que la visitáramos de vez en cuando. No esperaba que ya tuviera invitadas, lamentamos la intromisión.

—Él dijo que la "vigiláramos" —la corrigió Chiyo sin miramientos—. Sin ofender —terminó con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza hacia Akane.

—Eso no fue lo que él nos dijo…

—Calma, señorita Michi, no es necesario que se siga disculpando. Conozco a mi esposo y lo paranoico que puede llegar a ser.

Las chicas se rieron por la broma de Akane. Ofreció un poco de té a todas y Chiyo no se incomodó en pedirle café antes que el resto. Suzume se levantó para comenzar a servir los pasteles acompañando a Akane en la cocina. Suzume demostró su astucia y experiencia como una buena cuidadora del dinero, dividiendo los pasteles en mitades para que aparentaran ser más.

En la mesa Chiyo curioseaba con atención cada detalle del departamento con cierto descaro. La jovencita Yushiko preguntaba a Michi sobre sus secretos para cuidar el cabello, y ésta no aparentaba humildad para desplegar sus vastos conocimientos en el profundo arte de la belleza.

Mientras servían, Akane tuvo por un momento una ocurrencia feliz. Él no estaba para acompañarla, pero al mirar la espada que descansaba en una esquina de la sala, y después a la numerosa compañía que tenía en ese momento, se sintió alegre de que Ranma se hubiera preocupado tanto de ella a su manera justo cuando más se había sentido sola minutos atrás.

—Podríamos haber traído algo de sake —murmuró Suzume en confianza. Cuando entre risas ya ni siquiera recordaban las formalidades.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —la regañó Akane—. Yushiko todavía es menor de edad.

—¡Akane! —reclamó la sonrojada muchacha, se había entusiasmado con la idea de Suzume.

—¿Quieres vértelas después con la señora Ozawa?

—Primero muerta —reclamó Suzume, conteniendo un escalofrío.

—Podría despedirte.

—Peor, me mandaría a limpiar el baño de los hombres.

Todas rieron. A excepción de la pobre Michi que contuvo un escalofrío al borde de las lágrimas.

—En el… en el gimnasio… tuve que limpiarlos una vez… ¡Y ni siquiera era parte de mi trabajo!

—¿Y los chicos del gimnasio no vinieron con ustedes? —preguntó Suzume con un ligero tono de desilusión, no tomando en cuenta el llanto de Michi—. ¿Estaban ocupados?

Michi y Chiyo se miraron entre sí.

—Pues, para serles sinceras…

—Al contrario de nosotras —dijo Chiyo sin reparos—, Saotome los amenazó "de una manera muy convincente" de ni acercarse a este edificio en su ausencia.

—Ranma… —murmuró Akane con una mano en el rostro, mitad enfadada, mitad humillada por el idiota de su marido ante las risas de sus dos compañeras de trabajo.

El teléfono sonó. Akane, olvidándose de todo, se levantó de un salto reconociendo la hora exacta de la llamada por la oscuridad que ya se hacía notoria tras la ventana. Pero al momento se contuvo, intentando disimular su sonrojo y apretando los labios para no sonreír como una boba.

—Voy a… a…

—¡Corre que puedes perder la llamada de tu marido! —la instó Suzume, adivinando la sospecha de Akane.

Ella, más sonrojada que antes, intentó decir algo en su defensa mas no lo consiguió azotando las manos al rendirse y corriendo nerviosa hacia el pasillo del departamento. Cogió el auricular llevándoselo a la oreja con desesperación.

—Hola, residencia Saotome —esperó. Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Hola? ¡Hola! —insistió desesperada, había ansiado tanto esa llamada que pensar en que se había equivocado hizo la espera eternamente dolorosa.

Escuchó entonces unos gritos del otro lado de la línea, como si alguien estuviera discutiendo. Pero en lugar de alarmase, reconoció al instante la voz de su querido y tonto esposo. Se relajó y esperó pacientemente, cogiendo el auricular con ambas manos, con un gesto de alivio y felicidad. Al escucharlo discutir cerró los ojos, imaginando que lo tenía allí a su lado, al alcance de sus manos para poder otra vez abrazarlo. Se tensó cuando sintió que finalmente le hablaba.

—Ranma, bobo, me hiciste esperar. ¿Qué está sucediendo allá?... ¿Cómo?

Comenzó a charlar con su esposo; a veces preguntaba cosas tan triviales como las comidas que se estaba sirviendo, el clima, si estaba abrigándose como era debido. En otras discutía con él, seguramente el joven se molestó que ella lo tratara como a un niño, cosa que hacía cada vez que la llamaba. En un momento Akane guardó silencio, los ojos de la chica brillaban perdidos en la pared, imaginando todo aquello que él le estaba describiendo. Nervioso y atorado lo escuchó contarle tantas maravillas de un mundo desconocido que se enterneció. Jugó enrollando el cordón del teléfono con un dedo y descansó la espalda en la pared.

—Pero fue tu culpa —lo regañó cuando finalmente escuchó una pregunta del otro lado de la línea—, pudiste haberme llamado antes. ¿Qué…? ¿El señor Takeda hizo qué cosa?

Contuvo el deseo de reírse, al final, ante una nueva anécdota. Sin poder resistirse ante una ridícula situación que él, tan bromista como siempre, le seguía contando con tanta seriedad, ella estalló en carcajadas que hicieron eco en la sala.

Se calmó y limpió la humedad de sus ojos, todavía divertida, recobrando un poco el aliento.

—No, no estoy sola, Suzume y Yushiko vinieron hoy a visitarme —respondió con la voz aletargada, la mirada decaída como si la tristeza se volviera a apoderar de todo su cuerpo, al ser incapaz de verlo en persona. Recobró al instante el ánimo con un tono de enfado, cerrando los ojos y alzando orgullosa el rostro— . ¿Así que encargaste a tus compañeras de trabajo que me vigilaran?... Sí, también están aquí en este momento. ¿Tan poco confías en mí, ah? Ranma… ¡Ranma, no te hagas el que no estás o me enfadaré en serio!

Se sonrió al escuchar sus nerviosos descargos desde el otro lado del mar. Si antes aquella actitud que adoptaba su esposo, diciendo disparates cada vez que se sentía arrinconado, la molestaba; ahora le provocaba mayor nostalgia al ser capaz de imaginar cada uno de sus gestos.

—Está bien, sé que lo haces porque te preocupas por mí. Sí, sí, estoy bien, ya te lo dije. Sí, no me separo de ella —respondió mirando por reflejo la espada que descansaba en una esquina de la sala—. ¿Y cómo va tu entrenamiento? —intentó interrumpirlo para cambiar el tema de la conversación. Lo escuchó balbucear, decir incongruencias.

Se enfadó, comprendió que algo había sucedido que lo distrajo de la meta. ¿Para qué tanto sufrimiento si él no se lo estaba tomando con seriedad?

—¡Ranma, tonto, qué haces que no estás entrenando en este momento! ¿Te das cuenta que sólo queda una semana antes de la competencia? ¿Entiendes lo importante que es?... Pues sí, a ti te estoy regañando… ¿Qué me dijiste? ¿Cómo?... Tú…

Tras ella, las chicas se habían deslizado lentamente inclinando los cuerpos para espiarla, y se tensaron asustadas ante los gritos de Akane. Parecía ahora estar discutiendo con su marido de una manera brusca, lanzando amenazas y callando a momentos para escuchar las respuestas. En eso se llevó casi todo el tiempo cuando sus alarmadas visitas comprendieron que era parte de su costumbre y se relajaron.

Tan enfadada estaba que colgó de un golpe el teléfono.

—¡Ese grandísimo idiota, cómo se atreve a…! ¿Ah?

Ahogó un quejido cuando se quedó mirando el teléfono, silenciosa, dándose cuenta recién que en su furor había terminado bruscamente con su ansiada llamada. Se llevó los dedos a sus labios temblorosos, tuvo deseos de tirarse de rodillas a llorar por culpa de su impaciencia. ¿Y si él se lo tomaba en serio? ¿Y si no la volvía a llamar por encontrarse enfadado, y si no lo hacía por el resto de la semana? Palideció. ¡Bruta, tonta, estúpida!, se dio de suaves golpes en la frente al recriminarse por haber cortado la llamada. Estaba en ello cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Lo levantó angustiada, llevándose con desesperación el auricular al oído cogido con ambas manos.

—Ranma… —alcanzó a responder con un romántico suspiro de alivio. Cuando retrocedió asustada por el furioso grito del otro lado de la línea que se escuchó hasta en la sala. Akane recobró al instante las fuerzas respondiéndole de igual manera—. ¡Pues tú eres el inepto, tonto, estúpido, idiota sin corazón que empezó! ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te estoy extrañando y lo primero que haces es insultarme?... ¿Qué yo también lo hago?... ¡Pues es tu culpa por haberme provocado primero!... No, tú empezaste… No, tú… ¡Que fuiste tú!... Tú... —apartó el auricular de la oreja y cogiéndolo con ambas manos como si quisiera estrangularlo, y lo colocó delante de su boca—. ¡Tú! —gritó enfurecida.

—¿Serán siempre así? —se preguntó Michi en voz alta.

—Supongo —respondió Chiyo, sirviéndose despreocupada otra bola de pulpo.

Yushiko se sintió intranquila por su propio futuro.

—¿El amor es siempre tan complicado?

—De qué hablas —le respondió Suzume—, ¿que no ves lo lindos que son? —suspiró descansando el rostro en las manos—. Debe ser tan romántico tener a un macho bruto, torpe, insensible y malhablado con el que gritarse todo el día.

Las otras tres miraron detenidamente a Suzume y sus ataques de ensoñación, para luego mirarse entre sí con pesar y lástima por ella.

Y la voz de Akane continuaba:

—¡Te dije que fuiste tú el que empezó, tonto!

.

..

Esa mañana despertó intranquila interrumpiendo una aspiración. Se sentó en la cama cubriéndose el rostro con una mano. Buscó el despertador, luego recordó que lo había desconectado porque era su día libre. Miró el lugar vacío de la cama matrimonial. Allí tenía la espada de manera descansando a su lado.

"Es un regalo, y más te vale que no te separes de ella. Sí, sé lo buena que eres en kendo, por eso te la compré, boba."

—Tonto…

Se levantó y dirigió al baño donde se mojó la cara. Se miró a sí misma un largo momento, acarició la sedosa textura de la camisa china de Ranma con la que había dormido. Después se abrazó a sí misma y cerró los ojos, intentando recordar la sensación de ser abrazada por él. No era lo mismo, no tras tantos días en su ausencia. Cada vez lo extrañaba más hasta que se hacía difícil comenzar a moverse por las mañanas. ¿Siempre fue tan débil, o lo era más desde que lo conoció? ¡Maldito él y su arrogante belleza! Jamás le había dolido tanto estar sola desde que probó el placer de compartir una vida a su lado.

Tras cambiarse dejó la habitación y se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, frente al teléfono. Pensó por largos e impacientes minutos con el deseo de intentar comunicarse con él, aunque recordaba la última vez en que lo intentó y fue una molestia. Según parecía, había tenido que esperar a que aparentemente corriera el recado por todos los monjes del templo antes de hallar a su esposo media hora después. Ranma se iba a enfadar mucho cuando viera la cuenta de teléfono a final de ese mes. Se rió al recordar a su furibundo marido haciendo aspavientos como cada vez que la intentaba regañar por algún motivo. Como si le importara verlo enojado. ¿Pero quién creería que el despreocupado Ranma terminaría convirtiéndose en un hombre tan responsable y a la vez quisquilloso con el dinero? Supongo que culpa de eso la tenía su hermana Nabiki, que los condicionó a vivir asustados por los gastos no sabiendo cuándo los asaltaría con una nueva trampa.

Aunque tampoco podía negar que gracias a Nabiki es que ambos sabían administrar y cuidar muy bien de su dinero.

Vestía zapatillas deportivas y pantalones deportivos ajustados a sus piernas, pero no se mudó la camisa china quedándose con ella puesta. Se pasó las manos por el cabello recién cortado, quedándole más redondeado, ordenado y bonito como siempre que se lo retocaba. Sonrió, a él le encantaba, lo sabía, porque cada vez que volvía de la peluquería le era difícil sacarse al pesado de Ranma de encima.

Lo extrañó de nuevo perdiendo por un momento su sonrisa. Miró el calendario colgado de la pared pensando en el motivo de la inquietud que le provocó tan mal dormir: Era ése el día en que Ranma finalmente comenzaría con su primer encuentro en la competencia. Lamentablemente ella no sabría nada sólo hasta después del final de aquél día, pues no se transmitiría en Japón las primeras rondas del mundial de Wushu realizado en Beijing, China. La gran competencia en que participarían todas las escuelas de artes marciales oficiales de ese país y algunas del mundo.

La ansiedad y la falta de información más la angustiaban, como una tortura.

.

..

Tenía frío, pero no valía la pena preocuparse ya que pronto el ejercicio calentaría su cuerpo. Se irguió respirando profundamente, cerrando los ojos, con las manos empuñadas hacia adelante y los brazos doblados a la altura de su cadera. Exhaló lentamente todo el aire de su pecho.

Separó un poco las piernas, levantó los puños pegando una mano a su cuerpo y la otra alzada por delante. Podía verlo. Cuando su mente se hallaba en la plenitud de su concentración, de verdad podía imaginarlo tan real como si lo tuviera delante de ella.

La plaza silenciosa delante del edificio, cubierta por aquella brillante neblina que se expandía desde más allá de la calle que delimitaba el final del cerro con una pendiente cubierta de cemento, la rodeaba como si no existiera en ese momento.

Entonces la sensación de sus zapatillas deportivas fue reemplazada por el recuerdo de la madera fría bajo los pies desnudos. Los árboles dejaron de importar, todo lo que en su mente veía sin prestar atención, eran las vigas madera oscura y los paneles de papel, en la claridad matutina del dojo en el que había crecido.

Podía verlo, sí que podía hacerlo. Él se encontraba allí, frente a ella, con el rostro inclinado cubriendo su rostro con la oscuridad que proyectaba sus mechones. ¿Desde cuándo se le hacía natural verlo de esa manera? Durante los últimos meses, cada mañana cinco días a la semana desde que se habían casado, sus entrenamientos fueron aumentando en intensidad y pasión. Ranma era un terrible maestro, no porque fuera malo, sino porque era estricto como quizás jamás su padre Soun Tendo había sido con ella. Oculto tras su jovial y tonta sonrisa, tras sus burlas alegres y sus provocaciones tan infantiles, existía un maestro capaz de hacer temblar al más experto artista marcial. ¿O sería que Ranma ni siquiera se percataba de lo duro que él mismo podía llegar a ser?

Debió ser el entrenamiento rígido al que lo sometió su padre Genma. Además que en su orgullo jamás se quejaba, lo que debía no hacerle notorio a Ranma lo difícil que se le hacía a ella seguirlo en ocasiones. Porque ella descubrió que Ranma a pesar de su dureza ya parecía contenerse un poco para ser más delicado con ella.

¡Y cómo sería entonces si no lo hiciera!

La sombra de Ranma que esperaba frente a ella separó las piernas, alzó las manos. A diferencia de su propio estilo más cercano al karate con influencias de kenpo, con sus manos empuñadas con firmeza pegadas a su cuerpo y las piernas apoyadas con rigidez sobre el suelo; él revelaba toda su experiencia esculpida por años de entrenamiento en distintas disciplinas. Su postura era flexible, las manos las abría más similar al kenpo que perfeccionó en China. El torso apenas se movía con cada respiración, después descubriría con el pasar de las semanas que en realidad se ajustaba a su propia respiración, a su ritmo. Ranma se acomodaba a los latidos de su propio corazón cuando practicaban. Todo el estilo de su joven esposo se amoldaba a lo que ella le estaba demostrando. Y los pies de Ranma, que antes creía apoyados con firmeza, ahora ella sabía que era un truco. Sólo la pierna trasera mantenía la totalidad de su peso, porque la que tenía por delante apenas cargaba la punta de la zapatilla sobre el suelo, listo para abalanzarse en cualquier dirección. Todo el cuerpo del joven de manera admirable ya estaba en movimiento, un paso por delante de cualquiera, aunque aparentara quietud y hasta relajo. ¿Así era con cada rival, se acomodaba a la necesidad del momento, se ajustaba al estilo de su oponente y se hacía dueño del ritmo de la batalla? Ni siquiera ella había comenzado y ya se sentía intimidada.

"Miedosa…"

La voz en sus recuerdos la hizo apretar los labios. Así hacía él cada vez que la invitaba a atacarlo. La sombra de Ranma no titubeó, la esperó pero sabía que ya se había adelantado al leer su propio cuerpo ajustándose a lo que esperaría de ella. Akane se sonrió, ya no era la de antes, porque él se había encargado de pulir su propio estilo en lugar de intentar enseñarle otro. ¡Qué buen maestro era, aquél que sabía explotar las ventajas de su alumno en lugar de entorpecerlo! Sería un magnífico instructor si algún día se dedicaba a enseñar en el dojo. Ambos lo serían.

Ella se arrojó con el puño pegado a su cuerpo, dando un grito de batalla. Por un momento era la Akane de antes, la que era fácil de leer, la que siempre atacaba de frente. Vio a Ranma sonreír y, por un instante, notó como su pie delantero se inclinó hacia la derecha. Iba a evitarla en el último momento.

Pero él mismo le había enseñado a ella a cambiar el ritmo cuando su oponente se creía seguro.

Akane apoyó un pie por delante que se deslizó medio metro por el suelo al detenerse bruscamente, justo cuando Ranma la evitaba con un corto paso hacia el costado. Giró su cuerpo a pesar del movimiento y arrojó una patada que él esquivó agachando la cabeza. Pudo verlo, en su rostro inclinado, la sorpresa de haber sido atrapado junto con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ella mostró los dientes, cuando lo tenía no debía dejarlo escapar, era su única oportunidad. Tras el giro se acercó con un veloz puñetazo, luego otro, después un giro y atacó con el reverso de la mano, otro giro y lanzó un codazo para rematar con un golpe con la palma extendida. Ranma sólo retrocedía, evitaba los golpes, con las palmas detuvo sus codos y manos. Pero ella no cesaba en sus ataques, no debía dejarlo respirar.

Ahora ella lo sabía, lo que nadie más podría imagina a excepción también del tío Genma que lo había entrenado. La debilidad de Ranma estaba al ser arrinconado. Si él perdía el dominio de la situación, si no lo dejaba pensar, sería igual a como cuando en una discusión se sentía atrapado por las palabras. Sólo debía atacar y esperar el momento exacto hasta que él cometiera un error.

Los ataques de Akane cambiaron en velocidad e intensidad, parecían ser el doble de rápida, cuando lo que hacía en realidad era interrumpir el primer ataque para ejecutar más velozmente el segundo ataque en otra dirección; convirtiéndose en una danza de fintas que ocultaban los verdaderos golpes que lanzaba de manera imprevista, buscando que su rival evitara erróneamente el primer embiste. Todos sus golpes eran así; los puños se convertían en codazos, las patadas en rodillazos, los ataques rectos desaparecían en rápidas barridas a ras del suelo. Tras el salto que desesperado él hacía para esquivarla, ella giraba por el piso acortando la distancia y con un rápido impulso lo recibía con otra serie de ataques.

No había golpes fuertes, rectos o anunciados como los que antes usaba. Todos eran cortos, muy veloces, confusos de seguir. A veces podía verse sin elegancia atacando casi pegada al cuerpo del oponente, como una seductora danza en la que ella se desenvolvía entre los brazos de Ranma sin permitir que él la atrapara, pero tampoco dejándole alejarse; a la vez que él intentaba no ser tocado por sus puños. Si él la detenía con la mano, ella no paraba, giraba en dirección opuesta usando el otro brazo. Pronto la persecución se tornó en una carrera de resistencia, uno de los dos acabaría primero sin aliento; porque tanto atacar como esquivar con tal intensidad era un esfuerzo que no cualquiera podría mantener, ni siquiera alguien del nivel que ella tenía ahora.

La camisa china zumbaba siguiendo el cuerpo de Akane, moldeando su figura con cada vuelta, deslizándose sobre sus brazos con cada revés.

Ella ahogó un grito. Se detuvo por obligación cuando vio venir un ataque con la palma extendida que no previó rozándole la nariz. Y todo su ímpetu se deshizo con la velocidad del suspiro que contuvo a medias. ¿En qué momento el había conseguido detenerla con un simple contraataque?

Ahora el juego cambió de dirección, lo vio sonreír, más que antes, cuando la presionó. Ella retrocedió paso a paso, como si fuera a tropezar en cualquier momento. Sus pies se movían rápidos, casi juntos, como si un kimono hubiera atado sus piernas. Pero era otro el que cercaba sus movimientos: era Ranma que con cada golpe, más rápido que el anterior, no le daba descanso ni escape. Rodeándola siempre por el costado que ella había pensando una fracción de segundo antes escapar. Adelantándosele. Porque era él, el que ya no la dejaba alejarse. Ella movía las manos, usaba las palmas y los antebrazos para desviar todos los ataques, giraba el cuerpo, cruzaba el brazo, lo giraba otra vez en sentido contrario, cruzaba la mano hacia arriba, daba una media vuelta, volvía a cruzar los brazos, uno arriba, el otro abajo, ¿cuántas manos tenía ese idiota para atacarla, seis, ocho? Ya no podía ver sus brazos moverse, ella sudaba, los cortos mechones se pegaban a su húmeda frente, apenas mantenía el ritmo defendiéndose. Estaba por perder el equilibrio.

Dando un paso atrás dio un grito de rabia, no iba a perder, ¡no ahora que estaba tan cerca!

Siempre lo veía desde abajo cuando caminaba en la cerca. Cada día, en cada desafío, lo veía crecer mientras ella, como la artista marcial que era, se había estancado en su formación. Pero no dejaría que se alejara más, ¡no permitiría que la destreza de Ranma los volviera a separar!

Forzó al máximo su cuerpo para realizar un movimiento brusco, osado. Arriesgándose en lugar de defenderse avanzó, inclinando peligrosamente su cuerpo hacia el oponente. El puño del joven rozó peligrosamente sus cabellos, pero ella ya estaba más allá del miedo y con la palma extendida impactó de lleno en el centro del pecho de Ranma.

Y su mano atravesó la sombra que se deshizo como el humo, desapareciendo la imagen de Ranma contra la que había luchado solamente en su imaginación.

Abrió los ojos. Agitada apenas podía contener su propio aliento. Las paredes del dojo se tornaron otra vez en árboles. Mantuvo la postura, con un pie atrás y el otro adelante, la pierna ligeramente flexionada. El suelo de tablas se convirtió en tierra y gravilla. El cuerpo inclinado y el torso girado siguiendo la dirección del brazo que mantuvo tenso, recto hacia el frente con la palma extendida. La tenue neblina de la plaza frente a su edificio la envolvió otra vez con su tenue resplandor.

Dando un profundo suspiro irguió lentamente el cuerpo. Sacudió sus piernas. Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la manga, para después, sin poder contenerse, cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos. ¡Por Kami, cómo la emocionaba poder sentir la misma velocidad con que él antes se movía! Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a la aterradora y a la vez perturbadora sensación de enfrentarlo, que le provocaba escalofríos de placer; aunque se tratase sólo de su sombra, de una imagen de él formada únicamente por sus recuerdos.

Los demás imitaban, repetían y practicaban por años buscando perfeccionar un único movimiento. Su Ranma no era como ellos, porque él creaba. ¿No fue Ranma mismo el que consiguió inventar un contraataque a su propia técnica, la más fuerte de todas, cuando todavía no dejaba la preparatoria? ¿No fue así como derrotó al arrogante del príncipe Herb?

¿Exageraba sus sentimientos, mezclaba su pasión por el arte con el amor que sentía por su esposo? ¿Y qué si así era? Lo amaba tanto como lo admiraba, deseaba abrazarlo con la misma intensidad con que soñaba con conectarle uno de sus golpes sin que él pudiera esquivarla. Del modo que fuera, tanto en el ardor de la intimidad donde él quemaba su frágil piel con un delicado roce, o en la violenta lucha que aceleraba su corazón hasta amenazar con hacerlo explotar de incontenible arrebato; ella quería tocarlo, alcanzarlo, no dejarlo jamás apartarse de su alcance. Que ya no nunca más pudiera volver a esquivarla como sucedió durante los tristes años en que evitaron tontamente sus sentimientos.

No se sentía satisfecha. No importaba cuán perfectamente pudiera replicar los movimientos de su esposo en su memoria, enfrentarse al auténtico Ranma era mucho más temible y a la vez más excitante que imaginarlo. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer temblar de ansiedad a una artista marcial como ella que enfrentarse al que creía el más grande desafío de todos, al mejor de su generación?

Le fue imposible apartar las manos de su rostro, sabiendo que de hacerlo rompería en lágrimas, las mismas que había contenido cada día desde que él viajó a China. Un mes no era nada para muchos, pero a ella esos pocos días ya le habían parecido una eternidad.

.

..

El departamento de Akane se había convertido en una auténtica base de operaciones. La confundida señor Saotome se encontraba sentada en el sillón en medio de un gran bullicio sin saber qué hacer ni con quién hablar. Algunos entraban y otros salían por la puerta del departamento, tantas veces, que ya se había rendido al intentar saludar formalmente a los recién llegados. Con las manos sobre las piernas jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos, tan ansiosa como sólo su extraña quietud podía explicarlo. Miraba constantemente el reloj en la pared, contando los minutos que faltaban para el inicio de la final de la categoría individual del importante campeonato de artes marciales.

Ella no era la única que sufría por los nervios.

Los Noda se movían de manera hiperactiva a pesar de la edad que tenían. Keiko Noda se había adueñado de la cocina, y hacía todas las pequeñas tareas que la señora Fumie Takeda intentaba pero en su también estado de ansiedad era incapaz de llevar a término.

—Todavía no, bobos, ¡si aún no comienza el encuentro! —Michi respondía el teléfono irritada—. ¿Qué no les dijimos que sería a las…?

Chiyo Ueda se sentó al lado de Akane. Tan demacrada se encontraba la señora Saotome que no dudó en ofrecerle su taza de café recién preparado con un gesto de sublime sacrificio y dolor.

—No, muchas gracias, pero no —respondió la joven Saotome, provocando un suspiro de alivio en Chiyo que se llevó rápidamente el café a los labios. No fuera a sufrir una peligrosa recaída de generosidad.

—Tetsu, ¡Tetsu! ¿Has conseguido algo?

—Todavía no, cariño —respondió el viejo intentando jugar con su radio, a la que tenía unida una pila de cables y viejas antenas asomándose por el balcón. Miró un momento hacia el exterior—. Jovencita, ¿puede moverse un poco más hacia la derecha?

Suzume, en el balcón, estiró los brazos hacia el cielo sosteniendo con mucho esfuerzo una antena en cada mano.

—¿A-Así?

—Más…

—¿Está bien ahora?

—Arriba los brazos —ordenó la señora Ozawa, que saliendo al balcón la cogió obligándola a estirarse todavía más—, ¡no pareces que trabajaras conmigo!

—Ay, ay, ay, ya no puedo más.

Algunas palabras en chino comenzaron a escucharse a través de la radio.

—Sí, es perfecto. ¡Manténgalo así, señorita, usted es muy amable!

—No es nada —respondió con lágrimas de dolor, cuando tenía una antena sobre su cabeza la otra con el brazo estirado hacia el cielo más allá del balcón y un pie levantado manteniendo el equilibrio.

—¿Entiende lo que dice, hablan sobre la competencia? —Akane pareció volver a la vida, escapando de sus pensamientos, llena de esperanzas.

—Eh, no, no entiendo nada de chino. Lo siento, señora Saotome.

—Ay, Tetsu, ¿no debiste comenzar por allí? —le reclamó su esposa.

Michi apareció en la sala corriendo.

—¡Lo están transmitiendo por la televisión! Los chicos me avisaron, dicen que lo están siguiendo desde la cafetería del gimnasio.

Yushiko, obediente, encendió el aparato y buscó por todos los canales. Se detuvo en una nota periodística, cuando un corresponsal deportivo transmitía desde Beijing, donde se desarrollaba el mundial de Wushu de ese año.

—¿Qué no se suponía que no lo transmitirían por televisión? Las artes marciales no son un deporte masivo como otros, menos si se trata de uno fuera del país —se preguntó Chiyo Ueda con un ligero toque de acidez.

—Silencio —la regañó la señora Ozawa—. Yushiko, sube el volumen, niña, qué haces que no reaccionas.

—Lo siento, mamá.

—¿Y cómo es que a mí nadie me avisa? —Suzume reclamó, regresando a la sala con una antena en cada mano.

Todos se ubicaron alrededor del sillón y de Akane, que se mantuvo rígida sentaba en el centro con las manos sobre las rodillas. Los ojos de la chica sólo buscaban a uno entre los participantes detrás del periodista, cuando la cámara se movía de uno a otro haciendo tomas en general. Los jóvenes competidores se sentaban por equipos, de distintas edades y escuelas de Wushu de toda china, vistiendo trajes deportivos de un único color que los identificaba de los demás. También estaban los que representaban a los templos, tan respetados algunos como las escuelas más prestigiosas del arte. Y estaban los muchachos que representaban a sus distintas escuelas preparatorias que participaban, todos separados por edad y nivel de competición. Ese día sería la final de varias disciplinas, en especial la que importaba a Akane Saotome; la competición de _"sanda"_ en el torneo profesional de Wushu.

—Bueno, es fácil entender el porqué un canal deportivo local quiera transmitirlo, después de todo es una novedad digna de alguna mención en los medios: es la primera vez que uno de los nuestros llega a la final de una competencia de artes marciales en China, porque…

—Tetsu, querido, no comiences con tus introducciones históricas. Ya sabes que los deportes y la política no se mezclan bien.

—Pero, Keiko, amor, es importante que…

—Tetsu, amor… silencio.

Akane seguía buscando impaciente. ¿Por qué no hacían una toma de Ranma, no se suponía que él era el centro de la noticia para ellos? Apenas prestaba atención cuando el reportero comentaba sobre las reglas de la competencia, las distintas tradiciones, el orden de los eventos…

—Señora Saotome, ¿qué es una competencia de _"taolu"_?

—¿Eh? —la chica parpadeó confundida mirando a la joven Yushiko.

—Dijeron que ahora vendría la final de la competencia de "taolu". ¿Qué es eso?

—Ah, sí, claro —impaciente y molesta porque Ranma todavía no aparecía en pantalla, y más porque ese canal se había atrevido a transmitir el torneo con tanta antelación sabiendo que tendría que soportar todo un evento previo al esperado dañando todavía más sus nervios, se contuvo lo mejor posible para responderle con calma—. Es una competencia de rutinas en Wushu, ante los jueces que evalúan destreza, dominio, técnicas claves y presentación artística… Eh, para que lo entiendas, es similar a la gimnasia artística cuando se hacen ejercicios de piso, pero con artes marciales y armas en lugar de instrumentos. Que es lo contrario de "sanda", o la competencia de combate en la que Ranma va a participar.

—Oh, ya veo —respondió la más joven de las mujeres—, no sabía que el señor Saotome iba a participar también en ese tipo de evento; debe ser realmente bueno.

—¿Q-Qué dijiste? —Akane ahogó un grito con los dedos sobre los labios, tan absorta estaba en su búsqueda que no escucho lo que los demás sí, cómo el reportero explicaba a la audiencia lo mismo que ella, indicando que el debutante y joven promesa "Ranma Saotome" participaría en dos finales ese día; en combate o "sanda", y también en la final de exhibición o "taolu"—. No es verdad, debe tratarse de una broma…

Los cinco participantes aparecieron a un borde del estadio deportivo techado, dos hombres y tres mujeres vestidos con elegantes atuendos chinos tradicionales, adornados con bordados de colores que los hacían más deslumbrantes. Portaba cada uno un arma distinta, de metal flexible o madera con lienzos de colores atados en distintas partes. El público aplaudía y los representantes de las escuelas vitoreaban a sus compañeros y compañeras. Pero el nombre de "Saotome" también se hizo escuchar, cuando una parte del público estaba ocupado por monjes budistas que llamaron la atención de los demás; era un bullicioso grupo de jóvenes de cabezas rapadas y túnicas, con pancartas en chino que gritaban como los mejores hinchas apoyando al joven japonés, usando tradicionales, antiguos y valiosos tambores del templo para acompañar sus improvisados cánticos para nada ceremoniosos.

En aquél momento ella lo encontró en el cuarto lugar de la fila de los elegantes participantes. Emocionada apenas contuvo las lágrimas, ¡tantos días sin poder verlo directamente, sólo escuchando su voz a través de una horrible señal telefónica! Pero en sus propios nervios más fue la risa que le provocó al verlo con la cabeza inclinada y la mano sobre la frente, notoriamente avergonzado por la extrovertida barra de monjes que lo acompañaba.

—Por Kami, estás muy delgado —se quejó la señora Saotome con un tierno susurro—, sabía que no debiste haber comido muy bien.

La competencia dio inicio. El primer participante fue una pequeña jovencita vestida con un elegante traje chino en su mayoría azul y un ajustado chaleco que se amoldaba a su graciosa figura, dejando libre las mangas celestes de su blusa, portando un par de sables plateados. La jovencita se lució en una mezcla de ataques y mortal danza con las espadas y piernas. Se apoyaba en un pie para impulsarse en un giro, caía dando una voltereta por el suelo, doblaba las piernas con una espada en alto y la otra cruzada, luego daba una segunda voltereta hacia atrás y de un impulso rápido se despegó del suelo para caer de pie realizando rápidos cortes con las espadas juntas, abanicándolas de un lado al otro. La música de flauta y cuerdas subía en intensidad a medida que ella desplegaba toda su maravillosa destreza con las espadas que en ocasiones parecían más grandes que su cuerpo, pero que ella movía con la ligereza de un par de cintas.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Yushiko admirada, a pesar que los demás no entendían mucho de lo que hacía más allá de encontrar el acto bonito—, eso fue increíble. ¿Le darán un buen puntaje?

—Eso no lo sabremos hasta el final; las rutinas no se puntúan públicamente como en la gimnasia —respondió Akane seriamente mordiéndose el pulgar, concentrada en la escena y en las repeticiones de los mejores momentos del acto de la chica—; únicamente al final los jueces dictaminarán el resultado. Pero cometió muchos errores.

—¿Errores?

—Sí —Akane comenzó a listar con los dedos, sin percatarse que a los ojos de la jovencita y la de sus amigos irradiaba la maestría de una profesional entendida en el arte, revelándoles una Akane que antes les era desconocida—, su postura no siempre fue equilibrada. Los sables tambalearon demasiado, perdió la fuerza en una de las piernas, y debió acortar un giro en el aire cuando su salto no fue lo suficientemente alto. En un momento perdió el control sobre sus espadas, se notó que varios golpes no tenían la fuerza ni la velocidad necesaria.

—Pero las espadas son muy flexibles, no se puede evitar que se tambaleen.

—Esa es la trampa. La hoja de un sable chino es flexible y delgado, pero un experto puede mantenerlo tan firme como la roca si lo desea. Ella no tenía control. En la última pirueta cayó mal, no tuvo fuerza para azotar las armas y apenas las movió. Posee gran destreza pero sus ataques fueron débiles, después de todo es un arte marcial, de nada sirve si sólo se ve hermoso; también debe demostrar fuerza y control.

Akane no lo iba a confesar, ¡primero se mordería la lengua!, pero en el pasado había conocido a otra fastidiosa jovencita de china que era capaz en un combate real de moverse con mayor elegancia, belleza y a la vez ser mortalmente certera en cada uno de sus ataques con una espada. A su lado esa niña parecía una novata.

Mientras los demás participantes se lucían ante el asombrado público, la preocupación de Akane iba en aumento. ¿Qué hacía Ranma en ese tipo de competencia? ¿Por qué había decidido participar y cómo es que había llegado a la final? Jamás le mencionó nada de esto por teléfono, pensó que únicamente participaría del combate, nada más. ¿Ranma en una competencia de exhibición? Habría pagado por verlo, a él, el que siempre se jactaba de no entender nada de eso. El mismo que había convertido la gimnasia artística en un campo de batalla real. En aquel momento el joven Saotome avanzó hasta el centro del gran cuadrado. Los jueces se ajustaron los anteojos, ella pudo percibir cierto recelo en ellos.

Ranma se veía serio, frío, inexpresivo. ¿No era eso un punto en contra ya? Dependía de lo que quisiera transmitir, pensó rápidamente Akane buscando consuelo. A Ranma no le gustaba perder, sería malo para su concentración previo al otro encuentro enfrentarse a una situación adversa. Su esposo era un experto en combate e improvisación, pero una exhibición requeriría disciplina, elegancia y control; mucho control. ¿Qué hacía ese idiota en un tipo de evento que no dominaba, y que seguramente no ganaría?

Como un relámpago las fugaces palabras de su esposo regresaron a su mente:

"Akane, ¿tanto te gusta el arte? Para mi es algo que solamente aprendí a hacer porque mi padre me obligó desde pequeño. Me gusta ganar, ser el mejor, pero sólo porque no conocía nada más que hacer. En realidad, porque tenía miedo de perder y no ser bueno para otra cosa… Pero ahora que te conozco, ya no me preocupa tanto. Tú eres lo más importante para mí…"

—Ranma…

"Y si es lo que quieres…"

¿Lo hacía por ella, para ella? ¿Demostrarle que también amaba el arte, o que la amaba a ella a través del arte?

El elegante traje rojo ajustado a su cuerpo, con bordados de oro era acompañado con una faja ajustada de un furioso anaranjado con las puntas colgando a su costado. Todo él era fuego, ira, impaciencia, así se mostraba a pesar de estar calmado en apariencia. Con su mano sostenía un bastón delgado que apoyaba contra el piso, más largo que su altura con una pequeña punta de lanza en el extremo superior del que colgaba también un género que se abría en muchas hebras de colores, como el pelaje de un mágico animal. ¿Qué tenía en mente?

Su esposa, por un momento, miró a su derredor. Todos sus acompañantes estaban atentos al rostro de su esposo que transmitía con un notorio acercamiento la pantalla.

—Algo está sucediendo —la señora Ozawa afiló la mirada—, ¿por qué no comienza?

—¡Es mi marido! —la señora Fumie apuntó a la televisión, cuando vieron por un borde de la imagen al señor Takeda que parecía discutir con uno de los encargados—. Oh, lo conozco, está alterado, debe haber algún tipo de problema.

¿Lo había?

Akane miró atentamente el rostro inexpresivo de Ranma por la televisión. Había un ligero temblor bajo uno de sus ojos. ¿Estaba irritado?, no, más que eso, se encontraba furioso.

El comentarista comenzó a explicarse, diciendo que había algún tipo de problema técnico con la música para la presentación del joven japonés.

—¿Problema técnico? —Tetsu Noda se quejó dando un resoplido—. Eso se llama boicot, lo están arrojando al pozo porque no quieren que gane.

—Querido, eso no es posible.

—Eres demasiado inocente, Keiko, no sabes cómo funciona el mundo en realidad. De seguro buscan que lo descalifiquen. Siempre pasa con estas naciones autoritarias, defienden su imagen nacional, les debe molestar la posibilidad que allá gane un extranjero, más si es un japonés. Nunca se sabe cuando…

A la joven señora Saotome nada le importaban los argumentos políticos del anciano Tetsu. Todo lo que le preocupaba era su esposo. ¿Por qué le hacían esto? ¿Perder sin siquiera permitirle competir? Ranma no toleraría perder, menos de esa manera tan ruin. ¡Era injusto! Se mordió los labios, con tal rabia que poco faltó para que aplastara la televisión con la mesa.

Para la sorpresa de todos, la música comenzó. Con un poderoso redoble de tambores que parecía llenar todo el estadio, porque tan fuerte era que se pudo escuchar con claridad a través del micrófono del comentarista. La emoción dejó incluso sin habla al reportero y la cámara se fijó en la tribuna. Los casi treinta monjes con tambores tradicionales, en postura ordenada, tocaban con intensa pasión, golpeando con las palmas desnudas a un ritmo vertiginoso y violento, pero no menos solemne.

Ranma sonrió, era su señal. Levantó ligeramente el bastón y golpeó dos veces el suelo antes de comenzar rápidamente con su coreografía.

—Eso es… —a Akane le brillaron los ojos—, es el rey mono. Está representando la danza del rey mono.

Una tradicional exhibición con bastón flexible, en que el artista giraba y danzaba como si fuera el mítico rey mono del cuento.

Se contaba la tradición conocida en todo oriente de cómo el budismo llegó a China desde la india a través de la leyenda de "El viaje al oeste". El rey mono, un ser único y fuerte, rey de las bestias, arrogante y orgulloso, que desafío a buda atacando directamente el cielo sólo porque quería probar su imbatible poder. Tras causar un gran caos, buda lo derrotó y condenó a ser encadenado a una roca. Siglos después, un joven monje pidió ayuda para llevar las enseñanzas de buda hasta las lejanas tierras más al oeste, a la que sería después China. Allí buda le otorgó el derecho a liberar al rey mono, para que le sirviera de guardaespaldas. Y la leyenda de la travesía que emprendieron se convertiría en uno de los más largos y antiguos cantares épicos de la China arcaica y también del mundo entero, escrito en voluminosos tomos y almacenado en muchos templos. El rey mono, el inspirador personaje que ha trascendido en las épocas por su fuerza y personalidad imparable, siendo reescrito en muchas obras tanto antiguas como modernas en la ficción oriental.

Con el bastón dio un golpe en el piso provocando un sonido tan fuerte que opacó al de los tambores, sin perder el ritmo. Del rebote lo alzó, giró y lo volvió a azotar. Todo su cuerpo lo movió con agilidad, como un auténtico chimpancé. Daba giros encogiendo su cuerpo, controlando el bastón que ya debía ser, por la ilusión del movimiento, tres veces más largo que él, pero jamás se detenía. Era la esencia, nunca detenerse, derrochar energía en una caótica danza en que el bastón a veces se doblaba con la soltura de la cola de un mono, para luego dar golpes fuertes que hacían zumbar el aire con la rigidez de una espada. Pero sin detenerse tras el golpe, moviéndolo después con la misma fuerza en sentido contrario. Su cuerpo saltaba, daba volteretas, se encogía por el suelo y se arrastraba en cuclillas para volver a saltar y girar azotando el bastón en la caída. Caos, caos, puro caos, era tanto como la esencia misma que Akane recordaba dominaba la vida de Ranma. ¿Se divertía? Fingida o no, la sonrisa del joven debió ser como la del mítico rey del cuento: burlona, arrogante y temible; jactándose ante el público que lo admiraba, riéndose de los jueces que querían condenarlo, así como el mítico personaje se rió de los señores del cielo a los que desafió sin arrepentimiento.

El corazón de Akane se paralizaba con cada movimiento, apenas consiguiendo seguirlo. Con los pies encogidos, apoyando los talones en inicio del sillón y dejándolos en punta, sintiendo que la emoción y los nervios ante cada riesgosa pirueta en la que podría su joven esposo haber cometido una decena de errores por lo osado que estaba siendo, y que le impedía respirar.

Ranma caía apoyándose con una mano en posición invertida, daba giro con la muñeca, se apoyó en el bastón que, para el ahogo de un expresivo público, se colgó de él como si fuera tan firme como un pilar. El bastón se dobló amenazando con partirlo con su peso, mas como si fuera una garrocha utilizó la fuerza acumulada para rebotar en el arma, como un macaco jugando la rama de un árbol. Se impulsó en el aire rápidamente soltando el bastón dejándolo quieto en posición vertical, para volver a atrapando el extremo superior y arrastrarlo consigo hacia el cielo. Se encogió dando volteretas como si fuese una pequeña pelota, con el largo madero cortando el aire como una cuchilla a su alrededor, formando un anillo por la velocidad del movimiento. Y cayó otra vez azotándolo como si fuera a partir el piso en dos. No una vez, sino dos veces al rebotar, tres veces, al insistir con la porfía con que un mandril juega azotando un madero contra las piedras; para soltarlo al final con el cuarto golpe más violento que los anteriores.

El bastón rebotó tan alto que pasó la altura del joven. Ranma no se había detenido, sino que se movió realizando rápidas katas y patadas para atraparlo otra vez el bastón cuando estaba sobre su cabeza y continuar el movimiento girándolo como una hélice, saltó invirtiendo su cuerpo sin dejar de girar el bastón ahora a ras del piso, zumbando en su fuerza pero sin tocar en ningún momento el suelo.

Se detuvo con firmeza dejando quieta el arma, tan rígida que daba la impresión de ser una vara sólida como el acero, sin resentir nada de la fuerza acumulada, como si jamás hubiese tenido la particularidad de ser flexible. Realizó largas estocadas con el arma, y en todas ellas siquiera se tambaleó.

Los tambores aumentaron el ritmo. La arrojó otra vez, se acomodó de un extremo al otro del piso con más movimientos furiosos y acrobáticos, patadas y golpes, giros a medio metro del suelo cayendo con los pies de forma divertida y excepcional, también con un ligero toque de orgullo y humor con que impregnaba a su personaje. Atrapó el bastón por el extremo inferior con una mano, dejándolo quieto en perfecta horizontalidad con respecto al piso, y lo azotó abanicándolo como una espada, zumbando cubrió casi todo el escenario hasta rozar las narices de los jueces a los que obligó a quejarse asustados.

Lo soltó, realizó una diestra demostración de ataques mientras el arma continuó girando en el aire sobre él. La atrapó por la mitad como parte de su demostración. Cayó sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, dejando el largo bastón detrás de su espalda, con la arrogancia del rey de las bestias salvajes. Y su mechón se detuvo sobre su frente junto con el último tronar de los tambores.

El estadio entero enmudeció, tanto, como los presentes en la sala junto a Akane. El único movimiento que se veía en la pantalla era el de la agitada pero contenida respiración del joven Saotome que mecía ligeramente su pecho a pesar de mantener la rigidez de su postura y el gesto arrogante en su mirada. En el departamento, el pecho de Akane se mecía de la misma manera, al mismo ritmo con que había sincronizado su respiración durante toda la presentación con la de su esposo, con igual agitación con la que se sentía agotada al haber tensado cada músculo de su cuerpo imaginando realizar aquellos ejercicios junto a él, como si fuera él mismo, como si también hubiera danzado a su lado; entendiéndolo como nadie más podría hacerlo, apretando los dientes en los momentos más difíciles de su rutina, y divirtiéndose con él en las posiciones más excitantes que desafiaron todos los límites del cuerpo.

El público estalló en vítores y aplausos, el reportero se robó la pantalla alabándolo por tecnicismos que de seguro poco entendía. Yushiko fue la primera en hablar dirigiéndose a la paciente Akane, la que seguía con una sonrisa buscando disfrutar del rostro de su esposo en las imágenes que ahora repetían de su gran exhibición. A su otro lado, la señora Fumie se ajustaba los anteojos y gozaba en silencio al ver también a su marido, el enorme señor Takeda, cuando aparecía junto a Ranma dándole de "suaves" palmaditas en la espalda riéndose con las energías de un niño.

Yushiko dudó en hablarle al verla tan concentrada. Pero más pudo la curiosidad de la jovencita por lo que finalmente venció su temor dirigiéndose a Akane.

—Estuvo bien, ¿no es así, Akane? Porque a mí me pareció genial, más que eso, ¡fue perfecto! Porque lo fue, ¿verdad?

—¿Perfecto? —la joven susurró lentamente intentando recordar lo que significaba esa palabra, relamiéndose todavía por el placer que todavía destilaba de su alma. Sonrió encantada de responderle a la chiquilla—. Fue… hermoso.

Ahora sólo les quedaría esperar el inicio de las finales de combate entre las distintas categorías, el evento principal en el que Ranma se jugaría su futuro como un artista marcial en su primer torneo internacional.

.

..

Temprano en esa mañana de otoño el día se anunciaba gris. Las aves cantaban por encima de la neblina que cubría los árboles y gran parte de la ciudad. Algunos rayos de sol escapaban de la prisión de las nubes y dibujaban líneas doradas y muy pálidas por sobre los edificios.

El timbre sonó. La señora Fumie Takeda, tras presionar el botón, esperó en el pasillo frente al balcón abierto que unía todas las puertas de los departamentos de ese piso. Se quedó perpleja al encontrarse ante la anciana Keiko Noda que le había abierto la puerta, deslizándosele ligeramente los anteojos. Miró hacia el costado mientras se los acomodaba, imaginando que en su torpeza quizás se había equivocado de puerta.

—Sólo estoy acompañando a Akane —explicó la anciana divertida al adivinar la confusión de Fumie. La mujer se disculpó por su turbación y saludándola entró al departamento.

—¿Estamos listos para partir?

Keiko negó apesadumbrada con la cabeza.

—Señora Keiko, ¿y éste, cómo me queda? —dijo Akane, apareciendo por el pasillo, en calcetines, alarmándose al toparse con la esposa del jefe de Ranma—. ¡Oh!, señora Takeda, b-buenos días. ¿Ya es hora? Lo siento, estaré lista en un momento.

—Ese te queda precioso, Akane, al igual que los diez últimos —pronunció con enorme paciencia la anciana señora Noda.

Akane se mostró insegura.

—Quizás, pero el suéter no combina bien con el vestido. El tono oscuro no va con el verde de mi blusa… ¡Ya vuelvo!

Desapareció otra vez por el pasillo antes que la anciana pudiera detenerla.

—¿El oscuro y el verde no combinan? —la señora Fumie palideció al mirarse a sí misma. Tenía un bonito conjunto informal compuesto por una blusa verde, una falda oscura y un suéter gris para protegerse del frío con un largo collar de cuencas de madera muy a su estilo más informal—. Yo… será mejor que regrese en un momento, creo que he olvidado algo en casa y…

—Espere un momento, señora Fumie —la detuvo con un tono de regaño cogiéndola por el suéter y tirando de ella antes que regresara nerviosamente hacia la puerta—. Akane se refería únicamente a su ropa, no en general. Usted se ve maravillosa.

—¿Lo cree, habla en serio? —preguntó sonrojada Fumie—, es que hace tanto que no veo a mi Shota, no quiero que se lleve una mala impresión, usted sabe…

—Lo comprendo, lo mismo le sucede a nuestra "joven señora Saotome". Creo que ambas están un poco ansiosas con ver otra vez a sus maridos y quieren verse perfectas para ellos. Muy dulce; aunque de seguro ese par de hombres habrán de llegar tan agotados y hambrientos por el aburrido viaje que ni se fijarán en ello y echarán por tierra todo propósito dulce o romántico.

—Tiene razón, señora Keiko, una con los años llega a conocerlos y se acostumbra. Creo que nuestra señora Saotome tiene mucho por aprender todavía —dijo la señora Fumie, ignorando intencionalmente el hecho que ella sufría de la misma manera.

—Pero eso no significa que nos demos por vencidas en el propósito de tumbarlos con nuestra belleza —replicó la anciana con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Definitivamente —agregó Fumie, pasándose las manos por su cabello recientemente arreglado, sintiendo todavía el fresco perfume con el que había envuelto su cuerpo.

Akane volvió a aparecer, ahora con un conjunto otoñal compuesto por una falda de mezclilla azulada corta, un holgado suéter crema que caía por sobre la falda dejándola ver apenas como un borde azulado de una palma de altura, con sus piernas envueltas en pantimedias negras.

—Ahora sí… ¡No! La falda es muy corta, parezco una adolescente.

—¡Señora…! —la joven desapareció otra vez antes de poder escuchar a la anciana—… Akane… Oh, olvídelo.

Fumie no pudo evita sonreírse de la situación.

—¿Es la primera vez que ella se separa de su esposo por tanto tiempo?

Keiko respondió asintiendo con un suave vaivén de cabeza. Entonces se rió junto a Fumie, ambas recordando momentos agridulces de sus propias historias que ahora les provocaba ternura.

—Recuerdo cuando Shota tuvo que partir a Kioto con sus alumnos de preparatoria para un viaje de estudios. Llevábamos casados apenas un año y jamás nos habíamos separado por más que un par de días por algún campamento escolar o los viajes que hacía a casa de mis padres para visitarlos, en los que él no podía acompañarme por su trabajo. Fue una larga semana; una larga y tormentosa semana. Es increíble que ella haya aceptado soportar casi un mes lejos de él estando casada hace tan poco tiempo.

—Nuestra pequeña Akane es una chica muy fuerte… —Keiko se interrumpió cuando ambas escucharon un ruido como si muchas cosas se hubieran caído al piso, seguido por la maldición de la jovencita—. ¡Por Kami! Si está peor que una de mis hijas antes de su primera cita.

—Después de todo, no olvidemos que la señora Saotome sí sigue siendo una adolescente —recordó Fumie, aludiendo a su experiencia como maestra de chicas de preparatoria, al pensar en la juvenil edad de Akane Saotome—. Tan joven y ya casada —suspiró románticamente.

—Además de responsable y capaz de llevar un hogar por sí misma —continuó Keiko Noda con orgullo—; las niñas de hoy no son como las de antes.

—Vamos, señora Noda, no mienta. Que usted comenzó con su hogar un poco más joven que ella. ¿Qué edad me contó que tenía entonces, veinte, diecinueve?

—Diecisiete recién cumplidos. A los dieciocho ya estaba batallando con mi primer hijo; mi pequeño Yoshi era tan problemático, siempre fue difícil hacerlo dormir. Pero esos eran otros tiempos, querida, ¡no me lo hagas recordar que me sentiré una vieja!

Ambas rieron alegremente por la broma. Akane las interrumpió apareciendo otra vez en la sala. Se había cambiado el suéter por una chaqueta recortada que la hacía ver un poco más formal en un tono caoba con una blusa clara de tono amarillo muy suave y opaco, casi crema. La nueva falda hacia juego con la chaqueta, no tan larga, ni tampoco muy corta, quedándole a la altura de las rodillas. Las piernas seguían cubiertas con las pantimedias negras y en una mano llevaba un par de botines muy cortos. La blusa la tenía abotonada hasta el cuello, adornada con un bonito pañuelo traslúcido anudado, de color rojo oscuro. El cabello lo tenía aplastado a un costado con una peineta ámbar.

—¿Y… c-cómo me veo?

—No lo sé —Fumie fue honesta, la examinó ajustándose los anteojos y llevándose un dedo al mentón, ignorando los desesperados gestos que le hacía la señora Noda para que no la criticara—, quizás un poco formal para mi gusto… Debería aprovechar más su juventud y lucirla con orgullo.

—¿Formal? ¿Mucho, he exagerado? —Akane, nerviosa, dejó caer los botines llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas, preocupada sin bajar las manos giró la cabeza mirando hacia el pasillo, y se dispuso a regresar a su alcoba cuando la anciana Keiko la detuvo rápidamente.

—¡Un momento! Un momento, Akane —tiró de ella por el abrazo obligándola a retroceder un paso, sorprendida—. Quédese quieta sólo un momento.

Sin dejarla protestar, la acomodó por los hombros para enderezarla ante ella, con la firmeza de una madre. La anciana rápidamente desató el pañuelo del cuello de la chica y se lo arrebató tirándolo por uno de los bordes. Le alisó los hombros y arregló el cuello de la chaqueta. Soltó el primer botón de la blusa bajo el cuello, le quitó el collar que no se veía bajo el pañuelo y que también encontró exagerado. Con una destreza que la cogió desprevenida, desabotonó por detrás la falda de Akane y tiró de ella poco hacia arriba, de manera rápida y brusca, provocándole un quejido de espanto. Dejándosela ligeramente más corta a la vista al quedar por sobre las rodillas y se la ajustó otra vez para que entallara en su cintura por encima de las caderas, destacando otra vez su bonita figura. Con un último movimiento le sacó la peineta, que tiró sobre la mesa, y ante el reclamo de Akane, Keiko le frotó la cabeza con fuerza despeinándola completamente, al principio para soltar el ajustado arreglo que ella se había hecho, para después arreglárselo con las manos de una manera más natural, más como era ella en realidad.

—Perfecto, ahora sí se parece a la Akane Saotome de siempre.

—Pero, pero… ¡Pero no quiero verme como la de siempre!, quiero verme distinta, especial…

—¿Distinta, cómo? No la entiendo, suponía que su esposo a la que quería ver en su regreso es a usted, no a otra persona. El vestido es perfecto y tiene un gran gusto, le prometo que él quedará fascinado. Ahora, ¡deje de perder el tiempo! Tienen todavía una hora y algo de camino antes de llegar al aeropuerto. ¿O quiere tener esperando al señor Saotome todo este tiempo?

—No, ¡no, oh, qué hora es! Lo lamento, es que yo… yo…

—Todas estamos nerviosas, señora Saotome —la disculpó Keiko—. Es mejor que se den prisa.

.

..

A los pies del departamento las esperaba un pequeño automóvil económico de cuatro puertas color rojo. Fumie la invitó a subir en el lugar del copiloto, mientras ella ocupó el lugar del conductor colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Sabe manejar? —preguntó recién Akane confundida, esperaba que uno de los chicos del gimnasio las llevaría.

—Pues claro, es muy útil. Debería aprender también, no es para nada difícil. De hecho, ¡es muy divertido!

—Lo siento, por mi culpa llegaremos tarde —apretó las manos sobre la falda, se sentía más angustiada por la demora, nerviosa como nunca.

—No tema, señora Saotome, llegaremos a tiempo. Ya verá, de eso me encargo yo —la sonrisa de Fumie se tornó ligeramente preocupante, cuando presionó el pedal con fuerza y dio con brusquedad a la palanca de cambios—. Afírmese —dijo ajustándose los anteojos emblanquecidos por la luz.

—Pero… ¡Woah!

Se hundió en el asiento ante el brusco arranque del pequeño vehículo. Las ruedas chirriaron cuando derrapó medio metro al doblar, para después meterse en la pista en sentido contrario sin siquiera bajar la velocidad.

.

..

Akane en uno de los asientos de espera del aeropuerto, respiraba entrecortadamente con el rostro todavía azulado. A su lado Chiyo Ueda y Suzume la miraban con lástima.

—¿La esposa de tu jefe es tan terrible para conducir? —preguntó Suzume.

Chiyo asintió con una mirada lúgubre.

—Debieron advertírmelo antes —reclamó Akane con un gimoteo, llevándose un puño a los ojos—, pensé que moriría.

—Niñas, ¡niñas! ¿Todo bien?

Al instante las tres fingieron sonreír.

—Todo perfecto, señora Takeda.

Fumie, sonriente como el resplandor del sol, se fue al otro extremo donde algunos jóvenes del gimnasio se habían reunido. Se sentía en la obligación de saludarlos a todos por ser la esposa del dueño del gimnasio, y también porque Shota Takeda había sido el organizador de tal aventura.

—¿No quieres un poco de café?

Chiyo Ueda le ofreció una lata caliente a Akane, sacada recién de la máquina expendedora. Dudó, pero al reconocer que era la misma lata de café, que con Ranma habían compartido el primer día de la gran aventura que hoy todavía estaban viviendo, la recibió y rodeó con sus manos como si fuera un objeto sagrado.

No la abrió, no tenía estómago para beber nada, no sólo por el aterrorizante viaje que demoró apenas media hora en llevarlas desde la pequeña localidad donde vivía al aeropuerto de la gran ciudad continua; sino porque los nervios que le revolvían el vientre apenas le permitían mantenerse calmada.

Recordaba no haber sufrido tan intensamente esa misma sensación desde que, meses atrás, ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro en el pequeño departamento a medio amoblar, con cajas de cartón apiladas en las paredes de cosas que su previsor esposo había comprado con anterioridad y las bolsas con más cosas que su atolondrado esposo ni había recordado adquirir, y que juntos habían ido a comprar durante esa mañana.

.

..

Meses atrás, en el primer día del recién estrenado departamento de los Saotome, Akane vestía jeans y una ceñida sudadera de franjas en dos colores manga larga, con un pañuelo atado sobre la cabeza para protegerse el cabello del polvo que habían levantado limpiando. Ranma, en traje deportivo con la casaca abierta y la camiseta arrugada por sobre el borde del pantalón, se veía tan agotado como ella. Pero la emoción que compartían y también la vergüenza, les había impedido quedarse quietos, negándose a la posibilidad de pensar en lo que estaban viviendo para así no romper la burbuja de felicidad que a ambos les parecía un sueño; un muy frágil sueño todavía asustados que el caótico pasado pudiera saltarles por sorpresa desde la puerta en cualquier instante.

No se habían detenido hasta ese momento en que se sentaron en lados opuestos de la pequeña mesa occidental que sería su nuevo comedor.

Akane había decidido finalmente dejar la mesa estilo occidental del comedor frente a la pared a un costado de la pequeña sala, que quedaba delante de la pequeña cocina abierta también de estilo occidental; recién al décimo intento no muy conforme de su ubicación definitiva, únicamente porque Ranma la terminó mirando de tal forma que ella comprendió que no la volvería a mover de allí aunque se lo suplicara.

Entre ellos una hoja larga y llena de rectángulos rellenados con datos personales era todo lo que los separaba; era el formulario de matrimonio que debían completar y entregar en el municipio para hacer válido su matrimonio. A un costado del papel descansaba el pequeño sello familiar que Ranma había cogido en secreto de los pocos tesoros familiares que les quedaban, que celosamente antes había ocultado su madre Nodoka Saotome del peligroso Genma.

Akane posó sus dedos temblorosos en la esquina de la hoja y la deslizó lentamente hacia su lado de la mesa donde la releyó.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Ranma, inseguro, aunque con la suficiente fuerza como para que ella no pudiera acusarlo de cobardía.

—Sí, hasta se te entiende.

—Practiqué un poco —reconoció algo menos cauto, con la mano tras la cabeza, al recordar la pila de formularios que había arruinado para conseguir completar uno de manera decente, sin manchas y legible.

Ella asintió feliz, le gustaba la tenacidad que tenía su casi esposo, en especial si se trataba de un asunto "para ellos". Se rió al pensar en el significado de esas dos palabras: "para ellos". Las pensó otra vez con capricho: "para ellos". Podría seguir usándolas toda la tarde sin aburrirse de su sencillez. Reparó que Ranma la esperaba, tan nervioso como ella y agregó dubitativa.

—Entonces…

—Supongo que hay que sellarlo y será oficial.

—Y entregarlo —le recordó su casi esposa.

Ranma posó el dedo sobre el otro extremo de la hoja y la deslizó de regreso hacia su lado, girándola y releyéndola fijamente.

—¿Estás segura de…? Bien, tú sabes… —su voz fue interrumpida por Akane, que estirando la mano frente a su rostro le ofreció el timbre con el sello familiar.

Sonriendo nervioso cogió el timbre y sus dedos se enredaron con los de Akane. Soltó el sello que cayó sobre la mesa, sus manos siguieron entrelazadas.

—Estoy segura, Ranma. ¿O será que tú te arrepentiste?

—¡Claro que no, boba!

—Yo sólo te decía, tonto. No tienes por qué reaccionar así.

—Lo siento, ¡lo siento! Es sólo que yo…

—Lo sé….

—Pero tú…

—Tú también —Akane ahogó un suspiro—… los dos.

Sus manos en lugar de apartarse, acomodaron sus dedos estrechándose con más fuerza.

—Esto es ridículo —Ranma soltó la mano de Akane. Cogió el sello, la pequeña pieza de madera larga de base cuadrada, del tamaño de un lápiz labial. Desprendiendo una pequeña sección en una de las esquinas que era la tapa, reveló el sello familiar, que lo componía un complejo kanji tallado en madera.

—Espera, Ranma.

Ante la advertencia de Akane, él se tenso. ¿Y si de verdad se había arrepentido de casarse con él? Tanto fue el miedo que sufrió en un solo instante, que olvidó todo lo que habían hecho juntos; desde escapar de Nerima hasta la ternura que ella le demostró en cada segundo cuando fueron de compras para terminar de armar el departamento que a ella le había encantado, y que no dudó en demostrárselo con otro de esos nuevos gestos llamados "besos", que él quería se hicieran una grata costumbre entre ambos. Todo lo bueno que había sucedido lo olvidó tan rápido como el miedo que le erizó el cabello cuando ella lo detuvo.

—Aquí, un momento… —insistió la chica, sin prestar atención a la palidez de Ranma, mientras distraídamente registraba una bolsa pequeña con parte de las compras que habían hecho durante el día, que tenía en la silla a su lado.

Comenzó a sacar de la bolsa todo su contenido que fue dejando sobre la mesa: pequeñas escobillas, limpiador de vidrios, paños de cocina, una botella de jabón líquido, otro jabón en barra, un par de cepillos de dientes nuevos, una botella de acondicionador para el cabello, un bonito cuaderno anillado con estampados de osos pandas que Akane había escogido como la primera libreta telefónica para "su hogar", unos cuántos lápices, una bolsa de algodones, otra bolsa de algodones pero a diferencia de los primeros tenía la forma de pequeñas motas de colores, un conjunto envasado de pinzas, el desodorante de Ranma…

Ranma se olvidó de sus propios pensamientos cuando se quedó perplejo al ver como su casi esposa sacaba y sacaba más artículos de la pequeña bolsa desafiando las leyes de la física y de la conservación de la materia. Arrugó la frente cuando vio su desodorante, ¿cuándo ella había echado eso en el carro de las compras? ¿Y cómo es que ella conocía su desodorante habitual? Pero la chica no cesaba de moverse.

Akane sacó a continuación una linterna, un paquete de baterías de repuesto, también una caja de cerillos y un chispero de cocina, detergente, un abrelatas, una caja de pañuelos desechables, una pequeña caja con un bonito par de pantimedias con liga y bordados muy sensuales…

Ella se detuvo bruscamente. Giró lentamente la cabeza y notó, en medio de un incómodo silencio, como Ranma miraba con curiosidad la pequeña caja con su nuevo par de sensuales pantimedias y rápidamente las cogió y regresó a la bolsa sonrojada. Rápidamente siguió hurgando para intentar olvidar el bochorno. ¿En qué momento tuvo la osadía de comprar algo así? Pensando en la noche que la esperaba, quizás… ¡Pero ella no se atrevería todavía a…! Todavía a lo menos… Recordó que por suerte había ocultado muy bien en otra bolsa su también nueva camisa de dormir, porque que si no…

Sacudiendo la cabeza para refrescar la fiebre que su imaginación le estaba provocando, y recriminándose a sí misma su torpeza entre murmullos, dio vueltas la mano dentro del contenido que quedaba en la bolsa y dio con lo que buscaba desde el principio. Alegre salto de la silla y dejó su puesto rodeando la mesa. Deslizó la silla al lado de Ranma y se dejó caer llena de entusiasmo, juntando su cuerpo al del joven que, notándola, se turbó completamente con los ojos puestos en el bonito perfil de su casi mujer. Él se fijó en todos los detalles de ella; el aroma de su cabello mezclado con la colonia que llevaba y que no podía opacar del todo la fragancia natural de su piel que se le hacía tan conocida. La manera en que la joven movió la mano para acomodarse un terco mechón de la corta melena que se había escapado del pañuelo por encima de la oreja, el gesto que hacía al torcer ligeramente los labios cuando concentrada intentaba abrir el envoltorio de la pequeña caja plana y cuadrada.

Akane sacó de la caja un tampón con tinta para sellos y levantó la tapa al instante presentándoselo al joven.

—Aquí, no puedes timbrar sin tinta, idiota.

—¿Ah?

—Ranma, ¡te estoy hablando, despierta!

El joven dio un grito de espanto, y casi cayó de la silla de no ser porque ella lo sostuvo del brazo.

—¡Por qué me asustas!

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si tú eres el que estaba distraído!

—¡Pero tú fuiste la que se sentó tan cerca de mí! ¿Cómo quieres que yo no me…? Ah… Bueno…

Akane comprendió el motivo de la turbación de Ranma y sonriéndose lo evitó inclinando el rostro cuando la situación se tornó dulcemente incómoda. Dando un placentero suspiro volvió a presentarle el pequeño tampón con la tapa abierta. Ranma, asintiendo finalmente, hundió el sello con fuerza en la almohadilla y lo volvió a sostener tembloroso a centímetros por encima de la hoja de papel.

—Así que, vamos a casarnos.

—Nos casaremos.

—Akane, ¿de verdad quieres… ser mi esposa?

Ella, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, rodeó con sus manos la temblorosa mano de Ranma que sostenía en el aire.

—Sí, quiero… Y tú, Ranma —se turbó al preguntar, como si temiera escuchar su respuesta—, ¿e-estás seguro, realmente seguro, que quieres ser mi esposo?

A Ranma todo el miedo que antes lo había dominado le recordó cuán valiosa era esa terca chica en su vida. No existía desafío capaz de hacerlo temblar como le provocaba la más ligera duda en el ánimo de ella. Sí, sí la quería para él, y sólo para él. Aún los pocos segundos que los separaban de timbrar un insignificante documento le provocaron la misma ansiedad como si estuviera luchando otra vez por recuperarla. Ya no tenía dudas al respecto sobre el futuro, ni miedo que lo turbara de confesar lo que siempre había estado seguro de sentir. ¡Casi cinco años soportando el que no fuera suya! El rubor que tercamente subía hasta las orejas se lo provocaba otra clase de incontenible emoción.

—Te amo, Akane —levantó la otra mano en el aire rodeando a su vez los dedos de la joven—, aunque a veces…

—Yo también te amo, Ranma —lo interrumpió con prisa, muy lista conociéndolo, no dándole espacio para decir alguna torpeza. Se sentía inspirada también de tal ternura que la hacía tener paciencia para buscar todos los atributos de ese joven al que atesoraba; y olvidar así todos sus defectos hasta considerarlos igual una parte divertida de sus encantos.

Antes que él pudiera reclamar por la obvia interrupción, ella se acercó a su rostro haciéndolo guardar silencio. Lentamente rozaron sus labios, un pequeño beso, casi una caricia tímida para ellos que no llevaban más que pocas horas descubriéndose en su nueva relación. Era igual que antes, pero también era distinto. No había un indicador, ni tampoco un cambio radical que les dijera qué tanto había cambiado entre ellos, porque todas las situaciones se daban con una naturalidad envolvente y a una velocidad que a veces los perturbaba; como si siempre hubiera sido así para ellos dos, a pesar de lo imposible que horas atrás ambos se lo imaginaban al soñar con ese día.

Todavía eran ellos. No obstante, tampoco podían creer que lo siguieran siendo, porque el besarse les resultaba tan natural que los dos se avergonzaban cada uno en secreto al recordar lo tímidos y tontos que en el pasado habían sido para llegar a expresar un gesto que ahora les resultaba tan sencillo, pero no menos excitante de cómo lo habían imaginado, sino al revés, mucho mejor.

Tras el primero que se dieron protegidos por el silencio de la anterior habitación de soltera de la chiquilla, a minutos de escaparse de Nerima; el segundo había llegado sin apuro como un tímido contacto que compartieron en el tren, escondiéndose de las miradas de los demás pasajeros; el tercero fue camino al departamento como un impulso para darse ánimos, cuando sus pies pesaban por los nervios que los hacían temblar y cada uno de los dos intentaba mostrarse firme al otro, a pesar del agotamiento que provocaba que sus almas emocionadas se tambalearan; el cuarto que Akane le regaló con tanta fuerza y torpeza al descubrir el maravilloso lugar que él había rentado y que no confesaría nunca, pero que conociendo a Ranma, había temido que hubiera sido un lugar mucho peor. Sin embargo se maravilló al descubrir un departamento amplio, moderno, prácticamente nuevo y con una vista hermosa de la pequeña ciudad. ¿De verdad era para ella como él se lo ofreció, todo para ella? ¿Qué clase de sueño feliz estaba viviendo? ¿O es que había caído víctima de otro de los inciensos del maestro Happosai y todo lo estaba imaginando?

El quinto, el sexto y el séptimo tras una tonta discusión que terminó tan rápido como ya habían olvidado la razón de su inicio. El octavo antes de salir de compras y el noveno al regreso a "su hogar", por un descuido en que ella cargaba las bolsas que le impidió defenderse del primer beso que él le había robado con descaro y excesiva confianza bien justificada porque ella no hizo nada por regañarlo, solamente se limitó a sonreír, expresando lo tonta que se sentía, tanto como en ese instante, como en todo momento en que no quería que nadie la despertara; porque todavía no se convencía que fuera real. ¿Y si despertaba en su cama, esa misma mañana, descubriendo que la aventura que comenzó en la madrugada había sido nada más que una ilusión? Cada vez que la duda la atacaba, se acercaba a él y lo cogía por detrás, tirándolo de la camisa a mitad del duro trabajo que tenían armando el departamento; y él no le decía nada, parecía sentir y temer lo mismo, porque simulando ignorarla se quedaba quieto y la dejaba hacer.

Era mediodía y el décimo beso que se daban sentados frente a la mesa, ante el documento que según la ley confirmaría lo que el destino ya había decidido antes de sus nacimientos, supo como a los otros; a un narcótico que entumeció todos los sentidos. Once, doce, trece, catorce, pequeños roces; quince, dieciséis, diecisiete y dieciocho, Akane comenzó a distinguir la diferencia entre el labio superior y el labio inferior que ella podía morder coquetamente; diecinueve, veinte y veintiuno, sus labios se unieron completamente bajo la presión de la impaciencia de Ranma; veintidós, veintidós y medio, veintidós y tres cuartos, veintidós y cuatro quintos… el beso se volvió eterno. Ya no hubo necesidad de contar cuantos más repitieron entre cajas de cartón, un departamento a medio ocupar, el sol del mediodía entrando por el ventanal que daba al balcón sin cortinas, y el silencio que envolvió el furioso latir de sus corazones. Diez besos más como pago extra por cada vez que la malvada suerte, de mente cruel y odiosa como una artista que gozaba negándole la felicidad a sus seguidores, los había interrumpido en el pasado.

—Akane —susurró Ranma interrumpiendo el encanto que los envolvía.

—Lo sé —murmuró en respuesta la chica, apenas disimulando la soledad que sólo cuatro centímetros de distancia de Ranma ahora le provocaba—. Hagámoslo.

Él asintió miró las manos que tenían todavía juntas y entrelazadas, y torció la boca perplejo, cosa que notó Akane.

—Creo que ya no será necesario…

—¿Qué dices…? ¡Oh!

Sin percatarse al estar tan concentrados en su momento de cariño, habían dejado caer las manos, que ahora aplastaban el timbre en posición recta sobre la hoja. Asustados apartaron cada uno las manos y el timbre cayó de costado, revelando el sello impreso en una brillante y fresca tinta roja en el lugar correspondiente de la hoja.

Estaban casados.

.

..

Además de la señora Fumie, que a pesar de su madurez parecía compartir la misma ansiedad que la joven Akane y que aumentaba con el paso de los minutos perdiendo la calma, otros las acompañaban. Allí estaba el joven Eita como representante del gimnasio junto a otros tres muchachos sin contar a Chiyo Ueda, la que parecía más feliz de estar ocupando horas de trabajo sin hacer nada que por recibir a su jefe Takeda y al joven Saotome.

Pronto Akane notó cierto tumulto, un movimiento inusual aún dentro del concurrido aeropuerto. Había un pequeño grupo de corresponsales de prensa junto a camarógrafos grabando y fotógrafos esperando retratar el momento.

—¿Y estos, estarán aquí por alguno de esos cantantes de pop? —se quejó Chiyo al mirarlos de soslayo.

—No —se quejó Eita, que los conocía perfectamente al haber sido ya interrogado por uno de ellos—, pertenecen al área deportiva de algunos periódicos locales y del canal de televisión que tuvo la suerte de cubrir el evento. Parece que Saotome se ha convertido en una clase de celebridad…

Akane casi no escuchó lo que ellos hablaban, no le importaba en absoluto que hubiera prensa allí, los que no eran más que unos pocos solamente intentando cubrir lo que debía ser una noticia menor. Por suerte tampoco prestó atención a aquel molesto grupo de chicas, no más de diez, que en un rincón del aeropuerto discutían acaloradamente y llevaban pancartas con el apellido de su esposo escrito, con dibujos de corazones y otras tonterías.

Se escuchó un anuncio por el altoparlante: el avión procedente de Beijing arribaría prontamente y sus pasajeros ingresarían por el pasillo tres.

Ella nunca imaginó el tumulto que al instante se formaría en el lugar, impidiéndole pasar. ¿Toda esa gente estaba allí por su esposo? Recién escuchó a esas chicas gritando el apellido de Ranma. ¡Su propio apellido! Sintió celos por tal atrevimiento ante la tonta idea que ese nombre familiar le pertenecía únicamente a ella y a Ranma, y a nadie más.

¿Quién lo hacía, por qué? Todo se volvió caótico en un momento, entre empujones y maldiciones de algunos miembros de la prensa al sentir que pasaban a llevar sus costosos equipos, ella fue incapaz de avanzar quedando detrás de un muro de siluetas oscuras y gente brusca queriendo algo que sólo a ella le pertenecía, y que ella era la que más lo deseaba.

Los nervios la tenían en tal estado de agitación que veía todo lo con lentitud, pero era incapaz de reaccionar.

—¡Eita! —ordenó Chiyo en un arranque de autoridad y energía tan extraños en ella, como encontrarla una mañana bebiendo té en lugar de café.

—¡Vamos! —respondió con la misma idea el apuesto joven.

Cogieron a Akane por los brazos sorprendiéndola, uno a cada lado, y bruscamente se hicieron paso entre la gente, ignorando maldiciones y reclamos, hasta llevarla al frente de la muchedumbre donde un guardia de los tres que intentaban contener a los presentes, les cortó el paso obligándolos a detenerse.

—Atrás, ¡atrás! No estorben a los pasajeros, déjenlos avanzar…

—Has algo —reclamó Chiyo al joven Eita. Pero éste, notando que el guardia lo superaba en tamaño y era dos veces más ancho que él, se limitó a sonreír y mostrar las manos a modo de disculpas.

Hubo silencio. Cuando una pesada mano se apoyó en el hombro del enorme guardia y lo obligó a girar y hacerse hacia un costado con la facilidad con que se empujaba a un niño pequeño.

—Ella es mi esposa —bramó el joven pasajero haciéndolo temblar, con una voz que silenció el ruido de la comitiva que lo esperaba.

Al retroceder el guardia, como una cortina abriéndose, Akane finalmente lo vio aunque ya había reconocido con alegría la brusca voz. Allí estaba él, con su traje deportivo y el logo del gimnasio como su auspiciador oficial tejido en un pequeño escudo a un costado del pecho, cargando un enorme bolso de mano.

Akane tembló bajo la impaciencia de su mirada, cruzó las manos por delante como si eso la ayudara a mantener el equilibrio cuando imaginaba que las piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento. Treinta y dos días con cuatro horas sin verlo. Cuatro infames semanas sin tocarlo. Dio lentos pasos acercándose a él, deteniéndose bajo su sombra, mirándolo con el rostro alzado, buscando esos ojos azules que tanto le habían hecho falta.

Ranma tampoco hablaba, sólo la observaba con una mano sosteniendo la cinta del bolso y la otra caída, con el rostro ligeramente inclinado, no siendo más que egoístas centímetros de aire que los separaban.

La prensa reaccionó con rápida curiosidad.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó un fotógrafo.

—¿No escuchaste? —respondió otro a su lado—, es su esposa.

—¿Esa cría? Pero si es muy joven…

—Tan joven como él.

—Y es una preciosidad, ¿no será una actriz?

—No me parece conocerla de nada, aunque con ese rostro, quién sabe, ¿y si es cantante, o modelo? Mira ese cuerpo…

—Calla, imbécil, baja la voz, ¿se te olvida que ese niño es el actual campeón de Wushu? No querrás hacerlo enojar.

Uno de ellos levantó la cámara y disparó un potente flash que inmortalizó la tierna escena; de los jóvenes esposos parados tímidamente uno frente al otro, sin ninguna otra acción más que la de observarse detenidamente como si se acabaran de conocer por primera vez en sus vidas.

—¿No… no dirás nada? —preguntó Ranma, cuando tras la emoción inicial comenzó a impacientarse. Si ella no hablaba terminaría abrazándola y besándola frente a todos. Sus nudillos crujían apretando la cinta del bolso al revelar los terribles esfuerzos que hacía para contenerse.

Akane parpadeó un par de veces confundida. Sus labios temblaron en un gesto al intentar hablar, mas no dijo nada. En su lugar levantó la mano lentamente, muy lentamente, hasta rozar la mejilla de Ranma con infinita devoción. El contacto provocó un escalofrío en ambos.

—Estás muy delgado —se quejó la chica en un susurro, regañándolo, apenas reteniendo las lágrimas—. Te dije que comieras bien, ¿es que nunca me haces caso, tonto?

—¡Boba! —Ranma no aguantó más y tiró el bolso—, ¿y eso te preocupa ahora?

La cogió por la cintura como si no pesara nada y la alzó en el aire atrapándola con sus fuertes brazos. El cuerpo de Akane era pequeño en comparación al de Ranma y se afirmó de él rodeándolo también con sus brazos alrededor de sus anchos hombros, hundiendo su rostro entre los cabellos del joven. Los pies de Akane colgaron y él, posesivo, celoso, más ansioso, la apretó con mayor intensidad contra su cuerpo dejando escapar una furiosa maldición; mezclada con un suspiro de satisfacción, como los ronroneos de un gran animal peligroso y ahora domesticado, al poder volver a sentirla tan real como la había imaginado durante las últimas semanas.

Los destellos de las cámaras, las voces del pequeño grupo de seguidoras, el bullicio formado en el aeropuerto, todo sonido dejó de existir para ellos como el paso mismo del tiempo. Tampoco necesitaron decirse más, sus cuerpos lo hacían por ellos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para que nada los distrajera de alimentarse del calor del cuerpo del otro que tanto habían deseado; y que sus corazones hambrientos habían necesitado tanto al borde de enfermar.

Akane Saotome frotó suavemente su rostro en el hombro de Ranma Saotome limpiándose las lágrimas, acercó los labios al oído de su esposo y le susurró muy tiernamente, casi con somnolencia. Fue el único sonido en el mundo que él pudo escuchar.

—Bienvenido a casa, Ranma.

.

..

"_**Soledad: Akane"**_

_**Fin**_

..

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

**¡No pierdas!**

..

.

El bullicio de los estudiantes era algo secundario, los demás no existían en su mundo, más eran sólo siluetas oscuras se movían a sus espaldas cruzando el largo pasillo de la preparatoria. Las triviales conversaciones de las chicas sobre el más popular de la clase, o de los chicos tras la nueva alumna de intercambio, poco o nada le interesaban. Su mente se encontraba en proyectos más ambiciosos, más grandes que la próxima visita al orientador vocacional de la escuela donde tendría que soportar una aburrida charla sobre universidades y calificaciones.

Con las manos en los bolsillos se mantuvo quieto, devorando por décima vez cada kanji de la noticia que ya se sabía de memoria, de la hoja fotocopiada del periódico y pegada en un panel mural perteneciente al departamento deportivo de la escuela.

—El próximo mundial de Wushu será celebrado en Hong Kong —murmuró el muchacho con una mal contenida sonrisa.

Una chiquilla notoriamente menor se detuvo a su lado.

—¿Vas a participar? —preguntó la jovencita. Cogiendo el maletín con ambas manos tras la espalda aplastando por detrás la falda, miraba distraídamente la misma noticia que él—, no sabía que dejaran entrar a niños; ¿o es que ya tienen una categoría infantil?

—Muy divertida, Chidori. Para tu información ya cumplí los dieciocho —respondió distraído.

Ella ya lo sabía. El cumpleaños de Tetsu había sido apenas una semana atrás, y sólo lo decía porque quería fastidiarlo. Al recordar la pequeña fiesta familiar, una gran cantidad de enredos y vergonzosas situaciones volvieron a la mente de la niña; también la odiosa presencia de esas dos desvergonzadas que sin ser invitadas se habían aparecido, y toda la tarde se la pasaron tras de él, ¡y ese idiota sin tener el valor suficiente para ponerlas en su lugar! ¿O es que le gustaba tanto que otras chicas lo acosaran? ¡Tetsu Saotome, pedante pervertido…! La chica gruñó profundamente intentando recobrar la calma, se suponía que debía enfadarlo a él, no al revés. Sacudió el rostro llevándose una mano a la frente, dejando el maletín colgar de su otra mano al costado de su cuerpo. ¿Es que era tan boba?

El cabello castaño de corta melena que se deslizaba como velo hasta rozar los hombros, ordenado por un fino cintillo, se sacudió cuando giró con energía la cabeza y lo observó detenidamente. Dos tercos y largos mechones que jamás podía controlar caían por los costados de su rostro, una pesada herencia materna que detestaba cada mañana cuando debía peinarse. Los pequeños labios se torcieron con disgusto; porque él ni siquiera había reparado en su intento por llamar su atención.

—Tetsu, eres un idiota —se quejó en un fuerte murmullo.

Tetsu Saotome, sin desviar los ojos del mural, la corrigió en el mismo tono arrogante y desagradable que tenía cada vez que quería incordiarla, repitiendo sus mismas palabras:

—No así, Chidori, debes decir: "superior Tetsu, eres un idiota" —con buen ánimo, se encogió de hombros burlándose de ella—. Qué modales tienes para ser una chica, ¿y es ésa la manera en que una cría de primero se dirige a su superior? Recuerda que soy un alumno de último año, muestra algo de protocolo.

—¿Superior, tú? Primero me muerdo la lengua...

—Creo que ya te la mordiste, por eso andas con un humor de perros… ¡Woah! —retrocedió esquivando por poco el maletín de la chica—. ¡Cuidado!

—¡Pero no te muevas!

—¡Si no me muevo me das en la cabeza!

—¡Pues ésa es la idea, tonto!

—Estás muy enérgica hoy —Tetsu se puso en guardia—, ¿quieres pelear, Hibiki?

Chidori lo observó detenidamente. Bajó el maletín e ignorándolo se volvió otra vez hacia el mural en un sobreactuado gesto de desprecio, respingando la nariz.

—Olvídalo, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

—Oh, increíble, y ahora estás hecha toda una chica madura y femenina, ¿a quién pretendes engañar? ¿O es que tus cambios bruscos de humor se deben a que estás en tus días? ¡No me digas que ya estás en esa edad, pero si todavía eres una cría…!

—¡Tetsu!, guarda silencio o me enfadaré de verdad contigo —lo interrumpió en un tono escalofriante, que incluso él comprendió que no debía sobrepasar.

—… Por eso te decía, Chido-chan, que es mejor hacer las paces como los grandes amigos que somos —concluyó el joven con un dedo en el aire y la otra mano en la cintura, cambiando completamente su actitud, dándose aires de maestro—; es bueno que me haga caso de vez en cuando, jovencita.

—Eres insoportable, estúpido y arrogante.

—Además de apuesto, muy fuerte, diestro y con las mejores calificaciones de mi clase.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, señor perfección. ¡Oh, lo olvidaba, y eres tan humilde como todo un Saotome!

—Oye, no me estás tomando seriamente. Me lastimas.

—Cómo si pudiera alguien hacerlo —bufó, intentando cambiar de tema porque no quería terminar enfadada de verdad con él, no en ese día por lo menos—. ¿De verdad pretendes ir al torneo ése?

Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Tetsu, revelando su auténtica emoción.

—¿"Torneo ése"? ¿Cómo que "torneo ése"? Chidori, ¡por Kami!, es el mundial de Wushu —dio de palmadas sobre la hoja para recalcar la importancia que tenía para él—, ¡el mundial de Wushu! ¿Sabes a cuántos estudiantes de preparatoria invitan? ¿A cuántos recién iniciados en el círculo competitivo les dan un cupo?

—Supongo que no a muchos, pero no debió ser difícil para ti…

—Por supuesto que no lo fue —recalcó el joven orgulloso de sí mismo dándose con el puño en el pecho.

Ignorándolo, ella continuó.

—Después de todo eres hijo de…

—¡No te atrevas a insinuarlo! —el enfado de Tetsu fue tan real que Chidori, por un momento, se arrepintió de haberse burlado de aquella manera, más conociendo sus sentimientos—. He ganado cada competencia deportiva en cinco categorías distintas de artes marciales a nivel nacional, he superado incluso a aquellos imbéciles diez años mayor que yo que se dicen diestros sólo porque ostentan sus cinturones de colores y sus títulos… ¡mentecatos, como si aquello te hiciera más fuerte! Postulé y gané cada competencia por mí mismo. Incluso mamá asegura que soy más fuerte de lo que era mi papá a mi edad; además que tuve que medirme con muchos rivales en una dura preselección con campeones de distintos lugares del mundo sólo para ganarme ese cupo. ¿Crees realmente que me lo dieron por ser hijo de mi padre? Yo no necesito… ¡Yo no quiero esa clase de ayuda!

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y giró hacia el mural. Guardaron silencio, un prolongado e incómodo silencio. Chidori apretó los labios, pareció contener un compungido gimoteo que en su orgullo resistió hasta el final.

—Tetsu…

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

La chica tembló ante su brusquedad. El casi siempre amable y más exasperantemente bromista Tetsu tenía un terrible problema de carácter, si se lo buscaba por el lado violento podía provocar miedo. Ella sabía que jamás le haría daño, no como a otros que para sus tristes historias habían conseguido sacar lo peor de él, pero no dejaba de herirla en sus sentimientos cuando se distanciaba así de ella.

—¿E-Estás molesto?

—No, para nada —ironizó—, si estoy rabiando sólo porque me gusta hacerlo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Chidori con alegre ilusión, recobrando al instante la sonrisa.

Tetsu apenas movió los ojos para observarla un momento, con el sudor cayendo por su frente. Realmente Chido-chan a veces era tan ingenua como sus atolondrados padres, los señores Hibiki, incapaz de diferenciar una broma o sarcasmo.

—Sí, de verdad —repitió forzando una sonrisa, dejando escapar a continuación un profundo suspiro de resignación. No le gustaba estar enfadado con ella por mucho tiempo, menos arruinar esa alegría tan encantadoramente idiota que ella tenía siempre, y aprovechó la oportunidad para dejar atrás el asunto.

Mostró los dientes con entusiasmo al volver a recordar la razón de toda su alegría.

—Hong Kong —repitió en un susurro lleno de ilusión.

Chidori se quedó quieta observándolo otra vez detenidamente. Temía preguntar, pero su curiosidad era mayor.

—¿Cuándo partirás?

—En dos semanas, ya he pedido permiso en la escuela.

—¿Tan pronto? —Chidori apretó el puño sobre su pecho—. Pero si falta mucho para el torneo y…

—Papá insistió en que necesito prepararme y entrenar más duro, que soy muy joven e inexperto y _bla, bla, bla_… —se rascó la cabeza con fuerza, despeinándose los cabellos oscuros y un poco rizados, herencia de su sangre materna—. Ya sabes lo poco que confía en mi habilidad.

Chidori, advirtiendo que sería otra vez aquel repetido discurso que sólo ocultaba la terrible competitividad que Tetsu tenía con su padre, se llevó la mano a la cintura en un gesto de cansancio.

—Tu padre confía en ti, pero tú eres el terco que intenta ganarle todo el tiempo; ¡cómo si pudieras a tu edad! —la chica habló no con la intención de burlarse, sino con la seriedad que poseía una también entendida artista marcial—. Te falta mucho para estar a su nivel, y lo sabes.

—Como sea —contuvo un gruñido, no le gustaba discutir, no cuando ella parecía tener la razón o se arriesgaría a un aburrido sermón—, ganaré ese torneo y le demostraré que soy mejor que él. Ganaré casi cinco años antes que él lo hiciera su primera vez. Eso cuenta.

—Siempre compitiendo, ¿es que nunca te cansas?

—Nunca.

Tanta arrogancia infantil en lugar de enfadarla le provocó risa. Él observaba la pequeña nota de prensa; ella, a su lado, no miraba el mural, sino que a él y su perfil orgulloso, el resplandor ansioso de su mirada, los mechones que se curvaban sobre su frente.

—Un mes, estarás en China todo un mes —Chidori susurró pensando en voz alta, y su sonrisa se marchitó como una flor al final de su vida.

—Sí, ¿no es genial?

—Supongo… —inclinó el rostro mirando el piso, se pasó una mano por sobre la oreja ordenando su cabello—. Tetsu, ¿puedes prometerme una cosa?

—¿Qué? Ah, ya lo sé, me pedirás que te traiga un recuerdo de China. No prometo nada, después de todo viviré durante todo ese tiempo en un monasterio budista lleno de viejos y aburridos conocidos de papá. Me tendrán en un régimen de entrenamiento día y noche —con un entusiasmo que contradecía a sus palabras, estiró el brazo arrojando un puño recto al aire—, no creo que vaya a tener tiempo para pasearme por la ciudad.

—¿Monasterio budista, sin chicas?

—¿Has vista a chicas en un monasterio budista alguna vez? Por supuesto que no habrá ninguna, sería raro —aseguró, no comprendiendo el porqué del interés de Chidori en un tema que poco o nada a él le importaba. Todo lo que llenaba su cabeza en ese momento era el torneo, y no notó como su respuesta volvía a irradiar de alegría el rosto de la jovencita—. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, podría hacer el intento de comprarte un presente si me lo pides de manera dulce y sumisa, comportándote como una auténtica y femenina chica…

—Quiero que ganes ese torneo.

—¿Eh…?

Chidori lo evitó, dándole la espalda caminó por el pasillo de la escuela, levantó el puño en alto y repitió llena de energía.

—¡Quiero que ganes! No te atrevas a perder, recuerda que yo seré la única que va a vencerte un día, Saotome.

—¡Cómo si pudieras ganarme, niña Hibiki!, de todas maneras no pensaba hacerlo. ¡Te mostraré el trofeo cuando regrese, y verás lo bien que brilla en mi habitación junto a mis otros premios!

Ella se detuvo repentinamente. Él no pudo ver su sonrojo.

—¡Pues no lograrás que entre a tu habitación, pervertido!

—¿Q-Qué? ¡N-No!, yo no… espera, yo no quise decir eso, es que… yo… yo no quise insinuar que…

Ella giró el rostro y le sacó la lengua, antes de echarse a correr por el pasillo alejándose, dejándolo sonrojado como un idiota. Tetsu la observó hasta que la perdió de vista entre las siluetas de los demás estudiantes. Bajó las manos, perdiendo el rubor que antes lo había avergonzado por sus propias palabras que dijo sin pensar. Chistó entre dientes metiéndolas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Un mes sin verte... Todo un mes libre de tus aburridos regaños, Chido-chan.

Repentinamente, para su propia extrañeza, ya no se sintió tan entusiasmado con el viaje.

.

**Fin**

.

..

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Notas del autor:_ Prometí subir este capítulo rápido, por lo que no habrá grandes notas. Solamente un detalle, además de la enorme gratitud que siento por tantos lectores que me ayudan con sus consejos y críticas. Las artes marciales son "el negocio familiar" que une tanto a Ranma como Akane, no puedo imaginar un mundo donde dejen de practicarlas, o donde las olviden como si hubiese sido un pasatiempo más de la adolescencia. No, el arte es la vida de ellos, su pasión y también el medio en el que se desenvuelven. ¿No han notado que casi todos sus amigos y conocidos son practicantes de las artes marciales también dentro de la comedia de la serie? Es el mundo que comparten y el mundo que los unió.

Me retiro por hoy, espero les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo, será "la mitad faltante de éste".

De ustedes,

.

_**Noham Theonaus.-**_


	14. Futuro: Ranma

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

* * *

><p>..<p>

.

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta un competitivo fic de Noham Theonaus.**_

.

..

Ranma cogió unas camisetas del clóset, las arrojó sobre el bolso deportivo que tenía abierto sobre la desordenada cama, y se fue. Tras él se movió Akane, cogiendo de nuevo las camisetas y con una destreza que durante meses había conseguido pulir, las dobló en un par de segundos para acomodarlas ordenadamente sobre los pantalones en el interior del bolso, para a continuación también dejar la habitación.

El joven regresó con un par latas de desodorante, un cepillo de dientes y un tubo nuevo de dentífrico que tiró dentro del bolso sin siquiera detenerse; y con una mueca de disgusto se rascó la cabeza al ver que su ropa ya estaba ordenada. Volvió a alejarse. Akane llegó otra vez a lado del bolso, con una botella de colonia de hombre y algunas toallas en la otra mano. Arrodillándose sobre la cama dejó las toallas a un costado y torció los labios al notar como Ranma otra vez había tirado todo. Ordenó las latas en una esquina, buscó y abrió un pequeño estuche que ya había puesto en el interior del bolso, donde guardó el resto de los utensilios de aseo, antes de volverlo a acomodar deslizándolo por debajo de las prendas. Después ubicó las toallas del lado opuesto en el fondo del bolso.

Colocó después dentro del bolso los calcetines que su esposo había olvidado sobre la cama. Sostuvo la ropa interior de Ranma entre las manos y meneó la cabeza un poco avergonzada; como si se estuviera mirando a sí misma, a su versión más joven años atrás, recordando el sonrojo que antes le provocaba toparse la ropa varonil de su antes prometido cuando todavía eran un par de adolescentes viviendo en casa con sus padres, en los días en que ayudaba con el lavado a su hermana mayor. Y la acomodó junto con otras prendas también en un rincón del bolso. Con la colonia de su joven esposo en la mano miró hacia atrás para asegurarse que él no se encontrara en la habitación, y abriendo la tapa dejó caer unas pocas gotas sobre su muñeca que al instante aspiró cerrando los ojos como si fuese algo dulce y delicioso. Lo escuchó acercarse y cerró rápidamente la botella, guardándola junto a los demás enseres de aseo en el fondo, escapando con pasos ligeros de la alcoba.

Ranma llegó y dejó caer un par de juegos de tenidas deportivas. Las mangas y los bordes de los pantalones quedaron fuera del bolso. No le importó, mas se quedó un momento con las manos detrás de la cintura admirando su propia habitación y su desarreglada cama estilo japonesa; un enorme futón doble, o colchón matrimonial, sobre el piso de cálido tatami. Se inclinó en el lado de la cama que se veía más desordenado, con las mantas arrugadas y la sábana medio salidas hechas un nudo junto con la frazada de una manera poco habitual; era el lado de Akane. Y avergonzado de sí mismo, pero sin detenerse, cogió la almohada y se la llevó al rostro. Todavía podía sentir el aroma del cabello de su esposa. Escuchó pasos en el pasillo y rápidamente la dejó poniéndose de pie.

—¿No ibas a…? —le preguntó Akane, débilmente, al verlo quieto en mitad de la alcoba.

—En eso estoy —la interrumpió respondiendo toscamente. Al dejar la alcoba pasó delante de ella, casi rozando sus cuerpos pero sin tocarse al encontrarse ambos bajo el marco de la puerta, mirándose mutuamente a los ojos un prolongado segundo antes de cortar ese contacto, cuando cada uno giró en la dirección opuesta alejándose.

Akane dio un resoplido al ver que él otra vez había desordenado el equipaje. ¡Sí parecía un niño!, haciendo todo a medias cuando se sentía obligado contra su voluntad, y lo bien que podía preparar una mochila de viaje en treinta segundos si se sentía motivado. Al terminar de doblar las prendas deportivas, las abrazó contra su pecho y dio un ligero suspiro. A quién quería engañar, ella tampoco deseaba que se fuera. Se quedó mirando hacia la pared donde colgaban algunas fotografías, las pocas que habían comenzado a recopilar en su nueva vida. En el centro de todas se encontraba la del día de su matrimonio, el segundo no oficial que habían celebrado en una isla de Okinawa. Ambos vestidos para la ocasión y cogidos tímidamente de las manos rodeados por los miembros de sus familias, ahora una única gran familia gracias a la unión de ambos.

Ranma la descubrió así y no la interrumpió. Sino que la admiró en silencio desde la puerta deseando grabar cada segundo en su mente de la imagen de su esposa de rodillas sobre la cama, mirando hacia la pared con la pálida luz del amanecer que entraba por la ventana resaltando toda su figura.

—Oh, ¿Ranma?

Ella se sonrojó por haber sido atrapada así. Había deseado mostrarse fuerte, sin dudas, para que él no tuviera excusas y se arrepintiera en el último momento de viajar. Pero en ese momento titubeó inclinando el rostro y conteniendo la pena que sentía como un dolor intenso que lastimó su garganta. Ranma se acercó a ella, traía la última prenda que se le había olvidado, una de sus viejas y queridas camisas chinas.

—Tómala.

—¿Quieres que la doble también?

—No, boba, es para ti.

—¿Cómo?

—No me la pienso llevar, de todas maneras ya no me queda bien —se rascó la mejilla evitándola, con los ojos puestos en la pared intentando no avergonzarse más a sí mismo de lo que ya se sentía—, y cómo a ti te encanta usarla, a pesar de lo que te diga, pues creí que…

Ella la cogió de las manos de Ranma, y la estiró en el aire. Con un rápido movimiento se la colocó una manga a la vez por encima de su blusa y tiró de los bordes acomodándosela por delante de su cuerpo.

—Gracias, Ranma.

—Cuídala.

—Lo sé.

—Es mi… digo, era mi favorita.

—Lo sé —repitió en el mismo tono ligero, apenas audible, tímidamente con el rostro inclinado.

—Y… cuídate tú también, Akane. No quiero llegar a arrepentirme de esto…

Akane no le permitió continuar. Se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su esposo. Ranma intentó en dos ocasiones abrir los labios para decir alguna palabra que pudiera consolarla a ella, a ambos; pero nada vino a su mente. En silencio levantó las manos y la abrazó también cobijándola con toda su impaciencia.

Lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento era el constante tic tac del reloj del pasillo, que les indicaba con crueldad los pocos minutos que todavía les quedaban para estar juntos.

En media hora más Ranma saldría hacia el aeropuerto, en su no tan anhelado viaje a Beijing para ese famoso torneo de wushu.

.

..

**La esposa secuestrada**

..

.

"_**Futuro"**_

_**- Ranma -**_

.

..

Beijing, ciudad capital de la república popular de China. Las calles y avenidas atestadas de gente, ruido, música y gigantescos y modernos rascacielos que hacían sombra a las antiguas construcciones. El aroma de la comida saturaba las esquinas con sus centenares de restaurantes, modernos letreros luminosos se mezclaban con la tradición milenaria de su arquitectura. Enormes obras en construcción, rodeados de andamios hechos con cañas de bambú que son tanto o más resistentes que las vigas de metal, contrastaban con las pequeñas casas a sus pies. Ranma no había tenido suficiente de esa ciudad en su primera visita años atrás. Tenía quince años entonces, ahora regresaba ya convertido en un hombre casado habiendo cumplido recientemente los veintidós.

Observaba con atención desde la ventana del taxi como si descubriera por primera vez ese misterioso mundo de contrastes.

—Cuando viniste a entrenar a China, ¿no conociste Beijing? —le preguntó el señor Takeda, relajado y alegre, al notar la curiosidad del joven.

—Sí, pero fue de paso. Con papá nos la llevamos la mayoría del tiempo recorriendo caminos rurales entre las montañas y visitando aldeas pequeñas, siempre entrenando. Casi no tuvimos tiempo para nada más.

Y porque también una amazona desquiciada los persiguió, a él y a su padre, por cada ciudad de China que visitaron antes de nadar de regreso a Japón. Pero aquellos no eran recuerdos agradables que quisiera compartir.

—¿Sabes algo de chino entonces?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

—Deberías aprender: un hombre de negocios siempre debe ser versado en muchos idiomas distintos.

—No soy un hombre de negocios —respondió al instante, sin dejar de mirar con curiosidad las calles que cruzaban rápidamente, y la decena de bicicletas que llenaban las avenidas, tantas como los automóviles.

Takeda se sonrió. Dando unas palmaditas en el hombro del taxista para llamar su atención, le dijo unas rápidas instrucciones en un fluido pero no muy bien pronunciado chino mandarín. El vehículo giró en una calle menos transitada, metiéndose en un barrio más silencioso y rodeado de viejas estructuras dirigiéndose hacia las afueras de la turbulenta área comercial.

.

..

Cruzando una vieja línea de tren en una zona industrial, el taxi siguió por una ondulante avenida entre cerros. No había lugar sin edificar no importando la dificultad del terreno. La densidad de la población era asombrosa. Se detuvieron ante las interminables escaleras de piedra de un monasterio Shaolín, en una calle de moderno pavimento que topaba con un antiguo empedrado de adoquines en la vereda. Plantas en maceteros de la era imperial y árboles se amontonaban a los costados del ascenso hasta alcanzar la pequeña colina, donde se asomaba el borde del antiguo edificio de paredes blancas y tejados de arcilla. Repentinamente Ranma se sintió transportado a otro tiempo. A mitad de los peldaños tuvo que girar para poder ver desde las alturas los modernos edificios en el horizonte de Beijing, y así comprobar con alivio que seguía estando en su propia época.

Podía escuchar el tañido de una campana cortando el silencio. Había visitado otros antes, pero nunca por mucho tiempo y ese lugar le resultó tan incómodo, aburrido y sobrecogedor como el resto. Aquel silencio le desagradaba, porque sus pensamientos eran los únicos que ocupaban su mente y todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era regresar a Japón, junto a Akane.

—Bonito lugar —dijo Takeda, limpiándose el sudor de la frente al haber conseguido llegar a la cúspide de las escaleras con bastante esfuerzo.

—Demasiado quieto, me desespera —se quejó el joven.

—El silencio es el medio que nos permite descubrir lo que se oculta en nuestros corazones, mis estimados visitantes —dijo un anciano detrás de ellos.

Ambos hombres dieron un brinco al ser cogidos por sorpresa. Ninguno de los dos había reparado en el viejo que parecía haberlos seguido subiendo las escaleras junto a ellos todo ese tiempo. Su cuerpo era tan delgado como si la túnica de monje se fuera a deslizar por sus escuálidos hombros en cualquier momento. Calvo de cabeza alargada y una prominente barba blanca que ocultaba sus labios, la manejaba trenzada con elegancia sobre su pecho.

—Lo lamento, señor —se excusó Takeda—, no lo hemos visto.

—Zhang Wei, por favor, nada de señor que todavía soy muy joven; si apenas he cumplido los ochenta y dos encontrándome en la flor de mi vida —el viejo mostró en una sonrisa su dentadura perfecta—. Oh, y también soy el maestro y sacerdote principal de esta pocilga.

—Ah… ¡Ah! Usted es el maestro Zhang. ¡Cuánto lo siento! —insistió Takeda en disculparse—, traté de avisarle de nuestra llegada desde el aeropuerto, pero nadie contestó el teléfono.

—Hora de meditación —respondió el anciano con calma frotándose la barba.

—Y traté de llamar de nuevo antes de tomar el taxi.

—Hora de meditación… también —insistió el viejo.

—Espere un momento, ¿usted habla japonés? —le preguntó Ranma tardíamente.

—Un hombre de negocios siempre debe manejar muchos lenguajes distintos, mi joven escarabajo de lodo parado sobre el cemento de la ignorancia.

—¿Q-qué me dijo?... Espere, ¡usted no es un hombre de negocios! Es un monje, ¿o no? —se quejó el joven.

El maestro volvió a sonreír mostrando los dientes resplandecientes y perfectos.

—No sabes lo útil que es la mercadotecnia para convencer a las nuevas generaciones de las virtudes de la vida religiosa y la meditación —se rió—. Oh, oh, lo siento, me distraje. Así que usted es el joven Takeda Shota, supongo.

—Llámeme Takeda solamente, maestro Zhang Wei, por favor que no soy tan joven ya —el enorme jefe de Ranma, a pesar de encontrarse ya en sus cincuenta años, se sonrojó como un adolescente halagado. Parecía mucho más emocionado que Ranma con esa pequeña aventura, como un estudiante en un paseo escolar. O quizás reviviendo sus días de maestro de preparatoria en los viajes de estudio que realizó con varias de sus clases.

—Y tú, joven, debes ser el nuevo aprendiz.

—Ranma Saotome, y no soy el aprendiz de nadie. He venido a competir y ganar un torneo, nada más. No necesito que me den lecciones de ningún tipo.

Takeda se mostró un poco enojado por la falta de tacto de Ranma. Pero el monje se lo tomó con humor riéndose otra vez ante ellos.

—Pues bastante difícil lo tendrás para ganar si no te preparas adecuadamente y te pones en forma, niño.

—No necesito hacerlo.

—¿No? —el viejo se acercó a Ranma y sin darle tiempo de prepararse, le dio un fuerte bastonazo en el costado que lo pilló desprevenido.

No fue la fuerza del golpe, sino el dolor de la vieja herida la que lo obligó a inclinarse en el piso cogiéndose el costado adolorido.

—¡Saotome!, ¿estás bien? —exclamó Takeda asustado.

—Cómo… cómo lo supo —murmuró el joven mirándolo a los ojos.

El anciano se frotó la barba, jactándose con su exagerada y solemne postura, dándose forzados aires de sabiduría.

—Cuando los seguía por las escaleras, mi tonto muchacho, es que noté el desbalance en tu cuerpo: _"la grulla se mueve con delicadeza para ocultar su presencia, pero el león pisa con fuerza para mostrar falsa seguridad"_.

—Maestro Zhang, eso sonó tan preciso —dijo Takeda, admirado, ayudando a Ranma a pararse cogiéndolo por un brazo—. ¿Es de Confucio?

—No, ¡cómo creen!, lo escuché en una película de Jackie Chan —el monje se largó a reír a carcajadas ante la mirada perdida de los dos recién llegados.

.

..

Se levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana, hacia sus ejercicios mientras esperaba a que el resto de los jóvenes monjes se unieran a él en el jardín del monasterio, practicaba con ellos y se retiraba una hora antes del desayuno que se servía a las seis y media. Porque Ranma se encontraba obligado a comenzar a funcionar treinta minutos antes que el resto, y así no cruzarse con los jóvenes monjes a la hora del baño con agua fría antes del desayuno, por culpa de su maldición.

Durante el desayuno todos comían en silencio, apenas se escuchaban murmullos entre los jóvenes monjes de cabezas rapadas que se hacían más intensos cuando miraban a los visitantes. Arroz, tofu y vegetales cocidos acompañados con un poco de sopa era lo que se servía todos los días. Nada extremadamente delicioso, tampoco escaso; pero al tercer día y tras los duros entrenamientos eso le sabía casi tan bueno como lo que preparaba Akane en sus peores días antes de casarse con ella.

"Akane…"

Ahora se maldecía en silencio por todas las veces en que la molestó por culpa de la comida, rumiando su rabia cada vez que mordía los palillos. ¿Por qué tenía que estar comiendo algo tan insípido, justo cuando su esposa finalmente cocinaba "casi perfecto" y mucho más delicioso? Además que le gustaba la manera en que Akane preparaba la comida mucho más picante y sazonada que incluso lo que cocinaba Kasumi en casa de los Tendo; quizás como un rasgo de su personalidad fuerte y apasionada. Otra razón más para extrañarla y sentir que perdía el tiempo en ese lugar.

Ranma giró un poco la cabeza con los palillos en la boca. El señor Takeda, en sus recios cincuenta y algo años, no parecía mejor que él; si bien no entrenaba más que lo básico y aprendía con entusiasmo algunos principios de artes marciales únicamente para recordar sus días de instructor de educación física y matar el tiempo, parecía verse incluso más aniquilado que el joven. Mordía los palillos y gimoteaba susurrando a cada momento el nombre de "Fumie". El joven suspiró profundamente, ¿qué manera era ésa para intentar apoyarlo?

—Mi querido invitado —saludó el maestro Zhang a Takeda dejándose en el puesto ante ellos—, y mi joven aprendiz.

—No soy su aprendiz —lo corrigió Ranma de mala gana. Pero de qué le valía insistir, si parecía que ese viejo nunca lo escuchaba.

—Maestro Zhang —Takeda se dirigió a él con respeto, bajando la voz—, no es por ser malagradecido por sus maravillosas atenciones, pero… eh… ¿qué día de la semana comeremos carne?

—¿Qué día?, qué curiosidad de invitado, ¡por supuesto que en ninguno!

—¿Ninguno? —Ranma tragó un poco de arroz con disgusto al escucharlo—. ¿Son vegetarianos?

—Nosotros somos seguidores del gran Buda y respetamos a todos los seres vivientes por igual…

—En realidad los monjes Shaolín sí podemos comer carne —uno de los monjes jóvenes, que se veía menos tímido que sus compañeros, agregó comiendo cerca de ellos—, lo que sucede en realidad es que el maestro Zhang Wei es un pésimo administrador del dinero y nos hemos quedado sin una moneda para comprar carne por el resto del mes… ¡Ay!

El maestro Zhang le zurró un bastonazo en la cabeza al joven parlanchín.

—Maestro, ¿por qué me golpea? Usted siempre nos enseñó a decir la verdad ante todo.

—Que no te he golpeado yo, tonto discípulo, sino que ha sido la brisa de Buda castigándote por tu falta de respeto hacia tu respetadísimo maestro.

Una veintena de jóvenes monjes, el angustiado dueño de un gimnasio y un incrédulo joven recientemente casado, miraron de manera acusadora al maestro del monasterio. El viejo Zhang Wei, en el centro de todas las acusadoras miradas, se largó a reír ante la estupefacción de todos. Y de un ágil salto se levantó y corrió hacia la salida.

—¿Por qué siempre me toca conocer a la gente más extraña? —Ranma se quejó.

.

..

Ranma seguía a Takeda por las calles de la ruidosa Beijing.

—¿Está seguro de esto, señor Takeda?

—Por supuesto, Saotome. Como un educador y experto en acondicionamiento físico, te aseguro lo necesario que es para tu balance corporal y preparación atlética una dieta perfectamente equilibrada.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que nos escapemos del monasterio para ir a algún restaurante? —Ranma afiló la mirada acusadoramente, sonriendo a medias—, ¿o es que se trata de una excusa únicamente para comer carne?

Takeda tosió para aclarar su voz antes de dignarse a responder con la poca autoestima que le quedaba.

—Bien, supongo, mi estimado Saotome, que no le contarás a nadie de esto cuando regresemos a Japón. Será un secreto entre hombres.

—¿Contar qué cosa, que nos escapamos como niños de preparatoria para comer carne? —Ranma no sabía si reírse o llorar por lo patético que se veían en ese momento—. No sé si…

—Yo invito, "empleado del mes con bono extra".

—¡Ya lo he olvidado todo! —clamó Ranma entusiasmado.

—¡Ése es mi mejor instructor!

Riéndose y abrazándose como idiotas entraron al primer restaurante que encontraron. El aroma a pato asado, plato tradicional en Pekín, inundó sus narices. Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la entrada del restaurante sintiendo que la boca se les hacía agua; ya llevaban una semana sin probar carne, y no sólo eso, sino que comiendo verduras desabridas, tofu y arroz todos los días desde que habían llegado al templo. El cocinero los atendió directamente, parecía ser un pequeño local familiar, mientras la mesera se encontraba distraída con los clientes de otra mesa. Takeda respondió en fluido mandarín.

Tras pedir los primeros dos platos, el cocinero siguió esperando como si le faltara escuchar algo más.

—¿Y su amigo qué pedir? —ante el incómodo silencio insistió el cocinero, en un muy mal pronunciado japonés al notar la nacionalidad de sus clientes, indicando el puesto siguiente al de Ranma.

Ranma y el señor Takeda giraron las cabezas para encontrarse con la aterrorizante imagen del maestro Zhang Wei sentado junto a ellos en la mesa, vistiendo gafas para el sol, una gorra que al quedarle grande por su cabeza calva y delgada caía hasta topar en sus grandes orejas, y una gran sonrisa que brillaba en medio de la barba.

—Oh, me siento emocionado que me haya invitado a comer. No siempre recibo las atenciones de caballeros tan apuestos —Zhang Wei se emocionó como una adolescente en una cita con ambas manos en las mejillas. Y ante el asombro de los otros dos, pidió rápidamente tres platillos distintos y el mejor licor de arroz a cuenta del señor Takeda.

—Espere un momento, ¿qué hace usted aquí, maestro Zhang? —reclamó Takeda asombrado, cuando finalmente pudo recobrar la voz.

El viejo maestro shaolín se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Guarden silencio, nadie sabe que estoy aquí. Mi disfraz es perfecto, mis jóvenes gruyas.

—¿Ajá?... —Ranma entrecerró los ojos no sabiendo si el viejo monje hablaba en serio. Porque fuera de la gorra y los anteojos, seguía usando esa vistosa y holgada túnica que parecía arrastrar a todas partes con su enclenque cuerpo.

Pero todo disgusto quedó olvidado, cuando la joven camarera, que parecía ser hija del cocinero, sirvió un plato de sopa a cada uno, para al rato volver con una enorme fuente de pato asado que se dispuso a colocar en el centro de la mesa. Los tres hombres, como hipnotizados, observaron no a la hermosa chica que los atendía, sino a ese sensual pato asado de suculento aroma y dorada piel que brillaba llamándolos.

Takeda posó una mano sobre el hombro del emocionado Ranma remeciéndolo suavemente, como si ninguno de ellos pudiera creer lo cálido que se sentían sus corazones.

—Saotome, es perfecto —dijo mirando la carne dorada y ya a su imaginación crujiente por fuera, y blanda por dentro.

—Estoy de acuerdo, señor Takeda, completamente de acuerdo —respondió el joven pasándose la mano por la boca, cuando se dio cuenta que de tanto tenerla abierta comenzaba a babear.

—"La belleza es la recompensa de los pacientes" —citó el maestro Zhang Wei solemnemente, mientras se relamía y acariciaba su barba.

—¿Confucio? —preguntaron los otros dos.

—No, lo leí en una galleta de la suerte.

Así los tres, unidos con viril determinación ante la sopa y la fuente de pato asado que los esperaba, comieron rápidamente y con desesperación.

Pero a la segunda cucharada de sopa, Ranma se detuvo, mostrándose un poco decaído. Takeda, con la boca llena, lo miró preocupado. Tragó con dificultad pasando la comida con un trago de licor antes de preguntarle.

—Saotome, ¿te pasa algo, no te habrás enfermado?

—¿Ah? No, no es nada, sólo pensaba en que este sabor se parece a… Señor Takeda, ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

—Lo que quieras, Saotome —Takeda se veía más que dichoso bajo el efecto de la deliciosa comida—. ¿De qué se trata?

Escuchó la petición de Ranma. Al principio levantó las cejas extrañado, luego ante la insistencia del avergonzado joven, aceptó a sus súplicas. Llamó a la bella camarera. La chica que corrió encantada, siempre atenta al más joven de los tres, pero sintiéndose frustrada al notar que apenas le prestaba atención, también se sintió extrañada por la petición del japonés. Pero tras la insistencia de éste aceptó. Fue a la cocina y se escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa y duda del cocinero en ese idioma que Ranma no comprendía. Y al final regresó la chica trayendo aderezos que normalmente no ocuparían en su restaurante: era una botella de kétchup y otra de mostaza. Y tras ella su padre el cocinero y otro muchacho que era su ayudante se asomaron para ver.

Al dejarlas en la mesa, los demás miraron curiosamente como el agradecido Ranma cogía ambas botellas y las giro echando una buena cantidad en grandes círculos sobre la sopa. Takeda y la camarera esperaban que lo hiciera con el pato, lo que ya era un crimen para la tradición culinaria de esa ancestral tierra, ¿pero a la sopa? Con la cuchara Ranma la revolvió un poco y, para el disgusto de los observadores, se llevó un poco a la boca.

Hizo un gesto de asco al primer sorbo, pero insistió en terminarse la cuchara para servirse un poco más.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Saotome?

—Nada —respondió a regañadientes. A la tercera cucharada se mostró disconforme.

Cogió otra vez las botellas de mostaza y kétchup, y girándolas en las manos las agitó desparramando otra buena cantidad de cremoso condimento sobre la sopa. Se sirvió otra vez. Tras un par de cucharadas más y gestos de repulsión, arrugó el entrecejo. Giró la cabeza bruscamente mirando a su jefe el señor Takeda. Y éste, asustado, reaccionó retrocediendo el cuerpo. El joven hizo otra petición.

Takeda miró a la camarera, la camarera miró a su padre el cocinero, el cocinero miró a su ayudante, el ayudante miró hacia la cocina y cuando se percató que no había nadie más, se encogió de hombros para al momento recibir un furioso golpe en la cabeza que el cocinero le dio con un paño de cocina. Tras unos minutos, la chica fue la encargada final de depositar los nuevos condimentos sobre la mesa.

Ranma, sin percatarse de la curiosidad que estaba provocando, al estar inmerso en una profunda melancolía, tomó primero la salsa picante y roció algunas gotas sobre la sopa; otras más, unas pocas más, al final dio vuelta la mitad de la botella sobre el platillo. Después echó un poco de sal, y lo remató con una cucharada grande de azúcar. Roció ajo en polvo y unas hierbas aromáticas. Concluyó su obra con dos, no, tres gotitas de esencia de vainilla. Y una buena cantidad de salsa de soya.

Lo revolvió todo con la cuchara hasta que tomó una consistencia negruzca, y la levantó en alto acercándola a los labios. Los demás lo siguieron en silencio, todo el camino que llevó la cuchara desde el plato hasta la boca del joven.

Y Ranma gruñó apretando los labios, golpeó la mesa con la mano, cogió con desesperación el vaso con licor de arroz y se lo echó de un trago a la boca intentando tragarlo todo sin escupir.

—¿Saotome, de verdad estás bien? ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Es casi tan malo…

—¿De qué hablas?

Ranma suspiró, con el rostro enrojecido y lágrimas en los ojos tras el primer bocado de su nuevo invento culinario. Pero, para pavor de los presentes, tomó una segunda cuchara llena de sopa. Se detuvo antes de comer únicamente para responder.

—Ahora lo entiendo, esta sopa es lo que ella había querido hacer ese día —se rió de su propia torpeza, y tras tantos años sintió culpa por lo sucedido en una antigua discusión que había tenido con Akane cuando todavía vivía en casa de su familia—. Esa tonta… la sopa me quedó casi tan asquerosa como lo que ella quiso prepararme en mi cumpleaños, cuando cumplí diecinueve… —torció los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza tras el segundo bocado. Volvió a dar de puñetazos a la mesa. Pero, con una impaciencia suicida, ya preparaba una tercera cucharada que balanceó en el aire delante de sus ojos—. ¿Pero por qué quiso prepararme una sopa china si…? ¡Ah, ya lo comprendo! —bajó la cuchara siendo seguida por los nerviosos ojos de su asustado público, mientras parecía estar hablando solo—, debió haber estado celosa de que Shampoo me preparara algo igual el día anterior y justo a mitad de nuestra… ¡demonios, debería pedirle disculpas también por eso!, no quería arruinar ese día nuestra… cita. Aunque quizás ya ni lo recuerde —sonrió con ternura y nostalgia, echándose finalmente la cucharada a la boca. Apretó los dientes y arrugó el rostro otra vez hasta las lágrimas, dio más golpes sobre la mesa y pateó el suelo. Y sonrió.

Aunque le había quedado parecido, le faltaba todavía ese toque especial que tenía la comida de Akane; para bien o mal, quemada o al punto, sabrosa o asquerosa, siempre poseía cierto toque picante y único que él no había conseguido replicar.

Cómo extrañaba a su torpe esposa.

.

..

Atardecía. Finalmente el entrenamiento del día junto al resto de los jóvenes monjes había terminado. Ranma caminaba secándose el cabello húmedo tras el baño frío, ya hacía unos días que lo habían descubierto y no valía la pena intentar disimular su transformación; no cuando se encontraba tan agotado que la sola idea de correr tras un poco de agua caliente lo fastidiaba. Vestía una holgada camisa china y pantalones al juego de un tono amarillo, que era el uniforme común del monasterio. En su cuerpo femenino toda su ropa parecía quedarle suelta, pero era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Se topó en el pasillo chocando con el señor Takeda.

—¡Oh!, lo siento, señorita, no la vi…

—Señor Takeda, soy yo.

—¡Ah, Saotome!, lo lamento, todavía no termino de acostumbrarme a esto de "tu maldición"… Vaya maravillas que todavía existen en el mundo actual —se agachó un poco al ser Ranma mucho más bajo en su cuerpo maldito, y lo examinó con curiosidad—. Ahora me explico tantas cosas, como cuando te negaste a ducharte en el gimnasio esa vez que fallaron los calentadores de agua.

—No me lo recuerde, tuve que enfrentarme a todos los chicos que se tomaron como un juego el meterme al agua —protestó indignado.

—¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste antes, es que no confiabas en mí?

—¿Lo habría hecho en mi lugar?

Takeda cruzó los brazos, intentando imaginarse lo que sería estar en los zapatos de Ranma. En especial recordando su experiencia como maestro de educación física en la preparatoria.

—¿Y dices que cursaste toda tu preparatoria con esa maldición?

—No me lo recuerde.

—Ya me imagino que debió haber sido duro, los adolescentes son bastante problemáticos a cierta edad…

—Y lo siguen siendo en otra —concluyó Ranma, enfadado, apuntando con el pulgar hacia atrás por encima de su hombro. Takeda al levantar la mirada descubrió las cabezas rapadas de una veintena de jóvenes monjes asomados a ambos lados de la entrada del edificio, y cuatro muy mal ocultos detrás de un macetero en el inicio del jardín.

En ese momento el maestro Zhang Wei se apareció entre los dos, de esa manera tan misteriosa en la que nunca lo veían venir.

—_La juventud es la fuente del caos, la pubertad es el inicio de todos los problemas._

—¿Lo dijo Confucio? —preguntaron a la par los dos hombres. O mejor dicho el hombre y la chica de actitud varonil.

—No, no, mis jóvenes peces aprisionados en una laguna y que miran a la luna sin poderla tocar; lo escuché en un programa de "_Oprah"_.

—¿Y qué es eso? —se preguntó Ranma.

Takeda se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que será alguna cantante occidental, o algo así.

Zhang Wei se reía de la confusión de sus invitados, y de manera disimulada puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica de la trenza. Al instante el viejo recibió un codazo costillas que lo hizo retroceder la mano rápidamente y en silencio.

—Necesito un poco agua caliente —Ranma se quejó dando un largo suspiro.

.

..

Ranma giró el bastón con la rápida potencia de una hélice delante de su cuerpo, y lo detuvo bruscamente al cogerlo con ambas manos a un costado de su cuerpo, dejando que la brisa acumulada se esparciera violentamente sacudiendo sus ropas. Mantuvo la postura con la mirada rígida. Sonrió.

El maestro Zhang Wei le dio con el bastón en la cabeza. Ranma se quejó y giró para intentar defenderse, pero en el choque de bastones, cruzando y golpeando las puntas como si fueran sables de espadas, el maestro lo derrotó llevando el extremo del arma de Ranma hacia el piso para darle un segundo golpe en la cabeza. Ranma gruñó, levantó el bastón y volvió a luchar, pero consiguió únicamente un tercer golpe que lo hizo agacharse a la fuerza y cogerse la cabeza con ambas manos.

—¿A eso le llamas elegancia, una muestra de fuerza y disciplina?

—No sé de lo que se está quejando. Lo hice bien, ¿no es así?

—¿Bien?, mi pequeño saltamontes que salta con calambres, eso fue ¡bochornoso!; ¿o es que practicas artes marciales hace tres meses solamente?

El joven estaba por estallar de ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar toda su vida de sacrificio de esa manera? Aún maestros como Cologne o el infame Happosai lo habían alabado, ¿y ése escuálido anciano se atrevía a poner en duda su destreza?

—Levanta el _gunshu_ —ordenó el viejo maestro indicándole el bastón con un largo dedo—, empieza de nuevo, desde el principio.

—Pero ni siquiera me ha dicho qué hice mal.

—Si no eres de los que escuchan, tortuga arrogante que salta de cabeza al río agitado, no desperdicies el tiempo de otros haciendo preguntas. ¡Otra vez!

Ranma se quejó entre murmullos, todavía sobándose la cabeza con una mano, y siguió con la mirada al viejo hasta que éste se ubicó con su propio bastón otra vez en el borde del patio de bloques de piedra. Se encontraban en el monasterio, en uno de los jardines internos donde practicaba cada día. Distintas armas descansaban en un escaparate de madera en una de las esquinas. Maceteros con flores se ubicaban del extremo opuesto, detrás de él tenía el acceso al templo y por delante un amplio jardín cubierto de árboles. Podía ver a otros jóvenes practicar por su cuenta en parejas más allá de los árboles.

Contuvo el aire, se irguió y enderezo el recto bastón, o _gunshu_, a su lado. En un repentino gesto de furia lo levantó un poco y golpeó con el extremo inferior el bloque a sus pies, antes de inclinarlo rápidamente y adoptar la postura básica con el arma horizontalmente sostenida a un costado de su cuerpo. Exhaló lentamente el aire, afiló la mirada, se concentró para iniciar otra vez con la rutina que llevaba practicando toda la semana.

¿Qué era lo que le estaba faltando? Podía hacer todos los movimientos de forma perfecta, era más rápido y fuerte que cualquiera de los estudiantes que habían estado durante años allí. Era capaz de aprender a utilizar un arma cualquiera con sólo observar a quienes se decían ser maestros, e incluso desafiarlos y ganar. Desde que llegó a ese templo el anciano Zhang Wei se encargó personalmente de su entrenamiento cuando ninguno de los _sihing_, o hermanos mayores a los que debía haberse sometido por experiencia y antigüedad, fueron capaces de soportar una sola sesión de práctica a su propio ritmo. Era arrogante, vanidoso y para nada sumiso; intencionalmente había apabullado a esos muchachos para que ninguno se atreviera a ponerse por encima de él.

El maestro Zhang Wei conocía esto. Además, no lo podía culpar. Aquél joven se había criado a la usanza antigua, como ya no existían en ese tiempo moderno: seguramente aprendió a lanzar patadas antes que a caminar; cada plato de comida debió haber sido para ese niño un desafío y una recompensa a su empeño, y no algo que debía pedir con seguridad a sus padres como haría cualquier otro niño; los caminos curtieron sus piernas para ignorar todo cansancio y bajo el cortante frío de la nieve o el abrazador calor del verano, lo habían de haber templado al punto que el dolor no era más que una insignificante molestia. Jamás lo podía pillar desprevenido, siempre miraba hacia atrás cuando daba dos pasos al frente; su antiguo maestro debió haber sido un diestro practicante del arte de la sutileza y del engaño. Todo lo podía leer en la manera con que ese joven se desenvolvía tanto en el combate como en la vida misma.

Interesante espécimen y se sentía un privilegiado por tenerlo aunque fuera por unos días a su cuidado. Pero carecía de algo importante: disciplina y temor. Para aquel muchacho las artes habían sido algo tan natural como comer o dormir, y eso mismo lo dañaba, porque no las consideraba con importancia ni mucho menos respeto. No poseía filosofía que lo motivara o razón que encausara sus esfuerzos. Para Ranma, meditaba el monje, el combate no era una práctica de perfeccionamiento interior, sino que era una forma de sobrevivir, casi como respirar, y todo enfrentamiento para él debía ser una lucha real por su vida o lo que le era más importante. En el dominio del wushu ese muchacho no era más que un animal salvaje, que combatía por instinto, con las peligrosas garras de un dragón.

Por suerte se notaba que su antiguo maestro lo había instruido con mesura adivinando a futuro lo que él mismo temía ahora al observarlo. Lo había obligado a vivir con miedo a un oponente ficticio, uno que de descubrir sus auténticas habilidades podría haber hallado una forma de vencerlo. Al vivir con ese temor de revelar su fuerza es que no solamente se cuidaba a sí mismo, sino como efecto secundario también se contenía para no lastimar a nadie más. El autocontrol para protegerse a sí mismo, protegía también a los que lo rodeaban aunque no lo hiciera de manera consciente.

No dudaba entonces que ese muchacho preferiría arriesgarse a ser atacado y recibir muchos golpes, antes que responder con toda su fuerza, no importando lo peligroso que llegase a ser su oponente.

Grandioso maestro debió haber tenido ese muchacho. Pero para moldear a tan temible alumno y con tal nivel, aquel maestro debió haber tenido también el corazón de un temible demonio; o haber sido un estúpido con la suerte de una divinidad.

Sí, Zhang Wei reflexionó acariciando su barba, ese chico había sido forjado como en los antiguos tiempos. Un trabajo que debió haber requerido a su maestro toda una vida sacrificada a su crecimiento y formación: ¡la obra única de un perfeccionista artesano!

Lo vio girar, abanicar el bastón, improvisar como únicamente un genio haría cantar a las cuerdas de un hermoso _guzheng_. El viejo tembló como las centenarias piedras de su monasterio ante cada golpe que el bastón daba contra el suelo. Lo vio saltar, arrojar el bastón y atraparlo con maestría como si sus dedos estuvieran unidos al arma con hilos invisibles que únicamente un espíritu del aire podría otorgar.

Disfrutó cada momento observando aquella demostración, trasladándose a otra época, cuando el concreto y el cristal no tapaban el sol sobre las personas. El tiempo en que la nobleza se imponía a la prisa, y la quietud a la villanía. Recorrió con sus recuerdos los bosques de bambú danzando al son de la brisa, la música lenta de los telares manejados con destreza por una jovencita en una remota aldea entre las montañas. Y el aroma de la tierra húmeda, el del té amargo, el frío de la neblina formando cúmulos de nubes que rozaban los valles a los pies de un antiguo monasterio.

Definitivamente ese muchacho había tenido un buen maestro. Se acarició la barba, con una mirada seria, fría, metódica como nunca se mostraba ante los demás. Sería un desafío difícil de domar. ¿Por él? No, sería imposible que alguien consiguiera someterlo. Tendría que enseñarle a ese joven a domarse a sí mismo o jamás llegaría a ser lo que debería.

Porque los tiempos cambiaban y las antiguas tradiciones se seguían perdiendo. La batalla no sería contra enemigos reales; sino contra las nuevas costumbres, el olvido rápido y una montaña infinita de incompleto e inútil conocimiento.

Si quería a un guerrero capaz de vencer a cualquiera, a un matón sin cerebro, la tarea sería sencilla: y así obtendría a un deportista célebre, un hombre de fama, un bruto vanidoso que buscara sólo el bien material y la falsa seguridad. No era eso lo que quería mientras más lo admiraba como una madera fina presta a ser tallada.

Zhang Wei vio ante sus ojos a un futuro maestro del arte. El entrenamiento que recibió ese muchacho como guerrero había sido perfecto; pero amor y temor por el arte es lo que le hacía falta, e inculcarle eso sería su responsabilidad. El destino le había regalado una oportunidad, y también una dura prueba.

Ranma acabó su rutina con una furiosa demostración. Zhang Wei agrandó la sonrisa, ese joven lo había hecho perfecto; más que perfecto, sublime. Y ante su propia delicia, no demoró en responderle lleno de placer:

—¿Y a eso le llamas artes marciales, necio caracol que desea cruzar el desierto comiéndose un terrón de sal? Se supone que debes ser la encarnación majestuosa del rey de las bestias salvajes; pero en su lugar he visto a un torpe macaco jugando a rascarse el trasero.

—¿Puede dejar de inventar nombres extraños? —se quejó el joven Ranma fastidiado, empapado en sudor. Había repetido esa misma rutina desde el amanecer y ya había pasado el mediodía—. Además, ¡no me he equivocado en nada!, ¿o es que finalmente me va a decir lo que estoy haciendo mal?

—Si alguien "de tu nivel" no puede darse cuenta por sí mismo, entonces yo no tengo nada que decirle.

El joven gruñó, estaba por tirar el bastón y largarse de allí. El viejo por un momento le pareció un farsante. ¿Qué iba a saber, si él mismo lo había hecho de manera perfecta? ¿Qué más podía hacer mejor? Se miraron intensamente, Ranma furioso, Zhang Wei sonriendo.

Exhaló una bocanada de aire frustrado. Cargó el bastón con una mano, caminó de regreso al centro del patio. Se miró los pies, los acomodó. Sostuvo otra vez el bastón a su lado dando un fuerte golpe contra el piso al apoyarlo. La piedra volvió a temblar, el mismo bloque que había castigado cada vez que volvía a empezar, y que se estremeció como si amenazara con despegarse en cualquier momento de tanto sufrir su porfía.

—¡Otra vez! —bramó el joven sin esperar a que el maestro Zhang se lo ordenara. El sudor empapaba su camisa china y el cabello se pegaba a su frente brillante. Y sin esperar un segundo respiro, comenzó nuevamente con la furiosa rutina.

Zhang Wei se alegró. Porque el muchacho en su espíritu parecía comprender, aunque todavía no pudiera darle palabras, lo que debía sentir: la perfección no existía como tal para el artista, tampoco la conformidad; sino que toda su vida debía ser una constante búsqueda por alcanzar una estrella en el cielo. El que se conformaba con lo que tenía y decía que no le sería posible mejorar más, jamás descubriría los secretos que llenarían su alma de dicha.

Una y otra vez. Un día, diez o cien. Un año o más de diez años. Toda una vida buscando el siguiente paso sin jamás llegarse a sentir satisfecho, ni pensar que nada más podría aprenderse o mejorar: porque esa búsqueda constante era lo que realmente significaba "amar el arte".

.

..

Ranma descansaba, como cada anochecer, sentado en los últimos escalones del monasterio. Observaba la moderna ciudad en la distancia y su corazón parecía encontrarse en otro lugar muy lejos de allí. Cubría su cabeza con una toalla, con el cabello todavía húmedo tras haberse mojado con agua caliente.

Así lo descubrió Takeda. El hombre maduro de enorme y atlético cuerpo, y que recién pasando los cincuenta se mantenía con el vigor y la fuerza de un estudiante, traía consigo una bolsa con las compras. Sin embargo, y a pesar de su formidable condición, ya comenzaba a odiar esas escaleras cada vez que debía dejar el monasterio. Suspiró agotado al conseguir llegar a la entrada y dándose unos segundos para recobrar el aliento, se acercó al muchacho.

—Saotome, ¿extrañas a tu esposa?

—Acabo de hablar con ella —suspiró taciturno.

—¿Qué sucedió esta vez? —preguntó Takeda. Acomodó su enorme cuerpo al lado del joven, notando el rostro agotado del muchacho mientras hurgaba en la bolsa.

—Al viejo Zhang se le ocurrió un nuevo entrenamiento y metió el teléfono en una bolsa que colgó del techo.

—¿Y…?

—Y quiso que trepara equilibrándome sobre las puntas de un montón de cañas de bambú que instaló en la sala, saltando de una a otra para poder alcanzarlo.

—Eso fue…

—Sencillo. Hasta que descubrí que había ordenado a los monjes que me arrojaran piedras para intentar derribarme.

Takeda dejó de mover las manos un momento y observó al joven con auténtica preocupación.

—El maestro Zhang es realmente un hombre aterrador.

Ranma hizo una ligera sonrisa con la comisura del labio, rodeándose su perfil de un aire nostálgico.

—Papá era mucho peor.

—Saotome, posees una vida realmente interesante.

—Yo no la llamaría "interesante".

Hablaron por un buen rato sobre el pasado. Ranma le comenzaba a contar historias sobre la preparatoria, ahora que Takeda conocía de la maldición no debió ocultarle mucho a menos que se trataran de detalles que ni él mismo sabía cómo contar. Tampoco tenía que esconder sus sentimientos por Akane, ya no más, y eso fue una agradable sorpresa para sí mismo, pues no había tenido la oportunidad de ser tan abierto con "un amigo" desde que se había casado. Comenzó a sentirse más y más tonto a medida que contaba sucesos que también parecía ir redescubriendo, dándose cuenta recién de los muchos errores que había cometido; y de lo obvio que debieron ser sus sentimientos para el resto. ¿Cómo es que Akane no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que él sentía? Suspiró lentamente, después de todo él tampoco se había percatado de los de ella. Siempre fueron el uno para el otro, pensó con triste resignación que en su orgullo jamás reconocería en voz alta; un par de idiotas iguales de orgullosos y tímidos.

—Realmente tu vida ha sido única, Saotome. Podrías escribir un libro con todo eso, vendería millones.

—No, gracias. Suficientes idiotas tuvimos en Nerima metiéndose en nuestras vidas, como para tener después a miles más de curiosos creyéndose con el derecho de jugar con nuestra intimidad. No entiendo todavía como hay algunos que gustan de vender sus propias vidas, debe ser un infierno.

—Bien dicho —Takeda sacó dos latas de cerveza de la bolsa y le ofreció una al joven.

Ranma observó la lata con curiosidad, tanto porque no acostumbraba a beber, así como porque no le despertaba mucha confianza esa marca desconocida llena de símbolos que no podía comprender.

—No tengas cuidado, no es cerveza —aclaró Takeda—, es jugo de frutas.

Ranma recién notó que Takeda tenía una lata distinta en su mano, seguramente sí era cerveza y se sintió un poco ofendido.

—Ya no soy un crío.

—No lo eres, pero sí eres un deportista preparándose para un torneo. Yo tampoco entiendo a esos que se dicen ser profesionales del deporte, y destruyen sus cuerpos dándole de comer a la peor prensa sensacionalista. Beben, fuman, trasnochan en clubes nocturnos, comen a deshoras y se enredan en escándalos sentimentales. Luego se preguntan el por qué de las lesiones que acortan sus carreras. ¿Es que nadie les dice que un deportista de verdad necesita cuidar su cuerpo? Es su herramienta de trabajo, después un error podría costarles todo su futuro, e incluso sus vidas, ¡y sus sueños!

Takeda torció los labios, que temblaron ligeramente con frustración. Para Ranma eso no pasó desapercibido.

—Señor Takeda…

—Cometí errores en mi juventud que destruyeron para siempre mis sueños. Te lo contaré únicamente como ejemplo, mi joven Saotome, de lo que no debes hacer en la vida; o podrías lamentarlo por siempre.

Shota Takeda comenzó a contarle a Ranma una historia que le pareció bizarra, imposible de asociar a aquel enorme hombre bonachón que era su jefe. El joven Shota era un gran deportista en la preparatoria, e incluso un serio postulante a obtener una beca deportiva que le permitiría ingresar a la universidad y así ayudar a su familia. Pero había crecido en un medio hostil, siempre asociándose con amigos que pertenecían a las pandillas. Se juntó con los amigos equivocados, prometió lealtad a quienes nunca fueron leales con él. Se involucró en un crimen por cubrir a un amigo, una tontería de jóvenes que ya ni valía la pena recordar.

Pero fue atrapado; como siempre, caía el que menos sabía de esas cosas. Sus antecedentes quedaron manchados y fue expulsado de la preparatoria. Durante un año su vida fue de mal en peor, ya no se trataba de sus amigos, sino de él mismo. Enfadado con el mundo se siguió enredando con quienes no debía. Del alcohol y los cigarros que robaban en las tiendas, pasó a probar sustancias que era mejor ni recordar. Se sonrojó el gran hombre, apenado y con vergüenza que todavía lastimaba vivamente su corazón, pero no se detuvo. Así como Ranma se sintió incapaz de interrumpirlo.

Su historia se tornó repentinamente alegre. Contó de una niña pequeña de su barrio, que siempre pasaba fastidiándolo. Tratándolo de hermano mayor no lo dejaba en paz y parecía pegarse a él cada vez que quería cometer alguna fechoría. Siempre estaba allí, metiéndose donde no la llamaban. Era frustrante. Luego, en más de una ocasión esa niña se vio en peligro por culpa de haberlo seguido, y comenzó, sin quererlo, a sentirse responsable por lo que pudiera pasarle evitando los problemas cada vez que ella se le aparecía.

—Fumie era una cría cargante y odiosa. No siendo más que una niña de primaria no me dejaba en paz en ningún momento. Cuando quería fumar, se ponía delante de mí y me miraba fijamente como si fuera mi madre, siempre con el mismo gesto, callada y frunciendo el entrecejo. ¡La amenazaba con mis peores miradas de pandillero! Ya era alto en ese tiempo, asustaba incluso a los policías del barrio, pero ella, en lugar de temerme, ¡me sermoneaba! Nunca comprenderé qué vio en mí para molestarme de esa forma…

—¿Fumie? ¿La señora Fumie?

—Sí…

Ranma sabía que la mujer de Takeda era menor que él, pero qué tanto, nunca se había preocupado de sacar cuentas. Ahora le confesaba que la había conocido cuando él se encontraba en preparatoria, mientras que ella era una niña de primaria.

—¿Se casó de una niña de… primaria?

Tarde notó Takeda el asombro que hizo a Ranma retroceder lentamente.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ni siquiera me había enamorado de ella aún! ¡Fue después, mucho después!

—No estoy muy seguro…

—Demonios, Saotome, ¡tienes que creerme! —clamó desesperado.

—Si usted lo dice…

Takeda bramó frustrado.

—¿Por qué creo que esto me costará un aumento de tu paga?

—Yo no he dicho nada…

—Cómo sea, en ese tiempo…

Takeda confesó su última aventura en las calles. Cuando un día, queriendo evadir a esa precoz y molestosa Fumie, se ocultó de ella al verla aparecer en la misma calle donde él conversaba con sus amigos. Iba a dejarla atrás cuando descubrió que la niña estaba siendo molestada por los que se suponía eran sus compañeros de crímenes y la conocían tan bien como él. Entonces, a regañadientes volvió por ella no esperando a que se tratara más que de una tontería; pero en su lugar vio una escena como si le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos. Aquellos a los que llamaba amigos, los descubrió como eran en realidad, un grupo de criminales asustando a una pequeña de primaria. ¿Siempre habían sido así? Miró su propio reflejo en una vitrina, y descubrió que se veía tan terrible como ellos, o más.

Pensó en su madre, en su familia, como si el viejo Takeda hubiera despertado ese día y se descubriera a sí mismo metido en tal funesta vida que ahora llevaba, preguntándose cómo llegó hasta ese punto hundido en el fondo. Y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, confesó, cuando escuchó gritar a Fumie. Esos malditos no sólo la estaban asustando, sino que tiraron de su brazo no dejándola marchar y la lastimaban.

Ese día, Shota Takeda se metió en la última pelea callejera de su vida. No sólo se enfrentó a todos sus "viejos amigos". Eran diez contra uno, pero la rabia que sentía contra sí mismo pudo más que todos ellos.

Terminó en el hospital con un brazo roto y el rostro tan amoratado que daba miedo. Silencioso se mantuvo ante las reprimendas de sus padres y de un oficial de policía tras los actos de vandalismos en los que había participado, destruyendo en parte dos vitrinas de las tiendas aledañas con los cuerpos de sus viejos amigos que había arrojado en mitad de la pelea.

Pero a pesar del dolor que lo molestaba hasta para sonreírse, más contento se sentía con esa pequeña niña, que iba a visitarlo cada día llevándole flores. Lo hizo sentir que realmente como ser humano seguía teniendo valor en este mundo. En ese tiempo el tomó una decisión: volvería a luchar, no se dejaría ganar por la vida. Si no podía volver a ser un deportista, sería algo más, pero no se quedaría jamás en las calles. Comunicó a sus padres su determinación y ellos, conmovidos de haber recuperado a su hijo, lo ayudaron para que pudiera retomar la preparatoria en un lugar lejano, donde nadie lo conociera, en casa de unos tíos que vivían fuera de Tokio en Hokkaido.

Takeda le contó a Ranma como, a pesar de sentirse tan agradecido con esa pequeña niña, se sentía un poco avergonzado por decirle que se marcharía, y al final dejó el hospital y su barrio en Shinjuku sin decirle una sola palabra a ella.

—¿Se fue, así, sin decirle nada?

—¿Te parece ridículo de mi parte que estuviera asustado de enfrentar a una pequeña niña? —Takeda dio una risotada.

Luego le contó cómo en casa de sus tíos retomó arduamente sus estudios. Se convirtió en parte del consejo estudiantil y el mundo dentro de la preparatoria llamó enormemente su atención. Lamentablemente, ya no pudo practicar deportes aunque lo intentó, no a nivel competitivo. Varias serias lesiones que se había granjeado en sus días de vandalismos provocaron secuelas en su cuerpo que le hicieron imposible recobrar su anterior nivel.

Así que no perdió su entusiasmo. Confesó que cada vez que se sentía a punto de rendirse, se imaginaba a esa niña pequeña mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido a punto de sermonearlo. Su "pequeña hermanita Fumie". Varias universidades lo rechazaron por culpa de sus antecedentes. Takeda hizo hincapié en esa parte de su historia, haciéndole ver a Ranma como un error del pasado podría por siempre afectar el futuro; y era de lo que nadie parecía advertir a los jóvenes, en un mundo que cada vez abogaba por el placer del momento y no por el planificar cuidadosamente para el mañana.

Pero consiguió entrar a una universidad, quizás no la mejor de todas, pero sí una que apostó por él. Se esforzó siempre el doble que sus compañeros de clases, sólo para demostrarle al mundo que una persona valía no por lo que dijera un papel sobre su pasado.

—Pude haber escogido cualquier carrera, tenía excelentes referencias y varias empresas vinieron a ofrecerme trabajo, cuando mis compañeros luchaban por conseguir un cupo durante el último año de estudios.

—Pero no aceptó ninguno.

—No, no acepté. Tenía una deuda, Saotome, una muy grande. Viví en el infierno, y escapé de ese lugar; ¿pero otros tendrían la misma suerte? Ese mismo año me enteré que uno de mis viejos amigos, el que era más cercano a mí en mis días de pandillero, había muerto en un tiroteo, en una pelea de bandas entre yakuzas. Entonces ya no pude pensar más en ellos con el mismo rencor que había acumulado por la vida en las calles. No, porque entendí con tristeza que esos muchachos eran tan víctimas del sistema como lo fui yo. Por eso es que debía saldar esa deuda, guiando a los jóvenes para que no estropearan sus futuros como yo hice con el mío. Si había perdido mis sueños, viviría por los sueños de los demás; esa se convirtió en mi meta. Por ello me convertí en profesor de preparatoria.

Ranma se sintió admirado por la vida de su jefe. Realmente era mucho más de lo que habría imaginado.

—Y no lo podrás creer —continuó Takeda—, pero la vida de maestro fue mucho más difícil de lo que me imaginaba. En especial porque en mi primer día de clases y saliendo de la sala de profesores, me topé con una alumna de primer año. Esa chica era rara, me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y tan directamente que creí me echaría un sermón. Temblé, sudé, pensé que en que en mis primeros cinco minutos como profesor ya había cometido un error digno de ser reprochado por una alumna, ¡y ni siquiera sabía qué hice!

—¿Y ella?

—Para ti es fácil adivinarlo. Fumie todavía estaba enojada conmigo por no haberme despedido ese día a pesar de los años que habían pasado. Sí, era ella. Pero luego me confesó que siempre supo de mis progresos a través de mis padres. ¡Hasta cenaba con ellos continuamente como una más de mi familia! Y yo jamás me había enterado de nada. Los padres siempre confabulan en nuestra contra, Saotome.

—Ni que lo diga —Ranma bufó con fuerza. Conteniendo las ganas de reír, se echó hacia atrás apoyando el peso del cuerpo en los codos—. Espere un momento —volvió a mirar acusadoramente a Takeda—, ¿siendo un profesor se casó con una de sus alumnas?

—¡Claro que no! Bueno, no todavía. Y ella, además, no estaba en mi clase… por suerte. Me casé después, ¡después, por los mil demonios, deja de mirarme así, Saotome! ¿Es que no le creerás a tu propio jefe?

—Le creo, supongo que se casó algunos años después de que ella dejó la preparatoria, ¿no? —Ranma abrió la lata de jugo, finalmente, tras haber escuchado con tanto interés la historia de Takeda, se la llevó a los labios bebiendo un poco.

—Sí, nos casamos a la semana siguiente de que ella se graduó…

Ranma escupió el jugo y lo volvió a mirar de manera acusadora. Takeda, simulando inocencia, lo evitó con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte de la moderna ciudad.

—No me mires así, que no soy de piedra, Saotome. Además, me comporté como un caballero con ella todo el tiempo hasta que nos casamos, a pesar de la manera en que… digamos que Fumie era muy descuidada y a veces olvidaba que yo era un hombre. Se metía en mi departamento para hacerme la cena casi día por medio, tuve muchos problemas intentando ocultarlo de toda la escuela, y por momentos yo también debía atarme las manos para no… cuando ella… no… ah… ¡Por qué demonios te estoy contando esto! —gritó rojo de la vergüenza.

—¡Y por qué me lo pregunta a mí! —respondió Ranma igual de rojo, sintiéndose tremendamente incómodo.

Los últimos rayos del sol se reflejaron en las modernas torres de cristal y acero de Beijing. Ambos hombres bebían a sorbos cortos y en silencio, cada uno perdido en su propia historia, en sus propios recuerdos. La diferencia de edad parecía no existir entre ellos, ambos habiendo compartido sus aventuras y desgracias, y también las ridículas situaciones que la vida les había hecho sufrir con tanto esmero.

—Así que, dejó la escuela y abrió un gimnasio. ¿Por qué?

Takeda sonrió con tristeza, sabía que llegaría esa pregunta, pero no estaba todavía seguro si tendría la suficientemente firmeza para confesarlo, a pesar de los años que ya habían pasado desde esos oscuros días. Y le respondió sin rodeos.

—Fumie y yo no podemos tener hijos —esperó. El joven no pudo decir nada, sólo lo observó en una mezcla de pánico y también vergüenza por haber preguntado. Takeda continuó—. Perdimos todo propósito entonces, nuestra vida feliz se convirtió en un infierno, nos recriminábamos hasta por los detalles más pequeños. Ella dejó de ser la Fumie que yo amaba; y yo me convertí en un hombre que únicamente la hacía infeliz. Estuvimos a punto de divorciarnos.

—Pero...

—Fue… era mi culpa, no de ella. No sé si porque siempre fue así, o por las drogas de mi juventud, o porque… ¿qué importaba ya buscar responsables? Yo era el culpable de que no pudiéramos tener hijos y siempre esperé a que ella me lo echara en cara. Nunca lo hizo, y esa rabia hacia mí mismo la terminé volcando en contra de ella. Y ella, que comenzó a sentirse resentida por mi cambio de actitud, y por el vacío que ambos compartíamos, también cambió, volviéndose más silenciosa, quizás culpándose a sí misma por algo que nunca fue su responsabilidad.

—Yo… lo siento, no lo sabía.

—No te preocupes, muchacho, eso sucedió hace años. ¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí. Caí en una profunda depresión y por poco dejé la escuela. Me encontraba tan atormentado por ello…

—¿Y no había ninguna posibilidad?

—No.

—¿Y adoptar? —insistió Ranma, apesadumbrado; pero incapaz de aceptar una derrota.

—Quisimos hacerlo, pero cada vez que lo intentábamos, el gobierno nos rechazaba por culpa de… mi pasado. Resulta, Saotome, que mis pequeños crímenes no fueron tan pequeños ni tan pocos en mi pasado. Por suerte no me encerraron entonces ya que era menor de edad, pero…

—¡Eso no es posible! Y qué con lo que haya hecho antes, usted era un profesor, y uno muy bueno por lo que he escuchado.

—Eso no importa ante un frío documento que te cataloga como alguien que fue un criminal, y también adicto a estupefacientes.

Volvieron a guardar silencio. Takeda bebió un poco más de cerveza. Dejó la lata vacía a su lado y con la mano empuñada la aplastó de un certero golpe dejándola tan delgada como una medalla.

—Un día, tras el último intento con una enorme carpeta llena de documentos rogando para que una asistente social aceptara nuestra petición, y tras haber fracasado… dejé a Fumie en casa y salí a dar un paseo. Ella no me habló, yo tampoco lo hice. Sabía que esa había sido nuestra última oportunidad, un formulario de divorcio me esperaba en casa escondido en una gaveta que yo sabía ella ya había descubierto sin recriminarme nada, como siempre. Pero ella merecía algo mejor, tener una familia propia, un hombre que pudiera darle todo lo que yo no… me entiendes, ¿no es así?

Ranma no respondió. Pero asintió lentamente.

—A veces por amor creemos hacer lo correcto, cuando en realidad únicamente lastimamos a quienes más queremos. ¿Podía haber imaginado que mi Fumie estaba sufriendo tanto por mí, por la idea de que ella no me podía hacer feliz, consolándose con que yo podría encontrar a alguien que sí lo hiciera? Y yo que quería apartarme de ella, condenándome a la desgracia, únicamente para que ella fuera feliz. Somos unos idiotas.

—Sí que lo somos, y mucho —Ranma respondió lleno de resentimiento hacia sí mismo, recordando muchas oportunidades en que estuvo a punto de perder a Akane víctima de su propia insensatez y por alguna tontería.

—Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, Saotome. Hacía frío, pero el atardecer era casi tan bello como el de hoy. Me senté en una banca en la plaza y… entonces lo vi.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Me encontraba tan deprimido que durante todo un año había sido descuidado, y no me preocupé como antes de mis alumnos. En esa plaza un grupo de pandilleros estaban repartiéndose el botín, quizás robado de una tienda cercana. Yo lo reconocí, a uno de mis alumnos, el mejor de la clase de baloncesto. Él también lo hizo al verme…

—¿Su alumno con una pandilla?

—¡Demonios, me enfurecí! Por mi torpeza estaba dejando que otro niño se condenara a una vida llena de miserias, como me estaba sucediendo a mí. Ya no me importó que fuera verdad o no, pero todo lo malo, ¡todo!, de todo culpé a mis errores del pasado. Imaginé a ese muchacho como si fuera yo mismo años atrás, y lo vi perdiendo su talento, su futuro, su familia e incluso a la mujer que sería la escogida en su vida por culpa de… ¡De la misma manera en que yo estaba por perder a mi Fumie! Tal era mi enfado que esos chicos huyeron de mí, también mi alumno.

—¿Y qué hizo?

—Lo perseguí por toda la ciudad. Debí parecerle un demonio personificado, el pobre palideció. El muy necio creyó que podría dejarme atrás por mi edad, quizás, al ser yo un adulto mientras que él era más joven y atlético. ¡No sabía con quién se estaba metiendo! Y cuando lo atrapé… creo que lo sacudí tanto que no quedó parte de su alma todavía dentro de su cuerpo.

Takeda le siguió contando a Ranma como, tras atrapar a su alumno, descubrió que varios más de la escuela estaban metidos con las pandillas. Esa noche el profesor Takeda regresó a su casa muy tarde. En la puerta lo esperaba Fumie, impaciente, angustiada por lo que le hubiera podido pasar a su esposo, temiendo alguna desgracia. No obstante, lo encontró furioso y enérgico como nunca antes. Takeda ni siquiera había recordado "su problema". Abrazó a Fumie apenas la vio, de manera fuerte, apasionado y también embrutecido. Y tras soltarla dejándola un poco aturdida, se sentó en la mesa tirando sobre ella los papeles con la nómina de sus alumnos, calificaciones, historias familiares; todo estaba allí. Fumie al principio no comprendió, pero Takeda, entre gruñidos, le contó lo que había visto.

Fumie Takeda reaccionó de la misma manera que su marido, y él, al levantar los ojos, la encontró con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados como si quisiera sermonear a alguien. Pero en lugar de eso ella corrió a la cocina, y acomodándose entre los papeles le sirvió una improvisada cena. Takeda devoró las bolas de arroz con una mano mientras con la otra realizaba apuntes sobre sus alumnos. Y no se percató cuando Fumie, a su lado, se había sentado también ayudándolo, dictándole nombres, diciéndole lo que también sabía por los comentarios del barrio sobre cada uno de ellos.

Juntos otra vez, comenzaron a armar un plan para enderezar a esos muchachos y protegerlos del peligro. Y esa misma noche antes de dormir, Takeda cogió de la gaveta el formulario de divorcio mostrándoselo a su mujer. Fumie, la misma de antes, se había olvidado del papel y cuando lo vio palideció, perdiendo otra vez el entusiasmo. Pero Takeda lo rasgó ante ella hasta convertirlo en picadillo. Y agotado cayó sobre la cama abrazando a su mujer, la que sería su mujer hasta el final de sus días. Tenía un propósito, una misión, ambos la tenían.

Ese mismo año Fumie retomó sus estudios ingresando en la universidad, quería convertirse en una maestra de preparatoria al igual que su marido. Mientras que el enérgico Takeda no perdonó a ningún profesor, ni siquiera al director, a los que conmovió con palabras o amenazó con sus puños para que no abandonaran con indiferencia a sus alumnos.

¡Cuántos jóvenes se salvaron gracias a sus esfuerzos!

—Y algunos años después dejé la escuela. Necesitaba hacer más, no me bastaba con eso. Descubrí con tristeza que muchos grandes talentos, tras haber cometido un error o dos en la vida, se les cerraban las puertas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Simple —Takeda hablaba lleno de entusiasmo, ya no era el hombre melancólico que lloraba sobre su pasado, sino el mismo jefe Takeda que parecía arremeter con todo siempre arrastrando a medio mundo en sus planes—, me propuse yo crear esas oportunidades. Primero abrir un gimnasio; sé que no es mucho, un simple negocio de acondicionamiento físico. Pero sería el inicio, una vez teniendo capital y con mejor conocimiento del medio, podría abrir otros tipos de gimnasios, dedicados a entrenar campeones en muchos deportes distintos. Crearía una fundación privada dedicada al deporte. ¿Para qué, te preguntas, Saotome? Muy simple, ¡muy simple!, pues tendría todos los medios y esfuerzos para aquellos jóvenes que realmente poseen grandes talentos y deseos, pero que la sociedad le ha cerrado las puertas. Para ellos es que crearé gimnasios donde puedan entrenar y también recibir apoyo, convirtiéndome en su auspiciador.

—Un momento —Ranma dudó—, ¿Cómo lo que está haciendo conmigo?

—Bueno, Saotome, debo confesar que tú no eres el tipo de joven al que pensaba ayudar. Eres fuerte, no tienes problemas y creo que conocernos ha sido más un golpe de suerte que nada. Tras algunos años comenzó a estancarse otra vez mi sueño. Mantener el gimnasio y hacerlo prosperar se volvió tan divertido para Fumie y para mí, que olvidé un poco mi meta final. Además que nunca dejé de vincularme con la escuela gracias a mi mujer, ya que siempre me ha llamado cada vez que tiene un problema con alguno de sus alumnos a los que debo ir a recoger de las calles. Pero llegaste tú, y me hiciste recordar mi meta, como si el cielo mismo te hubiese enviado a mí para iniciar mi gran carrera. ¿Entiendes ahora mi entusiasmo? Si ganas, no sólo serás famoso, sino que como tu representante y también auspiciador mi gimnasio generará gran interés. Con la reputación que ganaremos podremos pedir un préstamo y abrir una sucursal, quizás dos, ya dedicadas a entrenar deportistas y no un simple local de acondicionamiento físico como el que tengo. ¿Lo ves, lo comprendes ahora? Por ello he puesto muchos de mis ahorros en este viaje.

—Pero… ¡pero, señor Takeda!, no tenía que hacer todo esto —Ranma se sintió súbitamente presionado y responsable, y más infantil por su anterior negativa de querer participar de ese torneo, cuando ahora sabía habían tantas cosas en juego—. No era necesario.

—Lo es, créeme que lo es, Saotome. Eso, por supuesto, si puedes ganar. Pero si no, no importa, de todas maneras haber participado con el nombre del gimnasio como tu auspiciador ya es todo un logro que…

—¡Ganaré!

—¿Saotome?

—Ya me escuchó, se ve que no me conoce. Ganaré este torneo y cada torneo al que vaya en el futuro. Ganaré todas las competencias y también las exhibiciones. Ganaré en cualquier lugar del mundo siempre que usted me auspicie, señor Takeda.

Takeda sonrió emocionado.

—Saotome, agradezco tu fe en mis sueños. ¿Pero y los tuyos?, eres joven aún, ¿qué planeas tú hacer con tu vida?

—Estos también son los míos, señor Takeda. Siempre quise ganar, ser el mejor —Ranma miró el horizonte—; pero ahora será mucho más importante cuando sé que podré lograr algo bueno con mis victorias.

—Sí, claro que lo harás —Takeda miró fijamente a Ranma—. Saotome, esto no es únicamente lo que quería pedirte. El trabajo será duro de ahora en adelante y a mi edad ya no me siento tan capaz de hacerlo por mí mismo. Poseo experiencia pero me faltara energía, entusiasmo. Estaba pensando que necesitaba un socio lleno de energías para este proyecto.

—¿Un… socio? —a Ranma no comenzaba a gustarle tanto hacia dónde se dirigía esa conversación.

—¿No te gustaría ser el dueño de tu propio gimnasio deportivo? Creo que es el paso natural que podría tener un futuro campeón y de gran reputación; convertirse también en maestro de nuevos campeones.

—Pero yo no sé nada de deportes, sólo de artes marciales. Además con Akane heredaremos un dojo y…

—Las artes marciales también son un deporte. Y como yo, podrías reclutar a otros especialistas en distintas áreas; ser administrador no significa saberlo todo, sino contar con las personas necesarias para cada función. Además, esto no sería contraproducente con el dojo de la familia de tu esposa, que ya me dijiste pronto podrían intentar reabrir; ¡por el contrario! Podrías considerarlo una extensión del mismo. ¿Cómo no lo ves? —Takeda, en su entusiasmo, parecía estar viendo en el cielo prometedoras imágenes del futuro—, la tradición y la modernidad unidos en un solo sitio, ¡más importancia y jerarquía podríamos darle a nuestro futuro proyecto, si además lo hacemos con el respaldo de un auténtico dojo de Tokio!

—¿Nuestro… proyecto? Señor Takeda, creo que usted no me está entendiendo, yo no sé nada de números. ¿No se supone que uno debe saber manejar esas cosas para tener un negocio?

—Deja de ser tan miedoso.

—¡No tengo miedo!, es sólo que…

—No es más difícil que llevar el presupuesto de tu propia casa, solamente los números son más grandes, es todo. Además, ¿crees que algo tan grande recaería en una sola persona? ¿Es que la señora Saotome no es ya buena con los números? Confío en que ella te apoyará, después de todo, ella es tan profesional como tú en el arte. Sería un proyecto de ambos.

—Ella no, Akane no… ¡no meta a Akane en esto!

—¿Y por qué no, a qué le temes, Ranma? Deja ya de comportarte como si tu mujer fuera de cristal, supongo que a ella debe molestarle mucho esa actitud tan aprensiva de tu parte, muchacho. Ella podría ser un excelente aporte. ¿No es ya el dojo un proyecto de ambos?

¿Proyecto? ¿Dojo? ¿Ambos? Ranma se sintió repentinamente aturdido. Jamás había pensado con tanta planificación sobre su futuro. Pero al mirar a un hombre como Takeda en otra etapa unos pasos por delante de su vida, comprendió que no podía seguir siempre improvisando. No si quería darle un futuro mejor a Akane.

No por siempre podría ser un instructor, tampoco esperaba estar viviendo ajustados gracias al sueldo de ambos por mucho más tiempo, no si querían tener una familia como ya lo decidieron una vez durante este largo año que habían comenzado a vivir juntos. Recordó el dojo, y las penosas situaciones que estaban viviendo en casa de la familia de Akane, de las que tuvo que encargarse trabajando y compitiendo apenas dejó la preparatoria. Luego en los destrozos que constantemente causaban "sus amigos", y en las constantes travesuras de su cuñada Nabiki. También pensó en la cantidad de años que el dojo se había mantenido sin alumnos y en el poco interés que la gente mostraba en esos días en el arte. Tenía que dejar de vivir en su pequeña burbuja y aceptar que había más cosas que enfrentar en la vida que lo atemorizaban. ¿Cómo la protegería a ella de enemigos invisibles, a los que no podía derrotar con sus puños? ¿O se convertiría en un hombre como su padre, viviendo de la amabilidad de los demás?

Jamás permitiría aquello.

—¡Claro que no! —Ranma se levantó de un salto empuñando las manos—. Puedo con lo que sea.

—Así que te crees capaz de dar órdenes en tu propio gimnasio, ¿eh, Saotome? —Takeda también de pie lo retó.

—¿Capaz? Será pan comido, señor Takeda.

—Y formaremos a los mejores deportistas de todo Japón.

—Porque entrenarán con el mejor —se jactó el joven, con una media sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece el futuro, Saotome? —Takeda extendió la mano por el horizonte ante los dos, como si estuviera leyendo el brillante cartel sobre sus cabezas—. Cadena de gimnasios deportivos "Takeda y Saotome".

—¿Eh…?

—Te estás acobardando…

—Claro que no. Pero creo que el nombre está mal —Ranma lo imitó moviendo igualmente la mano contra el oscuro horizonte que se extendía hacia un futuro de infinitas posibilidades—, me parece que suena mejor "Saotome y Takeda".

Takeda, por primera vez en esa conversación, torció los labios ya no tan entusiasmado.

—Me gusta tu coraje, pero más me gusta el nombre de la futura cadena de centros deportivos "Takeda y Saotome".

—¡Me rogarán que yo, el mejor maestro de todos los tiempos, Ranma Saotome, los entrene en mi gimnasio "Saotome y Takeda"!

—La prensa deseará siempre saber sobre nuestra opinión ante cualquier evento deportivo, y querrán colarse en nuestras instalaciones para entrevistar a nuestros futuros campeones del gimnasio "Takeda y Saotome" —insistió con porfía, a pesar de su edad se veía tan terco como un adolescente.

—"Saotome y Takeda" —replicó el joven.

—"Takeda y Saotome"…

—¡"Saotome y Takeda"!

—¡"Takeda y Saotome"!

El maestro Zhang Wei, sentado entre los dos hombres que de pie lo ignoraban, los escuchó discutir con alegre paciencia. Sacó una cerveza de la bolsa de Takeda, la abrió y comenzó a beber calmadamente mientras los "Takeda" y los "Saotome" se cruzaban como piedras sobre su cabeza.

.

..

Azotó el bastón, lo hizo rebotar contra el suelo y lo alzó soltándolo, arrojándolo al aire con premura. Saltó hacia atrás y lanzó una serie de patadas. Atrapó el largo madero con una mano en alto y rápidamente lo giró como una hélice por encima de la cabeza sin detener los ágiles movimientos del resto de su cuerpo, alternando las manos con que mantenía el constante y veloz giro del bastón, como si cuerpo y arma fuesen uno sólo en una danza vertiginosa.

Takeda se acercó al maestro Zhang Wei, sin dejar de admirar la rutina de su joven representado. Otros muchachos, jóvenes monjes, lentamente también se habían acercado sentándose alrededor del patio de pastelones de piedra. Esos jóvenes también eran admiradores del arte, y como tales, comenzaban a comentar entre murmullos las distintas posturas que Ranma realizaba tan concentrado que parecía haberse olvidado de la existencia del resto del mundo.

—¿Y, cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Takeda al maestro Zhang.

Pero Ranma no tenía la mente en blanco, tampoco estaba concentrado en la rutina como los demás creerían. Su mente, tras cada giro, golpe y estocada, se encontraba en un lugar muy lejano. Tal como lo había indicado el anciano Zhang Wei en una ocasión durante sus entrenamientos: era en la cúspide de su concentración, a través del arte, que había comenzado a encontrar algo que antes no poseía. No era el afán por superar a un rival, o por demostrar su propia valía. Había más, mucho más, hallando sentimientos antes confusos y enredados, ahora claros y que comenzaban a armonizar unos con otros en los recovecos más profundos de su propia alma.

Y ya no se encontraba en ese lugar, en un viejo monasterio; tampoco dentro de su propio corazón o perdido en sus recuerdos. No, porque sus ojos vacíos de toda expresión parecían estar mirando otro cielo, azul e intenso, lejos de ese cielo gris que en ese día cubría al monasterio. ¿Qué hora era? Tampoco lo tenía claro.

En ese otro lugar nubes lentas se movían por el cielo, tan silenciosas como los suaves movimientos de su bastón cortando el aire. Una sábana se mecía tendida en un balcón en lo alto de un edificio, emitiendo un sonido suave producto del viento que golpeaba al género; sonido interrumpido por el deslice de su propia zapatilla al mover los pies bruscamente por encima de la piedra.

Junto a la sábana había una cesta de ropa recién lavada. Ranma giró su cuerpo completamente siendo seguido por el bastón que estirado sostenía con una mano por un extremo. Al deslizar los pies el sonido de su propio cuerpo, de la camisa china siendo azotada por la brisa en sus rápidos movimientos, y el de su fuerte y contenida respiración, comenzó seguir otro ritmo más pausado. Junto a la cesta veía también unos pies moverse arrastrando un par de pequeñas pantuflas, y tras cada movimiento de esos pies de manera casual y casi descuidada, Ranma ejecutaba sus propios movimientos de manera fuerte y repentina, como si intentara amoldar su ritmo a los de esa persona que ahora podía ver con claridad.

Su alma no se encontraba en el monasterio, sino en aquel lejano balcón bajo el lento sol del mediodía. Y el viento bramó por encima de los árboles del jardín del monasterio, como la suave brisa también sopló sobre ese balcón del otro lado del mar. Era extraño, pero él ya no se escuchaba a sí mismo, ni la aparente violencia de sus giros y ataques que daban en el aire. Ya no luchaba contra un enemigo invisible, sino que todo lo que tenía en la mente era seguir esa lenta danza que únicamente él podía ver.

Y ella, la chica de la silueta oscura en el balcón, se movía con rutinaria destreza mientras colgaba la ropa de ambos; y se quejó cuando topó con el talón en la canasta casi tropezando. La escuchó sonreírse por su propia torpeza, luego continuar, volviendo a deslizar las pantuflas con pereza, susurrar, y después canturrear en su aburrimiento una dulce canción.

Ranma detuvo el pie bruscamente, para cambiar la dirección de su impulso dando luego un pequeño brinco girando todo su toso. El bastón cortó el aire en diagonal, y con su punta rozó el suelo levantando una línea de polvo que dibujó una estela brillante, pero sin tocarlo. Cayó dando un segundo giro otra vez azotando su arma dibujando una segunda estela más larga que la primera.

La chica estiró una segunda sábana abanicándola en el aire y giró rápidamente hacia el cordel que colgaba en el centro del balcón, y la tela la siguió en un envolvente movimiento.

El joven terminó su giro y rodó por el suelo.

En el balcón, la joven mujer estiró la sábana por encima del cordel y al dejarla caer doblada, tiró de las puntas para asegurarse que se encontraba firme.

Tiró una estocada hacia un costado, después hacia el otro. Con una rodilla en el piso se arrojó al momento hacia atrás dando una acrobática voltereta, impulsándose al final con los hombros y una mano para elevarse en el aire.

Ella volvió a abanicar con fuerza una nueva prenda estirándola; era una camisa china, roja, vieja pero querida. El intensó carmesí de la seda brilló en contraste al cruzarse ante sus ojos con las nubes blancas en el cielo.

Ranma se elevó un metro antes de caer con los pies de manera precisa y equilibrada, llevando el bastón a cruzarlo detrás de su cintura en perfecta postura horizontal.

La chica de la silueta oscura bajó la camisa y la abrazó girando como si danzara con ella.

En ese momento Ranma abrió los ojos. Otra vez se encontraba en el jardín del monasterio, dio un giro más con el bastón y lo detuvo en su pose final, con firmeza. Y la imagen del balcón y de esa joven mujer a la que tanto extrañaba desapareció.

Jadeaba, exhausto después de su último movimiento. Escuchó recién las voces de admiración de los jóvenes monjes, y el fuerte batir de palmas del señor Takeda. ¿Dónde estaba? Por un largo segundo le fue difícil saberlo, y al reconocer que ya no se encontraba en la oscuridad de la sala de su departamento en Japón, admirando la manera con que Akane se movía en una sencilla tarea doméstica; sino que allí, en Beijing, a kilómetros de distancia y del deseo que ahora lo invadía con desesperación por llegar a ella y cogerla por sorpresa con un fuerte abrazo por detrás. Sintió tal dolor en su corazón como si hubiera ejercitado días completos sin comer ni dormir.

Contuvo su deseo de querer gritar de desesperación, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía tener, la que había adquirido con años de paciencia y constantes desilusiones. Se irguió con orgullo, alzó el mentón y apoyó a su lado el largo bastón con firmeza. Había terminado.

—¿Y bien, no cree que está en su mejor momento? —insistió Takeda con su pregunta al maestro Zhang Wei, el que observaba al joven con ojos brillantes.

—Eso lo veremos, mi estimado joven puercoespín que de cabeza toma el sol en un día de verano —Zhang Wei avanzó hasta detenerse delante de Ranma. El joven, todavía aturdido por su extraña visión, tardó un poco en reaccionar percatándose de quién tenía al frente—. Mi joven aprendiz, creo que finalmente lo conseguiste.

—¿De qué está hablando? —Ranma se quejó, furioso, golpeando el suelo con el bastón—. Ese último giro no fue preciso, me faltó velocidad. Quizás no debí haber doblado tanto la pierna, creo que perdí un poco el equilibrio… —pensó en voz alta observándose a sí mismo. Pero parecía enfadado, como si buscara una excusa para liberar toda la frustración que ahora sentía por su soledad—. Volveré a comenzar desde el principio.

—¿Estás seguro, mi impaciente gorrión que vuela insensato hacia la tormenta? Mañana comenzará una intensa semana de competición, quizás sea bueno que reposes un poco…

—Lo haré de nuevo —Ranma se ubicó en posición otra vez para iniciar la rutina. Pero era un engaño, todo lo que deseaba era volver a ese momento mágico de casi inconsciencia, a esas imágenes extrañas que no eran un recuerdo, pero tampoco le parecieron un producto de su imaginación; sino algo más. Y que le supieron tan dulces como una adicción—. Todavía no está bien, aún no es perfecto.

Zhang Wei lo dejó encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo con el señor Takeda. Su anciano rostro sonreía de manera exagerada.

—Ya está listo —el viejo maestro le anunció a Takeda lleno de orgullo. Cuando los golpes del bastón dando en contra de la piedra volvieron a retumbar.

.

..

Takeda se movió con fuerza cogiendo a Ranma por los hombros, rápido y preciso consiguiendo detenerlo para evitar una desgracia. Lo empujó azotándolo bruscamente contra los casilleros de manera desesperada, tanto, como lo fue su oportuna interrupción en los vestidores. Por poco ese tonto muchacho habría cometido un error fatal.

—¡Suélteme, señor Takeda!

—¡No lo haré, Saotome!

—Miren, acaba de llegar su papá para protegerlo —dijo Yuan Shao, el campeón del anterior encuentro mundial de Wushu y favorito también a ganar ese año en el evento de sanda, o combate—. ¿Qué sucede, es que no te dan permiso para pelear, temen que te lastimes?

Dio una risotada siendo acompañado por sus seguidores, otros miembros de la escuela de Kung Fu Shaolín de la que era miembro.

—Lo mataré, ¡lo mataré! —rugió Ranma de una manera que a Takeda, por un momento, hizo temer que no podría contenerlo.

¿Qué había sucedido? Takeda apenas tuvo tiempo de entender la bizarra escena que tenía ante sus ojos. Cuando, mirando hacia atrás, descubrió en el piso bajo un pie del campeón, los restos pisoteados de una fotografía. Era la imagen de la esposa de Ranma, Akane, con la hermosa sonrisa todavía visible en uno de los rasgados trozos de papel.

—Pero qué sensible eres, crío. ¿Qué te enfada tanto? Si fue un accidente, de verdad, ninguno de nosotros quería romper la tonta fotografía de tu novia. ¡Pero si pareces una nena atesorando un pequeño pedazo de papel!

Eso no era cierto. Porque esos matones la habían sacado del casillero de Ranma, que abrieron a la fuerza mientras él había participado y ganado la final de exhibición con una maravillosa rutina de _Taolu_.

Uno de los seguidores de Yuan agregó risueño.

—¿De verdad crees que ella, en este momento, no se está divirtiendo con otro tipo?

—A que este idiota se debe creer un auténtico guerrero sólo porque sabe mover un palo —se jactó otro.

—Pues yo apuesto a que con esa linda boquita que su chica tiene —dijo otro de esos matones haciendo un gesto obsceno—, ella podría estar en este momento complaciendo a un hombre de verdad…

—¡Los mataré!

—¡Basta, Saotome! —Takeda tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza para volver a aplastar a Ranma contra los casilleros—. Debes contenerte.

—Pero…

—Escúchame bien, si le tocas un solo cabello fuera de la competencia te descalificarán. Eso es lo que quieren, ¡no les permitas a esos cobardes hacerlo!

—Eso, hazle caso a tu papi y compórtate —Yuan Shao se acercó un poco más haciendo la peligrosa tarea de Takeda mucho más difícil—. Chicos, ¿qué les parece si después de humillar a este novato, nos damos unas vacaciones en Japón? Estoy seguro que su novia querrá disfrutar a un auténtico ganador.

—¡Saotome, no!

Ranma casi consiguió empujar a Takeda, pero el enorme hombre con una fuerza y desesperación única, fue capaz de volverlo a contener, haciendo sonar todos los casilleros al conseguir aplastarlo otra vez con un brutal empujón.

En aquel momento las risas tontas de los acompañantes del campeón cesaron. Yuan mismo guardó silencio y retrocedió, cuando una docena de jóvenes monjes Shaolín entraron en los vestidores formándose en línea delante de Ranma y Takeda. Cruzaron los brazos y lo miraron en silencio de una manera que hacían olvidar a los antes risueños y torpes discípulos de Zhang Wei.

—Así que también necesitas a este montón de calvitos para defenderte. Rayos, sí que eres todo un hombre, ¿eh? Ya, chicos, vámonos. Esto se puso aburrido. Te espero en el ring, novato, y sin tus perritos guardianes, si es que te atreves —deslizó el pie por encima de los trozos de la fotografía y escupió sobre el piso. Se retiró finalmente junto a las risas forzadas de sus fanfarrones amigos.

Takeda retrocedió rápidamente dejando respirar a Ranma. Y el joven, tal como predijo, reaccionó violentamente girando y dando tal puñetazo contra los casilleros que los hundió como si fueran de hojalata, hasta hacer crujir el sólido muro detrás.

—Por qué me detuvo…

—Te quieren descalificar, no puedo permitirlo.

—¡No me importa la maldita competencia! ¿Por qué dejó que se fueran? Les daré una lección, ¡juro que me las van a pagar!

—Te creo, Saotome.

—Estos malditos nos han hecho jugarretas una tras otra, no han parado en ningún día, hasta hicieron trampa durante el evento de _Taolu_. ¡Todos están en nuestra contra!

—También lo sé, Saotome. No están muy felices de que un extranjero les haya dado tal ejemplo en el arte, y te temen.

—¡Por qué no me dejó darles su merecido!

—¡Porque quiero que lo hagas de la forma correcta, ante todos! ¿Es que no lo entiendes, "Ranma"? —era muy raro que Takeda se dirigiera a Ranma por su nombre, y en aquel momento lo hizo con la desesperación de un querido familiar—. No puedes tocarlo fuera del cuadrilátero. Pero una vez adentro puedes hacer todo lo que quieras con él.

—¿Señor Takeda? —Ranma recién pareció reaccionar, recobrando un poco de cordura.

—Exacto, ya lo estás comprendiendo. Déjalo burlarse todo lo que quiera, pero tú le demostrarás a él y a todos lo que reamente vales. Hazlo, pero hazlo bien, Saotome.

Los demás jóvenes del monasterio asintieron.

—Así es, Saotome —dijo uno de ellos—, recuerda las enseñanzas del maestro.

Otro agregó entusiasmado:

—_"El sapo abre la boca para comer moscas, más la serpiente lo hace para comer sapos"_… o algo así.

—¿Es de Confucio? —preguntó un tercer monje.

—No, no, me parece que lo leyó en una revista sobre administración.

—Ah… —corearon el resto de los jóvenes.

Repentinamente escucharon una sonrisa que los sorprendió, y luego los alegró. Era Ranma, que cabizbajo se reía suavemente, pero con un ligero tono lúgubre que no pudo pasar desapercibido para Takeda.

—Gracias a todos, estuvo cerca —se limpió el sudor de su rostro con un puño. Todavía vestía el elegante traje de la competencia de exhibición. Sin descanso tendría que presentarse ahora ante la final de combate, en otro movimiento realizado por la organización de ese torneo que parecía siempre ensañarse en su contra, cuando normalmente no hacían coincidir los eventos finales para no agotar a quienes participarían en ambos; en este caso, únicamente Ranma—. Tienen razón, señor Takeda, chicos, esto lo arreglaré a mi manera… en un duelo oficial.

Se dirigió a las duchas y abrió las llaves.

—Demonios, otra vez cortaron el agua caliente —pero eso no preocupó a Ranma porque llegara a sentir frío, sino por su maldición. Supuso que tendría que cambiarse y competir sin ducharse para el siguiente evento, como le había sucedido en varias ocasiones durante toda la duración del torneo.

Cuando los monjes sacaron para su asombro, cada uno una tetera o termo con agua caliente. Ranma perdió toda la rabia y se largó a reír.

.

..

Las tribunas se encontraban impacientes. Una gran barra de chicas animaba al campeón Yuan Shao, que era un joven muy popular en los medios locales, dada su enorme participación en los medios de publicidad y su record imbatible ganando todas las competencias locales y algunas internacionales. Los expertos se jactaban de la experiencia y maestría de aquel practicante que había vivido su vida entrenando con los mejores maestros. Algunos ya lo comparaban a los más famosos y legendarios exponentes del wushu.

Pero para los auténticos artistas como el maestro Zhang Wei, aquello no era más que un ejemplo de la degradación del arte. Y para Shota Takeda que lo había conocido como era en realidad minutos atrás, no pasaba de ser un vergonzoso ejemplo de un mal "deportista", si podía llamarlo como tal, que no sabía competir limpiamente.

Ranma parecía ausente a todo eso. En especial ignorando a la gran mayoría del público que estaba en su contra. Sin embargo, ya había una pequeña pero ruidosa parte de los espectadores que lo animaban a él, además del fiel grupo de calvos monjes, que tras la exhibición de _taolu_ y de los anteriores días en que lo habían visto competir parecían haberse encariñado con la imagen del casi desconocido pero heroico muchacho. Además que el japonés era también de buen parecer, lo que comenzaba a inclinar un poco la balanza a su favor entre el público más juvenil. Pero sus ojos estaban puestos en Yuan que lo esperaba en el amplio cuadrilátero, formado por colchonetas elevadas sobre una base a un metro del piso, sin protección o barrera. Simplemente serían los dos y un juez de intermediario.

—No podrás ganar por puntaje, los jueces te tirarán al saco, Saotome —lo advirtió Takeda mientras lo guiaba entre colchonetas, cámaras de televisión, jueces y encargados del evento, al pequeño espacio en el centro del estadio techado donde se llevaría a cabo el evento—. Puede que sea difícil, pero tu mejor y quizás única opción de que reconozcan tu victoria será noqueándolo.

Ranma asintió en silencio.

—Pero debes medirte. Sé que estás furioso, yo también lo estoy por su cobardía. Sin embargo, debes contenerte. Si lo lastimas mucho o le quiebras algún hueso, podrían usarlo de excusa para descalificarte, aunque sea parte de la lucha y no vaya contra las reglas.

El joven volvió a asentir, pero mientras más se acercaba al lugar del encuentro y veía a su rival sonreír con arrogancia, recordando lo que hizo con la fotografía de Akane rasgándola ante sus ojos y luego insultándola, comenzaba ya a calcular fríamente en cuántas partes distintas del cuerpo podría fracturarlo con placer antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

—¡Contrólate! —insistió Takeda notando la sombra en los ojos del joven.

Asintió una vez más y en silencio, lo que no tranquilizó a su jefe.

En mitad del camino los esperaba el anciano Zhang Wei, usando una enorme credencial que colgaba sobre su túnica y que orgulloso, con un entusiasmo infantil, la mostraba a todo con el que se cruzaba para indicarles él que era una visita oficial en el torneo. Los esperó sonriendo con la misma alegría.

—Parece que has tenido un día difícil, mi joven discípulo.

—No soy su discípulo —respondió el joven de manera acostumbrada, pero con un tono lúgubre.

—Así que, ¿te desquitarás con él?

—Lo mataré.

—Ya veo, ¡ya veo! —Zhang Wei lo acompañó entonces junto a Takeda, dando lentos pasos hacia el cuadrilátero—. Pero será una pena.

—¿Por qué? —la rabia de Ranma se enredó con su confusión—, ¿también está de su lado?

—No, atolondrado gorrión que intenta cruzar volando el enorme océano de la ira directo a una estúpida muerte, yo estoy del lado del arte. Y esta infantil lucha de egos no es lo que pretendía al haberte permitido entrenar en mi monasterio —el anciano observó hacia la parte del público donde se sentaban sus alumnos, los jóvenes monjes—. Por eso no dejo que mis tontos discípulos participen de esta clase de eventos, únicamente sirven para presumir la fuerza de derrotar al más débil, y no promueven la autentica búsqueda de la perfección y el autocontrol. Pero cuando quisiste participar en la demostración de _taolu_, sentí mi corazón nuevamente hinchado recordando los tiempos en que los practicantes buscaban algo más a través del entrenamiento, una verdad que consiguiera satisfacer sus espíritus y sentirse en armonía. Y no vivir preocupados por un cheque más grande o mejor publicidad al final de cada mes. Creía que tú, mi joven extranjero, podrías recuperar parte del pasado y traspasarlo a los nuevos practicantes; después de todo tu formación ya no ha sido muy tradicional… no, que digo, quizás sea al revés, ha sido la más tradicional de todas, lo que ya no es habitual.

Zhang Wei y Takeda se detuvieron. Ranma continuó caminando hasta que subió los tres peldaños que lo separaban del escenario dispuesto para el último evento. Allí lo esperaba el juez con una mirada un tanto agresiva hacia él, y el campeón anterior Yuan Shao dispuesto a defender su título. Para ellos, Ranma no era más que un novato entre auténticos practicantes, con la suficiente habilidad para haber ganado un par de torneos en su país "sin mucha exigencia", además de haber contado con algo de fortuna para haber conseguido llegar hasta la final. Nada más. Ranma no era conocido desde los círculos competitivos infantiles o juveniles, no poseía un gimnasio o dojo famoso ni moderno como los de ahora que lo respaldara, tampoco venía de una familia reconocida entre practicantes siendo su apellido de lo más común en Japón.

Los rumores comentaban incluso que había vivido como un allegado por muchos años en la casa de una familia amiga, que no poseía estudios universitarios, que era un trabajador a tiempo completo como un simple instructor de acondicionamiento físico y que su especialidad era enseñar taichí a una clase de ancianos; y que a su joven edad ya se encontraba casado y era su mujer la que trabajaba y corría con la mayoría de los gastos de su nuevo hogar. Los pocos datos que tenían sobre él y que parecían causar más ironías que admiraciones entre los comentaristas, se deformaban cada vez más en su contra con auténtica malicia.

Según los expertos modernos de la práctica del wushu, que en ese momento se jactaban de su conocimiento ante los medios deportivos locales, ese encuentro se encontraba ya zanjado y todo lo que esperaban del novato Saotome es que pudiera darles a lo menos un buen espectáculo. En nada consideraban sus asombrosas victorias anteriores durante todo el torneo, que fueron tan rápidas y sencillas, que justificaban por la debilidad de sus anteriores rivales. Suerte, un afortunado golpe de suerte de quién que no era el favorito para ganar, sino que estaba allí únicamente para el lucimiento del esperado Yuan Shao.

Ranma alcanzó a escuchar uno de esos últimos comentarios del famoso maestro que había entrenado al actual campeón, que en ese momento estaba siendo repetido a través de una de las pantallas del estadio.

"Espectáculo…"

El joven giró hacia atrás y vio al numeroso público, a los que gritaban a favor o en contra de ambos. Después a los medios locales, y el podio con la mesa y las medallas que esperaban en un sector apartado. También a los participantes de los otros eventos, los combates por equipo y también quienes fueron sus rivales en _taolu_, todavía vestidos en sus maravillosos atuendos para la exhibición y que lo observaban con cierto respeto; a lo menos mucho más del que le demostraban a los que había vencido durante los días anteriores en _sanda_. Recorrió lentamente con los ojos todo el ajetreo que existía a su derredor. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en un torneo donde el lugar sería más grande que un simple gimnasio municipal o un estadio pequeño. Ese lugar era enorme y recién pudo sentirlo calando hasta el fondo de su alma a pesar de los muchos días que confiadamente había competido en ese lugar.

Era ruidoso. Y molesto. Extrañaba el silencio del dojo Tendo.

Giró la cabeza hacia atrás. Allí lo observaban juntos muy seriamente el señor Takeda y el maestro Zhang Wei. Por un momento eso le pareció una extraña visión, como un ejemplo de dos caminos, o quizás de uno solo que comenzaba a formarse trenzándose entre sí los otros dos. ¿Qué es lo que él pretendía de su futuro, qué era lo que él quería?

Las dudas comenzaron a asaltarlo como si se hubiera subido por primera vez a un escenario; tanto como cuando debió interpretar a Romeo, pero con el estrés de que debía hacerlo de la manera correcta. Recordó la proposición del señor Takeda; y las palabras "negocio", "préstamos", "proyectos", las comenzó a sentir pesadas, demasiado grandes para él que jamás le había gustado preocuparse ni pensar en nada más allá de lo que su mano pudiera alcanzar. Se sintió ajeno a su propio cuerpo, ausente como si estuviera interpretando a alguien más.

¿Dónde quedaron sus aventuras, sus amigos de Nerima, los duelos a veces peligrosos, en otras increíbles de contar y la mayoría de veces ridículos? Le parecieron todos tan lejanos como los recuerdos de su niñez. Y con una incómoda amargura comenzó a comprender que nada de eso regresaría, que nada podía durar para siempre, ni siquiera su niñez. En algún momento él mismo había decidido que debía hacerse cargo de su propia vida y no seguir bajo el techo de los Tendo siendo protegido por su familia. Al principio fue sencillo: Akane y él, nadie más. Ahora las palabras de Takeda lo habían hecho pensar otra vez en el futuro, en la posibilidad de tener una familia, de poder conseguir un bienestar para ellos y que en su actual situación jamás les podría dar. No, nada podía ser igual por siempre; no podía seguir jugando toda una vida como un crío, porque ya no lo era.

No era el torneo a lo que comenzaba a temer, tampoco ese idiota de Yuan Shao al que seguramente le partiría la cara hasta hacer llorar a sus fans; sino a su futuro al que se debía enfrentar por sí mismo, un futuro en el que arrastraría también a Akane, la persona más importante y la única que lo había obligado llegar hasta ese punto. ¿Y si no resultaba?

Se asustó. No podía fallarle a Akane, no podía hacerla a ella partícipe de su derrota si no era capaz de vencer a la vida, de vencer a su futuro. Tembló no sabiendo qué haría desde ese momento si aceptaba la propuesta del señor Takeda y luego demostraba que no estaba a altura de las circunstancias. ¿Qué sabía él de un negocio, qué podría conocer él del mundo competitivo que como ese torneo le demostraba ser mucho más complejo que sus divertidas y sencillas rencillas con Ryoga? Ese mundo no le agradaba del todo y se relamió al percibir la boca seca.

Ranma abrió los labios asombrado, y sintió que toda su furia y miedos se deshicieron como agua que cayó hasta sus pies. No pudiendo entender si lo imaginaba o estaba alucinando por culpa de sus propios nervios ante lo que en ese momento se apareció delante de sus ojos.

Y allí entre esos dos hombres, esos dos exigentes caminos que le hablaban de un pasado extremadamente pesado para sus hombros, y de un futuro peligroso y muy atemorizante, para su asombro estaba un tercero. Era su atolondrado padre observándolo también, con ese exasperante orgullo cogiéndose como siempre los bordes de la camisa de entrenamiento y tirando de ella con fuerza. Ya no más viejo y con los párpados arrugados como lo vio la última vez que se encontraron en Okinawa. Sino más joven, todavía con cabello que se asomaba por debajo de su pañuelo, y con una mirada estricta y poco paciente que tenía en un principio cuando comenzó a enseñarle desde que cuando él apenas era un pequeño.

Su padre Genma Saotome jamás lo preparó para un torneo, tampoco para lucirse ante los demás. Nunca le enseñó una filosofía que seguir o un propósito al que aferrarse. No, porque para él el arte era una forma de vida, caótica y estúpida a veces, pero era su vida.

Su vida. Nada más que su vida. Tan natural como comer, dormir o beber.

No fueron las palabras del señor Takeda hablándole del futuro, ni la sabiduría extraña del maestro Zhang Wei que lo querían hacer responsable del pasado, los que consiguieron hacerle recobrar el control sobre sus acelerados sentimientos. No, porque fue el recuerdo de su padre que lo hizo pensar que la mejor manera, al final, era vivir como él lo había educado a pesar de lo mucho que se odiara por reconocerlo.

¡Concéntrate en el presente!

Y en el presente tenía una única misión: ganar ese torneo y regresar con Akane.

¡Akane!

Recordó la rabia que debía tener contra ese "campeón". Pero luego pensó que un auténtico artista marcial no enviaría a su oponente al hospital; porque eso es lo haría un matón cualquiera como ése. Él no era así, el jamás se aprovecharía de un oponente "más débil".

Una sonrisa de satisfacción coronó su rostro, a la vez que comenzó a apretar los nudillos lentamente con una confianza apabullante delante de su oponente. Aquello descolocó a Yuan Shao que lo esperaba ver descontrolado. También al juez que parecía, en su vasta experiencia, estar mirando a un auténtico ganador cosa que contradecía las expectativas de todos.

Zhang Wei sonrió complacido. Takeda también notó el cambio en Ranma con agrado.

Todo estaba dispuesto. El juez repitió ante cada uno las mismas reglas que ya se sabían de memoria. En ese momento su rival aprovechó para insultarlo tanto a él, como al recuerdo de Akane con tanta perfidia que un auténtico juez neutral habría llamado su atención. Pero aquél hombre sólo escuchó sin hacer nada.

Ranma, para sorpresa de ambos, mantuvo la tensa sonrisa y no le respondió.

Ambos retrocedieron unos pasos para tomar su posición antes del evento principal, que todos esperaban con ansiedad envueltos en un silencio que podría cortarse con una espada.

—¿Crees que saldrás entero de ésta, novato? —Yuan Shao se jactó con un fuerte susurro para que sólo Ranma lo pudiera escuchar—. No debiste haber venido. Te dejaré tan mal, maldito estúpido, que no podrás volver a practicar artes marciales por el resto de tu vida. ¿Me escuchaste, monito japonés?

El joven Saotome siguió sonriendo. Alargó la sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Se veía calmado, tanto, como si no le importase en absoluto lo que escuchaba. Pero un mortal reflejo apareció en lo profundo de su mirada que nadie, a excepción de Akane quién era la única que realmente lo conocía, podría haber percibido y temido.

—¿Qué sucede, ahora te quedaste mudo? ¡Cómo voy a disfrutar a tu mujer cuando acabe contigo!

El párpado inferior derecho de Ranma tembló, apenas notorio como el de su mano empuñada. Mas no dijo nada. Respiró profundamente y mantuvo la sonrisa, extendió ligeramente los brazos un poco doblados y mantuvo los puños cerrados. Separó un poco los pies en una postura básica en la práctica del kenpo; demasiado elemental como para alguien de su nivel. Eso irritó todavía más a Yuan Shao.

—Vas a morir y lo haré pasar como un accidente, esas cosas lamentables suceden en un torneo —ironizó Yuan Shao con atemorizante voz—. Estás perdido, japonés.

No obtuvo respuesta del joven Saotome. Y fueron los dientes de Yuan los que crujieron enfurecidos por la exasperante sonrisa de ese "novato" que lo insultaba.

El juez se preparó para dar la señal de inicio, palideciendo. Habiendo escuchado la amenaza de Yuan Shao sabía que no estaba jugando y que ese combate acabaría en una tragedia. Pero no se atrevía a decir nada en su contra. La luz se reflejó en la espalda del contendor Ranma Saotome, donde el logo del gimnasio Takeda se unía al del desconocido monasterio Shaolín al que también representaba con orgullo.

Se inició la contienda y Yuan quiso ser el primero en moverse, inclinando el cuerpo para abalanzarse sobre Ranma. Deseaba masacrarlo con una rápida serie de golpes que ya había calculado en su mente rápida y severa, que luego acompañaría con un par de llaves en las que le quebraría las piernas… Y su se detuvo violentamente cuando apenas hubo alcanzado a levantar el talón. Ranma había desaparecido como una sombra ante sus ojos, con espanto lo descubrió casi frente a él y ya con una pierna doblada en alto, estirándola en una rápida patada.

Los ojos de Yuan Shao se inyectaron de sangre en ese rápido segundo en que vio el pie de Ranma al costado de su cabeza casi rozando su mejilla.

.

..

El público se mantuvo en silencio, siendo sólo superado después por un mar de incómodos murmullos. ¿Qué había sucedido? Parecía ser la pregunta que todos se hacían.

Las pantallas mostraron una rápida repetición de lo sucedido. Apenas se había dado inicio al duelo, el contendor Ranma Saotome avanzó con la velocidad de un parpadeo, y con un rápido movimiento lanzó una recta y certera patada buscando la cabeza de Yuan Shao. Pero nunca se escuchó el golpe. El rostro de Yuan se había volteado rápidamente dando un paso atrás. Todos creyeron al ver la repetición que Yuan había evitado la patada.

Pero lo que sucedió después no necesitaba una repetición para ser recordado: al momento Yuan Shao dio un segundo paso atrás, mirando a Ranma con un extraño gesto. Y al tercer paso que Yuan dio retrocediendo, sus ojos se oscurecieron y sus piernas se doblaron cayendo de espaldas con los brazos estirados. El juez al instante alzó la mano deteniendo el cronómetro. Se acercó a Yuan Shao y tras examinarlo, decretó sin dudarlo que se encontraba inconsciente. Una ligera marca en la mejilla, casi como un pequeño roce, era todo lo que la patada de Ranma le había dejado.

Ranma Saotome había ganado la final de _sanda_, en el mundial de wushu de Beijing, con un nocáut a los seis segundos de haber comenzado el encuentro. El joven ganador, ante la expectación del mudo estadio, hizo una formal reverencia ante su desmayado oponente, luego al juez. Después a los otros jueces que observaban quietos detrás de un mesón a unos metros del cuadrilátero. Hizo una nueva reverencia dedicada al público y otra más hacia los dos hombres que lo esperaban conteniendo los deseos de reírse a carcajadas de toda la situación, y lentamente bajó los escalones a su encuentro.

—Saotome, ¿qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Takeda, parecía ser el único que se atrevió a hablar con voz fuerte en medio del incómodo silencio.

—Pues ellos querían un maldito espectáculo —Ranma se rió revelando toda la rabia que había acumulado hasta ese momento—, y yo les di su maldito espectáculo. Espero que les haya gustado. Y si querían ver algo más, entonces debieron asegurarse de traer a auténticos rivales como Ryoga o Mouse, y no a idiotas como ése.

Y mirando a los anonadados jueces, los volvió a saludar de manera más enérgica, juntando el puño y la mano, y realizando una formal reverencia como lo haría un auténtico guerrero.

—¡Bien hecho, Saotome! —gritó uno de los monjes en la tribuna con las manos en alto.

Y el público reaccionó estallando en ovaciones.

El torneo de ese año finalmente había terminado. El primero y quizás el más aburrido en comparación a los muchos que vendrían en el futuro donde sí podría combatir con rivales de peso, también grandes amigos y conocidos, que revitalizarían el círculo profesional como él mismo jamás se lo habría imaginado.

.

..

Ranma discutía con fuerza por el teléfono. Se veía que se encontraba incómodo, incluso molesto.

—¡Y por qué me regañas! Se supone que gané, ¿no es así? ¿Es que no deberías estarme felicitando, boba?.. ¡Ah!... Ah… —repentinamente el joven perdió todo el ímpetu. Cabizbajo, como un pequeño niño regañado, escuchó atentamente sin volver a protestar.

Al final se pasó la mano por el cabello, dando un largo suspiro.

—Sí, estoy bien, deja ya de preocuparte. Ya te lo dije, fue una tontería, es todo, no estaba realmente enojado —mintió, pero sin éxito. Al volver tendría que darle una larga explicación a Akane, y de seguro una buena excusa, para explicarle el motivo de su enorme enfado durante el encuentro. Aún por televisión, para su joven esposa había sido notorio su estado de ánimo en ese momento, pero no deseaba que ella se enterara de tales tonterías que ya no valía la pena recordar—. Nos veremos en unas horas, ¿no es así?... ¡Que sí, que volveré enseguida y no me meteré en ningún lio!, ¡estoy por tomar el vuelo, maldición!, ¿es que no me crees nunca?

Y su fingido tono de enfado contrastó con el resplandor de sus ojos azulados, y la enorme sonrisa que en ese momento tenía.

—¿Akane?, espera, quieres que yo… ¿qué?

El joven, sonrojado, miró hacia atrás. El teléfono se encontraba sobre un mueble contra una de las paredes del salón principal del silencioso monasterio. Y allí otros veinte jóvenes monjes lo observaban y espiaban con tan mal disimulo, que la situación se tornó ridícula.

—No… ¡no, no es eso! ¡Claro que sí quiero!, es que yo… en este momento —Ranma tragó con dificultad. Los jóvenes monjes ya ni siquiera disimulaban su interés rodeándolo, sentándose en distintos lugares del piso formando un semicírculo alrededor de Ranma, como si estuvieran divertidos ante una obra de teatro inspirada en la era imperial. Ni siquiera la airada mirada del joven pudo asustarlos, parecían saber que él colgado al teléfono cuando hablaba con su mujer en Japón, era como un perro rabioso pero amarrado—. Yo… —intentó bajar la voz, pero los monjes más se acercaron para escucharlo—… te amo, Akane.

Los silbidos de los monjes actuando como críos de primaria, lo hicieron sonrojar con mayor intensidad. A pesar de todo, trato de mantenerse estoico, ignorándolos, hasta que finalmente se hubo despedido de su esposa no antes sin haber tenido que repetir tres veces más todo el afecto que antiguamente le era imposible siquiera confesarse a sí mismo. Cortó suavemente, conteniendo el furioso temblor de su cuerpo y la fuerza con que sus manos presionaron el auricular hasta hacerlo crujir.

—Así que… ¡escuchando una conversación privada!

—¡Corran, que ya se enfadó!

Los jóvenes huyeron desperdigándose como palomas al vuelo por todo el monasterio siendo perseguidos por el enfurecido Ranma. Desde el balcón superior que rodeaba al enorme salón, Takeda y Zhang Wei lo observaban con satisfacción.

—_"El que domina su cólera domina su peor enemigo"_ —proclamó Zhang Wei en un tono paternal.

—Eh… —Takeda dudó en intentar adivinar de dónde el maestro habría sacado esa frase.

Zhang Wei lo miró con reprobación.

—Lo dijo Confucio. ¡Cuánta ignorancia hay hoy en día, por buda!

Takeda se sintió frustrado, pero al momento se largó a reír por las ocurrencias del anciano Zhang. Ambos lo hicieron.

—Quiero repetir mis agradecimientos, maestro Zhang, por habernos permitido permanecer aquí; y más todavía por haberse encargado del bienestar de mi empleado.

—No es necesario, además con la victoria del joven renacuajo encandilado por su propio sol —insultó a Ranma con un notorio gesto de afecto—, mi monasterio no da abasto con las llamadas que hemos recibido solicitando un cupo. ¡La publicidad ha sido magnífica! Y mi adorada Pei-Pei está más que encantada con la nueva reputación del monasterio; no se cansa de jactarse que su viejo esposo fue el maestro del actual campeón.

—Espere… ¿esposa? Yo pensaba que usted no… —se detuvo al ver la enorme sonrisa del viejo Zhang Wei—. Ah, olvídelo.

Zhang Wei dio otra gran risotada. De fondo se podía escuchar el escándalo que tenían Ranma y los acrobáticos monjes que saltaban por todo el lugar. Parecían realmente estarse divirtiendo a su manera.

.

..

Se despidieron por última vez de los monjes y del maestro Zhang en la entrada del monasterio. Cargando cada uno una maleta y un bolso descendieron por las escalinatas lentamente. Ranma observó el paisaje de la ciudad de Beijing desde las alturas. Extrañaba mucho a Akane, pero también debió reconocer que añoraría un poco ese lugar en el que había vivido durante un mes. Quizás, podría regresar algún día con ella… Luego recordó algo importante que todavía tenía que hacer.

A mitad del descenso el joven se detuvo abruptamente. Takeda lo imitó con un gesto de curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucede, Saotome, se te quedó algo?

—Señor Takeda —Ranma, un poco incómodo, parecía tener dificultades para decirle lo que estaba pensando. Miró hacia los lados y luego el cielo, después, determinado, volvió su atención hacia su jefe—, estaba pensando sobre lo que hablamos… y también en eso de ser socios. No lo sé, quizás no sea una buena idea después de todo.

—¿Y por qué? ¿Qué se te metió ahora en la cabeza?

—Es sólo que me gustaría tener por socio a alguien que jamás se diera por vencido, como yo.

Takeda se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Cuándo él se había rendido en su larga y difícil vida?

—Saotome, no te estoy comprendiendo. ¿De qué me estás acusando?

—De nada, supongo —el joven se encogió de hombros, y dando un resoplido de resignación siguió bajando los peldaños hasta que se cruzó por delante del señor Takeda—. Pero… me preocupa pensar, después de lo que conversamos el otro día, que su determinación por seguir adelante con el gimnasio sea tan fuerte como… como el deseo que usted y la señora Fumie tenían por ser padres.

—¡No te atrevas a meterte en eso, niño! —Takeda, enfurecido, cogió a Ranma por la camisa obligándolo a girar para encararlo—. Es un asunto privado, y si te lo he confiado no ha sido para que…

Pero Ranma, en lugar de asustarse como lo haría cualquiera, sonreía ante Takeda con provocación.

—¡Cómo quiera!, pero si usted siempre me está sacando en cara "el futuro de mi familia", ¿ahora yo no puedo preocuparme por el suyo también?

—Yo… —Takeda soltó la camisa de Ranma, y por reflejo se la estiró un poco sintiéndose al momento cohibido, como si el joven fuera uno de sus antiguos alumnos a los que trataba con afecto—. Muchacho, tú no lo comprendes, no es lo mismo.

—Me parece injusto que usted sea tan aprensivo por mi futuro, ¿y yo no puedo pensar en el suyo? ¿No es eso lo que hacen los "socios"?

—Saotome, no es eso. Sólo que… ya me han rechazado tantas veces, nada ha cambiado desde entonces…

—¿Y?

—Además, a mi edad, ya pasé los cincuenta. ¿Cómo podría alguien como yo convertirse en un buen padre?

Ranma sonrió al ver al enorme Shota se encogió revelando que aquel deseo seguía vivo y lastimándolo. ¿Cuántas veces a él no le había pasado lo mismo cuando mentía por algo que realmente deseaba? Y como si los papeles se hubieran invertido, fue el joven quién posó su mano sobre el gran hombro del maduro Takeda. Le habló con auténtica emoción, como era él, sincero cuando no se sentía presionado por nadie.

—Ay muchos niños que estoy seguro se sentirían orgullosos de tener a un padre como usted, señor Takeda. Además, las cosas no son iguales, sino que ahora es el dueño de un famoso gimnasio, auspiciador de un invencible campeón internacional —terminó apuntándose a sí mismo con el pulgar sin poder ocultar su arrogancia—. Y si alguien se opone tendrá que vérselas también conmigo.

Shota Takeda estalló en una ruidosa carcajada. ¡Siendo regañado por un niño! A su edad ya creía haberlo visto todo. Tanto se rió que Ranma comenzó a preocuparse, cuando incapaz de mantenerse en pie dejó caer ambas manos pesadamente sobre los hombros del joven, al que le costó mantener el equilibrio.

—Saotome… —consiguió calmarse pasándose la mano por la nariz en su emoción—, ahora estoy más seguro que nunca de que serás el mejor socio que podría haber escogido. Es una promesa entonces, regresaremos a Japón y me encargaré de enfrentarme a todos esos malditos burócratas otra vez. ¡Y esta vez ganaré, no dejaré que un montón de desalmados asistentes sociales me quiten mi deseo de ser padre! Fumie estará encantada. ¿Satisfecho?

Al joven Ranma también le fue difícil contener la risa manteniendo la fingida seriedad.

—Sí, supongo que estará bien. Entonces… —se rascó con fuerza la cabeza, intentando mostrarse calmado, como si nada hubiera sucedido—, creo que es hora de volver.

—No todavía, Saotome —fue Takeda el que lo detuvo esta vez con seriedad—. Aún debemos resolver un último problema.

Sacó del bolsillo una pequeña moneda china de sosteniéndola entre ambos. A mitad de las escalinatas, a mitad del camino, a mitad entre el pasado y el futuro; entre el comienzo del tercio de una vida y el final del tercio de otra. Cumplida una promesa, iniciando otra más ambiciosa. Habiendo ambos ganado, pero el premio descubrieron no había sido más que el derecho para seguir en una carrera en la que ninguno debía perder el aliento. No tan sólo por ellos, sino porque sus esfuerzos significarían la felicidad de todos los que vendrían en el futuro, y que dependerían también de de ellos y de su fortaleza.

¿Cuántos podrían imaginar que fue allí, a mitad de unas viejas escalinatas de piedra, entre la tradición de un templo Shaolín y la modernidad de una calle de la ruidosa Beijing, que nacería un pacto que cambiaría tanto el futuro de más de una familia?

—Si es cara, será "Takeda y Saotome" —el señor Takeda pronunció con una sonrisa triunfal, saboreando desde ya su victoria—, pero si sale cruz…

—Será "Saotome y Takeda" —Ranma alzó una ceja, con la misma seguridad en ganar—. Debería saber que yo nunca pierdo, señor Takeda.

—Yo tampoco, _empleado_.

—Eso lo veremos, _jefe_.

Shota Takeda lanzó la moneda al aire y el metal cantó con elegancia. Dio giros reflejando la hermosa luz del sol naciente, cuando ambos hombres la observaron atentos, hipnotizados por su súbita belleza. Ranma recién en ese instante comprendió el gran peso del destino al que se había comprometido en su ímpetu.

Y cómo si hubiera sufrido de otra súbita alucinación, en el reflejo de la moneda vio a Akane. E imaginó a sus futuros hijos, nietos y bisnietos; y a todos los que en un tiempo dependerían de una decisión que tomó apresuradamente sin la debida calma, ni la necesaria preparación.

Como sucedía con todo lo más divertido que se iniciaba en esta vida.

.

..

"_**Futuro: Ranma"**_

_**Fin**_

..

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

**Es la edad**

..

.

_Chido-chan_ se paseaba por su casa, la granja que antes perteneció a su fallecido abuelo Unryu. Vestía únicamente un sencillo suéter crema con un enorme y tierno cerdito rosa tejido por delante, y tan largo que lo usaba como un vestido corto llegándole hasta las piernas por encima de las rodillas. Deslizaba con desesperante inquietud las pantuflas. El cabello de melena corta que normalmente le rozaba los hombros lo tenía recogido en una corta coleta que se alzaba cómicamente a un costado de su cabeza.

Primero se metió en la cocina donde se encontraba su madre, la señora Akari Hibiki. La mujer distraída en su tarea le preguntó a su hija si deseaba algo, ella se negó y abandonó el lugar tan rápido como había aparecido sin siquiera despedirse. La señora Akari, con su largo cabello castaño recogido en un abultado moño para poder cocinar con comodidad, cuando deseó pedirle que la ayudara con la comida, recién se percató que se encontraba otra vez sola.

Luego la niña fue al dojo de la familia que construyeron poco después de que sus padres se hubieron casado. Dio vueltas en el interior, miró algunas fotografías que había pegadas en un pequeño mural en la pared, en las que aparecían los alumnos del dojo de su familia durante algunas competencias locales a nivel escolar que organizó su padre junto con el tío Saotome y sus propios discípulos, en eventos que realizaban continuamente para promocionar el arte. Y en varias imágenes de sus rivales estaba aquel fastidioso niño que no se cansaba de molestarla cuando ella era un poco más pequeña que él. Seguía siendo menor y más baja que él, y él seguía molestándola; pero eso ya no le importaba. Pensó en entrenar para desahogar aquella extraña opresión que sentía en su pecho. Alzó los brazos, mantuvo la postura con pereza, y los dejó caer con cansancio a los pocos segundos sin siquiera haber hecho un solo movimiento; no se sentía de ánimo para hacer nada.

Salió al jardín. El enorme y viejo cerdo que era la mascota de su madre dormía. Todo lo que hacía era dormir y dormir, además de comer y seguir durmiendo. Chido-chan se acuclilló a su lado y lo comenzó a pinchar con el dedo en el gran lomo.

—¿Por qué no jugamos un rato, Katsunishiki?

El enorme cerdo levantó las orejas y entreabrió un ojo mirando a la niña. Cuando Chidori era pequeña jugaba mucho con ella, pero ya no. La miró como si quisiera entenderla, la razón que justo ahora, en mitad de su deliciosa siesta lo venía a fastidiar. Gruñó perezosamente y se acurrucó como una enorme montaña de piel dándole la espalda a la jovencita.

—Qué aburrido eres —bufó fastidiada la chica.

Pensó otra vez en que ella debió haber tenido su propia mascota, pequeña y tierna con la que jugar y compartir también todos sus secretos. Siempre se preguntó el por qué su padre se negaba tan porfiadamente a que ella tuviera una mascota y más discusiones tuvo con él cuando quiso meter en su alcoba a algún cachorro que se encontraba en la calle. ¿Es que su padre odiaba tanto a los animales? De haber tenido una mascota propia, ahora podría estarse divirtiendo con ella. El silencio la exasperaba, ¡la quietud la desesperaba!

Se paseó por el pasillo cruzando por detrás la sala. Se detuvo para mirar el reloj de la pared del otro lado de su padre. El fornido y atemorizante señor Hibiki, de barba recortada y aquel bobo pañuelo rodeando como una cinta su cabeza del que nunca se separaba, y que su hija le criticaba al hacerla sentir siempre avergonzada acusándolo de ser muy de los años noventa, leía el periódico con la televisión encendida. Era domingo, todos descansaban. Pensó por un momento en conversar con su padre para matar el tiempo, pero se dio rápidamente un golpe en la frente; ¡ella no estaba tan desesperada!... a lo menos no todavía.

Entró en su habitación y cerrando la puerta miró los textos de la escuela apilados sobre el pequeño escritorio. ¿Y si estudiaba un rato? Se acomodó, abrió el cuaderno, también un libro, releyó las primeras líneas. Con la punta del lápiz comenzó a dar de suaves golpes sobre el papel, con un ritmo cada vez más rápido, y más rápido, y más fuerte, y mucho más rápido.

Se quejó soltando el lápiz, abandonó la silla y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama tirando una pantufla. Con el cabello revuelto miró el techo. Estaba nerviosa, no podía detener los insoportables golpes de su corazón. Giró la cabeza y miró el pequeño reloj sobre su escritorio.

Al rato entró otra vez en la cocina. Parecía perdida, como si no supiera en qué era lo que estaba buscando.

—Chido-chan, allí estás, ¿me ayudas con el arroz? Tengo las manos ocupadas en este momento. ¿Chido…? —Akari al girar notó que su hija había desaparecido, de nuevo.

La señora Hibiki sonrió con ternura, al adivinar lo que a esa chiquilla seguramente debía sucederle. Era la edad, recordó, al igual que ella, durante sus mismos quince o inicios de los dieciséis, en los que había conocido a su torpe pero tierno esposo.

Chidori volvió a mirar a su padre al pasar por la sala. Lo pensó de nuevo si no sería bueno charlar un rato con él; sacudió su rostro con porfía dándose cuenta de lo desesperada que se encontraba. Desapareció por el extremo opuesto del pasillo. Ryoga Hibiki bajó el periódico, la había sentido desde la mañana moviéndose por la casa.

—¿Qué le sucede a esa niña?

Akari llegando a su lado se arrodilló depositando sobre la mesa una pequeña taza de té, que él no le había pedido pero que agradeció con timidez.

—Es la edad, querido —dijo su esposa de manera lapidaria.

—¿La edad?

Escucharon el teléfono sonar.

—¡Yo voy! —clamó la jovencita llena de entusiasmo, como si la más simple de las tareas le fuera placentera.

Volviendo a lo suyo, Akari se sonrió al ver el rostro perdido de su esposo. No importaban los años, ese hombre seguía siendo tan inocente como grande el amor que le profesaba. Ryoga no pudo preguntarle más, cuando Chidori apareció otra vez en la sala y acercándose a ellos cogió el periódico de las manos de su padre. Se sentó, prácticamente se dejó caer en el tatami doblando las piernas, leyendo las páginas de la sección deportiva sin escuchar el reclamo de su padre.

—Chido-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo? —la regañó su madre con dulzura.

Chidori lanzó un grito de espanto.

—¡Por qué nadie me lo dijo!

—¿Q-Qué cosa? —preguntó el señor Hibiki asustado por el exabrupto de su pequeña. ¿Desde cuándo su princesita era tan agresiva? Jamás la crió así, ¿qué le estaba pasando a su nena, era como decía su madre, un problema de la edad?

La chica le devolvió con la misma brusquedad de antes el periódico a su padre, el que torpemente lo recibió entre sus manos a punto de desarmarse. Cogiendo el control remoto de la televisión con ambas manos, ella apresurada intentó cambiar los canales.

—Lo van a transmitir, Kimiko me acaba de llamar para avisarme, y yo creía que no, ¡soy una tonta, una grandísima tonta! Ya debió haber comenzado y no lo sabía.

—¿Comenzar qué cosa, cariño? —el señor Hibiki parecía el único que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo en su propio hogar—. ¿Akari, tú sabes de lo que ella está hablando?

Akari Hibiki lo interrumpió respondiéndole con paciencia.

—El torneó de Wushu en Hong Kong, querido.

—¿Esa competencia, y por qué tanto escándalo por un torneo?... No, espera un momento… ¡Akari, no me digas que ella quiere verlo a él!

Su esposa asintió con solemnidad. Luego ambos padres observaron a su pequeña niña, la que ni siquiera los había escuchado conversar al conseguir dar con el canal correcto de la transmisión que se estaba realizando en vivo desde Hong Kong. Chidori parecía hipnotizada con las imágenes, cuando en una toma apareció el joven representante de Japón preparándose para su primera participación, y no sería en combate, sino en una competencia de demostración de destreza sobre el piso realizando una rutina de artes marciales, o _taolu_. El joven usaría como arma un sencillo y recto bastón flexible, o _gunshu_.

—¿Tetsu va a participar también en _taolu_? —la ansiedad se mezcló con la emoción que la jovencita era incapaz de manejar—, ¿mamá, puedes creerlo? Ese idiota lo va a hacer, ¡lo va a hacer! Y siempre dijo que era vergonzoso…

—Sí, querida, lo estamos viendo. El joven Tetsu se ve muy apuesto con ese traje rojo.

—Sí… ¡digo no! Mamá, qué cosas me haces decir, ¿no ves que estoy distraída? —reclamó la niña agitada, intentando ocultar con enojo el intenso rubor de sus mejillas.

Ryoga Hibiki observó a su hija con preocupante curiosidad. Hasta que la vio prendida silenciosamente de las imágenes de la televisión, donde aparecía el hijo mayor de Ranma, tan blanco el pobre muchacho que parecía ser incapaz de sonreír ante las cámaras y el público del estadio.

—Ese tonto está nervioso, se ve pálido… ¡concéntrate! —lo regañó Chido-chan, como si creyera que su voz podría alcanzarlo a través de la pantalla.

Ryoga entrecerró los ojos y un profundo gruñido pudo escucharse surgir desde sus entrañas.

—Querido, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Akari, un poco preocupada por la reacción de su marido.

—No es posible. Mi bebé no… ¡no con el hijo de ese imbécil de Saotome!

—Ya te lo dije, querido Ryoga —Akari colocó sobre la mesa unos dulces para acompañar el té de su esposo, cuando creía que más iba a necesitarlos para suavizar su carácter tras lo que acababa de descubrir, y como siempre, parecía ser el último en enterarse de todo—, es la edad. ¿No crees que sea romántico? —terminó suspirando la señora Hibiki con una mano tiernamente en la mejilla y con la otra abrazando la bandeja contra su pecho—. Oh, ¡es maravilloso! Tendremos que comprarle ropa nueva, no basta con la que tiene, y además le regalaré un diario de vida, ¡una chica debe tener espacio para sus más puras confidencias! Y seguramente querrá ir a la peluquería, me encargaré de…

—¿Romántico?… ¿mi princesita?… ¿con un Saotome? —Ryoga rugió, exagerado como siempre, estrujando lo que quedaba del periódico entre sus manos.

—¡Silencio! —ordenó Chidori, con tal autoridad que ni siquiera el furor paterno libró a Ryoga de acurrucarse asustado al lado de su esposa—. No me dejan escuchar.

La chiquilla se aferró del control remoto con tal nerviosismo que parecía querer estrujarlo con las manos, hasta que crujió peligrosamente. Cuando en la pantalla aparecía el joven Tetsu, viéndose por su edad, mucho más delgado y menos fornido que sus competidores. Presentándose ante los jueces en el centro del piso donde ejecutaría su rutina.

—Postura correcta, ¡enderézate, idiota, qué esperas!; vamos, respira y muéstrate con orgullo… —murmuró la chiquilla dejando los labios entreabiertos como si le estuviera dando una orden, y sintiéndose tan nerviosa como si fuese ella la que estuviera enfrentando a los jueces en ese momento.

En la imagen Tetsu cerró los ojos un prolongado momento. Allí, de fondo, podía verse al padre y maestro del muchacho de brazos cruzados esperando con paciencia, siendo acompañado de su viejo y enorme socio ya entrado en años, y de un enclenque y arrugado anciano ataviado con túnicas como si fuese un monje Shaolín. El joven Tetsu volvió a abrir los ojos y respiró profundamente. Se irguió entonces con orgullo adoptando su papel, apoyando el largo bastón contra el suelo acolchado, preparado mejor que nunca para comenzar con su rutina, con una arrogante sonrisa digna de un Saotome.

Chidori Hibiki, a sus quince años, también sonrió complacida. Sintiéndose orgullosa de a quién había escogido en su inocente corazón.

.

**FIN**

.

..

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas del autor:** Finalmente he regresado a esta historia. Debo confesar que cuando planifiqué este capítulo, originalmente lo quería sacar casi a la par con el anterior y que fuera una especie de paralelo, llevando una a una las escenas. Sin embargo, aunque la idea era atractiva, la deseché luego porque comenzó a tomar forma por sí mismo siéndome imposible contenerlo.

Temas más importantes debía cubrir en éste, más explicativos que dejaban entrever hacia donde apuntaba el futuro y el escenario en el que se desenvolverían todos los cortos que ya hemos leído. También otros temas como el cambio que quería reflejar entre ese Ranma que todavía se desenvolvía como un adolescente a pesar de encontrarse ya casado, a ese adulto que viviría por sus propias metas. Pero como siempre en la vida, las motivaciones y caminos no surgen por uno mismo, sino que están en colaboración e inspiración de quienes nos rodean. La vida está llena de personas maravillosas que nos enseñan, y a veces nos revelan caminos que antes nunca imaginábamos seguir; y que luego, nos damos cuenta que ese camino era más para nosotros de lo que fue aquello por lo que antes vivíamos en ignorancia o sin motivación, cuando nos dejábamos llevar por la inercia de la vida.

Ya algunos se habrán dado cuenta de la trama central de todo este fic, tanto al hablar del pasado como del futuro, de coger con arrogancia lo que era el manga original y hacerlo parte de un contexto mayor (adoro crear contextos más grandes, no me culpen). Y al hacerlo, puedo acotar todo este fic como un momento, "un corto periodo pero importantísimo" de sus vidas que significó un cambio, el momento clave del resto de sus existencias, el antes y el después, que aunaría todo lo que fueron en pos de lo que después serían. ¿O no es verdad que nuestras vidas a veces son el resultado de ciertos eventos o periodos cortos que significaron mucho para nosotros?

Al hacerlos vivir solos, lejos del caos de Nerima, es que me propuse darles ese tiempo. Después de todo, La esposa secuestrada posee un aire como si se tratara de una larga luna de miel, y también de ajuste de engranajes, de cómo inició la historia para luego enfrentarse a lo que vendrá en el futuro. Un descanso, un segundo aire, un poco de intimidad que resultó ser más larga de lo que se esperaban. Pues al principio la pareja se inició como un par de jóvenes enamorados viviendo juntos pero con bastantes problemas cotidianos, no tan bien coordinados. Y hacia el final se ve cómo ya poseen su propia dinámica de familia, sus propios códigos y hasta manera de resolver los problemas; contraste que se ha de haber notado en el especial de Okinawa, al, inconscientemente, haber descrito como ambos ya se movían "apartados" del resto de sus familias aunque todavía fuesen parte de ella. ¿Se comprende?

Si calculan aproximadamente el tiempo en la ficción de esta trama, es que ya se ha cumplido más o menos un año. De hecho, el siguiente será un capítulo que originalmente no tenía planificado, pero que lo escribiré de todos modos pues tratará justamente de su primer y último aniversario de matrimonio en esa pequeña ciudad. También planeo responde a la inquietud que me han planteado sobre la aparición de "las locas de Nerima".

Al mismo tiempo en este capítulo me obsesioné con la idea del cambio y de la estabilidad. Los seres humanos somos dados a preferir la seguridad, si algo está bien es mejor no moverlo, menos tocarlo. La idea de la aventura suena maravillosa en un papel; aunque en la realidad escapamos de ella. Incluso aquellos que se dicen ser aventureros no lo son en realidad, porque sus "aventuras" o vidas "alocadas y divertidas", no pasan de ser otro tipo de rutina segura, muy segura en la medida en que es el mundo que ellos conocen y en el que se desenvuelven.

Una verdadera aventura viene de un cambio total. Todavía recuerdo experiencias que he leído, como la de aquel matrimonio que ahorró durante un tiempo y, en un momento dejaron todo atrás y se fueron a recorrer el mundo en bicicleta. Incluso hasta tuvieron un hijo o hija durante esa aventura que duró años.

Con esto no los estoy instando a que hagan lo mismo, ni yo lo haría. Sino darles un ejemplo de lo que significa un auténtico cambio. Los cambios son dolorosos a veces, requieren sacrificio, pérdida, resignación, aceptación, y una buena dosis de lágrimas. ¿Qué más grande cambio en la vida que nacer? Lo que ya viene acompañado de lágrimas, porque duele, ¡claro que duele respirar por primera vez! ¿Y morir? Sufrimos por los que parten, pero es un cambio que todos debemos asumir porque la muerte es parte también de la vida.

Así un cambio como el que sugiere pasar de la adolescencia, cada vez más postergada en este mundo moderno, a la adultez. Dejar de vivir a la sombra de quienes nos protegían y emprender las alas propias, por caminos a veces desconocidos, es lo que intenté reflejar.

Sin embargo, esos caminos no serán tan duros si recordamos en parte lo que ya hemos aprendido gracias a otros. Al final, creo que en este también cerré un pequeño círculo que había entre Ranma y Genma; de la rebeldía al querer hacerlo todo diferente, hasta el punto de aceptar que no todo era malo, sino que grandes cosas se aprendieron en el pasado, o que se pueden interpretar como algo bueno a pesar de lo malo ya vivido. No es sino enfrentándonos a ciertas situaciones es que comenzamos a comprender de otra manera a los que nos antecedieron.

Bien, los dejó, creo que es la hora y este aromático té los que me han hecho desvariar tanto. A "La esposa secuestrada" le quedan tres capítulos. No sé si irá o no un epílogo, pero eso dependerá de cómo acomodaré la trama. También confieso que existen muchas, pero muchas historias cortas de ese futuro que tendré que guardarme por no haber podido jamás hacerlas encajar en la corta trama de este fic. Y normalmente en estos últimos capítulos he tenido terribles debates para escoger entre una de esas historias u otra para hacerla calzar dentro del fic. Para este mismo, había dos inicios distintos y tres finales diferentes. Las demás historias, se postergan o se archivan indefinidamente. Por ejemplo, cuando supe del interés que había generado el personaje de Kimiko Saotome, me sentí tentado a escribir más sobre ella, e incluso posee una aventura muy interesante en el futuro muy poco tiempo después de haberse casado su hermana menor. Confieso que parte del encanto de ese personaje es haber creado a una chica muy parecida físicamente a Akane, pero con la odiosa personalidad de Ranma (quizás muy parecido al trabajo que hice con Heid Baladi en Ragnarok, y delirado al extremo, podríamos hablar de "la misma actriz" detrás de dos papeles). Pero la tuve que dejar fuera, pues es tan divertida y densa esa historia que merecería un capítulo propio y no un simple corto de un par de escenas. Quién sabe si algún día me animo con un capítulo invertido, otra de mis ideas locas, en que la trama original con Ranma y Akane hubiese estado ahora en las introducciones y epílogos, mientras que el cuerpo en sí hubiese sido una aventura en ese futuro, larga y bien elaborada.

Ideas como ésas son las que no alcanzaré a contar, porque debo comenzar a cerrar esta historia. Pero, como siempre, cerrar una historia no significa cerrar un universo; pues siempre se puede regresar por más cuando existe un final bonito, pero medianamente abierto. Abierto no en el sentido negativo de dejarlo incompleto, sino abierto como la vida misma, donde existen infinitas historias entre dos puntos diferentes ya narrados.

Perdónenme si éste ha sido un capítulo un poco soso en lo emocional, ya que no alcanza a tener la fuerza del anterior. No todos pueden tener la misma intensidad. Además, cuando escribo sobre personajes masculinos dejo salir mi propia esencia y sus trabas: pues soy una persona bastante hosca y antisocial, muy brusca y poco dado a mantener los rituales mínimos de convivencia. Por ello la interacción entre personajes masculinos en mis tramas son siempre más prácticas, con mucha emoción no revelada y mensajes indirectos antes que expresiones más abiertas.

Cómo una vez leí en una novela: "no es que las mujeres tengan mejores habilidades comunicacionales que los hombres; sino es que los hombres somos los que tenemos problemas para comunicarnos, pues todo el género masculino sufre de un poco de autismo". Para reírnos un rato.

Ahora una última aclaración: si alguno de ustedes, quizás la mayoría, creyeron que estoy exagerando las habilidades de Ranma al haber ganado de esa manera el encuentro. Les aseguro que por esta vez quise, y como parte de mi pequeña broma para sorprenderlos, "no inventar nada"; pues esta misma victoria, confieso, fue una escena sucedida en la realidad en una de las competiciones de wushu que estudié para esta parte de la trama. Así que ya lo saben, sí fue real una victoria en estas mismas condiciones y en ese mismo tiempo (no pongo detalles por "cierta querida lectora" a la que le gusta leer las notas antes que el fic, fu…) ¡A qué no se lo esperaban! A veces la realidad es capaz de superar a la fantasía.

Y lo olvidaba. Por el pasado aniversario del universo de Crónicas de Asgard, en el fic de S&S Detectives, y en este último capítulo de La esposa secuestrada, es que quise introducir a dos personajes originales que pertenecían originalmente a una de las trama secundarias de Ragnarok. Zhang Wei y su esposa Pei-Pei (Liu Pei como soltera, Zhang Pei como casada). Ahora, supongo que nadie los recuerda. Y menos los habrán notado en Detectives ya que su aparición fue mucho más rebuscada que en éste. A pesar de todo, me he divertido agregándolos. Gracias por todo, amigos.

De ustedes,

.

**_Noham Theonaus.-_**


	15. Aniversario

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris "madurez" que el mundo trata de imponernos aplacando la exquisita diversidad en nuestras almas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

.

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta un titánico fic de Noham Theonaus.**_

.

..

.

Ukyo Kounji no cocinaba, no se preparaba para atender a sus clientes, ni siquiera había sacado el letrero para comenzar a trabajar ese día como había hecho de manera rutinaria cada día desde que dejó la preparatoria. Ya eran pasadas las diez en su pequeña casa y negocio, y nada sucedía aún.

—Señora Ukyo —Konatsu la llamó preocupado. El joven ninja kunoichi, travestido como era su costumbre, vestía ahora un delgado y femenino kimono estival, y el cabello largo recogido por sobre el hombro enrollando de manera casual su larga coleta. Nadie podría reconocer la diferencia entre él y una jovencita en sus veinte, de no ser por su notoria estatura, o por el tamaño de las manos y su voz ligeramente más ronca que le costaba a veces contener al ya no ser un adolescente de diecisiete años—. ¡Señora Ukyo!

Se sintió perturbado. No estaba acostumbrado a levantar la voz, pero su jefa no respondía a sus llamados. Insistió por tercera vez y, decidido, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ukyo.

Y la encontró allí a medio vestir sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama todavía deshecha, con los ojos tan abiertos como un par de okonomiyakis, sosteniendo el periódico con las manos temblorosas. Sonrojado el kunoichi giró el rostro. Ver a su jefa en ropa interior no estaba en sus planes y temió por su vida. Pero Ukyo no le prestó atención, hasta que sintió una corriente de aire frío acariciándole la piel.

—Konatsu, ¿qué haces en mi habitación?

Al momento la asustada Ukyo tanteó bajo su almohada y sacó tres pequeñas espátulas que volaron por la puerta enterrándose en la pared del pasillo. Como siempre, el hábil Konatsu la había evadido siendo inalcanzable para ella.

—Lo siento, señora Ukyo, es que usted no respondía a mis llamados —se disculpó el joven, que tras evitar la muerte de rodillas hacía una reverencia muy formal con el rostro pegado al piso, a la vez muy femenina como si fuera una antigua princesa de la era de los shogunes—, temí que le hubiera sucedido una desgracia.

—¡Idiota, toca primero!

—P-pero eso hice.

—Ya no importa —Ukyo vistió una bata rápidamente y trató de cubrirse lo mejor que pudo ajustando los bordes sobre su pecho. Los años también habían hecho su labor en su joven cuerpo. Recordó que el último año de preparatoria había sido un suplicio, ya que estuvo obligada a volver a utilizar el uniforme femenino que le correspondía. Siendo incapaz de volver a usar vendajes para esconder su feminidad sin que llegara a serle insoportable—. ¿Por qué me molestas tan temprano?

—Señora Ukyo, ya van a ser las once, ni siquiera ha desayunado.

—¿Qué hora dijiste, tan tarde?

—Si lo desea yo mismo puedo cocinar algo para usted.

—Olvídalo. No sé si entre tú o Akane, cuál de los dos lo hace peor —se pasó la mano por el rostro. Sólo mencionar ese nombre la hizo pensar en la noticia que la había impactado tanto, que le impidió concentrarse en nada más leyendo y releyendo aquella nota de prensa—. Debo hacer algo más importante, ¡lo he encontrado, Konatsu, finalmente!

—¿De quién habla, mi señora Ukyo?

—¿De quién más se puede tratar? ¡De Ranchan! Finalmente en el periódico aparece donde vive. Aunque sólo nombran a la ciudad, ¡pero ya sé dónde buscarlo!

Recobrando la energía, Ukyo decidió que era hora de vestirse, la esperaba un ajetreado día por delante. Dejó caer la bata a sus pies y en ropa interior buscó rápidamente qué ponerse.

—Pero, señora Ukyo, ¿no es que el joven Saotome ya está casado con la señorita… digo, con la "señora Akane" desde hace un año?

—¡Mientes! ¿Es que también estás en mi contra? Eso no puede ser verdad. No, porque yo conozco a mi Ranchan como nadie más en este mundo. Más que ella. Sé que él jamás sería capaz de algo así.

"Aunque él lo desee", pensó, sintiéndose herida por la lógica que ni ella misma podía negar.

—Yo sólo estoy preocupado por el bienestar de la señora Ukyo —Konatsu, enérgico, alzó el rostro suplicante—. Únicamente deseo la felicidad de mi señora… oh…

Konatsu se quedó sin voz, enrojeciendo con la actuada timidez de una doncella, al ver a su jefa no solo en ropa interior, sino que con el sostén colgando de sus brazos que ella se había soltado con la intensión de cambiárselo, exponiendo toda su belleza ante él. Ukyo también se quedó quieta, mirando a Konatsu fijamente. Y el rubor cubrió todo su rostro.

—¡Konatsu!

El kunoichi tuvo que recurrir a sus mejores habilidades de ninjitsu para conseguir escapar con vida de la habitación de su irritada jefa.

.

Apenas una hora y media después, en la estación de tren Nerima, Ukyo Kounji había renacido. Ya no era una niña, ¡claro que no! Y así lo demostraba su manera de vestirse. Cambió el tradicional traje de cocinera por una femenina falda corta holgada y una blusa ajustada, cubierta por un fino chaleco de hilo abierto en el centro. Hacía juego con su cartera y también con sus zapatillas de tela, ya que le fue imposible ponerse zapatos más sensuales y elevados sin que sus pies se quejaran a cada paso. A lo menos su calzado no desentonaba del todo y las miradas de los demás hombres en el andén lo confirmaban. Tiró incómoda del borde de la falda, ¡era espantoso!, sus piernas se sentían frías y el aire entre ellas la incomodaba hasta hacerla sonrojar. Pero no le importaba, lo hacía por Ranchan, para que él descubriera la hermosa mujer que ella era, que sintiera el dolor de un año entero sin verla. Todo lo hacía por él, no se dejaría derrotar por Akane. Porque estaba segura que ese matrimonio no podía ser de verdad, a lo más lo creyó algún truco para deshacerse de sus otras prometidas, como sucedió durante esa vez cuando su salsa había salido mal.

Ella lo descubriría todo. ¡Pero un año era demasiado tiempo para otro de sus estúpidos planes! ¿O se trataría de obra de Akane, que engatusándolo con mentiras, lo mantenía lejos de Nerima para así poder conquistarlo? Qué importaba, porque estaba segura que ni aunque pasaran diez años juntos esos dos jamás podrían concretar nada.

Y su seguridad nacía de la pequeña locura que alimentaba sus esperanzas, para no caer en el vacío de la desolación.

También pensó en que debería castigar a Ranchan por hacerla sufrir de esa manera. Movió las piernas incómoda, realmente detestaba usar faldas tan cortas. De hecho, odiaba usar cualquier tipo de vestido y comenzaba a arrepentirse de su idea de intentar seducirlo así. Aunque no podía dejar de imaginar a la odiosa de Akane, con sus bonitos vestidos y su manera tan femenina de verse siempre sin perder la naturalidad casi relajada de su personalidad, como si no se esforzara en absoluto para verse como una insoportable niñita encantadora. ¡Demonios, cómo es que Akane lo hacía parecer fácil! Ella había demorado casi toda una hora probando y quitándose el maquillaje hasta que consiguió arreglarse sin verse como un payaso de circo.

Tal era su nerviosismo que no se percató cuando al dar un paso atrás topó con otra jovencita que esperaba en el andén.

—Lo siento.

—No, perdonar usted… ¿Ukyo?

—¿Shampoo?

Shampoo se veía como Shampoo. Tan sensual y misteriosamente exótica como sólo ella conseguía hacerlo en uno de sus acostumbrados, pero notoriamente escogido, traje chino de dos piezas, que se ajustaba a su más proporcionado y voluptuoso cuerpo. Adornada únicamente con una pequeña cartera redonda colgando de una fina cadena de su hombro, casi invisible.

Ambas se observaron, se examinaron, adivinaron que se habían preparado mutuamente con devoción para reconquistar el corazón de "ese hombre" al que ambas decían amar.

—Chica espátula verse ridícula.

Ukyo se sonrojó furiosa.

—Y tú te ves tan "suelta" como siempre.

Shampoo apretó los dientes. El tren llegó a la estación y con su fuerte ventisca sacudió sus cabellos. La corta falda de Ukyo la hizo sonrojar otra vez teniendo que afirmársela con ambas manos, lo que provocó la vengativa risa de la guerrera amazona.

.

..

**La esposa secuestrada**

..

.

"_**Aniversario"**_

.

..

Se movía con alegría, a veces sólo murmurando, en otras se detenía y cantaba con todo el entusiasmo que apenas conseguía contener, cogiendo la pequeña espátula como si fuera un imaginario micrófono. Daba giros por la cocina y se detenía cuando topaba por accidente con la mesa o el refrigerador. Exclamaba una tonta disculpa al aire y seguía tan incorregible como al principio. La camisa china bailaba alrededor de sus piernas desnudas. Las mangas tan largas y grandes como el resto de la prenda que le quedaba holgada, a pesar de encontrarse arremangadas colgaban por encima de las muñecas. Retiró la sartén con prisa, a mitad de un giro, casi danzando, escapando de la llamarada ansiosa que siguió al metal. Tomó con la otra mano un salero y lo alzó dispuesta a rociar la sal sobre el pescado.

—Espera un momento, torpe —la detuvo Ranma, atrapando la muñeca de su esposa en alto.

—¡Ranma!, qué susto me diste, ¿es que no ves que es peligroso entrar así en la cocina?

—Peligroso sólo si tú estás a cargo —se burló.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, boba.

Ranma abrazó a Akane por detrás. Con una mano rodeó su cintura y mantuvo la otra en alto reteniendo estirado el brazo de la chica.

—Suéltame, Ranma, no, ¿qué estás haciendo?... ¡Ay, no! —Akane dio un chillido cuando él comenzó a besar su cuello llegando hasta su oreja—. ¡Ya basta, déjame!

Se sacudió sonrojada, pero al apartarlo Ranma le arrebató el salero de la mano.

—Qué aburrida.

—Estoy tratando de preparar el desayuno "de ambos", y tengo hambre. Podrías a lo menos cooperar un poco.

—Eso hago —Ranma puso el salero delante del rostro de su esposa—, ¿pimienta, Akane?

—¿Pimienta? —la chica repitió en un rápido susurró sorprendida. Sólo entonces notó que el pequeño frasco no era el salero—… P-por supuesto que ya lo sabía, tonto.

—Sí, como no.

—Es verdad.

—Te creo.

—No, no me crees.

—Te dije que te creo.

Ella bufó. Volvió a poner el sartén sobre el fuego. Echó una rápida mirada a la olla de arroz, revisándola casi por reflejo. Cogió el salero, esta vez sí era el salero, y roció un poco sobre el pescado. Fue incómodo para ella el notar la mirada atenta de Ranma, como si la estuviera vigilando y contando junto con ella la cantidad de veces que meció el salero en el aire. Después tomó la botella con salsa de soya que, ante la mirada atenta y algo desconfiada de su esposo, le dio la espalda para que él no notara como revisaba la etiqueta por segunda vez cuidadosamente, antes de esparcir un poco sobre el pescado.

—Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

Ranma se acercó otra vez a ella por detrás, casi susurrándole al oído con un gesto astuto.

—¿Lo hago?

—Deja de ser tan arrogante, no es eso a lo que me refiero —respondió sonrojada, intentando mostrarse enfadada. Pero el ligero temblor de su voz la acusó maldiciéndose a sí misma por su debilidad.

—Anoche no pensabas igual cuando tú dejaste que yo te…

—¡Basta! ¡Ranma, ya, fuera de la cocina!

—Pero…

—Tengo una sartén caliente en la mano, ¡y si no quieres que termine en tu cabeza, será mejor que desaparezcas!

—Vamos, Akane —Ranma, confiado en que ella tenía las manos ocupadas, posó las suyas en la cadera de Akane—, ¿por qué no dejamos el desayuno para después y…?

—¡Fuera!

Ranma escapó de la cocina, con una sonrisa traviesa y nada de arrepentimiento, agachándose para esquivar el rollo de papel absorbente que su esposa le aventó.

—¡Aburrida! —gritó ya cubierto del otro lado del sofá.

—¡Pervertido! —contestó ella con la misma energía desde la cocina.

Ranma contuvo una carcajada. Giró en el sillón y encendió la televisión. Dobló las piernas sobre el sofá con las manos sobre los tobillos, todavía en pijama se veía más relajado de lo habitual. Aún no se peinaba ni había armado su trenza, y por pura pereza se había dejado el cabello suelto bajo los hombros, afirmado apenas con una sencilla coleta que ató usando una de las bandas elásticas para el cabello de Akane. Con infantil terquedad se había negado a arreglarse el cabello él sí mismo; era culpa de Akane, ella le había desarmado la trenza durante la noche, ¡así que ella misma tendría que rehacérsela!

Al rato se había distraído, y reía como un niño al ver una comedia que pasaban por la televisión. Así lo encontró Akane cuando traía una bandeja en la mano. No lo interrumpió sino que en silencio fue depositando varios platillos sobre la mesa: pescado, verduras cocidas y encurtidos, y una pequeña olla con arroz que dejó a un costado de la mesa. Sirvió dos porciones de arroz en los pequeños cuencos, y se detuvo para suspirar mirando el techo cuando lo escuchó dar otra carcajada. A la de su esposo le echó un poco más que a la suya. Torció los labios como si estuviera pensándolo por un momento. Le echó otro poco más intentando que la montaña de arroz se mantuviera en equilibrio a pesar que le había quedado bastante torcida. Con delicadeza usó los palillos para tomar un trozo de pimentón de las verduras y coronar como un adorno la porción de arroz de Ranma. Se sonrió con su pequeño detalle. Revisó por última vez la mesa contando mentalmente. Todo se veía bien, y se sentía todavía más bien todavía al olfato. Cuando su estómago gruñó provocándole vergüenza. Por suerte él estaba tan distraído que no la había escuchado.

—Ranma, el desayuno ya está listo.

El joven alzó la cabeza con la misma rapidez que una ardilla escuchando un sonido en el bosque, y al momento también se escuchó su estómago gruñir.

—Ya era hora, tenía hambre —dio un salto acrobático por sobre el respaldo del sofá cayendo al lado de su esposa. Pero ella estaba tan acostumbrada que ni siquiera se asustó sabiendo que él jamás la pasaría a llevar.

—¡Y te quejas! ¿Quién era el que decía: "por qué no dejamos el desayuno para después"? —Akane imitó cómicamente la manera de hablar de Ranma, con la misma arrogancia en su tono de voz—. Por suerte te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para no hacerte caso nunca.

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando —respondió con descaro sentándose delante de Akane.

—Cuando te conviene eres realmente olvidadizo.

—Lenta.

—Torpe.

Ranma se echó una porción de arroz a la boca. Al instante se olvidó de lo que estaba pensando responderle. Cortó un trozo de pescado con los palillos; blanco por dentro y muy blando, y sabrosamente aromático. Lo dejó sobre su cuenco, para luego tomar una parte más pequeña junto con un poco de arroz que se llevó a la boca. Por un momento sintió un poco de nostalgia y emoción al recordar los días durante los que comió únicamente un arroz desabrido y vegetales cocidos en un frío monasterio. El pescado de Akane le supo a un manjar que en lugar de satisfacerlo estimuló con más fuerza su apetito. Ya no se contuvo y comió rápidamente.

A los pocos minutos notó que Akane lo observaba atentamente. La chica balanceaba los pies bajo la mesa jugando con las pantuflas. Había recostado ligeramente el cuerpo y descansaba con una mano en la mejilla. Mordía la punta de los palillos entre los labios con un gesto curioso.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, nada —Akane respondió con la mirada chispeante.

El joven sintió una nueva oleada de nostalgia. Parecía ser ayer cuando Akane, su esposa, se emocionaba las primeras veces que él encontraba deliciosa su manera de cocinar. Al momento se sonrió antes de decir lo que había pensado para gastarle una broma. Luego adoptó una mirada severa haciendo un gesto de inconformidad.

—Deberíamos comprar una arrocera.

—¿Q-qué dijiste? —el codo de Akane casi resbaló por la mesa—. ¿Por qué, es que quedó malo mi arroz? Pero si lo probé, no tenía nada extraño. No lo quemé, tampoco lo he dejado crudo… Y está blando, puede mascarse.

—Akane…

—Además no exageré con la sal. ¿O será el pescado el que está arruinando su sabor?

—Akane… —insistió Ranma, sin perder la calma.

—Pero no fue mi culpa, me distrajiste en ese momento. ¿Lo habré quemado? ¡Pero qué estoy diciendo, si lo acabo de probar también y no tenía nada raro!

—¿Akane…? —la llamó Ranma una vez más, ya no tan sonriente y un poco preocupado y arrepentido por la reacción de la chica que no se esperaba. Notándola mucho más nerviosa de lo usual y de una manera en que no la sabía tratar.

—Pero si ya no he cometido errores, y yo no encuentro que me haya quedado tan mal. Hasta parecía que te había gustado —Akane cerró la boca como si pensara, pero sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse poniendo todavía más nervioso a su atolondrado esposo—. ¿Es eso? —reaccionó bruscamente haciendo saltar a Ranma—. ¿Es que todavía no te gusta como cocino? ¡Es verdad, a ti nunca te ha gustado como cocino!

—¡Akane! —Ranma se levantó golpeando la mesa con ambas manos.

—¿Qué? —contestó Akane parándose de igual manera, encarándolo con los ojos humedecidos pero los labios torcidos de rabia.

—¡Era una broma!

—¿una… qué?

—Broma, era sólo una broma. Lo siento.

Guardaron silencio. Incómodos evitaron mirarse a los ojos y se sentaron muy lentamente. Ranma se pasó la mano por la cabeza, había echado a perder el buen ambiente por uno de sus tontos comentarios. Lo único que quería era hacerla recordar un día en especial que habían vivido durante ese tiempo y reírse juntos. Boba Akane, y más tonto él por no medirse.

—¡La arrocera! —la chica reaccionó al momento asustándolo, juntando las manos con una ingenua sonrisa —, ya lo recuerdo, la arrocera que compraste y que después devolvimos.

Akane comenzó a reír de una manera inesperada, tan feliz como estaba al principio. Ranma la miró perplejo. ¿Cómo era que ella…? ¡Estúpida Akane y sus cambios repentinos de humor! Suspiró sonriéndose también. La risa de Akane, tan explosiva y sincera, le recordó otro momento asombroso de su historia con ella.

Lo recordaba como si hubiera sucedido ayer, jamás podría olvidarlo, nunca, porque fue para él el inicio de muchas cosas que no se podían contar con palabras. La imagen de él sentado en el césped del patio de la escuela durante una clase de educación física, defendiéndose de las estúpidas preguntas de sus nuevos amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke, ¡ese par de pervertidos!… Y allí estaba Akane practicando con sus compañeras de clases también. La primera vez que pudo admirarla realmente sin la tensión que vivió en los primeros días en que llegó al hogar de los Tendo con el deseo de salir corriendo de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Y la vio sonreír, sintiéndose por primera vez inquieto… hasta que había sido interrumpido por una estúpida pelota.

Pero ese fue el inicio, lo que cambiaría si opinión sobre Nerima y la manera en que comenzó a sentirse unido a ella. La primera vez en que pensó que sí podría tener algo con esa chica, con "su prometida", a pesar que lo negara mentalmente temiendo lo que podría significar el jamás volver a los caminos, la única vida que había conocido, y quedarse para siempre en esa ciudad.

Y al verla sonreír en todo su esplendor tantos años después, más madura pero también más hermosa a sus ojos; pudo confesar sin la inseguridad que le provocaba antes su tímida adolescencia, lo que se había quedado atravesado durante más de cinco años en su corazón. Porque no importaba cuántas veces pudiera decirle ahora que la amaba, todavía creía tener una deuda pendiente con ella:

—Eres bonita —susurró aletargado, todavía con su alma reviviendo aquellos días en los que se conocieron.

Su esposa dejó de reírse al haberlo escuchado. Se quedó confundida, ¿a qué venía eso?

—Ranma, ¿qué dijiste?

Tarde entendió que lo había pensado en voz alta al escuchar la pregunta de Akane. Pero ya no se arrepintió, y alegre al poder sentirse libre en comparación a aquellos días, repitió con mayor confianza:

—Qué eres bonita, me gusta la forma en que te ríes —se enderezó cruzando los brazos mientras hablaba seriamente, asintiendo a cada una de sus ideas—. Eres violenta en ocasiones, pero no siempre, de hecho ya casi nunca... Antes no sabías cocinar, pero eres terca y jamás te diste por vencida hasta lograrlo. Y eres fuerte, no como un orangután, eso lo decía sólo para hacerte enfadar; eres de verdad fuerte. ¡Y muy tonta para intentar arriesgar tu vida cada vez que me metía en problemas! —suspiró cansado de tan sólo rememorar en un instante los problemas que tuvo en el pasado para protegerla. No porque estuviera fastidiado con ella, sino porque realmente había temido por su seguridad—. No, no era eso lo que quería decirte. Yo… yo quería decirte que me gustas, Akane, y no sólo cuando sonríes. Siempre me gustaste.

La chica guardó silencio. Emocionada parecía haber comprendido lo que él imaginaba, o recordaba. ¿Cuántas veces tuvieron oportunidades perdidas en su juventud para haber conseguido confesar lo que tanto demoraron en decirse? ¿Y qué pensaba ella sobre él desde que lo conoció? Al principio él le pareció insoportable. Y también le temía, ¿el primer hombre que conoció al que no podía vencer y lo primero que hizo fue encontrárselo en el baño? ¿La primera que un hombre la había visto desnuda? ¡Claro que le temía, estaba aterrada de sólo acercarse a él! Miedo que sólo pudo expresar como rabia y rechazo al saber que de no golpearlo habría salido corriendo. Pero él jamás se aprovechó, aunque desconfiada esperó a que lo hiciera, a que fuera el pervertido que estaba segura era en realidad. Pero él jamás intentó nada en su contra, fue el único que parecía no acosarla como los idiotas de su escuela.

Y luego, tras su alivio inicial, se descubrió a sí misma confundida, como cualquier jovencita de dieciséis se sintió ofendida en su vanidad porque él no la miraba como otros lo hacían. ¿Y ella quería eso, que él la mirara? Ni siquiera podía entenderse al principio, ni la ilusión que le provocó haberlo escuchado decirle que ella se veía bonita cuando sonreía, o que le gustaba más verla con el cabello corto.

Porque Ranma resultó ser en el fondo un chico amable, sencillo e ingenuo, también un poco arrogante, aunque dulce a su manera. Como cuando intentó consolarla tras haber perdido su largo cabello. Porque no sólo se trataba de un corte de pelo, sino de algo más a lo que había renunciado ese día, que no sólo significó despedirse de una ilusión sino también de su niñez. Y él estuvo allí intentando reconfortarla sin imaginarse que a su manera ya lo había hecho. Akane entendía ya que lo había juzgado mal en un principio y que él podría llegar a ser un buen amigo. Su primer amigo que fuera un chico de su edad.

Hasta ese día en la competencia de patinaje, cuando ante todos la defendió como a su prometida. ¿Entonces era verdad, todos esos pequeños detalles que comenzó a ver en él y que lo hacían actuar tan extraño en ocasiones, era porque sí se había prendado de ella? La Akane del pasado dudaba entonces, porque al escucharlo defenderla sintió que ella también comenzaba a sentir algo nuevo por ese muchacho; o que ya sentía pero no entendía del todo bien hasta que lo vio arriesgarse sólo por defenderla a ella y su honra. Él jamás había soltado su mano.

La Akane del presente se mordió los labios sin decir una palabra de lo que pensaba en ese momento. Seguía recordando y su sonrisa se amargó por un instante. Pensaba que hizo falta que apareciera esa odiosa de Shampoo para comprender, por primera vez, que ella sentía celos. Los había sentido con Kodachi cuando la vio abrazada a un paralizado Ranma. ¡Y ése estúpido que se dejó atrapar por una trampa tan tonta! Respiró agitada. Pero en ese entonces, todavía una niña que apenas sabía sobre el auténtico amor y sus rarezas, no se había atrevido todavía a darle nombre a ese odioso sentimiento que antes le era desconocido, y que surgía como algo amargo en su boca cada vez que Ranma se preocupaba de otra chica y no estaba discutiendo con ella, no estaba mirándola a ella. Tan tonta había sido al no darse cuenta todavía. Ni siquiera con Kasumi se había sentido de esa manera, jamás tuvo celos de ella por su antes profesado amor; y tarde entendió entonces que sus anteriores sentimientos por el doctor Tofú no habían sido sino más que una fijación de pequeña y una búsqueda de seguridad. Ranma era distinto, le despertó emociones distintas, deseos distintos, sueños distintos. Rabia distinta, odio distinto, impaciencia distinta. Afecto distinto, cariño distinto… y una paciencia distinta que ella, chica orgullosa, no habría tenido jamás con ningún otro.

Y era un amor distinto. No una fantasía ideal de niña, tampoco un príncipe perfecto que cumpliera todos sus deseos. Sino un amor de verdad.

Akane se rió entre labios, porque quizás no estaba tan perdida después de todos ni tan alejada de una fantasía: Ranma era apuesto, sus ojos hermosos, la rescató de muchas situaciones peligrosas y… su nombre tenía que ver con caballos. Ranma no estaba tan alejado de un príncipe sobre un hermoso corcel, e imaginárselo disfrazado le causó más gracia todavía. Aunque no estaba segura que él estaría feliz con la idea de volver a calzar medias tras la obra de teatro.

—Y tú eres apuesto —se sonrojó por su súbita honestidad al responderle, como si hubiera regresado de un largo viaje por su pasado—, me gusta como practicas y lo fuerte que eres. No me refiero a tu fuerza bruta, no… sino a esa fuerza que nunca te dejaba darte por vencido. Hay veces que eres un pedante, es verdad. Y nunca dices directamente lo que quieres y en su lugar haces rebuscados planes y excusas. Pero nunca dices lo que no puedes hacer, nunca mientes aunque te cueste mucho cumplir tu palabra, porque eres incapaz de negarte a un desafío. Y eres tan terco que siempre quieres salirte con la tuya… y no dejas de intentarlo hasta conseguirlo. ¡Siempre metiéndote en problemas y peligros!, me desesperaba a veces no saber cómo ayudarte, o que me quisieras dejar atrás. ¡Yo también quería protegerte, tonto!, porque tu siempre estabas allí para protegerme a mí cuando te necesitaba. No sé en qué momento, pero comencé a depender de ti para todo y me odiaba por eso.

—¿Era tan malo depender de mí? —preguntó preocupado el joven, con un repentino gesto de debilidad, sufriendo el que ella no confiara todavía en él.

—No, no es eso, tonto, escúchame bien. Yo… temía un día que tú… que tú… ya no estuvieras a mi lado. Porque entonces ya no hubiera sabido como volver a vivir sin ti, estúpido arrogante.

—Akane…

Ranma dejó su lugar en la mesa y se acercó inclinándose a su lado, apoyando una rodilla en el piso para quedar a su altura. Jugó deslizando uno de los cabellos de la joven por encima de la oreja. Akane sonreía y también lloraba. ¿Por qué no podía contenerse últimamente y la más mínima brisa de emoción la afectaba de tal manera? ¿Tan duro había sido para ella el haberlo extrañado durante un único mes? Sentir su ausencia durante el torneo la hizo temer con mayor intensidad hasta hacerle doloroso imaginar lo que habría sido una vida sin él, y sus sentimientos desde entonces se tornaron tan frágiles que la avergonzaban. Ella ya no era fuerte.

El joven acarició su rostro, podía verlo en sus ojos, él se sentía culpable. ¡Pero él no tenía ninguna culpa de su creciente ansiedad! ¿Cómo explicárselo?

Sí, sí tenía la culpa; por haberla hecho amarlo de esa manera hasta perder la capacidad de seguir viviendo por sí misma.

—Tú… tú también me gustas, Ranma —le respondió en el mismo tono juguetón, con el que ambos parecían querer volver el tiempo atrás, cuando no habían sido más que apenas un par de tímidos niños. Queriendo, quizás, reescribir sus historias a base de sus recuerdos. Si entonces se miraban con creciente curiosidad, ahora dirían que ya se gustaban. Si se gustaban cuando se conocieron, le jurarían a todo el mundo que se amaban con locura desde la primera vez en que cruzaron sus ojos. Giró lentamente el rostro hacia él, encontrándose ambos rodeados por un tierno silencio.

Sus labios se rozaron tímidamente. Después se acariciaron con la comodidad de conocerse, pero también con el anhelo de desearte más por eso. Akane mantuvo la boca entreabierta y esperó. Ranma se deslizó con sus propios labios siguiendo toda la silueta de la pequeña boca de su esposa que se entregaba a sus deseos. Entonces ella respondió con ansiedad, resucitada por el fervor de su joven esposo, acariciándose ambos con las mismas bocas con que en el pasado se había hecho tanto daño al no haber sabido contener las palabras. Era como si quisieran resarcirse de cada error cometido, con besos sanar las ofensas, con caricias los malentendidos.

Los recuerdos en ese día tan especial parecían ser más vívidos para los dos. Y por cada imagen que recordaban, ambos parecían sentir más la necesidad de reparar el daño con afecto.

—Ranma —le susurró ella, entre caricias—, tienes que irte ya, el gimnasio...

—Yo me preocuparé de eso… después.

Akane se sonrió tras un pequeño beso.

—Bobo…

.

..

El tren se meció suavemente cuando llegó a la estación. Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana y calentaron el frío rostro. Se despertó bruscamente. La madera del respaldo estaba fría y le dolía la espalda. Al abrir los ojos se sintió un poco perdido, casi sobrecogido por la imagen de una abundante humanidad en forma de hombres y mujeres que ocupaban el pasillo hasta detenerse por la aglomeración. Algunas mujeres en kimonos de tonos opacos y otras con vestidos occidentales largos y ceñidos, y pequeños sombreros redondos con flores. Los hombres vestían con trajes, corbatines y sombreros. Los pasajeros ocupando los pasillos del tren, empujando las carteras y maletas por encima de las cabezas de los que todavía permanecían sentados. Se frotó los ojos con pesadez, descubrió con sorpresa que su elegante sombrero se había caído sobre su pecho. Se pasó la mano por su bien recortado cabello y se acomodó el sombrero.

Todo era un triste caos en la estación. Parte del ambiente ajetreado parecía haberle quitado a las personas su natural amabilidad y vio situaciones escandalosas por doquier. ¿O sería que los modales de los que tanto se enorgullecían algunos, no habían sido más que un disfraz, un barniz de maquillaje que ocultaba la verdadera naturaleza de los seres humanos? Era en las épocas difíciles, ante las crisis, donde un hombre mostraba su auténtica valía. Y allí, en la masa de gente asustada que parecía querer escapar hacia cualquier parte sin saber que podría acabar en uno peor, como ratas dando giros en un barco en llamas, había muy poca que relatar.

Todo eso era lo que pensaba el idealista joven, de traje gris claro, elegante corbata bien atada y sombrero al juego. Se aferró de la maleta y salió de la estación evitando el tumulto. Las calles no estaban mucho mejores, entre ruinas del último bombardeo y soldados cuidando de la seguridad en las calles había un constante flujo de personas salvando lo poco que les quedaba, intentando escapar de la ciudad. Él se movía en sentido contraria, había llegado a ese lugar para cumplir con su deber como un recientemente integrado miembro del ayuntamiento al servicio del gobierno. Se entendía que la situación de la guerra había provocado grandes desórdenes en todo el país. Pero él, a sus escasos veinte años, no podía dejarse acobardar y escapar como hacía el resto de la gente. Había que mantener la cordura, ayudar a los que necesitaran estabilidad y apoyo: porque él era un hombre con una misión y nada le impediría completarla, ¡ni siquiera una bomba!

.

..

Akane Saotome se encontraba ante una difícil decisión. Delante del carro de las compras sostenía con cada mano una bandeja distinta de carne congelada.

—Más económica o más sabrosa —suspiró complicada—. Él jamás se conforma con nada.

Llevar el presupuesto de una casa era sencillo en el papel, pero ante los pequeños detalles de cada día es que sentía que nunca le alcanzaba para todo lo que necesitaba. Además, deseaba comprar un bonito vestido que había visto en una tienda cuando salió a comer un día con sus nuevas amigas, las chicas que trabajaban en la panadería y algunas también del gimnasio. Con el tiempo se había hecho de un grupo bastante peculiar y divertido, como en sus días de preparatoria. Volvió a pensar en el vestido, a pesar de lo tonta que se sentía en ese momento. Tampoco quería decírselo a Ranma, ese idiota era capaz de trabajar horas extras a la primera insinuación de que le faltaba dinero para lo que fuera. El orgullo de ese terco hombre no tenía igual, en especial desde que se había prometido demostrar que él podía llevar un hogar y cuidar de ella, como si fuera un desafío.

—Un año ya… —meditó al recordar el tiempo que llevaban casados. Se sonrió enternecida—. Bien, el vestido puede esperar hasta el próximo mes.

Depositó dentro del carro la carne de mejor calidad. Ya sabría qué uso darle.

—Será mejor que me lo agradezca —reclamó desde ya enfadada por su noble sacrificio. ¿Pero qué hacer?, verlo feliz se había convertido también en su pequeño desafío. Además, al tonto de Ranma de seguro si la veía con un nuevo y bonito vestido terminaría quitándoselo a tirones… o quizás a mordiscos y después…

En su distracción chocó el carro de las compras contra un congelador. Akane dio un pequeño grito de espanto, y se cubrió la boca al verse avergonzada, siendo víctima de la suaves risas de las otras mujeres que también realizaban sus compras a esas horas en el pequeño supermercado del barrio. ¡Qué cabeza tenía por esos días soñando despierta a cada momento!, ¿es que se estaba volviendo una pervertida al igual que el tonto de su marido? Era culpa de él y de su ímpetu que la habían afectado, y también de su fogosidad… y de su… su… Se dio de suaves palmaditas en las mejillas intentando tranquilizarse, azorada no solamente por su torpeza sino también por su imaginación desbordada que últimamente no podía comprender ni dominar. Necesitaría ahora comprarse un refresco bien frío. O pasearse por la sección de lácteos, para que el aire glacial de las máquinas también helara su afiebrada cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

—Es su culpa —se volvió a quejar intentando conservar su orgullo. Bastó un año para que ese idiota la hubiera corrompido, pensó preocupada y con un cómico gesto de desesperanza: ¿qué sería de ella en los años siguientes a merced de ese malvado?

_"¿A merced de ese malvado?"_

Una frase rebuscada y ya estaba imaginándose de nuevo escenas fantásticas en un castillo feudal, que incluían a un arrogante shogun y a una orgullosa princesa prisionera de guerra que… Se dio de más palmadas en el rostro muy fuertes, hasta lastimarse. No podía ser que tuviera ideas tan ridículas a toda hora, y su cuerpo pareciera estar desbordado en todo momento, extrañamente confabulado en contra de su deseo para poder mantener la calma.

En otro lado del mismo supermercado la señora Keiko Noda parecía indecisa. La anciana vistiendo uno de su acostumbrados y elegantes kimonos, sostenía un envase de yogur en cada mano de marcas diferentes. Torcía los labios hablando sola.

—Este está en oferta, pero este otro es el que más le gusta a Tetsu. Ay… —la anciana terminó metiendo media docena de envases del yogur preferido de su marido dentro de la pequeña canasta que colgaba de su brazo.

—¡Señora Noda!

—Oh, mi joven señora Saotome, muy buenos días.

Ambas se sonrojaron un poco, como si cada una hubiera sido pillada en un momento incómodo. Siguieron juntas realizando las compras, conversando animadamente.

—¿Así que hoy ha venido sola?

—Es mejor así —respondió Akane—. Cuando venimos los dos, a Ranma se le ocurre comprar todo lo que se le antoja y el presupuesto termina temblando por su culpa. Es como un crío. Estoy segura que después se va a quejar cuando descubra que vine sola aprovechando mi día libre, pero se lo tiene merecido por trabajar hoy.

—Ya veo, ¿así que hoy es el día especial?

La chica se sonrojó un poco.

—Sí… —Akane distraídamente miró un estante donde se encontraban unos caramelos, y en un impulso inesperado cogió y metió una bolsa dentro del carro. No eran sus favoritos, de hecho le desagradaban, pero en ese momento sentía el repentino deseo de comerlos.

—¿Y él está trabajando ahora? —continuó la señora Noda.

—Lo hará sólo por medio día —Akane lo pensó un momento, dudando, para al final confiarle sus preocupaciones a la señora Noda—. Últimamente está un poco misterioso con el tema del gimnasio. Es como si se trajera algo entre manos con el señor Takeda y no me lo quiere decir. Jamás lo vi tan entusiasmado antes con ir a trabajar, ¡incluso hoy!

—Quizás se trate de otro importante torneo al que deba viajar… —la señora Noda lamentó haberlo comentado, al notar la repentina tristeza de Akane—. ¡Pero qué digo!, de seguro debe tratarse de una cosa insignificante. ¿No ha pensado que él pueda estar juntando dinero para darle una sorpresa?

—¿Sorpresa? —Akane no había pensado en ello. Y como si su alma buscara justificarlo ante todo, al momento reemplazó sus preocupaciones con esa teoría. ¡Eso debía ser!, se repitió más confiada y a la vez un poco ansiosa porque llegara la tarde.

—Debe ser divertido estar de aniversario. Recuerdo mi primer aniversario —la señora Noda se dejó llevar por los recuerdos—, fue durante la gran guerra.

—¿La guerra?

—Oh, sí, fue a finales de la misma. Y es una historia algo tonta, pero mi Tetsu en ese tiempo recién había sido ascendido como jefe en su oficina en el ministerio y trasladado a otra ciudad; todo un logro para alguien tan joven como era él entonces —recordó la señora Noda sin contener su orgullo—. Era tan terco, ni siquiera un estado de emergencia podía hacerlo desistir de cumplir con su deber. De hecho, días antes de nuestro aniversario él se encontraba justo en Nagasaki, en una zona peligrosa durante los últimos bombardeos. ¡Todos escapaban de las ciudades importantes por culpa de los bombardeos! Y él, por el contrario, se empeñaba en mantener su trabajo. Y yo ni siquiera podía estar a su lado, pues Tetsu me había mandado a vivir con nuestro pequeño junto con sus abuelos a una aldea en la montaña, lejos del peligroso ajetreo de la ciudad y la guerra. Sufrí mucho imaginando que él pudiera encontrarse bajo los escombros o quizás algo peor; las líneas estaban cortadas, y nadie sabía nada de la ciudad a excepción de las malas noticias. Mi primer hijo estaba recién nacido, y yo lloraba a cada momento como una tonta creyendo que no lo volvería a ver. Fueron tiempos muy oscuros para todos… ¡Oh, no, mi intención no es entristecerla! Todo lo contrario, no imaginas las cosas tontas que hizo Tetsu entonces…

Akane se sentía encantada con la historia de la señora Noda, cuando ella llegó al final pudo compartir un poco la emoción de sus recuerdos. ¡Qué historia!, era increíble pensar que el siempre correcto y mesurado señor Noda hubiera sido en realidad un joven con tanta determinación.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra el señor Noda?

—No temas, es sólo una gripe. Tetsu es tan duro como una roca e igual de terco —lamentó la anciana con un largo suspiro por la porfía de su marido—. Ya va el tercer resfrío seguido que se le complica, pero él insiste en no ver médico —la señora Noda intentó sonreír, aplacando su temor, pero en su mirada Akane descubrió el mismo miedo que quizás debió haber tenido la mujer en otra época—. Hay días, mi querida Akane, que tengo deseos de estrangular a ese hombre, ¡es que no se cuida, es como un niño!

—Yo pienso lo mismo de Ranma casi todo el tiempo —lamentó la joven con exagerada solemnidad.

Ambas se rieron. Se encontraron con una cara conocida en la sección de frutas y verduras. Fumie Takeda, con sus habituales faldas largas y collares de cuencas de madera, observaba detenidamente una lechuga que sostenía con ambas manos temblorosas, como si estuviera por triturar al pobre vegetal. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y los labios torcidos, y hasta parecía gruñir ligeramente mientras meditaba con los anteojos emblanquecidos por el reflejo de la luz.

—Señora Fumie —la saludo la señora Keiko. Akane no se había atrevido a interrumpirla al creerla enfadada.

—Oh, señora Noda, ¡y la joven señora Saotome también!, qué afortunado y placentero encuentro —cambió al instante su humor al reconocerlas.

—¿Sucede algo, niña? —le preguntó Keiko Noda—. Te noto preocupada.

—No es nada, lo siento. Es que las verduras se encuentran en descuento por hoy… pero a mi Shota le gusta mucho más el pescado, ¡y con lo que cuesta!

La anciana Keiko miró a Akane, y la más joven respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

.

..

La ciudad era pequeña, silenciosa, en un valle húmedo rodeado de cerros y bosques a los pies de una montaña. Las calles parecían laberintos y cada vez que subían por una pendiente, terminaban bajando por otra a la misma avenida desde la que habían comenzado.

—_Aiya_, tontas ciudades japonesas y sus desordenadas calles —se quejó Shampoo.

—Deja ya de protestar —Ukyo farfulló incómoda. Ya no se sentía tan fresca ni tan hermosa como había salido ese día de casa, tras hallarse cansada, sudada, con el cabello un poco revuelto y de mal humor. Incomoda volvió a ajustarse la cinta de su cartera por centésima vez. ¿Para qué había traído algo tan molesto e inútil? Siguió intentando concentrarse en el pequeño mapa que traía en la mano—. Comienzo a compadecer al idiota de Ryoga.

—En China las avenidas ser ordenadas, rectas y cuadradas las manzanas. La ciudad imperial ser un ejemplo de civilización…

—¿Quieres callarte, Shampoo? No sé a qué hora dejé que me siguieras.

—¿Yo seguirte? Ukyo ser tonta si creer que Shampoo necesitar seguirte. Shampoo es una guerrera orgullosa y una cazadora. No necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a Airen.

—Yo tampoco.

—Bien.

—¡Bien!

Ukyo corrió hacia la derecha subiendo por un estrecho callejón que intercalaba escalinatas cada cierto tramo de la vereda. Shampoo se dirigió en sentido contrario, bajando por una nueva avenida. Media hora más tarde se volvieron a encontrar en una plaza a un costado de un centro comercial, bajo un pilar con un reloj en lo alto. Ambas se miraron con curiosidad, luego cada una lo hizo hacia atrás pues creían haber caminado siempre en línea recta.

—Debe ser una broma.

—Shampoo sentirse cansada de tonto juego —empuñó las manos azotándolas enfadada—. ¡Aquí no está Ranma!

—¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí? Además, ya me di cuenta que esto no nos lleva a nada.

Se dejaron caer en una banca, juntas, mirando el piso.

—No puedo creerlo, pensé que sería más sencillo encontrarlo pero este lugar es enorme.

—¿No leer periódico? Decir que Ranma trabaja en "una gimnasio".

—Es "en un gimnasio", no "en una gimnasio". Shampoo, llevas años viviendo en Japón. ¿Es que no vas a hablar nunca de manera normal?

Shampoo no le respondió, pero lanzó tal perorata en chino llena de rencor que Ukyo agradeció no comprender, o allí habría una innecesaria pelea que ahora no deseaba.

—Ya es muy tarde —se quejó la amazona al rato, mirando el reloj—. A esta hora tonto de Mouse debe estar sirviendo a los clientes chaumín y carne, también pato Pekín asado, sopa, arroz chaufán con…

—¡Calla! Con el hambre que tengo y te pones a hablar de comida.

—Shampoo también tiene hambre. ¿Qué esperar chica espátula para cocinar?

—¿Y crees que tengo mis implementos conmigo? —recordó su pequeña falda, notó que unos chicos las miraban con bastante interés, justo cuando ella se encontraba relajada en el respaldo con los tobillos hacia afuera y los pies doblados. Se irguió bruscamente, juntó las piernas con recato y trató de tirar un poco del borde de la corta falda apoyando después ambas manos sobre las rodillas—. A qué hora quise vestirme así de ridícula.

—Ukyo siempre verse ridícula.

—Eres insoportable. Aunque tuviera mis herramientas tampoco te cocinaría nada.

—Shampoo no necesita cocinera tan mala. ¿Ves a esos chicos? Ellos pagar comida de Shampoo —rió coqueta.

—Estás de broma, ¿piensas seducirlos para que te inviten a comer?

—Sencillo para Shampoo.

—Sabía que eras una suelta.

—¡Ukyo está celosa de Shampoo porque no sabe cómo seducir a los hombres!

—Espera, niña taimada, yo sé perfectamente como seducir a los hombres.

—Oh, ¿y cómo pensabas seducir a Ranma? ¿Golpeándolo con tu espátula y amarrándolo para llevártelo a la fuerza?

Ukyo gruñó, pero de haber tenido su espátula lo habría pensado hacer de todos modos.

—¿Y qué harás tú, refregarle tus pechos a mi Ranchan como lo has hecho durante cuatro años o más sin siquiera pararle un pelo? ¿O usar algún encantamiento desechable sólo porque él ni siquiera te presta atención?

—¿Qué insinuar?

—Que parece que cierta chinita arrogante es incapaz de excitar a un hombre.

La discusión comenzó a subir de tono. Ninguna de las dos era una adolescente ya de edad de preparatoria, pero tampoco eran verdaderas expertas en el tema. Ahora se percataban de lo poco que habían sabido hacer durante todo ese tiempo. Incluso Shampoo, siendo la más osada tiempo atrás, se había quedado pegada con sus juegos infantiles sin entender que Ranma ya no había sido el mismo año tras año.

—Ranma sí responder al cuerpo de Shampoo.

—Por favor, no me mientas, si fuera cierto no estaríamos aquí todavía buscándolo, cariño. ¿O es que tienes una legión de seguidores muriéndose por ti? ¿Los veo, dónde? —Ukyo para fastidiarla alzó la mano por encima de los ojos como si buscara hacia todos lados sin éxito—. ¡Nada!... Ah, lo olvidaba, el único que babea por ti es un pato con pésimo gusto, ¡y además ciego!

—A Shampoo no importarle idiota de Mouse.

—Deberías, ya que parece que como van las cosas te quedarás sola.

—A lo menos yo no parecer un hombre todo el tiempo.

—¿Hombre? ¿Me ves acaso vestida como un hombre ahora?

—No, hombre no —se corrigió Shampoo, evitando mirarla intencionalmente como si la ignorara con descaro, con una malvada sonrisa—; pero animal de circo con vestido, sí.

—Bien, tú te lo buscaste. ¿Quieres pelear?

—¿Pelear, en este momento? —Shampoo torció los labios con fingido disgusto—, ¿tú pelear con falda tan corta? _Aiya_, Ukyo no tener vergüenza…

El rostro de Ukyo se desencajó. ¿Shampoo diciéndole a ella que no tenía vergüenza? ¡Maldita perra hipócrita! Pero todavía no se daba por vencido.

—Te demostraré entonces quién es la mejor de las dos. ¿Ves a ese grupo de chicos allí? Te apuesto a que en cinco minutos consigo que nos inviten a comer.

—Ukyo delira.

—Ya lo verás, Shampoo.

Ukyo Kounji se levantó de un brinco. Pero al momento recordó su corta y holgada falda. Molesta, gruñendo, se la alisó con las manos manteniéndola pegada a las piernas un poco avergonzada. Caminó con los brazos arqueados hacia el grupo de chicos que la miraron curiosos, pero también un poco asustados creyendo que esa chica quizás iba a regañarlos. Ukyo se detuvo, miró hacia atrás y notó como Shampoo parecía burlarse, de brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja con desconfianza; como si fuera una maestra riéndose de una novata.

—Ya verá esa Shampoo lo que soy capaz de hacer. ¿Así que no puedo seducir a Ranchan, eh?

Respiró profundamente. Se pasó una mano por el cabello dejándolo caer resplandeciente por su espalda, suavizó su semblante y sonrió coquetamente. Con una mano en la cintura, recordando e imitando la forma de actuar de la señorita Hinako, su antigua profesora de preparatoria cuando estaba en su forma adulta, ya que era el único modelo que tenía en su memoria de una mujer sensual; e intentando imitar la manera de caminar que tenía ella, un poco torpe tropezó al principio. Pero consiguió recobrar el equilibrio y el orgullo hasta que llegó al grupo de chicos.

Shampoo la observó en silencio. Ukyo se veía tan nerviosa intentando enlazar una conversación con esos muchachos, sonrojada al extremo, que hasta le pareció secretamente tierna y linda. Las guerreras de la tribu no se avergonzaban de demostrar su admiración por otras mujeres y su belleza, pues eran un género superior, a diferencia de los hombres que sólo servían para honrarlas como si fueran trofeos y dar su esencia para las nuevas generaciones.

Esa chica no se veía nada mal cuando intentaba aparentar ser lo que era en realidad, y no vestida como si fuese un hombre. Al momento Shampoo notó con disgusto que su torpe compañera no sabía mantener a raya a esos chicos que comenzaron a tomar confianza. Uno de ellos la abrazó por la espalda aprovechándose de los titubeos de Ukyo. Ella parecía dudar, roja, como si toda la situación la superara. Shampoo vio como ese mismo chico bajó la mano hasta la cintura de Ukyo, y un poco más…

Ukyo regresó a la banca y se sentó al lado de Shampoo, que la miraba con curiosidad.

—Anda, puedes reírte, ¡pero no fue mi culpa!

Shampoo alzó una ceja. Esos muchachos todavía se lamentaban dolorosamente por haberse propasado, con los pies asomándose desde los aplastados matorrales.

—Ukyo ser torpe e inexperta, no saber nada sobre hombres. Seducir hombres no significa darles poder. Los hombres son esclavos de nuestros encantos, jamás poder tocarte si tú no lo deseas.

—Fue culpa de ellos, ya te lo dije, eran unos pervertidos.

—Todos los hombres son pervertidos. Una guerrera debe saber domesticarlos —sonrió traviesa la amazona—. Shampoo demostrarte como hacer a los hombres ronronear como gatitos.

Al levantarse y dejar la banca, Ukyo la vio alejarse en dirección de un chico que esperaba en un lugar de la plaza. Se sintió extraña, ¿Shampoo había sido amable dándole un consejo, no se burló de ella como esperaba? El mundo estaba al revés, ella misma se sentía rara vistiendo de esa forma que no le era usual. ¿Y si en ese mundo de cabeza, Ranma y Akane sí estaban casados de verdad? Sintió una punzada de dolor que fue aumentada por la humillación que acababa de vivir.

Pensando no notó cuando Shampoo, cabizbaja, regresó a la banca sentándose a su lado. Con las manos temblorosas sobre las rodillas la guerrera china apenas podía contener las lágrimas de vergüenza. Mientras aquel muchacho, nervioso, se alejaba a toda velocidad de la plaza.

—¿Shampoo?... ¿Qué sucedió?

—Él decir que no querer nada con Shampoo. Mirar a Shampoo con desconfianza —la guerrera volvió a ajustarse los primeros botones de la blusa con mucho recato, que había soltado antes para insinuar su escote—. _¡Aiya! _Decir que él no tener dinero para pagarle a Shampoo… que no querer "servicio".

Ukyo estalló en carcajadas, abrazándose a sí misma y dando patadas en el piso ante la vergüenza de la amazona.

—¡Ese hombre ser idiota, Shampoo ser una hermosa guerrera, no una de "ésas"! ¡Shampoo no serlo!

—Pues parece que comienzas a darte cuenta de cómo te ven en realidad al comportarte como siempre lo haces.

—Ukyo estar buscando una pelea de verdad.

—Eso quisieras. Quizás ahora entiendas por qué Ranchan prefirió a una chica más tímida y recatada como Akane, a pesar de tus constantes y desvergonzadas trampas metiéndote en su cama. Parece que tu cuerpo no fue lo suficientemente bueno para él…

Aquél comentario ardió en el corazón lastimado de la guerrera, y contraatacó con una irónica sonrisa.

—Quizás chica espátula entender también —Shampoo miró a Ukyo desde la cabeza hasta los pies con un gesto de desaprobación—, por qué Ranma preferir a una chica de verdad femenina como Akane.

Ukyo gruñó. Se miraron agresivamente, para luego dejar escapar una gran bocanada de aire y ambas suspirar apesadumbradas, cansadas y más hambrientas que al principio.

—Cómo la odio… —lamentaron ambas pensando en la misma jovencita que siempre las había derrotado en el terreno más importante de todos: el corazón de Ranma.

—Disculpen, chicas, las he notado un poco tristes —un joven osado, y algo atolondrado al no percatarse del peligro que podía correr, se paró ante ellas—. Parecen nuevas en la ciudad y un poco perdidas, si lo desean yo puedo ayudarlas…

—Shampoo no hablar con desconocidos —la guerrera todavía enfadada, se cruzó de brazos y piernas ignorándolo.

—No tengo tiempo para jugar —Ukyo la imitó, y también cruzó las piernas con una feminidad y frialdad dignas de una actriz, sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta de lo que hacía—, desaparece, idiota.

El joven de cabello corto y revuelto se pasó la mano un poco nervioso por la cabeza, lamentando su décima derrota del mes.

—Demonios —se quejó Yoshiro Obushi, uno de los jóvenes empleados del señor Takeda, perdiendo su inocente y encantadora sonrisa—, pensaba que hoy tendría suerte —se metió las manos a los bolsillos —. Si tan sólo Saotome aceptara alguna vez acompañarme, seguramente alguna chica caería. ¡Pero no!, ese idiota siempre tan devoto a su mujer…

Shampoo y Ukyo reaccionaron mirándose entre sí con interés. Y al momento se levantaron queriendo alcanzar al cabizbajo joven.

Lo sorprendieron de improviso al colgarse cada una de uno de sus brazos.

—_¡Aiya!_, chico apuesto disculpar a Shampoo, que no haber prestado atención a tan apuesto hombre.

—Eso, lo que dijo ella —Ukyo se sentía ya demasiado avergonzada como para intentar imitar la dulzura de Shampoo—. Perdónanos, no te prestamos atención y ahora veo que… no estás tan mal, cariño.

—¿L-lo dicen en serio?... ¡Claro!, digo, por supuesto que yo sabía que bromeaban. En especial chicas tan bellas como ustedes que jamás mentirían.

Los tres rieron nerviosamente, cuál de todos más forzado que el otro.

—¿Así que tu trabajar en un gimnasio? —preguntó astutamente Shampoo.

—Sí, y uno muy famoso. Uno de mis compañeros es el campeón actual del mundial de wushu. ¿Vieron las noticias?

—¿De verdad?... Oh, digo, eso es increíble —Ukyo apenas pudo contener su emoción. La suerte finalmente les sonreía. Se miraba con Shampoo dándose secretos mensajes.

—Y no sólo eso. Todos somos muy buenos deportistas y artistas marciales. Les contaré un secreto, pero no se lo deben decir a nadie más. Saotome no iría a ese torneo, sino yo; lamentablemente me lesioné y tuvo que ir él a reemplazarme, ya que es el segundo mejor luchador "después de mí" —se ufanó Yoshiro.

—Increíble, tú ser muy fuerte —Shampoo sonreía tontamente para congraciarse con él—. ¿Y dices que conocer muy bien a Ranma?

—¿Ranma?... Esperen un momento —Yoshiro reaccionó nervioso—, ¿cómo saben su nombre, lo conocen?

Ambas chicas se miraron por un momento con pánico.

—No, ¡no!, por supuesto que no. Tú mismo nos lo dijiste, ¿es que ya no lo recuerdas, cariño? —susurró Ukyo coquetamente, pero sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Sí, apuesto joven decir nombre de amigo —agregó Shampoo.

—¿Yo lo dije? Oh, bueno, debo haberlo hecho ya. Es que ante la belleza de ustedes dos me siento un poco cohibido. Pero como les estaba contando…

—Espera un momento, ¿no nos invitarás a comer primero, cariño? —Ukyo lo miró sonriente.

—Shampoo sentirse perdida, triste y hambrienta en fría ciudad.

—P-por supuesto, ¿en qué estaba pensando? No teman, Yoshiro está aquí para rescatarlas.

Ambas chicas sonrieron plácidamente. Definitivamente la suerte otra vez estaba de su parte.

.

..

La suerte no parecía estar de su parte, justo hoy. Akane lanzó un bufido furiosa. Aventó la falda hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Con únicamente una larga blusa cubriendo su cuerpo hasta las piernas, se quedó de brazos cruzados delante del espejo. Se animó un poco cuando vio, entre las prendas que había desordenado sobre la cama, uno de sus vestidos favoritos que había olvidado. Desabotonó lentamente su blusa.

Se miró frente al espejo. El vestido de un tono rosa pálido no estaba mal. Pero se sentía incómoda. ¿Por qué se ajustaba tanto en su cintura y la hacía ver tan…? Y el escote la incomodaba, no lo recordaba así de pronunciado antes ni ajustado hasta lastimarla un poco. ¿Es que tenía sus senos más grandes o qué?, hasta el sostén la incomodaba un poco ese día. En otro tiempo cuando era una chiquilla se hubiese alegrado con la sola ilusión de ello. Pero ahora ya no se sentía tan feliz, pues había confirmado sus temores minutos atrás cuando al pesarse en el baño descubrió que su pequeño crimen no pasó desapercibido para su cuerpo.

¡Pero sí sólo fueron unos pocos caramelos!

Akane torció los labios sintiéndose una inepta por mentirse a sí misma de manera tan descarada: olvidaba contar el helado del lunes con trozos de galletas, las frambuesas con jarabe de chocolate del martes, los anillos de cebolla del miércoles con mucha mostaza y soya, los tradicionales pasteles de arroz a los que en una aberración culinaria se le ocurrió rociarlos con coco rallado y más jarabe de chocolate… y quedaron deliciosos, después de todo ella podría ser en realidad una genio de la cocina todavía no descubierta.

Sintió hambre, y más rabia le dio por no poder contenerse. Su mano, contradiciendo a su conciencia culpable, sacó otro caramelo de la bolsa que tenía abierta sobre el velador. Desenrolló la cubierta de papel mientras miraba fijamente la montaña de ropa pensando: necesitaba un vestido para esa noche y nada le quedaba bien. ¡Todo era culpa de Ranma! Si ella hubiera podido comprar aquél bonito vestido que había visto el otro día, no se sentiría tan frustrada. ¿Y si probaba usar pantalones? Era un estilo que no acostumbraba, pero unos bonitos pantalones formales, con una blusa adecuada podrían hacerla ver como a una mujer más estilizada.

Entusiasmada se lamió los dedos mientras saboreaba el caramelo y buscó entre sus atuendos un conjunto formal que una vez utilizó para una entrevista en la universidad. Lo halló finalmente. Se sacó el vestido despeinándose todo el cabello y se vistió con rapidez con una nueva blusa brillante, elegante y muy bonita de un tono violeta, que podría utilizarse tanto para una ocasión formal como para una salida de noche. Y se calzó los pantalones.

Se quedó quieta con los pantalones casi llegando a su cintura, arrugando el borde inferior de la larga blusa, con una terrible mirada de espanto. Los pantalones no querían subir más.

Lo intentó de nuevo.

Seguían sin subir. Dio un grito de guerra y perdiendo el equilibrio cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, pero sin dejar de luchar intentando estirar el cuerpo arqueando la espalda hasta conseguir subirse los pantalones, abrochándolos a la fuerza. Se levantó y miró ante el espejo. Respiraba con un poco de dificultad, pero estaba feliz. Le había quedado perfecto y modeló dando un alegre giro ante su reflejo…

El botón reventó al instante y parte del cierre se abrió. Akane se quedó perpleja ante lo sucedido. ¡Estúpido Ranma, era su culpa, de alguna manera lo era y punto!

Rabeó una vez más mientras se bajaba los pantalones con resignación, hasta que al enredarse con uno de sus pies movió la pierna para sacárselo de una patada. Otra vez únicamente en blusa se quedó mirando la pila de ropa que había acumulado por todo el piso de la alcoba. Quiso llorar. Llevó la mano por inercia hacia la bolsa de caramelos y tanteó el fondo. Al momento cogió la bolsa con ambas manos examinándola. Se los había terminado todos.

—¡Akane, qué pasa contigo!

Se quejó malhumorada. Vio el reloj y sabía que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Tendría que usar algo un poco más casual para la noche. Necesitaba pensar en qué ponerse y la ansiedad la llevó a arrastrar los pies directo hacia la cocina. Tenía hambre.

.

..

Era un hombre con una misión. No iba a dejarse derrotar por una estúpida guerra. El barrio se encontraba en ruinas y la triste imagen de la gente recogiendo lo poco que les quedaba de entre los escombros y las cenizas era desolador. El joven lo único que agradeció en ese momento, fue que su mujer y su pequeño hijo recién nacido estuvieran muy lejos de tanta desolación. Ellos no sufrirían mientras él viviera, era su propósito.

Junto a los voluntarios, con la camisa arremangada, ayudaba a despejar los escombros. Cuando levantaron unas vigas de madera junto a otros hombres pudieron sacar los paneles de madera aplastados. Allí descubrió con tristeza a un grupo que no pudo sobrevivir al desplome del edificio. El joven se retiró pálido de entre los voluntarios y se sentó contra una pared del otro lado de la calle, de las pocas que habían quedado en pie tras el bombardeo de la noche anterior. Se pasó la mano por el rostro empapado de sudor y algo más.

—Era una familia completa. Pobre gente, ni siquiera supieron lo que pasó —dijo un viejo deteniéndose a su lado, ajustándose su yukata sucio y arrugado—. ¿Estás bien, muchacho?

El joven asintió pasándose otra vez las manos por el rostro. La imagen de lo que había visto lo había dejado sin voz.

—Bebe un poco —le ofreció una pequeña botella de sake—, te hará bien.

No se negó y bebió sintiendo el gusto amargo quemándole la garganta. Pero el calor le devolvió un poco de vida a su cuerpo paralizado.

—Tengo una mujer… y un hijo recién nacido —confesó el joven con voz temblorosa.

—Por kami, ¿y qué haces aquí todavía? ¡Deberías estar con ellos!

—Pero trabajo para el ministerio, me encomendaron a la oficina aquí en Nagasaki hace apenas unos días, no puedo irme ahora.

—La oficina está destruida, ¡de qué te preocupas ahora! Deberías alegrarte que las bombas no cayeron en el edificio donde dormíamos o ni siquiera estarías preocupándote por el trabajo.

—Pero, mi misión… mi misión es cuidar de mi familia. Debo trabajar para eso. Los tiempos son muy difíciles para conseguir empleo, soy un hombre afortunado por estar aquí.

—¿Afortunado? Ideas extrañas tienes tú sobre la fortuna. Tu misión es cuidar a tu familia, sí, es verdad… pero estando con ellos. ¡Tonto, cómo puedes creer que cuidarás de ellos si no estás con ellos!

—Yo…

—¿Qué esperas para volver con tu mujer?

—Pero, señor Nomura, ¿y mi trabajo?

—La oficina está destruida y los bombardeos, te aseguro, no van a cesar. El gobierno no está preocupado de reparar edificios, te lo aseguro. Las cosas están mal, la guerra no sopla a nuestro favor, no importa lo que diga el gobierno. Tengo contactos importantes en el ministerio, sé lo que te estoy diciendo. Así que por tu bien te daré una orden como tu jefe directo: tómate unos días libres, un mes entero, lo que quieras. Te llamaré cuando las cosas funcionen de nuevo. No necesito a niños burócratas en este lugar llorando por sus familias a las que no pueden proteger por sí mismos. ¡Tu misión ahora es estar con ellos!

—Pero, señor, no puedo dejarlo solo…

—¡Si no lo haces te despediré! Ya, ve por tus cosas y sal de mi vista. Desaparece de mi vista antes que pierda la paciencia.

El joven se levantó. Todavía le temblaban las piernas con la horrible imagen que había visto y que no podía sacarse de la cabeza al recordar a su joven esposa e hijo. Hizo una nerviosa reverencia al señor Nomura y se retiró agradecido. Quería verlos, a Keiko y a su hijo, realmente lo deseaba.

Tetsu Noda se detuvo a mitad de la calle, entre personal del ejército y los voluntarios que intentaban poner el orden. Cuerpos cubiertos con mantas se amontonaban a los costados de la calle. Era el primero de agosto del año de 1945. Al volverse hacia su jefe, el estricto pero justo señor Nomura que lo seguía observando desde el centro de la calle, se despidió con una nueva reverencia que hizo con la cabeza.

Nomura le respondió el gesto. Sería la última vez que lo vería en su vida. Pues el nueve de agosto Nagasaki desaparecería en un cruel mar de fuego. Toda su vida Tetsu recordaría a ese hombre como el responsable de haber cambiado su destino.

.

..

Shota Takeda miraba no muy confiado la proposición del joven Ranma Saotome. Alzó una ceja un poco confundido cuando los dos se encontraban frente a frente a cada lado del escritorio en la oficina del gimnasio.

—Saotome, ¿estás seguro?

—Muy seguro. Si no comenzamos desde el principio con varias disciplinas, entonces jamás podremos cumplir su sueño.

—Sí, sí, está bien. Pero la inversión del nuevo gimnasio podría consumir todos nuestros recursos. Dedicarnos a un único deporte a la vez sería lo más prudente. Además, si estás dispuesto a que la señora Saotome participe en la categoría femenina también como nuestra representada, tendríamos que dedicar muchos más recursos a su representación y publicidad, y también…

—No será mucho más. De hecho tengo una mejor idea —Ranma se sonrió entre labios. ¿Desde cuándo ese muchacho se había tomado tan a pecho el proyecto? Takeda a veces se sentía superado por su entusiasmo—. El problema es que no podremos equipar un gimnasio para dos deportes distintos, ¿no es así?

—Pues la idea es abrir un segundo gimnasio de acondicionamiento físico más pequeño para mantener los ingresos, y uno más grande anexo al nuevo, dedicado a un deporte competitivo. La idea era que apoyaríamos las artes marciales en varios estilos. Y sólo cuando sea rentable podríamos invertir en ampliarnos a otros deportes más…

—¡Eso va a ser muy lento!

—¡Pero no tenemos tantos recursos!

—Es porque no está pensando. No necesitamos un gimnasio para artes marciales, a lo menos, quizás, dinero para unas cuantas remodelaciones, y… todo eso que pueda faltar—dijo Ranma rascándose la cabeza, revelando con honestidad lo poco que sabía del tema—. Pero no necesitamos otro gimnasio para practicar artes marciales si ya tenemos uno.

—¿Tenemos…? ¡Oh! ¡Saotome, estás pensando en el dojo de tu esposa!

—Exacto. ¿Para qué construir otro si ya tenemos uno? ¿Lo entiende ahora?

—Ya veo… pero Saotome, debes tener claro que ese dojo es de la familia de tu esposa. Si lo metes en la sociedad podría ser peligroso si algo sale mal.

—Sin miedo, ¿recuerda? Además ese dojo es nuestro, digo, de Akane y mío. Por algo nos comprometieron los idiotas de nuestros padres. Así que ahora que estamos casados, nos lo deben.

—¿Entonces ese dojo es como la dote de tu esposa? Interesante… aún así debemos consultarlo primero con ella.

—Estará encantada, se lo aseguro. De hecho, creo que ella será la más feliz con todo esto. No importa lo que suceda, mientras se use para promover el arte será lo mejor. Ese dojo no ha funcionado con alumnos desde que llegué a esa casa, o mucho antes. Sería un desperdicio si lo dejamos así, ¿no lo cree?

—Deberías decírselo ya entonces, Saotome. Es algo que deben decidir juntos.

—No, todavía no. Señor Takeda, se lo ruego, ayúdeme a guardar el secreto. Quiero darle una sorpresa a Akane. Hay muchas cosas que preparar todavía, ya sabe.

—Sí, después de todo esto no sólo afecta a nuestros negocios —Takeda miró a Ranma fijamente. No pudo evitar un ligero aire de tristeza—. Cuando terminemos el nuevo gimnasio y te hagas cargo, tendrás que irte…

Ranma se encogió de hombros. Por un momento miró la ventana y la silenciosa ciudad en la que había vivido durante un año.

—Supongo que será hora de regresa… a Nerima.

—Nerima, nuestro primer gimnasio en Tokio. Aunque insisto que habría sido mejor Shinjuku.

—Me gusta más Nerima —respondió severo el muchacho.

Aquella terquedad le divertía a Takeda. Era buena para los negocios.

—Tienes razón, si planeas usar el dojo de tu familia, entonces el gimnasio debe funcionar cerca para que sean como un solo negocio.

—¿Cuándo estará listo?

—No seas impaciente. Esto puede demorar un año o dos… —ante la mirada impaciente de Ranma, se sonrió. La juventud, siempre tan llena de ímpetu—. Pero como ya tenía todo planeado, me conoces, es que no demorará más de unos tres a seis meses construirlo. De hecho, encontré tres lugares perfectos en Nerima para que escojas.

—¿Yo?

—Por supuesto, es tu hogar, sabrás cuál es el mejor lugar de todos. Y si todo sale bien, podríamos comenzar las obras en tan solo un mes o dos, y terminarlas en apenas seis meses. El saber ahora que podremos ocupar el dojo de tu familia hará el trabajo menos costoso y rápido. Construiremos primero la sucursal del gimnasio de acondicionamiento físico que estará a tu cargo, y una vez acabado, comenzaremos con la obra del nuevo gimnasio dedicado al deporte que será de la sociedad.

—¿T-tan poco tiempo?

—¿Y qué no eras tú el que estaba apresurado?, qué niño tan indeciso.

La risa de Takeda contagió a Ranma, que reconoció para sí que seguía teniendo miedo. ¿Él, a cargo de un gimnasio? No podía imaginárselo todavía, y desde entonces estaba obsesionado con aprender del jefe Takeda, como su nuevo asistente, todo lo necesario sobre la administración de un negocio. Una vez que pidieran el préstamo para iniciar la construcción, y el dojo Tendo entrara en la sociedad, serían oficialmente socios.

—¿Y qué tienes en mente entonces, Saotome? Si no usaremos las nuevas instalaciones para la práctica de las artes marciales, ¿es que tienes algo más bajo la manga?

Ranma se sonrió.

—Tengo un amigo que es muy bueno en otro tipo de deporte muy popular. ¿Le gustaría, señor Takeda, que auspiciara a un futuro campeón de boxeo?

—¿Boxeo?... interesante, pero no creo que tengamos los medios para sostener a un campeón reconocido…

—No es reconocido, todavía. Ha tenido algunas dificultades, pero le aseguro que con la ayuda necesaria se convertirá en un auténtico campeón.

—Oh, más interesante todavía. El boxeo es muy popular, nos granjearía rápidamente más fama y recursos en combinación a nuestros futuros triunfos en artes marciales. Y si tú lo recomiendas, Saotome, te creeré a ojos cerrados que ese chico es bueno. ¿Pero sí lo es tanto, por qué no es reconocido todavía?

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—Tuvo algunos problemas en el pasado, malos amigos y… ya sabe cómo funciona el mundo, todos le han cerrado las puertas. Ahora es un buen chico, no está metido en problemas y trabaja cocinando pasteles de arroz en la tienda del padre de su novia. Así estaba la última vez que lo visité hace poco más de un año, cuando participaba en torneos locales antes de casarme. Y supe que seguía igual, entrenando sin descanso, pero sin nadie que lo quiera auspiciar por los errores que cometió. Me pregunto, señor Takeda, si usted cree que alguien así, con un pasado oscuro, merece una oportunidad…

Shota Takeda golpeó con fuerza la mesa.

—¡Lo apoyaremos! No tengas la menor duda, ya tenemos a nuestro siguiente campeón.

El joven sonrió, sabía que resultaría. Pensó con alegría en su amigo y cómo recibiría esa noticia.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Chiyo Ueda entró con una bandeja cargando tres tazas de café. Depositó la bandeja en la mesa y sirvió una pequeña taza a cada uno de los hombres, quedándose ella con una enorme. Acomodándose en un sofá comenzó a beber entre ellos como si no le importara interrumpirlos.

—Eh… Chiyo… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ranma, confundido.

—Vengo a preguntar sobre mi nueva situación laboral —respondió calmada, bebiendo a sorbos cortos su cargado café.

—¿Renunciaste o algo así?

—No, Saotome —respondió Takeda en su lugar—, lo que sucede es que Chiyo dijo que siempre quiso vivir en Tokio, y que ésta sería una excelente oportunidad. Así que ha solicitado su traslado a nuestra futura nueva sucursal…

—¡Traslado! —Ranma la miró asustado—. ¿Y por qué?

—Piénsalo, Saotome, ¿qué mejor que tener a tu cargo a personal con experiencia? —respondió Takeda.

—Especialmente si el jefe mismo no tiene idea de cómo llenar una simple factura —respondió Chiyo, insensible, dando otro sorbo de café.

—¡Hey!

—Gracias por tu demostración de afecto, Saotome. Disculpe, quise decir "jefe Saotome" —agregó con tal sarcasmo, que incluso Ranma lo notó con desagrado.

—Todavía no —la corrigió Takeda—. La señorita Ueda ignora un detalle importante.

—¿Ignoro? —se preguntó la chica.

—¿Ignora? —repitió Ranma.

—Pues sí. Lo que sucede, Saotome, es que ella, como el resto que poco sabe de este asunto, cree que la sucursal que abriremos será parte del Gimnasio Takeda; y que tú serás destinado como su administrador bajo mi cargo en calidad de empleado. No saben sobre la nueva sociedad.

Chiyo Ueda levantó las cejas con curiosidad. Bebió un poco más de café antes de preguntar con expectación.

—¿Sociedad, jefe Takeda?

—Espero que nos guardes el secreto, esa sería tu primera orden si Saotome te acepta. Pero aunque no lo creas este muchacho será mi nuevo socio, dueño de la mitad de la sociedad y, por supuesto, también el dueño absoluto del gimnasio al que deseas trasladarte —dijo con orgullo dándole de "suaves" palmaditas a Ranma en la espalda que lo sacudieron brutamente—. Así que si quieres ser trasladada, ya sabes de quién es la decisión final.

La joven no dijo nada. Lo pensó un momento. Se levantó enérgicamente contradiciendo su habitual y perezosa manera de ser. Le arrebató a Ranma la taza que ni siquiera había podido probar y desapareció rápidamente dando un portazo a la oficina.

—¿Y qué fue todo eso?

—Lo dudo, Saotome —respondió Takeda, que tras todo ese tiempo seguía sin comprender como funcionaba la mente de Chiyo.

No pasaron unos segundos cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir de una patada asustándolos. Chiyo ingresó otra vez. Había llenado su taza de café, pero traía una segunda taza tan grande como las que ella se preparaba para sí, rebosante y cubierta por una densa capa de crema, con una pequeña cantidad de chispas de chocolate flotando en el centro de la montaña blanca. La que rápidamente colocó en las manos de un todavía anonadado Ranma. Ella se acomodó otra vez en "su sillón" y esperó, pero sin tocar su propia taza.

Ranma no sabía qué decir. Takeda se encogió de hombros, haciéndole entender que ésta sería su primera gran decisión como un nuevo jefe. Dudando el joven bebió un poco de café quedándose con una línea blanca en los labios. ¡Estaba bueno!

—Bien… ah… Chiyo, supongo que no hay problemas si… —no sabiendo de qué manera actuar "como un jefe", Ranma se rascó la cabeza—. Espero que te guste Nerima, creo.

—Gracias, "jefe Saotome" —a pesar de todo ella no había perdido su tono irónico, y otra vez relajada ignorando a los confundidos hombres, bebió su café.

.

..

Ranma se sentía agotado. ¿Así sería el resto de su vida? Recordó lo nervioso que se encontraba el día de su primera entrevista en el gimnasio buscando trabajo, cuando fue interrogado por el señor Takeda. Se sentía tan nervioso y atemorizado por aquel enorme hombre, que ahora conocía enérgico pero alegre como un niño, que terminó tartamudeando y contándole casi toda su vida, en especial su plan de casarse y vivir en esa ciudad. Takeda parecía haberlo encontrado divertido, o sería por su currículum como artista marcial emergente en el círculo; lo que fuera, él lo había contratado en un día muy parecido a ése.

Se detuvo ante una ventana y practicó frente a su tenue reflejo la mirada más agresiva y fría que podía inspirar, arqueando los brazos y levantando los hombros, queriendo verse más grande y amenazador como el señor Takeda. Imaginándose lo que sería interrogar de la misma manera a nuevos interesados que quisieran trabajar con él.

—S-señor... ¿señor Saotome?

El joven se encogió asustado doblando los brazos. Sonrojado furiosamente por haber sido atrapado en tan vergonzosa situación. Sólo entonces reconoció a la esposa del señor Takeda, la señora Fumie. La mujer parecía igual de agitada, algo extraño en ella siempre calmada y optimista. Abrazaba con mucha fuerza un largo sobre que parecía abierto contra su pecho.

—¿Señora Fumie? ¿Qué hace aquí…?

—Estoy buscando a mi Shota —respondió agitada, casi sin darle tiempo a Ranma de terminar—. ¿Lo ha visto?

—Sí, recién lo deje en la ofici… ¡Woah!

Ranma tuvo que moverse para dejarla pasar, cuando la mujer cruzó corriendo por el pasillo. Pero unos metros más allá, ella se detuvo bruscamente y giró otra vez hacia él, con los anteojos emblanquecidos. Ranma se tensó al momento asustado.

—¡Señor Saotome!

—¿S-sí?

La señora Fumie se calmó. Bajó las manos que sostenían celosamente el sobre y se inclinó ante él con mucha solemnidad.

—Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi querido Shota, y también por mí.

—No hay nada que agradecer —Ranma respondió apresuradamente con una torpe reverencia, dejándose llevar por la situación. Cuando reaccionó y se irguió rápidamente lleno de curiosidad—… un momento, ¿y por qué? Yo no he hecho nada.

Fumie Takeda no le respondió. Pero la vio sonreír con un resplandor en su mirada que él reconoció similar al que a veces tenía Akane. Era una sonrisa hermosa y llena de felicidad.

—Gracias, muchas gracias por no dejarnos perder la esperanza.

No le dio tiempo para preguntarle más, cuando Fumie desapareció corriendo hacia la oficina de Takeda. Ranma se quedó perplejo. Se encogió de hombros sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo hoy? —se quejó. Miró el reloj nuevo que brillaba en su muñeca—. ¡Demonios!, se me hace tarde. ¡Akane va a matarme si la dejo esperando hoy!

.

..

La tarde resplandecía en su plenitud. Las nubes como largos lienzos traslúcidos parecían diluirse hasta fundirse con el cielo y bandadas de aves lo coronaban con su lejano coro. Ella caminó lentamente casi arrastrando los pies. Llamaba la atención de los demás transeúntes por su hermoso parecer y cuidado vestir. Combinaba una falda larga y holgada que caía acampanándose hasta los tobillos, y se deslizaba delicadamente con cada uno de sus pasos. La blusa de tono verde, también holgada, colgaba por sobre la falda cubriéndole la cintura. Una pequeña chaqueta de paño de y oscuro resaltaba la elegancia de su cómoda tenida. El cuello de la blusa lo tenía cerrado cubierto por la rosa de una delicada cinta que se enrollaba a modo de corbatín. Ella se detuvo al mirar una vitrina, y preocupada en su reflejo aprovechó para ajustarse la cinta acomodándola con las manos y tirando un poco de los extremos.

Su corta melena se encontraba más ordenada de lo habitual, como si se hubiera peinado con dedicación, sostenido con un cintillo delgado apenas visible y del tono de la chaqueta.

Ella no parecía muy conforme con su tenida. En exceso conservadora, quizás, y tampoco estaba segura de poder ocultar todo lo que la avergonzaba en ese día. Si esa chica se hubiera enterado de los pensamientos de la decena de distraídos que se accidentaron por mirarla, y que no estaban de acuerdo con ella, tal vez hubiese recobrado un poco de confianza. Suspiró apesadumbrada, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Los zapatos de taco bajo resonaron por la vereda cuando retomó su caminar lento. Distraída en las vitrinas de las tiendas.

Llegó a la plaza frente al cine y al centro comercial de la ciudad. Se sentó en una banca, la que siempre ocupaba cuando tenía una cita con él. Observó el reloj ubicado sobre una columna en el centro de la plaza. Se relajó, todavía era temprano aunque ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde la hora acordada.

Él no era impuntual, pero el destino sí era muy puntual con él para provocarle muchos inconvenientes. Lo conocía tan bien que ya lo justificaba antes siquiera de haber sucedido algún evento. Porque así eran sus vidas, tendría que vivir resignada a esa tragicómica suerte que siempre los rodeaba, si es que no estaba ya acostumbrada desde sus días de preparatoria. Estaba preparada para estar a su lado, lo estuvo desde hacía años y nada cambiaría su propia determinación. Cruzó las piernas bajo la suave falda, se enderezó descansando la espalda en el respaldo de la banca y sacó de la cartera un pequeño libro que abrió cuidadosamente. Estaba preparada.

Si él hubiera llegado ya, es que nada sucedió. De demorarse otros diez minutos, entonces sería algo casual, incluso bueno. Si tardaba más de media hora, tendría que preocuparse y recibirlo con mucha paciencia porque su genio sería el reflejo de alguna caótica situación que lo pilló desprevenido. Ella no pensó en la posibilidad de que no apareciera, sólo algo gravísimo lo detendría… No, ella no pensaría nunca en eso, porque él le prometió que llegaría. Y si lo prometió, aunque arrastrara a media ciudad con él, estaba segura que lo conseguiría.

"Media ciudad con él", se sonrió nerviosa, ahora sí un poco preocupada volviendo a consultar el reloj, al reconocer que no era un simple decir tratándose de su esposo.

La brisa meció sus cabellos. Hacía varios minutos que se había detenido en la misma página pero ya no seguía leyendo. Los recuerdos la invadían al pensar, sin poder contener la emoción que desbordaba su pecho, la razón de encontrarse en ese sitio.

Un año atrás en ese mismo día, con algunas horas menos, una joven pareja se había detenido bajo el reloj. Ella dejó de leer y alzó los ojos. Parpadeó confundida, luego entendió que era un pequeño juego de su imaginación porque podía verlos como si fueran reales.

Podía ver a esa pareja parada bajo el reloj. Él asegurando que no estaba perdido. Ella lamentando su tozudez por no ser capaz de preguntarle a cualquier persona donde se encontraban las oficinas del ayuntamiento. Fue en ese día, cuando esa torpe pareja conseguiría encontrar donde debían entregar el formulario que certificaría su matrimonio. La chica de la banca torció los labios resignada, al verse a sí misma más torpe, más inexperta, con menos paciencia y tan sonrojada como una idiota por la idea de que pronto se casaría con él. ¿Y él como estaba? Lo descubrió azorado, luchando contra sus propios nervios a fuerza de orgullo. Pero ninguno de los dos tenía el valor suficiente para mirarse a los ojos, aunque no dejaban de cogerse de las manos.

Ella cerró el libro dejándolo descansar sobre sus piernas con ambas manos sobre la tapa. Estaba más divertida mirando esa pequeña recreación de sus recuerdos. Aquél joven rabeaba, ella lo regañaba, él le respondía, ella le contestaba. Él le indicaba hacia la derecha, ella hacia la izquierda. Se gruñeron, luego callaron.

—Es por allá… —murmuró la chica que los observaba desde la banca, impaciente, como si quisiera ayudarlos y terminar de una vez con tanta porfía, a pesar de saber que todo eso ya había sucedido en el pasado.

Y una oficial de policía, también producto de sus recuerdos, que había escuchado discutir a la pareja, se acercó a ellos interrumpiéndoles y les indicó el camino correcto haciéndolos sentir muy avergonzados; pues no era ninguno de los dos que ellos habían defendido con tozudez.

—Tontos —murmuró la joven que los observaba abriendo el libro, molesta, como si quisiera ignorarlos y espantar tantos vergonzosos recuerdos que revivían el molesto ardor de su rostro.

La imagen de la joven pareja, avergonzada y más agitada por lo que intentaban hacer, pero con porfía cogidos de la mano, se desvaneció muy lentamente hasta no quedar de ellos más que un bonito recuerdo.

A ella le gustaba ese libro, no por su contenido, sino porque la había acompañado en varias oportunidades durante su caótica vida. Lo había abierto y vuelto a leer en cada oportunidad que intentaba olvidarlo cuando la hacía enfadar; o no extrañarlo cuando desaparecía de su vida por unos días. Lo leía cuando no quería escuchar a nadie de su familia burlarse de los dos encerrándose en su alcoba; o se escondía en sus páginas cuando se sentía confundida, emocionalmente insegura de si su destino cumpliría el deseo que, en secreto, tenía de estar con él una vida entera cuando todavía no eran más que un par de adolescentes unidos por un compromiso impuesto.

Torció los labios ante la pregunta que rápidamente se hizo en su mente. Cerró el libro y miró la portada. No recordaba como acababa esa novela. Luego comprendió que jamás, en ninguna de esas oportunidades, la había terminado. Siempre se escondía en sus páginas, pero nunca lo leía en realidad.

—Supongo que no será hoy —y guardó el libro en la pequeña cartera. Un extraño propósito la invadió al desear, que como ese libro nunca leído hasta el final, su historia jamás terminara.

Al alzar el rostro descubrió que en lugar de sus recuerdos, allí se encontraba él, el auténtico. El rostro de la joven se desencajó, porque conocía esa sonrisa arrogante. De seguro estaba allí desde hacía mucho tiempo y ella no lo había visto. Y esperaba observándola, lo que de sólo saberlo la hizo sentir incómoda y a la vez emocionada.

Él se acercó, con su cabello todavía húmedo y quizás tibio, se notaba que se había bañado con prisa. Pero seguía usando esa trenza que tanto le encantaba. Cuando lo conoció fue un rasgo que encontró divertido, original. Luego ya no lo pudo imaginar sin esa trenza. ¿Y si quedaba calvo? Entonces sería un calvo a medias y con trenza, como esos maestros muy ancianos de las películas de artes marciales. Pero siempre con trenza o no lo perdonaría jamás. Y cómo lo odió entonces cuando admiró su manera de vestirse. De haber aparecido con un traje chino como los que usaba antes, sabría a qué atenerse y no sufriría como lo hacía en ese momento.

Pero el mismo descontrol que había padecido esos días la hizo sentir como si algo crujiera dentro de su cuerpo, doloroso y a la vez placentero, como los nervios que hubiera sentido al subirse a un escenario, y que aumentaban a medida que él se acercaba.

Maldita camiseta ajustada y negra que se adhería a su torso tan… hasta rodear su cuello, de haber sido una camisa que lo cubriera mejor ella no… pero… ¡Y más maldita era su chaqueta de vestir!, como sus pantalones oscuros de líneas elegantes que destacaban lo mucho que había crecido desde la preparatoria. Formal e informal a la vez, elegante y rebelde, cómodo pero apuesto. Lo odió porque parecía que él no se esforzaba en lo más mínimo para verse así de bien. ¿Y ella qué? ¿Dónde quedaron sus horas de preparación? ¿A sus ojos sería evidente la inconformidad que ella sentía con su propio cuerpo en ese día?

Y ella no notó que aquel joven a cada paso se acomodaba la chaqueta y tiraba de las mangas. Sufría tanto como ella, y ninguno de los dos se percataba que hasta en sus inseguridades disfrazadas de necio orgullo se parecían tanto como en sus torpezas.

Él se sentó a su lado en la banca. Ella juntó las piernas recogiéndolas con recato, inclinando el rostro.

—El tiempo está agradable —dijo él, sintiéndose tan torpe como ella.

—Sí, lo está.

El joven hombre intentó relajarse estirando los brazos en el respaldo de la banca. Con un poco de pudor se acercó a ella. La chica lo imitó, recostándose con más confianza en el respaldo buscando sentir su brazo, doblando las piernas hacia su lado y deslizándose por la banca para estar más cerca de él hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron tímidamente.

—¿Tuviste un buen día? —preguntó ella, con naturalidad a pesar de los nervios que la sumían en un estado de letargo.

—Sí, supongo. Como todos. ¿Y el tuyo?

—Bien, estuvo bien.

Bajó un poco el brazo, decidido finalmente a rodearla con mucho celo. Ella sonriendo, dejándose abrazar un poco ruborizada, se inclinó recostando su cabeza en el hombro del joven. Los minutos volaron como la tarde, que comenzó a cambiar del intenso celeste al ligero tinte sonrosado en el horizonte. La brisa meció los árboles y la vergüenza de ser observados, tan cerca, tan unidos en un lugar público, los cohibió. Pero no se separaron en ningún momento.

—Akane, ¿deberíamos irnos ya?

Ella no respondió de inmediato. Con los ojos entrecerrados descansaba cómodamente en el hombro de su joven esposo. Podía disfrutar del aroma fuerte de su perfume masculino, que le gustaba mucho más que antes. Adoraba ese aroma, tanto, como el de la tierra húmeda después de la lluvia. Eran sensaciones que antes no tenía y que ahora en esos últimos días la envolvían hasta hacerla perder la cabeza. La pereza también sumía su cuerpo en una constante debilidad, un cansancio que tampoco se explicaba y que últimamente la tenía frustrada; pero en ese momento la hacía disfrutar mucho más de su cómoda posición.

—Un poco más, Ranma.

Ranma Saotome se sentía cada vez más inquiero por culpa de las miradas de los transeúntes, y las risas cómplices de las chicas que en grupo comentaban cuando los veían tan dulcemente unidos en un acto ingenuo y a la vez íntimo.

—Tenemos una reservación…

—¡Un poco más! —gruñó Akane, suavemente pero con firmeza aferrándose con la mano de la chaqueta de su esposo como si quisiera asegurarse que no escaparía, cuando cobijaba su rostro con mayor comodidad en su hombro.

Y Ranma comprendió que sería mucho mejor no contradecirla. Levantó la mano con que la abrazaba muy lentamente y la posó sobre la cabeza de su joven mujer. Acarició sus cabellos y la sintió suspirar placenteramente. Y eso lo puso en alerta.

—Akane, ¿te dormiste?... ¿Akane?

Ella no respondió, sólo la escuchó murmurar incoherencias. Ranma se llevó la otra mano al rostro, pero al final se resignó con una sonrisa a medias. Miró su reloj nuevo y pensó que todavía les quedaba mucho tiempo. Podía esperar un poco más, mientras la sentía respirar calmadamente casi sobre su pecho.

—Y con el hambre que tengo —se quejó entre labios, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de su torpe mujer.

.

..

Yoshiro Obushi estiró un puño lanzando un golpe por encima de la mesa ante las chicas.

—Y así fue como le enseñé a mi compañero Saotome el estilo secreto del halcón vengador oscuro, ¿o cómo creen que podría haber ganado sin mi ayuda ese torneo?

—Muy interesante —respondió Shampoo, que no disimulaba su aburrimiento echándose una patata frita a la boca.

Ukyo, a pesar de haber comido por angustiante necesidad, encontraba esa hamburguesa un crimen al arte culinario que practicaba. Casi sentía que había traicionado a sus ancestros por haber sucumbido a su hambre.

Shampoo se iba a comer una segunda patata, cuando la dejó caer de sus labios mirando con los ojos bien abiertos hacia la ventana del pequeño local de comida rápida donde se encontraban. Le dio un fuerte codazo a Ukyo, cuando la culpable y arrepentida cocinera se prestaba para dar otra mordida a su tercera hamburguesa.

—¡Qué te pasa, Shampoo! Por poco me haces tirar todo.

—Ukyo, chica tonta, ¡mirar allí!

—¿Mirar qué cosa?... ¡Ranchan!

Vieron pasar por la vereda opuesta a Ranma, endemoniadamente apuesto para ambas, más idealizado al no haberlo visto durante un año entero. Pero sus entusiasmos decayeron cuando lo descubrieron que él tiraba con fuerza y con infantil enfado la mano de esa chica odiada. Tras él Akane dejándose llevar a rastras por Ranma, caminaba torpemente cubriéndose con la otra mano la boca por culpa de sus constantes bostezos.

Se miraron entre sí y se levantaron bruscamente sorprendiendo al distraído Yoshiro.

—Shampoo agradecer comida.

—Gracias por todo, cariño.

Corrieron hacia la entrada, esperaron impacientes a que la puerta automática se abriera y salieron en pos de la pareja dándose empujones entre ellas. Yoshiro lo observó todo con asumida costumbre.

—Bien, por lo menos esas chicas duraron más tiempo que mi última novia —cogió una patata del plato que había sido de Shampoo y se la comió.

.

..

El restaurante, uno de los mejores en la pequeña ciudad, se encontraba ubicado en el último piso del edificio. Hacia los cuatro extremos los cristales permitían tener una hermosa panorámica del valle rodeado de cerros de bosques húmedos y oscuros. También la incipiente montaña asomándose hacia el sur por encima de los cerros. Podían ver incluso los edificios de departamentos en uno de los extremos de la ciudad sobre un cerro donde se encontraba su hogar.

El tintinear de los platos era subyugado a las sonrisas suaves, las conversaciones íntimas y la alegría que provoca el relajo. Un anciano vestido con un elegante y formal kimono gris y negro, pero con una gorra occidental de tela muy al estilo de los años cincuenta, tocaba un tradicional violín envolviendo el ambiente con su música.

Akane se encontraba asombrada, como si se encontrara protagonizando una novela, o una película. No era por la fineza del local, sino por lo extraña que le parecía toda la situación. Más al pensar que fue Ranma el que hubo escogido tal sitio. Calma y silencio, ¿eran tan raros en sus vidas? Meditó que así había sido todo ese año para los dos, entre pequeñas aventuras, fue más parecido a un descanso a los años de conflictos, discusiones y entrometidos que habían convertido sus existencias en un caos.

Vio a Ranma sonreír de una forma distinta, quizás como ella, y todo se hizo claro en sus recuerdos.

Doce meses con tres semanas atrás la situación era muy distinta en la vida de la todavía Akane Tendo. La chica se encontraba triste, cabizbaja en su habitación sintiéndose cansada de todo, y más por la funesta desilusión que se había llevado la noche anterior. No iba a llorar por culpa de ese idiota, se prometió. Aunque las marcas en su rostro frío decían lo contrario.

Golpearon a su puerta.

—Ranma, no quiero verte.

—No soy Ranma, Akane —escuchó una divertida voz del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡A ti menos, Nabiki!

—Akane…

—Arruinaste todo, ¿o vas a negar que fuiste tú la que le vendió a Shampoo la información sobre nuestra cita? —gritó desde el escritorio con ambas manos sobre su viejo libro. Ni siquiera tenía ánimo para abrirle la puerta.

—Oh, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, hermanita. Es como si realmente te hubiera gustado haber salido con él…

Ya no lo toleró más. Las mentiras, las indirectas, el juego con el que todos se divertían de sus vidas. Víctima del cansancio por culpa de la noche en vela su rostro había palidecido con enormes ojeras. Las lágrimas secas tampoco ayudaron a embellecerla. Empuñando las manos se levantó con fuerza. Dio rápidos pasos hasta la puerta y la abrió tan bruscamente que sorprendió incluso a Nabiki.

—¡Y qué si así era! —le gritó a Nabiki en la cara—. ¿Y qué si quería salir con Ranma? ¿Qué pasa si me hube ilusionado como una tonta esperando algo más? ¿Y qué si me gustó tener una cita con él? ¿Qué hay de malo si lo deseaba desde mucho antes?

—Akane, vaya… estás un poco alterada…

—¡Y qué si me gustó el beso que nos dimos! ¿Ah? ¿Qué con eso?

Nabiki se quedó con la boca entreabierta. ¿Se habían besado? En su interior pensó que quizás no había sido una buena idea venderle a Shampoo la información. Ella habría conseguido mucho más de haberse presentado en persona para haberlos filmado. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Akane que golpeó violentamente la puerta con la mano empuñada al descubrir que su hermana siquiera le prestaba atención.

—Te odio, Nabiki. ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

Cerró la puerta en la cara de su hermana.

—Un momento —Nabiki pensó que algo no encajaba en todo eso—, ¿qué no deberías estar odiando a Rama?

—¡También lo odio a él! —gritó desde el interior.

Nabiki se encogió de hombros, eso ya era más normal y…

—¡Y lo amo!

Se interrumpió en su gesto al haberla escuchado. ¿La había oído bien, Akane dijo lo que realmente creyó que dijo?

—Akane, ¿dijiste que…?

—Que lo amo, ¡lo amo! ¡Sí, lo amo!... lo amo… lo amo… yo amo a ese tonto…

La escuchó, como si pudiera verla, recostándose contra la puerta y deslizándose hasta quedar sentada en el piso. ¿Estaría rabiando, o abrazando sus piernas? La escuchó llorar ya no con el orgullo con que antes luchaba contra la vergüenza, sino entregada a una pena, a un cansancio que la habían superado y que más aumentaba su fragilidad al haber reconocido públicamente lo que más a debilitaba.

Nabiki ya no dijo nada. Perdió la sonrisa burlona y la satisfacción: eso ya no era divertido. Al dar un paso atrás se encontró con Kasumi que la miraba fijamente desde el inicio de las escaleras. Su hermana mayor no estaba molesta con ella, pero tampoco estaba sonriendo. Sólo la observaba sin pestañear y aparentemente seria. Jamás Nabiki se sintió tan incómoda en su vida. ¿Culpa? Quizás, no sabía cómo describir ese sentimiento. Pero tenía la molesta sensación que esta vez su broma había ido demasiado lejos. ¿Qué sucedió en esa cena? ¿O fue más que la cena, la gota que rebalsó el vaso que durante años había estado hundiendo el corazón de su hermana menor?

¿Y por qué ella se tenía que sentir culpable? La culpa la debería tener Ranma, con él su hermana Akane siempre se desquitaba, no con ella. Nunca con ella.

De pronto Nabiki tuvo la escalofriante sensación que su pequeña hermanita podría terminar odiándolos a todos, y no a Ranma como siempre imaginó en la peor de las situaciones. ¿Qué sucedería entonces?

—Akane, antes de irme tengo que decirte que Ranma… partió esta madrugada al torneo en Osaka. ¿No quieres ir?... ¿Akane? —la voz de Nabiki ya no se escuchó tan firme como antes. Después de todo Akane era su hermana menor. Jamás creyó que la lastimaría tan seriamente—. Óyeme, Akane, tengo un pasaje extra que puedo venderte a un conveniente precio. ¿Akane, me escuchas? ¡Akane, te lo regalo si quieres!

Nabiki deslizó el boleto por debajo de la puerta. Y, dudando, se retiró. Al cruzarse con Kasumi alzó ambas manos con desgano.

—No fue mi culpa.

—No he dicho que lo sea, Nabiki.

—Quizás si viajo a Osaka y yo hablo con el cuñadito…

—Nabiki —la interrumpió—, ¿no tenías que prepararte para un examen?

—De qué hablas, Kasumi, esto es más importante. Mucho más importante y…

—Ya has hecho suficiente por hoy, ¿no te parece? —Kasumi sonrió—. Es mucho más importante que te preocupes de tus estudios por ahora.

—Pero…

—Tus estudios, Nabiki. A mamá no le hubiera agradado que ninguna de nosotras fuéramos descuidadas con las responsabilidades. Akane y Ranma ya no son niños, ellos se encargarán de sus propios problemas.

—Debes estar bromeando, esos dos…

—Solos, como adultos, ellos podrán hacerse cargo si nadie los interrumpe, Nabiki. ¿Deseas que te prepare un poco de té para ayudarte a estudiar mucho mejor?

Y sin darle tiempo para responder, Kasumi la dejó sola volviendo a bajar por las escaleras. Nabiki gruñó, era la peor manera que tenía su hermana para regañarla, sacándole en cara el recuerdo de su madre. Pero era Kasumi, no podría haberlo hecho con intención, ¿o sí?

Akane sentada en el piso contra la puerta se mantenía en silencio. Había escuchado perfectamente la extraña conversación que tuvieron sus hermanas afuera en el pasillo. Abrazó sus piernas, más fuerte, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Estaba cansada de todo, de años de malentendidos y deseos insatisfechos. Las palabras de Kasumi también habían obrado en ella haciéndola pensar.

—Somos adultos, tenemos que solucionar nuestros problemas solos. Solos, sin que nadie nos moleste —se dijo decidida, pero a la vez dudando de qué manera podría conseguirlo.

Tomó el boleto que su hermana había deslizad a su lado, y se percató que no era de tren, sino un costoso pasaje de avión que Nabiki debió haber comprado con su propio dinero; o con el dinero que consiguió a base de todas las jugarretas que les había hecho. La tentación de ir a Osaka justo cuando Ranma debía participar en ese importante torneo y encararlo para solucionar sus problemas le pareció tentadora. Sin embargo, algo la molestaba. Sostuvo el boleto con ambas manos y lo rajó por la mitad. Después en otras dos partes, en cuatro, hasta convertirlo en picadillo antes que la tentación pudiera más que ella. A pesar que sintió más dolor al haber destruido esa bonita fantasía, confiaba en él; y a pesar de la discusión que habían tenido, él volvería a ella. Y cuando lo hiciera…

—Será a mi manera —se prometió, temiendo que viajar podría hacerla caer en otra trampa de Nabiki.

No más malentendidos, no más confesiones a medias o interrumpidas. Ella sabía lo que sentía por él y lo que quería de su futuro. Estaba cansada de sí misma, de la discusión tan infantil que habían tenido. ¿Y qué si apareció Shampoo? ¿Y qué si también se hubieran presentado los demás? No era culpa de ellos, sino su propia culpa por no tener el valor de reconocer ante todos lo que realmente sentía. Gritárselo a Nabiki había sido sólo un paso, y se sentía liberada. Se pasó la mano por los ojos fríos, pero ya secos. Iba a luchar a su manera, a la manera de una Tendo por Ranma y haría lo que debió desde un principio, incluso mucho antes de que dejaran la preparatoria.

Apenas Ranma volviera le diría de una vez por todas sus sentimientos, no importando si la correspondía, o si la rechazaba. Ya no tenía deseos de seguir haciéndole caso a su cobarde orgullo.

Lo que ella no sabía era que a esa misma hora, un furibundo Ranma tan determinado como ella, se encontraba en un banco haciendo un traslado de sus ahorros a una nueva cuenta que nadie conocía. La misma rabia e igual determinación, se había decidido también a cambiar las cosas y escapar de la ciudad que parecía no quererlos juntos.

Doce meses y una semana atrás. Akane ocupaba un puesto entre su familia en torno a la televisión de la sala. Estaban transmitiendo la competencia de Osaka. Y Ranma se enfrentaba a un rival en la categoría adulta de la competencia de karate-do. El joven Saotome parecía tener algunas dificultades durante el encuentro. Limitarse a las reglas de un único estilo de artes marciales era su mayor defecto, menos uno que supuestamente no dominaba, cuando en un combate abierto el podía gozar de la libertad e imaginación de usar lo que tuviera a mano. Ranma era un especialista en "kenpo", o como se llamaban en Japón a las "artes marciales chinas", lo que al final no era una única disciplina, sino un cúmulo de distintos estilos basados bajo una disciplinada filosofía de superación y perfeccionamiento a través de la práctica constante y del combate. A pesar de ello había aceptado participar de otras competencias con prácticas más populares como karate, aikido y taekwondo; e incluso participó una vez en una demostración de ninjitsu, el arte marcial basado en agarres que había sido creado por los antiguos espías o guerreros ninjas, para la que estuvo dos semanas detrás de Konatsu obligándolo a que lo ayudara a practicar.

Parecía nunca cansarse y aceptar todo lo que pudieran ofrecerle. ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto? Akane creía al principio que era debido a su necio orgullo en que quería demostrar ser el mejor en todo, a pesar que su corazón dudaba. Jamás imaginaría que Ranma lo hacía por la razón menos romántica y más práctica de todas: dinero.

Kasumi servía una taza de té a su padre y se quedó abrazando la bandeja al observar las imágenes, compadeciéndose de cualquiera de los dos rivales cuando recibían un golpe. Nabiki tenía una revista abierta como si no se preocupara en absoluto por su "cuñadito", pero sus ojos estaban puestos en la televisión. Los patriarcas de ambos clanes discutían con seriedad como si fueran comentaristas deportivos, exagerando sus ideas como siempre. La tía Nodoka se encontraba estática admirando y también sintiendo nervios por su hijo. Y Happosai ni siquiera le prestaba atención mientras miraba un catálogo de trajes de baño con bellas chicas en bikini.

—¡No…!

Akane apretó los puños sobre el vestido, y tras su expresión cerró los dientes sintiendo una dolorosa punzada en su pecho cuando Ranma, en un descuido, recibió una patada en el costado. Por suerte había conseguido retroceder para evadir un segundo golpe.

—Debe ser un rival muy fuerte —notó Soun Tendo—, Ranma no parece cómodo.

Genma no respondió. Akane lo hizo en su lugar, con los ojos clavados en las imágenes frunciendo el ceño, casi como si estuviera regañándolo a la distancia.

—Nada de eso, ¡ese tonto y su empeño por querer luchar en karate! Fue su culpa, se detuvo antes de lanzar el golpe porque debió dudar si por error estaba usando un movimiento de kenpo, y eso lo distrajo. No está luchando contra su oponente, sino contra sí mismo. ¡Por qué insiste tanto! Si luchara como siempre ya habría ganado. ¿Por qué no se conformó con el torneo de kenpo, por qué tenía que competir también en karate, jiujitsu, aikido y judo? —Akane se mordió el pulgar, viendo como Ranma otra vez había retrocedido únicamente manteniendo la defensa. Contuvo un suspiro entre labios, asustada, cuando Ranma evitó una patada que rozó sus cabellos—. Ranma… ¡tonto!, hasta tú tienes un límite. Estás agotado, ¿qué no lo entiendes? Terminarás lastimándote.

Había concluido el primero de los tres encuentros de ese duelo. Los rivales tendrían un par de minutos para descansar. El otro oponente tenía a un maestro que lo instruía y a un grupo de compañeros que lo animaban. Ranma se encontraba completamente solo, con las manos en la cintura y la cabeza inclinada en un rincón. Parecía pensativo, cansado. Era su cuarta final en ese encuentro de artes marciales en menos de dos días, en los que no había parado en ningún momento entre cada competencia. Los comentaristas ya anunciaban que el joven casi desconocido en el circuito competitivo de karate no tenía lo necesario, y que perdería por puntaje si es que no sucedía lo inevitable y caía por un descuido ante su superior rival y reconocido especialista. Otros decían que el aparente sueño de ese muchacho de querer ganar la copa en cada disciplina se había terminado, nadie podría lograrlo, no así. Estaba físicamente en su límite. El tiempo de descanso cesó.

Ranma hizo algo inusual. Asintió con vehemencia, azotando los puños con fuerza hacia abajo. Como si hubiera también susurrado una maldición y a la vez un regaño en la forma de un grito de ánimo. Nadie sabía lo que estaba en juego para él, ni la imperiosa necesidad que tenía por ganar ese premio y todos los premios que fueran necesarios. Al hacerlo el sudor saltó de su rostro como pequeñas estrellas.

Se detuvo ante su oponente, golpeó los puños y se preparó. Pero esta vez cambió completamente su postura. Ranma había combatido hasta ese momento con una pose básica de karate. Pero ahora tenía una ligera modificación en la separación de las piernas, y la manera con que alzó una mano y la otra la mantuvo empuñada a un costado de su cuerpo.

Akane abrió la boca, no sabía si lo estaba imaginando o si sería verdad lo que veía. ¿Cuándo él…?

—Mira, papá —dijo Kasumi, emocionada alegremente—, se parece a Akane.

Nabiki prestó mayor atención. Soun Tendo asintió seriamente antes de confirmarlo con la gravedad de un maestro.

—Sí, definitivamente es el estilo Tendo.

El estilo Saotome era kenpo, pulido en China inspirado en la antigua práctica del kung fu, o ahora conocido como el moderno y competitivo wushu. Pero el estilo Tendo teniendo variantes de kenpo, era en su base un estilo más tradicionalmente japonés inspirado en el karate, que era el utilizado por Akane. Lo que no era de extrañar que ella también dominara el kendo, o estilo de esgrima, y también el arco tradicional por la tradición de su conservadora familia; pues antiguamente los samuráis además del dominio de la espada, también practicaban karate y aikido como métodos de defensa en caso de encontrarse desarmados.

Pero Ranma jamás había practicado el estilo Tendo, ni una sola vez. Su manera de enfrentarse a oponentes en un estilo que le era ajeno se basaba en su empeño, como en esa competencia de karate, de siempre luchar con lo básico abusando de su fuerza y reflejos superiores por sobre la técnica que poco dominaba.

Los comentaristas también lo notaron. De pronto vieron a un Saotome distinto, un contendor que ya no parecía encontrarse en desventaja ante un maestro en karate, sino a un experto también en ese estilo.

—Papá —Nabiki preguntó intencionalmente en voz alta al notar la turbación de la silenciosa Akane—, ¿cuándo le enseñaste a Ranma nuestra escuela?

—Nunca lo he hecho, Nabiki.

—Tío Genma, ¿usted…?

—Jamás —declaró Genma—, el estilo Saotome es superior —no notó como Soun lo miró al momento con un gesto taimado—. De seguro Ranma aprendió observando a alguien más practicar. Pero eso no significa que lo domine, debe estar bromeando únicamente para engañar a su oponente —se ajustó los anteojos dándose aires de sabiduría.

¿Sería eso verdad, sólo un amague adoptando su postura?, la mente de Akane se sentía confundida. Pero a la vez un nuevo placer surgió en su corazón al notar como Ranma, aunque fuera en algunas pocas ocasiones, si la había visto a ella luchar lo suficiente como para reconocer su estilo. Ranma, el que siempre se había burlado de su forma de luchar, al usar su propio estilo en un combate era como si realmente la estuviera, como si le dijera que todos sus insultos en realidad nunca fueron en serio. Sonrió enternecida, aunque no se tratará más que de una simple postura, a lo menos era una cosa por la que alegrarse, porque a lo menos algo él había observado en ella.

El encuentro comenzó y terminó rápidamente, junto con las palabras de Genma se las llevó la misma brisa que hizo sonar la campanilla de la entrada. Akane se llevó las manos al rostro. ¿Qué había sido aquello? No fue sólo una postura, sino la forma en que se movió y deslizó los pies con firmeza, mantuvo una defensa capaz de contener cualquier golpe. Cómo usó los brazos para desviar las patadas y la forma en que arremetió al contraatacar, con brutalidad, fuerza y velocidad contra su oponente en apariencia más experto. La forma en que Ranma rompió la defensa de su rival y la manera en que después lo castigó sin piedad alguna. Para terminarlo con un golpe recto y un grito atemorizante al más puro estilo Akane Tendo destruyendo completamente a su oponente, al que arrojó fuera del cuadrilátero. No había sido una finta, sino una verdadera demostración de destreza y conocimiento en el arte del combate estilo Tendo.

Ranma había luchado como una auténtica copia de Akane hasta el más mínimo detalle. Tan poderoso como aniquilador de cualquiera que quisiera detenerlo. Incluso, concluyó la chica, más pulido de lo que ella misma hubiera conseguido a pesar de sus años de práctica. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

—Parece que alguien realmente te conoce muy bien y te ha observado por mucho… mucho… pero mucho tiempo, Akane —concluyó Nabiki con picardía, haciendo sonrojar a su silenciosa hermana menor.

—Akane… —la llamó Ranma—. ¡Akane!

—¿Qué?

Ella ya no se encontraba un año atrás en su hogar, rodeada por su familia y por más intensos sentimientos. Sino que allí, en un restaurante elegante, en una ciudad pequeña y tranquila lejos de Tokio y de Nerima. Ambos vestidos para la ocasión y celebrando nada menos que su primer aniversario de matrimonio. El contraste entre haber revivido sus recuerdos y el presente le provocó una extraña sensación de felicidad y un cosquilleo en las manos muy parecida a la emoción que vivió el día en que ambos se casaron.

Ranma ya no la molestó, sino que apoyó una mano en la mejilla examinándola.

—Hoy has estado muy rara.

—No me molestes, Ranma. Tengo hambre.

—Yo también, no he comido nada desde el desayuno.

—Pero, Ranma, ¿es verdad, tú? ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿Qué te llevaste haciendo todo el día en el gimnasio?

—Estuve ocupado y no tuve tiempo para comer, es todo.

—Eres increíble, si no estoy pendiente de ti, jamás cuidas de ti mismo.

—No soy un niño, deja ya de regañarme.

—Pero lo pareces. ¿Y qué puede ser tan importante para que el glotón de mi esposo se hubiera olvidado de comer?

Ranma le sacó la lengua en lugar de responderle, ella hizo lo mismo. Así los atrapó el mozo que traía sus órdenes. Ambos, con las lenguas todavía estiradas como un par de críos, cerraron las bocas lentamente y sonrojados intentaron mostrarse serios como si nada hubiera sucedido. El mozo puso los ojos en el techo y los sirvió con indiferencia.

—Tonto, mira lo que hiciste —susurró la chica humillada apenas se retiró el mozo.

—Fue tu culpa, boba —respondió el joven rojo, evitándola con los ojos puestos en la ventana.

El mozo al entrar en la cocina se topó con dos ayudantes que intentaban asomarse a la ventanilla de la puerta.

—¡Ustedes dos, qué demonios están haciendo! —las regañó el jefe de cocina.

Las nuevas ayudantes temblaron al ser atrapadas distraídas. Aquel jefe tenía el tamaño de un ogro, con el carácter de un demonio y los ojos inyectados de sangre. Shampoo y Ukyo se inclinaron pidiendo disculpas al momento.

—Vayan a lavar los platos, ¡ahora!

Las chicas corrieron a obedecerlo. Con las manos metidas entre el jabón y la vajilla ambas discutieron enfadas.

—Es tu culpa, Shampoo. "Nos hacemos pasar como ayudantes y podremos entrar". ¿Qué pretendías, una vez adentro ponerte a jugar como siempre para arruinar la cena de esos dos?

—No ser idea de Shampoo lavar platos.

—La mía tampoco..

—Calla, chica estúpida, sólo calla —bramó Shampoo con las burbujas hasta los codos—. Apresúrate o jefe ogro regañarnos…

—¡Te he escuchado, niña!

Ambas se erizaron completamente cuando el enorme jefe de cocina apareció detrás de ellas.

—J-jefe, apuesto y g-grande jefe, no enfadarse c-con S-Shampoo…

La humildad de Shampoo "casi" lo enterneció.

—Por supuesto que no podría, chiquilla, así que tengo un mejor trabajo para ti. ¡Ve a limpiar los baños!

—_¡Aiya! _Shampoo no querer, ser horrible.

—¡Corre!

Quejándose en chino, Shampoo corrió entre lágrimas a cumplir su tarea. El jefe giró hacia Ukyo, la que se sonreía con malicia por el destino de su no tan querida compañera.

—Y tú, deja los platos. Pareces hábil, necesito un camarero extra para esta noche.

Para su interior Ukyo celebró, sería la oportunidad perfecta para atrapar a su Ranchan.

.

..

Akane comía silenciosamente un bocado tras otro de su delicioso platillo. Ranma, por el contrario, era incapaz de comer mirándola con curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó su mujer tras descubrirlo atento a lo que hacía, sintiéndose incómoda.

—¿Tú tampoco almorzaste, Akane? —preguntó Ranma ingenuamente.

La chica se sonrojó un poco enfadada, pero sin dejar de llevarse otra porción a la boca que mascó con mucho placer. Recordó en ese instante el arroz y pescado que se había repetido de lo que quedó del desayuno, el café con buñuelos que se sirvió en una cafetería a un costado del supermercado, los caramelos, las frambuesas, el exquisito pastel que vergonzosamente se comió las dos porciones incluyendo la que había comprado también para su esposo y que ahora debería ocultar, y el dulce _takiyaki _que se compró en la calle camino a la plaza. Más sonrojó todavía ante sus acusadores recuerdos y la vergüenza que sentía al tener que responderle a Ranma como lo hizo con una terrible mentira:

—N-no, tampoco tuve tiempo de comer… nada.

—¡Y luego me regañas a mí!, ¿por qué no comiste de manera apropiada? Luego puedes enfermar, Akane, es que no piensas nunca. Con lo boba y descuidada que eres, qué más podría esperar, pero tú… —bramó el joven sin detenerse, reclamándole con auténtica preocupación y cuidado. Todavía tenía fresca en la memoria los días en que su esposa había adelgazado peligrosamente tras su accidente.

Akane, contradiciendo su manera de ser, inclinó el rostro culpable dejándose regañar y sin decir nada en su defensa, pero no era por el motivo que él imaginaba. Y mientras escuchaba los reproches, no dejaba de llevarse una porción tras otra a la boca mascándolas muy lentamente entre gimoteos.

Tras ello pasó un joven mozo de traje ajustado y una larga coleta castaña. El que los miró celosamente. Pero antes que pudiera acercarse, el jefe de los meseros, un hombre elegante y delgado, lo cogió del brazo arrastrándolo en sentido contrario y recordándole sus deberes.

—Muchacho, debes atender la mesa de allá.

—Lo sé, no me tire. Además no soy un chico.

El jefe de meseros la miró de pies a cabeza descubriendo recién que "él", era "ella".

—Lo lamento, no lo noté antes. Ahora prosiga por favor con su trabajo.

—Pero esa mesa de atrás, donde está la pareja, parece que necesitan más vino y yo…

—Joven… oh, digo, señorita, usted fue asignada a la mesa de catorce y quince, que son las de allá. Esa joven pareja de clientes ya tiene quién los sirva. ¡Corra, vaya a pedirle sus órdenes si no quiere que la despida!

—Voy, ¡voy!

Ukyo se movió con prisa, y cuando llegó a las mesas designadas su rostro se desencajó. Una docena de ancianas de una reunión de antiguas compañeras de escuela la esperaba con sus lentas y pacientes miradas.

—Oh, veamos, ¿qué pediré? —se preguntaba la primera a la que quiso tomar su orden, la que miraba a una de sus amigas pidiendo ayuda.

—No lo sé, querida —respondió otra—, ¿te gusta el arroz con frijoles rojos?

—Sí, sí me gusta —se dirigió entonces a Ukyo—. Jovencito…

—No soy un hombre —la corrigió en tono amable Ukyo, pero sin dejar de temblar incómoda apenas conteniendo su impaciencia.

—Oh, oh, sí, ya veo. Lo siento, jovencita, pero pareces un chico —la miró ajustándose los anteojos con mucha calma.

—Ella es una chica, te lo dije —comentó una tercera.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Su pedido, señora?

—Ah, sí, decía… ¿qué quería?

—Arroz y frijoles rojos —repitió una cuarta amiga de la docena de ancianas.

—Eso, sí, quiero arroz y frijoles rojos, jovencita.

Ukyo comenzó a anotar rápidamente.

—Oh, no, no puedo. Ahora que lo recuerdo el frijol rojo me hace pésimo. ¿Sabías, jovencito?

—Es una chica —la corrigió su amiga—, recuérdalo.

—Ah… sí, ya lo recuerdo. Lo siento jovencita, pero no voy a pedir eso. En su lugar quiero… ¿qué quiero? —la anciana miró el menú casi pegándolo a su rostro como si no viera nada aunque tuviera puesto los anteojos—. Oh, oh ya veo, ¿está fresco el cangrejo? —le preguntó a Ukyo muy lentamente.

Ukyo estaba a punto de estallar de la angustia, tachando violentamente el pedido anterior en su libreta y haciendo enormes esfuerzos por sonreír, mientras no dejaba de mirar por encima de su hombro a Ranma y Akane.

Del otro extremo del restaurante, Shampoo entró a los comedores desde la cocina, arrastrando un balde para la limpieza, cuando fue interceptada por el jefe de los meseros.

—Señorita, ¿qué hace aquí? El servicio de limpieza no puede ingresar donde están las mesas con los clientes. ¡Qué poca delicadeza!

—A Shampoo no importar, ¡Shampoo limpiar mesa de chica torpe roba airen! —amenazó ya sin nada de paciencia, fastidiada y con el cabello revuelto, apuntando con su paño de limpieza hacia la lejana mesa donde comían Ranma y Akane.

—¿Así que crees que ya acabaste? —detrás de ambos apareció el jefe de cocineros, el enorme mastodonte de venas marcadas sobre el rostro y con los brazos anchos como troncos cruzados en un gesto de impaciencia, temblando iracundo.

Shampoo se encogió asustada.

—Shampoo acabar… ¡Ya acabar con su trabajo! —reclamó casi en una súplica.

—¿Estás segura, niñita? Todavía no has limpiada el baño de hombres. ¡Ven acá, holgazana!

—Baños de hombres no querer, ¡Shampoo odiar baños de hombres! Shampoo venir a recuperar airen, ¡no a limpiar repugnantes baños! No… ¡Airen…!

El jefe de la cocina la agarró por la parte de atrás de la camisa de su uniforme de ayudante y la arrastró de regreso al interior.

Ranma y Akane bajaron las copas un momento cuando ambos iban a beber. Giraron las cabezas hacia la entrada de la cocina pero no vieron nada inusual. Luego se miraron entre sí preguntándose con curiosidad.

—¿Escuchaste a…? —dijeron a la vez. Callaron por la coincidencia y al momento se rieron de sí mismos divertidos.

Era imposible que allí estuviera Shampoo. Seguramente lo habían imaginado. Ninguno de los dos tampoco notó a la joven mesera que seguía intentando atender a la primera de la docena de ancianas, algunos metros detrás de ellos.

—¿Entonces, usted quiere cangrejo señora? —comenzó a anotar antes de siquiera preguntarle. Quería terminar rápido, cuando la interrupción de la anciana la hizo detenerse bruscamente deslizando el bolígrafo hasta rasgar la hoja de papel.

—No, jovencito, mejor que no. Ahora que lo recuerdo, soy alérgica a los mariscos.

—Querida, ella es una chica, ¿ya lo olvidaste de nuevo? —preguntó otra anciana y todas rieron.

—Oh, sí, ya lo recuerdo. Lo siento querida. ¿En qué estábamos?

—En su pedido, señora —respondió Ukyo, cabizbaja, con lágrimas asomando a sus ojos y resignada a su desdicha.

.

..

En un local cercano, detrás de una hilera de maceteros que separaba las mesas del resto de la vereda, las dos chicas ya vestidas otra vez con la ropa con que había llegado, pero notoriamente desaliñadas, intentaban descansar. Hacía mucho que habían perdido a la pareja, por culpa del trabajo del que no pudieron escaparse antes cuando los vieron partir del restaurante. Pero ya nada parecía importarles sumidas en un profundo estado de apatía.

—Se veían muy lindos juntos, ¡tan adorables!—exclamó Ukyo sarcástica y de pésimo humor.

—Chica violenta ser una desvergonzada, coqueteando con airen en público.

—¿Y por qué no la detuviste?

Shampoo la miró fijamente. Hizo un gesto de impaciencia, pero nada más.

—Shampoo estar cansada de tanto limpiar. ¿Por qué no ir Ukyo?

—Olvídalo, estoy exhausta. Si veo a otra anciana entrar en mi local alguna vez, juro que cerraré el negocio.

En realidad Ukyo no quería reconocer lo que pensaba. Durante un año vivió ilusionada, estancada, no aceptando la realidad de lo que había sucedido y que dejó a Nerima tan silenciosa y vacía para ella; porque había disfrutado de la situación en la que Ranma y Akane jamás progresaron en su relación. Era obvio para ella que se amaban, ¿cómo negarlo? Y también sabía que jamás Ranchan la vería a ella de otra manera que no fuera como a una amiga del pasado; o peor, como "a un amigo". La ansiedad que la había hecho vestirse de esa forma tan incómoda, con esa maldita falda corta con la que no se cansaba de luchar, y que juraba jamás volver a ponerse en la vida, había surgido de la necesidad que Ranma la viera como a una chica, como a una mujer; que la deseara de la misma manera con que él deseaba a Akane cada vez que la miraba, lo que era obvio para todo el mundo no importando lo que el joven dijera para negarlo.

Un año era mucho tiempo y lo sabía. Pero en su necesidad por seguir creyendo imaginó que esos dos seguirían iguales, incapaces de comunicarse, sin avanzar, sin cambiar. Que todo se trataba de un truco o de alguna cruel broma llevada al extremo.

Ahora descubría que la única que se había detenido era ella. No, no sólo ella, al mirar como Shampoo rabiaba por intentar desenredar su cabello murmurando incoherencias, mezclando el chino con el japonés, comprendió que no era la única que se había paralizado y negado a aceptar la verdad. Mientras que al recordar la forma en la que Ranma y Akane conversaban como auténticos adultos, y además enamorados, la hizo comprender cuánto habían avanzado.

Y qué tan atrás la habían dejado a ella. Como una flor seca al costado del camino.

—Ranchan… —suspiró sintiendo que el dolor la acongojaba. ¿Habría pensado él en ella alguna vez, durante los últimos meses? No, seguramente no lo hizo ni una sola vez. Ella jamás existió para él, porque ella nunca fue ni sería Akane. Ella únicamente sería "Ucchan" para Ranma, el "amigo" que lo dejaba comer gratis.

Cada día, cada semana y cada mes desde que dejaron la preparatoria, sin excusas para seguir encontrándose con él o visitar la casa de la familia Tendo, lo había visto menos. Intentó entrar en la misma universidad que Akane sólo porque Ranma, sin ser un alumno, parecía pasar allí más tiempo que en cualquier otro lugar de Nerima. No lo consiguió, ella nunca fue buena para los estudios y su negocio requería todo su tiempo. ¿Y cuándo iba a casa de Akane? Fue humillante encontrarse de manera recurrente con que él no se encontraba allí, sino que había viajado a alguna competencia cercana sin que nadie se hubiera enterado. Sólo Akane sabía, y sólo ella respondía a todas las que preguntaban por Ranma con esa maldita arrogancia de ser la única que sabía de él; la que se despedía de él antes de cada viaje, y la primera a la que veía en cada regreso. Para Akane siempre eran los escasos minutos en los que Ranma podía llamar por teléfono a Nerima, a Akane era la única "de sus prometidas" a la que había llevado en las pocas oportunidades en que fue acompañado por su familia.

Akane, Akane, Akane, ¡todo era Akane! Se había sentido tan desesperada al notar que cada vez menos sabía de Ranma, que por días había deseado su visita sin pensar en nada más. Hasta que una última vez Ranma la visitó en el local antes de su partida. ¿Y qué le contó? Habló toda la maldita hora de Akane como si ella no existiera, ¡bien podría haberle hablado a una pared, que ni cuenta se habría dado el idiota de Ranchan!

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Necesitaba concentrarse en su enojo o perdería la poca dignidad que le quedaba, cuando la garganta le dolía por culpa de su amor no correspondido.

—Señoritas, ¿quieren algo? —preguntó el mesero del local un poco molesto. Hacía casi media hora que las chicas únicamente habían pedido agua.

—Nada, nosotras retirarnos ya —dijo Shampoo de tan mal humor, que ni siquiera miró al joven que las atendía.

—Quiero sake —agregó Ukyo bruscamente—, el mejor que tenga.

—Por supuesto, señorita, una copa de…

—¡Quiero una botella!

Shampoo la observó atentamente. ¿Qué pensaba la orgullosa guerrera, seguiría intentándolo a diferencia de ella que se había dado por vencida? Al final la amazona se encogió de hombros como si nada le importara.

—Dos botellas. Shampoo también quiere sake.

Se sonrieron, no porque se agradaran; sino por la patética lástima hacia sí mismas que compartieron.

.

..

El inicio de la noche se llenaba de energía y movimiento aún en una ciudad pequeña. Las luces resplandecían con los locales de comida y los karaokes donde se reunían los estudiantes de preparatoria. Akane esperaba tranquila en una banca, descansando pues sentía que le dolían un poco los pies, mientras que Ranma terminara de firmar el autógrafo de su última fan. Pero no se sentía celosa, pues no se trataba más que de una pequeña niña de melena corta, que no notó tenía un ligero parecido con ella.

—Aquí tienes —Ranma le devolvió el autógrafo a la pequeña, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Gracias, hermano mayor.

La abuela de la niña, agradecida, hizo una formal reverencia al joven, que contesto de igual manera antes de despedirse. La pequeña, al separarse, lo saludó moviendo el papel en alto.

—Lo lamento —dijo cuando regresó con Akane.

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa ser famoso.

—No soy "tan" famoso, Akane. Sabes que las artes marciales son poco populares. Lo que sucede es que todos conocen al señor Takeda, y él se ha encargado de hacer correr la voz sólo para promocionar su gimnasio.

—Me extraña que tú estés tan humilde —agregó divertida con los ojos en el cielo, evitándolo tras lanzar el golpe.

—Oh, ya veo. Pues a mí me extraña que tú no estés celosa, Akane —le contestó igual de divertido sentándose a su lado, y acercando su rostro provocadoramente a ella.

Akane respondió el gesto también desafiándolo hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

—¿Debería, _Saotome_, de una pequeña niña?

—No lo sé, _Saotome_, conociéndote…

Ambos se sonrieron cada vez más cerca, acariciándose con sus alientos. Pero al percatarse que llamaban la atención de la gente, recordando recién que se encontraban en plena avenida, se separaron rápidamente sonrojados. La risa de algunos transeúntes los obligó a pararse y salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Recorrían las calles llenas de ruido, jamás se cansaban, menos parecían aburrirse. Había tanto que hablar, cosas que se contuvieron durante años y que uno sólo no bastaba para revelar de sus corazones. ¿Y cuando se terminaran las confidencias? Estarían recién preparados, pues habría nuevos desafíos, la vida se encargaría de divertirlos con más y nuevas experiencias que todavía siquiera podían imaginar.

Luego, cansados del ruido, buscaron las callejuelas más lentas y silenciosas. Había unos pocos locales de comida más tradicionales en una calle empinada. También un par de puestos en la calle, carros largos con cocinas y una banca, donde se podía comer y beber sentados bajo una íntima cubierta de género que apenas les llegaba a los hombros por detrás. Algunos oficinistas cansados compartían una copa de sake mientras conversaban de la vida.

Akane lo observaba atentamente mientras él le hablaba sobre un nuevo movimiento que estaba perfeccionando. Ranma se detuvo para darle un ejemplo, girando el torso lentamente, imaginándose ambos que lo hacía con velocidad. Al momento le indicaba con la mano como usaba el codo para dar el impacto. Luego lo repetía de otra manera, más certero, demostrándole que su manera era mucho mejor. ¿Y ella entendía? Todo, pues al momento ella lo imitaba más suavemente, casi con relajo y los puños coquetamente en alto, pero dándole su punto de vista sobre lo que podría estar mal, o los riesgos de su ataque. Ranma jamás pensaba en la defensa.

El joven se sintió ofendido y con las manos en los bolsillos le pidió que lo hiciera mejor, "ya que sabía tanto". Akane, sin dudar, le dio un ejemplo de cómo debía hacerlo para no exponerse a un oponente. Deslizó un pie al apenas separar las piernas y giró su propio torso en un movimiento más lento y mesurado, casi como si danzara, pero cambiando la inclinación del brazo y bajando un poco más el hombro. Detuvo el codo en alto, doblado, como si se hubiera paralizado en el momento del ataque imaginario. Dándose golpes en el codo con la otra mano para indicarle donde debía impactar y qué cambios ella había hecho en la forma de usar los músculos y distribuir la fuerza a través de sus piernas para mantener siempre el equilibrio.

Ranma negó con la cabeza. Demasiado precavida la variación que le enseñó Akane para su gusto, así perdería fuerza el ataque y se lo hizo saber. Ella torció los labios y le respondió que para él era perfecto, porque abusaba de su velocidad para no ser alcanzado por un contraataque. ¿Pero sería igual para alguno de sus alumnos que no poseían la misma agilidad? Debía pensar que ellos y anticiparse a la idea de que sí podrían recibir golpes.

El joven se mostró intrigado con la teoría de su esposa. ¿Alumnos? Recién cayó en cuenta que sus movimientos algún día podrían ser utilizados por otros, como lo hacía Akane al enseñarle en cada una de sus prácticas. Quiso probar.

Se acercó a su esposa y pillándola desprevenida la cogió firmemente por la cintura con ambas manos. Ella le reclamó. Pero él concentrado en su tarea, sin siquiera notar la vergüenza de su mujer, le recordó entre labios que en esa silenciosa callejuela no había casi nadie. Además que no estaba haciendo nada malo. Al tomarla por la cintura la obligó a mantenerse firme. Ella tembló, no de miedo, sino por la vergüenza al creer que su figura quizás no fuera del agrado de él. No en ese día.

Pero nada notó el joven, sino que al momento y con las manos la guió para que girara un poco más manteniendo la postura del ataque. Con las manos comenzó a recorrer suavemente el contorno de la silueta de Akane. Tan distraído se encontraba que no se percató de lo que hacía, ni ella tuvo el valor de interrumpirlo a pesar de lo incómoda que se sentía. Las manos de Ranma la tocaron desde los muslos y se deslizaron por el contorno hasta regresar a la cintura. Subieron un poco más por los costados de Akane hasta deteniéndose a ambos lados del abdomen. Presionó con un poco de fuerza. Ella se quejó.

—¿Lo sientes, Akane? Tus músculos están demasiado tensos, podrías lastimarte si atacas presionándolos un poco más al dar el golpe.

—Pero… —la voz de la joven se perdió en un océano profundo de sensaciones. Él lo malinterpretó y creyó que la débil respuesta era porque le estaba dando la razón.

Siguió subiendo las manos hasta tocarla por debajo de los brazos. Akane tembló cuando lo sintió rozar de manera casual el borde de sus senos protegidos por en esa posición su abultada chaqueta. La palpó con curiosidad en los brazos y torció las cejas.

—Estás flácida.

—Ranma…

—No te estoy molestando. ¿Has ejercitado durante las mañanas?

—Ah… bueno… un poco —mintió aumentando su rubor. En realidad en esos días Ranma había trabajado siempre desde temprano, más que antes por una razón que todavía no se explicaba. Y ella, sintiéndose siempre con pereza, regresaba a la cama para dormir un poco más en lugar de salir a correr o practicar en la plaza como acostumbraba cuando tenía libre.

Ignoró la respuesta de Akane y siguió palpando sus brazos. Entonces la obligó súbitamente a dejar la postura de ataque. La guió firmemente, pero también con cuidado, a cambiar la posición como si fuera parte de un armónico giro, inclinándose hacia el otro lado, cambiando el brazo con que atacaba. Parecía que Ranma se sentía intrigado por algo que había notado en el cuerpo de Akane.

—No es tu brazo derecho. Ambos están iguales.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Estás… rara.

—Ya, déjame.

—No te muevas.

Esperaba a que en cualquier momento Ranma le dijera que estaba fuera de forma. Pero él no lo hizo. Todo lo que había querido descubrir es si su mujer se había lesionado en alguna parte del cuerpo, porque no se explicaba la debilidad extraña de sus músculos a la vez de la contraproducente tensión de otros. Era como si el cuerpo de su esposa a nivel muscular fuera en ese momento un trabalenguas. Las manos de Ranma se deslizaron suavemente por los hombros de Akane y la obligaron a inclinarse ligeramente. Entonces a una orden hecha con una suave presión en su espalda y con la otra mano, ella comprendió y obedeció cambiando los pies de posición.

Akane giró el cuerpo hacia la otra dirección siendo sostenida por la mano que Ranma colocó en su espalda justo sobre la cintura. Era como si los dos bailaran lentamente. La chica terminó de realizar una suave kata sin que él le pidiera exactamente qué hacer, para detenerse con un puño en alto como si se paralizara en otro ataque imaginario. Ranma la guiaba con sus manos y ella obedecía, tan coordinados por sus continuas prácticas que parecían hablar un idioma distinto con sus cuerpos.

—Más arriba —la corrigió suavemente, sin pensar como si fuera parte de su rutina diaria, al levantar el brazo de Akane un poco más su mano.

Ella asintió y se dejó corregir. El joven siguió distraído en el cuerpo de su esposa. Deslizando la mano por la espalda de Akane llegó hasta su cuello y lo presionó con un poco de firmeza. La chica cerró los ojos, aunque no se trataba más que de un ejercicio de presión, se sentía tan delicioso como un masaje.

—¿No te habrás hecho daño durante tus entrenamientos? —le preguntó rompiendo bruscamente el encanto que la envolvía.

—¿D-daño?... No, no que yo recuerde. ¿Por qué lo dices? —Akane ahora un poco asustada giró su cuerpo repitiendo suavemente el ejercicio, preocupada por la seriedad de Ranma—. ¿Pasa algo malo con mi cuerpo, Ranma?

—No… no, nada... lo decía por… —respondió tan confundido como ella—. Olvídalo, debo estar imaginando cosas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Silencio.

Volvió a mover sus manos obligándola, a base de suaves toques y empujones que ella supo interpretar, a cambiar de posición.

—¡Anda, dime! —le preguntó la chica con un tono más juguetón.

—Ya te dije que nada —insistió él concentrado, pero de una manera menos preocupada que al principio.

Suavemente Akane se meció de lado a lado insinuando distintas posiciones, apenas moviendo los brazos y perdiendo la rigidez de los primeros minutos. Relajándose cada vez más convirtiendo aquello en un pequeño juego entre ambos. Daba giros cortos y bruscos bajo la guía de su esposo que provocaron que su falda por segundos se extendiera alrededor de los tobillos. Siempre bajo las manos de Ranma que se deslizaban por su cintura, grandes, abiertas, cubriéndola casi por completo en su espalda o acariciando sus brazos; subiendo hasta su cuello y rozándola tímidamente por debajo de la corta melena hasta el inicio del cabello provocándole un inquietante cosquilleo.

Por un momento era como si ella fuera un cántaro siendo moldeada en cada giro por las palmas grandes y fuertes de un experto artesano. La mirada del joven la cohibía, otro tipo de sentimientos comenzaron a aflorar en su cuerpo y dominar sus pensamientos. Las katas no eran más que una excusa para prolongar el contacto.

En un giro ella fue un poco más enérgica y se movió como si lo atacara, adelantándose a él, pero deteniéndose a tiempo para presionar su mano suavemente contra el pecho del joven apartándolo un poco. Obligándolo a que él apartara las manos de su cintura.

—¿Akane? —Ranma reaccionó confundido, como si también se hubiera encontrado en aquel otro mundo del que ambos regresaron sonrojados y agitados.

—Ranma, para de jugar conmigo.

—¿Jugar, yo…?

—Deja de bromear, ¿quieres? ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

El rostro encendido de la chica parecía debatirse entre la vergüenza de reconocer directamente lo que deseaba y la fiebre que era superior a su recato. El temblor que sacudió sus labios tras cada palabra y el fuego en su mirada; todo lo conocía él. Akane no tenía que volver a repetírselo. Se relamió lentamente al mirarla de una forma que en otra situación provocaría miedo, porque hacía varios minutos atrás que sus manos ardían con el mismo deseo de eliminar la estúpida ropa que lo separaba de ese cuerpo que para él siempre fue perfecto; y ni siquiera imaginaba los pesares que ella había ocultado durante ese día.

La tomó de la mano y tirando de ella la guió por la calle. Ambos caminaban sin ritmo, prácticamente trotaban. Al cruzar frente a un puesto de comida, dos oficinistas se asomaron observándolos alejarse.

—Debería practicar artes marciales —dijo uno con las mejillas prendidas por el alcohol. Su compañero, con la corbata como cintillo en la cabeza, asintió muy seriamente.

.

..

Regresaron a la calle principal cerca de la plaza. El movimiento a esas horas no había cesado, sino que recién cobraba un segundo aire que alimentaba la noche en el inicio de un esperado final de semana. Parejas paseaban juntas, tantas que hacían a ellos sólo un par más que no llamarían la atención. Empleados al final de la jornada iban tras un poco de distracción; grupos de amigas reían, grupos de amigos las miraban; estudiantes deambulaban en búsqueda de diversión. Todo confabulaba con su ruido para esconderlos de un mundo que antes no los dejaba en paz.

—¿T-tomamos un bus? —preguntó Akane agitada, atropellando sus propias palabras al intentar expresarse rápidamente.

—No, no, demasiado lento. ¿Un taxi? —respondió Ranma impaciente.

—Podría ser…

—Además —Ranma se detuvo para acercar los labios al oído de Akane y susurrarle con picardía—, así tendríamos un poco más de intimidad…

Akane enfadada lo empujó.

—¡Estás loco!, ¡en un taxi igual podrían vernos, idiota! Pervertido, ¡jamás dejaré que me toques estando fuera de casa!...

—¿Y si nadie nos ve? —se apresuró a interrumpirla con esa ingenuidad torpe con la que podía ser brutamente honesto para peguntar lo más comprometedor.

—Eh… pues, en ese caso… quizás —reconoció la chica débilmente juntando la punta de los dedos.

—Entonces te cargo en brazos, llegaremos más rápido a casa si corro.

—¡No! —Akane dio un paso atrás antes que él la atrapara. Sabía que lo intentaría dejándolo confundido con los brazos rodeando el vacío—. No aquí, Ranma, ya no somos unos niños. ¿Es que no ves que estamos en mitad de la ciudad dónde todo el mundo nos está mirando? Además, estamos lejos, llegarías agotado… y yo no te quiero cansado —le sonrió tímida, con su rostro encandilado por el rubor.

Se detuvieron en una calle aledaña bajo los luminosos anuncios de bares y clubes nocturnos. Locales especializados donde los solitarios japoneses, hombres y mujeres, acostumbraban a pagar tanto por el licor, como por la compañía únicamente para sentirse acompañados durante una velada de conversación. Allí también había varios karaokes y algunos "hoteles de amor", u hoteles para parejas. El joven matrimonio miró la entrada de un de los hoteles, con las manos cogidas se sintieron tremendamente avergonzados ante la sola idea que ambos tuvieron y que los hizo guardar un profundo silencio pensándolo detenidamente.

—Akane, podríamos…

—N-no estoy segura, Ranma, es que ese tipo de lugares…

—¿Y-y qué tiene? Es común que las parejas casadas vengan —se defendió Ranma, pero igual de avergonzado evitando mirarla al rostro—. No estamos haciendo nada malo.

—No, en realidad que no… pero… no lo sé, si… ¡No, Ranma, aquí no! —reaccionó avergonzada, llena de timidez.

—Está bien, como quieras. Será en bus entonces. Pero a estas horas demorará una eternidad —se quejó entre dientes.

—O un taxi —susurró Akane resignada—, y quizás… si no nos ve el conductor…

Ranma tiró la mano de Akane y siguieron corriendo por la calle. Sonrojados por el deseo que los consumía hasta impedirles pensar con claridad. Algo tenía ella que se le hacía irresistible esa noche a él. Y algo tenía él que a ella, la que más luchaba contra sus fantasías producto de su educación más recatada, durante los últimos días y de manera inusual no había podido negarse a nada de lo que su esposo quisiera; incluso ella misma lo había provocado cada noche de esa semana, con el vestuario más provocativo que tenía o actitudes que normalmente jamás hubiera ocupado, únicamente para que la buscara. Era como si el sólo aroma de Ranma la descontrolara llenándola de ansiedades que no podía contener y de una forma que la asustaba; pero contra las que tampoco se empeñaba mucho en luchar.

A los cinco minutos ambos jóvenes, vergonzosamente arrepentidos, volvieron a aparecerse en ese mismo lugar. Se miraron. Miraron hacia ambos lados de la calle y rápidamente, casi como si quisieran cubrirse al encoger los hombros, entraron en el "hotel del amor".

Tras ellos en la vereda opuesta de la calle, dos chicas con los rostros enrojecidos, pero por un motivo muy distinto al de los jóvenes esposos.

Shampoo tembló de ira.

—Roba hombres desvergonzada ir de la mano con airen... —en su voz ronca y raspada, daba cuenta de lo ebria que se encontraba la antes orgullosa guerrera—. ¡Shampoo matar a Akane!

—¡No, Ranchan, por qué me dejaste por ella!

Ukyo la detuvo para su pesar, cayendo sobre ella en un empalagoso abrazo, llorando más borracha que ella. Limpiándose los mocos en el hombro de Shampoo provocándole un escalofrío de disgusto.

—Ukyo pesar, ¡soltar a Shampoo, estar muy gorda!

—Ranchan engañarme con esa cría sin gracia de Akane, ¿por qué me hizo esto, cariño, dímelo, por qué?... Ranchan, ¡Ranchan! Yo que siempre te lo di todo, mis mejores okonomiyakis, mis recetas creadas especialmente para ti; y que te tragabas tan estúpidamente sin siquiera notar la diferencia…

—¡Ukyo, mantener la compostura! —Shampoo protestó, y obligándola a soltarla la abofeteó con fuerza varias veces hasta hacerla reaccionar—. Una guerrera no permite que hombre la engañe.

—¿No? —Ukyo gimoteó infantilmente, con las manos en sus adoloridas mejillas.

—Claro que no. Guerrera ir y coger lo que es suyo, no llorar. ¡Pelear!

—¿De verdad?

—Ser verdad. Shampoo entrar allí y sacar a airen por la trenza. Castigar a hombre malo por infiel. Ya verá Ranma lo que ser bueno por engañar así a guerrera de la tribu.

—Sí… ¡Sí, el también pagará por haberme sido infiel con esa Akane! —agregó Ukyo, contagiada por su entusiasmo—. Pero… un momento, no podemos entrar allí. ¿Sabes qué sitio es ése?

Shampoo miró detenidamente la entrada del hotel del amor.

—¿Ser restaurante?

—No, idiota, es un hotel del amor, ¡un lugar para parejas! ¿Es que no entiendes qué es eso? Allí las parejas van y… y luego… entonces ellos… —Ukyo sonrojó hasta las orejas, y luego su rostro ensombreció hasta tornarse azul imaginando lo mismo que Shampoo, la que finalmente lo comprendió.

Ambas se imaginaron a Ranma junto con Akane desnudos, sudados, entre gemidos y quemándose con una pasión que a ambas…

—No… ¡No! ¿Chica desvergonzada meterse con Airen en ese lugar? —la amazona se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos pateando el piso—. ¡Maldita Akane, ella no ganarle a Shampoo! Ella querer… ella… no con airen. Airen ser sólo para Shampoo, no ser posible que… que esos dos… ¡No!

—¡Sí! —le respondió Ukyo empuñando las manos.

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¿Sí?

—No... Quiero decir que sí. ¡Es lo que trato de decirte desde el principio, Shampoo! Ellos entraron allí para… ¡para eso!

—¡Ukyo no gritar que Shampoo no ser sorda!

—¡Te grito porque quiero y tú también me estás gritando!

Ambas, agitadas, se quedaron sin aliento. Cuando eran observadas por los asustados transeúntes que intentaban apartarse de las dos borrachas jovencitas.

—Shampoo entrar y salvar a airen —la amazona avanzó, cuando fue detenida por Ukyo que la jaló colgándose de su brazo obligándola a dar un paso atrás.

—Espera, ya te dije que no puedes entrar, es un hotel para las parejas. ¿Es que no escuchas nada, Shampoo?

—Shampoo saber contar —apuntó a Ukyo empujándola bruscamente con el dedo en el pecho, y luego se apuntó a sí misma con la misma torpeza que le provocaba el licor en la sangre—. Ukyo una, Shampoo dos; ser dos. _¡Aiya!_ Somos pareja, podemos entrar.

Y arrastrando a Ukyo contra su voluntad la llevó al interior del hotel. Pasaron justo por delante de Yoshiro Obushi que boquiabierto vio a esas dos chicas que reconoció y las siguió con la mirada hasta perderlas dentro del edificio.

—Lo… ¡lo sabía! Esas dos son… ¡Ahg, Yoshiro, maldito idiota, de lo que te perdiste! —se quejó lamentándose dolorosamente, cayendo de rodillas al piso.

.

..

Los moteles en Japón eran lugares muy recurridos por las parejas que necesitaban tener un poco de intimidad. Contrario a lo que podría pensarse en occidente, en que tal sitio sería predominantemente usado en los encuentros casuales, furtivos o para las parejas de novios; su público mayoritario eran en realidad las parejas casadas que buscaban un lugar donde poder tener un poco de tranquilidad y privacidad lejos de sus familias, así también cambiar un poco la rutina de sus agitadas vidas.

Dada su popularidad normalmente se encontraban en barrios céntricos transitados y también a la vista de todo el mundo con mucha publicidad; pero afines a la cultura más tímida y recatada del pueblo japonés, la entrada a estos lugares siempre ofrecían mucha privacidad y el mínimo de contacto posible con cualquier empleado del hotel, para comodidad de los clientes.

Ranma y Akane se encontraron con una de las garantías que ofrecía la privacidad de ese tipo de lugares, lo que calmó un poco sus injustificados y torpes nervios. No había un recepcionista con el que mediar, sino que el largo pasillo alfombrado y ambiente acogedor que terminaba en un elevador, se iniciaba con un largo panel donde en pequeños recuadros aparecían las imágenes de las distintas habitaciones que se ofrecían; con diferentes precios y también diseños, algunos más normales, otros bastante imaginativos. Se iluminaban las imágenes de las habitaciones que se encontraban disponibles y esa noche parecía ser bastante movida, pues quedaban muy pocas. Los jóvenes miraban con una cómica curiosidad infantil. Ranma con una ceja alzada, y Akane con un dedo en los labios entreabiertos examinando cada detalle de ese sitio que les era desconocido. Ellos no eran ignorantes del lugar en el que se encontraban. Pero siendo el joven matrimonio más ingenuo de la ciudad, no podían evitar ser apabullados por los nervios, sintiéndose ambos no como una pareja de casados buscando un poco de aventura; sino como un auténtico par de adolescentes torpes haciendo una travesura prohibida a escondidas de todos. Tal era el miedo que los dominaba que casi no podían hablar.

Dos precios se ofrecían a un costado de cada imagen, como era habitual en ese tipo de negocio. Uno para unas cuantas horas de uso de la habitación, y el otro para una noche completa de placer y relajo sin límites. La música suave que se dejaba escuchar en el pasillo en lugar de calmarlos, más los angustiaba al casi sentir los golpeteos de sus propios corazones.

—Eh… interesante, supongo —murmuró Ranma finalmente pasándose la mano por el cabello.

—Si lo dices así… —Akane ya no se sentía tan ansiosa.

—¿Te gusta ésta? —indicó una imagen.

—¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí, tonto? ¿No deberías ser tú el que elija de antemano para no ponerme más nerviosa?

—¿Debería?... ¿Y cómo que debería? Jamás he estado en un lugar de estos.

—¡Yo tampoco!

—¿Qué insinúas?

—¿Qué insinúas tú?

Se miraron agresivamente, a un paso de decir algo que podría provocarles una discusión a muerte. Ambos apretaron los labios y al momento estallaron en carcajadas.

—Somos unos idiotas —se quejó Akane apenas conteniendo la risa.

—¡Tú lo serás!

—¿Ranma….?

—Está bien, quizás yo también… pero sólo un poco.

—Tonto. ¿Entonces, qué hacemos? Todavía podemos arrepentirnos… creo.

Ranma se encogió de hombros.

—¿Al azar?

—Ranma, ¿todavía confías en nuestra suerte?

—Bien dicho, nada de azar —el joven lo pensó detenidamente, tomándoselo en serio—. Me gusta ésta.

—¿"Fantasía eléctrica en azul neón"? —Akane hizo un gesto de asco—. No, gracias. Cómo te puede gustar ésa.

—Porque es la que tiene menos rosado, supongo.

—¿Y ésta?

—Eh… ¿Ah? —Ranma alzó las cejas leyendo la descripción en voz alta—. ¿"Sueño poético de la princesa encantada"? Akane, jamás pensé que tenías ese tipo de "fantasías" —se sonrió malévolamente acercando su rostro al de su avergonzada esposa.

—Deja ya de molestarme —Akane le dio la espalda al borde de las lágrimas de humillación, cruzando los brazos—. Elige tú entonces, sabelotodo.

—Quizás una más normal.

—Aburrido… —murmuró Akane dando un suspiro de desilusión. Después de todos los problemas que se tomaron para llegar hasta ahí, elegir algo "normal" no dejaba de parecerle desalentador.

Ranma notó el gesto de Akane, y como siempre se lo tomó como algo personal. Se frotó el mentón mirando las imágenes, hasta que dio con una que le pareció perfecta.

—Ya lo tengo —presionó un botón al instante sin darle tiempo a ella para que se percatara de la que había escogido. Y, a pesar de ser una de las más costosas, pagó gustoso los veinte mil yenes que costaba una noche completa.

—Espera, ¿cuál elegiste?

—Es una sorpresa —Ranma cogió rápidamente la llave de la habitación, que como una máquina expendedora había caído en una pequeña bandeja a los pies de las imágenes, evitando así que Akane viera siquiera el número impreso en la llave.

Para que Akane no descubriera cual había elegido, la abrazó obligándola a avanzar hasta el ascensor evitando también que ella intentara deducirlo mirando las imágenes sombreadas.

—Ranma, dime, cuál fue.

—Ya lo verás —sonrió travieso.

—¡Ranma!

—Eres muy impaciente —entró en el ascensor empujándola suavemente y presionó el número del piso indicado con el codo.

—Anda, ya cuéntame —insistió la chica recurriendo a toda su dulzura.

—¿No te puedes aguantar unos segundos que sea?

Ella no estaba muy segura de si habría sido buena idea confiar en él. Cuando, sorprendiéndola, él le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Ella se sonrió al momento y olvidó sus preocupaciones. Lo abrazó con fuerza.

Ukyo y Shampoo entraron al pasillo y todo lo que alcanzaron a ver fue la espalda de Ranma cruzada por las manos de Akane, desapareciendo por la rendija de las puertas del elevador cuando se cerraron.

—Rápido, Shampoo, escoge una.

—¿Escoger, pero Shampoo cuál escoger?

—La que sea que esté junto a la de esos dos.

—¿Y cómo saber eso?

—¡Cualquiera, coge una al azar! —Ukyo se sentía tan incómoda y fuera de lugar como la amazona.

—_Aiya_, por qué Shampoo tener que pagar habitación.

—Porque fue tu idea seguirlos. Además yo te invité el sake, ¿lo recuerdas?

Shampoo se rió traviesa, con el rubor del alcohol turbando sus movimientos al percatarse que no veía claramente las imágenes.

—Shampoo ser muy astuta —se ufano riéndose, pensando en voz alta, pero sin decidirse por ninguna todavía—, haber traído los ahorros del tonto de Mouse.

—¡Rápido o no podremos salvar a mi Ranchan! Quizás qué cosas pueda estarle haciendo esa pervertida de Akane. ¡Y la muy hipócrita siempre haciéndose la inocente!

La sonrojada Ukyo reclamó, pero lo que en realidad sentía además de celos, era envidia.

—Shampoo escoger al azar entonces. Tú culpa, no la mía si no los encontramos.

.

..

La cama era enorme y rosada con bordes blancos, con la forma de un corazón, el colchón se balanceaba suavemente indicando que era de agua. Las sábanas violetas se encontraban cubiertas de pétalos de rosas, con un enorme espejo ocupando toda la pared de fondo. Una esfera de espejos estilo disco resplandecía colgando del techo cuando la iluminación ya era más suave e íntima. Cortinas de tul semitransparentes cubrían cada esquina enredándose en el piso. Un jacuzzi burbujeaba, el perfume exótico era exasperante. La habitación poseía un pequeño baño aparte, y la ducha tenía una pared de cristal traslúcido con dos adecuadas franjas un poco más empañadas, pudiéndose ver sugerentemente todo desde la alcoba.

—¿Qué demonios elegiste? —reclamó Ukyo deseando que la vergüenza la fulminara de muerte en ese mismo momento.

—Shampoo no saber, estaba todo muy borroso y… ¡Aiya! —la amazona saltó detrás de Ukyo, cuando vio una mesa llena de "juguetes", que a ambas les provocó pudor.

—¿Qué es eso? Parece un… un… ¡Es horrible! —gritó Ukyo, igual de asustada y tan ebria como su "amiga". Pero la curiosidad la superó e intentó tomar una de esas cosas.

—No lo toques, ¡Ukyo, no lo toques!

Ukyo dio un grito saltando cuando el juguete de forma bastante realista comenzó a vibrar. Cambió lugar con Shampoo intentando cubrirse tras ella, empujando a la amazona contra su voluntad.

—Se mueve sola, esa cosa está viva. ¡Mátala!

—Shampoo advertirte no tocarla, ¡no tocar nada, Ukyo, tonta!

Al intentar retroceder empujándose mutuamente, Ukyo pisó una de las cortinas y resbaló, afirmándose con más fuerza de Shampoo. Ambas trastabillaron torpemente hacia atrás intentando no caer, hasta que sin remedio toparon con el jacuzzi, cayendo las dos de espaldas dentro del agua cálida.

.

..

Akane se quedó perpleja. No sabía que existían lugares así ni menos que a la gente le gustaran. Tenía miedo de haberse encontrado una cama con forma de corazón o algo peor. Sin embargo, aquello la sorprendió y no de mala manera. Ni siquiera se atrevió a imaginar lo que habría costado aquel pequeño lujo.

Caminó dudando, examinando la amplia habitación. Al poder comprender "el tema" de lo que estaba viendo. Se sonrió. Su esposo realmente tenía un pequeño problema obsesivo con sus gustos y pasatiempos. Pero no se quejó, después de todo, lo encontró más que perfecto y a la vez exótico, y reconoció que también era de su agrado. Como un pequeño resumen de lo que habían sido sus vidas hasta ese momento. Y más encantador todavía al poder cambiar completamente de ambiente como si el mundo exterior hubiera dejado de existir al entrar a ese pequeño lugar y recordara los tiempos en que se pasaban en distintas aventuras. ¿Tanto impacto le generaba un par de adornos y cortinas, y la fantasía de sentirse en otro sitio? Supuso que sí.

La amplia alcoba estaba adornada como un antigua mansión china de la era imperial. Quizás recurriendo al tema de las populares películas de artes marciales. Sí, muy adecuado y una elección obvia para los gustos de Ranma. Había armas de madera pintada, intentando parecer reales como adornos colgando de los muros pintados como si fueran de piedra. Incluso poseía un falso balcón donde se encontraba la enorme cama; un colchón en el piso cubierto por varias capas de finas sábanas de seda blanca, vibrante carmesí y negras con adornos dorados; y cojines tan delicadamente adornados y en tal cantidad que parecían cubrir el resto del piso. Rodeado todo por una baranda que simulaba ser de piedra y madera, imitando en todo al estilo de la dinastía Ming. Con un paisaje bastante bien pintado en el resto de la pared que simulaba ser un misterioso paraje de montañas empinadas y bosques húmedos de bambú. Paneles de madera con rejillas, labradas con la forma de dragones y pavos reales, además de cortinas traslúcidas de tonos claros como el océano, separaban el falso balcón y la cama del resto de la habitación.

También había una pequeña piscina a un costado del piso, que en realidad era un cálido jacuzzi disfrazado de una pileta rodeada de rocas.

El corazón de Akane comenzó a acelerarse, recobrando la impaciencia que la había infundado del valor necesario para entrar a ese lugar. Y ahora no estaba arrepentida, con la confianza de hallarse en la seguridad de la intimidad, llenándose su cabeza de más fantasías de esas que siempre ocupaban su fructífera imaginación. Se pellizcó la mano para asegurarse de estar despierta. El que ambos se encontraran vestidos de manera habitual era lo único que rompía la inmersión en aquel ambiente.

—Ranma —miró a su esposo que todavía recostado contra la puerta, parecía estar tan sorprendido como ella por la exactitud de los detalles de aquel sitio. Quizás tampoco se lo esperaba—, ¿por qué no me extraña?

—Qué, ¿no te gusta?

—Bobo.

Vio unas batas que más parecían unas túnicas también de la era imperial, se acercó al mueble y, nerviosa, hizo un gesto para sacarse la chaqueta.

—Espera, Akane, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

—¿Yo? Ah… bueno… supongo que… poniéndome un poco más cómoda —le sonrió en respuesta, sonrojada y un poco intimidada por toda la situación.

Pero Ranma no se encontraba igual. Más bien parecía enfadado, o severo. Lo que al momento la dejó intranquila.

—¿Realmente crees que vinimos a relajarnos, Akane? —Ranma, dando una voz fuerte y cruel, se acercó a uno de los mostradores de armas falsas y, para curiosidad de Akane que todavía tenía las manos tirando el borde de su chaqueta, cogió un bastón y lo examinó—. Sí, puede servir. No es tan frágil después de todo.

Se lo arrojó a Akane. La chica lo atrapó torpemente abrazándolo contra su cuerpo para no dejarlo caer. Ranma cogió un segundo madero idéntico al primero.

—No se romperá con tanta facilidad —agregó el joven. Se ubicó delante de Akane en posición de combate con el largo palo a su costado—. ¡En guardia!

—¿Q-q-qué? ¡Ah!

Akane dio un paso atrás cuando la estocada un poco lenta, pero no menos precisa, rozó su hombro. Ella se defendió por instinto, con la furia naciendo dentro de su pecho por lo estúpido que se estaba comportando su esposo. ¡Se suponía que ellos no estaban allí para eso!

—Ranma, ¡si esto es una broma, yo…!

—Defiéndete, tortuga. Estás flácida, fuera de forma, lenta y torpe. ¿Creíste que te merecías algo más? Vinimos a entrenar, Akane, y más vale que te concentres.

La atacó con rápidas estocadas que Akane, torpemente, enredándose sus tobillos con su largo vestido, apenas consiguió desviar. El sonido de la madera contra la madera fue como una rítmica melodía. Cuando la chica ya no pudo más por culpa de la sorpresa que todavía no la dejaba concentrarse, perdió el arma ante un golpe certero y un poco más fuerte.

—¡Ranma, idiota, qué se supone que estamos aquí para…! ¡Ah! —contuvo un segundo grito de espanto cuando fue interrumpida por otro movimiento de su esposo al haberla atacado y cerró los ojos.

Los abrió para descubrir que la punta del bastón se mecía a un centímetro de su pecho.

—Perdiste.

—Voy a matarte…

—¡Perdiste! —insistió severo—. Ahora, Akane, sácate la chaqueta.

—Espera un momento, estúpido pervertido. ¿Primero me atacas y ahora esto? ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Te dije que te la sacaras. No quiero que tu incómoda ropa te sirva de excusa por haber perdido.

—Yo, pero yo nunca dije que… —la chica no sabía si llorar o rabear ante la frialdad y burla de su esposo.

—Cobarde.

—¡Ya vas a ver! —Akane reaccionó y quiso despojarse de la chaqueta de manera brusca.

—¡Eh!, cuidado —Ranma la detuvo con un gesto, al levantar el bastón dejándolo delante del rostro de Akane como una advertencia que la paralizó—. Sácatela lentamente, muy lentamente.

—Pero, ¿qué se te metió en la cabeza ahora?

—Obedece a tu maestro, niña taimada.

Akane mostró los dientes. Pero volvió a obedecer sacándose lentamente la chaqueta. La levantó por sobre los hombros y librándose de ella la dejó caer muy suavemente, deslizándose la prenda por sus brazos y espalda hasta revelar completamente la bonita blusa que cubría su cuerpo. Pero el rostro enrojecido de Akane ya no era de pasión; sino de ira y vergüenza.

—Te estás pasando…

—Coge tu arma y comencemos de nuevo. ¿O es que temes perder otra vez?

—Pervertido, sabía que eras un auténtico pervertido.

—¡Mie-do-sa! Sabes que no me puedes ganar, por eso te acobardas y buscas excusas.

Akane dio un bufido de rabia. Deslizó la punta del pie por debajo de su largo palo, y lo alzó con una ligera patada atrapándolo con ambas manos. Alimentada por la rabia lo atacó primero sin advertencias. Los bastones volvieron a sonar, golpeándose mutuamente. Ranma se reía con burla, ella, que no esperaba todo eso, más deseos tenía de mandarlo al demonio. Akane había deseado una noche de romance, dulzura y pasión, ¡pero su esposo era el estúpido Ranma Saotome que todo lo que tenía en mente era entrenar! ¿O es que sólo ella era la que había pensado en todo eso? Ya no entendía nada.

Un rápido giro de ambos bastones y Akane volvió a perder al suyo soltándosele de las manos. El arma rebotó en el techo antes de caer a los pies de la chica que se cubrió asustada para evitar ser golpeada por accidente.

—Perdiste de nuevo, torpe.

—Porque tú…

—¡Silencio! —le ordenó, con el rostro acalorado y el sudor brillando en su frente—. Eres una vergüenza de estudiante. ¿Así te haces llamar mi discípula?

—Yo no soy tu… oh, bueno, sí, a veces. ¡Pero no hoy…! ¡Ay! —se quejó por miedo, pero no sintió nada cuando había visto venir un golpe de la punta del bastón contra su cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos otra vez, se encontró con el frío contacto de esa punta del madero en su costado, suavemente rozándola como una caricia.

—Te advertí que estabas fuera de forma —Ranma movió el bastón, pero ahora fue lento y metódico.

Recién Akane pudo comprender lo que parecía pensar su atolondrado y retorcido esposo. Y tembló, pero de una manera distinta cuando notó el fuego en sus ojos con una intensidad que de haber sido ella una auténtica rival habría temido. Pero otro era el sentimiento que le despertaba. Agitada por el ejercicio su cuerpo revivió al no sentir los nervios que antes la dominaban. Y la punta del bastón de Ranma se deslizó suavemente por el costado de su cuerpo, cuando ella, quieta por una orden "de su maestro", no se podía defender. La punta se descendió lentamente recorriendo su silueta desde debajo de su brazo hasta llegar a su cadera. Luego bajó un poco más, cuando ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos en un intenso desafío. Ella furiosa y fría. Él arrogante y con un exasperante aire de superioridad. La punta del madero se deslizó hasta la pierna de la chica por sobre la falda.

—La falda o la blusa, me preguntó quién tiene la culpa de que te sigas moviendo con tanta torpeza.

Akane lo detuvo apartando el bastón con un furioso golpe de su mano.

—Ninguno de los dos, "maestro" —respondió irónica, recobrando el buen humor pero no superando todavía su deseo de hundirle el rostro en el piso.

Ella alzó las manos por debajo de la cinta que ataba su cuello soltó el primer botón de su blusa. Entonces para sorpresa y frustración de Ranma, desató lentamente el nudo de la cinta, muy lentamente, y tiró de uno de los extremos deslizándolo hasta sacarlo del cuello de la blusa. Se la mostró y la dejó caer al piso.

—No podía respirar bien, "maestro" —a cada palabra que parecía ser respetuosa, ella agregaba una provocadora e insultante ironía.

—Pero… —Ranma perdió la frialdad revelando su gesto más taimado—, pero eso no…

Akane soltó el segundo botón de su blusa haciéndolo callar al momento. Lo observó, descubriendo a su arrogante esposo ya no en sus ojos. Y con vengativa satisfacción torció los dedos soltando el tercer botón a la vez que a él se le escapó un quejido. Ella tomó el cuarto botón entre los dedos, lo terció sobre el ojal.

Él esperó con los labios entreabiertos, conteniendo la respiración.

Y ella dejó el botón en paz, sin abrirlo finalmente. En su lugar se agachó para recoger el bastón. Pero ahora lo hizo con calma, presionando la falda femeninamente antes de inclinarse y, al hacerlo, expuso ante él una generosa perspectiva de su nuevo escote hasta que el pudo ver con toda claridad el bonito sostén nuevo que usaba su esposa.

—Ah…

—Continuemos, "maestro".

—Eh… sí… —tosió para intentar recobrar la voz—. Bien, alumna, prepárate para perder una vez más.

Akane no respondió. Únicamente se sonrió. Ranma volvió a arremeter, ella hizo lo mismo. Las puntas de los bastones se cruzaron y golpearon en un juego de velocidad y también destreza, buscaban forzar a su dueño en una incómoda postura que lo obligara a someterse a la fuerza del otro. En un momento Ranma supo que la tenía y embistió buscando atacar cerca de la mano de Akane.

Y ella gritó. No fue un grito de guerra, sino que un grito de dolor, o más que dolor, un quejido tan femenino y provocador que ella únicamente hacía cuando los dos… Ranma se desconcentró y Akane golpeó el bastón de Ranma hacia abajo. Él lo mantuvo firme, pero al momento se vio atrapado y sin poder levantarlo. ¿Qué sucedió? Akane había puesto su pie sobre la punta de su bastón obligándolo a mantenerlo en el piso. Y al querer reclamar, la punta del arma de Akane estaba delante de su rostro, justo entre sus ojos.

—Oh, "maestro", creo que está un poco desconcentrado.

—¡Eso fue trama!

—No sabía que usted era tan mal perdedor —Akane apenas pudo contener la risa.

Ranma ya no jugaba, su enfado era real. Él no podía perder.

—Eso no fue justo, tú … tú… y entonces yo… ¡no fue justo!

Recibió un cariñoso golpe en la cabeza con el bastón de su esposa.

—Ranma, no seas mal perdedor. ¿Quieres? Además tienes razón, no fue tu culpa.

—¿No lo fue? —Ranma se quedó confundido más que feliz por el consuelo de su esposa.

—No, "maestro". La culpa la tiene su chaqueta. Es pesada e incómoda. ¿Por qué no se la saca?

El joven apretó los dientes. Pero eran sus reglas, su juego, y nadie lo acusaría de no ser justo, ¡menos ella! Apartó la punta del arma de Akane con la mano y bruscamente cogió los bordes de su elegante chaqueta. Cuando Akane lo interrumpió con la punta del bastón dándole otro suave golpe en el hombro.

—Ah, ah, nada de eso. Lento, "maestro", recuérdelo: con calma, aspirando y exhalando.

Las burlas de Akane más lo afectaron. Pero apenas conteniéndose aspiró profundamente, para después exhalar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Se sacó la chaqueta muy lentamente mirándola con un auténtico deseo de desquitarse. Akane temió a su venganza, pero más disfrutó al ver como su esposo exponía su cuerpo ante ella. Con esa camiseta de tela ajustada a su atlético cuerpo, y de mangas largas que se ajustaban a sus ahora más anchos brazos. La chica se mordió el labio inferior, ya hasta había olvidado el enojo que tenía antes cuando a Ranma se le ocurrió molestarla de esa manera.

Estaba divirtiéndose.

Y en ese momento para ambos aquello se transformó en un auténtico desafío. Casi como si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo asintieron y se miraron furiosos. Ranma se arremangó las mangas hasta los codos y movió el cuello relajando los músculos. Akane soltó el botón de las mangas de su blusa y las dobló delicadamente por debajo de los codos. Se pasó la mano por debajo de su melena corta aireándolo para sentirse más fresca por el sudor que comenzaba a empapar su cuerpo. Pero ya no era rabia lo que ardía en su piel, sino emoción y deseo. Ella quería ganar a toda costa.

Ranma hizo una rápida elongación con los brazos y recogió su bastón.

Akane realizó un par de movimientos girando el torso y estirando los brazos, antes de tomar su arma con firmeza.

El joven esposo giró el bastón de lado a lado por delante de su cuerpo de manera amenazadora. La joven esposa hizo lo mismo, pero con movimientos más inclinados hacia arriba dada su estatura más pequeña acomodándose con maestría. Mientras ambos dieron algunos pasos en un imaginario círculo sin dejar de enfrentarse con sus miradas. Y arremetieron a la vez.

Akane se quedó perpleja. ¿En qué momento él se había movido? Esperaba un intercambio de golpes antes de que cualquiera de los dos buscara la victoria. Pero él la había atacado al primer instante cogiéndola desprevenida. Ahora, sin siquiera haber intentado nada más allá de su postura de ataque, se encontraba paralizada con la punta del bastón de Ranma justo delante de su cuello.

Y Ranma retrocedió el bastón muy lentamente acariciando el mentón de la chica, con tal destreza, como si hubieran sido sus propios dedos. Akane cerró los ojos un momento dejándose llevar por la inquietante y fría caricia hasta que terminó soltando su piel. Abrió otra vez los ojos, agitada, pero también orgullosa de él y su habilidad. Pero allí estaba otra vez su bruta sonrisa arrogante estropeando todo intento de su parte por admirarlo.

Él esperaba.

Akane, resignada a su suerte ya no protestó. Obediente, cosa que a él si lo sorprendió, descansó su arma entre el piso y su hombro, manteniéndola en equilibrio con su cuerpo. Mientras llevó ambas manos hacia sus caderas. Las deslizó suavemente por sobre la falda como si tocara sus piernas y las levantó después recogiendo el borde de su blusa, metiéndolas por debajo buscando el inicio de la falda y se detuvo.

Ranma se sintió dichoso, ¡finalmente!, sin más berrinches la tendría a su merced. ¿Había otro resultado, no era él invencible? Pero Akane lo sorprendió al tardar más de lo lógico en soltar su falda, sino que movió inquietantemente los tobillos. Se irguió entonces y en lugar de caer la falda, lo que hizo fue lanzar una patada tirando lejos su zapato. El joven tuvo que esquivar el zapato. Cuando la encontró casi riéndose por la notoria ansiedad que había demostrado en verla.

—¡Eso fue trampa, Akane! ¿Tú zapato? Vamos, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Y todavía me queda otro zapato, "maestro" —se burló en su cara con una encantadora e inocente sonrisa.

El joven hizo sonar el aire entre los dientes. Ahora él estaba furioso, más impaciente que nunca. Mientras ella se reía protegida por esa terca falda y blusa que no lo dejaban admirar lo que más quería: a ella. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió ese bobo juego? Cogió el bastón con firmeza, no quería perder más tiempo. La deseaba tanto, alimentado todavía más por su sentimiento de conquista y victoria, que todo lo que quería era llegar a ella.

Ambos lanzaron los ataques a la vez. Y Ranma, en un instante, percibió que Akane en su osadía avanzó sin cuidado. A tal punto que él terminaría golpeándola seriamente por accidente. Consiguió, aterrado, desviar su ataque sin tocarla. Respiró aliviado al haberlo conseguido, pero al abrir los ojos descubrió que ella se había aprovechado del momento y lo amenazaba dándole de suaves golpecitos en el pecho con la punta de su bastón.

—Gané —anunció.

Iba a reclamarle mil cosas distintas, en especial por lo poco precavida que había sido al lanzarse así contra su propio ataque. ¡Estúpida Akane, pudo haberla lastimado! Pero más calmado pensó en otra manera de desquitarse. Sin siquiera esperar, sin hacer tampoco jugarretas como ella, soltó el talón de uno de sus zapatos y lo tiró contra una esquina.

—¿Un zapato? Ranma, ¡eso no es justo!

—Mira quién lo dice ahora —se sonrió el joven—. Oh, lo olvidaba, también tengo calcetines. Dos, para ser exactos.

Akane se observó a sí misma y su pie casi desnudo. No tenía calcetines, pero a lo menos tenía sus pantimedias que resaltaban el resplandor de sus piernas. Aún así corría con desventaja. Ella gruñó, y Ranma se sonreía como un niño malcriado.

—¿Continuamos, Akane? O ya estás cansada y quieres rendirte.

Ella alzó su bastón como respuesta. No estaba dispuesta a darle esa satisfacción. ¡Jamás se entregaría sin una buena batalla!

Una como la que él dio por ella durante largos años protegiéndola, y que lo hacía el digno ganador de su afecto. Tanto, que en su corazón deseaba que él también ganara esa pelea, que él ganara todas las peleas, que jamás se rindiera ante nada cuando debía llegar hasta ella.

—Eso quisieras, Ranma. Recién estoy comenzando.

Enfrentándose y buscándose, en la vida, en el amor y también en la intimidad donde ambos derrochaban energía. Siempre la lucha había sido el centro de sus vidas, no como un enfrentamiento, no por una discusión, sino como una manera de decirse cuánto se amaban sin recurrir a las palabras que nunca supieron manejar de la forma que querían. Los palos volvieron a chocar en el aire, las pequeñas gotas de sudor se mezclaron cuando ellos se buscaban impacientes, no más cansados, sino cada vez más ansiosos y hambrientos.

La humedad cubría sus cuerpos. Cada giro acercaba sus esencias. Él podía percibir el fuerte perfume de Akane. Ella podía sentir el intenso desodorante de Ranma. Más osados, más cerca el uno del otro. Los golpes comenzaron a desviarse peligrosamente cada vez más cerca de sus cabezas y brazos, porque la piel de los dos se buscaba con cada embiste queriendo aprovecharse del roce más casual y ligero que pudiera satisfacer el intenso ardor.

Y en un último choque el bastón de Akane se partió en dos. El de Ranma se hizo trizas al estrellarlo contra el suelo víctima de su propia fuerza. Las partes rebotaron por el piso. ¿Pero ellos? Se observaron un momento, confundidos, respirando estremecidos. Bañados más que en sudor, en la intensa esencia de lo que eran y en el arte que los definía; en la violencia que los justificaba y de la que antes se aprovechaban para liberar ese exceso de energía, y así escapar del auténtico deseo que por años contuvieron. Y que ya no necesitaban ocultar más.

¡Eran libres!, lo comprendieron hasta extasiarse: hace un año que lo eran y ese día celebraban la más grande de sus victorias como si se tratara de un sagrado ritual.

Tiraron lo que les quedaba de los maderos y se abrazaron olvidándose de todo lo demás. Jalaron mutuamente de la ropa del otro que todavía los apartaba intentando quitarla del camino, uniendo sus vidas y sus labios a través de una desesperada promesa que no se cansaban de repetir día tras día.

.

..

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó confundida. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana a través de las cortinas. Movió los ojos hacia la derecha y recorrió todo el espacio hasta la derecha. Sintió un poco de frío por el lado más tirante de la sábana que la dejaba un poco al descubierto. Estaba desnuda, completamente desnuda. Pero otro cuerpo, al contacto parecía desnudo también, la calentaba por el otro costado abrazado a ella. Con un brazo que sintió descansando sobre su cintura y con una pierna cruzada por encima de sus piernas. Todo eso le pareció extraño, casi irreal.

¿Qué había sucedido ayer? Lentamente algunas imágenes comenzaron a destejerse en su mente. Mientras sucedía, casi por reflejo acarició la espalda desnuda del cuerpo que la abrazaba, recorriendo con sus dedos la suavidad de esa piel.

"_Ranma…"_

Apenas consiguió recordar su propio nombre, una intensa punzada de dolor perforó su cabeza hasta hacerla llorar. ¿A quién se le ocurría beber tanto sake? Entonces la memoria se hizo fresca: el viaje, el reencuentro, la decepción, el dolor. Luego verlos entrar en un hotel y ¿seguirlos? Ya casi no podía recordar lo sucedido. Luego vinieron las lágrimas y el inesperado consuelo. Acompañado con más licor que encontraron en esa alcoba que…

_"No es Ranma… no es Ranchan… ¡Oh!"_

Ukyo dio un fuerte grito y su propia voz la sacudió con más dolor.

—¡Silencio! —se quejó la amazona que se abrazaba a ella bajo las sábanas—. Ukyo estar loca, no gritar, a Shampoo le duele la cabeza.

—S-S-Shampoo…

—¿Qué pasar, qué hora es? ¿Mouse ya preparar el desayuno?

Shampoo abrió los ojos cuando Ukyo intentó sentarse en la cama retrocediendo, arrastrándola a ella también que no quiso zafar el cómodo abrazo.

—¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa contigo, qué haces en mí cama?

—¿Tú cama? —Shampoo se separó un poco sentándose, dejando que la sábana cayera por su espalda desnuda—. Esta es la cama de Shampoo. ¿Qué hacer chica espátula en mi…? ¿Mi…? —la amazona recorrió pesarosa el extraño cuarto que ambas ocupaban, parpadeando con fuerza por el dolor de cabeza que también la torturaba a ella. Tenía la boca seca y se sentía sucia, con el sudor frío pegado a su cuerpo, de esencia tan fuerte como molesto como el aroma del alcohol—. Ésta no ser habitación de Shampoo… ¿y esto que ser?... —Shampoo al retroceder sintió algo duro tirado sobre la cama, que al reconocerlo, lo tiró lejos con un gesto de repugnancia—. ¡Ah! ¿Qué ser eso? ¿Qué tocar Shampoo?

Ambas al fin más despiertas se miraron entre sí. Desnudas y en la misma cama. Al comprenderlo el grito de pavor que dieron fue espantoso. Cada una retrocedió hacia un extremo de la enorme cama con forma de corazón, tratando llevar la sábana consigo, la terminaron rasgando en dos partes, yéndose ambas de espaldas al piso con su mitad. Al momento se levantaron, asustadas, pálidas y todavía con resaca intentando cubrirse como podían con su parte de la tela.

—Shampoo, ¡Shampoo, se puede saber qué me hiciste!

—¿Hacer? Shampoo haber sido… sido… ¡mancillada por chica espátula! Sabía que Ukyo parecer hombre, ¡pero no sospechar que tener esos gustos! Pobre, pobre Shampoo…

—¿Tú pobre qué cosa, estúpida pervertida? Aquí la única víctima soy yo y… ¿y por qué estamos aquí? No… no… debe tratarse de un error… bebimos mucho, fue todo y… ya lo recuerdo… Ranchan…

Recordó con todo detalle lo sucedido el día anterior, no importando lo doloroso que fuera. Y como el haber encontrado a Ranma sólo significó más decepciones en su vida. Entonces llegó el alcohol, la noche en que entraron a esa habitación, el desconsuelo, las botellas que encontraron en el pequeño bar de esa alcoba y… las lágrimas, un abrazo lleno de compasión que sólo ebrias podrían haberle dado a la que consideraban una rival y…

Shampoo y Ukyo se miraron entre sí con "otros recuerdos" muy confusos que todavía no tenían claros en su mente. Pero la sola idea de la posibilidad las hizo temblar, sonrojando al momento llenas de vergüenza y… asco.

—Al demonio con Ranchan, ¡esto ya ha sido suficiente para mí! —se quejó Ukyo dando un grito al borde de las lágrimas—. Yo me regreso a Nerima ahora mismo. ¿Lo escuchaste Shampoo? ¡Ya no quiero más de todo esto, yo quiero volver a casa!... A mi casa… —gimoteó.

La guerrera, humillada, también inclinó el rostro.

—Shampoo cansada también, mejor volver a casa… Shampoo ya no quiere ver a airen. ¡Airen quedarse con estúpida Akane si tanto la quiere! Ya no importarme nada.

Al momento se miraron, furiosas y avergonzadas. Y se dijeron mutuamente llenas de vergüenza:

—¡Pero no voy a volver contigo!

.

..

La ciudad que amanecía era muy distinta a la que trasnochaba. Había una delgada capa de neblina que descendió desde los cerros sobre las calles, la que comenzaba ya a retroceder cuando los primeros rayos del sol se reflejaron sobre los edificios con un suave tono áureo. Algunos clientes desayunaban en un café cerca de la plaza, un empleado público leía el periódico. Dos amigos discutían sobre la próxima elección del jefe de la junta vecinal del barrio. Una jovencita que parecía haber salido corriendo de su hogar, mientras desayunaba apresurada aprovechaba en maquillarse sosteniendo un pequeño espejo.

Nadie reparó en la pareja que también desayunaba sentada en una esquina del negocio. Ellos no miraban al resto, tampoco la calle que comenzaba lentamente a llenarse de nuevos sonidos. Sino que suspendidos en una quietud calmada, relajados, se miraban entre ellos y de vez en cuando sonreían de manera sospechosa, como si recordaran alguna travesura.

La chica notó con disgusto que su platillo con buñuelos estaba otra vez vacío, pero no se atrevía a pedir más, no de nuevo; no por segunda vez. El joven suspiró y sonrió ante la evidente culpa de su esposa y su dificultad para ser honesta con sus deseos. Algunas viejas costumbres eran difíciles de dejar, pensó con una mano en la mejilla. Deslizó su propio platillo con buñuelos por la mesa pasándoselos a ella.

—Ranma, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Deja de fingir, quieres más, ¿no es verdad?

—Te vas a burlar de mí…

—Prometo no hacerlo.

—¿De verdad?

—Así que no confías en mí, Akane —Ranma se mostró dolido. Pero Akane en lugar de sentirse culpable, entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y por qué escondes la mano detrás de tu espalda?

—Ah, eso… —el joven intentó fingir inocencia. Cuando reveló su mano en alto con los dedos cruzados.

—Bobo —Akane le dio un suave golpe en el brazo. Y torciendo los labios igual tomó un buñuelo.

—Sí que tenías apetito.

Akane tragó con dificultad bebiendo un poco de café, antes de poder responderle.

—¿Y tú no?, pues no es mi culpa —se chupó los dedos con exagerado placer—, después de todo el ejercicio que hicimos anoche… —se interrumpió quedándose quieta, paralizada, dejando sus dedos en los labios; dándose cuenta muy tarde de lo que había dicho, sonrojando intensamente.

Ranma lanzó una carcajada, alegre y sincero, con tal inocencia que Akane en lugar de molestarse, se relajó y se quedó observándolo. Si tan sólo todos los años en el futuro fuesen como el que acababan de vivir, ella sería feliz, por siempre feliz; no deseaba pedir más.

No obstante el tiempo jamás se detenía en este mundo. Todo lo que se amaba en la vida era frágil, y por ser frágil más se amaba todavía. Akane y Ranma pronto tendrían que aprender esa terrible lección.

.

..

Tetsu Noda miraba algunas fotografías sentado en la cama. El viejo álbum se llenaba de recuerdos que él, débil por su enfermedad, acariciaba con los dedos temblorosos. Allí se encontraban viejos amigos de su época cuando se inició en el ministerio. Durante los días finales de la guerra había sido trasladado muchas veces. Y a cuántos de ellos jamás volvió a ver. Pudo haber sido él, ahora se sentía afortunado.

Se pasó una mano por su delgado rostro. Sonrió. Y su emoción fue interrumpida por un fuerte acceso de tos que lo hizo doblarse completamente hasta perder la compostura. Enojado consigo mismo, por su propia debilidad, tiró el álbum. Estiró el cuerpo para alcanzar el pequeño cajón en su velador. Extrajo a tientas una libreta y la abrió. Con un lápiz revisó uno a uno los apuntes que tenía.

Allí había números telefónicos y nombres. Todos metódicamente ordenados y con una caligrafía clara y hermosa. Estaban los números de sus hijos mayores, a los que a escondidas de su madre y del resto de sus hermanos, ya había informado de todo y estaba seguro que tan disciplinados como él, esperaban el momento preciso para actuar como si se encontraran ante una guerra. Luego el teléfono de su médico personal que también sabría cómo actuar llegada la hora. Estaba el número de la ambulancia y, al dar vuelta la página, el número del servicio funerario que había dejado pagado y preparado precavidamente. Luego estaban los números de su abogado y el de su banco. Sus ahorros estaban en orden, las deudas pagadas y una generosa pensión preparada para ella.

No permitiría que ni la muerte le impidiera hacerse cargo de Keiko. Había sufrimientos inevitables en esta vida, y esperaba que en su piedad ella lo perdonara por provocárselos. Pero mientras estuviera en sus manos, él se aseguraría que su mujer no tuviera ninguna preocupación ni pesares extras, aún después de su partida.

Volvió a toser con violencia. Tiró la libreta y buscó desesperado la botella con agua que su esposa le había dejado antes de salir de compras. Abriéndola con dificultad, bebió un poco sin poder evitar escupir por culpa de las convulsiones. Pero se aguantó y consiguió calmarse, bebiendo hasta que sintió la garganta despejarse otra vez. Respiraba agitado y cansado. El dolor en su pecho y espalda era intenso. Cada aspiración era como si le rasgaran por dentro, y a cada momento tosía levemente. Observó la manga con que se había cubierto la boca un momento y alzó las cejas. Con esa elegancia y calma que parecían dominar todos sus gestos.

Tras examinar la manga, el anciano se pasó los dedos por los labios. Estaban manchados, húmedos con un líquido oscuro y tibio. Sonrió otra vez, hasta que su gesto se convirtió en una suave risa llena de ironía.

Amaba su casa, la que había compartido con Keiko en los que sabía serían los últimos años de su vida. Había prolongado lo más posible el estar allí, aunque su pesado amigo, y también médico que lo atendía, le insistía a cada momento que debía internarse.

¿Para qué? ¿Sólo para prolongar lo inevitable entre horribles máquinas y dolorosas agujas? ¿Para poder únicamente ver a su Keiko unas cuantas horas al día? ¿Qué sacaba si el final sería el mismo?

"Es sólo un resfrío mal cuidado", le había repetido a su mujer hasta el cansancio.

Quiso respirar, pero se detuvo al sentir que otra vez la tos lo quería consumir en agotados embates. No, ya no le quedaba tiempo. Había llegado la hora.

Tetsu Noda, a pesar del dolor y la debilidad, se levantó. Estando sólo y sin ninguna ayuda se afeitó como siempre había hecho, pero con un poco más de tiempo tras cada tos. Se bañó, fue rápido, porque no sabría por cuánto más su cuerpo resistiría de pie.

Su colonia, la misma esencia que le había regalado su mujer años atrás, la que nunca cambió, la desparramó en sus manos y se perfumó con afán el cuello y el rostro.

Vestido con elegancia, con sus viejos pantalones de lino y su camisa de seda, con su chaleco de género y una chaqueta formal que sabía gustaba tanto a su mujer, se sentó en el sillón de la sala. Él no era un hombre de esperar débil y derrotado en una cama, no señor. Dejó su sombrero favorito sobre sus piernas. Se contuvo de toser de nuevo, y cuando ya no resistió más sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo para cubrirse la boca. Se acurrucó por culpa de la violenta tos que parecía sacudir todo su cuerpo. Como si un enemigo invisible del que se había reído por años, ahora regresaba dispuesto a vengarse castigándolo con odio. Pero el orgullo y la dignidad de Tetsu eran inquebrantables. Su pañuelo estaba manchado también, se limpió los labios, ya no había vuelta atrás. Suspiró cansado, muy suavemente. Las manos temblaron pero no por la enfermedad. Observó su pequeño departamento, las fotografías con sus amados hijos y nietos en la pared. Y una en particular donde aparecía su mujer.

Era un lugar bonito, un hogar sencillo y tranquilo como siempre le había gustado tener. Le fue difícil despedirse porque tenía la corazonada que ya no volvería jamás.

Sacó del bolsillo una carta sellada. El nombre del destinatario, Keiko Noda, aparecía escrito con devoción. Lo dejó sobre la mesa. Pronto ella llegaría, pero ya no sabía sí podría hablar entonces producto de que ya le era difícil respirar. Y quería decirle tanto… pero él era astuto, veinte páginas escritas en secreto con su puño y letra para despedirse de ella. ¡Por él hubieran sido cien!

Pero mil más se dijeron, un millón durante toda la vida que tuvieron juntos y aún así sentía que no bastaban. Ella entendería, lo perdonaría por ser tan escueto con las palabras al final, porque él estaba cansado, muy cansado para hablar mucho. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el primer número de la lista de su pequeña libreta.

Había llegado la hora de llamar a la maldita ambulancia. Tendría que hacer caso a su odioso médico, ya no podría cuidar de sí mismo y jamás, pero jamás, sería una carga para Keiko.

Se tanteó el pecho mientras esperaba a que le respondieran la llamada. ¡Cómo tan olvidadizo!, todavía le faltaba algo muy importante. Cogió una flor del florero y con cuidado la acomodó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Ahora sí estaba listo para su Keiko.

.

..

Ranma y Akane sonreían mientras regresaban a su hogar. Habían preferido caminar el largo trayecto desde el centro de la ciudad hasta el cerro que era coronado por el edificio que los había refugiado tan bien durante tanto tiempo del mundo que una vez tuvo celos de que se amaran. Él sonreía ante la última anécdota que le recordaba su joven mujer. Akane se colgaba del brazo de Ranma, feliz. Había sido un día encantador y una noche como pocas. ¡Sí todos los aniversarios fueran así! Qué feliz se sentía al estar casada y pronto creyó, en su ingenua arrogancia, que todo el mundo sería más feliz si encontraran a esa persona especial con la que compartir sus vidas.

Tarareaba alegremente. Cuando Ranma se detuvo con brusquedad obligándola también a parar. Ella lo miró curiosa.

—¿Ranma…?

Pero sus palabras se perdieron en el rostro del joven Saotome, su esposo, que parecía repentinamente ausente y más pálido. Y una intensa luz roja se reflejó palpitante sobre sus ojos azules, abiertos y perdidos en el vacío. Akane se atrevió a mirar hacia adelante y se encontró como él, con una ambulancia detenida delante de su edificio y un grupo de curiosos vecinos amontonados a su derredor. Un funesto presentimiento se apoderó de Akane, y se acurrucó con más celo deseando que Ranma la abrazara.

.

..

"_**Aniversario"**_

_**Fin**_

..

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

**Una misión**

..

.

Keiko Noda se sentía deshecha. Tan cansada de llorar y esperar, que apenas tenía fuerzas para atender a su hijo.

—Debes relajarte un poco, o no tendrás leche para el niño.

Ella asentía, intentando ser obediente con la abuela de Tetsu que cuidaba de ella con mucho afecto. Pero no podía pensar en nada más. Por las noches abrazaba a su hijo y lo dejaba dormir en sus brazos. Pero ella no dormía, lo acurrucaba con el oído pegado a la pared esperando escuchar algún ruido desde el exterior.

Siempre se creyó una mujer fuerte. Pero en ausencia de Tetsu se revelaba como realmente era: débil y patética. Como un castillo de papel que se tambaleaba con la más suave de las brisas.

Al tercer día de saberse sobre el último bombardeo de Nagasaki, todavía no recibía noticias sobre su esposo. Las líneas estaban cortadas, las pocas que funcionaban sólo se utilizaban para el ejército y el gobierno. Ningún mensaje les había llegado, menos a una zona rural como ésa.

—Han bombardeado muchas ciudades —se lamentaba el abuelo de Tetsu durante la comida. Recibió un codazo de la abuela al indicarle que fuera más prudente.

Keiko, en la mesa y abrazando a su pequeño como si la vida le faltara, no decía nada.

Esa noche el cansancio la superó. Como si la culpa por dormir y no velar por el recuerdo de Tetsu ya no pudiera ser mayor a todo lo demás. En realidad, las hierbas de la abuela para calmarla habían surtido finalmente efecto y se durmió dando de amamantar a su bebé. La abuela de Tetsu le tomó al niño y la acomodó tapándola.

—Pobre niña… —decía la abuela al acariciar el rostro de la chiquilla, tan joven, casada y ahora en peligro de quedarse sola y con un hijo. A ella también le importaba su nieto, pero dura y curtida por la vida, sabía que debía temer más por los que se quedaban atrás, los que debían seguir viviendo. Y la guerra era muy difícil, en especial para una mujer viuda.

A la mañana siguiente la joven Keiko Noda, de apenas dieciocho años, se sentó bruscamente en la cama. Había tenido un sueño horrible que ya no podía recordar. Más atemorizada se sintió al comprender que se había dormido. ¿Su hijo, dónde estaba su hijo? Por un momento pareció una mujer demente al buscarlo, pero cuando lo encontró durmiendo a su lado en la cama se relajó. Acarició su pequeño rostro y lloró.

—Tetsu, ¿dónde estás? —se lamentó como otras veces—. Me prometiste que estarías bien. ¿Por qué no nos has llamado?

Entonces escuchó a la abuela gritando de felicidad. Al abuelo riéndose y… ¿ésa era la voz de Tetsu?

Acomodándose el yukata, Keiko corrió hacia la entrada con el largo cabello oscuro todavía revuelto sobre sus hombros. Y allí estaba él, en la entrada, saludando a sus abuelos con la misma formalidad con que había llegado siempre a casa cada semana a visitarla. La joven se quedó quieta acurrucándose contra la pared, y se llevó las manos a los labios asustada.

Recién notó que Tetsu, a pesar de su elegante traje, se veía bastante maltrecho. Las ropas del joven se encontraban sucias, manchadas de tierra, los zapatos cubiertos de lodo, la chaqueta arrugada bajo el brazo y el rostro tan sucio o más que el resto de su ropa.

Pero algo no había cambiado, tenía puesto su sombrero con la elegancia que merecía ser usado y, para adornar su desastrada imagen, una bonita margarita en el bolsillo de su camisa sobre su pecho.

—¡Keiko! —clamó dichoso al verla como si nada hubiera sucedido.

En ese momento ella descubrió que dentro de la mirada de su joven esposo algo sí había cambiado. Era el mismo, pero también le faltaba alegría, una chispa, como si hubiera vivido una situación espantosa y triste. Pero nada de eso demostró él, ni nada de lo que vio le contaría a ella, jamás, en el futuro. Keiko se apartó de la pared y caminó hacia él, débil y temblorosa como si fuera a desplomarse en cualquier momento. Y así la recibió él celosamente sosteniéndola por los brazos.

—Tetsu… ¡Tetsu, por qué no me avisaste antes que estabas bien, hombre idiota!

Ante el repentino regaño, el joven Tetsu sonrió a medias, sintiéndose culpable. Miró a sus abuelos, pero estos no hicieron nada por defenderlo.

—Yo… Keiko… ya sabes... —la mirada furiosa de Keiko lo instó a excusarse con mayor energía—. ¡N-no había manera de llamar, y los caminos estaban cortados! Además el tren se paralizó en varias estaciones.

—¿Y cómo llegaste? —le preguntó el abuelo.

—Ah, sencillo. Un camión del ejército me dejó en el pueblo cercano. Y caminé.

—¿Caminaste? —el enojo de Keiko desapareció, cambiado por auténtica preocupación—. ¿Desde el pueblo aledaño? Pero eso está a más de un día de camino.

—Una noche en realidad, caminé durante la noche. No teman, era seguro, mucha gente se movió conmigo.

—¡Tetsu, cómo pudiste caminar durante toda la noche! ¿Es que no estabas pensando? Mírate, estás… estás… —Keiko ya no sabía como más regañarlo y sus ojos se humedecieron—. ¡Pudiste haber esperado hasta hoy!

El joven Tetsu se conmovió con el dolor de su mujer, y cariñosamente limpió las lágrimas con sus manos sucias. Pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

—¿Y esperar durmiendo bajo un árbol una noche más en lugar de llegar a casa hoy mismo con mi adorada esposa? Keiko, me estás subestimando. Recuerda que yo soy un hombre con una misión y… como sea —se interrumpió a sí mismo para no comenzar con uno de sus aburridos discursos con que gustaba hacer enfadar a su joven mujer—. Además era importante que llegara hoy.

—¿Hoy, por qué hoy?

El joven soltó los brazos de su esposa y buscó en los bolsillos. Sacó una pequeña caja que abrió con cuidado, con las manos temblorosas revelando lo agotado que en realidad se encontraba. Al ver la joven el contenido sus ojos brillaron. Cogieron lentamente del interior de la caja una pequeña peineta para el cabello, de hermosa madera con piedras brillantes que colgaban de hilos de colores, una pieza valiosa que podría hacer juego con cualquiera de sus kimonos.

—Hoy es nuestro primer aniversario, Keiko, ¿o es que ya lo olvidaste?

Keiko Noda cubrió sus labios con una mano. Su mirada se alternaba entre la peineta que sostenía y la sonrisa chispeante de su marido. Ya no pudo contener más la mezcla de emociones que hinchaban su corazón y comenzó a llorar derramando largas y brillantes lágrimas en silencio. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese hombre que jugaba así con sus sentimientos!

Tetsu se veía igual de emocionado. Sonrió, como un niño travieso, cuando se sacó el sombrero y lo depositó sobre la cabeza de su pequeña mujer hundiéndoselo hasta las orejas, casi tapándole los ojos.

—¡Tetsu! —Al levantarse un poco el sombrero notó que él había desaparecido. Tetsu caminaba por el pasillo directo hacia la habitación.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¡Quiero verlo! —reclamó en voz alta.

—No, Tetsu, espera, lo vas a despertar —Keiko corrió tras su marido, con cortos pasos por culpa del yukata, sosteniendo la peineta contra su corazón y con la otra mano celosamente el sombrero sobre su cabeza—. Tetsu, no…

La advertencia de la confundida Keiko llegó tarde, cuando escuchó llorar a su bebé.

—¡Tetsu!

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa —se excusó el joven con el inquieto bebé en los brazos.

.

**Fin**

.

..

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas del autor:** Tras un difícil desafío de tan sólo mil palabras, ¿pensaron que no terminaría desquitándome? Lo siento, sé que he exagerado volcando todo lo que se me antojó en este capítulo. Espero no se hayan aburrido tanto.

También, para comenzar a despedirme de a poco de esta historia, ¿qué mejor que hacer pasar por la experiencia de una prolongada lectura a los que no han leído algo tan largo como Ragnarok, usando a La esposa? Fue divertido, escribir por una vez sin estar pendiente de un límite. Sí, porque lo tengo, cada historia por separado posee entre sus condiciones, un límite propio, un margen del que no me debo salir en extensión para armarlas de manera más ordenadas. Pero por hoy he querido darme libertad pues era un especial, donde trataría temas muy difíciles de condensar por separado. Además, a mí también me cuesta despedirme de mis historias, lo siento, así que por una vez quise darme el gusto de disfrutar un poco más de este universo.

Porque por lo que han visto los siguientes dos capítulos, como debe ser el final de cualquier historia, habrá una gran crisis que enfrentar y ya no sería un capítulo de corte tradicional, en el que simplemente nos sentamos a disfrutar de lo que sucede.

También pido disculpas por haberme escapado, como otro de mis caprichos, con algunos ajustes a las personalidades de ciertos personajes que antes no habían aparecido. Me basé un poco en la madurez que ya deberían tener. Pero también quise mostrar como sufrían de "estancamiento". No avanzaron, no crecieron, vivieron soñando en algo que sabían era imposible. Tenían que dejarlo ir o jamás lo entenderían. Y sí, lo sucedido al final, fue un "troleo" épico de mi parte. Espero les haya gustado la broma. También fue parte de la broma, que no lo dije de manera directa, el que una personalidad tan dominante y osada terminara comportándose de manera tan tímida y hasta recatada bajo la influencia del sake. Porque el alcohol nos hace normalmente desinhibidos, ¿por qué no podía pasarle a un personaje ya con estas características que actuara al contrario? Pero no fue una idea que exploté como hubiera querido, preferí dejarlo como algo sin mencionar, casi sutil.

Además, como le comentaba a Romi una vez, este fic además de estar inspirado en el estilo contemplativo de ciertos famosos mangas que adoro. El estilo contemplativo por definición creo lo poseen únicamente como tres autores en Japón. Entre ellos se considera el manga de "Ema", y también si alguien ha leído "Yokohama Shopping Trip" entenderá a lo que me refiero (el autor o autora de Yokohama tiene ahora un maravilloso manga sobre aviones y pilotos que me tiene fascinado. En especial por sus escenas tan cotidianas en un mundo que para nada lo es. Dejaré un vínculo en el foro de FFE en algún momento después). El estilo contemplativo trabaja historias con muchos detalles de vida común, paisajes y a veces historias que no tratan más que de observar una puesta de sol, o un ritual diario.

También me enfoqué en hacerla más "seinen", y no tan "shonen". Por shonen entendemos el género de manga para jóvenes adolescentes, manga "para chicos", donde entran temas como la aventura, el humor, la acción, y a veces un toque de romance (no tanto en realidad, o no como su centro absoluto, para eso está el "shojo" o "manga para chicas") y otro tanto de ligera provocación. Ranma ½ originalmente es shonen; definida como una comedia romántica de artes marciales para chicos. Con muchos desnudos casuales y esas cosas que son para el placer del adolescente y del fanservice.

Seinen es el género de manga enfocado al adulto joven. Y no confundan esto con temas serios o maduros solamente. En el manga seinen también pueden entrar comedias románticas muy ligeras e inocentes. La diferencia está en los temas que tratan y con qué profundidad o manera se toman, más enfocado al interés de los jóvenes que van entre los 25 a 35 años de edad. Temas que hablan del futuro, la familia, los sueños, la sexualidad (desde una perspectiva más madura). Como un ejemplo de la gran diferencia entre géneros, se puede ver como a veces sus tramas no se enfocan tanto en "la confesión romántica", sino más en "cómo llevar una relación romántica". Y su humor también puede ser inocente como les decía, pero con bromas subidas de tono, ácidas, negras, para nada infantiles.

Mucho de esto hay en La esposa. A medida que los capítulos avanzaban, iba notando como me fue más sencillo pasar del humor de Ranma ½ más shonen, al mismo humor pero llevándolo a un tono más seinen. Quizás adaptándolo a otro trabajo de Rumiko que sería más apropiado, como lo era Maison Ikkoku, o basándome más exactamente en los oneshots que hacía Rumiko que trataban sobre la vida de familias normales, dueñas de casa, empleados de oficina, problemas matrimoniales y con los vecinos. Tiene muy buenos trabajos que me ayudaron a encontrar el tono de "lo que Rumiko haría" en ciertas situaciones. Porque ya lo hizo en sus historias cortas.

Aunque, insisto y confieso vergonzosamente, en este capítulo me he pasado un poco con el humor oscuro y subido de tono. Espero no haberlos incomodado mucho y que no se haya sentido muy desfasado de la trama, sino que haya aportado otra dimensión a la misma.

Otra vez, lamento la extensión. Esto fue único. Los siguientes serán más cortos, más normales, porque así están definidos, El de hoy fue bastante improvisado. Tenía cosas que sí debía tratar, pero mucho fue una humorada de mi parte. ¡Y me he divertido mucho! Gracias también por vuestros comentarios, tan llenos de detalles y divertidas lecturas. Poder escribir algo que se preste para varias interpretaciones es un desafío y a la vez un sueño personal. Sacar conclusiones que uno no planeaba al principio es una razón de emoción.

Y sobre el final tan... ¿contradictorio?, allí no lamentaré nada porque debía ser así. ¿Descubrieron también el secreto de este capítulo, no, ni idea de lo que hablo?... Como sea, debería comer algo, que de tanto escribir ciertas escenas me dio hambre. (XD)

Quedan únicamente dos capítulos para el final.

.

**_Noham Theonaus.-_**

.

PD: Estuve a cinco minutos de escribir una escueta nota de autor de no más de un par de líneas. Porque sí, porque me nació ser casi tan malo como cuando escribo "esa otra columna" donde no brilla el sol sobre mi mejor personalidad. Pero me abstuve, únicamente porque ya fui lo suficientemente malo con el contenido de éste capítulo. _See ya!_


	16. Ciclos

Ranma ½ y todos sus personajes son creación y propiedad de la célebre artista japonesa Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia no la escribo con fines de lucro sino como un homenaje a su gran obra que tras muchos años sigue encendiendo de dicha nuestros corazones y de imaginación nuestras mentes inspirándonos siempre gran diversión.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo de fans reunidos en torno al amor por la creación del fanfiction, la escritura y la fantasía en general, promoviendo el libre uso de la imaginación y luchando contra la dictadura de la realidad y la gris «madurez» que el mundo trata de imponernos, aplacando la exquisita diversidad de nuestras almas.

* * *

><p>.<p>

..

.

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta el penúltimo capítulo de un triste fic escrito por Noham Theonaus.**_

.

..

.

Aunque fuera verano, el aire era húmedo y frío durante la mañana en el cementerio. Una joven de melena corta y oscura, ojos color canela y labios pequeños y gentiles, con las manos juntas rezaba ante la tumba familiar donde dos queridos nombres se encontraban gravados. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había podido venir a visitarlos.

No estaba triste, tampoco afligida. Todo lo que ella expresaba era alegría por el reencuentro, y también satisfacción. Anhelaba pedirles ayuda, que le dieran fuerzas para lo que enfrentaría en los días por venir. Tras terminar de rezar a sus espíritus, aspiró una bocanada de aire y empuñó las manos dándose ánimo con mucha energía, como si fuera uno de sus acostumbrados gritos de batalla. A su lado la anciana que la acompañaba, ataviada con un elegante kimono oscuro, posó su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha llamando su atención.

—Ya se nos está haciendo muy tarde, debemos volver, querida.

Ella asintió. Pero tras dar unos pocos pasos en dirección de la salida, se encontró con que un joven la esperaba pacientemente a la sombra de un gran árbol, descansando la espalda en el tronco y con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —se quejó en voz alta la chica, sin poder disimular su fastidio.

—Nos ha seguido desde que salimos de casa —le respondió la risueña anciana—. Me parece increíble que una especialista como tú no lo haya notado todavía. Oh, y no creo que sea amable de tu parte que te comportes tan agresiva con él después de lo ocurrido.

—¡Por favor!, no necesitas recordármelo de nuevo —reclamó la chica apabullada, tan cansada ya de ser reprendida por lo sucedido—. Fue un descuido, es todo, yo sola podría haberle roto los huesos a esos idiotas si él no se hubiera aparecido antes. No necesito a un guardaespaldas.

—Aun así, querida, fue él quien te rescató de esos rufianes… de nuevo —la anciana, a pesar de su sonrisa, reveló un frío tono de regaño, que provocó un escalofrío en la niña.

—Está bien, ¡está bien, ya lo sé, fue mi culpa! Pero no volverá a suceder, lo prometo.

—Lo mismo dijiste la última vez, y la vez anterior a esa, y…

—Ya… ¡Ya lo sé! —reclamó furiosa.

La anciana se frotó el mentón y sus ojos chispearon con traviesa maldad.

—Parece ser que realmente te gusta que ese chico Ranma te rescate cuando te metes en líos. ¿No es así, Akane?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Akane protestó sonrojada hasta las orejas. Cuando Ranma, al escucharla, dejó de meditar enderezándose para salir a su encuentro con un arrogante gesto de fastidio.

.

..

**La esposa secuestrada**

..

.

_**«Ciclos»**_

.

..

Poco más de una semana había transcurrido desde el triste funeral de Tetsu Noda. Deslizó el cierre de la ajustada chaqueta deportiva hasta el pecho cubriéndose parte de la camiseta negra. Antes de cerrar la puerta del casillero, se detuvo un momento a observar las fotografías pegadas por el interior. Eran su secreto y también su tesoro. Una de ellas era una gran toma grupal donde aparecían sus compañeros de trabajo, durante la obra de teatro que realizaron en el gimnasio, junto a las chicas de la panadería lideradas por la enérgica señora Ozawa, y a otros miembros de la comunidad de comerciantes de la zona. Él se encontraba en una esquina junto a Akane, ambos sonriendo tan nerviosos como el resto, pues la imagen fue tomada poco antes de iniciar los preparativos finales a horas de la función de caridad, y vistiendo desordenadamente partes de sus disfraces. Junto a ellos también estaban el anciano matrimonio Noda. En ese entonces nadie imaginaba el poco tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos. Torció los labios fingiendo enojo, para no reflejar la tristeza que lo embargaba.

Las demás fotografías se amontonaban igual de chuecas, con los bordes sobreponiéndose, pegadas con cinta adhesiva a la superficie de metal. Una parecía tomada en secreto y por detrás de Akane, cuando ella estaba vistiendo únicamente una camisa china que la cubría hasta las piernas y pantuflas de hombre, «sus pantuflas», que le quedaban grandes. Tan concentrada en cortar los vegetales que se veía divertidamente estresada, sacando la punta de la lengua entre los labios.

En otra, Akane fue captada cuando caminaba muy lentamente, usando una gruesa chaqueta, jeans y una bufanda de hombre, «su bufanda», que le quedaba tan amplia que le rozaba las orejas. Con el rostro alzado parecía pensativa, mirando el arco de árboles dorados sobre su cabeza y que se extendían como un túnel hasta el final de la avenida. Cruzaba las manos tras la espalda, sosteniendo con pereza la correa de la cartera que colgaba por detrás de sus tobillos. El asfalto humedecido, entre pozas frescas de lluvia, reflejaba las luces del alumbrado público que ya estaban encendidas, bajo un cielo gris, casi negro, que parecía recordarle hasta el aroma húmedo de ese frío anochecer. Abajo tenía otra casi idéntica, sacada unos segundos después, donde Akane había girado los hombros y miraba hacia la cámara sacando la lengua.

Se sonrió como un niño travieso al pasar los dedos acariciando la siguiente imagen. Era de hace unos pocos meses antes de que ambos hubieran escapado de Nerima. También se la había sacado en secreto a Akane; de tanto sufrir a su cuñada Nabiki un par de cosas había aprendido de ella. Se veía la antigua habitación de su esposa, cuando todavía era su prometida. Akane se encontraba sentada en su escritorio. Se suponía que ella debía haber estado estudiando para un examen, si mal no recordaba: habían discutido muy fuerte, otra vez, por culpa de un malentendido; porque él se resintió de que ella por sus estudios no hubiera querido acompañarlo a un torneo. ¡Quién quería invitar en primer lugar a una torpe «que no se tomaba el arte en serio»!, había dicho en voz alta provocando una tormenta de peligrosas proporciones, sabiendo con alevosía que la lastimaría profundamente, motivado por culpa de su rencor infantil. En realidad, ella si había querido ir, después lo supo cuando se hubieron reconciliado, pero en su impaciencia no la había dejado terminar de explicarse del todo. El torneo se celebró en las afueras de Tokio, y él llegó muy tarde por la noche, casi de madrugada, pues no quiso esperar al día siguiente para intentar hablar con ella. Y así la había encontrado al haberse escabullido en su habitación: Akane dormía con los brazos arqueados alrededor de la cabeza y el rostro recostado sobre un libro. Los labios tiernamente entreabiertos y una pequeña mancha de saliva sobre la hoja que crecía y crecía. ¿Por qué no la despertó después de haberla fotografiado para burlarse de ella? Simple, sonrojó al recordarlo, porque ella dormida había susurrado su nombre. Esa noche la cargó en sus brazos delicadamente para no despertarla, sabía cómo hacerlo tratándose de Akane. La depositó en la cama, le sacó las pantuflas y la arropó, sentándose luego a su lado, a los pies de la cama, con la espalda contra la pared mirándola dormir. Recordó el terror que sintió cuando despertó poco después, ¡también se había quedado dormido y ya era de mañana! Ella lo mataría por pervertido, temió. Pero en su lugar descubrió que ella ya no se encontraba, pues se había marchado silenciosamente a la universidad dejándolo dormir tranquilo. Y la misma manta cálida, impregnada de su aroma, ahora lo cobijaba a él hasta los hombros.

Había una fotografía en la que se veían mucho más jóvenes. Cuando todavía cursaban el último año de preparatoria. Más tímidos, «más idiotas». No se encontraban en Nerima, sino que en una plaza de Shinjuku tras una accidentada e improvisada cita que tuvieron recorriendo la ciudad. Un grupo de ancianas los terminó confundiendo con una pareja de novios, y por un enredo terminaron sacándose esa fotografía, sentados juntos en el borde de una fuente, ambos con las manos sobre las rodillas, los hombros juntos, y muy sonrojados por la tarde que esas señoras los habían hecho pasar. ¡Pero si ellos no eran novios, «solo prometidos»!, se habían defendido, y más risa les provocaron a esas ancianas. Se cubrió el rostro con la mano, ¿tan idiota había sido a esa edad? A pesar de los años que habían pasado lo seguían avergonzado sus errores. Aunque, ¡qué tarde tuvieron, sin que nadie los molestara! Sí, estaba seguro, fue ese el suceso que lo marcó, la aventura que lo hizo comprender lo importante que era ella, más que ella su sueño de una vida juntos, y como debía luchar por ellos y no esperar a que estos se cumplieran solos, porque eso jamás sucedería. Fue allí en que comenzó a planear lo que ahora finalmente estaba viviendo. Si él no hacía nada, nada cambiaría; y si no estaban en Nerima, nadie los molestaría. En la imagen Akane se veía con una tenida muy informal, siquiera preparada para una cita, más como si se hubiera vestido con prisas; con pantimedias oscuras, una falda corta de tela dura, una camiseta ceñida y cubierta con una corta chaqueta de mezclilla, calzando zapatillas deportivas. Y él no usaba sus habituales ropas chinas, sino que en su lugar tenía puesta una tenida deportiva completa, que le quedaba un poco grande pues se la había prestado un viejo amigo que era a lo menos dos tallas mayor que él, y su rostro lo tenía cubierto por tres banditas, un corte en la frente y el labio todavía un poco hinchado. Y su bolso deportivo a sus pies, junto con el que había traído Akane. ¿Quién lo mandó a tener una pelea de «boxeo»? Recordaba tan claramente esos días, cuando se vio involucrado en un oscuro y escalofriante mundo que no conocía, y con el que no deseaba volver a toparse jamás; yakuzas, peleas ilegales, apuestas, amenazas de muerte y un estúpido y viejo amigo de secundaria al que había intentado ayudar a salir de ese mundo. La fotografía fue del día en que Akane finalmente había conseguido encontrarlo, ya que toda esa aventura la vivió en secreto de sus familias. Por suerte, ella no alcanzó a enterarse en lo que él había estado metido, inventándose una tonta excusa que Akane, tan ingenua como siempre, se creyó para su alivio. Temió que ella no lo hubiera perdonado de saber la verdad, que él estuvo tan cerca de perderlo todo: su vida y su honor, su futuro como practicante del arte, y el que tenía junto a ella, al haberse visto involucrado con criminales.

Tantos recuerdos, cada imagen era una historia completa que contar, con su propio sabor, pero que guardaría en su corazón pues todas habían ayudado a darle el valor para seguir adelante y ya no depender de los demás. ¡Y pensar que apenas llevaban un año de casados, y ya tenía recuerdos como para una vida entera! ¿Qué le depararía todavía el futuro? A veces temía imaginarlo, conociendo su suerte…

La fotografía de más abajo todavía lo conmovía... Eh, no, conmover no, eso era poco varonil. ¡Alegraba! Sí, esa era la palabra, celebró asintiendo. Y era por la sonrisa de Akane. Ella vestía el uniforme de la escuela, pero lo llevaba de manera más pulcra y elegante, pues fue durante el día en que se graduaron de la preparatoria. El último día que ella usó su uniforme celeste y blusa blanca. Adornado de manera especial para la ceremonia, con una bonita cinta atada bajo su cuello y un cintillo con el que había ordenado de manera más recatada su corta melena. Abrazaba la pequeña caja cilíndrica y negra en la que se guardaba su diploma. Sí, fue el último día en que la vio vestir ese uniforme con el que tantas aventuras habían pasado. Recordarlo ahora lo hacía sentir nostálgico. El gesto de Akane le provocaba escalofríos, y no de los malos. Ella sonreía, pero llena de una emoción que cristalizaron sus ojos y sonrojaron sus mejillas, inmortalizada en una sola imagen. Y no se había debido solamente por su graduación, sino por la de ambos; porque como un triunfo personal ella se había tomado el que él también hubiera conseguido acabar la preparatoria a pesar de su falta de interés. Ella había hecho lo posible para que él estudiara con devoción para conseguir aprobar los últimos exámenes, luchando ambos contra las interrupciones habituales que parecían haber querido sabotearlo, como sus molestos e imprevistos amigos y rivales. Akane lo dio todo, incluso más que él mismo, obsesionada con su deseo de que ambos pudieran graduarse en ese día. La sonrisa de Akane, que por suerte Nabiki fotografió (alguna vez que le hubiera sido útil, aunque luego le cobró una fortuna para ser el único que la tuviera), le habían valido todos sus esfuerzos. Eso, y el fuerte abrazo que ella emocionada y distraída le dio ante todo el mundo.

Su sonrisa menguó al ver otra de las imágenes. En su pequeño departamento se había organizado una «íntima» celebración tras ganar el mundial de wushu. Todos sus nuevos amigos juntos, amontonados en torno a la pequeña mesa de la sala, en el sofá, de pie, algunos alrededor de la mesa occidental del comedor, en el balcón o en la cocina. Hasta los vecinos del edificio se habían querido unir para celebrar al «famoso deportista» del barrio. Comían calamar asado, maíz, pulpo y arroz. Pero su felicidad no era plena al recordar ese momento, porque en la imagen aparecía él, cohibido, siendo abrazado por los hombros, por un efusivo señor Tetsu Noda, víctima del sake, justo en el momento en que levantaba la copa en alto con la otra mano para aclamarlo con un improvisado y exagerado discurso digno del ministerio, ante la vergüenza de la señora Keiko que trataba de calmarlo y la risa de Akane al ver a su esposo atrapado en esa situación.

—Señor Tetsu... —susurró inclinando la cabeza.

_«Mi querido y joven amigo, tome el consejo de este viejo: no se niegue a nada, disfrútelo todo, bueno y malo, porque no sabemos cuándo el destino pasará por nosotros»._

—Saotome, ¿vienes? —le preguntó Yoshiro cerrando su casillero, al notarlo distraído—. Pero qué cara, ¿será que tu linda esposa no te dejó dormir anoche?

Ranma parpadeó con fuerza, volviendo en sí, y asintió más repuesto. Dispuesto a seguir ese consejo y desafiar el día que lo aguardaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Ya voy, no fastidies.

Cerró la puerta del casillero.

.

..

.

Se escuchó el lejano retumbar de un trueno. La señora Keiko Noda, sentada sobre sus piernas dobladas, alzó el rostro hacia la ventana. Su mirada era lejana, parecía perderse más allá de las nubes.

—Señora Keiko, está listo el té —Akane apareció en la sala con una bandeja. Dobló las piernas con cuidado, con la destreza adquirida para las pequeñas tareas que un año le había dado, sentándose en el piso alfombrado a la vez que comenzaba a servir las tazas y una pequeña fuente con galletas que había comprado de camino a casa—. ¿Señora Keiko?

Akane no insistió de nuevo. Abrazó la bandeja y se quedó observando la triste figura de la anciana, con la cabeza erguida hacia la ventana. Parecía que toda su imagen se hubiera teñido del color gris del cielo, y su silueta menguada, hasta ser más insignificante que las ramas secas de los árboles de esa época del año, reflejando tenuemente la pálida luz de ese día. La joven señora Saotome sintió una punzada en su pecho. Trató de calmarse para no ceder a ese cosquilleo molesto en su garganta. La señora Keiko la necesitaba fuerte, ¿qué ayuda podría brindarle si se quebraba? Pero no dejaba de sentir un escalofriante dolor por ella. Más sensible de lo habitual, tanto la había afectado lo sucedido, que durante las noches se despertaba teniendo una recurrente pesadilla.

En su sueño, Akane se veía a sí misma y a Ranma como si ambos hubieran caminado parte de sus vidas en las riberas opuestas de un canal. Sin mirarse, sin saber que el otro existía cruzando las brillantes aguas bajo el nuevo sol al final de la fresca mañana. Hasta que un puente se cruzó en sus caminos. En sus sueños recordaba, como fragmentos interrumpidos, el día en que Ranma llegó a su vida de manera tan caóticamente desastrosa. Y por alguna extraña razón, deseo, azar, destino, accidente, o lo que fuera, ella se quedaba quieta, detenida al inicio de su lado del puente. Entonces recordaba su precoz adolescencia, la que había comenzado mal para ella, viviendo cada día en el silencio y la quietud de su hogar que comenzaba a tornársele incómodo, estando cada vez más ansiosa, como si alguna cosa debía suceder pero que tardaba mucho en llegar. Y en esa edad, en que las inquietudes le erizaban la piel y le pintaban de vivos colores todas sus fantasías, sus sueños secretos, aquellos que todas compartían en algún momento, de encontrar «aquello» que extrañaba durante la preparatoria, fueron hechos trizas por la realidad, en que los chicos eran un montón de idiotas pervertidos peores que durante la secundaria.

Los fragmentos de sus recuerdos se seguían mezclando con la extraña escena del puente. Ella, la que había deseado interpretar a Julieta habiéndole tocado siempre el papel de Romeo; ella, la que en el fondo de su corazón quizás sí deseaba vivir un amor tan tonto, cursi y ridículo como cualquiera, a pesar de negarlo con sus palabras, pero que en su lugar tuvo que defenderse cada mañana a golpes de los más escalofriantes y ridículos pretendientes; ella, la que se había enamorado platónicamente de un hombre que solo la trataba de manera paternal, quizás el único hombre que había sido amable con ella en su vida, pero era un hombre que creyó firmemente destinado para su hermana mayor; ella, la que se había quedado detenida, porque nada en su vida iba a cambiar... Y al alzar el rostro y mirar por primera vez hacia su lado, solo por el deseo de que algo fuera diferente, lo vio a él, a Ranma, a un niño de su misma edad, con las manos en los bolsillos y, antes de que ella estuviera preparada a lo que iba a suceder con su corazón al encontrárselo, el muy idiota caminaba a su encuentro cruzando el puente con brusca impaciencia. ¿Y fue todo tan bello? ¡Para nada! El encuentro fue como un choque; un día estaba haciendo sus ejercicios como cada mañana, y esa misma noche ya estaba comprometida a un arrogante y pervertido idiota, ¡jamás un hombre la había visto desnuda, por Kami!, y además era mejor que ella en el arte, ¿cómo se hubiera defendido de él si la hubiese querido atacar como el resto de los pervertidos de la escuela? ¿Y además su propio padre lo amparaba en su hogar, en su refugio? ¿Qué burla era esa? ¿Por qué de pronto todo lo que tenía en su vida, la confianza en su propia fuerza y aún la seguridad de su intimidad, habían sido arrebatadas en unos pocos minutos? Sin contar el compromiso, ¡también le habían quitado su libertad! ¿Romántico? ¿Dulce? ¡Ella había sido víctima de la cruel broma de una suerte macabra y manipuladora!

Pero en la visión de Akane todo fue distinto, quizás porque ella ya lo sabía, ahora tenía claro como acabó todo. Ella lo esperó con el rostro en alto, él la observó sin bajar los ojos. Como iguales se enfrentaron. Volvieron sus cabezas y cuerpos hacia el futuro. Y luego volvieron a caminar, juntos, en el mismo lado del río. Y en algún punto, sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos en lo que se estaban metiendo, juntaron sus manos. Al principio tímidamente, un dedo, luego dos que colgaron tan débilmente que la primera piedra del camino, alta como una columna, los amenazó con separarlos. Y aquí sucedió el milagro en su sueño, porque él, en lugar de soltarla para que ambos pasaran por lados diferentes de la piedra, sorprendiéndola, la aferró con fuerza de la mano tomándosela completamente, y la imagen de una competencia de patinaje se cruzó por un momento con su visión del camino, cuando él no quiso soltarla, y la jaló hacia su lado donde la cargó en sus brazos. Porque el primer contacto íntimo que tuvieron fue ese, en el techo de un cobertizo de la escuela, cuando él ni siquiera estaba en su forma real, y se convirtió para siempre en su manera más física, más real que las palabras, de demostrarse la confianza que desde esos primeros momentos se tuvieron. Él, que siempre la negaba, no dudaba en atraerla hacia su cuerpo a la primera señal de peligro que los quisiera apartar; y ella, que siempre se oponía a su cercanía a los ojos de todos, lo dejaba hacer, y hasta se acomodaba en sus brazos como si lo hubiera estado esperando una vida entera, y ser cargada por ese muchacho fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Pero su hermoso sueño recurrente de esos últimos días, luego se convertía en una angustiante pesadilla. Siempre sucedía lo mismo. De pronto Ranma se detenía, y delicadamente la dejaba en el suelo, se apartaba de ella retrocediendo hasta que sus dedos eran los últimos en desenredarse separándose. Otra vez sola, otra vez parada por sus propios pies en el camino. Y la volvía a tocar poniéndole una mano en la espalda, le susurraba algo que ella no comprendía y le daba un suave empujón para que siguiera avanzando, y así no se detuviera. Tras dar esos dos forzados pasos a los que él la había obligado, miraba desesperada hacia atrás. Él estaba allí, pero no en el camino, sino que hundiéndose en ese río cristalino sin dejar de sonreírle. ¿Por qué se detenía, por qué se alejaba? ¿Por qué tenía ella que seguir sin él? Hubiera preferido volver y arrojarse al agua para no dejar sus brazos. Pero en el sueño no podía hacerlo, en ese sueño sus pies seguían avanzando contra su voluntad, con el ritmo implacable de las manecillas de un reloj, abandonándolo.

Despertaba cada noche quejándose. A veces sollozaba tan fuerte que también lo despertaba, y tan suave en otras que él no se daba por enterado. Pero cuando despertaba, Ranma no le reclamaba nada, siquiera se burlaba de ella como haría en otras oportunidades, ¿soñaría Ranma cosas similares desde el funeral del señor Tetsu Noda? Tampoco se lo diría, como ella, ambos eran iguales de orgullosos y de cuidadosos intentando proteger al otro. Cuando Ranma despertaba se limitaba a girar medio dormido para abrazarla. Y cuando no lo hacía, era ella la que asustada se acurrucaba en su espalda, intentando no apartarse por todo lo que quedaba de la noche, afirmándose con ambas manos del pijama de su esposo como si todavía le cosquillaran los dedos rememorando el vacío de su sueño, el vértigo angustioso de verlo hundirse en esas aguas sin poder volver.

Todo ello hacía pensar a Akane el significado de sus temores, porque eran obvios. No importando si fueran en uno o en cien años más, de alguna manera todo acabaría un día para los dos. ¿Se marchitaría también su figura como le sucedía a la señora Keiko?... Quizás. ¿Sería feliz viviendo de los recuerdos?... Lo dudaba. Tan egoísta se sentía que reconoció el que ella no tendría el mismo valor que la señora Keiko demostraba, valor para vivir sin Ranma.

Si algún día llegaba el momento de separarse, ella deseó con todo su más vergonzoso y aberrante ser, en un acto de sumo egoísmo y mucha cobardía, ser la primera de los dos que dejara este mundo. Porque no soportaría el quedarse sola otra vez, no ahora que lo conocía, lo amaba y quería vivir con él hasta el final, su final, muy distinto a antes de conocerlo. Y temía que al quedarse sola otra vez lo extrañaría tanto que lamentaría incluso haberlo conocido. ¡Maldita era ella que ahora no podía imaginar una vida sin estar a su lado! ¿Tan débil era realmente?... ¿Tan débil que...? ¿Tan horrible era ella?

Porque luego comprendía que sus deseos tenían un lado amargo: ¿deseaba en su interior condenar a Ranma a una tristeza que ella misma se sabía incapaz de tolerar? Más sabiendo que él ya pasó por esa experiencia y casi lo destruyó. ¿Qué ser tan vil era ella? No merecía ser amada, no cuando imaginaba todo eso.

Aunque luego disfrazaba su miedo con su conveniente confianza en él. Al reconocerlo tan fuerte, más que ella, que lo creía capaz de soportar lo que ella no podía. Pero nada estaba escrito, quedaban muchos años por delante, anheló que fueran los más posibles de todos, porque no sería justo no disfrutar de una larga vida a su lado tras tantos sufrimientos para conseguir estar juntos. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Otra vez seguía ese oscuro camino de ideas, deprimiéndose sin razón alguna.

No, no... Había un motivo, una razón por la que ella se encontraba tan frágil, inestable y emocional. Se sonrió, como si todo su tormento hubiera sido barrido por el viento. ¡Y ahora estaba contenta! ¡Se sonreía!

—Soy una tonta —murmuró Keiko Noda, ignorante de la tempestad en el corazón de Akane cuando ambas habían guardado un prolongado silencio, hundidas en sus propios mundos, tan parecidos, pero en tiempos tan diferentes—, la peor, la más necia anciana de todas. Tanto que hablaba con valor diciendo que preferiría haber sobrevivido a mi Tetsu, para no dejarlo solo si partía primero, y... mi... ¡Y ahora esto!

—¿Señora Keiko?

—Lo lamento, Akane —la señora Keiko se sonrió pasándose recatadamente la mano por el rostro—. Lo siento realmente, yo... ¡No, estoy bien, no temas, no es necesario que te muevas!... Ya estoy mejor —suspiró penosamente y su cuerpo delgado tembló como una ramilla bajo la lluvia—. Basta ya de preocuparse. Deberías estar feliz, Akane, y disfrutar de tu gran momento. No al revés, teniendo que cansarte en demasía por culpa de una molesta anciana como yo.

—¡No diga eso, señora Keiko! Para mí no es ninguna molestia... ¿G-Gran momento? —Akane se turbó quedándose perpleja. ¿La señora Keiko estaría hablando de lo mismo que ella pensaba?

—Gracias, Akane, eres una buena niña —respondió evitándola, al confirmar agradada sus sospechas, por la reacción de la joven señora Saotome—. ¿No tenías que ir de compras?

—Ah, eso. Sí, lo haré después, es temprano todavía.

La señora Keiko asintió conforme. Se sentía agradecida de que esa muchacha se empeñara tanto en no dejarla sola, o esa tarea se le haría imposible. Dobló la última camisa de Tetsu que amontonó sobre una pila de ropa, al lado de una de las muchas cajas que se encontraban a medio llenar en la sala de su departamento. La acarició con la punta de los largos dedos, jugó al rededor del botón de distinto color a los demás sonriéndose al recordar cuando se la había zurcido al descuidado de su esposo. Apretó los labios, contuvo un escalofrío cerrando las manos con fuerza. Buscando algo que la distrajera cuando su corazón volvía a flaquear, paseó los ojos vidriosos rápidamente por las paredes vacías, con las marcas de donde antes estaban colgados los retratos. Había dos o tres agujeros en cada lugar en vez de solamente uno. Otra vez se sonrió, y otra vez debió sostener su propio cuerpo a base de la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba. Recordaba cómo había rabeado su tonto esposo ante su indecisión de donde colgar exactamente los retratos, obligándolo a abrir un agujero tras otro en la pared. Casi podía escuchar su voz en ese momento rezongando, y por un momento creyó verlo allí, con sus elegantes pantalones y una holgada camiseta blanca colgando de sus delgados hombros y su más arrugada piel, pero dando de martillazos con la energía de un muchacho. Ella no quiso interrumpirlo, y se quedó mirándolo en silencio, disfrutando de su vigorosa presencia. Pero al parpadear Tetsu ya no estaba allí, en su lugar solo quedó la marca ensombrecida del polvo dibujando siluetas rectangulares sobre una pared vacía.

Inclinó los ojos un momento, los volvió a alzar, parpadeando, curiosa. Los muebles se veían iguales de vacíos, sin adornos, sin las pequeñas figuras que antes ocupaban cada rincón, sin los recuerdos que durante tantos años se fueron acumulando. Cada pieza había sido traída de alguna parte de Japón por el curioso de su esposo en sus viajes trabajando para el ministerio, cada figura representaba algún momento en que estuvieron paseando juntos, ella colgada de su brazo, el sosteniendo la sombrilla o el paraguas dependiendo de la temporada. Era su costumbre, su pequeño ritual, pues Tetsu siempre la sacaba a pasear cada vez que volvía a casa. Así estaban solos, rodeados por el silencio y la intimidad que una calle llena de desconocidos tejía para los dos, para siempre al final meterse la mano en el bolsillo y sacar una de esas pequeñas figuras contando una gran aventura en torno a ella. No tenían gran valor, incluso una era una baratija comprada en una tienda en la carretera. ¡Pero qué historia tenía esa!, quizás una de las mejores que él alguna vez le hubo contado.

Había otras figuras que también faltaban, y que habían sido obsequios de sus niños. ¿Niños? Ya todos habían crecido convirtiéndose en esposos, esposas, y padres de sus propios retoños. Adultos responsables, independientes, fuertes y valientes, dueños de sus vidas. Y de pronto tuvo una ocurrencia: así como se iban vaciando esos muebles de sus recuerdos, así eran sus almas también, que iban entregando un fragmento de ellos mismos a cada uno de sus hijos. Hasta que viejos e inútiles, sin fuerzas, sin nada más que darles a sus niños, desaparecerían finalmente de sus vidas. ¿Pero lo harían realmente? Quizás no, porque esas partes que entregaron de sí mismos vivirían por siempre en el alma y mente de sus hijos; en su forma de actuar, en su manera de pensar, en las herramientas con que se defenderían ante cada dolor de la vida. Quizás ya no estarían para aconsejarlos, pero ya no lo necesitarían, porque dentro de sus hijos estarían ellos viviendo también y fortaleciéndolos.

Todavía quedaba una figura más que guardar, la había dejado para el final. Era el último modelo a escala que había armado su Tetsu y que no había podido terminar. Contuvo el aliento un prolongado segundo. Luego exhaló muy suavemente intentando recobrar el control sobre sus frágiles emociones. Se acercó a la mesa deslizándose sobre la alfombra, apoyándose en las manos para moverse por el piso.

—Dejemos los temas tristes y aburridos de una solitaria anciana. ¡Cuéntamelo todo! —reaccionó con forzada energía, aunque no pudo del todo ocultar el temblor de su voz, una marca de debilidad que ahora acompañaba cada una de sus palabras—, ¿cómo te fue en la consulta? Porque era hoy, ¿no es verdad?... ¿Y, ya es oficial?

Akane se sintió atrapada. ¡Ella lo sabía, la señora Keiko sí hablaba de eso! La evitó fingiendo ignorancia.

—¿Y?... ¿Y qué?

—¡Akane, niña, no juegues conmigo!

Akane se sonrió honestamente. Agradeció el cambio de humor, era la oportunidad que necesitaba para intentar animarla un poco y dejar ambas de sufrir sus propios silencios. Depositó descuidada la bandeja en el piso a su lado y cruzó las manos por encima de su vientre sonrojándose vivamente.

—Oh, pues, sobre eso...

.

..

.

Tras realizar las compras se detuvo en la salida de la tienda. Encogiendo los hombros por la repentina y fría brisa que golpeó su rostro y sacudió su corta melena. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a humedecer las calles, suaves pero constantes. Sostuvo las bolsas con una mano y se ajustó la bufanda hasta el mentón. Desprendió la cinta que mantenía apretado y cerrado el paraguas. Lo sacudió dos veces para que se separaran las puntas y lo extendió.

Akane Saotome gustaba de deambular sola por las calles de la tranquila ciudad. Aprovechaba excusas como salir de compras, o sus ejercicios matutinos cuando el clima era mejor, en los días en que sus descansos no coincidían con los de su torpe marido, para aventurarse y descubrir algún nuevo rincón. Ese día terminó en un viejo centro comercial con un estilo muy particular de los años setenta. Cerró el paraguas y lo golpeó suavemente contra el piso para sacudir las gotas de agua. Entonces se paseó por ese laberinto de calles entre los viejos edificios, avenidas techadas con arcos de acero montados entre las paredes y cubiertos por planchas de un material sintético traslúcido, que retumbaba ruidosamente por el castigo de la cada vez más intensa lluvia. Todo bajo un ambiente de poca luminosidad, donde todos los colores se teñían del frío gris del cielo. A pesar del clima, mucha gente se paseaba entre las tiendas siendo cómplices del íntimo silencio, debiendo esquivar a veces mesas y carteles publicitarios, o pedestales con una incontable cantidad de cosas diferentes que allí se vendían. Se divertía mirando revistas viejas, luego cerraba los ojos para deleitarse de los aromas mezclados de una tienda que ofrecía inciensos. La torturó su voraz y repentino apetito, y compró algunas bolas de pulpo que comenzó a comer sosteniendo la pequeña bandeja plástica con una mano, dejando las bolsas colgando de su muñeca. Con las mejillas infladas por la forma tan impaciente con que comía, miraba distraídamente un puesto y el otro arrastrando con pereza los pies. Había un local de ropa, una florería, luego una tienda de mascotas y recordó a su querido P-chan. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Lo cuidaría Kasumi si se aparecía de nuevo por casa? ¿O se marcharía si descubría que ella ya no estaba allí? Seguramente P-chan ya tendría otra dueña, porque desde que había entrado a la universidad se veía mucho menos por casa, y cuando lo hacía rápidamente desaparecía. Quizás en otro lugar le daban mejor comida. Qué hacer, pensó, después de todo P-chan siempre fue un animal libre, un pequeño cerdito callejero, obviamente su afecto estaría donde le dieran mejor comida. Sin contar un lugar donde no hubiera alguien tan pesado como su esposo peleándose todo el tiempo con él. ¡Y Ranma!, qué pesado, ¿cómo podía haberse puesto así de celoso por un simple animal?

Se sonrió. Ver a Ranma celoso igual le producía cierto culpable placer. Uno que en ocasiones le provocaba escalofríos... Dejó de pensar en eso. ¡No podía ser que su cuerpo la siguiera molestando de manera tan inoportuna! Pero lo sabía, ahora realmente conocía la razón de los desajustes que estaba padeciendo. Y tan feliz se sintió que poco faltó para que se pusiera a llorar… ¡Llorar! Lo que le faltaba, le bastaba ver la cosa más tonta e insignificante para que se sintiera conmovida al borde de las lágrimas. Pero ella no era una mujer débil y podía contenerse a voluntad… Se limpió los ojos con los dedos, ahogó un corto sollozo y volvió a engullir otra bola de pulpo inflando las mejillas. ¡Estaban tan deliciosas!, jamás creyó haber probado unas tan exquisitas... ¿Y si compraba otra bandeja? Miró hacia atrás el puesto de comida, del que no se había alejado más que un par de metros, cuando ya mordía el palillo de la última de las seis que venían en la pequeña bandeja que había comprado.

Comiéndose la primera bola de pulpo de una nueva bandeja, se detuvo delante de un largo espejo parado en una base de metal frente a un puesto de ropa. Se miró de cuerpo completo. Susurró alguna broma, como si se dijera algo a sí misma que le provocó gracia. Entonces posó, primero girando hacia un lado, después al otro. Arqueó la espalda un poco hacia atrás estirándose de manera exagerada, apretando su vestido contra su vientre como si quisiera ver algo que todavía, para su pesar, siquiera se notaba. Cuando una vendedora salió a su encuentro sorprendiéndola. Se sintió tan avergonzada por haber sido atrapada que lanzó algunas excusas rápidas, y en su nerviosismo compró la primera camiseta que encontró a mano para su esposo. Ahora esperaba que a Ranma no le desagradara tanto el color verde limón con estampados de flores tropicales fucsias y naranjas.

Entró en una tienda de libros. El interior se sentía más cálido y silencioso en comparación a las callejuelas del mercado, donde la lluvia tronaba con mucha fuerza sobre los techos transparentes y el aire era frío, y el ambiente más sombrío. Saludó al anciano tras el mesón con una leve reverencia con la cabeza y se dirigió directo hasta el fondo pasando entre dos mesones con libros. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba buscando, y sus ojos se movieron hacia una sección específica. Ojeó algunos tomos sobre maternidad. Allí había tantas opciones e información que se sintió un poco apabullada. El anciano se había acercado a ella notando su dilema. Entonces estiró la mano y sacó un tomo empastado de portada brillante con ilustraciones, que le ofreció amablemente: era un libro dedicado a los padres primerizos, sobre el embarazo y la lactancia. Ella sonrojó penosamente, pero agradeció el gesto con honestidad, abrazando el tomo y repitiendo más nerviosa una reverencia.

Al dejar la tienda, con una bolsa más, pensó ya en volver a casa. Los pies le dolían un poco y comenzaba a tener hambre, el aire lo notó más frío que antes y el sonido de la lluvia era más fuerte y constante hasta opacar todos los otros sonidos. Estaba en ello cuando se topó de frente con otra conocida mujer que también realizaba algunas compras. Era la señora Fumie Takeda.

—¿Señora Saotome? Oh, qué placer verla tan bien.

—Señora Takeda, el placer es todo mío —Akane realizó una reverencia un poco más formal que la de Fumie, no solo por ser la esposa del jefe de Ranma, sino también al sentirse ella todavía muy joven para tratarla como a una igual, sin el respeto debido.

—Llámeme «Fumie», se lo he dicho antes, señora Saotome, pero siempre parece olvidarlo. Me hace sentir como si fuera una anciana.

—Siempre y cuando usted me llame «Akane», señora Takeda.

Fumie se sonrió por la competitiva agresividad de esa chiquilla. Se parecía mucho a algunas de sus alumnas y tan mayor no era tampoco a ellas.

—Está bien, «señora Akane», usted gana.

.

.

.

Keiko Noda se paseaba por los silenciosos pasillos de su departamento. Qué grande y vacío le parecía ahora. Las cajas se amontonaban contra las paredes y en las esquinas. Se arrodilló ante una y la abrió. Tiró de una tela sacando una elegante bufanda tejida que haría juego con un kimono. Ella la enrolló alrededor de su cuello y la acarició.

—Esta me la regalaste cuando nació Eiji, ¿te recuerdas, Tetsu?... Y todos los problemas que tuvimos para dormir porque Eiji despertaba a cada momento, ni parecido a sus tranquilos hermanos. Y tanto sueño tenías que un día fuiste al trabajo olvidando afeitarte. ¡Cómo rabeaste entonces, hombre exagerado!... Tetsu...

Se detuvo bruscamente apretando los labios. Tanta era la angustia que la invadió, que sintió como si derramaran dentro de su cabeza un cubo de agua fría, y que se ahogaba cuando el agua intentando bajar por su cuerpo atajándose en la estrechez de su garganta, pasando más lenta y pesada, aumentando el dolor. Y se estremeció cuando su corazón pareció henchirse golpeando las paredes dentro de su pecho hasta lastimarla. Con una mano sobre su kimono intento calmarse, acurrucándose por la espantosa aguja que se clavó en su cuerpo y le provocó un intenso sufrimiento. Cada latido dolía, como cada recuerdo que ansiaba desesperada revivir olvidándose del presente, como si en realidad pudiera volver atrás el tiempo y disfrutar una vez, dos veces, infinitas veces de su compañía.

Era una pesadilla. No violenta ni brutal, sino lenta y prolongada como la más brutal de las agonías. A veces miraba la lluvia caer por la ventana e imaginaba que todo era irreal, y que pronto despertaría y vería otra vez a Tetsu peleándose consigo mismo, pensando en voz alta, mientras intentaba armar uno de sus modelos a escala. Reclamando no por la tarea, sino por lo necio que era el ministerio al no contar con gente como él; los que sí sabían cómo hacer el trabajo.

Se relajó un poco hasta que pudo respirar otra vez. En ningún momento dejó escapar el porfiado llanto. Ella no lloraría, era una mujer fuerte, digna de la memoria de su esposo al que deseaba honrar.

Cruzó el oscuro pasillo sintiéndose de fondo el murmullo de la lluvia. No había querido encender ninguna luz, porque se calmaba en el tenue y pálido resplandor que entraba por las ventanas sin cortinas. Su mano se posó en la pared y los dedos largos y arrugados, temblorosos, se deslizaron recorriendo la superficie limpia, sin los adornos que antes colgaban de ella. Toda una vida, tantos años, y en tan poco tiempo podían sacarse y guardarse dentro de una fea caja.

Debía estar firme. Dentro de unos días dejaría finalmente ese departamento donde había compartido los últimos años junto a su esposo. Era su recompensa, le dijo una vez Tetsu, ¿cuántos años no trabajaron para hacerse un lugar en ese mundo, para ellos y para sus niños? Ahora sus hijos eran adultos, enviados al mundo a vivir sus propias experiencias. Y ellos se habían dado una segunda oportunidad para gozar de la vida. Por eso rechazaron con tanto ahínco el deseo de cada uno de sus hijos de irse a vivir con ellos. Una aventura, un escape inesperado, una inquietante osadía, un tiempo para ellos dos en que podrían renovar su noviazgo; todo lo había planeado Tetsu con enorme diversión. Ahora ella comprendía, a pesar de los años que llevaban viviendo solos en aquel departamento, que en los planes de Tetsu siempre había estado contemplada su partida. Tan irresponsable que se veía en ocasiones, olvidaba que él siempre fue un diestro miembro del ministerio y nada se le escapaba. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Por qué lo ocultó de ella?

«Lo siento, Keiko, mi niña Keiko, pero quería disfrutarte feliz hasta el último instante... Ah... ¿Podrás perdonarme?... No he sido... más que un egoísta».

Ella lo perdonó, incluso antes de que él se lo hubiera pedido en esa cama de hospital. Cuando ambos sabían que ya no volvería a ese pequeño refugio que construyó para los dos, y que tanto amó. Keiko recordó como sus vecinos y amigos, y aún todos los conocidos que pasaron a verlo, luego se retiraron con respetuoso silencio. Aún sus niños que viajaron de tan lejos, de los rincones de Japón donde la vida los tenía destinados, tras despedirse de su padre esperaron pacientemente en el pasillo. Pues sabían que ella necesitaba hablar con Tetsu, necesitaban estar juntos y solos para despedirse. Y hablaron, por mucho tiempo, a pesar de los ruegos de Keiko para que el porfiado de Tetsu guardara sus fuerzas. ¿Para qué?, le había recordado con crueldad, ¿para qué descansar si ya no tendría otra oportunidad para hablar con ella? Y siguieron hablando, no siempre con palabras, a veces con gestos, con roces de sus dedos, con una caricia en la mejilla, con un beso en la mano, con un beso en la frente, con una sonrisa, con un regaño, con un reclamo, con algunas lágrimas y luego unas palabras de consuelo, seguidas por unas débiles y nostálgicas risas. Con un suave beso en los labios y lágrimas que sabían a sal.

Keiko Noda tomó el pequeño barco a escala entre sus dedos y lo examinó. Recordó el celo con que Tetsu no dejaba que ella tocara sus juguetes. ¿Desconfiaba de ella? No, no era por eso, sino porque Tetsu odiaba el que ella viera sus obras no acabadas. Y cuando su esposo terminaba uno de sus modelos, la molestaba hasta que, solo para que la dejara en paz, accedía ella a sentarse a admirar y halagar su último trabajo. Siempre tan vanidoso, siempre deseando que ella solo viera lo mejor de él. ¿Y qué importaba, si ella ya había conocido y tolerado todos sus defectos? Pero él insistía siempre en los mismos cuidados por los detalles. En no ir a la cama sin haberse afeitado primero aunque lo hiciera dos veces al día. En jamás permitirse abrazarla sin antes estar perfumado, evitaba besarla si había bebido, o incluso se había enterado con el tiempo que él evitaba beber con sus colegas del ministerio, solo porque a ella le incomodaba el aroma del alcohol. Siempre tuvieron problemas por la costumbre de Tetsu de fumar, ¿acaso no tenía ella razón? ¡Viejo tonto, por qué no le hizo caso...! Recordó entonces con ternura como Tetsu salía al balcón para no dejar pasado el departamento al aroma de su pipa, a pesar que ella nunca se lo pidió directamente. Luego, hubo un día en que ya no fumó más y se lo agradeció mucho.

Pero si lo hubiera hecho años antes, cuando no fuera demasiado tarde, para no haberse envenenarse con esa porquería, quizás él...

Con su mano sobre los labios consiguió contener un sollozo. Era más fuerte que ella en ocasiones, si se distraía sería el final de su falsa fortaleza, como una delgada represa de frágil madera intentando contener una inundación. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable: si hubiera sido más estricta con él, si hubiese tan solo insistido; quizás uno, dos, tal vez cinco años más, o hasta diez, pudieran haber disfrutado juntos esa vida tan maravillosa que habían tenido, si realmente ella se hubiera opuesto a la mala costumbre de su esposo de fumar cuando notó por primera vez que lo enfermaba.

Intentó calmarse. Ya nada se podía hacer. Era inútil arrepentirse por lo perdido.

No siempre fue una vida perfecta, dolores tuvieron, discusiones terribles, incluso una en que una vez Tetsu terminó durmiendo en el departamento de un compañero de trabajo durante dos semanas, y ella, sola con los niños, se llenaba de funestos pensamientos. ¡Y al final todo se había tratado de un malentendido! Que la amante nunca fue de Tetsu, sino del jefe de su esposo, en un lío en que lo terminaron involucrando a él por un vil acto de venganza solo para ensuciar su intachable reputación, ya que en su nobleza jamás había aprobado lo que su superior hacía engañando a su familia. Y ella, tan tonta, no le había creído a su esposo desde el principio, sino que había hecho oído de los rumores malintencionados de terceros. ¿Por qué no confió en él? Pero él, silencioso y sumiso, no le dijo nada. Era digno, tan digno y orgulloso, y tan terco, que incluso no se lo reclamó, lo que en lugar de calmarla más culpable la hizo sentir. No fue sencillo, a pesar que la trampa fue desvelada y Tetsu se alzó en el ministerio como un héroe. El auténtico problema vino después en su hogar. ¿Cuántas semanas más habría de quedar abierta esa herida entre los dos que los tuvo un tiempo sin siquiera poder dirigirse la palabra más que a evasivas? Tonto, tontos, los dos eran jóvenes e inseguros en ese tiempo, orgullosos y tercos. Luego, una mañana en que ya no soportó más la situación y creyendo que él no la perdonaría jamás por su desconfianza, habiéndose convertido de pronto en un desconocido para ella, así como ella no perdonaría su crueldad, insistiendo de igual manera en no dirigirle la palabra, es que desesperada rompió en llanto.

Tetsu la descubrió llorando en la cocina. No le dijo nada, siquiera hizo un gesto que pudiera revelarle lo que hubo pensado. ¡Nada, no hizo nada! Se limitó a seguir como si no la hubiera visto y abandonó la casa directo a su trabajo. Por supuesto que le era más importante cumplir con su perfecta hoja de asistencia sin atrasos que preocuparse de su propia esposa. ¡Estaba bien que todavía siguiera enfadado con ella! ¿Pero llegar a tal extremo de mostrarse cruelmente frío con ella? Pensó que él ya no la amaba. Entonces ella, joven, inexperta y dolida, creyó que su matrimonio había terminado.

Apenas consiguió reunir las fuerzas para encargarse de sus pequeños hijos, sonriéndoles, porque ellos no tenían ninguna culpa de los problemas que pudieran tener sus padres.

Estaba intentando pensar qué haría ella y sus niños sin un padre, cuando esa misma mañana la desconcertó un llamado a su puerta. Con enorme sorpresa recibió un ramo de rosas por encargo de una florería. ¿Sería Tetsu? Se sintió confundida, las rosas venían sin remitente o nota alguna. ¿No se suponía que ya no la amaba? ¿O habría otra vez pensado mal de él? ¿Entonces por qué su frialdad…? Pero no acabó allí, pues sin permitirle siquiera sentarse tras la emoción turbulenta que la embargaba, a la media hora volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Se trataba de un nuevo obsequio, ahora un ramo de bonitas violetas. Se sintió conmovida y confundida, con una mano en la mejilla mirando los dos ramos que descansaban sobre su mesa, ¿a qué hora él…? Pero media hora después la volvía a sorprender un ramo de petunias. A la media hora siguiente uno de rosas blancas. A la media hora siguiente fue otro ramo de rosas más alegres, de todos los colores. A la media hora siguiente un ramo de los más hermosos tulipanes. A la media hora siguiente uno de flores variadas. A la media hora siguiente un canasto con dulces y más flores. A la media hora siguiente otro ramo de rosas. Todas parecían provenir de florerías distintas de la ciudad. Estaba confundida, sabía que debía tratarse de Tetsu, ¿pero por qué tantas flores? Ese hombre era un exagerado. Y sus lágrimas pronto dejaron de ser amargas.

Cada vez que llamaban a la puerta otro ramo de flores aparecía ante ella enviado de una florería diferente. Se preguntaba: ¿es que había un lugar en la ciudad donde él no hubiera encargado un ramo de flores para ella? No eran las flores en sí, no era el gesto del regalo, sino era lo estúpidamente demente de lo que estaba haciendo su esposo lo que la tenía asombrada. Y otra vez llamaban, otro ramo de flores más aparecía. Ya no tenía donde dejarlas entre la mesa del comedor, la cocina, la sala de estar, el pasillo. Otra vez llamaban...

Pronto ya no pudo llorar, sino que suspirar frustrada, ¡ese hombre estaba loco! Los niños jugaban con las flores, comían los chocolates que habían llegado entre algunos presentes. Ella se sentía tan aturdida que no atinaba a hacer nada más que dejarlos divertirse, sentándose en el piso ante el campo de flores en que se había convertido su casa, con la espalda bien erguida y las manos sobre la falda de su kimono, atenta porque en pocos minutos más ella supuso que… Y otra vez llamaban a la puerta. Se levantó resignada. «Encargo para la señora Keiko Noda». Y la joven señora Keiko Noda ya no sabía con qué cara responder al siguiente mensajero.

Cuando abrió la puerta por trigésima vez, siendo ya entrada la tarde, creyendo que ya nada la sorprendería, se volvió a equivocar. Allí estaba Tetsu Noda, el joven hombre que jamás había faltado a su trabajo ni siquiera durante la hace tan poco tiempo terminada guerra, en una hora en que debería todavía haberse hallado en el ministerio. Parecía fresco, perfumado, con un traje nuevo que no le conocía como si se hubiera preparado para la más importante visita oficial. Pero ella bajó los ojos, los zapatos de Tetsu no brillaban tanto, por el contrario, se veían gastados quizás de tanto caminar por toda la ciudad. Al alzar el rostro otra vez, él ya se había sacado el sombrero presionándolo nerviosamente contra su pecho. Sabía que estaba nervioso, lo conocía, por la manera en que tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el sombrero y forzaba su sonrisa hasta verse poco natural. Y en un gesto tímido, con la mano temblorosa, se desprendió de la margarita que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta: una flor pequeña, insignificante y maltratada por el ajetreado día que debió haber tenido junto a ese hombre de caminar infatigable. Y se la ofreció.

«¿Me perdonas, Keiko, por haber sido tan necio y orgulloso?».

Keiko con una mano sobre su pecho, delante del manto de flores en que quedó convertido el interior de su pequeño hogar, no supo de qué manera responderle. Porque a sus ojos esa margarita era la flor más hermosa y perfecta que había visto en toda su vida.

La anciana despertó de su ensoñación. Por culpa de los recuerdos un par de lágrimas habían escapado sin su consentimiento. Debía quedarse con los momentos felices, no podía quebrarse, a Tetsu no le hubiera gustado. Dejó la figura en la mesa, era incapaz todavía de guardarla junto a las otras. Pronto dejaría ese departamento y partiría a vivir con la menor de sus hijas. Ya no pudo negarse a la solicitud de sus niños, ellos no querían dejarla sola y ya no tenía fuerzas para oponerse a pesar de que su deseo hubiera sido el quedarse allí a vivir el resto de sus días rodeada de todo lo que quedaba de su amado Tetsu. Pero sus hijos tenían razón, ella ya no podía vivir sola, no rodeada de tantos recuerdos.

Miró el reloj y en su distracción se dio una suave palmada en la frente. ¡Qué tarde era! Se había pasado casi por una hora. ¿Es que se podía ser tan torpe?

Se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, deslizando las pantuflas bajo su kimono. ¡Qué irresponsable, por eso ella tenía que estar siempre en todo! Llenó un vaso con agua y en el camino se detuvo en el baño, del botiquín sacó las cajas que abrió extrayendo un par de píldoras. ¿Qué haría si ella no estuviera para cuidarlo? Entonces corrió hacia la alcoba con las píldoras en una mano y el vaso en la otra.

—Tetsu, ¡Tetsu, mira la hora, has olvidado tus medicamentos de nuevo!... ¿Tetsu?

La habitación se encontraba en silencio, vacía y gris, escuchándose solamente el murmullo de la lluvia con más fuerza al encontrarse la ventana entreabierta dejando entrar una corriente gélida que lastimaba la piel. Keiko había olvidado que Tetsu ya no necesitaba sus medicamentos.

El vaso rodó por el tatami, el agua se desparramó formando un charco. Las píldoras rebotaron a sus pies. Keiko tembló violentamente y con ambas manos se cubrió la boca cuando la abrió como si hubiera querido gritar.

—Tetsu... —su voz se ahogó, como el trino de una avecilla herida.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas. Su cuerpo se encogió, doblándose, acurrucándose al envolverse con sus propios brazos, cuando sus hombros se sacudieron víctima de un terrible espasmo que amenazó con lastimar su frágil cuerpo. Se quejó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Gimió al respirar para, sollozando sin voz, sin oxígeno, sin espíritu, susurrar otra vez el nombre de su amado Tetsu.

Abrió la boca solo para sollozar, ahora sin voluntad que la retuviera. Y rompió en un llanto a viva voz como una niña pequeña y perdida en el bosque, como si quisiera gritar con todo su ser. La represa con que había tratado de dominarse colapsó ante la inundación de su dolor, destrozada desde los cimientos. Las lágrimas brotaron copiosas, tantas o más que la lluvia. Y la anciana lo único que hacía era repetir dolorosamente el nombre de Tetsu entre lamentos.

—Tetsu... ¡Tetsu!... ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?

.

.

.

Fumie Takeda miraba un poco inquieta como la joven Akane Saotome devoraba el plato con dulces que habían pedido para acompañar el café.

—¡Oh, no, lo siento!

—No se disculpe, Akane. Mire la hora que es, seguramente no ha almorzado.

Akane negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable por mentir tan descaradamente, pues sí había almorzado con la señora Noda antes de salir, y también desayunado... dos veces, con Ranma por la mañana, y luego otra vez cuando se despertó un par de horas después, pues se había vuelto a dormir tras haberse despedido de su esposo.

Desde la ventana de la fuente de soda podía verse la calle oscurecida por la fuerte lluvia, y la gente moverse deprisa buscando volver lo más pronto posible al calor de sus hogares.

—Gracias por la invitación, señora Fumie.

—No, por favor, es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted y su esposo. Ustedes nos han ayudado mucho, en especial el joven señor Saotome al instar a mi Shota para no perder las esperanzas.

—¿Cómo?...

—Sí —la señora Fumie se sonrojó intensamente inclinando el rostro—, ¡sí!, nos han aceptado, finalmente nos lo permitirán. Estamos aptos y en lista de espera para adoptar a un niño.

Akane dio un grito de alegría. Y al momento debió cubrirse la boca al ser mirada por los demás clientes.

—L-Lo siento, pero esto es... ¡Es maravilloso! —Akane tomó las manos de la señora Fumie entre las suyas—. No puedo creerlo, cuando Ranma me contó de como usted querían y... Oh, no, lo lamento, es un tema privado.

—No se preocupe, Akane, quería contárselo de todos modos. Estoy tan feliz que no he tenido tiempo para comentárselo a nadie más. ¿Pero estará bien? No lo sé, quizás no sea ya lo suficientemente joven...

—De qué habla, señora Fumie, si usted todavía es una mujer joven. Y el señor Takeda está siempre lleno de energías. En realidad, no puedo pensar en mejores padres que ustedes dos.

La señora Fumie sonrojó otra vez, emocionada por la confianza de Akane.

—¿Y cuándo será, en qué momento? —preguntó Akane, contagiada por la emoción de Fumie Takeda, y también por sus propios motivos que coincidentemente aumentaban su felicidad.

—Ah, bien, requiere tiempo. Nos dijeron que podrían pasar seis meses, quizás un año, antes que podamos adoptar finalmente a un niño, o niña; pero ya no importa, porque cuando llegue... ¡Estoy tan impaciente! Ya no puedo dormir pensando en ello, si me siento como si fuera otra vez una adolescente. Y mi Shota está peor, insiste en que debemos guardar la calma, ¡pero él ya quiere pintar y decorar una habitación! ¿Se puede ser más hipócrita? Además, que no sabemos de qué color hacerlo todavía.

Se rio y Akane la acompañó en su alegría.

—Sí, lo imagino —dijo Akane con una extraña calma, como si en realidad estuviera hablándose a sí misma—, será una espera llena de nerviosismo.

—Había renunciado a mi sueño de convertirme en madre, pero ahora, tantos años después, ¿cómo podría haberme imaginado que finalmente lo conseguiría? Y todo se lo debo a su esposo.

—¿A Ranma? ¿Y por qué?

—Hasta donde lo sé, fue su esposo el que instó a mi Shota a no darse por vencido.

—¿Ranma, mi Ranma, él hizo eso?

—Sí, su esposo lo convenció. Yo tampoco lo podía creer, cuando Shota llegó a casa con los papeles para volver a postular a la oportunidad de ser padres adoptivos. Le dije que estaba loco, que cómo lo haríamos a nuestra edad, que sería otra desilusión. Pero mi Shota regresó siendo otro de China, tan recio, tan imperturbable, sus ojos otra vez brillan como cuando era más joven. ¡Y tan vigoroso! —exclamó conteniendo una tímida risilla que Akane no comprendió—. Incluso pareciera que se guarda alguna sorpresa, pues lo he visto trabajar en un asunto del que todavía no quiere contarme nada. Pero lo dejo, sé que al final me lo dirá, solo que le gusta tener todo preparado primero. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo había visto tan feliz.

—¿Usted también?... Pues últimamente Ranma igual está un poco extraño, lo conozco cuando anda a la defensiva, como si guardara un secreto.

—Seguramente se traen un asunto entre manos del que no nos quieren hablar. Los hombres siempre son como niños organizando alguna jugarreta.

—¿Y por qué? —protestó Akane—, ¿es que ese bobo todavía no confía en mí?... A menos que sea algo que no me quiera contar porque sabe que es malo.

—Oh, no, señora Akane, no piense mal del joven señor Saotome. Después de todo son solo suposiciones mías. Sin embargo, ¿no ha pensado que podría tratarse de una maravillosa sorpresa?

—Pues mientras no tenga que irse a algún otro país para competir; no justo ahora… —protestó con un suspiro, a la vez que se mostró preocupada.

—Realmente lo ama, ¿no es así?

—Aunque a veces creo que no se lo merece —protestó la chica a modo de broma. Volviendo ambas a reírse—. Pero de verdad me asusta que esté planeando algo sin decírmelo.

—¿Y por qué, es que no confía en su esposo?

—No, no es eso —Akane se sonrojó intensamente como si no supiera la manera de confesárselo—, pero la última vez que Ranma tramó algo... cuando vine a enterarme terminé casada y viviendo en otra ciudad en menos de un día.

—¿Bromea?

Akane negó con la cabeza. Ella sabía que su esposo era muy peligroso cuando «pensaba».

.

.

.

Akane bajó del autobús y se mojó la cabeza antes de poder guarecerse bajo el pequeño techo de la parada de buses. La brisa fría y húmeda le provocó un repentino escalofrío. Saludó a una vecina conocida del edificio, que acurrucada en la banca y con la bufanda hasta la nariz esperaba el siguiente recorrido. El sonido del agua golpeando el material sintético y traslúcido sobre la parada era atronador. Se sacudió las pequeñas gotas que brillaban sobre su cabeza y parándose en el borde seco, mientras intercambiaba algunos comentarios sobre el clima que luego olvidaría, extendió el paraguas. Asió con firmeza las bolsas de las compras con una mano, y tras despedirse de su vecina tan rápido como la había saludado, la joven señora Saotome se encaminó con el ánimo de trepar esas últimas cuadras en ascenso por la silenciosa vereda, que la llevarían a la cima de la colina, y a su cálido hogar. Los edificios sobre la colina se veían enormes para ella, como sombras grises, casi negras, sin forma definida bajo la lluvia, incluso le parecieron un poco lúgubres.

Lamentó que todavía no fuera hora que Ranma regresara a casa. ¡Tenía tanto que contarle! Sí que le daría una sorpresa esta vez, y apostaba consigo misma por si su torpe esposo daría un grito, se paralizaría o se desmayaría; quizás dos de tres, meditó divertida. Todavía no sabía si le daría la noticia de manera normal o le prepararía una sorpresa. ¿Qué hacer? Los nervios hacían temblar sus piernas y en ocasiones debía detenerse para respirar profundamente y calmarse. ¿Qué le diría exactamente? No se había sentido tan agitada desde el día en que se casaron. En ese momento, recordó, cuando se aferraba con mucha fuerza de la mano de Ranma mientras un frío funcionario del ayuntamiento revisaba su solicitud matrimonial, y creía que su corazón estallaría en cualquier instante. Y ahora no lo sentía menos, o quizás era peor. Si bien confiaba en su Ranma, y estaba segura de que compartían el mismo deseo, no dejaba de llenarse de extrañas fantasías; algunas felices, otras tristes, pero todas producto de su terrible ansiedad. Miró hacia el cielo y seguía viéndose como un manto gris muy claro, como si el sol no se hubiera movido por detrás de esas nubes. Sintió que en ese día había hecho ya muchas cosas, pero por más que se empeñaba para que acabara pronto, más largo parecía hacérsele.

Lamentó su suerte, que ese día no hubieran coincidido sus descansos. Si bien había querido asegurarse en secreto de su estado antes de decírselo a su esposo, para darle una gran sorpresa, también era verdad que hubiera preferido haber pasado el día con él.

Extrañaba las tardes de lluvia cuando ambos podían estar juntos coincidiendo sus días libres. En esas ocasiones, para no aburrirse, Ranma corría la pequeña mesa de la sala tirando revistas y floreros en su brusquedad, a pesar de sus protestas, y comenzaba a practicar. Él decía que era una oportunidad perfecta, pues con el trabajo de cada día tenía poco tiempo para mantenerse en forma. Al principio a ella le molestaba que usara la sala. Eso era tan incorrecto. Luego lo dejaba hacer, ¿dónde más practicar si no poseían un dojo dentro de su pequeño departamento?, con suerte tenían un cuarto para la alcoba, y Ranma aburrido era insoportable. Aunque en eso también admiraba a su esposo, pues a veces olvidaba que él creció en los caminos: no necesitaba de formalidades ni ceremonias para practicar el arte, ni de un lugar especial o un uniforme indicado, todo ello no eran más que molestias para Ranma que odiaba las imposiciones. El arte era parte de su vida, algo natural, como comer o dormir. Se hacía espacio donde fuera u ocupaba lo que tuviera a mano, convirtiéndolo todo en un entrenamiento, incluso el placer. Realmente lo admiraba y creía firmemente que se convertiría en un gran maestro a futuro. Por supuesto que no se lo decía, ya bastante inflado tenía el ego su tonto esposo, como para agregarle más.

En esos días cuando ambos se quedaban encerrados en su departamento, lo veía practicar por largos minutos silenciosas katas. A lo menos Ranma le hacía caso en no intentar nada brusco dentro de la sala, no quería ver su departamento destruido como solía dejar la sala en casa de su padre con sus juegos. Sus movimientos eran lentos y firmes, estirando los brazos, levantando las piernas, girando el torso. Y ella que decía leer en esas tardes de pereza, en realidad se quedaba acurrucada en el sofá espiándolo por sobre las páginas, sintiendo como el bello se le erizaba bajo la nuca. Luego él, como si volviera al mundo que ambos compartían, la invitaba con un gesto, y ella no se negaba. Y los dos se ponían a realizar lentos movimientos, coordinados, muy juntos el uno al lado del otro en el pequeño espacio. Akane, en esas ocasiones, comenzaba a cerrar los párpados por tiempos cada vez más prolongados, sintiendo que la lluvia del exterior era una con su cuerpo, recorriendo su cabeza, hombros, brazos y piernas. Que descendía por su espalda, y también por su vientre tallándolo con firmeza. Entonces sucedía que al abrir los ojos, se encontraba con que no era la lluvia sino las manos de Ranma las que se posaban en su cuerpo. Intentando corregirla, guiarla, y ella se dejaba. Ya su orgullo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para protestar diciendo que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, que no necesitaba ayuda de ninguna clase. No, ya su orgullo no podía contender contra el placer tan enorme que le provocaba sobresaltos, cuando se movía lentamente dejándose moldear por las grandes y firmes manos de Ranma... ¡Esperaba que no tratara así a sus otras alumnas del gimnasio o tendría serios problemas!

Mas luego se olvidaba de todo y se dejaba guiar con los ojos cerrados. Y como una gota de lluvia caía y se fundía en la vastedad de un agitado océano. Se dejaba arrastrar por el vigor que estaba disfrazado de suavidad, y por la tormenta que se ocultaba bajo falsa disciplina, meciéndose como una danza bajo las agitadas e impacientes olas que pasaban sobre su piel. Y sus tardes de lluvia terminaban, sin darse cuenta, con ambos en la cama y sus rostros hundidos en las sábanas a la altura del tatami; abrazados, desnudos, y hablando de las muchas aventuras que habían pasado juntos o separados. Tantas cosas que todavía no sabían del otro, tantos detalles únicos que revivían, de tantas boberías que se reían, tantos y más angustiosos momentos que recordaban en los que estuvieron en peligro de perderse mutuamente, reviviendo el miedo que alimentaba la ansiedad del deseo de sentirse otra vez vivos y juntos, volviendo a sumergirse en las agitadas aguas del océano bajo la tormenta. Sintiéndose ambos en la soledad y con el estruendo de la lluvia de fondo, como si fueran los dos únicos seres vivos en todo el universo.

Akane dio un fuerte resoplido. Sufría y se enfadaba al recordar esas tardes acompañadas por Ranma, justo cuando sabía que él se encontraba en su trabajo y ella, libre, se aburriría en las penumbras de su departamento, quizás leyendo, quizás viendo la televisión, hasta que llegara la hora de preparar la cena. Y volvía a llenarse de nerviosismo al recordar que esa noche tendría una interesante charla con su esposo. ¿Por qué pensó en eso? Otra vez quedaba intranquila, como si tuviera de pronto que pararse en un escenario ante un numeroso público. De habérselo podido comunicar en el momento todo hubiera sido más sencillo, porque al pasar las horas pensaba demasiado todos los problemas, grandes y pequeños, que pudieran enfrentar en el futuro. Más al encontrarse sola sin poder compartir esa enorme carga. Y tanta era su angustia que otra vez comenzaba a tener hambre. A lo menos ella podría disfrutar de una taza de té y de los pasteles de cereza que había comprado de camino.

Al final de la larga cuadra en ascenso comenzaba una curva en la pista que rodeaba la plaza frente a los edificios de departamentos. Ella ascendía por la vereda opuesta a la del parque, por el borde que daba hacia el empinado declive convertido en una pared de liso concreto. El agua brillaba en el pavimento reflejando el cielo gris. Por un momento tuvo la sensación que caminaba en el aire con su paraguas, sobre nubes negras y arremolinadas, hasta no saber si la lluvia era agua que caía o ascendía. Se detuvo ante la plaza sin cruzar todavía la calle, casi apegada a la barrera como si fuera un balcón. Más fuerte fue la sensación de estar volando al tener ante ella la extensa panorámica de la oscurecida ciudad.

—Me preguntó qué querrá hacer Ranma cuando se entere —murmuró.

Siempre tuvo claro que vivir en esa ciudad era algo temporal. Pero la situación se tornó distinta. ¿Y si se quedaban para siempre a vivir allí? Le gustaba la tranquilidad, el espacio que ambos habían creado sin la ayuda ni la molestia de nadie más. Los amigos que habían hecho, incluso su sencillo pero divertido trabajo, y no debía preocuparse de nada más. ¿Qué deseaba Ranma? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, pues no habían conversado jamás sobre ese tema y ya había pasado más de un año desde que hubieron llegado a esa ciudad tan lejos de sus familias y amigos en Tokio, escondidos de todos. Aunque ya no fuera un secreto su ubicación, lo suponía, desde el torneo en China que ya muchos debían saber dónde ellos vivían; pero por la más extraña razón que no se explicaba, no habían recibido ninguna visita inesperada todavía.

Quieta ante la pequeña ciudad que se extendía a sus pies, no pudo evitar pensar que ellos eran como un par de exiliados… felices exiliados en el lugar más apartado del planeta. Un mundo silencioso y gris, acogedor e íntimo, bajo la refrescante lluvia. Así lo imaginó.

Suspiró profundamente disfrutando de ese exquisito aire húmedo impregnado con el aroma de los bosques de las montañas y de la tierra mojada. ¡Despierta, Akane!, se dijo con fuerza. Sonrió. Era inevitable, supuso, perderse en los recuerdos y en extrañas emociones. Después de todo, ese no era un día como cualquiera. ¿Por qué tenía que demorar tanto en llegar la noche, por qué no fue ella misma a buscarlo a su trabajo para decírselo?

Giró y cruzó la calle. Se internó en la plaza y se detuvo abruptamente. Al principio con temor, en especial por lo miedosa que era. El silencio y la soledad, el ruido de la lluvia, la sombra de los edificios, las hojas de los árboles chorreando agua, todo dejó de parecerle bello cuando se encontró de frente con una lúgubre silueta. Apretó los dientes y se le erizó el cabello. ¿Sería un espectro?

Pero al reconocerla su miedo se tornó distinto y dolorosamente real.

—¿Señora Keiko?... ¡Señora Keiko!

Akane tiró la bolsa con las compras y corrió a su encuentro. Keiko Noda no reaccionó hasta que la joven la cogió abrazándola por la espalda. Entonces sus piernas débiles, frías tras tanto tiempo de haberse encontrado bajo la lluvia, cedieron. Desfalleciendo en los brazos de Akane que la sostuvo apenas, enredándose torpemente con el paraguas y con el peso del kimono empapado completamente.

—¡Señora Keiko!, ¿qué le sucede?

La anciana giró el rostro débilmente, su cabello blanco se desenredaba sobre su rostro pegándose a la piel. Intentó sonreírle a Akane, como una cortesía, pero al momento se retorció en un gesto de angustia.

—¡Tetsu!, mi Tetsu se ha perdido, no está en el departamento, no está en ninguna parte. ¿Lo has visto?

—¿Tetsu?... Pero, señora Keiko, el señor… Oh, no, señora Keiko, por favor, debemos volver —Akane se rindió de luchar con el paraguas tirándolo también, intentando sostener con sus brazos el cuerpo ligero, pero frágil de la mujer—. Debemos entrar, está empapada. Por favor...

—Mi Tetsu —murmuraba ella entre sollozos agarrándose con ambas manos de los brazos de Akane entorpeciendo sus intentos por cargarla—, ¿por qué me dejó, por qué no puedo encontrarlo?

—Señora Keiko, ¡por Kami!, tenemos que volver. Está congelada.

—Oh… —Keiko Noda pareció reaccionar. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente en todas direcciones como si se encontrara perdida, para luego mirar a la joven, ahora con el cabello también mojado, que intentaba sostenerla para que no cayera—. ¿A… Akane?

—¡Señora Keiko!, por fin, parece que ya me reconoce.

Keiko ya no pudo ocultar su dolor de ella, de nadie más, y terminó por ceder, gimiendo un angustioso lamento escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Akane, doblándose sus piernas completamente, dejando caer la totalidad de su peso en la joven que la sostuvo apenas.

—Señora Keiko… —Akane dejó de luchar para intentar moverla y solo se limitó a abrazarla ignorando la lluvia, porque mucho más le dolieron a ella las lágrimas de la anciana.

.

.

.

La tormenta empeoró hacia el atardecer y amenazaba con continuar durante la noche. Ranma terminó de encender la pequeña estufa. Acuclillado se calentó las manos un momento, las tenía tan frías que le dolían. Aspiró profundamente como si se preparara para una gran tarea. Cogió la estufa por el mango de acero y la llevó a la habitación. El médico había terminado ya de auscultar a la anciana señora Noda y seriamente le daba indicaciones a Akane sobre su cuidado. Luego, ambos esposos lo acompañaron hasta la puerta del departamento de los Noda, mientras recibían las últimas indicaciones, asintiendo ambos a todo lo que les ordenaba.

—¿Son ustedes sus hijos?

—No…

—Somos sus vecinos —dijo Ranma, amable pero serio, con una calma que Akane agradeció, pues realmente lo necesitaba en ese momento.

—Comprendo. ¿Ella tiene algún familiar?

—Sus hijos llegarán mañana durante la madrugada. Les avisamos hace poco —aclaró Akane—, no viven en la ciudad.

—Ya veo. Pues sería conveniente que un familiar responsable responda por la señora Noda. Quizás necesitemos hospitalizarla. No, no tema, no se encuentra en peligro, además sería casi imposible solicitar una ambulancia por cómo están las cosas en este momento en la ciudad. Algunos caminos están cortados y las urgencias están colapsando el hospital. Como le digo, sería someterla a un estrés mayor e innecesario. Pero me preocupa lo débil que se encuentra su corazón, sería prudente someterla a un examen más riguroso.

—Entiendo —dijo Ranma.

—No es bueno que se quede sola —insistió el médico.

—No lo estará —afirmó Akane.

—Sobre los medicamentos que le di, sé que la situación es difícil por culpa de la tormenta, pero lo mejor sería que comience a tomarlos de inmediato. La ayudarán a dormir mejor.

—Yo me encargo de eso —respondió Ranma.

Akane preocupada lo observó un momento. Quería tanto decirle que no era prudente salir a esas horas y con la lluvia, más cuando no llevaba mucho de haber llegado corriendo de su trabajo, apenas ella lo llamó por teléfono informándole de lo sucedido. Ranma todavía tenía el cabello húmedo y con un poco de vapor tras haberse mojado con agua caliente.

Se despidieron del médico con una rápida y corta reverencia con la cabeza. No hubieron cerrado la puerta cuando Ranma ya estaba colocándose de nuevo su chaqueta y enrollándose una bufanda, dispuesto a salir.

—Ranma, come primero —suplicó Akane.

—Todavía no es tan tarde, puede que encuentre abierta la farmacia que se encuentra a unas cuadras de aquí.

—Eso es bajando la colina, y está lloviendo. A lo menos lleva un paraguas.

—Voy a correr, solo me estorbaría. Además si me mojo y me transformo no importa, me esperas con agua caliente y todo resuelto.

—No es eso, tonto. Estás frío, podrías enfermar.

—No me hagas reír —suspiró—, no es la primera vez que estaría fuera durante una tormenta. Recuerda que solía dormir a la intemperie en noches así, antes de…

«Conocerte».

Se observaron intensamente como si ambos hubieran pensado en lo mismo. Akane lo evitó un poco avergonzada, pero insistió en sus temores.

—Pero eso era antes, ahora…

—Deja de reclamar, Akane, traeré esos medicamentos y que no se diga más. Tú encárgate que la señora Noda esté cómoda.

Ella asintió.

—¿Quieres que prepare la cena?

—No… Yo aprovecharé y compraré algo de camino.

—¡Pero…!

Ranma a punto de abrir la puerta, se devolvió y la jaló atrapándola por la muñeca, abrazándola con mucha fuerza.

—También estás helada —pensó en voz alta—. Vuelve a la habitación con la señora Noda, allí está más cálido… Eh, tienes que cuidar de ella, yo me encargaré de traer la comida. Además que no quiero morir envenenado —se mofó con una forzada sonrisa.

Akane susurró un débil regaño sin apartar su rostro del pecho de su esposo, y le dio un suave golpe en el costado arrancándole un suave quejido.

Se apartaron lentamente, como si al despegar sus cuerpos los dos volvieran a sentir frío. Akane lo despidió con un sorpresivo beso que rozó sus labios, dejando a Ranma por un momento perplejo y sonrojado. Entonces el joven se decidió y abrió la puerta. El sonido repentino de la lluvia en el exterior fue ensordecedor y el golpe de aire frío que entró al departamento lastimó el rostro de Akane. Por un momento la joven señora Saotome desconoció la espalda de Ranma. Estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo siempre como el mismo niño que conoció a los dieciséis años, tan habituado a él día tras día que no había reparado en los obvios cambios que fue obrando su figura. Pero en ese momento la espalda de Ranma, abultada por la chaqueta, le pareció enorme, de hombros rectos, más alto que antes y mucho más firme. Y así como había cambiado su cuerpo, también había madurado su personalidad. Se sintió segura y confiada. La puerta se cerró y ella volvió a quedarse sola en el silencio de esa sala. Escuchó la voz de la señora Keiko y despertando de su letargo regresó rápidamente a la habitación.

.

.

.

La señora Keiko Noda se sentía terrible y avergonzada por las molestias que estaba provocando. Su cuerpo dolía y respirar le era dificultoso sin sentir que otra vez rompería en sollozos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil? ¿O era el precio pagado por el error de haber intentado durante días contener su tristeza para aparentar una fortaleza que nunca tuvo? Se llevó la mano a su pecho, le dolía el corazón, y más fuerte cuando volvía a recordar el motivo de su tristeza. Apenas se hubo estremecido, Akane se movió cogiendo sus manos.

—Señora Keiko, ¿se siente bien?

—No podía estar mejor…, mi querida niña, no… temas —suspiró pesadamente—. Te estoy causando muchas… molestias innecesarias. A ti y a tu esposo… y a tu bebé.

Akane la hizo callar con un gesto, cruzando su dedo índice por delante de sus labios, y sonriéndole.

—Él todavía no lo sabe. Está en la sala, podría escucharla.

—¿Por… qué? Ah, no… no me digas que… he arruinado tu momento.

—No, señora Keiko, no fue su culpa —mintió—, ya habrá tiempo para eso. Si se lo digo ahora podría desmayarse, ¡y ahí sí que tendríamos problemas!

Se sonrió. La señora Keiko a pesar del notorio dolor de su cuerpo la imitó. Y Ambas terminaron riéndose suavemente hasta que la señora Keiko se detuvo, enmudeciendo bruscamente, por culpa de una punzada en su pecho, que Akane malinterpretó como un arrebato de tristeza.

—Señora Keiko…

—Debes cuidarte, y cuidar de tu bebé… por mi culpa… podrías enfermar y…

—No es verdad —Akane posó su mano sobre su vientre—, no soy una chica débil; y tampoco lo es mi hijo. Es hijo de Ranma después de todo. Ya lo conocerá, cuando nazca seguramente será tan fuerte y terco como su padre.

—Lo será, sí, seguramente lo será. Mis nietos son muy fuertes también, tan parecidos a su abuelo Tetsu… tanto… Por suerte no heredaron mi debilidad.

—No diga eso, señora Keiko, usted también es muy fuerte.

—No lo soy, Akane, no lo… soy.

Dos largas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro. Akane se asustó y rápidamente la limpió con una toalla húmeda.

—Señora Keiko, no hable más, se lo ruego. Es mejor que descanse.

—No sentiré menos tristeza… si me guardo este dolor. ¿No… no ha sido eso lo que me… ha enfermado ya? Siempre dije que Tetsu… Tetsu me necesitaba, pero yo… yo lo necesitaba más a él. Nunca sabía qué hacer si… si él no estaba cerca —cerró los ojos un prolongado momento, hasta que Akane creyó que finalmente se había dormido. La lluvia parecía un constante murmullo que Keiko Noda escuchaba con inusitada claridad. Y volvió a hablar cogiendo por sorpresa a Akane—. La lluvia a su lado… era hermosa. Pero sin… él, es… me provoca tanto… miedo.

Akane intentó consolarla, susurrándole suavemente que se calmara. Pero ya Keiko no respondía a sus palabras, llorando débilmente entre suaves quejidos y susurros.

—¿Dónde… están mis niños?

—¿Sus hijos? Oh, sí, ya vienen, señora Keiko. Ellos están de camino, llegarán al amanecer.

—Diles que no vengan, hay una tormenta afuera… Díselos, Akane…, que no se arriesguen, que estaré… bien. Que no sean tan tontos. Esos… niños.

La joven señora Saotome asintió, pero sabía que no lo haría pues ellos ya estaban de camino. Su corazón se constreñía al ver a la antes animada, sabia y siempre fuerte mujer convertida en un pequeño bulto de dolores y tristezas. Tembló volviendo a recordar el fatídico sueño que había tenido de forma recurrente. ¿Y si no era un sueño? ¿Y si era una premonición?... ¿Y si ahora estaba viendo su propio futuro? Cerró los ojos y se acusó a sí misma de ser una tonta. En ese momento debía preocuparse de la señora Keiko, no dejarse llevar por miedos infantiles. No tenía excusas por ser tan egoísta.

.

.

.

La señora Keiko finalmente dormía y parecía descansar. Los calmantes habían surtido efecto. Akane se tambaleó un poco cuando dejó la alcoba, y se sostuvo en pie recostándose en la pared del pasillo con una mano sobre su frente. Había olvidado los síntomas, pero los síntomas no se habían olvidado de ella, y en nada le tuvieron clemencia a pesar que necesitaba estar enfocada en algo mucho más importante. Respiró profundamente, varias veces, hasta que consiguió contenerse y el mareo hubo pasado. Cuando llegó a la sala de los Noda encontró a Ranma ya habiéndose cambiado de ropa y otra vez convertido en hombre (pues había llegado empapado), de brazos cruzados, con una toalla alrededor del cuello, sentado en el suelo y con la mirada perdida en una esquina. Pensaba, eso era obvio, en qué, ella nunca lo sabría.

—Ranma, ¿qué haces aquí todavía?

Tardó unos segundos en responderle, como si hubiera estado realmente perdido en su propio mundo. La miró fijamente y luego apartó el rostro de ella.

—Acompañándote, obvio.

La joven señora Saotome apoyó las manos en la cintura y resopló agotada.

—Ya es pasada la medianoche, mañana tienes que trabajar.

—Tú también —respondió al momento, con la terquedad de un niño.

—Mañana llamaré para pedir el día libre.

—Haré lo mismo.

—No puedo dejar a la señora Keiko sola.

—Yo tampoco.

Akane puso los ojos en el techo.

—Ranma, no seas cabeza dura, no es necesario que te quedes también. Yo sola puedo cuidar de la señora Keiko. Además, estaremos apenas separados por una pared. Si llegara a suceder algo, cosa que no espero, te llamaré enseguida, te lo prometo. ¿Por qué no aprovechas el tiempo y duermes un poco? ¿O es que todavía no confías en mí?

—Te creo, sé que puedes cuidar de la señora Noda.

—¿Pero? —preguntó la joven en un tono amenazante. No era capaz de controlar su repentino mal humor.

—¿Pero quién te cuida a ti, boba?

La rabia de Akane se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado. Reemplazada por una incontenible emoción que calentó su corazón. Bajó los brazos derrotada y se acercó a su esposo dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado. Entonces, cerrando los ojos, lo obligó a levantar el brazo para acomodarse bajo su alero con la cabeza en su hombro, y el rostro muy cerca de su cuello.

—¿Akane, qué haces?

—Si la señora Keiko se despierta, ¿la escucharías?

—Perfectamente.

—¿Me prometes que si eso sucediera, me despertarías?

Ranma lo pensó un momento. Pero Akane era astuta, en esa posición sería imposible moverse sin despertarla a ella primero.

—Lo prometo —lamentó.

—Entonces, ¿puedo descansar un poco… así?

—Duérmete ya —Ranma ordenó a regañadientes colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de su mujer.

Akane se acomodó un poco mejor. Realmente se sentía agotada, tanto que era incapaz de ponerse nerviosa ya por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. El corazón de Ranma latía con mucha fuerza, con un ritmo profundo y sereno que parecía marcar el ritmo a la lejana lluvia de fondo, y su cuerpo irradiaba un agradable calor que la envolvió. El aroma del cuerpo de su esposo le pareció más exquisito que el de la tierra húmeda. Y suspiró. Pero no fue un suspiro agradable, porque sus propios temores no la abandonaban, sino que fue más un sollozo mal reprimido, aferrándose con ambas manos de la camisa de su esposo.

—Akane, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

Ella negó deslizando el rostro. Pareció pensarlo mucho, dudando, no quería confesarle un miedo tan pueril. Pero estaba tan débil y aturdida, que si no se lo decía pensaba que ese miedo la terminaría paralizando.

—Ranma…, no puedo dejar de pensar que algún día, tú y yo…

—Ya lo sé, no lo digas —de pronto la voz de Ranma se tornó seria, y la abrazó con mayor ansiedad—. También he pensado… lo mismo. Creo. Pero eso no va a pasar.

—No seas terco, aunque vivamos muchos años, llegará un día en que uno de nosotros dos… será el primero en…

—¡No va a pasar!

Ella no lo rebatió. Simplemente se acomodó un poco más sintiendo en el miedo de Ranma un poco de consuelo, como si el saber que compartían los mismos temores sin respuestas, ya no se sintiera tan sola.

La lluvia aumentó su intensidad, convirtiéndose en un sonido constante, interrumpido solo por lejanos truenos.

—Ranma, ¿me amas?

—Sí, boba, te amo. ¿A qué va esa pregunta, es que lo dudas?

La respuesta sin dudar y con algo de brusquedad, e incluso indignación, le arrancó una placentera sonrisa.

—¿Me dejarás sola un día?

—No lo haré.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca.

—¿De verdad, nunca?

—Nunca —susurró con fuerza, para luego dudar—. Espera, Akane, ¿qué estás pensando?

Akane se mordió los labios. Dudó aumentando su propia angustia. Y le preguntó finalmente.

—¿Me prometes que nunca me dejarás sola, hasta el día en que yo…?

Akane cerró los labios y abrió los ojos asustada, pero no apartó su rostro del pecho de Ranma manteniéndose expectante. Recién se dio cuenta que lo que estaba balbuceando era algo terrible. Se sintió una mujer espantosa, la más egoísta de todas. ¿Cómo podía pedirle algo semejante? Ninguno de los dos era dueño del futuro, sabía que una promesa así sería solamente una mentira: pero una agradable mentira que serviría únicamente para calmar su temor. Sin embargo, la imagen de su pesadilla seguía torturándola: los dos juntos, el camino a la ribera del río, y ella siendo empujada por él para seguir sola el último tramo al atardecer de sus vidas. No, ¡no!, en la inseguridad provocada por todos sus temores, ella se sentía incapaz de seguir si imaginaba que un día, aunque fuera dentro de sesenta, ochenta o cien años más, tendría que volver a quedarse sola. Aunque reconociera su debilidad, aunque la humillara su cobardía, lo sabía, ella no soportaría vivir sin él. Ella no quería ser la última de los dos que quedara en ese mundo extrañándolo, no quería repetir la historia de la señora Keiko, porque no era tan fuerte como la señora Noda, no… ¡porque ella no era tan fuerte como todos la imaginaban!

Ranma interrumpió sus pensamientos poniendo otra vez su mano sobre la cabeza de su tonta esposa.

—Lo prometo —dijo en un tono sepulcral que heló la sangre de Akane.

Ella se apartó un poco solo para mirarlo al rostro. Aterrada por lo que acababa de hacerle prometer y más por el sufrimiento al que lo estaba condenando. ¿Es que se le había olvidado ya? Ranma ya padeció eso una vez; dos veces en que la creyó muerta en Jusenkyo. ¡Dos veces!... Ranma había palidecido, y sus manos temblaban a pesar del esfuerzo que notoriamente hacía para contenerlas. Incluso su mirada impenetrable, como si de pronto fuera una estatua de piedra, parecía ser una máscara para no quebrarse en ese momento al revivir tan terribles momentos de su pasado. Imaginaba ella que lo condenaba por una promesa a sufrir otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez hasta hacerlo real en su mente el futuro que le esperaba. Porque ahora ese miedo quedaría en él, no en ella. ¿Qué importaba si fuera solo una promesa ficticia? ¿Qué importaba si el destino la castigaba a ella por su cobardía, condenándola igualmente en el declive de sus vidas a estar sin él a pesar de todo? Esa promesa sería su seguridad, pero también la herida que él cargaría toda una vida por culpa de ella y su tranquilidad.

Lo había lastimado como jamás nadie más podría haberlo hecho. Lo sabía. Ella lo sabía.

—Ranma, lo siento, yo no sé en lo que estaba pensando. Ya estoy bien, olvida lo que dije. Fue una tontería —Akane se apartó limpiándose rápidamente el rostro con ambas manos—. No tienes que prometerme algo así, no seas tonto, sé que nadie puede cumplir una promesa semejante. Solo estaba un poco… asustada, es todo. Perdóname por favor.

Ranma no respondió. Se quedó observándola fijamente. Ella tembló, creyó que por un momento Ranma la odiaba. ¡Y razón tendría para hacerlo, por provocarle tan horribles ideas!

—Volveré con la señora Keiko. Por favor, no te excedas y descansa un poco si quieres. Ya estoy bien.

Él no le respondió. Tampoco ella supo con qué gesto la miraba, pues se encontraba demasiado asustada para descubrirlo; no quería saber si realmente él la odiaba, o cuánto sufría por su culpa. Y regresó a la habitación donde descansaba la señora Noda, con pasos rápidos pero silenciosos evitando a su esposo.

.

.

.

Akane se había quedado dormida con la espalda apoyada en la pared a un costado de la cama donde dormía plácidamente la señora Noda. Percibió un ruido. Estaba tan cansada que apenas pudo entreabrir los ojos cuando vio en la tenue luz una silueta. No tuvo miedo. En su letargo, con los párpados caídos, se quedó observándolo con curiosidad. Tarde su conciencia despertó y pudo comprender que se trataba de Ranma. ¿Qué hacía? Entonces lo comprendió. Su esposo parecía haber traído un futón de su propio departamento y lo estiró con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido a un metro de la cama de la señora Noda. Lo vio estirar las sábanas y luego una manta. La lluvia era tan suave como un arrullo que le hacía a ella casi imposible mantenerse despierta a pesar que quería seguir observándolo. Entonces notó que Ranma giraba en su dirección. Y cerró los ojos. Fue tan sencillo fingir que dormía porque en realidad lo hacía a medias.

Sintió como Ranma deslizaba con mucho cuidado la mano entre su espalda y la pared. Luego la otra mano, firme pero con una sutileza casi felina, meterla por debajo de sus piernas obligándola a enderezarlas y doblarlas para levantarlas un poco. Su cuerpo inconsciente, sin consultarle a ella primero, se acomodaba y obedecía a todos los mandatos de ese hombre, inclinándose contra su voluntad, hundiendo su nariz en el cálido cuello que ya reconocía por instinto, de un aroma que le gustaba y la calmaba. Dejó de sentir el tatami y la pared. Tan sutil que apenas distinguió la diferencia cuando se encontró recostada únicamente sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, tan ligera como si flotara, y tan cómoda que creyó dormirse de nuevo. Pero no fue así, porque sufrió un ligero escalofrío cuando dejó de sentir el calor de ese cuerpo, cambiado por unas frías sábanas. Quería que él no la dejara sola, mucho más le hubiera gustado haberse quedado en sus brazos. Intentó decírselo, pero todo lo que consiguió fue susurrar su nombre, porque no era dueña de sus propios labios. Sintió como era arropada, para después percibir la humedad de un minúsculo beso en su frente. Eso fue todo. Se volvió a dormir completamente. Y tuvo un extraño sueño que únicamente después recordaría.

.

.

.

Apenas tenía quince años, y a pesar de llevar un sencillo kimono a dos colores, Keiko Hanari llamaba la atención por su sedoso cabello negro y largo. Era menuda de estatura y delgada, pero poseía tal elegancia natural que la hacía erguirse, aún sentada, haciéndola parecer más alta de lo que realmente era. Decían había heredado la gracia y la virtud de su abuela, una talentosa geisha en los tiempos dorados del barrio Gion en Kioto. Descansaba en la banca de madera de un puesto que vendía dulces, a un costado del hermoso parque de árboles de cerezo. Los soldados marchaban ordenados por la avenida y saludaban a las jovencitas que se agrupaban en las esquinas a esperarlos. Ella no era como las demás chicas, a ella no le importaban los soldados.

Sus ojos estaban puestos en el joven de aspecto cordial, traje a dos piezas estilo occidental y sombrero, con una mano en el bolsillo y una chaqueta doblada bajo el brazo. La camisa la tenía tan blanca como los pétalos de un cerezo, cortada por los suspensores cafés del pantalón. El joven arrojaba piedras al río. Giró hacia ella, y Keiko sintió una punzada en su corazón. Él comenzó a acercarse un poco más y su corazón dio un segundo salto que dolió más que el primero.

«Que no se acerque», suplicó ella, azorada. «Que no se acerque», insistió creyendo su suerte estaba echada sobre su desdicha. Había sido comprometida al hermano mayor de ese joven, pero ella nunca lo amó. A pesar de su negativa sus padres no quisieron escuchar sus reclamos y siguieron adelante con los planes de matrimonio. Sin embargo, Akira Noda decidió en un acto extraño, ofrecerse como voluntario para ir al frente de batalla, a pesar que sus contactos familiares le habían asegurado un puesto muy cómodo en una sección administrativa del ejército imperial en la capital. Y tal decisión le había costado la vida en la primera campaña en la que hubo participado.

—Keiko —dijo el muchacho que parecía adoptar una seriedad que le quedaba grande, su rostro era tan similar y a la vea distinto al de Akira, que se volvió a sentir lastimada por los recuerdos y la culpa. Aquel muchacho no era mucho mayor que ella, y todavía poseía la voz de un niño que no acababa del todo de enronquecer.

—Es Hanari —insistió ella inclinando el rostro, evitándolo, intentando imponer una distancia que jamás existió entre ambos.

—Keiko —repitió el joven imperturbable.

—Soy la prometida de tu hermano, es incorrecto que te tomes esas confianzas conmigo.

—Mi hermano está muerto hace meses.

—Entonces deberías asumir tu papel y ponerte del lado de tu familia en el luto, y odiarme por la mala suerte que les he provocado a todos. Pues he llamado la desgracia a tu hogar.

—Lo que mi familia crea y lo que yo crea son cosas diferentes. ¿Por qué insistes en rechazarme?

—¿Por qué insistes en…? ¿Es que no me odiarás por lo sucedido a Akira?

—Lo que le sucedió a Akira fue mi culpa, no tu culpa —el joven se irguió y sonrió con ligereza—. No permitiré que te culpes más, Keiko… A menos que me digas que no correspondes a mis sentimientos, solo así te dejaría en paz. Sin embargo, sé que jamás te atreverías a mentirme.

Keiko se sintió atrapada. Podría mentirle, quería hacerlo, decirle que solo lo había estimado como ese amigo de su primera infancia con el que siempre jugaba antes de aprender la diferencia que debían tener al comportarse los hombres y las mujeres. Mas ese tonto insistía en actuar como si nunca nada malo hubiera sucedido entre ambos. ¿Es que no amaba a su hermano, cómo podría también amarla a ella tras lo sucedido? ¿Por qué le hacía todo tan difícil? Preferiría haberlo perdido mientras todavía conservara su amistad, un simple desprecio antes que el más aberrante de los odios. Pero él jamás cedería a menos que supiera la verdad.

—¿Y si tienen razón, Tetsu? ¿Y sí es verdad que soy la culpable de la muerte de Akira, podrías seguir diciendo que me amas?

El joven Tetsu Noda la miró intrigado. La niña, que ya cargada injustamente con las culpas de una mujer adulta, sacó de debajo del kimono una carta vieja y arrugada, que conocía muy bien y por la que ella había perdido la sonrisa infantil que ese joven tanto había aprendido a querer, y que ahora más le reclamaba por su ausencia. Le entregó la carta con la mano temblorosa, y al momento de rozar sus dedos la apartó rápida, asustada, porque su corazón había vuelto a doler de manera insoportable al contacto de su mano cálida. Tetsu desdobló el papel lentamente, cada momento era más y más doloroso para la pequeña Keiko que imaginaba desde ya el desprecio con que él la miraría después. Era inevitable, realmente no tenía escape de esa tragedia. Sería odiada por Tetsu.

Tetsu alzó la ceja. Volvió a leer. Miró a Keiko. Entonces sucedió lo que ella tanto temía, se volvió dándole la espalda. Ella alzó el rostro y reveló las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y caían hasta sus pequeñas manos, juntándose con los pequeños pétalos de cerezo que habían caído sobre la falda de su kimono.

—Keiko, ¿cómo pudiste?

Ella lo escuchó protestar airado, e inclinó otra vez el rostro apesadumbrada por la culpa.

—¿Cómo pudiste creer que eres la culpable de lo que ese imbécil de Akira hizo?

—¿Tetsu?...

—Yo fui el que le dije que te amaba en primer lugar, yo provoqué esto.

—Tetsu, ¿hiciste qué…?

—Yo me enfrenté a mis padres también y les dije que eran todos unos idiotas por lo que te estaban obligando a hacer. ¿Por qué casarte con Akira, si era yo el que te amaba? ¿Por qué querían que yo me casara con la hija de no sé qué importante dueño de una compañía? ¡Cómo si a mí me importara todo eso! ¿Es que nadie me preguntó primero? —Tetsu levantó otra vez la carta y la leyó en voz alta—: «Keiko, perdóname, lo sé todo. Cuida de Tetsu por mí». ¿Y por estas palabras me rechazaste? ¿Para ser leal al sacrificio de Akira? ¿Te das cuenta que así tampoco estás cumpliendo su último deseo?

Keiko se acurrucó sollozando como una avecilla empapada.

—¡Ha sido mi culpa!, deja ya de defenderme, ¡por nuestro amor es que tu hermano Akira ha muerto!... ¿Ah? —ahogó un grito de espanto.

Tetsu Noda rasgó la carta en varias partes ante sus ojos, arrojándolas al viento.

—¡Tetsu, qué haces, por Kami, son las últimas palabras de tu hermano!

—Las palabras de los muertos no valen la dicha de los que están vivos. Fue Akira el que me enseñó eso antes de partir —la miró tan fijamente, con un tono de regaño, que ella temió y su corazón dio otro salto doloroso dentro de su pecho—. Keiko, ¿realmente pensaste que esas palabras te culpaban de su muerte?

—Él se fue a la guerra por mí, para que yo pudiera ser feliz a tu lado.

—Akira fue un idiota. Él asumió lo que no debía y ahora todos debemos cargar con la culpa por lo que hizo en su egoísmo. No era necesario que muriera, ¡no era necesario que intentara solucionarlo todo por mí! ¿Es que no confiaba en mí, es que tú tampoco lo haces, Keiko? Yo no necesita esa clase de ayudas, tampoco de sacrificios.

—Yo… yo no… pero tus padres… —Keiko inclinó el rostro confundida. Siempre creyó que de saber la verdad Tetsu la odiaría; ¡pero ni siquiera eso lo había detenido! ¿Ahora qué, cómo se protegería de esa pasión que la desbordaba si él no la odiaba cómo debía hacerlo?—. Tú futuro, Tetsu, no está conmigo…

—He renunciado a mi herencia.

Keiko abrió los ojos impactada. Cubrió su boca con ambas manos y levantó lentamente el rostro observándolo incrédula. ¿Qué había dicho? Tetsu insistió.

—He discutido con mis padres por última vez. Ha sido su terquedad la que mató a su hijo Akira. Ahora su terquedad ha asesinado para ellos a su último hijo; porque yo ya no soy su hijo, ya no pertenezco a esa familia que a pesar de lo sucedido, insistieron en querer casarme con esa mujer. ¿Es que no han aprendido nada? ¿Y tú, Keiko, insistirás en ser tan estúpida como ellos?

Estaba enojado, más que enojado, Tetsu Noda estaba furioso pues jamás se había dirigido con tales palabras hacia ella.

—Escúchame bien, y espero que recuerdes mis palabras, Keiko Hanari. Viajaré a Tokio.

—¿Tokio?... ¿Por qué Tokio?

—Un tío mío allá me estima y me dará un trabajo pequeño en una oficina del ministerio. Será el comienzo, porque pienso hacerme de un porvenir con mis propias manos —Tetsu le mostró sus manos vacías que empuñó con fuerza—. Regresaré, te lo prometo, en dos años. Y será mejor que me esperes, porque entonces serás mi esposa.

—Pero, en dos años, y tú herencia, no puedes… ¡todavía puedes reconciliarte con tus padres, Tetsu! No cometas locuras. Despréciame, diles que he sido yo la que te ha seducido con malas artes, deshónrame, ¡pero no pierdas tu brillante destino por mi culpa!

—¡Mi destino está a tu lado, Keiko! No me importa lo que haya de suceder en el futuro, a la única que quiero en mi vida es a ti, y si no es contigo, entonces no tendré un futuro con ninguna otra mujer.

—Tetsu… Tetsu, qué locuras dices —Keiko comenzó a sollozar, no sabía si de dicha o angustia—, ¡qué dices!

—Volveré, Keiko, y entonces seré un hombre digno de ti. ¿Por qué no confías en mí, por qué crees que necesito de lo que me den mis padres, o de un matrimonio convenido, para llegar a tener un buen porvenir? ¡Que los demonios me devoren si permito tal deshonra! ¿Es el fantasma de Akira el que nos separa? ¡Entonces lo exorcizaré con mis propias manos! Trabajaré duro, muy duro, para ser un hombre en el que confíes de verdad. Y entonces, Keiko Hanari, espero que te conviertas en mi mujer.

Keiko se levantó cuando lo vio partir, con ambas manos en su corazón. Lloraba amargamente bajo la lluvia de pétalos blancos y rosados, lloraba en su infantil miedo temiendo no volverlo a ver, lloraba porque no quería dejarlo partir. Pero en el fondo de su alma sabía que sería esa la única manera. Porque ella amaba a ese niño terco; pero necesitaba a un hombre más terco todavía para aceptar, sin miedos, todo lo que le estaba prometiendo. Dos años, dijo Tetsu. ¡Dos años lo esperaría, tres, cuatro, o diez! Ya no permitiría que nadie doblegara su voluntad, tal como Tetsu había hecho con su propia familia, ella se mantendría libre de compromisos solo para él.

Su corazón dolía con fuerza, casi hasta dejarla sin aliento, pero no le importaba porque ese dolor era pura dicha. Porque a medida que lo veía alejarse sin mirar atrás, veía su espalda más amplia, más imponente, más firme, más grande, más adulto que cualquier otro adulto, más hombre que cualquier soldado disfrazado de falso valor detrás de un uniforme. Tetsu Noda era un hombre orgulloso que construiría su propio destino. Ella ya lo amaba como tal, y ahora lo amaba más.

El día en que ella volviera a ver a Tetsu Noda, estaba segura que se convertiría en Keiko Noda. Y no importando lo que sucediera a futuro, juró que jamás se arrepentiría.

Y como si su promesa se hiciera real ante sus ojos, la niña de quince años vio como todo cambiaba a su alrededor. Dos años después bajo el manto de pétalos, en un transitado puente de madera, se reencontraron. Luego los pétalos caían en un pequeño templo donde se casaron bajo las tradiciones de sus antepasados. Después, cuando vivió en casa de los abuelos de Tetsu, los únicos que los aceptaron tras que sus familias los hubieron rechazado por casarse contra sus deseos, nació su primer hijo. También llovieron pétalos cuando vio a Tetsu volver intacto, con su pesado humor, tras haberlo creído víctima de una tragedia durante los últimos días de la guerra. También cuando nació su segundo hijo. Caían los pétalos de cerezo en el jardín del hospital donde tuvo a su tercer bebé, a su hija. Cuando se mudaron a Tokio nació su cuarta hija. Cuando se trasladaron a Okinawa y conoció el más bello océano de todos. Cuando regresaron a la isla principal para vivir en Saitama. En cada paso los pétalos de cerezo la envolvieron como una cortina que iba contado cada parte de su vida. Y su corazón dolía y dolía cada vez más, henchido de toda la felicidad que fue reuniendo en su largo camino.

Tras cada discusión y tras cada reconciliación; tras cada viaje inesperado que los apartó y tras cada reencuentro; tras cada sorpresa durante sus aniversarios; tras las ceremonias de graduación de sus orgullosos niños y tras los emocionantes matrimonios de estos. El dolor de tener que desprenderse de sus hijos, al haber cumplido ya con la tarea de formarlos, todo se juntaba en su corazón que latía rápido y con mucha fuerza, hasta dejarla sin aliento. Tanta era la dicha, tanto el dolor, muchas más las esperanzas. Y Tetsu siempre había estado allí con ella.

—Keiko —susurró Tetsu a sus espaldas. Y cuando giró ya no lo vio joven ni esbelto, sino que viejo, largo y cansado. Pero su sonrisa, esa jamás la había perdido y ella, tan solo una niña de quince años, se sintió segura ante ese hombre maduro, ese anciano que la seguía mirando embelesado como la primera vez—, mi niña Keiko, ¿es que te has arrepentido ya de haber compartido nuestras vidas?

Keiko negó con la cabeza. Al principio tímida, después con mayor agitación y seguridad.

—No, ¡no! —habló con la voz era la de una mujer de veinte años—, prometí que jamás lo haría —sus ojos envejecieron hasta los treinta—. Que jamás me arrepentiría de nada—, sus manos se endurecieron por el trabajo de criar a sus niños, manos duras y callosas, pero dadas a dar afecto—. Perdóname, he sido tan necia al haberlo olvidado —su cabello comenzó a perder el color oscuro tan hermoso de antaño—. Volví a tener miedo, lo lamento. Lo lamento, Tetsu— su rostro perdió la suavidad y su cuerpo lo sintió más lento y cansado—, perdóname, he sido una tonta, ¡una tonta!… —se acercó a Tetsu, a su viejo esposo, al que tanto anhelaba ver otra vez—. Pero jamás me he arrepentido, debes creerme, ni jamás me arrepentiré de haberme convertido en tu mujer, mi querido Tetsu Noda.

—Y yo jamás te he dejado sola, mi amada Keiko Noda.

El corazón de Keiko se comprimió de dicha dentro de su pecho, hasta quedar sin aliento, cuando sintió como Tetsu la envolvió en sus brazos dejándola llorar de alegría en su hombro.

.

.

.

Keiko intentó respirar profundamente. Casi asfixiándose. Se sintió como si la oscuridad la hubiera envuelto, como si hubiera sido sumergida en las frías aguas del océano, y al momento la luz otra vez la cegó cuando consiguió respirar otra vez. Se sentó en la cama con brusquedad. Todavía respiraba agitada con una mano en su pecho. Al final consiguió calmarse. Suspiró más lentamente. El corazón ya no le dolía. Se sintió animada, al borde del llanto de felicidad. Se limpió el rostro y se sintió otra vez feliz y satisfecha con su vida.

—Perdóname, Tetsu, lo había olvidado.

Ya no podía escuchar la lluvia, quizás esta había acabado. Debía ser de madrugada porque la diáfana luz se traslucía por los bordes de la cortina con mucha intensidad, que parecía por el rebote en la pared, esclarecer toda la habitación. Cuando quiso moverse descubrió la cama a su lado, y a la joven señora Saotome durmiendo tranquilamente. Se enterneció.

—Akane, niña, perdóname por todas las molestias que te ha provocado esta tonta vieja.

En un arranque de ternura acarició el cabello de la joven, como si hubiera sido una de sus hijas. Luego recordó que sus niños llegarían ese día. ¡Tantos sustos innecesarios! Seguramente la regañarían. Acomodó la manta que Akane, en su desordenado dormir, había deslizado hasta su cintura, volviendo a cubrirla hasta el cuello.

Caminó en penumbras recorriendo su hogar. Seguramente sería la última vez que lo vería. Sus hijos no permitirían que siguiera viviendo un día más sola. Además, en lo que realizaban los preparativos, seguramente la internarían unos días en el hospital para que la examinaran tal como había recomendado ese médico. ¡Qué desperdicio! Cuando ella se sentía mejor que nunca.

Encontró en la sala al joven señor Saotome sentado en el piso durmiendo con el cuerpo estirado sobre la pequeña mesa. Estaba helado, pudo sentirlo al tocar suavemente su espalda. Pobre joven, tantos problemas que le estaba ocasionando. Volvió a la habitación y al rato apareció con una manta con que cubrió la espalda del joven. Ranma se acomodó medio dormido balbuceando en sueños un agradecimiento, dejando una pequeña poza de baba al volverse a dormir con los labios entreabiertos sobre la mesa. La señora Noda se sonrió.

—Eres tan terco como mi Tetsu. Mi querida señora Akane tiene mucha suerte, sé que jamás la dejarás sola. Espero, señor Saotome, que sepa cuidar también de su hijo, y de todos los que vendrán en el futuro. Oh, sí, será difícil, muy difícil; pero usted, no… ustedes son muy fuertes y valientes. Serán maravillosos padres, estoy segura.

El aire era muy frío, pero en lugar de incomodarla la hizo sentir más fresca. Ese sueño la había revitalizado como si Tetsu mismo hubiera estado con ella. Seguramente pronto despertarían los jóvenes señores Saotome. Se dirigió a la cocina y encendió el fuego. Colocó una tetera llena de agua. Servirles una taza de té era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos, por la maravillosa amabilidad con la que había sido bendecida. El destino era curioso, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pensó ella, al haber reunido a un matrimonio tan joven con uno tan viejo. No se había divertido tanto como ese último año que vivió junto a sus vecinos. Ya era hora de aceptar que no todo seguiría igual. Otra vez se pasó una mano por los ojos mientras miraba el fuego azulado danzar bajo la tetera, tan azul como la luz que parecía aclarar todo en el interior de su departamento. Lo extrañaba, claro que deseaba estar con él, pero ya no era posible y debía aceptarlo. Volvió a pasarse las manos por los ojos.

Entonces notó una cosa peculiar al mirar la humedad que había manchado sus manos. Las extendió y observó contra el resplandor del fuego. Sus manos eran lisas y pequeñas, suaves, ya sin callos. Alzó una ceja. Se miró en el tenue reflejo de la nevera. Sorprendida se frotó el rostro que lo tenía muy suave. Era joven, su cabello era otra vez negro y sedoso. ¿Estaría soñando, o…?

Se sonrió, finalmente lo había comprendido y dejo de tener miedo. ¡Qué tonta era! Por eso su corazón ya no dolía.

—Keiko, perdóname —escuchó esa conocida voz, disculpándose en el mismo tono arrepentido que había usado todos esos años.

Y la niña Keiko giró lentamente, y lo encaró con un gesto de regaño.

—Tetsu Noda, ¿por qué me dejaste sola?

—Oh, no, ya te lo dije, Keiko —Tetsu se encontraba a su lado en la cocina, con el sombrero sobre su pecho y tamborileando los dedos con nerviosismo—, yo nunca te he dejado. Te he estado esperando. Siento haberte hecho sufrir por… ya sabes, «eso».

—Nunca pudiste hacer nada sin mí a pesar de todo lo que te jactabas, ¿no es verdad, mi querido viejo orgulloso? —reclamó, pero sonriendo, a la vez que llorando emocionada por el reencuentro.

Entonces la niña Keiko suspiró resignada y extendió su mano, siendo sostenida por la firme y cálida mano del joven Tetsu.

.

.

.

El pitido de la tetera despertó a Ranma. El joven levantó la cabeza y luego el cuerpo bruscamente, dejando un hilo de baba caer por sus labios. Se pasó el brazo por la boca para limpiarse. Cuando la manta cayó por su espalda hasta el suelo.

—¿Ah...? —balbució con los ojos a medio cerrar.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza para despertar del todo. No recordaba haberse tapado con una manta. Pero más lo urgió apagar la cocina.

—Akane, esa boba —se frotó los ojos con fuerza cuando se levantó sintiendo adolorido el cuerpo—, va a despertar a la señora Keiko. ¿Cómo se le ocurre poner el agua a estas horas? —se quejó cuando se dirigió a la cocina para apagar el fuego, frotándose el cabello con fuerza. Se detuvo un momento levantando la cabeza, como si quisiera escuchar con atención—. Sigue lloviendo —murmuró molesto, y con pereza siguió arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina, herido por el irritante sonido del vapor.

En el interior de la habitación, Akane se sentó tras el brusco despertar. ¡Qué sonido más molesto! La lastimaba hasta sentir jaqueca. Entonces la manta se deslizó desde sus hombros hasta su cintura. Akane recordó rápidamente lo que vio durante la noche: no lo había soñado, él realmente se preocupó por acostarla y arroparla. El bruto de su esposo era tan tierno cuando se lo proponía… ¿Pero por qué no apagaba de una vez el maldito fuego? Iba a despertar a la señora Keiko.

Al recordarla, Akane se preocupó y la buscó en las penumbras de la habitación. No entraba ninguna luz por la ventana, todavía parecía ser de noche, quizás antes del amanecer, y la lluvia seguía sintiéndose, pero un poco más suave. Se acercó a la cama de la señora Keiko Noda, y algo extraño notó.

—Señora Keiko —susurró suavemente y se acercó un poco más—, ¿señora Keiko?

Se turbó. Tuvo un frío presentimiento al no verla moverse. Se sentó sobre las piernas a su lado e inclinó el cuerpo para acercarse a su rostro. No la sentía respirar. Entonces tomó su mano y la presionó entre las suyas.

—¿Señora Keiko? —preguntó más fuerte, pero con la voz ligeramente quebrada—. ¡Señora Keiko! —insistió con los labios temblando.

No hubo respuesta. La mano estaba fría y no podía sentir el pulso. La anciana parecía solamente dormir con una dulce sonrisa. Akane se paralizó, soltó la mano de la señora Keiko y llevó sus manos a su rostro. No sabía qué hacer, todo le pareció confuso, irreal, quizás seguía dormida, quizás… quizás… quizás... Sus dedos se crisparon delante de sus labios, cerró los ojos, los abrió, nada había cambiado.

—No…

En la cocina, Ranma apagó el fuego y suspiró aliviado. Cuando escuchó el grito de angustia de su esposa, tan hiriente y desesperado, que le heló la sangre.

—¡Ranma!

.

.

.

Ranma caminaba lentamente. Vestía un traje oscuro y un abrigo que llevaba abierto. Había soltado el botón de la camisa en el cuello y la corbata negra se la había zafado un poco colgando sobre su pecho. Con el brazo estirado tiraba de Akane, jalándola de la mano, mientras ambos subían por la inclinada cuadra que los llevaría de nuevo a su hogar. Ella vestía también de negro, con un abrigo amoldado a su cuerpo. Ambos repitiendo las mismas ropas con que hubieron asistido días atrás a los funerales del señor Tetsu Noda. ¿Quién les hubiera dicho que los volverían a usar en tan corto tiempo?

Caminaban en silencio, cabizbajos. El cielo se encontraba despejado, de un color intenso como solo sucedía tras varios días de tormenta. El aire seguía siendo muy frío. Los charcos estaban frescos reflejando el cielo, el pavimento se encontraba húmedo, como toda la tierra. Se respiraba la humedad, las nubes eran blancas y radiantes por arriba, grises y casi negras por abajo, formándose cúmulos en el horizonte.

Akane se sentía débil y mareada. Todavía aturdida por todo lo sucedido. Había sido tan rápido, aún no podía entender cómo era que la muerte se hubiera llevado a sus queridos vecinos en tan poco tiempo. Los hijos de los Noda parecían mucho más conformes que ella.

«Jamás pudieron estar separados por mucho tiempo», había dicho la menor de sus hijas, que aún era mayor que ella.

Pero eso no la consolaba. A pesar de todos los agradecimientos que recibieron, y las justificaciones, ella no dejaba de sentirse culpable. ¿Y si hubieran insistido y llevado a la señora Keiko a un hospital esa misma noche, si hubiesen sabido de antes que ella estaba tomando medicamentos para su corazón de quizás qué tiempo atrás, y más ahora tras la muerte del señor Noda? ¿Y si…?

—No fue tu culpa —dijo Ranma, como si hubiera adivinado el silencio de su esposa.

Akane farfulló un reclamo, mas no le respondió. Alzó el rostro y observó a su esposo guiándola. Entonces comprendió, en la manera como Ranma balanceaba el cuerpo, como encorvaba en cada paso su espalda, que él debía estar cargando con el peso de la culpa, e intentaba hacerlo por ambos. Ese tonto…

Repentinamente se detuvo tirando de la mano de Ranma.

Ella se sintió lastimada al recordar la misma escena que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Pero ¿de dónde?

«Fue en mi sueño…»

Recordó la joven señora Saotome el sueño que tuvo esa última noche en casa de los Noda… Estaban en el sendero a la ribera del río, ella y Ranma caminando juntos. Pero entonces, cuando creía que todo se repetiría como cada vez, Ranma no se detuvo.

La que se detuvo fue ella.

Y sus manos, justo como sucedía en ese momento, comenzaban a estirarse, a extender los brazos, hasta que sus dedos eran lo único que los mantenía unidos. Ella no estaba asustada de quedarse atrás, en el sueño, pues la había invadido una sensación de paz y satisfacción. Pero el dolor que atravesó su pecho fue el de ver la espalda de Ranma más ancha y encorvada, más cansado y dolido, con su trenza emblanquecida, agachando la cabeza a cada paso como si caminar fuera un peso insoportable.

¿Y si su sueño eran en realidad una premonición?, ¿y con su estúpido deseo, con la promesa que le arrancó esa noche, realmente había cambiado su destino? Era injusto, ¡injusto! ¡Y todo por su egoísmo! Aunque viviera ochenta años, él viviría noventa, si ella alcanzaba los cien, seguramente Ranma alcanzaría los ciento diez. No le importaba que por culpa del cansancio, de su estado emocional tan frágil, de lo sucedido con la señora Keiko a tan poco tiempo de la partida del señor Tetsu, pudieran estar afectando su sensible mente, se sentía culpable. Ella estaba realmente alterada y temblaba.

Y sus dedos se separaron.

—¿Akane, qué te sucede? —Ranma giró apenas ella lo soltó quedándose atrás—. Akane, ¿estás…? ¿Eh?

Ella no lo dejó terminar cuando se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, metiendo los brazos dentro del abrigo, ocultando su rostro en la camisa de su esposo.

—Perdón, Ranma, perdón… perdóname…

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Akane tomó una decisión en ese momento, una nueva promesa para intentar resarcir lo que creía haber hecho con el futuro de su esposo. Porque, de alguna manera, Ranma no volvería a estar solo. ¡Era injusto!

—Lo siento… —sollozó.

—Akane, no fue tu culpa, ya lo hablábamos. Escúchame, boba, nada podríamos haber hecho. Ya escuchaste al médico… Era su tiempo.

Ella negó moviendo la cabeza, frotando su rostro humedeciendo la camisa de Ranma. No estaba hablando de los Noda, sino de él. De un futuro donde quizás ella no pudiera estar a su lado. Pero sintió el fuego arder en su pecho: esta también era su batalla, aunque él no pudiera comprenderla. Y si estaba destinado que ella sería la primera en partir de este mundo en un lejano futuro; entonces se aseguraría de dejar una parte de ella con él, no, más que una, quizás muchas partes de ella, de su alma y su corazón. Para que pudieran acompañar, cuidar y amar a su tonto y adorado esposo, tanto o más de lo que ella ya lo quería.

—Akane, ¿qué te sucede?

Ella sonrió. Finalmente lo había comprendido: no debía temerle al futuro.

—Ranma, yo… estoy embarazada.

.

.

.

_**«Ciclos»**_

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Notas del autor:** Antes que nada:

¡Feliz aniversario fanficker, mi querida Romina!

Porque es el mes de marzo, y como algunos ya han leído, nuestra querida «Randuril» celebra cada primero de marzo el aniversario de su primera publicación. Así que, mi querida autora, es tu mes y espero que lo disfrutes. (Ahora, como merecido descanso, me iré a leer tu fic).

Y a ti te dedico este capítulo en tu mes, Romi.

Bien, vamos a lo aburrido.

Este capítulo fue duro por la cantidad de emociones que encerraba. Espero me perdonen si tiene errores. Pero necesitaba publicarlo antes de cierta fecha, pues necesito ponerme al día con trabajos pendientes en la vida real, y con el siguiente capítulo de Ragnarok. Las partes que más me costaron fueron las que mezclaban tiempos, y también la realidad con aquel pequeño elemento místico que apareció en la obra.

Siento si los he hecho sufrir un poco, pero era necesario. Toda historia debe poseer una crisis antes del desenlace final, y esta no es la excepción.

Ahora, antes que me pregunten o digan que «es así» porque lo dice la trama: ahora si el sueño de Akane era eso, solo un sueño, o en realidad un anuncio profético, no tiene mucha importancia dentro de la obra, porque quizás jamás nos enteremos. (No pienso escribir 100 capítulos contando su historia año tras año hasta verlos anciano, lo siento XD). Así que cada uno es libre de sacar sus propias conclusiones y teorías. De hecho, es divertido dejar espacio a la imaginación. Lo que de verdad importaba en la obra era la determinación, y el significado que posee el futuro en nuestras vidas.

Espero que no estén muy enojados conmigo, y los haya desilusionado mucho, pues este capítulo tiene poco humor, y poca ternura. De hecho, estuvo más cargado al drama.

Perdónenme también por no poner una historia extra. Pero dado el final que tuvo el capítulo, creo que estaría de más por hoy.

Ahora, solo nos resta esperar a ver cómo terminará todo, ya que el siguiente «será el último capítulo de La esposa secuestrada».

Gracias a todos los que me han leído, a los que me han escrito para que continúe esta historia, y que han puesto reviews ayudándome a mejorarla, y en especial a los que se han empeñado en hacerme sentir siempre amado y acompañado, escribiendo reviews en cada uno de mis capítulos, pudiendo sentir que todo trabajo valió la pena al ser disfrutados, que siempre ha sido mi deseo. Porque sus mensajes realmente me han dado muchas fuerzas para seguir adelante. Y si bien no soy dado a responder, ya me conocen algunos, las respuestas vienen dentro de las mismas tramas.

Bien, se acerca el gran final, el siguiente será el último capítulo. Así que si quieren opinar sobre la esposa o preguntar algo, esta será la última oportunidad. Pues en el último capítulo pienso, de manera especial, responder a todas sus dudas, literalmente, responder a todas las preguntas que tengan, para cerrar esta historia que me ha llenado de tantas alegrías. Así que no teman si me demoro, que sus preguntas con respecto a la trama serán anotadas y respondidas en el capítulo final.

De ustedes,

_Noham Theonaus.-_


	17. La esposa secuestrada

Ranma ½ es propiedad intelectual de la artista Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia ha sido creada únicamente como un homenaje a su obra.

Fantasy Fics Estudios es un grupo fundado hace más de diez años en torno a la fantasía, la escritura de fanfictions y de relatos originales. Nuestra misión es pregonar el libre uso de la imaginación y la diversión.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Podía escuchar el viento sacudiendo las hojas de los árboles, su padre le había contado que así también se escuchaban las olas en el mar.

El niño acunaba las manos alrededor de las orejas. Abrió los ojos y corrió adelantándose a su padre. La carretera doblaba en una pronunciada curva sobre un acantilado antes de descender por una larga pendiente. Apoyó las pequeñas manos en la barrera y admiró ciudad que los esperaba en el fondo del valle, rodeada de cerros cubiertos por un denso bosque de húmedo verdor oscuro. Nubes enormes y esponjosas se deslizaban silenciosas rozando los árboles. Una muy grande descendía por el lado de la carretera. El niño abrió la boca con ingenuo asombro ante la gigantesca pared gris, y los grandes ojos en su pequeño rostro, reflejos del cielo, brillaron de puro entusiasmo. Imaginó que era una ballena flotando sobre un mar de árboles. La saludó con su pequeña mano en alto llamándola a gritos: ¡ballena-chan, ballena-chan!

Su padre, un hombre joven de cabello oscuro y corto cubierto por un pañuelo blanco, se detuvo a su lado. Respiró profundamente el aire fresco de la mañana hasta llenar el pecho y posó su mano grande y pesada en la cabeza del pequeño, haciéndole una brusca caricia. El niño luchó para zafarse de esa mano que le revolvía el cabello, sin escuchar el profundo pensamiento que decía su padre. Cuando lo consiguió, notó que su padre lo observaba fijamente, se ajustaba los anteojos y le volvía a decir algo; luego apuntó hacia la ciudad. El niño miró en esa dirección, pero al volver el rostro descubrió que su padre no se encontraba, pues había echado a correr pendiente abajo por la vereda, burlándose y arengándolo a seguirlo.

A medida que el niño corría tras su padre, se olvidaba del desafío y las burlas, pues volvía a alegrarse al gozar de la velocidad que alcanzaba al dejarse llevar por la inclinación del camino, con el cabello hacia atrás descubriendo su amplia frente, la diminuta coleta estirada hacia atrás y el aire frío golpeándole el rostro. Tan deprisa iba que creyó ver que las paredes de roca natural en la vereda opuesta se volvían lisas y cubiertas de cemento; que los árboles a los lados del camino desaparecían y eran reemplazados por postes del tendido eléctrico; que una pequeña explanada por la que acababa de cruzar se convertía en una plaza con juegos y césped delante de altos edificios de departamentos. La calle se volvió más amplia bajos sus rápidos pies que casi no tocaban el suelo, transformándose en un camino mejor pavimentado. El niño comenzó a saltar en zigzag esquivando las pozas de agua como de lluvia reciente, y vio en el camino a una pareja abrazándose con fuerza.

.

..

.

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios presenta el final de un relato sin fin**_

.

..

.

Akane lo abrazó metiendo las manos por dentro del abrigo.

—Ranma, yo… estoy embarazada.

Quedó perplejo. ¿Escuchó bien?... ¿Embarazada?... ¿Y qué significaba embarazada?... Sería que… ¿Embarazada?... ¡Ah, embarazada! Consiguió cerrar la boca, pero su mirada continuaba perdida en el vacío. Entonces… Akane estaba… ¿embarazada?

Palideció.

Akane esperaba un bebé... ¡Su bebé!

Las piernas le flaquearon víctima de un pánico inexcusable. Eran demasiadas emociones en tan corto tiempo y su mente se desconectó dejando caer los brazos. Olvidó por un momento que estaba casado con Akane, olvidó el año que transcurrieron juntos, olvidó lo aprendido, olvidó lo vivido, olvidó las promesas que se hicieron cuando una vez creyó pasar por eso mismo, olvidó su propio deseo por ser padre, olvidó incluso quién era Akane, ¡olvidó quién era él! Todo lo que retumbó en sus oídos fue una voz oscura, malévola y cruel que hizo eco dentro de su cabeza diciéndole: no estás preparado, no tú que nunca tuviste un buen ejemplo y todo lo que aprendiste fue a escapar de los problemas, no puedes hacerlo, ¡jamás serás un buen padre!

El viento zumbó sobre su espalda agitando su cabello. Una sombra pequeña cruzó por su lado arrancándolo violentamente de sus pensamientos y por reflejo reaccionó moviendo los brazos, rodeando a Akane con mucho celo. Despabiló sacudiendo el rostro y a media cuadra vio a un niño deteniendo su carrera bruscamente arrastrando los talones. Era pequeño, con una enorme mochila de viaje, cabello negro, coleta, con una tenida sucia y gastada de entrenamiento hecha a su medida. El niño giró lentamente moviendo los pies.

Los ojos de ambos eran del color del mar, brillantes, que reflejaban a una única alma juguetona como la turbulenta marea. Se encontraron a través de la distancia y del tiempo que los separaba. Ranma Saotome parpadeó sorprendido y aquella visión, que no supo interpretar, quizás pensó se trataba de una alucinación o de un recuerdo palpable. Lo que fuera, la imagen de ese niño sin problemas, sin preocupaciones, sin miedos, consiguió rescatarlo de la fiebre de extraños pensamientos que lo torturaban. El joven volvió a sentir el intenso latido de su corazón dando golpes contra las paredes de su pecho, y la sangre recorriendo su cuerpo inyectando calor en sus miembros. Suspiró profundamente una vez, dos veces, tres veces y finalmente más calmado el joven hombre esbozó una sonrisa infantil y límpida, sin maldad, sin miedo al mañana; como la imagen en el espejo del alma pura e inquieta de aquel niño que lo observaba lleno de curiosidad.

Akane comenzó a temer, Ranma tardaba mucho en responderle. Sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza de la camisa por debajo del abrigo y quiso separar su rostro.

—¿R-Ranma…?

Pero no pudo apartarse cuando Ranma la envolvió con más fuerza, con una mano sobre su cabeza obligándola a descansar su mejilla sobre el agitado pecho del joven hombre.

—No tengo miedo —Ranma susurró con fuerza—, voy a ser padre, no tengo miedo, ¡voy a ser padre! ¡Voy a ser padre, maldición, voy a…!

Cerró la boca y cogiendo a su esposa por los brazos la apartó bruscamente buscando su mirada.

—¿Es verdad? —la interrogó desesperado—. Dime, Akane, ¿esta vez sí es verdad? ¿Lo es?... ¿Lo es?

Akane se sintió un poco aturdida por la forma en que él la remecía sin cuidado. Iba a protestar cuando mirándolo a los ojos enterneció. Aquel hombre era un desastre, con el cabello despeinado sobre su frente, convertido en una masa de nervios y emociones que refulgían en sus ojos y que Akane encontró tan bellos en ese momento, más perfectos por el miedo y la atención que le prodigaban como si su vida dependiera de una sola de sus palabras. Y ella no podía ser cruel haciéndolo esperar por más tiempo.

—Es… es verdad, Ranma, ¡es verdad, esta vez sí que estoy embarazada! Siento el no habértelo dicho antes, porque… porque… —los labios de la joven temblaron, negó con la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso ahora—. Sí, seremos padres… ¿Ranma? ¡No! ¿Qué haces?... ¡Bájame!

Ranma sin escucharla ni permitir que lo detuviera con sus forcejeos, alzó a Akane en sus brazos y comenzó a girar y reír como un auténtico demente.

—Voy a ser padre, ¿lo escuchaste, Akane? ¡Voy a ser padre!

—Ranma, ya lo sé, si yo te lo dije. ¡Ranma, no!... ¡Bájame, que me mareo!... ¡Ranma, haces que me sienta mal!... ¡Ranma, no, tonto, ya bájame! ¡Ay, no… Ah!

—¡Voy a ser padre!...

—¡Bájame!

—… ¿Escucharon todos? ¡Voy a ser padre! —casi cantó en su alegría.

Aquella acción provocó más extrañeza en el pequeño niño que los miraba, cuando la voz de su padre lo interrumpió.

—¡Ranma, qué esperas, baja ya! —gritó el joven maestro Genma Saotome que lo esperaba en la vereda al final de la pendiente—, ¿o es que tienes miedo de perder?

—Yo no tengo miedo, papá —protestó el pequeño niño en respuesta—, ¡no tengo miedo a nada!

Pero no avanzó más que un par de pasos y se detuvo otra vez mirando hacia atrás. Le provocaba curiosidad esa pareja de raros adultos y su juego, en que aquel sujeto tomaba a esa mujer en brazos y giraba riéndose hasta marearla. ¿Era alguna clase de competencia? ¿O sería una técnica de combate desconocida? Aunque lo que más lo intrigaba era el rostro de esa joven mujer, la manera en que parecía reírse, rabiar y llorar, todo al mismo tiempo; también la forma de sus ojos, sus labios pequeños, su corta melena que se mecía con cada giro de una forma que lo atrajo mucho más que las divertidas cigarras cuando jugaba a perseguirlas de árbol en árbol en el bosque. No podía entenderlo a su infantil edad qué era esa fascinación que le provocaba, pero que dejó una impresión en su alma infantil que perduraría más allá de sus recuerdos.

Solo años después reviviría esa misma extraña sensación: parado sobre una cerca mirando a esa chiquilla sonreír con el atardecer de fondo, con el cabello recientemente cortado. Y entonces conocería la palabra correcta para definir lo que le provocaba esa mujer, a pesar que todavía tendría el rostro sucio por las lágrimas: que ella era muy _bonita_.

Continuó por otro regaño de su padre. Descendió unos pocos metros más cuando un fuerte y frío ventarrón le dio en la espalda sacudiendo sus ropas y cabello, inclinando los árboles y haciendo sonar un coro de hojas. Al volverse rápidamente el pequeño Ranma notó que ya no había edificios, ni modernas lumbreras, tampoco los charcos de agua sobre el pavimento. Tampoco pudo ver a esa rara pareja.

.

..

**Capítulo final**

..

.

_**«La esposa secuestrada»**_

.

..

Seis meses habían transcurrido con la velocidad de una semana.

Deslizaba las pantuflas perezosamente por el pasillo. Llevaba los gruesos calcetines arrugados a medio caer alrededor de los tobillos. El borde del grueso vestido de mezclilla azul tipo jardinera cubría sus rodillas. Había arremangado las mangas del jersey blanco y cargaba una pequeña caja, la que rebotaba suavemente contra su vientre más abultado, todavía no muy grande, pero lo suficientemente pronunciado como hacerse notorio recogiendo un poco el vestido.

Tarareaba a viva voz una de sus canciones predilectas cuando cruzó frente al espejo en la pared del pasillo. Se detuvo al momento y dejó de cantar. Retrocedió un par de pasos hasta quedar otra vez frente al espejo y giró observándose.

Depositó la pequeña caja sobre la mesita a un costado del teléfono que empujó sin darse cuenta que por poco lo tira, y se plantó ante el espejo examinándose con detenimiento. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello enredando la punta de sus dedos con el final de la corta melena. Le había crecido bastante rápido y ya le rozaba los hombros. Se sacó el fino cintillo, del mismo color del jersey con una pequeña margarita de adorno a un costado, lo sostuvo con los labios mientras se recomponía el peinado y se lo volvió a colocar ajustándose cuidadosamente. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado mirándose otra vez como le había quedado el cabello.

—Tendré que cortármelo antes que ese bobo comience a reclamarme —posó un dedo en su mejilla pensando en voz alta—, si tan solo lo hiciera de manera amable y no con bromas pesadas. ¡Es tan inmaduro! Si a veces se comporta como si fuera un crío.

—¡Yo no soy un crío, Akane! —se escuchó el grito de Ranma desde la alcoba al fondo del pasillo.

Ella apretó los dientes sorprendida, como una niña en una travesura, y luego suspiró resignada retocándose otra vez el cabello frente al espejo.

—Tenía que ser, cuando le conviene tiene buen oído, pero cuando no… —esperó mirando fijamente hacia la alcoba. No escuchó ningún reclamo esta vez—. ¡Me lo suponía!

Siguió observándose. Se fijó en sus ojeras y exhaló un lamento con pesar. Luego, divertida, estiró sus párpados hacia los lados haciendo morisquetas, afilando la mirada.

—Soy una chinita metiche y desvergonzada —sacó la lengua.

Se palpó las mejillas con ambas manos y ya no se sintió tan divertida. Pensaba que había subido un poco de peso y en realidad se veía un poco más hinchada de rostro. Se las pellizcó y tiró con fuerza.

—Si sigo engordando pronto voy a parecer una ballena…

Se soltó las mejillas asustada cuando su joven esposo le habló justo al pasar por detrás.

—Pero vas a ser una ballena muy bonita —Ranma exageró un meloso tono romántico, cerrándole un ojo para seguir caminando, ahora más aprisa.

—Oh, gracias… —su sonrojo duró apenas un momento—. Espera, ¿qué fue lo que me dijiste?... ¡Ranma, regresa acá! ¡Repite eso!

Akane agitó los puños, cogió su caja y lo siguió por el pasillo.

—Y ahora te haces el sordo. ¡Ranma, deja de silbar, te estoy hablando!... ¡Ranma!

.

.

Cuatro días atrás, en la panadería, Akane se encontraba sumida en un profundo silencio. Cargaba un molesto peso en su corazón que dolía con cada una de sus respiraciones y subía hasta apretarle la garganta; era una parte de ella que en el fondo no deseaba despegarse de todo lo que había encontrado en ese lugar. Akane terminó de cambiarse el uniforme de la panadería, dejándolo muy bien doblado sobre la mesa de la pequeña habitación que usaban de vestidor. Ya no tendría nada que guardar en su casillero para el día siguiente, por lo que fue retirando una a una las fotografías, el pequeño estuche con cosméticos, una novela de tapas envejecidas y celestes, y algunas cosas más que guardaba allí hasta dejarlo vacío. Todo lo fue depositando en la mesa al lado del uniforme.

La tenida la guardaría como un recuerdo, pues la señora Ozawa se la había obsequiado a pesar que el vestuario era propiedad de la panadería. De todas maneras ninguna otra chica podría usarlo dado los pequeños ajustes que le fue haciendo durante esas últimas semanas para que le entrara, por su vientre un poco más notorio. Posó su mano sobre la blusa doblada y suspiró. Entonces recordó que todavía le faltaba una prenda. Levantó las manos hasta su cabeza donde tenía la pequeña gorra que parecía un pañuelo doblado. Dudó. Bajó las manos vacías; se lo llevaría puesto por lo menos hasta la entrada, porque todavía era parte de ese lugar, a lo menos en los últimos metros que la separaban de la puerta. Contuvo un sollozo.

Caminó por el oscurecido pasillo llevando sus cosas en una bolsa de papel rectangular con un bonito mango de género. Pasó frente a la cocina. No había nadie, pero para ella fue como si hubiera podido verlos a todos correr en los días de mayor movimiento, cuando incluso las chicas ayudaban a los dos maestros panaderos en la elaboración de los pasteles y panes. En esos días la señora Ozawa siempre obsequiaba a sus trabajadoras y panaderos algunas porciones de pastel o panes dulces para que llevaran a sus hogares. Akane se sonrió al recordar que Ranma parecía tener un olfato prodigioso, pues siempre se las ingeniaba para salir temprano y pasar por ella cuando sabía ella llevaría alguna delicia a casa. Volvió a suspirar, se pasó una mano por el rostro, ¡qué sensible se había puesto!

Akane se quedó paralizada cuando llegó al amplio frontis de la panadería. Entre las vitrinas y la caja, en lugar de público se encontró con todas las chicas, los dos maestros panaderos y la señora Ozawa que la habían esperado pacientemente para despedirse, con un bonito lienzo que extendían colgando delante de ellas en el que podían leerse claramente: «Nunca te olvidaremos, Akane».

—No… no es verdad —se quejó Akane, cubriéndose la boca, porque ya le era difícil poder contenerse hasta ese momento.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritó Suzume reventando un cono de confeti sobre su amiga.

—¡Ay!

—¡Suzume!, no en el rostro de la pobre, ¿en qué estás pensando?

—Lo siento, señora Ozawa.

—¡Calma!, estoy bien, no tiene importancia —Akane no sabía si reírse o llorar, cuando la joven Yushiko corrió para ayudarla a sacudirse el papel de los hombros y cabello, entre las risas y aplausos de las demás chicas—, pero no tenían que haberse molestado.

—¿Bromeas, niña? Se va una de mis mejores empleadas en años, lo menos que puedo hacer es despedirte de la manera correcta, ¿no es así Yuki?

—Sí, mamá. La extrañaremos mucho, señora Saotome —dijo Yushiko igualmente emocionada.

—Pero yo también soy una buena empleada —reclamó Suzume—, ¿no es verdad, señora Ozawa?

La señora Ozawa le respondió con una cruel carcajada.

Akane se quedó observándolos a todos, como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en una espectadora sintiéndose fuera de sí misma. Veía como el recio y veterano maestro panadero Muto llenaba de elogios a la señora Ozawa, y esta no se mostraba tan reacia como solía ser en su trato con los hombres, o a lo menos no con el maduro panadero. Yushiko intentaba consolar a Suzume que de un momento a otro rompió en lágrimas; quitándole a ella misma el deseo de llorar. Luego notó, guardando un secreto silencio para que la señora Ozawa no se percatara, como el joven ayudante panadero Abe conversaba animadamente con Yushiko, y la manera en que a la muchacha le brillaban los ojos al responderle. Claro que reconocía esa mirada, pensó Akane, ¡tan boba no era!, porque era la misma que ella tuvo desde la preparatoria cada vez que pensaba en su tonto esposo Ranma.

Las demás reían, conversaban, recordaban anécdotas de lo sucedido durante ese tiempo, poco más de un año y medio que llevaban juntas.

Fue en ese momento que Akane, silenciosa y con los ojos cristalinos, alzó las manos para despojarse finalmente de su sombrero; un gesto que quizás pareció insignificante para el resto, pero no para ella.

Había terminado su tiempo en la panadería de la señora Ozawa, jamás volvería a trabajar en ese querido lugar.

.

.

Recordaba la despedida de la panadería mientras apilaba la pequeña caja sobre la otra más grande que antes su esposo dejó contra la pared, en la que guardaba también la gorra de su uniforme de trabajo junto a algunos marcos con fotografías que le eran queridas. Cansada se pasó la manga por la frente, para después llevar las manos detrás de su cintura arqueando los brazos, estirándose hacia atrás como si le doliera un poco la espalda. Lo que hizo más notorio su abultado vientre. Suspiró profundamente mirando las otras cajas que habían reunido en la sala.

—Es increíble todo lo que juntamos en tan poco tiempo —alzó la voz hacia el pasillo—. ¿Ranma, acabaste de bajar eso del clóset?

—¡Ya casi!... ¡Ah!

Akane encogió los hombros cerrando los ojos cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe seguido del estruendo como si algunas cosas hubieran caído y rodado por el piso. Los abrió al momento y corrió hacia la alcoba.

—Ranma, ¡Ranma!... ¿Qué sucedió, estás bien?

.

.

—¡Buenos días, _papá_!

Tres días antes, en el gimnasio Takeda, así lo saludó uno de los instructores cuando se cruzó con Ranma. El joven levantó la mano desganado.

—Buenos días, _papá_ —lo saludó una chica que se topó camino a su siguiente clase.

—Buenos…, _papá_ —Chiyo Ueda, tan dormida como cada mañana, le alcanzó una ficha con los alumnos que tendría para su siguiente sesión.

—¡Buenos días, _papá_! —exclamó Michi, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos brillantes, poniéndose de pie mientras compartía una mesa del casino desayunando junto a otras chicas.

Todas las chicas la imitaron parándose también con entusiasmo, saludándolo con las manos en alto, coreando al unísono:

—¡Buenos días, _papá_!

Y estallaron en risas.

Shota Takeda revisaba unos documentos con sus anteojos puestos cuando Ranma entró violentamente en su oficina, cerró la puerta con fuerza y la bloqueó con la espalda respirando agitado, como si estuviera escapando desesperado por su vida.

—¿Saotome…?

—¡Hasta cuándo van a molestarme con eso, demonios! Han pasado meses desde que se enteraron y todavía no se cansan, esos idiotas.

—No me digas —Takeda se sonrió aunque un poco preocupado, comenzaba a vislumbrar que Ranma sería un jefe con bastantes problemas de autoridad. Bien, a lo menos el muchacho tenía carisma por lo que sabía ganarse inconscientemente el afecto de los que lo rodeaban—, ¿siguen con eso, _papá_?

Ranma lo miró furioso y Takeda se disculpó con las manos en alto.

—Lo siento, Saotome, lo siento. Pero no puedes negar que es divertido.

—Para usted lo será.

—¿Es que no estás feliz?

El joven lo miró fijamente, entonces dejó de torcer los labios y resignado se sonrió. Sí que lo estaba, más de lo que podía permitirse expresar. Se encogió de hombros con las manos en alto.

—Supongo que un poco.

—¿Solo un poco? —Takeda dejó el escritorio acercándose al muchacho.

—Bien, un poco más que un poco.

—¡Ah, muchacho terco! —de una risotada lo abrazó por los hombros remeciéndolo con tal violencia que Ranma creyó que tendría que recoger los trozos de sus espíritu del piso—. ¿Es que no recuerdas como lo celebramos ya?

Ranma recordó como Takeda y los muchachos lo obligaron a acompañarlos a un pequeño bar para beber en celebración a su paternidad. ¿El resultado? Pues una joven esposa para nada feliz al verlo aparecer en la puerta del departamento apenas sostenido en pie y, peor, gracias a una mala broma de Yoshiro y Eita, con un labial marcado en la camiseta del uniforme deportivo. Por suerte Akane confiaba lo suficiente en él como para creerle y no haberlo dejado durmiendo fuera del departamento o en el frío balcón; pero sí termino Ranma despertando del todo tras haber sido sumergido en una tina con agua muy fría en el baño. ¡Qué manera de recobrar la sobriedad! Akane tenía su toque… Aunque igual le costó una terrible discusión que se solucionó cuando tuvo que pedirle «amablemente» a Yoshiro que lo acompañara al día siguiente a la panadería para que contara toda la verdad de lo que hizo. Lo que finalmente consiguió el auténtico perdón de Akane y una disculpa por haber dudado de él.

Ranma sacudió el rostro, se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos.

—¿Para qué me llamaba, señor Takeda?

—Ah, eso —de pronto el rostro de Takeda ensombreció—. Pues, digamos que tengo un asunto entre manos un poco complicado.

—¿Hay problemas con la fundación?

—No, ¡no!, por supuesto que no, todo va viento en popa. El problema es otro y te necesito para solucionarlo. Ranma —cuando Shota Takeda llamaba a Ranma por su nombre, era cuando dejaba de lado el trato entre jefe y empleado, y se dirigía a él como a su socio y amigo—, ¿viste de camino acá a Michi?

—¿Michi?... Sí, la vi, estaba desayunando junto a las demás.

—¿Y cómo la viste?

—¿Cómo?... Igual que siempre —se rascó la cabeza no comprendiendo las preguntas del señor Takeda.

—¿Estaba feliz?

—Sí, supongo.

—Pequeña niña cabeza de pájaro —murmuró enfadado de manera paternal, como lo haría en sus días de maestro.

—¿Qué hizo Michi, señor Takeda?

—Pues lo que te contaré ahora quiero que sea un secreto, bueno, por lo menos hasta que Michi se encargue de contárselo a todas las chicas del gimnasio, ya la conoces —Takeda se vovió a sentar cansado en su escritorio y le hizo un gesto a Ranma para que ocupara la otra silla—. ¿Has visto a Yoshiro?

Ranma se tensó por instinto y no porque sospechara algo, pues Yoshiro Obuchi solía meterse en líos muy peligrosos, de los que Eita Doi y él tenían que sacarlo a menudo. Como aquella vez en que descubrieron que Yoshiro había apostado con unos yakuzas a los que no podía devolverles el dinero… Mejor no recordar la aventura de la que apenas salieron airosos sin que su Akane ya embarazada se enterara, ni mucho menos el señor Takeda o ya hubiera despedido a Yoshiro por imbécil. Intentando prestar atención respondió con prisa.

—En los vestidores.

—¿Cómo lo notaste?

—Ahora que lo dice… estaba silencioso. Extrañamente silencioso, no me molestó como el resto; eso es muy raro en él.

Takeda asintió.

—Yoshiro Obuchi y Michi Momoi están comprometidos.

Ranma se fue hacia atrás con silla y todo al piso. ¿Cómo dijo, esos dos? ¡Jamás los vio en nada…! Fuera de los intentos de Yoshiro por conquistarla, pero eso no era en serio, pues lo hacía con todas las chicas del gimnasio y jamás ninguna le prestó atención.

Se levantó enderezando la silla y dejándose caer con prisa, apenas respirando para volver a preguntar.

—Un momento, señor Takeda, no puede ser cierto, ¿cómo Yoshiro…? ¡Y Michi! ¿Pero cómo?

—Esta semana han sucedido muchas cosas que en tu distracción, futuro _papá_, ni siquiera te has percatado. Deberías estar más atento si vas a ser un jefe —lo regañó, pero suavemente, más parecía estar incómodo con la noticia que le estaba dando—. Hace unos días tuve la inesperada visita de la madre de Michi, la señora Hanako Momoi.

—¿Su madre?

—Esa niña loca es hija de una mujer que pertenece a Las Fuerzas de Autodefensa, y nada menos que de una coronel, ¿podrías haberlo imaginado, Saotome? Qué enorme diferencia, mientras la hija parece una niña bastante despreocupada… Digámoslo honestamente, una cabeza de gorrión; pues la madre es terrorífica, parece un reloj. En dos minutos que estuvo en mi oficina me recomendó limpiarla, ordenar mis documentos y, lo que era peor, me regañó duramente. ¡En mi vida tuve tanto miedo!, me volví a sentir como un crío. No te sonrías, ya la quisieras haber enfrentado tú, muchacho.

—No, muchas gracias —Ranma dejó de sonreírse y se puso serio—, ¿pero por qué motivo vino, algo malo le sucede a Michi?

—¿Además de casarse con Yoshiro?... Pues resulta que a ese tonto se le ocurrió seducir a Michi.

—¿Qué…?

—Tuvieron una cita y… no volvieron esa noche a casa. ¿Es necesario que te explique más? Es tal como lo estás imaginando; y no, no hubo malentendidos, fue así, Saotome.

—Entonces, ¿ella le creyó?... ¡Pero si todos saben que Yoshiro es un idiota que jamás habla en serio!... ¿Y cómo que fue lo que estoy pensando?... ¿Esos dos…? ¡Maldito pervertido! —Ranma enrojeció de pudor e ira.

Takeda asintió solemne y apesadumbrado.

—¿Recuerdas que Michi pidió licencia por algunos días?

—Sí…

—Nunca estuvo agripada. Según parece el problema fue sentimental, entre ellos dos. Michi debió darse cuenta que Yoshiro no hablaba en serio cuando la… sedujo, aún después de… eso.

—Ese imbécil… ¡Yo haré que se haga responsable!

—¡Saotome! ¿Es que no estás escuchando? Ya no será necesario, según parece la madre de Michi, la señora Momoi, se ha hecho cargo del asunto, hablando con él, con ambos… Y la boda será fijada para dentro de un mes a más tardar.

—¿Tan pronto?... Pero, ¿casarse por un motivo así? —Ranma dudó, ¿sería lo correcto para Michi, para esos dos?

—Por eso te preguntaba cómo los habías visto. Parece que Michi está bastante feliz.

—¿Pero casarse? —a Ranma se le revolvió el estómago, no estaba habituado a esa clase de problemas. No importaba las locuras que pasó en su juventud, él siempre fue noble y recto en su manera de pensar más conservadora. No comprendía mucho el libertinaje que predicaban algunos idiotas como Yoshiro.

—Pues, todo esto sucedió un tiempo atrás y, para más remate, la causa de «la gripe» de Michi no fue solamente un corazón roto.

—¿Qué está insinuando, señor Takeda?

Takeda se inclinó sobre el escritorio cruzando los dedos, su enorme cuerpo se veía desgastado, cansado de preocupaciones ajenas que cargaba como propias, con los mismos resquemores que ahora Ranma compartía para su descanso. Un matrimonio por los motivos equivocados podría ser un grave error; sin embargo, cada persona solucionaba su vida a su propia manera, y no todos podían ser medidos por la misma vara. Ellos dos no eran más que observadores de los hechos.

—Insinúo que ellos _tienen_ que casarse lo más pronto posible. Yoshiro esta vez sí que la ha hecho grande.

Ranma no comprendió en su ingenuidad. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron fijamente, fue que sospechó y alzó una ceja. Takeda asintió lentamente.

—No es posible…

—La señora Momoi quiere que una vez casados, ambos vivan con ella en Tokio. Por eso te he dicho todo esto para que no te tome por sorpresa, además de pedirte que…

—No me diga más, señor Takeda, ya lo comprendo. Quiere que Yoshiro se traslade al nuevo gimnasio en Nerima.

—Exacto. Sé que podría buscar empleo por su cuenta, eso era lo que Yoshiro quería y por eso vino primero a presentarme su renuncia ayer. Pero me negué y le dije que él era necesario para el nuevo proyecto, que tú necesitabas gente de confianza para comenzar… Porque no puedo permitir que se escape por culpa de un arranque de pánico, o que en su situación cometa más tonterías. Siento dudar así de él, yo creo fielmente que las personas pueden cambiar, pero no de un día para otro; necesita tiempo y apoyo para llegar a ser un muchacho responsable, y tiempo no es algo que vaya a tener. Por eso necesita un poco de ayuda extra… eh… aunque no se entere que lo estamos en realidad apoyando.

—En realidad quiere que trabaje donde lo podamos tener vigilado para que no se le ocurra andar en malos pasos.

—Lo has adivinado a la perfección, Ranma. Sé que como jefe te he enseñado que no puedes involucrarte en la vida privada de tus empleados, por eso me complicaba un poco pedírtelo.

—No, no es por Yoshiro, pero Michi no merece a un idiota que pueda comportarse mal con ella; no ahora que ella está… —Ranma recordó a Akane y su actual estado, en que él temía por su seguridad y la de su bebé en todo momento hasta perder el sueño. De alguna manera sus sentimientos lo hicieron sentir igual de aprensión por el bienestar de la despreocupada Michi—. Cómo sea, no se preocupe, señor Takeda —el joven cruzó los brazos, no estaba nada feliz con el actuar de Yoshiro, y sonrió malévolamente—, yo me encargaré de que él esté lo suficientemente ocupado como para no pensar en andar mirando a otras chicas.

—Ahora sí comienzas a hablar como un verdadero jefe, Saotome. ¿O debería decir, _papá_?

Takeda lanzó una fuerte carcajada, finalmente parecía relajado. Ranma ya no pudo molestarse, sino que se unió a su risa. La vida seguía, no todo podía ser dulce, así como no todo sería amargo, y siempre habría algo contra lo que luchar o de que estar preocupado.

.

.

Unos días después de esa conversación Ranma, sentado de piernas cruzadas en el piso de la alcoba, terminaba de recoger todas las cosas que había tirado por accidente metiéndolas de nuevo dentro de la caja. Akane llegó por detrás y se hincó parándose sobre sus rodillas, afirmándose del hombro de Ranma con una mano, para colocarle con delicadeza una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza.

—¡Ay! ¡Akane, qué haces!

—No te muevas.

—Pero está fría.

—Claro que lo está si es hielo, bobo. Ahora deja de protestar y quédate quieto, me preocupa que te quede un chichón.

—Como el que me dejaste con la mesa el día en que nos conocimos, ¿lo recuerdas? —se sonrió mostrando los dientes, susurrando pequeños quejidos de dolor cuando ella movió la bolsa intentando mantenerla en el lugar correcto.

—¿Todavía me guardas rencor por eso? Está bien, lo siento, se me pasó la mano. Pero era una niña apenas y estaba asustada, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Además, tú me provocaste.

—Ay, ay, cuidado… Pero tú empezaste con las ofensas.

—Yo no… Oh, bien, ¿de verdad? Ya no lo recuerdo —Akane puso la mirada en el techo evadiendo el rostro con cómica culpa—. ¡Pero tú me viste desnuda en el baño!

—Tú también me viste a mí… ¡Ay!, cuidado con eso.

—Lo siento, pero no te muevas tanto. Y no es lo mismo, tú eres hombre.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Que los hombres son unos pervertidos.

—Akane, ¿hablas en…? ¡Ay!

—¡Pero quédate quieto!

Ranma suspiró pesadamente quedándose finalmente tranquilo. Akane pudo acomodar la bolsa y la sostuvo sobre la cabeza de su esposo, mientras que la otra mano, con la que se sostenía de su hombro, comenzó a moverla suavemente, como si lo estuviera acariciando casi por costumbre. Ambos, silenciosos, observaban su alcoba cada vez más vacía.

—En realidad… tenías un cuerpo muy bonito.

Akane, sonrojada, fingió enfado.

—¿Ahora no? No te culpo, con este vientre que tengo supongo que no debo verme para nada atractiva…

El joven la interrumpió girando rápidamente, parándose también sobre las rodillas, deslizando sus manos por la cintura y caderas de Akane, atrayéndola hacia él.

—¿Bromeas? —dijo entusiasmado con una sonrisa pícara—, ahora estás más bonita que nunca… ¡Ah!

Akane lo detuvo colocándole la bolsa de hielo en la cara. Antes de darle tiempo para reaccionar, se apoyó con ambas manos en sus hombros poniéndose de pie y escapándose en dirección de la salida.

—¡Akane, está fría! —se quejó despegándose la bolsa de su rostro enrojecido.

—Pues mejor, así se te enfrían también las ideas de una buena vez. Ranma, no tenemos tiempo para jugar, aún hay mucho que embalar antes de la comida.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y muévete. ¿O quieres que tu esposa embarazada trabaje en tu lugar?

Lo dejó rabeando en la alcoba, y al llegar al pasillo Akane contuvo una traviesa risa con una mano en los labios.

.

.

Dos días atrás, el cielo azul de la mañana poseía una limpieza casi cristalina. Hacía frío y la humedad podía respirarse en el aire. Ranma caminaba en silencio, Akane a su lado se colgaba de su brazo apegándose un poco más a su cuerpo a medida que subían por esos últimos peldaños de piedra, rodeados de hermosos arbustos, árboles, flores en enredaderas y tumbas.

Pararon ante una reciente tumba familiar. Ranma dejó en el suelo el balde de madera con agua. Akane le alcanzó a su esposo el ramo de flores que traía delicadamente sobre su otro brazo, para tomar por el mango el pequeño cuenco como cucharón y comenzó a lavar la tumba muy lentamente, esparciendo el agua por encima de la lápida como un manto. Mientras lo hacía, Ranma se alejó unos pasos mirando alrededor del cementerio. No le gustaban los cementerios, pues cada vez que venían a uno su esposa ponía la misma mirada melancólica que lo inquietaba. Como cuando visitaban la tumba de la señora Tendo en Nerima antes de casarse; de igual manera sucedía ahora. Akane sonreía, pero era una sonrisa triste, con el rostro palidecido y una expresión taciturna. Ella se veía débil, casi traslúcida a sus ojos, etérea. Por eso no le gustaban los cementerios, porque por un extraño presentimiento siempre se terminaba sintiendo como si estuviera solo en ese mundo; tan angustiante y real era aquel sentimiento, que le dolía la garganta, como si la Akane delante de sus ojos se convirtiera en un simple suspiro; un recuerdo que solo existía en su imaginación.

Sufrió un molesto escalofrío. Gruñó por ser un idiota e imaginar cosas tan espantosas y dolorosas. Akane seguía allí, con su pequeño vientre abultado bajo el abrigo que le demostraba que todo era real, que nada había cambiado. Recién se percató que ella lo estaba regañando por andar distraído, pues le pedía por cuarta vez que le alcanzara las flores. Apretó los dientes para contener aquel incómodo sentimiento que le escocía en los ojos, antes de volver con ella forzando su mejor sonrisa. Se frotó el rostro dando una rápida disculpa, que los tenía irritados por culpa del frío.

Akane se agachó doblando las piernas, cambiando las flores secas de un bonito florero que había delante de la tumba por las que habían traído. Las acomodó con cuidado, como si se tratara de un arreglo floral. Al terminar alzó la mano y Ranma, respondiendo con acostumbrado cuidado y afecto, se agachó ante ella cogiendo la mano de Akane con delicada firmeza, poniendo su otra mano en la cintura de su mujer, para ayudarla a levantarse. Entonces, en un gesto posesivo, Ranma no la soltó sino que la rodeó con el brazo por la cintura atrayéndola. Akane no se negó descansando su espalda en el amplio pecho de su esposo, dejándose rodear por sus brazos, sintiendo el agitado aliento del joven hombre sobre su cabeza.

El silencio de ambos se hizo eterno cuando se quedaron mirando los queridos nombres grabados en esa lápida. Y ambos pensaron, como si pudieran haber escuchado a los ancianos hablarles con sus divertidas pero siempre sinceras actitudes: «tan poco tiempo y tanto que vivir; tanto más hay que disfrutar lo que se tiene, en lugar de perderlo temiendo por el día de mañana, afanándose en lo que no se puede tener». Los jóvenes esposo volvieron a aprender una lección de sabiduría de sus queridos vecinos los Noda, cuando el abrazo de Ranma se estrechó alrededor de Akane, con las manos de ambos entrelazadas sobre el pequeño vientre abultado y lleno de vida.

.

.

Cuando Ranma abrió la puerta del departamento todavía se sobaba la cabeza. Al parpadear se sonrió ante una cara conocida. El joven y apuesto Eita Doi sonreía también con su habitual encanto que infundía confianza. Además de mostrar la botella de sake que traía bajo el brazo como un pequeño presente de su parte para los esposos.

Tras los saludos iniciales los dos hombres ocuparon la mesa del comedor, pues la de la sala estaba cubierta con cajas y algunas cosas que faltaban por guardar. Akane apareció de la cocina con un par de copas, abriendo la botella sirvió el sake para su esposo primero y luego a su invitado, entonces se sentó junto a ellos uniéndose a la conversación.

—Señora Saotome, su cabello luce muy bien el día de hoy, ¿cambió de acondicionador?

—Oh, ¿lo ha notado? Muchas gracias, tenía el pelo un poco reseco, quizás se deba al embarazo, no estoy segura; tantas cosas están cambiando últimamente que es difícil cuidarse como antes.

—Eso es verdad, todo cambia constantemente. Pero Ranma no se ve nada mal tampoco.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Eita?

—Dicen que los hombres casados tienden a relajarse y descuidarse un poco, pero me alegra que sigas manteniendo esa figura tan atlética —le guiñó un ojo.

—Eita, no sigas o me pondré celosa —reclamó Akane en tono de broma. O quizás no tan broma cuando colocó su mano posesivamente sobre la de su marido.

—Y no sabes lo peligrosa que es celosa… ¡Eh! —Ranma se quejó cuando Akane le pellizcó la mano. La miró enfadado, pero ella lo ignoró con una calmada sonrisa.

Eita balanceó su copa lentamente mirado el sake girar en su interior.

—Entonces volverán a Tokio mañana.

—Así es… —dijo Akane.

—Bien, allá está nuestro hogar después de todo —se le adelantó Ranma en su respuesta.

Akane se quedó muda. Nerima era su hogar, el lugar donde había crecido, pero siempre tuvo presente que para Ranma no debía ser igual; pues él había viajado por todas partes de Japón desde que había tenido memoria. Por ello, las palabras dichas por su esposo con tanta seguridad y familiaridad, le provocaron una profunda emoción que cristalizó sus ojos. Nerima también era el hogar de Ranma, él mismo lo había dicho.

Tras una breve pausa, Akane suspiró profundamente, volvió a llenar las copas de los hombres y más animada se dirigió a su invitado.

—Gracias por ayudarnos con todo esto, joven Eita.

—Por favor, señora Saotome, me hace sentir un niño —Eita se rio de buena gana. Tenía razón, pues él era un poco mayor que Ranma y Akane, por lo que tal formalidad entre ellos era un poco ridícula—. Yoshiro quedó de venir también, además que no será gran cosa lo que haremos, solo encargarnos de recibir al camión de la mudanza y asegurarnos de que no se quede nada. Oh…

Eita al alzar el rostro guardó un profundo silencio. Notó que Ranma y Akane no le prestaban atención, sino que la pareja parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos como si se hubieran olvidado de él, encontrándose solos en un mundo aparte. Cogidos de la mano ambos esposos observaban hacia un costado los mismos rincones del interior del departamento. ¿Qué pensaban, o qué recordaban? No quiso interrumpirlos, pero entonces comprendió que su amigo Ranma y su joven esposa Akane también extrañarían ese lugar. Él también los extrañaría a ellos. Alzó la copa en alto, siempre en silencio, y se bebió el sake hasta el final en honor a los jóvenes casados.

.

.

El día final no tuvo grandes ni emotivas despedidas. Tampoco una fiesta sorpresa o algún evento inesperado. Ya se habían despedido de todos sus amigos durante esa última semana, de manera calmada, uno por uno, como debían hacerlo agradeciendo por sus atenciones y cuidados que tuvieron con ellos. Después de todo ninguna despedida sería para siempre. Ranma tendría que volver periódicamente para seguir tratando con Takeda asuntos del nuevo negocio que uniría sus familias, jamás se despedirían del todo de ese lugar; por lo que un poco de tristeza se fue gracias a las sinceras promesas que hicieron de visitarlos a todos, y que esperaban poder cumplir más pronto que tarde.

Las mañanas seguían frías aunque pronto comenzaría la primavera. Era un día de semana, uno cualquiera, todo el mundo debía encontrarse en sus trabajos o sus tareas cotidianas.

A esas horas Fumie Takeda se encontraba en la escuela y leía una lección ante sus alumnos de la preparatoria, durante la primera hora de clases. Pidió a uno de los chicos continuar con la lectura y mientras parecía seguirlo con su propio libro en las manos, se acercó a la ventana ajustándose los anteojos y mirando pensativa el paisaje urbano. Igual de pensativa se encontraba Yushiko Ozawa, de su misma clase, en una de las hileras de bancas del lado de la ventana, mirando también el paisaje del exterior sin prestar atención.

Los vehículos dejaban una estela de vapor con sus tubos de escapes cuando se cruzaban en la calle frente a la panadería. Suzume Miwa empujaba el cartel y se quejaba por el frío hablando sola, porque su uniforme era muy delgado y había olvidado el suéter. En el interior el maestro Muto y su asistente el joven panadero Ken Abe, preparaban el pan como cada día sudando por el calor del horno, pero envueltos en un inusual y solemne silencio. La puerta de la panadería se abrió y la señora Ozawa se asomó regañando a Suzume por su lentitud, pero antes de volver a entrar se detuvo un momento sin escuchar los descargos de su empleada ni sus murmuraciones, mirando el traslúcido cielo pensativa.

En el gimnasio Takeda las clases se desarrollaban con normalidad. Michi Momoi dejó de fingir sonreír apenas se separó de sus compañeras. No tenía motivos para estar feliz en esos días pues todo parecía salirle mal, tanto que siquiera se había arreglado bien el cabello pues lo tenía espantoso y había escogido mal el color de su rubor, errores que jamás cometería antes. Se sentía hecha un desastre. Llegó a la bodega y se arremangó. Como siempre todo el mundo se aprovechaba de la pequeña Michi, se quejó en voz alta, dispuesta a cargar una pesada caja con discos para las máquinas. Pero no alcanzó siquiera a hacer el gesto de agacharse cuando Yoshiro Obuchi apareció cogiéndola por sorpresa del brazo y corriéndola hacia atrás. Él se arremangó rápidamente y cargó la pesada caja llevándola por ella. Michi se sintió confundida obligada a seguirlo, luego un poco mal y desorientada, por ser tan duramente tratada por un desconocidamente serio y nervioso Yoshiro, que todo el camino no dejó de regañarla por su irresponsabilidad. Hasta que Yoshiro mencionó que no debía hacer tales cosas que pudieran lastimar «a su hijo», sin darse cuenta lo que él mismo había dicho dentro de su agitado discurso. A pesar del regaño, en ese momento Michi volvió a sonreír y de manera honesta.

Así los vio Chiyo Ueda al topárselos en el pasillo. ¡El mundo estaba de cabeza! Yoshiro por primera vez enojado como si de verdad tuviera carácter y Michi tras él sonriendo como una sumisa boba. ¿Sería algún tipo de fetiche masoquista el que tenía esa mujer? Se encogió de hombros. Al entrar en la oficina del señor Shota Takeda, este terminaba de responder a una llamada telefónica y seguía haciendo anotaciones en su agenda, mientras consultaba a la vez algunos documentos. Ella le dejó el café en el escritorio que él agradeció sin mirar, y siguió refunfuñando mientras leía y respondía con furor. Jamás recordaba haber visto a su jefe tan entusiasmado. Chiyo Ueda miró hacia la ventana. Ella misma jamás se había sentido tan motivada con la idea de viajar a Tokio y trabajar en un nuevo gimnasio recién inaugurado. Hasta podría decirse que se sentía con energías ante el cambio. Sonrió.

Eita Doi terminó de dar la clase a su club de admiradoras, las chicas que no faltaban jamás a sus sesiones de aeróbica. Mientras se secaba el rostro miraba nostálgicamente hacia la ventaba.

—Señor Doi —preguntó una de sus jóvenes alumnas con recato—, ¿le sucede algo? Hoy ha estado un poco… distraído.

—Ah, sí, lo siento. Es que pensaba en otra cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? Si se puede saber, disculpe mi curiosidad.

—No, cariño, no hay problema, tampoco es que sea algo malo. Es solo que hoy se despiden de esta ciudad unos queridos amigos míos —se sonrió volviendo sus ojos hacia el cielo—. Pasará un poco de tiempo antes que los volvamos a ver.

El tren estremeció el suelo del andén con su llegada. Las puertas se abrieron y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar con prisa. Después otros pasajeros comenzaron a abordar, algunos con maletines, otros con bolsos de mano; algunos calmados, otros con prisa; unos sonrientes, otros lentos y somnolientos. En el andén una pareja se encontraba quieta. El joven sostenía una maleta, la muchacha notoriamente embarazada cargaba una amplia cartera. Ambos entrelazaban sus dedos un poco fríos con nerviosismo.

—Ranma —dijo Akane, con un tímido susurro—, ¿podemos esperar el siguiente?

Ranma no respondió de inmediato. Soltó la mano de Akane solo para abrazarla eliminando la distancia que todavía se interponía entre ambos, deslizando su mano alrededor de la cintura más amplia de su mujer.

—Pero ya hemos dejado pasar dos —respondió suavemente, tan afectado por el miedo y las dudas como ella.

Akane descansó su cabeza en el hombro de su nervioso esposo.

—Ranma…, tú no quisiste tomar el anterior; me toca a mí.

—Boba.

El silbato sonó y el tren cerró las puertas. Aceleró rápidamente al dejar la estación. Pero ellos seguían esperando en el andén. Pasarían dos trenes más, quizás tres, antes que los jóvenes esposos se decidieran a dejar finalmente la pequeña ciudad entre montañas que los ocultó y vio crecer, madurar, luchar, temer y amar durante un año y medio.

El invierno llegaba a su fin y muchos más terminarían antes que un Saotome volviera a refugiarse en sus montañas y bosques, en su neblina y quietud, en su lluvia fría y nieve, entre su gente amable y sus calles laberínticas. En su nostalgia poética y paz, tan diferente de la habitual rapidez y locura de los barrios de Tokio.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Créditos:**_

_**Akane Tsukido Kou**_

_**MATT**_

_**joa-chan**_

_**koisshi saotome**_

_**Isakura Tendo**_

_**giby-chan**_

_**Generala**_

_**mariliz1987**_

_**Astron**_

_**Vicky**_

_**marifer yanbay 5**_

_**marilole**_

_**KatnissHermioneMarch**_

_**Ishy-24**_

_**Rokumon**_

_**Earilmadith21**_

_**Rogue Lee**_

_**Dulcecito311**_

_**Akai27**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ambos esposos se detuvieron en el arco de entrada, soltaron sus manos pegajosas de sudor y guardaron un inquietante silencio mirando la casa que les pareció sospechosamente silenciosa, sombría y hasta tétrica.

—Ranma, ¿estás listo? —preguntó Akane, con su voz convertida en apenas un suave murmullo.

—Eso creo —respondió no muy confiado su esposo.

—No pareces muy seguro.

—Tú tampoco —respondió Ranma con sarcasmo.

—No me molestes, Ranma.

—Tú empezaste.

—¡No he empezado nada!

—¡Pues yo no…! Espera, ¿por qué estamos discutiendo ahora?

—Porque tienes miedo de entrar y me quieres echar la culpa —respondió Akane sin paciencia.

—¡No lo tengo!

—¿Cómo que no?

—P-Pues tú también tienes miedo.

—Pero no estamos hablando de mí.

—Porque te conviene, miedosa.

—¡Tú también eres un miedoso!

—¡No lo soy!

—Demuéstramelo, ¿o quieres que tu mujer embarazada sea la que vaya primero? —Akane lo encaró con las manos en la cintura, casi rozándolo con su abultado vientre como si fuera un desafío, obligándolo a dar un paso atrás.

—¿Qué? Yo no… ¡espera!, e-eso fue un golpe bajo, Akane.

Su esposa se sonrió mostrándole todos sus dientes como una pequeña niña malcriada. A regañadientes Ranma avanzó primero, dando cada vez pasos más cortos, casi arrastrando los pies, seguido por Akane que a pesar de sus burlas anteriores se cobijó en la espalda de su esposo agarrándolo por la camisa.

—No vayas t-tan rápido, Ranma.

—¿Y ahora quién es la que tiene m-miedo, ah? —Ranma intentó burlarse, pero tal era su nerviosismo que casi chilló.

Ambos cruzaron la corta distancia, que les pareció dolorosamente larga, que separaba el arco de la entrada de la puerta, y se detuvieron todavía dudando si recorrer ese último metro que les faltaba.

—Creo que…

—Ranma, ¿por qué te detienes?

—¿Qué yo me detuve? Deja de tirarme la camisa, Akane, me estás poniendo nervioso.

—¿A mí me lo dices?, eres tú el que no quiere avanzar.

—No me estás ayudando, boba.

—Tú tampoco, tonto…

La puerta se abrió sorprendiéndolos como criminales atrapados con las manos en la masa. Kasumi apenas dio un paso cuando se detuvo igual de asombrada con la escoba en la mano. Los tres se quedaron mirando fijamente. Parpadearon confundidos. La sonrisa de Ranma se tornó más forzada, nerviosa y culpable; y la de Akane se aligeró apenas ocultando su auténtico gesto de dolorosa resignación.

—¿Akane?... ¿Ranma? —Kasumi susurró casi estática.

—Ah… eh… pues… sí, somos nosotros, eso creo. ¿Lo somos, verdad? —Ranma le preguntó tan nervioso a Akane que siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? —exclamó Akane palideciendo—, ¿me ves cara de saberlo?

El ruido de la escoba rebotando contra el suelo los volvió a asustar prestando atención a Kasumi. La joven se había llevado las manos al rostro con los ojos vibrantes de emoción.

—H-Hola, Kasumi —Ranma la saludó torpemente rascándose detrás de la cabeza—, perdona que nos… eh… demoráramos un poco en llegar, fue… culpa del… tren… creo.

—Ya… —Akane tosió tratando de conseguir sacar su voz, forzando una débil sonrisa—… estamos en casa.

Kasumi no respondió al momento, sino que bajó su rostro observando detenidamente el cuerpo de su pequeña hermana, deteniéndose en el vientre donde cargaba a su futuro sobrino. Su mirada se cristalizó cuando volvió a alzar la cabeza. Fue en ese momento que Akane dejó de tener miedo, nervios o ansiedad. Olvidó que estaba casada, olvidó que pronto sería madre, olvidó todo lo sucedido. Ella era de nuevo una niña pequeña que volvía a casa, para encontrarse con la mujer que por años había sido como su auténtica madre, a quién amaba de una manera que jamás hubiera adivinado, de no haberse separado ese tiempo de ella.

—Kasumi… —repitió apenas, sin aire, como si se sintiera mareada pero de emociones intensas—, estoy en casa —repitió con su último aliento, como un gemido desesperado antes de un sollozo.

La voz de Akane desapareció y sus labios temblaron con fuerza. Ambas hermanas dieron ese último paso y se abrazaron con fuerza y delicadeza. Con amor, con afecto, y con ternura.

—Oye, Akane, ¿es que no tienes nada para mí? —preguntó Nabiki, que la miraba desde la puerta detrás de Kasumi.

—¿Nabiki?... —Akane se pasó las manos por los ojos cuando se hubo separado de Kasumi—. ¡Oh, Nabiki!

También se lanzó sobre su segunda hermana y ya no contuvo sus lágrimas.

—Vamos, vamos, Akane, que no es para tanto —se quejó Nabiki, pero contradiciendo sus palabras también la abrazó con fuerza, para luego apartarla sobándole el vientre—. Oh, vaya, sí que estuvieron ocupados, ¿eh, niños?

Akane ni siquiera se molestó por la broma. Reía, realmente reía como una niña en medio de sus dos hermanas que la cobijaban con atenciones.

—¿Escuché bien, ya llegó mi pequeña Akane?

—¡Papá!

En ese momento sería difícil saber quién lloraba más, si Akane o el emocionado de Soun Tendo. Atrás esperaba la señora Nodoka Saotome, limpiándose los ojos con un pañuelo mientras esperaba su turno para saludar a la niña y a su futuro nieto, al que todos igual agasajaban acariciando el vientre de Akane o molestándola con alguna broma que solo arrancaban más risas y lágrimas. Incluso el anciano Happosai parecía portarse mejor que de costumbre por el reencuentro, saltando alrededor del grupo esperando su turno para abrazar a la chica, aunque nadie le prestara atención.

No obstante, un poco apartado de la cándida reunión, los seguía observando Ranma sumido en un extraño silencio con las manos en los bolsillos. La emoción de Akane le provocaba una triste culpa, mezclada con una repentina nostalgia que se reflejó en su mirar. El joven Ranma solo, terriblemente solo. También un egoísta por guardar tales sentimientos cuando debería encontrarse feliz, tanto como Akane, porque esa familia también era su familia y ese hogar su hogar; lo habían sido mucho antes que se casara, incluso mucho antes de dejar la preparatoria.

Se regañó a sí mismo forzando la sonrisa, mostrando un poco los dientes, intentando no mirar la escena porque sintió un vergonzoso escozor en los ojos y dolor en la garganta que no se debían a la emoción o la alegría. Realmente se sentía solo. ¿Pero por qué importaba, si él siempre estuvo solo? Pero ya no era lo mismo desde que Akane estaba con él, siempre estuvo con él, pero en ese momento ella y el bebé que crecía en su interior estaban rodeados de tal afecto que se sintió olvidado por ella. ¿Es que era un crío inmaduro todavía? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sentirse así de mal sabiendo que era una estupidez?

Siempre solo en los caminos, nunca necesitó de nadie más; le recordaba esa oscura voz dentro de su cabeza que cobraba más fuerza que nunca, envuelta en un irreconocible resentimiento, sintiéndose absurdamente traicionado e incluso abandonado.

Apretó los puños con fuerza… Ranma aspiró profundamente hinchando el pecho y expulsó todo el aire contenido hasta sentirse tan ligero como una pluma. Su sonrisa se tornó auténtica, porque se reía de sí mismo y de su torpeza. ¿Es que no podía controlar sus celos por Akane? No, no podía, no por ella, tampoco por su bebé; era incapaz de hacerlo y ese descubrimiento, de un inesperado y aterrador punto débil, se convirtió también en causa de su alegría y consuelo. Jamás lo diría a nadie, siquiera se lo confesaría a Akane; pero él la amaba, amaba a su hijo, y amaba ser víctima de una debilidad que en el fondo lo enorgullecía.

Cruzó los brazos y se relajó dejando caer los hombros disfrutando de la hermosa sonrisa de Akane, mientras ella, agitada, giraba de uno a otro miembro de la familia que la rodeaba de agasajos y preguntas que apenas, en su divertida torpeza, era capaz de responder. Seguía sintiéndose solo, pero era una soledad dulce, un frío que gustaba porque se debía a que ya había conocido y disfrutado del calor. Decidió que más valía extrañar el candor tras haberlo gozado, en lugar de vivir jamás sin haberlo sentirlo.

Algún día, en un muy lejano futuro, tendría que recordar sus propias palabras con mucho valor. Sin embargo, una vida entera le quedaba todavía llena de desafíos y experiencias que vivir juntos.

Ranma se tensó cuando sintió la pesada mano de su padre sobre el hombro. Lo miró perplejo y un poco a la defensiva. Pero Genma Saotome se sonreía de esa manera solemne en que esperaba que dijera algún discurso tonto y exagerado, por lo que se relajó ignorándolo, volviendo su atención a Akane y al resto que no paraban de hacer escándalo sin que ninguno recordara que todavía se encontraban en la puerta de la casa. Ranma esperó y siguió esperando a que su padre se decidiera a hablar. Se impacientó. Contrajo los hombros. Cerró los ojos. Siguió esperando y nada. Al final giró la cabeza impaciente encarándolo, cuando se detuvo sorprendido. Su padre observaba igual que él la escena, de brazos cruzados, silencioso. Se sintió un poco mal por haberlo subestimado.

—Ranma —dijo repentinamente cogiéndolo por sorpresa—, me siento orgulloso de ti.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Eres un digno Saotome, hijo mío.

No dijo más. Ranma tampoco preguntó más. Ambos de brazos cruzados, tan iguales como diferentes, tan opuestos como a la vez cortados de la misma rama, se mantuvieron al margen de la escena. Observaban la felicidad de esa familia de la que se encontraban cerca pero a la vez apartados, como si fuera el calor de una fogata, como las muchas que compartieron durante sus años de viaje en que se sentaban juntos, silenciosos, cerca del fuego que se les hacía esquivo en las noches de invierno.

.

.

Fría era la mañana en el tranquilo centro urbano de Nerima. Una fina capa de neblina cubría las calles envolviendo todos los colores en un particular resplandor cristalino. Unos pocos transeúntes recorrían sus veredas y cruzaban bajo el arco de entrada que les daba la bienvenida al callejón lleno de locales comerciales, buscando donde tomarse un café o una taza de té para calentar el cuerpo, mientras otros comenzaban a alzar las cortinas de los negocios donde trabajaban. En una vistosa esquina frente a un remodelado edificio de tres pisos, dos camionetas se estacionaron. Algunos trabajadores salieron a recibirlos con un rápido saludo a los conductores, para sacar después de la parte trasera materiales de construcción, tablones lijados y algunas latas de pintura.

El interior del edificio se encontraba casi completado y se terminaban de aplicar las últimas manos de pintura en algunas de las salas. Otros obreros instalaban los cristales del frontis, las planchas del mesón de la recepción y la puerta corrediza junto al sistema electrónico que la haría automática. Dos técnicos se encontraban batallando con el largo de un cable que meterían por un agujero en la pared insistiendo en que debían usar el taladro para agrandarlo, mientras un albañil les discutía q ue recién habían pintado y ensuciarían todo.

Ranma bostezó hasta las lágrimas, murmuró un par de instrucciones con la boca medio cerrada y volvió a bostezar. Chiyo Ueda, a su lado y con una taza de café, era la que terminaba de dar las verdaderas instrucciones luciéndose en su nuevo cargo administrativo, visible gracias a la placa que brillaba sobre su tenida bastante formal, un elegante vestido de dos piezas con una chaqueta ajustada al cuerpo y anteojos nuevos de diseño italiano. Además de su reluciente cambio de peinado, en que se había dejado el cabello suelto y ligeramente ondulado como si quisiera posar para alguna revista de moda. Un cambio tan radical que incluso a Ranma le costaba todavía acostumbrarse a reconocerla como a su antigua y apática compañera de trabajo.

—Jefe Saotome, ¿se le da tan mal madrugar?

—No bromes, Chiyo, ya te dije que odio que me llames «jefe», eso no va conmigo… —Ranma volvió a bostezar y se frotó los ojos con fuerza para secarse las lágrimas—. Anoche no pude dormir.

—¿Y por qué no? —Chiyo se sonrió maliciosamente—. Ah, ¿mucha diversión con la señora Saotome?

—Eso hubiera querido, pero desde que llegamos a Nerima nosotros no hemos podido… —Ranma despertó completamente sonrojándose—. ¡No me refiero a eso! Lo que sucede es que… que… —tosió intentando recobrar la voz—. Anoche tuvimos otra discusión —reconoció resignando, volviendo a frotarse los ojos con la mano, dando un suspiro de cansancio.

—¿Otra vez?

Guardaron silencio. Dos trabajadores vinieron a preguntarle algo a Ranma, y tan distraído se encontraba en sus propios problemas que no supo cómo responder. Chiyo volvió a responder por él, agregando a su habitual apatía la seriedad de su importante nuevo cargo.

—Debería dormir un poco en la oficina, después de todo ya está terminada y nadie lo molestará hasta el mediodía.

—¿Oficina, qué oficina?

—Jefe Saotome, «su oficina» —insistió Chiyo con paciencia ajustándose sus nuevos y estilizados anteojos.

—¡Ah, esa oficina! Sí, claro, ahora tengo oficina —se rio tontamente. Hubiera disfrutado aquello, de no ser porque sus otros problemas todavía lo agobiaban, volviendo a su aletargada tristeza.

Chiyo lo miró con curiosidad. Lo dejó solo un momento, con su caminar ahora firme y autoritario que parecía forzar con intención dado su nuevo papel, marcando el paso con sus tacones altos, disimulando para que no se notara cuando casi perdió el equilibrio. Al rato volvió con dos tazas de café recién preparado y cruzó una delante del confundido Ranma.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Café, jefe Saotome.

—Pensé que ya no servías el café, ahora que también eres una jefa —dio un corto bostezó.

—Esos chicos nuevos que contrató no tienen idea de cómo hacer un buen café. Así que si quiero que algo se haga bien, mejor hacerlo una misma, en especial si es de vital importancia.

—Sí, sí… Si tan solo pudiera hacer lo mismo —bebió un poco y se sorprendió. Agradado Ranma bebió un poco más hasta la mitad. Entonces suspiró aliviado—. ¡Está bueno!

—Por supuesto que lo está, jefe Saotome, lo preparé yo.

El joven se sonrió. Aquel sabor lo hacía recordar sus días como empleado del señor Takeda. Pensó con nostalgia que era mucho más feliz entonces que ahora con tantas responsabilidades, pues no dejaba de cuestionarse el haber vuelto a Nerima. No obstante, Akane parecía feliz con su familia; además, había comprometido su honor y también su futuro al participar de esa sociedad, por lo que no tenía más opciones que haber regresado a Tokio. No, no estaba tan asustado como creería ante los nuevos desafíos, bastante bien lo había instruido el señor Takeda en todos esos engorrosos detalles durante los últimos meses que vivió trabajando para su antiguo jefe y ahora socio. El problema estaba en su propio hogar, la casa de la familia Tendo.

Desde que regresaron hacía poco más de una semana, una extraña tensión se había apoderado de ambos. Ya no era igual a cuando vivían solos en el departamento. Las discusiones por situaciones bobas habían aumentado, la intromisión de sus padres, las bromas del maestro, los chantajes de Nabiki, todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, pero por alguna razón lo incomodan mucho más que antes. No había podido tener un momento tranquilo con su esposa, a excepción de las noches en que tan cansados estaban que apenas podían intercambiar tiernos abrazos y algún tímido beso antes de dormirse, como mutuas disculpas por todo lo que se habían dicho y extrañado durante los largos días. Y él no podía dormir del todo teniendo siempre un ojo abierto, temiendo una emboscada como en los viejos tiempos, por su miedo a que algo le pudiera suceder a Akane o al bebé. Había perdido completamente la paz que tanto le costó conseguir.

Otros problemas se habían sumado a sus ya presiones habituales. Su madre no dejaba de intentar aconsejarlo, si bien con buenas intenciones, parecía olvidarse a veces que él ya era un adulto, un hombre que había demostrado su honor, e incluso dueño de un gimnasio pronto a abrirse, por lo que el más pequeño comentario intentando guiarlo le parecía ridículo y lastimaba su orgullo. El padre de Akane seguía cuestionando la unión del dojo a la sociedad y todas las noches le repetía durante la cena sus aprensiones, como si él no tuviera ya los mismos miedos que intentaba disimular lo mejor que podía por la salud de su esposa y futuro hijo.

No obstante, cada día se acercaban más a la inauguración del gimnasio y Ranma veía frustrados sus planes de comenzar desde ya a trabajar en lo que más le interesaba y lo único que le gustaba hacer: las artes marciales; y veía como Soun Tendo postergaba el darles el dojo a Akane y a él como supuestamente debía haberlo hecho desde que se casaron. ¿O para qué entonces intentaban tanto casarlos, si ahora se negaba a entregarles el dojo? ¿Y cómo peor podría irles que ahora, cuando el dojo Tendo había perdido a todos sus alumnos desde hacía muchos años antes que él llegara a Nerima? Intentaba acallar las críticas dentro de su cabeza, usar la madurez que tanto le costó ganar, pero ahora que él también era un adulto no podía dejar de ver a sus padres con una mirada mucho más crítica, notando más sus miedos y defectos, que no ayudaba a mermar su enfado o a calmar su impaciencia.

Su propio padre Genma Saotome no lo ayudaba mucho, ¡pues era el peor de todos! En especial cuando lo obligaba a andar por toda Nerima deshaciendo los entuertos que provocaba con sus intentos de comprar comida gratis o cosas inútiles a nombre de la cuenta del gimnasio, haciéndolo perder el valioso tiempo que apenas le quedaba al final de cada día, por lo que menos podía hablar con Akane sin que alguna crítica cruzada terminara en alguna discusión, o el maestro intentara espiarlos arruinando toda intimidad que necesitaba para hablar con ella, o simplemente _estar_ con ella. Lo que menos podía entender era el que Akane las tomara en su contra siempre. ¿Qué le pasaba a ella, es que seguía pensando que todo era su culpa? ¿Dónde estaba la comprensiva y madura mujer que había descubierto cuando se casó con ella? Era como si al volver a vivir bajo el mismo techo con sus padres, sus personalidades volvieran a ser la de un par de críos inmaduros y tercos. Porque debía reconocerlo también, que perdía la paciencia y volvía a decirle cosas que siquiera imaginaba durante sus discusiones.

Ranma se sentía solo, muy solo aun estando rodeado de gente y ruido en su propio hogar. Solo incluso durmiendo cada noche en la misma cama que Akane, porque la sentía a ella cada vez más dolorosamente lejos de él. A lo menos Akane estaba feliz con su familia, era su único consuelo y la razón para seguir adelante con todo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Porque si podía seguir así, consiguiendo que ella sonriera y cuidando del bienestar de ella y de su futuro hijo, no importaba lo que sucediera con él. Después de todo estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de tensión y locura, e injusticias, ¡nada había cambiado después de todo!

Nunca tuvo deseos reales de volver al hogar de los Tendo, no porque no los extrañara, sino por un presentimiento amargo que se había apoderado de su corazón, tras un consejo que le hiciera aquel sabio y anciano amigo que fuera su vecino Tetsu Noda. Sin embargo, quería hacer lo que realmente fuera mejor para su esposa. Si Akane era feliz, él podría soportar que otros se entrometieran en su vida, lo habían hecho por mucho tiempo, ¿qué importaba aguantar un poco más? Todo lo que debía hacer era enfocarse en su nuevo trabajo y proteger el futuro de su familia.

—Jefe Saotome… ¡Jefe Saotome!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa, Chiyo? —Ranma preguntó un poco asustado al haber sido cogido distraído por su asistente.

—Lo necesitan en el segundo piso, creo que hay un problema con el envío de las cintas trotadoras —le dijo sin siquiera alterarse, para dar otro sorbo a su taza de café.

—¿Pero quién debía encargarse de eso? —Ranma preguntó fastidiado frotándose con fuerza el rostro, para terminar pasándose las manos por el cabello despeinándose.

—Yoshiro.

—¿Yoshiro…? ¿Y qué hizo ahora ese idiota?

—Creo que cometió un error con el pedido. Vi a Michi por ahí, podría pedirle a ella que se encargue del asunto…

—¡No!... No, eso podría provocarle un disgusto, ella… Michi no sabe tratar con discusiones o problemas, ¿me entendiste? Nada que pueda alterarla, es por… porque es un poco torpe y… podría estropearlo, y...

—Deje de actuar como si nadie más lo supiera, Jefe Saotome. Es un secreto a voces que Michi está embarazada y fue la razón por la que se casó con ese inútil de Yoshiro; pero el que esté embarazada no la hace una mujer de cristal, ella puede encargarse perfectamente de discutir con los distribuidores y corregir el problema…

—Yo iré —bufó tajante cortando bruscamente la perorata de Chido. No estaba de ánimo para recibir lecciones de nadie. Dando después un cansado suspiro se encaminó con los hombros inclinados hacia las escaleras sin esperar una respuesta—. Ah, y asegúrate que Michi no haga ningún trabajo pesado —ordenó fríamente, con una autoridad que recordaba un poco al atemorizante Takeda.

—Como ordene, jefe Saotome.

—¡Y deja de llamarme jefe!

—Ya lo escuché, jefe Saotome.

Ranma murmuró en lugar de insistir. Apuró los pasos hacia las escaleras, esquivando a sus nuevos chicos y chicas, sus jóvenes empleados, en realidad de su misma edad, que lo saludaban al pasar repitiendo «jefe Saotome» para su disgusto.

A eso también tendría que acostumbrarse, pensó con amarga resignación.

.

.

Akane leía una novela en la sala, de encuadernación lisa de tapa dura en un tono celeste avejentado, con el grabado con la forma de una llave antigua en la portada. A su lado Nabiki muy aburrida, con el codo sobre la mesa, le daba al control remoto repetidamente cambiando de canal la televisión. Poco o nada de atención podía prestar la joven señora Saotome a su lectura, pues era distraída por el molesto ruido.

En rápidos pantallazos alcanzó a verse la imagen de un programa de concursos donde participa una inusual pareja, Ryoga Hibiki y su novia Akari Unryu, vestidos como para una cita, y que parecían no saber dónde estaban parados; el noticiero de la tarde donde entrevistaban a la joven esposa de un oficial y piloto de la base aérea de Misawa, una maestra de escuela de anteojos y actitud tan cortante que tenía en problemas al nervioso periodista; en el siguiente canal los gritos de terror de una mujer eran opacados por tétricas y espantosas rimas; al cambiar, un comercial de goma de mascar con chicas bailando junto a la famosa mascota querida por los niños, la mula Panchita; un recital en vivo donde la famosa Megumi Hayashibara cantaba _Kujikenai Kara_; un documental sobre la capital histórica de Kioto, realizando tomas del jardín interior una de las famosas casas de geishas u _okinas_; al cambiar de canal, el fuerte sonido de los disparos antecedió a la escena de una película de acción, donde un maltratado y sucio Ferrari rojo derrapaba al realizar un giro desesperado en una cancha de tierra aplanada, entre hileras de camiones militares estacionados, esquivando los explosivos disparos del cañón que en cada impacto hacía volar las paredes de los edificios que los rodeaban; al cambiar, se veía la escena de una popular serie de animación, donde dos jóvenes armados con espada y lanza, antes amigos ahora rivales, se enfrentaban a muerte en las alturas de las ruinas de un castillo tan alto como las nubes en un mundo silencioso, con un sol rojo y dos lunas de fondo; cambió otra vez, a un programa sobre vida social donde comentaban el matrimonio de la famosa gimnasta olímpica japonesa Kodachi Kuno con un pomposo representante del deporte europeo.

Nabiki se detuvo de improviso levantando ambas cejas con curiosidad, en un canal donde se transmitía el último episodio de _La esposa secuestrada_. Y en la imagen se veía a ella misma echada sobre la mesa con el control remoto en la mano, y a Akane girada hacia el lado opuesto intentando leer su novela muy molesta. Nabiki alzó la mano viendo que en la imagen sucedía lo mismo, hizo morisquetas, gestos, posó como una modelo con una mano en la cintura y la otra detrás de la cabeza, y todo se replicaba en la pantalla de la televisión. Se sonrió, era como jugar frente a un espejo. Entonces la segunda hija de Soun Tendo miró hacia la pantalla de tu monitor… Sí, a ti, que lees con tanta atención esta historia; no, no a otro, ¡sí, a ti, que estás leyendo este capítulo final, deja de procrastinar y atiende con concentración! Es a ti a quién está mirando Nabiki con un gesto astuto y divertido... Nabiki te hizo un rápido saludo sonriéndose de tu expresión de sorpresa. ¿Qué esperas para levantar la mano y responderle? ¡Anda, salúdala, te está mirando y no te conviene hacerla esperar, ya la conoces!... Nabiki entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente por las palabras del narrador… ¡Oh!... Eh… ¡Pero salúdala, que se nos hace tarde para continuar con la historia!... Bien, así está mejor, ¡perfecto, lo haces muy bien! Pero no es necesario exagerar tanto.

Agradada de tu entusiasmo y tan buena actuación, Nabiki te cerró un ojo con complicidad, agradeciendo tu participación en esta historia; pues ahora tú también fuiste parte del final. ¡Felicidades! Y no lo has hecho nada mal, algún día puede que seas un buen personaje. Nabiki Tendo realizó un rápido gesto llevándose un dedo a los labios, para que tú, que lees, guardes un cómplice silencio junto con ella. La chica se giró de nuevo hacia la pantalla, se arregló el cabello mirándose su propia imagen en la pantalla, y cambió una vez más la televisión rápidamente, volviendo a saltar de canal en canal.

—Nabiki, ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso? —reclamó Akane por la molesta indecisión de su hermana mayor que ya la había hartado.

—¿Qué cosa, Akane? —respondió distraída, acomodándose un poco mejor cuando volvió a cambiar de canal.

—Eso.

—¿Eso qué? —sonriéndose con malicia, cambió una vez más y subió el volumen otro poco.

—¡Ah!, si no quieres ver nada ponte mejor a leer, me distraes.

—¿Por qué no mejor vas a seguir con esa novela en tu habitación? No soy como tú, Akane, no me gusta tanto la lectura.

—Aquí se está más fresco que arriba —respondió—. ¿Y no debería darte vergüenza decir que no te gusta leer, siendo una estudiante de _Todai_?

Nabiki insensible se encogió de hombros. Tomó una patata de la fuente que ambas compartían y volvió a cambiar de canal. Lo dejó donde había un comercial de gaseosas, donde dos luchadores de sumo con la piel pintada de amarillo y fucsia, disfrazados como una banana y una sandía respectivamente, se enfrentaban entre sí por cuál era el mejor sabor de los dos.

—¿Y no deberías estar estudiando? —insistió Akane un poco fastidiada de que su hermana mayor no le hiciera caso—. Kasumi me dijo que tenías un importante examen la próxima semana.

—¿Para qué?, si ya me conseguí las preguntas.

—Ah, pues en ese caso está bien… ¿Qué dijiste? —dio un pequeño grito cuando se dio cuenta de lo que su hermana mayor le decía.

Nabiki apagó la televisión y rindiéndose se acomodó sobre la mesa, deslizando el rostro perezosamente sobre los brazos cruzados para mirar a su indignada hermanita sin siquiera disimular su modorra.

—Se filtró un inquietante rumor: parece ser que un maestro intentó chantajear a una de las alumnas de primero para que tuvieran una cita en uno de esos hoteles que... ya sabes, de esos para parejas que tú no conoces, hermanita.

—Pues para tu información sí los conozco, y… ¡Ah!

—¡Oh! —los ojos de Nabiki resplandecieron de emoción—, ¿los conoces, Akane?

—¡No!... Digo, no, que eso es… pero es normal para un matrimonio… ¡No tiene nada de extraño que nosotros…! A-Además, con Ranma llevamos más de un año de casados y… y… podemos… somos adultos… nosotros… frecuentar… que además ya no somos… vírgenes… ¿Cómo podríamos si estoy embarazada, y…? Y… —la voz de Akane fue mermando hasta convertirse en un débil murmullo ante la implacable sonrisa de Nabiki. Sacudió el rostro y agregó intentando cambiar bruscamente de tema—. ¡Pero qué horrible lo de ese profesor! Es un pervertido y un degenerado, merece que lo despidan.

Nabiki agrandó su sonrisa, ahora sí que se estaba divirtiendo. Pero prefirió no presionarla, después de todo, había comenzado a tener ciertas delicadezas con su hermanita ahora que esperaba a su sobrino… que por supuesto no tendría jamás con el resto.

—No seas tan inocente, Akane, eso pasa más seguido de lo que crees; profesores aprovechándose de sus alumnas es solo una de muchas situaciones que suceden a diario. Lo que sucede es que tú nunca te das cuenta de nada.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —repentinamente la curiosidad de Akane se tornó en sospecha—. ¿Será que alguno de los profesores que conocí cuando estudiaba también lo hacía?

Su hermana mayor suspiró. Tan boba era Akane, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que uno de esos «pervertidos» había sido justamente un profesor al que ella, cuando estudiaba antes de casarse, había creído una persona honesta, pero que en realidad había querido acercarse a ella para buscar una oportunidad y aprovecharse de su inocencia. Y que fue Nabiki junto con Ranma que había advertido el peligro, los que se habían encargado de darle una pequeña lección. No obstante, Ranma le hizo prometer que guardaría el secreto, y ella jamás traicionaría la confianza de un cliente, era parte de sus principios para hacer siempre buenos negocios. Se encogió de hombros fingiendo ignorancia.

—Pues, así como que lo tenga claro, me parece que no.

Ambas hermanas se miraron a los ojos en silencio. Quizás los años habían hecho madurar a Akane lo suficiente como para comprender la mirada brillante y la sonrisa soslayada que le estaba dedicando. Y pareció que así era, lo que aumentó la sonrisa de Nabiki mientras los ojos de Akane se abrían de manera exagerada y repentina, y luego los entrecerró mirando hacia un costado como si hiciera memoria de algunas escenas que finalmente hicieron conexión dentro de su cabeza. Luego, Akane se relajó y se sonrió, tiernamente. Sí, ella lo había finalmente entendido y sabía, quizás, más o menos lo que de verdad había sucedido recordando lo celoso que estaba Ranma en cierta época por causa de uno de sus maestros de la universidad; también recordó la manera en que ese profesor siempre era amable con ella, una advertencia que le hizo una de sus compañeras que no comprendió hasta ahora, y luego la extraña renuncia de ese profesor tan repentina, junto con lo relajado y satisfecho que se veía su en ese tiempo su todavía prometido. El rostro de Akane se tornó un poco rojo por la vergüenza y la culpa, si todo eso era cierto, entonces había sido injusta con él en algunas ocasiones y jamás él se lo reclamó. Realmente se sentía un poco tonta de no haberlo entendido antes. Sintió deseos enormes de tener a Ranma ante ella en ese momento… para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y, quizás, consentirlo un poco. ¿Pero por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Y Nabiki también lo sabía?

Entristeció inclinando el rostro. Ella no conocía todo sobre Ranma, pues parecía que él insistía en guardarle secretos siempre, lo que provocó una incómoda sensación de inseguridad que hizo temblar ligeramente sus manos, contra la que intentaba luchar apelando a su lógica. Sin embargo, esos días también habían sido difíciles para ella, apenas podía ver a su esposo durante las noches, sin contar que las discusiones habían aumentado. ¿De qué le servía a ella estar casada con Ranma, ser dueños de una sociedad, tener un mejor pasar económico, una familia... si lo vería cada día menos?

Nabiki examinaba el rostro de su hermana como si fuera un libro abierto, leyendo sus cambios de ánimo a la perfección. Suspiró, en otro tiempo hubiera sido divertido, pero en ese momento algo le desagradaba. Desvió el rostro y forzó su gesto para tornar su repentina molestia en otra irónica sonrisa.

—Y como imaginas, sería muy malo para la reputación de un profesor que todos se enteraran de sus malas costumbres, por no decirlo criminal…

Akane reaccionó, creyendo que su hermana mayor no se había percatado de su repentina tristeza, y forzó su ánimo para parecer un poco molesta.

—Nabiki, ¿estás chantajeando a uno de tus profesores para aprobar?

La joven universitaria enderezó la espalda despegando el rostro de la mesa y estiró los brazos con fuerza. Solo tras suspirar de placer respondió a su hermana sin mostrar arrepentimiento.

—Descubrir la verdad y hacer justicia son los principios de una buena periodista. Digamos que estoy haciendo solamente un adelanto de mi práctica profesional.

Akane también suspiró, pero no era de alegría.

—Me alegra que finalmente decidieras lo que quieres hacer con tu futuro, Nabiki, ¡pero chantajear no es lo que hace una profesional! ¿Dónde está la justicia en eso?

—Deja de regañarme, por Kami, ya te pareces a Kasumi. ¿Qué no lo ves? Así todas ganamos: ese profesor no volverá a intentar nada temiendo a que lo sigan vigilando, las novatas de nuestra facultad se sentirán más seguras y yo me sacaré un diez en mi examen final; ha sido otro caso más resuelto por la famosa _Vengadora de Todai_, y también otro pequeño peldaño directo a graduarme con honores. Oh, y no le he cobrado a nadie por mis servicios, como una buena y muy ética profesional lo he hecho todo solo por la satisfacción del logro, digo, por la satisfacción de prestar un buen servicio a la comunidad. ¿No estás orgullosa de mí, Akane?

«Orgullosa» no era la palabra que la joven señora Saotome tenía en mente, al mirar silenciosamente a su risueña y descarada hermana mayor. Sin embargo, algo de razón tenía, y su recta mente no sabía cómo dilucidar si lo que había hecho Nabiki finalmente estaba bien o mal.

—Has lo que quieras —le dio la espalda volviendo a su novela.

—¡Pero qué tensa estás! Parece que alguien se levantó de pésimo humor, ¿es así con todas las mujeres embarazadas? —Nabiki observó atentamente como los hombros de su hermana comenzaban a temblar y a pesar de sus nobles intenciones, no pudo resistir la tentación de dejarse llevar por sus malos hábitos presionándola un poco—, ¿será que el cuñadito hizo algo que te molestara? —notó como Akane se inclinó un poco más y su temblor aumentó—. Últimamente Ranma ha llegado muy tarde a casa y sus discusiones han aumentado, todos los hemos podido escuchar—miró detenidamente a su hermana cuando esta se inclinaba un poco más sobre su novela conteniendo a duras penas la agitación de su cuerpo—. Es una auténtica lástima, pensaba que finalmente habían arreglado sus problemas ahora que estaban casados. Me pregunto si ya mi cuñadito se aburrió de la vida marital. Conociéndolo seguramente él, ya sabes, siendo un hombre tan apuesto y joven, tan acostumbrado a la libertad y ahora atado a mil responsabilidades… Ya me tenía bastante sorprendida que todavía no… _colapsara_ —se escuchó como Akane apretó los dientes—. Además, me he enterado que Ukyo sigue disponible y Shampoo no ha tenido ningún progreso con Mouse, ni ha vuelto a su aldea. ¿Es que no te preocupas siquiera un poco, Akane, de lo que pudiera estar haciendo Ranma durante las tardes?

—¿Qué insinúas, Nabiki? —susurró Akane lentamente en un tono tétrico y amenazador.

Nabiki aumentó su sonrisa, como si fuera el travieso espíritu de un zorro.

—¿Tan ingenua eres, Akane? Seguramente la razón por la que Ranma llega tan tarde, como si evitara estar en casa, es que seguramente tiene… una amante.

Akane jaló tan fuerte con las manos que rasgó la novela en dos. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, se turbó apenas un instante antes de tirar ambas mitades. Giró hacia su hermana dando un fuerte manotazo a la mesa.

—¡No es posible que sigas con tus tontas bromas, Nabiki!

—Akane, vamos, no me dirás que no estás siquiera un poco preocupada de Shampoo o Ukyo, o quizás alguna nueva admiradora del famoso campeón, ahora que mi cuñadito se ha vuelto más popular.

—Basta, ¡sólo basta! ¿Qué pretendes al asustarme así? ¿Es que no piensas en mi salud, en la salud de tu sobrino?

—No, no… claro que pienso, solo yo… solo…

—Querías divertirte a costa nuestra, lo sé.

—Calma, Akane, te puede hacer mal…

—Gracias, pero no necesito tus consejos.

—Akane, bien, como quieras, quizás exageré un poco… —Nabiki se mostró contrariada, no era la reacción que hubiera esperado de su hermana, y su curiosidad fue mayor y preguntó con odiosa ironía—. ¿Desde cuándo te volviste más ingenua?

—No es ingenuidad, se llama «confianza», y es algo que una persona como tú, acostumbrada a engañar, no conoce.

—¡Ay! —reclamó Nabiki con burlesca exageración—, eso dolió.

—Te lo tienes merecido —respondió Akane con seguridad—. Y para que lo tengas bien en claro, yo creo en Ranma.

Nabiki se quedó con la boca abierta, la cerró. La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, Nabiki, muy en serio. Ranma es mi esposo y no lo sería si yo no pudiera confiar en él. Ninguno de los dos somos los mismos niños inseguros a los que acostumbrabas burlar.

—Akane…

—Puede que siga siendo tan torpe, ingenua y tonta como antes; pero algo si no aceptaré es que los miedos vuelvan a ponerse entre nosotros. No, Nabiki, no tienes idea, me extraña que no lo hayas pensado antes siendo tan astuta, pues llevo más de un año viviendo con Ranma, somos un matrimonio solo por decisión nuestra, hemos pasado por muchas experiencias desde entonces sin que ninguno de ustedes se entrometiera en nuestras vidas, y nunca necesitamos tampoco a nadie que «intentara ayudarnos». ¿Realmente crees que somos los mismos a los que un simple rumor podría provocarnos? ¿Realmente me crees capaz de no conocer a mi propio esposo? ¿Tan niña me ves, Nabiki?

No, ya no lo era. Su pequeña hermana embarazada parecía tener una firmeza que antes como adolescente jamás notó. Nabiki se enderezó y su sonrisa se tornó nostálgica pero también satisfecha. Realmente había cambiado, su hermanita ya no era una niña temerosa que pretendía esconder su inseguridad y miedo con su fuerza física. Ahora era toda una mujer dueña de una seguridad auténtica, una abnegada esposa a su manera, y pronto una valiente madre. Nabiki comprendió que era ella la que no había cambiado.

—Si Ranma y yo tenemos un problema —insistió Akane ante el silencio de su hermana—, te aseguro que será un asunto nuestro, que nos compete únicamente a nosotros. Es mi matrimonio, Nabiki, yo sabré qué hacer y no dejaré que fracase por nada del mundo; y te prometo que no podría perdonar siquiera a mi propia hermana si intentara meterse entre nosotros.

La mirada salvaje de Akane la hizo parecer más una fiera leona protegiendo su cubil, que a la antigua e insegura chica. Nabiki sufrió un involuntario escalofrío; ¿escuchó bien, Akane la estaba amenazando?... ¿A ella?

—Bromeas, ¿no es así?

Akane irguió la espalda, parecía más tranquila. Sonrió a medias de una manera que Nabiki, maestra en el arte de la mentira, no fue capaz de identificar hasta qué punto se trataría solo de una broma, pues los ojos de su pequeña hermana seguían siendo oscuros, profundos y amenazadores. Después de todo eran hermanas y compartían la misma sangre, y quizás alguno de sus talentos para atemorizar a sus enemigos.

—Quizás —respondió Akane, antes de que su sonrisa se tornara completa y con gran inocencia inclinó ligeramente la cabeza—, pero gracias por preocuparte, Nabiki, eres una gran hermana —agradeció cándida.

Nabiki asintió en respuesta, desarmada, no sabiendo cómo tratar con esta nueva Akane que parecía haber levantado tan buenas defensas.

—Claro, no hay de qué, Akane.

Akane también asintió sonriendo con su habitual e infantil encanto, y susurrando una melodía más alegre comenzó a recoger las hojas que quedaron desperdigadas de su novela, para terminar dando un suspiro lastimoso porque la había destrozado por completo y le era muy querida. ¿Podría pegarle las hojas con cinta adhesiva? Se distrajo como si aquello fuera la mayor de sus preocupaciones. Nabiki se levantó silenciosamente y le dedicó una última mirada a su hermana menor que la ignoraba por completo. Entonces se retiró desapareciendo por el pasillo. Quizás era hora de llamar a sus amigas de la universidad y salir a dar una vuelta, pensó, porque las cosas en casa estaban muy aburridas.

.

.

Ranma se encontraba agotado. Se acomodó en la silla reclinándose hacia atrás, subiendo los pies cruzados sobre su nuevo escritorio. Estaba solo en la limpia y casi vacía oficina, mientras cada vez entraba menos luz debido al atardecer, todavía rodeado del aroma a pintura fresca y barniz para madera. Desde el ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared se podía ver muy de cerca el arco que daba de entrada al centro comercial de Nerima cruzando la calle. Ese día finalmente se había desocupado un poco más temprano, tal como se lo había propuesto. Los últimos detalles del gimnasio se encontraban casi acabados y el nuevo personal ya conocía sus tareas, en ello Chiyo fue de mucha más ayuda de la que podría haber pensado, e imaginaba que quizás Takeda lo sabía y por ello la envió con la auténtica intensión a apoyarlo. Siempre se veía tan perezosa e irónica, rápida solo para evitar el trabajo, pero al final sí que sabía lo que hacía.

Nunca se terminaba de conocer a las personas, recordando así otro consejo de sus queridos vecinos los Noda… Los extrañaba, como le hubiera gustado que gente como ellos vivieran en Nerima, o que no hubieran partido tan pronto antes de haberlos podido conocer mejor. Y sin la sabiduría de Tetsu Noda o los consejos directos del señor Takeda, a veces las inseguridades lo invadían.

La publicidad estaba dando muy buenos resultados pues ya tenían varias clases y horarios copados para el día de la apertura. En ello debía agradecer a su cuñada Nabiki por un par de consejos, que no le salieron nada económicos. A lo menos tener una membresía de por vida y gratis había sido suficiente para satisfacerla, por ahora. Ranma se frotó detrás de la cabeza, pensativo, Nabiki realmente se había suavizado un poco, pero no se lo diría por miedo a provocarla.

Pasó las manos por la frente y luego se frotó el rostro con fuerza para intentar despertar. No tenía encendidas las luces, por lo que se sumergió en las rápidas penumbras tras el atardecer, dejando que la luz de la calle entrara a través del cristal e iluminara a los muebles y las paredes casi vacías. Unos pocos trofeos y medallas adornaban una todavía extensa pared y casi vacío mostrador. Prefirió traer al gimnasio los premios que había ganado en el último par de años antes de casarse; únicamente la mitad que consiguió salvar cuando pidió a su madre cuidarlos, luego que los demás desaparecieran misteriosamente sin dejar rastro. Suspiró recordando lo cansado que estaba. Se estiró en su silla reclinándose un poco más hacia atrás, con la cabeza descansando sobre el borde del respaldo. Observó quietamente el techo blanco, sin mácula. Cerró los ojos lentamente y dormitó, pensando en su vida, en cómo había comenzado y ahora la manera tan extraña en que seguiría.

No sabía si se había quedado dormido, o solo imaginaba cosas. Pero con los ojos cerrados pudo escuchar la fuerte brisa de la pradera zumbando en sus oídos y erizarle el vello de los brazos desnudos, agitando su ropa como si estuviera recostado de espaldas en una suave pendiente a un costado del camino. Pudo incluso sentir el cosquilleo del césped fresco, húmedo, rozando su cuerpo, y dejar de sentir la mullida silla de oficina en su lugar sintiendo hasta las rocas del suelo en la espalda. Casi no escuchaba nada, solo el zumbido del viento provocándole escalofríos. Abrió los ojos. Ya no estaba en la oficina. El techo blanco fue reemplazado por un cielo celeste, intenso y profundo como la eternidad que le proseguía. Nubes blancas se movían lentas, enormes, como islas flotando en el cielo. Pudo sentir el cálido sol sobre su cuerpo.

—Ranma —escuchó perfectamente la voz a su lado, firme y un poco ronca.

Al girar la cabeza vio a su padre, no como ahora, sino más joven, con el cabello oscuro asomándose por el borde de su pañuelo. ¿Qué edad tendría entonces, no sería solo un poco mayor que él ahora? Jamás se ponía a pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado su padre Genma a través de los años, para él siempre fue el mismo.

—Ranma —insistió Genma girando también la cabeza, ajustándose los anteojos al mirarlo a la cara, y Ranma se sintió otra vez el pequeño niño que vivía sin ninguna responsabilidad—, mañana ya no acamparemos en el bosque. Llegaremos a una ciudad entre las montañas, allí hay buenas posadas y podremos darnos un baño caliente. ¿No te gusta la idea, hijo?

—¿A dónde vamos, papá? —preguntó Ranma. El joven sabía que ya no era un niño, que quizás eso no fuera más que un sueño de sus recuerdos, y creyó que hasta su propia voz se escuchó pequeña e infantil.

El joven Genma se sonrió. Había algo en los ojos de Genma que Ranma no recordaba, o que ahora recién podía apreciar al mirarlo en sus recuerdos… ¿era afecto?

—Papá… —susurró Ranma medio dormido.

—¡Jefe Saotome! —lo llamó con fuerza una voz de mujer.

—¡Ah!

Ranma despertó bruscamente de su sueño, cayendo hacia atrás de la silla y dando un giro en el piso.

—¿Chiyo?

—¿Dormía, jefe Saotome?

Ranma se levantó furibundo, otra vez estaba en la realidad, en su oscurecida y fría oficina frente a la ciudad. Le hubiera encantado quedarse más tiempo en la pradera soleada de sus recuerdos. Frotó su adolorida cabeza, levantó la silla y se volvió a acomodar subiendo los pies a la mesa, estirándose como si nada hubiese cambiado.

—Deberías ser más suave para despertar a alguien.

—Lo fui, jefe Saotome, lo llamé en varias oportunidades.

—¿En serio? —preguntó un poco apenado sintiéndose culpable por su mal humor.

—No —respondió tajante Chiyo Ueda.

Ranma chasqueó los dientes y volvió a cerrar los ojos, murmurando con fuerza y haciendo notar su tono de cansancio.

—Debo estar loco para haberme metido en todo esto.

—¿Y recién se percata de ello, jefe Saotome?

Ranma abrió un ojo al escuchar a Chiyo pero no se movió, notó que ella colocó una taza de café sobre su escritorio y caminó hacia la ventana bebiéndose el suyo.

—Podría despedirte por eso —dijo desganado, rascándose el vientre por encima de la camiseta.

—No se atrevería o tendría que sumar usted mismo las facturas a finales de mes, o peor, encargárselo a Yoshiro a riesgo de que deje algún desastre con los números; o a Michi, y sabe que ella domina tan bien las cuentas como sabe manejar su matrimonio con ese incompetente.

Ranma levantó los brazos deslizando las manos debajo de la cabeza, volviendo a reclinarse un poco más en la silla.

—Hablando de ese par de bobos, ¿cómo están? ¿Dejaron de gritarse por los pasillos? —mostró los dientes, no se sonreía por maldad, sino porque las discusiones de Michi y Yoshiro le traían gratos recuerdos de su difícil inicio como prometido de Akane.

—Le recuerdo que la terapia de pareja no está entre mis obligaciones contractuales. Usted debería haber dado el ejemplo en lugar de ordenarme a mí tratar con estos asuntos. Ha sido muy cruel de su parte escapar y dejarme con ellos, jefe Saotome.

—Ya estoy casado y no tengo tiempo para lidiar con las discusiones de otros, ¡suficiente tengo con las mías! —bostezó con mucha fuerza para luego volver a acomodar los hombros, mientras hacía sonar los labios.

—Por eso mismo, usted debería tener mucha más experiencia que yo sobre estos asuntos. A menos que las cosas entre usted y la señora Saotome también estén pasando por un momento complicado.

Ranma al momento dejó de mecerse suavemente en la silla y gruñó.

—Lo supuse —concluyó Chiyo—, aunque no es un secreto. Cuando usted tiene alguna discusión con la joven señora Saotome, todo el personal se entera… y lo sufre. Esta sola mañana regañó muy duramente a esos tres muchachos que dejaron caer las pesas.

—¿Yo lo hice? —Ranma abrió los ojos realmente preocupado, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelanta para mirar a Chiyo.

—Por poco los hace llorar, fue divertido.

—Ah, bien —Ranma comenzó a girar los ojos cuando se sintió un poco culpable—, antes de irme hablaré con ellos y me disculparé, supongo. ¿Algo más?

Chiyo asintió, como si estuviera repasando mentalmente una agenda en su cabeza.

—Yoshiro ya se reconcilió con su mujer, hace poco lo vi como siempre engañándola con palabras melosas y regalándole flores. Esa ingenua de Michi debería darle su merecido y no perdonarlo por andarle coqueteando a las nuevas chicas tan descaradamente —Chiyo suspiró desilusionada—, realmente esperaba ver un poco de sangre esta vez.

—Deberías alegrarte por ellos.

—Fingiré estarlo, jefe Saotome, si únicamente me lo ordena.

—Te lo ordeno, Chiyo —respondió medio en broma, medio en serio.

—Pero sigo creyendo que fue mala idea el permitirles seguir trabajando tras haberse casado, a lo menos no juntos.

Ranma levantó ligeramente la comisura del labio como si hubiera sonreído para su interior.

—Comienzo a entender por qué el señor Takeda confiaba tanto en ti.

—Si me sigue halagando, me sentiré culpable por la pobre señora Saotome.

—Olvida lo que dije —respondió Ranma con prisa y algo de enfado.

—Mucho mejor, jefe Saotome. Así debe ser siempre con su personal: gruñón, insensible y atemorizante.

—Chiyo, nunca sé cuándo hablas en serio.

—Yo siempre hablo en serio, jefe Saotome, debería ya conocerme.

—Eso me temo.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, se escuchaban como ecos muy lejanos el ruido del personal trabajando cerca del final de la jornada y el de los automóviles cruzando por la avenida frente al gimnasio.

—No los despediré —dijo repentinamente Ranma—, a ninguno de los dos.

—Cómo usted ordene, jefe Saotome. ¿Seguro que podrá lidiar con tantos inconvenientes?

—Realmente eres nueva en Nerima, ¿eh, Chiyo? Esto no es nada, si supieras la mitad de lo que yo… —guardó repentino silencio.

—¿A qué se refiere, jefe Saotome?

Ranma no respondió. Pero su sonrisa fue auténtica y algo amenazadora. Su nueva administradora de personal se sintió un poco insegura, por lo que dio otro sorbo al café. A ella le molestaban los problemas, en especial los que la hicieran hacer trabajar más de lo debido. Pero se resignó a su suerte, después de todo Nerima le pareció un barrio muy tranquilo dentro de la ruidosa metrópolis de Tokio, no podría tratarse de algo tan espantoso como lo pintaba el joven jefe Saotome… ¿o sí?

—Se le está haciendo tarde para volver a casa, yo me encargaré del resto por hoy, jefe Saotome.

Ranma se enderezó en la silla y comenzó a doblar el cuello, para seguir con elongaciones de los brazos.

—Estás extrañamente amable hoy.

—Si para variar regresa un día temprano a su hogar, tendrá más posibilidades de hablar con la señora Saotome y solucionar sus problemas domésticos. Sé que así mañana no lo tendremos otra vez con el humor de un ogro infernal con dolor de muelas que se tropezó con su porra y que al caer se enterró su palo en el cu…

—¡Chiyo!

—… me corrijo, digo en su grande y sonrosado trasero, y que para rematarla vive con sus suegros, sin ofender, jefe Saotome. Créame que lo hago únicamente como parte de mi trabajo por el bienestar mental del personal, para que no se siga desquitando con ellos y luego me dé más trabajo, al tener que ser «comprensiva» y además «hablarles y escucharlos», para así solucionar el problema, si me comprende. Es algo realmente desagradable y agotador ser empática con la gente.

—Ya lo sé, entendí, no debo maltratar al personal por mis problemas personales. Pero no es con Akane que tengo líos exactamente. Si tan solo nos dejaran a lo menos hablar sin interrumpirnos, era mucho más fácil cuando vivíamos solos.

—¿Se refiere a la familia de su mujer?

—Sí, algo así… además que el padre de Akane insiste en no querernos dar el dojo, y… —Ranma se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo, cuando chasqueó los dedos como si hubiera dado con alguna idea—. Gracias, Chiyo, pero creo que hoy tampoco podré volver temprano a casa.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Tengo que pasar a otra parte primero —se sonrió recobrando el resplandor travieso y enérgico en su mirada, llenándose de entusiasmo.

—Oh —Chiyo Ueda lo observó un poco arisca—, pues espero que no esté haciendo nada indebido a espaldas de la señora Saotome…

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Ranma ingenuamente.

—Me he enterado que es bastante famoso por aquí, en especial por todas las mujeres que parecen haber estado esperando su regreso. Me pregunto si… ¿no sería más agradable estar con alguna de ellas, que al lado de su mujer embarazada y con tantas presiones sumadas por culpa de su familia? El estrés puede ser un pésimo consejero, jefe Saotome.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez? —bramó contrariado.

—Oh, ¿otra vez con el humor de un ogro con un palo en el cu…?

—¡Chiyo!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Créditos:**_

_**Sheva**_

_**Akyfin02**_

_**Daia**_

_**Cristina AT**_

_**spiderlin**_

_**Teddy's Circus**_

_**nodokita**_

_**Mitzu of the moon**_

_**Shiho carnadine**_

_**eleniak**_

_**Paricutirimicuaro**_

_**Elena 79**_

_**jfar**_

_**kylisha**_

_**lulupita**_

_**Mirian martinez**_

_**Skidzeez**_

_**L4psis4angelus**_

_**karitochan**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Akane cogió el teléfono y agradeció a su hermana Kasumi por haberla llamado, entonces lo acercó a su oreja. Descansó su otra mano sobre su vientre que comenzó a acariciar por costumbre.

—Ranma…, sí, soy yo, ¿me escuchas?... ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido?

Escuchó ruidos como si le hablaran desde un teléfono público en la calle, apenas pudiendo comprender lo que decía su esposo. Pero no necesitaba entenderlo del todo cuando escuchó otra vez las mismas disculpas que ya se sabía de memoria, las que había repetido cada tarde en los últimos días. Akane susurró un triste quejido de resignación. Intentando ser fuerte actuó con normalidad; suficientes responsabilidades tenía Ranma como para cargarle ahora sus pequeñas inseguridades que sabía eran solo invento de su soledad. Debía ser fuerte, pronto todo se normalizaría y volverían a tener largas tardes, abrazados, mirando la televisión, hablando, bromeando, discutiendo a base de bromas, o conversando en especial del hijo que venía en camino y del que ahora su atolondrado esposo parecía casi olvidar su existencia por culpa de su cansancio. Sí, muy pronto estarían los dos solos sin que nadie los interrumpiera, aunque no sabía de qué manera lo harían por culpa de su familia que volvía a ser tan molesta como antes, o incluso peor, ¡pero ella lo conseguiría!

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza cuando se percató que él parecía esperar una respuesta.

—Ranma, ¿ya cenaste?... ¡Pero…! ¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas, es posible que un Saotome se olvide de comer?... Deja de bromear conmigo que hablo en serio, ¡no te rías!, no es gracioso, me preocupas… Más te vale que no me estés mintiendo y sí hayas comido algo, o te las verás con tu adorable y paciente mujer, ¿me entendiste?... Sí, sí, no temas… Ranma, espera, ¡espera, no cuelgues todavía!

Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando escuchó la voz de su esposo del otro lado de la línea. Todavía no había cortado.

—Escúchame… No, ¡no, estoy bien, a mí no ha pasado nada malo, solo escúchame un poco, bobo, y guarda silencio!... Ranma, yo… te amo.

Esperó jugando con el cordón del teléfono nerviosa. Había susurrado tan suavemente que temió no haber sido escuchada. Cuando aquellos segundos de angustiosa espera fueron recompensados: Akane lo escuchó decir atentamente las mismas palabras con temblorosa emoción. Se sintió aliviada solo en parte, seguía sintiendo una oprimente soledad que aumento como un puñal clavado en su pecho al sonido del teléfono cuando lo colgó.

Al regresar a la sala todos guardaron repentino silencio, mientras Kasumi y Nodoka ya comenzaban a servir la cena. La observaron como si esperaran algún tipo de anuncio importante.

—Ranma está ocupado en el gimnasio, no llegará a cenar así que me pidió que lo disculparan y que no lo esperáramos —Akane dijo en un tono neutral, evitando las miradas de su familia. Volvió a sentarse en una esquina de la mesa, entre su padre a la cabecera y un puesto vacío a su otro lado.

—Como si pensara hacerlo —protestó Happosai, más enojado de que lo hicieran esperar por el hambre que tenía que por la ausencia de Ranma—, ese muchacho descuida mucho a Akane.

—Pero, maestro, es el deber de un hombre trabajar por su familia —respondió Soun con paciencia.

—Así lo he educado —dijo Genma orgulloso—, se parece mucho en responsabilidad a su padre.

—No me diga, tío Genma, ¿y usted ha sido siempre un buen ejemplo?

—Nabiki, no molestes al tío Genma.

—No necesito hacerlo, Kasumi.

Genma cerró la boca sintiéndose acusado, pero sin poder defenderse cuando Nodoka levantó una ceja mirándolo fijamente de manera acusadora, provocándole un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda.

—Mi hijo solo está intentando hacer lo mejor con su nuevo trabajo, además que es un puesto con muchas responsabilidades, no es que no desee estar en casa acompañándote, Akane —le dijo Nodoka, intentando consolar a su decaída hija por ley, cuando le servía una porción bastante más grande de arroz que la joven notó con molestia, pues carecía de apetito.

—Gracias, mamá Nodoka, eso ya lo sé. Comprendo lo que Ranma intenta hacer, pero él no sabe medirse. Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza… —suspiró—. Me temo que se esté tomando esto del gimnasio tan en serio como cuando alguien lo desafiaba a un duelo. Si es así, me preocupa, no se detendrá… Quizás debiera llevarle algo de comer al gimnasio.

—No es prudente que salgas a esta hora, Akane, menos en tu estado actual.

—Pero…

—¿O es que no confías en mi hijo? ¿No te dijo él que estaba bien?

Akane no notó la traviesa y sospechosa sonrisa de Nodoka. En lo que ella pensaba en ese momento distaba mucho de una simple demora por un problema con las obras del gimnasio. Ranma la había llamado para decirle que no volvería a cenar porque se encontraba atareado con los últimos detalles a tan solo unos días de la esperada inauguración. Sin embargo, la había llamado desde un teléfono público. ¿Tendrían problemas los teléfonos del gimnasio que Ranma la tuvo que llamar desde la calle?

No, no podía dudar ahora de Ranma. Había sido capaz de enfrentar a Nabiki durante la tarde, demostrando que podía confiar en su esposo… Pero las palabras de su hermana eran como veneno que sutilmente se introducían en su mente y corazón, no importando la firmeza o confianza de una persona, la duda siempre puede encontrar cabida, más si el agotamiento o el estrés han debilitado su espíritu. ¿Y si Ranma le había mentido?

Evitando aquella terrible voz que intentaba destruir sus buenos sentimientos, volvió a concentrarse en la cena. Resignada tomó su fuente de arroz, hizo sonar los palillos un par de veces acomodándoselos entre los dedos y comenzó a comer lentamente… ¿Y por qué Shampoo no se había aparecido todavía por casa para molestarlos? ¿Estaría acosando a Ranma en el gimnasio y él no se lo decía para no incomodarla, menos ahora que estaba embarazada? Hubiera hecho mucho mejor si se lo dijera… Dejó de mascar un momento, ¿estaba de verdad dudando de Ranma? No, ¡no!, seguramente Shampoo no se aparecía por el gimnasio, por ello Ranma no le había dicho nada, porque no había nada que contar, ¡nada! Ella lo conocía perfectamente, Ranma no sabía mentir, lo hubiera descubierto… Pero hablando de ello, sí había notado la turbación en la voz de su esposo cuando la llamó, como si le hubiera mentido u ocultado alguna cosa… No, no, ¡no! Se tenía que deber a que estaba cansado, es todo, ha trabajado mucho por el bien de ambos, y por el de su hijo que estaba pronto a nacer. Ranma era un idiota pero jamás le haría algo tan cruel, tan… despiadado.

Akane comenzó a sentirse ajena a las conversaciones en torno a la mesa. Sabía que debía levantar el rostro y sonreír agradecida, forzar una risa cuando escuchaba que la nombraban a ella o hablaban de su bebé, el futuro heredero del clan Saotome. Su padre y su suegro reían, hacían planes con su hijo y con el dojo que, volvía a sentirse enfadada, no querían entregarles a Ranma y a ella como se supone habían prometido. Jamás se los había visto tan contentos, hasta Happosai se daba aires de un maestro sabio y responsable hablando sobre el futuro de la escuela de combate libre. Nodoka frente a ella también comentaba sobre la maternidad, la disciplina, el deber, el honor y la abnegación que debía poseer una mujer de la familia Saotome. Nabiki por su parte hacía bromas sobre un hijo que sumara el orgullo y la terquedad de sus padres, mientras que Kasumi amablemente trataba de responderle a su hermana que quizás un hijo pudiera resultar tan noble y de buen corazón como sus padres; a lo que Nabiki volvía a contraatacar lamentando con exagerada burla lo que podría resultar de un niño dos veces tan ingenuo como su hermana y cuñado.

Más y más silenciosa se fue tornando la joven señora Saotome, opacándose como una pequeña y encogida silueta gris en medio de tanta alegría que era incapaz de disfrutar. Los demás no se percataron que sus ojos se quedaban fijos en la mesa por momentos cada vez más largos antes de contestar a las preguntas, más eran los gestos con la cabeza y el rostro que hacía para responder; pues sentía un intenso dolor en la garganta que la amenazaba con quebrar su ya débil voz si se atrevía a hablar. Sintiéndose víctima de una soledad que nadie en esa casa podría llenar, se encerró peligrosamente en sus pensamientos, dándole vuelta infinidad de veces al recuerdo de la llamada de Ranma, que en lugar de calmarla la hacía sentirse mucho más inquieta.

Durante la llamada Ranma le dijo que no tenía hambre, pero lo conocía, su esposo podría abstenerse de lo que fuera menos de comer. ¡Con lo glotón que era! ¿Y si estaba en ese momento comiendo donde Ukyo?...

Aunque, también fuera posible que Ranma evitara volver a casa temprano por culpa de su padre. ¿Sería eso? Pues las llegadas tarde se sucedían desde que anunciaron con su esposo sus intenciones de incluir al gimnasio dentro de la nueva sociedad y su padre Soun Tendo se negó tajantemente a entregárselos legalmente. La tensión y discusiones en la mesa se volvieron habituales entre los patriarcas y ellos; tanto como las discusiones que luego tenía con Ranma por tener que tomar en ocasiones partido por su padre, o la tensión que se respiraba en la mesa junto a su padre cuando por que el día anterior tuvo que tomar partido por su esposo. Akane se sentía presa entre la obediencia y respeto que debía a su padre, y el amor y fidelidad que le había entregado en juramento y corazón a Ranma. Ella notaba que ambos hombres también contenían su furor por ella, al verla expuesta a tantos predicamentos para conseguir un poco de paz. ¿Pero tenía Ranma que ausentarse de casa para complacer a su padre y así ella tener paz?

¡Ella no quería, desde que se casó con Ranma nunca fue lo que quiso!.. Todo lo que deseaba era estar a su lado.

¿Y si Ranma al no poder hablar con ella abiertamente de su padre para no lastimarla, buscó a un amigo con quién sincerarse?

Concluyó Akane palideciendo.

¿Y si ese amigo… era una amiga?

Akane mascó lentamente el arroz y le costó tragarlo mientras pensaba con los ojos fijos en la mesa. ¿Y si inocentemente Ranma fue a comer donde Ukyo para contarle sus problemas como hacía antes, en lugar de hablar con ella su propia esposa? No, no podía ser eso, no era como si ellos tuvieran tantos problemas en su matrimonio que les impidiera hablar, exageraba, pues Ranma jamás sería tan delicado como para no querer criticar a su padre frente a ella. Era su padre el que tenía problemas con Ranma porque no se daba cuenta que ya eran ambos adultos y no tenían por qué obedecerlo… Oh, exclamó en un susurro intentando no ser escuchada por su familia, asustada al recordar que últimamente no habían podido conversar de nada medianamente serio porque siempre habían sido interrumpidos. ¿Entonces era eso, Ranma no tenía con quién hablar en casa, siquiera con ella por culpa de su familia que siempre se encargaba de molestarlos y no dejarlos siquiera respirar un poco de intimidad?

Intimidad…

Antes de volver su embarazo jamás les había impedido seguir disfrutando de un poco de traviesa intimidad, ¡porque bastante pervertido que resultó ser en realidad ese bobo!... Y… y a ella le gustaba que él fuera así… Se sonrió sintiendo el calor en su rostro; por suerte para ella justo en ese momento todos se rieron de una broma del maestro pasando desapercibida. Suspiró aliviada. Dejó de sonreír. Porque recordaba que si bien su embarazo no los detuvo, sí lo había hecho el volver a esa casa. Siempre temían que el maestro Happosai los quisiera espiar, que Nabiki o alguien más estuviera detrás de la puerta escuchando. O que los interrumpieran por accidente, si hasta Kasumi había entrado una vez en su alcoba cuando ellos estaban a punto de… ¡Fue tan vergonzoso! ¿Es que nadie sabía lo que era respetar el espacio privado de las personas? ¿Alguno siquiera había pensado en golpear a la puerta?

¿Pero sería posible enseñarles a llamar antes de entrar, en una casa donde estaban acostumbrados a tirar las paredes o caer dejando agujeros en el tejado? Se quedó mirando confundida con el arroz en la punta de los palillos y suspiró penosamente.

Sacudió el rostro. Como fuera, no había excusa posible, aunque amaba a su familia a veces se pasaban del límite. Era imposible que no pudieran tener su espacio si ellos ya estaban casados… ¡Sí, su espacio! ¡Que ya no era una adolescente, por Kami!

Mascó la pequeña porción de arroz muy lentamente, pero con fuerza, furiosa, aunque todavía sin poder tragarla dándole vueltas en la boca por culpa de la inquietante idea que heló su corazón.

¿Y si Ranma tuviera mucho deseo frustrado, y entonces estaba con Ukyo que lo escuchaba siempre, y con lo pervertido que ahora era?... Porque Ranma después de todo era un hombre, ¡y vaya qué hombre!... ¿Y si Nabiki no estaba bromeando, sino como siempre ella intentaba decirle algo a base de indirectas?... ¿Y si todos sabían algo y ella no?... ¿Y si todos sonreían en esa mesa intentando animarla, para ocultarle la verdad ahora que estaba embarazada?

—Akane, querida, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Nodoka allegándose su lado.

Levantó el rostro confundida. No entendía qué hacía en la mesa cuando su imaginación la había llevado a crear la más escalofriante escena producto de sus dudas y desbordante fantasía. Tras despertar del todo y verse en la mesa, sonrojó apenada, ¿cómo podía ser tan horrible ella, de imaginar tales cosas de Ranma? Estaba bien antes, cuando era una niña insegura, ¿pero ahora? ¿No cargaba ella con el hijo de Ranma en su vientre? ¿No estaba él trabajando duramente para el futuro de ambos? Sin embargo, sus razonamientos ya no eran tan fuertes como antes cuando se enfrentó a su hermana; las palabras de Nabiki como veneno habían dado dolorosa forma a una duda que antes había sido únicamente una pesadilla sin importancia, sufrida durante algunas de las últimas noches por culpa de la presión a la que estaba expuesta.

¿Y si Ranma se cansó de ella, de los problemas que tenía con su familia y ya no la amaba, y si seguía a su lado únicamente por su hijo?... Para entonces el año y medio que vivieron juntos lejos de Nerima, le parecía cada vez más borroso ante la realidad que ahora enfrentaba, como un hermoso sueño que jamás ocurrió.

—¡Akane!

—¡Ah! ¿Qué…? —Akane descubrió que todos se encontraban en silencio observándola fijamente. ¿Tan fuerte había gritado?—. Sí… Lo siento, sí, estoy bien, mamá Nodoka.

—¿De verdad? No me mientas, Akane querida, si no te sientes bien será mejor que nos digas, ninguna precaución está de sobra. Llamaré a Ranma de inmediato, él debe estar en casa y encargarse de llevarte a lo menos con el joven Tofu, no podemos correr riesgos si te sientes un poco enferma; mi hijo debe velar por ti y por mi nieto, es su deber…

—¡No! —exclamó con fuerza.

De pronto el miedo la superó. ¿Y si mamá Nodoka llamaba al gimnasio y Ranma no estaba allí? Su corazón se retorció dolorosamente, no podría soportar enterarse que le había mentido, no ahora, aunque se tratara de otro malentendido. Ella no era tan fuerte.

Entonces debió reconocer que sí, que temía, que no le creía del todo, que las dudas la estaban mortificando, que ya no se sentía ni bonita ni atractiva para su esposo, que sentía más miedo a ese extraño silencio, al no ver a sus rivales de siempre aparecerse a cada momento para molestarla, sufriendo porque en su lógica tan tortuosa creía que si estaban satisfechas entonces no tendrían para qué buscar a Ranma allí en su casa. ¿Satisfechas, pero satisfechas de qué? ¿De… de Ranma? Y mientras más sufría dejándose llevar por sus tortuosas conjeturas, más sentía deseos de llorar porque todo lo que pensaba no dejaba de parecerle ridículo, estúpido, seguramente todo no resultaba ser más que ideas infundadas. Su Ranma era un hombre de honor, jamás la traicionaría.

Honor…

¿Sería por honor que Ranma seguía a su lado aunque se hubiera cansado de ella, tanto así, que evitaba volver temprano a casa cada día para no tener que verla?

¿Era honor solamente lo que seguía atando a Ranma a su vida? ¿Honor como un artista marcial, honor de padre al prometerse tantas veces ser distinto al tío Genma, honor de hombre como siempre le exigía su madre?... ¿Pero era honor y ya no sentía amor… amor por ella?

—Akane, ¿realmente estás bien? —insistió Nabiki con la pregunta de su tía Nodoka, cuando todos la seguían observando tan atentamente que solo la mortificaron aún más.

—S-Sí, sí, estoy bien —se llevó una mano a la frente—. Lo siento, creo que me recostaré un momento, no es nada de qué preocuparse.

—Pero, Akane…

—Estoy bien, realmente, no necesito nada más, es solo que me siento un poco mareada —mintió cubriéndose convenientemente el rostro con una mano, para que nadie notara la humedad cristalina que ella sintió cosquillear en sus ojos —, yo… yo… iré arriba —su voz fue apenas débil hilo a punto de cortarse.

Tan obvio para el resto que callaron, sintiéndose quizás culpables de alguna manera sin saber realmente por qué, o tal vez cada uno lo sabía recordando sus malos hábitos, pero ninguno imaginaría los auténticos temores que Akane albergaba en su alma, ni la terrible soledad que estaba sufriendo en el momento que más necesitaba a una única persona a su lado, y que nadie podría jamás reemplazar.

Ya no le importó lo que su familia llegara a pensar por su extraña actitud o su notoria tristeza, tampoco si llamaban a Ranma a sus espaldas. ¡Mejor sería que lo encontraran, y que él viniera únicamente a decirle lo tonta que había sido por haberse dejado llevar por su imaginación! Lo deseaba, realmente lo deseaba, aunque fuera para discutir con él, porque lo abrazaría en ese momento aunque él la insultara, ya nada le importaba más que verlo.

Lo extrañaba tanto, a pesar de verlo cada noche lo extrañaba porque ya no podían hablar, porque entre ellos solo había discusiones que comenzaban tan fácilmente como si ellos fueran pasto seco y su familia jugara a lanzar fósforos encendidos no dejándolos en ningún momento en paz. De no haber vivido sola con Ranma no tendría nada que extrañar, nada con qué comparar aquella situación donde no podían ser independientes o dueños de sus propios destinos, pero ahora…

Subió con cuidado las escaleras y descansó con una mano en la baranda y la otra sobre su vientre. Lo que más la agotaba era la herida en su corazón por la que parecía escurrirse toda su alegría. Siguió por el pasillo y en el camino se encontró con su vieja habitación, la que ahora nadie ocupaba mientras no le dieran un mejor uso. Todavía tenía el pequeño letrero con su nombre colgado a la puerta. Se pasó la mano por los ojos húmedos y las mejillas frías hasta el brazo humedeciéndose las mangas. Con una mano siempre sobre su vientre abrió la puerta y entró.

La cama seguía en el mismo lugar, los muebles permanecían vacíos e intactos. Limpia y aireada, pareciera ser que Kasumi se encargaba de limpiar esa habitación todos los días, como si ella nunca se hubiera ido en primer lugar; aunque ya había transcurrido mucho más de un año desde que en una madrugada se escapara con Ranma, cubriendo su pijama con un abrigo, cogidos de la mano y el corazón dando saltos de alegría tan fuertes que siquiera podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Pero faltaban cosas. Las cortinas no estaban y las ventanas desnudas y cerradas le provocaron un estremecimiento. Porque así de vacía y abandonada se sentía, igual de desprotegida, tan fría por dentro como debía estar afuera donde el cielo oscurecido comenzaba a dar lugar a las primeras estrellas.

—No fue tu culpa —susurró arrepentida cuando acarició su vientre, en aquel rápido segundo en el que llegó a pensar que por quedar embarazada las cosas cambiaron, ella dejó de ser atractiva para Ranma y tuvieron que regresar a Nerima. No, no, no se perdonaría siquiera pensarlo, su hijo jamás tendría la culpa de nada de lo que sus padres sintieran o dejaran de sentir—, ya verás que todo estará bien. Ya verás… jamás te dejaré solo.

Podía ser valiente para su hijo, pero no para ella misma.

Sentándose en el borde de su vieja cama se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Se sentía tan sola, ya no lo soportaba. No importaba si sus miedos fueran reales o no, la soledad que sentía sí era real, intensa, dolorosa. Y si Ranma ya no la amaba ¿sería siempre así? ¿Tendría que convertirse en una resignada dueña de casa o quizás dedicarse a dar clases en el dojo, viviendo solo del amor de su hijo, apenas viendo a su esposo por las noches? ¿Dormiría cada noche como habían sido esas últimas, mirando atentamente la espalda de Ranma, su cabello, su bonita trenza, su silencio, escuchando sus ronquidos que sabía hacía solo cuando estaba muy agotado, sin siquiera poder abrazarlo por miedo a ser rechazada? Conocía que muchos matrimonios funcionaban así, pero nunca fue lo que ella quiso para sus vidas. ¿Por qué apenas volvieron a Nerima todo se tornó tan difícil para ella? ¿Por qué en esa ciudad Ranma y ella no podían ser felices?

Dejó caer su cuerpo de costado en la cama, se quedó así un tiempo mirando el cielo casi oscuro por completo y giró sobre la cama alejándose del borde, doblando un poco las piernas y los brazos, acurrucándose le dio la espalda a la ventana. Tenía un poco de frío, pero ya nada le importaba, hasta dulce sintió las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos y a humedecer un círculo sobre la tersa manta, ya que ellas eran su único consuelo.

Esa noche Akane deseó jamás haberse casado; para haber vuelto a ser la misma adolescente de antes, sin tan terribles temores, sentada en ese escritorio o durmiendo en esa cama, vistiendo su viejo uniforme de preparatoria, peleándose con Ranma por las cosas más triviales o viviendo juntos disparatadas aventuras… Porque a lo menos entonces, cuando discutía con Ranma, lo sentía más a su lado que ahora cuando apenas podía verlo y hablarle. ¿Por qué tenía que haber cambiado tanto? ¿Por qué volvieron a Nerima? Ella… ella jamás quiso volver. Ahora lo sabía, lo que antes su conciencia no quería confesarse siquiera a ella misma, y comprendió su tristeza, su incomodad; era que ella jamás había querido volver con su familia a pesar que de los dos era la que más decía extrañarlos y la que más anhelaba volver a la ciudad donde había nacido y crecido… ¡Pero a quién ahora extrañaba de verdad era a su esposo, a Ranma, al único que le hacía falta!, e imaginar que quizás él ya no la amaba de la misma manera que ella lo hacía, no la extrañaba con igual necesidad que ella sufría, que no la deseaba como antes como ella ahora disfrutaba también deseándolo, por estar ella tan gorda y fea…

¿Ranma ya no la amaba? ¿Era verdad, él ya no la quería?

Cerró los ojos rindiéndose inconscientemente al agotamiento. Su cuerpo se relajó, las ideas y palabras perdieron su forma hasta diluirse en una enorme y acogedora quietud negra. Y se quedó profundamente dormida con las frías lágrimas secándose en su rostro.

.

.

Soñó que era otra vez una adolescente de preparatoria tal como lo había deseado. Nada había cambiado todavía en su vida. Escribía en una hoja en blanco en su escritorio, aunque no podía leer sus propias palabras y de pronto en un atisbo de conciencia se detuvo con gran curiosidad queriendo saber lo que ella misma había escrito. En su pequeña pero bien ordenada habitación el sol del mediodía la envolvía de un resplandor tan blanco que no parecía natural. Las cortinas se mecían con la brisa suave del estío y refrescaban su rostro infantil meciendo las puntas de su corta melena.

Creía que estaba a punto de conseguir leer lo que estaba escrito, cuando una mano grande se cruzó extendida delante de su rostro. Asustada retrocedió la cabeza y tiró la silla al levantarse bruscamente. En la ventana apareció una silueta que se le hizo odiosamente familiar, agachado con la destreza de un mono, apoyando los pies en el borde con las piernas dobladas y una mano descansando sobre la rodilla sin dejar de extender la otra hacia ella. Akane se enfadó, ¿hasta cuándo la molestaba y la interrumpía? Pero él no se movió, y aunque no podía verlo más que como una sombra oscura contra el sol, mantenía la mano extendida hacia ella como invitándola a seguirlo.

Como si hubiera sufrido de un repentino frío, su cuerpo se entumeció. Ya no se sintió tan dentro de aquel cálido sueño, sino que por el contrario estaba incómoda, adolorida, con el cuerpo pesado y muy triste. Sintió como si ella caminara hacia atrás sin desearlo, alejándose de la silueta, de la mano que extendía ante ella y a la que insegura no sabía de qué modo responder. ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba enojada con él? ¿Había cometido alguna de sus acostumbradas torpezas aunque no pudiera recordarlo en ese instante y por eso lo estaba rechazando?

Entonces sufrió cuando su conciencia reclamó como el coletazo de un pesado pez, herida fue por los recuerdos que invadieron su mente destruyendo la hermosa ilusión de revivir su adolescencia. Fue consciente de su futuro inmediato repasando rápidamente su historia: la graduación de preparatoria por la que tanto habían luchado para que ambos salieran juntos; los difíciles días en la universidad donde tuvo que aceptar al principio y llorando en secreto, que él no estudiaría junto a ella temiendo una terrible separación, para luego sentir el alivio de tenerlo fastidiándola cada día como si fuera un alumno más, como si su vida no hubiera cambiado en absoluto ni menos alejado de él; luego vinieron los torneos que sí los distanciaron en los que Ranma parecía estar obsesionado con ganar y ganar; las intromisiones acostumbradas de sus, no tan segura ahora, amigos y su propia familia que les impedían dar ese paso que tanto deseaban. Nada parecía cambiar.

No, se equivocaba, sí que algo ya había cambiado en ambos antes de dejar la escuela. Sentía seguridad en sus propios sentimientos y también en los de él, pero ambos tan lentos temían dar paso siguiente. A pesar de ello su corazón se había preparado, crecido, madurado, a la espera que él tuviera el valor suficiente para ir en su búsqueda. No importando lo preparada que estaba y segura de su futuro, aun así él se las ingenió para sorprenderla una noche y pillarla desprevenida. Y ella, a pesar de todo, no se negó. Luego en lugar de recordar el feliz tiempo que vivieron juntos, recordó su actual tristeza; la soledad, la extrañeza de sentirse en casa pero no en casa a la vez. Porque el día que se casaron ella prometió que su hogar estaría junto a él. Pero él no estaba ahora con ella. Ese no era ya su lugar.

¿Por qué?, quiso gritarle a la sombra y sufrió la angustia de sentirse no escuchada. Insistió en intentar hablar apenas consiguiendo susurrar débilmente: Ranma, ¡Ranma! ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¿Es que ahora me odias, es que ya no me amas?

La sombra insistió en estirar la mano hacia ella. Akane dudó, pero cuando sintió que se alejaba temió de verdad perderlo, o perderse a sí misma en las frías sombras, desde las que ya veía a Ranma y su habitación muy pequeños y lejanos, y desesperó.

«Deja de ser tan terca y toma mi mano, boba —escuchó por primera vez la voz de ese niño-hombre tan fuerte y ansiosa, tan demandante de ella, que consiguió quebrantar el silencio de su propia soledad, como un espejo haciéndose pedazos de fondo, reemplazando la oscuridad que la rodeaba por la brillante luz blanca—, ¿o es que de verdad te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?»

¿Se arrepentía ella? ¿De verdad llegó a pensar que no quería haberse casado con él?

El año y medio que vivieron juntos lejos de Nerima cayeron como un balde de agua caliente sobre su cabeza; cada situación, risa, lágrima, miedo, esperanza, angustia, cariño, todo llegó a ella. Desde los primeros besos que no se cansaron de dar aprendiendo como sentirse más cómodos el uno con el otro en esa nueva situación, hasta la vergüenza y las intensas emociones de sus primeras caricias, hasta haberse convertido auténticamente en su mujer.

¿Se arrepentía?...

¡Por supuesto que no!

Ella jamás se arrepentiría de haberlo conocido.

Jamás de haberse casado con él.

Nunca de haberlo amado.

Preferiría morir, antes que negar la dicha que significaba esperar al hijo de ese querido y terco idiota. No importando cuál fuera su destino, o si estaba condenada a permanecer siempre sola, ella se rebelaría contra sus miedos, porque jamás se arrepentiría de lo que había sentido y ahora sentía con mayor fuerza que antes.

Alzó su mano queriendo alcanzarlo; ya no dudaba, no importando si él ya no la amaba como antes, porque ella lo sí que lo amaba y lo seguiría amando por siempre. No habría otro en su vida, era él o nadie más, su alma pura y determinada no tenía espacios para otro amor como el que ya sentía y atesoraría por siempre, porque le pertenecía, era de ella y de nadie más.

Todos sus miedos le parecieron pueriles: ¡porque no se arrepentía de nada, aunque el presente se mostrara gris, jamás cedería ni se daría por vencida! Finalmente su auténtico yo vencía, pues la debilidad jamás podría contra su fuerza innata que se rebelaba en su momento de mayor temor. Pero ella estaba demasiado lejos, casi como si la habitación flotara perdiéndose en la distancia…

Gritó el nombre tan querido de Ranma y su voz finalmente la obedeció con seguridad. Y él respondió como en su corazón siempre sabía que haría cuando más lo necesitara.

Sin saber de qué manera sucedió, la mano de Ranma la alcanzó cogiendo la suya con fuerza. Al parpadear, ella se encontraba otra vez delante de su escritorio como si nunca se hubiera alejado. Ya no era una silueta oscura el joven de la ventana, sino que era Ranma, su Ranma; no el adolescente atolondrado de antes, sino que un hombre joven, terco, torpe, infantil y muy arrogante; pero también seguro, dulcemente ingenuo y valiente al que sabía podía confiar su vida, a su hijo y su futuro sin dudar una sola vez. Ranma le sonreía inundándola de ternura, como si quisiera decirle que todo estaba bien entre ambos, que él jamás se apartaría de su lado, porque seguía siendo el mismo hombre que ella conoció y que su corazón amó desde el principio aún sin que su mente pudiera saberlo o sospecharlo.

Ranma tiró de ella con fuerza. Akane no se resistió, sino que movió los pies para ayudarlo y saltar a sus brazos, escapando de la habitación, del miedo que la ataba a su pasado para vivir del presente y caminar hacia el futuro infinito; sin paredes, sin límites, a veces atemorizante o vertiginoso, pero un lugar lleno de esperanzas y sueños donde se detendrían únicamente donde ellos quisieran parar. Donde el calor del sol los rodeó a ambos, donde la vida pateó en su interior con un dulce dolor, donde pudo vislumbrar, como si fuera una visión, otras manos, muchas manos, tiernas y pequeñas aferrándose a la suya, colgándose de sus dedos, junto a la mano grande de su esposo que la rodeó, y entre todas tiraron de ella ayudándola a seguir.

Entonces comprendió que su felicidad dependería únicamente de ella.

La verdadera pregunta que Akane nunca se atrevió a formular, jamás fue si Ranma la seguía amando a ella; era si ella lo seguía amando a él, a pesar de todas las dificultades del camino.

¿Y su respuesta?

«Sí, Ranma, te quiero. Y te quiero aunque un día ya no me quieras. ¡Te quiero, mi hermoso bobo, y siempre te voy a querer!»

.

.

Cuando despertó se sentía cálida, cómoda, envuelta en un aroma que le recordaba a la madera, a los bosques húmedos de pinos y cedros a los pies de la montaña. Fragancia que la hizo imaginar la libertad de una mañana de campamento, el sonido de un río lejano, la brisa que hacía cantar al follaje, las nubes que se convertían en neblina cuando descendían por las laderas, y acompañaban al caminante cansado que estaba destinado a viajar por siempre en ese mundo buscando un destino, quizás un hogar. Gozó del aroma de la libertad mezclado con la esencia salada que desprendía la suave piel un poco bronceada en la que descansaba su mejilla. No se asustó, tampoco se impacientó, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a disfrutar de un contacto tan íntimo, pero que últimamente había extrañado y ahora quería saborear. Lo sintió respirar, su enorme cuerpo pegado a su pequeña espalda, conteniéndose a sí mismo lo más posible para no despertarla. Ella siempre se agradó de esos gestos quizás insignificantes para muchos, pero que hablaban del auténtico cuidado que él tenía para con ella; gestos que no necesitaban palabras, pero que decían más que libros completos sobre lo que él sentía hacia ella, haciéndola confiar otra vez en su amor y devoción.

Se negó a abrir los ojos, avergonzada, porque también ese amor que le profesaba con su cuerpo la hacía sentir arrepentida de sus anteriores dudas que como una fiebre la habían atacado, miedos absurdos y lágrimas que ahora creía injustificadas. Todo era tan sencillo de entender cuando lo tenía junto a ella. ¿Cómo mirarlo a la cara sin enrojecer por la ridícula culpa? Pero su corazón la traicionó en su empeño por mantenerse lo más quieta posible y no alertarlo de que había despertado.

Su cabeza descansaba en el brazo que él tenía estirado sobre la cama. Una manta los cubría a los dos hasta los hombros. Al estar ella acurrucada de costado, su mano se movió inconscientemente por debajo de la cálida manta hasta escapar para encontrarse con la enorme y pesada mano de él que descansaba extendida hacia el cielo. Abrió un poco los ojos, la oscuridad los envolvía pero podía ver todo perfectamente claro y teñido de hermosos tonos azules, solo para admirar como su pequeña mano se deslizaba sobre la gran palma, y sus dedos tan finos acariciaron los dedos grandes, callosos de tantas batallas que había luchado por ella. ¿Cuántas de esas durezas también habían sido ocasionadas por su culpa? Desde proteger un compromiso contradiciendo con sus acciones lo que torpemente su boca negaba, hasta arriesgar la vida para salvarla. Así ella también había pasado por difíciles situaciones únicamente para protegerlo. Se sonrió apenas dejando escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Rememoró también tantas ocasiones en que todo podría haber salido mal, muy mal para ellos, cuando eran todavía un par de críos inmaduros, orgullosos, obcecados; habiendo arriesgado en muchas ocasiones un futuro muy importante y delicado por culpa de sus egoísmos infantiles y miedos. Tan difícil era crear algo hermoso y tan sencillo era destruirlo con una palabra mal dicha o sencillamente silenciada.

Sin embargo, ella había aprendido a confiar en él; no importando la dificultad o el terrible fuera el malentendido, sabía que siempre él la buscaría, y siempre ella estaría para responder a su llamado y escucharlo. Porque así era siempre, porque así eran ellos. Quizás, pensó por primera vez tras todo lo sucedido durante los últimos años, el destino no era tan frágil como todos imaginaban. Tal vez, por más intentos, trampas o conspiraciones que hicieran para separarlos, jamás podría quebrarse lo que habían creado juntos el día en que cruzaron sus miradas por primera vez siendo un par de niños llenos de desconfianza y resentimiento.

Porque aquello que los unía no estaba hecho de delicado cristal, sino que era hielo sólido y eterno, duro como el acero templado, pequeño en apariencia, pero en realidad gigantesco echando sus raíces hasta las profundidades de sus almas. Un lazo firme, contra el que la más enorme empresa creada para apartarlos chocaría y se hundirían inútilmente. Aquello que los demás erraban creyéndolo un débil hilo carmesí fácil de cortar, era en realidad la más dura de las cadenas que despedazaría al que intentara tan solo interponerse entre los dos. ¿No fue siempre así, cuanto más aparente era la debilidad que los unía, más fuertes se mostraron ellos e imposibles de separar?

Él respondió a su caricia cerrando la mano, atrapándola con los enormes dedos como una prisión. Ella contuvo la respiración, quejándose sorprendida, apenas un murmullo débil e interrumpido. Luego descansó sintiéndose segura. Así era él, posesivo y celoso. Comprendió, con los ojos a medio cerrar y la satisfacción pintada en su somnoliento rostro, que aunque ella deseara escapar de su lado no podría hacerlo jamás porque sabía le pertenecía; porque ella representaba para él la más importante de todas sus batallas, y ese tonto jamás aceptaría perder aunque tuviera que luchar incluso contra ella misma y sus dudas.

De orgullo se hinchó su corazón hasta sentir que dolía al golpear su pecho. Nuevas lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, pero estas eran cálidas. Pudo percibir la aprensión y también los nervios de ese hombre cuando deslizó su otro brazo por debajo de la manta. La mano grande y pesada que antes descansaba sobre su pierna, subió suavemente tallando su cadera y cintura, y luego buscó su vientre abultado, moviéndose más delicadamente que cuando atrapó su mano. Aquello también la complació y la hizo sentir segura, exhalando el aire que antes había retenido en un emocionante impulso, un profundo suspiro junto con un placentero estremecimiento.

—Akane…

Llamó su nombre con un susurro enronquecido, porque era de noche y no deseaba que nadie los interrumpiera en su pequeño momento de intimidad que el destino les había obsequiado. Y ambos sabían lo mucho que debían atesorarlo.

Akane obedeció a su mandato y perezosa se movió lentamente girando bajo el peso del fuerte brazo. Ranma se acomodó retrocediendo también el otro brazo que su mujer usaba de almohada, para levantar los hombros y la cabeza apoyándose en el codo, quedando de costado. Akane, de espaldas, volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el antebrazo de su esposo mirando fijamente el techo en penumbras, pues tanta era su vergüenza por sus anteriores dudas, como si fueran parte de una inconfesable pesadilla, y también la otra vergüenza que sentía por la latente emoción que pulsaba en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, que no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

Ranma la observaba con un silencio que para ella se convirtió en una tortura, porque el joven era víctima también de sus propios fantasmas. A pesar de la oscuridad estaba ya acostumbrado, la podía ver perfectamente en suaves tonos azules, y la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana se reflejaba en aquellos ojos tercos que lo evitaban, tornándose dorados. ¿Cuántas noches tras alguna peligrosa aventura no se escabullía en esa habitación para vigilarla dormir, a riesgo de perder la vida si lo descubría? Pero no podía evitarlo, Akane siquiera imaginaba la cantidad de veces que P-chan terminó durmiendo en el jardín gracias a sus esfuerzos, o de las trampas que evitó de alguna de sus rivales sin siquiera que ella se hubiera enterado; luego ella le reclamaba por ser tan perezoso y quedarse dormido por las mañanas o durante las clases, ¿pero podía evitarlo tras pasarse noches en vela a su lado?

Las noches en que la observaba dormir, se sonreía por la energía natural de esa mujer que no sabía lo que era quedarse quieta un momento, siquiera durante el sueño más profundo. A menos que él colocara una mano sobre ella; en su cadera, rodeándola por la cintura o cruzando el brazo por delante de aquellos deliciosos senos que no se escapaban de su curiosidad. Estrechando sus cuerpos en un tierno abrazo, un pequeño truco que había aprendido después de casados y que aplicaba con mucho placer. Entonces ella dormía tan profundamente y tan calmada aferrada a su brazo, o a la camisa de su pijama, que casi la podía escuchar murmurar en sueños.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Akane sacándolo abruptamente de sus cálidos recuerdos, también susurrando pesadamente por culpa de un sabroso sopor que no quería sacudirse como si estuviera bajo el efecto de un calmante. Intento hacerse escuchar con firmeza, pero su voz se quebró tiernamente revelando el auténtico estado agitado de su alma.

—Pasadas las dos… —Ranma contuvo un bostezo apretando con fuerza los labios. Estar con ella le producía una contradictoria mezcla de paz y ansiedad febril.

—¿De la tarde?

—Boba, ¿no ves que está oscuro?

—¿De la noche?... ¿Y por qué me despiertas a estas horas? —lo regañó frotándose con fuerza el rostro. Solo entonces Akane recordó el resto de lo sucedido durante la cena: la llamada telefónica, sus dudas y luego el haberse recostado en su vieja habitación—. ¿Dónde estoy? —examinó un poco desorientada el techo y las paredes que los rodeaban.

—Akane, eres una torpe, ¿qué te dio por dormirte aquí? ¿Te das cuenta que pudiste enfermar?

—No exageres, solo quise descansar un poco —se sintió ofendida ante los susurros tan fuertes de su esposo que prácticamente parecían gritos. Cruzó los brazos y lo evitó girando el rostro hacia la pared—. Me dormí, es todo, ¿es que ahora no puedo estar cansada como todo el mundo?

—¿Pero aquí, en tu vieja habitación? —Ranma se pasó la mano por el rostro, en una mezcla de agotamiento y frustración.

Recién el joven hombre podía sentirse más calmado recordando lo cansado que se encontraba. ¿Sabía Akane el miedo terrible que sufrió el tiempo desde que no la encontró en la alcoba que ahora ocupaban, hasta que la halló en ese lugar? Su corazón se había paralizado, su boca le supo amarga, su mente lo torturó con espantosas fantasías al pensar en sus «viejas amigas», todavía no creyendo del todo aquello que habían aceptado la derrota y se encontraran tan tranquilas desde que regresó a Nerima. ¿Había bajado la guardia? Tal fue su terror que cuando la encontró durmiendo en esa cama quiso despertarla de un fuerte vozarrón… Pero mayor fue el alivio que sintió, y la ternura al verla dormir, comprendiendo que ella también se encontraba tensa con toda la situación que los estaba envolviendo. Y en lugar de reclamarle terminó buscando una manta en su alcoba, para volver cerrando la puerta en silencio, colocando el seguro, cerrando la ventana, asegurándose dos veces que no había nadie más afuera, y esperando que a lo menos allí, donde no deberían estar, nadie llegara a molestarlos por el resto de la noche.

—Pudiste enfermar, ¿es que no piensas en tu salud, o la del bebé?

Akane suavizó su semblante. No era ciega al miedo de su esposo y se sintió más culpable todavía por haber dudado antes de su integridad.

—Perdóname, Ranma, no estaba pensando.

Ranma también suavizó su furor, no podía reclamarle nada, no después de haberla dejado sola por tanto tiempo creyendo que estaba segura con su familia. Cuando ahora comprendía, tras una dura conversación con su madre apenas llegó esa noche, que quizás Akane no estaba tan bien en esa casa como él imaginaba.

—¿Estuviste llorando?

—No.

La respuesta tan rápida y segura a su pregunta un poco burlona, le arrancó una sonrisa. Era la misma orgullosa mujer que tanto amaba. Lentamente acarició el vientre de su esposa por debajo de la manta que los cubría, luego subió la mano deslizando sus dedos por la mejilla y el mentón de Akane admirándola.

—Ranma, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Me preocupaste, realmente pensé que te podrían haber secuestrado o algo peor.

—Lo lamento —Akane levantó la mano y la posó sobre la de Ranma, dejándola quieta en su mejilla, cerrando los ojos un momento como si disfrutara del contacto en su rostro y del aroma de esos dedos, la fragancia de la piel de Ranma que tanto le gustaba y siempre le recordaba a los bosques húmedos y a la leña quemada de una fogata—, no quise preocuparte.

—Me dijeron que te sentías enferma.

—No, no estaba enferma —confesó lentamente sus sentimientos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no podían hablar así sin que nadie los molestara, desde que habían dejado su querido y extrañado departamento lejos de Tokio, que se sentía ansiosa por conversar con Ranma, aunque fuese en susurros. Porque por un momento había temido de verdad que volverían a ser los adolescentes atolondrados del pasado, y que su nueva confianza se hubiera esfumado desde que pusieron un pie en Nerima—; me sentía un poco… sola.

—¿Sola? Pero si has estado aquí con todos.

—¡No es lo mismo, tonto!

—¡Pero cómo que no es lo mismo, si no estabas sola!

—¡Pero no estaba contigo y te extrañaba! ¿Tan difícil te es entenderlo?... Anda, jáctate, dilo: «Akane, eres una boba, ya sé que no puedes vivir sin el grandioso de mí…»

—Sí que eres una boba, Akane, ¡porque yo también te extrañaba!

Guardaron silencio cuando finalmente se buscaron. Sus pechos se alzaban y bajaban, sus labios entreabiertos vibraban, sus rostros estaban teñidos de azul intenso, sus ojos brillantes reflejaban las luces de la luna y de las lumbreras de la calle que entraban por la ventana sin cortinas. Y se encontraron. Sus cuerpos apegados se comunicaron antes que sus mentes confundidas, y ambos recordaron en un sencillo y provocador gesto, y una sonrisa que respondió llena de complicidad, que hacía mucho tiempo no habían podido gozar de tanta calma, silencio, cercanía y ansiedad.

La mano de Ranma temblaba mientras deslizaba sus dedos desde la mejilla de su mujer hasta los tiernos labios, que recorrió con la punta del pulgar de un extremo al otro en una inquietante caricia que le provocó un cosquilleo a Akane. Ella los juntó un poco, como si quisiera besar la mano de ese hombre, revelando su impaciencia. Ranma se inclinó un poco, un poco más, cuando Akane dejó las manos quietas sobre la cama como una señal de entrega, y como si lo hubiera también estado esperando desde el principio con el deseo de abrazarlo. Besó la frente de su mujer, luego deslizó su boca por la pequeña nariz susurrando su nombre tan anhelado, más que un susurro fue una voz ronca, profunda, sedienta de esa piel que deseaba devorar; pero que se retenía como si se estuviera relamiendo antes del banquete aumentando el placer, manjar de reyes, que únicamente él podía degustar. Sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso. Primero fue un roce, en que Ranma cerró la boca mordiendo el labio superior de Akane, luego el inferior. Ella esperó estática, dejándose hacer, como si se tratara de un juego de voluntades; donde ella no debía revelar su deseo, mientras que él la provocaba únicamente para conseguir que ella confesara con un pequeño gesto que quería lo mismo que él. La besaba con suaves roces, tiraba continuamente de sus labios con suaves mordiscos y ella se negaba a responder tercamente, acusándose únicamente en su respirar cada vez más doloroso y contenido.

Porque no había nada que ellos no llevaran al terreno que mejor conocían para comunicarse plenamente: el de una buena pelea. Donde se dejaban llevar por el instinto y la pasión más intensa; la misma que antes los distanciaba, era la que ahora los unía con un fuego que difícilmente alguien podría contener, menos para una pareja de jóvenes enérgicos y explosivos.

—Ranma… —Akane suplicó, intentando conservar la razón en una batalla que en verdad deseaba perder. Habían sido tantos días y más difícil le estaba siendo no dejarse llevar por su anhelo—, por favor, Ranma, detente… —intentó sonar firme a pesar que su voz flaqueaba mientras Ranma desquitaba su frustración ante tanta terquedad, gruñendo en lugar de responder, buscando besar, casi succionar, el palpitante cuello de su mujer—, no… ¡No…!

Akane enmudeció, conteniendo el aire, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar, dejando escapar un desesperado murmullo cuando ese maldito pervertido se había atrevido a jugar sucio mordiéndole la oreja. De pronto el azul se volvió intenso, la oscuridad se llenó de brillo, el frío se convirtió en fuego que la sofocaba, y un molesto escalofrío la recorrió desde la punta de los cabellos hasta el dedo meñique del pie, cuando sintió el fiero contacto de los largos y duros dedos metiéndose por debajo su falda, que comenzó a arrugar levantándosela hasta los muslos, siempre bajo esa manta que a medias conseguía ocultarlos en las penumbras.

—¡Para, Ranma! —Akane cogió la cabeza de su esposo con ambas manos para obligarlo a quedar frente a ella—, para…

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó impaciente, enfadado por ser interrumpido, jadeando, con sus mechones colgando delante de la frente humedecida provocándole a Akane otro escalofrío al ver esos ojos de mirada feroz puestos en ella, y solo en ella.

—¿Qué haces? —reclamó, intentó recobrar el aliento, sin acusar ni detener a Ranma al sentir que seguía deslizando su mano por sus piernas acariciándolas, y queriendo conquistar lo más oculto de su piel haciéndole más difícil la tarea de pensar.

Ranma torció las cejas y como si no comprendiera la pregunta de Akane. ¡Por los mil demonios!, pensó el joven aturdido por su propio deseo, ¡ya llevaban suficiente tiempo casados como para que ella le hiciera esa clase de preguntas justo ahora!

—No, Ranma, no podemos hacer esto, no aquí, nos escucharán y…

Akane fue incapaz de terminar cuando Ranma la beso con tal fuerza que ella hundió su cabeza un poco en la cama. Más sus brazos ya no respondieron y lo soltaron para rodear el cuello y hombros de su esposo, no deseando que se apartara jamás, mientras sus continuos besos eran más necesarios que incluso respirar.

—No… No… —intentaba hablar mientras Ranma la volvía a interrumpir al juntar sus bocas—. No… Ranma… escúchame… no… esto… no…

Akane no se percató que la mitad de las interrupciones eran porque ella misma levantaba la cabeza siguiendo los labios de su esposo para volverlos a besar. Pero su razón y pudor pudieron más, en un momento en que reaccionó al sentir la punta de los dedos de la traviesa mano de Ranma introduciéndose entre su pierna y… por debajo del borde de su ropa interior.

—… ¡Ranma!

—¡Qué! —reclamó furioso tras haber sido empujado por las manos que Akane deslizó bajo su pecho.

—No podemos hacer esto —Akane suplicó, sintiendo ella misma el dolor de no poder dar rienda a su más profundo deseo, doliéndole tanto como a él tanta injusticia—, no aquí, no ahora.

—Pero…

—¿Te das cuenta que el maestro podría querer espiarnos de nuevo?

Ranma se sintió un poco confundido, como si Akane le hubiera hablado en otro idioma, para luego reaccionar.

—Ah…

—¿Lo recuerdas ahora, al maestro?

—Sí, ya sé, no me hables como si fuera un idiota —besó rápidamente los labios de Akane hasta que ella le gruñó por su insistencia—. No te preocupes por ese viejo ahora —susurró entre sus labios pegados a los de Akane—, ¡créeme!

La volvió a besar. Akane lo empujó tras unos convenientes y tardíos segundos.

—Pero, ¿y nuestros padres?

—Hoy les traje un par de botellas de sake para celebrar y… ya no recuerdo qué les inventé —la besó rápidamente apenas permitiendo que Akane lo separara unos centímetros mientras agregó distraído—, creo que para festejar el nuevo gimnasio… ¡o lo que sea! —se sonrió a medias con esa astuta arrogancia que la enloquecía—. Te aseguro que esos tres no despertarán hasta el mediodía.

—Oh… ¡Uhmp!

Su impaciente esposo siquiera la dejo terminar su exclamación cuando le robó otro rápido beso que en instantes se convirtió en uno largo y profundo. Esta vez él no permitió que ella lo empujara. Akane se defendió como pudo, sus manos se deslizaron hacia la espalda de Ranma, tirándolo inútilmente de la camisa, le dio de suaves golpes con los puños, cada vez más lentos y débiles hasta que cayeron sobre la ancha espalda, acariciándolo tiernamente.

—No… —Akane ladeó el rostro para evitar que otro beso la acallara, pero en lugar de detenerlo siguió besando su cuello y mordiendo su oreja hasta hacerla temblar—, Ranma, ¿y Nabiki?

—¿Quién? —gruñó afiebrado, realmente ni siquiera recordó a quién se relacionaba ese nombre que le sonó a nada, pues toda su mente estaba únicamente enfocada en su mujer.

—Nabiki, ¡hablo de Nabiki!, ¿lo olvidaste? Ella nos escuchará detrás de la pared.

—No te preocupes, ella no está en casa.

—¿Cómo…? No… —intentó defenderse de otro beso—. ¿Cómo que no está?

—Salió a una fiesta con sus amigas de la universidad, me lo dijo cuando llegué.

—¿Y le creíste?

—No…, pero la seguí hasta asegurarme que fuera cierto.

—Ah… Ranma… un… momento… deja… ya… de… besarme… y… escúchame… un… ¡Alto!

—¿Qué ahora, Akane? —Ranma no pudo fingir su frustración resoplando con fuerza.

—¿Y Kasumi?

—Ella no nos escuchará desde el otro lado de la casa.

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Lo estoy, maldición, y si nos escucha qué!...

—Ranma…

—¿Es algo malo que quiera estar con mi esposa una única noche? ¿Lo es? Respóndeme, Akane, maldición, solo respóndeme, ¿es que estoy equivocado?... ¿O no quieres?

Akane guardó silencio ante el atemorizante enfado de Ranma. Y sus mejillas sonrojaron ante su conclusión, dándose cuenta de todo lo que él le decía. ¿Y qué si el mundo se enteraba? Ellos estaban casados, no tenían que dar excusas por nada que quisieran hacer o sentir.

—No, no lo estás —rápidamente rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo atrayéndolo a ella para recompensar tantos esfuerzos con un profundo beso que a Ranma le erizó hasta los vellos de la nuca de una manera que tanto extrañaba y le gustaba.

—No, Ranma, espera.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?

—Ranma, yo… —Akane, a pesar de estar tan agitada como Ranma, jugó nerviosamente con la punta de los dedos evitando mirarlo a los ojos—, estás… ¿estás seguro que… que quieres hacerlo… conmigo?

—¿Ah? —el rostro del joven se tornó en un enigma, con la boca abierta y la mirada perdida, realmente no la entendía en absoluto.

—Deja de esforzarte tanto, Ranma, sabes de lo que hablo —insistió ella, con los ojos cristalinos, avergonzada. Pero no, él no la comprendía y se mantuvo en silencio—. Hablo de mi… del embarazo.

—¿Y qué con eso? —Ranma respondió rápido—, esa doctora dijo que podíamos hacerlo, que era normal, que no te haría daño, ¿no es verdad?... ¿O es que te sientes mal? —, preguntó sinceramente preocupado, levantando un poco el cuerpo a pesar de que estaba solamente cruzado sobre ella, recostado sobre su costado cuidando de no lastimarla con su peso.

—No, Ranma, estoy bien, cálmate. No me sucede nada.

—¿Segura?

—Que sí. Es… ¿es que me harás decirlo?

—Solo dilo de una vez qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, Akane, porque no te comprendo.

—¡Lo sabes!

—¡No lo sé!

—¿No?

—¡Claro que no! ¿Me ves cara de saberlo?

Akane lo observó detenidamente un momento a los ojos.

—No, supongo que no lo sabes… —suspiró resignada—. Ranma, sé que te esfuerzas por mí, pero no tienes que fingir.

—Fingir qué cosa, Akane.

—Eso…

—Eso qué.

—Eso que… ¡Por Kami!, ¿es que tienes que aparentar que te gusto?

—¿Aparentar?... No te entiendo, si me gustas.

—Sé que me amas, Ranma, estoy segura de eso… y te lo agradezco.

—De nada, sé que es un privilegio que te quiera un hombre tan perfecto como yo.

—¡Tonto! —Akane se sonrió dándole un juguetón golpe en el pecho—. No me refiero a eso.

—Akane, suéltalo ya —murmuró impaciente, y por otros motivos cuando su otra mano por debajo de la manta y del vestido de su esposa seguía acariciando la candente piel de los muslos, agradeciendo que ella ya no se lo impidiera.

—No tienes que fingir que te gusta mi cuerpo como está, toda así… gorda y…

—¿Y?...

—Y eso. ¡Mírame, estoy enorme! Embarazada, gorda, hasta en la cara se me nota que he subido de peso. Mis pies pasan hinchados, y… —Akane iba a nombrar que tenía problemas con su sostén, pero Ranma, adivinándolo, en lugar de quejarse bajó los ojos mirando fijamente los exuberantes pechos de su esposa que subían y bajaban con cada enérgica respiración muy cerca de su rostro. Akane gruñó y cogiendo la cabeza de su esposo lo obligó a que la mirara a los ojos no sin que el joven opusiera un poco de tenaz resistencia—. Ranma, estoy hablando en serio.

Ranma se quedó mudo. ¿Así que era eso? ¿Akane tenía un ataque de inseguridad con su cuerpo solo porque estaba embarazada? ¿Ahora, justo ahora, de todos los momentos en que podría…? ¿Y tenía que ser ahora? Apretó los dientes pensando, no tenía tiempo para eso, lo había planeado todo desde que se encontró a Akane durmiendo sola en su vieja habitación, donde creyó que tendrían la intimidad que en la última semana les fue negada. Todo era perfecto, incluso aceptó un chantaje de Nabiki con tal de darle dinero para que se divirtiera con sus amigas, salió a comprar corriendo las mejores seis botellas de sake que pudo encontrar, solo para que el maestro y sus padres no los molestaran. Cerró la cortina y puerta de la alcoba que usaban en casa para provocar a cualquiera que quisiera interrumpirlos, haciéndolos creer que se encontraban en el lugar equivocado. ¡Y!... ¡No!... ¡No debía perder el control!, por una vez tenía que usar la cabeza y no enfadarse, porque no dejaría que nadie arruinara su noche con Akane, ¡ni siquiera la mismísima boba de Akane!

Se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos mirando un punto de la pared cuando finalmente tuvo una idea.

—Akane… —Ranma la llamó muy suavemente, con una inocente mirada y una sonrisa llena de bondad.

—¿Sí, Ranma?

—Me conoces, ¿no es verdad?

—Supongo… —Akane murmuró desconfiada; lo conocía, sí, lo suficientemente bien como para no temer sintiendo un nuevo escalofrío, y no de placer.

—Sabes que… eh… —a Ranma le costaba enormemente reconocer una debilidad, pero en ese momento, por una causa mayor, estaba dispuesto a hacer tan grande sacrificio—, digo, sabes que eso de… no se me da muy bien… ah… eso de…

—Dilo ya, Ranma.

—¡Mentir!, sí, eso, que yo…

—¿Que eres un pésimo mentiroso? Ay, Ranma, eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

El joven encogió los hombres acusando el golpe a su estima. Respiró profundamente, debía soportarlo, ¡él podía! Lo haría por ella. La miró otra vez a los ojos y sonrió.

—Akane, ¿y crees que yo podría fingir esto?

—¿Fingir qué cosa?... ¡Ay, no!

Ranma tiró del borde de la manta cubriéndolos a ambos hasta la cabeza. Del agitado bulto sobre la cama solo los quejidos y reclamos de Akane se escucharon. Y sus pequeños pies cubiertos por calcetines, que entre los pies de Ranma se asomaban por el borde inferior, revelaban la dura batalla bajo la tela. Ella movía los pies, los juntaba y separaba, doblaba, estiraba y volvía a golpear con los talones la cama presa de una terrible desesperación. Y en un intenso momento se paralizaron doblando los pequeños dedos como si estuviera soportando una enorme tensión, hasta que en una explosiva reacción, como un profundo estremecimiento, se encogieron como si hubiera querido doblar un poco las piernas cerrándolas… para luego dejarlos descansar, cayendo rendidos, sin fuerzas.

—¡R-Ranma!

Akane se quejó furiosa cuando finalmente Ranma retrocedió la manta hasta sus hombros descubriéndose sus rostros enrojecidos, jadeantes, sudados y despeinados. Pero a los nerviosos reproches de su mujer, él solo se reía con una alegría infantil y descarada dejándose regañar.

—Eres un… eres un… —los ojos de la joven estaban humedecidos y su rostro afiebrado como si quisiera llorar o reír, apenas consiguiendo conservar el aliento, pero más era el pudor que sentía tras lo sucedido, en que intentaba cubrirse con los brazos juntando los bordes de su blusa que le había bajado hasta quedar alrededor de los suaves hombros ahora desnudos, y las cintas de su sostén colgaban sueltas, inservibles, sobre la piel y la cama—, eres un…

—¿Un hombre increíblemente seductor? —preguntó arrogante.

—¡Un desvergonzado, tramposo, aprovechador, degenerado, abusivo, odioso, descarado y engreído e insoportable pervertido!

—¡Oye! —reclamó ofendido el joven—, ¿no te gustó?

—¿G-Gustarme?

—Akane, nunca antes me reclamaste cuando yo…

—No lo digas.

—Pero si a ti siempre te ha gustado que yo…

—¡No lo digas! —susurró más fuerte con lágrimas de vergüenza saltando de sus ojos.

—Si mal no recuerdo, hasta tú me pediste la última vez que yo te hiciera…

—¡Calla, Ranma! ¡Calla!

—Akane —Ranma suavizó su tono, preocupándose ingenuamente—, ¿de verdad no te gustó?

Ella notó su temor, pero en su enorme orgullo y pudor lo evitó girando la cabeza en la cama, apretando los labios, antes de responder tardíamente con un resignado murmullo.

—Quizás… Tal vez…

—Entonces sí te gustó.

—Yo no dije eso.

—¡Pero te gustó!

—¿Quieres guardar silencio o lo vas a gritar a todo el mundo?

—Ah, lo siento —Ranma se rascó la cabeza como si hubiera hecho una de sus habituales travesuras.

Akane al verlo dio un profundo suspiro.

—No, está bien, no te preocupes, que no me hiciste nada… tan malo.

—Pero sí te gustó —volvió a sonreír insistiendo como un crío.

—Bueno sí… No, quizás, o sea sí… Digo, casi nada.

—¿Cómo que casi nada?

—Apenas un poquito —cerró los ojos, y obcecada cruzó los brazos como si estuviera molesta, sin ceder un centímetro.

Ranma torció los labios furibundo.

—A mí me parece que estás mintiendo, Akane, porque sí te gustó mucho; de hecho, hasta me dejaste que yo te…

—¡Ay, Ranma, basta! Pues olvida lo que dije, no me gustó. ¡Listo! De hecho, no sentí casi nada, no, digo nada.

—¿Cómo?

—Eso, que no me gustó, nada, absolutamente nada, no sentí nada, ni una cosquilla, ¿ahora estás satisfecho?

Se miraron a los ojos fieramente desafiándose.

—Bien, Akane, pues para no haber sentido «casi nada» —Ranma habló muy lentamente en un tono amenazador—, pues que no te diste cuenta cuando me quedé con «esto» —terminó sonriendo como un demonio.

Akane arrugó las cejas intentando dilucidar en la oscuridad qué era eso que tenía Ranma en la mano. Cuando el joven, con maldad, abrió los dedos uno por uno, dejando que la prenda colgara ante los ojos de su mujer.

—Eso es… Oh, ¡oh, no! —los pies de Akane se cruzaron cuando por debajo de la ropa cerró las piernas por pudoroso reflejo, sintiendo la incómoda humedad de su íntima desnudez apenas protegida por una falda arrugada y una manta revuelta—. ¡Devuélvemela!

La chica quiso arrebatársela, pero más rápido fue el joven que retiró la mano con la prenda.

—Jamás, hasta que lo reconozcas.

—Estás jugando sucio.

—Tú empezaste por querer mentirme.

—¡Dámela!

—¡No!

—¡Tonto!

—¡Boba!

—¡Que me la devuelvas!

—Nunca, hasta que te rindas.

—No pienso hacerlo.

—Entonces es mía.

—¡Pervertido!

—¡No me importa!

Ranma la arrojó por sobre su cabeza y la prenda cayó en la alfombra, en el centro de la habitación, muy lejos de la inmovilizada Akane. Ella torció los labios y giró la cabeza para encararlo con disgusto.

—Si piensas que con eso vas a conseguir que yo…

Ranma la interrumpió colocando un dedo en sus labios.

—¿Sigues creyendo que no me gustas, Akane, solo porque estás embarazada?

La pregunta de Ranma la tomó por sorpresa. Ella dejó de luchar por abrir los labios, movió los ojos como si intentara pensar, se había olvidado por completo de sus dudas, y dándose por vencida sonrió de una manera que él tanto extrañaba, y que ni la oscuridad pudo opacar el efecto que provocó en su corazón.

—No, Ranma, ya no lo creo. Gracias.

—Akane —Ranma acercó su rostro lentamente a ella—, ¿quieres que… nosotros?

—¿Y todavía… me lo preguntas? —susurró entrecortadamente, permitiéndole que volviera a rozar sus labios con suaves toques—, como si… pudiera alguien… detenerte, mi terco bobo.

La aletargada sonrisa de Akane fue interrumpida por Ranma. Los roces se convirtieron otra vez en largos besos en el que depositaban ya libres todo el deseo que habían contenido durante los últimos días llenos de estrés, discusiones y enfadosas responsabilidades. Akane rodeó el cuello de Ranma con sus manos, acarició su cabeza y también su rostro. Los jóvenes esposos parecían querer sanar cada uno las heridas que la vida le había causado al otro. Labios con los que no eran buenos para hablar, sí los sabían utilizar de otra manera para comunicar lo que sus cuerpos, corazones y almas deseaban en todo momento.

Ranma bajó su mano por el cuello de Akane, talló el hombro desnudo de su mujer hasta topar con la tela enredada en el brazo, luego el otro. Ella arqueó su cuerpo para ayudarlo a librarla de esas últimas cadenas de su pudor, mientras con sus dedos comenzó a desabotonar y jalar lentamente la camisa de su esposo.

Algo había esa noche de especial. No era solo deseo reprimido, no era tampoco el sentirse libres de los curiosos que siempre los interrumpían; era mucho más que solo amarse allí, en Nerima, donde no habían tenido la oportunidad de ser ellos, los de verdad, los que eran ahora, en los que se habían convertido tras tantas luchas y no ecos de sus personalidades pasadas, llenas de miedos que ya habían logrado vencer. Ranma lo sabía, Akane también, sin necesidad de decirlo ambos eran conscientes de lo que alimentaba su pasión, y les gustaba. Era un poco de deliciosa morbosidad, otro poco de seductora travesura, una dosis de fantasía, una gran cantidad de desquite: contra todos, contra ellos mismos, contra esa casa que siempre había deseado interrumpirlos; y contra esa oscura sombra que se encargaba de arruinar los buenos momentos, como una voluntad externa que tantas veces les había negado lo que más deseaban.

Era allí en la antigua habitación de Akane, donde Ranma sentía alimentado su deseo de perpetrar lo que antes hubiera sido el más osado crimen, el lugar al que tantos enemigos quisieron irrumpir en el pasado y que él protegió con tanto celo. Pero no era el lugar en sí; era ella, la que le pertenecía, la que jadeaba entre susurros entrecortados a su oído al abrazarla buscando la piel que descendía de su cuello hasta el delicado hombro. ¡Mentía!, porque también era ese lugar, esa habitación, era finalmente poder cumplir aquel deseo secreto que arrastró desde la adolescencia, desde sus primeros sueños vergonzosos, desde sus primeras madrugadas en que debió levantarse a escondidas para limpiar lo que no había podido contener ni comprender sintiéndose humillado, hacer lo que fantaseaba desde los primeros momentos en que su mano tembló al acariciar el rostro dormido de Akane en sus noches en vela cuidándola, y que luego se sentía avergonzado tan solo de haberla rozado sin su consentimiento como si hubiera cometido una terrible falta, pero que no dejaba de provocarle un insospechado deseo, como un vacío bajo sus pies, era vértigo lo que había sentido entonces maltratando su pudor infantil.

Y ya no era un niño, no tan ingenuo, no ignorante de los placeres que ella le prometía con una sonrisa y un simple roce de sus manos cuando habiéndole abierto la camisa la chica acariciaba su cuerpo rígido por culpa de una vida de entrenamiento, suavizando todas las aristas de sus temores y odios pasados. Pero algo había diferente, pues sentía secándole la boca hasta jadear el mismo vértigo que sentía de adolescente, y ahora alimentaba la pasión que ya sentía por su mujer, agravada por los días de obligado celibato al que él, un alma libre que gustaba hacer siempre lo que más quería, solo lastimaba. Ya no, todos los placeres venían a invadirlo en ese momento junto con el sentimiento de triunfo, segundo por debajo del placer que sentía al estar con esa mujer que tanto amaba.

Un vértigo que también Akane compartía, porque lo sentía, se lo decía, en la manera en que su cuerpo se estremecía bajo las manos de su esposo como si sufriera pequeños espasmos, como jamás antes les había sucedido a ninguno de los dos desde que comenzaron a vivir los placeres de una vida juntos. Aprendiendo finalmente que no era la juventud ni la experiencia lo que provocaba el placer más perfecto en la hermosa danza de una pareja; sino que la confianza de poder buscarse, experimentar, liberarse de sus miedos, soñar estando despiertos, dejar de lado la vergüenza reemplazada por la confianza de saberse amados, amados y para siempre. La seguridad de entregarse al otro sin barreras, hasta lo más íntimo de sus almas y pensamientos, que alimentaba como aceite las lámparas de sus suspiros.

Finalmente poder consumar su amor en ese lugar antes sagrado, era una experiencia totalmente nueva que les enseñaba que en tan solo un año o dos de casados todavía no habían aprendido nada. Que el placer se perfeccionaba, que el conocerse lo aumentaba, que las caricias ya no le daban la espalda a la razón, sino que esta se unía a sus cuerpos para buscar una satisfacción más profunda y duradera; porque el amor que los movía se encargaba que se preocuparan del placer del otro tanto o más que el propio. Y allí, en esa habitación, era como una segunda oportunidad para revivir la primera experiencia de la entrega; una pequeña revancha que los competitivos y orgullosos esposos se tomaron con mayor diversión.

—Ranma… —lo llamó rodeándolo en un estrecho abrazo, acariciando el cabello y recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos cada forma de la trenza, con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose los labios, ante una nueva convulsión de placer. Mientras permitía que él se degustara en saborear el sudor de su piel enrojecida de fiebre, con las inquietas manos ocultas buscándola bajo la manta, acariciándola en lugares antes prohibidos, escribiendo con los bruscos dedos una historia que ninguno de los dos hubiera sido capaz de decir con sus bocas a riesgo de perecer por la inmensa vergüenza y pudor que los caracterizaba—, ¡Ranma!... ¡Ranma, ya!

Asintió, levantándose para mirar a su esposa a los ojos con una sonrisa de torpe satisfacción. Pero antes de moverse ella lo retuvo con un dedo en los labios.

—Por favor, ten cuidado, se más suave —le recordó con un poco de temor, que su cuerpo, si bien no se negaba al placer, necesitaba mayor atención y delicadeza en su actual estado.

—Pero si siempre lo soy, Akane —reclamó ofendido.

Akane giró los ojos.

—Ay, Ranma, si serás bruto.

—¿Qué dijiste…?

Ella no lo dejó terminar, cuando cogiéndolo por el rostro con ambas manos lo atrajo para besarlo muy tiernamente, un gesto que tenía pasión, pero más poseía un mensaje de amor y de mesura que sí comprendió. Sus besos se tornaron cortos, casi roces, parte de las caricias con que recorrieron sus cuerpos, mejillas, orejas, mentón, brazos y manos que cuando se encontraban se entrelazaban amándose mutuamente. Así Ranma beso tiernamente pero dedicado los hombros de Akane, cuando la ayudó a que ella se acomodara girando de costado, descansando así el peso de su cuerpo y su viene abultado sobre la cama. Se acomodó tras ella con cuidado, apegando sus cuerpos, recorriendo con sus grandes e insaciables manos los senos de su mujer, mientras ella giró el rostro buscando sus labios como una ave sedienta del rocío matutino, y él no la hizo esperar a apoyarse en el codo para al abrazarla por detrás quedar con la cabeza sobre ella respondiendo con más incansables besos. Ranma se quejó un poco entre los labios de Akane, por las dificultades que tenía al enredársele la mano en la oscuridad y bajo la manta, pero al final emergió victoriosa con la enredada blusa de Akane que arrojó sin cuidado por sobre su cabeza, luego volvió a hurgar bajo la manga, interrumpiéndose en su propia distracción por el atractivo cuerpo de su esposa que ardía ajo sus dedos, y la sacó con el sostén de su esposa, que también terminó en el piso. Ella le impedía que separara su rostro, haciéndole más difícil el trabajo, y solo arqueaba levemente su cuerpo como única ayuda a su venturosa tarea cuando él tironeaba de sus prendas.

—Ranma… ¡Ah!… ah… ahí… ¡sí!

Akane susurró apartándose, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza sobre la cama, relamiéndose los labios y mordiéndoselos como respuesta a lo que Ranma le estaba haciendo con desvergonzada autoridad. Sus pequeñas manos apretaban la ropa de cama y la arrugaba jalándola con desesperación. Mientras que obediente no oponía resistencia a lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de esa manta, su única aliada que la cubría contra la vergüenza que la torturaba, pero a la vez aumentaba el morbo como leños arrojados en el caldero de su auténtico goce. Dejaba así que le separara un poco las piernas sin oponer resistencia, para facilitar la invasión. Y Ranma, ¡ese maldito arrogante!, que sabía dónde y cómo hacerlo, de qué manera buscarla, provocarla, dónde rozarla sutilmente, y en qué lugar presionarla con agresividad sin darle tregua. Parecía jactarse ese bobo de cómo se había dedicado a aprender de su cuerpo un lenguaje que escapaba de su control, memorizando todas sus debilidades.

Él continuó besándole el cabello y cuello, los hombros y el inicio de la espalda. Finalmente consiguió ganarle al vestido de su esposa, mientras la joven mujer lo ayudaba moviendo levemente las caderas, volviendo a juntar las piernas en aquel inesperado descanso para su agitado corazón, en que sintió la cálida e incómoda humedad entre sus muslos. Y no sin torpes dificultades ambos consiguieron que el vestido enrollado se deslizara por las piernas de Akane, siempre por debajo de la manta haciendo más difícil la tarea; esa manta que los protegía en la oscuridad de los ojos curiosos de inexistentes voyeristas, que gozaban tanto o más que ellos del amor consumado en la plenitud, cuando los cuerpos se volvían palabras, diciéndose a través del tacto todo lo que antes, más torpes todavía y durante mucho tiempo, no se dijeron con sus voces. Sí, era una revancha consumada en jadeos, suspiros, caricias, sudor, calor, gemidos y ese íntimo rocío, intenso y secreto, que comenzaba a mojar sus cuerpos como prueba victoriosa de la pasión por encima del orgullo. Con los pies terminaron de empujar el anudado vestido que cayó por el borde de la cama junto al resto de la ropa de Ranma.

No necesitaban más que el calor de la piel para sentirse casi asfixiados, siempre afirmando con molesta insistencia esa manta, como si fuera el último rasgo de la timidez que seguía porfiando en ellos, mientras que las caricias dejaron de ser desesperadas y caóticas, y se convirtieron en una danza tan armónica y suave como los susurros con los que se llamaban. La manta se levantó un poco cuando Ranma, ya no pudiendo esperar más sintiéndose insatisfecho con ese juego de besos y caricias, con su mano volvió a levantar una de las piernas de Akane, que ella dobló sin oponerse. Acoplándose mejor detrás de ella en un abrazo eterno.

Ella pudo percibir la ansiedad de su esposo; sí, «su esposo», con toda la significación de esa palabra que la aturdía, pues la posesión y la sumisión se trenzaban hasta no saber dónde comenzaba un lado o terminaba el otro de ser dueña o esclava de los deseos de ese hombre. Tampoco quería entenderlo. De placer fue víctima de un nuevo escalofrío, abriendo los labios, muda, expectante, al sentir el peso del vigor apenas contenido que palpitaba violento, deslizándose por el aceitoso néctar entre sus piernas, buscándola.

Akane Saotome ya no tuvo ninguna duda que no importando su embarazo; la forma de su cuerpo, el tamaño de su cintura, la redondez de sus mejillas, sus pies hinchados, sus ojos cansados y a veces enrojecidos, su piel más seca, sus labios partidos, sus manos no tan suaves como cuando se conocieron, su cabello que perdía el brillo y se tornaban grasoso, sus senos inflamados, su humor descompuesto, sus antojos, sus exigencias, sus rabietas, sus debilidades, sus miedos y angustias. Ahora sí estaba segura que ella seguía siendo la única mujer que podía encender tan vivamente el fuego en la sangre de Ranma Saotome.

Se apoderó de la mano de su esposo cuando este la rodeó con su brazo besando su cabeza y acercando los labios a su oído. Lo escuchó llamarla, no fue suave ni delicado, sino exigente y autoritario. Ella en respuesta aprisionó con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, la mano de su hombre, susurrando su nombre también hasta quedarse ambos en un perpetuo suspenso… Interrumpido por el gesto violento, un suspiro ahogado, el brusco movimiento de su rostro deslizando la mejilla por las sábanas arrugadas bajo sus dedos tensos. Un quejido sin voz que no fue de dolor, sino de dicha. Una tortura que recién comenzaba, y que la llenó de lágrimas de dicha.

Una vez, dos veces, infinitas y acompasadas veces sus cuerpos bailaron, permitiéndole que la llenara de ese fuego que hizo de su corazón un incendio.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Créditos:**_

_**Three swords**_

_**mechitas123**_

_**Maribrit**_

_**Ada Magenta**_

_**Camille Castairs**_

_**darcy129**_

_**litzy**_

_**AkaneSayumi**_

_**Lobo De Sombras**_

_**Natu no Darling**_

_**Natalia**_

_**Rutabi**_

_**Johaahinata**_

_**chiquinquira**_

_**Vivian Alejandra**_

_**yumi**_

_**nubeRojiza**_

_**maga**_

_**ResaS**_

_**Erick661**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kasumi Tendo preparaba tranquilamente el desayuno en una cristalina mañana tan normal como cualquier otra en casa de la familia Tendo.

—¡Ranma!, ¿qué estás haciendo?

El grito de la menor de sus hermanas llegó hasta la cocina. Kasumi miró el reloj de la pared y tarareando se dirigió el refrigerador para sacar los huevos.

—¡Tratando de impedir que este viejo se meta en la cama!

—¡Pero vístete primero, bobo!

—Yo solo soy un pobre anciano que quería un poquito de compañía en esta mañana tan fría, ¡y tú, muchacho egoísta, quedándote con Akane solo para ti! ¿Por qué no me invitaron?

Kasumi se ajustaba el delantal cuando se detuvo al escuchar un golpe seguido de un corto estremecimiento. Tras colocarse el delantal, Kasumi comenzó a cortar los vegetales rápidamente sin perder el ritmo.

—Buenos días, Kasumi.

—Buenos días, tía Nodoka.

—Parece que tendemos una mañana muy movida. Oh, ¿ya comenzaste? Nunca me esperas, querida.

La señora Saotome ató las mangas del kimono después de colocarse el delantal, y rápidamente se hizo con un cuchillo para comenzar a ayudar a Kasumi con el desayuno, encargándose de cortar el pescado.

Se escuchó el estruendo de algo pesado cayendo en la pileta del jardín levantando mucha agua.

—¡Viejo degenerado, me las pagará! —chilló una femenina voz desde el jardín.

Kasumi terminó de echar las verduras en una fuente.

—Tía Nodoka, ¿podría ayudarme con el arroz?

—Claro, querida, solo déjame terminar con el pescado y me encargo...

—¡Ay, ay, ay! —ambas mujeres interrumpieron la conversación al escuchar los exagerados quejidos del anciano maestro resonando desde el jardín—. Ranma, muchacho malvado, ¡cómo te atreves a jugar sucio!

—Seguiré cortando más verduras —terminó Kasumi como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Kasumi, deberías dedicar más tiempo para ti, yo puedo hacerme cargo de estas tareas. Te lo he dicho en muchas ocasiones, querida.

—Tía, a mí me gusta hacerlo.

—Akane ya se ha casado y Nabiki pronto terminará sus estudios y lo más probable es que desee hacer su propia vida.

—Eso sería maravilloso, tía.

—¿Quieres quedarte el resto de tu vida sola en casa?

—No estoy sola, tía, tengo a papá y también a ustedes.

—No, cariño, nosotros no viviremos para siempre, ¿y qué harás entonces? ¿Vivirás con Akane cuidando de tu sobrino y de los que vengan como si fueran tus hijos? ¿Estarás toda la vida diciendo disfrutar de la felicidad de otros y ayudándolos, en lugar de buscar tu propio rumbo?

Siguieron cocinando únicamente envueltas en el sonido del cuchillo golpeando la tabla y las tapas de las ollas borboteando. Nodoka se manejaba con la misma agilidad de siempre en la cocina, pero Kasumi se movía más lenta, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Su sonrisa en ocasiones era reemplazada por un gesto taciturno.

—A mí me gustan las familias ruidosas, tía Nodoka —dijo finalmente, como un sencillo comentario acompañado de una amena sonrisa. Como si al fin hubiera encontrado una defensa imbatible en su inusual encuentro.

—No lo niego, son mucho más divertidos los hogares cuando están llenos de ruido. Los niños son una bendición; lamentablemente yo nunca pude disfrutar del mío por mi propio error.

—Tía…

—Yo era más joven, inexperta, creía que hacía lo correcto al dejarlo partir. Ahora, tras cada día haciéndome más vieja, comprendo que cometí una terrible equivocación. Por suerte, siempre hay una segunda oportunidad, incluso para una tonta mujer como yo. Pude volver a encontrar a mi hijo y pronto disfrutaré de mi nieto por todo lo que no pude vivir con Ranma. Pero no todas las veces tendremos la misma suerte, querida. ¿Para qué vas a dejar que tu juventud se marchite viviendo a la sombra de tus hermanas? Kasumi, si tienes un sueño no deberías quedarte esperando a que otros lo cumplan por ti; la vida no es un juego de azar, las cosas no se consiguen esperando, sino que yendo por ellas cuando tienes la oportunidad.

—Pero, y papá… —Kasumi titubeó con una extraña turbación en su antes sereno semblante.

—Tu padre ya ha hecho su vida: se casó, levantó un dojo, tuvo a tres maravillosas y muy fuertes niñas; estoy segura que él ha sido el más satisfecho de todos los hombres por lo que ha conseguido y el más orgulloso padre. Pero, querida, olvidas que si realmente quieres hacer feliz a tu padre deberías realizar tu propia vida. Eso es lo que todo padre quiere; eso es lo que a tu madre la hubiera hecho realmente dichosa. Tu padre estará bien, jamás se quedará solo porque siempre las tendrá a ustedes y seguramente sí terminará viviendo contigo o con alguna de tus hermanas. Pero si lo usas de excusa entonces realmente lo harías infeliz, aunque no te lo quiera decir con sus propias palabras. Los maestros del arte son orgullosos y nunca confiesan sus miedos, pero estoy segura que se preocupa tanto por tu futuro como lo hace por el de tus hermanas.

Nodoka terminó de preparar el pescado y lo puso al fuego. El silencio volvió a ser inquietante entre ambas. Kasumi ya no sonreía, sus manos temblaban ligeramente a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerlas quietas.

—Tofu es un buen muchacho —agregó Nodoka, con la calculada precisión de un practicante del arco tradicional, sorprendiendo a la muchacha.

—Él… El doctor Tofu es muy amable —Kasumi se corrigió nerviosa, y distraída volvió a sonreír honestamente, pero de un modo más entusiasta y juvenil recobrando el color de sus mejillas—, siempre nos ha ayudado.

—Porque has estado tú presente —la madre de Ranma suspiró con pesar—. Lamentablemente los hombres como él son muy tímidos y jamás darán el primer paso, a menos que los alientes un poco para que tengan confianza. Me comprendes, ¿no es así, querida?

—N-No, tía Nodoka, no la comprendo.

—Lo haces perfectamente bien, niña —espero un segundo quedándose quieta, tensando su cuerpo, rodeándose de un aire más severo—; si quieres algo en la vida pues ve y cógelo. No esperes como yo hasta hacerte vieja y darte cuenta de todo lo que te perdiste por esperar sentada a que volviera a ti, hasta que muy tarde comprendí que debía ir y buscarlo por mí misma hasta conseguirlo. Así fue como llegue a esta casa y los conocía a todos ustedes. Si sigues sin hacer nada, podrías perderlo también a él...

Akane entró en la cocina dando un largo bostezo, con la otra mano en la cintura como si le molestara un poco la espalda. Su vientre más abultado ya la hacía sentir el peso extra en su cuerpo.

—Buenos días, Kasumi.

—Buenos días, Akane —Kasumi respondió un poco turbada.

Akane lo notó pero por alguna razón disimuló no darse cuenta. Había escuchado parte de la conversación fuera de la cocina, pero una vieja amiga a la que todavía extrañaba mucho, de gran experiencia, parecía haberle enseñado muy bien el valor de la prudencia. Fingió un segundo bostezo.

—Buenos días, mamá Nodoka.

—Buenos días, Akane, hija. ¿Te ha despertado muy temprano mi hijo? No ha sido muy varonil de su parte el no velar por el buen descanso de su esposa, más si está embarazada. No te hará bien para la salud no dormir tus horas.

La chica sonrojó furiosamente. No era ese el motivo de su cansancio y sueño, pero era algo que jamás confesaría, menos a la madre de su esposo. Intentó recobrar la calma antes de responder.

—No, mamá Nodoka, estoy bien. Fue… eh… culpa del maestro que quiso meterse en nuestra alcoba… de nuevo, y Ranma está en este momento lidiando con él…

Escucharon un estruendoso ruido a tablas despedazándose como si una pared hubiera sido atravesada por un tronco, y los gritos femeninos de Ranma cruzando amenazas con el viejo maestro. Las tres mujeres contuvieron el aliento y se miraron fijamente.

—¡La puerta de la sala! —exclamaron las tres al unísono.

Nodoka se llevó los dedos a la frente, Kasumi sonrió de manera conciliadora y Akane cerró los ojos meneando la cabeza con disgusto.

—Cómo si nos sobrara el dinero estos días —lamentó Akane—. Kasumi, ¿necesitas ayuda? —preguntó ilusionada mientras descolgaba un delantal que se ajustó con prisa, divirtiéndose un momento de manera tonta al notar cuánto había crecido su vientre.

—¿Ayudar? —Kasumi sonrió, pero un poco nerviosa miró todo lo que quedaba pendiente por hacer, y era mucho. A pesar de ello se disculpó amablemente—. No te molestes, Akane, descansa, con la tía Nodoka ya estamos terminando…

—Pues me parece que recién comenzábamos —la contravino la señora Saotome mayor, con amabilidad pero a la vez dureza.

Era la primera vez que sucedía algo como eso en la cocina, pues en los días anteriores Akane no había tenido la oportunidad de ayudarlas, o no se lo habían permitido. Kasumi tartamudeó un poco tras la reprimenda, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

—Akane, quizás si quisieras ayudarnos con la mesa…

—Kasumi está terminando el _tempura_ y yo me estoy encargando del pescado —la volvió a interrumpir Nodoka, con calma pero no menos autoritaria dureza—, Akane querida, ¿podrías encargarte del arroz?

—¿El arroz? —Kasumi preguntó un poco nerviosa, olvidó que debía sonreír.

Akane también guardó silencio ante la repentina brusquedad de Nodoka, como si por u momento fuera una estricta madre y no la amable mujer de antes. Ambas muchachas estaban confundidas. Volvió en sí asintiendo obediente.

—Sí, mamá Nodoka, yo me encargo.

—Akane, si quieres yo lo hago, y tú terminas de cortar los vegetales…

—No es necesario, Kasumi, debes concentrarte en las frituras. Deja que Akane se encargue del arroz, terminaremos más rápido así. ¿No es cierto, querida?

—Supongo, mamá Nodoka.

—Haces un arroz muy delicioso, tuve el gusto de disfrutar tu talento en la cocina cuando me recibieron en su departamento aquella vez.

—¿De verdad le gustó? —Akane se olvidó de todo llenándose sus ojos de ilusión.

—Sí, me gustaría poder volver a probar tu cocina. Recuerda que las porciones…

—Ya lo sé: las porciones y tiempos no serán los mismos si preparo una cantidad mayor —Akane se sonrió con nostalgia y ternura—; conocí a una persona muy querida que me enseñó lo mismo tiempo atrás.

Nodoka se sonrió. Pero Kasumi, distraída, miraba un poco preocupada como Akane se movía por la cocina y se disponía a preparar los alimentos, al principio con torpeza por su manera de caminar un poco más lenta y pesada. Mentalmente la hermana mayor comenzó a contar el tiempo que demoraría en limpiar y prepararlo de nuevo ella misma; cuando, para su sorpresa, Akane no hizo nada especial ni que llamara la atención, sino que simplemente comenzó con mucha calma a reunir los ingredientes, leyendo dos veces las etiquetas, poniendo la olla con rapidez en el fuego, echando la cantidad indicada de arroz. Incluso Kasumi parpadeó y quiso corregirla cuando creyó que su hermana menor había echado mucho arroz en la olla, pero al momento se dio cuenta que era ella la que había contado mal, pues por costumbre no consideró a Akane y Ranma en el número de comensales. La perplejidad de Kasumi no había pasado desapercibida para la matriarca Saotome, la que al momento retomó la conversación.

—Akane, hija, ¿conociste a las nuevos vecinas?

—¿Qué nuevas vecinas?... —Akane solía ser un poco más distraída cuando cocinaba, siempre concentrada únicamente en hacer las cosas bien. Había tenido una buena instrucción intentando evitar que su esposo la desconcentrara cada vez que la molestaba en la cocina—. ¡Ah!, sí, ya las recuerdo: es una amable mujer viuda y su joven hija.

—No es viuda, sino divorciada.

—Oh…

—Pero eso no importa ahora. Akane, me parece que la hija debe tener tu edad.

—No, mamá Nodoka, más bien creo que la hija tiene la edad de Kasumi.

—¿De verdad?, me encantaría poder conocerlas —dijo Kasumi sinceramente encantada.

—Las conocí ayer cuando salimos con Ranma a hacer las compras —contó Akane.

—Mi hijo nunca te deja sola, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó Nodoka, con malicia y los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

—Bueno, sí, pero no es que necesite que ande como perro guardián detrás de mí todo el tiempo, que a veces no me deja ni respirar. ¡Es tan exagerado!

—¡Mi hijo es tan varonil! Incluso me parece que sigue cumpliendo muy bien con sus deberes maritales, ¿no es así querida? Oh, ahora que recuerdo anoche se sintieron algunos ruidos…

—¡Mamá Nodoka! —chilló Akane angustiada.

—… y creo que se debía a los vecinos de la casa del frente porque celebraban una fiesta —terminó Nodoka con la mano en la mejilla y un gesto de ingenuidad, sin prestar atención al desesperado grito de su nuera—. Akane, ¿qué sucede? Estás muy roja, ¿no habrás sufrido un mareo?

—N-No, mamá Nodoka, no es n-nada…

Akane, con lágrimas de vergüenza en los ojos y todavía intensamente ruborizada, intentó concentrarse en seguir cocinando murmurando disculpas sin sentido. Nodoka se rio traviesa. Kasumi también se sonrió, pero en su rostro se notaba ligeramente el miedo, en especial cuando Nodoka se volvió hacia ella y la evitó intentando concentrarse en las frituras de verduras. Cerró los ojos víctima de un escalofrío al imaginar que la mamá de Ranma la miraba fijamente.

—Me he enterado que esa niña, la hija de nuestra vecina, es muy bella. ¿Qué opinas, Akane querida?

—¿Q-Qué?... ¿Qué cosa?

—La hija de la vecina, Akane —insistió Nodoka, divertida de los nervios de la más joven.

—¡Ah, sí, la hija de la vecina!, hablaba de ella, por supuesto —Akane respiró con calma, e intentó recordarla en medio de su turbación—. Sí, creo que sí, era una chica muy bonita.

—También me enteré que sabe tocar el piano, creo que a eso se dedica dando clases privadas —agregó Nodoka volviendo a su tarea, dando un respiro a las nerviosas hermanas—. Debe ser muy difícil dedicarse a la música, no sabía que provocara tantos problemas de salud.

—¿Por qué lo dice, mamá Nodoka?

—Oh, no, por nada, Akane querida. Lo que sucede es que esa dulce niña desde que llegó al barrio pasa visitando la consulta del doctor Tofu.

Akane dejó caer la cuchara.

—L-Lo siento, mamá Nodoka, yo…

—No, Akane, quédate quieta y no te agaches, yo la recojo por ti.

Obedeciéndola no se movió, aunque podría hacerlo perfectamente esos pocos días ya le habían enseñado que era mejor no discutir con su madre por ley. Finalmente, ella comprendía que los excesivos celos de su esposo Ranma debió haberlos heredado de Nodoka.

Ninguna de las dos notó que la sonrisa de Kasumi se había congelado, junto con su mano que se quedó quieta con el cuchillo a mitad de cortar un vegetal. Tardo un momento antes de recobrar el aliento, volviendo a cortar pero más lento, más distraída, mientras respondió con una excusa que satisfacía su propia necesidad de una explicación.

—Es una buena noticia, el doctor Tofu es muy hábil y seguramente sabrá atenderla bien.

—Por supuesto, debe estar encantada con nuestro joven y buen doctor Tofu —agregó Nodoka mientras cambiaba las cucharas pasándole una limpia a Akane—, en especial porque debe necesitar mucho de sus atenciones, quizás tengo algún problema a las manos, pues va casi tres o cuatro días a la semana a la consulta a verlo.

El cuchillo de Kasumi se detuvo de golpe contra la tabla de cortar. Akane se tensó, ya comprendió la indirecta de su suegra y temió por la felicidad de su hermana mayor. Pero luego se calmó, era Kasumi después de todo, ella jamás pensaría ni temería algún peligro, menos guardaría rencor o celos. Además, el buen Tofu adoraba a su hermana, sería imposible que...

—Es lamentable para nuestro buen doctor —insistió Nodoka, un poco distraída con una mano en la mejilla—, tan apuesto y capaz, que a su edad todavía no haya encontrado una buena mujer que sepa cuidar de él. Los hombres como él son muy responsables y dedicados hacia el resto, pero tienden a cuidar muy poco de sí mismos, a veces hasta se olvidan comer o dormir si el trabajo los afana demasiado. Pero quién sabe, quizás la suerte pronto le sonría con esta muchacha.

Kasumi volvió a detener el cuchillo de un certero golpe y Akane se sintió ahora de verdad mareada.

—¿Por qué lo dice, mamá Nodoka? —preguntó Akane con temor, de las dos parecía ser la única capaz de preguntarle a la matriarca Saotome.

Nodoka se demoró en responder, encargándose de poner una nueva olla con los primeros ingredientes de la sopa. Se veía tan relajada que no parecía compartir el mismo aire lleno de tensión que paralizaba a las dos chicas.

Respondió finalmente con ligereza.

—Pues me enteré que esa chica le lleva galletas horneadas cada vez que lo va a visitar. ¿No es una niña muy dulce? Quizás en un mes o dos tengamos alguna buena nueva que volver a celebrar.

—Al doctor… Tofu… le gustan las galletas —respondió Kasumi tímidamente arrastrando las palabras. Y su sonrisa fue honesta, pero nerviosa—. A veces… le llevo algunas…

—¡Oh!, es verdad, pero con solo galletas no se puede conquistar el corazón de un hombre. Es necesario ser más agresivas, o nunca sucederá nada, no con hombres tan despistados como el joven Tofu. Y es justamente lo que está haciendo esta chica, ya que resultó ser bastante astuta, así que puede que comprenda que a un hombre como Tofu hay que ayudarlo un poco, o empujarlo —sonrió al mirar hacia los costados, descubriendo que tenía toda la atención de las niñas, y concluyó—. Me enteré que ayer ella lo fue a visitar… con un pastel horneado en casa.

—¿U-Un p-pastel? —preguntó Kasumi casi sin voz, con una mano en los labios.

—Sí, con un pastel, querida, ¿puedes imaginarlo? Esa chica preparó un enorme pastel de fresas y chocolate. Y el amable Tofu no solo lo recibió animado, sino que preparó el té para que se sirvieran juntos ese pastel, en una velada que duró hasta muy pasada el anochecer. Pero no hay que preocuparse, que el buen Tofu, como todo un hombre de honor, se encargó de escoltar a esta chica hasta su casa para que volviera segura.

Nodoka omitió convenientemente que Tofu también invitó a sus otros ancianos pacientes de esa tarde a compartir el famoso pastel, agradeciendo el gesto de esa chica pero jamás estando a solas con ella, incluso cuando la acompañó a su casa junto a otra anciana vecina a la que ayudaba a cargar las compras del día.

—Es una pena que justo no hayas podido ir, también habrías disfrutado de una agradable velada, Kasumi. Quién sabe, podrías haber conocido a esa chica y haber hecho a una nueva amiga de tu edad, pues te falta un poco distraerte.

—¿Ir…? No, n-no, hubiera sido… una molestia, tía Nodoka.

—Entiendo que cuidar de la casa y de Akane a la vez te ha tenido muy ocupada. Antes visitabas al doctor muy seguido.

—Sí, un poco, tía —confesó sin preocuparse ya de dar una amable excusa. Sonriendo, pero abatida.

—Y también le preparabas galletas.

La más joven señora Saotome apretó los dientes. Por un lado se sentía enfadada y dolida, porque no sabía que ella fuera la culpable de que su hermana hubiera dejado de visitar a Tofu, ¡jamás se lo pidió, ella no necesitaba atenciones especiales, tampoco que la cuidaran como a una niña solo por estar embarazada! Entendía a Ranma, aunque a veces su celoso cuidado la exasperaba, pero aún con él ella podía hacer sus cosas cuando vivían en su departamento. Allí estaba agotada tan solo de andar suplicando que la dejaran hacer alguna tarea en el hogar, se sentía como si fuera otra vez una adolescente que necesitaba ser protegida y eso la tenía estresada. Además, la entristecía la situación de Kasumi, pues siempre guardó las esperanzas que con Tofu terminaran juntos, y más la preocupaba que durante los últimos años no hubiera habido ningún avance; quizás se engañaba y Kasumi solo era amable con Tofu temiendo por la suerte del amable quiropráctico.

—Puede que… que sea bueno para… el doctor… tener a alguien que cuide de… de él.

Akane alzó el rostro incrédula y miró a su hermana mayor fijamente. Nodoka seguía en sus tareas como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero en sus ojos y el gesto de sus labios podía verse la satisfacción de la victoria. Y ambas mujeres Saotome compartieron el mismo pensamiento: ¡finalmente! Mientras Kasumi ya no sonreía como le era habitual aunque lo intentaba, un ligero pero doloroso temblor se había apoderado de sus manos y mentón, y su mirada también vibraba cristalina, perdida en un lugar más allá de la mesa; pues al fin el auténtico deseo del oculto corazón de la siempre amable muchacha chocaba con su anhelo de servir a la felicidad de otros, y aquella lucha había terminado por desmoronar la última de las barreras que durante años alzó por el bien y amor de esa familia a la que consagró su vida. Aquella mezcla de culpa y ansiedad habían sobrepasado el corazón antes virgen de Kasumi ante tales tormentos.

—¡Oh!, y ahora lo recuerdo, qué torpeza la mía haberme olvidado de una cosa tan importante —Nodoka reaccionó exagerando su angustia—. Hace un par de días pasaba por la clínica del doctor Tofu y le pedí un libro para Akane, ¿lo recuerdas, querida?

—¿Libro? ¿Qué libro…? —Akane dejó de titubear cuando Nodoka la tomó por el brazo y le hizo un exagerado guiño a espaldas de la turbada Kasumi—. ¡Ah, sí, ese libro! Claro, mamá Nodoka, como pude olvidarlo, el libro sobre… sobre… ese libro que era de…

—Ejercicios durante el embarazo —dijo rápidamente Nodoka casi sin respirar.

—¡Ejercicios, sí! Ese libro, ya lo recuerdo, mamá Nodoka, el libro que me ha ayudado…

—Que te _ayudaría_ —la corrigió rápida Nodoka.

—… que me _ayudaría_ mucho, sí, ayudarme a futuro, por supuesto; porque me va a ayudar —agregó con nerviosa premura la joven señora Saotome—, ese libro, claro, qué otra cosa podría haber sido.

—Y que lamentablemente el doctor Tofu no lo tenía en ese momento; pero me acaba de llamar anoche diciéndome que ya lo tenía disponible. ¿No te parece maravilloso, Akane?

—Maravilloso, muy maravilloso, mamá Nodoka, ¡es una noticia estupenda! —Akane asintió con exageración, metida en su papel, sacando a relucir sus buenas dotes actorales—. Es muy amable el doctor Tofu…

—Así que hay que ir por él —dijo Nodoka.

—Exacto, y si quiere yo podría ir… —Akane cerró los labios repentinamente y se llevó una mano a la frente—. ¡Oh, oh!

—¿Qué sucede, Akane?

—Me siento… mareada y… y con jaqueca —se disculpó sentándose en una silla que Nodoka rápidamente deslizó para ella, con una mano en la frente y la otra sobándose suavemente su gran vientre—. Lo lamento, esto del embarazo es… complicado. Me siento tan indispuesta, y las piernas me tiemblan, y tengo náuseas… —Akane fue agregando más y más síntomas con dificultad a medida que Nodoka le hacía gestos con las manos para que siguiera—, y fiebre, y la garganta inflamada, y los pies hinchados, y adolorida la espalda, y comezón, y… y… —ya se le acababan las ideas.

—¡Es terrible! —exclamó Kasumi ingenuamente, creyéndole a ambas, muy preocupada—. ¿No sería mejor que te recostaras un poco?

—Estoy bien, Kasumi, no te preocupes que yo iré por ese libro y... ¡Oh, mi cabeza! ¡Y mis piernas, cómo me duelen! Qué lástima, y tanto que me había ilusionado tener ese libro para hoy.

—¿De verdad? —Kasumi se llevó una mano a la mejilla.

—Oh, ¡oh, mis rodillas! —Nodoka se dejó caer en la silla frente a Akane sobándose las piernas con exageración—. Es tan terrible envejecer, querida, no creo que pueda dar largos paseos por hoy.

—¿Tía Nodoka, está bien?

—Lo estoy, Kasumi querida, solo necesito descansar. Qué pena, y yo que había pensado ir en lugar de Akane a buscar el libro que tanto ella deseaba —se llevó una mano al rostro como si quisiera llorar—. Soy tan inútil.

—No, tía, eso no es verdad. Si lo desea yo puedo… ir… —Kasumi enmudeció, mordiéndose el meñique nerviosamente al percatarse recién de lo que estaba sucediendo, y la maquiavélica sonrisa de Akane y Nodoka—. ¡Oh, Kami!

.

.

Kasumi Tendo daba pasos cortos y muy rápidos contra su voluntad, mientras era empujada por las dos mujeres Saotome, llenas de energía y salud, a través del pasillo de la casa. Aunque estaba bastante nerviosa, por su carácter manso oponía muy débil resistencia.

—Tía Nodoka, ¿y sus rodillas?

—Duelen mucho, querida —respondió Nodoka, severa y rápida a pesar de la fuerza que tenía.

—Akane, ¿y tu cabeza?

—Mareada, muy mareada —respondió su hermana menor tan rápida como su suegra, ambas concentradas en empujarla—, gracias por preguntar.

—¿No sería mejor preguntarle al joven Ranma?

Se detuvieron las tres. Ambas señoras Saotome se miraron y al momento la volvieron a empujar.

—Ranma tiene que reparar la pared —sentenció Akane.

—¿Y papá?

Se detuvieron otra vez.

—Tiene… ¡una reunión con la junta vecinal! —respondió Nodoka.

La volvieron a empujar y Kasumi ahora sí ponía un poco más de resistencia a medida que se acercaban a la puerta.

—¿Y el tío Genma?

—En el zoológico —dijo Akane.

—¿Y el maestro Happosai?

—Planchando su colección —dijo Nodoka.

—¿Y Nabiki? —Kasumi suplicó cuando su rostro se ponía rojo ante la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo y la cada vez más cercana puerta, sintiendo el temblor en sus piernas como si fuera una condenada camino al patíbulo.

—¡Durmiendo, querida! —insistió Nodoka con energía.

—Anoche anduvo de fiesta con sus amigas de la universidad —completó Akane.

—Oh…

Apenas si tuvo tiempo de calzar sus zapatos cuando Kasumi salió trastabillando de casa empujada por cuatro manos. Iba a girar para suplicar con una nueva excusa cuando la puerta se cerró deslizándose con fuerza, dando un fuerte golpe que la hizo encoger los hombros.

Las aves cantaban. Todo era quietud y hermosa paz en esa agradable mañana que, esa vez y muy extrañamente, no calmaban el corazón de la pobre muchacha Tendo, que sola en el camino entre la puerta y el arco de la entrada miraba hacia la casa sin saber qué hacer.

—Es para Akane —se dijo intentando volver a sonreír—, es un favor —titubeó un poco al hablar—, Tofu…, digo, el doctor Tofu, él… es muy amable y… no pensará mal si… —comenzó a caminar resignada hacia la entrada, consciente de una manera que jamás antes los sentimientos que la hacían dudar de ser la misma que antes podía visitar la consulta con tanta normalidad.

Únicamente iba a pedirle un libro, nada más. Lo había hecho muchas veces en el pasado, no tenía razón para sentirse tan insegura justo ahora por una alegre broma de la tía Nodoka y Akane; porque se trataba de una broma, ¿no?

Lo que en verdad la incomodaba y le quitaba los deseos de ir, por supuesto no tenía nada que ver con el enterarse de las visitas de la hija de la vecina, tampoco saber que ella fuera una muchacha hermosa y talentosa, ni mucho menos que le hubiera horneado galletas al amable… al demasiado amable doctor Tofu. ¡No, nada de eso! Ella estaba únicamente preocupada de lo impertinente que sería en pedirle un favor sin llevarle nada para agradecérselo, quizás como unas galletas…, o un pastel; sí, un pastel de crema y piña que sabía era su favorito, y no uno de chocolate que seguramente Tofu se comió solo por ser cortés, porque no podía ser de otra manera, a Tofu no le gustaban tanto los pasteles de chocolate… ¿Y si le gustaban en realidad y ella siempre creyó que no?... ¿Y qué podría ser más grande y mejor que un pastel?

—Oh… —murmuro enrojecida por lo que estaba pensando.

Se sintió confundida, un poco afiebrada, quizás estaba cogiendo un resfrío. Miró el cielo azul y despejado. Corría un poco de brisa. La brisa era mala para la salud, sí, mejor regresar, disculparse y prometer ir mañana, pero no ese día en que se sentía tan… inusual. Aunque le doliera el corazón necesitaba pedirle disculpas a Akane; pero ella no podía, no, no ese día.

En el interior de la casa ambas señoras Saotome se miraban entre sí con las manos en la puerta.

—Akane, ¿habremos sido lo suficientemente sutiles? —preguntó Nodoka un poco preocupada.

—Creo que no, mamá Nodoka —respondió la joven igual de afligida—, después de todo es Kasumi.

En el exterior, Kasumi dio media vuelta, y volvió a girar no sabiendo qué hacer, debatiéndose entre su deber con su querida hermana Akane y su inexplicable miedo. Era como si en ese día algo enorme pudiera suceder a lo que ella no estaba preparada. Temía a los cambios, desde que su madre falleció luchó para que todos siempre estuvieran felices y nada volviera a cambiar. Se detuvo con la casa a sus espaldas. Por primera vez ella decidió, al final, que no podría ayudar por mucho que lo deseara; no se sentía bien, su cuerpo no era el mismo, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder si avanzaba. Dio un paso atrás queriendo regresar a la casa y giró.

La puerta se abrió violentamente asustándola hasta encoger los hombros.

—Kasumi, niña, no cedas —ordenó la señora Nodoka con entusiasmo—, ¡ve por él, no esperes más tiempo! Y no te atrevas a regresar hasta después de la cena, querida.

—Hermana, recuerda que eres una Tendo —Akane alzó la voz con un puño en alto—, ¡y no te atrevas a volver sin novio! ¡No puedes decepcionarme!

Volvieron a cerrar la puerta de un fuerte golpe que la chica Tendo resintió otra vez.

Una nueva bandada de aves cruzó cantando el cielo. La voz de un hombre anunciando por altoparlante se escuchó a lo lejos pasar por alguna calle cercana. Un trío de niños corrieron por delante del arco riendo. Kasumi se encontraba roja, con los ojos abiertos sin parpadear, ambas manos sobre las afiebradas mejillas y labios que temblaban entreabiertos. Volvió a escucharse al hombre por altoparlante cada vez más lejos, y más, y más lejos, hasta casi ser un murmullo que se confundió con el sonido de la brisa haciendo cantar a las hojas de los árboles.

Resignada dio media vuelta, como una desterrada a las puertas de la ciudad a la que no podía regresar por alguna penosa ley, desvalida y presa de un angustiante temor. Sus primeros pasos fueron lentos e inseguros en dirección del arco de entrada, hasta que lo cruzó. Insegura, con un dedo en los labios miró para ambas direcciones de la calle como si hubiera olvidado el camino en su turbación. Cuando hubo estado segura, enfiló sus pies rumbo hacia la consulta del doctor Tofu afirmando con fuerza su cuerpo al cruzar los brazos como si tuviera frío; pero cada vez más segura, cada vez más dispuesta, como si el saberse obligada le quitaba cierto peso al miedo y responsabilidad, dejando todo en las manos del destino con la misma confianza con que sabía el sol saldría cada día por la mañana, dándole un nuevo aire de valor, o resignación, o quizás ambos. Ese día llegaría a la consulta del doctor Tofu sin galletas, sin un pastel, sin siquiera pedirle un favor porque ya se había olvidado completamente del libro de Akane que jamás existió. Acababa de comenzar su propia historia, por ella y para ella; una que ya no nos compete saber, mis curiosos amigos.

Ánimo, Kasumi, diviértete. Serás feliz.

.

.

En el desayuno había un inusual ambiente lleno de tensión. Quizás se debía a la misteriosa ausencia de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo, o tal vez porque el anciano maestro Happosai gimoteaba silenciosamente con las pequeñas manos frotándose los ojos, exagerando queriendo llamar la atención para que se compadecieran, pues se veía un poco maltratado y con banditas cruzadas en su calva cabeza. Nodoka servía silenciosamente la comida, sonriendo con sabia paz, junto a Akane, que compartía el silencio pero no la paciencia, ya que la joven no dejaba de estar pendiente de su esposo y su padre. Del lado opuesto de la mesa Nabiki dejó de mirar la revista, que seguía pasando de hoja en hoja como por reflejo, cuando sus astutos ojos también pasaban de uno al otro hombre. Por primera vez Genma Saotome hacía acto de presencia, cruzando los brazos con seriedad al lado de su amigo Soun Tendo, dueño del dojo Tendo y también aparentemente dueño de las vidas de los que moraban en esa casa. O eso creía.

Porque enfrentándolo se encontraba Ranma, de brazos cruzados, mucho más joven pero no menos atemorizante. Tan concentrado en no bajar la guardia que no prestó atención cuando Akane se sentó a su lado, hasta que ella posó su mano suavemente sobre uno de sus brazos. El joven se tensó un momento al ser cogido por sorpresa, pero sin expresarlo más que por un ligero sobresalto, se calmó al encontrarse con la pacífica sonrisa de su esposa. Era verdad, ambos estaban juntos en eso; ambos eran dueños de sus propias vidas y nadie más. Desenredó los brazos y dejó de torcer los labios con disgusto, pues por debajo de la mesa su mano envolvió a la de su mujer, enredándose sus dedos, con fuerza y celo, como sus destinos fundidos en uno.

—Entonces, ¿no nos dará el dojo? —preguntó Ranma intentando conservar la calma, a pesar que estaba cansado de discutir con esos dos por lo mismo día tras día.

Akane se tensó también al sentir como su mano era aprisionada con más fuerza por la de su esposo. Ella movió su otra mano bajo la mesa poniéndola también sobre la de Ranma, girando la otra que se libró de la prisión de su esposo únicamente un instante para rodear su gran mano entre las suyas, en un gesto suave, un afectuoso tacto, como un abrazo, lleno de comprensión que hizo recobrar otra vez la calma al muchacho.

—Ranma, Akane, sé que necesitan el dojo para esa «sociedad» que formaron sin nuestro permiso.

—No pueden comprometer el nombre de nuestro dojo y de la escuela de combate libre por una corazonada —sentenció Genma—, han sido muy irresponsable.

Ranma torció las cejas, «su padre dijo ¿nuestro dojo?», ¡qué descaro, al final era lo único que les interesaba!

—Papá —Akane se adelantó a Ranma en un tono más conciliador—, creía que estaba bastante claro que el dojo era nuestra herencia, y que una vez Ranma y yo nos casáramos nos haríamos cargo de él.

—Ya lo sé, hija, pero deben saber que no es sencillo manejar un dojo. Por ello, si bien esperamos que ustedes hagan clases y enseñen nuestra escuela, nosotros nos seguiremos haciendo cargo de la administración por su bien…

—No podemos hacerlo peor que ahora, pues no ha habido un solo alumno en los últimos años.

—¡Ranma! —lo regañó Akane un poco asustada. Soun apretó los labios ante la insolencia de ese muchacho.

—¿Estoy mintiendo? —insistió.

En su lado de la mesa Nabiki se sonrió.

—Tía Nodoka —susurró Nabiki a la señora Saotome que también se había sentado y observaba con preocupado silencio—, ¿conoce la historia del campesino que cuidó a un cachorro, imaginando que sería manso y sumiso, y que le serviría en su vejez?

—No, Nabiki, ¿qué historia es esa?

—Al final el cachorro resultó ser en realidad un lobo salvaje imposible de domesticar, y que terminó mordiendo la mano de su amo cuando este quiso ponerle un collar para someterlo.

—Ranma, hijo, comprendo tu sentir.

—No, papá, no lo haces. Todo lo que quieres es vivir gratis a costa del dojo que Akane y yo tendremos que manejar.

—¡Malagradecido, como te atreves…!

—¿Es eso, es que nunca confiaron en que nosotros podríamos hacernos cargo del dojo?

—Ranma, será mejor que escuches a tu padre —lo insto Soun, a pesar que su paciencia también estaba en su límite—; no importa lo que nos digas, no creemos que esa «sociedad» sea una aventura prudente. Es mejor que nos dejen a nosotros encargarnos de todo.

—¿Así que pretenden que Ranma y yo trabajemos para ustedes el resto de nuestras vidas?

—¿Akane, hija? No, no lo comprendes, solo deseamos lo mejor.

—En especial ahora que nacerá el siguiente heredero de la escuela de la dinastía Saotome —Genma se ajustó los anteojos—, es necesario desde ya que planeemos muy bien cómo será su formación.

—Resultó bastante bien el que Ranma fuera entrenado por el inútil de Genma —dijo Happosai, con una malévola sonrisa todavía resentido por la paliza que había sufrido esa mañana—, quizás sea bueno que el niño sea también educado de la misma manera…

—¡Eso nunca! —reclamó Akane—. Ranma, diles que no permitirán que me separen de mi hijo… ¿Ranma?

Ranma no respondió, cerró los ojos, sus hombros temblaban. Cada mañana la misma discusión, siempre las mismas respuestas, provocándolo a enfadarse para terminar todo en nada. Estaba harto, cansado, debió reconocer que el dojo jamás le perteneció ni le pertenecería; que su matrimonio con Akane, o con «cualquiera de las hijas de Soun», había sido concertado por los patriarcas solo preocupados de sus intereses a futuro, ¡y ahora pretendían manejar la vida de su hijo, su propio hijo, como hicieron con la de él!

—Akane, lo siento —dijo Ranma sorprendiéndola.

—¿Lo sientes, cómo que lo sientes? ¿No estarás pensando que están en lo correcto con entrenar a nuestro hijo? Porque ve sabiendo desde ya que jamás te permitiré que me separes de él…

—¿Separarte? Akane, espera, no me refería a eso…

—… Jamás, jamás, ¡jamás dejaré que te lo lleves como sucedió contigo! Yo…

—¡Akane!

—¿Qué? —respondió al instante gritando igual de fuerte que su esposo.

—No me llevaré a nuestro hijo a ninguna parte. Lo siento, no hablaba de eso.

—¿No?... Oh, sí, ya veo, lo siento también —Akane se sonrojó al darse cuenta que había sido un malentendido.

—Porque no dejaré que nadie se vuelva a meter con mi familia —prometió el joven con tal voz que provocó un escalofrío en su esposa, seguido de un calor que la recorrió desde su cabeza hasta los pies—. Nunca más…

Ranma se puso de pie y todos lo siguieron con sus miradas.

—Sabía que dirían eso de nuevo —se sonrió, de aquella manera en que solo lo hacía cuando finalmente había conseguido dar con la clave para ganar un encuentro—, no esperaba menos. Desde un principio quisieron que Akane y yo nos encargáramos del dojo solo para mantener su escuela, y seguir controlando el dojo, ¿no es verdad?

—Ranma, hijo, no comprendes la importancia de conservar la escuela de combate…

—¡Al demonio con la escuela de combate libre, no la necesito!

Aquellas palabras fueron peor que si hubiera gritado una insolencia en la mesa. Soun palideció, Genma abrió la boca, Happosai guardó silencio porque sabía reconocer un aura peligrosa cuando sentía una, y esta era peor que la que tenía el joven por la mañana. Nodoka se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Esto sí que se está poniendo interesante —dijo Nabiki dando un silbido—. Valió la pena levantarse tan temprano.

Akane parecía tan golpeada como su padre por la osada declaración, ¿era que Ranma quería dejar las artes marciales? Aquello lo sintió por un momento como una dolorosa puñalada que casi la hace sacar una conclusión equivocada; hasta que en su interior, la nueva Akane, aquella mujer casada que esperaba un hijo del hombre que tanto amaba, la misma joven mujer que había aprendido tanto de sus últimas experiencias llenándose de sabiduría, supo ver la verdad a través de todas la niebla y saber cómo actuar no importa lo que sucediera: no lo comprendía, pero seguiría confiando en él hasta el final.

—Ranma —lo llamó temerosa pero intentado mostrar fortaleza—, ¿qué dijiste?

—Que no necesito un dojo sin alumnos ni una escuela que lo único que enseña es a preocuparse de uno mismo. Ya soy un adulto, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones —dijo Ranma, con las manos empuñadas a los lados como si quisiera golpear al primero que se cruzara en su camino—, ¡no necesito ningún dojo! Construiré uno por mí mismo.

Soun Tendo estalló en carcajadas, lo mismo hizo Genma y Happosai.

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Ranma. Ni siquiera tienes un hogar para que vivan mi hija y tú, ¿y pretendes construir un dojo y una escuela?

—Eso dije —respondió el muchacho con seriedad—, además, Akane y yo sí tenemos un hogar donde volver.

—¿Y crees que permitiré que apartes otra vez a mi hija? —repentinamente Soun mostró una mirada amenazante.

Así que de eso se trataba todo. Ranma comprendió finalmente el motivo detrás del compromiso, y de que Soun Tendo hubiera hospedado en su propio hogar durante años al prometido de una de ellas, aún sin siquiera haberlo conocido anteriormente. ¿Sería por la escuela, el honor, el futuro del dojo? No, jamás le importó nada de eso: ese hombre no quería separarse de su hija, de ninguna de ellas. Soun Tendo había planeado mantener a su familia unida hasta el final. Por un momento lo comprendió, no como un muchacho, sino como un padre podría entender a otro padre; todo lo había hecho para que sus hijas jamás dejaran el hogar: la hacendosa Kasumi a la que inconscientemente en su invalidez emocional tras la viudez, la había hecho responsable de esa casa; la consentida e independiente Nabiki, a la que jamás restringió en nada para que pudiera sentirse cómoda y jamás pensara en marcharse; y Akane, a la que ató al futuro del dojo Tendo usando en su contra el amor que tenía por la tradición y el arte sabiendo que así jamás dejaría ese hogar. Solo debía asegurarse que uno de sus yernos se encargara de la escuela de combate libre y del dojo, y no tendría ninguna otra preocupación ni sufrirá el miedo de otra pérdida en su vida. En aquél momento, al comprenderlo de una manera que durante años jamás pudo ver, lo descubrió pequeño, delgado, débil y cansado, ¿tanto había envejecido Soun, como su padre? Él jamás se fijaba en esas cosas y ahora era como un descubrimiento observar a todos en torno a la mesa y descubrir los cambios que el tiempo había ocasionado. Incluso el maestro Happosai no era el de antes, más arrugado, lento y débil, ya no significaba la amenaza que todavía parecía creer ser.

Ranma se compadeció de todos, incluso de su madre que comenzaba su cabello a verse con un incipiente tono de trazos grises, y de su padre más ancho de vientre y flácido de brazos y piernas. Siempre lo recordaba fuerte, robusto, mañoso y ágil; ya no era más así. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes de que el tiempo pasaba?

Pero de todos, más tuvo compasión de su suegro Soun Tendo y su deseo de no perder a ninguna de sus hijas. Se sonrió, porque lamentablemente para Soun, su padre Genma Saotome, sin saberlo, lo había educado de una manera muy diferente.

—Gracias por habernos permitido quedarnos en su casa, a mi esposa y a mí.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Ranma?

—Es hora de que nos vayamos.

—Ranma, hijo necio, qué insolencia es esta. ¿No te importa el dojo?

—No, papá —miró directamente a su padre, con desafío, pero una sonrisa de confianza que provocó auténtica preocupación en su padre—, ya no me importa.

—Ranma —Akane tan sorprendida como el resto lo llamó—, pero la sociedad, necesitamos el dojo, y...

—No, Akane, no lo necesitamos más. Así como no necesitamos a ninguno de ustedes durante más de un año —dijo dirigiéndose al resto—. Akane, ven conmigo…

Estiró su mano hacia Akane y esta, sin siquiera pensarlo, respondió aferrándose con fuerza. Ranma se inclinó suavemente para ayudarla a ponerse de pie rodeándola con el otro brazo por la cintura. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron. Ella pudo ver la confianza en los ojos de su joven esposo y no dudó.

Mientras pensaba, no se percató como su propio cuerpo obedeció al deseo y al hábito que le era tan querido, cuando Ranma no soltó su cintura, sino que la atrajo hacia él. Akane se acomodó pasando su mano por detrás de la espalda de su esposo cuando este se agachó un poco, y le permitió pasar la otra mano de él por detrás de sus piernas, aplastando la falda contra sus rodillas y muslos Y la alzó en sus brazos con firmeza, pero también delicadeza, mientras ella lo rodeaba con sus brazos alrededor de los firmes hombros y cuello. Solo entonces Akane reaccionó ya encontrándose en el aire.

—Alto, R-Ranma, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Nos vamos —respondió con seguridad—, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

—Pero, ¿irnos? ¿Dónde?

—A nuestro hogar, Akane.

Akane se quedó sin palabras, intentando creer que lo que había escuchado sí significaba lo que creía, y sus mejillas sonrojaron de emoción.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Soun.

—¿Cómo? —chilló Genma.

—¿Qué dijo? —Happosai dejó de fingir alzando el rostro.

—¡Qué varonil es mi hijo! —clamó Nodoka con sus manos sobre su pecho.

Nabiki terminó su susurro de sorpresa con una sonrisa. Sacó del bolsillo una de sus cámaras y con un fuerte flash retrató el momento en que los patriarcas se paraban de la mesa, y Ranma escapaba con su mujer en brazos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Créditos:**_

_**Erza chan**_

_**Jacque Saotome**_

_**Dana**_

_**susyakane**_

_**hellen 85M**_

_**yoe**_

_**97pupi**_

_**ana**_

_**Alanis**_

_**silkie19**_

_**CriSs-LunaBell**_

_**Varya**_

_**ranmaxakanelove**_

_**marissac**_

_**Preust**_

_**Miriamelle**_

_**Akane Maxwell**_

_**LuFer Tendo**_

_**amoranma**_

_**Shakka DV**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ranma cruzó corriendo por el lado de Kasumi.

—¡Hola, Kasumi!

—Hola… ¿Ranma?

—¡Nos vemos Kasumi! —saludó Akane asomándose por sobre el hombro de su esposo cuando se alejaban.

—¡Adiós…! —respondió feliz con la mano en alto, cuando volvió a preguntarse curiosa—, ¿Akane?

Entonces pasó por su lado su padre Soun Tendo, Genma Saotome, el maestro Happosai, y un poco más atrás dando rápidos pasos su tía Nodoka Saotome y su hermana menor Nabiki quienes se detuvieron a saludarla un momento antes de seguir.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Nabiki?

—Que… mi varonil y valiente hijo… él…

Nodoka apenas conseguía retener el aliento. A su lado Nabiki contestó por ella.

—Pasa que Ranma secuestró a Akane. ¿Tía, está bien?

—¡Perfectamente, querida! —respondió la vibrante señora Saotome, antes aspirar con fuerza y de seguir con rápidos y cortos pasos a los hombres.

—Oh… —Kasumi suspiró con una mano en los labios.

—Ve con ellos —dijo su acompañante—, es lo que quieres.

Ninguno al pasar había notado al hombre joven, alto, de anteojos y semblante amable, del que Kasumi se sostenía colgando románticamente del brazo.

—Pero, querido…

El doctor Tofu se sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar esa palabra. «Querido», todavía no podía acostumbrarse tras lo sucedido esa mañana en su consulta, parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Pero consiguió dominar su sonrisa de demente y recobrando la cordura insistió.

—Es tu familia y… quieres ir, ¿no?

Kasumi asintió y se apresuró en seguirlos. Pero tras dos pasos regresó para colgarse del brazo del aturdido Tofu para darle un beso en la mejilla. Con tan «mala suerte», que el joven hombre justo giró la cabeza para mirarla. Y el beso fue corto y rápido en sus labios. Ambos retrocedieron paralizados, sonrojados y nerviosos con sus manos en los labios por lo que había sucedido.

—Yo… eh… lo siento, Kasumi, yo no quise… yo…

—No, yo… Oh, no… digo que… sí… está b-bien. Si somos no… n-novios.

—¿Novios?... Sí, es verdad, s-somos n-novios… ¡Ve!… Ve con ellos, Kasumi, y yo… después yo… yo…

—Sí… iré…, querido, ¿vendrás a casa a comer con nosotros?

—¿Ir?

—Debes… ya sabes… presentarte oficialmente a… a mi padre —dijo Kasumi con un tierno murmullo lleno de timidez frotándose las manos nerviosa, impedida de mirarlo directamente al rostro tras lo sucedido.

—S-sí, ¡sí, iré! ¡Te lo prometo! —Tofu se rio tontamente al despedir efusivamente a su nueva novia.

Sin notar que una sombra se detuvo a su lado. Se trataba de otro hombre más joven, alto, vestido ridículamente de samurái con una rosa en los labios. Kuno Tatewaki, la estrella de Kendo de la universidad central de Nerima, extendió su espada de madera hacia el horizonte apuntando a la fila de los que perseguían a la pareja.

—¿Me engañan mis ojos, eran ciertos los rumores, será que mi amada Akane Tendo ha regresado a Nerima buscando mi amor y…? ¿Eh…? ¡Ah!

Fue silenciado cuando Tofu lo cogió por la muñeca apretándola tan fuerte que sonaron los huesos. Su sonrisa era escalofriante, con el rostro ligeramente inclinado y los anteojos emblanquecidos con un perturbador reflejo de la luz.

—Kasumi… ella… ¡ella me ama!

—No, espere, ¡no!, ¿qué me hace? ¡Ay…!

Tiró del brazo de Kuno y lo dobló dolorosamente no escuchando el grito del desdichado joven.

—Ella realmente me ama, ¡me ama!

—¡Ay! ¡No, piedad! ¡No! ¡Qué hechizo es este! ¡Suélteme que…! ¡Ay, ay, ay!

Luego le dobló las piernas, lo arrojó al suelo de un rápido agarré y se sentó sobre la espalda de Kuno tirándole la cabeza y haciéndole divertidos torniquetes con los brazos.

—¡Kasumi me ama! ¡Me ama! ¡Es verdad, ella me ama! —Tofu reía y cantaba a la vez, como una olla a presión que antes se contuvo en presencia de la joven, estallando en un instante.

—¡A-Auxilio!... ¡S-Socorro! —clamó Kuno Tatewaki en su única y final aparición en esta historia.

Gracias, doctor Tofu.

.

.

El policía comenzó a anotar en la libreta.

—Entonces dice que una joven mujer ha sido secuestrada, entiendo.

—Así es, señor policía, ¡debe ayudarme a recuperar a mi hija! —rogó Soun Tendo al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Su hija? Oh, lo lamento, señor, haremos todo lo que podamos. ¿Y cómo hace cuánto que sucedió?

—Hace como media hora, señor oficial.

—¿Hace tan poco tiempo? Esto es un asunto serio —nervioso el oficial se rascó con el lápiz la cabeza enchuecándose la gorra—. ¿Y dónde ha sido?

—Ellos salieron de casa.

—¿Ellos… de casa? ¿Entonces han visto al perpetrador?

—Sí, señor —agregó Genma—, ha sido mi hijo.

—Su… ¿Su hijo? —al oficial se le enredaron los dedos y por poco dejó caer el lápiz.

—Así es, señor oficial —agregó Nodoka—; mi hijo es tan varonil al haber secuestrado a la mujer que tanto ama, ¿no lo cree admirable?

—Ah, pues bien, señora, si me pregunta usted…

Genma rápidamente se adelantó a la risueña de su esposa.

—Señor oficial, créame que estoy muy avergonzado del actuar de ese muchacho malagradecido. ¡Años educándolo, dándole lo mejor, para que nos haga esto!

—Yo, señor, no sé qué decirle. Pero si su propio padre lo acusa, supongo que ha de ser terrible, lo lamento mucho por usted.

—Gracias, señor oficial, por su comprensión —Genma se secó las lágrimas con la manga—. No sabe los esfuerzos que uno ha hecho para intentar darle lo mejor…

Nodoka, Soun, Nabiki e incluso Kasumi lo miraron fijamente con distintos gestos en sus rostros.

.

.

Ranma miraba impaciente a cada momento hacia la puerta de cristal de la heladería. Dio un suspiro de alivio.

—Creo que los perdimos.

—Ranma, no te muevas, que no me dejas escoger —reclamó Akane en sus brazos, intentando concentrarse muy seriamente en la vitrina frente a ellos.

—¿Pero no puedes apresurarte un poco?

—Ya, no seas tan impaciente; el viaje será largo, necesito comer… por el bebé.

—¿Estás segura que es por el bebé?

—No me discutas, que los hombres no saben de estas cosas. Además, ¿a quién se le ocurre secuestrarme durante el desayuno? Hubieras tenido a lo menos la decencia de esperar a que termináramos de comer. Pero no, siempre a tu manera, ni siquiera me preguntas, ¡tan brusco que eres a veces, Ranma!

—Deja de regañarme por eso, ya sé que tienes hambre, se te nota por tu genio —se sonrió. Akane, en sus brazos, cruzó los brazos ofendida—, ¿pero helado, Akane?

—Silencio, que estoy eligiendo y me distraes —ignorándolo giró el rostro y se dirigió al amable y delgado muchacho que tras la vitrina los atendía—. Disculpe al bobo de mi esposo…

—¿A quién le dijiste bobo?

—… ¿y ese helado de qué sabor era?

—Es menta con trozos de arándano, señora —respondió el muchacho, que se veía tan cansado como Ranma.

—¿Y ese otro?

—Manjar con crema y trozos de galletas.

—¿Y ese? —Akane apuntó a otro punto de la vitrina, tan cómoda en los brazos de Ranma que parecía no querer tomarse ninguna prisa.

—Banana Split.

—¿Y ese rosado?

—Sandía y crema…

—¡Oh, mira, Ranma!, qué bonito ese helado de color celeste, me encanta el celeste. ¿De qué es ese?

—Vainilla con menta.

—Qué rara mezcla —se rio—. ¿Y ese?

—Caramelo con fresas.

—¿Y este de acá abajo?

—Chocolate y pasas al ron.

—¿Y ese otro?

—Batido de leche y chispas de chocolate.

—¿Y ese?

—Mora y crema.

—No lo sé, todos me parecen tan deliciosos. ¿Por qué no podría llevarme uno de cada sabor?

—Akane…

—Ya, Ranma, ya, no me distraigas, esto es importante. ¿Y ese cuál es?

El muchacho que los atendía y Ranma cruzaron sus miradas compartiendo un mutuo gesto de compasión.

.

.

Soun impaciente cogió al oficial por la camisa remeciéndolo.

—¡Debemos evitar que dejen Nerima, hay que cortar los caminos, vigilar las estaciones de tren, ¡llamar a las fuerzas de defensa!

—¡Señor! ¡Señor, por favor, mantenga la calma, suélteme!... Así está mejor —el oficial, tras verse libre, intentó ordenarse el uniforme y toser para recobrar la compostura—, entonces el perpetrador es un conocido de la familia, ¿tiene alguna relación con su hija, la señorita…?

—Es señora, señor oficial, mi hermana Akane ya está casada —agregó Kasumi, sonriente, mientras le servía té a los demás.

—Oh, gracias, señorita —el oficial recibió la aromática taza de té—, ¿entonces su hija está casada?

—Así es señor, mi hija ya está casada.

El oficial comenzó a hacerse una terrible conjetura y en su mente aparecía una cómica versión caricaturizada de los protagonistas de tal tragedia. Quizás la hija del señor Tendo se casó con otro hombre y el despechado hijo del señor Genma la ha secuestrado como un acto de venganza o también para… ¡Es terrible!

—¿Y dónde está el esposo de su hija? Debe ser el más involucrado en esta denuncia por secuestro.

—¿Ranma?, pues dónde más —agregó Nabiki aburrida, que ya se había sentado en la silla del oficial, con los pies sobre el escritorio, leyendo un privado informe policial como si fuera una revista—, con su esposa, mi hermanita Akane.

—¿Su esposa?... Digo, ¿la esposa de su hijo? Entonces… Un momento, esto no me termina de encajar; ¿están aquí para denunciar un secuestro donde el esposo fue el secuestrador de la esposa secuestrada?

—Así es, señor, mi hija, la esposa secuestrada, fue sacada sin permiso de mi casa por su esposo el secuestrador.

—Ah…

El oficial dejó de murmurar y se bebió al seco la taza de té que le habían servido, dejándola sobre la mesa de un fuerte golpe. Ese caso tomaba ribetes novelescos. ¿Entonces el joven hijo del señor Saotome secuestro a la niña del señor Tendo para casarla a la fuerza con ella?... ¡Qué espantosa tragedia!

—Pero, señor, no se lamente usted, que un matrimonio forzado no es válido. Ahora, el peligro es que si el hijo del señor Saotome intenta algo más, porque entonces el crimen sería mucho peor y…

—¿De qué están hablando? Si ellos se aman —lo corrigió Nodoka con severo tono maternal.

—¿Se aman? —el oficial se acomodó la gorra—, eso quiere decir, que no se trata de un secuestro, ¿sino de dos niños que amándose, se han fugado de sus hogares sin el consentimiento de sus padres?

—Así es, señor oficial —insistió la mujer.

.

.

Akane lo pensó detenidamente arrugando el entrecejo. Entonces volvió a apuntar con el dedo un punto de la vitrina.

—¿Y ese, de qué es?

—Naranja.

—No sé, no lo sé… ¡Ah!, ¿y ese?

—Melón con chispas de merengue.

—Qué sabores más extraños —se sonrió la joven señora Saotome.

—¿Puedes dejar de divertirte y escoger un maldito sabor?

—Ay, qué denso estás, ¿ves lo que pasa por no desayunar con calma? Ahora no me culpes ni te descargues conmigo, Ranma.

—Akane… —la miró fijamente.

—Está bien, si te sigues enojando tanto te van a salir arrugas en la frente —le dio de suaves golpecitos con el índice en la frente a su para nada feliz esposo.

—Lo estás haciendo a propósito, ¿verdad? ¿Te estás desquitando por secuestrarte sin avisarte antes?

—No, Ranma ¿cómo crees? ¿Piensas que me enfadaría porque me sacas de casa de mi padre violentamente sin siquiera haber podido probar el desayuno? ¿O pensaste siquiera que esta vez finalmente había podido cocinar yo, y que me hacía ilusión el que todos vieran lo mucho que había mejorado? ¿Crees que me molestaría por algo tan insignificante como eso? ¿O se te ocurrió a lo menos advertirme para que me trajera mis cosas? Qué suerte que estaba vestida o seguro me hubieras paseado en camisola por toda la ciudad, y sin contar que la última vez a lo menos pude llevarme una maleta, pero ahora, con lo impulsivo que eres… —Akane se sonrió, de esa manera encantadora en que se le hacía muy difícil al joven Ranma defenderse. Entonces se volvió rápidamente hacia la vitrina de los helados—. ¡Ya lo sé!, quiero uno de vainilla.

—¿Vainilla? —se preguntó Ranma.

—¿Solo vainilla, señora? —coreó el encargado.

—Sí, vainilla. ¿Qué, por qué esas miradas, es no les gusta? Entonces…

—No, no, está bien, es perfecto, Akane. ¿Verdad que lo es?

—Sí, es ideal, señora, el mejor sabor de todos —corrió el muchacho para servir el cono de helado antes que Akane pudiera arrepentirse—, una fantástica elección.

—Guarde el cambio —dijo Ranma inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, mientras Akane sacaba de la camisa de su esposo el billete ya que él no podía al tener las manos ocupadas con ella. Apenas ella cogió el helado, Ranma corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta automática del local.

—¡Ranma, espera!

Se detuvo violentamente deslizando los pies en el borde de la entrada, haciendo enorme esfuerzo equilibrándose para que ni su esposa, ni el cono de helado en sus manos, lo resintieran.

—¿Qué ahora?

—Se te olvida llevarte unas servilletas para el camino —dijo su mujer con una coqueta sonrisa y exasperante calma, fingiendo infantil inocencia. Se encogió de hombros con exagerada inocencia y recato ante la intensa mirada de su esposo.

El joven Ranma iba a responder; mas se quedó con la boca abierta. Cerró los labios, giró y regresó al mesón inclinándose para acercar a su esposa a la vitrina. Akane usó su mano libre para recibir las servilletas que le facilitó el también silencioso empleado. Se despidió con un agradecimiento y luego Ranma pudo finalmente dejar el local con Akane en brazos, desapareciendo rápidamente al correr hacia un lado de la calle.

.

.

El policía se pasó la manga por la frente corriéndose el sombrero.

—Dejen que lo comprenda, ¿de verdad ustedes vienen a denunciar un secuestro?

—Así es, señor oficial, el secuestro de mi hija.

—Perpetrado por el malagradecido de mi hijo.

—Que se llevó a mi hermana… la que me debe dinero.

—La que ya estaba casada con mi varonil y apuesto hijo.

—¡Es todo tan romántico! —Kasumi, que parecía ver todo en colores tiernos esa mañana, exclamó con las manos en las mejillas a punto de gritar con efervescente dicha—. Podría pedirle a mi querido Tofu que me secuestrara, ¿no crees que sería una buena idea, tía?

—Excelente, querida, es una gran idea.

—¿Querido Tofu? —se preguntó Nabiki alzando una ceja.

Soun parpadeó confundido mirando a la mayor de sus hijas como si su cerebro no fuera capaz de interpretar aquello.

El oficial carraspeó con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, llamando la atención de esa gente tan ruidosa.

—Comprendo, así que al final es un caso de una pareja de muchachos que han escapado para casarse. ¿Pero, cómo es que ya saben que están casados, se comunicaron con ellos o algo?

—Qué extraña su pregunta, si mi hermana Akane y el joven Ranma llevan casados hace más de un año —dijo Kasumi.

—¿Hace más de un año?... E-Esperen un momento, ¿qué edad tienen los jóvenes?

—Soun y Genma se miraron.

—¿Veintidós? —susurró Genma no seguro de la edad de su propio hijo.

Nodoka suspiró profundamente desilusionada y lo corrigió al momento.

—Veintiuno, señor oficial, ambos tienen la misma edad.

—¿Veintiuno?

Todos asintieron sin comprender la turbación del descompuesto policía.

.

.

Ranma con Akane en brazos esperaba pacientemente en la esquina a que el semáforo les diera el paso, rodeados de más transeúntes que los observaban con curiosidad.

—Está delicioso —exclamó Akane disfrutando su helado.

—Más vale, con lo que costó que te decidieras.

—Ya no te enojes, Ranma. Te daré un poco, prueba.

—No tengo tiempo de… —Akane lo interrumpió poniéndole el helado en la boca. Ranma retrocedió relamiéndose los labios manchados—. ¡Está muy bueno!

—Te lo dije.

—¿Me das otro poco? —Ranma suplicó con una adorable sonrisa, mientras Akane le limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

—Qué goloso eres, si querías te hubieras comprado el tuyo.

—Akane…

—Bien —le dio a probar otro poco—, ¡pero no tan grande!

—_Eshta beno…_ —murmuró apenas entendible con la boca llena.

—Mi… Mi helado —Akane miraba su cono casi vacío al borde de las lágrimas.

Ranma tragó de una vez, y se sonrió satisfecho relamiéndose los labios.

—No te quejes, Akane, tú eres la que siempre dice que debemos compartirlo todo.

—Pues sí, nuestras vidas, nuestro futuro, nuestros sueños, lo bueno y lo mal, todo eso. ¡Pero no mi helado, glotón!

—Qué exagerada. Deja de quejarte, te compraré otro cuando lleguemos a casa —exclamó al notar que la luz cambiaba a verde.

—¿Me lo prometes? —preguntó la chica conteniendo un sollozo. A pesar de ello volvió a limpiar la boca de su esposo con la servilleta.

—Sí, lo prometo —se sonrió como un niño inocente.

Adelantándose a los demás transeúntes, corrió otra vez cargando a su mujer embarazada doblando para seguir por la vereda que los llevaría hacia el centro comercial de Nerima.

—Me lo prometiste, Ranma, que no se te vaya a olvidar.

—Sí, ya te lo dije, es una promesa y yo siempre cumplo mis…

—Y será doble con baño de chocolate y mucha crema batida.

—… ¿Cómo?

—¡Lo prometiste!

.

.

Medio minuto después la familia se encontraba en pleno sentados en la calle frente a la caseta de policía, todavía un poco confundidos, mientras que el oficial les gritaba desde la puerta descompuesto hasta enrojecer del disgusto.

—¡Y la próxima vez que vengan a burlarse de un representante de la ley los encerraré toda la noche!

Cerró tan fuerte que quebró el vidrio de la puerta corredera, y se le escuchó lanzar una maldición desde e interior. Soun cruzó los brazos metiendo las manos dentro de las mangas con calma.

—Qué terrible que un hombre tan joven se encuentre así de estresado, ¿no le parece, Saotome?

—Le hace falta aprender a relajarse un poco o enfermará —respondió Genma igual de estoico—, no es bueno que un hombre joven descuide así su salud, Tendo.

—¿Alguien quiere un poco de té? —ofreció Kasumi que ya tenía puesto un pequeño pañuelo en el suelo de la vereda a modo de mesa con un par de pequeñas tazas.

—Traje también unas galletas —agregó Nodoka colocando una pequeña fuente sobre el mantel.

Nabiki, en silencio, comía una galleta intentando no meterse en la conversación como si quisiera mantener en alto la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Parecía no importarle a ninguno de ellos como los transeúntes miraban asombrados la pequeña reunión familiar en mitad de la calle.

.

.

Ukyo Kunji terminó de preparar los okonomiyakis, que rápidamente sirvió en dos platos y deslizó por el mesón con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Aquí tienen, uno simple para Ranma, y otro especial para Akane. Corre por cuenta de la casa —le cerró un ojo a la chica.

—Un momento —Ranma reclamó extrañado—, ¿por qué el de Akane es más grande que el mío no?

—Simple, Ranchan —respondió Ukyo, ante una sonrisa culpable de Akane—, porque también hay que alimentar al bebé. Y que yo sepa tú no estás embarazado, cariño.

—Eso sería repugnante —murmuró Akane.

—Ni que lo digas —Ranma contuvo un escalofrío—. Bien, a lo menos es gratis —se sonrió cogiendo los palillos.

—Solo el de Akane, tú tienes que pagar el tuyo, Ranchan.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué invitas a Akane y a mí no?

—Porque yo quiero —lapidó Ukyo.

—Pero si jamás me cobrabas antes.

—Porque antes era tu prometida y ya no lo soy, ¡así que pagarás como todo el mundo!

—No es justo…

—Ranma —Akane lo observó de manera peligrosa, mientras probaba su okonomiyaki—, no me digas que quieres volver a ser prometido de Ukyo.

—N-No, no es eso, pero…

—Entonces pagarás —concluyó Ukyo.

Ranma no protestó, sabía que sería peligroso hacerlo. Miró con resignación su más pequeño y muy sencillo okonomiyaki, que estaba seguro era incluso más pequeño de lo normal, en comparación al abultado, delicioso y resplandeciente que había en el plato de Akane. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí? Se rascó la cabeza todavía incrédulo, mientras Ukyo y Akane cuchicheaban y se sonreían dejándolo aparte.

—¿Entonces, están en una cita? Ya era hora que el tacaño de Ranma te sacara a alguna parte, cariño. Siempre aprovechándose de las inocentes chicas para comer gratis, sabía que no podía ser coincidencia...

—¡Oye!

—… Porque con lo celoso, tonto y controlador que es, me temía que quisiera encerrarte en casa como si fueras un ave empollando o algo así, ¡no puedes dejar que se salga con la suya siempre, lo vas a malacostumbrar!

—¡Ucchan!

—Además, si le permites hacer lo que quiera luego no podrás detenerlo. Desde el principio tienes que enseñarle a Ranchan quién es el que manda.

—Te estás pasando…

—Oh, ¿decías algo, Ranchan?

Ranma gruñó furioso por la manera con que Ukyo lo estaba ignorando, fue a abrir la boca para reclamar, cuando la chica volvió a evadirlo dirigiéndose rápidamente a Akane.

—Y, Akane, ¿ya sabes si será niño o niña?

—Ah, bien, sobre eso…

Ranma, frustrado, se dio por vencido. Cruzó las piernas y con una mano en la mejilla las evitó a las dos mirando hacia la pared. Ukyo entonces soltó una risa traviesa y Akane, preocupada, los miraba a ambos.

—Ukyo, ¿por qué tratas así a Ranma? Después de todo son amigos —le susurró con fuerza.

—Ay, Akane, eres demasiado buena para tu propio bienestar. ¿O es que me quieres cerca de él de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos? ¿De verdad quieres que otra chica flirtee con tu esposo?

—N-No, no, ¡claro que no, primero lo mataría...! Oh, digo, bien, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Calma, calma, cariño, que ya me he dado por vencida con Ranchan, ¿no te lo dije la semana pasada cuando vinieron a disculparse en persona por todo? Como si necesitaras hacerlo, ya te lo dije ese día y te lo repito ahora, todos tenemos que madurar alguna vez, y no puedes elegir de quién enamorarte. Pero el señor ego sigue creyendo que puede comer gratis aquí cuando se le antoja, ¿te parece eso justo, Akane?

—Pues, ahora que lo dices, tampoco estoy muy feliz que «mi esposo» desee aprovecharse de una vieja amiga apelando a sentimientos que no quisiera ni imaginarme cuales son. Eso no sería para nada… conveniente.

Ranma, al escucharlas, su oreja tembló y sus hombros se encogieron acusadoramente.

—Entonces, cariño, ¿están en una cita?

—No —Ranma fue el que respondió antes que Akane, girando hacia ambas, recobrando todo el valor y orgullo que coronó con una arrogante sonrisa—; estoy secuestrado a Akane.

—¿Secuestrando? Ay, Ranchan, tú y tus bromas que… que después… y… —Ukyo perdió su sonrisa cuando chocó con el silencio de Akane que la observaba fijamente—. No, no puede ser, ¿no me digan que están hablando en serio?

La joven señora Saotome asintió con solemnidad.

—Ranma me acaba de secuestrar… otra vez —respondió resignada encogiendo los hombros, y ante el asombro de Ukyo actuó con normalidad comiendo otra pequeña porción de su okonomiyaki—. Está delicioso como siempre, Ukyo.

—Gracias, cariño… —respondió amablemente, antes de volver a chillar sorprendida—. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Volverán a irse de Nerima?

—Pues pregúntale al terco de mi esposo —sin mirarlo Akane lo apuntó con los palillos—, el mismo que no me quiere decir a dónde me lleva esta vez. ¡Siquiera me dejó prepararme!

—No teníamos tiempo para eso, Akane.

—¡Lo hubiéramos tenido si a lo menos me lo hubieses pedido antes en vez de cogerme a lo bruto y salir corriendo de casa!

—¡De advertirte de seguro algo nos hubiera detenido antes! Además, así ya no hubiera sido un secuestro —explicó ufano con las manos en alto.

—Ah, sí es verdad… —Akane aceptó su lógica relamiendo la punta de los palillos, hasta que reaccionó enfadada—. ¡Espera un momento!, ¿entonces la primera vez que nos fuimos de Nerima no me secuestraste? Porque recuerdo perfectamente que estuve de acuerdo contigo en el plan de escaparnos…

Ranma lo dudó retrocediendo como un acusado, pero al recobró la arrogancia y respondió confiado.

—Pero tampoco te pregunté si querías venir esa vez.

—Sí lo hiciste.

—No, no lo hice.

Ukyo, confundida, guardó silencio mirando rápidamente a uno y al otro intentando seguir la discusión.

—Me pediste que nos casáramos.

—Y me dijiste que sí.

—¡Por eso, sí lo hiciste, me preguntaste, deja ya de porfiar conmigo, Ranma!

—¡Por eso te lo digo, eres tú la que no me escucha! Te pedí que nos casáramos, pero jamás te pedí que vinieras conmigo. Simplemente te llevé y tampoco sabías a dónde.

—Ah… espera, no, no, un momento, me estoy perdiendo de algo, estoy segura que… ¿Cómo, de verdad que no me lo pediste?

—No, no lo hice.

—¿No?

—No.

—¡No!

—No, no, no.

—¿No de no, o no de sí que era no cuando quisiste decir que sí, pero no?

—Akane, basta, me confundes…

—¿Entonces…?

—No y no. La respuesta es no.

—Imposible, pero si estaba de acuerdo con irme contigo.

—Eso no cuenta: te llevé sin preguntarte y a un lugar que no sabías, técnicamente sí fue un secuestro; ¡gané!

—¡No! Yo… pero… ¡eso fue trampa, no es justo! Tú no puedes ganar una discusión conmigo.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque eres un bobo.

—¿Yo soy…? ¡Akane!

—Y te comiste mi helado.

—Fue un tonto helado, ¿no deberías olvidarlo ya?

—Nunca.

—Qué terca eres.

—Mira quién lo dice.

—¡Pero gané! Eso es todo lo que cuenta, tú misma lo reconociste —clamó apuntándola molestosamente con el dedo justo frente a su nariz.

—Yo… no… ¡Ah! No es posible que después de tanto tiempo, recién me dé cuenta que jamás me pediste que te acompañara, solo te saliste con la tuya, como siempre —bufó enfadada.

Ranma, molesto, respondió con una forzada sonrisa llena de ironía.

—Eso no es una novedad, Akane, todo el mundo sabe que eres bastante lenta para darte cuenta de las cosas —se burló—. Oye… ¿Akane? —Ranma se inclinó hacia su silenciosa mujer y comenzó a pincharle las mejillas molestosamente—. ¿Te enfadaste con una simple broma?

—¡Idiota! —Akane giró en la banca de brazos cruzados dándole la espalda a su esposo.

—Chicos, ¿pueden dejar de discutir en mi restaurante? —se quejó Ukyo un poco incómoda, avergonzada y también celosa de esos dos.

Ranma y Akane se miraron directamente, y dejaron de fingir enfado haciendo ambos una media sonrisa llena de complicidad.

Ninguno notó a los hombres que entraron a espaldas de ellos.

—Finalmente te encuentro, hijo traidor —dijo Genma.

—Ranma, cómo te atreves a intentar abandonar a un pobre anciano como yo —reclamó Happosai—, ¡es tu deber cuidar a tu maestro!

Ambos esposos giraron medio cuerpo en los banquillos, Akane con la punta de los palillos en la boca con recato tras el último bocado, mientras los del Ranma colgaban de sus dientes pues ya se había terminado su plato. Junto con Ukyo, los tres miraron fijamente hacia la entrada.

—Akane, cómo es posible que quieras dejar otra vez a tu familia, ¿es que no piensas en el dojo? —clamó Soun cubriéndose las lágrimas con la manga.

—¿Cuál dojo?¿El que no nos quieren entregar aunque se suponía debía ser nuestra herencia al casarnos? —preguntó Ranma enfadado.

—¡No te atrevas a seguir involucrándote en asuntos de mí familia, Ranma! —Soun bramó enfurecido y su cabeza se transformó en la de un enorme demonio azulado que llenó todo el espacio, con lengua de serpiente, ojos inyectados de sangre sobre un manto de humo (que Nabiki y Kasumi se encargaban de alimentar con abanicos sobre un brasero en la entrada) y enormes cuernos con una cabellera espectral—. ¡Eres todavía demasiado joven para comprender que…!

Y Ranma pinchó con los palillos la enorme cabeza que se desinfló dando rápidas vueltas por el restaurante como un globo. El joven no se veía siquiera amedrentado, por el contrario, parecía más enojado todavía, apenas conteniéndose con una expresión tan apática como la de su esposa ante los indeseables invitados.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Akane preocupada.

—Tú termina de comer.

—¡Pero…!

—No has desayunado todavía, Akane, y tienes que alimentarte.

—… Ranma.

El joven dejó su asiento, y moviendo un brazo se enfrentó a su indeseado encuentro familiar. Desde el exterior podían escucharse los golpes, muebles partiéndose, gritos y amenazas, maldiciones cruzadas. Un grupo de curiosos se reunió en la entrada.

Akane le dio la espalda a la acción, mientras Ukyo temblaba de rabia al ver como destrozaban su local.

—Akane, ¿es que no vas a detenerlos?

—_Esho hashgo_… —Akane murmuró con la boca llena intentando tragar.

Se atoró y Ukyo le alcanzó rápidamente un vaso de agua que bebió hasta el final. Entonces la joven señora Saotome giró ante el asombro de su amiga y vieja rival, justo en el momento en que se escuchó una amenaza del viejo maestro. Ranma trastabilló dando rápidos pasos hacia atrá resistiendo la fuerza de un golpe que lo llevó a estrellarse de espaldas contra el mesón al lado de su mujer.

—Estoy bien, Akane, solo fue un descuido.

—¡Pero no te desconcentres!

Ranma se agachó ante el aviso de Akane justo para evitar una silla que voló sobre su cabeza.

—Pero mi local no lo está, Ranchan —se quejó Ukyo entre ambos—, ¿quién me va a pagar este destrozo?

—¡Ya terminé! —dijo Akane rápidamente a su esposo.

—¿Segura? ¿No quieres otro? —preguntó el joven Saotome olvidando su mirada fiera cuando se dirigió a su mujer, sacándole rápido y tierno una miga de la comisura de los labios que se echó a la boca.

Sonrojada, Akane respondió preocupada por él.

—Ranma, ¿cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora? ¿Crees que yo… podría…? —Akane dudó mirando su plato vacío mordiendo la punta de los palillos—. Oh, bueno, quizás uno solamente…

Ranma suspiró.

—Ukyo, sírvele otro.

—Pero, Ranma, no es necesario, yo solo decía si…

—Ni hablar, no te quedarás con hambre. ¡Ukyo, dale otro!

Se alejó con prisa antes de escuchar a su esposa protestar.

—¿Pero lo pagarás? —preguntó Ukyo.

—¡Sí! —alzó la voz antes de enfrentarse otra vez a los tres que trataban de retenerlo.

—Ukyo, date prisa, tenemos que ayudar a Ranma —la instó Akane con las manos empuñadas, muy seria, mientras los ruidos de la lucha entre los hombres se reanudaba violentamente.

—¿Ayudar, y cómo?

Escucharon una amenaza de Happosai y luego un cubo de agua rompiéndose contra el piso. Al instante resonó la voz masculina de Ranma cantando victoria seguido por el gruñido de un panda furioso.

—Pues dame ya ese okonomiyaki, ¡debo comérmelo deprisa!

—¿Qué?... —Ukyo miró incrédula a la determinada señora Saotome y su voraz apetito.

Otra silla giró por el aire despedazándose sobre la entrada de la cocina, justo por encima de un asustado Konatsu que se agachó y observó la escena sin poder comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

.

.

Ranma abandonó el restaurante de Ukyo con Akane en sus brazos. Los pies del joven patinaron por el asfalto antes de girar y correr hacia la derecha. Tras ellos, los patriarcas salieron tropezando siguiéndolos.

El muchacho detuvo su andar frenando bruscamente.

—¡Ranma, qué sucede!

—Era por el otro lado.

—¿Cómo que...? ¡Ah!

Ranma corrió de regreso a encontrarse de frente con sus padres.

—Los tenemos, Saotome.

—Perdóname, hijo, ¡es por el bien de ambos!

—¡Ya no somos unos niños! —Akane gritó antes que su esposo, y con la destreza de una artista marcial, consiguió coger si pantufla y lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Su suegro fue cogido por sorpresa, recibiendo la pantufla como un proyectil en toda la frente. Con una expresión de estúpida incredulidad se desplomo de espaldas en el preciso momento en que Ranma salta a sobre el panda rebotando en su cabeza, dando un segundo impulso para caer del otro lado sin detenerse.

—¡Buen tiro! —la felicitó su esposo.

—Gracias...

—Hija, Ranma, no puedo permitir que cometan un error —Soun fue el siguiente en cortarles el paso—. Ustedes no pueden vivir solos sin nuestros cuidados y...

—¡Papá, muévete!

—Sí, hija lo que tú digas —Soun dio un rápido paso atrás permitiéndoles cruzar.

—Soun, discípulo inútil, ahora es mi turno. ¡Ranma, pagarás por lo que me hiciste esta mañana!

—¡Akane, cierra los ojos!

—¿Qué?... ¡Ah, Ranma!

Ranma lanzó verticalmente hacia arriba a su mujer, la que se encogió en el aire cerrando los ojos, chillando asustada en la misma posición como cuando estaba en sus brazos.

Justo a tiempo para recibir al enfurecido maestro Happosai. El aura del anciano poseía una atemorizante fuerza.

—Ahora verás, niño insolente, lo que sucede si me provocan...

—Eso ni hablar —Ranma hurgó dentro de su camisa y sacó algo que arrojó al anciano con fuerza—. ¡Maestro, un presente para usted!

El objeto resultó ser una hermosa prenda íntima muy sensual con transparencias, tersa alrededor de un pequeño balón.

—¡Oh, Ranma, mi buen chico! —Happosai mutó en pura felicidad, y dichoso extendió los cortos brazos deseando recibir su presente.

Pero casi al atraparla en el aire, su rostro se desencajó de terror, cuando la esfera con la prensa giró, descubriendo la mecha mecha de una de sus propias bombas, que seguramente ese condenado muchacho de Ranma le había arrebatado dentro del restaurante.

Era demasiado tarde para escapar.

La explosión llenó de humo los cuatro inicios del cruce de las calles. Akane dejó de gritar cuando llegó a lo más alto, y gritó otra vez al caer cerrando los ojos más fuerte. Fue recibida por los firmes brazos de su esposo que la trataron con la delicadeza de la porcelana más fina.

—¡Vuelves a hacer algo como eso y estás muerto! —lo regañó al borde de las lágrimas.

Ranma sólo se rio inocentemente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Créditos: **_

_**Rumiko Takahashi**_

_**Fantasy Fics Estudios All Staff**_

_**Los tímidos followers**_

_**Anónimo y su hermano Guest**_

_**El que odia a Ranma y Akane**_

_**La chica que hizo spam**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Recorrieron callejones conocidos y se detuvieron delante de la escuela que tantas veces los había cobijado. Akane se movió un poco, acomodándose mejor en los brazos de su esposo como si descansara. Ranma la cobijó con más ternura. Ella comenzó a deslizar su mano lentamente por el pecho y hombro del joven, también alrededor del cuello, buscando enredar la punta de sus dedos en la trenza. Ambos concentrados en los recuerdos miraban el patio vacío a esa hora en que todos los alumnos se encontraban en clases, asomándose algunas cabezas por las ventanas de los salones.

—Todavía recuerdo mi primer día aquí —dijo Ranma aumentando su sonrisa traviesa—: eras odiosa, violenta y terca.

—Cómo olvidarlo —Akane dio un profundo suspiro—: tú eras desagradable, violento y maleducado.

Buscaron los ojos del otro, cuando Akane recostó un poco más su cuerpo sobre el hombro de su esposo queriendo que sus rostros se acercaran un poco más. Se sonreían, mitad desafío, mitad satisfacción.

—¿Qué pensaste cuando me viste por primera vez luchar contra todos esos chicos, Ranma?

—¿Qué pensé? No lo sé, ya no lo recuerdo —la evitó con cómico descaro.0

—Anda, dímelo, sí lo recuerdas.

—Te desconozco, Akane.

—¿Por qué?

—Actúas como una chica dulce.

—Bien —Akane se irguió a pesar de estar sentado en sus brazos, colocando las manos en la cintura para encararlo desde una altura superior—, si quieres comienzo a gritarte ahora, señor romántico.

—Pues puedo ser bastante romántico si me lo propongo.

—Ese es el problema, que pocas veces te lo propones.

—¿Eso crees?

—Eso creo, Saotome.

Ranma se sonrió a medias antes de hablar con una voz más suave, casi como un susurro que la hizo estremecerse repentinamente, a la vez que sintió una profunda calma, tanto como la que ya degustaba al estar sostenida por sus brazos.

—Ese día me di cuenta que no eras una chica normal.

—¿Y eso es malo?

Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—A mí nunca me gustaron las chicas normales.

—Ranma, ¿lo dices de verdad?

El joven sonrojó furiosamente al tener a su mujer tan cerca y la volvió a evitándola otra vez.

—Digo, no es que me gustaran muchas chicas antes, tampoco es que me fijara en esas cosas, pero… todas las otras chicas siempre me parecieron… molestas. Pero tú…

—¿Te gusté desde la primera vez?

—Gustar… ¿gustar cómo?

—Vamos, Ranma —Akane se rio, también un poco sonrojada por las honestas y tiernas palabras de su joven esposo—, llevamos casados mucho tiempo, ¿es que todavía te pone nervioso decirlo?

—¿Decir qué?

—Ranma…

—Está bien, sí, me gustabas entonces… quizás, no lo sé bien. Solo recuerdo que… por alguna razón, no dejaba de mirarte.

—¿Lo hacías?

—Lo hacía. Ya, lo dije, ¿estás satisfecha?

—Ranma, ¿a pesar de haberte dado con esa pelota de béisbol?

Ranma no respondió. Cohibido por ese momento de intimidad solo atinó a asentir lentamente, siempre receloso, como un león acorralado contra una pared.

—Pero a ti te gustaba…

—No lo digas, Ranma, no por favor. Aquello no tiene importancia.

—¿Akane?

—Solo fue una fijación infantil, nada más.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

Ella se sonrió ante la tímida muestra de celos de Ranma que la halagaban, pero también la torturaban un poco, porque ya no encontraba tan agradable hacerlo sufrir aún por un motivo tan pequeño.

—Fue un hombre amable con nosotros cuando más lo necesitábamos. Pero eso fue únicamente porque estaba interesado en Kasumi. Ya sabes que mis experiencias con los chicos no eran muy buenas desde la secundaria —apuntó con el pulgar por sobre su hombro, hacia el patio de la escuela.

—Ni que lo digas. ¿En secundaría también?

—Lamentablemente a Kuno lo conocí en la secundaria, y desde entonces siempre me molestó.

—Siempre supiste mantenerlo a raya.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero ya estaba cansada todos los días de lo mismo. Me gustaba ser fuerte, pero comenzaba a odiar que la gente viera solo eso de mí. Después de todo yo también quería un… un poco de romance como cualquier chica, alguien que me quisiera por sobre todo, ¿no es lo que cualquier mujer querría, y…? ¡No te rías!

—No lo… hago… pero…

—¡Ranma, ya basta, te dije que no te rieras!

—Está bien, bien, baja esos puños.

Ambos guardaron silencio volviendo a observar el jardín. Akane recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Ranma. Él pudo sentir el cabello de su joven esposa haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y rostro, y le agradó.

—¿Cuándo fue, Ranma? —preguntó Akane.

—Creo que antes, cuando nos conocimos.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida, los cerró entonces sonriendo con satisfacción.

—¿Cuándo te aplasté con la mesa?... Sabía que eres un masoquista.

—Y tú una sádica.

—Sádico eres tú que siempre me maltrataste con tus insultos.

—A ti te gusta que te digan cosas, ¿no es verdad? Ahora comprendo todo, tú eres la masoquista, Akane...

—Ranma…

—… sabía que no eras normal. Sin contar que me tratabas de pervertido a cada momento, y ahora descubro que eres tú la que en realidad… ¡Ay!

—¡Ranma! —Akane tiró con ambas manos las mejillas de Ranma con fuerza—, ¿cuándo aprenderás a quedarte callado?

—¡Ya aprendí! ¡Ya aprendí! —suplicó con la cara larga como una papa.

Akane lo soltó, y fue ella también la que acarició las mejillas rojas de su esposo como consuelo a pesar que seguía mirándolo con disgusto.

—Tenías que ser tan brusca como siempre.

—Y tú tan bruto para hablar.

—Fue antes de la mesa.

—¿Antes? —Akane retrocedió un poco el cuerpo apoyando las manos en los hombros de Ranma, mirándolo con ansiedad y curiosidad—, ¿cómo antes? Si eso pasó el primer día… ¡en el baño! ¡Todo porque me viste desnuda! Ah, sabía que sí eras un pervertido…

—Tú también me miraste.

—Ya no lo recuerdo…

—Akane, no me mientas —Ranma afiló los ojos de manera acusadora, mientras Akane, fingiendo cómica inocencia, lo evitó girando los ojos en otra dirección—, que tú tuviste bastante tiempo para mirarme también. Pero no te culpo, después de todo sé que soy muy apuesto.

—Sigue y te terminarás pareciendo a Kuno.

—No lo digas, se me revuelve el estómago.

—¿Y a mí no?

Ambos se rieron suavemente.

—Fue antes, boba, antes que eso.

—Pero si ese día nos conocimos.

—Por eso, un poco antes.

—No entiendo.

Ranma aclaró la voz e intentó imitar la manera de hablar de su esposa, pero no con burla, sino con afectada emoción.

—«Mi nombre es Akane, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?»

—¡No mientas! No podías haberte enamorado de mí en ese momento.

—Yo no he dicho enamorarme, esas cosas llevan tiempo. Pero… supongo que me sorprendiste… un poco.

—Ay, Ranma, a veces dices cosas muy profundas cuando te lo propones.

—¿Entonces sí puedo ser romántico?

—¡Tonto! ¿Es que para ti todo tiene que ser una competencia?

—Sí —respondió sin siquiera titubear.

Akane dio un largo suspiro. Lo observó un momento, enternecida, como si no supiera qué hacer con ese bobo hombre al que tanto amaba. Pero no podía engañarse a sí misma, pues enérgico, arrogante y travieso también lo amaba. Descansó los brazos en los hombros de Ranma acercando otra vez sus rostros hasta que sus labios se rozaron sutilmente.

—A-Akane, ¿qué estás haciendo? Estamos en público.

—¿Y?... ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera besar a mi esposo, el padre de mi hijo?

—Bueno, nada, supongo, pero…

—Ranma, ¿por qué te enamoraste de mí?

Ranma se sonrió, extasiado por el aliento de Akane.

—Supongo que sí fue la mesa.

—¿La mesa? —se preguntó su mujer un poco confundida.

—Sí, boba, me diste tan fuerte que... algo habrás dejado mal aquí adentro que terminé enamorándome de ti.

—¡Tonto! —lo regañó, pero al momento se sonrió divertida. Si no aprendía a tomarse a broma la mitad de las cosas que ese bobo le decía con tan poca delicadeza, no sabría cómo sobrevivir a ser una buena esposa de Ranma Saotome. Era una tarea difícil, pero algo que solamente ella, la más fuerte de todas, podría conseguir.

Sus labios se rozaron suavemente perdiéndose sus palabras convertidas en suaves caricias. Un beso tierno, casto, frente a la escuela que los vio crecer juntos conociéndose, enamorándose, necesitándose, protegiéndose y divirtiéndose. Como la veintena de alumnos que recostados en la ventana solo veían a la pareja. Y entre ellos, la «pequeña» maestra Hinako que parecía ser la que más disfrutaba del espectáculo comiéndose una bolsa de palomitas de maíz.

Ante la ruidosa explosión de silbidos y aplausos, ambos separaron los rostros avergonzados, descubriéndose el centro de las aclamaciones de los chicos y chicas de la escuela Furinkan.

—Ranma, ¿podemos irnos? —susurró Akane avergonzada, queriendo esconder el rostro.

—Te lo dije… —murmuró Ranma, intentando caminar firme a pesar que le temblaban las piernas, para escaparse de ese lugar.

—¡Allí están! —gritó Genma, al inicio de la cuadra apuntándolos con el dedo, siendo seguido por Soun Tendo y el maestro Happosai.

—Creo que ya nos descubrieron.

—Afírmate, Akane, vamos a correr.

—¿Más?... ¡Ay, espera!

Akane se abrazó a Ranma con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su esposo. Pudo sentir entonces la velocidad acariciando su cabello en la forma del viento. Adivinó que Ranma saltó sobre la pared de la escuela, y que corrió equilibrándose como en los tiempos en que estudiaban en ese lugar. Aunque no miraba, podía escuchar los gritos de sus padres y del enfurecido maestro que prometía venganza por su derrota.

Ella, sin embargo, no se preocupó por nada. Tampoco pensó en la extraña situación que los envolvía. Todo le resultó tan familiar, que al cerrar los ojos imaginó que no estaba embarazada, que no estaba casada, que no tenía veintiún años; sino que apenas dieciséis, con el uniforme de la escuela y el cabello largo como al principio de sus días de preparatoria, abrazada y con el rostro escondido en él de la misma manera con que varios años atrás lo tuvo hundido en ella, en la versión femenina de Ranma. Entonces asustada, abrazada con fuerza a él, o ella, gozando por vez primera de la cálida sensación de sentirse protegida en un contacto físico tan íntimo. Cruzando el círculo que imaginariamente había levantado como una barrera a su derredor, siempre a la defensiva por culpa de sus acosadores habituales; se sentía segura, sí, algo que le era desconocido pero atractivo, desorientándola. ¿Pero era posible haberse sentido tan segura en brazos de aquel muchacho al que apenas conocía, que se convertía en chica, y que se suponía debía detestar? Esa vez estaba asustada de lo que había sentido, ¡ella no podía haber sufrido tal golpe en su corazón al abrazar a otra chica!

A esa edad ella también tenía dudas, miedos, inexperiencia pues jamás había permitido que un hombre se le acercara tanto, pero tampoco era un hombre sino que ambas eran chicas en esa situación… Y el miedo la había perturbado de una manera tremenda, demoledora; ¿realmente sintió algo por otra chica? ¿O sintió algo por «esa chica»? ¿Sintió algo por Ranma fuera chico o chica?... Un sentimiento ya complejo de por sí, que se sumó a todo lo que iba a cambiar, perder y ganar en un único día; en el que ella terminó llorando un final esperado, un despertar amargo a sus ilusiones que nunca pasaron de ser eso, sueños de una niña buscando una seguridad que no tenía en su vida, en su hogar, porque seguridad y amor eran dos cosas muy diferentes para una niña que aparentaba fuerza pero carecía de apoyo. Para que al atardecer de ese mismo día pudiera sonreír a un nuevo inicio, a un nuevo sentimiento, no nacido de la necesidad sino producto de un auténtico candor que no quiso detener a tiempo, sino que osada como ante todo desafío abrazó torpemente creyendo que podría ganar y someter.

Ta ingenua y necia, como todos los que se enfrentan al amor, sin saber que posee el poder de transformar la realidad.

Junto a ella ese sentimiento crecería día tras día, superando prueba tras prueba, desde las dudas comunes en una jovencita, celos e inseguridad, hasta desafiar el peligro de la muerte más auténtica tomando la decisión que supera a la lógica y al instinto propio de vivir a cambio de la vida del que más ama. Templado entre el fuego de la pasión y el miedo a perderlo, es que se forjó así el amor más perfecto, brillante e imbatible. Amor que solo podía sentirse una única vez en la existencia, de una mujer que lo entregaría todo a un único hombre digno de ella, decisión de la que jamás se arrepentiría para bien o para mal, pues a él le dedicaría feliz el resto de su vida.

No escuchó lo que Ranma le susurraba al oído con prisa. Tampoco las amenazas y gritos de sus padres. Menos las preguntas de su propia cabeza pues ni ella conocía a dónde la llevaría ese idiota de su esposo esta vez. Ella solo se acurrucó abrazándolo, no preocupada por ella ni tampoco por la delicada vida que cargaba dentro su ser, pues se sentía en sus brazos tan protegida, mientras Ranma volaba entre saltos equilibrándose sobre tejados y vallas, como si estuviera resguardada entre mullidos cojines.

—¡No te preocupes, Akane, los dejaremos atrás! —bramó su esposo con una media sonrisa, como cada vez que quería infundirle confianza.

Akane cerró los ojos con más fuerza frotando su rostro contra el cuello de Ranma, dividiendo su conciencia con los recuerdos que la hacían disfrutar más su realidad, sonriendo de placer. ¿Preocuparse ella? Un poco más relajada y se podría quedar dormida respirando esa fragancia masculina que tanto le gustaba, como si estuviera descansando en una apacible hamaca disfrutando de la brisa de la tarde.

.

.

Los esposos fugados llegaron a la entrada de la estación de trenes de Nerima. Ranma respiró con fuerza tratando de recobrar el aliento, hasta que consiguió calmarse lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

—¿Los ves? —preguntó.

—Nos siguen de cerca —respondió Akane, que abrazada a su joven esposo miraba hacia atrás.

—¿Es que no se darán por vencidos? —se quejó mirando el cielo, con el cabello sudado pegado a su frente, dando un resoplido.

—Pues si lo piensas, Ranma, a alguien debimos salir tan tercos.

—¿Y si está en la sangre?

Akane acarició tiernamente su vientre abultado.

—Entonces tendremos que acostumbrarnos.

—Y yo que creía que lo obcecada lo sacaste de tu madre...

—¡Ranma!

Dentro de la estación, esquivó ágilmente a los pasajeros que observaban curiosos a la llamativa pareja. Dos estudiantes de preparatoria casi chocaron con ellos, de no ser por una jaló precavidamente del brazo a si distraída amiga.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo el joven sin detenerse.

—¡Perdón! —lo secundó su esposa que abrazada a él miraba hacia atrás, a las dos chicas. Cuando su gesto se tornó extraño—. Oh... No, no es nada —Akane se cobijó hundiendo su rostro de en el hombro de Ranma—; solo que creí ver...

Tras ellos quedaban las dos chicas, de largas y anticuadas faldas tableadas hasta los tobillos y pañuelos rojos en el cuello que hacían juegos con sus blusas estilo marinera de mangas largas y oscuras.

—¡Qué joven más imprudente! Y esa no es una manera educada de llevar a una mujer embarazada, es muy peligroso.

—¿Lo notaste, Nodoka?

—No quiero saber lo que imaginaste ahora, Kimiko.

—Oh, vamos, Nodoka, no seas aburrida. Mi instinto de detective privado me dice que esos dos están escapando...

—Tú no tienes instinto de detective, Kimiko —la cogió del brazo arrastrándola en la dirección opuesta—, se nos hará tarde para tomar nuestro tren.

—Qué aguafiestas eres...

—¿Aguafiestas yo? —Nodoka alzó la voz indignada—. Espera un momento, ¿ya olvidaste la razón de nuestro viaje?

—Por supuesto que no, estamos aquí porque... eh... ¿iríamos de paseo a Kioto?

—Vamos a conocer a tu prometido misterioso, Kimiko.

—¡Y-Ya lo sabía!

—No, no lo sabías. Lo olvidaste completamente. ¡Kimiko, eres imposible!

—Sí lo recordaba, Nodoka; espérame, no camines tan rápido... Nodoka, era una broma... ¡Nodoka, deja ya de ignorarme!

.

.

En la entrada de la estación, Soun y Genma se detuvieron jadeando, pasándose las mangas por los rostros empapados en sudor.

—Saotome, ya no estoy en edad... para estas... estas carreras.

—Tiene... toda la razón, Tendo. Cuando atrape... a ese hijo malagradecido yo... yo...

—Son una vergüenza, par de inútiles —los regañó el anciano Happosai saltando ágilmente ante ellos—, jamás se atrevan a decir que son mis discípulos.

—Pero, maestro, si hemos corrido por toda Nerima.

—Silencio, Genma, bueno para nada.

Tras ellos las tres mujeres los observaban pacientes.

—Ya era hora que llegaran, Genma.

—¿Nodoka? —Genma quedó estupefacto.

—¿Kasumi? ¿Nabiki? —Soun también se mostró sorprendido al ver a sus hijas allí—. ¿Cómo consiguieron llegar antes que nosotros?

—Papá, ¿no es obvio? —respondió su hija Nabiki con una mano en la cintura, gesticulando con la otra en alto—. Si mi cuñadito y Akane pretendían dejar la ciudad, vendrían a la estación tarde o temprano.

—Tomamos un taxi, papá —dijo Kasumi más animada que de costumbre.

—Y por supuesto le dije a conductor que mandara la cuenta al dojo —agregó Nabiki sin siquiera alterarse—, porque te conozco y sé que no querrías que tus hijas anduvieran a pie por la ciudad sin ningún resguardo, ¿no es verdad, papá?

—Muchas gracias por costearnos el paseo —Nodoka agradeció honestamente—, fue todo muy agradable, hasta tuvimos tiempo de dar una vuelta por el nuevo gimnasio de mi hijo, trabajan jóvenes muy amables allí, me siento tan feliz que Ranma y Akane vayan a tener su propio negocio; ¿cómo se llamaba el muchacho tan educado que nos atendió?... ¿Yoshiro era su nombre?

—Sí, el joven Yoshiro, nos contó que era un amigo de Ranma y que vino a Tokio únicamente para ayudarlo, ¿no es muy atento y dedicado de su parte, papá? También nos llevó a comer muchos dulces en el nuevo salón de té en el centro comercial, que queda casi al lado del gimnasio; es un lugar muy bonito —agrego Kasumi—, espero que no le haya sido muy costoso…

—Yoshiro es un viejo conocido mío —Nabiki sonrió con malicia—, así que no tuvo problema en pagarnos la comida.

—… y quizás podamos ir con Tofu un día de estos en una… una… ¡una una cita! —exclamó Kasumi avergonzándose, con ambas manos en las mejillas—. ¡Es todo tan emocionante!

—Debe serlo, Kasumi querida —la felicitó Nodoka—, luego aprovechamos en realizar algunas compras de cosas que hacían falta en casa.

—Y por supuesto que pagamos a nombre del dojo, papá —agregó Nabiki sonriente—, gracias, eres tan bueno como siempre.

—Cuando llegamos todavía no aparecían los muchachos.

—Tampoco mi hermana Akane o el joven Ranma.

—Así que nos fuimos a comer al café de la estación —Nabiki cruzó los brazos satisfecha—. ¡Hemos comido tanto! Ah, papá, lo olvidaba, el dueño del café te conocía, parece que es un viejo amigo tuyo de la junta vecinal. Así que recuerda después cancelarle la cuenta.

—Y los vimos llegar… Papá, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Kasumi preocupada por su padre, que pálido se deshizo en el piso como si su espíritu dejara su cuerpo.

.

.

Los hombres corrieron subiendo las escaleras. Más atrás, Kasumi, Nodoka y Nabiki los seguían con mucha calma marcando el paso en cada escalón con cuidado.

—Es peligroso correr por los escalones...

Kasumi no alcanzó a terminar su comentario, cuando los dos hombres y un panda cruzaron por el lado de las mujeres, rodando estrepitosamente escaleras abajo.

—… oh.

—Espero que no se hayan lastimado —dijo Nodoka, pero en su voz se notaba más resignación que piedad.

—No tienen que preocuparse —las instó Nabiki a seguir subiendo, ignorándolos—, están bien, ya los conocen, solo están jugando.

—Encuentro que es muy poco apropiado, en especial cuando fueron ellos los que estaban tan apresurados. Si seguimos así

—Tía Nodoka, pero es bueno no perder la alegría. ¿Les conté lo optimista y alegre que es mi querido Tofu?

—Tan solo tres veces desde que llegamos a la estación, Kasumi —se quejó Nabiki.

Kasumi se rio como la encarnación de la más despreocupada felicidad. Nodoka intentó sonreírse de manera conciliadora y Nabiki se encogió de hombros.

—Me preguntó si todas las mujeres pierden un poco la cabeza al enamorarse —murmuró Nabiki un poco preocupada.

—Yo me casé con Genma, querida.

Nabiki tragó con dificultad ante la gélida mirada de Nodoka. Ninguna de las dos volvió a tocar el tema, mientras Kasumi seguía hablando de las virtudes del buen doctor Tofu.

.

.

—Disculpe, amable señor guardia de seguridad —preguntó Kasumi con exasperante calma y lentitud que impacientó a los hombres que iban en su grupo—, ¿habrá visto pasar por aquí a un joven cargando a una mujer embarazada?

—¿A un joven cargando a una mujer embarazada? —repitió el hombre de mediana edad, turbado al haber girado encontrándose de golpe con la exótica comitiva.

—Secuestrada, Kasumi, ¡Ranma se llevó a mi hija a la fuerza!

—Pero Akane parecía feliz, papá —respondió tímidamente la mayor de las hermanas.

—Eso no importa —Soun desesperado se adelantó a su hija cogiendo al guardia por los brazos, sacudiéndolo con brusquedad—. ¡Deben ordenar que paralicen la estación! ¡Llamar a la policía, los bomberos, las fuerzas de autodefensa, al gobierno...!

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —lamentó Nabiki.

Nodoka a su lado suspiró lamentando a su vez no haber traído la katana, un poco cansada de tener que lidiar con esos hombres. Y más irritada se sintió cuando vieron al maestro persiguiendo a unas chicas de preparatoria, mientras el panda de mechones canosos corría tras el anciano con carteles que suplicaban se detuviera.

—Papá, por favor, deja que nosotras nos encarguemos —Nabiki cogió a su nervioso padre por el brazo.

—Papá, es hora que descanses un poco —Kasumi tomó a su padre por el otro con una dulce sonrisa, pero no menos firmeza, obligándolo ambas a retroceder.

Nodoka se encargó de hablar con el confundido guardia.

—Perdone, señor, ¿pero sería tan amable de indicarnos si no ha visto pasar por aquí a un joven cargando a una muchacha...?

«Que es mi hijo», rezaba el cartel que sostuvo el panda detrás de Nodoka.

—¡Que ha secuestrado a mi hija! —Soun alzó la voz.

—Mi hermana menor Akane —dijo Kasumi.

—Que es la esposa de ese muchacho insolente de Ranma —protestó Happosai con resentimiento y un par de chichones más que se ganó gracias a las chicas a las que antes molestaba.

—Esto ya se está volviendo tedioso —murmuró Nabiki.

—¿Su hijo? —volvió a preguntar el hombre bastante nervioso mirando al panda detrás de Nodoka.

—Así es, nuestro apuesto y varonil hijo —Nodoka sonrió encantada indicándose a ella misma y a su esposo, el viejo panda—, ¿es que no nota el parecido?

—¿Parecido, señora? —el guardia miró al panda, a Nodoka, al panda, a Nodoka, al panda y a Nodoka otra vez—. B-Bueno, señora, si usted lo dice… ¿Es su esposo? —insistió en preguntar apuntando al panda con el dedo en alto.

Nodoka miró al panda. Genma le devolvió la mirada a Nodoka. Tanto habían pasado, pero por alguna razón el viejo panda tenía una mirada nostálgica y perturbadora. Nodoka se sonrojó un poco, después de esos últimos años quizás ya era hora de comenzar a perdonar y aceptar que la idiotez era parte natural de ese hombre, y tal vez uno de sus encantos; pues no podía culparlo por siempre porque también fue su culpa dejarlo llevarse a su hijo.

—Sí, señor, él es mi esposo, Genma Saotome.

El panda bajó las orejas sumiso y sus ojos se humedecieron dando un suave gruñido, cuando sintió la mano de su mujer aferrarse con tierna fuerza al pelaje de una de sus enormes patas. El momento fue interrumpido por Soun, que soltándose de sus hijas se cruzó empujando a Genma, el que, al dar el paso en falso, abrazó con sus enormes garras a su delgada esposa de manera protectora.

—¿Los ha visto? Es mi niña, ¡no puedo dejar que se la lleve de nuevo! No voy a permitir que Ranma me quite a mi hija. Ellos debían quedarse en casa, con el dojo, conmigo, jamás tenían que dejarme… No… no puedo perderla, no a ninguna de ellas, no como su madre…

—Papá —susurró Kasumi al comprender la soledad de su padre y sus miedos.

Nabiki también lo observó de una manera particular. Siquiera Happosai osó interrumpirlo con alguna de sus salidas, pues el anciano maestro miró muy serio al hombre que fue su discípulo, como si siempre hubiera conocido el auténtico miedo en el corazón de Soun Tendo.

El guardia asintió temeroso.

—Creo que los vi irse por allí, hacia el andén sur.

Todos corrieron entonces siguiendo a Soun hacia las nuevas escaleras, rodeados por la gente que los miraba sorprendidos. Más atrás, el enorme panda dio un paso y notó que Nodoka estaba cansada de moverse con el incómodo kimono.

—Genma, ¿qué haces? —reclamó Nodoka, turbada con el rostro afiebrado.

El panda gruñó sorprendiéndola y la cargó en brazos antes de correr tras su viejo amigo.

.

.

Soun seguido por el resto, corrió hacia el andén intentando alcanzar la puerta de uno de los vagones.

—¡El tren, está por partir!

—¡Alcánzalo! —gritó Happosai saltando a su lado.

—¿Pero está bien pasar sin pagar? —preguntó Nodoka en brazos del enorme panda.

—Papá lo acaba de hacer, tía —respondió Nabiki tras ella.

«El maestro es un viejo estúpido y libidinoso».

—¿Qué dijiste, Genma, mal discípulo? —Happosai en uno de sus salos giró hacia atrás y lo miró enfurecido.

Genma como panda bajó las orejas y gruñó un asustado gimoteo, y miró a su mujer desesperado. Al tener las garras ocupadas en cargar protectoramente el frágil cuerpo de Nodoka, era su esposa la que sostenía el cartel en alto por en su lugar.

—Oh, lo lamento, maestro Happosai, ha sido mi error —respondió Nodoka, un poco avergonzada, y giró el cartel mostrando lo que estaba escrito por detrás.

«Digo… ¡que hay que darse prisa!»

—¡Detengan ese tren! —ordenó Soun.

Se escuchó el silbato del oficial del andén, y la familia corrió los últimos metros consiguiendo entrar apretujados por la pequeña puerta, hasta casi tropezar, deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo entre los asientos y los curiosos pasajeros que retrocedieron hasta las ventanas al ver un enorme oso entre ellos. Todos exhalaron suspiros cuando la puerta se cerró intentando recobrar el aliento. Lo habían conseguido justo a tiempo.

—¡Lo hicimos, Saotome!

«Ya los tenemos», decía el nuevo cartel que sostenía una risueña y nerviosa Nodoka en lugar de su marido; ya que por alguna razón Genma todavía no la había querido baja de sus mullidos y peludos brazos, provocando un ligero rubor en su avergonzada esposa pero entusiasta y feliz esposa.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Genma dio un corto gruñido.

—¡Ah!, lo siento, querido, lo olvidaba —Nodoka rápidamente giró el cartel mostrando un nuevo mensaje escrito por el reverso.

«No pueden escapar del tren. Ahora solo es cuestión de buscarlos».

—¿Se refieren a ellos? —Nabiki, levantando una ceja, apuntó hacia la ventana. Todos siguieron el dedo de la chica girando sus cabezas lentamente.

Akane Saotome esbozaba una encantadora sonrisa con una mano sobre su vientre y la otra en alto. La movía lentamente despidiéndose de ellos, siempre descansando en los fuertes brazos de su esposo Ranma Saotome. El joven también se sonreía, apenas podía mover la mano por debajo de las piernas de su mujer también como despidiéndose; pero a diferencia de su esposa, lo hacía con arrogante burla y el resplandor de victoria en su mirada, parado en el andén opuesto.

El ruido de algo rasgando con rapidez una superficie dura los distrajo, al volver sus rostros descubrieron que Nodoka Saotome, todavía muy cómoda en los brazos de su esposo el panda, la que escribía rápidamente y concentrada sobre otro letrero. Terminó y lo levantó mostrándoselo al resto con una conciliadora sonrisa.

«¿No creen que ya sea hora de aceptarlo?»

—Papá, la tía Nodoka tiene razón —dijo Nabiki girando el rostro hacia su padre con una amenazante sonrisa—, no puedes controlar nuestras vidas… Y más vale que no lo intentes conmigo.

—Papá, lo siento mucho —agregó Kasumi con severa calma—, pero no está bien que quieras controlar las vidas de Ranma y Akane, tampoco las nuestras, aunque tus intenciones hayan sido buenas. Oh, papá, lo lamento mucho, ¿he sido muy dura?

—En la vida un guerrero debe saber reconocer una derrota —agregó Happosai con sorprendente solemnidad.

Soun Tendo exhaló un profundo suspiro y descansó los brazos cruzándolos, escondiendo las manos dentro de las amplias mangas de su viejo traje de entrenamiento. Siempre intentó hacer lo mejor por su familia, se lo había prometido a su mujer, que cuidaría por siempre de sus tres hijas. Ahora sabía que esa promesa no la podría cumplir jamás de la manera en que la había imaginado. No por siempre viviría él para protegerlas, así que lo mejor que podría haber hecho era asegurar el futuro de las tres, en lugar de impedir que se apartaran de su lado. Se había equivocado; al volver, tendría que sentarse frente al altar con la fotografía de su amada Kimiko, y tener una larga conversación disculpándose con ella. Asintió como era su costumbre hacerlo, como el hombre mesurado y disciplinado que siempre demostró ser.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos un paseo familiar, ya que estamos aquí podríamos ir a dar una vuelta al parque de Shinjuku, como cuando eran más pequeñas.

—Me parece aburrido, ya no somos unas niñas… Pero si prometes llevarnos a comer helado, entonces lo soportaré de la mejor manera posible, papá —respondió Nabiki con un entusiasmo que pareció auténtico.

—¿Y Akane? —preguntó ingenuamente Kasumi—, ¿no irá con nosotras?

Soun cruzó los brazos escondiendo las manos dentro de las mangas. Respiró profundamente y exhaló todo el aire en un largo suspiro antes de responderle a su hija.

—Kasumi, tu hermana Akane ya tiene su propia familia por la que preocuparse, como un día espero también ustedes tengan las suyas—a pesar de su sonrisa, los ojos de Soun se humedecieron. No como esas lágrimas fáciles que solía derramar como un crío; sino con aquel resplandor húmedo que solía acompañarlo en cada tarde, cuando detenía sus juegos de shogi para observar en silencio el atardecer.

Su amigo, el único que lo comprendía lo suficiente como para jamás hablarle durante los largos silencios que interrumpían sus juegos, asintió con un solemne gruñido. Nodoka se aferró con fuerza al pelaje de su esposo como si intentara retener el temblor de su cuerpo, producto de los dolorosos latidos de su propio corazón.

.

.

El tren comenzó su marcha lentamente. Akane siguió moviendo la mano hasta que el último carro desapareció tras una curva detrás de una línea de edificios.

—Se lo tienen merecido —murmuró Ranma con desquite.

—Espero disfruten del paseo —dijo Akane dando un largo suspiro. Finalmente había llegado la hora y volvió lentamente la cabeza para enfrentar a su esposo, cruzando con igual calma los brazos—. Entonces, señor «yo hago lo que quiero y olvido que tengo una esposa en quién confiar mis planes», ¿no crees que ya sea hora de darme una buena explicación?

—¿Explicación? —Ranma la evitó desviando la mirada con evidente descaro—, no sé a qué te refieres.

—Ranma…

—Bien, bien —cerró los ojos con esa arrogancia que jamás lo había abandonado cuando debía dar excusas—, pero todavía no.

—¿Todavía no?

—Cuando lleguemos te lo diré todo.

—¿Decirme qué?... ¿Es que no volveremos a nuestro departamento en «Nagano»? ¿No tenemos que esperar el siguiente tren? —preguntó sorprendida y curiosa al notar que se dirigían de regreso hacia la salida de la estación.

—No.

Akane torció los labios. Conocía el tono juguetón de Ranma y que no podría sacarle nada más, en especial cuando su esposo pareció ensimismarse, silbando alegre una pegajosa melodía, únicamente para exasperarla.

—Ranma, ¿a lo menos me dejarás que camine? —preguntó recordándole que todavía la cargaba en brazos, siendo el centro de todas las miradas de la gente.

—No —dijo rápido y con energía.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Ranma, basta, ya no estamos huyendo, ¡puedo caminar por mí misma, esto es ridículo!

—No quiero.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

—Porque me gusta cargarte en mis brazos, Akane, ¿o es que nunca te diste cuenta?

Volvió a susurrar alegre, ignorándola. Akane dudó arrugando la camisa de su esposo al empuñar las manos. Al final, luchando contra su propio auténtico deseo de permanecer así en sus brazos, y muy sonrojada, murmuró incómoda.

—Pero todos… todos nos están mirando.

—No me importa —respondió indolente, antes de volver a silbar como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Eres un pervertido… —se quejó la chica suavemente, resignada e indefensa a su auténtico deseo que la hizo acomodarse abrazando los anchos hombros, y cerrando los ojos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Créditos:**_

_**Psicomari**_

_**JHO-san**_

_**Sophy-hei**_

_**Aoi Fhrey**_

_**Alissha**_

_**LumLumLove**_

_**Naananase**_

_**Mi querida Randuril a la que dedico este capítulo**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cerca había una pequeña plazuela desde donde podían escucharse los gritos alegres de los niños. La callejuela terminaba dos cuadras más adelante en una calle perpendicular. Se veía a la distancia la vieja cerca que delimitaba el borde del canal, donde diariamente años atrás caminaban rumbo a la escuela.

Antes era un lote vacío en el que muchas veces habían luchado, discutido, acampado como cuando a él lo echaron de casa por culpa de un capricho del maestro, o simplemente cruzado en alguna de sus locas persecuciones. Los años, aunque pocos, también habían dejado su huella en la siempre inquieta Tokio. Hoy el terreno vacío se encontraba ocupado, transformados los anteriores espacios en fragmentos que solo perdurarían en sus recuerdos; no perdidos para siempre, mas convertidos en los cimientos de las otras memorias que traería el mañana.

Ella no podía, o no quería en su temor, darse cuenta de lo que Nerima quería decirle:

«He crecido, madurado contigo, para recibir en mi seno a tus hijos e hijas; como un día también te cobijé a ti, a tu madre y a tu abuela».

—Cuando gané el mundial de wushu no solo obtuve un trofeo —no había arrogancia en las palabras de Ranma. Un nostálgico timbre en su voz delataba la tierna fragilidad de su espíritu—. Llegaron contratos de marcas publicitarias, algo sobre ponerle mi nombre a no sé qué cosas...

—¿Cómo los comerciales que vas a grabar a finales de mes? Eso ya lo sé, Ranma, me lo dijiste hace semanas.

—Takeda fue el que me ayudó con eso, también lo sabes.

—Y lo invirtieron todo en el nuevo gimnasio...

—No, no todo, Akane —respondió impaciente casi hablando a la par con ella.

—... ¿Me mentiste?

—¡Claro que no! Digamos que... únicamente no te lo dije todo —la evitó tímidamente.

—Ranma, ¿qué estás tramando esta vez?

—Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte, boba —Ranma se detuvo al final de una línea formada por arbustos podados de un metro de altura, donde la entrada comenzaba con una bonita hilera de pastelones —. Aquí es.

—¿Aquí dónde?

—Tu nueva casa.

—¿Bromeas?

Ranma respondió con una media sonrisa que ella no pudo interpretar. El joven con mucho cuidado la bajó. Akane debió sostenerse del brazo de su esposo por culpa de un repentino mareo, a causa de sus nervios.

Se encontraban ante una bonita y sencilla casa, espaciosa, de dos pisos, con un visible jardín lateral y aparentemente uno más amplio que continuaba por detrás. La tierra estaba húmeda y rastrillada como si el césped hubiera sido sembrado recientemente. Un amplio ventanal de marcos de aluminio era en realidad una puerta corrediza que unía la sala de piso de tatami, con el borde de madera elevado por encima del jardín. Su interior se encontraba casi vacío de no ser por un par de muebles como la mesa y algunas cajas apiladas contra la pared.

—Es hermosa... ¿Ranma, es verdad?

Ranma abrazó a su esposa por detrás, rodeándola a ella y también a su hijo pronto a nacer.

—Sí —susurró con voz también temblorosa. Antes tan arrogante, orgulloso, fuerte y seguro; ahora débil ante un sentimiento contra el que jamás pudo ganar—, es tuya, Akane.

Akane cubrió con sus manos las de Ranma.

—No es así...

—¿No?

—No mía, Ranma. No mía... —Akane no pudo tampoco luchar contra las lágrimas que brillaron sobre sus mejillas reflejando los primeros tonos ambarinos del atardecer—, es nuestra.

Ella sonrió como a él tanto le gustaba. Acarició lentamente el rostro de Ranma, recorrió con sus dedos el mentón más anguloso a cuando lo había conocido. Año tras año, creciendo juntos, jamás notó los cambios, pues siempre le pareció el mismo Ranma que ella tanto amaba; pero pudo verlo, en ese momento, tan distinto que la hizo sentirse cohibida. Ya no un niño que despertaba su afecto; sí un hombre que le provocaba contradictorios sentimientos de ansiedad, temor, emoción y seguridad.

—Akane...

No le permitió hablar, sabía lo que tanto lo preocupaba, debían ser sus lágrimas que cosquilleaban al recorrer su rostro. Pero a ella no le importó que él la viera llorar, el orgullo quedaba finalmente sometido a más poderosos sentimientos, y se alegró porque tal como soñó una vez, así tenía que ser.

Juntos se quedaron frente al nuevo hogar, uno cobijado en el otro. Ni el ruido de un vendedor callejero, ni un coro de niños cantando _Niji to taiyou no oka_ durante una clase de música en la escuela primaria cercana, ni el agitado viento que meció sus ropas y cabellos, ni el grito angustiado y distante de una amazona china, pudo interrumpirlos.

Se cobijaron un poco más buscándose mutuamente en los brazos del otro, mientras emocionados, mudos, con las miradas cristalinas, observaban su nuevo hogar. Finalmente encontraron en Nerima la paz que habían anhelado, el lugar al que realmente pertenecían, para Ranma el final de su largo viaje por los solitarios caminos de Japón.

Y no, no era aquella casa.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Larguísimas notas al cierre:**

.

(Suspiro profundo)

Hemos llegado hasta aquí, mis queridos amigos, al esperado final. Primero tómense su tiempo, sé que esto no es fácil, cada uno tendrá sus propios sentimientos al haber acabado una historia. No es igual a un capítulo, no es lo mismo, pues sabemos que ha llegado la hora de despedirnos de este mundo en particular, sentir nostalgia y tristeza, y luego saltar al siguiente. Ahora, ¡felicidades a todos los que aparecieron en los créditos! Y también a los que leyeron solamente, también los felicito, pues esta historia jamás habría existido sin ustedes, que le dieron vida con sus lecturas. Es por ello, que ante la imposibilidad de escribirle a cada uno —son como cien, ténganme piedad, que el capítulo ya me costó meses acabarlo—, es que he querido, como un último obsequio a todos ustedes, hacerlos partícipes del último capítulos incluyendo los créditos en el interior. Y sí, me ayudaron, pues son pausas necesarias para dar efecto a la obra. Así que sus nombres cumplen un rol muy importante, y cada vez que se lean en el futuro, si es que alguien seguirá leyendo este fic algún día, podrá leer los nombres de todos los que también participaron durante su desarrollo. Espero les guste. Ah, y antes de mandarme la parrafada de las parrafadas, les advierto que al final de la nota interminable, viene un pequeño juego para celebrar este final. ¡Así que nada de dormirse!

Listos. ¿Ya estamos? Bien, mis queridos amigos, hora de seguir.

Por más que lo pensé, no he podido dar con algunas palabras que puedan expresar lo que siento. No, no hay discursos emotivos, tampoco palabras que puedan cambiar el transcurso de la historia, no existe tampoco una frase que se haga célebre o un poco de sabiduría que repartir, puesto que soy el más necio de los autores. También, porque creo que al hacer algo que siempre me ha costado, es que existen muchos sentimientos encontrados que prefiero guardarlos y conversarlos únicamente en la intimidad. Perdónenme por esta pequeña excentricidad de querer justamente al final, cuando debería abrirme más, encerrarme un momento a solas para tomar una taza de té, meditar en lo conseguido, en lo aprendido, y mirar por la ventana cómo el viento invernal sacude las pocas hojas que quedan en los árboles.

Les rogaré que me tengan paciencia y que se queden con lo que de verdad importa: esta historia, como un final que siempre quise darle a una querida serie, a más queridos personajes, que me ayudaron a descubrir lo que más me gusta hacer en la vida. Porque es a través de esta ficción creada por Rumiko Takahashi, y el mundo del fanfiction, que se me permitió canalizar esta imaginación que siempre creí negativa y traté de ocultar del mundo.

Decidí entonces escribir fics como muchos comenzamos, queriendo escribir una historia a nuestro gusto cuando no encontramos más que leer; decidí volver a los respetar la ortografía y la gramática para que se pudieran comprender mejor —de un matemático que no sabía ni colocar un tilde a esto, creo que algo he mejorado, fufufu—, regresando sin vergüenza a los viejos textos escolares o a las guías que ahora abundan en internet; decidí estudiar e investigar todos los temas de los que escribiría para mejorar la inmersión, en mi obsesión buscando hasta los más pequeños detalles, porque en los detalles se encuentra la magia; tras haberme hinchado de ego, como nos sucede a todos los que comenzamos a escribir, y pincharme luego con la cruda realidad de que no había aprendido nada, es que decidí que no podía sentirme satisfecho aunque la mayoría al escribir fanfictions se dejaran llevar por la ley del mínimo esfuerzo, porque no existen límites más que los impuestos por uno mismo; decidí que para crecer debía dejar de lado el amor fácil a la crítica dulce, y a la horrible costumbre de contar la cantidad de lectores o reviews como si fueran monedas en el arca del avaro, como si un simple número significara algo o nos diera alguna autoridad para creernos superiores al resto, pues todo lo que conseguía era pervertir mis escritos para buscar la aceptación general en lugar de contar lo que realmente quería decir.

Aprendí de otros, leí a otros, utilicé técnicas de estilo y trucos literarios que encontraba en las novelas que consultaba. Me vi caminando dentro de las librerías solo para estudiar como otros consiguieron salir de los embrollos en los que yo estaba metido. Luego, el fanfiction me enseñó cosas que no podría haber aprendido en otro lugar, como el encontrar mis propias soluciones a los problemas más enrevesados, o gozar de una retroalimentación entre lector y autor que jamás se conseguiría en la literatura más tradicional, donde la parte que dice que el lector influye en la obra es casi literal, porque por cada fragmento de la trama o episodio uno pude ir apreciando de qué forma se recibe el mensaje. Y cada vez este mundo me fue absorbiendo más revelándome sus delicias. Luego fue más que solo escribir fics, y aquello que antes veía únicamente como una herramienta, descubrí era mucho más, un portal a mundos completamente nuevos.

Tal fue esta fascinación, que dejé una gris carrera de administración por la que no sentía ningún apego —no era más que un pez dejándome llevar por la corriente de la vida sin hallar lo que realmente debía ser—, y me lancé a estudiar literatura. Dejé prejuicios, no me importaron las preguntas de siempre sobre futuro, dinero y seguridades. Ni siquiera pensaba trabajar en algo relacionado con la literatura, todo lo que esgrimía eran excusas para librarme de los curiosos de siempre, nada más.

Todo lo que deseaba era escribir mejor, más y mejor.

Años después de haber comenzado esta aventura, puedo decir que jamás me he arrepentido, por el contrario, el destino es poderoso cuando nos impide desviarnos del camino. Me quitó y cortó cosas que no eran para mí, y cuando acepté que estaba equivocado y volví a la senda —fue un largo tiempo en el que por poco dejé de escribir—, Dios quiso entregarme mucho más de lo que antes había perdido. Porque entonces supe que sí era para mí, ya que no luchó contra lo que era, sino que completó lo que hacía y me ayudó a perfeccionar todo lo que ahora soy y lo que, Dios sabrá, seré el día de mañana. Pero si algo puedo decir con seguridad, es que no dejaré de escribir hasta que mi mano pare, y mi corazón se detenga de bombear tinta dentro de mi espíritu y mi carne.

Y yo que pensaba no diría nada profundo. Lo siento, ya acabo el discurso, no se duerman que hay banquete al final en la sala de eventos. Ejem… A lo que iba.

Todo esto que comenté tiene que ver con _La esposa secuestrada_. Desde probar un género nuevo —escribí un solo fic, que ya no parece fic como algunos sabrán, durante más de diez años—, hasta buscar propósitos más profundos que no les diré —tiene que haber suspenso, ¿no?—, pero sí les contaré cómo construí la trama.

Originalmente la trama fue pensada en su piloto como un oneshot, que contenía el capítulo primero pero con final cerrado. Una de las cosas que me propuse con su trama era desafiar el concepto de los «Happy Fics», o como llamo a todos esos que parecen epílogo feliz, pero no sucede nada, todo es risa y meloso amor. Una de mis fantasías recurrentes es que el final no es el final, la vida continúa. De hecho, una historia no es más que un fragmento contado de la vida de ciertos personajes, pero estos poseen un pasado y también un futuro. Siempre pensaba en eso de que «y fueron felices para siempre… hasta que el príncipe aburrido se iba a matar dragones y la princesa se cansó de lavarle la capa ensangrentada todos los días». Un simple epílogo no me dejaría satisfecho, además que no era eso lo que quería hacer, sino escribir una continuación creíble dentro del margen que Rumiko dejó en su historia.

¿Pero cómo hacerlo?

Aquí recurrí a varias fuentes. Por un lado para conseguir el tono apropiado de la historia, es que busqué en las mismas fuentes de la autora original. ¿Cómo lo habría hecho Rumiko? Es así que investigué en Maison Ikkoku, por ejemplo, pues tenía un tono bastante similar a Ranma ½, pero inclinado a una temática más adulta sin perder su humor y su tensión romántica. También consulté los cortos que Rumiko suele dibujar, pues tiene colecciones bastante enfocadas únicamente a la vida de personajes adultos, a veces felices, o más en un tono agridulce, como suele ser la vida, donde sus protagonistas son personas de edad madura, dueñas de casa, hombres oficinistas padres de familia, vecinos de un edificio, etc.

Con este material comencé a configurar el tono que tendría entre comedia, romance pero también un poco de drama. Esto deben tenerlo claro, cuando uno escribe, uno se pone sus propios límites dentro de lo que la historia será creíble o no creíble, si no lo hacen así, ustedes mismos se perderán a la hora de escribir y dejarán de ser canon dentro de su propio canon, aunque suene confuso. Otra fuente fueron la cantidad de notas que encontraba en la prensa, revista o libros sobre la vida de pareja, matrimonio, noviazgo, libros de ayuda, problemas de pareja, entre otras cosas similares.

Pero toda obra tiene algo de uno. Aunque pueda tomar todo lo que Rumiko hizo y teorizo haría, jamás sería capaz de escribir algo si no lo hago mío. «Apropiarnos de la historia», podría decirlo, al proceso que diferencia lo que es escribir un fic, de un simple plagio. Pues si bien usamos personajes de otro autor, la trama es original y completamente nuestra. Por ello un fanfiction por definición no es plagio, aclaro, pero sí lo es transcribir casi completamente otra obra y cambiar solo los nombres. En el fanfiction uno debe escribir algo nuevo, material original inspirado en la obra de otro autor.

Así que quise escribir en un tono que siempre me ha llamado la atención, pues soy un seguidor del manga estilo «contemplativo», para los que no lo conozcan, son mangas para adultos donde «no tratan de nada». Sí, así de tonto. Que cuentan cosas como un paseo por un paisaje, un capítulo dedicado a un atardecer, una conversación frente a una playa melancólica. Buscar esa exposición más sentimental. ¿Pero se puede recrear una imagen nostálgica en un escrito? Este estilo abusa de la imagen, del cuadro dentro de una página de un manga. ¿Pero se puede «escribir» algo que represente emociones a través de una «imagen»?

Aclaro que es imposible describir una imagen de manera perfecta, es lo primero que a uno le enseñan en literatura. Las palabras no alcanzan, pues en un texto el recrear algo siempre necesitará de la parte que se encuentra en la imaginación del lector, pues será el lector el que termine de darle forma a lo que lee, y aun con las mismas palabras puede ser una cosa muy diferente a como lo imaginó el autor. Es un problema… pero también podría tratarse de una ventaja. ¿Por qué no hacerlo al revés? ¿Por qué no usar la imaginación del lector al favor de este intento por crear imágenes? Así que durante toda la trama intenté probar hacer lo opuesto: no crear imágenes que generen sentimientos, sino que intentar narrar sentimientos que generen en el lector imágenes, colores, paisajes, sabores, tacto, frío o calor. Espero a lo menos haberme acercado, no me creo ningún maestro, quizás un escritor profesional pueda darme cátedra de lo que apenas intento hacer dando palos de ciego, como diría mi abuela, pero mientras haya conseguido a lo menos crear una bonita imagen que les guste tanto como cuando admiran un bonito dibujo o un fanart, me sentiré que a lo menos di un paso en el camino correcto.

También adoro las películas de Ghibli. Cómo quisiera que un fic tuviera una parte musical que es también fundamental dentro de los sentimientos —a veces traté, pero no se puede todo—, por ello me llené de horizontes, praderas, cielos de nubes lentas, un poco de melodía de movimiento sin palabras. A pesar que el texto es limitado, intenté describir las emociones o la comunicación de los personajes únicamente a través de sus cuerpos, posturas o gestos. Perdónenme si mi lenguaje ha sido muy limitado y ha impedido hacer algo mejor.

Perdónenme si no he sido capaz de conseguir todo lo que hubiera ambicionado, o si no he sido capaz de caracterizar los personajes mejor, o haber creado mucho e ignorado los que ya existían, o haber hecho personajes aburridos. Perdónenme si no fue lo que ustedes querían o no exactamente algo que los dejara satisfechos.

Sin embargo, si no les gustó, o les gustó a medias, o si les gustó mucho y quieren más, ya saben, ¡a escribir! Que nadie nace sabiendo, todo está en querer contar una historia de la mejor manera posible; eso sí, siempre buscando mejorar, nunca relajarse o quedarse con esas pobres excusas tales como «yo no sé», o «no puedo más», o peor «es que yo no tengo talento».

Mis queridos amigos, recuerden, el verdadero talento no es la facilidad para realizar alguna tarea, sino que el deseo ferviente de hacerlo y seguir haciéndolo no importa qué.

Gracias por leerme. Pronto iré terminando mis otras historias, pues dentro de un tiempo me dedicaré más a mis tramas originales, y a seguir trabajando muy duro para convertirme en un verdadero artesano de las ficciones. Quién sabe si un día de estos me es permitido devolver la mano que se me ha tendido, y ayudar a que alguien con auténtico talento, no como uno, pueda descubrir igualmente este hermoso placer de hilar y tejer historias. ¿Y si no lo consigo? Qué importa, pase lo que pase, no dejaré de escribir porque eso, simplemente, me hace feliz y es lo que soy en esencia. Gracias por la paciencia de permitirme compartir esta pequeña historia con ustedes.

He podido conocer a gente maravillosa a lo largo de los años que han definido parte de lo que soy y de lo que escribo. Estoy muy agradecido a los que contribuyeron en las experiencias vertidas en estas líneas, agradecido de los que creyeron en mí, como de los que no creyeron, de quienes me han apoyado siempre, y de quienes se me han enfrentado; porque de todos he aprendido lecciones maravillosas que a veces se me escapan en una línea o dos. También agradezco a los que han inspirado igualmente las esperanzas que se trenzaron formando las frases y párrafos de la trama, en sus experiencias que han compartido conmigo de las que he podido alimentar fics como estos, con situaciones tan apegadas a la realidad; gracias a los que están, como a los que ya no están pero de alguna manera siguen existiendo en estas líneas. Porque puedo suponer que más de alguno tendrá a alguna esposa o esposo al que quieren secuestrar.

Ahora, como último dato, la idea del «secuestro» es verídica. ¿Cómo, que no me creen? Pues les cuento que mi joven bisabuelo cuando llegó a los campos de Chile, se enamoró de mi bisabuela hija de un capataz. Y como era extranjero no vieron bien que la cortejara. Pues mi bisabuelo, tan porfiado e irracional —por suerte han sido un rasgos que no se heredaron en la familia— salió un día al encuentro de mi bisabuela cuando ella, una simple jovencita que iba a la misa, y a caballo se la robó. ¡Sí, la secuestró! Aunque aclaro que a mi bisabuela también le gustaba mi bisabuelo, ejem. Entonces se casaron en la misa del domingo por la mañana y escaparon antes que el padre enfadado y los hermanos de la novia fugada quisieran cogerlos con armas en mano. ¿En qué terminó la historia? En que se ocultaron el tiempo suficiente hasta que todos tuvieron que resignarse a aceptar la unión, y al regresar, mi bisabuelo se convirtió en el nuevo capataz. Ahora, ¿me creen cuando digo que la realidad está llena de grandes aventuras? Es solo de prestar más atención y buscar más ejemplos de valor, suspenso, emoción o ternura en el mundo que los rodea —y dejen de ver tanta televisión, les juro, les freirá el cerebro con tanta telenovela o serie juvenil calcada a la anterior—, verán como encontrarán tramas increíbles dentro de sus propias familias que quieren narrar.

Sí, el secuestro está en mi sangre. _Estás advertida._ Gracias por leerme.

.

_**Noham Theonaus.-**_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Juego final de despedida de La esposa secuestrada**

**.**

Un pequeño evento para que todos nos divirtamos, con premios simbólicos, en honor al final, ¡para que todos se lleven su recuerdo a casa! Habrán notado algunas particularidades dentro de este capítulo final; es hora de ver qué tan buen ojo tenían, mis queridos lectores de fanfictions.

_**El juego solo es válido en la primera lectura, no se vale volver atrás después de leer la tabla de puntajes. (No hagan trampa)**_

**» **Si leyeron en orden sin irse primero a los comentarios del autor: **+100 puntos.**

_Última advertencia antes de perder estos puntos, vayan a leer el fic primero… Sí, a ti te digo, no te hagas cambiando de ventana._

**» **Si descubrieron al personaje invitado de _Alas de Misawa_: **+50 puntos.**

**» **Si descubrieron al personaje nuevo adelanto del final de _Alas de Misawa_: **+100 puntos.**

_Pista: era la madre de un personaje secundario que posee un rango militar. Lo sé, este era imposible, demás que ni siquiera aparece, así que los cien puntos son solo para mí porque la casa siempre gana, fufufu…_

**» **Si descubrieron la referencia al fic del universo de _Crónicas de Asgard_: **+50 puntos.**

**» **Y si reconocieron a uno de los personajes como uno original: **+100 puntos.**

… _Y si además adivinaron que en realidad se trataba de un adelanto de Idavollr_: **+200 puntos por ver el futuro como una buena **_**norna del destino**_**.**

**» **Si vieron el adelanto de _S & S Detectives_: **+50 puntos.**

… _Y si lo primero que pensaron fue «es Ferri-chan»_: **otros +100 puntos por ser tan tiernos, ooowww...**

**» **Si respondieron espontáneamente al saludo de Nabiki: **+100 puntos.**

_... Y si exageraron o se emocionaron con el saludo como buen fangirl/fanboy_: **+200 puntos por una fenomenal actuación.**

**»** Si lloraste en algún capítulo: **+50 puntos.**

**»** Si lloraste en más de uno: **+100 puntos.**

**»** Si lloraste en casi todos: **+200 puntos por tener un alma noble, hermosa y sensible digna de admiración.**

**» **Si nunca lloraste: _**por no tener corazón**_** +1 punto.**

**»** Por aparecer en los créditos finales: **+50 puntos a los que dejaron un review.**

**»** Por haber escrito más de un review: **+100 puntos.**

**»** Por haber escrito dos o más reviews en un mismo capítulo: **+200 puntos por ser un buen fan acosador.**

**»** ¡Y por haber dejado un review en cada capítulo!: **+500 puntos por ser un lector **_**VIP**_**.**

**»** Si por error del torpe autor aparecieron más de una vez en los créditos con distintos nick: **+200 puntos y lo dejamos en silencio entre nosotros, ¿verdad?**

**»** Si también leíste SxS queriendo más: **+100 puntos al lector insaciable.**

**»** Si tuviste que leer uno o más capítulos en el teléfono móvil, luchando por respirar entre dos señoras gordas dentro de un bus o metro: **+200 puntos al lector todo terreno.**

… _Y si además de leer tuviste el valor de escribir un review con el teléfono, colgando de un fierro, sintiendo el codo de una señora enterrado en las costillas y usando el poco oxígeno que te quedaba_: **+500 puntos por ser un súper lector galáctico y fiel de otra dimensión.**

**»** Si acompañaste tus lecturas con música: **+100 puntos por el mejor Soundtrack.**

**»** Si tuviste deseos de hacer un fanart del fic: **+50 puntos al artista emergente.**

**»** Si lo dibujaste finalmente: **+100 puntos al artista consagrado.**

**» **Si leyeron un capítulo usando el celular, mientras corrían por un bosque escapando de un peligroso clan ninja, en un frío amanecer con el sol dorado saliendo por el oeste, mientras sin mirar esquivaban estrellas de acero y filosos kunais realizando acrobáticos flip flap flops mortales, invertidos, cruzados, doble mortales, y de esos que duele de solo ver como se separan las piernas, para luego tras un segundo flip flap flop mortal escribir un review con un solo dedo mientras luchaban con la espada en la otra mano estando de cabeza: **+500 puntos por ser un hábil guerrero ninja maestro del Celu No Jutsu.**

**»** Y si te sumaste los 500 puntos anteriores:** -500 puntos por ser tan creativo (?), así que comienza a restártelos con la misma rapidez ninja con que te los sumaste antes, **_**¡flip flap flop!**_** (nota: el sol no sale por el oeste ni aquí, ni en Japón, ni en ninguna parte de este planeta)**

**»** Por ser el autor de _La esposa secuestrada_: **+5 puntos, porque este servidor también quiere participar y ganar algo que sea de recuerdo.**

**» Y mi novia gana +200 puntos **_**per sé**_**, fufufu…**

**» +1000 puntos a todos los que leyeron esta mi humilde historia. Gracias, muchas gracias, mis queridos amigos, no lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes.**

.

Ha llegado la hora de subir al podio de los ganadores y recibir sus premios; ustedes, quienes han ayudado con gran imaginación a crear este pequeño mundo, sacrificando horas de sueño durante jornadas de emocionantes lecturas. Adelante, no sean tímidos, la orquesta toca para ustedes y la alfombra está dispuesta. Reciban sus medallas simbólicas a los mejores lectores que un escritor podría soñar jamás tener.

¡No se amontonen, hagan la fila, sean civilizados, que hay medallas para todos! Por Dios, si parecen unos niños… ¡Y yo lo escribí así que yo primero!

**Las medallas se pueden acumular, algunas se ganan por cumplir ciertas condiciones muy especiales. Espero consigan una gran colección y compartan sus experiencias en nuestra fiesta final.**

.

.

.

**Medalla Mouse al no lector**

.

_**Se obtiene si sacaste menos de 1000 puntos**_

.

Ponte los anteojos, deja de pretender que al andar sin ellos no echarás a perder tu estilo, pues ya no mejorarás, no naciste bonito, eres de la mayoría como todos nosotros que no tenemos dinero para hacernos retoques donde la naturaleza se equivocó; no, no eres un cantante de K-pop por más que te depiles con cera el cuerpo o afiles la mirada cuando aprietas los párpados porque ves menos que Mr. Magoo. ¡No insistas y ponte esos condenados anteojos! Para ya de acercar el rostro a la pantalla como si quisieras hacerle un agujero con la nariz; este no es youtube y las letras no son imágenes, esta tampoco es una de esas páginas que te gusta mirar a escondidas, ¡deja de darle al botón de reviews creyendo que es para enviar un mail! Este es un sitio para la publicación y lectura de fanfictions, y… ¿estás leyendo esto o no?

.

.

.

**Medalla Kasumi Tendo al lector feliz**

.

_**Se obtiene si consigues entre 1000 a 1001 puntos**_

.

Porque no te preocupas por nada, te gusta el drama, el angst y el humor por igual. Suspiras con cualquier pareja, no te das cuenta de las indirectas, todo te parece bien. Felicidades, eres la encarnación de la dicha no importa lo que leas. ¿Para qué preocuparse de lo que dice el texto? ¿Qué importan las faltas ortográficas, la pésima redacción, el mal usado estilo guion y las tramas regurgitadas de las telenovelas de la tarde, las historias calcadas a los libros para las adolescentes gritonas? ¿Para qué preocuparse de los descarados plagios a las novelas de Corín Tellado a las que algunos pérfidos mal nombrados autores apenas se preocupan de cambiarles los nombres a los protagonistas? De todas maneras lo disfrutarás, pedirás más, felicitarás al «autor» por su genio sin siquiera leer que confesó por sí mismo que la obra no era de su propiedad en las respectivas notas. ¡Pero qué importa! Todos hacen lo que quieren, todos son felices y tú eres feliz así aunque el mundo se caiga a pedazos.

.

.

.

**Medalla Akane Tendo al lector determinado**

.

_**Se obtiene si sacas entre 1002 a 3000 puntos**_

.

Porque te esfuerzas por leer apenas se ha actualizado el último capítulo. Si tienes que robarle horas a ese ensayo o hacerlo a escondidas en clases con el teléfono, lo haces. Siempre te preocupas por dejar un bonito review. Si el capítulo tarda un tiempo, relees el anterior para estar al tanto. Si demora más, relees toda la obra con tal de disfrutar sin trabas lo que se viene. Siempre puedes, no importa lo que suceda, ¡tú siempre puedes!

.

.

.

**Medalla Ranma Saotome al lector imbatible**

.

_**Ganas esta medalla si sumas entre 3001 a 5000 puntos**_

.

Dominas el canon, conoces la biografía del autor, posees referencias de todas sus obras, estudias los estilos utilizados, hasta eres capaz de recordar el nombre de los personajes originales de cada uno. No existe detalle que escape de tu ojo crítico, y más hasta adivinas lo que podría escribir a continuación sacando tus propias conclusiones. Escribes reviews completos y analizas los errores meticulosamente intentando ayudar al autor a mejorar. Disfrutas de la lectura y lo haces como un lector profesional, con tiempo, con comodidades, con un té o café y galletas para acompañar la noche. Leer es más que una necesidad, más que una ansiedad, es para ti un auténtico placer.

.

.

.

**Medalla Nabiki Tendo al lector imposible**

_**.**_

_**Absoluto dominio si sacas más de 5001 puntos**_

.

Lo sabes todo, de todos, nada escapa de tu ojo crítico. Chantajeas a lectores, personajes y autores por igual consiguiendo lo imposible. Rumiko Takahashi firma cheques a tu nombre y si dices que algo es canon aunque no lo sea, Rumiko misma reedita sus obras haciendo los cambios necesarios únicamente para que tengas la razón. ¿No contaste? ¿No notaste que es imposible llegar siquiera a 5000 puntos? ¡Qué importa!, si al final todos los derechos de autor te pertenecerán, todos tendrán que pagarte regalías, porque todos estarán de alguna dudosa manera en deuda contigo. Las reglas no fueron hechas para romperse, sino para ser reescritas por ti. _All ours fics to belong to you._

.

.

.

**Medalla Cologne a la sabiduría o recuerdos nostálgicos de la tercera edad**

.

_**Se obtiene si fuiste un lector/escritor de fanfictons desde los tiempos del desaparecido Portalfics, La Conferencia Ranma ½, Ranmafics, etc.**_

.

Eres de la vieja escuela, de los tiempos cuando los fics se subían en html a las páginas personales. No se usaba ni Tumblr, Skype o Facebook, pues conociste el live messenger y el Mirc para chatear con tus amigos. Te atreviste a editar páginas usando Dreamweaver o el ya desaparecido Frontpage. Pues siente orgullo, viejo o vieja guerrera, eres una polvosa pieza de museo del fandom, una reliquia de internet, un recuerdo más que intenta resucitar su adolescencia a base de glorias pasadas. Gozaste con el Festival de los Robots y Candy, escuchabas los temas del capitán Memo, sufriste con Los Caballeros del Zodiaco o viste las películas de Dragon Ball Z en VHS con doblaje en español ibérico. ¡Mérito extra tienes si recuerdas a Centella, La Princesa Caballero, Sally la brujita, El Súper Agente Cobra y Astroboy! Podrás impartir sabiduría friki a los más jóvenes, hablarás de cosas que a los más nuevos, hijos de Naruto, Inuyasha y Bleach, no les importa. Y cuando veas nuevas discusiones sobre cuál es la verdadera prometida, les dirás «ya pasé por esto, en la época de las primeras grandes guerras fandom, cuando…», y aburridos huirán de ti.

.

.

.

**Medalla Ryoga Hibiki al más perdido**

.

_**Se obtiene si te equivocaste de fandom al buscar un fic, o si apareces tras semanas de silencio en tu comunidad habitual como si nada hubiera sucedido.**_

.

Porque buscas un fic de Full Metal Alchemist en la página de Ranma ½. Porque cuando tomas el tren subterráneo por andar leyendo fanfictions te pasas de estación y al salir siempre lo haces del lado equivocado de la calle. Cuando preguntas una dirección caminas en sentido opuesto. Participas de un evento cosplay con tu mejor disfraz de camisa y pantalones chinos, y al entrar en la sala descubres que están todos vestidos como oficiales de la federación galáctica, y los de orejas puntiagudas y peinado aplastado te miran alzando una ceja con característica apatía vulcana. Y tras pedir disculpas cruzas con prisa el pasillo a la sala siguiente, donde un segundo grupo vestido con túnicas marrón te amenaza a la entrada con sus sables láser de plástico haciendo los efectos de sonido con los dientes. Siempre estás perdido, lo sabes, así que te recomiendo que dejes de leer esto en tu teléfono, alces el rostro y te fijes bien si tomaste el bus correcto o uno camino a Hokkaido.

.

.

.

**Medalla Happosai al más calentito calenturiento**

.

_**Se obtiene si pides lemón en dos o más fics en los que hayas escrito un review. O si has leído más de tres veces el fic «Cocinando a Akane».**_

.

Lo que más te gusta de Chrome es que puedes abrir una ventana de incógnito y no dejar rastro de tus búsquedas, para así meterte a todas las páginas cochinas que quieras en tu oficina sin ser descubierto, o en casa sin que te pille tu pareja. Sí, te gusta el lodo, saltas y te revuelcas en el barro tan feliz y seguro como un cerdo viviendo en una comunidad vegetariana. No te importa si el fic está catalogado como T, K+ o incluso K, pues no dudarás en meterte para buscar una sola cosa: lemón. Eres capaz de tragarte doce o veinte capítulos de dramas si se insinúa una escena subida de tono al final. Si no lo tienes lo pides; si te lo dan quieres más. Cuando ves una película con gatúbela meneando el látigo sonríes de oreja a oreja, y tu cuerpo sufre escalofríos imaginando ese látigo en tu cuerpo. Cuando ves a dos personajes de anime luchando, te los imaginas abrazados en una cama, ¿y te importa que sean del mismo sexo? ¡Para nada, mejor aún! Cuando pasaban Card Captor Sakura, soñabas con ser Tomoyo y hasta te agachabas para mirar por debajo de la TV si esas falditas dejaban ver algo más. ¡Cuidado, que son menores de edad! Qué te importa, la ficción te protege. Porque no puede haber cosa pura que tu mente no sea capaz de corromper, y hasta hacerlo en largos capítulos muy húmedos y detallados. ¿Te arrepientes?... ¡Nunca!, como dijo una vez tu mentor Happosai lleno de infame orgullo. ¿Quién necesita estufa o frazada?, si eres tan candente que basta con abrazarte en invierno… Pobres, tus víctimas no saben lo que tú piensas cuando las abrazas con esa satisfecha y aterradora sonrisa, y con las mejillas tan rojas como una manzana. Sí, reconócelo, eres un saludable, normal y orgulloso descarado lleno de ardiente perversión.

.

.

.

**Medalla Shampoo al florerito de centro**

.

_**Por escribir uno o más reviews solo hablando de ti, sin siquiera tratar el tema importante… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuál tema preguntas? ¿Qué ayer desayunaste tostadas con mermelada?... ¡Hablamos del fic, obvio, del fic!**_

.

Dicen que te apareces hasta en la sopa, porque siempre te ha gustado llamar la atención, incluso en las escenas o capítulos en los que no deberías estar. En los cumpleaños de tus amiguitos pedías también regalo para ti o armabas berrinche. En la escuela levantabas la mano cada vez que preguntaban aunque no supieras la respuesta. Si te cruzabas con un grupo de amigos en la calle te les unías, luego te metías al centro y terminabas decidiendo tú qué hacer y a dónde ir. En los matrimonios de tus amigas vistes también de blanco. Sientes que es inconcebible que tus amigos sean tan egoístas de contarte sus problemas en lugar de escuchar primero los tuyos… ¿Y para qué te los cuentan en primer lugar en vez de escucharte solamente? Tienes que estar en todas, siempre tienen que verte, no puede pasar una temporada sin hacer una aparición adelantada solo para llamar la atención, ocupando, como Shampoo en el fandom, más lugar del que realmente deberías como un simple personaje secundario. En los reviews dejas una detallada descripción de tu desayuno, después del almuerzo y si faltan líneas, de la cena. Hablas de tus cinco mascotas y de qué pensaste al mirar el cielo. Y, por supuesto, jamás perdonarías a un escritor que no gaste un mínimo de dos líneas en darte las gracias por haberle permitido ser parte de tu universo. ¿Pero si el fic era bueno? No lo sabes, porque todo lo que hiciste fue bajar la página hasta las notas para ver si el autor te había citado como debió hacerlo.

.

.

.

**Medalla Kuno Tatewaki al poeta vulgar**

.

_**Se gana por escribir reviews de más de tres planas, por hacer notas de autor exageradamente largas y cansinas, por escribir referencias poéticas, por citar situaciones que no vienen al caso, por creer que eres el escritor más apuesto y genial de todo FF, por lucirte con pésima poesía en los foros de conversaciones, por inventar rimas molestas solo para aumentar tu ego, por hablar de temas o referencias que a nadie le importa solo para que quede claro todo lo que tú sabes, o por andar con flores en la boca todo el día para resaltar las maravillosas virtudes de la belleza…**_

.

Escribes demasiado. Sintetiza. Gracias.

.

.

.

**Medalla Genma «Panda» Saotome al escritor con más disteclias**

.

_**Se gana si cometes más de dos disteclias por palabra, te comes las vocales, no sabes que existen las tildes, las comas o los puntos. Usas solo mayúsculas, juntas consonantes como si escribieras en ruso, o directamente no se te comprende nada**_

.

┬─┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ) Mppfhhgg :( mmmfggfuyy. ;_; mfffjhgggs. Mjkdhggggsss! T_T Mjrrrgghghggga? \^o^/ Mjdddjhhhss….. Fffffppp Ffffpyyyffccc! n_nV MMdfgfffaaaa…. Mdjhgfa! ¬_¬U Mdjhgags!... 0:) Mhfhgffaaa? ¡MDFGFGGEEWAA! . ¡MMFFFGGHHJJJKKLLL!... mfkk? XD MMMFFGGKKÑÑÑÑ! (╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

.

.

.

**Medalla Akari Unryu al lector desconocido**

.

_**Se obtiene si llegaste tarde a la fiesta, si has leído más de dos fics hasta el final y jamás dejaste un review**_

.

Lo lamento, no es mi culpa que no aparecieras en los créditos finales. ¡Pero no temas! Igual hay medalla para ti. Para la próxima vez intenta dejar un review si disfrutaste de una historia, te aseguro que un esforzado escritor te lo agradecerá, tu opinión sincera es importante y siempre bien recibida para ayudarlo a crecer. En nombre de los escritores de fanfictions que se matan escribiendo de la mejor manera posible, para darte las más hermosas historias que puedan llenar tu alma y satisfacer tus más profundas fantasías con un poco de alegría en medio de tanta adversidad, y que tú siquiera agradeciste con un pequeño, insignificante y casi invisible pero bien intencionado review; de verdad, muchas gracias por nada.-

.

.

.

_**PD: ¿Alguien cree que debí incluir alguna otra medalla? Son libres para inventarse el premio que quieran. Fufufu…***_

.

.

.

_***Último capítulo nadie se enoja.-**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**«El presente es un diálogo constante entre el pasado y el futuro»**_

.

.

Miraba el techo de madera oscura envejecida. Satisfacción era la palabra que venía a su mente, orgullo distinto y perfecto como jamás pudo saborearlo antes en toda su vida.

También se encontraba ella, podía verla allí, a su lado, en todas partes que la buscara moviendo la cabeza en la mullida almohada; en los ojos de sus hijos e hijas que lo acompañaban sentados sobre sus piernas alrededor del futón.

No importaba si ya tenían las cabezas blancas y grises, y rostros arrugados como sus manos; para él seguían siendo sus pequeños niños, y las lágrimas que ellos vertían no se diferenciaban a las que había consolado y secado tantas veces por culpa de alguna travesura. Por un momento temió por ellos, ¿qué harían sin él para cuidarlos? Luego recordó que eran ellos los que ahora cuidaban de él. Volvió a infundirlo vigor al sentirse orgulloso de esos niños, ahora unos admirables adultos.

Eran fuertes, pensó y su frágil pecho se llenó de aire como en los días de su juventud, tan fuertes como lo había sido también su madre.

Y no solo sus hijos se asemejaban tanto en fuerza y pureza a su esposa; también estaban sus muchos nietos que formaban un silencioso círculo hasta atiborrar la espaciosa alcoba, algunos casados junto a sus esposas y esposos, y los primeros de sus bisnietos también, niños aburridos e inquietos que no parecían entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sonrió débilmente, eran tan inquietos como tenían que ser los niños de su numeroso clan.

Deseó que esos niños estuvieran jugando en tan hermoso día en lugar de acompañar a un viejo como él. ¡Era desperdicio obligar a niños sanos y fuertes a perderse tan magnífica mañana!...

Se percató tarde que no estaban aburridos, sino que cada uno de esos niños contenía sus gimoteos que ahogaban apretando sus pequeños rostros a fuerza de orgullo, también en ellos estaba su amada esposa y su inigualable terquedad, que combatía siempre con su corazón noble y sensible.

Alzó la mano. Se sentía tan cansado, que incluso las molestias que finalmente habían conseguido lo que ningún rival pudo, dejaron de torturarlo. Su mano tembló, por más que se esforzara no le quedaban fuerzas siquiera para mantener su mano en alto.

Otra mano, también callosa y fuerte, pero menos arrugada, lo sostuvo con brusquedad estrechándolo, impidiéndole rendirse. Brusco, pero sincero. Se le unió una segunda mano que intentó parecer fuerte aunque temblaba. Orgullosa y terca. Una tercera mano intentó hacerse un lugar con delicadeza, y a su tacto fue como si pudiera escuchar su voz por primera vez. Sutileza y cariño. Dos manos se unieron a las otras rápidamente. Enérgicos, traviesos y astutos actuando siempre como si fueran uno. Una última mano encontró lugar entre sus hermanos, y poseía la misma herida que la mano del patriarca que todos deseaban sostener, siendo dos sortijas juntas de distinto grosor las que rodeaban su dedo. Ella era la alegría optimista que jamás se quebró a pesar de la dolorosa pérdida que había sufrido y una originalidad única.

Cada uno de ellos portaba un hermoso fragmento de Akane.

.

.

La niña Akane de tan solo dieciséis años, el muchacho Ranma que recién había cumplido los diecisiete y la risueña anciana de elegante kimono y edad exacta desconocida, caminaron lentamente en dirección de las puertas del cementerio. En el borde de la acera de la tranquila avenida, bordeada de altos cerezos pronto a brotar, esperaba estacionado un brillante automóvil oscuro. Un joven hombre alto y de traje formal, camisa de cuello liso abotonado, sin corbata y con la fina gorra de conductor bien aferrado bajo el brazo, los esperaba. Al momento abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo inclinando reverentemente la cabeza hacia la importante anciana.

La mujer apenas se acercó giró el rostro hacia su nieta al percibir que la jovencita no la seguía.

—Akane, ¿no vienes, querida?

—No, abuela, quedé de ir de compras con mis amigas.

—Así que ya tienes amigas recién comenzada la escuela —la anciana pareció pensativa, luego asintió satisfecha—, posees la carisma de _mamá Akane_. Tu bisabuela hubiera estado orgullosa de ti, fue muy buena decisión la de mi hijo de ponerte su nombre.

—Gracias, abuela.

—Ah, ah, ah —la anciana la regañó, negando con un rítmico moviendo del dedo—. ¿Ya se te olvidó?

—Eh... ¡No!, no, claro que no, abue... —la niña se corrigió al momento, pero no dejó de sentirse un poco ridícula por una de las muchas excentricidades que ya habían hecho famosa a su abuela—, digo, _Chido-chan_.

La anciana batió las palmas con entusiasmo. Entonces se dirigió al muchacho.

—Espero que se diviertan mucho, y ya sabes, querido.

—Lo sé, _Chido—chan_ —Ranma parecía divertirse con las locuras de esa anciana, siguiéndole con entusiasmo sus manías—, no despegaré un ojo de esta torpe.

—Te lo agradezco, querido, puedo confiar entonces que la traerás a casa a la hora de cenar.

—Alto, un momento, ¿quién dijo que irías, _Takeda_? —preguntó Akane sintiéndose ofendida.

—Además de torpe, eres una sorda, _Saotome_ —el muchacho respondió de mala gana evitándola, levantando los brazos y cruzándolos detrás de la cabeza.

—Me estás ofendiendo...

—No necesito hacerlo porque tú te ofendes sola.

—¡Eso fue todo! —Akane Saotome dio un paso atrás poniéndose en guardia—. Vamos, ¡prepárate!

—No peleo con niñas.

—¿Oh, sí? —Akane afiló astutamente la mirada—. ¿No será que el arrogante y pueblerino Ranma tiene miedo de perder contra una simple chica de Tokio?

—¿Miedo, yo? Pues para tu información, niña, yo no le temo a nada. Además —se sonrió de manera forzada conteniendo su enojo—, no creo que quieras ensuciar tu bonito vestido —su sonrisa se tornó traviesa—, ¿o será que quieres enseñarme tu aburrida e infantil ropa interior con estampados?

Akane enrojeció indignada, dejó su postura cerrando las piernas, aplastando el vestido con las manos.

—¡Pervertido! ¿Cómo, cuándo? ¿En qué momento te atreviste a mirarme bajo el vestido?

—¿Mirarte...? ¿Yo?... ¿No me digas que acerté? ¡Pero si estaba bromeando!... No, ¿de verdad usas ropa interior con estampados?

—N-No lo r-repitas tan fuerte —Akane perdió la compostura, enrojeciendo y levantando el puño en una seria amenaza—. No... No tenía nada más que ponerme por... ¡por tu culpa!

—¿Y por qué tengo la culpa yo de que todavía seas una niña pequeña?

—¡No soy una niña pequeña! Ya te dije que no tenía que ponerme, y fue tu culpa. ¿U olvidaste quién regó mi guardarropa por todo el jardín?

—Ah... ¿Esa era tu ropa?

—¿Es que no lo recuerdas?

—No me fijé, pues estaba «protegiéndote» de otro ataque de esos ninjas zopencos. ¡Y ni siquiera me lo agradeciste! Además, eres tú la que parece no recordar que uno de esos sujetos era enorme, no se me ocurrió con qué más tumbarlo, estaba que alcanzaba tu ventana y ningún golpe le hacía mella, así que busqué lo más pesado que tuviera a mano.

—¿Mi guardarropa, Ranma?

—En realidad lo más pesado eras tú —se metió las manos en los bolsillos ufanándose—, pero se hubiera visto mal que arrojara a una chica contra un oponente...

La fuerte bofetada hizo que la anciana señora Saotome y su joven chofer se en cogieran atemorizados.

—¿No crees que se ven hermosos juntos? —preguntó la anciana sonriéndose nerviosamente.

El joven conductor, de rostro tan bello que podría pasar por una chica con el disfraz adecuado, cabello castaño y largo atado con una elegante coleta, se ajustó los anteojos ironizando con descaro.

—Por supuesto, señora... digo, Chido-chan —suspiró ante la dura mirada que le dedicó la anciana por casi olvidar su querido diminutivo—, esos niños son el uno para el otro.

—¿Verdad que sí? Por eso siempre he dicho que ustedes los ninjas son muy buenos observadores, mi joven Kuonji.

—Ya le he dicho que no soy un ninja, el que descienda de uno no quiere decir que yo... Eh, para qué lo intento.

Lamentó enderezándose los anteojos, al percatarse que la anciana ya había dejado de prestarle atención.

—Akane, querida, ¿crees que es prudente andar sola por allí después de los ataques que has sufrido?

—¡Pero, abuela Saotome, yo sé defenderme!

—¡Suficiente!

La anciana matriarca del importante y numeroso clan Saotome estalló con dureza que hizo callar incluso a su orgullosa nieta.

—Lo... Lo siento, abuela...

—«Chido-chan», que no se te olvide—susurró a su lado el joven Ranma fingiendo un poco de tos para cubrirse la boca.

—... Chido-chan —terminó Akane cabizbaja.

—Me parece mucho mejor. Y no se sonría tanto, joven Ranma.

—¿Yo qué? —Ranma casi se atoró al ser ahora el centro de la severa mirada de esa anciana.

—Considero que no es ninguna razón de orgullo faltarle al respeto a una jovencita. ¿Es esa la clase de honor que debe tener un representante del clan Takeda? ¿Son esos los modales que aprendió de Papá Saotome?

Ranma se quedó sin respuesta, inclinó el rostro mirando el suelo. Akane giró el rostro para observarlo mejor y notó, para su sorpresa, que el muchacho apretaba los dientes hasta haceros sonar y sus manos empuñadas temblaban, como si realmente estuviera sufriendo por aquella reprensión.

—Ninguno de ustedes está guardando el debido respeto. ¿Es correcto que estén discutiendo de esta manera frente a un cementerio, es que no tienen respeto siquiera por los que descansan aquí?

—Lo siento —dijo Akane.

—Lo lamento —agregó Ranma.

—Mucho mejor, espero que no vuelvan a faltarle el respeto a _Mamá_ y _Papá Saotome_. Tus bisabuelos siempre fueron personas muy sabias y amables, Akane, así que es mejor que honres el nombre que llevas. Y eso también va para ti también, mi joven Ranma, que nuestras familias han sido amigas por generaciones. Además, ustedes serán los futuros herederos de la sociedad.

—¿Nosotros?

—Akane, conoces la última voluntad de _Papá Saotome_: que todos sus herederos sean libres de hacer lo que quieran con sus destinos, y solo aquellos que deseen dedicarse al arte serán los que se encarguen del futuro de la sociedad deportiva más importante de Japón. Y por descarte, querida, ya sabes que ustedes dos son los menores de sus respectivos clanes y también los únicos a los que les importa el arte. Por tanto serán los socios mayoritarios y juntos se harán cargo de la sociedad algún día. ¿Es posible que a lo menos comiencen a llevarse un poco mejor? Saben que tenemos muchos enemigos en la junta directiva, codiciosos que quieren apoderarse de la sociedad, es necesario que ustedes permanezcan unidos en nombre de sus familias si quieren mantener la mayoría del control en la mesa directiva el día que me retire de la presidencia. Ya te han atacado en más de una ocasión, Akane, solo para amedrentarnos y obligar a tu abuelo y a mí a vender nuestra parte, y a que yo renuncie como cabeza de la sociedad. Pero no pienso ceder un milímetro en proteger nuestro legado; el sueño de tantos jóvenes talentos a los que apoyamos, a diferencia de esos malvados que solo piensan en llenarse los bolsillos. Está en juego mucho más de lo que piensan, el peso de sus familias está en ustedes, es mejor que comiencen a comprenderlo, y si no pueden a lo menos conversar como personas civilizadas, entonces me dejarán muy preocupada, par de niños tercos.

—Lo sentimos, Chido-chan —respondió Ranma, adelantándose a una silenciosa Akane que lo volvió a observar con sorpresa al notarlo tan serio y determinado.

—Eso espero. Y que los espíritus de _papá Ranma_ y _mamá Akane_ no se arrepientan que ustedes lleven sus nombres. Ellos jamás se separaron en ningún momento y nunca dejaron de actuar juntos cuando trabajaron por nuestro legado.

—Abuela, no es como si fuéramos a casarnos —Akane titubeó sonrojándose. Ranma torció los labios perdiendo un poco la compostura.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Pero recuerden que serán socios y solo podrán confiar el uno en el otro cuando tu abuelo Tetsu y yo ya no estemos con ustedes.

La anciana subió al asiento trasero del automóvil. El joven Kuonji cerró la pierta, se despidió de los jóvenes con una servicial reverencia y se sentó en el puesto del conductor. El vehículo comenzó a andar lentamente dejando a los dos chicos silenciosos y pensativos.

—Ranma… —murmuró Akane un poco cohibida.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias… por protegerme hasta ahora.

Ranma también se sonrojó. Cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza mirando el cielo, evitándola.

—Perdóname por lo de tu ropa interior.

—Está bien, pero por favor no lo repitas cuando estemos con mis amigas —comenzó a caminar dejándolo a atrás.

—¿Cómo? —Ranma la alcanzó parándose a su lado—, ¿ya no estás en contra que te acompañe?

—Mi abuela dijo…

—Jamás has hecho caso a nada de lo que te diga ella, ¿por qué ahora?

Akane se sonrió tiernamente, de una manera que el corazón del joven dio un salto dentro de su pecho que apenas pudo disimular.

—Porque de todas maneras me seguirías, ¿verdad, Ranma?

Ella se río de una manera chispeante y sacándole la lengua al verlo tan perturbado, comenzó a correr por la vereda.

—¡E-Esperame! ¡Akane, espérame, no hagas trampa! —y el joven Ranma la siguió riéndose también.

Dentro del vehículo la anciana suspiró mirando por la ventana.

—Joven Kuonji, ¿no fui muy dura con ellos, verdad?

—No, señora… _Chido-chan_ —se corrigió rápidamente cuando notó por el retrovisor la enfadada mirada de la anciana—. ¿Pero realmente cree que funcionará?

—¿Lo del compromiso? Ya veremos, pero esos niños no deben saberlo todavía. Aun así el futuro de la sociedad dependerá de que esos dos consigan mantener el control mayoritario, y no existe mejor opción para ello que si nuestras familias finalmente se unan. Ha sido el sueño de _Papá Saotome_ desde que conoció al pequeño Ranma y encontró divertido el alcance de nombres con su bisnieta Akane. El destino es muy curioso, mi joven ninja.

—No soy un ninja.

—Es más que el alcance de nombres, ¿has notado como se miran? ¿La pasión con la que se tratan? Eso solo lo vi en Papá y Mamá Saotome. Quizás sea una señal de que los tiempos cambiarán otra vez… Sí, mi joven Kuonji —la anciana miró por la ventana del vehículo, en una esquina vio parada a una pareja y un pequeño bebé. Se sonrió nostálgicamente y se frotó los ojos humedecidos.

—¿Está bien, Chido-chan?

—Sí. Sí, lo estoy. Únicamente recordaba las últimas palabras de Papá Saotome.

—¿Sus últimas palabras?

La anciana se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Lo siento, pero esta historia es algo que no me es dado a mí contar.

.

.

El joven Ranma Saotome subió los últimos escalones. Al llegar arriba la luz lo encandiló por un instante. Parpadeó confundido. Luego, con la mano como visera sobre los ojos, admiró el hermoso y tranquilo paisaje. Se encontraba en el andén de una estación de tren que sintió familiar. Pero más allá de los bordes del andén todo lo que veía era una larga extensión de agua que se perdía en el horizonte, reflejando como un espejo al celeste perfecto del cielo y sus nubes blancas que se acumulaban como montañas esponjosas para donde quiera que girara la cabeza. El aire era refrescante, frío como de lluvia reciente. Dio unos pasos hasta pararse en el borde del andén, con las manos en los bolsillos, confundido. Entonces alzó el rostro cuando percibió que no se encontraba solo. A su lado, a pocos metros del final del andén, se encontraba ella.

La observó por muy largo tiempo, su figura pequeña, juvenil, la falda larga bailando alrededor de las piernas por culpa de la brisa. Y su cabello de melena corta revoloteándole alrededor de la cabeza. Al girar, la sonrisa que le dedicó le provocó un salto en su pecho como hacía mucho tiempo no sentía algo así, desde la primera vez, muchos años atrás, en que la vio sonreír.

—Akane…

—Ranma.

—¿Entonces yo…?

—Lo lamento —Akane cruzó los brazos detrás de la cintura, de esa manera que a él siempre le pareció coqueta e ingenua.

Ranma se pasó la mano por el cabello. Sonrió también y encogiéndose de hombros se quejó.

—No, está bien. —Tenía que pasar en algún momento. Perdóname por haberme tardado tanto.

—No, perdóname a mí, Ranma... Pero yo nunca te dejé sola, estuve aquí, esperándote todo este tiempo

—Akane, boba…

Ranma se acercó a ella.

—Ahora es mi turno, Ranma.

—¿Turno de qué?

Ella se sonrió divertida.

—Te dije que me desquitaría algún día.

Ranma escuchó el sonido del tren y al volver la cabeza lo vio acercándose a la estación, abriendo las aguas como si fuera nieve, provocando un brillante oleaje.

—¿Y eso?

—Ranma —Akane extendió sus manos y tomó las de Ranma entre las suyas—, hoy es mi turno de secuestrarte… ¡Ah!

Ranma la sorprendió, tirando de las manos de Akane y abrazándola con fuerza.

—Jamás me arrepentí de quererte, ¡jamás te reclamé por qué me dejaste solo!... Jamás... yo... jamás me rendí…

—Lo sé, Ranma, lo sé. Me lo prometiste, y te vi hacerlo. Siempre lo hiciste —Akane escondió su rostro en el pecho de Ranma, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían—, perdóname por dejarte solo. ¡Perdóname!

—No, no tengo nada que perdonarte —la separó un poco para mirar su bello rostro cogiéndolo con ambas manos lleno de delicadeza—. Además, no fue tanto tiempo, no exageres, boba.

—Tú eres el bobo —Akane ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas—, bobo, mi bobo…

—Akane…

Entonces Ranma dijo esas palabras que varias veces repitió para ella a lo largo de la vida tan llena de emociones que llevaron juntos, palabras que ella siempre agradeció, pues eran también las que ella tenía para él.

.

.

Susurró el nombre de Akane. Y los hijos, hombres y mujeres de edad avanzada también, comenzaron entre sollozos ahogados a fuerza del orgullo que compartían por su sangre, a soltar uno a uno la mano del más anciano padre. Hasta que solo quedó uno sosteniéndolo con fuerza, con porfía, con los ojos perdidos en esos dedos cansados que antes muchas veces sintió fuertes y poderosos durante sus muchos encuentros. No tuvieron palabras afectuosas, ellos no eran así, pero siempre supieron cómo comunicarse a través del arte que compartieron.

—Tetsu… —lo llamó uno de sus hermanos.

«Tetsu», repitieron uno a uno intentando que él reaccionara, pero no lo hacía. Entonces una anciana que junto con el resto se sentaba en el círculo que los rodeaba, se acercó deslizándose recatadamente por el piso para no perder la postura. Y detrás de su esposo Tetsu Saotome, colocó su mano en la gran espalda y le susurró con cariño, y sus ojos igual de humedecidos.

—Tetsu, mi Tetsu, déjalo ir.

—Pero…

—Ya es hora que Papá Saotome pueda finalmente reunirse con Mamá Saotome. Tu madre lo está esperando.

Tetsu lo pensó detenidamente, escuchó como los labios del anciano volvían a susurrar el nombre de su madre. Entonces besó sus dedos… y lo soltó.

Y volvió a escuchar las palabras de su padre, sus últimas palabras, que antes tantas veces escuchó en la intimidad del hogar decirle a su madre, pero en ese momento él anciano patriarca se las dedicó a él, a ellos, a sus hijos, sus nietos y a sus pequeños bisnietos.

—Ve con mamá… —Tetsu se llevó la mano al rostro. A pesar de sus cabellos canosos, su orgullo de Saotome, su cuerpo recio, sus muchas experiencias; a pesar de todo, se encogió como un niño pequeño cuando su esposa, la anciana Chidori Saotome lo abrazó por la espalda—. Ve con ella, papá.

Y el último suspiro del anciano fue una arrogante y bella sonrisa, como la de un adolescente.

.

.

La brisa sopló con fuerza, remeció los árboles y la gente parada en las veradas tuvo que aferrarse los vestidos y sombreros. Los pétalos de los cerezos revolotearon y por un momento le parecieron al joven hombre como el sonido de las olas del mar. Entonces vio un vehículo oscuro pasar justo frente a él, y por un momento, por un sentimiento extraño, se quedó quieto. En ello su mujer le habló.

—Ranma, ¡Ranma! ¿Estás bien?

—¿Akane?... ¡Ay! —se quejó con dolor cuando el bebé que cargaba en sus brazos tiró con fuerza de su coleta china—. ¡Tetsu, para, deja de hacer eso que me duele!

El pequeño bebé no lo obedecía y tiraba con más fuerza de la trenza de su padre.

—Seguramente está molesto porque andas distraído y no le prestas atención —se quejó Akane, cuando en realidad pensaba en ella.

Ambos esperaban en la esquina para cruzar la calle. Akane empujaba el coche del bebé en el que habían dejado las bolsas con las compras, mientras que Ranma cargaba al pequeño Tetsu, que turnaba los movimientos de su chupete con lo divertido que estaba jalando la trenza de su padre.

—Tetsu, ya basta, déjame en paz. Tienes la fuerza bruta de tu madre.

—¿Así que es verdad?

—¿Qué cosa? —le preguntó a su mujer batallando contra el bebé, con pequeñas lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos.

Akane observaba hacia el final de la cuadra, donde un terreno ocupado por árboles tenía un cartel en su frontis.

—Kasumi me mencionó, que construirían un nuevo cementerio en ese lugar —Akane guardó un ominoso silencio. Ranma se rio en su cara.

—¿Crees que saldrán fantasmas a perseguirte por la noche?

—¡Ranma, bobo, deja de molestarme!

—Solo tú podrías asustarte a medio día, Akane.

—No me molestes.

—¡Ay, Tetsu, ya basta!

—Lo tienes merecido —Akane le sacó la lengua—, mi pequeño siempre defenderá a su maravillosa madre.

Ranma se quedó observando a su esposa reír, y por un momento hasta los tirones de Tetsu a su trenza dejaron de importarle. La sorprendió cargando a Tetsu con un brazo, para usar la mano libre cogiendo la suya con tierna fuerza.

—Ranma, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Nada —respondió algo poco avergonzado—, solo que yo…

—¿Qué cosa?

Ranma se sonrió y al mirarla a los ojos ella comprendió sonrojándose también.

—Akane, gracias por hacerme feliz.

.

.

_**«Gracias por hacerme tan feliz»**_

.

.


End file.
